


Crabwise

by Okamihime, Yumicho



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Behavior, Emotional Slow Build, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Plot, Possessive Behavior, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Smut, Submission, Twincest, and will be marked, but only very very rarely, it's for the context, like three times or so, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 99
Words: 561,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamihime/pseuds/Okamihime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumicho/pseuds/Yumicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion has a rough time on the streets and is surprised, when the wealthy and devilishly good-looking Alexander picks him up and buys his services - which include his body - for one night. He agrees to join the businessman, not knowing what he would get himself into and how this meeting would change his whole life - as well as Alexander's.</p><p>Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE FIRST MEETING I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> Thank you for coming here and reading this fic! Just like our other work, this one was born as an rpg as well. Its setting is in the modern time and includes lots (and by lots, we 'mean' lots) of sex (you have been warned!) - and we had so much fun while writing this.
> 
> This work is finished and will be uploaded twice per week and lots of chapters are awaiting you, since it's really, really long. We hope that you will enjoy your time with this work and we really hope that you will stay.
> 
> Please enjoy the ride and stay with us! :)

„Get the fuck away from here, this is my place.“  
Looking at the boy who dared to get into his private space out of red eyes from under his long, brown hair that was falling into his face, Hephaistion hissed and tried to shoo him away, but that little shit didn't move away, instead he leaned lascivious against the lamp pole and copied Hephaistion that way. It only made him growl more. He hated it when those young kids, bored and running away from home, were blocking his space and snatching away his costumers, batting their eyelashes at them the exact way the young man did it himself. Those fuckers learned from him and then they got the money, only because they were young and Hephaistion not so young anymore. Jesus, he was only twenty years old! And yet he felt like an old man when he looked at those little high school dropouts.  
A sigh left his lips when he straightened his back and leaned against a wall, bowing his head for a second to check if his hands were still shaking. And yes, they were. His last shot had been already a few hours ago and he could feel the pull towards the next one, but he spent all of his money for his last dose because his fucking dealer decided to increase the price for his heroin. So he had to work first, before he could think about finally feeling better again. He just hoped that someone would actually take him, but he didn't get his hopes up with that young estray standing only a few meters away from him.  
They even started to copy his fucking clothing style, god damnit! With narrowed eyes, Hephaistion stared at the boy, at his clinging leather pants, his ripped shirt and those boots, those _exact_ same boots he owned himself.  
The only difference was in their height – and their faces didn't look the same at all. Hephaistion was a natural beauty, he knew it and before he got such a high competition, he got praised for his beautiful blue eyes and his straight nose, even for his silky long hair, that reached over his shoulders. But not anymore. He had to literally fight for his costumers and in the end he went back to his sleeping place without any money.  
But not today, he wouldn't survive if he wouldn't get another shot, he was sure of that. The shaking of his hands was the proof of this. He sighed again but before he could drown in self pity any further, his head snapped up when he saw a – pretty expensive looking – car slowly driving down the street.

“Sir, are you sure that it is a good idea?” Alexander took a sip of his champagne and looked out of the blackened window, looking at two boys who were standing in the dim light of an old lamp. Both of them were really young but the first one looked like he didn’t even reach high school yet which actually made him uninteresting in Alexander’s eyes. He didn’t like them so young. For his taste it was too weird to fuck a teenager so young. Beside they were too delicate and quickly running away if someone wanted more than a blow job. But the second one… he was really luscious. His long, brown hair was encircling a beautiful, symmetric face with big eyes and full lips. He looked young but he was definitely older than the first boy. Besides, his legs were longer and his ass was a masterpiece.  
“Alfred, please. It’s not the nineteenth century. I know what I am doing and how to prevent myself from… unpleasant surprises.” He smiled a fake smile when his driver looked into the back mirror and with a short gesture, he ordered him to pull over. The old man sighed soundlessly, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to make the heir to drop his plans so he drove over and got out of the car, looking closely at both of the boys. It really was impossible for him to understand how these young boys were able to work this way.  
“My master is asking for your services, young gentleman”, he said, looking at the older boy and waited for his reactions. “Would you be so kind to accompany him tonight?” 

Hephaistion's heart started to beat faster and he pushed himself off of the wall, nonchalantly forcing his hands into the pockets of his pants while he cocked his head, knowing exactly how to look at the customers to make them interested in him. But when an old geezer got out of the car, the young man nearly took a step back. Well... _that_ wasn't normally his kind of target group. Was he even able to still get it up without any pharmaceutical help? Hephaistion doubted it... but nevertheless, he needed the money. Before he could say something to the old man, the other started to talk – and Hephaistion nearly started laughing. Young gentleman. _Gentleman_? The old man apparently didn't know what he was here for... But his hesitation made the other boy move closer to them, so Hephaistion finally nodded and licked his lips.  
He didn't even think about who that _master_ actually was – if someone could afford a... well, the old man had to be some kind of butler or so, he couldn't be that bad. And Hephaistion could smell a lot of money. So hell yes, he would definitely accompany him tonight.  
„Lead the way“, Hephaistion purred and followed the man to the car, shooting a mocking glance to the young kid who was muttering something under his breath – probably insults towards Hephaistion. But he didn't care. He would finally get some money and he reached the stage where he would do literally anything for his next shot.  
Grinning, Hephaistion held himself back from dropping a curtsy when the man – damn, looking at him from this small distance he really looked old – opened the backdoor of the car, and got in. 

Alexander nearly snorted when he saw the hooker’s face. He probably thought that the good, old Alfred was his customer. He really needed to pay more to his favorite butler but at least he managed to convince that boy to get into the car.  
“I am delighted that you decided to accompany me.” Alexander looked at the boy, fully knowing that his own face was still hidden in the shadow but it was so much fun to keep his little hooker in uncertainty since it was clear that the boy wanted to see Alex’ face even though he was trying to play it cool and keep his poker face.  
“Would you like something to drink? A champagne?”, he asked with a mischievous smile on his face, already pouring a damn expensive drink into a glass. He wanted to relax this boy a bit and see how far he would be able to go with him.  
“Alfred.” With a gesture of his hand he ordered his butler to roll up the partition for some privacy. “Can you tell me your name?”, he asked while he still observed him closely because the boy was really beautiful and unusual, kind of exotic and Alexander hoped that he didn’t have a lot of men before because it would be such a shame if he was already too used to please him. 

Raising his eyebrows, Hephaistion shot a glance towards the glass the stranger was handing him over. Jesus Christ. He really seemed to be a snob. But who was Hephaistion to complain, he just wanted to get this done and get his money. Nothing more.  
That's why he leaned over to the man, taking the drink out of his hands with careful hands, before he took a small sip and put it away when he realized that his hands started to slightly shake again. Fuck, he needed to get to his money as fast as possible, otherwise this night wouldn't end good for him.  
„You can call me Phai“, he purred and got closer to him, putting his hand on his thigh where he slowly started to caress his leg. The fabric felt pretty expensive, as far as Hephaistion could tell and slowly, he asked himself who this man was. Even though rich men were his normal audience, something was odd about him. He seemed to be too... _good_ for this.  
„What about your name? How may I call you?“, he asked with a sweet voice, sneaking his hand between the other man's legs, trying to find out what he would be occupied with later. And damn, he couldn't complain. Batting his eyelashes at him, Hephaistion bit his lip and let his slender fingers wander to the button of his pants.  
„Or don't you have a name? Is it... master?“, he grinned when he recalled the appellation the old man used for his boss.

Phai’s shaking hands already caught Alexander’s attention. He knew a few dealers in this district since - back in the past - he was… soothing his pain with heroin. But it wasn’t good and he wasn’t up for trying this once again and he actually felt pity for that boy. He had such a beautiful face that would be quickly ruined by this drug.  
“Master can be”, he answered and took his briefcase, taking out a long, black box. “How old are you exactly?”, Alexander asked and took a syringe from it. It wasn’t a secret that most of the street boys would do much more for heroin than for money. It was all the same for Alexander since he had both and if he could have more fun then he was willing to give that poor boy this heroin. Besides, high he would for sure obey him better.  
“You know what it is, right?”, he asked with dark eyes, already getting horny from the thought of what would happen later. “And you want it.”  
It wasn’t even a question. The way Phai’s eyes shined with excitement at the sight of the syringe made Alexander sure that this was exactly what he wanted. 

Hephaistion bit his lip and checked the stranger's face which he could actually finally see and the sight only made him bite his lip harder. He definitely liked what he saw. Such a handsome face, wasting his time with a literal prostitute. For a moment, Hephaistion wondered if he didn't have a wife or maybe even children, but his attention quickly focused on something else. His eyes literally darted down to the syringe his master for tonight – Hephaistion grinned a bit at how kinky that man seemed to be if calling him master was enough – held in his hands and without even thinking, he started to nod. Ha, this was even better than expected. His mouth got dry when he thought about the pleasure he could give himself after this job but then he remembered that the man asked him a question so he quickly got back to business. „I can be as old as you want me to be“, he purred and reached for his payment with pointy fingers. „How old do you want to have me?“

Alexander took Phai’s hand and pulled his arm closer to himself. “I will give you just enough to satisfy your hunger but not enough to make you fly off”, he said in his business voice, pulling a swab and liquid disinfection out of his briefcase.  
“You will get the rest later. But you have to be quiet about everything that you will see”, he added in a hard voice, disinfecting the boy’s arm, which actually wasn’t bruised so much. He wasn’t taking it for a long time then… but it wasn’t Alexander’s business.  
“Do we have a deal, Phai?” The man looked down and smiled as he slowly and experienced made an injection. At least he hoped that this boy was smart enough and wasn’t sharing his needles with others. Alexander wasn’t up for actually catching anything from him but he looked clean and clever. “And I would like to know how old you really are.” 

Hephaistion liked the way the stranger was dealing with his business. Straight forward and apparently honest, he could work with that. He closed his eyes for a moment when he felt the familiar sting in the crook of his arm and sighed content. Oh man. He couldn't wait for the drug to finally kick in and make his mind go blank, he just hoped that it would work fast.  
„Yes“, he murmured with a pleased grin, „we have a deal.“  
He moved an inch closer to him until their legs were touching, before he got his arm out of the other's grip and cupped his crotch, feeling an already half hard cock under the layer of clothing. He wanted the rest. There was no time to waste, he knew it. He looked into the other's eyes and thought about lying to him for a moment, because really, he didn't have to know how old he really was, but before he threw him out because he was scared that he fucked a minor...  
„Twenty“, he confessed and arched his eyebrows, feeling slightly dizzy already. „I hope that I am not too old for you.“

“No. I am glad that you are at least legal.” Alexander pulled a condom out of his pocket and gave it to Phai, letting him do all the work. There was still a bit of time until they would reach their destination so they could have some fun. Sure, he didn’t like to do it with a condom but there was no use to even ask that boy about tests.  
“What do you like to do?” Alexander looked down between his legs where the boy took a residence, looking sexy as hell even though he was still fully clothed. But the heir liked to see his bitches on their knees, besides he would for sure get him naked later. “I like to know what you will do and what you won’t do. I don’t like to be disappointed in the end so I want to know the rules on your end”, he said while drinking slowly his champagne and observing the boy closely. 

Hephaistion couldn't deny that his mouth started to water in anticipation. He shouldn't be so greedy for this man, especially since he was selling his body to him, but he knew that he had no other choice since he wasn't doing this by choice and besides that, this man was handsome and as it seemed generous, so he could at least get off himself that night. With skilled fingers, Hephaistion pulled him out of his pants and grinned at his hard cock, but he didn't dare to say anything and only pulled the condom over his hot skin.  
He swallowed and already bent down to finally get to work, but the man's question took him off guard and he backed off again and looked at him. It was actually the first time that any of his customers asked him things like that since he was willing to do anything for them as long as the payment was good – so he didn't have a real answer to that.  
„I don't think there's a thing I won't do, as long as you don't forget to pay me.“ He smirked and gave his hard manhood a slow stroke before nodding at it. „But condoms are obligation.“  
As far as he knew, according to his last test he took three weeks ago, he was clean – and he planned to stay that way. He didn't plan to actually whore himself out until he got old and wasted but for now, he really needed to get over each and every single day... but still, he didn't plan to ruin himself.  
After he looked at him for a second longer, he quickly shook his head and closed his eyes, finally taking him into his mouth, not even noticing the synthetic taste of the condom since he got used to it with the time. He kept him in the front of his mouth, mostly sucking on the tip of his cock, keeping his real talents hidden for the moment, before he let go of him, jerking his base.  
„Why, do you have some kinks with which you want to let off some steam on me?“

“You should have your rules. You never know what your customer would want to do to you so it’s better to make the rules clear instead of wasting time.” Alexander loosened up his tie a bit and leaned back, fully enjoying the blowjob that Phai was giving to him. It wasn’t anything special so far but he was sure that the boy had something up his sleeve so he wasn’t rushing him.  
“I want you to obey me completely. Maybe I would like to handcuff you or spank your ass. Soft sado maso for the beginning. Maybe some breath control if you would feel like this. And I hope that you know how to deepthroat. How do you feel about this? I will pay you one thousand for every hour and I really count on your discretion.”  
He breathed deeper when Phai took him a bit deeper but he kept his composure. A soft blowjob wasn’t able to get him off so he put his hand on the boy’s head and gripped his hair, making him swallow his dick deeper. It was really sexy to see how the boy's mouth was stretching around his thick cock without any effort but he was only half way so far. But there was something in his eyes that made Alexander really interested in his new bitch.  
“In other words: you will be my bitch for one night and I will do anything that I will feel like doing as long as you will be comfortable with it”, he added, massaging the boy’s scalp with his long fingers. Phai’s hair was really soft and nice to touch and he smelled so damn good, not like a hooker at all but rather like some boy from a rich house, which actually made Alexander wonder why he became a hooker. But it wasn’t his business so he didn’t ask. 

Getting down on the cock in front of him, Hephaistion nearly choked when he heard the man's voice. What. One... one thousand?! Per hour? He couldn't be serious. This had to be a joke and as soon as he would agree, the man would laugh at him and throw him out of his car. But when he dared to look up into his face, his dick still in his mouth, he couldn't see any amusement in the foreign eyes. Fuck. One thousand. Hephaistion had to keep this man warm for himself – so that he would never have financial problems again.  
He nearly didn't listen to what he was actually saying, but slowly, his words got into his mind and he thought about it. It didn't sound bad so far, and while he thought about the other's suggestion, he sucked him harder, but he didn't take him in deeper, not yet. He would get to know Hephaistion's talent in deepthroating soon enough, since he didn't have any gag reflex.  
But seriously... he was even concerned about Hephaistion's well being? This had to be a dream. Hephaistion was used to customers who were just taking what they wanted – and payed him one _hundred_ on top, if they were generous and thought that he did a good job. But this... wow. Hephaistion was truly impressed.  
„I'm okay with that“, he said after he stopped sucking him for a minute and grinned at him. „I will be a good boy, even though I like to control my own breath... but I might try it.“ He licked his lips and winked at him, before going down on him again and now he actually swallowed him whole in one go, until he felt the tip of his cock at the back of his throat and the fabric of his pants rubbing against his nose. Hell. One thousand per hour, he had to leave an impression so that maybe, _maybe_ that guy would decide to visit him again.

This was easy but it always was like this in the beginning so Alexander decided to wait and see what that boy would be capable of doing. At least it was going good so far and Phai really had a talent in deepthroathing and almost made Alexander moan when he swallowed him whole.  
“Good boy”, he praised, tightening his grip on the boy’s hair and making him suck the way he wanted him, pushing his head as close as possible to himself since there was no sign that his new toy had any problems with this.  
“Suck me harder. Show me how much you want to please me”, he ordered, not moving his hips at all. It was his bitch's task to please him and Phai needed to learn that fast. But it seemed that either he was a fast learner or the promise of money made him this eager but Alexander honestly didn’t care as long as he got what he wanted.  
“Such a naughty, little bitch. You love cocks, don’t you?”, he purred, looking right into Phai’s shiny eyes. They were really mesmerizing and held so many promises of sweet times for Alexander. “I bet that your ass can’t wait for me to fuck it hard.” 

Hephaistion would have grinned if his mouth wasn't full of hard cock, because he somehow expected something like this. A kinky businessman, probably with wife and kids at home, who couldn't let out his kinks on her so that he had to pay for some – not so – innocent boy like him. But Hephaistion didn't complain, he only had the money on his mind and the heroin, which was already fogging his mind so heavenly. But he still was able to concentrate which made him wondering about the fact how that guy could know how much of the drug he should actually give him so he would still be functional... maybe he was experienced?  
Hephaistion inwardly shrugged his shoulders and gave in to the hand in his hair that was guiding him, being a good boy just like he promised. He swallowed around the cock, tightening his throat around him and enjoyed the small gasp that escaped the man. Listening to his words, Hephaistion shortly rolled his eyes, because really? Dirty talk? Did he really need that to get off better? But as long as he would satisfy him and get his payment afterwards, Hephaistion would get along with it. He pulled back almost completely, sucking hard on the tip of his cock, hollowing his cheeks, before he braced himself on the other's thighs, deepthroating him again as he started to bob his head up and down in a fast pace, tightening his throat rhythmically around his costumer.

Alexander started to breath hard because damn, that boy was really skilled and he knew how to make him feel good even though it was a shame that he didn’t have a gag reflex. He would love to see his new toy chocking on his manhood. But it made him wonder what else Phai was cable of doing and he was willing to find out.  
“Damn. We are close. Such a shame that you can’t swallow.” Alexander pushed Phai’s head close to himself, not allowing him to move back and came into the tight heat of his mouth. He really wished that he could make the pleasure last longer but they were already at the mansion and he wanted his new toy naked so it was no use on making it last any longer. “Next time, try better. Now take the condom off. We are going inside”, Alexander ordered, looking at the boy with a fake boring expression on his face. This wasn’t enough to get him off but at least he got some relief and the blowjob made him relax a bit after a long day at work. Besides, the boy had something that was pulling Alexander towards him and the older man wanted to find out what was so fascinating about him because he never before felt anything like this with his previous toys. But maybe, just maybe he finally found someone worth his time and training.


	2. THE FIRST MEETING II

Hephaistion enjoyed the feeling of the man's throbbing dick in his mouth, especially when he came. He loved it when he could feel the pulsing, knowing exactly that he pleased the other good enough to relieve himself. When the man let go of his hair, Hephaistion pulled back and grinned at him, even though he looked at him quite bored. At least he was experienced enough to know that he was only putting on a show, not able to admit that what Hephaistion did was actually good. It was always the same with those rich men. Just this one was an exception. Way too generous with his stupidly handsome face but Hephaistion was already too out of it, feeling dizzy in the most pleasant way, to think about it any further.  
He just obeyed, pulling the thin layer of latex off the softening cock, grinning because apparently the man took a liking in him if he already suggested a next time. He had to keep going, the beginning wasn't bad at all so far.  
Hephaistion got up again and looked at the man with hazy eyes, kind of pissed that he didn't know his name, but he wouldn't ask because he was sure that he wouldn't get an answer. Discretion and all.  
„What now?“, he purred and leaned over to lick over the surprisingly soft skin of his neck, gently nibbling on it. „Just take me wherever you want.“

Alexander raised an eyebrow when he felt Phai’s mouth on his neck. It was a nice feeling but definitely too intimate for him. Besides, it was bringing back memories that he didn’t want to remember. “Don’t touch me without my permission”, he growled and got out of the car. He really needed to teach his new boy toy some rules and he knew the fastest way to do it.   
“Now come with me”, he ordered, making his way to the mansion without looking back since he knew that the boy would follow. “And don’t even try to steal something.” You never knew with drug addicts and his house was full of valuable things with which he wasn’t willing to tear apart. “Also: don’t talk to anyone”, he added when they were walking through the big, spacy rooms of his mansion. It was a really big and beautiful house but also very empty and Alexander didn’t have any sentiment for it but he knew how hard Alfred was working on it to keep it this way so he still didn’t sell it even though he once had the plan to move to some apartment in the city center. 

Hephaistion lifted both of his hands fending and grinned. „Okay, I will keep my hands to myself from now on.“ Listening to him, he got out of the car and had to force himself to follow the young man at the sight of this huge house. He even had to stop his chin to actually fall down to the floor, because _damn_ , that guy really had to be wealthy. Maybe he shat money or found the end of the rainbow or something like that, because Hephaistion was sure that no human being could afford such a mansion just with normal work.  
Tripping after him, Hephaistion made himself as small as possible, keeping his hands to himself for real now, wondering where the stranger was leading him to. He should be scared, he knew it, since it was the first time someone actually took him _home_. Besides that, this guy was really strange. The house felt, beside its shiny and expensive look, abandoned, the feeling of an actual home didn't want to start to spread inside of Hephaistion. On top of that, he didn't see any personal belongings. It looked like a house from the tv shows his mother used to watch all day long.   
He sighed inaudibly at the thought of his family and quickly shrugged it off, but he was so off in his thoughts that he tripped and nearly fell to the floor. In the last moment, he caught his balance again and took a deep breath, trying to focus on the man in front of him.  
Damn, those drugs were really good if they had such an effect on him. They were probably crystal clear, given the amount of money that man had to have. Hephaistion was sure that he wouldn't be satisfied with bad stuff, but only with the best. Just like him.

Alexander took Phai downstairs where he had his rooms for his _playing_. He was never taking hookers to his bedroom which was his sanctuary and the only space that was making him actually feel at home in this huge, empty mansion. It was just better to have fun in one of the special rooms where nothing was personal. Just a good deal for both sides. For a second he thought about to which room he should actually take Phai but he decided that the boy was too inexperienced to actually try tying him up or control him with breath plays so he took him to the room that actually looked like a normal bedroom with a huge bed in the middle of it. It was simple but it was serving its purpose.   
“Take off your clothes if you still want to continue, Phai.” Alexander tossed his jacket carelessly on the couch and sat down on the bed with a glass of wine in his hand. As always, it was fun to watch how the new boy seemed to be lost in that mansion and a bit overwhelmed with the situation but Phai wasn’t very tense. It was probably the effect of the drugs but the boy looked like he was very determined to show Alexander his worth and the heir needed to admit that he liked that. It was always more fun with the ones that needed to obey to him first.   
“But slowly. I want to see your whole body before I will decide what I will actually do to you”, he added, sipping his wine slowly while he never took his eyes off of the beautiful boy that was standing right in front him. 

Oh hell no. When that guy was leading him downstairs, Hephaistion could imagine what kind of room would await him. Apparently he found a truly dirty customer and somehow he started to regret that he came here in the first place. He even had to literally imagine the amount of money he would have after that night to actually enter the room behind the man, discretely looking around and letting out a soft breath when he noticed that it didn't seem to be that bad.  
„Sure thing“, he answered back and kicked off the shoes from his feet, before he slowly started to strip out of his shirt after he quickly got rid of his worn out leather jacket. He knew exactly how he had to move to make himself interesting for his voyeurs and with this one, he seemed to have a pretty easy game since the brown eyes weren't leaving him for as much as one second. He pulled the fabric over his head which disheveled his hair and added him a rakish look, before his hands slid down to pop open the button of his pants, then pulling down the zipper. With not so elegant movements due to the drugs, Hephaistion got out of the pants and shot a glance to his customer when he finally stood naked in front of him since he got used to not wear any underwear – it was faster like that anyway.  
„Do you like what you see?“, Hephaistion asked with a sweet voice, taking a few steps towards the man while he swayed his hips lascivious and came to a halt right in front of him, enjoying the foreign eyes that were practically glued to him. He knew that he looked good – and not only his face. He had a slender body with muscles in all the right places and his ass – oh, his ass. That part of his body got praised the most by his customers, that's why he turned around and presented his back to his master for tonight.  
„All of this is yours for tonight.“

Alexander truly needed to admit that this boy was really something and he was damn sexy, completely nothing like all the boys he had before. He was a class higher and the blond man couldn’t actually believe that with this body, Phai was only a cheap prostitute from the street. But that was good for him since he could lay his hands on his new toy.   
“Yes. I like what I see”, he answered in a low voice, moving his long fingers down Phai’s spine to his round, delicious looking ass. “Lay down on the bed on your belly, ass up”, he ordered, standing up from the bed and taking his tie and shirt off. He already could feel the excitement building up in his pants because he had the feeling that this boy was just what he needed. “And tell me your safe word. If you will feel uncomfortable with something, just say it and I will stop”, he added as he also took of the rest of his clothes except for his underwear. He was much more bulky and muscular than Phai but he wasn’t putting on a show since he didn’t like it. Besides, when he turned around, the boy was already on the bed with his ass up just like Alexander told him to. It was a truly delightful sight.   
Alexander could see a pink, tight hole between two round ass cheeks and it was really turning him on because it was clear that his new toy would be pretty tight unlike the other lose bitches that Alexander fucked without any pleasure. 

Hephaistion couldn't help himself but smile proudly when the man admitted that he liked his body. At least that, it was good for his ego to hear something like that from someone that was good looking himself. Mostly, the guys that fucked him were at least ten years older than this one, and the compliments they gave him didn't count as much as they counted now. He turned around and went to the bed, kneeling down on it, before he lay down and got into the position he was told.   
„A safe word... Jesus, you are truly the first one who cares about stuff like that.“ Hephaistion chuckled into the sheets beneath him and noticed how nice they smelled, like clean cotton and something more masculine... it reminded him of wood, of a forest. „I guess I will go with … _aquamarine_ “, he said after a while. He never thought of this before but the first word that came into his mind was the desciption of the color of his own eyes. He nearly could hear his mother say it – and it made him shudder. This was really a good safe word for him, the other would notice in an instant if he would be uncomfortable.  
„Please tell me your name“, he said while he made himself comfortable one the soft pillows, wiggling his ass to animate him to move faster and finally get to him. „I want to scream it while you fuck me.“

Alexander took some leather handcuffs from a nightstand and came to the bed, smiling a bit when he saw how impatient his boy was. Really, this was the first hooker he had that was willing to get fucked as fast as possible. But it wouldn’t be so much fun if it would end so fast so without a word he carefully handcuffed the boy to the bed. Now he looked really sexy, completely on Alexander’s mercy. “As I said, master is enough”, he responded and slapped Phai’s ass hard with an open hand. He took the boy by surprise because he automatically tired to get away from his hand.   
“Now you will do whatever I will say. And keep your slutty mouth shut unless I will tell you to speak”, he ordered in a harsh voice before he slapped the plump ass again, making Phai gasp but at least this time he wasn’t trying to get away.   
“That’s a good boy”, Alexander prized, massaging his butt a bit as a reward. “You are going to be my bitch. And if you will be good enough then I will fuck you. But now I need to punish you for being a bad boy before”, he purred and hit Phai’s ass again and again, wanting to see how it was getting red from all the slaps he was giving him. 

Damn, with this guy Hephaistion really wouldn't have an easy game. Couldn't he just finally fuck him and pay him? He really needed the money and he was somehow scared that he wouldn't see any money. Who knew what that dubious guy had in mind.  
When he felt the cold leather against his wrists, he carefully tried a pull but it was of no use, the man knew what he was doing. But knowing that he as much as cared for things like safe words calmed Hephaistion down a bit – he just hoped that he wouldn't get murdered.  
He bit his lips in order to keep quiet but it was hard for him if he was honest, because he loved to talk. In general. He was talking a lot and hearing that he wasn't allowed to was a pain in the ass, but he decided to play along, so he simply obeyed, gasping quietly at the slaps he received. He would kill that guy if he would not be able to sit properly tomorrow!  
He was sure that his poor ass was all red by know and each slap started to burn on his skin more and more and was it him, or did the slaps become stronger, more prickly? He couldn't tell.   
Hephaistion just leaned into the handcuffs and closed his eyes, burying his face into the pillows to muffle his small gasps – he wasn't allowed to speak anyway and exposing himself like this to the guy felt really weird. Especially because he couldn't do anything. He indeed was fully in his master's hand.

Alexander was really amused with the way Phai was obeying to him. Not all of his toys were so clever and did what he told them to. But this boy was different. He was quiet except for small gasps and he was sticking his ass out all the time toward Alexander’s hand. It deserved to be prized so when Phai’s ass was red enough, Alexander stopped slapping him and instead, he started to run his hands over his toy’s back, feeling as he was relaxing a bit under his touches.   
“You were a good boy, Phai”, he murmured, running his hands over the boy’s chest and pinching his nipples. It made him gasp louder but he didn’t say anything. Alexander smiled and took his hands off of the boy and reached for the leather gloves and lube that were on the nightstand.   
“I am going to prepare you for my cock now”, he explained, knowing that Phai was trying to look discretely at him to see what he was doing. “I’m going to make your slutty hole beg for me to fuck it”, he purred as he put on the gloves. Alexander slowly squeezed the lube between Phai’s ass cheeks and started to rub his fingers against the boy’s hole. With his other hand he encircled his boy’s neck and tightened it only a bit, knowing that it was still too soon for breath plays but at least Phai knew that Alexander was still fully controlling him. “You are really tight for such a dirty slut”, he said as, without any warning, he slid two fingers inside Phai’s hole with enough force to make him feel a pang of pain.   
“Or maybe you didn’t have a good cock till now, am I right, Phai?” Alexander hit his fingers against the boy’s prostate and smiled when he clenched on his fingers more. It was really promising and he honestly couldn’t wait to see more things of which this boy was capable of doing. 

Hephaistion really tried to hold back, he really tried his best but he couldn't stop the scream that left him when he felt the man's fingers inside of him all of a sudden, without a single warning.  
„Fuck!“, he hissed and tried to move away from him, because damn, this really hurt, he could at least have given him as much as a warning so that he could actually _relax_ , for fuck's sake, but the hand around his neck was keeping him in place so that there was no way out for him.   
He held back a whine when he bit down on his forearm and squeezed his eyes shut, before he tried to relax. Taking deep breaths, he spread his legs a bit wider to give the man more space, but his hips snapped backward involuntarily when he felt those sneaky fingers brushing over his prostate. Fuck, that guy really knew what he was doing – he barely ever got stimulated like this when his customers decided to go for more than just a blowjob.  
He could feel how his breath came faster by know, the longer the man was preparing him and he started to feel a small flame of lust burning inside of him. Hephaistion let out a moan and swallowed, not able to move, when a sudden wave of want crashed over him. Couldn't he just fuck him already? Hephaistion was aware of the fact the he seemed to like to play around, but he really just wanted to get over with this as soon as possible. He wasn't here for fun anyway.   
Biting his lips again, he tried to look around to the man but his current position didn't allow him to so he just clenched around his fingers, trying to ignore the pain that came along with a third one and the hand around his neck that made him feel quite nervous.

“Yes, I will fuck you”, Alexander said, clearly amused. Until now, Phai’s dick was completely soft but when he started to stimulate the boy’s prostate, his manhood quickly started to grow. It was visible that the boy rarely, if ever, got something out of fucking and since it was all new to him, he still wasn’t able to relax but Alexander was sure that with time he would love it and let him do much more to himself.   
“I want to hear you scream when I will be fucking you”, he said while he scissored his boy for the last time before pulling his fingers out. Alexander let go of him and placed himself behind him, taking his own manhood out of the black boxers he still was wearing. He was really hard by now even though it usually took him a bit longer to get so horny but right now he really wanted to fuck his new toy. Quickly, Alexander put on a condom and placed his hands on Phai’s ass, spreading his cheeks.   
“Amazing. You are still so tight”, he purred as he pushed the tip of his cock into the boy’s hole. He knew that he was big and sometimes it was a problem since some of the boys weren’t able to endure the pain at the beginning. That’s why he preferred more mature ones but they were hard to find or they were already too used for his likings. “It will hurt now”, he murmured, massaging Phai’s sides as he was quickly pushing himself in. If he could, he would have done it in one go but he didn’t want to end the fun now since there was a chance that his new toy would safe word him.   
“Breath in deep with your mouth”, he instructed when he was finally fully inside - and he needed to admit that the boy felt fucking great. With some training he would for sure be a perfect toy for him. 

That was too much. Why did he always have bad luck with his customers? Either way, they were old geezers who didn't pay even half of the money he was worth or they were untalented – but this guy, this one was over the top. For a brief moment, Hephaistion wondered what exactly made a man like him get into this kind of stuff – plus using prostitutes for it – but he quickly forgot about everything when he felt the man pushing his cock inside of him. A fucking big cock, if Hephaistion was allowed to form an opinion on this at that point. He hissed and his fingers clutched into the handcuffs around his wrists but he tried his best to get used to the feeling as fast as possible – the last thing he needed now was his precious ass to fracture. He took a deep breath, then a second one and when he felt the foreign hips meeting his ass, he got used to it. Fuck, he really was stretched until the edge of true pain, but he wasn't allowed to show any of his discomfort since he had to please his customer in order to get his money. So he braced himself on his forearms, dropping his head and breathing hard into the pillow.  
But when the man started to thrust into him, slowly at the beginning though, painfully slowly, he screamed, just like he was ordered to – but he didn't even do it only to please him, the sensation mixed with the pain was simply too much for him.

“Breath, Phai”, Alexander ordered, massaging the boy’s shoulders. He really needed someone for a longer period of time because getting through this annoying preparation every time was starting to get really boring. But at least his new boy didn’t safe word him and didn’t even complain. It was a good sign and he even thought about keeping him for longer since he was sure that as long as Phai would get his heroin, he would do anything for Alexander.   
“Yes. Just like this. Good boy”, he purred when Phai finally started to breathe properly, allowing Alexander to move a bit more and start hitting his prostate once again. Sure, it would be more fun to just use him like he wanted to but he didn’t feel like it today. Or maybe it was because this boy caught his interest. Either way, Alexander was really patient with him, allowing him to get used to the stretch which he would easily love if he would be given enough time. “Relax a bit”, he murmured and clutched his fingers around Phai’s manhood. It went a bit soft but it wasn’t a problem since Alexander knew how to touch him to get it hard again. And it didn’t take him long to do so, which only confirmed his earlier thoughts that his new toy never received any proper care. But Alexander was willing to show him a completely different and new level of pleasure. 

Hephaistion moaned into the pillow, which he pulled closer to him, only to bury his face inside of it to muffle his screams. Damn. Now he really was wondering if he would make it out of here alive. But the way his customer was behaving was kind of freaking him out. He was way too tender and it made Hephaistion suspicious, because why the hell did he care about his comfort? Shouldn't he just get done with him, use him as he pleased? But no, he even touched his fucking cock.  
At that touch, Hephaistion moaned and felt himself shudder, because the last time someone actually took such a kind of care of him, he was in a healthy relationship. But that was long ago and now he was selling his body in order to being able to buy his drugs – so this really shouldn't be so tender and careful. Hephaistion dídn't complain, hell no, but it was still very, very weird.  
He listened to the man praising him and when he got used to the hand around his manhood, he really started to relax. Even breathing became easier and he started to actually _enjoy_ himself – which freaked him out the most.

Alexander smiled when Phai finally relaxed visibly so he could move just like he wanted to. “Now you are going to be my bitch”, he said in a harsh voice and started to thrust his hips hard and fast, making the boy moan loudly. Even the bed stared to shake a bit along with Alexander’s moves. It was really amazing how the boy was tight around him, swallowing his cock whole without any further problems. Yes, this boy was made for him and Alexander was sure that he would use him more than just this one time just to see how this beautiful body would stretch under him again.   
“You are my bitch now”, he said, biting down on Phai’s shoulder although he was careful not to leave any marks. At least for now. Later, this boy would beg Alexander to mark him down, he was sure of that. “Scream. I want everyone to hear who your master is”, he murmured into Phai’s ear, fucking into him with even more force. “Show me how slutty you really are.” Alexander caught the boy’s long hair and pulled his head up, gaining an access to his neck, which he quickly used, kissing and biting down on soft, velvet-like skin. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes, because being called a _bitch_ wasn't very creative. But good, if his customer needed to call him like that to get off, he wouldn't complain. He just bit his lips, since it was pretty hard now not to talk back at him, but he managed to keep quiet – well, as quiet as he could be, what he couldn't stop were the moans that were erupting from his mouth, loud and guttural, even though he didn't want to show that guy how much he actually liked it.  
Hephaistion hissed when he felt the pull in his hair and gave in, lifting his head.  
„Your name“, he panted and backed his hips against him when he could feel the other's mouth on his skin, his soft hair against his cheek. Hephaistion closed his eyes at that and screamed when he felt the thick cock thrusting against his prostate with more force now, every single thrust exactly pointed out to aim for the small place inside of him that made him see stars.  
„Please, tell me your name“, he begged and bit down on his lips, trying to thrust into the hand around his cock. „Master“, he added after a second and grinned in a cocky way.

Alexander growled, trying to decide if he should actually let this boy know his name. He never did that before, all of the boys where just calling him nicknames and usually just master. Sure, he could lie but it wasn’t his style.   
“Alexander”, he purred finally into the boy’s ear, fucking him even harder now because for the first time in eight years, he actually wanted someone to scream his name while coming. He wasn’t sure why now and why this boy and it was pissing him off because he was getting weak. He had his great, important rules and now he broke the first one for some boy he didn’t even know. But it was too late now. He gripped Phai’s hair harder, making him tighten around his cock even more, punishing the boy for his own weakness - but it wasn’t his fault that this boy had such an effect on him.   
“I want you to scream it when I will tell you to come”, he said in a harsh voice, his own breathing coming harder with every passing second because he couldn’t stop thrusting his cock into the welcoming heat of the boy’s body. He was completely different than the other sluts he fucked and the only thing that he really regretted was that he needed to use a condom because it would be so good to plug this boy with his semen, to mark him as _his_. 

„Ah... thank you.“ Hephaistion grinned and would have striked a victory pose if he would have been in the position to do so, because hell yeah, he actually got the name out of this stranger. Alexander. Nice name, and it suited him somehow, even though he didn't know why. But he got ripped out of his thoughts when Alexander's grip got harder in his hair which was making him angry, because he really liked his hair, thank you very much, and he would like to keep most of it, even though he couldn't ignore the voice inside of his head that was telling him that he actually liked it. And yes, he somehow enjoyed being claimed like this, but what he definitely didn't like was, that he wasn't allowed to come when he wanted to. He wasn't even sure if he could actually hold back if the time would come since he never before experienced such a thing as orgasm denial.   
That thought made him swallow, but Hephaistion was willing to give it a try and obey to the blonde man, so he nodded at his words and leaned back in his touch, exposing even more of his skin. He just hoped that Alexander wouldn't leave any marks, because he knew that other customers weren't very fond of it when their targets were already marked. That's why he hoped that his skin was still untouched, because the last thing he wanted was to have even more problems with attracting new customers than he already had, thanks to the many new sluts that came out of nowhere.

Alexander fought the urge to mark his new toy and just slapped his ass one more time instead, making the boy scream. The blond man enjoyed claiming him more than with other boys because this one was so responsive and he wasn’t pretending when he was crying out in pleasure, Alexander could tell the difference.   
“Not yet”, he growled when he felt how Phai’s cock started to pulse. The boy was really close to coming but Alexander wanted to see how good he was in denying himself the pleasure just to know if he was worth his time. “Yes, just like this. Hold it back for me. It will be worth it”, he purred while massaging his manhood and still fucking his perfect ass. He was close himself but he didn’t need to come right away. First he wanted to see his new toy come apart under him.   
“ _Now_. Come for me”, he ordered when it was visible that Phai couldn’t hold back any longer and it was staring to get painful for him. But he did a really good job so far, doing just what Alexander told him to. It was actually the first boy who didn’t come right away during the first session and it made the blond man want this boy even more. And yes, he was sure now that he would keep him to himself, not caring about what his family would say. Hell, if they knew what he was doing they would probably never speak to him again but he couldn’t care less when he finally found what he was looking for, after such a long time. 

Oh god. Oh god, oh god. That was the only thing that Hephaistion could think right now, the only thing that had actually space inside of his head, because his mind was completely blank. Alexander's thrusts into his body reached a point of ferocity he never experienced before and the fact that he was able to keep Hephaistion from coming with simple words was overwhelming, even though at first, his voice only made his cock twitch more. But he wanted to please his customer, he was always determined to please them, and this generous one was special. So Hephaistion bit down on his arm, the pain taking his attention away from Alexander's hand around his manhood, but after a few hard thrusts his partner for tonight seemed to have enough himself, as his deep voice was finally allowing him to come. And he did. Right away.  
It would have been embarrassing if he wasn't already holding it for so long, but he kicked those thoughts out of his head – and just felt. His orgasm was overwhelming, he wasn't even able to moan in the first second when it hit him, only his body responded to it with getting stiff for a moment, before he finally came into Alexander's hand, covering his fingers with his semen with a loud cry of his name. Involuntarily, he clenched around the cock that was still buried inside of him and dropped his head, still moaning in pleasure as he felt the last shot of come leaving his body.

Alexander was really pleased, he couldn’t deny that, even though the boy didn’t scream his name like he told him to but maybe it was better this way. He probably already forgot his name which was actually good. Alexander really didn’t need anyone to know his identity. “Good boy”, he prized and held Phai’s hips in place with his hands, fucking fast into him and seeking his own release, which came pretty fast since he wasn’t holding back anymore. Maybe it wasn’t very spectacular but it still was the best sex he had in this year. And he was sure that it could get even better, if Phai would only get used to obey to him. The blond man slowly pulled out his cock and took off the condom, tossing it into the bin that was standing near the bed. He felt like having a shower but that could wait so he stood up and quickly but gently took off the handcuffs from Phai’s wrists.   
“How are you feeling?”, he asked when the boy simply fell on the bed without any strength left in his body, which made him look even younger. And more beautiful but Alexander didn’t say that out loud. 

As soon as the handcuffs were taken off of his hands, Hephaistion pulled his arms close to him and started to rub his wrists in turns. Looking down at them, he could see the places where they cut a bit into his skin when he was pulling too hard in his ecstasy, as the leather already left soft bruises. Hopefully, they would fade away soon, because he didn't want to explain anything to anyone. Putting a grin on his lips, Hephaistion turned around to lie on his back and looked at Alexander, shrugging his shoulders, before he sat up, slightly whining when his used hole screamed painfully at the lack of cock.  
„What is that supposed to mean?“, Hephaistion laughed and got out of the bed, trying to ignore the soft shaking in his legs and reached for his pants, bending down to get them while he posed exactly in that way, that Alexander would have a nice view.  
„I am fine, but I would feel even better if you could pay me now. Or are you still not done with me?“ Being back to business, he turned around, his pants still in his grip, the free hand on his hips while a bright grin painted his lips.  
„So? _Master Alexander_?“ 

It was a great temptation to fuck Phai again because the boy apparently had a lot of stamina but Alexander didn’t have time anymore. It was already late in night and in the morning he had a meeting. But still, he wasn’t willing to let go of this boy so fast. “Come to me”, he ordered, taking his wallet that fell on the floor. He glanced at his Rolex and pulled out some money.   
“Three thousand dollars. Is that fine with you?” Alexander observed how his boy came closer, swaying his hips, and gave Phai the money, smiling when the boy obviously gasped like he couldn’t believe that the blond man would actually stick to his end of the deal. “It’s just pocket money but you can earn more”, he purred, putting a hand on Phai’s ass. “Only if you want to.” Alexander’s fingers quickly found their way to his used hole that opened up for him without any problems, swallowing two of his fingers so he could easily tease Phai’s prostate once again. 

Hephaistion's mouth watered when he saw the money he held in his hands and nearly gasped. This would be enough for the next few weeks, two maybe, so perhaps he was able to give his ass a break. But still, he couldn't believe it.  
„Pocket money?“, he echoed and raised both of his eyebrows while he stuffed the money into the pocket of his pants with his free hand. „How much more?“  
He looked at Alexander out of suspicious eyes, because seriously, something had to be off here. He didn't understand why that guy paid so much money for a simple prostitute or why he even messed around with them in the first place. Maybe... but Hephaistion couldn't finish his thoughts and shuddered when he could feel something entering him again, making him arch his back.  
„Fuck“, he grinned and licked his lips when he felt his prostate being penetrated again, „there has to be a catch. I can't believe that such a handsome face like you would willingly pay so much money for a cheap slut like me.“  
He cocked his head and batted his eyelashes but suddenly he remembered that he forgot about the most important thing – the reason why he was here in the first place.  
„My compound“, he said, still grinning and reached out his hand with the open palm on top, desperately wanting to get his full payment. Alexander promised him the rest of the heroin anyway.

“Such a needy, little slut”, Alexander chuckled and rubbed his prostate with more force, making the boy moan loudly. He didn’t forget about the heroin but he didn’t want to give it to him so quickly. “Well, let’s say that I took a liking in you. You are very beautiful, sadly not for long but I can still have some fun with you”, he purred, stretching his hole once again just for fun. “But yes, as long as you will be beautiful and sane I would like to have you for myself. What about twenty-five thousand for a month? I can also give you heroin. At least mine is clear and it’s really the best stuff.” Alexander smiled mischievously, helping Phai to keep his balance with his other hand. “You can save some money before you will really become… how did you call it? Ah, a cheap slut.” He wasn’t beating around the bushes. Everyone knew how heroin addicts looked like after a few years of consuming this drug. This boy would be no exception but Alexander didn’t care. He just wanted him as his toy for a few months so he would have some real fun with him. 

For a moment, Hephaistion just stared at him, not able to say a single word. He was simply flabbergasted and even had to force his mouth shut which stood wide agape. This had to be either a dream or a joke and in a minute some moderator would jump out from behind the curtains and welcome him to a show in which they fooled poor boys like him. But Alexander's face looked serious when he looked up to him, since he was around half a head taller than him, and nodded slowly.  
„Okay“, he agreed and bit his lips, because fuck, how could he say no to such an offer?! If he really gave him so much money per month, he wouldn't have to sell his ass ever again – except for him of course – and maybe, only maybe he could pay for his studies again...  
„What do I have to do for it?“, Hephaistion asked and backed off with a slight moan, because he couldn't form a single clear thought with Alexander's fingers inside of him. Quickly, before the other man would catch him again, he pulled his pants on, carefully packing his dick away without getting it stuck in the zipper – happened once, and there was really no need to live through this pain again, ouch – and rubbed the crook of his arm, looking at Alexander.  
„Besides being... beautiful and sane?“

Alexander grimaced when Phai didn’t let him tease him anymore but they had business to take care of now so he didn’t say a word about such a behavior. He was planning to teach him later anyway. Beside the boy already agreed so Alexander had time to train him for a perfect boy toy. “You will live here. With me. And you won’t see any other men. It is beyond argument. I don’t want anyone else to touch you.”   
The look in Alexander’s eyes should be enough to confirm that he was serious about it. He had his reasons and even though this boy was a hooker, he still didn’t want anyone else to touch his property. “I will fuck you whenever I will want to but of course, you can say no if you will have a bad day. And also I don’t want you to take heroin from anyone else beside me. I don’t trust those cheap fuckers. And don’t get too high. It’s no fun when you are spacing out.”   
Alexander took off his gloves and tossed them on the bed, still too lazy to get dressed. “There is just one more important thing. I want you to take tests. I believe that you know what kind of tests I mean. I just don’t like using condoms. How do you feel about it? Any questions?” The blond man propped himself on his elbows, waiting for Phai's decision, actually interested if he would agree to all of this. 

Hephaistion knew it. He knew that there had to be a catch and now he found it – Alexander wasn't trying to buy his body, no. He wanted to buy his life. And that was something he wouldn't allow. He was a free spirit – the reason why he was selling his body in the first place – and he hated it when someone wanted to tell him what he had to do or not.  
Even though Alexander's suggestions sounded plausible, he hesitated. It made sense, not to fuck with any other men and those tests weren't a problem either since Hephaistion knew that he was clean and healthy.   
„I told you that condoms are obligatory.“ Slowly, he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. „Only because you plan to buy me and expect me to be faithful to you“, he chuckled slightly at that, „it doesn't mean that you will only fuck my ass. I don't want to get sick, I am smart enough to not agree to this.“ At least not for now. Who knew what Alexander was planning for him, but from this point, he didn't know him at all and of course he didn't trust him either.  
„Besides that, I like to have my freedom... I don't like to be locked away.“ Hephaistion couldn't even imagine to live in such a huge mansion, if only as a toy, it just didn't feel right. He had to think that through. But maybe... Alexander would change his mind if he wouldn't say yes right away?  
Hephaistion bit his lips and thought about the money, but in the end, he still had enough pride and a healthy sense of self-worth that he at least wanted to think about it.  
„I guess... I would like to sleep a night over this. And think it through.“ He grinned at Alexander, licking his lips as he observed him, the bulk in his boxers was very promising. But instead of kneeling down in front of him again, Hephaistion took another step back and reached for his jacket, taking the risk that he would never see Alexander again – and with that, the money either. But maybe he was interesting enough for the man to actually stick to him and come back for him – that was all he could count on.  
„I'll be on my way then, I will find the exit. Thank you, the sex was really great, Alexander.“ After a moment of silence, he started to chuckle before he burst out into laughter and gave his fuck his perfect smile. „Ha, _great_ , you know? Alexander the Great!“ And still laughing, he turned around and waved goodbye to him, a hopeful expression on his face that the other didn't see. Alexander would know where to find him. And Hephaistion knew that he was kind of stupid for thinking like this, but he really hoped that he would ask for his services again.

There they were. So Phai really as so called _free spirit_. But not for long since he for sure would finally agree due to the amount of money that Alexander was offering him. That boy needed this money and it was visible but he also had his pride and Alexander was appreciating it. Although this boy was still going to be his, there was no denying it. And after Phai turned him off like this, he wanted him even more.   
“I will come for you”, he said when Phai was leaving, wondering if he actually would have to come for him since the boy forgot about the heroin. It was probably because he wanted to get away now but it also meant that he still wasn’t too much dependent on it. Alexander sighed and lay down, thinking about this boy and the last time he actually wanted someone. All he wanted until now was to get off and it was working so why did he need this boy right now so badly? Maybe he was really getting old and he should finally listen to Nevena’s advices? But he really didn’t want to find anyone for real, he had a relationship once and he had enough since then. So why couldn’t he take his mind off of Phai? “Alexander the Great, heh”, he snorted, remembering Phai’s soft laugh. This boy was really something.


	3. LONG TIME NO SEE

It took Hephaistion longer to get back on the street than he expected. He thought that through his consumption of the drugs, his money would run through his fingers like water, but it didn't. Three weeks passed since he received the money from Alexander – he grinned when he thought about Mr. Handsome and his dirty kinks – and he didn't even spend one third of it. He decided to actually save most of it because if Alexander would really come back for him and they would... _work_ together again, then he maybe could go back to college. So he spent around six hundred dollars for his drugs, keeping it at bay since he didn't want to become an actual addict since he used the heroin to calm down and accept the fact that he was selling his body, and he even could pay his rent. Which was way too high by the way, given the fact that it was the smallest room ever with only a used mattress in it, but as long as he had a roof over his head and a dry place to sleep, he was fine.  
But now, after three weeks, he decided to go back to work. He couldn't sit around and wait for his money to go to waste, if he wanted to start saving it, he had to actually work. That's why he was standing at his usual place, shooting now _two_ other boys enervated glances, because seriously, it was so annoying that they were here – and waited, staring up and down the street. That he was waiting for one special car was a fact that he tried to deny, but in the end he admitted to himself that he hoped for Alexander. He thought about it, and damn everything, he would do it. He couldn't say no to such an amount of money and maybe he could talk to his... sugar daddy – Hephaistion snorted and ignored the suspicious looks he got from the boys – about giving him some freedom.  
So the only thing that was left for him, was to hope that Alexander didn't find another toy in the meantime that pleased him better than Hephaistion himself – and said yes immediately.

Alexander was getting really frustrated. Every night, Alfred was driving through that damned street, looking for his Phai but he was nowhere to be found. He even tried to find him some other way but none of the boys that were staying in the same spot knew Phai’s real name or where he was possibly living. Alexander honestly didn’t know why he needed him so much but he couldn’t stop thinking about him and nothing could satisfy him. Not a single boy was as good as Phai was and it was really making him furious.   
“How is it going, Alfred?”, he asked, sitting on the table in his home office and drew Phai’s face into his notebook. “I think I can see him, master Harper.” Alfred pulled the car over, looking closely at the three boys that were standing under the lamp. Only one of them looked legal and he was sure that it was the boy that Alexander was looking for. “I will ask him to come along with me so we should be back in twenty minutes.”   
“I’m waiting”, Alexander responded and disconnected his phone. At least they found him so he still didn’t run away. But it took definitely too long and it was unforgivable.   
Alfred got out of the car and stepped closer to the boys. “Young master Phai? I hope that you know what I am here for”, he said in an official tone, ignoring the curious looks that the other two boys were casting his way. He really didn’t know why Alexander was doing this or why he wanted _this_ boy but maybe at least he finally wouldn’t switch them every night which would be really good for him since you never knew with those hookers. “My master is requiring your company tonight.” 

„Ha, I knew it“, Hephaistion muttered to himself when he saw the familiar car approaching them in a very slow pace, until it came to a halt. The young man immediately pushed off of the wall and swayed over to the car and smiled when he saw the old man's face again. When he heard his voice, he cocked his head and waved at the two guys who were gritting their teeth, because it was obvious that Hephaistion would get a good job since alone the car was looking hella expensive – and who the fuck had someone who called him _master_ these days anyways? That's right: only ass rich people.   
„Bye, losers!“, Hephaistion chanted and nodded towards the old man, putting a smile on his lips. The way the man was looking at him clearly was showing how uncomfortable he was because he talked to him and somehow, the young man felt a pang of hurt pride in his chest. It wasn't as if he got a disease that would spread itself by breathing the same air as him... but nevermind, he wasn't here to please that man. He was here for his master, whom he would finally see again. And that money, oh dear lord, that money was such a nice imagination, a bright light at the end of the tunnel he was currently walking through and he couldn't wait to finally being able to smell the odor of being wealthy again – well, at least a bit wealthy.  
„I will gladly accompany him“, he smiled and got into the back of the car, feeling quite excited.

“I am glad to hear that”, Alfred responded and started the car, wanting to get to the mansion as fast as possible since he knew how much Alexander hated it to wait. “Please, help yourself with something to drink”, he added, looking briefly into the back mirror. “I wasn’t able to find you for a long time, master Phai. My master was starting to worry about your well beings.” It wasn’t actually the whole truth. Alexander was actually furious during all this time and everyone was trying to get away from him as far as possible because even though he wasn’t showing his anger on the outside, there still was a bad atmosphere in the mansion. Alfred didn’t see him like this since the event that happened around eight years ago and it wasn’t a good sign. Alexander was thick on the outside but the old butler knew how easy it was to break his heart even though he managed to build a wall around himself. But still, he needed someone who would take care of him, for real, not just for money. 

Hephaistion put the seatbelt on – hey, safety first! - and leaned back in the comfortable leather seat, looking out of the tinted windows of the car and watched the surroundings passing by.   
„Thank you, but I am fine“, he said, even though it was a lie since his mouth got dry only by thinking about Alexander and what he wanted from him tonight and even though it was stupid and he shouldn't enjoy getting fucked by him, he couldn't help it. His dick was just too good.  
„Really? He was looking and even worrying for me?“ That really caught Hephaistion's attention, because even though he was hoping for that, he didn't expect it to happen so fast. But three weeks indeed were a long time and when he found his way to his old place of work again earlier, his competition already waiting there, they made snarky remarks – since they thought that someone finally buried him for good.  
„How long were you looking for me, uhm...?“ Tilting his head to the side, he gave the old man a shy smile since he didn't know how to actually address him.

“Alfred. My name is Alfred”, the old man responded, smiling a bit. That boy didn’t seem to be so bad and he was really different than the others but it didn’t mean that he was there for something other than money. “I can’t answer you this question young master. I think that it would be the best to ask master Alexander himself.”   
Alfred parked the car in front of the mansion and got out. Before he even had a chance to open the doors for Phai, the boy already was out as well, clearly anticipating his meeting with Alexander. “Master in his office. I will lead the way”, he informed, taking Phai to the mansion. “I highly recommend you to give him your final decision, young master”, he added, going upstairs. “And now I should leave you alone.” Alfred came to a stop before some big, wooden doors and nodded at Phai. “He is already awaiting you.” With these final words he left, not even waiting for the boy’s answer. 

Slightly wiggling nervously, Hephaistion followed Alfred to the house after he got out of the car without snorting as he heard his name, because Alfred? Really? This was way too much of a cliché even for some rich guy like Alexander. Did he go after his name and only hired the old man to have a fitting butler? Hah, Hephaistion could even imagine this.  
But he quickly got rid of his funny thoughts when they entered the house and he realized that he would actually see Alexander – and a shit ton of money – in a few seconds. He listened to Alfred's words and nodded at them, giving him a smile, before he waited until the old man reached the stairs and went down, quite fast for a man of his age. Hephaistion turned his eyes to the door and took a deep breath, before he lifted his hand and knocked at the door two times, waiting for a second – and then he entered. His eyes immediately wandered through the room after he closed the door behind him, but they soon found their aim and when his gaze fixed on Alexander, Hephaistion came to a halt.  
„Hi. I heard you were looking for me?“, he asked and sticked his tongue out before biting his lips, scanning Alexander from top to bottom and back to his face, feeling how his mouth watered at the sight of him. Damn, if it was possible he looked even better today, all neatly dressed in a very expensive looking suit, his hair perfectly styled and his eyes, oh man. Those dark pools of the brownest brown Hephaistion ever saw were looking in such an intense way at him, that he kind of felt naked before him. He swallowed and put a grin on his lips, slowly stretching his arms out to the side with his open palms up.  
„Here I am.“

Alexander didn’t turn around at first when he heard the knocking since he knew who would enter the room. He was trying to fight back the urge to see his Phai as fast as possible because it was a weakness and he hated being weak. But when he finally heard Phai’s cocky voice, he turned around to face him and scanned him with his eyes. The boy looked even better than he remembered. It seemed that he didn’t waste all of the money on the drugs and it was good because he actually looked like he gained some weight, which was good for him. But what wasn’t giving Alexander any peace was the question if Phai had slept with any man during their last time together. That thought was making him even more furious but he kept his pokerface as he approached Phai and pressed him against the door with one fast move .   
“I was. But you weren’t there”, he said slowly, pinning the boy to the doors with his own body. Then Phai’s smell hit his nose and it almost made him dizzy because that boy really smelled damn good. Although he couldn’t remember if he smelled so delicious the last time… His grip on Phai’s wrist tightened and he started to kiss and bite on his neck, still pinning him hard without any opportunity to move. “But now you are here. Why?”, he asked, looking into the ocean of Phai’s eyes. They were so close to each other now that their breaths were mingling between them but Alexander waited patiently for his answer before deciding what to do next. 

Alexander's behavior made Hephaistion grin and he sighed dramatic, rolling his eyes. „I know, I know. Alfred already told me that you were worrying for my... how did he call it? My _well being_.“ His grin grew wider and he tilted his head to the side when he felt the other man's body pressed against his own, not able to deny that he liked this. And he liked this a lot.  
But when he realized how close they in fact were to each other, he quickly turned his face away, even though his eyes didn't leave the handsome face in front of him. This was getting too hot for him, too dangerous. He had the policy to not kiss any of his customers and even as much as coming near to their faces was already too much for him – that he felt a strange pull towards Alexander was another thing that he tried to ignore with all he got.  
Kissing was the last... well, _intimate_ and _clean_ thing he kept to himself and he wasn't willing to get this last pure part snatched away from a stranger. Not even from a very good looking one. He just wasn't willing to give it away.  
„Well...“, he started and averted his eyes to look down at Alexander's body. „I guess I am here because Alfred asked me nice enough?“

“Oh really?” Alexander snorted and stepped away only to catch Phai’s wrist and pull him closer to himself. “And what about our deal?”, he asked as he literally tore the boy’s shirt in two and tossed it away. He wanted him naked as fast as possible to see if he had any marks on his beautiful body.   
“You said that you need to think it over.” Alexander tossed all of the things that were on his table onto the floor with one fast move of his arm and then he pushed Phai on said table. “I was waiting patiently for your answer and I think that I waited enough.” His eyes were already dark with lust when he made Phai lie back on the table so he could get rid of his shoes and pants, leaving the boy completely exposed to Alexander’s hungry gaze. Even though it was dark in the room, Alexander could see that his boy’s beautiful body was still as perfectly smooth as he remembered it. Good. That meant that no one had touched him during all this time and that actually made him calm down a bit.  
“I want to hear it now, Phai”, he purred, placing himself between Phai’s spread legs and touched his body like he was already his property. But how could he not? This boy was really sexy and he had such a soft and perfect skin for someone who was selling his body. 

„Hey!“, Hephaistion complained when he found himself lying with his back on the cool, wooden surface which made him hiss a bit. „I liked that shirt!“  
He braced himself on his elbows and observed Alexander, especially his face, since he could read him pretty easily as his handsome features were like an open book to him. And he liked what he saw. The way the foreign eyes were seizing his body was making him grow hot, but first he had to take care of more urgent things. Like actually talking to his customer. Putting on his business face, Hephaistion licked his dry lips and looked up into the brown eyes.  
„I indeed thought a lot about it and to be honest, I would be really stupid to say no.“ He observed Alexander's face closely, and when something lit up in the other's eyes that Hephaistion could identify as excitement and lust, he lifted one hand and held one finger up.  
„But“, he said calmly and grinned, „I have my own rules. First“, he started, letting his hand wander to Alexander's chest were he automatically rubbed over his nipple, „I love my freedom. I agree to move in with you but only on the condition that I can leave whenever I want to. I still have my own life and plans and I don't plan on giving them up. Second: condoms are still an obligation. No condoms, no sex. And last but not least, which is probably the most important thing for you: no other men. I am completely yours. _But_ I except the same from you if I should ever consider letting you fuck me without a condom. How does that sound to you, Alexander?“

“I will buy you a new one”, he said, not caring about that shirt at all. Phai looked better naked anyway and it was visible that the situation was turning him on if his hardening dick was any clue. This boy was really amazing and Alexander was sure now that he needed to have him. “I need to know where you are leaving to. I can agree with condoms and I won’t have another if that’s your wish”, he promised and started to kiss Phai’s chest while he was still touching his thighs and belly but only slightly brushing his manhood to tease him a bit. Now he was satisfied because he would convince his boy toy to have sex without condoms. No. Phai would beg him himself to fuck him without a condom, fill him up and mark him down as Alexander’s property.   
“Is there anything else that you want to add? I need to fuck your ass now and I don’t want to do any business while doing so”, he said and started to masturbate his young lover, looking him into eyes to observe his reactions. 

Hephaistion cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Alexander wanted to know where he would go to? No, he definitely wouldn't tell him. At least not everything, but hey, if there was an emergency he could still lie to him about his whereabouts, he wouldn't even know it. So yes, yes he was fine with that.  
„Okay then“, he grinned widely and closed his eyes when he felt a hand wrapping around his manhood, enjoying the sensation he missed all those weeks if he was honest to himself. „I guess you just acquired yourself a new investment.“  
He slightly giggled and looked at the man over him, just checking him for a few seconds in silence, because after all, after everything he was used to, it felt weird to be here. In the end, he sold himself completely to him and Alexander had him on the palm of his hands now. It depended on him if he would keep Hephaistion on a leash or not. But he was willing to start trusting the other man and to make the best out of this situation until the blond man would lose any interest in him.  
„No“, he replied and spread his legs a bit wider when a quiet moan left his lips at the sight of his own hard cock in the strong hand of Alexander's. „I'm fine. You can fuck me now, I finally want to start my employment here. You won't give me the money for sitting around and only talk to you, right?“ Hephaistion grinned mockingly, even though the thought of having a nice conversation with that man crossed his mind for a second – and he couldn't deny that it felt nice. But he was serious, he wasn't here for talking, so he better shut away those mellow thoughts. He still could remember the last time he was together with Alexander and from what he could tell, he knew that he wasn't the soft type of guy.

“Good.” Alexander backed off and unzipped his pants, not caring about undressing himself fully. He took out his already hardening manhood and put on a condom that he was hiding in the pocket of his jacket. “So I should train you now because I am not going to prepare you every time. You always need to be ready for my cock”, he said with a serious expression on his face while he took a bottle lube from his pocket as well and poured some onto his fingers. “But I will take care of that tomorrow”, he purred and slid two of his fingers into Phai’s hole, which was even tighter than the last time. It was a really pleasant surprise but that also meant that he would have to prepare him better if he wanted to have some fun tonight.   
“Relax”, he ordered when Phai visibly tensed, trying to get used to the feeling of being penetrated again. “I guess that none of your sugar daddies had a cock that was big enough to satisfy you lately, am I right? You are tight like a little, innocent virgin, Phai.” Alexander smiled when Phai bent his back into a pretty bow, looking at him from under half lidded eyelids. He was really sensitive when it came to teasing his prostate and he already started to leak precome even though Alexander just started. 

Alexander really seemed to be a cocky and devilish bastard, but at least he knew what he was doing. Hephaistion wondered where he learned so much about another man's body, because damn, his own was already burning like fire after a few of his fuck's skilled touches. It either had to be a talent or he fucked himself through the streets of the whole city. That thought made him grin, imagining how Alexander had one prostitute after another, not a single one able to please him until he found Hephaistion who apparently was good enough for him, good enough to please his desires. Perhaps it was just his pretty face, but definitely his tight ass, he just heard the proof a second ago.  
„I can be anything that you want me to be, _daddy_ “, Hephaistion grinned and clenched around his fingers, involuntarily though, since his prostate was pretty sensitive. „And if it's a tight virgin, as you called it, I can be that as well.“  
He licked over his lips and forced his eyes away from Alexander's face, only to look between his own spread legs, observing how he prepared him, fast but careful after all, adding a finger after some time. But hell, he had to be ready for his cock _all the time_? His poor ass... he wouldn't be able to walk anymore, he could tell that, Alexander's hungry expression was proof enough. But still, he promised to do whatever the other man wanted.  
„I guess you already have a plan for training me?“

“Daddy?” Alexander raised an eyebrow and looked at his lover who was already breathing hard. “Yes, I will be your daddy from now on. Your only _daddy_ ”, he said with a serious expression on his face. Phai needed to learn that he really wasn’t allowed to even touch another man.   
“Yes”, he simply said, not revealing any details. They had a lot of time now and Alexander could do whatever he wanted with him now with a bit of training and preparation. “Still so tight…”, he muttered under his breath as he took out his fingers. “Your ass is quickly going to learn the shape of my cock.”   
Alexander smiled at him and put Phai’s legs on his shoulders. With one, hard thrust he was fully inside of his lover, this time not caring to do it slow since Phai needed to learn that every disobey would be punished. “Breathe”, he commanded when the boy gasped in a silent scream, as tears quickly flowed down his cheeks.   
“You are so beautiful now, such a good boy”, he murmured, wiping Phai’s tears with his thumb. “Breathe in. Yes. Like this.” He was still instructing him when his new toy finally started to breathe properly just like Alexander told him to. “It will be okay as long as you will listen to me, do you understand it?” Alexander moved his hips and hit the boy’s prostate hard, making him scream loudly. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted. 

Hephaistion already opened his mouth to scream at him because fuck, couldn't he give him at least a second to adjust?! But he thought better of it, since he didn't have a say in what was happening here from now on. If he wanted to get through this with as little pain as possible, he had to listen to him, just like Alexander said himself. That's why he swallowed down his curse and tried to breathe, which was pretty hard in the beginning since Alexander's cock felt as if he was piercing right through his body, and the fact that he immediately started to fuck him wasn't making anything better. Hephaistion was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk later, his ass already felt sore. But he didn't say anything, only gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side, not in the mood to look at Alexander's face that was drenched with lust.  
„I understand“, he gritted out and gripped the edge of the table hard, until his knuckles were all white and highly visible in the lack of grabbing onto anything else. The pain in the lower parts of his body was overwhelming and even though Hephaistion was far, far away from being a virgin or not used to being fucked, he thought he would black out. It was just too much, Alexander's cock was too thick for games like this and Hephaistion hadn't had sex in the time he was gone – why should he? He had enough money and he definitely wasn't selling his body for pleasure, so he simply didn't see any sense in it.  
But this now? It made him sure that Alexander had to be a virgin himself, because Hephaistion was sure that no one would fuck anyone that was as tight as Hephaistion that merciless with such a... well-endowed package. But he wasn't in the position to complain, he wasn't even able to because as soon as he opened his mouth, he could only scream, literally.   
He closed his eyes shut and let go of the table with one hand, getting that shaking limb of his to his own cock to give it some friction and to distract himself from the pain.  
„Fuck you“, he moaned when Alexander hit his prostate again, which only made him clench his fingers around his cock harder, hoping that the pain would fade away quickly enough.

Alexander didn’t stop even though he saw the pain in Phai’s eyes. He needed his training and he needed to learn the rules. Besides, now Alexander was sure that he wouldn’t disobey him. “Look at me when I fuck you”, he commanded, catching the boy’s face and making him look at himself. It was clear that Phai hated him in that moment but he was still obeying and that was good. He was really smart. Much smarter than other boys and Alexander even thought about keeping him for longer than only a few months.   
“That’s my good boy”, he purred, smiling mischievously and moving his hips even harder, not giving the boy any break. “And don’t touch yourself. You are going to come on my cock alone.” Alexander almost snorted when he saw the even more hateful look in Phai’s eyes but the boy obediently took his hand off of his manhood and gripped it on the edge of the table again, clearly not believing that Alexander really would make him come like this. They were all the same in that matter but it wasn’t a problem to prove that.   
“Such a beauty...” Alexander licked his lips, hitting Phai’s prostate just in the right angle and made his cock leak even more precome. It was really fun to see how the boy was trying not to show that it actually felt good to him. Sure, he was probably still feeling the pain from stretching so much around Alexander’s cock but he couldn’t deny that his new master knew what he was doing. 

Hephaistion was so done right in that second that he couldn't even as much as snarl when Alexander forced him to look at him. He knew that he could close his eyes, because he really didn't want to look at that face in that moment, especially not when he could feel hot tears burning in his eyes from all the pain, but he got the idea and kept staring at him, feeling frustrated because he was so stupid to agree to this in the first place. He was so, so stupid. But now, there was no way back, so he had to live it down somehow – that's why he tried to shut his brain off and let the man do whatever he wanted to do.  
He let out a small sigh when Alexander brushed his prostate again, arching his back a bit, his hands still around the table. By now, his hands started to hurt terribly but it was nothing compared to his poor ass, even though he was getting used to it bit by bit.  
But it was still unforgivable that Alexander did this to him. Hephaistion decided not to trust that guy, no matter what. He might fuck him good and make him come, but now he knew that he was completely unworthy of his trust if he was able to hurt him like that in their first fucking night.  
„I am not a girl“, Hephaistion snarled at Alexander's words, because really – on the one side he was fucking him hard and painful and on the other side he was making him comliments? I nearly made Hephaistion laugh, because that guy seemed to be full of contraries which he himself wasn't willing to get to know.  
Just his ass was being occupied here, he wouldn't allow his mind to get involved into it, too.

Alexander could see how uncomfortable Phai was right this moment but he would never stop now. It was so good when his boy was clenching hard on him, making him feel even more pleasure. Besides, seeing Phai on his mercy was the best thing ever. He was so defenseless now, so open and without any mask. Alexander loved breaking his toys because then they were more obedient to him but he was almost absolutely sure that it wouldn’t be so easy with this one.   
“I know that you are not a girl. You are my bitch, Phai”, he purred and snuggled his arms around the boy’s waist, bringing him close to himself and just fucked him in the air without any trouble like he weighed nothing. “And you are going to love being my bitch”, he added and started to bite down on Phai’s neck while he was still fucking hard into him.   
“And now come for me”, Alexander commanded, hitting his prostate really hard and made him come in an instant without Phai even registering it in the fist moment because he went limp in his arms only after a few seconds. “That’s my good boy”, he prized, and just stayed like this, not moving at all but Phai was tightening on him so hard that it made him come nevertheless. Alexander breathed hard and slowly and gently pulled his manhood out of Phai’s used hole. “I’m going to wash you now”, he informed him after tossing the condom into the bin. “And don’t argue about it.” 

Asshole. That was the only thing that Hephaistion could form in his head right now after he came so hard that his vision went white for a moment. He couldn't breathe, since the air got literally stuck in his throat and this time he really thought that he blacked out for at least a few seconds because the next thing he noticed was that he was standing, his hands clutched around the edge of the table, hard, because he was sure if he would let go of that poor piece of furniture, his legs would give in. When he tried to make a step, he flinched and hissed at the pain between his legs and came to a halt, staring down at him – that's when he noticed the small trace of blood on his thigh.  
It made him clench his teeth and when he heard Alexander's voice again, he turned around.  
„What? No.“ He shook his head and leaned his abused backside carefully against the cool table, his eyes fixed on Alexander, while his own breath still came hard.  
„I can wash myself. I am not your doll.“

“You can’t even stand properly.” Alexander tucked his penis back into his trousers and looked at Phai. Maybe he really overdid it since he could smell blood but he didn’t have any regrets. “And don’t worry. I won’t treat you as a doll. But now I need to take care of you.” In the last moment Alexander caught his new lover when the latter tried to walk and failed, falling right into his master’s arms. Alexander sighed and lifted him up, making his way to the bathroom that was connected with his own bedroom.   
“Just let me do this without arguing since I am going to do it anyway”, he said in a stone voice, stepping into a huge bathroom with a giant bathtub in the middle, already filled with hot water and foam. “I’m going to bring you some clothes”, he added, putting Phai slowly into the bathtub. Sure, he wanted his toy to sleep naked but this time there was no way that Phai would agree to that and he wasn’t up for arguing anymore. “Do you need something else?” Alexander looked closely at the boy who wasn’t looking back at him. “It’s enough to say a word. I will give you anything you want.” 

Hephaistion wanted to be left alone and have his peace for some minutes, but of course he couldn't say that out loud – Alexander would for sure punish him for that. And even though it was arousing to see how much the other wanted him, this time it was too much. He just couldn't even take looking at him because the pain in his lower region reminded him painfully what the other man was capable of doing to him.  
„No“, is why he quietly said when he relaxed a bit due to the hot water and looked down on the foam, which smelled nice and calmed him down a bit. He heard how Alexander turned around, sighing himself in relief when he noticed that he would have some minutes for himself, so he slowly started to pour the water over himself, discretely looking up to check if Alexander was still there. When the other reached the door, Hephaistion opened his mouth to speak again, because he realized that he probably wouldn't get away tonight with only one time being fucked and he was sure that he wouldn't make it through the night if he stayed sober.  
„Wait“, he said and stared at Alexander, when the latter turned around with raised eyebrows, clearly expecting him to continue talking.  
„I want a shot.“

For a few seconds he was just observing Phai, deciding if he should make his wish come true or not. He wasn’t planning on fucking him anymore today since he still had a lot of work in the morning but maybe it would be good to relax him a bit.   
“Okay”, he said eventually and left the bathroom. He took some cotton pajama pants and a t-shirt from his closet and also a syringe with heroin from his safe. At least now he was able to control the amount of drugs that Phai would be taking since he wasn’t planning to let him get really high.   
“When was the last time you took it?”, he asked when he came back to the bathroom. “And how much?” Alexander put the clothes on the hanger and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for Phai’s response. “And don’t lie to me. I hate it”, he added, looking him in the eyes to see if Phai would really try to play with him. 

Hephaistion averted his eyes at first when Alexander asked him his questions and bit down on his bottom lip, contemplating if he should really lie to him. It was none of his business and Hephaistion had to tell him shit – if he wanted drugs, he could buy them himself, Alexander paid him anyway.  
That's why he kept quiet for about a minute, before he looked up into the other's eyes, a small smile on his lips, while he reached out with his hand for his drugs.  
„I won't lie to you because I won't tell you anything. I don't have to give you an account of how much heroin I am taking.“ He cocked his head and looked bored at him, wiggling his fingers in order to make him hand him over his drugs.  
„Give it to me.“

“If you won’t tell me anything then you will only get half of it.” Alexander took Phai’s hand and with his thumb he started to massage the crook of his arm, searching for a vein. “Besides, I don’t want you to be too high since I am taking you to my work tomorrow“, he added as he gently inserted the needle into the biggest vein he found. As promised, he only gave him half of the dose before he took out the syringe and tossed the used needle into the trash bin. 

„What?“ Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows in annoyed confusion and stared at Alexander, taking his arm back to himself, before he pressed his finger on the puncture and bent his arm. „And what am I supposed to do there? You've got to be kidding me, Alexander“, he hissed and got up, bracing himself on the edge of the bathtub since his legs were still slightly shaking and he didn't trust them to the fullest.  
„I am here for you to use me – sexually. I won't be your pet that follows you around everywhere.“ He shot a glance towards the blond man and snatched a towel out of his hands, quickly drying himself, before he started dressing, turning his back on Alexander. He couldn't be serious. Wasn't he supposed to be discrete about everything? And now he suddenly wanted to take him to work like some dog on a leash? No way.  
When he finally felt secure again, fully dressed and able to stand on his own, he turned around to face Alexander and shrugged his shoulders.   
„Would you now be so kind and lead me to my room? I am tired.“

Alexander growled and caught Phai’s wrist, making the boy grimace. He jerked him towards himself and made the boy look at him. “I am going to pay you shit tons of money. And maybe even more if you will behave. But never turn your back on me. I am going to take you with me to my work tomorrow, then shopping and then we will eat lunch together. Is that understood?”, he asked in a cold voice, slowly letting go of Phai’s wrist. It was actually the first time that someone disobeyed him so openly, not afraid of any consequences and it was pissing him off when he didn’t have the control. Phai was lucky that he was so beautiful and smart or otherwise, Alexander would already have gotten rid of him. 

„Yes, that I know. And I am letting you fuck my glorious body, which is definitely worth the money. I am not even complaining when you literally fuck me raw, so I expect you to have at least the decency to let me decide if I want to go with you or not. And the answer is obviously no.“  
Hephaistion straightened his back and looked Alexander straight in the eyes, not willing to back away now or give in. He sold his body to him, not his freedom nor his will. And the latter was a hard thing to break. „Is _that_ understood?“, he asked and walked around Alexander without looking at him anymore and went over to the door, purposely turning his back on him. Hah, that would be really funny if Hephaistion had to play his little wife now, obeying him in every situation of his life. But no, Alexander wouldn't have an easy game with him – since he only paid for his attendance in bed.  
„I really want to sleep now.“

Alexander felt the rage burning inside of his veins when the foreign desire to make Phai obey to him now, no matter which way, filled his whole body. But he needed to play it cool if he didn’t want to lose the boy. Although he should make him more dependent on him to have Phai in his grip. The blond man took a deep breath and fought the urge to go after Phai. Instead he left the bathroom and went downstairs without even looking twice at the boy who already took a residence in his bed, probably without knowing that it was Alexander’s room. But he really didn’t care right now. All he needed to do was to drown himself in work so he wouldn’t think about the boy or anything else. It was always helping him and this time it wouldn’t be any different. But from tomorrow on he was going to start the training. He was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A short thank you to Vida for motivating us with comments. We hope that you enjoy yourself so far and that we will be able to make you stay and like this piece. Thanks for giving it a try! :) 
> 
> And a thank you to the others who decided to read this work, as well. ♥)


	4. THE WAY TO A MAN'S HEART IS THROUGH HIS STOMACH

Hephaistion woke up without knowing where he was at the first moment. Tired, he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them with his knuckles, before he sat up in the incredible comfortable bed – and regretted it immediately. „Ow“, he whined and lied back on his side, sliding his hand underneath his pants and carefully touched his poor ass. „Oooww...“ Alexander really did a good job yesterday if he wasn't even able to sit. On a soft mattress. Fucking _damn_.  
Still lamenting, he rolled onto his stomach and inhaled the scent of the pillow, wondering where he actually was since it smelled familiar. But he didn't give this any more thoughts and carefully got up because he had to pee, while he noticed that it was still dark outside, the sun rising slowly. Wondering what time it actually was, he hobbled over to the bathroom, his legs wide apart and growled with every single step he took. Damn, he would need some kind of cream for his poor ass, because it really felt torn.  
He washed his hands after relieving himself and looked into the mirror, observing his own tired looking face. Then he let out the deepest sigh ever.  
„Hephaistion... what are you doing to yourself?“, he whispered inaudibly and watched how his lips moved, before he sighed again and started to look for a toothbrush. He couldn't believe that he was really doing this.

Alexander went to his bedroom and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t see Phai in his bed. It was barely six in the morning and he would know if the boy would have tried to leave the house. But then he heard some rushing in the bathroom and it calmed him down. Quietly he came into the bathroom and looked at Phai who was searching for something. But what caught Alexander’s attention was the way the boy was walking. Like a baby duckling, which meant: no sex tonight. He just didn’t like his toy being so damaged.   
“Use this”, he said instead of a hello, handing Phai an ointment. He wanted to give it to him yesterday but he was too angry to do so. “It will help. All the stuff for you is in the shelf on the right.” Alexander looked once again at the boy who didn’t even try to hide the fact that he didn’t want him here, but at least he took the ointment without complains. So he really was in greater pain than Alexander thought.   
“I will be back around eighteen o'clock. I expect you to be here by then”, he informed, putting a credit card onto the sink. “Alfred can ride you anywhere you want to. I think that you remember the rules.” 

Hephaistion nearly shrieked when he heard Alexander's voice behind him and whirled around, only to grimace and wail quietly, bracing himself on the sink. Without a word, he took the gift – he saw it like this since it would be a fucking salvation for him – and nodded. „Thank you. I need this.“  
He shot him a mean glance, before he shook his head and looked down at the credit card. Wow. A golden one. Alexander really had to trust him with this.  
„Aren't you afraid that I will clear your bank account and run away?“, he asked and raised his eyebrows, but nodded in agreement that he had to be back here in time. He didn't have a problem with this, since he didn't plan to go out tonight. At least not today, not with his backside hurting like that.

“This is for your own bank account”, Alexander responded and raised his eyebrow. Sure, Phai could run away from him now but he actually doubted it since he could make more money. “This is also for you.” He took out a small box packed in silver paper from his pocket and gave it to Phai who looked at it like it could be a bomb.   
“I added my number on it. Just call me whenever you would want something. Don’t get yourself in troubles while I will be away and don’t touch any of my cars.” Alexander frowned and looked at Phai with wonder in his eyes. “Do you have a driver's license?”, he asked but from the way the boy blushed it was rather clear that he didn’t have one. “Okay. Do you want to make one?”   
There really wasn’t any catch. It would just be better for himself if his new toy would have a driver's license. More comfortable for both of them and also for Alfred who really needed more peace and time for himself. 

„Aha. I see.“ Hephaistion suspiciously looked at Alexander and bit the inner side of his cheek, somehow overstrained with the whole situation.   
„Look, Alexander“, he started and backed off of him to lean against the sink with his back. „I thought that I would just come here to be your little boy toy for the times you ever felt alone but I didn't expect this?“ He made a motion with his hand, pointing at everything in general. „You being generous like this... it somehow doesn't smell right for me. Do you plan on killing me in the end or what?“  
Hephaistion snorted and took the phone in his hand, before he shrugged. „No I don't“, he admitted and averted his gaze, „I didn't need it … back home.“ He turned his head away when the memories hit him like a stone and pushed himself off of the sink, placing a hand on Alexander's shoulders for a brief second, only to distract himself from thinking too much about his past.  
„But I appreciate it. Thank you, I guess. And don't worry, I won't touch your cars, nor will I get myself in trouble... even though I don't even know what you understand when it comes to _trouble_.“ He gave the man a weak grin and took his hand off of him as if he burned himself, when he finally remembered that Alexander told him not to touch him. He felt a cold feeling creeping down his spine at that and turned away, before he got to the shelf Alexander addressed as his own, taking the toothbrush and some paste.  
„Have a nice day at work... honey.“

“I don’t plan to kill you.” Alexander snorted and rolled his eyes but when he felt Phai’s hand on himself, he really didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect Phai to actually touch him in any way after last night but the distant look in the boy’s eyes made it impossible for him to read his thoughts.   
“You are going to live here and it’s not a cage. I want you to be comfortable here“, he simply said before he adjusted his suit. “Buy yourself something nice, relax, order a pizza or whatever you like to eat. We won’t have sex today, don’t worry. You are in no condition for that but I still require your presence when I will be back.” Alexander looked at his clock and sighed soundlessly. He didn’t sleep for the whole night and now he needed to work even more. It really wasn’t his best day.   
“And don’t call me honey. We are not playing family here, Phai”, he muttered and made his way to the exit. “Have fun.” With these last words he was gone, not even looking back to check on his new lover. 

No sex? Wow, Alexander really must have had a heart for him if he thought that way. Hephaistion kind of didn't expect this, since he thought that he would just take what he wanted, no matter what and not asking if his toy was comfortable with it – in the end, he paid for it.  
But Hephaistion didn't say anything, only a relieved sigh left his lips at the thought of his ass being able to heal and when Alexander left, Hephaistion looked after him with the brush in his mouth.  
He wondered what he should do today, since it was a long day until his... host would come back, but he was sure that he would figure something out. In the end, he always found something to do, even if it only was to wander around aimlessly.  
He sighed and washed his face when he finished brushing his teeth and looked into the mirror. „Oh honey“, he mumbled and gave himself a smile. „I definitely know that we aren't playing that way.“ And they never would. Hephaistion was curious how long he would be interesting and tight enough for Alexander to keep him before he dumped him. It probably wouldn't take him long, that's why Hephaistion decided not to spend much of his money since he would definitely need it in the future. Besides that, his wealthy life was over so he was determined not to get _addicted_ to nice and unnecessary things again. Sighing heavily, he left the bathroom and dressed himself.

# ~*~

Hephaistion was surprised of the fact how surprised Alfred was when he asked him to drive him to the shop in the afternoon because he planned to cook supper for Alexander. The old man's eyes widened at his suggestion and the young man already thought that he said something wrong, but then the butler smiled and nodded and asked him to wait by the car.  
Frowning, Hephaistion grabbed his new phone and the credit card and stuffed it away in a pair of jeans that were fitting surprisingly good, before he went out to the garage – and gasped. No wonder Alexander told him not to touch his cars, because _fuck_ , Hephaistion didn't even want to know how much money was alone in this garage in form of fucking expensive cars.   
„Jesus... Christ...“ Hephaistion took a step back and carefully slalom-ed his way between the cars until he reached the one Alfred used and waited for the man who acutally _laughed_ – Hephaistion didn't know that the man could do that in the first place, which was stupid, he knew it – at the boy's expression.  
With an amused look on his face, Alfred got into the car, and after Hephaistion tore away his gaze from one special black car, he got inside as well.

# ~*~

It took them nearly three hours until they came back, because Hephaistion simply couldn't decide what he wanted to cook. Alfred gave him a few suggestions about what Alexander liked to eat, but the young man had the feeling that the butler was side eyeing him suspiciously. As if he wanted to poison him or something like that. But no, Hephaistion just wanted to make something good to eat, even for himself since he was starving and a good cook. Besides that, Alexander's words kind of startled him. Even though he knew that Hephaistion wouldn't _work_ tonight, he wanted his company? The young man couldn't imagine what for, since he was useless for the man, except for his ass obviously, so he decided that he wanted to kind of treat him. Besides that, he was sure that Alexander was a fucking alpha when it came to work and he had the feeling that he didn't eat properly and very unhealthy so he could at least do this for him – since he had nothing else to do anyway.  
That's why he was standing in the kitchen which reminded him a lot of the one they had back at home, huge, nice counters and all of the technology a cook could wish for, chopping some onions for the salad. He kind of was nervous because he didn't know if Alexander would be mad at him for using his kitchen, hell, for even _cooking_ for him, but Alfred's smile told him that his plan couldn't be that bad.  
He started to hum a melody when he put the bowl with the salad on the already covered table in the dining room and checked the time. Alexander should be here any minute.  
Swallowing nervously, Hephaistion checked his work and hoped that he would like it, since he really had a lot of work with it. Smelling the food, his stomach started to growl as he didn't eat anything since before Alfred picked him up the night before, so he really hoped that the older man would find his way back home quickly – otherwise his toy would starve to death.

Sometimes, Alexander really hated Nevena. She was his secretary for fuck’s sake, not is mother or psychologist. So why was she following him all day long, asking him some stupid questions? Besides, how did she know that he actually had someone? No one knew about this and he didn’t tell her anything but she was still _sensing_ something. Maybe it was because he had Phai’s smell on him? He had honestly no idea how this woman knew that something was going on but it was pissing him off. He didn’t have any kind of romantic relationship with Phai, it was just business for both of them so she really had nothing to spy on. Besides, he wasn’t planning on getting into any kind of relationship. He had one and it was enough. So why was he so tempted to call Phai and check on him? Maybe it was because of his words that he would take the money and run away… so what if he would. It was just spare money for Alexander. But the thought that he wouldn’t see Phai again wasn’t giving him any peace for the whole day and it was really annoying. He really shouldn't think about this boy so much especially when he was at work. This day really sucked and he already had enough of it. All he wanted was something to eat and a warm bed.   
That’s why he was really relieved when he finished his work which meant that he also got rid of Nevena who even wanted to invite herself to his house for supper. No way. He didn’t want her to know about Phai for now when he wasn’t even sure if he would see him back at home. It really was frustrating, that’s why he was at home exactly at eighteen. He threw his jacket and tie on the chair in the hallway and unfastened a few buttons of his shirt. Then a very nice smell hit his nose which was weird. Dinner never was cooked for him unless he asked for it.   
Alexander frowned and came to the kitchen, completely surprised to see Phai who apparently was waiting for him. And there was supper on the dining table. Was this some kind of joke or a new game that Phai tried to play? “What’s going on here?”, he asked with a pokerface and looked at Phai closely, trying to read his intentions. “You made supper for us?” 

Hephaistion looked up and away from the window where he was currently staring out in the garden behind the house when he heard Alexander's voice and immediately turned around to face him. He looked at him, an annoying insecurity finding its way into his guts and when he heard what the other was saying, it felt as if he swallowed a stone. Fuck, he knew it. He shouldn't have cooked for him, Alexander probably already ate something on his way home or maybe he was going out for dinner. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, he was so _stupid_!  
Placing a grin on his lips, since he had to play it off now, he shrugged his shoulders and pushed himself off from the counter, before he longingly looked at the table.  
„Yeah... I did. But I can see that it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry.“ He looked at him with an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders once again, before he took the plate he prepared for Alexander, clearly wanting to dump the food into the bin, even though it fucking hurt him to waste the actual food and money which he spend on it.  
„I just wanted to make it up to you since you won't have any pleasure with me tonight, but of course you already ate. I'm really sorry.“  
Hephaistion laughed, even though it was mostly over his own stupidity that he thought that Alexander would be happy or at least express some gratitude, but of course he didn't.  
„I will just eat my portion, just... do whatever you would do now, I will be ready in a few minutes.“  
He turned away, not able to look at Alexander anymore because he was afraid that he would be able to see the embarrassment that was painted on his cheeks – and the fear of getting punished for behaving like this, which made the blood drown out of his face.

At first, Alexander really couldn’t believe that Phai made supper for them. Because why should he? He rather thought that the boy would avoid him for as long as possible but _this_ … no, he really didn’t see that coming. And it also didn’t look like he did that to make Alexander let his guard down. But still, why did he do that? Alexander had his own cooks so it was just enough to order something.   
“No. Don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong”, he finally said and gently caught Phai’s arm before the boy had the chance to throw the food to the bin. “I just didn’t expect that. But it’s… nice.” It surprised him that he actually said the truth because it was really nice that someone went through the trouble of preparing food for him. And on top of it, it looked time consuming so Phai needed to have spent a lot of time in the kitchen.   
“What is that?”, he asked, taking the plate from Phai’s hand and walked to the table. But when he turned around, his toy was still standing where Alexander left him, clearly not knowing what to do. “Come here, Phai. I can hear that you are hungry.” Alexander actually smiled a bit when he heard the growling coming from the boy’s belly. 

„Ah... yes, sure.“ Hephaistion made a quick bun out of his hair before he sat down at the table across from Alexander and looked at him for a moment, asking himself if this really was okay. But he didn't seem to mind, so it should be fine. Taking fork and knife into his hands, Hephaistion tried a smile and tilted his head to the side.  
„I asked Alfred what kind of food you would like... and he said that you like haute cuisine so I tried to make something... I used to cook pretty often and since I was hungry anyway.“  
He shrugged and looked down at his plate, smiling. „Well then, I hope it will taste good enough for you. Enjoy it.“  
Hephaistion waited until Alexander grabbed his cutlery before he started to eat. He had to hold himself back not to stuff the food into his mouth in one go since he was hungry like hell, but he managed to eat civilized. And so they sat and ate in silence, the only sounds were their cutting movements on their plates.  
„I won't do this again, if it doesn't please you“, he said after a while and looked at Alexander who seemed to enjoy the meal. „I don't know what actually kicked in my brain to cook for you, but I can see that I crossed the line. I didn't want to get into your personal space or something.“  
Hephaistion swallowed the next bite and looked away again, because he couldn't stand it to look someone in the face when he was telling the truth, especially not when it was one of his customers. Lying was no problem for him, but telling the truth was kind of intimate for him.

Alexander didn’t know what to say so he just kept eating. And he needed to admit that it was really delicious which made him wonder where Phai learned to cook like this. Obviously not on the street. “No. It’s really great, Phai. And it pleases me a lot so you can cook if you like to, I don’t mind.”   
He really liked it even though it felt oddly domestic. Like they were actually in a normal relationship, but well, if Phai wanted to cook then he had nothing against it. “You didn’t cross any line. I told you that it’s your home now so do whatever you feel like.” Alexander leaned back in his chair and looked at the boy while sipping slowly his wine.   
“What’s your real name?”, he asked, somehow really curious now. Although it was fair for him to know Phai’s real name since the boy already knew his. “Because I don’t think that you tell everyone your true identity.” Alexander wasn’t sure if he would get any answer but the silence between them was already getting weird and he didn’t actually know how to start a conversation since he never had any _normal_ talk with his previous toys. 

Hephaistion couldn't hide the smile that formed on his lips. Good thing that Alexander at least liked the food, so it wasn't all for nothing. But he decided better not to cook in the nearest future anymore, because even though the other said that it was okay, he could physically feel that he was uncomfortable with that. Hephaistion knew that he shouldn't care about that, because they had a deal, but he didn't want to make the time they didn't spend in the business-mode to be unnecessarily odd and strained. So he simply tried to make the best out of it.   
Hephaistion's smile faded when Alexander asked for his real name. He expected that the other would asked for it, but he thought that it would take him longer to ask.  
He sighed and slightly shook his head, giving Alexander a grin. „Of course I won't tell anyone my true identity.“ He laughed and took a sip of his wine, still shaking his head.  
„If I did that, I am sure I wouldn't even be alive anymore. I just like to keep a distance between business and my real life.“

Alexander frowned, thinking about Phai’s words. He thought that the boy was just another street hooker but when he said that he wouldn’t be alive if Alexander would know his true indentity, it made the blond man really curious. He actually didn’t have a lot of enemies. Or at least not powerful in any ways. So why didn’t Phai want to tell him his true name?   
“What do you mean?”, he asked, piercing him with his gaze. There was no way now that he would just drop this topic and pretend that he never heard it. “Is there someone after you? Or do you have some debts?” He leaned closer, his eyes never leaving the beautiful boy who apparently had some dark secrets as well. 

„What? No... I didn't mean it like this.“ Hephaistion rolled his eyes and tried to stab his already dead food even dead-er with his fork, because he didn't want to look at Alexander. No one was after him, but which kind of hooker would tell anyone his real name? Some of them were psychotics and got addicted and attached to them, he even had to switch his places two times because they wouldn't stop to stalk him... he didn't even want to know what would happen if he gave out his real name. Besides that, if he did it would only be a matter of time until his father would find him – and then he would be dead for sure.   
But he let Alexander think whatever he wanted, maybe it made him only more interesting in the other man's eyes.  
„What about you?“, he asked and grinned. „Are you telling your name to every whore you pick up from the street?“

“No. You are the first one who knows my true name”, he responded truthfully and took another sip of his wine, feeling as the alcohol was pleasantly relaxing him after this long day. But it actually wasn’t so bad since such a nice surprise was awaiting him at home. Sure, it was still a bit odd but he wasn’t complaining. “So maybe you can tell me something about yourself. We are going to spend a lot of time together so you can actually tell me some secrets.” He smiled a bit and poured more wine into Phai’s glass. “Because until now I didn’t even know that you are such a great cook”, he purred, being a bit charming because why not. Maybe there was only business that was connecting them but they had sex together so they could know a bit more about each other since it was going to be something more than just a one-night stand. 

Hephaistion raised first his right, and then his left eyebrow. Really? Alexander wanted to get to know him better? It was the first time that someone wanted to get to know him better, and it was making him suspicious. Alexander for sure only wanted to tempt him to reveal something about himself so he could blackmail him later, force him into things he didn't want to do. Hephaistion bit down on his lip, because that thought reminded him of why he was here in the first place. Business. That's right. That supper made him feel kind of at home and he forgot that Alexander was only a man that paid him for fucking.  
Ahh, how he loved it when he spaced out. He needed another shot, probably, to be able to think straight again. Apparently he wasn't able to function properly anymore without any drugs running through his system.  
„I don't have any secrets. I am an average, twenty year old slut that sells his body on the street. That is everything that's out there to know about me.“

Alexander sighed and leaned back again in his chair. “No hobbies? Interests?”, he asked, playing with his glass. It was visible that Phai was hiding something from him but he wasn’t pushing him to reveal all his secrets since he was sure that the boy wouldn’t tell him a single thing. “You are just too smart to be like all those stupid kids that are running away from home because they didn’t get a new Xbox or they are trying to taste the _real life_. You know how to cook things that are normally done by professional cooks and you actually know good manners. You are really exceptional, Phai.” Alexander had his suspicions but as long as he didn’t have any problems with his boy toy he didn’t mind not knowing about the boy’s roots. 

It was only a matter of time until Alexander would point out that Hephaistion wasn't like the other boys on the street – exactly the thing that he didn't want. He wanted to be exactly the same, wanted to get lost on the street until no one would recognize him anymore – until he could vanish. But of course he couldn't fake himself so much that he would forget about manners and stuff like that, he grew up like this and it was hard to actually... become wasted.  
„Yes, very exceptional.“ Hephaistion stood up and smiled weary before he took his empty plate and put it into the dish washer, looking out of the window after he closed it again.  
„What were your plans for tonight?“, he asked, trying to get his head free of the thoughts that were trying to get into him and poison his mind. „I mean, you said you wanted my company. Whatfor?“

“I just want you here since I am home as well. I didn’t have any big plans if you want to know. But we can watch something on TV or some movie if you want to.” Alexander stood up as well and took his plate.   
“But we don’t have to if you don’t want it”, he added, putting everything into the dishwasher. “I don’t do much after work so I am open for ideas.” He leaned against the kitchen counter and looked lazily at Phai, who was still tensed. Really, that boy needed to have a very colorful past if he didn’t even want to say his own name. “Relax. I am not from the police. You don’t have to worry about me trying to find out your true indentity. I don’t care about your past, Phai, so stop thinking so much. I can see the wheels in your brain working on full speed.” 

Hephaistion snorted slightly and shook his head, looking at Alexander with an expression of disbelief on his face. He asked him for suggestions? Really? Damn, they were making a fast progress here.   
„Alexander“, he said, his voice serious even though a grin was painting his lips. „I don't know what you are trying to achieve here. I don't know you, you don't know me. And I don't even think that I can trust you since you could snap my neck while I'm asleep anytime. I am not used to it that any of my fucks asked me questions like you do, I only had to open my ass for them and that was it.“  
He raised his eyebrows and chuckled slightly, but deep inside of him he knew that he actually wanted to trust Alexander. But he couldn't just stop being suspicious and let his guard down. He couldn't stop his defense being on all the time, because he learned to protect himself.  
It didn't mean that he could give everything up now, only because he wanted to finally be able to trust someone again, to open himself up to someone.  
„But sure“, he said after a minute of awkward silence. „We can watch a movie. Which kind of movies do you like?“


	5. REVEAL SOME SECRETS, DEAR

“I am not trying to achieve anything, Phai. We have a deal but that doesn’t mean that we only need to see each other for sex.” Alexander shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the living room. Alfred was regularly enlarging his movie library but Alexander rarely had time to actually watch all these movies.   
“What kind of movies do you like? Comedies, dramas, superheroes?” He looked at the shelves with his newest acquisitions since he actually didn’t know what Alfred had bought lately. It was funny how he didn’t even realize how little time he had until small things like these were reminding him that after work he didn’t actually had any life. But for now he was comfortable with it since it was better to just work than sit here alone and think about nothing in particular. “I have actually every movie that was ever released.” 

„Man, you really have to literally shit money.“ Hephaistion laughed and followed Alexander, discretely looking at his broad back, that slim waist and those long legs. He really was good looking and once again he was asking himself why he seemed to be that alone.  
When they entered the room, Hephaistion looked around and gasped, because that room looked really nice. And that couch, damn – he wanted to dive onto it in an instant and bury his face in the soft looking pillows.  
„Oh, I don't care. I haven't watched a movie in quite some time“, he confessed and made his way over to Alexander, coming to a halt right next to him. He tilted his head to the side, in order to being able to read the titles and smiled.   
„Man you really have everything that I ever heard of. But yeah, superheroes sound good.“ He smiled at him and turned around to sit down on the couch and observed Alexander taking a movie from the shelf and putting it into the recorder. He always liked those kind of movies and everything was better than drama, since he had enough of it in his own life.  
Making himself comfortable, he noticed how Alexander sat down on the huge couch as well, a healthy distance between them, which made Hephaistion still for a moment, before he braced his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the arm rest.  
„Don't you have a family? A wife, children? Or are you married to your work?“

“Yes. I have a wife and four kids. And I am keeping them in the basement.” Alexander snorted, making himself comfortable on the couch. With a full stomach and a bit dizzy head he felt a lot better so he didn’t even mind Phai being so curious about his life all of a sudden.   
“I am gay if you haven’t noticed by now. But yes, you can say that I am kind of married to my job.” The blond man stretched and looked at the boy who was watching him closely as if he had forgotten about the movie. It was weird how fast Phai was actually getting comfortable around him when the situation was good. That kid was really worth his price and even much more. “Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?”, he asked with a lazy smile on his face, raising an eyebrow. “It’s kind of boring anyway.” 

Hephaistion grinned and slowly nodded. Alexander seemed to be a funny guy, which only added to his own curiosity.  
„Oh, you know“, he murmured and leaned his head back on the rest and stared at the ceiling. „Maybe you are right. I am living here now and I should get used to you. Besides, you seem to be a nice guy... at least when you are not behaving like a selfish bastard, trying to break your toys. And hey, there's a thing called bisexuality.“ He slightly poked his tongue out at Alexander without looking at him, before he continued talking.  
„I don't think that your life is boring. I saw your cars and I bet that you can have lots of fun with them. But I can imagine that you don't have a lot of time for that, if you are working that hard. Money isn't everything... even though it's a nice thing to have.“  
Hephaistion rolled his head on the rest into Alexander's direction and looked at him, returning his smile. „What are you doing to earn your ridiculous amount of money?“

“I’m stealing from the rich and keeping it to myself. In short: I’m working in finances”, he responded and looked at the huge TV, thinking what he actually should tell the boy. Sooner or later Phai would discover what a big empire he had built because there was no way that in the end he wouldn’t recognize him but Alexander didn’t want to brag about it.   
“Yes, you are right, I simply don’t have any time to use these cars. It’s more of a hobby to collect them.” Alexander shrugged because what should he say? He didn’t even have time to ride these cars more than a few times. Hell, sometimes he didn’t even have time to take a longer bath. “But I like my job. At least I have something to do that keeps me occupied. And having such an amount of money, as you called it, is actually very practical since I can be completely independent.” 

Hephaistion nodded at his words and thought about them. Apparently, Alexander knew exactly what he wanted in life and he actually pulled through, no matter what and got what he wanted in the end. Impressing. „How old are you?“, he asked when it hit him that he didn't even know his age and looked at him again, guessing how old he could be. He was older than Hephaistion, that was crystal clear, but not that much. Ten years maybe, fifteen on top.  
He chuckled and rubbed over his chin, before taking his eyes off Alexander. „Other people collect autographs of their favorite celebrities... or cards... and you, you collect fucking expensive cars.“ He shrugged his shoulders, thinking about what he would do if he had so much money, but even though he _had_ lots of it before, this was beyond his imagination.  
„I guess everyone needs a hobby... What are you doing in your free time? Besides collecting your toys from the street?“

“How old do you think I am?”, he asked, actually curios. He never thought about how old he looked because he never cared. Money was making everyone attractive despite the age but it would be fun to know what Phai thought of him. “And what else can I do with this money? I’m donating shit tons of it on charity but I guess that I can be a bit selfish so I buy something nice for myself as well.”   
Alexander stood up and went to a small bar where he was keeping some alcoholic beverages. “Do you want one?”, he asked, taking out two beers when Phai nodded his head.   
“Usually I am working in my free time. Sometimes I do something more creative and sometimes I am collecting new toys from the streets, how you nicely called it.” He came back to the couch and sat down, handing one bottle over to Phai. “Sometimes I work on old motorbikes as well but now I don’t have so much time for this anymore.” 

„I don't know. You look like... fifty to me. I bet you dye your hair.“ Hephaistion laughed at the expression on Alexander's face and thanked him with a nod for the beer, before slowly taking a mouthful of it.  
„Nah. Around thirty?“, he asked while side eyeing him and leaning back into the soft cushions. He thought about what to say next, because it felt kind of strange to sit here with the man that paid him for sex and actually talk about this and that with him. But when he was honest, he could definitely get used to it.  
„Don't you think that you might be working a little bit too hard?“, he asked then quietly, looking out of the window where it started to rain. For a moment he listened to the raindrops hitting the glass, before he spoke again.  
„I know that money is important, but you know, having an actual life is healthy.“

“Twenty-nine, to be specific”, he said and took a big sip from his bottle, thinking about his last beer. He couldn’t even remember when he drank his last one. Like one month ago? Damn, he really didn’t have a life.   
“Phai, I am a workaholic and you are a hooker. Our lives suck. In different ways but at least you are young. And you are also smart. Probably smart enough to save this money and go to some university. There are shit tons of possibilities in front of you and I? I’m stuck to that job. I sacrificed everything for it so sitting on my ass isn’t actually very convincing to me.”   
Alexander sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t say that he loved his job. It was a family business and he was just used to it. He had control, power and tons of money. What else could he want? 

Hephaistion smiled and closed his eyes. Alexander wasn't so wrong with his suggestion to go to university and he indeed planned to save the money. But he had different reasons to do so.   
„I...“, he started quietly, still hesitating if he should actually reveal anything about himself, but he decided to screw his thoughts and get along with it. Alexander was telling him things as well, and if he did, it couldn't be that bad... and maybe it was the first step into the right direction.  
„... used to study“, he finished his sentence and played with the bottle in his hands, fidgeting with the label glued to it. „But then my funds got axed and I had to cancel.“  
He was genuinely sad about that fact because he liked it, but well – what could he do.  
„Aren't you a bit too young to completely surrender like this? I mean okay, I understand that your work is important to you“ - he knew that shit from his father way too well - „but you still have a life... don't you have friends that keep you from losing your head?“

“All my so called friends see me as a walking wallet. And I am not losing my head.” He said with a slight grimace on his face. He didn’t have any real friends since the sweet times of studies. He really didn’t like the way people saw him – as a rich snob that they could use. “What did you use to study?”, Alexander asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. If Phai had money for studies in the first place then it meant that he wasn’t on the streets for so long and he actually had money before. The blond man knew that he shouldn't care but the curiosity took the better of him.   
“And why won’t you go back to it now?” He could see how Phai was sad about it even though he tried to hide it and it made Alexander feel a bit sorry for him because it didn’t seem like he got on the streets because he was one of those punk kids that were trying to be wiser than everyone else. 

Hephaistion's eyes snapped over to Alexander, because damn, he didn't think of that. Of course it wasn't easy for someone with so much money to have real friends that weren't only after his money – he knew what he was speaking of himself.  
„I am sorry to hear that“, he mumbled and buried himself deeper in the pillow, suddenly feeling as if he said too much. He didn't want to make the other uncomfortable or something like that because he couldn't risk getting thrown out only because he had to stuff his nose in things that weren't his business.  
„I used to study arts and music... but my father wasn't very fond of his son studying such _soft girly stuff_ “, he quoted and grinned for a second, before he drank from his beer again.  
„It's in the middle of the year... I would have to wait many months before I could apply again. But I don't know if I will continue studying, I guess I will see what the future will bring.“  
Hephaistion moved to put his bottle on the table, but he moved the wrong way and his butt painfully reminded him that he should be more careful of how he actually handled his own body. He closed his eyes for a second before he slowly sunk back.  
„I just wished I could have another life“, he sighed, not knowing why exactly he shared that information with Alexander. It was probably the alcohol, he thought. At least he tried to convince himself that it wasn't because he wanted someone to talk to who he could trust. Ha. As if he needed something like that.

Alexander listened to him, thinking about what he just heard. It really was too late and too early in the same time to continue studying. Well, two months too late but with the right amount of money nothing was impossible. “It’s not girly. And the most important thing is to do what you love, isn’t it?” For a moment he hesitated but Phai really looked like he needed some comfort so Alexander finally put his hand on the boy’s head and started to pet it gently, wondering when he actually started to care about someone other than himself.   
“You can go back on those studies if you want to. You have nothing to do while I am at work and I have my ways to make them accept you”, he said softly and turned off the TV since no one was paying any attention to it anyway. “And there is no way to have any other life but you can always make the one you have better.” Really, when did he become a motivational speaker? It was really weird for him to listen to other’s problems but this situation was oddly intimate and he found himself actually interested in this boy’s life. 

When he felt the hand on top of his head, Hephaistion literally stiffened and stared blankly in front of him without even as much as blinking. What the hell was that. Was Alexander really _comforting_ him? Him, the boy he bought in order to please him sexually? It made Hephaistion frown, but he didn't say anything about it, because in the first place it felt good. Very good, maybe _too_ good, but he tried to not give that much more thought.  
„I don't want you to do that for me“, he said after a while, while he thought about what the blond man said. He really missed his studies, but he knew that this was a part of his old life – and that life was over. He wasn't a well dressed, handsome boy anymore, coming from a rich family and studying at the best university of the city. Now he was literally a whore and he couldn't accept the thought that his actual _sugar daddy_ would pay for his studies or help him to get in now.  
„Why would you do that?“, he asked and leaned a bit into the touch, ignoring his mind that was screaming at him, but he didn't care right now. He just felt too comfortable and curious at the same time.

Alexander wondered himself why he was doing this because actually there was no reason for him to do this. They had a clear deal but there was actually no reason for him to not do it either. He had more than enough money so paying for Phai's studies wasn't a problem. "Why not? I can do it if I want to. And you should go back to studying. I can see how much you miss this."   
Alexander shrugged, still gently petting the boy's soft hair. It was silky and felt great to touch. Usually hookers didn't have hair like this. Or such a perfect skin to be even more observant. "Of course, nothing between us would change and you would still live here but it's your decision if you want to go back to studying. If you will decide something, then just let me know“, he said, trying not to breathe in Phai's scent that was really intoxicating. But it was hard to do since he had the feeling that he was drowning in that sweet smell. He really needed a good sleep because it wasn't normal for him to behave like he actually cared or felt some pull towards someone. 

Hephaistion looked at the man next to him for long seconds in complete silence before he looked over to the black screen of the TV. Wow, he didn't expect that. He knew that he would go back to university at some point, but he didn't expect it to happen so fast and especially not now. Not with the help of someone else.  
„I will think about it“, he muttered and closed his eyes, somehow feeling ashamed. He knew that it would only make him dependent on Alexander and that the other one could use him then, but on the other hand he really wanted to go... after all, he didn't plan to sell his body for the rest of his life.  
„Thank you. But... what if I wouldn't make it back in time to be here when you would be back from work?“

“I can fit my schedule to yours“, Alexander said without even thinking much about it. It wasn't like he needed sex every day. Sure, he liked it but sometimes he could be satisfied with only a blowjob. Besides, maybe he could sometimes take his boy to work and relief some stress on him.   
“Go to sleep, Phai. It’s already late”, he murmured and stood up from the couch. He still needed a shower and a solid sleep. Besides, Phai’s eyes were already sleepy even though he tried to fight it, since probably the thoughts about studying weren’t giving him any peace. “You will think about all of it later. It’s too late for this now anyway”, he added, looking expectantly at his beautiful boy. 

Hephaistion nodded and got up himself, still thinking about what to do now. This whole situation was so screwed that it nearly made him laugh. He felt as if he was part of some cheesy romantic comedy his mother used to watch and probably still watched. Because this never could be his life for real, but apparently it was.  
He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, moving them to get the tense feeling out of them and moved past Alexander. „I will be in my room then. Good night.“ With a small smile he lifted his hand and made his way to the stairs without thinking any further about all of this. Alexander was right, he had enough time to think that through. The only thing he wanted for now was to wash his face and brush his teeth and then to fall face down onto the soft bed. He wondered why he was so exhausted since he literally did nothing today and Alexander didn't even use him, but he guessed that having deep conversations with other people was exhausting too, since he wasn't used to it anymore. Not at all.

Alexander raised his eyebrows and followed Phai with amusement in his eyes because the boy probably didn't realize in whose room he was sleeping. "You are breaking my heart, Phai", he purred, stepping into the room and closing the doors after them. "Throwing me out of my own room?" He smiled a bit when Phai turned around to face him with surprise written on his face. It was clear that he didn't expect Alexander to sleep with him in one bed. "Don't be so afraid. I am not going to even touch you", he said seriously, taking off his shirt and pants and throwing them onto the chair. Well, he could sleep in one of the guest rooms but he wasn't very fond of any other bed than his own. 

Hephaistion could feel the blood rushing out of his face the exact moment he heard Alexander's words. Fuck. This had to be a joke. This was Alexander's room? For real? Confusion was written all over his face, because damn, what was that last night then? Why did Alexander let him sleep in here without saying a single word to him?  
Hephaistion immediately backed off. Even though he normally really didn't care, he was here for sex after all, no matter what his brain wanted to tell him now, he didn't want to invade Alexander's personal space.  
He looked at him and shook his head, before placing an apologetic smile on his face, lifting both of his hands in a defending manner.  
„I am sorry, I didn't know this was your room. You could have told me.“  
Nervously, he looked over to Alexander who was getting into bed after he came back out of the bathroom, while Hephaistion stood thunderstruck in the same place all the time.  
„I guess you have a spare room in this huge house?“, he asked then, lifting his eyebrows, because there was no way he would sleep with him in one bed. It felt way too intimate, especially because Alexander wouldn't use him tonight. So why sleeping together? Hephaistion could remember the last time he shared a bed like this with someone way too well, even though those memories weren't very pleasant. But still... this didn't feel right. It was Alexander's room, after all and he had nothing to do here, not as a hooker, he was sure of that.


	6. YOUR HANDS ARE MADE OF GOLD

Alexander washed himself pretty quickly and came back to the room, only in his boxers, expecting Phai to be already asleep but the boy stood in the exact same place where he left him. Damn, was he really twenty? Because now he looked like a hopeless five year old boy who got lost in the supermarket.   
"Phai. Just go to sleep. In this bed. I promised not to touch you and I will keep that promise." He really didn't want to argue about this now. He wanted the boy here even though he couldn't explain why. But Phai didn't seem to be convinced of this idea at all.   
"I want you to sleep here. It's a huge bed so you don't even have to look at me but you can give me a massage", he smiled and lay down on the bed, sighing with delight because he could finally get some rest.   
"So?" Alexander looked at Phai with a questioning look in his eyes. His new toy looked like a deer in the headlights and Alexander again could see the little wheels turning fast in his head while he was obviously thinking about what to do. 

Nervously, Hephaistion licked over his dry lips and couldn't decide whether to just get out of here or give in. Alexander would be mad at him for sure if he would leave now, besides that he had no idea where he should go then, since he didn't know this house at all. Well, it was his second night here, after all.  
„Me?“, he asked then softly, raising his eyebrows and running his right hand through his hair, which made him realize that he really had to cut it since it became way too long in the past months. „Giving you a massage?“  
It surprised him to hear this from the blond man, because he thought that he shouldn't touch him – besides that, he was really confused by now. It was really weird, all of it, and the fact that Alexander wanted to share a bed with him without having sex was really freaking him out. He just hoped that he _really_ would stick to his promise because his ass still hurt like hell.  
Without saying a word, he rushed into the bathroom and got ready, splashing a handful of water in his face to cool him down. Why the fuck was he so nervous now? He would only have to lie next to him. Nothing more. No need to behave like this now.  
But when he went back to the bed, Hephaistion knew that he would rather have hard sex, no matter if he was in pain or not, instead of sharing so much intimacy with this man who was dangerous for him.  
„So?“, he asked and came to a halt in front of Alexander who was looking at him and damn, Hephaistion had to admit that he looked really good like this. Hella good.

Alexander wondered about what Phai would actually do. Well, he didn't have a lot of options but he could say no since it wasn't part of the deal. But his inner fight was really funny and Alexander barely kept his pokerface. It could be too fast for the boy to sleep with Alexander in one bed and not having sex but the blond man didn't have any desire to call for Phai whenever he would be horny. Sleeping together was really practical and way more comfortable. But it was clear that Phai wasn't sharing his opinion. Alexander opened his mouth to say something but the boy finally got himself out of his thoughts and came slowly to the bed. That was really brave of him.   
"Oil is in the nightstand", he purred and smiled, pleased. The idea of getting a massage wasn't planned and he actually didn't expect his boy to get along with it. But it was a really nice surprise. 

Still a bit hesitating, Hephaistion nodded and crossed the last distance to the bed, opening the small nightstand and got the oil out of it. Then his look went over to Alexander who was lying on top of the bed with an expression on his face that looked as if he was making fun out of the blue eyed boy – and that made him furious. Even though he first expected to give Alexander's back and shoulders a nice massage, because really, what else?, he decided to do otherwise, especially when the other didn't make a move to actually turn around.   
In one swift motion, Hephaistion got on the bed and straddled the blond's legs by simply sitting on his thighs, his eyebrows cocked.  
„You can have your massage“, he said, his voice stern as he opened the lid of the oil and poured some of it into his hand, messily getting some drops onto Alexander's belly. With a cocky expression on his face, he started to rub it into his skin, feeling the tense muscles under his hands. For a brief moment, he asked himself when exactly Alexander had the time to work out – which he had to do, given his perfect body, all well toned muscles – when he was at work all the time, but he stopped thinking about that. He had other tasks to do now. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep when Alexander was lying next to him, he knew that, that intimacy would drive him mad. That's why he decided to play it off – and work. He could see in Alexander's surprised face that he didn't expect this at all, but hell, Hephaistion should be damned if he could only please him with his perfect ass. Hopefully he would get him off fast and exhaust him so that he would just fall asleep, because Hephaistion had to think everything through in peace. It was bad enough that he would feel the other's presence physically all night long.  
But now he was here and he wanted to please his boss, that was why he was here anyway. Nonchalantly, he pulled Alexander's boxers down a bit while he looked him in the face, not caring about anything at this point, before his slick hands massaged their way from his belly down his abdomen until he reached his cock, looking down at it and biting his lips. Damn, he really wanted to suck him off, but no way that he would do it now. His hands had to be enough.  
„Any wishes for the kind of massage you want to get?“, he asked and looked at him, while his head was still bent, before taking Alexander's already half hard cock into his right hand while he slowly rubbed over his hipbone with his thumb. Satisfied, he noticed that Alexander grew hard under his skilled touches pretty fast which made him grin slightly before he looked up into his face without saying anything, the only things that were audible in the rooms were Alexander's heavy breath and the slick sounds Hephaistion's hand made when he started to masturbate him hard and fast.

Alexander didn't even manage to turn on his belly when Phai sat down on his thighs, that little shit. He should have known that his new toy wouldn't do anything normal and tease him back. What a shame that he was fully dressed because Alexander could already imagine Phai riding him. That thought alone made him all hot and horny. He was tired but damn, it wasn't his fault that this boy had such an influence on him. Although it was nothing, because he only expected a bit of teasing but not that Phai would just free his manhood and start massaging it. It wasn't the kind of massage that he originally had in mind but he wasn't complaining. The only problem was Phai himself or more like his actions because Alexander couldn't guess what he had on his mind right now. Was he just trying to let his guard down? But what then? Anyway, he really knew what he was doing and Alexander couldn't hold back spme soft moans that were escaping his lips. Besides, he didn't even try to since he really felt damn good.   
"Why this kind of massage?", he asked, really curious about Phai's plans. "I told you that we don't have to have sex tonight." Alexander putt his hands on the boy's hips and started to rub his soft skin with his thumbs, slowly getting higher and higher. 

Hephaistion's eyes snapped up from Alexander's manhood to his face when he heard him moaning. Quietly, though, but it was the first time he heard him actually doing so. Three times he got him off so far and the older man never ever made a sound. This was quite a nice surprise.   
„We aren't having sex“, Hephaistion grinned back and kept looking him into the eyes while he squeezed his hand harder around the other's cock, noticing very pleased how he already started leaking precome. „But I feel bad being here and doing nothing that you pay me for.“  
His free hand slid up Alexander's stomach, to his chest and reached his neck, before he caressed his skin the same way back down again.  
„So just enjoy it. Sadly I can't let you fuck me, but at least I can please you that way, am I right?“ With one motion of his hand, Hephaistion batted Alexander's hand away from his body.  
„I know that you need to get up early tomorrow again, so just relax, enjoy the handjob and go to sleep afterwards.“ Hephaistion chuckled and added some speed to his movements, enjoying himself that he could make his customer feel so satisfied, given those small sounds he let out.  
„Since I guess it will take at least two more days until I will be able to spread my legs for you again, I want to make the waiting as comfortable as possible for you.“  
With a grin, Hephaistion leaned down and bit into the soft flesh of Alexander's hip, for sure leaving a mark there – and with surprise he realized how much he like the actual thought of leaving his marks on the other man.

Phai was impossible. Giving him a handjob just because he felt that he was useless now? He could have came up with a better excuse. But Alexander didn’t comment that since he was already rock hard and needed some release. And Phai was definitely a master at masturbating. Beside he shouldn’t get so uptight about it since it was pure business. “Technically it’s still sex”, he said and sighed softly when Phai squeezed his dick hard, which made Alexander wonder how it was possible that this boy was finding all of his weak spots so fast. Usually, his toys needed a few days to learn what Alexander liked and what he didn’t like. But it seemed that Phai was just observing his reactions and learning what was getting Alexander off in the best way.   
He really was a smart kid. But when he said that he still needed two days to recover, Alexander’s face fell a bit. He didn’t think that he damaged him so much. Well, he would wait but after this time he would for sure train Phai’s ass.   
“Are you marking me down?”, he chuckled and moved his hips a bit, feeling that Phai was also getting hard. So it wasn’t all business for him after all. “I want to touch you, too. That relaxes me”, he purred, sliding his hand into Phai’s pants. “Besides, it seems that you need to relax as well.” Alexander started to masturbate him slowly, feeling how the boy’s cock was quickly growing hard in his hand, 

„This is what you call sex?“ Hephaistion laughed and closed his eyes when he felt Alexander's hand sneaking into his pants and bit his lips. This wasn't according to plan. He just wanted to get him off fast and get done with him, before rolling off him and pretending to fall asleep. But this, no, this wasn't expected.  
But he couldn't deny that Alexander's warm hand felt good around his manhood, that's why he didn't say anything against it and endured it, even though it felt odd. Simply because he wasn't used that other men wanted to please him, too.  
„I don't care about me _relaxing_... this is about you.“ Hephaistion grinned and got off of him to quickly get rid of his pants before sitting down on top of him again.  
„But I won't say no if you want to touch me as well. I guess I should get used to it that you can't get enough of my body.“ He bit down on his lip and observed the bruise that started to build on Alexander's skin and grinned, before he slid up a bit on Alexander's body so that he was sitting on his hips, bracing his arms next to his hips.  
„It's good, though. But don't get too addicted to me“, he warned, before he ground down on his hips, rutting against him until their cocks rubbed against each other with a pleasurable pressure.

Alexander licked his lips when Phai quickly got rid of his pants. It was a truly nice view and it was somehow turning him on that Phai got so horny just from a few of Alexander’s touches. It set a pleasant feeling in his belly. It was clear that the boy wasn’t pretending and it made Alexander’s dick throb from excitement.   
“Yes, you have a very nice body”, he purred and put one of his hands on Phai’s ass while the other slid between their bodies. He caught both of their cocks and started to move his hand, rubbing his knuckles against his boy’s belly. It somehow felt more intimate than the normal sex they had but Alexander didn’t think too much about it. He just felt because it was getting better with every second. Besides, Phai was moaning sweetly into his ear, moving his hips with Alexander’s hand. He was just so young and impatient. “Me getting addicted to you? What about you getting addicted to me?”, he asked in a harsh voice, tightening his hand around their cocks. It was really funny if Phai thought that Alexander would actually ever get addicted to anyone again. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but moan, not able to hold back anymore. He didn't know why he agreed to this, why he voluntarily came so close to Alexander but he guessed that it was because of the strange sensation that pulled him towards him. Something was irritating him about him, but not in the bad way.  
„Nah“, he grinned and thrusted into Alexander's hand, not thinking about the way how their cocks were sliding against each other. He just ignored it, shut away every thought that didn't have anything to do with both of them enjoying themselves and getting off. It would be fine. For sure.  
He moaned loudly when Alexander's hand closed around both of them and looked into his face, staring into the deep brown eyes that were full of lust. And that it was only for him was making Hephaistion feel incredibly proud and cocky.  
„I don't get addicted to people who pay me for sex... But I know how amazing I am. I am young and beautiful and you are an old man... obviously very fond of my body. Ouch!“  
Hephaistion cackled when his cock got squeezed painfully hard, but his laughter quickly died out when he started into Alexander's face again, suddenly realizing what he was doing here.  
„Get me off“, he said bluntly, wanting to get out of this intimate situation as fast as possible, as an uncomfortable feeling was creeping up his spine.

Alexander snorted when Phai called him an old man. He wasn’t so old in the first place. He was older than his boy but was it really such a big gap? It wasn’t like Phai was complaining earlier. Besides, he was paying him a lot of money so the younger boy really shouldn’t have any problems with Alexander’s age. But it didn’t matter now since he had a beautiful boy on top of him who was willing to do anything for him.   
He could survive this teasing about his age as long as Phai was by his side. Besides, the pleasure already was making him unable to think about unimportant stuff like this. “I am not so old”, he growled and turned them around so that Phai was under him. “You are so cocky tonight”, he purred and started to masturbate Phai skillfully while kissing and licking his neck and chest. He couldn’t help himself. He needed to mark him down and he needed to taste him. Phai was just so young and despite his profession he was still so innocent and pure. It was waking up something in Alexander, a deep need to make him dirty, dependent on him and to make him love the darker side of him. He was always destroying good things around him and he was sure that this time it wouldn’t be any different.   
“I will make you come for me”, he promised and started to suck a hickey on the boy’s neck. 

„Ah... no, stop. Alexander, stop!“ Hephaistion turned his head away, at least the best way he could to get his neck away from him, but it was too late, the other already glued himself to his skin. Fuck, he hated it when someone marked him, he truly hated it because it made it hard for him to stay attractive for other and – Hephaistion frowned for a moment, before he closed his eyes. Yes, right. Alexander bought him for himself, there wouldn't be any other customers. How could he forget that. To play it down, he laughed quietly and answered back.   
„You are old... at least compared to me. I am young and fresh and you are used.“   
Gasping, he gripped Alexander's hips with both of his hands and looked up into his face, clearly enjoying what he did to him, especially after last night. He had no idea that Alexander could be like this.  
„Make me“, he grinned and let go of him with one of his hands, only to place it around Alexander's, with which he got them off with fast strokes.

Alexander rolled his eyes, hearing Phai’s insults. That kid really thought that he had any power here and it was really amusing. No one before dared to speak to him like this and it was a weird experience but he didn’t mind at all. After all, it was a breeze of something new in his life. “That’s why I am your daddy, Phai”, he purred, kissing and biting the boy’s neck which really smelled delicious and he couldn’t get enough of that intoxicating smell. If Phai wanted to play it like this then he could join the game as well.   
“And I know what feels good for you so I’m going to make you come hard”, he promised, massaging both of their cocks while Phai started to scratch his back, probably without even realizing it. His new toy could pretend that he was professional about their relationship but his young body couldn’t deny itself the pleasure. It really was adorable. 

„You know what feels good to me?“ Hephaistion snorted at this ridiculousness. Because really? He fucked him two times and wanted to be able to tell what the boy liked? Hah... yeah, sure. He knew that he was reacting very positive to him and his touches, he was surprised and confused by that himself, but Alexander knew nothing about him. Nothing about what he needed, what he truly liked, what would really make him lose his mind – because the relationship they had between a hooker and his customer wasn't enough to get to know that.  
Hephaistion moaned, dutifully arched his back and opened his ass for Alexander, but that was it. He didn't enjoy it as much as he could. But he knew that he never would, not with that man, and that was why he just decided to play his game and concentrated on the friction on his cock – and came with a hoarse moan right into Alexander's hand, looking him in the eyes all the time.  
He would let the blond believe that he was the best, his ego needed this apparently – but Hephaistion was fine with that when he got to come in the end.  
„What a good daddy you are...“

He might have not known all of Phai’s weak spots by now but he would with time and he would show his boy what real pleasure meant. It was really just a matter of time. Besides, by now he was already able to make him come just like that. Although it was easy to see that Phai was actually pretending. Not the orgasm but some of his moans were fake so it still wasn’t what Alexander was trying to achieve. But it couldn’t be achieved just by simple masturbation.   
“And you are such a naughty boy…”, he breathed out, giving his manhood a few last strokes before he came right onto Phai’s belly. Alexander licked his lips and looked at the boy under him, somehow more satisfied form the fact the he come-marked his toy than from the fact that he had an orgasm. The sight of Phai covered in his semen was waking up his most primal instincts. “Mine”, he said in a low voice, brushing away the hair from Phai’s beautiful face, which fell into it in a disheveled way. 

„Your naughty boy.“  
Hephaistion grinned into his face and saw how his words pleased Alexander. And they weren't even a lie. He _was_ his boy – since the man paid for it. When he felt his come on his skin, he started to feel a weak panic rising inside of him, because he never let anyone do this to him, at least none of his customers, but when he saw the satisfied expression on Alexander's face, he somehow forgot about that. He didn't know why, but it was kind of important for him to please him. It was stupid, _that_ he knew for sure, but Alexander had something about him that made Hephaistion want to... yeah, stay.  
„This is gross“, he whispered with a disgusted look on his face and pushed Alexander away by placing his hands on his shoulders, but the other didn't move.  
„Move now. I need to wash myself“, he grumbled and tried to ignore the warm feeling inside of him that started to grow when he heard Alexander calling him his. There was a difference between the way Alexander said this and his usual customers... Hephaistion could definitely tell the difference.  
As he said: he was stupid.

For a few minutes, Alexander was just looking at Phai before he snapped out of his trance and finally moved. He didn’t know what the hell happened to him but seeing his boy like this triggered something inside of him, a deep need to protect what was rightfully his.   
“Wait here”, he said slowly and stood up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom while he tried to get back his composure. He didn’t need Phai to make fun of him besides the boy shouldn’t know what was going through his mind. That’s why Alexander quickly washed his face with ice cold water and came back to the room with a soft towel in his hand. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to slowly wipe Phai’s belly who was just lying there, stiff like a block. Alexander didn’t comment on that. He just cleaned his boy and tossed the towel into the direction of the bathroom before he handed Phai his sleeping pants. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes after Alexander finally left, kind of getting annoyed. The peaceful haze after his orgasm quickly faded away when he got ordered to stay in bed and wait for him. What, wasn't he allowed to wash himself now? Despite all the building affection he may started to have towards the blond man – and which he tried to deny himself, it was his second day here and they had a deal to fuck whenever Alexander wanted to, Jesus Christ – he was annoyed that he apparently wasn't allowed to have a saying about himself anymore.  
That's why he didn't say a single word when Alexander cleaned him and wordlessly took the pants out of his hands, quickly pulling them on because he somehow couldn't stand presenting himself like this anymore.  
Without looking at Alexander, he lay down on the bed, as close to the edge of his side as possible, turning his back on him, closing his eyes.  
He could hear Alexander moving around, before he finally felt the mattress giving in under the weight of the other man – and suddenly he felt guilty. He was behaving like a little shit, he knew that, even though Alexander paid him a generous amount of money... when he didn't want to get kicked out, he had to finally behave nicer towards him. It was all about his body, anyway. No need to get pissed or let his mind brag about something that wasn't there.  
He bit his lip and wanted to apologize for his rudeness which Alexander probably didn't even notice, but then he had another idea when he remembered the events of the evening, which was pretty nice in the end, as he had to admit. He could get used to that, even though he shouldn't even think like this.   
„It's Hephaistion“, he mumbled into the darkness of the room, not knowing if Alexander heard his quiet voice or, if he did, got what the boy wanted to tell him.

Alexander washed his belly as well from the few drops of Phai’s come and adjusted his boxers, without looking at his lover. It was clear that his toy was still uncomfortable with him being near after sex. Well, he would have to get used to that since Alexander didn’t plan to let him sleep in another room. But he pushed those thoughts away and lied down on _his_ side of the bed since Phai already occupied literally the edge on the other side like he thought that Alexander was carrying some kind of deadly disease. The soft mattress made him sleepy in an instant even though he forgot how tired he actually was. Sleep sounded really good to him now and he didn’t even care that Phai was trying to get as far away as possible from him.   
Alexander just closed his eyes but the still fresh images of Phai coming under him weren’t allowing him to fall asleep right away. At least he was too tired to get horny once again. Besides, this time he was sure that his toy wouldn’t let him get close to him. But then he heard a soft _Hephaistion_ coming from the other side of bed and for a second he thought that he was probably dreaming already but he opened his eyes and looked at Phai, who was shuffling anxiously between the sheets.   
“Is that your name?”, he asked, not quite sure if he heard that right because it was really a strange name nowadays. 

Hephaistion felt a blush creeping up his neck, because after the moments of silence, he was sure that Alexander already fell asleep.  
But apparently, he heard him. Damn.   
„Yes“, he mumbled and buried his face in the pillow, rolling onto his stomach, but he still wasn't facing the other man. It was kind of embarrassing to reveal his name, because it was the first thing that led into a complete other direction that Hephaistion originally planned. He never gave his complete name away. Never.  
„My mother was addicted to ancient names... I guess, I just wanted you to know. I'm sleeping in your bed, so you should at least know this.“  
He smiled miserably, embarrassed by himself and his behavior and closed his eyes.  
„But Phai is okay. Just call me like that, every... man does. That's fine.“  
Yawning, Hephaistion snuggled closer into the pillow and pulled the blanket under his chin.  
„Good night, then.“

Alexander smiled, thinking about that name. Now Phai’s joke about him being great made even more sense. But this coincidence was really funny. “Do you know the origins of your name?”, he asked, not caring that Phai wanted to avoid this topic. “Or more like, did you know that Hephaistion was the lover of Alexander the Great?”   
Alexander grinned and braced himself on his elbow, watching how the boy’s neck blushed so hard that it was even visible in the very dim light. It made the blond man really wonder if Phai knew this part of the history because for Alexander it was really funny. “It’s a very nice name… Hephaistion”, he purred, touching the boy’s spine with his fingertips. 

Hephaistion knew it. He _knew_ that Alexander couldn't just accept that he told him his name and leave that topic be, of course not. It was so predictable that he had to humilate him. It made him growl and just reach and grab for his pillow and smashing it over his own head, pressing it down with both of his hands. He didn't want to hear that! It was even worse that he could feel how his face was burning with shame.  
„No shit, Sherlock“, he mumbled and cursed his mother for giving him this name. Because really, couldn't it have been something like Tim? Or Tom maybe? Daniel? No. It had to be a special name. And of course his best customer had to be an Alexander. It was hilarious. His whole life was hilarious, simply a joke.  
When he felt the other man's fingers through the thin layer of the blanket on his back, he couldn't help himself but shudder. What the heck was this now? Did he still not have enough? Or did he just want to humilate Hephaistion a bit more? Yeah, this had to be the reason. Wiggling his ass, he shrugged the foreign hand off.  
„I know how funny this is. And I know that he was his lover, but I think that the great Hephaistion wasn't a whore. At least I dearly hope so for him.“  
Hephaistion sighed and realized that he couldn't breathe under the pillow so he lifted his head in a fast movement and breathed in deep, turning his bright red face to Alexander and glared at him.   
„Sleep now. Old men need lots of sleep.“  
And with that he slumped back onto the pillow and screwed his eyes shut. Sometimes, he hated his life. And his ability to blush that easily in particular moments.

Alexander chuckled, finding Phai’s reaction really amusing. Now it was clear why Hephaistion didn’t want to tell him his name since it was really original and the connection between their names was more than obvious and Alexander really needed to hold himself back from laughing.   
“I like this name. It suits you and your kind of beauty”, he said while taking his hand off of Phai’s back even though he wanted to tease him a bit more. “Now I know why you called me Alexander the Great.” Alexander ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled mischievously when Phai growled like a dog puppy.   
“But I don’t see why you are so embarrassed...” The blond man caught the pillow that Phai wanted to hit him with. “Kiddo”, he added, just to enrage his young lover a bit. “You are so cute, Hephaistion”, he purred and his smile grew even bigger when Phai threw him a death glare. Damn, he didn’t have so much fun in ages. 

Hephaistion turned his head around, already a snarky remark on his tongue, but when he saw the happy expression on Alexander's face, he quickly forced his mouth shut. Wow. Who knew that this grumpy man who forced himself on him could smile? And who would have thought that it looked so... pretty? For a few moments, Hephaistion just looked at him, impressed by the fact that he could actually make this man, of who he thought that he didn't have a heart and couldn't even laugh properly without faking it, smile unstressed like that.  
„Well“, he said then, slowly and without taking his eyes off of his face, ignoring the fact that he called him cute. Because he definitely wasn't cute. He was dirty.  
„That means that you will treat me like a king. I can live with that.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the pillow, as a soft tired sigh left his body.  
„You can start tomorrow“, he joked. „I want a royal breakfast in bed.“

Alexander laughed out loud, the deep rich sound filling the dark room. It had been ages since the last time he actually laughed because something amused him so much but this boy was really something. And funny in that specific way that Alexander liked.   
"Of course you will have a royal breakfast", he said with a mischievous smile on his lips. "If you will make yourself one."   
Alexander lied down, not even caring to cover himself even though Phai made a burrito of quilt out of himself. The blond man couldn't tell if he did it because of him being so near or if his toy was really so cold. Either way, he was now really too tired to think about it. But he wasn't able to fall asleep since he still had Phai's furious face in front of his eyes which was making him smile even wider. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun and didn't need to hold himself back from expressing it. But he needed to admit that it was really nice. 

Hephaistion gasped and his eyes widened in playful shock when he heard Alexander's words. Such a tease! Pouting, he pushed his bottom lip out in a way of which he knew that it made him look, indeed, cute, because his pouting face was irresistible. "You are so mean to me. And here I thought that you would at least take care of your toy." Sniffing, he turned his head away when a smile started to build on his face at the sound of Alexander's laugh. Hey, he seemed to be pretty much entertaining when he could make that man laugh like that. It made him feel less embarrassed, and when he could make the blond loosen up a bit with humiliating and making fun of himself, he was fine with that. "Pah, you aren't that great, at all..." 

"I am not? You came fifteen minutes ago, may I remind you of that?", he snorted and yawned. "You really need sleep, Phai. You are making things up." Alexander turned on his side to look at the boy whose face was still mostly covered by a pillow but he could still see the light blush which was slowly fading. He couldn't tell for sure but it seemed that the boy was happy himself. And here Alexander thought that he lost the ability to make anyone smile even a bit. Nevena was always telling him that he was like a storm cloud, always cold and serious.


	7. GENEROSITY

It was dark and silent the next time Hephaistion opened his eyes. Confused, he lifted his head from the pillow and looked around without knowing where he was at first, but then he heard a deep and regular breathing next to him and his eyes fell on Alexander. Peacefully sleeping like this, he looked much younger than he actually was - and much prettier. Hephaistion smiled a bit and reached for his phone to check the time. He sighed pleased because it were still two hours left until Alexander would probably get up to go to work, so he still could sleep a bit. Besides that, he was sure that Alexander needed sleep more than anything else, so he decided - why exactly, he had no clue - to make sure that he would get enough of it. Hephaistion tried to explain it to himself that way, that he needed Alexander healthy and vital in order to being able to please him. He hadn't a single reason to care for him, anyway. At least that was what he was telling himself when he lied back down, looking at Alexander who was still asleep on his side, facing Hephaistion, the slight frown on his face he always wore completely gone.   
Hephaistion smiled and reached out to carefully pull the blanket over him when he noticed the faint goose bumps that covered his arms and closed his own eyes again, thinking about what to cook this time for supper. Because seriously, if his cooking would lead to nice conversations and relaxed atmospheres just like last night every time he cooked, he would definitely make sure that Alexander would eat something good more often. 

Alexander slowly woke up, still feeling pleasantly dizzy from sleep but then he realized that he didn't hear the ringing of his alarm clock and he quickly opened his eyes. The thought that he was late made him pissed off in an instant but then his eyes crossed with Phai's who looked surprised like he didn't expect Alexander to catch him looking at him. But it wasn't important right now.   
"What time is it?", he asked, his voice still harsh from sleep, and sat up in the bed, looking for his phone. He had a really nice sleep and he wasn't actually tired so he for sure slept in. A low growl escaped his mouth when he couldn't spot his phone anywhere. Why didn't Phai wake him up? Damn. Nevena wouldn't let him live it down.   
"Where the fuck is my phone?!" 

Hephaistion nearly jolted up in bed when Alexander suddenly woke up, the peaceful expression gone in an instant - and the young man immediately missed it. Back was the sour looking business man. But when he started to yell grumpily, Hephaistion rolled his eyes. "I don't know where your phone is, but it's four in the morning. Do you have to get up that early?", he asked and yawned, kind of sad that the short moment of silence and intimacy was gone already. It really felt nice, but well, Alexander apparently wasn't a morning person. 

A deep sigh left Alexander's mouth and he fell back on the bed. It was really good that he didn't actually sleep in but yeah, it was still dark outside so he could have guessed himself that it was still too early for him to wake up. "Why aren't you asleep then? Is something wrong?", he asked in a much softer voice, the frown vanishing a bit. He even relaxed visibly, the though that he had still two hours made him feel better. But why the hell wasn't his boy asleep? Was he up all night long? 

"No, I am fine", Hephaistion responded and made himself comfortable again, rolling on his back. He slept good, even though it wasn't that long. "I am just not used to sleep on such a comfortable bed. I guess I need to get used to it first." He smiled lazily and closed his eyes, rolling onto his other side only to look outside the window. "You can go back to sleep. I will make sure to wake you up." 

"You should try to fall asleep yourself. I don't know what you are planning to do today but I can bet that dark circles under your eyes don't suit you." Alexander smiled when he heard a growl coming from Phai's side of the bed. That made him feel better in an instant even though he couldn't tell why he liked teasing his boy so much. But Phai's reactions were really hilarious. "You for sure need your beauty sleep", he added with amusement in his voice.

„ _You_ for sure need it... I have the youth on my side... besides that, I am a natural beauty – not even dark circles can do me any harm. I am born to look good. It's my purpose, you know.“  
Hephaistion smiled and sighed quietly, because really? Teasing him like this? Alexander should know better than this, but if it helped him feeling better... he would play along.  
„So sleep, honey“, he yawned and snuggled into his blanket.  
„Your early bird will wake you up.“ 

“I hope so, sleeping beauty”, Alexander responded, closing his eyes. If he still had some time to sleep he was willing to use it since another long day in work awaited him and there was no chance that Phai would go with him to make his day a bit better.   
“Wake me up before six. I need to go to work earlier today”, he added, slowly falling back to sleep. It was really weird how easily he was falling asleep with someone in his bed but somehow it felt good when Phai was near him.

# ~*~

Hephaistion kept his promise and woke up Alexander right in time. He didn't sleep, he somehow couldn't fall asleep, simply because he wasn't used to hear someone's breath and presence without fearing to get strangled. He probably wouldn't get used to it, like, ever.  
But it wasn't important, not now, he could sleep when Alexander was gone and get some of his strength back. That's why he was sitting in the back of the garden on a pretty wooden bench, wrapped in a soft blanket Alfred brought him at some point after sitting outside for a while already. He needed to think, about many things.  
First of all, if he really wanted to go back to university. He had a strong pull towards it, but something deep inside of him was telling him that he couldn't take this offer. It was simply too much, Alexander already paid way too much money for fucking him, not to talk about the fact that he was living in this mansion with him. He just couldn't take it.   
But on the other hand, the man had the money...  
A deep sigh left Hephaistion's body and he lifted his head when he heard someone approaching him. Alfred was coming, a mug with something hot inside of it, given the steam that was leaving the porcelain.  
„It is cold outside, master Phai. We don't want to risk you getting sick, do we?“  
Hephaistion smiled at his concern even though he knew that he only did it because Alexander wouldn't have much use of him if he would get sick now, but he took the mug out of his hands nevertheless and slowly took a sip.  
„Thank you, Alfred“, he said, still smiling and watched the old man ambling back into the house.  
He had to talk with Alexander when he would come back from work. He definitely had to.

Alexander walked to the bench that was occupied by Hephaistion, wondering if they boy really spent the whole afternoon there, like Alfred told him. He came back earlier from work today since it was friday but it still meant that Phai was sitting there for around five hours. “What are you thinking about?”, he asked, coming closer to the boy and actually being a bit happy to see him after so many hours of madness in work where none of those idiots could do anything right. At least Hephaistion knew what he was here for and so far he was obeying Alexander in a very good way. And it was somehow calming him down. “Alfred said that you were sitting here for quite a long time so I guess you are thinking about your studies, am I right?” Alexander sat down next to his boy and stretched his legs in front of him, finally able to relax a bit. 

Hearing Alexander's voice, Hephaistion turned his head around, surprise clearly written on his face. „You didn't tell me you would be back from work sooner“, he complained at the lack of time he had to prepare himself for Alexander. Hell, he looked like shit and he didn't make anything to eat like he planned to. Besides, was it so obvious what Hephaistion was thinking of? Was it written on his face or what? Sighing, he rubbed over his face with one hand, only to pull the blanket closer around himself after that.  
„Yes“, he confessed after a minute of silence, in which he thought about what he actually wanted to say. But it wasn't that easy since he knew that he took way too much of this man and didn't give enough in return. And the thing he hated the most was to have debts – no matter in what form.  
„I would love to go back, but I can't take this money from you. I'm not doing enough for it. I guess I should just pay it from the money you pay me with, so maybe you could give some of it to me now instead of at the end of the month?“

“It’s friday. No one wants to sit long in work so I came back sooner”, he shrugged, closing his eyes. Well, he would have stayed longer but there was not much that he could do alone so he just came back. Or more like Nevena made him go back home but Hephaistion didn’t need to know that.   
“Hephaistion…” Alexander sighed and looked at the boy who was wrapped tightly in his blanket so only his head was sticking out. That sight made the blond man smile a bit. “It’s not so much for me so just go back to this fucking university. You should take every opportunity that life gives you. And don’t worry, I am going to keep you for a long time so you can be sure that this money won’t be wasted”, he said in a serious voice, hoping that the boy would take the hint and just agree with him without arguing any longer. 

Hephaistion licked his lips and sighed, before he turned his head and looked at Alexander, observing his face without saying a single word. Well. If he was insisting... he shouldn't say no. Going back really sounded good and it made him happy only to think about it. And maybe he would meet some of his old friends again...  
„Okay“, is why he said, putting a small smile on his lips, before he looked into the cloudy sky. Was this really his life? He felt as if he took part in a movie. There was one which was pretty similar to his current situation, but he couldn't remember the title... damn.  
But who cared. If Alexander wanted to give him the money, he would gladly take it. Of course he would. To get himself out of this thoughts, he stood up, shrugging the blanket off his shoulders. Damn, it really got cold, he didn't even realize it. Winter was coming. Suddenly, he was glad that he met Alexander because otherwise, he maybe wouldn't survive this season... as hard as it may have sounded, but life on the street was hard and the place where he lived was that broken that they didn't even have any heaters.  
„Are you hungry?“, he asked when he felt how the silence between them grew bigger and bigger, making Hephaistion feel kind of uncomfortable.

Alexander slowly stood up as well and took off his jacket because he couldn’t stand watching as his boy was shaking in the cold wind. He put the jacket on Phai’s arms and nodded. It was really easy for him to forget that he was hungry since he never had time to make himself anything to eat and while working he was completely forgetting that he was a human being that needed to eat from time to time.   
“Do you want to cook again?”, he asked, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and walking him home. “You shouldn’t stay here for so long. You are still shaking and I don’t want you to catch a cold”, he murmured, feeling slightly stupid for touching Phai like this but he really didn’t want him to get sick so this was a good reason to get more touchy with him. 

Holding a sigh back in the last second before it would have left his body, Hephaistion closed his eyes. Alexander apparently missed the fact that he wasn't a girl, given how he behaved towards him. And he definitely didn't have to be courted like this, he was here for a reason. So why exactly was the man behaving like this? Did he want to mesmerize him, so that he would let his guard down so Alexander could finally crush him somehow?  
Biting his lips, Hephaistion peeked up into the blond's face and thought about shrugging him off, but when he was honest with himself, he somehow liked the attention. Not that he needed it, he really didn't, but it was nice, when someone appeared to care, even if it was only faked.  
So he decided to keep quiet about that and only shrugged his shoulders shortly.  
„Depends on what you want to eat. I enjoy cooking, so it's up to you. Whatever my boss wishes.“

“Lasagna maybe? I haven’t eaten it in quite a long time. But we can go to some restaurant if you want to. It’s friday after all and I can see that you are getting bored here since you are sitting in one place for so long”, he said and opened the doors for Phai without even thinking about it. It was something natural for him to treat his boy like this even though he didn’t court anyone like this in a very long time.   
“And I guess we should buy you some books for your studies. And definitely new clothes”, he added, looking down at Phai. “Next time, you can just borrow some of my things if you want to sit outside for so long.” Alexander knew exactly how many things Hephaistion owned and it really made him wonder why he didn’t buy himself something new even though he now had the money for it. 

Hephaistion snorted amused. „Lasagna? Ahh... something easy for tonight, I guess? That's okay. But if you want to go out, I wouldn't mind. But sadly I'm not acceptable for the society you seem to spend your time with.“  
He raised his eyebrows and entered the house, before he carefully took off Alexander's jacket, trying hard not to wrinkle the expensive fabric. Because really, showing himself in public with Hephaistion? Was Alexander serious? He expected to sit here in the house and wait for his host to come back and do with him whatever he wanted to do, but this...  
„Oh, Alexander“, he purred and smiled mischievously, putting the jacket on a chair. „You seem to care about me, I am flattered. But I don't catch a cold that fast, don't worry.“  
He straightened his back and turned around. „So, what do you want to do? Lead the way, I will follow.“

“We will go to the shop first and buy you all the necessary things. Then we will see”, Alexander responded, taking his jacket back. “Take my shirt, you know where they are and I will meet you in the garage, okay?” The blond man turned around without waiting for Phai’s reaction and made his way to the changing room. He didn’t know why he was actually doing it since Hephaistion could just go by himself but he needed to admit to himself that it was good to at least pretend that he had some life after work. And spoiling his boy wasn't such a bad idea in the first place, either. So: why not?

Shrugging his shoulders, Hephaistion didn't complain and turned around to dress himself. If Alexander wanted to go, then he wouldn't say anything against it. „Okay“, he said slowly, before he went straight to the stairs and into Alexander's bedroom. To be honest, he was kind of excited to go out, because the last few weeks of his life were pretty... shitty. And besides that, Alexander was a nice company.   
A smile formed on his lips when he got himself ready, trying to get rid of the bags under his eyes and combing his hair, before he hopped down the stairs, stuffing phone and card into his pocket, just in case. He smiled to Alfred, who sticked his head out of one room and looked at him surprised, probably wondering about who the hell stomped down the stair like an elephant, just like he did. But he couldn't help it, he somehow felt like a little kid and couldn't explain himself why exactly.  
Peeking into the garage, he carefully entered, still afraid of doing any harm to one of Alexander's toys, and closed the doors, searching for the other man with his blue eyes.

Alexander was already standing by his Camaro when Hephaistion came in. It really took his boy long to prepare since Alexander changed into jeans and leather jacket in less than five minutes and already started to get bored. But it was worth the wait because Phai looked much better than in the morning and it was kind of adorable that he actually put on Alexander’s shirt. The blond man actually didn’t expect him to do that but it was good that he obeyed.   
“Do you have some shops that you want to visit?”, he asked when Phai came closer, looking at his Chevrolet like it was at least made of gold. “Do you like it?” Alexander smiled proudly. He secretly loved it when someone was getting so impressed by his cars. He was taking good care of them and he had tons of reasons to be proud of them. Besides, Phai’s eyes were almost shining with excitement so it was clear that the boy liked this particular car the most, just like Alexander. 

Hephaistion's mouth watered – and not only because of the car Alexander seemed to have chosen for their little trip. Who knew that he could look that... delicious in casual clothes? He did not know that, for sure. Clearing his throat discretely, he sat into the car, trying not to drool too obviously but when he looked at Alexander and saw his pleased expression, he knew that he failed.  
„Yes. Yes I like it a lot, are you happy now?“ He stuck his tongue out at him and made himself comfortable in the seat and stared out of the window without saying a word. Alexander really didn't have to know how excited he was. But something was telling him that he already knew.  
For a moment, he thought about the blond's question and nodded then, telling him the name of one shop he always used to buy his clothes in. Now that he thought of it, it physically hurt him that he left all his clothes at home, because he really loved them. He never gave much thought about how he looked in the clothes, he simply looked good whatever he wore, but he loved some of the pieces. But yeah, that night his father lost his mind, he didn't have time to take anything with him... and he hadn't been home since then. So it was definitely time to make something out of himself again.  
„You look good“, he said then when Alexander got in himself and started the car, the sound of its engine immediately pleasing Hephaistion. 

Alexander nodded, wondering if Hephaistion had been in that shop before because it was really expensive. Well, at least too expensive for someone who lived on the streets but he didn’t say anything about it since it was clear that Phai was very excited for their little trip. Alexander actually haven’t seen him so excited before but it was a really nice variety. And it was also the first time when he wasn’t so tense around the blond man.   
“Thanks”, he said and raised his eyebrow because a compliment from Phai was something that he didn’t expect at all. Besides, he didn’t see any difference between himself wearing casual clothes and suits. “I guess that we should go to Armani after that. You need some suit if we want to go out to my favorite restaurants sometimes”, he murmured, driving quite fast but he didn’t have time for trips like this in a long time so he needed to feel that shot of adrenaline again. “But today you can choose where you want to eat.” 

Hephaistion chuckled at Alexander's expression and turned his head away, looking outside of the window and observed the surroundings passing by quickly.  
„Wherever you want to go“, he mumbled and leaned his face against his hand, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. „As long as it won't cost me my whole salary. But hey, if it's your favorite restaurant, then it has to be good.“  
He was curious in which kind of ambience Alexander liked to be around and besides that, he thought that he would feel better himself. Being his old self for at least a few hours couldn't be that bad, right?  
„I just don't want to cause you any inconveniences, in case you will meet someone who will ask who I am. Since I am not your lover. At least not in this life.“  
Hephaistion laughed and shook his head over his own stupidity and looked over to Alexander whose eyes were glued to the road, just like it had to be.

“Don’t worry about your _salary_. It has nothing to do with our shopping trip.” Alexander parked his car in front of a big shop and looked at Hephaistion who was smiling like he just won on a lottery. The blond man didn’t know that simple shopping could make someone so happy but it was good to see him like this.   
“Just take whatever you want and don’t care about the tags”, he added, getting out of the car. He actually hated shopping since it was troublesome and boring to change the clothes so many times to find something fitting but he could just sit there and watch so he was fine with this. “And don’t worry about someone finding out about us. No one would dare to comment it even with one word.” He was sure of that since everyone was shaking just when his name was mentioned. Being so powerful had its perks. 

„Ohooo...“ Hephaistion grinned wide and raised his eyebrows at Alexander's generosity. „I thought I had to pay for it myself. But hey, I won't mind if you will pay for it. You will get something out of it in the end anyway, am I right?“  
He snickered and got out of the car as well, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and took in the sight of him, sighing deeply. Oh dear lord, how he missed this shop.  
„This feels like coming back home“, he laughed and turned his back to the shop, walking backwards into the direction of the door, so he could look at Alexander who was following him.  
„I guess I will find something for me, but tell me, are there any preferences on your side? Like, anything that I could wear to make you... go crazy?“  
Hephaistion bit down on his lips to hide his grin, before he turned around and slipped into the shop, not able to wait any longer to dive into new clothes.

Alexander raised an eyebrow at Hephaistion’s words which only made him more sure that the boy wasn’t coming from a poor family since it was visible that he was in this store a lot of times. It made Alexander even more curious but he knew that the boy wouldn’t tell him anything about his roots.  
“Really, Phai?”, he smiled, shaking his head. What would make him go crazy right now would be to see Hephaistion riding his dick but the boy was still healing which was making Alexander really anxious. He wouldn’t say it out loud but he was missing Phai’s tight ass. Alexander came into the shop, trying to spot his young lover who already got lost in all the clothes that were there. How could anyone like it? At least this shop was exclusive enough so that not so many people were in. He really hated crowds.   
“Here you are…” Phai flashed before his eyes with his hands full of clothes and vanished again before Alexander could even register it. “Okay…”, he sighed and occupied the sofa which was placed in front of the changing rooms. There was apparently no use in chasing Phai right now, so he was better off with waiting.

It took him more than two hours and when he stepped out of the cabin and saw the tired and enervated expression on Alexander's face, Hephaistion immediately felt sorry and guilty. That poor man didn't seem to like shopping or waiting, and he kind of did both for him now, and even though he really hurried, it still took him so long... but at least he found nice clothes. Very nice clothes. And many of them.  
Lifting up his shoulders under his ears and with an apologetic look on his face, Hephaistion stepped in front of Alexander and crossed his hands behind his back, biting his lips.  
„Hi“, he said and smiled shyly, checking the time on his phone. „I am so sorry“, he added drawn-out and raised his eyebrows, „but I got carried away. I couldn't stop, I just... _love_ this stuff.“  
He chuckled and leaned forward to pat gently Alexander's cheek, before he quickly stepped back, pointing to a literal hill of clothes.  
„I... can't decide.“

Alexander simply couldn’t believe how a single human being willingly could spend so much time with picking up clothes. It were almost two hours since they came into the shop and the women who were currently working already felt pity towards him and brought him a Latte and a newspaper. At least that coffee was good and he had his phone with him so he could take care of his mails. But the salvation finally came with Phai coming out of the changing room with a shy expression on his face. At least he was sorry for making him wait for so long but Alexander hoped that he actually chose something nice for Alexander to take off of him. It really would be a waste of time if he only chose some practical, every day clothes.   
“Just take them all. I just want to finally get out of there”, he sighed and stood up, taking the wallet out of his pocket, wanting to just pay for it and go to Armani, the only shop he truly liked. 

Hephaistion oppressed a giggle when he heard the affirmation that he could take all of the clothes and had to literally hold himself back from falling around Alexander's neck and covering him with kisses, because _damn_ , he found some nice stuff. He looked great in those clothes and he could bet that Alexander himself would take a liking in them, too.  
With a dirty grin he walked behind the blond man who was already heading into the direction of the tills and stood on his tiptoes.   
„Thank you, daddy“, he whispered into his ear and made sure to nip swiftly at his ear lobe, before he turned around and went to gather his clothes. He wouldn't be able to take them all by himself, but he was sure that the nice employees would help him with that.

Alexander caught Phai’s hand, regretting that he couldn’t fuck him right now because his toy was such a tease. “Just choose one outfit and change into it. I will tell them to bring the rest to my house”, he said, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible and maybe play with Phai in the house. “We still need to go to Armani.” Alexander smiled mischievously and discretely squeezed his ass as a sweet payback. But he was actually glad that the boy was so happy. He didn’t know why but it was somehow calming him down and even those two hours weren’t as wasted as he thought. 

„You dirty, old man“, Hephaistion whispered and backed his ass against the hand on it, before he let go of Alexander after shooting him an unambiguous look that promised more. At least for later. Because the way Alexander was looking at him was kind of making him hot, even though he didn't know why, but he liked that feeling. He was over it to try and deny it.  
Nearly hurrying, Hephaistion entered the changing room and dressed himself in a tight jeans in which he knew that his ass looked really great and a shirt that was underlining his slim body and his muscles. Alexander would like it for sure, he thought, before grabbing that nice leather jacket he just couldn't resist, and hurried back to Alexander, who already seemed to have paid for everything and was waiting for him now – again.  
„I will make it up to you that you had to wait that long“, Hephaistion quietly said, before he slowly walked into the direction of the door, giving Alexander a dirty look over his shoulder.

Alexander really couldn’t believe how cocky Hephaistion was today. It actually seemed that he wanted sex by himself, not just because it was the reason he was here in the first place and it was turning Alexander on. It was sexy that Phai wanted him. Well, maybe it was because of how generous he was but he couldn’t care less about that now since he was already horny.   
But when Phai came out of the changing room, Alexander felt _real_ lust. Those tight pants he was wearing gave the blond man some really nasty thoughts. “You look great”, he purred, licking his lips and couldn’t take his eyes off of his boy toy. Yes, it was definitely a good idea to take Phai shopping. He really needed to fuck him as fast as possible because he already could feel how his cock was twitching just because of the way Phai was looking at him. That little bastard.


	8. SAFETY FIRST?

Hephaistion could literally feel Alexander's eyes on his back all the time, and all the way back to the car. It was flattering, really, because all it took were some new clothes – and that man was all after him again. Slightly chuckling, he came to a halt by the car and waited until Alexander opened it before getting inside. He didn't even bother to put the seat belt on since he had other plans.  
„So... I will get a suit now?“, he asked when Alexander got inside of the car as well, not taking the eyes off of the young man which made him grin even more. The blond really seemed to be horny for him, given the hard on he seemed to have in his pants.  
„Do you want to go like this to a restaurant?“, he said and pointed briefly on the bulge in his crotch, a wide grin decorating his pretty face.

Alexander really tried hard to calm himself down but the sight of Hephaistion’s ass which was swaying so nicely in front of him was too much. He knew very well that Phai was doing it on purpose. The boy knew how sexy he was and which effect he had on Alexander. He really got himself in troubles.   
“I was hoping that, maybe, you could take care of that.” Alexander put his hand on Phai’s thigh and started to massage it gently because he couldn’t resist the need to touch his toy. He really wanted to fuck him even though they were still on the crowded street and someone for sure would see them getting nasty. But damn, who was he to resist Hephaistion’s charm? 

Raising his eyebrow in the most cocky manner he could muster right now, Hephaistion grinned and blatantly reached for Alexander's pants to open them. With skilled fingers, it didn't take him long to undo them and pull the blond's already hard cock out of his boxers.  
„Anything you want, daddy“, he grinned and gave him a hard stroke while he looked him into the eyes. Seeing the unhidden lust in them was better than anything else, because it was a different kind of lust. At least Hephaistion thought so, simply because it felt differently. All of it, the whole situation and especially how Alexander behaved towards him.  
Heh, this was better than expected in the beginning.  
Without giving it much thought, he leaned back to search for his old pants in which he knew he had a condom, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Fuck, he was sure that he just put them there on the backseat, how was it possible that he couldn't find them now?!  
„Fuck“, he muttered and bit his lips, feeling how he got aroused himself and when he looked into Alexander's face, he decided to screw it. He had no time to think any further about it and he was sure that Alexander didn't have any disease, because seriously, someone like him was for sure paying attention on that, and since he himself was clean, too... He could take the risk.  
Something inside of him told him that he wouldn't let Alexander fuck any other boys from the street anyways, so he could just as well just claim him now.  
„Just don't come, I won't swallow.“  
Throwing a last glance into Alexander's face, he closed his eyes – and went down on him, bracing himself on the other's thighs, before he swallowed him in one go, moaning around his mouthful of cock, because _fuck_ , he didn't know what exactly switched his mind off to do this, but somehow, he didn't care. He just wanted Alexander, the rest didn't matter.

Alexander couldn’t believe that Phai actually wanted to please him in the middle of the city but when the boy reached for the zipper in his pants, Alex couldn’t deny that he liked it. Because he loved it when Hephaistion was like this, sexy and alluring, trying his best to please his _daddy_.   
“Damn…” he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment when Phai started to stroke his manhood but the pleasure didn’t last long since Hephaistion took his hand away only after a few seconds of touching. Alexander opened his eyes, clearly dissatisfied by the lack of action and looked at his boy toy who was looking for something in his old pants. It took him a moment to process what was going on since his mind was already a bit fogged but before he had time to tell Hephaistion that he had condoms, the boy already leaned down and took Alexander’s hard manhood into his mouth.   
“ _Fuck_!” Alexander buried his fingers in Hephaistion’s hair and looked down at the boy who was sucking him off with delight. Damn, it was really the best thing ever and it felt so much better than before since he wasn’t wearing a condom. “That’s right. Show me how much you want me”, he purred, enjoying the feeling of Phai’s skilled tongue working on his erection. That was a really nice turn of events. 

Hephaistion nearly lost his mind, if he didn't already do so. At the pure taste of Alexander on his tongue, he sighed in pleasure and closed his eyes, swallowing around him. He was an idiot. A complete moron for doing this, but to be honest, he couldn't care less. Alexander's reactions to him were priceless and the way his fingers were tightening in his hair was only turning him on more, because pleasing him was his job in the first place. And who didn't like any kind of affirmation that what they did, their work, was actually good and satisfying?  
It was Hephaistion's non-material payment anyway and what he received from Alexander was more than satisfying. Way more.  
Yes, exactly this was what he wanted. Working eagerly on his cock, Hephaistion tried to ignore the fact that they were in public, because hey, he was used to it that his customers couldn't wait at the sight of his nice body and just fucked him in some dark alley. It was a miracle that the police didn't catch him so far, but with Alexander it was something else. It was more... _thrilling_ and Hephaistion couldn't wait to get him off. Letting go of him with a dirty, sloppy sound, only to tease him a bit, he leaned back and wiped over his mouth with his free hand, while the other started to stroke him at the lack of mouth.  
„I had no idea that you would taste so good“, he said with a raspy voice and grinned dirty, looking into Alexander's eyes with an auspicious gleam in his own.

Alexander looked out of the window at the people walking by but no one could see what they were doing since all the windows were tinted. But still there was some thrill that someone could actually catch them having sex in public and it was making everything even more exciting for Alexander. The blond man bit his lips, feeling how skillfully Hephaistion was swallowing him whole. He couldn’t even remember the last time he received a blowjob without condom, although he knew that it was quite dangerous now. After all, he didn’t see Phai’s test results and he shouldn’t just believe his words but the boy had been pretty uptight about the condoms at first so it meant that he was rather clean. Or at least Alexander hoped so.   
“You are such a dirty, little slut”, he murmured and slapped Phai’s ass. “Now go back down there. I still don’t have enough of your mouth”, he commanded, looking into the boy’s eyes that were completely fogged by lust. Damn, Phai really was sexually attracted to him. And that knowledge was making Alexander even more possessive. 

Licking his lips, Hephaistion kept looking at the handsome face in front of him for a few seconds more, seeing how the lust was clearly visible on his features, but the desire slowly started to get replaced by something else – impatience. It made the young man grin and before he leaned down again, he patted the other's cheek and shook his head a bit.  
„Such an impatient daddy... can't you wait for your little slut to swallow you again? You can fuck my mouth, you know.“  
He grinned a bit wider when he saw the effect his words had on Alexander as the latter let his hand roam back onto the back of his head and tried to push him down.   
„I will open my throat willingly for you, my master Alexander.“ When he heard the growl that came from the other, he laughed quietly and gave in to the pushing at his own head and leaned down again, licking at the tip of Alexander's leaking cock and sucking at it hard, before he slowly took him deeper, bit by bit, enjoying the feeling and taste of him. Maybe he shouldn't get off himself like this only because he was giving Alexander oral pleasure without receiving any himself, but he couldn't help it, it was just too good.

Alexander started to breathe hard when he saw the lust in the boy’s eyes. After all, it was easier than he thought to make Phai wanting him. And it felt damn good to see his toy so thirsty for him. Besides, the words Hephaistion was saying were making Alexander completely crazy.   
“Yes. I want you to open your slutty mouth for me”, he purred and made the boy swallow him once again. There was no way back now. He just tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hair and literally started to fuck his mouth, making the boy choke twice but Phai still was sucking him hard.   
“Just like that. Suck me harder, bitch”, he ordered while opening Phai’s pants with one hand. “Show me how much you want your daddy.” Alexander caught the hem of Phai’s pants and lowered them down, freeing the boy’s manhood. “You are already so ready for me”, he purred and quickly licked his fingers before he slowly started to massage Hephaistion’s opening. It was such a shame that he couldn’t fuck him now but he didn’t mind at least playing a bit with his gorgeous ass. 

Trying to breathe regularly despite Alexander's hard cock in his mouth, Hephaistion snorted but obeyed nonetheless, swallowing when he felt the other hit the back of his throat to make himself tighter for him. Alexander was really a dirty little shit if he got off so much on having him here, but he didn't mind, quite the opposite – he took it as a compliment that the man was so hot for him and lusting after his body.  
When he felt Alexander fumbling with his clothes, he would have grinned. Hah, no matter how much he wanted to pretend that he had the upper hand here, he couldn't deny that he wanted Hephaistion at least equally. But who could blame him, since the boy was a walking sin. Literally.  
Without thinking twice, Hephaistion let go of Alexander's thigh and slipped his hand between his own legs, because damn, he wanted to get something out of this as well, besides his own manhood was already that painfully hard that he thought he would burst if he wouldn't get off soon.  
He couldn't help the moan that escaped him when he felt foreign fingers on his ass and had to let go of Alexander's cock for a second to catch his breath, simply because he didn't expect the other to touch him. But he didn't mind him, even though he expected him to only be the receiver.  
„Can't we skip supper?“, he asked breathless when he looked up into Alexander's face, licking the other's precome from his lips.  
„I need you to fuck me properly.“

Alexander couldn’t believe that Hephaistion was willingly offering him his ass. He really thought that he would have to wait since the boy was so mad about the last time but obviously Phai was a masochist. Which was really good.   
“There is lube in the glove compartment. Put the seat belt on and prepare yourself”, he ordered in a harsh voice, starting the car. It wasn’t the best place to have sex right now but he knew one where they could drive to so he could fuck Hephaistion as long as he would like to.   
“Just make it good. I don’t want you to bleed again”, he added, ignoring his own hard on and driving as fast as he could through the streets. Damn, how did he get himself into something like this? He was really lucky sometimes but now it was really hard to concentrate on the road since Hephaistion quickly got rid of his pants and underwear and started to please himself with his legs spread wide open just to tease Alexander even more. He truly was a sin and Alexander loved it. 

A dirty grin spread itself on Hephaistion's face and he bit his bottom lip so hard to oppress it growing wider, that he could taste blood. That was easier than expected. To be honest, he thought that Alexander would laugh at him and tell him to finish sucking him off and then go and eat, but this? This was way better. He seemed to have a better effect on the blond than he first expected, because it was obvious that he couldn't wait to fuck him any longer.  
And Hephaistion himself couldn't wait, either. With hasty movements, he got rid of his pants and poured some of the lube on his fingers and without thinking any further about it, he started to prepare himself. It hurt less than he feared it would do and he was glad about it, because even though he wanted to feel Alexander again, he didn't want it to be too painful. But apparently he was lucky and the ointment Alexander gave him was worth its money, because he didn't have any problems to fuck himself with two of his fingers. The other's elated gasp only made him prepare himself faster, his own cock already twitching in anticipation. Adding a third finger, Hephaistion put his head back, his eyes glued to Alexander's face.   
His eyes were on the blond all the time, he could see how impatient he was to finally reach his destination, wherever it was, to finally, _finally_ fuck his toy.  
„I wish this was your cock“, he moaned and glided a bit down in the seat in order to spread his legs wider, licking his lips. „I can't wait for you to fuck me open again.“  
He gasped the other's name lustful when he grazed his prostate and the way Alexander twitched at that made his mouth water.  
Changing his position as good as possible, he reached behind him to continue fucking himself, while he nonchalantly bent over the gap between their seats and took Alexander's cock back into his mouth, desperately wanting to taste him again without even knowing why.

“Damn!” Alexander moaned loudly and only through a miracle managed to still control the car when Hephaistion took his dick into his sinful mouth. Did he really want to crash them? Sure, Alexander had a great self control but Phai had a very skilled tongue that was very good at distracting.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard for this that you are going to feel me for ages”, he said in a low voice, drove out of the city and just parked the car on the road to the forest. There was just no way that he would be able to drive any further than this with Hephaistion’s mouth around his throbbing cock. He didn't want to crash in the end, after all.  
“Now come here”, he ordered, slapping Phai’s ass. “I need to fuck your slutty hole”, he purred, watching with fascination how greedy Hephaistion was for his cock, clearly wanting to lick it more but also wanting to get fucked at the same time.   
“You will get more back at home”, Alexander promised, helping his boy toy to get on top of his lap. “So open for me…” The blond man slowly pushed the tip of his manhood into Phai’s hole, feeling how he was immediately clenching on him. “You can’t wait to get filled again, can you?”, he smiled and slapped Hephaistion’s ass one more time. 

„Yes please“, Hephaistion grinned back and let go of Alexander's cock when he pulled the car over. Fucking finally, he would have lost his mind if it would have taken him any longer. „Fuck me hard, daddy“, he slurred horny, completely out of it to even think about something like a condom. He only wanted to feel Alexander inside of him again. He would hate himself later for that and ask himself why the fuck he was so stupid to trust a stranger like this, but it was too late to go back now anyway. Besides that, he wouldn't even want to stop, not now when the other's hard cock was so close to his aching hole.  
„Don't be so full of yourself“, Hephaistion murmured and shot him a playful glare, before he braced himself on the blond's shoulders, ignoring how uncomfortable it was in this position. But he was sure that as soon as Alexander would start to fuck him, he would forget about everything else, including his hurting body.  
Shaking his head, Hephaistion slowly got down on Alexander's cock, feeling every inch of him and how he stretched him with the right amount of pain and pleasure, just like it had to be. „No, I waited long enough“, he answered breathless when he completely took him inside, clutching his fingers into the fabric of Alexander's jacket. „Fuck“, he whined and closed his eyes, „you are the first one ever to fuck me without a condom. I hope for you that you are clean.“  
Leaning back as far as possible, Hephaistion fixed his hungry gaze on the other face again, before he let go with one hand and braced himself.  
„And now fuck me“, he breathed out, shooting him a grin. „Please your slut.“

“I will fuck you hard. Don’t worry about it”, he said with a mischievous smile but couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips when he was finally fully inside of Hephaistion. He thought that their sex before had been amazing but it was a whole new level. He actually never fucked anyone without a condom before. His old… boyfriend never let him near him without wearing any protection. He didn’t even give him a blowjob since it was all too disgusting for him. But Hephaistion didn’t need to know this.   
“Damn, you are so tight”, he said in a harsh voice, feeling how Phai was clenching on him. “I need to train your slutty hole so it will be able to take my cock all the time”, he purred, ignoring the comment about him being clean. Of course he was clean and Hephaistion should know that. Anyway, now it was too late for regrets.   
“Move that bitchy ass!”, he ordered, slapping Phai’s round ass cheeks. “Show me how thankful you are for your daddy.” Alexander brought the boy closer to himself and started to kiss his neck because he just couldn’t resist the need to mark the soft, smooth skin. After all, the boy was his now and everyone should know about it. _Everyone_.

Hephaistion breathed in deep, enjoying the thick cock inside of him, before he nodded and bit his lips. He was sure that they had to look horrible after all the worrying he did to them, but the pleasure he felt was too much to handle right now. Slowly, he started to move his hips, clenching around Alexander every time he got up, before losening up when going down again.   
„You like it tight, don't you?“, he breathed and took in Alexander's scent when the latter pulled him closer, before he tilted his head to the side to give him more room, suddenly feeling very needy for being marked by him.  
„Oh god, Alexander“, he moaned when he felt the pressure against his prostate, feeling how his own cock immediately reacted to that, but he couldn't touch himself, not in this position, without losing his balance, so he just kept on moving on Alexander's cock, getting faster with every move he made.  
„Your cock feels so good“, Hephaistion confessed panting, not giving a single fuck about how needy and slutty he may have sounded right now, the need to get off was overwhelming, and the fact that he had the other bare inside of him was making him feel weak to the bones.  
He drew in a shaky breath and slid his hand into the blond hair, not able to stop himself from massaging his neck.  
„Deeper“, he ordered, feeling how his whole body went hot due to the humid air that started to build inside of the car. „Please fuck me deeper, Alexander... I need to feel you for the whole evening.“

Alexander bit down on Hephaistion’s neck, leaving a soft mark on the pale skin. Phai’s smell was overwhelming now and he couldn’t think straight because of it but the boy’s words were echoing in his mind very clearly, making him even more crazy. “Such a dirty, dirty slut”, he purred and moved his hips, pushing his dick even deeper into the tight heat of Hephaistion’s body and made the boy moan sweetly into his ear.   
“That’s right. You are going to feel me for days”, he promised and slapped Phai’s ass, leaving a red mark on it. “Move your hips, bitch. I’m going to fill you to the brim so you will never forget about it.” Alexander bit his lower lip when Hephaistion tightened on him even more after hearing his words. It was really amazing how this boy was shaking his self control because usually he was completely in charge of every situation but now he was losing his mind, for the first time in his life and it felt damn good.   
“You are mine…”, he said in a harsh voice, moving his hips even faster and kept the boy steady on his lap because Phai didn’t seem to care about it anymore, only seeking for his own pleasure as he was moving up and down on Alexander’s manhood. 

Hephaistion was done. So done. Just the simple thought of Alexander coming inside of him, filling him up with his semen, was too much. He never let anyone do that and letting _Alexander_ do it now, who was a complete stranger, was such an intimate thing for him that he nearly blacked out.   
„Fuck“, he moaned and tightened around him involuntarily, fucking himself now without thinking about any consequences.  
Alexander was right. He was his now, and there wouldn't be another one. But that he said it out loud like that, in that kind of voice while thrusting into him, was making Hephaistion worth something. It sounded stupid to himself, since he was here for business only, getting paid for having sex with him, but for him, Alexander was kind of different... he wasn't like the others and Hephaistion liked to think that he was special to him, too. He didn't even know if he was and he didn't _want_ to know in the first place, because he simply wanted to enjoy this moment. And all the other moments that would come afterwards until Alexander would literally kick his ass.  
„Only yours“, he gasped, before he grabbed a handful of Alexander's hair and pulled his head to the side, biting down on the nape of his neck, before he came so hard his whole body went limp, screaming Alexander's name.  
His breathing came hard and fast and he clenched around Alexander's cock, looking down at the mess he made on his clothes before his eyes focused on the brown ones, dark with lust.  
„Say my name“, he begged when he continued moving, wanting Alexander to come and mark him down. „And fill me. I want to be only yours.“

Alexander moaned when Hephaistion bit down on his neck, marking him as well. He never let anyone do that and he was sure that Nevena wouldn’t let him live this down until she would know who did this. But he didn’t mind now since his cock was getting squeezed so delightfully by Phai who seemed to be completely out. Hephaistion’s eyes were completely fogged when he looked into them. It only made Alexander move his hips faster, hitting the boy’s prostate with more force just to hear his sweet moans, because _damn_ , the way Hephaistion was screaming his name was making him shiver. He never had experienced something like this with anyone so he didn’t even care right now that Phai came without his permission.   
“Yes… you are only mine”, he said and breathed hard when Hephaistion started to move on him once again just to make him come as well. It was too much and for the first time in a long time he lost his self control and came just like Hephaistion begged him to do, filling the boy with his hot semen, not caring at all about any consequences.   
“Phai…”, he breathed, closing his eyes for a second because he couldn’t even see straight after such a great orgasm. But he automatically snuggled his arms around the boy’s waist and brought him even closer to himself to keep him from falling. 

Hephaistion felt like a virgin the exact moment he felt Alexander coming. The way he shivered and said his name would have sent him off the edge if he didn't come already and the pure feeling of him inside of him, marking him with his come, was literally breathtaking.  
He let out a shaky breath and clutched both of his arms around Alexander's neck, inhaling his scent while he kept himself in this position for a few seconds, his eyes closed and mouth shut. He simply couldn't say anything because he feared to ruin the moment. He didn't even know which moment, because hey, they only fucked, but this time it was way more than only intimate and his mind was blank. He wasn't even afraid that he made a mistake with letting Alexander fucking him bare because of the chance of him being sick. It was because it triggered something deep inside of him which he didn't know of that it existed. A feeling of finally reaching a destination he didn't know he was looking for. It was strange, very strange, and that Alexander didn't say anything himself only added to this odd situation.  
Hephaistion took a deep breath and slowly let go of him, not able to look him into the eyes, because fuck. He came inside of him. It was the first time this ever happened and he was stupid enough to let some stranger be the first man to ever make him feel like this. A stranger he barely knew anything about.  
Now that the horny haze was gone, he could see and think clearly again – and what he saw was terrible, at least from his point of view. But when he thought further about it, it couldn't be _that_ bad, since Alexander didn't object to fuck him bare at all... but why, for fuck's sake?   
Turning his head away, Hephaistion slowly got off of him, trying not to break any of his bones while trying to get back on his seat. This whole situation was just... weird, and Hephaistion was too scared to think about it any longer, because he feared what might come out at the end.

Alexander opened his eyes when he felt that Hephaistion finally moved and slowly got up. It took him a few long moments to get back on his seat and when he did he just fell on it lifeless with Alexander’s come running down his slender thighs. It was a quite sexy view but Alexander could see the uncertainty in Phai’s every move like he regretted their moment of oblivion a bit.   
“Are you alright?”, he asked, not knowing what else to say. The moment was over and Alexander finally processed all of what had happened. They shouldn’t have done it this way, he knew it well but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to care. It had been good and that was the only thing that mattered. Alexander turned on the heating, actually not knowing what else he should do now since it was clear how uncomfortable Hephaistion was now. And the atmosphere was kind of heavy, something that he didn’t like.   
“Phai…”, he murmured and started to massage the boy’s thigh when Hephaistion didn’t answer, or more like didn’t even notice him speaking. “How do you feel?”, he asked, looking into the boy’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Hephaistion's brain was running wild when he managed to sit back on his place and stared out of the front shield for a few moments, thinking about what to do now. He wasn't allowed to show Alexander how concerned he was, because he didn't want to appear stupid in front of him.   
It was just sex. Didn't matter that it was bare, not at all.  
Looking back to the blond when he felt his hand on his naked thigh, Hephaistion shrugged him off with a smile on his lips by leaning down and reaching for his shorts, quickly pulling them over his legs before doing the same with his pants.  
„Nah, I am fine“, he said then and adjusted his pants since they didn't want to fit properly as it was pretty hard to put them on again in this position, harder than it was to kick them off his legs in the first place.  
It was a stupid answer and he guessed that Alexander already knew that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell him the truth without embarrassing himself completely in front of him.  
Clearing his throat, he nodded outside and smiled at him, but avoided his eyes.   
„We should get going now if you still want to go to the shop.“

Alexander took his hand off without saying anything even though it didn’t feel nice to be pushed away like this after such great sex but well, their deal was clear and if Hephaistion wanted to stick to it so strictly then Alexander would do it as well.   
“We will go another time”, he said in a blank voice, starting the engine and quickly getting back on the road. They both needed a shower and new clothes. Or at least Alexander did since his shirt and jacket were covered in Phai’s semen. It somehow felt weird now and he wanted to get rid of it. He couldn’t even explain why but Hephaistion’s behavior was somehow enraging him.   
Well, they both crossed a line but Phai should never push him away like that. Alexander owned him after all and he was paying him shit tons of money. But yeah, he knew that the boy was probably still feeling a bit confused since they did it without protection, he had every right to feel like this. Although he still shouldn’t behave like an offended princess.


	9. AFTERCARE

When they finally arrived back at the mansion after a silent ride that seemed to be incredibly long for Hephaistion, he quietly followed Alexander inside, staring at his back all the time but he didn't dare to say anything. Something was holding him back so he couldn't get a single word out of himself, feeling guilty for it, but he couldn't help himself.  
He shrugged out of his jacket and carefully put it on the armchair in Alexander's bedroom. When he turned around to say something to the blond, he noticed that the latter already went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him without saying a word.  
A sigh heaved his chest when he sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking about what to do now. Alexander seemed to be pissed, even though he didn't get why, but something inside of him told him that he wasn't pleased with the way things went – and he wanted to change something about it.  
But what? And how?  
Worrying his bottom lip, Hephaistion got up again and started pacing through the room, up to the window and back down to the door again.  
After two minutes which felt like an eternity, he came to a halt in front of the door which led to the bathroom.  
„Alexander?“, he asked softly and knocked at the wooden surface, not daring to just burst inside.

Alexander didn’t say anything during the whole ride. Hephaistion wasn’t too talkative, either, so the drive felt quite long. Even when they finally arrived, the blond man just went straight to his room and locked himself in the bathroom just because he needed a few minutes just for himself. Besides, he could feel the anxiety oozing from Phai and it was making him really uncomfortable since he had no idea how to deal with it. When he was finally alone, he stripped to his boxers and thought about taking a quick shower but his peace didn’t last long since Hephaistion decided to finally speak up.  
Alexander sighed and opened the doors. He looked at the boy and felt the need to sigh one more time because the boy looked like something that the cat brought in. “What’s wrong?”, he asked a bit softer than he planned but the misery in Phai’s eyes didn’t allow him to bee to harsh on him. 

Hesitating, Hephaistion looked up into Alexander's eyes and felt as insecure as never before. He bit the inner side of his cheek, thinking hard about what to say now, but everything that he came up with was just... gone at the sight of the blond man.  
„Listen, I...“, he started and mangled his hands, averting his eyes to look at Alexander's neck where a bruise slowly started to get visible. The bruise he made. Even if it was weird, this was the kick he needed to continue talking because it made him feel kind of safe, although he wasn't able to explain to himself why exactly. He was completely confused because this whole thing was new and that was what he told the blond man. He didn't care if Alexander would mock him for that, but he somehow couldn't lie to him, not after what happened. Not after these few moments of complete trust and devotion.  
„I never did this, something like this never happened before“, he finally continued, looking up into Alexander's eyes again. „I guess I am just... scared, because all of this is taking a whole different direction than I intended to take in the first place, when I agreed to be yours.“  
He scratched his eyebrow and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, feeling like an idiot. And the look on Alexander's face told him that he thought he was an idiot, too, which made the situation even worse. Maybe he shouldn't talk that much to Alexander, at least not about things like these? This was just too... feely and maybe he got emotionally too attached to him, which was pathetic, by the way, but it was his first time ever to let anyone claim him like this, so he calmed himself down with the thought that it was okay to behave like this, at least for him.  
But Alexander didn't seem to be convinced, so he decided to make him feel alright again – by pleasing him. This was what he was here for anyway, right?  
„I am sorry“, is why he said while he got on his knees in front of the blond man, not knowing what else he could do to get rid of this tension between them, calling himself stupid for even _wanting_ to get rid of it. But he had to get on business mode again if he didn't want to let this get too close to him and get hurt in the end, which would be inevitable.  
„I misbehaved, I know that. So you can punish me now.“ He was submitting to him, he knew it, but from what he knew from Alexander, this was all he wanted from him, so it should be fine. At least he hoped so.  
„Daddy“, he added without looking up to him, only leaning against him, deeply inhaling the musky scent of Alexander, when he grazed his crotch with the tip of his nose, ignoring how desperate this may have seemed now.

Alexander wanted to roll his eyes because it was clear that Hephaistion thought that he was mad at him. Well, he was a bit but there wasn’t any reason for Phai to be sorry. The blond man could understand that the situation was hard for his toy and they crossed a line without a way back just after a few days of knowing each other. But the knowledge that Hephaistion never let anyone fuck him without a condom triggered something in Alexander. A deep need to possess. When Hephaistion kneeled down in front of him, Alexander’s eyes darkened because that was just what he wanted. A beautiful boy on his knees who would belong only to him.   
“You are such a good boy now, Hephaistion”, he purred, putting his hand on Phai’s head and petting him. Phai immediately started to relax under his touches like the good sub that he was. Finally, Alexander had what he wanted and he wasn’t willing to lose it anytime soon.   
“You shouldn’t worry now. You belong to me and I will take good care of you”, he promised while sliding his hand around the boy’s nape and making him look into his eyes. “That’s my good boy”, Alexander praised him, completely forgetting about the earlier situation. “And I am going to fuck you like that all the time from now on. So you will never forget who owns you.” 

Hephaistion couldn't oppress the shiver that ran down his spine at Alexander's words, making him feel completely defenseless. He hated feeling like this, but he knew at the same time that this was the way to being able to stay here, so the only thing he could do was what Alexander wanted him to do, no matter what he himself thought about that.  
He realized, that with his agreement, he lost every volition over himself and that he indeed sold himself – on an utterly different level than first intended.  
„What do you want me to do?“, he asked quietly, still looking into Alexander's eyes, even though it physically hurt him to do so. Bracing his hands around the other's thighs, he closed his eyes for a second and got up from where he was sitting on his heels, so that he was kneeling now in front of him, feeling the touch of the blond's hand in his neck burning like fire.

“We need a shower first”, Alexander responded, making the boy stand up. “Then we will see”, he added, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and taking him inside. “But now I need to see that beautiful body of yours.” The blond man smiled mischievously and slowly started to strip the boy while kissing and nipping at his neck. Alexander could already smell himself on his boy and it was making him even more crazy about him. Besides, the fact that Hephaistion was allowing him to do what he wanted was really pleasing. Finally he got himself a good toy and a very beautiful one on top of that.   
“Don’t be scared”, he purred into Phai’s ear while he gently touched the boy’s soft skin. Hephaistion was shaking a bit but Alexander couldn’t actually tell why, besides he was too concentrated on mapping Phai’s body with his hands to give it any more thoughts. 

Hephaistion only nodded and let Alexander drag him with him without saying anything, only mustering a small smile when he felt the other's eyes on him. He just wanted to get done with everything here, his happiness and blaze from earlier blown away without any recess. He wanted to sleep, preferably for two days straight because his brain made him so incredibly tired, simply because he couldn't stop thinking.  
But he should, he knew it. He exactly knew it.  
Tilting his head to the side, he let Alexander ravish his neck, feeling his hot breath on his skin, which made him close his eyes.  
„I am not scared“, he murmured, because he really wasn't. He was used to other people craving and desiring his body, this wasn't anything new – and the only thing Alexander did. Nothing more.  
When he finally stood naked in front of the blond man, he moved into the shower after Alexander pushed him into the direction, obeying in every way.   
He let the water on, gasping when the tepid water hit his skin but didn't say anything, glad for his hair falling heavily into his face.  
He turned around and looked at Alexander who stepped inside right behind him, feeling how his hands already started to roam over his body again, seeing Alexander's eyes and how he looked at him, hungry and clearly liking what he saw.  
„Do you want me again?“, he asked and looked at him, leaning over to place his lips on the other's neck, gently licking over his skin.

“Everything in the right time”, he murmured and slowly started to wash Hephaistion’s beautiful body. It felt somehow very intimate because Phai just hid his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck and let him to all the work. “Don’t think so much, Phai”, he said softly, feeling how tense the boy was again. “I’m going to keep you as long as you will want to stay here.”   
Alexander didn’t actually know why he said it but he knew that these words were true. He liked his new toy. Phai was smart and magnetizing unlike the other boys who were dull as fuck. Hephaistion had a temper and Alexander liked it. “And I am going to take really good care of you”, he promised, slowly massaging Phai’s round ass. He never felt something like this toward any of his previous toys and he actually wasn’t sure how to name this feeling but he wanted Hephaistion to stay. Well, maybe he was simply getting old but he didn’t care as long as he had his boy. 

Keeping his eyes closed, Hephaistion drew in a deep breath and let Alexander do whatever he liked to do, feeling how he washed his body. If it wouldn't have been such a strange and tense situation, he would have rolled his eyes, simply because he hated to be treated like this. Like something fragile that couldn't take care of itself, but apparently Alexander needed someone to look down at and he paid him for this. So he didn't say anything about it and just turned around when the blond man told him so, to wash his back.  
„You mean, you will keep me as long as my ass will be tight enough for you“, he answered back and leaned his forehead with a weak smile on his lips against the cool tiled wall of the shower. He felt Alexander's hand moving down his back, and sighed, not knowing what to do since he found himself in such a situation for the first time in his life. Somehow, it made him feel like a stupid duckling, because he asked himself why the fuck he agreed to this. But what was even worse was Alexander's behavior, since he had no idea what the other man had planned to do to him. This whole intimacy just didn't fit to what he said in the beginning. It didn't fit in their deal, but Hephaistion would lie to himself if he said that he didn't like the change.  
„I will try my best to conserve my tightness for you“, he added and braced his hands on the wall, because he suddenly felt weak.

“I bet that you will.” Alexander smiled and caught his boy before he fell on the floor. “Phai…” He looked down at him, completely not prepared for such a turn of events. There had been no sign before that Hephaistion was not feeling well and Alexander quickly got mad because he didn’t tell him. “Damn it”, he growled and quickly got out of the shower with Hephaistion on his arms, trying to calm himself down.   
“What’s wrong?”, he asked, quickly making his way to the bedroom. He putted his boy on the bed and looked him in the eyes, trying to guess what was wrong. Did he overdo it before? But Hephaistion seemed to be fine. Alexander really tried to keep calm but somehow he really worried for his boy. He never cared about anyone so he didn’t know what was wrong with him now but he really wanted his Phai to be fine. But he didn’t know what the fuck should he do now to make him actually feel fine again. “Are you in pain?”, he asked in a soft voice, putting a quilt over Hephaistion. “Should I call for a doctor?” 

Hephaistion didn't complain once when Alexander carried him to the bed and put him down, where he immediately reached for the quilt and pulled it over himself, rolling himself together like a small hurt puppy. He didn't know what was wrong all of a sudden but he felt weak, his legs were shaking before and he was cold. But no.  
„No, I'm not in pain“, he answered and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, not having a single idea but he didn't want Alexander to call for a doctor, either, so he only shook his head at the other's question.  
„I'm just cold“, he said and grimaced when he moved his head on the wet pillow, which got drenched by his hair pretty fast. „I am sorry, I will be ready for you again in a few minutes, just... give me a moment.“ He shuddered and snuggled himself closer into the sheets, before he looked at Alexander and smiled, convinced of his own words. He just needed to get a bit warm, maybe he was sitting to long outside that day and caught a cold. Just a little bit of warmth, and he would be available for Alexander again, he was sure of that. He had to be.

“Don’t think about it now.” Alexander rolled his eyes, because really? He wouldn’t fuck him now because it would be no fun. And Hephaistion was visibly in no shape to have sex. “You need to get better now”, he murmured and got up, going to the closet. He took a pair of sweatpants and a soft pullover out of it and came back to the bed. “And you need some sleep. I just hope that you didn’t catch a cold”, he sighed and gently put the clothes on Hephaistion and rolled him into the quilt again before changing his pillow for a new one. It was clear that Phai didn’t feel well even though he was trying to play it cool.   
“I know that I pay you for sex but I am not able to fuck you all the time so stop trying to pretend that you are stronger than you in fact are now. I don’t need to only fuck you. Just let yourself have some rest”, he murmured, petting the boy’s head gently. “Just get better. You have school soon and I bet that you want to go there.” Alexander smiled and stood up since he needed to dress up as well. 

Hephaistion grumbled a bit but rolled himself together again without saying anything, after Alexander dressed him. He immediately felt better, warmer, and the scent of the clothes gave him a kind of soft feeling. Like, a feeling of being safe and home. He blushed a bit at those thoughts and rubbed his nose to cover it up after Alexander got away from the bed himself.  
„But that's what I am here for“, he complained and sighed at the same time. „I don't want to waste your time. Broken toys quickly get exchanged.“  
He turned around and faced the window, trying to calm his breath that was rattling and scratching in the back of his throat. Fuck, he really couldn't afford to get sick now.  
Having school... yes. That fact made him realize how much younger than the blond man he actually was and that made him feel small all of a sudden.  
„Were you studying, too?“, he asked quietly as he stared at the wall, hearing how Alexander was dressing himself behind him, until he sat up in bed himself and looked at the other man.  
„Do you have tea?“, he changed his question and swung his legs out of the bed, not paying any attention to the pissed look Alexander was throwing at him. He could be sick, but he wasn't deadly sick. But the idea of a hot tea was actually very appealing and he could remember the amount of honey his nanny – oh how he missed her – added to his tea to make him feel better. And usually, it tended to help.  
„I will be right back“, he hurriedly said and faltered out of the room before Alexander could say anything and tapped in the direction of the kitchen to make himself some good, old tea.

Alexander was quietly observing his boy and wondering what the hell was going through his mind if he was saying something like this. Broken toys… well, that was true but the blond man was paying him enough so after a few moths he could easily _retire_ from his so called job and just continue his studies. Well, that probably was the reason because what else? For sure it wasn’t because he started to like Alexander since no one liked him. Besides Nevena, but she was…well, Nevena. Alexander never had been able to understand this woman but he was happy to have her by his side even though he would never tell her that.   
So yes, Hephaistion was probably only worrying about the money. Phai’s question snapped him out of his thoughts but before he had any chance to respond, the boy already stood up and passed him by like a lightning. It only made Alexander roll his eyes because Hephaistion should just sit on his ass and get better. Really, Alexander had thought that his boy was a bit smarter. With a heavy sigh he took his laptop and lied down on his side of the bed, wondering when exactly he got _his_ side of the bed like it was something normal. He really shouldn’t get used to this state of things so fast but it felt oddly good so without giving it too many thoughts, he just opened his laptop to check his mails. He could at least do some work while Phai was gone to make himself tea. 

Waiting for the water to finally start boiling, Hephaistion leaned against the kitchen counter and looked out of the window, his elbows braced on the hard surface while he cupped his face in his hands. A sigh left his body, supposed to relieve him from the weigh on his chest, but it only made him cough when the harsh breath irritated his throat.  
He didn't know why he felt like this the whole evening, kind of down, as something was pulling him literally, well, down, but he knew that he definitely didn't like it. It was probably just a cold that was bugging him now – nothing that couldn't get fixed with a good long sleep.  
The weekend started now, so he thought that maybe he could sleep in tomorrow, because he really felt like he could need it.   
When the water was finally ready, he poured it into a mug he found – plain white, how boring – in one of the cupboards, as well as the tea, and put a spoonful of honey into it, putting the jar back onto the shelf.  
As he was waiting for the tea to get drinkable, he made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools next to the window and lazily started to stir in the mug.  
Hephaistion kept staring into his tea and closed his eyes, feeling how he got more tired with every passing second. Jesus, he really didn't want to get sick now, but he was afraid that he would lie flat in bed for the next few days, because if he listened close to his body, he could feel the cold that was creeping inside of him, even making his fingertips a bit numb.  
He shuddered and put his hands around the mug, drinking the tea slowly and in small sips since it was still hot, but at least he could feel how it already was helping a bit, warming him up from inside and making him feel better in an instant.  
It took him longer than he expected to drink his tea, but after some minutes of heavy thinking – damn, his head already started to hurt – he put the mug into the dish washer and slowly made his way upstairs again, pulling the sleeves of his sweater down his arms so that they were covering his hands, which wasn't hard since the sweater seemed to swallow him whole, as Alexander had a bigger size than him. He really needed to get his new clothes, because he somehow couldn't bear to wear Alexander's clothes. It just felt too... intimate and reminded him of things he didn't want to think about.  
Quietly, Hephaistion opened the door and forced himself to stop thinking, which wasn't hard at all when his eyes fell on Alexander who wasn't looking up as he entered the room.  
„Do you ever stop working?“, he asked softly as he got into the bed, literally crawling under the blanket and making a burrito out of himself to get rid of the gentle shaking that was like a small tremor deep inside of his body.

Alexander looked at the clock on his laptop and frowned. Hephaistion was gone for more than fifty minutes already and making a tea wasn’t taking so long but just before he wanted to get up to check on him, he heard a soft thumping on the stairs. With a sigh he looked back at the screen of his laptop, ending an email. He didn’t even look up when Phai came in since it was clear that his boy would be the only person coming in right now. Besides, he didn’t want to show that he actually cared for Phai’s whereabouts.   
“Yes. When I sleep”, he murmured and switched off the laptop. He put it gently on the nightstand and looked at Hephaistion whose head was the only thing visible from the burrito of quilt that he made around himself. He either was really that cold or he didn’t want Alexander to come too close to him. The blond man opted for the first one.   
“How are you feeling?”, he asked, raising an eyebrow because it wasn’t cold at all in the house so the boy was really getting sick. And it was such a pain in the ass but Alexander didn’t say it aloud since it was clear that Hephaistion was uncomfortable with that himself. Besides, he didn’t want to start the discussion about Phai’s _responsibilities_ here. Sure, they had a deal but he wasn’t going to fuck a boy that was half alive from a cold. “Do you need anything? Maybe you should really see a doctor.” 

Tired, Hephaistion shook his head before he opened his eyes again, which he closed seconds before, and looked at Alexander when he felt his gaze on him.  
„No, I will be fine. I'm used to getting colds and they never stay long.“  
He gave him a small smile and turned on his side, making himself as small as possible so he would stay warm, feeling like a little dog that was left in the cold right now. He hated feeling like this, feeling cold, not able to stand the shivering and shaking of his body he couldn't control.  
„I already feel better“, he lied, not wanting Alexander to worry, even though he was sure that the other man didn't do so, at least not for his true well being. But he liked the thought of someone caring so he kept telling himself that, just to make himself feel better.  
„I just need sleep. And lots of care in form of cuddling and love“, he joked and grinned weakly, shaking his head for a second.  
„Nah... kidding. I will feel better tomorrow, promise. So good night, Alexander“, he murmured and buried his face in the soft pillow, feeling as his tiredness grew and made him sleepy pretty fast.


	10. CANDLE LIGHT DINNER

Alexander was patiently listening to Hepahistion’s babbling as the boy was telling him about his first day at university. He didn’t think that learning could be so fascinating but from Phai’s mouth it seemed like it was the best thing ever. He really needed to love his studies since he even hugged Alexander when he came for him in his expensive Camaro. That was something he completely didn't expect but seeing Hephaistion so happy actually made Alexander feel better himself.   
“So I guess that after the dinner we have to buy you those books you are talking about. And also a piano”, he murmured when Hephaistion stopped talking for three seconds because he finally had to breathe in. Alexander never knew that his boy could speak so much but it was quite nice. And this happy expression looked sexy on him, making the blond man want to fuck his toy. But they had time for it later since Alexander was hungry himself. He needed to work today twice as fast to be able to get Hephaistion from his university. But in the end it was worth it even though Nevena was throwing him suspicious looks and was totally not believing his excuses why he was working so hard – and leaving so early. 

Hephaistion had no idea that he craved for going back to university that much that he literally felt the weight of a ton falling off of his shoulders when he finally entered the familiar building again after all this time.  
It was the best feeling ever and when he met one of his old friends, his life felt complete. At least for the few hours he had lessons, that was. When he said goodbye to his friend, the reality soon hit him again, but he tried to ignore it because deep inside of him, he felt happy and when he saw Alexander, or more like, first his car, already waiting for him, his heart nearly bursted. He knew that this was pathetic, that _he_ was pathetic, but he was so happy and grateful that moment that he couldn't help himself but hang himself around the blond man.  
A happy sigh left his chest as they were now sitting in the car and heading for the restaurant, after Hephaistion got a new suit that felt as if it was more expensive than Hephaistion himself.  
„Oh man, yes“, he replied, his face practically beaming and nearly exploding with happiness, when he thought about the possibility to finally play the piano again.  
He craved for this so much, more than for air.  
„It is so amazing, I am sorry, I know that I am like a little, hyperactive child, but man, I missed this so much.“  
Shooting a big smile over to Alexander, he sighed again and closed his eyes after leaning back his head, feeling his heart beating lightly in his chest.  
Finally, he felt alive again.

Alexander smiled a bit when Hephaistion’s smile grew even bigger at the mention of the piano. After all, he wasn’t aware that his boy had any musical talents since Phai never even mentioned it. But now he opened up a bit and it seemed like for the first time since he started to live with Alexander, he wasn’t thinking about their deal at all. It was good since everytime Phai was mentioning it, it was dropping Alexander’s mood.   
“I don’t mind you being so talkative”, he said while parking his car in front of his favorite restaurant. Just the sight of it made him even more hungry and the growling coming from Hephaistion’s belly made him sure that his boy didn’t eat as well. “You can tell me more over the dinner.”   
Alexander got out from the car and opened the door for Hephaistion who shyly smiled at him and quickly got out as well, looking damn great in his new suit. It was a really expensive one but it was worth every cent since it exposed Hephaistion’s ass so perfectly. And suddenly Alexander didn’t know if he was more hungry for Phai or for the food that was awaiting them. But he muted his most primal needs as the waiter took him to the table that was on the second floor by the big windows with a great view on this part of the city. It was also really private which was just what Alexander liked. Unnecessary looks of other people were getting on his nerves, that’s why he was always picking places like this one. 

Hephaistion followed Alexander into the building, while he discretely looked around, letting his eyes roam over the expensive furniture and well dressed people, who were already here at this time, even though it was quite early for having supper. But he didn't care, not now when Alexander motioned to follow him to a table that had the best view in this place, he was sure of that.  
Everything had to be the best for Alexander. Exclusive and perfect, even such trivial things.  
It made Hephaistion smile a bit when he sat down and looked outside of the window, enjoying the view. It was nice to be _free_ again, after being sick for quite longer than he expected. A few days, he was really sick and not feeling well at all, but Alexander called for his doctor, even though Hephaistion didn't want to cause him any kinds of troubles, but he soon realized that he was a bigger trouble when he wasn't ready for him at all times, so he agreed to getting treated. And soon after that, he was better and today he was able to go to university. The semester already began and it was nearly the end of the week, but the blond man, who knew how he did that, managed to convince the principle to take him back.  
After all, the latter's face lit up when he heard Hephaistion's name since he always was a great student and very open and eager to learn. Not to speak of his talents as a musician and artist.   
Hephaistion looked up when a handsome looking waiter brought them their menues and thanked him with a small smile, before reaching for it and looking through it, nearly gasping when he saw the prices. He knew from his father to go to expensive places to eat, but this? This was another topic to speak of, this was horrible. If he didn't know that Alexander literally breathed money, he would feel bad for even being at such a place, but it was okay, since Alexander suggested this place himself.  
After all, he had the money.  
A slight blush crept on his face when his stomach growled and made the waiter chuckle a bit at that, before Hephaistion quickly regained his face and ordered his food after Alexander made his order.  
The young man watched the waiter leave into the back part of the floor and looked back at his counterpart.  
„How was work?“, he asked with a smile on his lips. He was aware that he was babbling nonsense all the time for the last hours and tormenting Alexander with this, so he was going to shut up now and listen to the blond talking about his day. He really wanted to know how his day was, without even knowing why, but he guessed that it was like this because of Alexander himself. He was a quite interesting man and when he was honest with himself, he started to like him. Especially when he didn't have to make himself available for him. It felt good not to think about why he was here and just enjoy himself with the other man, even though it was pathetic. This wasn't forever and Alexander for sure didn't like him – only his ass – so he should really stop thinking like this. He was way younger than Alexander, the older man played in a completely different league and if he didn't see him that one night a few weeks ago, they wouldn't have ever met. Hephaistion asked himself until today why Alexander picked him and not the younger one, but it had to be for his pretty face. It always was like that, and when the other human being he interacted with got to know him, his personality and stuff like this, they dumped him.  
At least he didn't have any money anymore so they wouldn't just use him, which made him feel better. At least a bit.

Alexander took his own menu and looked briefly at it because he already knew what he wanted to order. So instead of reading it he just looked discretely over it, watching Hephaistion who somehow seemed to be very uncomfortable at the moment. Probably because of the prizes because there was no other explanation. Alexander just opened his mouth to tell his boy not to worry about money since he was paying but the waiter came and Hephaistion said his order in perfect french. Like it was something he did everyday. He took a really good dish from the menu and it seemed that he had a clue on what was it since he didn't ask the waiter or Alexander about it.   
The blond man was slightly amazed but even more curious now and his theory about Phai's roots seemed even more close to the truth now. Because simple, poor hookers from the streets wouldn't even know what was hiding under all these names, let alone know how to say those words. As a normal hooker he wouldn't know how to read it so perfectly.   
But Alexander kept quiet about it, only discretely watching the boy and his perfect manners after ordering his own meal. He didn't expect a question about his day and it nearly made him forget about his thoughts of Phai's past. Because why the hell would Hephaistion want to know how his boring day at work was? No one ever asked him about it and he never really gave it many thoughts. It was something that had to be done and that was it. He was making his work as best as he could, of course, but he didn't think about it so much since it was a pretty boring routine.   
"The same as ever. Nothing that would be interesting for you", he responded finally, eyeing the boy suspiciously. It wasn't like Hephaistion cared about that as long as Alexander was paying him good money so the blond man really didn't understand why he pretended to be so interested all of a sudden. Or maybe he just ran out of stories from school and he didn't want this weird silence to fall between them?   
Anyways, Alexander really didn't have anything interesting to say. His life wasn't like from a movie and he knew how boring it could be especially when he was all alone. That's why he tried to avoid even thinking about it. It was just better to concentrate on work than to philosophize. 

Hephaistion could feel how his smile faltered at Alexander's words and he quickly looked down at the table and tried to get his facial features under control again, while he fiddled with the small salt cellar that was standing on the table.  
He forgot himself again. After these last days and especially today, he forgot why he was here and that he wasn't allowed to ask stupid questions like these. It wasn't a part of his job to be concerned about Alexander's well being and of course the other man didn't want to give away anything about his private life. How could he think otherwise. A small sigh left his lips when he closed his eyes for a second, mad at himself for being so dumb for thinking that Alexander would want to have an everyday-conversation with him. He was here for sex, after all. Not for talking, or having a nice time.  
„Oh, sure.“ He forced his eyes up into Alexander's face again, seeing the look he gave him, full of distrust and suspicion, before he turned his head away to look out for the waiter, suddenly very eager to finally get his food. At least he would have an excuse for not asking stupid questions again when he would be able to stuff his face full.  
Hephaistion stretched his arms, just to have something to do and looked out of the window and enjoyed the view, avoiding Alexander's eyes which he could still feel on his face. He could literally feel his suspicious look burning into his skin and it was something he could barely handle. What did Alexander think of him that he was eyeing him like this? Jesus, it was just a normal question about his day. The sadness he felt before got replaced by a burning frustration that grew bigger the longer they were sitting across each other in silence, but after a while, the young man couldn't take it anymore.  
„I'm sorry for asking“, he spat out and looked at Alexander again, „but I thought that we could have a conversation while waiting for the food.“ Sighing, he put the salt cellar back on the table and got up. „Excuse me for liking you and wanting to know how your day at work was, since I noticed how tired you are, but I promise that I won't ask ever again.“  
Shooting a weak smile into his direction without looking him in the face, Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders in defeat and turned around.  
„I need to visit the bathroom. I'll be right back.“  
And with that he crossed the few meters to the men's room, feeling really disappointed. Mostly of himself, because he was stupid enough to let his professional guard down, but partly because of Alexander, too. He just hoped that now, they could maybe go into another direction after everything that happened – Hephaistion still had nightmares full of fear because of that – but apparently, he was wrong. Of course he was.  
When he entered the room, he leaned over the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror, checking his face for any signs of discomfort, but he managed to get himself together again. At least that was something. He didn't need the other to know how disappointed he was. Sighing, he washed his hands and dried them longer then necessary, only to wash them again, just to waste a bit of time, until he was sure that the food already had to be at their table. He didn't want to continue sitting there in silence and have to endure Alexander's looks.  
He didn't even know why they gave him this kind of sting he felt, but he was really pissed off. But okay, if Alexander wanted it this way, he would get back to the beginning again, even though he thought that over the time he was sick, they kind of... well, bonded. Alexander's care really felt nice, but apparently he only was concerned about how soon his investment would be ready to get back to work again.  
It was his sick mind that played tricks on Hephaistion, he knew that now. There was no way that they would become something like friends, ever.  
Straightening his back and clearing his throat, Hephaistion left the men's room after a few minutes and when he approached their table, he noticed relieved that the food was in fact already there.  
He sat down on his chair, keeping his eyes on the food and waited muted until Alexander took his cutlery and started to eat, before he reached for his own, behaving like he should have in the beginning: like Alexander's toy.  
„Enjoy the meal“, he muttered, before he took a spoonful of the food and tried not to think about anything else but the delicious taste filling his mouth.

Alexander was really surprised when he saw how Phai's face fell and that bright smile of his disappeared in the matter of seconds. The older man really didn't know why because there was no way that he actually cared about Alexander's day. It was just impossible. Hephaistion reminded him on every step that the only purpose for which he was there was sex. So why did he suddenly change his mind?   
But before Alexander had the time to ask this, Hephaistion said something that left him speechless. Did he really like him? Like, like him because he wanted to? Alexander couldn't even imagine that someone would like him for being who he was not because of the money he had. He really didn't know what to do with this knowledge so he just let Phai go to the toilet without even noticing that he left in the first place. It took him at least a minute to realize that his boy was gone.   
Alexander didn't even register that the waiter brought the food. He still didn't know what he should think because he never expected Hephaistion to actually like him. Their deal was clear. And what Alexander hated the most was being kept in uncertainty and there was no way to actually know if Hephaistion was telling the truth or if he just tried to manipulate him. But why should he do so? He was already getting shit tons of money.   
Alexander really didn't know what to think so when Hephaistion finally came back he just kept staring at him like a creep. He could tell how uneasy Phai felt but Alexander couldn't help it. He needed to know if his boy was telling him the truth. "There is nothing to be sorry for", he finally said, still observing him. "But I just want to know if you were saying the truth." 

It was really hard for Hephaistion to endure the looks that Alexander was giving him, but he didn't say anything about it and just kept quiet, continuing eating his food. It truly was delicious and worth the price, as far as he could tell, and he enjoyed it, especially because it was a good excuse to actually look onto his plate and not into Alexander's face. But of course the other man couldn't just let it be, which made him sigh and let him sink down the fork he was holding in his hand. With another small sigh he lifted his gaze and looked at Alexander, scanning his face for a second before he shrugged his shoulders – a thing he did way too often lately, as he just noticed – and nodded.  
„You may think as low of me as you want“, he said with a weak grin on his lips, „but I am not very fond of lying.“  
He reached for his glass of wine which Alexander chose for them along with their order and took a small sip of it, noticing that it was really good, but who was he to have an opinion about this – he had no clue when it came to wine. He just liked the feeling it gave him, whenever he drank it, feeling pleasantly light headed, which he could use now, too.  
It was just very uncomfortable to find himself sitting across from Alexander who was still staring at him and it made Hephaistion make himself as small as possible on his chair.  
„I said too much, I know“, he said then, just to say something, because the blond didn't do anything besides staring at him. „Just let us get over with this meal and go back to business. Your day shouldn't matter to me.“  
He winked at Alexander, before he averted his eyes again, oppressing the sigh that wanted to leave his body again, and continued eating without saying another word again, sticking to his conclusion he made in the men's room.

Alexander really couldn't tell whether Hephaistion was telling the truth or not. He was never good at reading people and Phai had been a big mystery to him from the beginning. His boy was good at hiding his feelings even though he seemed to be a bit sad now, like Alexander's opinion actually mattered to him. All of this made the blond man so confused that he didn't even touch his food yet. He actually forgot about it, as he paid his whole attention to Phai who was still not looking at him. "That wasn't an answer to my question, Hephaistion."  
Alexander didn't even blink while watching his boy's reaction. He just really needed to know. He didn't even know why he cared so much. Phai was just another toy which he was going to dump after a few months of fun. Besides, he never cared about feelings of any of his previous toys before so why should he start that now? There wasn't even anything so special about this boy. Okay. Maybe he was a bit special but it wasn't changing the fact that he shouldn't have such a big influence on Alexander.   
"I just want to know if you really... like me." It somehow felt weird to say it, to admit that he actually cared about Phai's feelings towards him but it would be quite nice to know that Hephaistion wasn't spending his time with him only because of the money and that he gave some thoughts about Alexander when he was at work. 

„Well, actually it was, Alexander“, Hephaistion answered in a mocking tone and tilted his head to the side, blinking slowly as if the whole situation was making him tired and, in fact, it was exactly like that.  
„You wanted to know if I said the truth, to which I said that I am not fond of lying which implies that I don't like to not tell the truth which leads to actually telling the truth – and that's your answer.“  
Scanning Alexander's face for a second, he sighed and smiled for a split second before he shook his head and mentioned to the other's plate.  
„Don't waste any food and finally start eating.“  
He hoped the the blond would just do what he said so he would be able to get out of this situation and awful conversation, but something inside of him told him that no, no way that Alexander would just leave it be. And by the way he was staring at him he finally gave up.  
„Okay. I like you, alright? I know that I shouldn't, I shouldn't even care about you and your day at work, but I do. I don't even know why but it is clear to me that it's stupid and yes, you can mock me for that.“  
He sighed again and rolled his eyes, before stuffing another fork full of food into his mouth, staring at the table again. Hephaistion really knew that he was stupid, but whenever he talked to the blond, it gave him a nice feeling and their conversations were actually nice, too, even though he knew that Alexander wasn't interested in what he was babbling about. Why should he be.  
But yes, Alexander was interesting to him and Hephaistion knew, or at least he could feel, that under all these layers of coldness and money and power there was a man who was, in fact, alone. Alexander would never admit that and it would probably be an insult for him – that's why Hephaistion shut his mouth after all – but the young man knew how he had to feel. Maybe not to that extent, but it was familiar to him.  
„Now eat.“

Alexander couldn't believe that Hephaistion was telling the truth. Or at least he was claiming that he was telling the truth. But it still made something deep inside of Alexander awaken. Something that he thought died long ago and he wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not. It made him feel quite uncomfortable since it took him a really long time to build walls around himself and it was bad that Hephaistion was tearing them apart so easily. And so fast.   
"But why?", he asked, not caring about his food at all. Besides, he knew that Hephaistion was just trying to get his attention off of that topic. But there was no way to make Alexander forget about this now. He needed to know what made Phai like him because he couldn't see a single reason for that. They weren't talking a lot or spending so much time together, so why? The blond man wasn't even too nice to him, cold actually.   
"I am not going to mock you for this", he rolled his eyes because he was a grown up man and he wasn't making fun of situations like these, especially when they were involving him as well. Was Hephaistion really thinking that he would mock him? Alexander wasn't that kind of person. Although Nevena was. But happily she wasn't there because she would for sure mock someone. And that someone would be for sure Alexander.

„I told you that I don't know _why_.“ Hephaistion shook his head in an exhausted way, desperately praying to all the gods he knew to finally let that topic be.   
„It just happened. But I guess that I should stop this, right?“ He looked up and smiled at Alexander, before he emptied his glass of wine in one go, not caring about how it may look like even though he knew that it wasn't appropriate. But he really needed to get himself drunk as fast as possible, because otherwise he would die out of embarrassment, he was sure of that.  
This conversation was just the worst and he wanted to end it as soon as possible.  
„I know what and who I am and I don't expect anything from you“, he chuckled when Alexander still didn't take his eyes off of his face, „so don't worry. I guess it's just because you're so generous to me. Yeah, I think that's why. Definitely not because you're behaving so caring and loving towards me.“  
A weak laugh left him, but when Hephaistion looked back at the blond after he poured some wine into his glass, he got quiet and observed him.  
„I just think that you can be pretty nice, if you want to. I know that it won't be me who you will be nice to, but hey, it's a beginning, right? Maybe your next toy will get more out of his job.“  
Hephaistion curled his lips into a smile and nodded once again in the direction of Alexander's still full plate, not wanting to think about the fact that he already started to trust the other man – although it started in the sexual way, but he could feel that he indeed was going into a complete other direction than originally planned.  
„Don't you want to finish this here fast? Or do you maybe want me to feed you?“

Alexander just shook his head but didn’t stop observing his boy. Hephaistion was quite nervous and even the way he was drinking his wine was vexed, like he was trying to get rid of some uncomfortable thoughts. And maybe Alexander wasn’t good at reading people but he already learned that Phai only was arrogant when he didn’t want the blond man to know the truth. Or at least all of it. That’s why he didn’t believe it when Hephaistion said without any conviction that he liked him only because of the money.   
Normally he wouldn’t have any problem with being convinced by an explanation like this because money was the reason why people got in touch with him, but this time it was different and it wasn’t giving him any peace.   
“I am going to fuck you later”, he declared with a dark flash in his eyes. He didn’t want to think about any other toy right now. He had Hephaistion and there wouldn’t be any other for now and he was going to show him that. “I am going to open you up with my tongue until you will beg for my cock but you won’t get it because you are not telling me the whole truth. Then I am going to plug your ass and fuck your mouth. And if you will be a good boy, I will fuck your ass with my cock.” 

Hephaistion nearly choked on the spoonful of food he just chewed and shot an incredulous look to Alexander who was – still, it was truly unbelievable – looking at him, but at least now his expression changed from a suspicious one to a more... predatory one – and Hephaistion didn't know if he should like it or not.  
He quickly reached for his wine to oppress the coughing that wanted to get out of his throat while he stared at the blond man over the rim of his glass, slowly putting it back on the table, before he started to cut off a piece of his meat.  
„I told you the whole truth“, he said calmly and tried to ignore the rest of his words, but it was of no use, they already had their effect on him as he could feel how his heart started to beat faster in anticipation. _Fucking shit_ , he didn't know that simple words had such an effect on him, making him all hot in an instant, just in a matter of seconds. He was glad that he at least didn't blush, but he couldn't help the lustful expression on his face when his eyes shot up to meet Alexander's again.  
„Or do you want it to be another truth?“, Hephaistion asked innocently and locked eyes with him, reading the desire in his eyes.

“I just don’t want you to lie to me”, he answered and finally started to eat his own food. Of course he saw the lust in Phai’s eyes after he told him their plans for the evening but he had to be a good boy and wait for his present. There were still a lot of things that he needed to teach his boy toy but given how interested Phai was, it was going to be very pleasant for both of them.   
“Now eat“, he ordered and licked his lips before he poured some more wine into the boy’s cup, wanting to get him more relaxed and ready for him. “The faster we will be done here, the faster I can take you back home”, he purred, looking at the boy with unhidden desire in his eyes. It was really exciting that Hephaistion wanted him to do him like this and there was no fear in his eyes. It was something new. Usually his toys were scared when Alexander wanted to treat them more roughly or do them just like he wanted at given time. But Hephaistion was definitely worth his prize and even more than this. 

Hephaistion couldn't stop the rising of his eyebrows and it felt as if they would have shot right out of his face if it would have been possible. He couldn't believe how fast Alexander could change the subjects and the way he was looking at him. But hey, he wouldn't object. At least it wasn't uncomfortable for him anymore since he could handle sex with all its perks – but feelings? Not so much.  
„Oh, I am eating“, he slightly grinned and pointed to his own plate which was already almost empty since he was eating all the time while the blond man had been occupied with staring at him.   
„But you should hurry up and stuff your dirty mouth with food instead of dirty talking me in the middle of a restaurant while the sun is still shining.“  
Hephaistion bit down on his bottom lip to hide his grin but didn't avert his eyes, keeping them on the other man's handsome features. He was glad that he was able to get back to business right now, because he really was uncomfortable with talking about his feelings, especially when they were stupid and unjustified like now. It truly was embarrassing, and he would rather let Alexander rip a second hole into his ass than admit what he was thinking about him.  
With a grin on his lips which he couldn't hide anymore, he took another sip of his wine, before he got an idea and narrowed his eyes at Alexander, scanning his face while he quickly kicked off his shoe without giving anything away, folding his hands in front of his chin after he put the cutlery aside.   
Sneaky, he discretely moved on his chair, until he was able to get his foot between Alexander's legs who was fortunately sitting pretty comfortable on his chair, with his legs spread open so that Hephaistion's plan was easily achieved.  
His grin grew wider when he rubbed his foot over Alexander's crotch, feeling a half hard cock underneath the layers of clothes which only made him grin even wider – the expression on his face was pretty hilarious, too.  
„Oh“, he cooed and braced his chin on his hands, pursing his lips, „I can tell that someone can't wait to finally have me spread wide open for him again, am I right?“

Alexander knew that Phai’s plate was already almost empty but he himself wasn’t so hungry. At least not so much for the food as for Hephaistion’s tight ass. But that had to wait since they still weren’t back at home which was making him a bit impatient but he didn’t let that be shown on his face. Even Phai’s dirty looks couldn’t break his façade. But when he felt a very nice pressure on his dick, he couldn’t help himself but throw a death glare at his young lover.   
Never would he have thought that his boy would be so bold to grope him in a restaurant when theoretically anyone could see them. Well, theoretically because the personnel here was really discreet, Alexander knew that very well. But still, he was impressed that Hephaistion wanted to make him feel good right now. “I am going to have you spread wide open, don’t worry about it”, he purred, not letting the boy know how much he enjoyed these touches even though he knew that Phai could feel how hard his manhood already was.   
Little bastard. He really was going to have his way with him later to teach him proper manners. “You will be begging me to make you come”, he added with a mischievous smile on his lips, already wanting to hear the boy’s sweet moans. 

„Oh, I will beg you for sure“, Hephaistion answered and moved his foot a bit and grinned at the twitch in Alexander's expression. Apparently he was determined not to give anything away to his toy, but the young man knew better. He already had a few of the men that couldn't be honest to themselves and let them just feel since they always wanted to have the upper hand, but something inside of Alexander's eyes told him, that sooner or later he would break, one or another way.  
Hephaistion didn't know what made him so sure about this, but he knew how others reacted to him and the blond man wasn't different: he would get addicted to him as well. At least to his ass.  
„I will beg for your cock“, he started and hummed as if to underline his words, before he licked his lips at the imagination of being stretched by Alexander's thick cock again, his own twitching in his pants at the thought of it. „And I will beg you to make me come as well“, he continued and bit down on his lip, gliding over Alexander's torso with his eyes.  
„But what I can't wait for the most is to beg you to fill me again. I will beg you to come inside of my tight ass, Alexander“, he purred and looked back into his face, „and I will scream your name while you will fuck deep into me. You will in the end, won't you?“

Alexander cursed under his breath, hearing the promising words that were escaping Hephaistion’s sinful mouth that should be stretching around his cockright now. But his little speech made him even more horny and for a second he thought about fucking his boy right here but it wasn’t such a good idea since he wouldn’t be able to take his time to do all the things he wanted to do to him.   
Although they had time for one thing and Alexander was going to use the opportunity that Hephaistion gave him himself. “We will see if I will fuck your ass”, he answered with a sly smile on his lips even though it was really hard to keep a straight face when Hephaistion’s moves were becoming harder and faster. But he had the upper hand here and no one could change that. Not even Phai.   
“First, you need to convince me that you are worth my time”, he purred while looking his boy into his eyes. It was pretty clear that even though Hephaistion thought that he was in control of the situation now, he was horny as well and Alexander was sure that if he would have touched him right now, he would feel his hard, leaking cock. “Suck my cock”, he ordered, making himself even more comfortable on his chair. It was a really nice turn of events and he wouldn’t mind a bit of sexual activity right after a delicious meal.


	11. EXTRAORDINARY DESSERT

Nodding with his bottom lip between his teeth, Hephaistion kept staring into Alexander's eyes, feeling how the arousal took the upper hand over his body, making him all dizzy and the fact that he drank so much wine only added to it.  
„You know exactly that I am worth your time“, he said, his voice all calm and under control, „and we both know that you will fuck my ass.“  
With a swift motion, he moved back with his chair after he discretely tapped over his mouth with the tissue, his eyes never leaving Alexander's, before he looked around for a second.  
„I wonder who's the dirty slut here“, he mumbled with a grin on his lips, because really? Alexander wanted him to suck him off _right here_? In the middle of the restaurant where anyone could see them if they would stand in the right angle? Hell, he was one hell of a dirty little fucker, but Hephaistion didn't mind. Quite the opposite. He was hungry for the other's cock and he wasn't ashamed to let that show.  
„But I will obey to you“, he continued and licked his lips, before he got up from his chair only to drop to his knees and crawl under the table, sitting down right between Alexander's legs.  
„I will suck you good“, he purred, his voice strained from all the oppressed want in it as he slowly opened the other's pants with one hand, while the other massaged his hard cock through the fabric, until he finally got him out and felt his hot skin in his hand.  
„I will please you, daddy. I will give my very best“, he promised after he licked from the base of Alexander's cock up to the tip, kind of disappointed that he couldn't see the other's facial expression. He loved Alexander's face, especially when he came – it was a view he learned to truly like over the past few weeks and it was a shame that he couldn't enjoy it right now.

Hephaistion was right, no matter what, Alexander was going to fuck his delicious ass but he wouldn’t admit that. It was better to keep his boy in uncertainty even though they both knew how much the blond man wanted his toy. And now Phai had a hard proof right in front of his face. But still, the boy didn’t know how much Alexander actually wanted to have him as fast as possible. Alexander felt a hot breath on the delicate skin of his manhood and quickly slid his hand under the table right into the boy’s long hair and gripped hard on it.   
“Aren’t you a bit too talkative?”, he snorted and nearly gasped when a soft tongue slid over his cock, making him leak precome. That boy was going to be his end, Alexander was sure of that. “You were supposed to suck your daddy good.” Alexander leaned a bit back in his chair to see his toy better. He loved to see Hephaistion’s beautiful eyes which were fogged from all the lust while he was sucking him off. It was one hell of a mesmerizing view and Alexander couldn’t get enough of this. This boy was just unusual and he was attracting Alexander more than the blond man would like to admit. But now he finally had him on his knees in front of him, just where he was supposed to be so Alexander let go of his thoughts so he could just feel how Phai’s skilled tongue was making his cock twitch even more. 

„I will, I told you so“, Hephaistion responded with his lips curled into a mocking smile because it was really appealing and kind of a compliment for him that Alexander reacted to him like this, already all hot and horny. Not to mention the hardness that was in his hand right now.  
Alexander's shuffling caught his attention and when he looked up, right before he felt a foreign hand gripping his hair, he could look into Alexander's eyes that were fixed on his face, all gone with lust and it nearly made Hephaistion mad.  
He just wanted him. In every way possible and he decided to stop caring about the why, which wasn't even hard when he was kneeling between his legs, his leaking cock only centimeters away from his face. With a grin on the latter, he licked once again over his cock, sighing in pleasure, before he locked eyes with his lover, not able to look away from those dark pools of desire.  
„But I have to get you nice and wet for me first, am I right? At least I don't have to take care of your hardness anymore...“  
Slowly, he licked the tip of Alexander's cock, observing every change in the other's face, feeling very pleased when he saw the lust distort his expression, before he took him into his mouth with one swift motion, the pure taste of him nearly making him come right in his pants.  
His first instinct was to get his free hand down between his own legs, but he didn't, since he was determined to make Alexander come first, his own pleasure could wait.  
He moaned when he felt the blond man hitting the back of his throat and closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking him deeper and giving in to the hand in his hair that tried to lead him. Hephaistion hated it, to be honest, since he wanted to please his customers the way _he_ wanted, but with Alexander it somehow was different – he started to like the way he was controlling him sexually and if he was honest to himself, he would do everything that Alexander would ask him to do, as long as he would keep him. Looking into the blond's eyes again as tears started to shimmer in his own eyes, he came to the conclusion that there was no use of trying to deny himself anything. He wanted Alexander and it wasn't even because of the money, at least not in the first place. It was a nice extra, but he had been telling the truth only minutes ago which felt as if they passed hours ago.  
He liked him and it was important for him to please Alexander – even though the other didn't share this point of view.

Alexander observed Phai carefully, taking in the sight in front of him. His boy looked so pretty on his knees while licking Alexander’s cock, like he was made just for this. But it was quite funny how cocky his boy became in these few weeks. The blond man could still remember how snippy Hephaistion was at the beginning of their relationship and now he dared to talk dirty to Alexander like he had any power in here. But for a little bit, Alexander could let him believe that since it was clear that his boy now enjoyed sucking him off more than anything. And it was kind of sexy that Phai wanted to actually do this, not only because the blond man paid him for this but just because he wanted to.   
“I didn’t know that you are such an expert when it comes to my cock”, he purred and braced his chin on his other hand, crocking his head a bit but his eyes never leaving Hephaistion’s face. “But I guess I can already call you that.” He smiled a bit and with more force in his grip on the boy’s hair, he guided him to his already painfully hard manhood and he couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure when the tight heat of his Phai’s mouth enclosed around his cock. It felt amazing every single time even though he should have gotten used to Hephaistion’s blowjobs by now. But he didn't.   
“You are so beautiful”, he murmured, watching as those beautiful eyes started to fill with tears. Yes. Hephaistion was fucking beautiful and only his. And it would stay like this for a very long, long time - at least. 

Hephaistion didn't say anything to the other's words, well, he actually _couldn't_ say anything since his mouth was occupied with his cock filling him, so he just continued sucking on him with all he got, wanting to get him off and finally tasting his come on his tongue.  
He never cared for things like this but he wanted his reward, his proof that he could please Alexander with just as much as a blowjob – and he knew he would.  
Hephaistion just took him whole in again when he heard footsteps as someone was approaching them, which nearly made his heart stop beating. He stilled, slowly letting go of Alexander's cock while he braced himself on his thigh with his free hand and watched – apparently the waiter from before – approaching their table from Hephaistion's side. At least he couldn't see him like this.  
„I hope you enjoyed your meal“, he heard his voice only a second later and grinned when he could see how Alexander switched his position on his chair.  
Ha, apparently the waiter wanted to clean the table already. Hephaistion grinned and got closer to Alexander's crotch again when he heard how the waiter asked if they wanted a dessert. Hell no, Alexander already got a dessert, he was actually receiving it right now so no, he could go now, but for the first second he didn't hear Alexander giving any response to him, since he took his cock back into his mouth, nearly groaning himself, when he started to vigorously suck him off again.

Alexander really didn’t need anyone to come here right now. Not when Hephaistion was sucking him off and he could barely keep his poker face but at least he was still able to do so. But it was still pissing him off that the waiter came so fast. He must have been new since Alexander was used to receive a better service here.   
“No”, he said after a moment and frowned slightly when Hephaistion took him into his mouth again, sucking him off vigorously even though he fully knew that they weren’t alone at the moment. Little bastard. Alexander was going to spank him later for that, hard, but he couldn’t deny that it was somehow turning him on.   
“Just bring the bill“, he ordered and threw a death glare at the boy who still didn’t take his clue and just looked at the place where Hephaistion should be sitting right now. But at least the blond man’s look was enough for him to leave fast without asking any question about Phai’s whereabouts. “Do it faster”, he ordered when they were finally alone. He needed to get off right now and take his toy back home to fuck him properly into the mattress. “We don’t have a lot of time”, he added, making himself comfortable again and looking down between his legs to look at Hephaistion whose head was bobbing up and down, swallowing his cock without any problems. 

Hephaistion screw his eyes shut with a groan and swallowed around Alexander's cock, determined more than ever to make him come. Do it faster? Really? He wasn't the one who insisted to receive a blowjob in such a place and it was just a matter of time until someone would catch them. But even though Hephaistion didn't want to go through the shame that being caught would bring along, he couldn't deny that it was turning him on to suck Alexander off in public. Hell, he didn't know that he could be so filthy like he was right now, but he didn't mind. Alexander seemed to be the same and as long as he was good enough to please him, everything was fine.  
He was here to get used by him anyway.  
„Come for your slut“, he murmured hoarsely when he let go of his dick and started to massage its base with his hand, before sucking hard on the tip of his cock, moving his tongue in the right way of which he knew that it was driving Alexander insane.  
„I want to taste your come.“

“Damnit”, Alexander muttered under his breath, looking into Hephaistion’s eyes that were fogged from lust. He really wanted to taste Alexander’s come and it was actually something new for him. Usually, none of his toys was too happy about the fact that they needed to swallow. But after all he couldn’t compare Phai to any of his previous toys because he was just so much better.   
“Yes. You are my slut. Only mine”, he growled, tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hair and came hard right into the boy’s open mouth. He didn’t even have to make any effort to come so fast since Phai already knew how to drive him crazy but his boy didn’t need to know that. Besides, now he was too busy with swallowing Alexander’s come and licking his lips like he still didn’t have enough. Good. He never should have enough of this. 

Pleased, Hephaistion closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Alexander's pulsing cock in his mouth, before he literally moaned when he came, painting his tongue with his semen.  
Stroking him through his orgasm, he had to hold back himself because he wouldn't survive the embarrassment of coming into his pants – untouched, on top of that – like a premature teen. No way he would do that now, besides he was sure that Alexander would never let him live in peace with that.  
He let go of his cock and tasted him on his tongue, clearly enjoying the taste of him since alone the knowledge that he made him come was pleasant for him, and discretely got up from under the table and sat down on his chair again, rearranging his clothes and wiping a drop of come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, licking it clean.  
It was just in time, because just as he crossed his legs to hide the bulge in his pants from foreign eyes, the waiter came back and shot a surprised look into Hephaistion's direction, who just smiled back at him and nodded, just because he knew that it was appropriate.  
He watched Alexander with unhidden lust in his eyes, biting his lips as he paid for the food, and discretely put on his abandoned shoe again, because he nearly forgot about it. And what would it look like if he walked out of the restaurant with only one shoe?  
„Can we go now, daddy?“, Hephaistion asked cocky without taking his eyes off of Alexander's face after the waiter went away again.

“Yes”, Alexander answered shortly, hiding his wallet in the inside pocket of his jacket. He was playing it cool since he knew that he was going to get Hephaistion soon but somehow he still wasn’t fully satisfied even though Phai’s blowjob was really amazing. He knew that he needed to fuck his ass, make him come and hear his name on the boy’s lips to be finally content.   
Hephaistion was quite addictive and it was actually making Alexander uncomfortable how fast he was getting addicted to him but his still fogged from lust mind didn’t allow him to think about it any further so he just put his arm around his boy’s waist and guided him to the exit.   
“I hope that you don’t need to wake up early tomorrow”, he said and opened his car’s doors for the boy. “We need to finally start your training.” Alexander smiled a bit with something dark in his eyes and quickly got on his own place, starting the car.


	12. IT TASTES EVEN BETTER AT HOME

The ride back home was pretty quiet, since Hephaistion couldn't form a single word because his head was full of the images of what awaited him tonight. He couldn't wait for Alexander to fuck him again and it was stupid to feel like this, but he wanted to feel him again as soon as possible. The pleasure he was able to give him was just the best thing ever.  
„You can do whatever you want with me tonight“, he said when Alexander pulled over into the garage and looked at him, biting his lips before he got out of the car and leaned against the door, waiting for Alexander to get out as well.  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest and observed the blond man and chuckled when he saw how hasty he made his way over to him.  
„And I can tell that you can't wait to fuck me, either, can you?“

Alexander just rolled his eyes because really, did Hephaistion think that he couldn’t see the bulge in the boy’s pants that didn’t fade away during the whole ride? Which made the blond man wonder about what Phai was thinking so intensively about, by the way. But it didn’t matter now since his own thoughts weren’t innocent as well.   
“Just go upstairs and get rid of these clothes”, he ordered and just pushed him against the engine hood and started to kiss his neck while squeezing his ass with delightful purrs coming from his chest. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of the boy, now that they were finally alone and he was sure that the way to his room would be really long and hard. “You are wearing definitely too much”, he said with dissatisfaction in his voice. 

Hephaistion let out a slight groan when he felt Alexander's lips on his neck and grinned, enjoying it for as much as a minute while his hand groped his crotch. It really made him feel good that the older man wanted him this much.  
„Okay“, he gave back and pushed against his chest until Alexander stepped back, poking his tongue out at him. „I will go upstairs. But you have to let me go.“  
While he looked him into the eyes, Hephaistion stripped out of his jacket and dropped it to the floor, trying not to wince because damn, he really loved that jacket, but he head more important stuff to take care of now.  
„I will see you in a minute“, he purred and started to open the buttons of his shirt after pulling it out of his pants, leaving the garage. The way Alexander was looking at him nearly made him cackle, so he tried to get upstairs as fast as possible, even though he was wondering for a brief second why he didn't take him downstairs if he wanted to... well, play.  
He dropped the shirt when he reached the middle of the stairs, letting down his pants and kicking off his shoes right in front of Alexander's bedroom, before he opened the door and threw himself on the bed, trying to get out of his shorts as fast as possible while he was waiting for Alexander.

Alexander sighed and observed the mini striptease that Hephaistion served him and which only made him even more horny. There was no use in denying that Phai was beautiful and his body mesmerizing. And it almost made Alexander stop the boy and take him right here and there but he was a patient predator, he could wait if it was worth his time. That’s why he followed Hephaistion while taking off his jacket and shirt and kicking off his shoes. On the stairs, his pants landed near the ones his boy had on himself a few seconds ago and he was left only in his black boxers when he entered the room.   
The sight he had in front of himself was very satisfying. Hephaistion was already lying on the bed, fully naked and with his manhood standing proudly against his belly. He was clearly impatient even though Alexander could say that he was trying to play it cool and seduce him. “Turn around, your ass up”, Alexander ordered, not moving from his spot near the bed. First he needed to admire his boy and make him wait a bit more so that Hephaistion would get a punishment for being so cocky today. 

„Whatever you wish“, Hephaistion purred at Alexander's command when he entered the room, feeling flattered at the way his eyes scanned his body. The blond man couldn't deny that he liked what he saw and that he was starving for Hephaistion's body, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. He could read the other man easily and since the desire was clearly written in his eyes, it wasn't a hard task for the young man.  
He simply obeyed and turned around, making himself as comfortable as possible on his knees and elbows, before pulling over a pillow and squishing it between his arms, so that he could rest his head on it.  
„Will you punish me now?“, he asked innocently and batted his eyelashes at him, peeking over his shoulder to where he could spot Alexander, who was still standing at the same place and staring at him.  
„I need you to fuck me, Alexander.“  
A slight moan escaped his lips, when he slumped down on the bed as he reached behind and spread his cheeks for Alexander, exposing himself without even as much as blushing. He didn't care about anything now, he just wanted the other man to finally fuck him. He deserved it after today. „Come on“, he purred and wiggled his ass at him, „claim what's yours.“

Alexander breathed hard, getting his nerves under control because Hephaistion was shaking them too easily. He needed to get a grip on himself and take the upper hand again but it was really hard when Phai was presenting himself to Alexander like this, showing him everything without any shame. It made Alexander’s dick erect in a matter of seconds even though Phai got him off not even twenty minutes ago.   
“I will claim you”, he promised in a harsh voice, coming closer and putting his hand on his boy’s round ass. “So needy”, he purred and started to massage his hole which almost already relaxed under his administration. Good. Hephaistion was really learning fast. “But not so fast because you were such a bad boy today. You almost revealed us...”   
Alexander slapped his boy’s ass hard and got on the bed right behind him. “That’s why I am not going to fuck you so fast.” The blond man spread Phai’s ass cheeks and licked his pink hole, making the boy gasp. Yes, now he was back to having the full control over the situation and guessing from Hephaistion’s needy moans, his boy didn’t have anything against Alexander’s actions. “Such a slut”, he murmured while slowly but firmly relaxing Phai’s hole with his skilled tongue. He didn’t do that in years but he still remembered all his tricks. 

Hephaistion couldn't help the moan that left his body as soon as he felt Alexander's hand slap his ass. He jerked back, somehow keen to feel this sensation again even though he was surprised of himself – because he really didn't know this side of himself, didn't know that he could get pleasure out of this kind of pain. But it didn't matter now, as long as it felt good, and damnit, it _did_ feel good.  
„But I have been a good boy“, he panted, squinting his eyes shut when Alexander started to lick his hole. Burying his fingers in the sheets, he held still even though all he wanted was to move against the other man, because fuck it, he was enjoying himself here and he wouldn't hold back anymore.  
„I just obeyed and granted your wish.“  
He licked his lips and concentrated on the sensation of Alexander's tongue penetrating him, trying to ignore the thoughts that this brought into his head, reminding him of something he didn't want to think about. To get himself out of those thoughts, he cleared his throat and relaxed his whole body, trying to look back at Alexander but it was of no use, he simply couldn't see him from his current position, which really sucked.  
„Do you want me to stop that?“

Alexander penetrated Hephaistion with his tongue, hitting his prostate and making the boy scream his name loudly. It was truly the best thing ever to hear Phai’s screams. And he was sure that he was making all these sweets noises because of the pleasure Alexander was giving him and not because it was his job to please his customer. Besides, the blond man didn’t like to think of himself as of a customer, especially not in his relationship with Hephaistion. Well, maybe he was lying to himself but it was good to think that his boy was here because he enjoyed their time together and not only the money he was receiving for it.   
“Aren’t you a bit too smart for your own good?”, he asked with a sly smile on his face as he withdrew himself from Phai’s ass just to spank said ass some more because Hephaistion was getting too cocky again. Well, Alexander actually liked this talkative side of him but wouldn’t let the boy try to take the control over himself because Phai was already having a bigger effect on him than it was healthy. “Once I take off my cock from your mouth you are getting all smart again. Do you want me to gag you?“, he purred, kissing Hephaistion’s spine and hitting his ass one more time, pleased when he saw the red mark that started to build itself on the smooth skin. 

When Alexander backed off from his ass again, Hephaistion let out a needy moan and braced himself on his forearms, turning his head to look at him. He was breathing hard by now, his cock so hard that he thougth he would lose his mind any second, already leaking precome all over.  
He listened to Alexander's words, moaning hoarsely when he smacked his ass again, before he swallowed and turned around, spreading his legs in front of Alexander as he was lying on his back now.  
„You want to gag me?“, he repeated and a smug smile formed on his lips, before he scanned Alexander's body from his face down to his crotch. His smile turned into a grin when he saw that his counterpart was hard again, only minutes later after he sucked him off. Thinking about the taste of his come on his tongue, Hephaistion's mouth went dry in an instant, as he looked back into Alexander's face, licking his lips.  
„Only with your cock.“

Alexander snorted when he heard Hephaistion’s words. He was really such a dirty, little slut. And it was all the blond man wanted. “Of course”, he promised and leaned over to take the lube and something round from the nightstand. “But I still need to take care of that slutty hole of yours”, he purred, pouring some gel on the egg vibrator. “Now relax”, he ordered, slowly pushing the vibrator into Phai’s hole. At least he didn’t have any problems with that which meant that he was getting used to the stretch more and more, like the good boy he was.   
“Now we need to test our new toy...” Alexander pushed a button on a small remote and made the toy vibrate on the lowest level. “How does it feel?”, he asked while slowly and lazily touching Hephaistion’s hard and leaking manhood. 

Alexander was an asshole. A teasing asshole who liked, no, _loved_ to torture him, Hephaistion was sure of that now. He was so mean, couldn't he just fuck him already? He quite literally was spread open right beneath him, but instead of finally taking him, preferably hard, since Hephaistion felt the overwhelming need to feel owned by him again, he decided to play around. And that shithead knew what he was doing.  
It made Hephaistion throw his head back when he felt the foreign object grazing his prostate and moaned, clutching Alexander's arm with his right hand.  
„Your cock would feel better“, he breathed out and looked him into the eyes, desperately wanting him to finally fuck him, but he knew that he wouldn't do it. He could read it in the blond's face, that he was way too pleased with the current situation and that he wouldn't stop now, if only just to tease him some more.

The blond man nearly chuckled at Hephaistion’s glare. Oh yes, he knew that the boy wanted his cock but no so early. He had his plans and he was going to stick to them, whether Phai liked it or not. But it didn’t seem like he actually didn’t like what Alexander was doing to him. Quite the opposite, given how loudly he was moaning when the blond man turned the vibrator on the higher level.   
“You will get my cock if you will be a good boy”, he promised, taking off his boxers and motioning on the boy to take care of his erection that was rock hard and already a bit painful. But it was probably nothing compared to Phai’s manhood that had been hard for a really long time now. But Alexander wasn’t going to let him come anytime soon. Denying him this would only make his later coming more pleasurable. Besides, Phai needed to learn that he should obey to Alexander in everything and that he should control his body when the older man commanded him to. 

Hephaistion took in a deep breath when Alexander stripped down, which made his mouth water the second he saw his hard cock. His eyes snapped back to his face, biting his lips because the pressure against his prostate was just on the verge of being too much and not enough at the same time. Really, he just needed Alexander's cock. Badly.  
„Okay“, he breathed out and got on his knees, not able to hold back the moan when the vibrator was moving against his prostate again, crawling over to Alexander who was still half kneeling on the bed himself.  
Hephaistion looked into his eyes and groaned when he saw his satisfied grin, until he put both of his hands against the blond's shoulders, pushing him sideways down on the bed.  
„I will be a very good boy. You won't forget me because I will be so“, a soft moan escaped him again and he had to close his eyes for a second while he made himself comfortable between Alexander's legs, „so good that nobody else will ever please you again like this.“  
He shot a short grin up to his face, placing his hand around the other's cock, ignoring his own one while he tried not to touch the mattress and giving himself any friction, because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.  
„I promise you this“, he murmured, his voice dark and deep from all the lust, before he bent down and took Alexander into his mouth again, remembering his wish to fuck his mouth.

Alexander could honestly say that he was impressed. Hephaistion was acting like he was trained for a long time, doing everything just like the blond man wanted him to do. He was simply a perfect toy and it was giving Alexander some very disturbing thoughts, like keeping this boy for longer than only a few months. Maybe more like for a few years or even longer... it was something new for him, this need to keep Phai like they were in a normal, loving relationship. He knew they weren't. They had a deal but he couldn't help himself with wanting to keep this boy all for himself. "Yes. You are a very good boy", Alexander prized him because Phai really deserved it especially because he was giving him another amazing blowjob even though it was clear that he had troubles with concentrating because of the vibrator. But still, he wanted to please Alexander the best he could and it was making the blond man want him even more.   
"I am going to fuck you so hard. Everyone is going to know that you are mine", he said in a harsh voice, putting his hand protectively on Phai's nape. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and nodded, humming around Alexander's cock in his mouth at his words. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted to hear. He didn't know why, but he somehow developed the need to mark his district. It made him mad when he thought about someone else, some other boy Alexander might pick up from the street. He groaned when that image flashed before his eyes and sucked Alexander's cock harder, moaning when he touched the sheets with his own.  
„I can't“, Hephaistion panted when he let go of him, stroking him with his hand at the lack of mouth only to please Alexander some more, but he was done. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt as if he was hard for days now, the pleasure of getting Alexander off in the restaurant already was too much, but having him under him again, his pulsing and hot cock in his mouth and the vibrating pressure against his prostate... it was just too much. He was barely able to hold himself back, but he somehow managed not to come, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold it any longer.  
„Please, let me come“, he breathed hard, his eyes screwed shut because he simply couldn't take it to look any longer at the overwhelming view that was right before him.

Alexander licked his lips and looked into Phai’s shining eyes. His boy was really on the edge and the fact that he still didn’t come made the blond man feel really impressed. He could see that his boy was trying really hard to please him, which only made Alexander think even more about their dinner. Hephaistion really liked him as it seemed and the blond man didn’t know what to do with this knowledge. It was making him happy and scared at the same time so he just pushed these thoughts away. It wasn’t the right time for such heavy thoughts anyway.  
“Okay. You were a good boy. You deserve it”, he said and snuggled his arm around Hephaistion’s waist while his other hand started to stroke the boy’s manhood. “Come for me, Phai”, he purred into his boy’s ear and just like he expected – Hephaistion came in an instant, snuggling more into Alexander’s hard chest. It was really nice that the boy trusted him so much and came for him so easily. It was waking up Alexander’s protection instincts so he let the boy rest against himself. 

Hephaistion came with a shuddering moan, Alexander's permission for him to come was the best thing he heard in a while – and after the meaning of his words reached his brain, he couldn't stop himself. He just came right into Alexander's hand, his whole body shuddering, before he simply slumped down on top of him, trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, breathing in Alexander's smell and allowing himself to enjoy the closeness they shared right now for a few seconds, trying to stop shaking but it wasn't possible.  
„I'm sorry“, he grinned weakly when he lifted his body off of Alexander's again, bracing himself with both of his arms next to his chest while he stared down into his face, losing himself in his eyes for a moment.  
„I wanted to last longer, I really did.“ He straddled Alexander's hips, closing his eyes when he felt the vibrations shaking his body again. His breathing still came hard, even though he was able to calm down a bit by now, but his desire still wasn't satisfied. He needed to make Alexander come, he really did.  
Reaching down between his legs, he slightly touched Alexander's cock and locked eyes with him, slowly stroking him. „How do you want me to make you come?“, he asked quietly, wanting to repay him his debt.

Alexander slowly pulled the vibrator out from Hephaistion’s hole and tossed it onto the floor since he wasn’t planning to use it anymore. His boy seemed to be satisfied but a bit tired at the same time. They still needed to train his stamina as well as feed him some more so he would have more energy. But he did well so far, there was no use in denying it so Alexander gently patted his thigh, letting him catch his breath.   
“There is no need to be sorry. You did well and came when I asked you to. That’s good”, he said while discretely breathing in Hephaistion’s sweet, intoxicating smell. “But I still need to claim you.” Alexander kissed the top of his head and purred when Hephaistion started to lazily stroke his manhood. He was still damn hard and ready to fuck his boy just for the pleasure of claiming him. He actually didn’t know why he needed it so badly but he had to claim him so no one else would dare to touch him. 

Hephaistion smiled softly at Alexander's words, feeling somehow proud of himself that he pleased the other man, even though he came first. Actually, he didn't, but he wanted to make Alexander come before he allowed himself to feel any pleasure. He didn't know why he felt like this, but it was somehow important to him to please him good.  
When the blond man pulled the vibrator out of him, he sighed, half content because it gave his prostate a little break, but on the other side he immediately missed it.  
„You didn't answer my question, Alexander“, he murmured, still stroking his cock, when his lazy smile turned a bit wider, his eyes still locked with Alexander's.  
„You didn't say _how_ you want to claim me... so I guess you want me to take the lead then?“  
His words weren't even a question since he knew that Alexander wouldn't ever allow him to have any saying about what they did, but he didn't wait for him to say anything to it, before he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Alexander's cock, shifting his position until he was able to slowly guide him into his hole, sinking down on him bit by bit, taking his time since the stretch still was a bit too much for him, but by now he could endure it without being in pain.  
He kept looking into Alexander's eyes until he had him completely inside of him, letting out a breath he didn't even know he held and grinned, involuntarily tightening on him.  
„How about I claim you?“, he asked, biting down on his lips as he put his hands on Alexander's chest, slowly starting to scratch down his body, putting more force into his touches the longer he was in fact touching him.

Alexander moaned softly when Phai sunk down on his cock, tightening on him and making him feel so fucking amazing. He couldn’t even be mad at him for doing something on his own because seeing Phai riding him was better than anything else. And the fact that Hephaistion wanted to be claimed by Alexander was only spicing things up.   
“You are getting too cocky again”, he answered, putting his hands on the boy’s hips and helped him to keep his balance. He didn’t say that out loud but it felt good to be touched by Hephaistion who clearly wanted to mark him down, given how hard he actually was scratching him but Alexander didn’t mind. It was just the right dose of pain and pleasure to make him want to come right away. Alexander looked up into Phai’s eyes, full of lust and some emotion that he couldn’t read. He was so damn beautiful right now that it made the blond man want to kiss him. And he didn’t feel this need for eight years already and it made him feel really uneasy because Hephaistion was his toy, not his boyfriend. He shouldn’t feel about him this way. Maybe Phai liked him but he was sure that it was not enough to actually want to kiss him so Alexander should forget about this need as fast as possible. 

„Hmm... yes, I am cocky“, Hephaistion sighed and grinned down at him, before he started to slowly move his hips, finding a rhythm and pace that was pleasing for both of them – at least it felt pleasurable for him and given Alexander's way of breathing, he liked it as well.  
So he just braced his hands on Alexander, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples as he bit on his lip again, watching his face closely and absorbing every change in his expression. It was adorable to see how Alexander tried to keep the pokerface he always wore, but in moments like these, when he was coming apart because of Hephaistion, he wasn't able to keep it anymore and his pure face, unhidden without any mask, was the best thing the young boy ever saw.   
It was making him feel good, almost proud, that _he_ was the one Alexander chose to be with, to share these moments with him, and just thinking about it made Hephaistion's grin grow smaller, turning into a soft smile.  
„I am literally full of cock“, he whispered and arched his back when he felt the blond's cock grazing his prostate, a soft moan leaving his body as he threw his head back. It wasn't enough to make him grow hard again, not that fast and especially not after that amazing orgasm he had, but it didn't matter now, since all he wanted was to get off his lover.  
„And I want to be full of your come, too“, Hephaistion panted, as he started to ride him faster, clenching on him and making himself as tight as possible.

Alexander breathed hard, feeling as his orgasm was building in his abdomen and Hephaistion wasn’t making things easier for him so he was sure that it was just a matter of a few short moments more before he would come. He really hated what big influence Phai had on him but he wasn’t willing to do anything about it since it felt good and for a bit he could forget that only money was connecting them.   
Yes. I am going to fill you up with my semen”, he promised and started to move his hips as well, hitting the boy’s prostate and seeking for his own pleasure. “You are mine now”, he breathed hard, tightening his grip on Phai’s hips, for sure leaving some bruises which was good because he really needed to mark him in all the ways possible so everybody would be able to see that this boy was his. Alexander bit down on his lower lip and came hard into his lover’s tight heat, seeing white for a few seconds because that orgasm was amazing even though he came not so long ago. He wanted to curse but he couldn’t because Hephaistion just fell on top of him, clearly tired. “Not so cocky anymore, huh?”, he smiled, lazily snuggling one of his arms around the boy’s waist. 

Exhausted, Hephaistion shook his head and grinned into the crook of Alexander's neck, starting to tenderly rub the tip of his nose against his skin without even noticing it, inhaling his scent. He was too out of it to realize what he was doing there, that he was behaving way too clingy for a toy, but his brain shut off the moment Alexander came inside of him.  
Besides, he couldn't care less. He made his customer come twice in a short time and received a great orgasm himself, so what should he complain about? It was good the way it was and he fulfilled his duty.  
He just kept lying on top of Alexander, not thinking about anything, just feeling how his whole body relaxed. And to be honest, it was quite nice to feel the other's body warmth against his own skin, since he didn't feel anything like this for a long time now and Alexander really wasn't the worst counterpart he could have chosen for this.  
But he knew that his work was done, that he fulfilled his purpose and that he wasn't allowed to get that cozy with the other man in the first place, even though he really didn't mind to stay like this, feeling safe in his embrace... but it was of no use.  
With a slight groan, Hephaistion braced himself again on his forearms and moved his ass, swallowing down the whining sound that wanted to break out of him at the loss of the very pleasant feeling of being filled by Alexander.  
He looked into the brown eyes in front of him for a second, maybe another second which was too long, before he smiled and lied down on his stomach next to him, his face turned into Alexander's direction so that he could read his face.  
„I hope that I pleased you... Alexander“, he grinned and deliberately used the other's name instead of a nickname, just because he didn't want to lose this intimate moment even though it was foolish.

Alexander frowned when the nice weight on his chest disappeared and Hephaistion changed his position, lying down next to him. He didn’t like it since he was pretty comfortable with their previous position but he didn’t say a word about it. It was Phai’s choice now. He wasn’t up for controlling him to the degree when he would have to tell him what to do even after sex. But still, the lack of the boy’s weight on top of him was making him grumpy.   
“Yes. You did”, he said and took a small, black plug from the nightstand. “But now I need to make sure that you will be marked properly”, he added, looking at the boy expectantly. He told him earlier that they needed to start the training and that was the beginning of it. Besides, Hephaistion should be happy that Alexander had chosen the smallest plug so that he would get used to it pretty easily. “Stick your ass out”, he commanded, already pouring some lube on the toy. 

Hephaistion lazily opened his eyes, which he had closed for a second, when he heard Alexander's words – and they widened immediately when he saw what the other had in mind.  
„Are you serious now?“, he groaned and gritted his teeth a bit, because the view of getting literally plugged for how long only Alexander might know wasn't very appealing to him. Besides, it kind of pissed him off a bit that the other, even after such nice and... yeah, intimate feeling sex they had, could go back to business just like this.  
Hephaistion kept gritting his teeth, mad about himself for getting soft on Alexander, before he turned his face away so that the blond wouldn't see his discomfort. He did what he was told and lifted his ass, facing the wall while his grip on the sheets grew a bit tighter, feeling a bit humilated for being treated like a toy again after those last minutes but hey, he got carried away. That was what he was here for anyway and since Alexander told him about his plans, he really shouldn't displease his customer now, only because he was getting a bit feely.

“Good boy”, he prized him and gently pushed the small plug into Hephaistion’s hole. He could see that his boy wasn’t very comfortable with that idea but he had to endure it. After all, this way Alexander would be able to fuck him without all these damned preparations. “It fits perfectly. Now you will only keep it for the night but then I want you to wear it for school so you will never forget who you belong to”, he murmured and covered his boy with a quilt.   
“Do you want to sleep?” Alexander lied back again, observing his boy even though the latter wasn’t looking at him at all. The silence from the boy during the whole process spoke volumes but Alexander still had the upper hand in here. Besides, it would be good to know that his boy would think about him all the time even during his time on university so he really was planning to make him wear it during their times apart.   
“Phai...” Alexander gently patted the boy’s head, trying to make him look back at him. There was no way that Hephaistion would be so mad at him for such a little thing, was there? 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, before lying back on the bed after Alexander finished his business with him, trying not to think about the thoughts he had in his mind about himself. He banned them ouf of his head, since they really didn't belong there and sighed inwardly, calling himself a coward. When he felt Alexander's hand on his head, he slightly flinched away from his touch, because seriously, couldn't the other man decide how he wanted to play with him? Either he was treating him gently or like a toy. There wasn't a way in between.  
Swallowing again, Hephaistion turned his head around and looked him in the eyes for a second, before he averted his gaze and shrugged.  
„Sleep sounds good.“ He closed his eyes again, only because he didn't want to look at Alexander any longer – besides, he didn't know what else they should do besides sleeping, since he didn't have anything to tell him and Alexander made it pretty clear earlier that it was none of Hephaistion's business what he did when he wasn't fucking him –, and let out an exhausted sigh to underline his words, but he didn't dare to turn around again. He was here for Alexander's pleasure. So he had to do what the other wanted from him, even if he would humilate himself with it.

“Are you mad at me for this?”, Alexander asked while snuggling his arm around Phai’s waist and bringing him close to his broad chest. He couldn’t tell why but he actually enjoyed feeling his boy’s warm body against his own. Besides, they just had good sex so being close like this shouldn’t be a problem even though it apparently was for Hephaistion.   
“I am only doing this to be sure that you won’t forget who you belong to”, he purred into his boy’s ear, breathing in his scent again but now he could already smell himself on his toy, which made him even more possessive. He just needed to be sure that Phai was fully his, that he had his mind and his body and he was going to do everything to make sure that he would get what he wanted. “You can tell me if it’s uncomfortable for you. I won’t be mad.” Alexander could see that Hephaistion tried to get smaller in his arms so he started to gently massage his belly to make him relax more because he knew that he wasn’t going to get a single word out of his lover if he wouldn’t trust him enough. 

Weakly, Hephaistion shook his head and let Alexander do to him what he wanted, so he didn't complain when the other pulled him closer; he simply obeyed.  
„I am fine“, he said and gave him a small smile, before he hid his face and closed his eyes again, wanting to get swallowed by the mattress, preferably now.  
„You bought me anyway, so you can do whatever you want. I don't have any right to feel uncomfortable.“  
He cleared his throat and shook his head again, not wanting to think any further about it. He hated himself for feeling like this now, but he couldn't help himself but feel this dull ache inside of him that reminded him of disappointment. Even though he wasn't quite sure what he was disappointed about.  
„Good night“, he whispered and tried to ignore his sweaty and sticky body and the fact that he would really love to take a shower now. He just hoped that sleep would come fast and embrace him soon enough, so that he wouldn't be able to torture himself with thinking too much any longer.

“I thought that you like me”, Alexander said before he had time to think about it because he didn’t have any right to be so upset about Hephaistion’s behavior. He had every right to be this way because their deal was clear and Phai was just sticking to his end. So Alexander should be happy that everything was going so smooth but somehow he wasn’t pleased at all. Somehow he didn’t even feel like sleeping anymore.   
“You are right.” Alexander took his arm off of Phai’s waist and lied on his back, not wanting to touch his lover, no, his _toy_ anymore. “Sleep well”, he simply said and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly so he wouldn’t have to think about this all over and over again because Phai’s behavior was really getting on his nerves. 

Hephaistion regretted his words the exact moment he could feel how Alexander's body posture changed. Before he could say anything, the other man already withdrew from him, taking his arm away from him and leaving Hephaistion behind, feeling cold and empty.  
At first, he wanted to apologize to him for misbehaving, telling him that he liked him, because it was true after all, but he couldn't speak somehow, not past the lump in his throat that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
Instead, he just gripped the blanket and wrapped it tighter around himself, before he closed his eyes to stop them from burning. He never felt as dirty as he felt now ever before and it was making him sick, wakening the need to crawl out of his own skin, because apparently Alexander was disgusted with him now if he didn't even want to touch him anymore, given the way he backed off of him.  
Hephaistion made himself as small as possible and slipped a bit away from him, only granting his wish. He wouldn't dare to lie close to Alexander if the latter didn't want to get in contact with him.  
„You too“, he whispered and buried his nose in the pillow.


	13. ERRAND BOY

Hephaistion was sleeping peacefully as it was still dark outside, lying on his belly with his arms buried unter his pillow, face pressed into the soft fabric, when he rudely woke up, not knowing where he was in the first few seconds. Sleepy, he looked around and found himself lying alone in the huge bed and when he reached over to touch Alexander's side of the bed, it was cold, so he was gone for a long time by now. His eyes went over to the clock on his nightstand where he realized that it was early in the morning – and since he had classes in the evening today, he could turn around and sleep some more. But then something in his brain started to work and he wondered why he woke up in the first place – and only then did he realize the ringing from his nightstand. His phone.  
He raised his eyebrow, since no one ever called him – and with no one he meant Alexander, since he was the only one who had this number as Hephaistion wasn't using this phone at all – and reached over to take it, staring dumb at the screen which was blinding his tired eyes.  
What the hell could he want from him at this time? He got to work without saying a single word, so Hephaistion thought that he was mad at him – which made him feel a bit sick to his stomach if he was honest to himself – so he really didn't get why he was calling him right now. Probably not to wish his sunshine a good morning.  
„Alexander?“, is why he asked with a sleepy voice, rough from using it for the first time this day, when he answered the call.

Alexander was mad at everything and especially himself. He couldn’t sleep at all last night so he was only staring at Hephaistion’s sleeping form, trying not to think too much about the thing that was going on between them. But it was impossible because of the boy’s words. He said he liked him but how was Alexander supposed to believe that when seconds after their sex he was back to being cold and distant? In the end, he just got out of the bed and got himself ready for work because he couldn’t stand this inactivity anymore. He knew that it was early as fuck and that no sane person would go to work at this time but this company was his so he could even live there if he would want to.   
But still, even the security caught him on his way to his office before they recognized him and took off, apologizing at least a few times. Alexander was sure that Nevena would give him a long speech about his workaholic style of life but he couldn’t care less. He just wanted to be away from Hephaistion now and his company was the only place where he could clear his mind. So he just made himself a coffee and started to read some reports from last week. After all, he still had a lot to do so maybe it was good that he was alone there so no one would disturb him. After what seemed to be two hours he realized that he didn’t take his briefcase from home which only made him even more mad. He had never forgotten anything and now he was acting like some stupid teenage boy. Nevena would laugh her ass off if she found out about it, so he couldn’t go back for it now. Besides, he had a meeting in ten minutes so he really didn’t have time.   
With a frown on his face, he took his phone and stared at it for a good minute before he finally decided to call his young lover. He really didn’t want to talk to him right now or even see him but it was necessary. Alfred went to visit his brother for a few days and there wasn’t anyone else who Alexander could trust enough with his personal belongings. At least the boy answered the call pretty fast. “I need my briefcase. Can you bring it to my company?”, he asked without beating around the bushes. 

„Good morning to you, too“, Hephaistion mumbled, feeling disappointed that their new day started off like this. He rubbed his free hand over his face and closed his eyes, swallowing down a sigh before his gaze flicked over to the clock again.  
Of course Alexander wanted something from him. How could he even think that he would just want to talk to him? He was really losing his mind bit by bit if he was stupid enough to think something like that.  
„And how am I supposed to get there?“, he asked, slightly annoyed because really, he wasn't up for travelling through the city by foot – Hephaistion's eyes widened for a moment when he got an idea. Ha, only because he didn't have neither a driver's license nor a driver it didn't mean that he wouldn't grant Alexander's wish. He wanted to please him after all – and not only sexually.  
„Nevermind. I will be on my way, I hope you don't need it right now.“  
With that, he ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand, before he stretched his arms over his head, pleased by the way his shoulders cracked.  
He could use some work out and why not take the chance to go for a little round of jogging? Alexander would get what he wanted and Hephaistion would train himself a bit since he missed his sports... but that was another topic of which he didn't want to think of now.  
With a slight moan, he slid out of bed and realized that he still had the plug inside of him. For a moment he just stood there, completely naked, and stared dumbly at the floor. Alexander would probably be pretty mad if he took it out and under normal circumstances he would obey him still, even after his coldness towards him, but he couldn't go for a jog like this...  
He bit down on his lip and made his way to the bathroom. The first thing he needed was a shower – he would think about it while getting the last remains of the night he didn't want to think about anymore off his skin.

# ~*~

After he came out of the shower again, only a few minutes later, he stood in front of the closet and stared at his clothes he had by now. He sighed, feeling how the plug was grazing against his sensible spots with every move he made, but he wouldn't give up so easily. He had a duty to fulfill and he _would_ please Alexander, no matter what.  
That's why he put on his tightest shorts and widest jogging pants so that it would be impossible for anyone to spot his boner – just in case he would get one. Because of the plug. Or maybe Alexander.   
He cleared his throat and grabbed a shirt, thinking about putting on a sweater since it was pretty cold outside, but he would heat up during his run, so it wouldn't be necessary.   
So he looked around the room after making a messy bun out of his long hair until he found Alexander's briefcase which he put in the small bag he took with him along with his phone – only then did he realize that he didn't have a key or anything like this.   
Hephaistion came to a halt and smiled bitterly, because really. He was truly a toy, not even able to leave the house on his own without locking himself out. He felt like a dog.  
With a sigh, he plugged his headphones into his phone after turning on the navigation and checking if he put in the right address since he had no idea where Alexander was working, but fortunately Alexander saved it into his address book.  
Swiping through the music library of his phone, his eyebrows were rising with every album he passed – Alexander had a really weird taste in music given the fact that there was music from many genre on his phone.  
Hephaistion smiled and put his phone away, hopping down the stairs, determined to get there as fast as possible.

Alexander could hear disappointment in Phai’s voice and that just made him sure that he didn’t understand teenage boys at all. Only a few hours ago he was cold as an iceberg and now he was upset because Alexander didn’t tell him _good morning sunshine_? He really didn’t get his boy’s behavior and even more – he was paying for it and he was still kept in dark. How was this his life?   
“By…”, but he couldn’t end his sentence since Hephaistion just disconnected. Really. This was a complete mystery to him and he was staring at his phone for a few seconds, trying to understand what the hell just happened. Phai had money, he could simply take a taxi so Alexander really wondered with what he came up. But at least he was going to get his briefcase. With a sigh, he put his phone on the table and stood up, taking his documents and getting out of his office.   
“Nevena. Someone will bring me my briefcase. His name is Hephaistion so when he will come just let him into my office“, he ordered, throwing death glares at his best worker who was probably watching some lesbian porn again instead of working. And then she was giving him speeches, really. But she still was the best, he couldn’t deny it but he wondered when she had the time for work between watching porn, flirting with all his female workers and making out with them in his office when he was on the meetings. He should really fire her but he couldn’t deny that he actually liked their weird friendship.   
“Ohhh…” Nevena smiled like she just won on a lottery. “Hephaistion… that’s a very interesting name”, she purred and Alexander knew that she associated both of their names in an instant.   
“And who is that mysterious boy?”, she asked sweetly. “Are you here for gossiping?”, Alexander growled but he knew that he made a mistake the moment when Nevena’s eyes shined with excitement. He was sure that she wouldn’t just leave it now. “Just let him in”, he said quickly and walked away before the woman had the time to ask him more questions about his young lover. 

Hephaistion thought he was dying, because those ten kilometers through the city seemed to be longer than he expected. He had the feeling that his navigation was lying to him, finding the longest ways and leading him in circles to his destination, because it just couldn't be that it took him so long – and that he was that breathless. But it was probably because of the unusual... corporality that he was like this now.  
But when he finally reached Alexander's company, he clutched his sides with both of his hands and stared up the building, his eyebrows arching up when he scanned the glass front. The poor people that had to keep this building clean... they probably never finished their work. But hey, he certainly wasn't the only one that got paid so much money for his work...  
A grim smile formed on Hephaistion's lips when he made his way to the entrance, entering the building and going straight to the reception, since he had no idea on which floor Alexander's office was, so he put his prettiest smile on his lips and asked a blonde woman about her boss' whereabouts. She told him the floor, blinking stupidly at him, obviously mesmerized by his beauty – despite his messy looks – before he grinned at her and turned around, walking to the elevators. Normally he would have taken the stairs, but he was sure that he would die in the middle of going upstairs, so he just slumped against the reflecting walls of the elevator and pushed the right button.  
It took him quite some time in which he could catch his breath and rearrange his hair so that he was looking even prettier now, somehow wanting Alexander to think that he was handsome. Which shouldn't be his business at all, but who cared, right? He didn't.  
When he came out of the elevator, he discretely looked around and saw a young woman sitting at a desk, a smug smile on her face – her work apparently made her a lot of fun. Smiling, Hephaistion approached her and leaned over the counter, giving her his best smile.  
„Good morning“, he said sweetly and tilted his head to the side. „I am here to deliver a very important supply for mister Harper.“

Nevena slowly raised her head, not very happy to take her eyes off of the pics that one of her lovers sent her. It was just the beginning of the day and she needed some boobs to survive the rest of her work. But when her eyes met Phai’s, she smiled like a predator and she didn’t even have to ask if this boy was Alexander’s lover because he for sure was.   
“Ah, yes. I have been waiting for you, Hephaistion”, she purred and stood up, mirroring the boy closely. He was really handsome and so cute at the same time. And those eyes… they were simply beautiful. He was a perfect match for Alexander which actually made her wonder for how long they were together and why the hell her boss didn’t tell her anything. “I am Nevena. Alexander’s assistant”, the woman smiled sweetly and opened the doors to Alexander’s office, gesturing for the boy to come in. “Unfortunately, he is on some meeting but I will take good care of you.” Nevena came to Alexander’s glass desk, clicking with her high heels on the marvel floor, and sat down on it, crossing her long legs. She pushed a button on her boss' phone and looked up at Hephaistion who was still standing by the doors, clearly unsure of what he should do now.   
“Sit down, honey, and tell me what you want to eat”, she said with a friendly smile, gesturing at the couch by the big, glassed wall from which there was a sight on the whole town. “I bet you are hungry since Alexander never cares about such trivial things like food.” 

Hephaistion's eyebrows shot up once again when he heard that woman saying his name. It immediately made him feel nervous, because he didn't want anyone to know his real name, simply because he was afraid that someone could find out about his whereabouts. His name wasn't that usual and it wouldn't be hard for his family to find out where he was when people were calling him by his name. Stupid Alexader, that he gave his name away – stupid _him_ for telling it the other man in the first place. He really shouldn't trust him, he never should have at all, and this was only underlining his thought. Alexander wasn't trustworthy and he wasn't his friend. He should never let his guard down again.  
Frowning, to get himself out of his thoughts, Hephaistion followed the woman into a room that seemed to be Alexander's office and sat down on a couch which she motioned on, his eyes glued to her. He wondered who she was, if she was really only his assisstant, since he already assumed there had to be someone in Alexander's life, because it couldn't be that he was alone – the company of sluts didn't count.  
„Oh, I am fine“, he replied to her since he really wasn't hungry, all those mixed feelings were filling him up from the inside and making him feel sick.  
„But I would take a coffee, if that's okay“, he smiled to satisfy her, pulling Alexander's briefcase out of his bag and putting it on the table in front of him, while he thought about what she just said to him. Apparently she knew him very well which only made him wondering more, but it wasn't his business to get to know Alexander's friends. In fact, he should actually just go since he fulfilled his duty – and to be honest, he suddenly wasn't very fond of seeing Alexander right now anymore.  
„But I guess I should just go“, he said with an apologetic smile on his lips. „I don't want to keep you from work and Alexander will be busy, too. At least he has his briefcase now.“

“No. You are staying here, honey. Alexander wouldn’t forgive me if I would let you go so easily”, she smiled but something in her eyes was telling that she really wouldn’t just let Hephaistion go. “This meeting will be over soon”, xhe added and quickly ordered a coffee and a cake before she sat down on the couch in front of the boy. “Besides, I have so many questions. I know Alexander’s way of living and I know about his so called toys but he really needs to like you if he asked you to come here”, she said with excitement in her voice because it was the first time she actually saw one of Alexander’s toys since he was hiding them so well and not keeping them for longer than two weeks.   
“And you know his name. He really trusts you. It’s so amazing. I can’t believe that he finally found someone for real. But tell me, how are you withstanding him? I know his hard character and you really need to like him, too, if you are still with him”, she sighed and looked at the boy who somehow seemed to be very uncomfortable at the moment. “Don’t worry, Hephaistion. I am not going to tell anyone about you. If I would then Alexander would have never told me about you in the first place.” Nevena smiled a bit, trying to cheer up this poor boy a little. 

Hephaistion backed off a bit, lifting both of his hands in a defensive manner and looked stunned at the woman, quite overstrained with the flood of words that came out of her mouth in a matter of seconds. He thought of himself that he was a fast talker who liked to, well, talk – but this woman? She was on a whole different level.  
„I think you got something wrong“, he smiled and shook his head, feeling a slight pang of panic inside of him because she seemed to know why he was here. Damn, and here he thought that he could just get away unharmed. But something deep inside of him told him that she wouldn't let him go.  
„He doesn't like me and he definitely doesn't _trust_ me.“ He laughed a bit, just the pure imagination of Alexander trusting him was ridiculous. Why should he? He didn't have any reason, Hephaistion was just a – not so cheap – slut he picked up from the streets. As soon as he would have enough of him, he would kick him out.  
So no, the woman definitely had a wrong image of their relationship.  
„Someone for real?“, Hephaistion echoed and looked at her, speechless for a second, before he burst out laughing, because _this_ , this was really ridiculous. No way Alexander would think about him like that. He got the proof last night: he was only a toy for him.   
„Ah, excuse me, but this is really funny. If you know about him picking up stray cats from the street, then you should know better that I am of no difference.“  
He winked at her and leaned back on the couch, turning his head to look out of the window, but he quickly looked at her again when he realized on which floor they actually were.

Nevena sighed and smiled patiently, waiting for Hephaistion to stop laughing. Well, this boy probably had a lot of reasons to not believe her so she could understand his outburst. Besides, Alexander never had been good with words and he was easily getting angry so it was nothing new for her that he didn’t treat his lover the way he should.   
“Believe me or not but he would never bring someone here who he doesn’t trust. Besides, I know him for ten years already and I knew that something was going on already because he was spacing out quite a bit lately and he never did this before. He is Alexander after all. The big and mighty boss.”   
Nevena shut up for a second when someone from her coworkers came in with coffee and tiramisu. “And I know his harsh character. He wasn’t always like this…”, the woman sighed a bit, looking out of the window with a sad expression in her eyes before she remembered where she was and quickly put back her smile and looked at Hephaistion. “But you can get used it. And he is not that bad when you actually get to know him better.” 

Hephaistion's laughter died out and he got rid of a strand of hair that fell into his face, before he looked into the woman's face, realizing that he didn't know her name.  
„May I ask for your name?“, he asked charmingly and braced his chin on his hand, after he put his arm on the back of the couch, looking at the strange woman that seemed to know Alexander quite good.  
„I think that I was just the only one that was available for now, since Alfred isn't there at the moment. I guess you know Alfred.“  
He smiled at the thought of the old man, remembering all the times he already helped him whenever he didn't know where something was or when he had to get somewhere when Alexander was at work.  
When the woman's expression changed, Hephaistion wondered what she might be thinking about, quite interested in Alexander's past, but he quickly brushed those thoughts away and reached for the cup of coffee, desperately wanting to occupy himself with something. He really wasn't in the position to get to know anything about the blond man and he was sure that he would be mad if he knew that his friend was talking with some stranger from the street about his personal life.  
„He probably was _spacing out_ “, he quoted with a soft smile on his lips, „because he was thinking about when to get rid of me again. I really appreciate your words, but it really isn't like you think.“

“Nevena, honey”, she answered with a sweet smile on her full lips. “Yes, I know Alfred but I also know that Alexander would rather go for that briefcase himself than letting anyone else do it. You really need to get to know him better. It’s a hard task since he has such thick walls around himself but it’s worth it. Now eat. You need to gain some weight. I need to tell Alexander to…”   
“You can tell me now.” Nevena looked at her boss who just appeared in the room and smiled like a Cheshire cat. “That was fast. Where you in a hurry, Alex?”, she asked and stood up, putting her hand on her hips. Alexander just rolled his eyes at her and came to the couch. “What did she tell you?”, he asked, putting his hand on Hephaistion’s arm. He was actually quite glad that his boy stayed here because at least he was able to get a small break from work now. And maybe finally get what was going on between them. “I hope she didn’t scare you.”   
“You are horrible, Alex”, she snorted, looking at both of them with something evil in her eyes. “I am just glad that I finally got to meet your boyfriend.” “And so you did. Now you can go back to work”, Alexander grumbled, still not taking his hand off of Hephaistion’s shoulder like he was marking his territory. 

Hephaistion was unable to cope with Nevena alone, who was telling him so many things which he was barely able to save in his mind. But when Alexander entered the room, he thought that his hard drive would explode. He immediately put the cup down on the table and got up, looking from Nevena who seemed to be pretty pleased with herself, over to Alexander who had some kind of sour expression on his face. So he was still mad at him. Shit.  
„Nothing, and she was actually quite nice to me –“, he started while he smiled into Nevena's direction, but when he heard her next words, he stopped talking all together and stared at her.  
But before he could say anything after finding his voice again, she already turned around and strode out of the room on her long legs. Quite nice legs, Hephaistion noticed as he looked after her until she closed the door.  
„You should have corrected her instead of adding more fuel into the fire“, he murmured with a small smile on his lips as he bent down to reach for Alexander's briefcase, handing it over to him.  
„She already thinks that I am special to you.“

“Don’t think about her”, he murmured, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and bringing him closer. “Thank you for brining my briefcase”, he added and took it from Phai. “Did you eat today?” Alexander kissed the boy’s neck and took a step back because he still needed to finish his work.   
“We can order a pizza or whatever you would like to eat.” Alexander sat behind his desk and opened his briefcase, still thinking about Nevena’s words. Sure, Hephaistion wasn’t his boyfriend or anything close to it but it somehow felt good that she thought that Phai was his and only his. Maybe he should really take his boy on the ball that he was organizing every year. He still had time to think that through but it wasn’t such a bad idea. At least no one would try to get him to know his daughters or sons who would love to be with him anymore. Just the thought of it was making him mad but he knew that he needed to attend that ball. 

Hephaistion threw suspicious glances into Alexander's direction and sat down on the couch again, observing Alexander who looked as if he was deep in his thoughts. At first he didn't say anything, just because he didn't want to interrupt the other man, but when the silence stretched between them and became uncomfortable, he shrugged his shoulders.  
„No. I immediately got myself ready and came here. So I didn't have the time to eat.“  
He leaned back a bit, getting in a comfortable position and reached for his cake which he started to eat, his eyes glued to the plate.  
„But I would be lying if I told you that I am not hungry. Do you even have time now?“, he asked and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, while he took another sip of his coffee before it got cold.

“I always have time for you”, he answered shortly and took his phone. “So? What would you like to eat?”, he asked, looking into the oceans of Hephaistion’s eyes. He felt a small pang of guilt because he made the boy come here really early. It wasn’t even nine yet and Hephaistion was already here, without having any breakfast first. And he still was a young boy who needed to eat at least three times per day. Well, it wasn’t like Alexander had any breakfast but he was used to that. Besides, Nevena was often brining him some food so he was fine. But maybe he really should take better care of Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes when he finished eating his cake and put the plate back on the table. „Pizza sounds fine“, he answered and looked back at Alexander, giving him a short smile. „At least as long it's fine with you. Lots of cheese, please.“  
He sighed and leaned his head against the back rest of the couch he was sitting on and closed his eyes for a minute, feeling a bit exhausted, but in the good way. He missed his runs and that he was able to make some sports outside of the bed was feeling good, although he felt really out of place right now, sitting in front of Alexander, all dressed up in his suit while he looked like, indeed, some trash from the street. He didn't think about how he would look like here, but now it was too late anyway.  
„Nevena is really nice“, he said after a while and smiled a bit when he recalled her voice and her effort to welcome Hephaistion, as if he was indeed Alexander's boyfriend. Which was nonsense and would never happen, _ever_ , but it was somehow good to know that Alexander had someone he could rely on.

Alexander nodded and ordered a big pizza, wondering when was the last time he ate something like that. A few years ago he liked to eat food like this but now he simply didn’t have time for that. He almost forgot the taste of pizza and it made him a bit sad. Did he really have no life besides work? Maybe Nevena was sometimes right. “She is a pain in the ass”, he said and leaned back in his chair to get a better look at Hephaistion. “Did you run here?”, he asked, looking at the boy’s sports pants and shirt. “Why didn’t you just take a taxi?” This was really amazing if he ran such a long distance here to give Alexander his briefcase. By taxi, it would have been a lot faster but he needed to admit that he was impressed by the boy’s condition. 

„Well... let's say I don't like to waste money just like that. Besides, I like running and I could use some sports since I am getting pretty lazy.“  
Hephaistion kept looking at Alexander who was basically sitting at the opposite end of the room now, which made his smile grow smaller.   
„Don't be so hard on her, she really was nice to me. And who knows, maybe she can tell me some stories about you some day, since she already knows you for... what did she say? Ten years?“  
He scratched the back of his head and turned around again to look into the cloudy sky. Like he knew his luck, it would start raining when he would head back home – it still was weird to call Alexander's house his home – but at least he would be able to take a hot shower afterwards, so it shouldn't be that bad.

Alexander actually smiled at Hephaistion’s words. Really, he wasn’t getting hard on Nevena and he was closing his eyes on the things she was doing in here. He wasn’t such a bad boss after all. “And what would you like to know about me?”, he asked with curiosity in his voice. “I can see that you’ve gotten pretty friendly with my assistant.” He actually didn’t mind that and he was in a better mood than in the morning so Hephaistion’s curiosity didn’t make him mad. Usually, he didn’t like to give away anything about himself but now he wanted to know what kind of questions Phai had for him. 

Hephaistion placed his chin on his arms which he crossed in front of him, peeking out of the window and trying to find out why he had such a sick feeling that started to build inside of him. Heights were one of his weaknesses, but hey, no one knew that so it should be fine. Besides, he could train himself now, so he kept staring stubbornly out of the window and gave a thoughtful sigh.  
„I don't know“, he started and watched Alexander's reflection. „She told me that it's hard to handle you since you have a pretty... special character and she mentioned that you weren't always like this.“  
Slowly, he turned around and looked at Alexander, knowing well that he may be crossing a line right now, but it was the blond's own fault since he allowed him to ask questions.  
„What happened?“

Alexander frowned and suddenly regretted letting his boy be so curious. That was a topic that he didn’t like to talk about. Well, not that he talked so much about himself in the first place, but still, he didn’t like to think about his ex fiancé at all. “Nothing. I just matured”, he said after a few moments of silence in which Hephaistion was staring at him intensely with those beautiful eyes. “Come here”, he ordered, patting his legs. Nevena really shouldn’t tell him so much. Damn woman. She couldn’t keep her mouth shut and that’s why he didn’t bring Phai here sooner because he knew that it would end like this. 

It was obvious that Alexander didn't tell him the truth, at least not the whole story, but Hephaistion didn't expect him to. He just wanted to know if Nevena's words were true and make a little test if the blond man trusted him, but of course he didn't.  
Hephaistion nodded slowly, a small bitter smile on his lips, but it quickly vanished when Alexander ordered him to come over.  
He got up without saying anything, only sighing inwardly, before he straightened his back, all business again, and went over to Alexander, looking him into the eyes until he came to a halt right in front of him.  
„What is it?“, he asked quietly, really not knowing what Alexander wanted from him now, trying to read his face but he somehow wasn't able to.

Alexander put his hands on the boy’s hips and sat him down on his knees. “Do I really need to have a reason to touch you?”, he asked and slipped a strand of hair behind Phai’s ear. He really was beautiful and Alexander actually wondered how lucky he was that he found him before someone else did it. “What else did she tell you?”, he asked, still keeping his arms around Hephaistion’s waist. After all, he ordered pizza so he didn’t have time for any kind of games besides he was sure that Nevena would take that pizza and come here without any warning. And Alexander didn’t want her to see his Phai naked. It was a sight only for him to see. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes when he sat down on top of Alexander, feeling his arms embracing him – and it confused the hell out of him. Especially when the blond man said those words. Seriously, he had to make up his mind... it wasn't working like this between them. At his first question, he didn't say anything, as he just kept staring into his brown eyes, but when he kept talking, he shook his head with a smile on his lips.  
„You are pretty curious, aren't you?“, he asked quietly and put his arms around Alexander's neck, closing his eyes when he touched his face. He didn't expect Alexander to touch him like this, in a very non-sexual way, especially not after last night, but he didn't say anything about it and just allowed himself to feel.  
„She didn't say a lot“, he murmured evasively, not wanting to think about the fact that Nevena thought he was someone special for the blond man.   
„Is this important?“, he asked instead of giving an answer and started to gently massage the back of Alexander's neck with his hand.

Alexander didn’t expect Hephaistion to give him a massage but he needed to admit that it felt damn good, so soft and nice. He closed his eyes for a second, letting himself enjoy these touches. He was really tense, more than he actually thought he was and he didn’t even know why. Maybe because of the work or because of the lack of sleep. But it didn’t matter as long as Hephaistion was touching him. “No. It’s not important. I would just like to know what kind of things from my life she served you”, he answered after a moment and finally opened his eyes. “Besides, she really likes you if she got this talkative”, he purred, trying hard ot to close his eyes again and just let himself feel. He simply didn’t have time for such pleasure right now. 

Hephaistion smiled and looked down at Alexander, happy that things between them seemed to be _okay_ again, as far as they could be okay. There wasn't anything between them anyway, at least the young boy kept telling himself so.  
„It is hard not to like me“, he said and carefully leaned over to lean his cheek on Alexander's head, inhaling the scent of his hair while he kept massaging him. He didn't know why he allowed himself to be so close to the other man, but it felt good and he missed such a tenderness in those past few months, so he didn't object.  
„She just said that you like me... I couldn't help myself but laugh“, he confessed and closed his eyes, putting his second hand on Alexander's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.  
„Because you don't, am I right?“

“Who knows that…”, he sighed with pleasure and hid his face in the crook of Hephaistion’s neck, letting the boy massage his nape. Suddenly, he remembered how tired he was and he felt a need to just fall asleep but he endured it. “Maybe I like you a bit even though you are still such a little brat”, he murmured, brushing his lips against Hephaistion’s neck when he was speaking. “Is that all that she said to you? I hope she didn’t try to interrogate you.” 

Hephaistion snorted softly and shook his head at Alexander's words. This was just Alexander being a gentleman in telling him that he didn't like him, he was sure of that. At least he tried to wrap the meaning of his saying into nice words.  
Deciding to drop this topic since he didn't want to think any further about it, Hephaistion tilted his head to the side and enjoyed Alexander's lips on his skin as he closed his eyes, never taking his hands off of him.  
„No, I already told you that it was fine. She was nice to me and made sure that I am comfortable while waiting for you. But she didn't let me go, though, when I wanted to leave.“  
Hephaistion sighed shortly and leaned back, because it didn't leave his mind that Nevena knew who he was. And it was kind of exciting that Alexander told her about him. It had to mean something, didn't it? This whole situation was so confusing that the young man didn't know what to think anymore and he was sure that he would completely lose his head if it would continue like this.  
„How come she knew who I am?“

Alexander opened his eyes and looked at Hephaistion. “That’s good, that she didn’t let you leave”, he simply said, really happy that Phai was here now. It somehow was nice to be close to him right now when he was still a bit mad after the meeting since those idiots never did anything right. “She knows who you are because I trust her and I know that she will keep all the fuckers away from you when I am not right here to do it by myself. Besides, it’s not like I am ashamed of you.” Alexander closed his eyes again and leaned back in his chair, hoping that his pizza would come soon because now when he wasn’t occupied with work, he finally had the time to think about how hungry he actually was. 

Hephaistion was stunned. He raised his eyebrows, completely speechless because of Alexander's words and just looked into his face, even though the other had his eyes closed. He wasn't ashamed of him? Really? He was used of being kept hidden since he was nothing more than a slut who got paid for sticking out his ass and usually, his costumers did everything to keep him away from their own lives.  
If he was honest with himself, Hephaistion was kind of touched. A small smile built on his lips and he leaned over again, resting his head against Alexander's after pecking a short kiss on top of his hair.   
„Thank you“, he said, his voice quiet, as he buried the fingers of his right hand in Alexander's hair, slightly massaging his head. He could tell from his body posture how tense he was and decided to give him a nice massage tonight – without any sexual innuendo. He just wanted to make him feel good.  
He just closed his eyes again, when suddenly the door to Alexander's office got ripped open which nearly made him jump off the blond's lap in surprise, but he got his composure back and just turned his head to watch Nevena enter the room, a huge grin on her face when she saw them, with some packages in her hands. Their food.  
Hephaistion smiled at her and wanted to get up at first, because hey, he was occupying Alexander's personal space, but for once he gave in to his own needs and just kept sitting on his lap until Nevena made her way over to them, enjoying the way Alexander held him.

Alexander opened his eyes to look at Hephaistion because he didn’t get why his boy thanked him for. He didn’t say or do anything but the soft smile on Phai’s full lips told him that he should better shut up and enjoy the moment. So he did but their peace didn’t last for long since Nevena came in just like he predicted, without even as much as knocking. That woman. She was doing it on purpose and her shit eating grin was telling him everything. He really needed to do something with her or at least finally teach her to not come in without knocking.   
“I brought your pizza, you cuties!”, she said in a cheerful voice, putting the boxes on Alexander’s desk. “But I see that you are busy now. Still, Alexander, you should take better care of your boyfriend, just look how thin he is! I bet that you are not feeding him at all, you asshole.” “Nevena, don’t you have some work to do?”, Alexander asked while tightening his grip on Hephaistion so he was sure that his boy wouldn’t go anywhere. “I already did everything”, she said with an ever bigger smile on her lips. Alexander really thought that she sold her soul to the devil because with her way of working there was no way that she always had everything done before the deadline. “So go and flirt with some secretary”, he growled, really wanting to be alone with his Phai. “Alex, are you trying to get rid of me?”, she asked with fake sadness in her voice. “I am just trying to help that beautiful boy on your lap. That’s all.” 

Hephaistion nearly chuckled when he heard the conversation between the two others, closing his eyes and turning his face away to hide his smile.  
Nevena was talking about him as if he wasn't here, but he didn't mind because he already liked her. She was mouthy and didn't allow Alexander to order her around and besides that, she was beautiful. Maybe he could learn something from her so that he would be able to understand Alexander better... but no, there was no need to. He wasn't his, Jesus Christ, _boyfriend_ and he already opened his mouth to finally get this clear, but the second he wanted to say something, he felt Alexander's grip getting stronger on him.   
He closed his eyes again and relaxed on his lap, suddenly getting a bit sad because watching Alexander and his friend was reminding him of home, of his own friends. But apparently, they weren't interested in _him_ since they didn't even make the effort to as much as look after him. No one cared that he ran away from home, not even his siblings.   
Seeing the friendship the two of them shared now somehow made him feel hurt because he was all alone. He sighed and turned around to smile at Nevena, scanning her body as she was standing there, hand on her hip, and shook his head.  
„I am old enough to take care of myself, mylady“, he said charming and grinned at her, trying to get those depressing thoughts out of his head. „Besides, it is my duty to look good, otherwise I won't -“ _earn any money_ he wanted to say, but in the last moment he turned his sentence into another direction and forced his smile to grow wider. „Otherwise I won't be able to fit into my clothes anymore. I like my lanky looks, thank you very much!“

“Yeah. Don’t listen to her. You look perfect, Phai”, Alexander said with a winning smile on his lips. Well, maybe Hephaistion really was a bit too thin than it was healthy and he planned to take better care of his eating habits now but it didn’t change the fact that his boy still looked gorgeous. “Aww, you even have a nickname for him? This thing between you is really serious then. I’m so happy for you, Alexander. Finally someone hunted your ass down for good. Just be good to Hephaistion.” Nevena smiled at them, looking even more happy than before.   
“Nevena”, Alexander growled, getting really annoyed of her babbling. It was really unnecessary and he actually was taking care of Hephaistion so he didn’t need her speeches. “Okay, okay you asshole. I am going. Keep him on a short leash, Hephaistion”, she winked at the boy and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. “Finally”, Alexander sighed and looked at Hephaistion. “I guess that we should start eating as long as the pizza is still hot. You really need to eat more regularly.” 

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander after he watched Nevena leave, swaying her hips in a way that would have been appealing to him if he wouldn't have been into cocks.  
„You two are behaving like an old married couple“, he said mockingly and patted Alexander's head one last time, before he forced himself to stand up from his lap. The movement caused him to remember the little friend he carried with him and suddenly all his warm feelings cooled down. But he didn't let that show, he simply walked around the table and pulled the chair next to Alexander since he couldn't eat while sitting on top of him.  
„I am really fine, Alexander“, he sighed when he commented his eating habits, trying not to roll his eyes. „You are the one I am worried about. You are working all day long and barely eating, this can't be healthy.“

“I know. But I am used to it”, he answered, a bit surprised that his boy cared for his well being. Even though his lifestyle would give a heart attack to at least a few doctors, he still managed to be healthy. Well, maybe he didn’t eat regularly but at least his meals were healthy. “Bon appetite, Phai”, he said and took a slice of the pizza and stuffed his mouth with it, really enjoying the taste. Maybe the things he was eating were the best class but there was nothing in this world like pizza. “Besides, don’t you have classes today?”, he asked suddenly and looked up at Hephaistion who was already stuffing himself with this fast food as well. “I completely forgot what day is today.” 

Hephaistion nodded and reached over to the pizza, suddenly overwhelmed by the need to stuff his face. Damn, he was hungry, and his run earlier only added to it.  
„But you still should change something about it. Maybe I should take care of that and cook more often to make sure that you get something in that well trained tummy of yours.“  
He grinned over the edge of his pizza and took another bite, chewing in silence before swallowing down.  
„Man, really? You don't even know which day it is? It's thursday... and I only have one class in the evening. It's basically only piano practise which I could skip when I think about it.“  
He tilted his head to the side and observed the content look on Alexander's face as he was obviously enjoying his meal.  
„Do you have any plans for tonight?“

Alexander licked his fingers and took another slice of pizza while smiling a bit. “I didn’t know that you liked my body so much”, he purred even though he knew how he looked and he looked damn good. But it was still pretty nice to hear a compliment from Hephaistion. “You should attend that class. I will just wait for you. That’s not a problem. We can go to the cinema later or whatever you want to do.” He shrugged and took a big bite. Maybe Phai was right and he should just let the boy take care of his diet. It wouldn’t be bad after all. 

„How could I not?“, Hephaistion gave back and side eyed him obviously, making an approving sound in the back of his throat. Alexander was really handsome and he knew about it, but he couldn't help himselfnot to say these things. They were true after all.  
Scrunching his face a bit, because he really didn't want to go to classes today – and it was only his second day of university, shame on him – he leaned back and looked at Alexander.  
„I don't think that I will come back home if I will attend those classes“, he started, deliberately making a break in his speech here, only to put a satisfied grin on his lips when Alexander's eyes shot up to meet his. Ha.  
„My teacher won't let go of me and literally chain me to the piano and make me play for him all night long...“

Alexander looked up with a death promise in his eyes because he for sure wouldn’t let anyone spend so much time with _his_ boy. “You are not going anywhere”, he said in a low voice, already planning on taking Hephaistion back home with him. “I will just buy you a piano so you can play at home”, he said and went back to eating his part of the pizza but with more anger than it was necessary now. He shouldn’t get jealous so easily but he was fucking territorial and he wouldn’t let Hephaistion spend half of his night on the university. 

Hephaistion chuckled at Alexander's behavior, even though it was charming to him. At least he cared about what was going on with him so he couldn't be as unimportant as he thought.  
„But I will have to write an email to my teacher and excuse myself. It shouldn't be a problem since he knows that I can play.“  
He decided to hide his grin behind another slice of pizza but his eyes never left Alexander's face and the sour expression on it.  
When he finished eating he checked the clock and stretched his back, wiping his hands on the fabric of his pants, before he looked back at Alexander.  
„I don't know how much work you still have left“, he started and tilted his head to the side in a thinking manner, „but I can go to the shop and prepare supper at home and wait for you, what do you think?“

“We can go back together. I don’t have a lot of work so you can wait if you want to”, Alexander answered and licked his lips, feeling pleasantly full. And now he didn’t have any desire to work anymore. Just great, because all he wanted now was to just get back home with Hephaistion instead of staring his eyes out on these reports and numbers. “In fact, fuck it. We are going back home now”, he decided, standing up from his chair. “I already did everything that was necessary, Nevena can take care of the rest. How does it sound to you?” 

Hephaistion arched his eyebrows and shook his head. „Nevena really has a hard job working for you... I would be fine with going home alone, but if you insist, we can go. I'm all yours.“  
He just smiled at him and reached for his bag which was lying abandoned next to the couch and crossed his hands in front of his chest, biting his lip.  
„We could cook together, if you want to“, he suggested, because really, he loved cooking and it was so much more fun doing it with someone else, even though it made him feel a bit weird to think about it because it was so... domestic.

Alexander took something out of his briefcase, put it on the desk and wrote a short message for Nevena on a piece of paper. She wasn’t going to be very happy about additional work but at least she was going to have the whole office for herself and Alexander was sure that she was going to put it to a good use. That woman. “If you want me to set the kitchen on fire then we can cook together.” Alexander threw the boxes to the trash bin and looked at the boy. “I am not good when it comes to cooking”, he added, shrugging his shoulders. 

Alexander's words actually made Hephaistion laugh. He already expected an answer like that, but it was kind of surreal that the blond man admitted to have a weakness.  
„If you promise me not to cut your fingers off, you can chop the vegetables.“  
Hephaistion smiled and nodded in direction of the door, waiting for Alexander to leave the office. They still had to go and buy the ingredients and Hephaistion knew himself – he could spend hours with that task, debating what to take and what not, especially since he didn't know what to cook yet.  
But it didn't matter as long as it would be to Alexander's liking in the end, so he just followed him out of the office and waved at Nevena who was giving him an unreadable smile.

“Don’t make such a cripple out of me”, Alexander snorted and slapped Hephaistion’s ass lightly before he snuggled his arm around his waist and nodded to Nevena who threw him a death glare, already knowing that she would have to do his work. But Alexander was sure that she would do it fast and good, otherwise he wouldn’t leave it all for her. “So what are we going to do?”, he asked when they were finally in the car, driving through the crowded streets. Suddenly Phai’s jogging to his office didn’t seem so stupid and time consuming anymore, when he had a hard time navigating his car through this mass of other vehicles. “I guess we need to buy something first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big THANK YOU to our diligent comment writers :) We love you! It's incredible how much you are motivating us ♥


	14. HUNGER

Hephaistion made himself comfortable in his seat after putting the seatbelt on and looked out of the window, wondering why there were so many cars on the streets and people on the pavements when it was so early in the day, it wasn't even near rush hour yet.  
But it shouldn't be his business since Alexander was driving the car and when he heard his voice, he turned his face to him and contemplated what to cook.  
„I know an old italian recipe from my grandma... it's healthy and you won't be hungry after one portion, even though there's always room for more of granny's pasta. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about.“  
He smiled when he thought about his grandmother who sadly passed away a few years ago, dearly missing her since she was the only one that always accepted him the way he was. A deep sigh left his body when her smiling face appeared in front of his eyes, before he quickly shook his head. He didn't want to think about her now, not about his family in general as it was only ruining his mood and besides that he didn't want Alexander to sense anything, so he quickly put on his smile again, when the blond pulled over into a parking lot in front of a shopping mall.

“Okay. I hope that you know what we need to buy.” Alexander got out of the car and helped his boy who seemed to be a little bit distant for a few seconds but it quickly passed and he gave the blond man a beautiful smile. Alexander was sure now that he wouldn’t regret leaving his work. It actually felt a bit odd to go shopping since he couldn’t remember when he did it the last time by himself. Usually, the fridge was always full with his favorite products and Alexander didn’t care how did they got there. But shopping with Hephaistion was a refreshing experience especially because his boy was excited about every single product and he was checking everything twice like he was making a dinner for a king at least. But it was nice, kind of domestic and Alexander didn’t know what to do with this. He enjoyed their time together buy there was no use in playing house since they weren’t together. At least not as normal couples were. 

Surprised with himself, Hephaistion came out of the shop after what was something around an hour later and put the bags onto the back seats of the car, proud of himself that he got everything he wanted. Alexander seemed to be a bit grumpy because he made him to go shopping with him, but Hephaistion could understand him since he probably wasn't taking each of his toys out like this to make him some dinner.  
The young man smiled at this thought, before he looked back to Alexander who was carrying another bag and put it away as well.  
„I am sorry that you have to go through all of this“, he grinned weakly and got into the car, waiting until Alexander got in as well before he continued speaking.  
„You will be freed from this as soon as Alfred will be back, I promise. But at least I will be sure that you ate properly today...“

“Poor Alfred. I need to pay him more”, he said with a heavy sigh but their shopping trip wasn’t so bad. He actually enjoyed it even though Hephaistion made him a bit exhausted. “So, is that all? I kind of got hungry.” Alexander smiled a bit, seeing excitement in the boy’s eyes. He would have never thought that a single shopping trip, especially for groceries, could make someone so happy. But it was good and he somehow liked making Hephaistion happy. But still, he hoped that Alfred would take care of groceries when he would be back. It just wasn’t Alexander’s thing. 

Poking out his tongue at him, Hephaistion snorted and nodded at his words. „Yes, that is all. Don't worry, we will fill your stomach soon, my little lion.“  
He laughed and observed Alexander's tired face when he started the car and took off into the direction of their... his home, feeling guilty for making him do things he obviously didn't want to do. He wasn't in the position for this anyway, not when he was the other's toy, so he really had to back off and slow down a bit if he didn't want Alexander to get rid of him too soon.  
~  
When they arrived at home, Hephaistion took his bag and carried it inside of the house into the kitchen, not waiting for Alexander since he knew that he would follow.   
Carefully, he placed the groceries onto the counter and leaned against it, watching how Alexander entered the room with a weary expression on his face. He really seemed to be tired...  
„I suggest that you lay down a bit now“, he said with a small smile, softly pushing against Alexander's chest and shoving him out of the kitchen.  
„You need rest. Maybe try to sleep a little bit, I will wake you up when I will be ready. Alright?“

“Oh, now you are making an old man out of me?”, Alexander chuckled, taking a chocolate bar out of the bag and stuffed it into his mouth. “I promised you to help you with the cooking. Or at least not cutting my fingers off and I am going to keep my promise.” He smiled a bit and slapped Hephaistion’s ass playfully, making his way back to the kitchen. Sure, he was tired and a nap sounded very promising but he wanted to spend some more time with Phai since he already left his work. Besides, the boy seemed to be pretty excited about it so why not? He could always learn something new. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and turned around, still standing on the same spot by the door. „I am not making an old man out of you“, he quoted and grinned a bit, even though he really didn't want to discuss this with Alexander now.  
„Since you _are_ an old man.“  
He approached him and watched his back for a second as he was unpacking the stuff they bought, observing how his muscles moved under that shirt before he shook his head. Jesus, he behaved like some hormonal teenager, not able to get his thoughts off of the other man.  
Carefully and very slowly, as if handling a lion or some other very dangerous and lethal animal, he leaned over and placed his chin on Alexander's shoulder, peeking at what he was doing.  
„I am serious. You are tired and I can do this on my own. I saw that Nevena is taking good care of you at work, but who is doing it here, at your home?“  
He kept standing like this for a second longer, thinking about what he just said, because really. Alexander couldn't continue living like this, he had to slow down his work since it couldn't be healthy.  
„You really need a boyfriend.“ Smiling, he slapped Alexander's ass in return and stepped to his side, before grabbing a handful of lettuce to wash it in the sink.

Before Hephaistion had any chance to wash the lettuce properly, Alexander turned him around, placed him on the kitchen counter and parked himself between the boy’s legs. “I don’t mind you cooking for me”, he purred, kissing Phai’s delicate neck but he was careful not to make too many hickeys so no one would get any idea on his boy’s university. He didn’t want unnecessary attention to them but a little hickey here and there was good to keep others away from Hephaistion. “And I am not an old man”, he said and lightly bit down on Hephaistion’s shoulder to underline his words. He was only thirty so he wasn’t so old. Sure, there was a big difference between them but Phai was already an adult as well. 

Hephaistion couldn't help himself but grin when Alexander lifted him up. His legs immediately closed around Alexander's waist and pulled him closer, but that wasn't necesseray since the blond man occupied himself with the boy's neck on his own.  
It made him sigh softly and with a smile on his lips, he cupped Alexander's face with both of his hands, pulling him away and looking into his face.  
„Is this hurting your ego, being called old?“  
He chuckled and bent down to gently bite the other's skin right under his ear, where he wouldn't be able to hide the hickey he was just giving him, no matter what.  
„Just so the other's will know better and keep their hands off of you“, he explained when he leaned back again, „because I don't mind you being old. Gramps.“

Alexander growled and pushed his hands under Hephaistion’s shirt, touching his body not so innocently. He didn’t like being marked with hickeys but he allowed Phai this one even though he knew that Nevena wouldn’t let him live it down. “I am not old. I’m only thirty”, he said in a harsh voice, kissing and biting lightly on his boy’s neck. “Should I show it to you?”, he asked with a glow in his eyes. „That I am not old?“

Hephaistion slighty laughed, when he felt foreign hands exploring his body, touching his skin greedily. Alexander really was one needy little shit and he didn't behave his age at all, but he didn't mind. Quite the opposite. He was glad that he had this effect on him.  
„Didn't you say you were hungry only minutes ago?“, he asked and bent his neck, not caring at all about what the others might think about him being marked. It wasn't as if anyone cared, anyways.  
„Or did your appetite just change its kind?“

“Yes. I am still hungry.” Alexander took off Phai’s shirt and started to kiss and touch his chest, making his way down to the boy’s belly. “I am very hungry for _you_ ”, he said with a mischievous smile as he started to unzip the boy’s pants. It was always pissing him off that Hephaistion was wearing clothes when he shouldn’t. They were at home so his boy should preferably run around naked but well, Alexander quickly got rid of them, leaving the boy like on the day when he was born. “But I can see that you are a bit hungry as well”, he purred, lightly touching Phai’s half hard manhood. 

Grinning, Hephaistion leaned back and braced himself on his hands, observing Alexander going down on him until he got rid of the last piece of clothing that covered his body. It was nice to see how much he wanted him and he couldn't deny that he liked it, quite a lot, given how much it was appealing to him.  
„I should be insatiable when it comes to you, don't you think?“, he asked innocently, but hey, it was the truth. He should be ready for Alexander all the time and the fact that he enjoyed feeling owned by him was only a nice extra that made it easier for him.  
He purred when he leaned over to nip on Alexander's neck again, feeling useless as he was just sitting there on the counter, letting the blond do all the work. This wasn't how things were supposed going on between them.  
With skilled fingers, he started to undo the buttons on Alexander's shirt, one by one, until he slid the fabric off his shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze.  
„How do you want me to allay your hunger?“

Alexander smiled and got rid of his shirt, throwing it somewhere behind him. He wasn’t doing a show off even though he knew now that Hephaistion liked his body more than he had thought. Okay, maybe he was doing a little show off to impress his boy a bit but who could blame him. “I have a few ideas”, he purred and gently pushed Hephaistion onto his back so he had a perfect view on his lower parts and his round, firm ass now that was still plugged. Alexander raised his eyebrows and felt how hard his manhood was trying to fight its freedom from his pants. He actually didn’t expect Hephaistion to still wear it but it made something inside of him break as he started to lick Phai’s slender thigh. “You were wearing it all day long?”, he asked, touching the tip of the plug to make it move a bit inside of his boy. Now he really was hungry for Hephaistion and all he needed was to bury himself inside of that delicious ass of his. “Tell me”, he commanded, slowly pulling the toy out. 

Hephaistion felt himself shudder a bit when he felt Alexander's hot breath on his thigh, feeling how it got stronger when he felt his tongue. Suddenly his head was full of dirty images which he couldn't get rid of anymore – and only thinking about them made his cock grow hard.  
He braced himself on his forearms and looked at Alexander, feeling how his skin flushed a bit as he was presented to him like this right now, starting to feel insecure about what Alexander might think about him now, but when he heard the desire in his voice, those feelings quickly vanished and got replaced with feverish lust.  
„I was“, he confessed and slightly moaned when Alexander pulled the plug out of him. „You told me to wear it so I obeyed... I would do anything to make sure that your wishes come true.“  
Batting his eyelashes at him, Hephaistion reached down to touch his own cock, before his fingertips slipped over his hole, feeling how loose he was, ready to get fucked by Alexander, in more than one way. He bit his lips and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, not sure what the other had planned for him.

“You are such a good boy, Phai”, he said with satisfaction in his eyes. “I am going to fuck you so good for being so good”, he promised, unzipping his own pants and quickly taking out his cock. Hephaistion was just so fucking innocent and nasty at the same time that it was making him go crazy. How could anyone have such a big effect on him? And he already felt that he was addicted to his boy. “You are already so open for me. So perfect”, he purred, taking out a small tube of lube from his pocket and poured some of it onto his throbbing cock. “You were made for me.” Alexander looked Hephaistion in the eyes and pushed his manhood right into his boy’s loosened up hole. It really felt perfect because even though Phai was already prepared he was still tight as hell and Alexander couldn’t help himself but bite down on the boy’s thigh to oppress the moan that was trying to leave his lips. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lips while he watched Alexander preparing himself for him. His mouth was literally watering at the sight of his hard cock and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to suck him off more than getting fucked by him or not. But the blond man took the decision from him when he lined himself up and pushed his cock into his body, filling him up just like it had to be.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes for a second, leaning his head back for a short moment and enjoying the feeling of being stretched, before he looked at Alexander and took in the sight he presented him.  
He looked so perfect in these moments when he lost his composure and Hephaistion nearly got off on that more than on his cock. But he didn't say anything, just kept looking at that face, while gripping tightly around the edge of the counter, tightening himself on Alexander to make him move faster.

“Damn. You are still so fucking tight.” Alexander looked at his lover who was staring back at him with those eyes full of desire and lust. That’s how Alex wished to see him every time they had sex. He was just so fucking beautiful that the blond man couldn’t stop looking at him. “Mine”, he growled and started to move his hips, feeling how Hephaistion was tightening on him with every move. It felt so damn good that Alexander needed to hold back from coming too early. He didn’t like to lose his self control, after all, but it was hard to stay sane with Hephaistion. That boy was just made for him and Alexander knew that Phai was always going to be his. There was no way that he would give up on him. 

At first, Hephaistion wanted to mock him, say that yes, of course he was his since no one else was insane enough to pay this amount of money only to fuck an ass he could literally find on every corner on the streets, but he had a feeling that it would just piss Alexander off if he joked like this. Besides, it was hard to concentrate on any thought that wasn't about Alexander's cock that was filling him so deliciously, anyway, so he just dropped it and grinned after arching his back because the blond hit his prostate in the right angle.  
„That's true“, he panted and reached up to trace Alexander's skin with his finger, from his neck down to his chest where he rubbed over his nipples. „I am all yours.“  
He reached down to grip Alexander's ass, only to pull him closer to himself, grinning at the gasp the other man let out when he fucked deeper into him.  
„You are the only one allowed to fuck me, so please your toy. Good and hard.“

Alexander really couldn’t hold back anymore and moaned when Hephaistion told him that he belonged only to him. It was a fact, sure, but it was another thing to hear it from Phai himself. “Only mine”, he stated, moving his hips faster and hitting the boy’s prostate with every thrust. He just wanted to give him pleasure for being such a good boy. Besides, Phai’s moans were the best thing he ever heard and he couldn’t get enough of them. “You will be always mine”, he growled, not controlling himself anymore and just fucking into Phai’s ass good and hard like his boy wanted. He couldn’t even think anymore. The only thing he could concentrate on was Hephaistion and his beautiful body. Nothing more. But it somehow felt fucking good to just let go for a few minutes. He couldn’t even remember the last time he did it. 

Hephaistion would have laughed as he could literally feel how Alexander let go of his composure, but the only thing that left his mouth was a guttural moan because the other finally got to work his cock harder into him, fucking him as if it was the meaning of his life.  
He was so turned on that he thought he would completely lose it if he wouldn't come right away, his cock hard and leaking pre come onto his belly, but what really made him lose his mind were Alexander's words.  
Sure, he said them because he was too gone in his lust, but Hephaistion nearly came when he processed what the other just said. Always his? That sounded like a promise Alexander wouldn't be able to keep, he was sure of that, but right now wasn't the time to think about things like this, so he just let go, enjoying Alexander's hard thrusts who was pushing him to the edge closer and closer with every single one of them.

Alexander was close, he knew it, but it seemed that Hephaistion wasn’t so far away from coming, either. The blond man smiled mischievously and started to masturbate his young lover with one hand, wanting to see him come in his hand. “My good boy. Come for me”, he commanded, looking into Hephaistion’s fogged eyes. It was new for him but he really enjoyed making Phai feel good. The boy was just responding to his every touch, every thrust and even every word. It was all new for him but he liked it. he didn’t even have any problem with doing it face to face with Hephaistion even though he always thought that it was too intimae to fuck someone like this. 

The effect Alexander's words had on him was incredible, but not to speak of his voice. His voice, oh lord, strained with all the desire he held for him and only him. It was the best thing ever and when he commanded him to come, Hephaistion obeyed, not able not to, even if he wanted to, and spilled his lust into the blond's hand who was stroking him through his orgasm while still hitting his prostate.  
The young boy cried his name out while he came, arching his back in order to get more of his touches, clenching on him just because he wanted to see him come as well.  
„Fuck“, he panted and looked into Alexander's dark eyes, not able to look away, before he reached for the other's hand and started to lick his own come off of his fingers, sighing at his own taste.  
„Now you come for me“, he demanded cocky, knowing exactly that Alexander would mock him later for this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make him come.

Alexander couldn’t believe how cocky Hephaistion lately had become. Telling Alexander to come? That was really something but seeing his boy coming made the blond man come almost right after him as well. He couldn’t, no, he didn’t want to control himself. He just felt so good that there was no use in controlling his own body right now. So he just came like Hephaistion wanted him to, filling the boy to the brim. “Little bastard”, he muttered, watching as Hephaistion was slowly licking his fingers clean. This boy really was going to be his end but right now he was too tired for another round so he was going to punish Hephaistion later. Preferably after dinner. 

„You love it“, Hephaistion retorted and grinned, pecking a small kiss on the back of his hand, before he let go of him and braced himself on his forearms, hissing when Alexander pulled his softening cock out of him.  
He bit down on his bottom lip and sat up before hopping down from the counter, but he immediately had to lean back against it since his legs were slightly shaking and threatening to give in. „You are ruining me“, he grunted, shooting a glare into Alexander's face who seemed to be exhausted as well, given the expression he was wearing. Ha, at least he wasn't coping with Hephaistion that easily, that was good. So he hopefully wouldn't get too bored with him too soon.  
„I can't believe how much you are starving for me... now I first need to take a shower before cooking. Damn you, Alexander.“

“It’s not my fault that you are so delicious”, he answered, zipping his pants close. He really felt how tired he was now and Hephaistion was right, he should take more care of himself and sleep more. “Should I help you with your shower?”, he asked with a small smile, leaning down to kiss Hephaistion’s neck again and to make another hickey as if Phai didn’t have too much of them already. But he liked to mark him and his hickeys looked good on the boy’s pale skin. 

Hephaistion pulled a face when he felt Alexander's semen dripping down his thighs and shortly shook his head. No, Alexander wouldn't help him with taking a shower since he wouldn't be of much help at all.  
„Go and take a nap. I will wake you up, promise.“  
With a smile he couldn't hold back and just _had_ to peck a small kiss on Alexander's collar bone, before he reached for his pants and pulled them on. He had no idea who could be able to see him, so he better dressed himself instead of walking around naked. Who knew, maybe the blond had some stalkers who were living beneath his windows and shooting pics of him all day long... Hephaistion didn't need his dick to be papped.  
Shaking his head and slightly snorting at his own thoughts, he made his way upstairs and went straight to the bathroom after picking some clothes out of the closet.


	15. YOU NEED TO RELAX

Hephaistion's hair was still a bit wet when was about to finish cooking. After his short shower he prepared the food, chopped the vegetables and arranged the table while he was stewing the meat. He just put the plates on the table and fished a bottle of wine out of the fridge and put it into the wine cooler, before he turned off the stove and clapped his hands.  
He was pretty satisfied with how everything turned out and he was sure that Alexander would like the food. He just had to like it, if he didn't, Hephaistion would stuff it into his mouth anyway.  
With a content smile, he made his way into the living room where Alexander was still lying on the couch, fast asleep. It didn't take him long to reach this state, because when Hephaistion came downstairs again after taking the shower, he was already sleeping, lying on his side. It took the boy some moments until he could move and pull a blanket over him, because he was stunned at how young Alexander looked when he was asleep. And totally not like the egocentric and arrogant asshole he could sometimes be, at least that's how Hephaistion got to know him.  
But yeah, seeing him like this was a completely different thing and the young man liked it. He came to a halt in front of the couch once again and looked at Alexander, whose face was without any frown, before he leaned down and gently caressed his cheek with the back of his hands.  
„Wake up, sunshine“, he teased, slightly giggling when Alexander pulled a grimace at the intruder. „Supper is ready, and I need to feed my little lion cub...“

Alexander didn’t want to take a nap, he wasn’t a toddler. Besides, it wasn’t the first time when he didn’t get enough of sleep so he knew that he was able to still go for a long time. But when he lied down on the couch he felt so tired that he fell asleep in no time. He didn’t even remember when exactly. But he would never admit that Hephaistion was right. “I am not a cub...”, he grumbled, still not opening his eyes but the frown came back on his face. He was sure that he didn’t sleep for longer than ten minutes because he was still so damn tired. He just needed another five minutes, Hephaistion could do that for him because he was sure that the supper wouldn’t just run away. “And definitely not a sunshine”, he added, enjoying Hephaistion’s touches on his cheek. The boy had such nice, soft hands. How could it be that he didn’t notice it sooner? 

„Ohh, yes you are. Who's a cub?“, Hephaistion cooed and poked Alexander's cheek softly. „You are a cub!“ He laughed and carefully sat down next to Alexander, never taking his hand off his face. Feeling kind of sad, he noticed the change on Alexander's face which made him sigh, because he simply didn't want to accept the fact that the other man was walking through his whole life stressed and with a frown on his handsome features. He was still young, so he should enjoy his life.  
„Come on“, he whispered and carefully swept Alexander's hair out of his face, suddenly feeling very comfortable near him. It was a weird feeling, because he shouldn't behave like this towards him, but he couldn't help himself. It was nice to be gentle to him and he enjoyed his company a lot.  
„Just eat a bit and then we can go to bed. I can massage your back if you want“, he suggested with a smile on his lips, finally taking his hand away from Alexander's face because he was fondling him for so long that it was already starting to get inappropriate.  
„Until you fall asleep. How does that sound?“

“Are you making fun of me, Hephaistion?” Alexander opened one of his eyes to look at his boy who was making some funny faces like Alexander was a little kid. Really, when did they come to that point? But then Hephaistion started to caress his cheek and he momentary forgot that he should be angry at the boy for treating him like a child. He could forgive him anything as long as Phai was touching him. “Massage my back?” That was a good argument to fight with the sleep. He really needed a good massage and that convinced him to finally wake up fully. “Okay. You will give me a massage later”, he decided, slowly standing up from the couch, still a bit bemused but the smell that was coming from the kitchen made him fully awake. 

When Alexander finally got up, Hephaistion watched him lumbering into the kitchen with a smile on his face. He had no idea that he could be such a sleepy head, but it was cute. Somehow, he wished to see this soft side of him more often, even though he exactly knew that it was foolish and that it wasn't a sight saved for him. But still, he liked this side of him even more.  
After a minute, he got up himself and followed Alexander into the kitchen where he softly snorted when he saw that Alexander was already sitting at the table and stared with shining eyes at the food.  
„I hope you will like it“, Hephaistion said and started to dish the food up on Alexander's plate, before doing the same with his own, pouring some wine into their glasses.

Alexander came to the kitchen, following the delicious scent of the food that Hephaistion made. If it was tasting as good as it was smelling then it really was a masterpiece. Even his stomach growled happily at the thought of the food. Yes, he definitely should let Phai take care of his diet. “I am sure that I will like it”, he said while licking his lips. It looked delicious and Alexander started to eat before Hephaistion had a chance to sit down properly. He couldn’t help himself. He just felt like he hadn’t eaten anything in ages and it was definitely the most delicious pasta he ever ate. 

Hephaistion smiled to himself at Alexander's obvious appetite and started eating himself, quietly observing the blond man from time to time.  
„Don't forget to chew at least thirty times...“ He grinned when Alexander rolled his eyes, before he took a sip of his wine, thinking about this day. It was really weird to sit here now, after they seperated in such a cold way this morning. Hephaistion didn't expect to talk to him at all, but here they were – eating selfmade supper after good sex and some cuddling at the office. And the evening promised to get even better, because the young man really wanted to make Alexander relax. He just hoped that the other trusted him enough to let go of his guard and just... enjoy his massage.  
„Alexander“, he started, tilting his head to the side, after he swallowed. „There's a question that didn't let go of me the whole time I was cooking... when is your birthday? I remember you saying you were twenty-nine years old shortly after we... met. And now you said you are not an old man with your thirty years. Don't tell me I missed your birthday?“  
He poked his tongue out at the blond man and asked with honest curiosity into his face, watching him literally swallowing his meal.

Alexander knew that his manners weren’t the best at the moment but he couldn’t help himself. The food was delicious and that litter fucker knew this and still he made fun of him. Besides, who was counting the bites who was normal in his head? Definitely not him. So he just rolled his eyes and continued on stuffing his stomach like tomorrow didn’t exist. “Yeah…”, he sighed, not liking to be reminded how old he was. He didn’t feel old but the knowledge of how many numbers he already gained was kind of depressing. Especially when there was a young boy sitting in front of him. “It was on the day you came back here. Twentieth of july. But don’t worry, it was a nice present that I got myself”, he smiled at Hephaistion and took a sip of the wine. “The best.” 

Hephaistion's eyes widened when he heard Alexander words. He slowly put down his glass on the table and looked at his counterpart without saying anything for a minute, because the first thing that came into his mind was to ask why he didn't tell him. But of course he didn't, they didn't know each other and Hephaistion was only a toy to fuck with. Well... he still was, until today, so he shouldn't even feel bad that he _missed_ Alexander's birthday.  
„Oh“, is why he quietly said, before he smiled and looked down at his plate at Alexander's charming words. „Well, that is good, I guess... that you liked your present.“  
Taking another bite of his food, Hephaistion suddenly realized that he wasn't hungry anymore, so he opted for just drinking his wine in silence while he observed Alexander.  
At least his food was for his liking, another dish that he needed to remember for the future. Even though it was kind of stupid to think like this, because: who said that he would have the chance to cook this meal for him another time?

“I still like it”, he answered without thinking about it. He didn’t even notice that Hephaistion stopped eating since he didn’t look up until his plate was empty and his stomach full. Only then did he saw that Phai barely touched his food at all. “I hope you didn’t poison it”, he said with a playful smile on his lips. “You said that you were hungry so don’t tell me that now you are thinking that you will get fat after this. You look perfect anyway”, he said an leaned back in his chair, feeling pleasantly full and ready for a massage. He even thought about not going to work tomorrow since it was so nice in here. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and shook his head, because no, he wasn't afraid to get fat. He didn't care about this since he could eat as much as he wanted without gaining any weight. That's why he was so lanky, after all.  
„You are so charming, what happened? I am not used to your compliments.“ He smiled at Alexander before he got up and started to put the rest of the food into the fridge. Well, he could have it for breakfast tomorrow when Alexander would be at work. Hopefully he wouldn't forget anything again so that he would be actually able to eat in the morning, but on the other hand it was quite nice that he had been able to see the other man that way...  
„You can go upstairs and get ready for bed“, he said to get himself out of his thoughts, taking the plate from Alexander. „I will just clean the kitchen and join you.“

“I am charming?”, Alexander chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t think about himself this way. He was just relaxed around his boy so maybe he spoke a bit more, that was all. “Leave it”, he murmured, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist. “Someone is going to clean it later or in the morning.” He yawned and took the plate from Phai’s hand and just left it on the kitchen counter. He had people that were cleaning everything for him so there was no use for Hephaistion to work as a maid even though he for sure would be a very sexy maid. “We are going upstairs now”, he commanded when Hephaistion tried to at least put the glass into the dishwasher. 

Hephaistion grunted and pulled a grimace when Alexander dragged him out of the kitchen with no way out, since the grip around his waist was too strong for him to just break out of it discretely. He hated it not to clean after himself and leave things behind unfinished, so it really was a pain in the ass for him that he had to leave the kitchen behind in this state. But he didn't argue, he promised Alexander to do what he wanted, so he just leaned against the taller man and let him lead the way until they reached the bedroom.  
Hephaistion shot a glance up to him, seeing his tired face and sighed. Poor Alexander, there he was trying so hard not to give anything away, but the young boy could read his face like an open book.  
„Come on“, he murmured and started to open his pants as soon as they closed the door behind them, „get out of your clothes and lie down on the bed. I will be back in a second.“  
He smiled at Alexander and quickly vanished into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, before he searched for some oil. But he couldn't find any, so he came back with empty hands to an Alexander who was already lying on the bed, just like Hephaistion told him to. Huh, that was a nice change that he listened to him.  
„Do you have some oil?“, he asked while he took off his shirt and changed into more comfortable pants.

Alexander didn’t even protest when Hephaistion told him to undress himself. He was too tired for that so he quickly took off his clothes and lied down on the bed, feeling how sore his muscles were. He needed a massage and he needed it badly. “In the nightstand”, he answered, making himself more comfortable on the soft sheets. His body was so tired that he wondered how he had been able to survive this whole day. And it wasn’t the first time when he felt like this but somehow he was able to always push the pain and tiredness to the back of his mind. Heh, he really was getting old if the lack of sleep was already catching up with him. 

Hephaistion nodded even though Alexander couldn't see him and bent over to the nightstand to get the oil out. He smiled when he saw how the other moved on the bed, getting comfortable, before he got on top of the bed himself.  
„You really are a cub, Alexander“, he murmured with a grin on his face, sitting down on his ass so that he would be comfortable himself. „Such an adorable, little lion.“  
He snorted when he heard a muffled grunt coming from the other man, before he poured some of the oil onto his hands and warmed it up a bit.  
„You need to tell me what you like. I don't know what feels good for you... yet.“ And with that, he placed his hands on the other's back and started to massage him, feeling his hard muscles under his skin. Man he really was tense... didn't he ever just... relax?  
While he was sitting on top of him, Hephaistion moved his hands from his shoulders to the middle of his back, until he found a particular hard spot. Pressing his palm onto it, he felt how Alexander moved under him, apparently not very pleased that Hephaistion found a sore spot.  
„I never massaged such a hard back...“

Alexander really needed to hold back or either he would start to make pleasurable noises because Hephaistion exactly knew where he should massage him to make the blond man space out from the delight. How could he go on without this since it felt so heavenly? “It’s not so bad”, he muttered even though it was really bad since he felt like some muscles relaxed for the first time in his life. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to relax. He just didn’t have time for it, that’s all. And he didn’t have anybody to do it for him and he definitely didn’t have time to go to some spa or things like this. “I can relax”, he purred when Hephaistion massaged his really tense spot, making him see stars. 

„Someone needs to take care of you, Alexander. This can't go on like this.“ Hephaistion bit down on his lips and realized relieved that he managed to get rid of Alexander's tension. At least of one of the many more to come... but the young man was determined to massage him good – he would feel like a newborn baby tomorrow.  
His hands wandered further down, until they cupped Alexander's hips. „I will force you to lie down now from time to time. Brace yourself.“ He grinned, but even though his voice had a mocking tone in it, he was serious. As long as he was here, he would make sure that Alexander wouldn't stress himself so much with work. It couldn't be that he was sacrificing his whole life to his work. Money wasn't everything, besides – of which use was it if Alexander didn't even have the time to spend it?  
„Just relax“, he murmured and leaned down to kiss Alexander's nape, before he pressed his thumbs into Alexander's muscles right above his ass. He could feel how he tensed beneath him, but Hephaistion firmly pushed him down with his weight.  
„I told you to relax“, he scolded and clicked his tongue, before he licked over his neck, still massaging him even though his touches got more gentle now. He didn't want to overdo it since he was sure Alexander wouldn't let him near him ever again if he wouldn't be able to move tomorrow.  
With a soft sigh, Hephaistion brushed his nose against his neck, before he leaned back and looked down at him, scanning his shoulders and his soft hair.  
„You smell like me“, he stated and curled his lips into smile, spreading his hands over his lower back.

Alexander couldn’t remember the last time that he enjoyed himself so much but Hephaistion was wrong. He didn’t need anyone to take care of him since he was a grown man. Sure, it was nice to get such a good massage but it wasn’t necessary. After all, he was used to being tense all the time and it didn’t disturb him anymore. “Mm… I don’t know if I am prepared for that”, he purred, feeling that he was slowly falling asleep but Hephaistion's next moves made him wide awake and he nearly tensed again. Why was this boy kissing him like this? Like he actually cared for him. Well, maybe he did but definitely not in a way that a lover would care. It made him really uncomfortable and he cursed himself that he let his guard down because he was completely unprepared for that. “And you smell like me. It’s nothing weird, considering how much we are touching”, he said while looking over his shoulder at Hephaistion who was smiling shyly. It was really weird but Alexander didn’t ask since he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

Hephaistion immediately backed off after he felt Alexander's body growing stiff under him. Okay, he already overdid it. He shouldn't behave like this, he knew it himself, but he somehow couldn't help it, not when Alexander lied beneath him, trusting him to the extent that he turned his back on him. But it didn't mean anything.  
When Alexander turned around to look at him, he put his smile back on his face and slid down until he sat on his legs while lifting his hands in defense.  
„Sorry“, was all he said, before he got back to work and continued massaging Alexander's back, trying not to think so much about what was going on his head. He shouldn't think this stuff and he exactly knew about it, but being close to someone again after all this time who didn't want his body was quite nice... even though he immediately called himself an idiot because that was exactly what Alexander wanted – his body.  
„Try to fall asleep. You have to wake up early and sleep will do you good.“

“There is nothing to be sorry for. I just didn’t expect it”, he muttered, placing his head back on the pillow. He saw the bitter sadness in Hephaistion’s eyes but he couldn’t understand what was wrong. Well, sometimes he didn’t understand his boy at all. So he just did as he was told. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep again. “I am not sure if I will go to work tomorrow… I don’t have anything to do there”, he said and yawned, trying to stay awake for a bit more. “Do you have classes tomorrow?” 

Hephaistion didn't say anything and just kept kneading Alexander's back, working another sore spot lose. He felt how he relaxed under him again as he lied back again and it nearly made the young boy sigh relieved. At least they could drop this topic and pretend that nothing ever happened. Hephaistion really had to hold himself back, even though the urge to mark the other man was getting stronger with every day. But this wasn't part of his job.  
This had to stop.  
„No“, he answered after a while and gave Alexander's back a final squeeze before he rubbed over his shoulders, without any real pressure anymore. He simply wanted to touch him a bit longer and at least he could hide it that way, so he just kept caressing him.  
„Friday is my free day.“

“Good. So we can do something together if you don’t have to do anything.” Alexander yawned, wondering what boys in Phai’s age were doing in their free time. When he had been twenty, he didn’t have a lot of time for fun since his father wanted to teach him everything he knew. Damn, he was really old if he didn’t even know what teenagers were doing these days. But he didn’t give it too many thoughts since Hephaistion’s gentle caressing quickly made him fall asleep. 

Hephaistion continued to fondle Alexander's shoulders a bit more, until he was sure that the other fell asleep. His breathing became deeper and more regularly and when the boy peeked into his face, he saw that he really was asleep.  
With a small, satisfied smile he got off of him and sneaked into the bathroom to wash the oil from his hands, observing his face in the mirror. He could use some sleep himself since he wasn't on the highest level of his beauty as he saw how his veins were glistening through his skin under his eyes.  
He sighed and went back to the bed where he pulled a blanket over Alexander's sleeping body, before lying down on his side. It was pretty early and he would probably lie awake for a while, but he didn't care as long as Alexander would get some sleep.  
For a few moments he kept observing the other's face, thinking about his life and what he was actually doing out of it, selling himself to a man on Alexander's level. How long would this continue until he would dump him? And what would be afterwards? He couldn't go back to his family, never again. Of course, he would have money, but he already got so used to someone's presence that he couldn't imagine being on his own again.  
Sighing, Hephaistion closed his eyes and forced those thoughts away before he turned on his side.  
Tomorrow, he for sure wouldn't think about things like that anymore. At least he hoped so.


	16. PICNIC I

Alexander woke up feeling great, like he was just born again. His body was relaxed and his mind didn’t need any caffeine since he was actually well rested. It was also the first time in a long time when he missed the sunrise. It was simply awesome. The blond man yawned and stretched until he heard his bones popping into the right places. He looked on the other side of bed where Hephaistion was curled by his side, still deep asleep. Well, it seemed like the boy was also tired as hell since he didn’t wake up yet and it was already eleven in the afternoon.   
Alexander slowly stood up from the bed, careful not to wake Hephaistion and went to the bathroom. All he needed to full happiness was a hot shower. Well, he wouldn’t mind having some company in here since his well rested body reacted on its own and he needed to masturbate himself to get rid of his erection. But it didn’t feel half as good as when Phai was doing it. Although they still had a whole day just for themselves so Alexander was sure that sooner or later he was going to lay his hands on Hephaistion’s ass.   
“Wake up, sleeping beauty”, he said with a small smile when he came back from the bathroom, dressed only in the towel around his hips. Some droplets of water were still running down his chest but he didn’t care to dry himself properly. He was never catching colds anyway and it was pretty hot here since Hephaistion didn’t like low temperatures. “It’s time to rise and shine”, he added, watching as the boy was slowly waking up, still a bit out from his sleepiness which was kind of cute to see him like this. It was actually the first time when Alexander saw him waking up since he always went to work when the boy was still deep asleep. 

Hephaistion grumbled when he heard a voice that apparently was directed at him. What, he didn't want to wake up now, couldn't it just wait? He was sure that it wasn't important. Whatever it was that the person wanted of him, it could for sure wait. But then he heard the voice again, so he decided to give in and slowly opened his eyes, staring at the sheets for a moment to remember where he was. Only then, after some seconds, he turned his head to see Alexander who was standing in front of the bed, apparently freshly showered. This sight made the boy immediately wake up and he rolled on his back, only to growl as if he was in pain, shielding his face with both of his hands.  
„Jesus“, he moaned and rolled onto the other side, turning his back on Alexander, „am I dead? Is this heaven? Because I for sure don't deserve to wake up to such a heavenly sight.“ He grinned into the pillow, but couldn't help himself to peek over his shoulder to Alexander, staring at his body while his mouth started to water. Damn, he really looked delicious.  
„If this is a dream, then please don't wake me up, my personal Adonis“, he joked, before he sat up in bed and swept his hair out of his face, rubbing his eyes. He shortly looked over to the clock to realize that it was already almost noon. Raising his eyebrows at that, he noticed that he didn't sleep in like that in a long time now, but he couldn't say that he didn't like it. At least his body was fully rested now.

Alexander raised both of his eyebrows at Hephaistion’s comment. It seemed that they boy was still asleep or either he was lunatic. But it was good to know that he thought of him as of Adonis. Alexander liked that comparison a lot but it wasn’t enough for him to let his boy sleep some more. They already slept for more than twelve hours so it was for sure enough. “I guess it’s not a dream. So you need to wake up”, he said with a little smile on his lips and took the towel off, throwing it on the chair. “It’s too late for sleeping. Time to finally do something, Phai.” Alexander looked at the boy who tried to wrap himself in the quilt. The blond man sighed and just pulled the quilt out of Hephaistion’s hands. “You are not going back to sleep, princess”, he said with a winning smile when Phai looked at him with a hurt expression on his face. 

„No... leave me in peace!“ Hephaistion rolled onto his belly and buried his face under the pillow, smashing the soft object on top of his head while he wiggled away from Alexander. Even though it was uncomfortable without the blanket, as goosebumps errupted on his skin, he didn't want to get up yet, just to tease Alexander. He was fully awake by now, but the mattress was so comfortable and hey, he didn't have to do anything today anyway, so why not letting him sleep?  
„What do you even want from me?“, he asked, his voice coming muffled from under the pillow. „And I am not a princess, okay? If you want to give me a noble title, then it's emperor Hephaistion, for fuck's sake.“  
He turned around, breathing deeply when he sucked in the air again after suffocating himself with the pillow, and looked with raised eyebrows at Alexander, who was now naked. What the heck did he plan, did he already want to fuck him? Just after the boy opened his eyes? Man, he seemed to really be insatiable...  
„Besides, I thought you were gay – that doesn't work with your hunger and endless desire for my body if you see me as a princess, oh highly respected king of mine.“

“I can see that you are getting pretty mouthy after waking up?” Alexander sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Hephaistion, belly down, onto his lap. “And you are even making fun of me”, he added, giving Phai’s ass a playful slap. It was really funny to watch Hephaistion like this – when he was fully himself. And Alexander needed to admit that he liked it a lot. “You are such a cocky princess”, he said in a mocking tone, giving him another slap and with the other hand, he kept his legs in place so he wouldn’t run away. He still didn’t have any plan for today but since it seemed that Hephaistion was fully awake now they could use this day and do something together since they already slept enough. 

„You are such a dirty, old man“, Hephaistion muttered, rolling his eyes when Alexander slapped his ass. He really was, because he seemed to enjoy himself right now. A lot.  
„Are you getting off on spanking me? Does this turn you on?“  
His voice was dripping with tease as he moaned playfully, wiggling his ass while he was lying on Alexander's lap. He enjoyed it when it was like this between them, all relaxed and not forced. He could really continue like this, but the small voice in the back of his head never kept quiet, always telling him that he wasn't anything to Alexander, not even his friend.  
He really should stop this – but he decided to play along as long as he could.  
„What do you want to do today?“, he asked, wondering why Alexander insisted on kicking him out of the bed.

“Maybe I am”, he answered and gave the boy a last slap before he let go of him and got up. “I like to feel your ass under my hand”, he added, taking some casual clothes from the closet and dressed up quickly. At this rate, he was getting kind of horny and if he would get really horny then there was no way that they would leave the bed today. So it was better to dress up and actually go somewhere. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” Alexander turned around and looked at Hephaistion who was still lying in the bed and stretching lazily like a cat. “I thought that maybe you have your favorite places that you like to go to.” 

„And I like to feel your hand on my ass“, Hephaistion gave back while he watched how Alexander dressed himself. He nearly whined when the other's glorious backside vanished inside of some jeans – which fit pretty well, if he was allowed to have an opinion on that – but held back in the last moment.  
„Oh, you know“, he sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about what to say. „I am pretty boring. I can't risk it that you will lose the small amount of sympathy you might have for me.“  
He chuckled and sat up in bed, before he got up. Alexander was right. He should finally get up and dress himself. Even if he didn't have any idea of what they could do, Alexander for sure would find something to do.  
A sigh left his body when he went to the bathroom. Yeah, he had his favorite places, but he tried hard not to think about them since he always visited them with his boyfriend. When he thought about it, he did everything with him before he ran away, or at least with some friends, but all those places would probably pretty boring for Alexander... or way too romantic.  
It made him realize how many years actually were between them and that he had to be like a small child in Alexander's eyes – and that realization hurt a bit, even though he didn't know why.   
But it was kind of sad that he wasn't able to please Alexander outside of the bed, simply because they didn't share the same interests. He was just too young for any further interaction.  
He sighed again and brushed his teeth, before he combed his long hair and went back to the bedroom, when he suddenly got an idea.  
His eyes searched for Alexander's as he was walking to the closet to put on some nice clothes, turning around to him.  
„We could go for a ride... You said you loved to ride but rarely had time for it... what do you think? How about you showing me your favorite place?“   
He smiled shortly and sat down on the bed again, expectantly looking at Alexander.  
„We could make a picnic“, he joked then and snorted a bit at the stupidity of his own words, even though it was a nice thought to just spend some time with Alexander like this.

Alexander watched as his boy was dressing up, searching through his clothes and thinking hard about what to wear like it mattered. He looked good in everything but the blond man really did like those tight jeans that he had chosen. His ass looked great in them and it made Alexander think about not so innocent things. “Picnic?“, he chuckled a bit and nodded his head, thinking about a good place where he could take Hephaistion to. There weren’t much of them since he didn’t have time to go anywhere because of his work. Well, he still remembered some nice places but he hadn't been there for a few years already and he wasn’t sure if they looked like he remembered them. But it was worth a shot since it seemed that Hephaistion didn’t want to show him any of his favorite places and Alexander was convinced that he had some. But he didn’t push him, there was always a right time for everything. Besides, he didn’t want to make Hephaistion feel uncomfortable now since they were on such a good terms and this day seemed to be great for both of them. “Do you want to prepare something to eat or do you want to buy something on the way?”, he asked when Phai finally got his perfect outfit ready.

# ~*~

This time, Hephaistion decided to buy something instead of making some food himself, because he was sure that, if he did, they wouldn't have left at all. He could spend hours in the kitchen and if he read Alexander's looks that he was throwing into his direction right, the other had another hunger on his mind. Remembering the last evening, the boy was glad he was now sitting in the car, with Alexander driving out of the city to an unknown destination.  
They bought some delicious food – but of course it wasn't as delicious as Hephaistion's selfmade stuff – and something to drink, which was now safely tucked away in the trunk.  
„I didn't think you would agree to this“, Hephaistion confessed when he looked at Alexander, whose gaze was glued to the street. It actually was a joke to make a picnic, because for the boy, it was something only … well, _couples_ were doing, and besides that, it was completely cheesy, but Hephaistion was happy about it.

“I know, but why not? The weather is beautiful so we can use this occasion and spend this day outside”, he simply said, looking at the road and trying to remember the way. Years have passed since the last time he was there but somehow he still knew how to get there even though he needed to concentrate hard. After all, he didn’t think that he would go back there ever again since he was always going there with only one person. But the time had passed and Alexander changed as well so he didn’t care how special this place was for him back in the days. He wasn’t a teenager after all to cry over a spilled milk. “We are almost there”, he informed as they there were riding near the shore from where the ocean was visible, stoic and shining in the afternoon sun. “How do you like that?”, he asked, knowing how beautiful this place was and how unknown at the same time. 

Hephaistion's eyes went wide when he saw where they were heading to. It was truly a breathtakingly beautiful place and the good weather only added to its beauty.  
„I like it a lot“, he confessed and smiled, looking out of the window. It really looked nice, even though Hephaistion didn't like the ocean. He was afraid of open water and didn't like the sea in general, but as long as he stayed far away from the water, he was fine. But Alexander didn't have to know this.  
„How do you know such a beautiful place?“, he asked and turned his face back into his direction, curious when exactly Alexander had the time to come here since he was working all the time.

“I discovered it a few years ago when I had more time“, he answered, shrugging his shoulders. It was actually true. He discovered it one summer with his ex fiancé when they were just fooling around and driving nowhere in particular. Alexander wasted so much time on him but at least he learned his lesson. “Not many people know about this place so the beach is always empty. Or at least that’s how I remember it.” Alexander sighed and parked his car on the cliff. “But I hope it stayed this way”, he smiled and helped Hephaistion out of the car. “I really hate it when some punk ass kids scream like crazy and get drunk after a bottle of beer but at least the students are back to studying so there shouldn’t be a problem with that”, he said while carrying their food down the cliff. 

Hephaistion listened to the other's words and nodded. He really hoped that they would be for themselves. „Some punk ass kids“, he repeated and smiled shortly while he followed Alexander, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants since he didn't have anything to carry because the other man took care of everything, „you realize that I'm about their age, right?“  
He chuckled and nearly tripped when Alexander came to a sudden halt, but couldn't stop himself from crashing into his back.  
„Ouch, sorry“, he mumbled and rubbed his forehead where it collided with his bladebone. „I didn't mean to.“  
He backed away again and waited for the blond to continue walking until they reached the beach.   
„It's really nice“, Hephaistion sighed and shielded his eyes from the sun, walking a few meters in direction of the ocean until he came to a halt and sat down in a safe distance to the water, pulling his legs to his body and wrapping his arms around his knees.  
„When was the last time you were here?“, he asked and turned around to face Alexander.

Alexander halted to a stop when Hephaistion reminded him how young he actually was. He just didn’t like to think about it since it always made him feel like an old pervert. Well, he kind of was a pervert but he wasn’t so old. At least when Hephaistion bumped against him, he let go of that thought and just kept walking until he found a nice spot not so far away from the cliff. “I don’t really remember”, he answered after a moment. He sat down on the sand and opened a can of coke. “A few years ago, I guess.” Alexander took a big sip from the can and looked around. It was just as he remembered. Beautiful and quiet. A perfect place to get away to. But he wasn’t trying to run away anymore although it still was nice to be here and not to think about his problems anymore. 

„Okay.“ Hephaistion looked at the ocean and kept silent after that, simply because he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to interrogate any further since he knew that Alexander didn't want to tell him things and he really didn't want to ruin the moment by asking stupid questions. He just watched Alexander from the corner of his eye and felt the strong urge to bite his neck when the other drank some coke and swallowed. He literally nearly leaned over to mark him, and this scared him. Quickly shaking his head, he got rid of this feeling, because seriously, why the fuck was he thinking something like this, before he lied on his back, crossing his hands behind his head, and watched into the sky.

Alexander lied down on his back, looking at the clear, blue sky and listened to the sounds of the ocean. He really needed this to calm himself down and finally fully relax. But after a few minutes of doing nothing, he looked at his boy who was staring at the ocean and seemed to be thinking hard about something. “Why are you so quiet?” Alexander propped himself on his elbows to have a better view at Hephaistion who was now staring back at him. “Usually you can’t shut your pretty mouth and now you are sitting here like you're mute”, he smiled at the boy who sticked his tongue out at him. “Or maybe you want to take your clothes off and sunbathe a bit?”, he asked in a low voice, licking his lips just at the thought of a naked Hephaistion. 

„I'm sorry“, Hephaistion smiled and sat up again, crossing his legs and reaching for a drink. „It's just that I don't have anything to say, I don't want to annoy –“ He just planned to ask Alexander to tell him something about himself, since he really didn't want annoy him with stupid teenage stuff, when the other kept speaking.  
He turned his face to him again and saw the look on his face at the mention of him taking his clothes off and smiled bitterly. Yeah, of course. That was why he was here for anyway. How could he even think that he would spend a nice day with Alexander, just talking and enjoying their time together? No one got paid for this.  
„Sure“, is why he said after a minute, „if it makes you happy“, before he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head after he took his jacket off. Keeping his eyes down on his hands to watch them while he was undoing his pants, he sighed inwardly. He couldn't say – or more like _think_ – it often enough, he was a fool. Actually quite an idiot for letting himself think and feel this way, although he knew from the beginning where this was leading to.  
When he took his jeans off, only sitting there in his pants, he piled his clothes together and looked at Alexander who seemed to have been observing him all the time.  
„Is that to your liking?“

Alexander raised his eyebrows when he saw the bitter expression on Phai’s face. Did he really think that Alexander only wanted to see his body? That somehow hurt his pride that Hephaistion only thought about him as some caveman that only wanted sex. “You didn’t have to. I just wanted you to have some fun if you enjoy sunbathing”, he said, averting his eyes because Hephaistion’s behavior was actually making him mad. “You can dress up again. I don’t care and I definitely don’t want sex right now.” Alexander lied on his back again and closed his eyes, trying not to think about this stupid situation. 

Hephaistion sighed and looked down at Alexander, thinking about what to do now. The other man apparently didn't know what he wanted and his mood today was changing pretty quickly as it seemed. He decided just to play along and do whatever Alexander wished and grabbed for his shirt without saying a word, dressing himself again in silence. Alexander didn't care? Alright, he wouldn't, either. In the end he was old enough to have some fun and he would do what he wanted to get that actual fun. There was no need for the blond man to lead him.  
But yeah, it was what Alexander wanted after all, someone to control. That was why he was here in the end.  
Hephaistion emptied his coke and put the can back in the basket, shooting a short glance over to the man lying next to him, but he had his eyes closed. It made him feel bad that they couldn't spend a single minute together without behaving like this in the end, but it seemed that they only worked good together sexually. Which was actually pretty sad to him, but it didn't matter.  
Somehow, he couldn't stand being near Alexander anymore, but he couldn't just go away either because the other would immediately sense that something was wrong. So he just got up and muttered a „I'm going into the water“, before he made his way there, even though everything was screaming inside of him to stay away. But somehow, it was worse to endure Alexander's behavior towards him than to fight his fears.

Alexander didn’t say a word just to not make this situation between them even worse. And here he wanted to spend a nice day outside with his boy but it seemed that Hephaistion didn’t enjoy himself even a bit. And it was making Alexander’s mood even worse because he couldn’t understand Phai’s behavior at all. Well, maybe the gap in years between them was really too big to jump over it. “Just don’t swim too far. The ocean is treacherous”, he said when Hephaistion made his way to the water. Maybe he did sound like an old geezer now but he really didn’t want his boy to make himself any injury. That’s why he even opened his eyes and sat up properly to watch over Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion slightly snorted when he heard Alexander's words. Yeah, sure. He knew how trappy the ocean could be since he experienced it himself some years ago, but it still was better than to feel like he did right now. At least his fear took his thoughts away from the other man, and he was sure that he would be fine. He was a grown up man by now, he shouldn't let his fears guide his life. Even though he kept telling this himself, he couldn't stop the shaking in his hands when he stripped out of his shirt and let it fall onto the sand, before doing the same with his jeans.  
Taking a deep breath, Hephaistion got closer to the water and closed his eyes when the coldness of it hit his naked feet. Damn, it was worse than expected, but he was determined to fight this. He was strong, he could do it. So he slowly walked further into the water until it reached his hips, before he eventually started swimming – and it scared the shit out of him.  
But at least he could control his fear without drowning or embarrassing himself in any other way. When he turned his head, he could see that Alexander was watching him and it made him feel angry and all warm at the same time. On the one hand, he didn't get Alexander at all, being nice to him one minute and turning into the complete other direction the other, but it felt nice to know that apparently he cared about his well being. But when Hephaistion thought further about it... of course he did, since he was his investment.

Alexander was watching Hephaistion carefully because it seemed that something wasn’t right… the way his boy was walking into the water was really suspicious. That’s why Alexander took off his own clothes and slowly walked into the water as well. It was a bit cold since it was already late autumn but also kind of refreshing. But he still didn’t know what to do with Hephaistion who didn’t even give him a single look which meant that he was still upset at him. Alexander sighed and swam closer to his boy. “You are quite good at swimming”, he said, not knowing what else he could say but he hated that weird silence between them. He wasn’t sure if Phai would actually talk to him but everything was better than this maddening silence. 

When Hephaistion saw that Alexander was approaching him, he automatically relaxed, because that had to mean that he wasn't mad at him, right?  
He wanted to stand on the ground, because it was kind of hard to concentrate both on his moves and the blond man at the same time, but his feet didn't touch any ground. At first he wanted to panic, his heart already started to beat faster, but he quickly got himself together again and swam a bit closer to the beach again until he felt solid ground beneath him. He let out a shuddering breath and turned around to Alexander as the other talked to him.  
Hesitating, he nodded, because he really didn't think of himself as a good swimmer, at least not in open water, since it still scared him and made his limbs go numb, but if Alexander thought so, it couldn't be that bad.  
„Yes“, he answered and tried a smile, „I used to swim a lot as a child. And in my younger years, I spent the whole summer in our house at the beach. So you may say that I am used to it.“

Alexander nodded, still observing his boy who seemed a bit uncomfortable in the water despite his words. Or maybe it was because of the open water. After all, he didn’t know much about Phai and his fears. It somehow was weird for him. Sure, it wasn’t like he needed a full biography of someone who he went to bed with but Hephaistion wasn’t his toy for a week so he should know more about him now since they were living together for a long time now. “You had a house on the beach? Where?”, he asked, suddenly very curious even though he was almost completely sure that Hephaistion wouldn’t give him an answer or just change the topic. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lips and observed Alexander's face, thinking about if he should give anything away to him or not. He didn't think that the other man was truly interested in what he had to say or in any fact about his life, but he couldn't read any fake interest in his features, so he decided to give it a try. He walked so far out of the water that it only reached to his armpits, before he turned around to Alexander, wrapping his arms around his own body under water.  
„In Italy“, he responded to his question and shrugged his shoulders. „But I wasn't there for three or fours years now.“

Alexander nodded, thinking about the information he just gained. So his theory about Hephaistion’s richness in the past could be true. He acted like a kid from a rich family and he had good manners but the blond man was sure that his boy would never tell him his true identity. “I also haven’t been to Italy in a very long time”, he said after a moment of silence. “But I liked it there. Florence is beautiful”, he added with a soft smile on his face. It would be so good to go back to the place where he was spending his vacations during his teenage years. 

„You should take some break from work and go there. Make some vacations, Alexander, you need it.“ Hephaistion smiled, before he turned his eyes away from the blond man when he saw the smile on his face. He didn't see him smile a lot and it somehow made him feel as if this sight wasn't for him, especially when he was talking about personal stuff.  
Hephaistion wasn't the right person for conversations like this.  
He looked up into the sky for a moment, before he shuddered due to the cold water and sighed. Just remembering that he was sick not so long ago, he turned around to Alexander and gave him an apologetic smile. Time to get out of the water if he didn't want to catch a cold again. When he thought about it, he felt the shuddering inside of his body for quite some time now, since he came into the water, so he really should get out now.  
„I will go and dry myself, it's getting cold.“

“Yeah, you should. It’s getting colder.” Alexander looked at the boy who shuddered a bit and sighed. It would be bad if Hephaistion would catch a cold now since he had classes. Also, it would be no fun for Alexander himself. Or at least that’s what he was trying to tell himself even though he knew that he cared about Phai’s well being. “We didn’t take any towels with us”, he said, coming out of the water and following Hephaistion to where their clothes were. “So just use my shirt to dry yourself because I can see how pale your lips already became”, he added, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and bringing him closer to himself to warm him up a bit. 

Hephaistion shook his head when he reached their place and turned around to face Alexander. He wouldn't use his shirt since Alexander needed something for himself, besides he couldn't walk around shirtless all the time until they came back home – even though he wouldn't mind it. He liked what he saw since Alexander's body truly was a masterpiece, but he wouldn't risk that he would get sick because of his toy. No way this was going to happen.  
When Alexander wrapped his arm around him, Hephaistion looked up into his face with surprise written on his own one, because he really didn't expect that, not such a tender touch, _no_ touch in general.  
„I will be fine“, he said with a small smile and turned in the blond's arms until he was facing him, before he carefully snuggled his arms around his waist, attempting to hug him, just because it felt nice to touch the other man this way. Hephaistion was starving for touches like this, even though he would never admit it even to himself, but he couldn't help it now. Besides, Alexander was so warm, despite the fact that he came out of the cold water himself.  
„I'm sorry“, he mumbled, pulling him closer to himself until their bodies touched, „just for a minute, please.“ He closed his eyes with a small smile and leaned his forehead against Alexander's shoulder, hoping that the other wouldn't reject him and push him away.

Alexander just rolled his eyes because really, couldn’t he just take that damn help that the blond man was offering him? It was just a shirt and maybe it would help him not to get sick. But when Hephaistion faced him and slowly, almost shyly snuggled close to him, Alexander forgot about his anger at the boy. He didn’t expect this at all and at fist he didn’t know what to do but finally something switched in his brain and he snuggled his arms around Phai’s slim waist. It was nice to touch Phai in a non sexual way and he really enjoyed it even though he knew that his boy just wanted to warm himself up but he didn’t care about his reasons as long as he had Phai in his arms. “There is nothing to be sorry for. You can touch me, you know this”, he said softly, rubbing Hephaistion’s back a bit. 

Hephaistion let out a shuddering breath when he could feel how Alexander returned his embrace. He really didn't count on that since it wasn't in their deal to have such... _feely_ moments, but he was truly relieved that the blond man didn't reject him.  
Unconsciously, he got even closer to him, seeking his warmness and closeness, feeling really good for the first time in a long while now. It made him feel safe and – even though he knew he shouldn't think like this – wanted and welcome, as if Alexander cared for him. He knew that it wasn't the case, but it was nice to make himself at least think like this, even if it was fake.  
At Alexander's words, Hephaistion turned his head a little to discretely inhale the other's scent, mixed with salt now, and put his hands on his back, gently touching his skin.  
„You told me that I'm not allowed to touch you without your permission“, he said with a soft smile on his lips, remembering their first night together when Alexander picked him up from the street.

Alexander snorted, remembering himself that he in fact did forbid Hephaistion to touch him. But it was a long time ago when Phai was just another hooker from the streets for him. Well, he still should be but somehow Alexander felt different about him and he really did care about him even though he shouldn’t. “That was long time ago”, he simply said, not wanting to discuss it now since it was good between them again. Besides, he felt good, knowing that Hephaistion wanted to be close to him and touch him on his own free will. It had been a really, really tong time since he was touched by someone else like this and it made him all warm inside. Hell, he was really getting old if little things like these were making him so soft. “Now things are different.”


	17. PICNIC II

Smiling, Hephaistion lifted his head from Alexander's shoulders and looked him into the face, his eyebrows cocked in the slightest way, only to hide his curiosity behind his teasing. He didn't want the other to know how much this actually meant to him that he allowed him to touch him like that, to be close to him without any sexual activity involved. He didn't want Alexander to know that he truly liked him.  
„What has changed?“, he asked, his voice quiet, while he looked the other into the eyes, trying to read some emotions on his face. He really wondered what might have changed, because really: if Alexander was saying himself that things were different, that had to mean that he didn't see him as a slut from the street anymore, right? The young man didn't dare to even think further about this, but he still had to know.  
„Tell me.“

Alexander should have known better and just haven't given Phai any opportunity to ask stupid questions. Because now he just gave him one and he was sure that his boy's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied with a simple _because_. But what else should he tell him? He didn't know himself what actually changed so much besides the fact that he knew Phai better now and he was sure that his boy was clean. He had mixed feelings towards Hephaistion and he didn't know what to think about them. He wasn't used to being so close to anybody after such a long time of being alone so he wasn't sure what he should tell Hephaistion. "I just know you better now. Besides, do you need to ask so many questions?" He snorted and stepped back, only to take his shirt. He started to dry Hephaistion with this piece of clothing, hoping that it would be enough to change the topic. "Don't make such face. Do you want to get sick?" 

So nothing changed about his status, which Alexander saw in him. Hephaistion should have known it. Even though he kind of felt sad now, he kept the smile on his face and let go of Alexander, although he didn't like it that the other withdrew from his embrace. It was a nice feeling to be so close to him, but of course it was too much, besides Hephaistion asked for a minute...  
„I won't ask anymore“, he smiled shortly when Alexander started to dry him, pulling a face because he really didn't want to get pampered by him like this, but in the end, the blond man would do as he liked anyway, so he didn't waste his energy on a pointless discussion.  
„I just don't want you to get sick, that's all“, he replied and turned his back on Alexander after he was done drying him to put his own shirt on, rubbing over his arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

Alexander sighed and put his leather jacket around the boy's shoulders. He wouldn't be sick because he was never sick. "Do you need to be such a sourpusss?" He playfully slapped Phai's ass and smiled a bit. "You can ask. You are not my slave or whatever you may think in that pretty head of yours." Alexander ruffled Hephaistion hair and sat down on the warm sand. "Come here", he commanded, gesturing at the place by his side and when Hephaistion did what he was told, Alexander snuggled his arm around his waist again and brought him closer to himself to warm him up even more. 

„I am not a sourpuss“, Hephaistion replied with a frown on his face. He was just worried for the other man and he didn't want him to get sick or feel uncomfortable because of him. But yeah, Alexander probably wasn't very fond of this.  
He obeyed without a word when Alexander told him to sit down next to him and leaned his head against his shoulder. He really didn't know what to think of this, since the blond man behaved pretty contrarily. But he didn't say anything, just enjoyed the warmness that was radiating from his body.  
„I don't think anything“, he gave back after a while, even though he knew that his answer came a bit late, but he didn't care. He needed to think this through and came to the conclusion that he didn't see himself as Alexander's _slave_ , but not as his friend, either. So he simply didn't know how to behave.  
„It was just clear that you were uncomfortable with me asking and since I don't want to make you feel like this... besides, I should know that nothing would change.“  
Hephaistion tried a small grin and snuggled closer to the other despite his words, simply because he hoped that someday, it may change eventually.

Alexander sighed heavily, really not knowing what to do with his boy. He wasn't good with handling young boys and their fragile feelings becuase he simply didn't understand them. They were always so complicated and even Hephaistion was saying one thing and doing another which was making Alexander's confusion grow bigger. "A lot of things have changed, Hephaistion, and you know it. But you are still thinking too much", he said after a long moment of silence. What should he add to that? He didn't know what Phai wanted from him besides money, obviously. If he was looking for a friend in Alexander then he was at the wrong address. The blond man was sure that he wouldn't be a good friend for his boy. There were too many differences between them and Alexander didn't want to open up too much. He did it once and it had been enough. He didn't want to go through the same shit one more time even though Phai was so different from his ex fiancé. 

A simple shrug was everything that Hephaistion had left to add to Alexander's words. He knew that he was thinking too much, but the other man's words made it clear to him. He indeed should just stop thinking and let Alexander do to him whatever he wanted. But at the same time, he had to shut his brain off because it only gave him thoughts he definitely shouldn't think.  
In the end, his body was all that mattered and he decided, that from now on, he would return to work again. No thinking. No feeling. Just pleasing Alexander.  
„I will try not to think so much anymore“, he murmured and pulled his legs closer, before he lifted his head off of Alexander's shoulder to lean his chin on his knees, drawing circles into the sand with his finger.

"I really can't get your way of thinking, Phai", Alexander said honestly, observing his boy carefully. Apparently, everything he was saying was somehow coming out wrong. "But I guess that I like you even though you are a cocky, little bastard". he said with a playful smile on his lips. Well, he didn't mind Phai being near him and in Alexander's way of being it was almost like a confession. After all, there weren't a lot of people who the blond man let close to himself. But Hephaistion somehow took a big place in his life and Alexander was glad about him. Finally his life was a bit more colorful. It was a nice change after all these years of being alone and too invested in his work to actually have a normal life. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit and shook his head. „You don't have to get it, I don't get it myself – that's why I will stop it.“ He sighed and looked out to the water, feeling Alexander's presence way too close to him. It was messing with his mind and he couldn't concentrate on a single clear thought, but maybe it was better that way in the end...  
„Me?“, he echoed then and turned his face a bit to look at the blond man sitting next to him. „Me being cocky? Well... I somehow have to cope with _your_ cockiness, don't you think?“  
He gave him a small smile before he averted his eyes again and looked at Alexander's bare chest for a second without even noticing it, before he looked back at the ocean.

Alexander frowned, trying to work out the meaning behind Hephaistion’s words but it was a whole new level for him. If Phai didn’t get it himself, then who in god's name should? It was too complicated for him so he just tried to concentrate on something else like his boy being so near to him. He could even smell the sweet scent of Hephaistion under the salty smell of the ocean. “I am not cocky at all”, he snorted but didn’t miss the look that Hephaistion gave his bare chest. Damn. It was really good to know how much his boy liked his body. It made him want to touch Phai more but he held himself back and just kept his hand on the boy’s waist. Besides, it seemed that Hephaistion really enjoyed this neutral touching like he needed this kind of attention more than he would like to admit. 

„Oh yes, you are, honey...“, Hephaistion smiled, not taking his eyes away from the horizon, before he wrapped Alexander's jacket tighter around himself, inhaling the scent of leather and the man himself. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, before he looked back at the other man.   
„You are so cocky that I can barely handle it sometimes. Like now. You should see your face, this expression on it... it's pure cockiness.“  
Hephaistion grinned, because really: Alexander looked so cocky right now that it nearly looked like arrogance – and the boy wondered, why. He asked himself what made the other wear such an expression right now, but he forgot about it when he locked eyes with him.  
After a few seconds of silence in which they could only hear the faint noises of the ocean with Hephaistion staring at his face, he broke the eye contact and looked at his own hands.  
„But I like it. At least sometimes.“

“And what should I do with you now?” Alexander ruffled Hephaistion’s hair which was still a bit wet and looked at the horizon. It was really getting late since the sun was hanging so low on the sky and it made him wonder if they should go back now because they didn’t have any spare clothes and he didn’t want Phai to get sick. “You are so mouthy again. But it suits you. Besides, are you cold? We can go back to the car and I will put on the heating or we can stay here a bit longer and watch the sunset”, he said after a moment of silence when their eyes were locked together. But Hephaistion lowered his eyes, thankfully, because Alexander felt the sudden urge to kiss him which was complete bullshit since he never was kissing any of his toys. 

„Whatever you want“, Hephaistion gave back and smiled, rearranging his hair after Alexander disheveled it. Damn, his hair really got long, it was time to cut it again... at least a bit. Not that Alexander would mistake him for a girl someday. At his words, he shrugged his shoulders and, without thinking further about it, got closer to Alexander again, snuggling into his side when he felt the cold creep up his body again. But he didn't want to go. The blond's suggestion of watching the sunset sounded pretty good, even though it was kind of... cheesy, if not romantic to watch it together, but Hephaistion didn't mind. They were already here so they could make something out of it. „You can gladly warm me up if you want to“, he said and put his head against Alexander's with a smile on his lips.

Alexander just rolled his eyes at him because really, didn’t he know if he was too cold? Because from the way he was snuggling to the blond man, it was clear that he was cold. But Alexander didn’t comment that, knowing that he wouldn’t get Hephaistion’s twisted way of thinking and he didn’t want them to argue anymore. “Come here”, he ordered, patting the space between his legs and almost rolling his eyes again when Phai looked at him like on an UFO. “I want to warm you up”, he explained and waited a long minute before Hephaistion finally decided to do as he was told and he made himself comfortable between Alexander’s legs. The blond man snuggled his arms around his boy’s waist and brought him closer to his naked chest, feeling how the boy automatically relaxed in his arms. It was… nice, but he didn’t know what to think or say about it. 

A content smile formed on Hephaistion lips the exact moment he leaned back against Alexander's chest. Even through the leather jacket, he could feel the heat radiating from him and it immediately made him feel better. For a brief moment he asked himself how the other could be so hot – hot, ha! It nearly made him snort – even though it cooled down and he was sitting there without any shirt, but then he let go of these thoughts since Alexander was a grown man and could take care of himself. Besides, it wasn't Hephaistion's business to worry for him...  
„I hope I'm not too clingy“ he said then after a while, watching how the sun tinted the sky in the most marvelous colors he thought he ever saw.

“No. It’s fine”, he said casually so he wouldn’t give out that he really enjoyed having Hephaistion in his arms. But it was probably because he didn’t have this kind of human contact in a long time and he wasn’t a rock after all. This nice feeling that was growing inside of him didn’t have anything to do with Hephaistion or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself. But he knew that he felt good because of Phai even though he didn’t want to admit it. “Just tell me when you will get cold so we will go to the car”, he added after a few minutes of watching how the sun was slowly sinking into the ocean. 

Hephaistion enjoyed being close to Alexander as long as possible, but when the sun eventually disappeared, he finally moved after some minutes, even though he really wouldn't mind falling asleep like this. But he would just embarrass himself with that and seriously, what would Alexander think of him...  
Slowly, he turned his head while he was still sitting between the other's legs and caught a glimpse of his relaxed expression which made himself smile a bit. Hey, at least this trip did him good, it seemed as if he really relaxed and enjoyed himself. It only made the boy realize that Alexander in fact was working too much. He somehow had to change that, at least he would try as long as he would be able to.  
„I guess we should go now“, he mumbled and leaned his head back against Alexander's shoulder, peeking up into his face. „We still have a while to drive.“

“Mhh…” At first, Alexander didn’t even react properly because he was fine sitting here with Hephaistion so close to him, so for a few minutes he just logged out of reality and relaxed completely. So it took him a second to acknowledge Hephaistion’s words. “Ah, yes”, he said, and slowly stood up. “I hope that you didn’t get too cold”, he added, putting his pants on. This night wasn’t particularly cold but Alexander saw the goose bumps that erupted on Phai’s skin right after he let go of him. “I will turn on the heating in the car so go there already.” The blond man threw the keys to Hephaistion and started to pick up the rest of their stuff from the sand. 

„How can I get too cold when you are so hot?“ Hephaistion grinned mischievously and caught the keys that Alexander threw in his direction, before he slowly moved into the direction of the car after he observed Alexander picking up their stuff for a moment. Damn, that was a really nice piece of ass. Still softly grinning, he reached the car after a few minutes but before he got in he realized that his pants were still wet and his jeans were still at the beach, probably already picked up by Alexander. Biting his lips, he thought about what to do. He really couldn't get inside the blond's car with his wet pants, sand sticking everywhere to them. But he couldn't get in there naked, either... ah, he would simply fuck it.  
Getting out of his pants, he threw them under the seat and sat down on it, immediately turning the heating on, before he took Alexander's jacket off and discretely put it over his legs. It didn't look as if he was trying to cover something but it wasn't visible that he was naked either – perfect solution.  
After another minute, he looked outside the windshield, looking out for Alexander, before he turned on the radio and started to hum to a song he knew that came on the current station right this moment. 

Alexander was glad that he had turned his back on Hephaistion because he couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face after the boy’s comment. That little bastard. He was crawling under Alexander’s skin more and more with every passing day and there was no use in trying to not see it. So well, yeah, he needed to admit that he actually liked Phai a bit. Or at least he liked how his life improved because of that hyperactive kid. After he took all of their belongings, he came to the car and packed everything into the trunk. He could feel the heat radiating from the inside of the car even when he opened said trunk. Damn, Hephaistion really had to be cold. Sighing, he sat in the car and looked at Phai who was covered with Alexander’s leather jacket. “Are you alright?”, he asked, raising one of his eyebrows because that looked a bit strange for his taste. 

Hephaistion shut his mouth since his humming grew into full blasted singing-along when he spotted Alexander and adjusted the jacket on his lap. When the other sat down on the driver's seat, he smiled at him and nodded. Maybe a bit too hasty.  
„Uhm... yes, of course I'm alright. I'm just tired, so I... can't wait to get home.“ It wasn't even a lie. The day at the beach kind of exhausted him, especially the inner fight he had with himself, so he felt truly tired and couldn't wait to take a shower and dive into the soft bed and bury himself underneath the warm covers.  
„How long do you think we will drive?“, he asked to change the topic and turned the heating off a bit since he saw that Alexander was uncomfortable with it.

Alexander carefully looked at him, sensing that something was wrong but he couldn’t tell what. Well, maybe Hephaistion really was just tired and Alexander was trying to read more into this even though there was nothing more. Either way, he started the car and headed in the direction of their house. “Around half an hour but you can just take a nap here. I don’t mind”, he said, looking at the road because it was getting really dark here since there was no street lamp. “I will wake you up when we will get home.” Alexander patted Hephaistion’s leg and yawned, thinking about bed himself. He wasn’t very tired but the thought of a soft mattress was very appealing. 

Hephaistion nearly shrieked when he felt Alexander's hand on his thigh but he kept his composure and turned a bit to the side, carefully covering himself. He really didn't need the other to know that he was naked, but when he thought about it... how was he supposed to get out of the car? Shit. He was screwed.  
„Okay... I guess I will try to sleep a bit“, he said and averted his eyes a bit, but he kept observing Alexander while he was driving. He looked pretty concentrated and Hephaistion would be lying if he said that this look didn't turn him on. He didn't even know why, but it was a fact that he had a handsome face and this look... damn.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes, because his thoughts turned into a direction he didn't want them to go, at least not here, not now – he wasn't that desperate, okay – so he just sighed a bit and indeed tried to fall asleep, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to in a car.

Alexander nodded and kept looking at the road since Hephaistion seemed to fall asleep which was good since he seemed to be really tired. It was funny how fast this day had passed and how much the blond man enjoyed it. For the first time in a really long time he didn’t need to do paperwork or pick up phone calls and he didn’t miss it a single bit. Sure, he knew that he had a lot of work to do but today he didn’t care about it at all. And what was more important, he didn’t have any regrets that he took a day off. It was a really good day and he just hoped that Hephaistion enjoyed it as much as he did. “Phai, wake up. We are here”, Alexander murmured when he finally parked his car in his huge garage. “Or should I maybe carry you to the bed?”, he smiled, looking at the boy who obviously didn’t have any desire to wake up now. “Come on, you will be more comfortable in bed.” 

Apparently he really fell asleep, because when Hephaistion opened his eyes the next time, they were already in the garage and Alexander was looking expectantly at him.  
„Ah...“, he said after a while in which he had to collect himself first, before his eyes focused on the man in front of him.  
„No, it's okay. You can already go, I will just take my time and wake up properly first. I don't want to break my limbs on the way upstairs.“  
He gave him a smile, already planning out in his head how he was supposed to get his shorts from under the seat before he lazily stretched his back and arms.

“I can bet that you will just fall asleep again as soon as I will leave you.” Alexander patted Hephaistion’s thigh again and got out of the car. There was really no way that he would leave Phai in the car now because the boy was so sleepy that he was sure that he wouldn’t wake up properly and just stay in the vehicle for the rest of the night. “I am just going to take you myself”, he said when he opened the doors on Phai’s side and gently took the boy on his arms but something was wrong. He was pretty sure that Hephaistion was completely naked under his leather jacket that he held on for dear life. “Is there something you want to tell me?”, he just asked, raising his eyebrow. 

„Uh – no?“ Hephaistion smiled innocently and clutched the jacket tighter, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was naked. Besides that, it hurt his pride that Alexander was carrying him into the house now, but he couldn't do anything about it since he was sure that he wouldn't get out of his arms anytime soon.  
He just had to make the best out of this situation now so he just hoped that Alexander wouldn't make too much fun of him. But on the other hand – why should he? He knew what he looked like naked. So it really should be okay, but he somehow didn't want to... appeal Alexander somehow, simply because he didn't want this day to end with something that didn't involve just sleeping. It would only kick something in his brain on that he didn't want to think about now.  
„Just get me to bed“, he mumbled and leaned his head against Alexander's nape, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against his warm skin.

Alexander smiled a bit, not knowing why Hephaistion got himself naked but he didn’t comment on that since the boy looked like hewas quite uncomfortable with this whole situation and he didn’t look like he wanted sex. Besides, the blond man himself was too tried now for any sexual activity so he just did as Hephaistion asked him to – he took his boy upstairs and gently put him down on his bed. “Just go to sleep”, he murmured and handed Hephaistion his sleeping pants before he disappeared in the bathroom. He took a really fast shower and put on some clean boxers. Then he quietly opened the bathroom doors and came into the room, looking carefully at the bed to see if Hephaistion was now asleep or not. 

When Alexander came back to the bedroom, Hephaistion turned his head into his direction and grumbled. It was so comfortable in bed and he really didn't want to get out, but he still had to take a shower... He had the feeling that he had sand almost everywhere on his body and his skin was way too salty for his taste. So yes, he had to get up... that's why he – already pretty sleepy – got up and smiled weakly at Alexander who somehow sneaked around the room like a cat hunting for prey, before he motioned with his hand to the bathroom.  
„I still need to take a shower“, he mumbled and vanished into the room next door, to actually do what he planned. It took him literally a few minutes before he dressed himself in his sleeping clothes, crawling back into bed where Alexander already seemed to be asleep – and if he wasn't, then he at least pretended to be.   
For a moment, Hephaistion kept looking at him in silence, listening to his regular and deep breath, while he fought down the sudden urge to crawl into his arms. Jesus Christ, where was this coming from all of a sudden? Maybe he was sitting in the sun for too long, because this day obviously had effects on him he didn't want to feel... like, getting cozy and way too comfortable around the man. Before he could do anything that he might regret in the morning, he lied down on his side and pulled the blanket up to his chin and observed Alexander, who lied next to him, although not faced in his direction. A sigh left the boy's chest when he closed his eyes and tried to fight the urge to touch the blond's body, no matter what.


	18. ANOTHER KIND OF TEST

Alexander was discretely observing Hephaistion as his young lover was preparing food in the kitchen. It wasn’t anything unusual since Phai took a residence in his kitchen for good but it was more about the way that he was acting. Every few minutes, he was dropping something or something was just falling out of his hands. It wasn’t like him at all since he was always so graceful but there he was with a cut finger that Alexander needed to patch because he was afraid that Phai would only make it worse if he would try to do something about it by himself.   
At first, he had thought that it was because of his university stuff since Hephaistion mentioned a few days ago that he was going to have a pretty important test but Alexander was sure that he already learned everything so there was no need to worry. And then he remembered that today was the day when their HIV results would come. That was probably the reason why Hephaistion was acting so weird for the whole day but Alexander didn’t ask because it seemed that it was already too much to bear for his boy. but he thought that there was nothing to worry about since Hephaistion told him that he was doing his tests regularly and that he was clean.   
Although those were only his words and Alexander knew very well that he shouldn’t trust them without a confirmation on paper from laboratory. But if Hephaistion had some dirty secret up his sleeve then it was already too late since they had sex so many times without any protection.   
Oh, how stupid he had been for trusting his boy. But he actually learned to trust him during these past five months and nothing seemed to be wrong with Hephaistion so he could be worried that he caught something from Alexander which was ridiculous because the blond man was healthy and he had a proof in form of his tests.   
Either way, he didn’t like it and all he wanted was this test as fast as possible now. “Maybe we should just order something today”, he said when Hephaistion dropped another bowl onto the kitchen floor. At this rate he was going to get rid of every ceramic thing in his kitchen. 

When he heard Alexander's voice in his back, Hephaistion bit down on his lip and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, before he turned around. He was such a fool. This behavior was so unusual for him and his heart literally ached everytime he broke something in the kitchen, but he somehow couldn't stop his hands from shaking. It was truly terrible.  
With a guilty expression on his face he turned around to face the man who stood in the kitchen now, before he helplessly shrugged his shoulders, somehow not able to look him in the eyes.  
Truth to be told, he was scared. He was scared shitless that Alexander was, despite his words, carrying any kind of desease and that it could be too late now. He was scared that he caught something, and that fear nearly made his legs give in. He knew that he was behaving melodramatic, but all those months he was here already, he trusted Alexander – blind. He believed his words and didn't think about this kind of stuff, since he trusted him, but now after those three months in which any change in his blood would be visible, he realized how stupid he had been.  
Trusting a stranger with his life.  
That he liked Alexander, maybe more than he should, wasn't changing anything about his health, but he guessed that he should probably just wait for the results. Maybe he had luck. Maybe indeed Alexander was telling him the truth and wasn't fucking around behind his back. That thought nearly made him snort, because Jesus, he already sounded as if they were a happy, lovey-dovey couple – but they weren't and Hephaistion had no right to think like that. But still, it was about his health, and if Alexander wasn't able to keep it in his pants, they couldn't carry on like this.  
But on the other side... Hephaistion didn't think that he picked up any strays since he came here, so he really should just... relax.  
Still feeling guilty, he bent down after he took a broom and started to clean the messy floor, until he realized that he still didn't give any answer to Alexander.  
So he just shrugged his shoulders again and looked at him for a brief second.  
„I am not very hungry... Sorry that I am such a mess today. You should order something.“

Alexander sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter. Now he was sure that his boy was simply scared but he still didn’t know which of his theories were true. He wasn’t scared about those results because there was no way back now. If he had something then the only thing he could do was try to cure it so there was no need to panic since it wouldn’t help anything.   
“Just relax, Phai”, he said softly even though he knew that there was no way to relax his boy now. “There is no need to be scared”, he added and snuggled his arm around Hephaistion’s waist, bringing him closer. “You said that you are clean and so am I. So I don’t see any reason for you to be so worried.” Alexander looked down at the boy in his arms and wondered how to make him feel better. It was still new to him that he was caring about this boy so much but he couldn’t stand watching him when he was so anxious. Besides, Phai already took a residence in his life and Alexander liked to spoil him without any reason. So he thought that maybe buying him another gift would make the boy feel better. It was always working after all. “We can go buy you something if you want to”, he purred into Hephaistion’s ear. 

„Okay. I will try to relax.“ Hephaistion took another deep breath and nodded. Alexander was right. He shouldn't be afraid of anything, everything would be alright. He couldn't hear any lies in Alexander's voice and since he was calm himself – Hephaistion was the whore here in the end and if anyone should be worried, then it was Alexander – he indeed relaxed a bit. But not much.  
Carefully, he leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second. The other's presence was truly calming him down and he felt how his heartbeat finally slowed down a bit – but he knew that he would only feel fine again after he saw the results – and everything would be alright. With both of them.  
„Buy me something?“, he echoed then and looked at Alexander, hesitating and with a frown on his face. In those last weeks, he noticed the blond's generosity towards him and it made him suspicious. He didn't deserve any of those presents that Alexander bought him – even without any occasion, his birthday and Christmas were only about to come – so why? Besides, Alexander didn't even know when his birthday was, so he really didn't get this behavior at all.  
But he didn't mind it.  
„Alexander, you are overdoing it. You already bought me the piano two weeks ago, it's really... too much.“

Alexander automatically started to pet Hephaistion’s head when the boy leaned it against the older man’s shoulder. Since around two months, he was petting Phai whenever the boy was around him. It was calming him down and he really liked to touch his boy’s soft hair or smooth skin. And it seemed that Hephaistion liked to be touched like this so it was encouraging Alexander even more. “You needed that piano for practice”, he simply answered. He didn’t think that he was buying Hephaistion too much. Well, maybe some things were completely unnecessary since Phai was sometimes wearing some clothes only once because he had so many of them. Or another tablet. But Alexander couldn’t help himself. He needed to buy Hephaistion every single thing that the boy put his eyes upon for three seconds too long. “I bet that there is something that you want”, he purred, wondering what Phai still didn’t have. 

„Do you enjoy spending money on me that much?“ Hephaistion grinned and sighed at the same time, because seriously: Alexander paid him so much money that he could easily buy himself anything he wanted. Even though he didn't see his money as payment anymore... He knew that it was weird, but with the time he learned to enjoy himself at Alexander's side and at some point, he forgot about the reason why he got here in the first place. Alexander somehow started to feel like home and he really didn't want to lose this feeling.  
Thinking, he leaned back into the other's touch again and wrapped his arms around his waist. „Hm“, he said, honestly thinking about what Alexander could buy him, but he really had no idea. He literally had everything he needed, at least in a material way, so yeah, he had no idea.  
„I am really happy the way it is now“, he confessed after another minute and smile since his words really sounded cheesy, so he quickly added: „That's why I really don't need anything. Even though I can't say that I didn't like the little husky puppy I saw on my way back from university.“  
Laughing, he poked his tongue out at him, before letting go of him. „But you really should eat something now. I need you big and strong.“

Alexander kissed the top of Phai’s head and looked him in the eyes. “And now I am not big and strong?”, he asked, raising his eyebrows and thinking about that husky puppy. It was a really nice one but Hephaistion should finally decide since last week he wanted a pug puppy and three weeks ago he wanted a pomeranian which was completely ridiculous because Alexander could fit that puppy into the palm of his hand. “Okay. I will get you a puppy”, he decided even though he wasn’t sure if he should keep a dog here but since Hephaistion wanted it… “But you need to take care of it”, he added, not wanting any puppy’s poops on his expensive floor. Or other _surprises_ that wouldn’t make him very happy. 

Hephaistion laughed and lightly slapped Alexander's chest with his hand, before he withdrew out of his embrace, while shaking his head.  
„I was just joking, Alexander.“ Really. Even though he loved animals and he missed their dog back at... where he lived before he came here, he was really just joking. He didn't want to make Alexander any inconveniences since a dog meant lots of responsibility.  
„Besides, I already have a puppy. Or more like, a full grown wolf that I have to take care of... and it's already pretty time consuming.“  
He grinned while he looked Alexander mockingly in the face, before he lifted his hand and ruffled his hair, as a sweet payback, since the blond seemed to like to do this to him a lot lately.  
„Though... I have more like a cat, since you are my cute little lion cub.“

“I am not cute”, Alexander frowned and slapped Phai’s ass. ”Or little”, he added with a snort. Really, how could anyone think of him as cute or little? It was Hephaistion’s role to be cute. Alexander was very masculine, thank you very much. “Are you sure you don’t want this puppy? You were pretty excited about having a dog.” Alexander rearranged his hair, frowning even more. Lately it was getting harder to please his young lover with expensive toys or clothes. Maybe he was really exaggerating with all those gifts… but it was stronger than him so he kept on buying every nice thing that Hephaistion took a liking in. 

„To me you are.“ Hephaistion smiled, before he leaned against the kitchen counter and looked to the floor. He couldn't believe that Alexander was serious about buying him a dog. Of course, it would be nice to have one again, to have someone to cuddle with and take care of – since Alexander didn't let him do this to him – but still... he spent a lot of time at university and when he wasn't there, Alexander occupied all of his free time.  
He couldn't decide, but he really wanted a dog. Damn, this was a tough decision. But before he could say anything, Alexander's phone, which was lying on the kitchen table, started to ring.  
Hephaistion's head shot up at this, suddenly ripped out of his cozy thoughts right back into reality. His eyes checked the time and when he realized that this could only be the doctor, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine.  
Shit. When doctor's called it had to be something bad, right? It always was like this. 

Alexander wanted to make some smart remark but his phone started to ring and he was almost sure that it was his doctor calling so he quickly answered, pretty curious about their results now. He was trying not to think about this for the whole two days but now it somehow hit him with doubled strength and he really needed to know if he was still clean. And from Hephaistion’s face he could see that he was worried about his health as well. “Yes. I understand”, he said, listening carefully to his doctor’s word. “Yes, thank you.” Alexander sighed and put his phone away, already knowing everything. He looked on Hephaistion who looked like he was about to explode which was a pretty funny sight and Alexander kind of wanted to keep him in the uncertainty for a few minutes longer but it seemed that the boy would rip his eyes out for extending the waiting time. “I am clean. But you…” He made a melodramatic break with a serious expression on his face. “...need to eat more spinach because there is not enough iron in your blood.” Alexander smiled and nearly laughed at Phai’s relieved expression. It seemed that a really great burden had been taken off of his shoulders like he actually thought that Alexander could transfer something on him which was ridiculous. 

„Oh my god, I hate you so much.“ Hephaistion let out a shuddering breath which he held the whole time Alexander was speaking with the doctor through the phone, and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.  
He was clean. Everything was alright and Alexander was healthy, too. Jesus Christ, the amount of nerves he lost in those last days was huge.  
Sighing again, he turned around and went to the living room across from the kitchen without as much as looking at Alexander – he needed his punishment. Damn, it really wasn't funny to make jokes in such a situation and about such a topic! Hephaistion could feel his heart beating in his chest way too fast and he really thought that he was about to faint any moment, that's why he sat down on the couch and reached for the water bottle that was standing on the table, abandoned earlier when they were watching the news. He drank it in one go before he leaned back on the couch, putting his arm over his face, trying to calm down.   
He was so relieved that he wasn't even able to put it into words.

Alexander smiled mischievously when he saw the relieved look on Hephaistion’s face. So the boy really thought that the blond man was fucking someone on the side. Little bastard. Did he really think so low of him? “You hate me?”, he purred, coming closer to the couch. “For what? You should have believed me when I told you that I am clean. But you didn’t. You are such an unfaithful kitty”, he said, looking at Hephaistion with a dark gleam in his eyes. Now that he was sure that both of them were clean, he got really horny and all he wanted was to fuck Phai’s tight ass. He could see how relieved his boy was and it made him want to fuck him even more just to show him who he belonged to. 

Nodding with an annoyed expression on his face, Hephaistion shot a look up into the other's face, observing how he got closer while he still was hanging low on the couch.  
„I hate you for playing with me like that, you little shit“, he replied and glared at him before he sat up a bit, his eyes fixed on Alexander's face. The expression on his face was giving away everything that he was thinking about, but no. Hephaistion wouldn't make it that easy for him. Not after he played so low on him.  
„Well“, he said and yawned a bit, giving him a very unsatisfied look. „How am I supposed to know what you are doing at work? I have no idea if you don't call some other toys into your office when no one is looking. So yeah, you dare calling _me_ unfaithful?“ Making a displeasing sound, he shook his head. „Tss, I can't believe this since you are the only one to fill my ass for months now.“

“Oh.” So that was how Hephaistion wanted to play it? “Are you jealous?”, he asked with a devilish smile on his face that only grew bigger when Phai looked at him with outrage on his face, trying to hide his true feelings. That was really cute but Alexander knew better. He sat between his boy’s legs and caught his wrists before Phai had a chance to doge him. Now he had him right where he wanted and where Phai belonged – under him with that cute, angry expression on his face.   
“Do you really think that I would cheat on that sweet ass of yours?”, he purred and leaned down to kiss Hephaistion’s neck in the place that was making the boy horny in an instant. Damn, they really were together for a long time since Alexander already knew all of Hephaistion’s soft spots. 

„Yes, I am“, Hephaistion said blatantly, both of his eyebrows raised. Wasn't it obvious? Alexander claimed his ass for such a long time now so for him it was only natural that he wanted to be the only one the blond lied his hands on. But apparently it was like this, given the constant hunger Alexander had for him and since he already wasn't the youngest anymore – Hephaistion grinned maliciously at that thought – he was calm that he only wanted him.  
In the end, it was pretty nice for his ego.  
„Oh“, he mocked after a minute in the same voice as Alexander before, „you would call it _cheating_? That's nice.“  
He closed his eyes when he felt the blond's lips on his neck and oppressed a shuddering, kind of pissed that Alexander knew exactly what he had to do to make him behave compliant.  
„But no“, Hephaistion said after he buried his hand in Alexander's hair after fighting his wrist out of his grip, „since I know how addicted you are to that sweet ass of mine, I didn't think you would cheat on it.“

“Because I wouldn’t”, he purred, making a hickey on Hephaistion’s delicate neck. It really was true. He didn’t want other toys beside Phai since his boy was satisfying all of his needs. Besides, his boy was always ready for him and always obeyed him so good so Alexander wasn’t even thinking about others. Although once, he thought about a threesome since it would be pretty sexy to see Hephaistion fuck some other hooker. But since there was no way that Phai would agree to that, he didn’t even ask. “But now I want that sweet ass of yours”, he said in a low voice, pushing his hands under Hephaistion’s shirt. They didn’t have sex since yesterday’s morning and it already had been too long for Alexander. 

Hephaistion smiled a satisfied smile and cocked his head, biting down on his lips when he felt Alexander's hands roaming over his skin, touching him in all the right places so that he was left with goose bumps in a matter of seconds.  
„Is that so?“, he said and looked at Alexander, enjoying the expression on his face since it made him pretty proud because he was so turned on because of him. Even after all this time, it still felt new to him and he still enjoyed it. It was even better now, because their relationship developed into something... more. They trusted each other now and even though Alexander still could be an egoistic asshole sometimes, Hephaistion knew that he liked him, at least a bit.  
„Then how do you want to give me that sweet cock of yours?“  
Grinning, he fought Alexander off of him and pushed him onto the couch so that the other was sitting properly on it and leaning his back against it, before he sat down on top of him and nonchalantly pulled the other's shirt over his head, only to immediately let his eyes roam over his broad chest and those delicious abs.  
„Tell me what to do“, he said and leaned down to bite his neck on the same spot where he saw the hickey he gave him some days ago already fading away. „I will do anything you want me to do.“ Hephaistion bit down, maybe with a bit more force than necessary, feeling how the need to be claimed and to obey overwhelmed him. In the beginning, he wasn't fine with that, but with the time, the more of it passed and the more he started to trust Alexander – and took a liking in him – he learned to love allowing the other man to do with him what he wanted. After all, he truly enjoyed Alexander coming apart because of him. And only because of him.

Alexander smiled a bit and looked into Hephaistion's eyes, these two oceans of the most beautiful shade of blue that he had ever seen. They were full of passion and secrets that would take a lifetime to discover but Alexander still wanted to know them all. Then he quickly lowered his eyes when Phai took in a deep breath, attracting the blond man's attention to his soft, full lips that were slightly parted, A pink, pliant tongue poked out to slowly lick those sinful lips that Alexander suddenly wanted to kiss. He observed that Hephaistion was doing that every time when he knew that Alexander was looking at him, but he didn't know whether he was tempting his master to kiss him or if that was just a habit. Either way, the blond man wasn't allowed to taste those luscious lips of his no matter what. A lot of things changed between them during these past five months but Hephaistion never showed any desire to kiss Alexander and the latter could understand that. Kissing was a thing only for people in love.  
But then Hephaistion spoke, letting Alexander do whatever he wanted to and suddenly there was no longer time for being playful when Phai obeyed to him so alluring. The blond man closed his eyes and when he opened them again there was a destructive gleam in his narrowed pupils.  
„Take your shirt off“, he ordered, brushing Hephaistion's enticing neck with his lips, causing goose bumps to erupt on the smooth skin with his hot breath. The grip on his shoulder tightened when Phai heard the lust in his voice even though Alexander wasn't giving away much. But he knew how responsive his boy was and now it was no different. Hephaistion already loved to obey to Alexander and with every command from his master, he was becoming a mess that the blond man loved to see.  
The corners of Alexander's lips lifted up insensibly when Hephaistion started to breathe erratically and a drop of sweat flowed down his neck but Alexander quickly licked it away, making the boy moan in delectation. But it was only the beginning and the blond man was going to make him cry out in ecstasy until Hephaistion wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

The change in Alexander's voice was obvious. Even his posture changed when his brain got the message Hephaistion's words were giving him and the boy immediately shuddered in anticipation of what would come now. As much as he liked being all cozy and nice with Alexander – he loved him even more when he showed him his darker side, the unhidden lust and desire towards him, the need to claim what was his. The need to take what was given.  
And Hephaistion gave a lot, he literally gave everything. He wasn't holding back or keeping things from Alexander, being responsive to whatever the other man was doing to him and he liked it. Even though it sometimes was on the edge of being too painful, he endured it when he saw the look in the blond's eyes since he wanted to satisfy him, no matter what. And besides that, he knew that he would receive pleasure himself in the end, so it truly was a win-win situation for both of them.  
At his words, Hephaistion took his shirt off, pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere behind him without as much as looking, before his eyes fixed on those in front of him, those dark pools of desire. He knew that Alexander was keeping things from him, always trying not to show the boy how much he enjoyed himself and it was truly disappointing, because Hephaistion really would love to get some response to his – or more like _their_ – interaction but sadly, Alexander appeared not to be the type for this, or at least he wasn't with his toys.  
But when he looked into his eyes, he got what he wanted, seeing Alexander's real emotions, unhidden and so raw that it made the boy shudder.  
Biting his lips, Hephaistion moved his hips a bit until he could feel Alexander's hard erection against his thigh, but before he could reach down to palm him through the fabric of his pants, the blond already firmly caught his hands again so that he wasn't able to move at all.  
He slightly hissed at the pressure on his wrists but he couldn't deny that he liked it. He didn't know from himself that he got even more excited whenever a little bit of pain was added and normally it would freak the shit out of him, but he trusted Alexander – he knew that the other man wouldn't hurt him on purpose beyond endurability.  
„What now?“, he asked when his eyes scanned the face in front of him again, looking into his eyes before roaming down and taking in the whole masterpiece that his ridiculously handsome face was, that perfect nose and man, those lips. Hephaistion couldn't put into words how perfect they looked like, how kissable.  
Suddenly he wondered if any of Alexander's previous toys were allowed to kiss him and get a taste of him like he wasn't – and would ever be – able to. But yes, he shouldn't think any further about this, because everytime he did – mostly at night when he could hear Alexander's deep, regular breath next to him – he felt an unbelievable strong urge to rip his opponents apart, next to the sadness that was filling his chest even though he really had no idea why.   
Hephaistion cleared his throat to get rid of those thoughts and looked expectantly at Alexander who got pretty quiet under him and wondered what the other might have planned, since he seemed to be on full dominating-him-mode again, which didn't happen for a while now. Sure, they still had sex almost everyday – there literally had to be something that was keeping them apart from each other when they _didn't_ have sex for one day – and even though Alexander sometimes got softer on him, it was still hard and ferocious, but it was a whole different thing when Alexander became like this. Hephaistion knew how much he liked it to have the full control over him, so he decided to obey a bit more, only to see the change in his eyes again which he loved to see so much.  
„Dominate me, Alexander“, he murmured when he leaned down to kiss along his collarbone, only to suck on his skin right above it, marking him as his own property.  
„I need to feel owned again.“

Alexander quietly observed as Hephaistion took his shirt off without any hesitation, his muscles dancing rhythmically with his every smooth move under his pale, soft skin. Now Phai’s skin had a light shade of silver due to the illumination coming from the candles hidden in white lampions that his boy bought on flea market last week.   
He really did look like a god of desire sent from the depths of hell to bring Alexander to perdition. But there was nothing pure left in him anymore so he gladly let himself dip in the arms of lust that made him feel so good. Hephaistion was his salvation and doom at the same time but he didn’t mind as long as he could forget everything while fucking into the mesmerizing body of his personal succubus who was taking the last remaining pieces of his sanity. Yes. He was deeper in it than he wished but he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault. He was only a man and Hephaistion was using his charm against him, surrounding his mind and heart with the venomous webs of his sexuality.   
And Alexander was glad for that because it was making him feel alive. It was perfect in its own twisted way. He was losing his mind, he knew it.   
His eyes quickly lifted up to Phai’s mouth again when his boy bit down on his bottom lip, making the blood flow there which caused it to turn crimson, luring Alexander to kiss it. But his mind was reminding him of the fact that it was a forbidden fruit. Although his heart was telling him that it for sure tasted better than anything else.   
Before he could decide what to do, he saw with the corner of his eye that Hephaistion’s hands reached down. Wrong move. Alexander quickly caught his wrist in his tight grip, putting force in it to show his boy that he wasn’t allowed to act on his own. The blond man still had an upper hand here. Phai bent his back and looked at him from under half lidded eyelids and Alexander didn’t need to look down to know how much his boy was impatient. Good. At least he wasn’t the only one who was losing his senses here. It somehow made him think clearer so he could finally decide what he wanted to do with his toy.   
A sly smile appeared on his face when he heard Phai’s words filled with lust and impatience. It made him feel so voracious when he could see how much Hephaistion wanted him back. How much he wanted to be taken by him. It was the first time when any of his toys acted like this but now there wasn’t a place for any other since Alexander’s mind was already poisoned by Hephaistion. “Take all your clothes off”, he commended in a cold voice, tightening his grip on Phai’s wrist a bit more before he let go of him. “I want you naked.” Alexander didn’t even move, allowing his young lover to do everything on his own so he could please his master as best as possible even though the blond man was insatiable. Because he could never get enough of Hephaistion. He already knew it. But it only made him want his boy even more. 

It took Hephaistion some seconds to register what the other was saying, but when he understood what Alexander commanded him to do, he immediately got up from his lap and looked down at him, eyes locked with him all the time. It looked so unbelievably hot how he was sitting there, legs spread and leaned back, this lustful expression on his face and the deep color his eyes had now. He was deeply aroused, Hephaistion could clearly see it – he almost even looked fevered.  
And for him, this was the best sight ever.  
He took a step back, licking his lips when he looked at those in front of him, admiring the sight his lover was giving him, before he turned his back on Alexander and got rid of both his shorts and pants at the same time. At least he already took his shirt off, so he had one piece of cloth less to take off, but he decided to put on a little show that didn't look like a show. But he bent down, sticking his ass out at Alexander whose eyes he could physically feel on his body, since the lust was practically radiating from every fiber of his body, and took the clothes off, showing Alexander everything without even trying to hide it.  
Lascivious, Hephaistion stepped out of his pants and carelessly kicked them away, before he slowly turned around again, his eyes immediately finding the blond's again, standing now completely naked in front of him – and it aroused him. Expectantly, he took a step closer to Alexander again, knowing exactly how he looked like right now, his cock already hard and his body ready to come, ready to get used by the other man as he pleased, even though they didn't even start yet. But the boy didn't care about this anymore, he stopped caring a long time ago. It was quite the opposite now: he _wanted_ Alexander to know how much he wanted him, how much he praised his body and the things he was doing to him. At least he could give away _that_ , since he kept his thoughts about what he thought about them when they weren't having sex to himself. It was better that way – and pretty obvious that Alexander only liked him when he played the submitting toy he always was supposed to be. That's how things were going on between them and Hephaistion wasn't in the position or either had the strength and facility to change anything about it – even if he wanted to, which he wanted. But that was something he didn't want to think about now.  
„Now you have me naked“, Hephaistion murmured and straddled his hips again, gazing into his eyes before he let his own hands roam over Alexander's chest, feeling how it heaved with every breath he took, those hard muscles under his toned skin.

Alexander didn’t even blink when he was looking at Hephaistion’s little striptease. Because there was no use in denying that Phai didn’t make a show out of it. Sure, he was undressing normally but also swaying his hips while doing it, showing Alexander his plump, round ass that the blond man loved to touch. Now he was also tempted to stick his arms out and touch that soft flesh but he held himself back. He learned a long time ago that getting something fast didn’t give him any satisfaction but the more he waited and craved the better it tasted in the end.   
But hell, it was hard to hold back when Hephaistion was presenting himself to him like this. Alexander had a perfect view on everything, even on Phai’s hole that was now plugged with a diamond plug that the blond man bought him last week. That little devil knew how to make him go crazy. But he didn’t think that Hephaistion would wear it without Alexander’s command. Usually, he waited for Alexander to tell him what he was supposed to do but the latter didn’t mind this little surprise at all. Even though it made his dick throb hard in his pants. But then Hephaistion slowly turned around to face him and Alexander couldn’t breathe for a moment. The pure lust in Phai’s eyes and his proudly erected manhood against his stomach made the blond man’s mind switch off for a moment. And damn, he had so many hookers before Hephaistion but none of them had such an effect on him. No one made him go this crazy before.   
“We are going downstairs now. To the red room”, he said in a cold voice even though he was sure that Hephaistion felt the desire in his touches when Alexander started to pet his boy’s naked thighs and ass. He couldn’t hide it so perfectly when he was with his lover because he was already addicted to him and his every move towards Hephaistion was only proving it further. “Then I am going to blind you and handcuff you to the bed. After that I am going to spank your ass until it will be perfectly red. Is that understood?” 

Alexander's words and especially the tone in his voice were making Hephaistion swallow, the same time as he quickly nodded his head, feeling how a weak shudder trembled through his body.  
The red room. Hephaistion knew exactly what this meant to him: Alexander's uncontrolled lust and control crashing down on him without any escape. And when he heard his next words, he had it confirmed: he would handcuff him and while it was one of the most terrifying things the boy ever experienced – simply because he hated to be defenseless and not able to run away at any moment – it was making him even more horny only to think about.  
After all, he trusted Alexander and he knew that despite the lack of control he sometimes showed due to the overwhelming desire he felt towards his toy he would never do any serious harm to him, and if anything would happen that would be too much, he still could safe word him. But Hephaistion didn't plan to. He knew what it meant to safe word him and he didn't even want to think about the consequences and what it would do to their relationship that was so fragile and built on their sexual interactions... That's why he got used to just grit his teeth, bite down on his tongue and let Alexander do what he wanted to do to him, but fortunately it was pleasurable for himself most of the time so he could live it down.  
„Got it“, Hephaistion replied breathlessly and looked for a last time at the blond man, before he got up and allowed Alexander to wrap his arm around his waist, practically dragging him to the stairs.


	19. THE RED ROOM

Alexander got up from the couch, ignoring the uncomfortable erection in his pants even though his manhood already hurt and Hephaistion’s naked body wasn’t helping him at all to stay calm. He was really tempted to just push him against a wall and fuck him hard but instead he just snuggled his arm around Phai’s waist and led him downstairs to the red room. He opened the door and let his boy in, switching on only one light that was directly above the bed. A white, cold light illuminated a big bed with red covers on it. Everything else in the room was still in the darkness and hardly anything was visible but Alexander knew this room better than his own pocket so he didn’t need any light to find his way here.   
“Come here.” He gave a short command, knowing that Hephaistion wouldn’t disobey. His boy already learned that every time he didn’t do something that Alexander wanted him to, he was getting punished. So he wasn’t surprised when Hephaistion followed him to the bed and let Alexander put a buckling cock ring with a chain leash attached to it on his manhood. It was a new toy and the blond man could see a gleam of uncertainty on Phai’s face when he squeezed the toy hard enough around the boy’s cock so that he was sure that he wouldn’t come without taking it off.   
“Now on the bed. Belly down”, he ordered, taking off his pants but still staying in his boxers even though his dick was already fully hard and he had troubles with walking. But he was a patient predator and he could run the show despite his own discomfort. 

Hephaistion was trembling when he knelt down on the bed, carefully because he didn't want to brush his own trapped cock against the mattress, only avoiding unnecessary discomfort that he would cause himself that way. His breath already came a bit ragged, if it was from anticipation or nervousness because of Alexander's behaviour, he couldn't tell. But he knew that he liked the piercing feeling of Alexander's eyes on his body. Even though he was lying on his belly right now, trying not to move too much, he could feel them roaming over his body. He didn't have to see the blond man, he knew without his own eyes that the other was watching him.  
And it was a quite nice feeling. Concentrating on his breathing, trying to keep it steady and regular, Hephaistion could hear Alexander walking around behind him, but he didn't dare to move his head to take a look at the blond man. He knew that if Alexander was like this, he should obey no matter what. And the worst thing he could do was to do something on his own. So he simply lied on the bed, not even speaking, just keeping quiet, eyes closed and waited for Alexander to finally do something, to finally treat his toy right, just like he deserved.

Alexander was preparing everything while Hephaistion got himself comfortable on the bed but he was still observing his boy with the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help it since every of Phai’s moves was so smooth and graceful even though his cock was trapped now. He really did learn a lot during these past few months and Alexander was pleased with that. The blond man put on his leather gloves and came to the bed with a black paddle and a blindfold. He sat down on the bed next to his boy and gently ran his fingertips along Hephaistion’s spine, soothing him down because there was nothing to be afraid of. Alexander would never hurt him and Phai could always safeword him if something would be too much. “I am putting the blindfold on”, he informed and took a grip on Hephaistion’s hair, lifting his head up before he put on a black material around his head, covering his eyes completely. “Does it fit?”, he asked, making sure that it wasn’t too tight to cause any discomfort to his toy. 

Hephaistion couldn't stop the slight groan that left his throat when he felt Alexander's fingers in his hair, pulling his head up into the position he wanted him to have. Giving in to the tugging, he did what the other wanted, enjoying the feeling he got whenever the blond was controlling him like this. He really became a dirty little slut, because who would have known that he would ever like to give himself like this, completely into the hands of someone else? He didn't. If anyone would have told him this before he met Alexander, he would have laughed at them, since he never gave in to anything someone wanted from him and in his previous relationships he was always the dominant one – but this? This was something completely different. Maybe after all the shit that happened in his life, he needed to feel safe again? Maybe he just needed to know that he was good enough, doing great in whatever he did? Maybe it was like this. But even if, Hephaistion shouldn't seek something like this from someone like Alexander. He wouldn't get everything he needed, his biggest need wasn't satisfied, probably never would be, and it really frustrated him. If only a little bit would change in their relationship, only one little aspect, maybe they could –   
But before Hephaistion could concentrate any further on his thoughts, Alexander ripped him out of them with his words, asking him a question.  
Biting down on his lips, he nodded, because yes, it did fit, and it made him completely blind. He already noticed that it made him feel everything more intense and even the chaste touch of the blond's fingers on his back made him shudder.  
„Yes“, Hephaistion replied with a raspy voice, because Alexander asked him a question and a good toy would answer his master, in any situation. „Yes, it fits.“

“Good”, Alexander said, gently petting Hephaistion’s back with his fingers. “Ass up”, he commanded, squeezing Phai’s butt cheek with his hand because in the end he couldn’t refuse himself this little joy. His boy shuddered under his touch but quickly did as he was told and it made Alexander’s mouth water because it was a truly breathtaking sight when Hephaistion was presenting himself to the blond man like this, allowing him to see everything. Besides, his lean body was bended so tantalizing like he was doing some sort of erotic dance for his master. Alexander brushed Phai’s hair aside and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I am going to spank you now”, he said in a low voice, inhaling Hephaistion’s savory scent. Underneath it he could even smell himself but it didn’t surprise him. They were together long enough so their scents already started to mix which made Alexander want to mark this boy even more so everybody would know that he was off limits. But this intimate moment lasted only for a few short seconds because the older man quickly moved away and took the paddle into his hand, kneeling behind Hephaistion so that he had a perfect view on his ass. He put one of his glove covered hands on his boy’s hip and gave him the first slap after which he made a short break before he landed another slap on Hephaistion’s quickly reddening butt cheek. 

It was incredible how simple words were making Hephaistion shudder like that. He was sure that his legs would have been shaking if he made a use of them now and his breath got stuck in his throat when he nodded in agreement, although he exactly knew that Alexander didn't need his _agreement_ to do whatever he wanted to do. He had it anyways, so Hephaistion had nothing to add here anymore. The only thing he could do now was to enjoy it and to let himself feel.  
Which he promptly did when he felt the first slap on his cheek, making him gasp and draw in a harsh breath. At first, he bucked his hips and tried to get away from Alexander of who he knew that he was kneeling behind him now, simply because he still wasn't used to the spanking, even though he already should be after all this time. Alexander wasn't doing this for the first time, but he somehow couldn't help himself but to flinch away in the first moment. But he quickly got used to the ardent pain and took it without making a single sound, even though it was pretty hard to hold back because after all, it was Alexander who was doing this to him and whatever he did, it aroused the boy.  
Burying his fingers into the sheets, Hephaistion moved his ass back against the blond man behind him after what felt like the fifth slap, but – honest to god – he couldn't count now. All he could concentrate on was the sweet pain and the feeling of Alexander's warmth behind him and it was the best thing ever, making him feel secure in such a twisted way that it only added to his already existing shuddering.

Alexander spanked Hephaistion until his ass was all red and a bit swollen. It was a truly perfect sight and the blond man wanted to fuck his boy already but he couldn’t. At least not now. He was stronger than that and not even Phai’s charm was able to shake his composure so much. He put the paddle away and gently took out the plug of Hephaistion’s ass, making the boy finally make some noise. Phai was a tough one and he was able to keep quiet even though Alexander’s slaps weren’t gentle at all. But he was always getting loud when it came to playing with his sweet hole. The blond man really loved that and he was getting off on the sounds that his toy was making because they were always so erotic and naughty. “Shh. I am going to tie you up now”, he said, massaging Phai’s hole with his thumb for a few seconds before he helped his boy to turn around and let him catch his breath. “How are you feeling?”, he asked, touching Hephaistion’s thighs and massaging them so his boy would relax more. Well, he already learned the breathing technique that his master taught him so he was able to relax pretty fast but it still wasn’t perfect. Although Alexander was a patient teacher and waited for Phai to catch up, knowing that he wouldn’t be disappointed in the end. 

Hephaistion hissed when he turned around, slowly and unsteady but he managed to do it, as his ass came in touch with the sheets. Although they were cool and soothing his hot and abused skin, it still felt uncomfortable but he didn't say anything and just turned his head into the direction of where he thought Alexander was.   
Damn, this blindfold really was something, completely taking away his ability to see and making him feel so much more sensitive than he already was. But what was the worst was that he couldn't see Alexander. It nearly frustrated him because he loved to see the blond's face, the lust painting his features, especially in the sweet moments when came. Jesus, it truly was the best, so he discretely hoped that the blond would take the blindfold off of him at some point _before_ they were done. But until then, he was more than fine with it.  
„I feel good“, he said, panting a bit but he was telling the truth. Even though his ass already felt a bit sore, it was still okay and not too much and as long as Alexander was satisfied with him, he truly was fine.  
Before he could say anything else, he bit down on his lips only to feel Alexander's hands around his wrist seconds later, putting something hard yet soft at the same time on his skin – he could only guess what it was since he didn't see it. A moment later, he heard a soft clicking noise, which made him pull at his hands. Unable to move, Hephaistion let out a quiet sigh, moving his head a bit and trying to make out where Alexander was sitting, but it was of no use.   
He felt incredibly exposed right now, completely on Alexander's mercy since he couldn't move at all or let alone touch himself, but he was sure that he didn't even want to right now since he wasn't allowed to come – and Alexander wouldn't allow it anyway. But his cock was so painfully hard that it nearly made him want to sob, but he knew that it was nothing so far and that there was way more to come.  
„Please“, he whispered, moving his body a bit, trying to get some touches from the blond man.

Alexander clasped soft leather handcuffs around Hephaistion’s wrists and made sure that his boy wouldn’t break himself free later. Then he tied up his ankles as well and hung the leather straps on the hooks that were hanging from the ceiling, spreading Phai’s legs and uplifting them so he had a perfect view on his ass. Besides, now his boy was completely defenseless and on his mercy. The blond man could do now literally everything and Phai wouldn’t be able to do anything beside screaming. It was turning him on so much that Hephaistion trusted him wholly with his body to let his master do him like this. The last time he was able to play with his toy like this was years ago. Normally, hookers wouldn’t let him tie them up like this, no matter how much money did he offer. But this kind of playing required a lot of trust and training. “What do you want, Phai? Use your words”, he commanded after Hephaistion started to beg him for something… well, Alexander knew what his toy wanted since it was hard not to see his hard manhood but he wanted to hear it from his boy. “What do you want me to do?” Alexander caught the leash that was attached to the cock ring and pulled a bit, making Hephaistion cry out in pleasure mixed with the right dose of pain. Oh yes, it was just exactly what he wanted and he knew that he would fuck his toy soon because the throbbing in his pants was becoming unbearable. 

Suddenly, Hephaistion felt very insecure and didn't know what to say. He heard Alexander's command and he knew that he had to answer him, but he didn't know what he wanted himself. He wanted so many things at once, feeling the other man's weight on top of him, his cock inside of him, he wanted to kiss him, to suck him off, to get sucked off, to just _everything_.  
But he knew that he wouldn't get it, but it was worth a try. Maybe Alexander felt generous enough today to finally fill him again and claim him just like he should do all the time.  
„Fuck me“, he panted then, tugging at his wrists while trying to get at least one hand out of the cuffs even though it was of no use. But still, he wanted to do something, because being exposed like this really fucked with his mind. He didn't even know if he was scared or aroused – maybe both. Probably more aroused. But he honestly didn't know himself.  
When he felt a sudden pull against his cock, he couldn't help himself but scream, trying to rut his hips, to get some friction, but there was nothing besides air.   
Letting out a small, frustrated cry, he begged him again, knowing exactly how needy he sounded right now, but he didn't care anymore.  
„Please, just fuck me... Alexander, I beg you.“

Alexander smiled mischievously after hearing Hephaistion’s begging. So his boy really couldn’t take it anymore. Good, because he was going to fuck him really hard. But still, Phai shouldn’t even try to get himself free so Alexander tugged on the leash one more time to punish his boy for his behavior. Alexander had the upper hand in here so Phai should never forget about that.   
“I will”, he promised, taking lube from the nightstand and finally getting rid of his boxers. He barely oppressed a sigh when his manhood finally was free. He quickly spread the lube on his cock in a few, hard strokes, not wanting to make himself feel too good now since something so much better was awaiting him.   
“Now tell me how much you want me”, he ordered, slipping the tip of his cock into Hephaistion’s lose hole and slowly pulling it out to make his toy even more crazy from the lack of friction. And his boy was really impatient when it was coming to fucking him and Alexander loved to see him like this – all broken and needy. Needy for him and only him, like Alexander was the last thing that was keeping him sane. 

When he finally could hear some moistly sounds that reminded him a lot of something getting lubricated, Hephaistion let out a shuddering moan because finally, _finally_ Alexander seemed to have decided to show some mercy on him. By now, he literally was starving for his cock, the burning pain his ass cheeks were drenched in was making him go insane, not to speak of his throbbing cock that begged so much for attention.  
But if Hephaistion knew one thing, then it was the fact that Alexander's torture had just begun now. Never would he just let him come when he would need to release himself, he exactly knew it. He would probably keep him on the edge until it would be really painful for him, but the boy knew that Alexander would make him come in the end anyways – he just had to behave. That's why he answered, moaning loudly when he could feel Alexander's thick cock at his entrance, playfully teasing him in a way that was making him lose his mind.  
„I want you so bad“, he moaned, his voice desperate because that's what he was in the end. Desperate for Alexander's cock. „Please fuck me, I need it... so much, more than anything else.“  
Trying to buck into his direction, Hephaistion whined when the blond pulled away again, practically _feeling_ the grin on his face.  
„Please, I want your cock so much...“

Alexander smiled a bit when he heard how needy Hephaistion was for his cock. And that was exactly what the blond man wanted – his toy addicted to his manhood. This way, Phai would never be able to forget who he belonged to. But damn, Alexander wasn’t willing to share his boy with anyone, never, so Phai for sure wouldn’t have time to forget about his master. “You are such a good boy, Hephaistion”, he praised, slowly pushing his cock into the tight heat of his boy’s body. It kind of amazed him how it was possible that Phai was always so damn tight even though Alexander was fucking and training him almost every day. But he wasn’t complaining at all, quite the opposite since it felt so amazing to fuck such a tight ass. “That’s why I am going to give you want you need now”, he purred and thrust his hips hard, fucking right into Phai’s prostate and making him scream loud. “Yes. Scream for me”, he ordered, tugging some more at the leash to make his boy feel a bit more pain just for increasing his pleasure. 

„Fuck!“ That was it. That was the last drop that Hephaistion needed to completely lose it – Alexander fucking hard into his body. The moment he entered him, the boy threw his head back and screamed, because _fuck_ , the other hit his prostate with the first thrust and kept going without as much as giving him a break, but this was exactly what he needed.  
He arched his back and tugged at his handcuffs, desperately wanting to lay his hands on the blond's body, just touching his skin would be already enough, his shoulders, his hips, _anything_ , but it was of no use, he couldn't.  
The only thing that was left for him was to just let the other man do what he wanted. But at least he knew that his ass would give Alexander the pleasure he needed, so he could relax and enjoy the penetration he just received – and it felt heavenly.  
„Right there“, he moaned and bucked his hips, trying to meet his thrusts to get Alexander fuck into him deeper, but he really could barely move in his current position. It made him moan in frustration and prurience at the same time, because that fucker knew exactly how sensitive he was when it came to his prostate, but it didn't keep him from going slow on his toy, quite the opposite.  
But Hephaistion knew that at this rate he wouldn't be able to keep going like this for a long time, since his cock was already that hard that he thought he would lose his consciousness any second. But he wouldn't beg Alexander to let him come now because he knew that he would only laugh at him and definitely not allow it.  
So he only tried to ignore his own cock as well as the hard thrusts against his prostate, crying out in pleasure nonetheless, while he tightened rhythmically around the blond's cock whenever he pulled back.


	20. BRUISES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that I finally managed to divide the whole work into chapters, I can make it official that there will be 98 chapters in total... I hope you aren't scared now and that you will stick until the end, because hey, it will be finished! :D
> 
> Please stay and enjoy this work - and thank you for all your kudos and comments. It makes me happy.
> 
> And now, have fun with the new chapter. :)
> 
> Yumicho ♥

Alexander smiled mischievously, moving his hips fast and hard, not giving his toy any break because it was unnecessary and would only spoil the fun. Besides, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving since Phai was tightening on his cock so delightfully. Damn, that boy was really something and even in this position he still didn’t have enough and wanted more. Hephaistion was really going to be the end of him and he didn’t even mind.   
“You are such a slut, Phai. Never having enough of my cock”, he said, pulling the leash so his boy bent his back even more, trying to get some friction. Alexander knew that if he would only let him, then his boy would come right away but he wanted their little game to last a bit longer but not too long so that Phai wouldn’t pass out. “You are only mine, Hephaistion. And you are going to come for me very soon”, he promised, hitting the boy’s prostate with renewed strength just to hear him scream his name even louder. 

Hephaistion cried out without being able to hold it back when he heard Alexander's words, automatically clenching around him and tugging at his hands until it hurt. He was sure that his wrist would be bruised the next day, but he couldn't care less, he just wanted to finally get off.  
„Never“, he panted, oppressing a sob that he could feel building inside of him when Alexander hit his prostate again and again, without any mercy.  
„I never have... enough of your cock.“ He bit down on his bottom lip, trying to muffle his moans, until he could taste blood, but he welcomed the distraction, the metallic taste taking his thoughts off of Alexander for a second.  
But it didn't last long, because he could feel deep inside of him how his orgasm started to build. His breathing was ragged, he couldn't breathe properly anymore and the throbbing between his legs made him lose his mind.   
„Alexander“, he moaned, letting his head drop back when he felt his body going numb more and more with every second that passed. It was just too much. He couldn't take it anymore, if the blond wouldn't let him come, he would just...  
„Please, take the blindfold off“, he begged, giving in to the overwhelming need to look at Alexander. He needed to see him, he needed to see his face, he needed to see him coming while he fucked deep into him.

“No”, Alexander replied with a pleased smile plastered to his face. That was Hephaistion’s punishment for thinking that the blond man could be fucking someone on the side. “You are going to come like this”, he decided, fucking his boy even harder because he could already feel the orgasm building in his abdomen. He was already losing his fucking mind and he didn’t want Hephaistion to see it because his toy really needed a punishment. Alexander breathed hard, holding back a moan because Phai tightened on his cock almost painfully, making his master see white for a few seconds. Damn. The things that Hephaistion was doing to him were unbelievable. The blond man closed his eyes for a second to gain back his composure and when he opened them he quickly took off the cock ring from Phai’s throbbing manhood. “Come for me”, he ordered in a harsh voice, giving his cock a few hard tugs and making the boy come hard into his hand just like he wanted him to. 

Hephaistion opened his mouth to say something, to beg Alexander to please take his blindfold off because he really needed it, he needed it more than his own release because seeing the other man coming apart because of him was his reward, the only reward he wanted.  
But Alexander denied him that and the boy felt the disappointment settle in his stomach, but before he could think about this feeling, he heard his voice again with the pressure simultaneously being taking off of his cock. A sigh left his mouth, but it got literally stuck in his throat when he felt Alexander's warm hand around his cock – and then he lost it.  
He bent his back, trying to thrust into Alexander's hand while tugging so hard at his handcuffs that he thought he broke his wrists, a second before he did like the blond man told him to. A sob left his chest when he came into his hand, and if his vision wasn't already blacked, he for sure wouldn't be able to see anything now from all the pleasure he felt. It was too much and he could feel how his tears wetted the blindfold while he was still arching into the direction of Alexander's hand, but the other already took his hand off of him again and kept thrusting into him, apparently seeking for his own release.  
„Please“, Hephaistion whispered, not able to raise his voice as all the strength left his body now, trying in a last attempt to make Alexander do what he wished him to do. „Take it off...“

Alexander bit his lower lip to blood when Hephaistion came in his hand. It was a truly perfect sight. All his muscles stretched when he bent his back into a bow and his lips created an ‘O’ when he screamed his master’s name. The blond man nearly came just from this view alone but he held back a bit more and finally took off the blindfold from Phai’s head. He really didn’t plan on doing so but Hephaistion’s soft begging worked on him somehow and he let his toy see himself coming. And it took him mere seconds to come hard inside of him with one final thrust while he was looking straight into Hephaistion’s eyes that were shining so beautiful from the tears.   
“Mine…”, he breathed out hard while still being inside of his lover even though he knew that he should take off the handcuffs from Phai’s wrist as fast as possible. But it felt so damn good to be inside of his hot body that he needed a moment to get a grip on himself and finally pull out. “How do you feel?”, he asked, quickly but gently taking off the cuffs from Hephaistion’s ankles before he softly kissed the abused skin. 

When he felt how foreign hands took the blindfold off of his eyes, Hephaistion gasped, half relieved and half surprised because he really didn't expect the other man to take it off, at least not now. But he did, and Hephaistion couldn't find the words to describe how assuaged it made him feel. At first he didn't see anything since the blindfold was fitting pretty well and at the sudden brightness, his eyes hurt a bit but after he blinked a few times, his vision got clear again and when he finally could see Alexander's face again, it would have made him come again if he didn't just do so mere seconds ago. He immediately felt better, breathing hard when he felt how the other's thrusts grew more erratic but then, he got what he wanted. He almost closed his eyes because the pleasure he felt when Alexander was coming inside of him was just so _good_ , but he fixed his gaze on the face in front of him and moaned breathlessly, feeling how he filled him.  
When his lover stilled his movements and the only thing Hephaistion could hear was their hard breathing, he finally closed his eyes and slumped back, his head hitting the soft pillow. To be honest, he felt as if he died – his whole body hurt and he was exhausted as he never was before, but even though he was in pain – especially in the area of his wrists, damn – he felt perfectly fine.  
That was what he told him after he took the handcuffs off. „I'm fine“, he breathed out, looking at Alexander again.  
„Ouch“, he whined playfully when he felt the other's lips on his wrists, not because they hurt so much in the first place, but because he wanted to cover up the fact that he didn't count on Alexander switching back that fast again – and that he wished to feel them somewhere else. But in the end, he didn't expect those soft touches at all right now, but he truly enjoyed it.  
Softly, he pulled his hand out of Alexander's grip, only to examine his skin by himself and what he saw made him bite down on his lip again. Shit, it really didn't look good. His wrists already became a soft shade of blue and he was sure that in a few hours, they would look really bad – and hurt even worse.  
„I guess I overdid it a bit“, he chuckled after he completely caught his breath again, searching Alexander's eyes with his own, after he could finally move again. He sat down on the bed again, carefully avoiding to actually sit on his ass, while he scanned the other's face.  
„What about you?“, he asked then and rubbed gently at his own wrists, trying to get the blood circulation to work again. „How are you feeling?“

Alexander looked closely at Hephaistion’s wrists that looked really bad. He made a note in his head to buy a silky inset for the handcuffs so his boy wouldn’t suffer from any bruises anymore because he didn’t like what he saw. Besides, the blond man was sure that it hurt as fuck and it only made him angry, mostly at himself but Hephaistion also should have said something. Anyways, now he needed to take care of Phai and so he did. “Good”, he answered, gently wiping the stray tears from Hephaistion’s cheeks.   
“I will take you upstairs now”, he informed, carefully taking his boy on his arms and getting out of the room. “I need to do something about your wrists.” Alexander already was thinking where he had his ointment for bruises like these. Damn, he really overdid it. but during their sex it didn’t seem like Hephaistion was in pain so how was it possible that he was so injured now?   
“But first I will give you a bath”, he murmured, walking through his room into the bathroom where he put Phai into the bathtub and quickly started to fill it with hot water. “Do you need anything? “Alexander looked up at his boy who seemed to be really tired and a bit sleepy but besides that quite fine. Or at least he was trying to play tough in front of his master. 

Hephaistion sighed softly when he leaned back in the bathtub, feeling how the hot water was soothing his used body. He couldn't believe how much his body suddenly hurt, now that the arousal and adrenaline were practically washed out of his body, but he didn't complain about it. He got used to it by now, but what really pissed him off were his wrists. It was his own fault, but he couldn't help himself since Alexander literally drove him insane and it had been hard to hold himself back.  
The bruises would fade away and he would know better for the next time, so there was no need to overreact now, but he could clearly see in Alexander's eyes that he was mad about it.  
Shit. „No, I'm fine“, he sighed and smiled at the blond man, reading the suspicion on his face, but he wasn't lying. He was fine and the only thing he needed now was a hot bath to relax his muscles – since a massage wasn't within his reach now – and a soft mattress. The cherry on top of all of it would be some cuddling, but he knew that he couldn't ask Alexander for something like that.  
It wasn't like that between them. Even though Hephaistion knew it, he couldn't help himself but think stuff like this. But hey, a boy could dream, right?  
The boy stretched his legs in the huge bathtub when Alexander left the room and put his head back against the soft rest, closing his eyes. He immediately felt his body going limp, before he sighed, carefully examining his wrists.

“Okay”, he said after a moment of silence when he and Hephaistion were just staring at each other. He knew that his boy wasn’t fully _fine_ but at least it seemed that a hot bath was a good idea and Phai relaxed visibly which calmed Alexander down a bit. But they still had to talk about the communication between them during rough sex. “I will be back in a minute”, he informed, getting out of the bathroom to take Hephaistion’s cotton pajamas. It was already cold outside but inside it was really hot since Hephaistion had the tendency to get cold pretty fast but his boy still needed his pajamas and a warm quilt even though Alexander was only sleeping in his boxers. But what he could do. And it actually wasn’t that bad since Hephaistion was snuggling himself all around Alexander during his sleep in his trips for seeking for warmth. It was kind of cute and since the blond man wasn’t commenting it, Phai didn’t stop doing it. “How are you wrists?” Alexander came back to the bathroom and put away the pajamas. “Do they hurt a lot?” He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and slowly started to wash Phai’s legs because it seemed that his boy couldn’t move a lot. 

Hephaistion let his hands sink back into the hot water when he heard Alexander's steps in the bed room next door and turned his head to watch him enter again, putting a smile on his own lips. „Yes“, he admitted, because he exactly knew that Alexander wouldn't just drop this topic and since Hephaistion hated to tell him lies, he just said the truth without looking him in the face because he didn't want to see how mad he was at him. Because let's be honest, Hephaistion really was stupid for damaging himself like this.  
„They hurt, but it will be better soon... I shouldn't have let myself go like this.“  
He shot a shy smile over to Alexander, looking up to him when he sat down next to him. It made him smile a bit brighter, because despite the anger that Alexander might have felt right now, the boy could still feel that he was concerned about him and it felt pretty nice, if he was honest to himself. After all, Alexander normally wasn't showing so much attention to him.  
His touches felt nice, too, they were gentle and made Hephaistion close his eyes for a moment and just enjoy the silence between them, only disturbed by the faint splashing of the water. All of a sudden, Hephaistion could feel how he got sleepy, and whenever he got sleepy after sex – especially when it was hard like this time – he had the mighty need to cuddle.  
Slowly, he reached for Alexander's hand, gritting his teeth when his wrist hurt as he moved it to put his fingers around the other's, before he looked at him again, scanning his body with his eyes. From his posture, Hephaistion could tell that the blond man was tired himself, at least a bit, and he for sure could use a hot bath himself instead of pampering his toy that didn't even deserve this treatment. It was his own fault after all.  
„Join me?“, he asked quietly, deliberately putting his words into a question because he knew that Alexander didn't like it when he expressed his needs in form of commands.

Alexander frowned when Hephaistion admitted that he was in pain. It shouldn’t have happened. But it did and it was still pissing him off because he could see that every move hurt his boy so it was really bad. “Yes, you shouldn’t. You should have told me that the handcuffs are uncomfortable and that they were hurting you.” He looked up at Hephaistion who seemed to be really tired because he couldn’t even properly look at Alexander anymore so he just closed his eyes, letting his master do all the job for him. But he didn’t expect at all that Hephaistion would ask him to take a bath with him. It was the first time when his boy wanted him to take a bath with him on his own free will and Alexander didn’t know what to do for a second. But damn, a hot bath was very tempting so he finally nodded his head and took off his boxers. “Okay”, he murmured, stepping into the hot water. 

„But I liked the pain.“ Hephaistion waited until Alexander sat down in the bathtub as well, observing his every move, before he leaned back again, his eyes on him. It really wasn't so bad and he was sure that the bruises wouldn't even be visible anymore in a few days and the pain would fade away as well. Besides, he really enjoyed it whenver Alexander got rough on him and the handcuffs only spiced things up a bit, and the feeling of being completely on the blond's mercy without being able to move was only adding to his lust.  
So there really was nothing to talk about anymore.  
„It's really not that bad. I pleased you and that's all that matters.“  
With a smile on his lips, Hephaistion leaned his head back, but he still kept his eyes on Alexander and watched him washing himself. He really would love to do it for him, because he really wanted to touch him, only to feel his skin under his hands – man, he really was getting soft – but he really _could not_ move. So he just sighed and kept staring at Alexander.  
„Do you have a lot of work tomorrow?“, he asked then after a few seconds of silence while was changing his position, pulling his legs to his body and putting his hands loosely around his ankles, oppressing a yawn that wanted to break out. As much as he loved spending time with Alexander – the fucking put aside since it was clear that he loved that as well – he needed some time for himself. His exam was coming and he didn't practise playing the piano a single time. Sure, he was really good at playing, if not perfect at it, but he needed to make sure that he could play it by heart, especially since it was his own piece – and he wanted to please his professor no matter what. He had a high reputation to lose, after all.  
But he didn't want to ask the blond man so blatantly to leave him alone, simply because he didn't want to miss a single occasion to be together with him – damn, where was this stupid fluttering in his stomach coming from, all of a sudden? - so he would rather combine it with Alexander being away anyway.

“That’s good, but it will take at least a week until I will be able to tie you up again”, he answered, relaxing himself and looking at Hephaistion from under half lidded eyes. It was really comfortable here and it took him a moment to finally start washing himself. But he hated being so sweaty and sticky so he really needed to get himself clean. “You need to tell me things like this because I need to know that I can trust you.” Alexander sighed and came back to washing Hephaistion’s legs because it was obvious that his boy reached his limit and wouldn’t do a single thing anymore. And it was Alexander’s duty to take care of Phai after sex. He knew how much after care his boy needed. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t like taking care of Phai. It was nice to touch him in such a non sexual way but still give him joy with that. Hephaistion sometimes really reminded him of a cute kitty that needed a lot of love to get all nice and cozy. But from his observations it was clear that Phai trusted him wholly since he even let himself cuddle to Alexander at nights. And it was really good. The blond man actually liked it even though he was trying to be tough and he wasn’t showing how much he liked Hephaistion’s closeness. “Yeah. Quite a lot. So don’t wait for me with dinner because I will be back really late”, he said with a frown on his face. He really did have shit tons of work and he didn’t like it a single bit. 

Hephaistion's eyes immediately shot up from Alexander's hand that was touching his leg again when he heard his voice. Slightly panicked, he just stared at his face, feeling dumb for doing it but he couldn't help himself. What? One week? It for sure wasn't up to Alexander's liking if he couldn't fix him to the bed this way anymore, he knew how much he liked it. It just wasn't possible. One week.   
„I am sure it's not that bad“, he said, certain with his own words because they had to be true. There was no way that he would allow himself to take away a way to please Alexander. Simply _no way_.  
„It will be better, I'm never bruised for a long time, you will see.“ He nodded and looked at Alexander, hoping that the other man wouldn't be too mad at him for damaging himself like this, but he really was sure that it wouldn't take him so much time to heal. After all, he was used to being bruised... and they faded pretty quickly. They always were.  
He bit down on his lip and averted his eyes, feeling bad all of a sudden. Shit, he really didn't want this. He didn't want to disappoint Alexander but he did with being so stupid to damage his wrists. Swallowing, Hephaistion turned his head away and nodded at Alexander's words.   
„That's a pity“, he admitted, because really, he hoped that they could at least eat something together since he liked to see how much the blond man enjoyed his food, but yeah... there was nothing he could do.  
„Should I leave something for you so you can warm it up when you will be back?“

“No, Hephaistion. I won’t tie you up again until you will be fully fine. And don’t argue about this now. At least you are not bleeding so an ointment and compresses should be enough for it cure itself.” Alexander sighed and snuggled his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, bringing him closer to himself and just leaning his boy against his chest. He didn’t know why he actually did it but he was sure that it would close Phai’s mouth for at least a bit and he really didn’t want to argue about his toy’s health right now. Besides, he was serious and he really wouldn’t handcuff Phai again until his skin would be in a perfect condition again.   
“You can. Besides, while I am away you can learn for your exams. And don’t you think that I don’t know that you have them. Maybe I am busy but not stupid”, he said while washing Hephaistion’s long hair with some nice smelling shampoo. “But I will have a free weekend so we will spend it together wherever you want”, he promised, knowing that it would for sure cheer up his boy. 

After Alexander rinsed out his hair and shushed him out of the bathtub, Hephaistion dried himself and his hair, before he went over to the bedroom and lied down on his side of the bed, waiting for the blond man to come to bed as well.  
He curled himself into a ball and pulled the blanket over his body, before he stared out of the window for a while, trying to figure out what to do now. It really was a pain in the ass that he wouldn't be able to use his hands properly for some time now, he didn't even know how to play the piano... he would have to try it tomorrow. If he wouldn't be able to play, he would be screwed. No exam then for him. Shit.  
He sighed and pushed his right thumb into the darker getting skin of his left wrist, slightly hissing at the pain. At least Alexander didn't seem to be too angry about it, because yeah, Hephaistion had other body parts his costumer could have fun with... so in the end, everything was fine. He just hoped that the pain would submerge soon.

Alexander dried himself as well and put on some clean boxers. He was really tired by this point and the thought that he had to wake up early was making him even more sleepy. So he lazily rolled out of the bathroom and quickly parked himself on the bed, enjoying the soft mattress under his tired body. “Good night, Phai”, he murmured, wrapping his hand around Hephaistion’s waist before he discretely sniffed his hair. “I put an ointment on the shelf in the bathroom so use it in the morning”, he added, quickly falling asleep.

# ~*~

The next morning, Hephaistion woke up with the feeling of being swallowed, digested, spit out and then stomped over by a cow. With a groan he lifted his head and looked at the clock on his nightstand, sighing pleased when it was around eight in the morning. So he had plenty of time to practise today. At least he didn't have classes because his professor decided to cancel them so his students could learn for their exams, so Hephaistion had one thing less to worry.   
Smiling because he could stay at home today, he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up properly, but when he opened them, he literally gasped. He immediately sat up in bed and looked incredulous at his wrists, not believing that they were his.  
They were black. Literally black. His eyes widened in shock when he examined them from every angle, able to clearly see where the handcuffs cut into his wrists.  
And the pain. Oh, the pain.  
It made him swallow and immediately get out of the bed and head for the bathroom to put on the ointment Alexander was talking about last night. He wasn't allowed to see that.  
With hasty movements, he poured some of it onto both of his wrists, before he used the bandages that were lying next to it to cover them up. Biting his lip, he stared into the mirror for a second, before he shook his head with disgust over himself in his eyes. He was such an idiot.  
But there was no use of wailing about something that already happened, so he quickly washed himself and brushed his teeth, before he stepped over to the closet and took some clothes out, putting on some comfortable pants and a sweater with long sleeves.  
There was just no way that he would let Alexander see his wrists. Just no way. With a sigh, he turned around and left the bedroom to make himself a nice breakfast before he would get to work. Passing the living room, he smiled a bit at the sight of the piano that had the perfect place in the room, barely restraining himself from running over to it right now to play.

Alexander was really pissed off. His work seemed to have no end and he was already sitting there since seven a.m. And when he looked up at the clock the last time it was already after ten, fucking p.m. He didn’t even have time to eat this whole time because they needed to close the budget before midnight. But even Nevena stopped flirting with everyone for once in her lifetime and didn’t even look up when a girl from bookkeeping came in. And even Alexander noticed that her skirt was really, really short. But the worst pain was that he couldn’t even text Hephaistion but maybe it was better now since he knew that his boy had to prepare for his exams. Although not seeing Phai for so long and not knowing what he was doing was getting on his nerves and three times he almost got into a fist fight with Nevena who also seemed to be running out of her patience. Alexander decided that he would give her a pay rise because they managed to finish everything a few minutes after eleven. It truly felt like a blessing when he was finally back in his car and driving through the city that was at least half empty at this time. But still, he came back home after midnight and he was so tired that he didn’t even check what Hephaistion had left for him because all he could think about was the bed. The blond man quietly opened the door to his bedroom and quickly made his way to the bathroom where he took a short shower and changed into pajama pants. Feeling a bit refreshed, he sat down on the bed and looked at Phai who was already deep asleep. With a soft sigh, he gently took one of Hephaistion’s wrists and slowly took off the bandage. He frowned almost automatically when he saw how bad his boy’s wrists looked like. Damn, he needed to take him to the hospital in the morning because his ointment wouldn’t help now.


	21. WHAT SHOULD I GET FOR YOU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all of our readers who celebrate it! I hope you had a nice time, may it have been with your family or beloved ones or on your own. :)

Hephaistion loved his life, he could truly admit that he fucking loved it. After his wrists healed without any problems after the matter of a few days, just like he predicted, he could participate in the important exam he had, feeling all nervous about it, but in the end, he passed. His professor was overwhelmed with his playing and gave him the best grade along with a flood of encomiums which left his fellow students to turn pale from all the envy they had to feel this moment, but he didn't care. He did great and even Alexander showed something like pride on his facial features after Hephaistion told him about it.  
And he rewarded him, heavenly. Hephaistion still couldn't believe that he took him for a small trip to Florence, it literally was a dream that came true for the boy. Never in his most adventurous dreams did he think that he would see this city again, at least not in the nearest future, but now he was here, sitting in the lobby of the noble hotel Alexander picked out and waited for the said man to come downstairs, since he wanted to change for their trip around the city. Hephaistion felt like a young kid again, all nervous and barely able to think straight from all the anticipation he felt pumping through his veins and he even started to nervously wiggle his legs on the barstool he was currently sitting on, sipping a cocktail the bartender handed over to him when he noticed that Hephaistion seemed to be waiting for someone. The boy noticed that the other man was giving him pretty eyes and trying to get him into a conversation, but Hephaistion wasn't interested in him since he just wanted to see his most favorite city. But as he was waiting for Alexander – damn, it really took him long – and drank this delicious beverage, he took a closer look at the man in front of him and noticed that he wasn't as ugly as he first thought he was. Actually, he was pretty handsome, with his dark hair and stubble covering his cheeks, dark doe eyes that reminded him so much of Alexander's. Hephaistion narrowed his eyes for a second, because wait, what? Did he really compare some stranger to Alexander? While he was realizing that his counterpart was goodlooking? Damn, he really got nuts with the time, as it seemed, so he quickly shook his head to get rid of these thoughts and returned the smile that the bartender gave him, before he started to answer him in his perfect italian. Ha, he _knew_ that it would be of use that he took the classes back in high school, he knew it! He could see in the other's eyes, in _Marco's_ eyes as he found out his name, that he was impressed with him speaking so fluently and it quickly brought him to handing a piece of paper with his number over to Hephaistion who just grinned and let it slip into his pocket.  
Sure, of course he would call him back so they could meet after his shift to get a drink together and then go into Hephaistion's room to _watch some movie_. Sure thing he would. 

Alexander hated his life. He was on the plane for nine hours and slept for only four because Hephaistion couldn’t wait to see Florence. Well, he didn’t mind that since he loved it here but damn, he was on fucking vacations and he still needed to pick up these stupid calls. Really, like they couldn’t do a single thing without him. He just wanted to spend some time with Phai, without phone calls or caring about anything that had to do with his company. He was away for only three days so it wasn’t that much. With a deep sigh he put away his phone and quickly pulled on his white cotton pants and some white shirt. It was damn hot here, a bit too hot for his liking but Hephaistion loved it so what could he do. He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned because he didn’t realize that he was here for fifty minutes already and in that time Hephaistion probably had been hit on for a few times already. Alexander took a deep breath and quickly left the room, almost running downstairs because he was pretty sure that his boy was already attracting attention and he couldn’t allow it. But when he was already in the hall, Phai was sitting innocently by the bar, drinking something and occupied with his phone. Alexander looked around for his opponents but there were only some receptionists and a hotel boy. “Are you ready?”, he asked, coming closer to his boy but still discretely scanning his surroundings. 

„Ah, finally!“ Hephaistion turned his head when he heard a familiar voice and smiled, even though an irritated sound lay in his voice, because really, he was sitting here like forever and Alexander took as much time as he wanted. Such an ass.  
„Of course I am ready“, he answered when he hopped down from the barstool and grinned into Marco's direction, casually lifting his hand and seeing him off with that after he heard his voice. „A più tardi stesso“, he mumbled with the smile on his face, because no, they definitely wouldn't meet later, but why not keeping that guy on a short leash – maybe he would get some free drinks out of it... Then, he turned to the blond man and stuffed his phone into the pocket of his well fitting pants, feeling Marco's eyes on his back all the time, before he went out of the hotel lobby, Alexander following him closely.  
„What took you so long?“, he asked when he looked at him from the corner of his eyes, checking him for any signs that his work might make troubles again, but the other man only wore his frown that he had on his face the whole time – except when he was sleeping – so Hephaistion just sighed and kept looking straight forward so that he wouldn't run into a street lamp.  
„Do you have troubles with work?“

If Alexander could kill with his eyes then the barman would be already lying dead beneath his feet. He just knew it! He was sure that someone would try to hit on Hephaistion and he was right. He put his hand on Phai’s ass and squeezed it hard. “See him later?”, he growled through gritted teeth, even angrier than before. “You won’t see him ever again.” Alexander didn’t even care how they looked like right now but actually it was good if everyone would see that Phai was his and only his. “What did you talk with him about?”, he asked, completely ignoring Phai’s question about his work because it was completely unnecessary right now to talk about it. He had more important things to take care of right now like making sure that no one would come close to Hephaistion ever again. 

Hephaistion nearly shrieked when he felt a hand on his ass all of a sudden, squeezing him hard. His head immediately shot up, a suspicious look on his face while he stared at Alexander who seemed to be quite enraged, given the expression on his face which made him look really sour. And pissed.  
„You know Italian?“, he asked, surprised that the blond man in fact knew it, but he probably should have guessed it since Alexander was pretty smart after all and he mentioned that he liked Italy once, especially this city.  
But still, he didn't count on Alexander understanding what he said. What a luck that he didn't hear what they were talking about earlier...  
„What?“, he said then, his expression turning into an incredulous one. „Why shouldn't I see him ever again? He's the bartender and makes really nice cocktails...“  
He grinned at Alexander before backing against Alexander's hand. „I can't wait to try his _sex on the beach_.“

Now Alexander knew that he couldn’t leave Hephaistion alone for longer than five minutes if he didn’t want his boy to be hit on. Besides, the look on this barman’s face clearly told him that he had not so innocent plans towards Phai. Like Alexander would ever let anyone touch his property. “I know a bit of Italian. Maybe I am not fluent in it but I understand this much“, he answered, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and bringing him close to himself. “And no sex on the beach for you with him”, Alexander growled, royally pissed off because just imagining Hephaistion in another man’s arms was enough to make his blood boil. “And I don’t want you to talk to him ever again.” 

„Oh, you are so smart... That's sexy.“ Hephaistion shot an innocent look up to Alexander's face while he bit down hard on his lips to oppress the laugh that wanted to break free. That was really interesting. So the blond man was jealous. He didn't want him to see the bartender again – and let's be honest, Hephaistion wouldn't want to see him again, because _no_ , he had Alexander for stuff like this and really didn't need anyone else to please him – so he was fine with that, but not talking to him? That was going a bit too far.  
„Aren't you exaggerating?“, he asked with the coy smile still on his lips, before he snuggled his arm around Alexander as well after he pulled him close to himself. Ha, that was truly funny.  
„You are trying to forbid me talking to him? Watch me...“

No, he wasn’t exaggerating. He knew how sexy Hephaistion was with his unusual type of beauty and those heavenly blue eyes. He was truly eye catching and Alexander had to keep him close or either way someone would quickly try to steal his boy away. And yes, he knew that he shouldn’t be so jealous because Hephaistion wasn’t his boyfriend, they had a deal about which the blond man was forgetting pretty often lately, although as long as Phai was with him no one was allowed to touch him. “You won’t talk to him again. It’s not up for discussion. I saw the way he looked at you. Besides, you are mine”, he answered, leading Hephaistion to the city centre through some small, beautiful alleys. 

The grin on Hephaistion's face grew bigger with every passing second. Who would have known that Alexander could be so cute? So adorable? And so _jealous_? The boy let his hand roam over his waist to the back of his glorious body and onto his ass, where he slid his fingers into the pocket, giving his backside a firm squeeze.  
„Jesus, Alexander“, he said then with an overly dramatic voice. „It's not as if you are my daddy and I'm your virgin son so you would have to protect me from all those bad guys that want to try to devour me... but wait, let me think about it... the first part was a lie.“  
He poked his tongue out at the blond man, enjoying being wanted like this. It felt good to know that Alexander was afraid of losing him even though he would never admit it. It made him feel worth something, especially after all the shit he went through that was something that was highly welcomed. Even if Alexander only did it because he paid him for staying.  
Hephaistion's smile got a bit smaller at the thought. But even if it was like this, he really wasn't interested in any other men besides Alexander. He only wanted him.  
Slightly blushing at his own thoughts, Hephaistion turned his head away and looked in front of him, feeling stupid.  
„But you are right“, he admitted then, „I am yours. But why aren't you up for sharing me? Are you so obsessed with me?“

Alexander just rolled his eyes when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on his ass, knowing what kind of game his boy was playing. It was this game in which he was always losing because how was he supposed to explain his feelings when he didn’t understand them himself? It was all just so damn complicated and he was never good in stuff like this. That’s why he was alone for all these years. Well, that wasn’t the only reason but he really was bad at relationships with people. “I won’t share you because, as you said yourself, you are mine. And only mine.” Alexander really hated imagining that Hephaistion would want to have some freedom. And he could want that because why not? “Besides, we are on these vacations together and I don’t need some plastic macho trying to hit on you. We are supposed to relax here“, he added, frowning again because he really wanted to get rid of that barman. 

„ _Plastic macho_?“ Hephaistion really tried to, but he couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. He had to stop walking and threw his head back, laughing so hard he didn't have in quite some time. Damn, that was really something, seeing Alexander behaving like this. It was funny and fluttering at the same time but he really couldn't hold back anymore.  
„God, you are truly the best“, he giggled after he managed to catch his breath again, grinning at Alexander who didn't seem to be very pleased with his outburst.  
„But don't worry, I am definitely relaxing. Now that I know that you are jealous and scared of me getting snatched away.“  
Still chuckling, Hephaistion shook his head and patted the blond man's shoulder before he wrapped his arm around him again, closing his eyes for a second.  
„I belong only to you, Alexander“, he said smiling and looked up to meet his eyes, somehow wanting him to believe what he said, because after all, his words were true. Even if it shouldn't be like this and even if it was truly weird _that_ it was like this, Alexander made him happy. In many kind of ways, but he did it. And Hephaistion didn't want to lose it because of some man he wouldn't see ever again.   
„If that's what you want“, he started then, still looking him in the eyes, „then I will obey and be the good toy that I am for you and never talk to him again. Promise.“

Alexander didn’t know what was so funny about what he had said because his words were simply true. That barman was a plastic macho that was probably trying to fuck his clients because they were rich, nothing more. So there was actually no reason for Hephaistion to even look at that man. But apparently it was very funny for his boy since it took him a good few minutes to calm down and snuggle to Alexander again. And he wasn’t jealous or scared of losing Phai because he simply wouldn’t lose him.   
“Good”, Alexander said and looked down at Hephaistion who was smiling at him innocently which only made the blond man want to fuck him. “It’s better this way. So, where do you want to go?”, he asked, trying to change the topic because he could see in Hephaistion’s eyes that his boy wanted to torture him some more. Little brat. But at least he promised not to talk to that barman again which made Alexander feel a lot better. 

Hephaistion shrugged and leaned his head against the other's shoulder for a moment, thinking about where they could go. He knew a few nice places here but he didn't know if they were approriate to go to since they were kind of... idyllic and he had a feeling that Alexander wouldn't like it there – even if he couldn't deny that he'd love to go there. But he quickly got rid of those thoughts, simply because he wasn't in the right relationship with Alexander to go and see those places.  
The boy oppressed a sigh, when he thought about all the things he wanted to do here, but every single thing was somehow connected to something romantic, since the last time he was here, he visited all those places with his former boyfriend...  
It only made him realize how pathetic he was. He ruined so many things for himself because now, he had bad memories when he came to think about certain things and places and he sadly realized that he couldn't refresh those memories with Alexander because he only was a toy, not his boyfriend.  
Hephaistion wiped a strand of hair out of his own face and swallowed, before he suddenly got an idea. „We could go to the leather market“, he suggested without looking at Alexander. „It's once a week and as far as I remember it should be the right day today.“ This was one place he could go to without drowning in memories and things that could be in his future with someone else...   
Besides, there were really nice things and maybe Hephaistion could buy a small present for Alexander, just to thank him for this trip, even though it was truly pathetic and dingy since he practically bought him something with his own money...  
„What do you think?“

Alexander looked at his lover again when Hephaistion didn’t reply immediately. But it seemed that he was really thinking hard about where they could go. Well, maybe Alexander really should have checked the internet before coming here because he had no idea where they could go. The last time he was here was at least nine years ago so he didn’t remember this city very well. Besides, he had a really weak orientation in area but it wasn’t something that Hephaistion or anyone needed to know. “Leather market?” Alexander raised his eyebrow because that sounded like a place where people were selling different things for bdsm or at least heavy sado maso. But it probably was just a stupid name that was supposed to lure adventurous tourists to come and see and of course buy something even though he was almost completely sure that it was just some flea market. “And what is this about?”, he asked, following Hephaistion who seemed to know the way by heart like he indeed had been here a lot of times. 

„Well, it's literally about stuff made from leather. Mostly.“ Hephaistion smiled and remembered the last time he was here. The people selling their mostly handmade things were actually quite good at what they were doing and the prices were okay as well. He knew that he didn't have to worry about money anymore, Alexander already paid him so much in the past few months that he could buy himself something nice, but he still didn't like to just throw the money out of the window. He never liked it, if he was honest with himself, not even back at home.  
But he knew how much Alexander loved it to make him presents, so he really would have to watch out and keep himself from staring for too long at something in particular. That thought made him grin as he led the blond in another alley, getting closer to the plaza where the market hopefully would be.  
„Don't think so dirty“, he snorted when he noticed the frown on Alexander's face, because really, it was just a normal market.

“I am not thinking dirty”, he snorted even though he was really curious about that market. Maybe he would be able to buy something nice to make their night here even hotter… but then he remembered how their sex with leather handcuffs ended last time and his frown only got bigger. Sure, Hephaistion really did heal fast and after a few days his wrists were almost completely fine but Alexander still was able to see red marks around them and they were making him feel guilty every time he looked at them. “But it’s a weird name for a normal market.” He just shrugged, already thinking if he would be able to buy Hephaistion some present out there.

# ~*~

The market was just like Hephaistion remembered it; huge, with tons of stuff and even more tons of people walking through the alleys and constipating the small corridors between the stands with their – mostly pretty massive – bodies. But it was fun to walk around there, look what they were selling and when the boy came to a stand where an old man sold selfmade key pendants and his eyes spotted a little lion, he nearly shrieked. He discretely looked around but fortunately Alexander was occupied with something else behind him, turning his back on Hephaistion, so the latter quickly bought it and let it slip into his pocket, a content smile on his lips. It wasn't much – but honestly, what in hell should he buy for a man who could literally buy anything and everything he wanted himself? - but personal and Hephaistion liked it. It looked cute and was only a gag, since he was sure that Alexander would just laugh at him and never in life put it on his key chain, but it looked cute, and since the blond man was his little lion...  
With a smile, Hephaistion turned around and sneaked up to Alexander who seemed to be pretty busy choosing something to buy, putting his chin on the other's shoulder and peeking over it.  
„Hey sunshine“, he grinned and slapped his ass. „Found something?“

The market was just like Alexander expected it to be – huge and full of almost everything. But he didn’t expect so many people to be here especially at this time of the year. That’s why he was keeping Hephaistion close to himself so his boy wouldn’t get lost. Or more like he wouldn’t get lost because it seemed that Phai knew exactly where to go. But he needed to admit that the things that got offered here were really interesting and eye-catching. Like for example this oriental jewelry for belly dancers. It made him smile mischievously because he already imagined Hephaistion wearing only these shiny things and nothing more. Oh yes, he definitely needed to buy them. “Hephaistion…”, he sighed when he felt Phai’s slap. His boy was really forgetting his place but they would work on it after going back to the hotel. “Which one do you like?”, he asked, gesturing at the jewelry. 

„Don't be such a sourpuss. You are slapping my glorious butt all the time, so let me have the same pleasure. Besides, your ass is perfect.“  
Hephaistion grinned and gave him his best puppy eyes, because seriously, wasn't he allowed to have a bit fun himself? To get... touchy with him? He _loved_ touching Alexander, so he didn't waste a single occasion to do so and he wouldn't stop only because the blond might think that Hephaistion wasn't... worth it or in the position to do so.  
The boy oppressed a sigh and followed Alexander's hand with his eyes which was motioning at some jewelry, before his eyebrows shot up.  
„What exactly are you planning with this?“, he asked, backing away from Alexander only to stand next to him, taking one of the pieces with blue ornaments in it.  
„You are so dirty, I can read your thoughts, you know“, he sighed, slightly shaking his head. Really, Alexander was so... _dirty_. Always having sex related stuff on his mind and here Hephaistion was, buying him pathetic stuff. Jesus, he would never give it to him. Never.  
„The blue one fits my eyes, don't you think?“ Batting his eyelashes at him, Hephaistion nodded at one particular piece, before he turned around and walked to another stand, determined to find something else for Alexander. He'd keep the little lion for himself.

Alexander just rolled his eyes even though Hephaistion was right and it wasn’t like he didn’t like to be touched by his boy – quite the opposite but he simply wasn’t used to it. But with time passing by, it was getting normal for him that Phai was touching him just because he wanted to – another new thing for Alexander – and because he wanted to be close to his master. Even cuddling stopped being an issue anymore and the blond man was letting his boy cuddle to him whenever they were alone. Well, they didn’t do that often but from time to time Hephaistion was willingly snuggling himself closer to Alexander at nights. “Yes, they are perfect”, he said with a smile and bought said jewelry. “What are you looking for?”, he asked when he caught up with his boy at another stand, looking for something other that he could buy for his Phai. 

„I don't know. Maybe I will find a present for you.“ Hephaistion pretended to be busy with checking out the things that were splayed on the stand and buried his hands in his pocket, pushing the lion deeper into the depths of his pants. He would just attach it to his own – and that was the moment where Hephaistion realized that he in fact still didn't have any keys for the house. He was mostly coming back with Alexander when he finished classes or Alfred came to pick him up, but he really never left the house on his own. It made him sigh, but he surrendered to his thoughts, because: where should he go? He didn't have a life besides Alexander anymore, so he didn't have to go out except for going to university. What a life.  
So he would just try to cling it to his phone, maybe it would work.  
„Is there anything that took your liking?“, he asked to get himself out of his thoughts and turned around to Alexander and looked at him. „I have no idea what to buy for you but maybe you saw something... nice for me, which I could present you.“  
He tried a grin and turned away again, walking a bit further down the alley, desperately trying to find something that the blond man might like. But he really had no idea what Alexander liked, since he barely gave a single thing away... Hephaistion knew nothing about him, only the few things Nevena told him whenever they met, but it wasn't much and nothing personal. A sigh left his lips when he came to a halt in front of another stand where the owner immediately started to talk him into buying something but the boy only had an absent smile for the man.   
It really was depressing that Alexander was such a mystery to him, even after all this time he already lived in his house, but what could he do – he only wanted to play with his toy, since he paid for it, and there was nothing between them, they weren't even friends... so Hephaistion really shouldn't care about knowing something about the man, but he couldn't help himself, it made him sad.

Alexander raised his eyebrow, wondering why Hephaistion wanted to buy him something so suddenly. He couldn’t see any reason why Phai should make him any kind of present especially because he had shit tons of money so he really didn’t need anything. And he wanted to ask about it and tell his boy that he didn’t have to buy him anything but something in Phai’s eyes told him to shut up because it seemed that he really wanted to make Alexander happy with a present.   
“I will like anything that you will give to me, Hephaistion”, he said with a soft smile, taking his boy’s hand because it was almost impossible how fast Hephaistion was maneuvering among all those people and the blond man didn’t want to lose him even for a second because he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to find him afterwards. He took a look around, trying to spot something that Hephaistion could buy for him but it was pretty hard to find something interesting in this mass of things. Besides, it were mostly souvenirs and tons of jewelry that Alexander wasn’t wearing at all. “And what would you want to buy for me?”, he asked when Phai dragged him to another stand. 

Hephaistion just shrugged his shoulders and looked at him with a small smile on his face. Exactly this was the problem. He had no idea what to buy. Maybe he should just forget about it? There was no way that he would be able to find something that would make Alexander in any way happy anyway, so what for? It was just a waste of time.  
„I don't know“, he sighed and looked away. „I thought of something that would remind you of me, so you would never forget me.“  
He shrugged again and looked at their joined hands for a moment, feeling for a second how it gave him some sort of a warm and light feeling inside of his stomach, but he quickly got rid of these thoughts and concentrated on Alexander again, gently squeezing his hand.  
Who knew how long it would take the blond man to get sick of him, until he would want to throw him out? He had no idea, but something inside of him told him that, even when the day would come, he didn't want Alexander to forget about him. So he really needed something special for him, but maybe it just wasn't the right place to find something like that.  
„I don't even know what you like“, he admitted with a sigh and stepped aside as an old lady tried to walk past him with a little child at each one of her hands.

Oh, so the problem was bigger than Alexander originally thought it was. And now he was sure that he needed to do something because soon Hephaistion would be in this sad mood of his and then their little trip would be over. Sighing, he snuggled his arms around Phai’s waist and brought him closer to himself. “Why should I forget about you? You are mine, Hephaistion”, he purred into his ear and kissed his neck. “But you can always invite me for some ice creams. I haven’t eaten them in a while. And then we will think about something which you could get for me, okay?”, he asked, gently petting Hephaistion’s head and trying to take his thought off of that present. He already learned that being all cozy with him was the best way to cheer up his boy and he hoped that this time it will work too.


	22. ICE CREAMS

Hephaistion laughed softly. Ice creams? Really? That was really cute. Hephaistion couldn't help but smile and shake his head, because it was obvious that Alexander tried to change the topic, and he was thankful for that, but it still pissed him off that he didn't know what Alexander liked and the fact that he ignored his comment on that only showed him that the blond didn't want to give anything away.  
„Okay, it's ice creams then.“ He withdrew from Alexander's grip around his waist and reached for his hand again, simply because he wanted to hold it again, but he told himself that he did it because he didn't want to lose Alexander in the crowd.  
„Which one is your favorite flavor?“, he asked when they left the market and Hephaistion led the way through some small alleys to a small but very good ice cream parlor he knew. He was curious if the owner still remembered him since they ate their italian ice creams only there, but he probably wouldn't since many years already passed.

Alexander smiled a bit, happy that Hephaistion left his idea of a present be, at least for a little bit. Now he would have time to think about what Phai could possibly buy for him. Damn, he really needed to come up with something because it seemed to be really important to his boy and he somehow didn’t want him to be sad. He just didn’t know how to handle him when he was upset. “Lemon”, he answered, thinking when was the last time when he had eaten his favorite ice creams. Ages ago, probably, because he somehow didn’t even think about them since he was usually only working and sleeping. So yeah, he was grateful for having Hephaistion in his life now. He finally felt that he was alive again and that he had something to live for besides his work. “Yours?”, he asked, letting Hephaistion lead him through the alleys. 

„So you like it sour, huh?“ Hephaistion smiled and shot a glance up to Alexander's face, before he pulled him around the last corner where he saw the small familiar building. It still looked exactly the same as he remembered it, small and cozy with colorful chairs in front of it, small tables and the varicolored door that reminded him so, so much of his childhood. It almost was painful.  
„Wait here“, he said and motioned Alexander to sit down in front of the parlor, before he went inside, a huge smile on his lips. As he opened the door, even the same bell rang and only a second later, a young man entered the room from the back of the house and looked up at him, a friendly smile on his face. Kind of sad, Hephaistion noticed that it wasn't the same owner and made his order, buying a huge bowl of various sorts of lemon ice cream for Alexander and chocolate with some strawberries for himself, before he told the man that they would wait outside.  
When he came back, Alexander was already sitting in a chair, playing with his phone without even looking at the boy.   
„You never have some peace from work, do you?“, he sighed and sat across from him, nodding in direction of the phone in his hand.

“They are not sour. They are very delicious”, he said with resentment. Lemon ice creams were the best, Hephaistion just didn’t know that yet. “You just need to try them and then you won’t eat any other ice creams”, he added and sat down on the chair just like Phai told him to. Well, his boy was better at Italian and if that was making him happy then Alexander could listen to him just this one time. Besides, it was really nice here. And the place was very beautiful. It was perfect or more like it would be perfect if not the fact that his phone rang again. At first, he wanted to ignore it but then he just sighed and looked onto it to see what was wrong again. “Sorry”, he mumbled and ended writing his mail quickly. “I hate it, too, so I will try to not use it anymore from now on”, he promised, switching off this devilish device. 

„Oh, I know that they are delicious“, Hephaistion said in a mocking tone when he sat down, crossing his legs as he started to play with the small plastic menu that was lying on the table.  
„But you can still let me try a bit of your ice creams if you still want to convince me“, he joked, because there was no way that Alexander would allow that they behaved like some lovey-dovey couple even though the boy felt the mighty need to try the taste of his ice creams – preferably from his lips.  
He quickly cleared his throat before he got his own phone out of his pants, as well as the lion, pulling one leg close to his body so that he was sitting comfortable in his chair, then he started to attach the small leather accessory to his phone.  
„Well, you don't have to be sorry“, he said then, still occupied with his phone. „It's your job after all, that's more important. So do what you have to do, alright?“  
Sure, it was a pain in the ass that Alexander was so busy all the time, even when they were on... yeah, _vacations_ , but Hephaistion knew that he had to take care of important things, and the most important thing was his work.

“You can taste them if you are still not convinced”, he said with a small smile, watching as Hephaistion took a little lion out of his pocket. “That’s a nice thing. Did you buy it here?“ Alexander took the pendant between his fingers and looked at it closely. “It’s cool”, he said and leaned back in his chair. “And let’s not talk about my job. We are on vacations and that’s the most important thing now. They will survive without me for few days”, he sighed, closing his eyes for a second. It was kind of sad that Hephaistion thought that Alexander’s work was the most important thing even when they were supposed to relax together. Damn, was it really that bad? He definitely needed to get rid of his phone for the rest of their vacations and just enjoy their time together as much as he could. 

„Hm, yes“, was all that Hephaistion said to the lion, feeling how his ears wanted to turn pink but fortunately he always had his facial features under control so he didn't blush at all. He discretely looked at the other and watched his face, but he didn't hear any conviction in his words, so he would just stick with his plan.  
When Alexander said that their vacations were more important, a small, yet sad, smile built itself on the boy's lips, because he exactly knew that it wasn't true. In those past months he already was together with Alexander, he noticed that his work was the most important thing to him and that there was nothing higher than it. But Hephaistion understood it, because from what he got from Nevena, it had been like this for the past few years, so why should the blond man change anything? He was used to lead his life like this and some cheap hooker from the street definitely wouldn't change that, even though he couldn't deny that he was happy and surprised at the same time that Alexander actually found some time to make this trip.  
„Okay. Nothing more about your job.“  
Hephaistion smiled with shining eyes when the young man brought them their ice creams and wished them a _buon appetito_ , before the boy wished it Alexander himself as he started to eat his ice creams – and it nearly made him moan. It was _delicious_ , just like he remembered it, and he really didn't get disappointed, even the strawberries were fresh and so sweet.   
„You can tell me something about you“, Hephaistion quietly said after he swallowed, his eyes on Alexander's face. He didn't count on the blond revealing something about himself, if he was honest, but it was worth a try, wasn't it? After all, it would be nice to get to know him better...

Alexander felt how his mouth watered at the sight of the ice creams. They looked delicious and even managed to get the frown off of the blond man’s face. Somehow he felt younger now and less tired because it was really nice here and Hephaistion’s company was the best company that he could ever ask for. “So what exactly do you want to know?“, he asked, trying his ice creams. He couldn’t help a delighted smile that formed on his lips because this dessert was really orgasmic. He didn’t eat something so good in ages. “Besides, I guess that there is not so much to tell. I am quite boring, actually.” Alexander licked his lips and took a spoonful of the ice creams before he looked at Hephaistion again, watching as the boy was still playing with that little lion. “When I was in your age I was much more entertaining but yeah, I guess I am just an old geezer now”, he smiled at Hephaistion who snorted into his ice creams. 

The way Alexander's eyes were shining when he started to eat his ice cream was the best reward for Hephaistion's decision to come here he could ever wish for. It made him happy that the other man enjoyed it, that he at least could achieve that, when he already wasn't enough to make him happy with something else – so for him, it really counted as a small victory.  
„So you admit that you are an old man?“, he asked with a sweet smile on his lips as he leaned back in his chair, observing Alexander, while he thought about his words. For Hephaistion, he probably wouldn't be boring at all, but maybe the blond man really saw himself like this and it kind of made him sad. He really had to try to give Alexander's life some colors as long as he still could. He deserved it. Even though he could sometimes be an ass, Hephaistion really liked him and it frustrated him that the blond man didn't have a life besides his work. Or someone he could rely on – since he didn't count, as a toy. Hephaistion already caught a glimpse of the man underneath all those layers of self defense and coldness and he hoped, that someday someone would be able to warm his heart again.  
„I don't think that you are boring“, Hephaistion quietly said and looked into his bowl of ice creams. „You are pretty unique... not everyone's favorite ice cream flavor is lemon. Just look at me – chocolate. So boring and just like everybody else.“ He smiled at him and sighed a bit, before he continued eating his own, biting into the soft flesh of a strawberry.  
„I don't want to know particular stuff... the little things make an interesting person, but I guess I will have to wait – time will show who you are.“ That meant, if he would be lucky enough to stay long enough to see it and get to know him better.

Alexander snorted and raised his eyebrow. “This old man can fuck you senseless so I guess that I am not so old.” He smiled mischievously when Hephaistion blushed a bit. Well, this was only the truth because he still had a great condition, which was a lot better than the one most people his age had so Phai shouldn’t complain. “Pretty unique? Me? I would rather say that about you. There is really nothing unique about me, Hephaistion. And my only talent is to make money. But I guess we can still try out some of my old hobbies like surfing, if you want to. I was quite good in it back in the days”, he sighed and took a spoonful of Phai’s ice creams. They were delicious, too, but lemon was still the best and no one would convince him otherwise. “But you can tell me about those little things that make me interesting for you. I didn’t even knew about them so I would be glad to hear about what you have observed”, he said with a smile, stealing one of Hephaistion’s strawberries. 

„I know that this old man can _fuck me senseless_ “, Hephaistion quoted with a small smile on his lips. Sure, this was the only thing that counted between them, he just realized it again, so he really shouldn't try to find out something about Alexander.  
In the end, he would only get too deep into all of this and get hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted, he already went through this shit before and therefor had no desire to go through this once again.  
„And what is so unique about me?“ Hephaistion raised his eyebrows as well and looked at the man in front of him with a sceptical expression on his face. Because really, what was so special about him? That he was selling his body? Sure, not every boy his age was doing this, but this was truly the only special thing about him. He was simply boring.  
„My ass might be unique“, he snorted and averted his eyes, because it was true. He was earning money with his body, and that was it. No hidden talents, maybe his talent on the piano which Alexander still didn't witness, but besides that – nothing.  
„Well“, he sighed after hearing Alexander's words, letting him steal from his ice creams without saying anything, since he tried to ignore the fact – and this stupid warm feeling in his guts – that sharing food was a thing that only couples were doing.  
„You are determined, you reach your goals no matter what... which makes you a pretty stubborn and nonchalant person, distant... but at the same time you can care about the people you like. I saw that last time when you talked to Nevena, it was nice to see that.“  
Hephaistion smiled and licked his spoon, before taking another one full of ice creams between his lips. „Besides that, I think you would be a good partner, since you seem to be loyal... but I guess this shouldn't be any kind of interest for me.“  
He laughed weakly and covered the slight blush that crept up his neck, because Jesus Christ, what the fuck was he babbling here? He sounded like some love sick bird who wanted to woo Alexander. He was truly pathetic, and so embarrassing.  
„But yeah, maybe you are right. Maybe you are truly good at some of your old hobbies. Just don't hurt yourself, _old man_ “, Hephaistion joked and bit into his last strawberry.

“Not only your ass, Hephaistion”, Alexander said seriously because from a longer time on he was seeing his boy not only as a body but as a human being and that was a really big step forward for him. Besides, Hephaistion was really interesting so he shouldn’t see himself like that as well. “Well… yeah. What you are saying is right. But besides work I am quite boring except for my perversion”, he smiled and looked at his boy who seemed to be a bit distant like he was thinking hard about something which didn't seem to be very nice. But Alexander couldn’t guess what absorbed his boy so much. “And I am not a good partner now?”, he smiled a bit, shaking his head and sighing hard. “You are hurting my feelings, Hephaistion. Here I am, trying my best for you and it’s still not enough.” He made a sad face and stuffed his face full of ice creams. Well, he really was trying to change his lifestyle for Phai. At first he didn’t even see that because it started innocently with coming back home one hour earlier but before he noticed it, he was coming back before supper and sometimes he was even taking Hephaistion home straight from his university. And they were also spending the weekends together which also was something new for him but he enjoyed his time with Phai. A lot. 

„You know what I mean.“ Hephaistion looked incredulous at Alexander's pouting face, since he didn't expect to ever see such an expression on the other's face, like, _ever_ , and even though he knew that it was fake, he still couldn't believe that Alexander let himself go like this.  
He was behaving almost playful.  
But still, Hephaistion meant it in a different way. Sure, he knew that Alexander tried his best and he was making him happy – but he didn't have to know this – but the boy saw more in something like a _partner_. He meant someone who loved to spend his time with him even if it only was plain cuddling on the couch without saying much, someone who loved him unconditionally, someone who didn't want only his body... someone who simply wanted to be together with him in a caring, loving way. He wasn't something like this to Alexander, he knew it, but when he allowed that the crazy thought entered his mind, he couldn't deny that it would feel nice to be of a higher value for Alexander. But hey, this wouldn't happen. No need to make himself … what, sad? Man, he was truly getting soft.  
Clearing his throat, Hephaistion finished his ice cream and put the spoon into the now empty bowl and leaned back, sighing content before he lazily started to pat his stomach, just to avoid thinking any further about all of this.  
„Did you plan anything for tonight?“, he asked then and glued his eyes to the sky when he leaned his head back. „I guess I am free, now that I won't go on any kind of date with the nice barman.“

Alexander sighed and looked at his ice creams, suddenly losing appetite. He thought that he had an idea about what Hephaistion could possibly mean but he was always avoiding his topic even though lately it was crossing his mind quite a lot. Yeah… sometimes, he tried to imagine how their relationship would look like if they were in love with each other. But it wasn’t possible because Hephaistion would never love Alexander. No one was able to love him as him, they only loved his money. He had learned his lesson a long time ago and he didn’t want to make another mistake because it took him a really long time to get a grip on himself again after his last _relationship_. Alexander growled when Hephaistion mentioned that barman but at least he stopped thinking about all this depressing stuff. “Well, yes, I do have a plan for tonight. I will fuck you hard so you will scream so loud that this stupid barman will be able to hear you.” He frowned again, clearly jealous but he didn’t even try to hide it. Phai was his and he wouldn’t allow anyone to take his boy away from him. 

Hephaistion snorted and nodded, before he pushed the bowl away from him, more into the center of the table, only to have something to do. Of course. He should have known that Alexander would have plans like that for him. And it definitely shouldn't make him feel like he just did, but he couldn't help himself. He just got a proof for his theory again.  
Smiling, Hephaistion looked up and met Alexander's eyes, trying to get rid of this unpleasant feeling in his guts and somehow he managed to do so, before he slowly got up.  
„Alright“, he grinned and put his phone into the pocket, which was lying on the table after he took it out to check the time. „Let's head back then, his shift will be over soon, so we should hurry if you want him to hear me.“

Alexander raised his eyebrows because he actually didn’t want to have sex right now. He just said that because he was simply jealous. “Phai…”, he sighed and stood up. “I actually wanted to take you to the beach. What would you say to that?”, he asked, observing his boy who seemed to be sad again. Damn, when did he start to care about his toy’s feelings? But yeah… Hephaistion wasn’t a toy to him anymore and he really didn’t want to see him upset or feel like literally a toy. He knew that he should sometimes shut the fuck up but he couldn’t help himself but being jealous and territorial.


	23. PERFECT FIT

Surprised, Hephaistion turned around after he already walked a few meters into the direction where they came from. Huh? Change of plans or what, so suddenly? He eyed Alexander and tilted his head to the side, shrugging his shoulders, not knowing why Alexander wanted to go to the beach all of a sudden. But sure, he would do anything the blond man wanted him to do.  
„Of course, if that's what you want.“ He gave him a smile before he turned around again, slowly walking away. „But we didn't take anything with us?“ Questioning, he turned his head to look back at Alexander who was following him. Sure, they could go like this and they probably didn't need anything, but he was really curious why he wanted to go to the beach now since he didn't make any indication that he wanted to go at all.  
„I know where the nearest taxi place is.“

Alexander rolled his eyes because really, sometimes Hephaistion acted like he didn’t have any free will in their _relationship_. And it really wasn’t like this. The blond man just wanted to make him happy but apparently he was failing hard in that. Damn, he was really bad with people. “But the question is if you want to go?”, he asked, taking Hephaistion’s small hand in his large one but it fitted perfectly. “We can just buy something on our way there. Probably some hoodie for you since it’s going to be cold after the sunset. But only if you want to go”, he said seriously, looking down at his boy who snuggled closer to his side, making him smile a bit because at least he knew now that Hephaistion wasn’t mad at him. 

„Of course I want to.“ Hephaistion smiled and entwined their fingers, getting as close to Alexander as possible. He took every opportunity he could get to get touchy with him and it was a good sign that the blond man offered him his hand by himself, right? Quietly sighing, he pushed Alexander around a corner into an alley where he remembered that the station wasn't far away from.  
„Oh yes, I want one of those Florence hoodies. I lost my old one...“ He sighed dramatically, pouting a bit, because he really loved his hoodie. It was big and worn out and he simply loved to drown in it on cold days, sitting on his broad window sill with a good book... a fire in the chimney... oh lord, somehow he was missing his old home now.  
But hey, if he got a new one, he would only have nice memories when he would wear it. This brought a small smile on his lips when he turned around another corner.  
„But we have to buy you the same one!“

“Okay. We will buy us these hoodies”, he promised, letting Hephaistion lead the way and choose a taxi for them. It really wasn’t that far away but it was already a bit late so they needed to get there fast if they wanted to get these hoodies. And seemed that Phai really wanted it and that automatically meant that Alexander needed to get that for him. “So, which one do you want?”, he asked when they were finally near the beach where there were tons of shops with clothes. And most of them had a “I love Florence“ theme in almost every language on them. “They have such a big choice here…”, he commented, raising his eyebrow.

„Partner look.“ Hephaistion poked his tongue out at Alexander who seemed to be overstrained with all those hoodies in all the different colors and sizes.  
But he knew which one he wanted, a hoodie of a deep green with the obligatory slogan with the bright read heart in the center. The other colors were either boring or simply too ugly, but this color matched to both of them, which was important since he planned to force Alexander into wearing it. At home, of course.  
„I guess this size should fit“, he mumbled while picking one of the taller ones, before choosing a smaller one for himself in which he would still drown. Well, sometimes it wasn't easy to be such a skinny guy, because things like these souvenirs only fit him when he chose one of the sizes for women... but hoodies were great when they were too big.  
„Are you okay with this?“

Alexander really didn’t know how Hephaistion could enjoy this hoodie hunting so much but it seemed that he was really having fun. And his face was priceless when he finally found what he was looking for. But the blond man needed to admit that these hoodies were really nice and even the colors on them were pretty. “Sure. Why shouldn’t I? It looks nice”, he smiled and took the hoodie from Hephaistion’s hand. “Should I try it on now? Because it seems that you found the perfect size.” Alexander looked at his boy who smiled at him, happy and with a matching hoodie in his other hand. It somehow felt oddly domestic to the blond man but he liked it so much that he could even wear a hoodie with a “I love Florence“ theme on it. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but smile. At first he tried to stop it, to stop his face from getting this happy expression, but he really couldn't. It was kind of embarrassing that Alexander saw him like this, since it wasn't anything special in the end, but for him it meant something. Which actually was pretty pathetic.  
„Won't you melt in it now? Since you are always so hot.“ Hephaistion grinned, but then he shrugged his shoulders. If Alexander wouldn't be too hot in it, then sure, why not? He would love to see him in that hoodie.  
„I guess I found a present for you then.“ With that, Hephaistion turned around and headed to the checkout with his own hoodie and paid for both of them while motioning to the woman that he bought two of the same kind. The content smile didn't leave his face and he could feel this warm tingling inside of him again, until he came back to Alexander. Then, he had the feeling he would explode any second. The sight he offered him was just... _adorable_. Never in his life would he have thought that the blond man would wear something like this, since he mostly saw him in his suits and even his more _daily_ clothes weren't that casual like this hoodie – but Hephaistion liked it. A lot.  
„It suits you damn good“, is why he said when he reached him again, nodding in elation.

Alexander would have never thought that buying some cheap hoodies would make Hephaistion smile so beautifully but damn, it was worth wearing this hoodie now even though it was a bit too hot for him but he could live it down now. The most important thing was that Phai was happy. Alexander would even sacrifice himself and wear it more often if that meant so much to his boy. Damn. He was getting soft. “Thank you”, he murmured and kissed Hephaistion’s neck when the boy got closer to him. “It’s a really nice present”, he smiled, not even lying. The hoodie was nice and really soft and it was a gift from his boy so it only made this piece of clothing even more special to Alexander. “Now I want to see you in your hoodie.” 

„I'm happy to hear that.“ Hephaistion smiled shyly, because seriously, he was practically beaming with happiness right now. He felt good, and now that he found something for Alexander, he felt even better. He was sure that there was hardly a thing that could ruin this day for him now.  
It was a day to remember, and he probably wouldn't forget it for the rest of his life.  
At the blond's words, Hephaistion simply pulled the hoodie over his head, disheveling his hair, but he didn't care. He was already pretty cold since it was the end of november now, so yes, buying a hoodie was a pretty good idea.  
When he could use his eyes again after sticking his head out of the piece of clothing, he posed while walking backwards out of the shop and onto the crowded street.  
„Do you like what you see?“, he asked and smiled coyly.

“I really like what I see”, he said with a smile, following Hephaistion to the street and never taking his eyes off of him. Phai looked even younger in that hoodie but also more adorable. And he was so damn happy that it made Alexander happy. “Now come here before you will get lost”, he murmured, catching his boy’s hand. He knew that Phai actually wouldn’t get lost in here but it was a good reason to hold his small, warm hand and just be close to him. “So now to the beach? Or do you want to buy something else?” 

„I doubt that I will get lost, sweetheart.“ Hephaistion grinned, but didn't say anything against it that Alexander took his hand and kept walking. He knew this city like his own pocket since he was in literally every single corner of every single street, he had been in even the smallest alley and his sense of orientation was pretty good, too.  
So yes, it would be pretty unlikely if Hephaistion would get lost.  
When he looked up to look at Alexander, he couldn't stop that his smile turned into a grin when he thought about how they looked like now. Holding hands, apparently pretty happy – and wearing matching hoodies. Giggling, his grip around Alexander's hand grew a bit tighter, before he shrugged his shoulders.  
„I'm fine like this. We can go now, if you don't need anything else.“

Alexander smiled a bit when he felt how Hephaistion snuggled closer to him once again. It felt nice, knowing that the boy wanted to touch him so often without any hidden motive. “No. I’m fine. We can go to the beach now. Besides, the sunset will be soon”, he murmured, letting Hephaistion lead the way again. And it was a good idea because within five minutes they were on the beach and damn, it was really beautiful here, Alexander needed to admit that. “Aren’t you cold?”, he asked when he sat down on the still hot sand and mentioned for Hephaistion to sit between his legs. “I think that we should have bought you a blanket”, he sighed, knowing that it was already too late to buy anything if they didn’t want to miss the sunset. But he could warm up his boy and make sure that he would be fine. 

Sitting down between the other's legs, Hephaistion immediately leaned back against his broad chest and reached for his hands, only to snuggle his arms around his own waist, entwining their fingers together with a content smile on his face.  
„I don't need a blanket when I have you“, he said snickering, but his words were true. The hoodie was doing its job and Alexander was radiating such a heat that he immediately felt warm and safe. He was sure that he would be able to fall asleep like that and it somehow frightened him, since it made him realize how much he actually trusted the other man – and not only with his body, but also with his mind. It only made him snuggle deeper into the blond's arms and sigh, happy though.  
Hephaistion looked down at their joined hands when he started to carefully rub small circles over the back of Alexander's hand with his thumb.  
„I like your hands“, he mumbled then and smiled when he noticed how well his own hands fitted into Alexander's, which only made him tighten his fingers around the other's a bit more, as if he didn't want to lose the contact.

Alexander hummed happily when Hephaistion parked himself between his legs. It was good to feel him so close and lately Alexander was craving for it more and more. He already couldn’t imagine his life without Phai and it was scaring him because he shouldn’t invest himself in this so much. Hephaistion was going to walk away sooner or later when he would have enough money to be financially independent. That thought hurt him but he knew from the beginning that it would be like this. There was nothing that would keep Hephaistion at Alexander’s side. He was aware of that so why the fuck it was bothering him so much? “Why do you like my hands?”, he asked, looking down at their connected hands and trying to smile because Phai’s hand were so delicate in comparison to his. And his boy himself wasn’t so fragile but he guessed that it was just him since he was always good built. 

„I don't know“, Hephaistion answered and closed his eyes for a second, just enjoying Alexander's closeness. „I just like them. They are strong and warm. And have a good grip.“  
He grinned dirty before he snickered again, letting his eyes roam over the water. He didn't say anything to Alexander – because why should he, the other man didn't know a single thing about his past – but this was the place he used to visit every year. First with his family, then with his boyfriend... and he always enjoyed himself, but compared to being here with Alexander now, it was nothing. It was so much better to be here with him, even though he couldn't explain why exactly. Sure, he liked that man and they were spending a nice time together, but that was it, wasn't it? There was nothing going on between them besides sex which Hephaistion got paid for, so why did he feel better than with his former boyfriend who he had been in love with? When he thought about it now, he didn't feel that good a single time with him. Something always felt rather distant between them and they never could be so... easy just like Alexander and him were now.  
It was truly weird, but Hephaistion liked it. He liked the feeling of being wanted for who he was, even though he should stop telling himself these stupid lies since Alexander was only interested in his body.  
„They just... fit perfect“, Hephaistion quietly said after he swallowed and got rid of these thoughts, turning his head a bit in order to being able to look the blond man in the face. He smiled but when he realized how close they in fact were, the smile slowly vanished from his face as he averted his eyes a bit, feeling the sudden urge to kiss him again while he took in the sight of these perfect lips. He really didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, especially since they came so sudden and completely out of nowhere, but they made him feel uneasy since he really shouldn't feel the need to kiss Alexander. It wasn't up to him to take this place, it just wasn't.  
„Don't you think?“, he whispered, turning his face away again before he could do anything stupid like kissing him. He would ruin everything between them and he was sure that Alexander would probably strangle him with his bare hands if he bemired him like this.

Alexander took a closer look at their hands and yeah, Phai was right. Their hands fit perfectly together. It made the blond man sad because it was only temporary and he was sure that sooner or later Hephaistion would find someone else whose hands would fit to his just as good. Phai was young and beautiful so he could be picky. That’s why there was no way that he would ever choose Alexander who was ten years older than him and the only thing he had to offer was his money which wouldn't be enough to keep Phai here for a longer time. Fuck, why was he getting so soft when he could just hire another hooker? He had money and power so almost everyone could be his.   
But he didn’t want anyone. He just wanted Phai. But he couldn’t have him and it was pathetic. “Yes”, he murmured and looked into his boy’s eyes when he turned his head to face him. Damn, he was so close that if Alexander leaned down only a few centimeters then he would be able to kiss him. He even wanted to do it, not caring about the consequences but before he was able to actually kiss Phai, the boy turned away and his chance just passed. “You are right”, he sighed and closed his eyes, trying not to think so much anymore. 

Hephaistion didn't know how long they were already sitting like this, it could have been minutes as well as hours, but he completely lost the track about time. He simply felt too good now to care about something like this, and why should he, when all he wanted was this moment to last forever.  
What could he wish for now, anyway? He was here with Alexander, had his arms around him in a tight embrace which the older man was doing willingly as it seemed and it for once wasn't about Hephaistion's _job_. Moments like these were rare when the boy could forget about his purpose, why he was here with Alexander in the first place, and it really made him feel good. But unfortunately, these moments didn't last long because he quickly gained back his senses, just like now, and remembered who he was.  
Actually, it wasn't even right that he was sitting here in such an intimate way with the blond man, this wasn't part of his job. How could he forget himself like this and let Alexander so near to him? He was such an idiot for letting him into his mind, even comparing him with what had been and imagining what could be with him – even though it was useless. Hephaistion was just waiting for the day Alexander would kick him out.  
When he opened his eyes again, which he closed some minutes ago so he could feel Alexander closer against him, and looked at the horizon, he noticed that the sun was already real low and it would only be a matter of seconds until it would be gone.  
Just like this moment the two of them shared right now.

Alexander was quite amazed that Hephaistion was able to stay silent for such a long time. They were sitting there for more than one hour already and it started to get dark because the sun already hid itself behind the horizon but Hephaistion still didn’t say a word. But neither did Alexander since the silence was really comfortable and he didn’t feel any need to say anything. Although it was getting pretty cold now and he felt that Hephaistion snuggled even closer to him, searching for more warmth so it was really time to go. “I guess we need to get up, Phai. I don’t want you to catch a cold”, he murmured and kissed Hephaistion’s neck, waiting for his reaction because he actually wasn’t sure if his boy wasn’t simply asleep. It happened a few times already that Hephaistion just fell asleep in his arms and usually it was really adorable but now it was too cold to stay here any longer. 

Hephaistion let out a faint grumbling. No, he didn't want to go yet... who cared if he would catch a cold? He would get better again, but who knew when he would be able to share such a nice moment with Alexander again... But there was nothing he could do since he heard the determination in the other's voice so he just nodded, a displeased expression on his face, and got up.  
„Alright“, he groaned as he was stretching his arms before he buried his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie after putting on the hood. „Let's go then, I'm wondering what they are offering at tonight's buffet... I am kind of hungry, what about you?“, he asked while he was already walking in the direction of the street, knowing that Alexander would follow him. During his walking, he brushed the sand off of his pants, realizing how hungry he in fact was. He only had a small breakfast and the ice creams which normally was nothing for him. But ha, apparently it was enough for him to survive only with air... wasn't there a saying? That one could survive with air and whatelse? Love?  
That thought nearly made him snort, because really, as if he would be in love with Alexander, that was utter nonsense. Never in his life would he be stupid enough to fall in love with one of his... customers, right? He was stupid, but not _that_ out of his mind.  
While he was walking and thinking, he didn't notice that he already reached the street which was still pretty crowded, but yeah, it wasn't late yet. Suddenly, he realized that he didn't get any answer to his question and when he looked up, he noticed surprised that Alexander wasn't walking next to him like he expected him to.   
„Shit“, he mumbled, because the last thing he wanted right now was to get scolded by Alexander for leaving his side. He didn't want to ruin this day by misbehaving, so he quickly walked back into the direction he came from, but he still didn't see him, neither the blond mane nor the familiar color of his hoodie. It shouldn't be that bad since Alexander for sure knew the way back to the taxi station so he would definitely get back to the hotel and besides that, he could call him. Smiling a relieved smile, Hephaistion fished his phone out of his pocket and wanted to call the other man, when he realized that his battery had died.  
„This better be a joke“, he sighed as he lifted his gaze again, searching for Alexander again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little info: 
> 
> I will try to make another update day in the week. It won't be a regular one and I can't promise that I will be able to abload three chapters _every_ week, especially since I have classes again starting next week, but I will try my best. Oh, and the day will be random, so I would be happy if you would check it from time to time.
> 
> Thank you. ♥


	24. DEATH

Alexander guessed that it wasn’t his best decision to suggest getting back to the hotel now because everything changed in a matter of seconds and Hephaistion stood up quickly, not even looking at him. Damn, he just should have been quiet so everything would be alright. And it was really nice to sit there together but he didn’t think that Phai would get so mad at him just because he didn’t want his boy to catch a cold again. Sighing, he stood up and followed his lover but he felt how his phone slipped out of his pocket. Just his luck. Cursing, he picked up this devilish device and quickly cleaned it from the sand before he tucked it back to the safety of his pocket. Then he turned around and scanned his surroundings but Hephaistion was nowhere to be found. But he didn’t panic since his boy for sure was still close so he just sped up his tempo and got on the street in a record time. Although things only got worse here because there were shit tons of people and he wasn’t able to spot his boy, especially since some people were also wearing these green hoodies. He was fucked. And scared that something could happen to Hephaistion. After all, someone could try to hit on his boy and he wouldn’t be near to kick these fucker’s asses. Alexander took a deep breath and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He quickly turned it on and cursed, seeing how low the battery was. But he still was able to call Hephaistion. Or at least he would be able to if Phai’s phone wasn’t turned off. Damn. Now he was in deep troubles because he didn’t even remember the name of their stupid hotel. 

Minutes passed, in which Hephaistion stood at the side of the street and kept looking at the passing strangers. He felt like a creep as he was standing there, his eyes fixed on everyone that had a similar hoodie on like they were wearing, but Alexander just wasn't in sight.  
A feeling of faint panic wanted to rise in his guts, but he scolded himself. Alexander was an adult, for fuck's sake, so he really didn't have to worry about him. If he knew how worried his toy in fact was, he would for sure be mad and wear this sour expression like he did everytime when Hephaistion showed some concern or that he cared about him.  
A sigh left the boy's chest at that thought, but it really wasn't the time for thoughts like this. When the next passing blond man still wasn't Alexander, Hephaistion thought about going back to the taxi station and just go back to the hotel. Yeah, that sounded good, because he could bet that Alexander just did the same. Of course he did, why should he waste his time with looking for Hephaistion? He wasn't a little baby anymore and besides that, he doubted that the blond man would mind their small separation. He probably was glad that he had a few minutes of silence and peace... so he really should go back by himself.  
But something deep inside of him told him that he was wrong and he gave in to the alluring thought that Alexander might be worried for him equally.  
Biting his lip and cursing under his breath, Hephaistion decided to walk a bit further down the street, away from the right direction. Maybe Alexander just confused the direction and went straight into the wrong one?  
But that couldn't be... it was obvious in which direction the station was so Alexander really would have to have no sense for orientation. And Hephaistion didn't think that this was the case, at least it didn't feel like it. The blond man never said something like that, but on the other hand: why should he? He probably was too proud to admit having any _weaknesses_ , so he definitely wouldn't admit it in front of a hooker. But it was worth a try, so he walked past many people, his eyes always checking if he saw his favorite blonde.

It was almost unbelievable how all these streets were similar to each other with the same buildings and the same kind of shops that were selling clothes with Florence themes on them. And he really couldn’t remember from which side they came here. If only he could use his gps… but the battery was about to die and he hoped that Hephaistion would notice that he was gone and that he would come for him. Fuck, he really wished that Hephaistion didn’t just go to the hotel and that he was still there because either way he would be stuck there unless he would remember the name of his hotel. But at the same time he wished that his boy actually went to the hotel because there he would be safe and here – not so much. Sure, he was aware that Phai would probably be able to protect himself but you could never know. And here were a lot of thieves so he really was scared that something might happen to his boy. Alexander sighed heavily, calming himself down because only this could save him right now. He needed to think clear and figure out how to track Hephaistion… yes! He could track him. Of course. Why didn’t he think about it sooner? Quickly, the blond man took out his phone and turned on an app that was allowing him to track Hephaistion’s phone even if it the boy had it switched off. With a relieved expression on his face he hoped that Phai’s location would load quickly because his battery would die in a matter of seconds. 

After what must have been around half an hour, Hephaistion slowly started to give up. His steps got slower and his face wore a weary expression when he still couldn't find his blond counterpart. He probably really was gone already and the boy was making a fool out of himself, trying to find him. He really cared too much... it was obvious by now.  
A sigh left him when he decided that he would walk down one last alley, before turning around and walking into the opposite direction where the station was.   
Alexander probably already was sipping some nice cocktail, either at the hotel bar – if that was the case then Marco better finished working already – or in their room, wondering were his idiotic toy was for so long. Damn, he really was pathetic.  
Wrapping his arms closer around the upper half of his body, since it got pretty cold by now, Hephaistion turned around the corner and walked slowly past dark entrances. In some houses, he could spot light behind the curtains that were covering the windows and suddenly, he wished to be home again, back inside a house where he felt safe, where it was warm... where Alexander was.

Alexander had just enough time to see on which street Hephaistion now was before the battery completely gave up. But it still was something. He asked one of the sellers where the streets where with the mix of his Italian and English but he managed to communicate with the man and quickly thanked him before he ran to the direction where he hoped that his boy still was. And he was surprised how quickly he managed to find it. But of course, Hephaistion was nowhere to be seen. “Fuck”, he muttered under his breath, looking around. At least now there were less people and after a minute of wandering around he spotted a known silhouette in a green hoodie with long, brown hair. “Hephaistion!”, he screamed, not caring that at least a few people turned their heads around to look at him like he was some kind of idiot. All that counted right now was that he finally found his boy. With a great speed he caught up with Phai and before the latter had time to properly turn around, he was already in the tight grip of Alexander’s arms. “Finally I found you”, he whispered into Phai’s hair, happy and relieved at the same time. 

He was just about to reach the end of the alley and turn around the corner, when Hephaistion heard his name. At first, he couldn't react properly because it came out of nowhere and he didn't expect to meet Alexander here for real, but it had to be him – first, no one knew his name and second, he would recognize Alexander's voice out of thousands of voices.  
When he turned around, his face immediately lit up but before he could say anything, he found himself in a tight embrace which took his breath away at first. He felt his own heart pounding hard in his chest at this sudden surprise and it made him smile and sigh in relief before he lifted his arms and wrapped them around the blond's neck.  
„I thought you already went back after I couldn't find you“, he said quietly and closed his eyes while he enjoyed being held by the other that way since he didn't expect it at all. It surprised him, since it rarely happened that Alexander hugged him, but this embrace was on a whole new level.   
But he liked it, quite a lot, that's why he didn't say anything about it and just hugged the blond man tighter, feeling how a huge burden was taken off his shoulders.  
„I'm sorry, I should have waited for you“, he apologized without letting go of him, quite the opposite, it only made him snuggle closer to the taller man, fearing that he would be mad at him. But Alexander had every right to be mad at him, because in the end, it was his fault that they got seperated. How could he even think that Alexander would follow him? How could he even _dare_ to think so when he was supposed to be the one following him.

“It’s not your fault, Phai”, he murmured, letting the boy snuggle closer to him because it was calming him down as well. He breathed in his sweet scent and felt as it relaxed him a bit. His boy was whole and unharmed. And now he was safe in his arms again so he didn’t need to worry anymore because now he wouldn’t let go of him. “I just lost the sight of you for a second and then I wasn’t able to find you. And you weren’t picking up your phone so I thought that something happened to you.” Alexander kissed the top of Phai’s head and looked down at him closely. His boy seemed to be alright even though he was shaking a bit as if he was cold. And it wouldn’t be a surprise since it was really cold now. That’s why he only tightened his grip on him, trying to warm Hephaistion up as much as he could. 

The fact that Alexander didn't seem to be mad at him was making Hephaistion let out a deep, shuddering breath. It felt so good to know that he didn't enrage him and the thought of having him back again – hah, as if he ever _had_ him in the first place – was making him smile. Hiding it, he leaned his forehead against Alexander's neck and hid his face in the crook of it, pecking a feathery kiss on his skin.  
Carefully and moving slowly, he let go of the blond again and looked into his eyes for a second, checking if he was alright, just in case because you could never know. Besides, he couldn't help himself to care somehow, and even if he wanted to stop he just couldn't. Maybe it was time to admit to himself that he truly liked Alexander. Yeah, he already knew that he liked him, but if losing him in a foreign country for not even an hour was already making him go nuts like that, it really had to be a strong liking then. But before he could think any further about it, Alexander fortunately said something to him which ripped him out of this pathetic behavior.  
„I'm really sorry“, he apologized again and withdrew from his embrace, before he took his warm hand into his own again, not willing to let go of him again so that something like this wouldn't happen again as long as they were still together, „but my battery died. I wanted to call you and then I noticed it...“  
He smiled shyly, before he gently pulled at the blond's hand.  
„All this stress made me pretty tired – and hungry. We should go back now... and order something to our room. I could also use a hot shower.“

Alexander nodded his head even though he didn’t want to let go of Hephaistion so soon but it was a stupid need so he ignored it and just held Phai’s hand tight in his own. Besides, a hot shower and something good to eat sounded very appealing to him right now since he had a lot of time to get hungry. “You are right”, he said, letting Hephaistion lead the way again because he was pretty sure that he would just get them lost again. “At first I thought that you went back to the hotel”, he said after a few minutes of silence. “But I was sure that you would have called me. Besides, it was pretty hard to find you since a lot of people like to wear these hoodies.” Alexander smiled because now Hephaistion was safe and by his side so he could let himself relax and just laugh off this whole situation. 

„Not without you.“ Hephaistion smiled without looking at the other. Shit, this was really getting more embarrassing with every minute that passed, but something inside of him wanted Alexander to know that he would never leave without him or without saying anything. Now that he knew that the other was looking for him as well, the simple thought of going back to the hotel was absurd to him and he was glad that he didn't give up and stayed – and that Alexander found him.  
When they reached the station, Hephaistion snatched an already waiting taxi away, right in front of the nose of some busy looking man in a suit, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get back to their hotel now and enjoy the rest of their evening. Food sounded pretty good and while he was thinking about edible stuff, his stomach started to growl a bit.  
He simply hoped that they would arrive there soon enough. But fortunately, it took them less time than on their way here, and Hephaistion paid the driver a nice tip for not driving around unnecessarily only to boost up the sum.  
When they arrived in their suite, Hephaistion finally let go of Alexander's hand which he kept holding during the whole ride in the taxi, even though it wasn't necessary. But alone the thought of letting go of him felt wrong so he didn't. Besides, Alexander didn't seem to mind either since he held his hand as well, so he guessed it was a good sign.  
„You can order whatever you want, I will be fine with it, since I know that you have a good taste.“ He smiled at the blond man, before he went over to the small bathroom next door. „I will just take a quick shower, I will be right back.“  
He really needed it now, the urge to relax under hot water was very strong now, if not overwhelming, so he just gave in and stripped down, putting his clothes on top of the toilet seat, before he stepped into the shower and sighed content when the hot water hit the sore muscles of his back and shoulders.

Hephaistion’s words made Alexander feel warm inside because it was really good to know that there was a person in his life that wouldn’t leave without him. It was just a small thing but it made him feel so much better and he was even more glad that Phai was holding his hand during the whole ride even though he didn’t need to. This somehow made him believe that his boy wasn’t doing it all just because of money. But it was still hard to believe so he kept quiet about it and decided that it was better to wait now and observe. Hephaistion didn’t let go of him until they were in their hotel room and when he finally did, it made Alexander frown a bit but Hephaistion was gladly too tired to notice it. “Okay. I will order something tasty”, he said and smiled at his boy before he disappeared in the bathroom. He actually felt the great urge to go after him and help him with the shower but he was pretty sure that Phai would only see it as another excuse for having sex so he held himself back. After all, he didn’t want to ruin the mood right now so he just changed into more comfortable clothes and ordered food of which he thought that Hephaistion would like. And a solid chocolate dessert to that. They deserved something sweet after their little adventure. 

After his shower, Hephaistion immediately felt better. His body was relaxed and he was feeling as if nothing could ruin this day for him anymore, a happy smile plastered on his face. With a towel around his hips, he came back into the main room and saw Alexander sitting at the table, bent over something that was lying on top of it, probably his phone.   
Smiling, he went over him and stood behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze, before he leaned down to kiss the blond's neck. Only then did his eyes spot the food which made him hungry in an instant.  
„Oh man, this looks delicious“, he groaned when he eyed the plates, wondering what exactly it was. He could spot pasta and two huge slices of Death by Chocolate. It made his mouth water and his first instinct was to smash the plate with it into his face and eat all of it, but he didn't move away from his spot because the need to be close to Alexander was stronger, so he just kept massaging his shoulders, leaning down to discretely take in his scent.  
„I can see that you didn't disappoint my expectations.“

Alexander looked up when he heard soft footsteps and smiled at his boy who himself looked very delicious. The blond man barely held himself back from licking a drop of water away that was running down Hephaistion’s chest. But he was sure that his boy was too tired for any sexual activity today so he just let go of his dirty thoughts. “I was trying my best so I hope that you will enjoy it”, he purred, automatically relaxing under Hephaistion’s touches. Damn, this boy really knew where and how to touch his body to make him feel so fucking good. And he really needed to think about some gross stuff because he was getting horny even though he was tired himself. But who wouldn't get horny if a half naked Phai would give them a massage? 

„I am sure that I will enjoy it.“ Hephaistion rubbed his thumbs a last time over the blond's neck, before he withdrew and pecked a small kiss on top of his soft hair.   
„You can start eating already, I will just put on some clothes.“  
With a smile, Hephaistion went over to the small closet where he put his few belongings into, before pulling out a shirt and some comfortable pants. His moves were hasty, since he honestly couldn't wait to finally eat, especially that dessert. Oh Jesus, it looked heavenly and he was sure that he would indeed die from all the sweetness.  
Desserts always were nice... especially delicious ones like this one. His eyes flickered over to Alexander and his smile grew a bit wider, before he walked over to the table and sat down across from the blond man.  
„Enjoy your meal“, he said and started to stuff his face with this amazing food. Italian pasta was simply the best, no one could convince him otherwise.

Alexander couldn't help but stare when Hephaistion went to the closet, throwing the towel away on his way there while swinging those sinful hips. It was a really delicious sight and his mouth watered immediately. He couldn't deny that Hephaistion was making him feel like a teenager who never had sex before because damn, he was getting really horny and it was such a shame that Phai covered this gorgeous ass with some sleeping pants. But he quickly averted his eyes when his boy turned around because he simply didn't want Phai to think that he only wanted to have sex with him right now. "Thank you", he said with a smile, taking a bite of his pasta and damn, this was really delicious. But it still didn't help the fact that he was hungry for something else. Or more like _someone_ else. "So where do you want to go to tomorrow?", he asked, observing Hephaistion's happy face. 

Tilting his head to the sight while he kept his eyes fixed on the blond man, Hephaistion took another spoonful of his food and thought about Alexaner's words. Good question, he had no idea himself what he wanted to do or where he wanted to go, but it acutally didn't matter as long as he was together with him. Of course he knew how cheesy that sounded but he couldn't care less because it was true. Hephaistion enjoyed himself literally everywhere, as long as he spent his time with Alexander. They could even be doing nothing and he still didn't see it as a waste of time.  
Smiling, he looked up from his food again after he dropped his gaze to cut some of the pasta and when he looked up, he caught the other staring at him.  
„What is it?“, he asked with a smile, before his eyes widened in playful horror. „Is there something in my face?“

“No. Your face is as perfect as always”, he answered and smiled a bit, wondering where he should take Hephaistion tomorrow. He couldn’t remember this town well as yesterday showed and he didn’t know what his boy would like to see since it was clear that he had been here more than once. “We can borrow a yacht”, he said, wondering if Phai would like to go to the open sea. But the weather was supposed to be great tomorrow so they could just swim somewhere away from stupid barmen and everyone else. Just the two of them. This sounded perfect, at least in his head. 

„Oh, come on“, Hephaistion gave back and felt how a grin spread on his oh so perfect face. He knew that he was looking good, quite beautiful actually, and he was used to receiving compliments on a daily basis, but hearing it so openly from Alexander was something completely different. It was truly flattering and it made him feel really good, even though it was stupid.  
But hey, it was good if Alexander liked what he saw. Right?  
He thought about the other's suggestion and in the first moment he wanted to say no, because he hated the open sea, but on the other hand – there wasn't a single reason to be afraid. Alexander would be with him and he didn't have to get into the water. And besides that, he for sure wasn't so stupid to fall off of the yacht.  
„Sounds good“, he said then and pulled his dessert over to himself after he finished his pasta, before he carefully pierced a bit of the cake onto his fork. Slowly, he lifted his hand and guided the piece of cake into his mouth – and died. He had to close his eyes for a second at this overwhelming explosion in his mouth and groaned pleased while he let the chocolate melt on his tongue.  
„Jesus Christ“, he sighed and took another forkful, „this is the best Death I ever ate.“

Alexander smiled, glad that Hephaistion liked his idea. Maybe there he would talk him into sunbathing naked. That would be a great sight and he once again needed to think about something else because his penis became interested in that, too. And he somehow didn’t want to push Hephaistion into having sex with him. Sure, he was paying him for that but he discovered that it was no fun when Phai didn’t want it and was like a doll in his hands. “I thought that you might like it. It’s really delicious”, he smiled, taking another spoonful of his desert and feeling how the chocolate was melting his brain. Damn, he needed to eat it more often. “I will order some for our trip tomorrow. And maybe some champagne. What do you think?” 

Hephaistion's eyes immediately lit up and he started to nod. Man, this sounded really good and suddenly he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He just hoped that this night would pass quickly, because the sight of being only with Alexander, with delicious food and champagne, was doing its job – he got excited.   
„This sounds perfect. I couldn't imagine a better close of our trip.“ It was true. Their trip had been so nice and it was amazing that Alexander managed to take so much time free from work but he guessed that the blond would have to work twice as hard and much for at least the next two weeks. It made Hephaistion sad, since it was basically his fault – he didn't have to react so excited when Alexander made the suggestion to visit Italy – but he would make sure that he would help the other as much as he could. Somehow, he for sure would be able to find a useful employment for himself.  
When he looked up again with a smile on his lips, already taking a breath because he wanted to say something, he noticed that Alexander had some of the chocolate stuck right in the corner of his mouth. His first instinct was to lean over and just lick it away and he already got his ass up from his chair, but in the last moment he stilled for a second. He couldn't do it. As much as he wanted to, he would come way too close to Alexander's mouth and he knew exactly that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from kissing him. He knew it. And if he did, he would ruin everything, since it was clear that kissing was a thing they just... didn't do. Alexander never made an attempt or showed any sign that he wanted to kiss him, but Hephaistion understood it. He was just a toy from the street after all, and this didn't change no matter how long they were together already or how well they got along. It wasn't up to him to share this intimacy with Alexander.  
Hephaistion swallowed and put the smile back on his lips, before he just reached over and carefully wiped the chocolate away with his thumb. „You had some of the chocolate there“, he informed Alexander as he was staring dumbfounded at him, licking the tip of his finger clean.

Alexander got even more proud of himself when he saw how excited Hephaistion was for their trip. Well, he wasn’t the only one. The blond man was happy about it as well since the last time he was on the boat was three years ago. And he really liked the sea so this little trip was good for both of them. Besides, at least he was good in navigating boats so there was no way that they would get lost like in the town. He didn’t even care about his work now since he was pretty sure that Nevena had everything under control. Maybe she would be a little mad at him after he would be back but a good bonus should do the trick. He didn’t even turn on his phone since they came back because now he was on vacations and he wanted to focus all his attention on Hephaistion. “Damn…”, he sighed when Phai wiped some chocolate away from his cheek and licked his finger clean. This boy was really seducing him and Alexander could feel that his manhood was once again trying to take the control over his mind. Sometimes, it was really hard to be a man especially when someone like Hephaistion was near him with those sinful lips of his. “Thank you”, he said eventually, looking at him like he was some kind of delicious cake. 

Hephaistion just nodded at Alexander's words since he couldn't form any single one by himself when he noticed the expression on the blond's face, the look he gave him. It made him bite his lips, because fucking hell, he didn't do anything and his counterpart seemed to be all hot for him. But he probably was all the time since Hephaistion was here to please his needs and he only didn't notice it so far. And even though it kind of cooled his mood down, he couldn't deny that it affected him as well. After all this time, it brought pleasure to himself when he could satisfy Alexander's needs, not only because he got paid for it – he actually didn't even care so much about the money anymore, which was stupid, he knew that – but because he _wanted_ to.  
He loved to lose himself with the other man, he even loved it to give him the control over himself, even though he wasn't the type for this at all.  
But with Alexander, he could forget about everything else and just... let go of everything.  
Hephaistion bit down on his lip, before he fixed his eyes on Alexander's again after he kept staring at his lips for a few seconds of silence in which he could only hear their breaths.  
„Do you want me?“ 

“Are you really asking me that?”, he smiled and shook his head. He would rather say that it was impossible not to want Hephaistion. His body was a masterpiece but now it wasn't the only thing that Alexander saw in him anymore. His boy’s character was also making the blond man want him even more. But he could see that Phai was really tired and that he could use a good, long sleep so it was better to just wait until tomorrow. “I want you all the time, Phai, but now I can see that you are tired. So I can wait.” He smiled and gestured at the boy to sit on his lap because he wanted to at least touch him a bit. “But everything depends on you”, he purred, snuggling his arms around Hephaistion when the boy finally made himself comfortable on his lap. 

Alexander really knew how to pack his rejection into nice words. Hephaistion even smiled a bit, even though it kind of hurt him. It was illogical to feel like this, but he couldn't help the pain in his chest. Sure thing, he was tired and it was nice of Alexander to notice that and put his needs in front of his own desire, but Hephaistion knew what that meant.  
It was the beginning of their end. It always started like this, Hephaistion already experienced it twice. First, everything was all hot and needy and at some point, they started to get tired of him. Instead of throwing him out immediately, they wanted to keep his ass warm for them, so they only fucked him eventually, pretending to be considerate of him and his needs, then the sex happened more rarely... until they finally told him straight in his face that they grew tired of him.  
That he was boring and dull, and that they fucked him long enough now. His body wasn't pleasing anymore, and since it was the only thing that mattered, he was of no use anymore.  
Why should Alexander be any different? He bought him, too. Only because he kept him longer than it was usual, it didn't mean that he wouldn't kick him out. Hephaistion was so stupid to think that what they had was something else.  
Well, the difference was, that Alexander apparently tried to hide his true intention. At least that, maybe it would hurt less in the end.  
„Okay“, Hephaistion said after a while and hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck because he didn't want him to see the expression on his face since he wasn't sure if he was able to hide all of his feelings. So he just wrapped his arms around the other and nodded.  
Maybe he was overreacting now, but the fact that Alexander didn't take what was his was the first sign of the final end.  
„Thank you“, he mumbled against his neck and when he withdrew from him, he had his features under control again and his smile was sincere.  
„That's nice of you. I guess, I could really use a good sleep... aren't you tired, too? We should really go to sleep now.“  
With a last look into his eyes, Hephaistion got up from his lap and patted his shoulder with his right hand, before he turned around to the bathroom to go and brush his teeth.   
„When will we leave tomorrow?“, he asked before he put the tooth brush into his mouth and quickly brushed his teeth, before he peed and washed his hands. Yawning, he went over to the bed and lied down on his side.  
„I guess early, if we want to spend the whole day out on the sea?“

Alexander could sense that something was wrong because suddenly, Hephaistion wasn’t beaming with happiness anymore even though he still had his smile on. But the blond man had the feeling that it was a fake one. And that’s what he got for trying to be sensitive. He really thought that maybe if he wouldn’t act like he only saw Phai in one way then he would gain some points in his boy’s eyes. But it was all for nothing because Hephaistion quickly stood up from his lap and went straight to the bathroom which reminded Alexander that he should get ready to sleep as well. With a deep sigh he stood up as well and took some sleeping pants. “Yes. I guess as early as possible so we will have the whole day for ourselves”, he said and went to the bathroom when Hephaistion was finally ready. He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, thinking about tomorrow and what he should do to make Phai happy. It was kind of pathetic that he still wasn’t able to do it all the time because every time he tried to show Hephaistion that he cared it was turning out quite the other way. “Are you sleeping?”, he asked quietly when he came back to the room with his hair still damp but he didn’t have the patience to dry them now. 

In the meantime, Hephaistion made a burrito out of himself, even though it was quite warm in the room. But it was always like that, he couldn't sleep without the comforting weight of a blanket on top of him and besides that, he welcomed the warmth since he was always too cold. Maybe he should try to gain some weight... he for sure wouldn't be so cold anymore if he would be chubby... but yeah, Alexander probably wouldn't want him anymore.   
When he heard the latter's voice, he lifted his head and looked at him, observing how he lied down on the bed himself.   
„No, I'm awake“, he said and smiled, before he reached out with his hand to pat his head. Surprised, he noticed that the blond's hair was still a bit wet. It made him frown, because he wasn't used to an Alexander who went to bed with hair that was far away from being dry.  
„Do you want to get sick?“, he asked and scolded him a bit, even though it wasn't very cold, especially not in their suite. But Hephaistion couldn't help himself, he just wanted the other to be fine. 

Alexander made himself comfortable on the bed and smiled when he saw how Hephaistion buried himself under the quilt even though it was really hot here. But well, that was Phai and he was always cold. “I won’t get sick”, he murmured, wrapping his arm around Hephaistion’s waist or at least he thought that it was his waist because it was hard to guess through this quilt. “They will get dry fast, besides it’s warm here”, he yawned and looked at Phai’s face which was the only uncovered part of his body. “Now sleep because I am going to wake up with the sunrise.”


	25. CAN BE

Hephaistion opened his eyes when he felt a movement next to him which ripped him out of his dream. Still slightly dizzy, he frowned because damn, he had a good dream after what felt like an eternity, and someone woke him up – that wasn't fair... it was probably still too early to wake up anyway.  
Slowly he opened his eyes, when he noticed that he was lying half on top of Alexander, his head on the other's chest and his arm thrown over his stomach. This realization made his eyes widen in shock and embarrassment and he could feel the blush that crept up his neck. Shit, this didn't happen before. He never got so cozy with Alexander, so why now? He was sure, that in his sleep, he might be rolling closer to the blond man, but mounting him like this? Damn.  
Carefully, he lifted his head after he noticed that Alexander's shifting probably implied that he wanted to get out of bed, but when he looked into his face, the brown eyes were closed. It made Hephaistion smile a bit to see his relaxed face again and without thinking any further about it, he carefully stroke his hair out of his face, resting his hand against his warm cheek for a bit. Alexander really looked younger in his sleep. Still smiling, Hephaistion put his head back onto the broad chest and enjoyed listening to his heartbeat, allowing the thought that he wished to wake up to this every morning for a long, long time enter his mind.

Alexander woke up slowly, feeling something warm on top of him which only made him feel even more comfortable. He knew that he had to get up eventually but damn, it was so good and he felt so relaxed. He only adjusted himself a bit and slowly started to fall asleep again when the warm body on top of him moved and a few seconds later he felt a soft hand on his cheek which made him want to purr but in the last moment he held himself back and pretended to be asleep so he would get more of this caressing. But it didn’t last long. Just his luck. The blond man slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Hephaistion who was lying on top of him. It made him smile and he didn’t even know why. For a few seconds he was just observing his boy but eventually he reached out with his hand and started to pet his boy’s head gently. He wasn’t sure if he was still asleep or not and he didn’t know how he would react to this kind of touching but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to touch him and he didn’t regret doing so. 

Hephaistion nearly jerked when he felt a hand on top of his head, but he held back in the last second and just closed his eyes. So Alexander was awake, which meant that this coziness probably wouldn't last any longer, but he decided to enjoy it as long as he could.  
„Good morning“, he mumbled and snuggled closer to his side, practically making himself comfortable next to him. He did realize that he was way too touchy right now, but he couldn't care less. He was feeling way too good to just let go of that warm body now, so he simply clutched tighter to him, gently rubbing his nose against Alexander's chest and inhaling his scent. Smiling, he lifted his hand and started to rub soothing circles over the soft skin of Alexander's belly while he leaned into the blond's touch, craving for more. „How did you sleep?“

“Morning”, he said in a voice which was hoarse from the sleep. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed Hephaistion’s touches, really not wanting to go anywhere now. He knew that they were supposed to go as fast as possible so they could sail the whole day but he had so rarely an opportunity to wake up along with Phai without his alarm clock telling him that he had to go to work when his boy was still asleep. So he enjoyed this moment as much as he could. “Really good. What about you?”, he purred, playing a bit with Phai’s soft hair. 

Hephaistion yawned and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, observing his face in the dim light for a moment before he slowly nodded, gently patting his belly.  
„Me too. I didn't sleep so good in quite some time“, he confessed and put his head back on top of the blond's chest, sighing when he felt his fingers combing through his hair. A faint goose bump spread over his whole body and he slightly shuddered, before he kissed the other's chest and mumbled into his skin.  
„Keep doing that, it feels nice...“

Alexander smiled and continued playing with Hephaistion’s hair just as the boy wanted him to. It was nice to know how much his boy enjoyed being touched by the blond man in a non sexual way. “I can agree on that”, he said and yawned lazily, closing his eyes once again because it was getting pretty sunny in their room and he didn’t want to wake up fully yet. “I guess that my plan is a failure”, he sighed with fake concern in his voice because he didn’t regret _wasting_ his time like this. 

When he heard the other's words, Hephaistion opened his eyes again and stared at the wall for a moment. Hm, that was right. They had a plan. And since it was their last day here, he actually wanted to spend it outside and not in their suite, but it was so comfortable, literally cuddling with Alexander, a thing that he didn't expect in such a way.  
But still...  
„Maybe we could agree on... let's say, fifteen minutes more and then we will get ready? We can always continue this while actually going according to your plan.“  
He smiled and started to softly massage Alexander's stomach, knowing exactly which spots he had to touch to make the blond man feel good. And when he heard a soft sigh leaving the other's mouth, he closed his eyes with a content smile on his lips, not stopping in his movements.  
„I can imagine that it would be pretty nice to lie with you like this in the sun.“

“That sounds like a good plan.” Alexander relaxed completely because fifteen minutes weren't so long but just enough to let them enjoy this lazy morning. Besides, it was still early so they didn’t need to hurry so much. “And yes, it will be really nice on the yacht”, he smiled, feeling how Hephaistion started to massage his belly, making him a bit horny. It was because Phai knew exactly how to touch him to make him space out and he had a very small control over that region of his body. “Phai…”, he purred, trying to think about something gross but it was really hard now. 

Hephaistion shifted a bit at the other's side, so that he would be able to have a better access to his stomach, as he continued to massage him. It wasn't much, just gentle touches that weren't too hard or arousing, at least he thought so, but when he heard the way Alexander breathed out his name, he swallowed.  
Maybe it wasn't as innocent as he thought, given the fact that he knew how the blond used to react to him. He bit down on his lip and observed Alexander's face, who held his eyes closed, if in pleasure or to keep Hephaistion out of his sight, he didn't know. Maybe... he should just go for it, without asking? Maybe Alexander's spark for him died out because he was simply too boring and taking advantage of him now would maybe make him interesting again for the man, bring back the... fire that used to be there between them? The uncontrollable urge to just _fuck_?   
„Yes?“, he asked then, innocently continuing to caress Alexander's skin, feeling the hard muscles under his touches, and the way they moved under his skin.

Alexander finally opened his eyes and looked down which was a bad thing to do because the sight that Hephaistion presented to him made him even more horny and he could already feel how his manhood started to grow in his pants. At least he had some pants on right now so maybe Phai wouldn’t notice… “If you will keep on doing this then I swear that we won’t leave this bed at all today”, he said seriously because once he would start to play with Phai it wouldn’t end quickly. And they didn’t have sex for three days already which was some kind of record for them. “Damn, you look so sexy right now, you have no idea…”, he sighed, trying to get his body under control. 

Alexander's words were the last thing the boy needed to switch on his business mode again. Well, not fully since he wanted it himself, he _always_ wanted the blond man, but it was enough for him to lock his cozy and warm feelings away again and concentrate on what he was here for.  
Actually, Hephaistion was pretty glad that he reacted to him this way after all these days of abstinence. It felt like an eternity for him since he was used to an Alexander who was taking him at least once per day and even though he enjoyed that they could be together without having sex and still get along, he felt a nervousness deep inside of his guts that just didn't want to vanish.  
„And what if I will be a good boy?“, he asked as his hand slipped a bit more to the south of Alexander's body, touching the skin covering his hip bone now.  
„Will I get the trip to the sea as a reward?“

Oh man, was Hephaistion really playing like this with him? It was really unfair, especially because he was already horny and it was a bit hard to think clearly now. But he still had a choice. He could fuck Hephaistion here and lose a lot of time or wait and fuck him on the yacht. Although it would take at least two hours to sail far enough to have sex on the deck of the yacht. Hard, hard choices. “Well, if you will be a good boy then I will fuck you on the yacht”, he promised, still not knowing which option was better. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted Phai. “Besides, I am not sure if I can fuck you in those fifteen minutes that you gave us…” 

„A quicky doesn't sound very appealing to me“, Hephaistion gave back while he looked into Alexander's eyes and saw the wheels working behind them, hard. But at least the boy got what he wanted, he wouldn't be kept in bed for the rest of the day and the idea of getting fucked by Alexander right under the burning sun was nice. Really nice. So nice that he could feel how it was arousing him. But the blond was right, they didn't have time now, so he would put his own needs behind and just please the man in front of him.  
„I am sure that we have only ten minutes left by now, on top“, he murmured while biting his lips, before he slipped his hand under the fabric of Alexander's pants, nearly gasping when he felt his already hard erection, but he held himself back. Damn, he really was aroused – only because of some soft, innocent touches? Apparently, the other really had a lot of pressure to let out, preferably on him. But that later, now he just wanted to get him off.   
„That means that you have to hurry up“, he explained in a mocking voice while he started to move his hand on the other's hard flesh, while his eyes didn't leave the brown ones, with hard and firm strokes.

He should have known that it would end like this but somehow he was still surprised when Hephaistion pushed his hand into his pants and squeezed his manhood hard, making him bite his own tongue to not let out any moan. And it was really hard to hold back when Phai knew exactly what he was doing. “Damn, you are going to be the end of me”, he said, breathing heavily. “Are you sure that ten minutes are enough for that?”, he asked, looking at his lover who seemed to be convinced of his plans. “Okay. Take your pants off. I won’t be the only one who will come so fast right now”, he ordered, licking his lips because he already wanted to see Hephaistion naked and see that he wanted him as well. 

„I will try to be good enough, so ten minutes should be enough.“ Hephaistion grinned a bit and sat up to pull Alexander's pants down, until he freed his erection and got a good grip around it again. At the sight of his hard cock, his mouth started to water, because man, what could he do – he loved the blond's manhood, and seeing how perfect it fit into his hand while he was stroking it with long and hard movements was just the best thing ever. Or at least one of them. Alexander fucking into him was better, but yes, he knew that they didn't have time for it now.  
He just was about to lean over and take the other's hot flesh into his mouth, when he heard the deep voice, now filled with lust and oppressed moans, again. What? Why should he take his pants off? This didn't make any sense, it would only arouse him more and he didn't want to get off now, since he hated it to touch himself since he met Alexander because the other did it so much better.  
Just opening his mouth to say something, Hephaistion remembered who he was and who _Alexander_ was – and before he could be stupid enough to say no, he remembered that he had to grant every of his wishes.  
So he just shot a look into the blond's face, before he let go of his thick cock, already heavy and pulsing and just waiting to get sucked by the boy, and took off his sleeping pants, throwing them careless off of the bed, and knelt down next to the other man so that he could reach his cock perfectly. His own was already hard, too, but he didn't feel like touching himself – he honestly didn't even care – as he finally leaned over and licked from the base to the tip of Alexander's cock, circling his tongue around it and tasting the delicious taste of his pre come.  
„Ten minutes“, he grinned and looked at Alexander, before he finally swallowed him down.

Alexander licked his lips when he saw how hard Hephaistion was. He was glad that he had the same effect on Phai as the boy had on him because it wasn’t sexy at all to fuck someone who couldn’t even get a bit horny. But the sight that his boy was presenting him was very sexy and he wanted to say so but then he felt Hephaistion’s sinful lips on his hard manhood and he forgot how to speak because it was so perfect. His lover always knew how to make him lose his mind and now it was no different. Although now he was determined that he wouldn’t be the only one who would get pleasure so he caught Hephaistion’s legs and lifted him like he weighed nothing. Quickly, he placed him just where he wanted him to be – above him with his legs on each side of Alexander’s head and his delicious cock was just in the right place for the blond man’s to suck. And he did it without waiting for Phai’s reaction, he started to suck on Hephaistion’s manhood like he was born for that purpose, keeping his hands on Hephaistion’s hips so his boy wouldn’t try to get away. After all, he deserved to get some pleasure as well. Besides, his cock was really perfect and all Alexander wanted was to feel Phai’s taste on his tongue. 

Hephaistion just let go of Alexander's cock for a second after he swallowed him down whole, gently nibbling along a spot of which he knew that it would drive the blond man crazy, when he suddenly felt how he changed the boy's position without him being able to do anything against it. His eyes widened a bit, because hey, Alexander couldn't be serious, right? He just wanted to mess with him, there was no way that he would just –   
But he did.  
Hephaistion couldn't hold back the guttural moan that escaped his lips when he felt the wet heat of the blond's mouth surrounding his cock.   
„Fuck“, he panted, and turned his head to take a look at what the other was doing, but it probably was a mistake because the sight nearly made him come right away. It was too much. Alexander never _ever_ did something like this before, not even something that came close to sucking him off in the slightest way. He barely ever touched his cock, mostly only at the end of their love making sessions, when Hephaistion was only seconds from coming anyway. If he didn't come untouched in the first place. But this? He never expected Alexander to touch him like this, he didn't even think about it because it was too absurd since the boy didn't need to receive such a pleasure. This was all about Alexander and if he himself was allowed to come as well, he could call himself lucky.   
But this was truly too much. He could feel how his arms, with which he propped himself up next to the blond's legs, wanted to give in as his vision went black for two seconds, but he somehow managed to hold himself up, his hand clasped firmly around the base of the other's cock.   
But right now, he really couldn't think straight enough to continue pleasing him without biting his cock off. He simply couldn't concentrate, since he never experienced any of his customers sucking him off.  
That's why he tried to buck away first, but Alexander's hands held him firmly in position with no way out and the only thing that was left for him was to feel this kind of overwhelming pleasure that threatened to melt his brain.  
„Fuck“, he panted again and shook his head, stroking his hand on Alexander's manhood again, because he wanted to at least try pleasing him again.  
„Why are you doing this?“

Alexander was sure that his actions were a big surprise to Hephaistion and he really regretted that he wasn’t able to see him right now but he could feel how his boy was shaking and breathing hard, not even able to take a proper care of the blond man’s cock anymore. But Alexander didn’t care right now about his own needs because he had a lot of fun while sucking his boy off. Sure, he never did it before and now he was wondering why because Phai’s moans were so sweet and his cock tasted really good. That’s why he was sure that from now on he was going to do it more often just to make his boy even more crazy. When he heard Hephaistion’s question he tried to smile but it was a bit hard in this position so he only sucked him harder in the response, still keeping him in place when he felt that Phai’s body was giving up. Heh, he didn’t know that he would have such an effect on his young lover but he knew that he was good at it even though he didn’t give a blowjob in years. But he still remembered some tricks and now he was using them so Phai would come really fast and he would be finally able to taste him. 

Hephaistion screwed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip until he could taste blood, but he didn't care. He somehow had to distract himself from the fact that Alexander was indeed sucking him off, and shit, he was doing it greatly, so he somehow managed to get a grip on himself again and after taking a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down a bit – needless to say that it was all for nothing – he started to suck him again, slowly at first because he was still trying hard to collect his thoughts.  
Alexander knew exactly what he was doing and the way he started to please him harder was taking his breath away. Hephaistion was sure that afterwards, he would only be more addicted to the blond man and he knew for sure that it would be his end. He already was way too addicted to him, way too invested in everything they did and the fact that Alexander decided to step a bit further, which he did with giving him a blowjob, because seriously, that wasn't something that a customer was giving to his slut easily, was nearly breaking him.  
„I won't last long“, he informed the blond before he started to vigorously suck him off again, giving his best to please Alexander because his words were true. It wouldn't take him long to come, not only because he didn't in the last few days since Alexander didn't touch him and he wouldn't touch himself without the other telling him to do so, but because the intimacy this whole situation had was shutting his brain out. So he truly was determined to make Alexander come as well.

Alexander was really proud of himself because from what he could see Hephaistion was barely holding himself up and his moans were becoming even louder. He really should have done this earlier but they had time so he planned to suck him off once again on the yacht but with seeing his face because now it was something that he missed a lot. Although it didn’t stop him from swallowing Phai’s cock deeper and sucking him like there was no tomorrow. And when his boy confirmed that he was close it only made Alexander more happy with himself. Damn, Phai was really adorable and he didn’t regret giving him a blow job even though he probably shouldn’t since that wasn’t their deal but screw the deal. It already was hard for him to think about their relationship as of a deal. Besides, Hephaistion didn’t act like he cared about their agreement, either, so it was fine to get a bit more invested since he was planning to make the boy stay as long as possible. After all, he didn’t want to lose the only person that was making him happy. 

When he felt how his cock hit the back of the other's throat, Hephaistion could barely hold himself back any longer. He already felt the orgasm building in his abdomen and even though he never was fond of coming too fast because he always wanted to make the pleasure last longer – preferably for both of them – he really wasn't able to hold back anymore.  
The sensation of Alexander's hot mouth around his cock was just too much and so new that he felt like an unexperienced virgin even though he was quite the opposite of it.   
„Alexander, stop“, he moaned hoarsely when he let go of his manhood, jerking him off with fast movements, but the blond man didn't stop sucking him off, no, it felt as if he just sucked harder now, apparently wanting to get the boy off as fast as possible. And if he would keep going like this, Hephaistion would spill himself down his throat – and even though the simple thought of it made him moan, he knew that he wasn't allowed to. Most of all, because he wasn't in the position to do so since Alexander had the saying about when he could come and when not, but also because it somehow didn't felt right. At least that was what his head kept telling him, the feeling in his heart said something else.

Alexander only rolled his eyes when Hephaistion told him so stop because did he really wanted him to stop right now? He didn’t think so. So instead of pulling away he just slapped Phai’s ass playfully so his boy would finally stop complaining. Couldn’t he just enjoy the moment and the blow job that the blond man was giving him? It shouldn’t be so hard. And in the end he got what he wanted – Hephaistion screamed loud and a second later Alexander felt hot semen in his mouth that he swallowed without a problem and gave Phai’s cock a few, gentle sucks before he finally pulled off with a mischievous smile on his lips. “I hope that it wasn’t so bad”, he purred, helping Hephaistion turn onto his back because there was no way that his boy would keep himself up anymore but Alexander liked that. It was nice to see this soft side of his boy when he still wasn’t fully back from his spacing out. Oh yes, Alexander did a really good job. 

When he felt the mattress under his back again, Hephaistion just slumped down on top of it, not able to move a single finger for the moment. His breath came hard and he tried even harder to calm himself down, but it was impossible.  
Alexander just blew him. And if that wasn't already mindblowing enough, he swallowed his come on top of that. How in god's name was he supposed to think straight now?  
Still panting, he opened his eyes and looked at the blond man who had a pretty smug expression on his face, that little fucker. But yeah, he did a fucking great job and Hephaistion was still too out of it to get himself out of this embarrassing situation. Because it truly was embarrassing that he came so fast just because Alexander gave him head. But okay, if he was honest to himself, it wasn't only a _just_ for him. It meant more to him than it probably should, but he would think later about it, because when he gained back the control over his mind and body, he realized that Alexander didn't come yet.  
And unfortunately, he was was afraid that he still wasn't able to move. That's why he just reached down between the other's legs, taking his leaking manhood into his hand while he looked him into the eyes.  
„Now you need to come as well“, he murmured and slid down a bit on the bed until he motioned Alexander to mount his face.  
„Just fuck me without any regards“, Hephaistion grinned, because he could clearly see the lust in the other's eyes and he really didn't want him to hold back, not after he gave him such an overwhelming orgasm. So with his words, he simply took him into his mouth again and loosened up his throat, putting his hands on Alexander's ass to push him even deeper inside of him.

Alexander couldn’t stop looking at Hephaistion who still was unable to move and had that sexy look in his eyes which were fogged from pleasure. Damn, he was really beautiful like this and the blond man wanted to take a picture of him right now but he was pretty sure that Phai wouldn’t let him do that. So he just enjoyed the moment as much as he could. But when his boy finally got a hold of himself he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t just leave Alexander like that with his still hard erection. And he was right although he didn’t need it so bad since he could just jerk off. But if Phai was asking so nicely…. Alexander positioned himself and put his hand on top of Hephaistion’s head to guide him even though his boy already knew what to do and he made the blond man moan with the first round of sucking. Damn, Hephaistion really had one hell of a talented mouth and Alexander couldn’t deny that as he was simply fucking into that tight, wet heat knowing that he wouldn’t last long since he was seconds away from coming. 

Alexander's moans were the best thing Hephaistion's ears ever heard. It was pleasing him so much to know that he was the reason why the other man let go of himself like this, showing him how much he enjoyed what the boy's mouth was doing to him and he would have grinned when he felt how Alexander's grip in his hair grew tighter when he swallowed him whole, tightening his throat around him, but sadly – or more like not so sadly – his mouth was full of cock, so he couldn't.  
Hollowing his cheeks, Hephaistion withdrew from him and started to suck on the head of Alexander's cock, trying his best to make him come hard. When he placed one of his hands around the base of his throbbing manhood and started to jerk him off simultaneously to his sucking, he felt him twitching in his hand and before he could form another thought in his fogged mind, Alexander was already coming hard into his mouth with a hoarse shout of his name on his lips. Hephaistion could hear that he tried to muffle his moans, but he wasn't able to which made the boy feel proud of himself. Grinning inwardly, he sucked him clean and dry until Alexander started to faintly shudder on top of him, before he let go of him and grinned.  
„I hope that it wasn't so bad, either.“

Alexander felt so good that he didn’t even want to hold back and he actually couldn’t when Hephaistion was making him lose his mind. That little fucker knew exactly how to suck him off and how to use his mouth to make the older man come hard. Damn, for a second he didn’t even remember his own name because he didn’t expect his orgasm to be so intense. And it took him another minute to get himself under control again. He looked down and smirked when he saw how proud Phai was of himself. But well, he could be because Alexander couldn’t even stop himself from moaning when his boy was giving him a blow job. Besides, with Hephaistion he somehow didn’t feel the need to hold back so much. It just felt good to enjoy their sex without the need to control his own body. “Can be”, he smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of Phai’s head. “But ten minutes have passed so we need to go now.” Alexander sighed, getting up. He still needed to take a shower and prepare everything so he guessed that their trip wouldn’t last as long as he planned. But he didn’t mind after such an amazing morning. 

Hephaistion couldn't help the pouting expression that built itself on his face after Alexander got up.  
„Only a can be? Man, you are hurting my feelings...“ He turned around and lied on his belly after he opened the doors to the balcony to let the fresh morning air inside and enjoyed how it cooled down his worked up body. He could hear how Alexander turned the shower on and at first he wanted to join him – only to spare time and water of course – but then he thought otherwise and stayed in bed. Pah, he wouldn't let him fuck his mouth for at least... let's say five days now. He had to get a punishment for cooling him down like that, yes he did!  
But Hephaistion knew that those _five days_ would turn to five seconds as soon as Alexander would ask him to suck him off again. He just couldn't say no to him, and not only sexually. It was obvious that his body liked the things they were doing, but the blond man had a constant place on his mind now, too. Whenever he had a spare minute for himself, Hephaistion caught himself how he thought about Alexander, mostly when he was at work. Things like what he was doing or where he was... he just wanted to know that he was fine, preferably all the time. And that was a thing that wasn't good... at least not for him. Hephaistion could practically feel with every fiber of his body that he would get hurt in the end.


	26. SUNBATHING

With the sun shining onto his body and the wind in his hair, Hephaistion could say that he liked his current state of being. It didn't take him long to get ready and while Alexander took a shower and made the necessary phone calls, Hephaistion quickly washed himself as well and already packed his stuff for their departure the next day so he wouldn't have any stress in the morning. Then they took the taxi the blond man already called for them and only one hour later they were already out on the sea with Alexander navigating the yacht. For a brief moment the boy asked himself if he knew what he was doing there, but he knew that Alexander wouldn't do anything he wouldn't have the full control over, so he decided to relax. That's why he was sitting on a canvas chair on the deck and rubbed some sunscreen into his skin, before he lied down on it, putting on his shades after he tied his hair into a messy bun.  
A content sigh left his lips while he made himself comfortable, feeling pretty good – and that meant from the bottom of his heart – for the first time in a while now.

They sailed into the open sea faster than he expected but it was a good thing. The yacht was already waiting for them, ready to sail and it took Alexander only fifteen minutes to get them on the sea. And he needed to admit that he missed it, the calmness of the water and open space. It relaxed him and he even started to hum under his breath as they were sailing a bit more far out on the sea but they still could see the shore. It seemed that Hephaistion liked it as well even though he only got himself naked and started to sunbath on the decks, making Alexander look at him every two minutes because now his body was glistening in the sun because of the oil and Alexander really couldn’t help himself but stare. After all, he was just a human being, and a male one on top of that. “How do you like it?”, he asked after forty minutes of their sailing while Hephaistion was still bending his beautiful body in the sun while drinking cold drinks that Alexander was serving him from time to time. “Do you want me to sail a bit farer? Or do you still want to see the shore?” The blond man set the course and came down to where his boy was to drink something as well because he wasn’t so immune to this hotness like Phai was. 

„I'm fine like this“, Hephaistion gave back and opened his eyes under the shades when he felt the shadow of Alexander roaming over his body when he stood next to him. He would feel more comfortable when he could still see the shore because he really was afraid of the open sea, but as long as the blond man was here, he would be fine. So it didn't matter, if Alexander wanted to sail a bit more, he could do so.  
Smiling, he reached for his drink and took a sip, before he turned onto his belly to give his back the same attention. He loved the warmth and he couldn't get enough of it, since it was way better than to be cold all the time. Besides, he was truly enjoying himself here.   
When he the shadow still didn't disappear, Hephaistion lifted his head and pushed the shades to the tip of his nose with his index finger, looking at Alexander with raised eyebrows over the rim of them and grinned.  
„Why won't you join me? Your tan could use some refreshing.“

Alexander smiled and raised his eyebrows, thinking about this. Maybe he could sunbath a bit with Phai even though it was still too hot for him. That truly was a hard choice but in the end Hephaistion’s naked ass convinced him to undress as well and lie down next to his lover. “Can you oil my back?”, he asked, making himself more comfortable after he made sure that they were sailing in the right direction and nothing was getting in their way. After all, he didn’t want them to crush and destroy this beautiful day. And Hephaistion was right, he could use some tan as well since lately he was getting pale and he didn’t like it because it didn’t look good on him. 

Hephaistion's grin grew wider as soon as Alexander lied down next to him. He braced himself on his elbows for a moment and let his eyes roam over the other's glorious body; those broad shoulders, the strong back and – he sighed softly – that perfect ass, not to speak of his strong thighs. Man, he was truly a lucky boy that someone like Alexander picked him up from the street.  
„Of course I can“, he said and got up from his place, already reaching for the bottle before he straddled the blond man, sitting down on his ass. Grinning, he wiggled his own one a bit in an attempt to get himself more comfortable on top of him, before he pressed some of the oil onto his hand, putting the bottle down on the floor.  
„I can even oil the rest of you as well“, he teased as he started to massage the oil into Alexander's back, giving his skin more attention than it actually needed, but he didn't care. It was a nice feeling to touch Alexander and the slickness of his body only gave him dirty thoughts, which he tried to hold back. At least for now.  
„Does it feel good?“, he asked while his hands slid down his back, massaging the oil into his lower back before he went over to caressing his ass with a shiteating grin on his face.

Alexander should have known better than asking Hephaistion to oil his back. Well, he didn’t have anything against that nice massage he was now receiving but it usually ended with him getting horny and now was no different but he decided to hold himself back a little more because he didn’t want any sunburns. Besides, as long as Phai wasn’t moving his ass so much he was fine. “Yeah... it feels very good”, he purred, letting Hephaistion do whatever he wanted because he knew that the boy would make him feel even better and since he didn’t need to get up now he could enjoy his boy’s touches on his naked body. At least he was lying belly down so Phai wasn’t able to see that his manhood was slowly getting interested in what would possibly come out of this situation. 

Hephaistion smiled and kept massaging him for a few minutes more, even after Alexander's skin already soaked the oil in, but he couldn't just take his hands off of him.  
He loved the feeling of his muscles underneath his fingers and the small noises the blond man made whenever he hit a particular hard spot which he kept kneading until his muscle was all smooth again. After a while, he leaned down and kissed the back of Alexander's neck, inhaling the captivating scent of him.  
„I wanted to thank you“, he said quietly with a smile on his lips, while he kept kissing his salty skin, tipping his tongue against it, before he decided to mark him down again, sucking a hickey right beneath his ear. He didn't do that in quite a while now and it was always good to know that the man was wearing his mark since he could never know who he met at work. And he wanted them to know that Alexander was off limits. He knew that he had to have many admirers, not only because of his money – which probably was the reason to hit on him for most of those people – but also because of his marvelous looks and his great character. Hephaistion was glad that he got to know him, at least as far as he did until now, because he was sure that there was way more to come and to be honest, he wanted to know everything about him. Every perk, every fault and every memory that made him happy, but at the same time he knew that he wasn't the right person for Alexander to share this with.  
„I didn't expect you to leave your work behind for me.“ His smile grew a bit wider because it truly made him happy that Alexander did all of this for him even though he had nothing to give him in return. But yeah, his body was probably enough, so he shouldn't complain. As long as the man was happy and content, he was as well.  
„And I am glad that we spent such a great time together. But I'm sure it can get even greater.“  
Deciding to go for it now, Hephaistion lifted himself up a bit before he turned Alexander around until the other was lying on his back. He grinned into his face when he noticed his half hard cock and straddled his hips again, so that his own cock was lined up against Alexander's.  
„Don't you think?“ 

Alexander would fall asleep if he could because Hephaistion’s massage relaxed him to the point where he didn’t care about anything else beside Phai’s hands on his body. He didn’t even know that it was possible to be this relaxed and the sun that was warming them up was making him even more lazy. But Hephaistion’s words woke him up from his slumber because he didn’t expect his boy to thank him for this trip. There was simply nothing to thank for since they both needed this vacation and Alexander wouldn’t go anywhere without his boy. But it was nice to know that Hephaistion appreciated his efforts. “Of course you are more important than my work”, he said without even thinking about it because his brain already turned into goo when Phai made a hickey on his nape. This all simply felt too good and he wasn’t able to think straight anymore. “And this is the best vacation of my life even though it is so short.” Alexander sighed heavily, hoping that they could stay here for longer but he couldn’t abandon his responsibilities. Although he was already thinking about another vacations. Alexander raised his eyebrows when he felt how Hephaistion tried to turn him around but he was simply too heavy for the boy so he just rolled on his back, curious about the other’s plans. And he needed to admit that he wasn’t disappointed when Hephaistion started to rut against him, making his cock get quickly erect. “Oh yes. I agree with you. We can make this trip a lot better” he smiled mischievously, his hands quickly finding their way to Hephaistion’s slim body. 

„Oh...this is so sweet of you to say something like this.“ Hephaistion smiled as the other's words made him feel warm all over, making the already familiar tingling in his stomach kick in again. He really liked the idea of being important to Alexander, and now that he admitted that he was even more important than his work, the boy had the feeling his heart would break out of his chest.  
He wasn't used to hearing things like these and it only made him value Alexander more. He really was something and he was sure that it would break him when he would be about to lose him.  
Shit, he was in too deep, he truly was. But he couldn't think any longer about this, since Alexander understood the effort he made on trying to turn him around, and lied on his back.  
Hephaistion immediately cupped his cheek with one of his hands and caressed his soft skin, looking him into the eyes.  
„I'm glad that you accept my gratitude.“  
He bit his lips, because he realized how perfect this position was to just lean down and kiss him, claim his lips and just _taste_ him. The urge to do so was growing with every passing day and Hephaistion knew one thing: Either he would kiss him soon to shut this fucking need deep inside of his body away or he would keep him at distance, because it was driving him insane. He couldn't go on like this anymore, it was just impossible.  
„So... what did you plan to make this trip _a lot better_?“, he quoted to distract himself from those sinful lips that were pulled into one of those dirty smiles Hephaistion loved to see so much.

Alexander petted Hephaistion’s thighs with his fingertips while looking how his boy was moving his hips lazily against Alexander’s crotch. And how could he say no to that? Especially when there was a naked boy on him with a body that was like a masterpiece. And a boy to whom he felt a very strong connection. In fact, he was already so deep in it that he really wanted to kiss Hephaistion and he was just waiting for an opportunity but it didn’t come. He saw that Phai looked at his lips like he was wondering about the same thing but in the end he just averted his eyes and straightened his back. This actually made Alexander a bit sad but he didn’t let that show on his face because he didn’t want to ruin the mood. “Well, maybe you would like to ride me?”, he purred, squeezing Hephaistion’s ass hard and smiled even wider when that made his boy moan loudly. “You always look so delicious on my cock”, he added, moving his hips as well to get more friction. 

After hearing Alexander's words, Hephaistion reached down between them to slowly start to masturbate the blond's hard cock which was obviously already ready for some action. And the boy gladly made his suggestion come true. He knew that it might have been pathetic – and he knew for sure that _he_ was – but he somehow wanted to repay the man what he already did for him since he really was grateful for this trip.  
And letting him claim him was the only way of paying him he had. His ass was the only thing that mattered in this relationship, at least that was what his head kept telling him, so it should be enough.  
That's why he reached over for the oil, only to slicken Alexander's cock with hard strokes, before he got himself in position without preparing himself. He didn't need it anymore since he was well trained by now and he was literally used to take in Alexander's hard manhood without any problems by now. So he just reached down between his legs and got a grip around said erection, guiding it inside of him while he looked Alexander in the eyes.  
He bit down on his lip when he felt the stretching, but it was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure that he just kept going until he had him completely inside of him, feeling incredibly full.  
„Hah“, he snorted and grinned down at Alexander while he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled again, „now even the place where the sun is never shining is secured against any sunburns.“ He laughed over his own joke for a second before the blond man thrusted up into his tight ass which made his laugh turn into a moan and clasped his fingers around Alexander's shoulders.  
„Man, you really need it, don't you?“ 

Alexander breathed in hard when Hephaistion started to jerk him off. It felt good but it was nowhere near satisfying. He needed to be inside of Phai and he needed it bad. Especially now when his boy already made him horny but he waited patiently, wanting to see what Phai would do. “Damn…”, he moaned a bit when his boy quickly oiled his cock and guided himself onto it. This was a perfect sight and Alexander really needed to hold himself back from coming when Phai tightened on him while he was still getting used to the stretch. Although it was pretty easy for him already since Alexander had trained him good and he spent a lot of time on his boy. But it paid off and the blond man was really pleased with the results. “Of course I need this”, he said with a smug smile on his face as he started to thrust his hips upwards. “Besides, how could I say no to you? It’s simply impossible”, he purred and put his hands on Phai’s hips to help him keeping his pace. “Yes, like this.” Alexander closed his eyes for a moment because it was just too much pleasure at once and he feared that he would come too fast. 

„I know, my body is way too mesmerizing.“ Hephaistion grinned down at him and started to move his hips, at first a bit slow but as soon as he got used to Alexander's cock deep inside of him, he set a higher pace and the way the blond man bit down on his lips and started to guide him only made him grin wider. It was really his biggest satisfaction to know that he was still able to please Alexander like this, even after all those months. It wasn't common for customers to keep their toys so long and it made Hephaistion kind of proud that he would at least stay for a while on Alexander's mind.  
He breathed out hard when he felt the tip of the other's cock grazing his prostate and he kept this position, fucking himself on Alexander's hard erection. He could already feel it pulsing, deep inside of his body so he just gave in to the sudden urge of wanting to make him come. He moved his hips faster and clenched around him with every single move upwards, before taking him deep inside again until his ass hit his skin.  
„I just can't wait to feel your come inside of me“, Hephaistion panted and scratched down Alexander's chest, leaving visible marks there which made the other man moan in pleasure. Well, that was interesting – was it possible that he got off better when a little bit of pain was added to his pleasure?

Alexander could swear that Hephaistion was doing everything to make him come as fast as possible. And it wasn’t even about the way he was clenching on him or the way he was moving his delicious ass up and down. It was more about that look in his eyes which were shining like two brilliants. He had the feeling that right in this moment, Hephaistion didn’t see the world beside him and it made something inside of him explode. Fuck, he really needed that boy. “I will”, he promised, looking right into Hephaistion’s eyes and moving his hips harder, hitting Phai’s prostate with every thrust so the boy would come fast as well. He needed to see him come and to see that look in his eyes when, for a few seconds, he would be completely spacing out. “I’m going to fill you so full”, he breathed out and with one final thrust he came. He really couldn’t hold back any longer even though they had sex in the morning but it was impossible to control his body when Hephaistion was looking at him like that. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes in indulgence the moment he felt how Alexander came inside of him, marking him down as his property. He shouldn't feel like this, so delighted and carefree as he did, not after all those many, many times they already had sex and Alexander marked him. It really shouldn't be special anymore for him, but it was.  
Everytime anew, he felt as if he was worth of something again, worth of being with someone because he was good enough. It was pathetic, yes, because it was only sex and nothing more and he got paid for it on top of that but Hephaistion forgot about everything when Alexander was losing himself like that with him. And only with him.  
With a sigh, the boy tilted his head back and enjoyed the feeling of being filled, before he reached down between their bodies and stroke himself until he came as well, biting his tongue when he did so he was able to muffle the moan, but he never took his eyes off of the blond's face. Something was holding him back, so he just locked eyes with him which made his heart beat faster and just intensified his orgasm.  
Breathing heavily, Hephaistion leaned his forehead against Alexander's shoulder, his free hand fondling the other's hip again while he still stroke himself through the orgasm with the other. 

Alexander opened his eyes just in time to see Phai coming as well and as always it was fucking sexy. Hephaistion’s whole body stiffened and he opened his mouth to scream Alexander’s name and it was simply perfect. The blond man enjoyed seeing this every time no matter how many times they already had sex because every time, there was something unique about it. Alexander lazily wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and cuddled him, letting him rest now because it was clear that his boy would be unable to move for at least a few minutes. “How are you feeling?”, he asked, gently stroking Phai’s hair with his other hand and simply enjoying this moment. He knew that he should probably check their course already but from what he saw they were still sailing properly so there was no need to hurry. 

Hephaistion leaned closer to Alexander when he felt familiar arms wrapping themselves around his body and inhaled his scent, mixed with his own one now. He loved how his lover smelled, and his scent after they had sex was simply the best. He could drown in it. Smiling, he licked over Alexander's neck and tasted the saltiness of his skin.  
„Full“, he commented on the other's question and grinned against his collarbone, because seriously, he was _so full_. Alexander still didn't pull out even though the boy could feel his dick already getting softer bit by bit, and he could feel his come deep inside of him as well.  
It was a thing he didn't want to miss anymore, being so close and intimate with Alexander, so instead of getting up like should, he snuggled closer to the other man and allowed him to pat him gently as he was enjoying his touches.  
„What about you? Was it a _can be_ again?“, he asked mockingly and lifted his head to look Alexander in the eyes before he slid the fingers of his left hand into the blond mane while his thumb caressed his cheekbone.

Alexander chuckled at Hephaistion’s words even though they were true, he really did release a lot inside of his boy even though they had sex in the morning so he should be a bit spent… but in the end, it was good because at least Phai couldn’t call him an old man this way.   
“It was awesome like always”, he smiled, stoking Hephaistion’s cheek with his thumb. “But I guess that I should check if everything ia alright.” He sighed, not wanting to move anywhere but he had to because he didn’t want to risk his boy’s safety. “I don’t want to but I have to, but at least you will be able to sunbath properly.” Alexander gave Hephaistion a playful slap and kissed his forehead, smiling all the time because he was simply happy.. 

Hephaistion's first thought, when he saw how Alexander was about to kiss his forehead, was to just lift his head a bit, only a few centimeters, to let him kiss his lips instead. He could make it look like an accident and pretend he didn't do it on purpose afterwards, he was sure that he could sell this lie, but before he could actually move, Alexander already took his soft lips off of him and motioned him to get up from his hips.  
Fuck. It really couldn't be that hard to steal one little kiss from him, could it?! He somehow _had_ to get one... even if it would be the last time he would see Alexander.  
With a sigh but still smiling, Hephaistion got up, slightly hissing when he felt the other's cock slipping out of his stretched hole, and reached out his hand to help Alexander up. At first he anticipated the blond man to slap his hand away and say something like, that he wasn't an old man, but he took his hand without any snarky remark and got up. When he did, Hephaistion stole himself a kiss, but only on his forehead and murmured a „sweet payback“, before he poked his tongue out at him and made his way to the small bathroom of the yacht to wash himself. He couldn't lie and walk around with Alexander's semen dripping out of him, right?  
So he quickly made himself ready and went to the deck afterwards again, slapping Alexander's ass when he passed him and lied down on his canvas chair again, putting on his shades and feeling really great.

Alexander ruffled Hephaistion hair when the latter kissed his forehead as well and leaned down for his shorts. After all he didn’t want to sunburn his precious royal jewels. He quickly put them on and went back to the rudder. He only needed to correct their course a bit but besides that, they were still sailing into the right direction.   
“You really want me to sail on some shallow water”, he sighed when Hephaistion came back from his quick shower, still naked and now wet because he apparently didn’t dry himself properly. That’s why Alexander had a hard time to take his eyes off of his boy when he was presenting himself like this. 

„Oh, I hope that you won't“, Hephaistion piped back from his canvas chair on which he was lying on his belly again, a puffy pillow under his head and a cool cocktail right next to him with the straw within his reach.  
„I trust you with my life, my dear, so I would be really disappointed if you would do me any harm.“  
Hephaistion laughed, but the truth was that he meant what he said. Not only because they were here on the open sea right now and Alexander was the only one that had the control over the situation, but in general.   
The boy would let him do everything to him and he would follow him blindly. It may have been stupid, but he really trusted him. And he felt comfortable around him, that's why he wanted to keep these feelings as long as he still could.  
„But I am convinced that you won't asperse my trust, so I am relaxed.“


	27. WHY SO FORMAL?

Alexander knew that he was probably looking like an idiot now, waiting for Hephaistion in their favorite restaurant with a big bouquet of beautiful red roses in his hands. And he felt like an idiot, too, because he should just ask him normally and not making such a big even out of it but somehow Nevena talked him into doing it in such an official way. He was going to kill her because he felt like some teenager trying to ask his crush for a prom. But it wasn’t anything like that so why was he feeling so nervous? He was really getting old.  
The blond man looked at his watch and frowned a bit because Hephaistion already ended his classes and was probably on his way here which meant that soon he was going to make an even bigger idiot out of himself. But since he already decided to do it this way, he wouldn’t desert from battlefield.  
Alexander nodded at the waiter to bring him champagne because it would take Phai no more than ten minutes to get there. Damn, yesterday he was still convinced that all of this circus was unnecessary because Hephaistion for sure would agree but now he wasn’t so sure about it anymore. What if he would just laugh at him? They weren’t boyfriends after all so Hephaistion didn’t have any obligation to go with Alexander on that stupid ball. Fuck. It had been a wrong decision to come here. He should have known better but it was too late now. But he just hoped that Hephaistion at least wouldn’t make fun of him. 

Truth be told, Hephaistion had been pretty surprised when his phone rang during his break. Alexander rarely called him, only when there was an emergency, since they always only texted, but this was truly a surprise. And the surprise grew bigger when Alexander told him to come to their restaurant after classes. It made him frown, because since when wanted the blond to eat dinner there? Normally they only went out in the evenings, and it never happened before that Hephaistion was supposed to get there right after uni... But he agreed, since he didn't have anything else to do, even though it was his special day. Yes, it was his birthday today, he was finally turning twenty-one years old – and that was when he halted in his steps as he was already on his way to the restaurant. He never told Alexander when his birthday was, but maybe the other was interested in it and found it out by himself? It wasn't too difficult, so maybe Alexander wanted to take him out today...? A smile built on Hephaistion's face and he was glad that he decided to wear proper clothes today so that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself in their restaurant with his black jeans and button-up shirt he wore today.  
But yeah, the thought of Alexander remembering his birthday was making him pretty happy. So he was even humming a melody as he was walking down the street where the restaurant was, glad that he could escape the people from university. Somehow, they found out that it was his birthday today and were rolling around him all day long, but fortunately one of his friends sensed that he was uncomfortable with all the attention so they eventually let him go – but only after he promised them to go out with them before Christmas break.  
Hephaistion entered the restaurant with a smile on his lips and the waiter recognized him immediately. „Mr. Harper is already waiting for you, sir.“  
It still made the boy uncomfortable to be addressed like that or to be treated in any kind of formal way, but slowly, the more time he spent outside with Alexander, he got used to it. So he just nodded and followed the man to the elevator, even though he prefered to take the stairs, and got out when they reached the floor Alexander apparently was waiting for him. And when Hephaistion saw him standing next to a table, shifting his weight nervously from one leg to the other, he nearly snorted and frowned at the same time, because why the hell was he so nervous? It was practially radiating off of him and made Hephaistion nervous himself, but he quickly got a grip of himself and went over to Alexander while he felt his own heart beating rapidly in his chest.  
„Hey“, he said with a soft smile on his lips after he hugged Alexander, just like they used to do when they saw each other after being seperated for a few hours.

Alexander relaxed a bit when he saw Hephaistion. He looked really amazing today and that shy smile on his face was giving him even more charm and suddenly the blond man was sure that his boy wouldn’t turn him down. Or at least he hoped so because Phai was the only person that he wanted to go to the ball with. And it would save him a lot of trouble because every year when he was coming along, at least half of the party was hitting on him, especially after midnight celebration when alcohol gave them more courage to approach him.   
“Hey, beautiful”, he murmured, hugging his boy and giving him the bouquet. “It’s for you”, he added, not sure what he was actually supposed to say or do. He didn’t court anyone in years because he simply didn’t have to and he didn’t want to. But with Hephaistion it was different and he really wanted to do everything properly. That’s why he was even wearing the suit that Phai liked the most. Maybe it was only a detail but he was preparing for this day for almost five days. Damn, he was really acting like some shy teenager.  
“You look great today.” Alexander smiled, wrapped his arm around Phai’s waist and brought him closer. He actually didn’t know if he should ask now or wait a little bit more. Why was all of this so hard? But at least Hephaistion was still smiling so he wasn’t making an idiot out of himself so far. Good. He didn’t like to show any kind of weakness. 

Hephaistion had to put all his willpower together in order not to blush when Alexander handed him over that bouquet. What was going on here? He didn't expect something like this at all and the expression on the blond's face told him that he was pretty uneasy himself. So... this couldn't be about his birthday, right...? Alexander wouldn't behave like this if it were and it was obvious that he wanted to tell him something, something which made him nervous.  
What... what if he wanted to dump him? And totally the nice gentleman he was, he wanted to do it properly and celebrate their parting? The end of their deal?  
Hephaistion could feel how the blood drained out of his face in one go when that thought crossed his mind. Fuck, he didn't think about this option at all. His heart started beating even faster in his chest but now it wasn't a nice feeling at all anymore, now his whole body went stiff with fear of what would happen in those next few minutes.  
„Thank you“, he said when Alexander pulled him closer, his own eyes looking insecure into the blond's. „You look great as well.“ With his hand he motioned at Alexander's suit and actually smiled a bit without having to force himself to do so, before he leaned into the other's embrace.  
If this would be their last day together, then he would try to enjoy it and get as much of the man as he could. Fuck, this situation really scared the shit out of him.  
„What is this all about?“, he asked quietly when he lifted his head to look into Alexander's face, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to his question. He never expected to feel like this when Alexander would let him go, and if he was honest to himself, the thought of being separated from him totally vanished from his mind in the last few weeks, so he wasn't even surprised that it hit him like this. But maybe he was simply overreacting and it wasn't about ending their deal...?

Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and he was just about to ask but he shut himself up when he saw how pale his boy became. Damn, was it so bad? Or maybe Phai just wanted to tell him that he wanted to quit their deal. No, it couldn’t be that. He would have known that Hephaistion was up to something since his boy was pretty bad at hiding things from him. But now he really wished to be able to read Phai’s thoughts. It would be so much easier for him.  
“Thanks”, he purred, not losing his composure because he at least managed to make some impression on his boy. He really needed to get a grip on himself because sooner or later Hephaistion would think that something was wrong. Fucking Nevena, this was really the last time that he had listened to her advice.  
“Ehh… straight to the point?”, he smiled and looked at his boy who seemed to be a little unsure of this situation as well. “So every year I organize a ball… a Christmas Ball. It’s kind of a big event…” Alexander took a deep breath because now he needed to finally get this out of himself. “And I would like you to come with me”, he finally murmured, trying to read something out of Hephaistion’s face. “What would you say to that?” 

At first, Hephaistion held his breath when he noticed that Alexander was about to let out the bomb and looked insecure at the other, ready to entwine himself out of his arms to run away from here anytime. But then he registered what he said and it made him let out a shuddering breath, before he put his hands back on Alexander's hips and averted his eyes for a second, because damn, he really had to collect himself for a second after this shock.  
„Thank god“, he muttered under his breath, before he looked up again, slightly shaking his head. „You could have asked me in a less formal way, Alexander, I already expected the worst.“ Playfully he slapped him against his chest, before his eyes went down to his disheveled tie which he immediately straightened with both of his hands, just to have something to do.  
„Of course I will go with you.“ Hephaistion smiled, because really, was it such a big deal for Alexander? They went out plenty of times already so it shouldn't be something new to the blond man, that's why the boy really didn't get all this hoopla about this situation, but then he thought further about his words. A ball. Which he organized. Which meant that there would be plenty of... people... who would see them together?  
His eyes widened a bit.   
„Wait a second“, he said then and looked Alexander in the face, scanning it for a while in silence.  
„Is this... like a date-thing? I mean, this sounds pretty... official? Are you sure you want this?“  
Hephaistion truly was surprised, because hey, he was literally a hooker from the street and compared to Alexander he was nothing. Was the other nuts for wanting to take him out on such a big event? Hephaistion already could hear all the gossiping and he really didn't want the blond to have any problems, since the differences between them were pretty obvious... the gap in years was the smallest one. But to be honest, he felt quite flattered that Alexander wanted to take him and not some other human being which would fit better there than he ever would be able to.

Alexander at first wanted the ground to swallow him whole when Hephaistion averted his eyes. So in the end he didn’t like him enough to go with him on that stupid ball… why should he even expect Phai to actually want to go with him in the first place? Damn, he was so stupid. But then Hephaistion looked up again and his eyes were shining so beautiful and he just agreed like it was something obvious and completely normal.   
It took Alexander a good minute to register what just happened but when he finally did he smiled like he just won on the lottery and leaned down to kiss Hephaistion’s neck. “It is official”, he said softly, hoping that maybe Hephaistion would get the hint in that because Alexander really wanted him to stay for longer. Forever preferably. Phai didn’t even need to love him because he knew that there was no way that his boy would ever fall in love with him but just his presence would be enough. After all, he was making Alexander’s life a lot brighter. “I guess it’s time to show you in public.” The blond man stepped back and smiled. “But I guess that you are hungry, so shall we eat? We can talk about the details over the dinner.” 

Hephaistion swallowed and smiled, even though it was hard at first, because he really didn't get what this was all about. He simply didn't understand why Alexander wanted to take him with him. Sure, they were together for a pretty long time now and he knew that Alexander liked him a bit, but this? This was... unbelievable.   
He just nodded to his words and went to the table, sitting down with his eyes still on Alexander's face. It felt as if he fell asleep at some point and was dreaming this life now, because there was no way that this successful, handsome man wanted to _show_ him in public. Together with him. It just... it didn't want to fit in Hephaistion's head.  
„But...“, he started but quickly stopped talking again because he didn't know what he wanted to say himself. He propped his elbows on the table and braced his face in his hands, still staring at Alexander without touching the food that was already on the table along with a bottle of expensive looking champagne, but he didn't have a single thought left to something like food.  
Did that mean... that Alexander liked him? Like, _liked him_? More than a toy? Or maybe this was some sort of a birthday present? He really had no idea, but he didn't dare to ask either, so he just shut up and averted his eyes again because he realized how much he was staring.  
„I'm really speechless...“

Alexander really was happy even though it wasn’t actually such a big thing, only a stupid ball but Hephaistion wanted to go out with him in public. And _public_ didn’t mean some restaurant, but to an official party which meant that Phai wanted to be with him for longer. He even forgot about his dinner and just stared back at Hephaistion who seemed to be a little shocked himself but it didn’t seem that he had second thoughts.   
“Why?”, he asked, finally taking the champagne and pouring it into their glasses. They really needed to celebrate that. Alexander didn’t even care anymore about the fact that Hephaistion was a hooker. He stopped seeing him like this a long time ago and the more they were together the more he liked him. Well, maybe Nevena was right after all but she didn’t need to know that. “I hope that you are not going to turn me down.” 

Quickly, Hephaistion shook his head, because no, of course he wouldn't turn him down. He wouldn't even _think_ about doing so, not only because he wouldn't dare but because he simply didn't want to. He just didn't understand it, at all.  
When he looked at Alexander and saw the expression on his face, Hephaistion decided that he didn't have to understand it. He simply wanted to make him happy, and if he could achieve that with going with him to that ball, then he definitely would.  
„I'm just... surprised I guess. I didn't expect it, but it makes me happy.“  
The boy could feel the blush on his cheeks when he reached for his glass which Alexander handed him over and took a sip of the champagne.  
„When... does it start?“, he asked, not sure what to say now because he was simply overwhelmed with this whole situation which seemed to be so surreal to him.

“I’m happy that it makes you happy”, he chuckled, already thinking about the suit that he had prepared for Hephaistion. His boy needed to look perfect so everyone would know who he belonged to. “Actually today…”, he murmured and looked up at Phai, hoping that his boy wouldn’t mind the date. “But everything is finished. So all I need now is you”, he smiled a bit and took a big sip of his champagne. “It’s a bit stiff but you should like it.” Damn, why did he wait for so long with asking Hephaistion. Now it looked like he didn’t have any other choice so he asked Phai. “I should have asked you earlier… I know”, he sighed and looked down at his food, hoping that his boy wouldn’t change his mind now. 

Hephaistion knew that his mouth stood wide agape but within the first seconds he couldn't do anything about it, until he closed it and just stared at Alexander, speechless again. So it really was today? On his birthday? Maybe he had another surprise for him? Maybe... he wanted to end their deal and ask him out... officially?  
All of a sudden, excitement filled his heart and he just shrugged Alexander's concerns off.  
„No, that's okay, I... didn't have any plans today anyway.“  
He smiled at him before he took another sip of his drink, nervously thinking about what this night would bring. He was used to feasts like this since he knew them from his father, but he guessed that it was on a whole different level when Alexander organized them – he knew his way of living, so it really was a huge step in their relationship to ask the boy out to go with him to such a ball.  
„Didn't you have anyone else to ask or did your former date dump you?“, he joked and lowered his head after Alexander averted his gaze as well.

“That’s good. I’ve already bought you a suit so you don’t have to worry about anything. I hope you will like it. It matches with mine”, he smiled, clearly proud of himself that he took care of every detail. They were going to look great together and Alexander was sure that this night was going to be great with Hephaistion by his side.   
“Of course not. Who do you think I would take with me besides you?” The blond man snorted and finally started to eat his dinner. Now that he relaxed he finally realized how hungry he was. And there were still a few hours left until the ball would begin so he needed to fill his stomach because later he for sure wouldn’t have time because of the amount of preparing that needed to be done right before the guests would appear. 

Smiling, Hephaistion looked down on his plate and reached for his cutlery, before he started to eat as well. So Alexander truly wanted to go with him and only him. He knew that it was pathetic and truly embarrassing, but he enjoyed the way his heart fluttered, as well as the warm feeling that spread itself in his whole body.  
„I can't wait to see the suit“, he said after he swallowed, because really, Alexander apparently really put a lot of effort into his preparations and if even their suits matched, then it really had to mean something. They would... truly look like a – couple?  
Hephaistion blushed at that thought and quickly continued to eat before he could say something that he could regret after sharing his thoughts with the blond man.  
But yes, he truly was happy and couldn't wait for the evening.

Alexander looked up at Phai, glad that he didn’t make fun out of him because he really wanted everything to be perfect so they would enjoy this evening. And everyone would finally know that the blond man wasn’t a single anymore. Or at least he hoped so. But he even thought about proposing a partnership tonight to Hephaistion because he really wanted the boy to stay in his life but he wasn’t sure if it still wasn’t a bit too early.  
“We will go back home after the dinner and prepare everything. I am sure that you will be the main attraction of the ball but don’t forget that you are mine”, he said seriously, looking into his boy’s eyes. Yes, he wanted everyone to see Hephaistion but he didn’t want them to hit on him. 

„How could I forget that I am yours?“ Hephaistion smiled without looking at Alexander, simply because he didn't want him to see all those emotions in his eyes since he was sure that they were clearly readable. He didn't know what to think or feel right now, because the true purpose of Alexander's actions still weren't clear for him. He just didn't get it.  
But yeah, he was right... he would probably really be the _main attraction_ , like the blond man called it. The cheap slut from the street that attracted the attention of someone like Alexander. It was obvious to him that the other people would at least sense what was going on between them, because there was no way that their paths would have crossed under normal circumstances. Hephaistion could live with that, but he really didn't want to bring any shame to Alexander...  
But as long as he would behave and do what the other said it would be fine. At least he hoped so.

“Good. I just don’t want anyone to steal you away from me”, he said with a small smile but he actually was serious. Hephaistion was beautiful and he for sure would catch a lot of attention and what comes with this? – Admirers. The blond man actually didn’t think that Phai would suddenly dump him for another guy but he preferred to be rather safe than sorry. “I just hope that it won’t be boring for you. It’s basically just a meeting of rich snobs who don’t know what fun is.” Alexander sighed, hoping that at least this year he would be spared from the dubious pleasure of listening to their boring jokes. 

Alexander's words made a soft smile form on his lips and when he looked up to meet his eyes, Hephaistion believed to see the same affection in the other's look which he felt himself towards him. So maybe he should just stop thinking so much and just enjoy the feeling that Alexander liked him back. In the end, he would spend an important evening today and the last thing he needed were unpleasant thoughts or this stupid nervousness that was pulsing through his veins and making him insane.  
„As long as you won't leave my side I will be fine“, he answered and with that, he started to eat properly, determined to finish his meal fast so that Alexander would have enough time to prepare everything.


	28. PARTNERS

“You look really delicious”, Alexander purred into Hephaistion’s ear but quickly straightened his back when he saw another person coming to them. It was like that every year. Everyone was trying to talk to him at least for a bit and leave the best impression on him they could since that was their only occasion to talk to Alexander without making an appointment first. It was really boring because all of those people were just trying to crawl up his ass but it simply wasn’t working on him. At least Phai didn’t seem to mind and he was doing great so far, simply shining at Alexander’s side and the blond man was really proud of him. He was also informing everyone that Hephaistion was his partner and not like they thought – just a decoration for the night.   
“It shouldn’t last long because I don’t like this one”, he whispered and smiled a fake smile when Matt approached them. He didn’t like this guy at all and the only reason that he was still working with his company was because of the respect he held for Matt’s father. But sadly Matt didn’t inherit his father’s wits and wisdom. He was just a rich kid who thought too high of himself.   
“Matt”, he said with fake happiness, wrapping his arm tight around Hephaistion’s waist when he saw how this fucker looked at his boy. Matt could think of himself as a playboy and Alexander actually didn’t mind that as long as he wasn’t trying to hit on Phai but even Matthew couldn’t be actually so stupid to do that. He had too much to lose. Although Alexander preferred to clearly show him to who Hephaistion belonged. Just in case. “I didn’t see you around in quite a long time. What were you doing?” 

It was a weird feeling to be addressed as his _partner_ , but Hephaistion didn't say anything and just nodded friendly whenever Alexander introduced him to another person. After the fourth or fifth successful and well dressed looking person, the boy lost track of the number of men and women that were obviously trying to impress Alexander and woo him somehow, but everytime the blond wrapped his arm around his waist, the happy expression vanished from their faces and jealousy was all that was left for Hephaistion, clearly burning in their eyes.  
But he didn't care as long as Alexander was standing close to him. He probably wouldn't see a single one of these people ever again, so why should he tortue his brain with trying to remember all of their names? He simply gave up and enjoyed the feeling of the blond's warm body next to him.  
Hephaistion was still thinking about why Alexander told everyone that he was his partner when it was clear that he _wasn't_ , when a good looking guy approached them with this disgusting fake smile on his lips.  
Just like with everyone else, the boy greeted him as well and noticed pleased how Alexander pulled him even closer to himself when both of them noticed how this guy – Matt, as he remembered – was eyeing Hephaistion.   
So he just leaned into his touch and didn't even listen to their conversation, which was probably just smalltalk anyway, and gave in to the alluring thoughts of being Alexander's partner for real.  
Maybe this was all this was about? The blond wanting him to be really his partner? Hephaistion could feel how his heart started to beat faster when that thought crossed his mind, because if he was honest with himself, it was a nice imagination... even though there wouldn't be any love involved like he wished it would be in something like a partnership, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that Alexander would be able to fall in love with him. He could have everyone and he would really be a fucking fool if he thought that the blond would choose _him_.  
But still, now Hephaistion was almost sure that he liked him, so maybe... maybe they could take another step forward. Maybe Hephaistion could finally get what he was wishing for for quite a while now – maybe he could finally taste those perfect lips tonight. Because that was something that _mates_ were doing, right?

Alexander relaxed a bit when Hephaistion leaned closer to him, making Matt grimace. Oh yes, that fucker should know that Phai belonged to Alexander and only to him. But something in Matt’s eyes told him that this guy was just too stupid to know that he shouldn't try to aim for something that he couldn’t have.   
“I was on vacations. But I see that I wasn’t the only one since you tanned as well.” Matt smiled and looked at Hephaistion, being really interested in that boy who seemed to be a lot younger than Alexander. He was a cutie and the brunette really wanted to get to know him closer even though the tight grip on his waist was a clear statement that Alexander wouldn’t just let go of him. But there was no fun without risking.  
“Who is your beautiful company, Alexander? I haven’t seen him before.” Matt smiled at Hephaistion, eyeing him closely. The boy really looked great in that suit which was making him wonder what gorgeous body was hiding under it.   
“Phai. He is my partner”, Alexander answered, underling the word _partner_ because he already knew that Matt was planning something. But the blond man didn’t plan to leave his boy’s side for the whole night so there was no way that this fucker would be able to even come close to him again. 

Hephaistion didn't know where to look. This guy was looking at him with such a... yeah, hungry look that it would have made him blush if he wasn't already used to it. But even when he was, it wasn't making him feel less uncomfortable so he tried to avoid to meet his eyes as much as possible. Alexander made him feel a lot better, the way he held him close to himself was so promising that Hephaistion started to believe that he meant what he was saying.  
That they were partners.  
The thought made him smile and when Matt's eyes shot back to him after he said something of which he apparently thought that it was funny, Hephaistion just chuckled and shook his head.  
„Oh, I apologize. I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?“  
He really didn't register what he said but he didn't want him to think that Hephaistion enjoyed his company or that his jokes were funny for him, simply because they weren't.  
The boy only wanted him to finally go away again and leave them alone. He had a urgent task to fulfill and in order to do so, they needed to be alone for a minute...  
But even after Hephaistion behaved kind of repellent towards him, Matt didn't give up and continued to chew Alexander's ears off who was obviously uninterested in what the man had to say as well.  
After some minutes of half listening to what Matt had to say, Hephaistion noticed how he got a bit closer to him than it was necessary. Alexander apparently didn't notice it but no wonder, since it was barely noticeable, but the blue eyed boy did since he was used to something like this. People always approached him without even asking if he was fine for that, it started years ago when the puberty did its job and he became so good looking. He knew about the effect he had on other's, but it didn't mean that he liked it when they came close to him or even touched him without asking. Sure, he got rid of feeling uncomfortable about it when he started to... sell himself, and his body barely reacted to it now, but he still didn't like it. That's why he snuggled his arm around Alexander's waist as well now, getting even closer to the blond man, so close that he was sure, one centimeter more and they would melt into one. But Hephaistion couldn't help himself, Alexander's touches were the only ones he liked, if not loved – and right now, they made him feel safe and worthy. When he looked up, he could see that Alexander seemed to be a bit surprised and for a second, the thought that he went too far with showing Matt that Alexander belonged equally to him crossed his mind, but when he smiled up to the blond man and he returned his smile, Hephaistion knew that it was fine.

Alexander really couldn’t take it anymore. Matt was simply boring but sadly he didn’t think like this about himself so he just kept talking, making the blond man a little bit aggressive because he really didn’t care about his private life. Only the feeling of Hephaistion by his side was calming him down. But he was really getting tired of that kid and he didn’t like the way Matt was looking at his boy.   
At some point he even lost the track of what Matt was saying because he started to think about Hephaistion again. His boy didn’t protest when Alexander was telling everyone that Phai was his partner and it was really official. He even smiled when Alexander did so and it made the blond man really happy because that meant that Hephaistion didn’t have anything against it. He knew that they should talk about it first but somehow he didn’t want to because he simply didn’t like these kind of conversations. They were making him uneasy, besides he liked the way things were now.   
But he got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard that Matt was telling some bad joke. He snorted but not because the joke was funny, because it wasn’t, but because of Matt’s stupidity. Besides, it seemed that Hephaistion wasn’t listening to him as well and it made Alexander feel a lot better unlike Matt whose face fell.   
“Okay. That was a nice talk but Phai wanted to drink something.” Alexander smiled at his boy and gave Matt a fake smile as well. “I will see you around”, he said even though he had no desire to talk to him anymore. He just wanted to be left alone with Hephaistion. 

With fake sorrow painted on his face, Hephaistion looked after Matt and even waved him goodbye while he vanished in the crowd of people, before he turned his face back to Alexander and rolled his eyes a bit.  
„Sheesh, this is horrible. Do you have to go through something like this every year?“ He felt some kind of pity for Alexander, because he could read in his face that he wasn't enjoying himself at all which was actually sad since he organized this event himself... but yeah, it was probably necessary just to show himself in this business, Hephaistion guessed. He was glad that he didn't have anything to do with stuff like this as his father always kept him out of everything and only took his older sibling along with him... after his son's confession.  
But these times were over anyway, and even if he would part with Alexander someday, he would never return back home. Ever. So there was really no need to think about his family, especially not his father, who he didn't want to see ever again.  
„Don't get me wrong, it's not that bad even though it's kind of exhausting to remember so many faces at once“, Hephaistion grinned and looked at Alexander with a playful smile on his lips while he walked outside of the hall, just to have some minutes of silence with Alexander who he gently dragged along, „but this really is not how I imagined my birthday. All this attention, but not for the proper reason.“

“I know…”, he sighed, leading Hephaistion to the table where the alcohol was. He really needed to drink something because he was going crazy here. He never liked this ball but it was a tradition now which he needed to continue. At least it was just one night and then a whole year of peace again. Well, at least as much peace as he could get in his job.   
Alexander took two glasses with champagne and gave one to Hephaistion. He took a sip from it and opened his mouth to say something when Phai dropped the bomb. What birthday? Whose birthday? Fuck. He didn’t know that today was Hephaistion’s birthday. In fact, he didn’t even ask him about it, it just somehow flew away from his mind. But the worst thing was that his boy apparently thought that Alexander remembered about it.  
Present. He needed a present. He couldn’t let Hephaistion know that he really wasn’t aware of his birthday.   
“I know”, he sighed, trying to maintain his poker face. “But I will make it up to you later. I promise that to you, my birthday boy.” Alexander smiled and leaned down to briefly kiss Hephaistion’s neck. Damn, he was really in deep shit and he needed to quickly come up with something and organize a present for his boy. 

Closing his eyes when Alexander's lips touched his skin, Hephaistion tilted his head to the side and sighed, leaning closer to the man.  
„So you remembered?“, he asked faintly, before he backed off again and looked at the blond with a smile on his lips, because really, did Alexander think that he bought this lie? He was aware of the fact that he never told him when his birthday was and the look on Alexander's face told him that he didn't find out by himself, either. A split second was enough for Hephaistion to read the other's features so he knew what was up. It made him chuckle that the older man tried to cover up the fact that he missed his toy's birthday, but Hephaistion wasn't mad, not even disappointed, since it wasn't the other's fault. But it was nice to know that Alexander seemed to care about it, now that he knew, and it was really adorable to see how he tried to get out of this situation.  
„How come you didn't wish me all the best yet?“  
Hephaistion's grin grew wider when he saw that Alexander didn't expect this question, but it wasn't in the boy's nature to torture him like that, so he quickly shook his head and took the other's hand, chuckling softly.  
„It's fine, you couldn't know. And don't you dare thinking about getting me a present, I don't need anything. At least nothing you could buy with money.“

Alexander sighed, not knowing what to do now. He was an asshole for not asking when Hephaistion’s birthday was and it was really something important. They needed to celebrate it. But he fucked it up. He couldn’t even look Hephaistion the eyes now because he failed him hard.  
“I am sorry. I should know when your birthday is but I will really make it up to you”, he promised, already thinking about what could make his boy really happy. Maybe another vacations? The last ones were really great and Hephaistion loved Italy. Besides, he didn’t have any other idea for a present. He was buying something for Phai almost every day so now he ran out of ideas. “I hope that you will forgive me…” 

„Nah, who cares about birthdays... It's just a normal day, so don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said anything about it in the first place.“  
Hephaistion smiled honest, because he really didn't care. Sure, it would have been nice if Alexander had something up his sleeve for him, but he really didn't know. It was the boy's own fault because he didn't tell him, but obviously it wasn't important to Alexander since he never asked – but it really didn't matter. He gave the blond's hand a gentle squeeze and tried to search for his eyes, but Alexander refused to look at him which made the boy halt for a second. Huh, was it really that important to him that he couldn't even look at him now? Man, now he really felt bad because he for sure didn't want to make Alexander uncomfortable with his comment...  
He bit down on the inner side of his cheek and took a deep breath while his heart was beating madly in his chest as he fought with himself how to actually express his wish. It wasn't easy for him since he never asked for something like that and he somehow didn't bring up the courage to ask, but he had to. At some point, he would have to jump over his shadow and ask, so why not now...?  
„Well“, Hephaistion said and looked at the floor after swallowing hard, „there is... something you could give me. If you really want to make it up to me.“

“Of course it is important, Phai.” Alexander nearly rolled his eyes because really, how could his boy think that it was just a normal day? It really was special and the blond man hoped that he would still be able to make it up to him somehow but he was pretty sure that they wouldn’t be able to get out of here until late in the night. There was really no way for him to just run away from here since he was the host of the party. He didn’t even feel any better when he felt how gently Hephaistion squeezed his hand. That was really nice of him that he didn’t want to make Alexander feel guilty but it was just of no use.  
“What?”, he immediately asked, looking up at Hephaistion. He would do literally anything for his boy, no matter what that was. “Just tell me and I will make your wish come true.” 

So that was the moment in which Hephaistion would either make a complete fool out of himself or get what he really wished for. He hoped for the second option when he looked up again, scanning Alexander's face for any kind of sign that would maybe make him not ask for it.  
He took a deep breath, not letting go of Alexander's hand when he stepped a bit closer to him, feeling how his madly beating heart pumped all the blood into his face, at least that's what it felt like. Hephaistion probably looked like a prepubertal teenager now, but he couldn't help himself, he was just so nervous. He would either ruin everything or gain something that meant a lot for him. But if he didn't ask, he would never now, right? Besides, it had to mean something that Alexander called him his partner, so he for sure wouldn't reject him, would he?  
Maybe it truly was time for the next step and it was just the perfect occasion to do so, so Hephaistion gathered all his courage after taking another deep breath and opened his mouth.  
„A kiss“, he said straight forward, feeling how an insecure expression placed itself on his face. „I... I want you to kiss me.“


	29. KISS OR KILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, our dear readers!
> 
> I am SO sorry for the belated update, but I have been on a Mars concert on monday and just came back home this evening. (I won't say a single thing about the concert or I will lose my shit again, but if you want to know what was going on: check the concert, that girl on stage with the band was me OH MY FUCKING GOD. Okay, back to business...)
> 
> Tomorrow, I will upload the next chapter like usual, as well as a new chapter of "I worry for you without me". I don't have a corrected chapter left and I am too tired to do it now. :D
> 
> I hope you understand! 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Yumi ♥

Alexander observed Hephaistion closely as his boy was getting more and more red like he was really ashamed of what he wanted to ask from the blond man. Was it that bad? Alexander couldn’t even think of a thing that could make Phai so embarrassed because they were really close and nothing was a taboo between them. But he himself started to get a bit impatient because it took his boy really long to finally get this out.   
And it was really the last thing that Alexander expected. A kiss. So simple, yet a thing that they had never done before.  
“Really?”, he asked because he needed to make sure that he heard that right. It was simply impossible to him that Hephaistion would truly want to kiss him. He didn’t even know what to do now because he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He wanted that from a longer time already and now it turned out that he wasn’t the only one and that Phai really felt some sympathy towards him. 

Hephaistion wanted the earth to swallow him, preferably now. When he looked into Alexander's face, he saw something like shock and confusion at the same time and the boy didn't like it at all. Not after he opened himself up like this. He could even feel how the blond's body went stiff against his own which made him back off a bit in an instant, not wanting to give Alexander any discomfort.  
This truly wasn't the reaction he hoped for. He imagined that Alexander would just grant his wish and kiss him, but it was probably only his damn romantic brain that had lost the connection to reality.  
Hephaistion could feel how the blood drained out of his face bit by bit, even though he felt as ashamed as never before. Of course Alexander didn't want to kiss him. Why should he? He was just... oh damn, Hephaistion didn't even know himself what he was anymore. He was confused beyond endurabilty and standing like this in front of Alexander who didn't move a single muscle until now was humilating.   
„Oh, I... I just thought...“, he started, trying to explain to the blond man what made him lose his mind like this for a second, because seriously, asking him to kiss him? He was completely insane. Even though he knew it, he couldn't help but feel this devastating disappointment that filled his heart when he stepped back, not able to look at Alexander any longer who was still staring at him like he was some alien from another planet.  
Fuck, he ruined it. This was the only chance he had to ask Alexander something like this and he ruined it.   
„I...“ Damn, now he even started to fucking stutter or what? He was truly pathetic, he couldn't stand himself anymore. No wonder that Alexander didn't want him like this.  
„I guess I got carried away, because you said that... that I am your –“ But before he could finish his sentence, he heard Alexander's name and when he turned around he saw Matt approaching them, a glass with champagne in his hand and a grin on his face.  
Hephaistion immediately let go of Alexander's hand as if he burned himself, not willing to let anyone witness this moment of embarrassment. Shit. He wasn't allowed to lose his face in front of anyone, he had to behave since it was his duty tonight to not bring any shame to Alexander... and yet he probably abashed him with himself. Great job, that was truly a great job.  
He forced an apologetic smile on his lips when Matt greeted them and put his hand on Alexander's arm for a second, just so the man wouldn't sense that something was wrong between Alexander and his _partner_ – damn it really was pathetic when he thought about it that he was stupid enough to read something into Alexander's words when it was obvious that he only wanted the other people to leave him alone...  
Oh god. Hephaistion's eyes widened for a second, before his hand slipped off of the blond's arm. That was it, that was the reason for all of this. Alexander only used him as some kind of alibi. It wasn't because he wanted him to truly be his _partner_ , it was only so that no one would hit on him...  
„I'm sorry“, he mumbled and tried to smile again, but he wasn't able to look into Alexander's eyes. „This was a stupid idea, I... just forget about it. I just forgot my place.“  
He looked at Matt who seemed to be confused yet curious about this whole situation since he started to look at Hephaistion like before again, but the boy didn't have a single thought left for that guy.  
„I think you two have a lot to talk about since you didn't meet in quite some time now.“ At least he got a good excuse for vanishing right now, because he simply couldn't bear feeling Alexander's eyes on him since he didn't even know what this look meant in the first place. He didn't even have said a single word so far.  
„Excuse me now, I just have to use the bathroom.“ And with that, he turned on his heels and headed into said direction, probably to lock himself there and not leave the room for the rest of the evening.  
But before he reached the stairs which led to the toilets, he heard his name. His full name. As in _Hephaistion_. Frowning, he turned around because it wasn't Alexander's voice and no one else knew his name besides Nevena – whom he hadn't seen so far, as he noticed now – and it wasn't a female voice. His eyes were roaming over some of the people who were standing close to him, but no one paid any attention to him since they were occupied with their own conversations, so the boy turned around again, thinking that he probably already lost his mind if he already heard fucking voices, but then someone called his name again – and when he turned his head into the other direction, the small amount of blood that was still left in his face drowned out of it when he spotted his father.  
Fuck. This was a joke, right? What in hell was his old man doing here?! He was the last one he wanted to see right now since he couldn't imagine that this conversation with him would be nice at all and he really didn't need any more humilation after this embarrassing situation with Alexander.  
„What are you doing here?“, he got out when his father approached him, a disgusted expression on his face. He looked nice, his hair perfectly made, not a single wrinkle in his expensive suit and Hephaistion was sure that he would be able to see the reflection of his face in his father's polished shoes if he took a closer look at them. Like always, the perfect gentleman on the outside. But when the boy looked around, he couldn't spot neither one of his siblings and not even his mother. So he probably was alone here – which was better, he didn't need to see them.  
„The question is what _you_ are doing here“, his father hissed and looked down at his son, his mouth pulled into a grimace that immediately showed the disgust he held towards his son. And even though it shouldn't, it hurt Hephaistion. Even after all this time, it still hurt him that his father hated him. But this shouldn't be important right now, he just needed to go to the bathroom... and vanish. Everything would be fine then. But when he wanted to take a step further into the direction of the stairs, he felt a hard grip around his upper arm and when he turned around, his father was staring at him, hatred sprinkling out of his eyes.  
„I asked you a question. Who let you in?“ Hephaistion tried to pull away, but he couldn't since he could feel that his arm would bruise if he forced his arm out of his father's grip, so he just kept still and looked at the man who he used to look up to as a little boy.  
„I... no one, I'm just company for a guest here“, he gave back quietly, not wanting to cause any sensation here since some of the guests already were throwing suspicious looks at them.  
„You? Company?“, his father hissed again as he ripped his son closer to himself. „You mean you sold your ass again, didn't you?“  
Hephaistion felt how the anger wanted to rise inside of him but he couldn't say anything. He was simply shocked that his father was here and hurt that he spoke the truth which Hephaistion liked to forget in these last weeks. He sold himself. He was a whore, how could he forget about it? How could he expect Alexander to want him as a partner?  
Hephaistion choked on his breath when the realization hit him and he tried to get out of his father's grip again, but it only made the latter tighten his hand around him even more. It was already painful but nothing compared to what he felt inside of him.  
He felt so dirty all of a sudden that he couldn't even breathe properly anymore. „Please, let me go“, he said, trying to keep his voice steady, but he felt miserably when he swallowed down the tears of shame that burned in his eyes.  
„Dad, please –“ But before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek as his father slapped him. Hephaistion just stood there, not able to say a single word as he just stared at him.  
„ _Don't_ you dare calling me your dad, Hephaistion“, his father spit out and pulled him with him as he started to walk towards the elevator.  
„I lost my son a long time ago and I won't allow that you will bemire this society. You have nothing to do here, so get you dirty ass out of here. Did you hear me?“

Alexander knew that he shouldn’t think so much and just kiss Hephaistion when there was the right time because he fucked up again. He couldn’t even count how many times he fucked up already. And yet, he was still standing here like an idiot, a brainless idiot on top of that because he somehow wasn’t getting the stimuli from outside, not doing anything even though he should now grab Phai and kiss him. It was that simple.   
Then Hephaistion started to speak and Alexander saw how much he hurt his boy - and it was something unforgivable. He promised himself that he would never cause Phai anything like that but here he was, observing how his boy was trying to get away from him as fast as possible. “Phai…”, he started, not knowing what to say because his brain still wasn’t catching up with this whole situation. “Just wait a second and let me explain”, he pleaded, trying to gain his thoughts and finally do something because it was obvious that he made Hephaistion feel shitty.   
Now he at least knew where Hephaistion was getting to. Yes, he said that Phai was his partner because that was the truth but he just didn’t expect things to go so fast. Hell, he didn’t even know that Hephaistion would ever want to kiss him. “It’s not like you think”, he said fast and cursed under his breath when he saw Matt approaching them. That was just what he needed. This fucker always knew when to interrupt and Alexander really couldn’t hate him any more than he did in that moment. He even threw him a glance that was clearly showing that he wasn’t welcomed now but this stupid kid didn’t take the clue and came to them anyway with that smug smile on his face that Alexander wanted to wipe against gravel.  
Alexander just ignored him and looked at Hephaistion again, speechless because of his words. _Forgot his place_? What place? He wasn’t a dog to remember his place. Damn, was he really serious now? Did he really made his boy feel like he was just some object that didn’t even have the right to have his own needs?   
“No. Phai, wait!”, Alexander said but it was too late, Hephaistion already disappeared among the guests, leaving Alexander with Matt who seemed to be a bit shocked but also very pleased with himself. Alexander was really seconds away from killing him.  
“Troubles in paradise?”, Matt asked innocently, slowly sipping his champagne.   
“That’s none of your business”, he hissed in response, curling his fingers into tight fists. “Just go and fuck yourself”, he added, not caring about how inappropriate it was. He didn’t want to see him ever again anyway. Besides, now he had more urgent things to do. Like catching Hephaistion before he would do something stupid. That’s why he didn’t even look back at Matt as he ran after his boy, hoping that he still was able to make things up.   
“Pha...” His voice got stuck in his throat when he saw one of his subcontractors hitting his boy. That was it. Now he was fucking mad and he even managed to forget completely about Matt. All that counted now was to punish this fucker who dared to touch his Hephaistion. No one was allowed to do that. Besides, that man started to drag his boy somewhere even though Hephaistion was obviously protesting hard against such treatment.   
“Leave him alone!”, he shouted and caught the man’s shoulder, simply pushing him away but he used enough force to make the man fall on the marble floor. “How. Did. You. Dare. To. Touch. Him?”, he said through gritted teeth, not even caring about how much attention he was gaining. This man needed punishment and he was going to get just that. 

Hephaistion's dad just didn't stop dragging him, no matter how much he tried to get rid of him. Not even words were helping here anymore since he knew how stubborn the old man could be, but he didn't want to surrender, either. He just didn't want to. The thought of having to explain himself to that man was already making him feel sick but this, this was on a whole different level. He just... insulted him in front of everyone and Hephaistion was glad that not many people heard what he said. But those who heard quickly started to talk with their friends so it would be only a matter of time until everyone would know who he was. Or more like _what_.  
So maybe he should just let his father do whatever he planned with him... it would be better in the end, at least for Alexander. He probably would just kick him out from here... so it wouldn't be that bad. A sigh shook his body when he opened his mouth to talk to his father once again, to beg him to let him go because really, he could walk by himself, he didn't need him to drag him out like some dog, but before he could say anything the pressure around his arm vanished and suddenly his father was pulled back.   
Surprised, Hephaistion turned around and when he saw Alexander he thought that his situation couldn't get any worse. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, ashamed that the blond man had to witness this and he felt truly sorry for him that he got himself into this mess.  
„No, it's okay“, he muttered and gently pushed Alexander to the side without looking at him because he simply couldn't. It was already humilating enough, he didn't want to see any pity in Alexander's eyes... or even disgust. Just like in his father's face.  
That thought made him swallow, but he tried to get out of this with as much dignity he could muster right now and reached down to help his father up who was sitting on the floor now, looking thunderstruck at Alexander while his mouth stood wide agape. But it didn't take him long to regain his senses because when Hephaistion got into his field of vision again, he rudely slapped his hand away and stood up by himself. Hephaistion only backed away without saying anything, keeping his eyes to the floor, before he turned his back on him.  
„I guess I will find the exit by myself, father.“

Alexander couldn’t stand looking at Hephaistion’s sad face because it was simply breaking his heart. And when it turned out that this fucker was Phai’s father, Alexander felt his blood boiling. How could a father humiliate his own son like this? It was beyond his imagination but he knew that he needed to do something because his boy didn’t deserve something like this. And he didn’t want Phai to think that he was disgusted by him. He really liked his boy and all he wanted was to make him happy.  
“Hephaistion”, he said softly, caught his boy’s hand and brought him close to himself. “I won’t let you go anywhere.” Alexander looked into Phai’s eyes that were now shining with tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks any moment. Damn, he didn’t even want to imagine how bad he had to feel because he never saw him crying before. Alexander needed to make him feel alright again so he did the only thing that could do the trick – he leaned down and gently kissed Phai’s soft, full lips. It was just a simple kiss but Alexander felt some electricity running through his body when he finally got to taste those sweet lips. And they were even more perfect than he imagined. In fact, he actually forgot about the little crowd that gathered to look at them. It didn’t matter because he had his boy in his arms now and that was all that he needed. 

He was demeaning himself with every second he was staying here, Hephaistion knew it, but somehow he couldn't move. He was petrified to the spot when he heard Alexander's voice saying his name and his first instinct was to look up because the way he said it was so... different from what the boy expected but he still wasn't able to meet his eyes. He was simply afraid of what he would see. But before he could move – because really, he just wanted to go and escape this horrendous situation – he felt Alexander's hand around his own that made him turn around.  
Swallowing, Hephaistion lifted his head and looked at the blond man, not sure of what he wanted from him now, besides he could see how his father grimaced from the corner of his eyes. Yeah, he probably was shocked that _Alexander_ was the one whose company he was and apparently he had to do something with him because he just stood there without saying anything.  
But he didn't want to care about his father now, not after what he did to him only mere seconds ago, so he focused his eyes on Alexander again who looked at him with an expression on his face that he really didn't deserve. „Alexander, I –“, he started, wanting to apologize for this mess that he created, but the blond man simply shut his mouth – with his own.  
Hephaistion's eyes widened at that because this was the last thing that he expected the other to do right now and he would have gasped if he could. He could feel how his heart threatened to burst out of his chest, beating madly inside of his body and making him all dizzy. His whole body was stiff and he couldn't move a single finger until the other withdrew from him again and looked down at him with such a soft expression on his face the boy never saw on his features before.  
For a few seconds, Hephaistion only opened and closed his mouth for a few times, feeling stupid and like a fish on the sand, but he couldn't form a single word. Alexander just took him by surprise and mentally knocked him out so hard that he didn't even hear the muttering that started around them, all the whispering and the gasp of his father. His eyes were glued to the blond man in front of him while he was staring speechless at him, slowly lifting his hands to cup his cheeks on each side. He just couldn't believe it. Why did Alexander kiss him all of a sudden? Hephaistion thought that he didn't want to, that he just... wasn't the right person, but yet he was standing here, with his lips tingling from the chaste kiss. To be honest, he didn't even have an idea that Alexander could be so gentle... and kiss him like that.  
Hephaistion swallowed, and before he could think any further about it, he pulled Alexander down to him again, placing his lips on the other's with the same tenderness, not caring about anything anymore, especially not about his father.

Alexander slowly tore his lips apart from Hephaistion’s even though he didn’t want to. But Phai didn’t do anything so he simply thought that he didn’t want to be kissed by Alexander anymore. But when he looked into his boy’s eyes he saw hope and a hint of happiness and he couldn’t help but smile. At least he finally did something right and made his boy feel better again. Screw the people that were watching them since no one would dare to actually say something in front of Alexander. All of them feared him and he was determined to show how much one could regret getting on his nerves. But he quickly forgot about Phai’s father when his boy pulled him down for another kiss. He hummed happily and closed his eyes, fully enjoying the kiss even though it was soft and gentle. But it was perfect for him and from now on, he didn’t want to kiss any other lips than Hephaistion’s.   
“I’m really not letting you go anywhere. You are mine now. And you were supposed to remember that”, he purred when they finally parted but Alexander already wanted to kiss his boy again. Damn, that was really addicting. 

Hephaistion didn't know that he could be so hungry for someone in such an innocent way. But now he was, he preferably wanted to glue himself to Alexander, just wrap his arms around the other's neck only to kiss him until... yeah, practically forever. But he knew that he couldn't, that's why he just let go of the blond's face and kept staring at him in such a dumb way that it was embarrassing for himself.  
They kissed. Alexander kissed him. On his lips.  
Slowly, bit by bit, Hephaistion regained his senses. He realized how much he was staring so he just averted his eyes and stared at Alexander's tie, feeling how his body wanted to tremble but he didn't allow himself showing this kind of weakness.  
„I'm sorry“, he whispered after he heard the other's voice, feeling guilty for misbehaving because that was what he did in the end. He forgot that he was Alexander's and probably insulted him with that in front of everyone. But... it couldn't be that bad if he kissed him, right?  
Shit. He _kissed_ him.  
Hephaistion lifted his eyes again, as he wanted to ask him if he only did because the boy asked him to, but fortunately his father opened his mouth before his son could. Thank god, because he really shouldn't complain or ask stupid questions, now that he got what he wanted.  
„Mr Harper“, Hephaistion could hear his voice, and it made him sick because his father seemed to be on full business-mode again. „I hope that this is a joke for your own sake. I highly doubt that this boy is a good company for you.“  
Hephaistion turned around a bit to look at his father, knowing that all the pain he felt was visible on his face right now, but he couldn't help it. Even though he knew and expected that his father wouldn't welcome him with open arms, probably never again, he didn't expect him to not address him as his own son. He was _just a boy_ to his own father, he truly was nothing.  
Slowly, Hephaistion backed away a bit from Alexander after he quickly looked him in the eyes, feeling as depressed as never before. He had no idea what to do now, on the one side there was Alexander in whose arms he just wanted to bury himself and forget about everything that happened in those last minutes – except for the kiss – but on the other hand there was his father... someone who knew his true face and humiliated him for it.  
„I suggest that I will escort him outside now.“

Alexander felt really happy because now he had almost everything that he wanted. The only thing that would have been nice now was peace but sadly they wouldn’t get that very soon. The ball started not to so long ago so there was still the whole night in front of them but the blond man couldn’t care less right now. He just wanted to be close to his boy and preferably kiss him some more.   
But of course this happy moment didn’t last long. Hephaistion’s father needed to ruin everything even though he should just shut the fuck up and get out of Alexander’s eyes. Now the blond man really wanted to rip that fucker apart because he had no right to speak in such a manner about Hephaistion. But Phai apparently still didn’t feel secure enough because he stepped away from Alexander but the blond man quickly wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, bringing him closer to himself. He just wanted Phai to feel safe and to know that Alexander wasn’t ashamed of him, quite the opposite, actually.  
“And I suggest for you to shut the fuck up and pray that I won’t destroy your little, pathetic business”, he said with a sweet, sadistic smile plastered to his face because he really was able to just get rid of everything that this man worked for in no time. 

Hephaistion could pinpoint the exact moment his father knew that he lost since his face fell in a way the boy haven't seen in quite a while. He knew that his father loathed to lose or surrender so this whole situation truly had to be embarrassing for him: his own son was more or less winning over him. The way the old man was looking at him only proved Hephaistion that he totally lost every little amount of worth he once used to have in his father's eyes. Everything was gone now.  
It made Hephaistion sigh heavily and turn his head away because he couldn't stand to look at his father anymore, so he gladly welcomed Alexander's shoulder that awaited him in the other direction. Completely exhausted, he leaned his forehead against the solid ground of the blond's shoulder, feeling how it only made the older man tighten his grip around him.  
And it immediately made the boy feel better. At least Alexander wasn't abandoning him, well, that meant for _now_ , since he would, at some point. But Hephaistion was really glad that he didn't have to go through this situation on his own.  
When he heard his father's voice again, he turned around just in time to get roughly pulled into his direction again, out of Alexander's embrace and right into his father's chest whose grip around his arm was painfully hard.  
„You know that I am not done with you“, he hissed into his ear, his voice full of hatred and like venom to Hephaistion's heart. „I hope that you aren't so stupid to believe that what he feels for you is true affection. You were and forever will be only an eyesore. A disgrace for our whole family. And it won't be any different with him since I can guess how you two met.“  
With a last sneer, his father pushed him away again and the only thing that was left for Hephaistion was to stare after him, watching how he nervously pushed the buttons of the elevator, before he whirled around after two seconds and took the stairs down.

Alexander didn’t expect that man to actually try to do something more because it was clear that he knew how fucked he already was. But he was still stupid enough to pull Hephaistion to him to get his anger out of him. And the things he said to Phai made Alexander even more enraged. He quickly pulled his boy back into his arms and looked after his father to make sure that he wouldn’t try anything else.   
“Nevena”, he said to the woman that suddenly materialized near him. “Call the security. I want them to show this gentleman his way out”, he commanded, gently patting Phai’s head and hiding him in his arms from the curious looks. He really didn’t want his boy to feel even worse because it was his birthday. He should be happy and the center of attention but not in this kind of way. “We can go back home if you want to”, he whispered softly into his lover’s ear. 

Hephaistion wasn't able to speak. He just stood there, barely feeling Alexander's warm embrace around him, nearly missing what he said to him. The only thing he could hear were his father's words, over and over again, playing on repeat in his head. Yeah, he was a disgrace. He knew it, he knew it all along. And it didn't hurt him but he didn't see any other way to escape the awful situation at home. But what hurt him was the fact that his father told him these things so straight to his face. He never expected him to go so low on him, especially not here. In front of so many people.  
It made the boy swallow, and at first he wanted to nod, because yes, he just wanted to go home and bury himself in bed for at least five days straight, but he knew that he couldn't. He wasn't allowed to let Alexander down and he knew that the latter couldn't just go now. So he had to be strong, that's why he straightened his back and took a deep breath, shaking his head.  
„No“, he replied to Alexander when he looked at him again, after giving Nevena a short smile who seemed to be pretty worried. Damn, he really didn't want her to see him like this, to witness all of this. This whole situation was just so fucked up.  
„I'm fine. I... I know that you can't go now. Just... give me a few minutes and I'll be fine again. I am used to this.“  
With a faint motion of his hand, Hephaistion gestured into the direction where his father vanished.  
„Go and enjoy yourself... this night will end just like every other, too.“  
He drew in a shaking breath while putting his hands on top of Alexander's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.  
„But thank you for my present.“ With a weak smile he withdrew completely from him now, feeling sick all of a sudden. Maybe because of the people who were still staring at him, but mostly because of his father's words that made him feel so incredibly dirty.  
„I still need to use the bathroom“, he muttered before he made his way to the toilets, walking slowly enough so that it wouldn't look as if he was running away but quickly enough to escape this scene as fast as possible.

Alexander sighed heavily, already wanting to leave this stupid party. He didn’t care about these people here because all of them could polish his shoes at top and it was only his good will to make parties like this one where they could crawl into his ass in hopes that they would get something out of it.   
“Nevena. Take care of the guests”, he said calmly when Hephaistion disappeared behind the bathroom’s doors. “You know how to do it.”  
“Sure”, she responded with a sweet smile and turned around. She really felt sorry for Phai but she knew how to handle this situation so no harm would be put on him. “Take care of him”, she added softly and made her way to the main room, taking all of those staring people with her.   
Alexander waited a second until the hall was finally empty and went after Hephaistion because he didn’t want him to be alone now. He already went through so much unnecessary shit and the blond man knew that he had to make things better and probably take him home now so he wouldn’t have to suffer anymore.   
“Phai?” Alexander came into the bathroom and looked at his boy who was standing in front of the mirror while taking deep breaths. “Hey, beautiful. It’s alright”, he said softly, coming closer to Phai and taking him into his arms again. “We are going back home now.” 

Hephaistion was seconds away from puking his insides out, he could feel it. At first not even his breathing helped as he tried to calm himself down, but he somehow managed not to give in to the need to throw up and just kept standing there in front of the mirror like a pole, both of his hands braced against the sink as he tried to bury his fingers into the marble until his knuckles stood white against his skin. He let his head hang low, only to rip it up again when he heard how someone opened the door. His first thought was that maybe his father came back to give him the final blow but when he saw Alexander in the mirror, his whole body relaxed at once.  
He slowly turned around and looked at the blond man, a guilty expression on his face because he ruined everything. And he felt incredibly sorry for it.  
„Nothing is alright“, Hephaistion muttered when he let the other touch him again, hiding himself in his arms and hoping that everything would turn out to be fine, now that Alexander was here.   
He truly needed him, the boy just realized. It was amazing how fast he was able to calm down when Alexander was with him and he immediately made him feel better, even though Hephaistion was ashamed that he showed him his weakness like that. He should be strong, since they weren't boyfriends or anything and feely stuff like that didn't have any place in their rela-...their deal. Alexander would never allow himself to show any weakness in front of his toy, either, so why couldn't he just get over this shit and keep going? It wasn't as if his father spoke to him like this for the first time, so he really should collect himself again...  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and sighed deeply. „I am sorry that I ruined everything... I swear I'll be fine. Please don't do this... I don't want to know what the others might think now.“

“Shh…” Alexander hugged him tight, hoping that it would somehow make him feel better. “It’s not your fault, Phai, and you didn’t ruin anything”, he said softly and started to pet his boy’s head. It really wasn’t his fault that his father was such an asshole but Alexander was going to take care of that so nothing like that would happen ever again. “I don’t care about that party at all, besides Nevena can take care of everything so I can take you home right now. We are going to buy a big, chocolate cake and we will watch Marvel movies on the couch. How does it sound to you?”, he asked with a smile, looking down at his boy who still was pale but it seemed that he calmed down a bit now. “It’s boring here anyway.” Alexander kissed the top of Phai’s head and looked him in the eyes. “So, what is your decision?” 

Hephaistion could only stare speechless at the man in front of him, not able to form a word. His thoughts were running wild in his head by now and left him torn between wanting to go home and stay strong in front of everyone. But when he heard Alexander's words and saw his smile that came along with them, he couldn't resist anymore and just gave in. He hugged him back, wrapping his arms around the other's waist while he tried to get a hold on his back, trying to get rid of this uneasy feeling that filled his whole body.  
„Only if you are completely fine with this“, he said quietly, because really, this couldn't be the right decision for Alexander. Hephaistion didn't even understand why he was doing this for him. He had no obligation towards him and he really didn't have to leave his own ball he organized himself.  
But he wanted to. And all because of Hephaistion and his stupid non existent luck. He truly was a failure.  
Carefully he backed off a bit, until he was able to look into the blond's eyes again, still asking himself how he deserved all of this. How he deserved this man, even though he didn't have him. But still, Hephaistion liked the idea of actually having him. Of course he would never have him, it was clear to him, but it still was a nice feeling that filled his chest whenever he thought about what they had as a relationship. But it wasn't, it was only a deal after all.  
Embarrassed with himself, he averted his eyes a bit, staring at the other's lips while he remembered how they felt against his own. To be honest, it was the best thing the boy felt for quite some time and even though it wasn't anything special, it made him feel... good. Especially after what happened. But all of these emotions he currently had for the blond man were probably just a projection of his heart that tried to talk him into letting himself just _feel_ for once after all this time, but fortunately his brain was still functioning, so he just shrugged his shoulders and ripped his eyes off of Alexander's lips.  
„It sounds nice... but I don't want you to regret leaving this party.“

Alexander felt better when Hephaistion finally hugged him back because that meant that not everything was lost. Besides, it was actually nice to cuddle with his boy. “Of course I am completely fine with this”, he said honest because he really didn’t care about this stupid party anymore. All he wanted was to go back home with Phai and take a longer break from work. After all, Hephaistion was going to have his winter break soon so they could spend this time together.   
“Hephaistion”, he purred and looked into his boy’s eyes that were so full of uncertainty. It was kind of sad that Phai still thought that work was more important for Alexander than him. Actually the blond man had already so much money that he could retire any moment but he didn’t want to yet. But that didn’t mean that it was more important than his boy’s well being. “I don’t give a fuck about this ball, besides Nevena can take care of everything. We really can go and I want to go and spend this evening with you.” Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss Phai’s lips gently. 

When Alexander's lips met his again, he jerked back first, simply because he didn't expected it right now. It was so new to him that it made his heart stop beating for a second and he hated himself for that. It was just a simple kiss, god damnit, and he behaved like some virgin teenager. But even though he was embarrassed with himself, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, pulling Alexander closer to himself by putting his arms around the other's waist.  
Hephaistion sighed into the kiss, because really, it was incredible how such a small touch made him feel, all safe and warm inside. Besides, Alexander's words sounded sincere so he decided to just agree and go back home.  
He was sure that he would be perfectly fine again as soon as he would be back home.  
„Okay“, he mumbled against Alexander's lips when he broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes. „I want that, too.“ It was the truth, not only because this evening was ruined for him now, thanks to his father, but because he was sure that Alexander would make him feel alright again. His simple presence was enough to make him feel good and he could bet that the world would be alright again the exact moment when he would be able to snuggle himself into Alexander's arms on the couch. If the other wanted, that meant.  
„So, chocolate cake is it then.“

Alexander smiled happily and took Hephaistion’s hand into his own. “A big and sweet chocolate cake”, he promised, leading his boy out of the bathroom. At least the hall was still empty so they could sneak out without the need to talk to anyone. In a few minutes they were in the car, riding back home.   
“So I was thinking about another present for you…”, Alexander started after a few minutes of silence. “I know that you said that you don’t want anything but it’s quite a big day. Your twenty-first birthday”, he smiled a bit because nine years difference between them sounded better than ten years. Well, Hephaistion was still hella young but somehow the blond man didn’t feel this difference so much anymore. After all, Phai was more mature than most of the people his age. 

Hephaistion was as glad as never before when he finally sat down in the car, far away from all the curious glances and muttering. He even sighed and leaned his head against the rest, total exhausted. What a day. What a _birth_ day. He never would have dreamed that it would turn out like this, but it did. And now he felt really bad, still, even though he shouldn't because he was going back home and Alexander seemed to be okay with that.  
But he couldn't help himself, the situation from earlier kept playing in his head on repeat and made him shudder whenever he recalled his father's look, the voice in which he spoke with him... it was just horrible.  
Fortunately, before he could drown in more depressing thoughts, Alexander's voice ripped him out of them and made the boy look up and into his direction.  
„What? What present?“

Alexander chuckled and put his hand on Phai’s thigh when he stopped on red lights. “A present for your birthday of course”, he reminded his boy because he seemed to be thinking too hard again. Damn, he really needed something to distract Phai because he was almost completely sure that his boy was thinking about his father and that was really bad. They had enough depressing situations today. And Hephaistion should be happy now because it was his special day. “Just tell me what you want and I will get that for you.” 

Slightly chuckling, Hephaistion rolled his eyes before he looked at Alexander. „I know that you meant a present for my birthday.“ Really, did the other think that he had his head up his ass and couldn't think anymore? He was confused and fucked up right now, yes, that was true, but he still didn't lose the track of what was going on...  
„But I really don't want anything“, he continued and placed his own hand over Alexander's, smiling softly when he looked down at it. The blond man really seemed to have a sixth sense for when his toy was needing affection or simple touches and it really helped him.  
Being quiet for a second, Hephaistion just fondled the back of Alexander's hand before he gave in to the need of returning some tenderness even if he wasn't approriate and needed by Alexander, and lifted his hand to kiss Alexander's knuckles.  
„I already got what I wanted.“ He looked shyly down into his lap before he let go of Alexander when the lights switched to green again.  
„I just... If it's not too much to ask for I would just... like to have you by my side. For tonight“, he quickly added as he noticed how needy he sounded. Alexander didn't have to know that he would like to have him _by his side_ for longer, but that was for another time. It for sure was too soon to ask Alexander for more since Hephaistion was overwhelmed by the fact that he kissed him anyway.  
„You already did enough for me.“

Alexander felt warm inside when Hephaistion didn’t push his hand away and instead put his own hand on the blond man’s. He knew that Phai didn’t mind to be touched like that – so innocently, but it always felt nice when Hephaistion reciprocated his touches. “I know that you don’t want anything, Phai”, he said, observing how gently his boy kissed his hand. He really was a lucky bastard to have him but sadly the lights changed and they needed to part. “But I want to give you something and you know very well that I will stay with you tonight. And not only tonight.” He wanted to add that he actually wanted to keep Hephaistion forever but it was still to soon and maybe too much for tonight so he preferred to shut up so he wouldn’t ruin the moment. 

„Thank you.“ Hephaistion looked up to observe Alexander's face but fortunately he had to look on the street so the boy could keep staring at him without feeling stupid or being caught. And at least the blond couldn't see his face that way because he was sure that he blushed a bit.   
But he couldn't help himself, he just had to thank him. It wasn't normal at all that he did so much for him and Hephaistion wasn't even talking about the amount of money he spent on him so far. It was more, far more. Hephaistion wasn't able to find a name for the things Alexander made him feel, but he enjoyed it and for the first time in years, the boy truly felt as if he belonged somewhere. It probably was stupid, since the deal always was hanging over his head like a cloud of doom, but there were moments when Hephaistion could forget about it. Sadly, his father reminded him of the truth again which he tended to forget about, but Alexander's kindness, just like now, made him feel for brief seconds that everything was alright.  
He cleared his throat when the silence between them was stretching and when they came to a halt in front of another red light, Hephaistion gathered his courage together and leaned over to kiss him again, not able to hold himself back.  
He didn't know if this was a thing they would be doing from time to time now – if it went after Hephaistion's will, they wouldn't part ever again – or if it was a thing they would forget about tomorrow and bury it away.  
„You give me a part of your time, that's more than I can ask for.“

Alexander wished that he could see Phai’s face right now because his boy’s voice sounded so soft and like he was a bit afraid of something. It made him frown but he didn’t want them to wrap themselves around some tree so he kept looking straight at the road. He really didn’t want to think too much right now but Hephaistion’s behavior wasn’t giving him any peace. Ever since he kissed Hephaistion, the boy was practically glued to him and he was touching Alexander without any hesitation which was something new. He wasn’t aware that a simple kiss could change so much. Or maybe it was because of the situation with Phai’s father? Maybe Hephaistion just needed some comfort? No. His boy wasn’t like this and when Phai kissed him on another red light he was absolutely sure that it was honest. “I should give you more of my time.” 

With a small smile on his lips, Hephaistion backed away again, his hand still on Alexander's shoulder for a few seconds more, before he took it off with a soft sigh.  
„It's more than enough“, he said while he stared out of the windshield without seeing anything, wiping over his face in the attempt to clear his head, to get rid of these thoughts, just to have something to do, but it was of no use. And what was annoying him the most was that stupid fluttering he felt in his stomach again. Angry with himself, he leaned his body into the other side, away from Alexander, and his head against the cool pane which eased a bit the throbbing in his head that started to build itself from all the overthinking.  
„You already use all of your free time on me, and if I think about the fact that I... don't deserve any of it“ - since it wasn't his purpose, it wasn't why he was here at the moment in the first place, Alexander didn't pay him for wasting his spare time - „it is really more than enough.“  
He smiled at him when Alexander parked the car in front of a pastry shop that still was opened at this hour, nodding when he told the boy to wait in the car, glad that he didn't have to face any people for the moment. Hephaistion really wasn't in the mood to fake kindness which he would have to, since it wasn't in his nature to be rude to innocent people who did no harm to him.  
Through the windhield, he observed Alexander, how he chose the cake, waiting until the woman, probably the shop owner, got it ready for him until he paid.  
It made the boy sigh, because really – what did he do to deserve all of this? Alexander was way too nice to him and he had no idea what to do with this information. He was probably – no, _definitely_ – reading too much into it, just like he did only minutes earlier when they were still at the party, but he somehow couldn't stop.  
He couldn't stop wishing for something that would never be.

Alexander nearly rolled his eyes when he heard Hephaistion’s words. Did his boy really think that the blond man was wasting his time on him or something? Of course he was worth every second, especially because he was making Alexander’s life brighter. “Don’t say something like this, Hephaistion”, he said serious and patted his thigh. “You deserve more than I am giving you. But now wait here so I can buy you a cake.” Alexander smiled a bit and got out of the car. He had chosen the best bakery in the city so he was sure that Hephaistion wouldn’t be disappointed. Besides, it took him ten minutes to choose the best cake but in the end he was happy with the one that he had bought.  
“Now we can go and celebrate your birthday properly”, he said happily, starting the car. There was really nothing better for cheering up someone than a chocolate cake and Marvel’s movies in Hephaistion’s case so it should work out.


	30. HAPPY BIRTHDAY I

When they finally arrived at home during a not too talkative ride back home with Hephaistion holding the cake on his lap, he got out of the car and brought it into the kitchen, before he followed Alexander who already went upstairs, probably to change.  
Hephaistion wanted to get out of the suit as fast as possible, just because he felt trapped inside of it all of a sudden, since it reminded him of where he was supposed to be now. Definitely not here and occupying Alexander after dragging him away from his duties.  
He sighed when he carefully draped the suit over an armchair and changed into his comfortable sleeping pants along with some fluffy socks that for sure would keep him warm since he could feel how the cold krept up his body again. That's why he didn't think long or hesitated before he pulled his hoodie out of the closet which he bought back in Florence. It might have been pathetic and Alexander might laugh at him, he knew it, but it was warm and cozy. At least he tried to convince himself that this was the only reason he put it on and not because it reminded him of Alexander and the nice time they shared. It totally was not because of that.  
When he entered the bedroom, the blond man was nowhere to be seen which made the boy frown for a moment. But yes, he probably already went downstairs, besides Hephaistion shouldn't be so clingy. He didn't have any obligation towards him and the boy was already grateful enough that he brought him home, so yes – he wouldn't be too clingy now.  
So he just went downstairs, his hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie where he went to the living room after making himself a cup of tea. For a brief moment he thought about making some for Alexander, too, but he actually never saw him drinking tea before so he didn't know if it would be too much now. Or maybe he simply didn't like tea?  
He decided to make a small pot of tea so he could still go and bring Alexander a cup if he wanted some. Proud of himself that his tired brain still was able to form such intelligent thoughts, he leaned his forearms against the counter while he waited for the water to get ready, bracing his head in his hands.  
What a night.

Alexander was already tired of his suit, wanting to wear something more comfortable before starting their little _birthday party_. He quickly kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head before the latter went to the kitchen and made his way upstairs. He took comfortable pants from his closet and changed into them, leaving his suit on the chair. Then he went to the bathroom to wash his face when he heard that Hephaistion was moving around the room, probably changing as well but when he came back to the room, Phai already went downstairs. Alexander stretched his arms and followed his lover, already wanting to have him back in his arms because he couldn’t let Hephaistion think these stupid thoughts again.  
Alexander came to the kitchen where he heard the boiling water and quickly wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, looking over his shoulder to see what his boy was doing. “Are you cold?”, he asked softly, nuzzling Phai’s neck. 

Hephaistion smiled when he felt foreign yet familiar arms that were wrapping themselves around his waist and tilted his head to make more room for Alexander, who pulled him close to his warm body.  
„You should know by now that I am always cold“, Hephaistion said, slightly teasing him, because it was true. He _was_ cold most of the time, but sometimes he just didn't let it show. He wasn't dependent to someone else to warm him, he got used to make himself warm again. But he couldn't deny that he liked the way Alexander was warming him up right now.  
„Do you want some tea?“, he asked then when he leaned his head back against the blond's shoulder, peeking up into his face with a small smile on his lips. „I noticed that I didn't even know if you like tea or not...“

Alexander kissed his boy’s neck and breathed in the smell of tea. “Sure. I like tea”, he answered, not letting go of his boy even for a second. He didn’t want him to be cold so he just warmed Phai up with his own body. “I guess that I will make the fire now. It will get a lot warmer here. What do you think?”, he asked and made a small hickey on Hephaistion’s soft neck because the other ones were already gone. “And then we will enjoy the rest of the evening in front of the fireplace”, he suggested, breathing in the sweet scent of Hephaistion’s body. 

Hephaistion sighed softly when the blond marked him down, enjoying the feeling to be welcomed and wanted, at least for the moment. It made him feel better in an instant and when he turned around in Alexander's arms to face him properly, he was able to smile again without having to force it.  
„That sounds nice“, he murmured and leaned against his chest, closing his eyes for a moment just to let himself feel safe for a few seconds, before he withdrew again.  
„But I still want to admire Captain America's glorious ass.“ With a small grin he turned around again and took the can of tea, putting it on a tablet along with two cups, before he fished out a package of cookies he forced Alexander to buy even though he never bought them. But Hephaistion liked them and since it wasn't his fault that Alexander didn't have the time to enjoy the little moments of life, he tried his best to introduce him to the little pleasures consisting of chocolate dough cookies.

Alexander snorted when he heard Hephaistion’s comment even though the boy was right. Chris Evans indeed had a gorgeous ass but it was nothing compared to Phai’s sweet butt. “Of course”, he said, rolling his eyes and following his boy to the living room. “I see that you are tempting me again…”, he sighed, eyeing the cookies. And how was he supposed to keep his body in check when Phai already discovered his sweet tooth? “Do you want me to get fat? You won’t want me anymore if I will look like a ball.” Alexander raised his eyebrow, trying to look serious. 

Hephaistion shot a sceptical look in Alexander's direction, his eyebrows raised that he thought they would fly out of his face any second. „I don't think that it's possible to ruin this glorious body. Besides, I will make sure that you will work out enough.“  
Smugly grinning, he put the tablet onto the low coffee table and sat down on the couch while he observed how Alexander lit the fire, which made him sigh softly.  
Alexander's body was truly perfect and the boy really doubted that he could ruin it in any way. Besides, Hephaistion didn't care so much about it. But yeah, it was probably all about the body, and he had to watch out himself if he didn't want to get fat. His body was his capital and the blond man paid for it after all... Biting his lips, Hephaistion eyed the cookies and reached for his tea instead and took a big gulp of it.  
„Besides, I would“, he muttered then and looked into the fire that slowly started to warm the room.

Alexander chuckled because it was partially true, he had a great metabolism. But you never knew so it was better to keep himself in shape. He liked his body and he saw the way Hephaistion was looking at him, that hunger in his eyes and he wanted that to never stop.  
"Okay. So I guess that we can eat the cake now. It shouldn't make any harm to our beautiful bodies." Alexander smiled and stood up from the fireplace which was already making the room warm. "Besides, you also have a perfect body, Hephaistion, even though a few additional kilos would look good on you." He came to the boy and kissed his lips softly. "But I hope that you will keep me in shape", he murmured with a spark in his eyes. "But today, calories don't count." 

„Nah, I can't afford it to have _a few additional kilos_ “, Hephaistion gave back and put his cup back on the table when he saw Alexander approaching him, secretely hoping that he would get some touches without being touchy himself and he didn't get disappointed.  
„Is this a thing now?“, he asked quietly while he pulled the blond man down on top of him on the couch, looking him into the eyes, actually pretty curious about it.  
He really wanted to know if they would do it quite regularly now or if Alexander only kissed him because it was his birthday or because he felt sorry for him because of everything that happened this evening. Hesitating, he put his hands on Alexander's hips and looked up into his face, not sure if he wanted to hear an answer to his question or not.

"You know that you look great. And you would also look great if you would be a bit chubby", he said seriously while looking into Hephaistion's eyes. His boy was really beautiful but a bit too skinny and a few kilos would really do him good because maybe he wouldn't be so cold all the time then.  
"Kissing?" Alexander put his hands on both sides of Hephaistion's body and kissed his boy again because he simply couldn't resist. "Well... if you don't mind, then it can be a thing", he purred and smiled a bit because Phai was still so uncertain about it even though Alexander really would like them to kiss more. 

Hephaistion just rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything to that. He definitely wouldn't eat more and become chubby, there was just no way. He needed his body to be lanky and slim, how else should he earn his money after Alexander... well, would have dumped him?  
He just needed to take care of what he was eating now and look out that the blond wouldn't try to get him in fact _chubby_.  
But then, Hephaistion heard his voice again and it made him smile in an instant. Of course he meant kissing. This question wandered around in his head for the whole time now, since their lips touched for the first time and that Alexander wanted it to be a thing was making him feel better. At least he didn't make a complete fool out of himself. The thought that he actually did because of his father... that one, he pushed aside.  
„I don't mind at all“, he said with a smile and caressed Alexander's cheek, looking him into the eyes before his own fell down to look at his lips, making him bite down on his own.  
He couldn't believe that this was real, because if they would kiss now, it meant that their kind of relationship changed as well, right? It didn't fit to their deal at all and Hephaistion started to wonder if they truly could become something like _partners_ , just like the blond man called it earlier, but as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he heard his father's voice in the back of his head again. He could feel how his face fell at that, so he quickly pulled Alexander down to him again and kissed him softly on the lips, trying to get rid of these thoughts. He was determined to not let them ruin his evening. So he just tried to ignore the voice that told him that their relationship would never change, that he forever would be a worthless toy in Alexander's eyes because there was no way to forget that he sold himself to him and to many men before him. That he was too dirty for him.

“That’s good”, he purred and let Hephaistion kiss him. He already loved Phai’s soft lips and when they slightly parted he took his chance and deepened the kiss, slowly teasing Hephaistion’s tongue with his own but their innocent kiss quickly turned into a passionate one with a lot of touching, so even though Alexander didn’t want to stop it because it felt amazing, he parted from his boy because he was already getting horny. “Cake first”, he breathed out heavily and looked into Phai’s eyes. It was clear that his boy still wanted more but Alexander wanted to celebrate his birthday properly. Besides, they had a lot of time.   
Alexander quickly kissed Phai’s lips for the last time and stood up. “Wait here for me, beautiful”, he said with a smile and made his way to the kitchen to take the cake. 

Nearly whining at the loss of lips to kiss, Hephaistion had to bury his fingers in his pants in order not to grab Alexander and pull him back to him to kiss him senseless. It was incredible how addicted he already was to him and he was scared of what would come. This whole thing started to grow over his head, getting bigger and bigger and Hephaistion didn't know what to do with himself. Just like now. His whole body screamed for the blond man and he nearly got up to follow him and make him take him right against the kitchen counter just to feel claimed again, but he held back.  
Alexander wanted that cake first and told him to wait for him, so he would. That's why he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down as well as the needs that were mingling now inside of him and making the boy lose his mind.  
„You can do this“, he muttered under his breath, trying to get himself under control but it really wasn't easy when he still could feel and taste Alexander on his lips. But hey, if the blond could control himself, he would be able to, as well. He didn't have to know how needy he was for him and since Alexander seemed to be able to let go of him, he really should be, too.  
So yes. Hephaistion took another deep breath before reaching for his cup of tea. He would totally behave like a collected adult now. And not like some hormonal teenager.

Alexander quickly prepared the cake and put twenty-one candles on top of it which he lit up, quite proud of himself since it all was made last minute. He took the cake and came into the living room with a smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Phai!”, he said happily, coming closer to the boy. “Now make a wish.” Alexander sat down beside his boy on the couch and looked at Hephaistion who frowned a bit, clearly thinking about the wish. He looked really adorable now in his Florence hoodie and a bit messed up hair from the making out that they did only a few moments ago. 

When Alexander entered the room again, Hephaistion looked up and smiled while putting his cup back on the table. „Oh, this is so cute“, he grinned when he saw the effort the blond made with the cake, with all those candles that reminded him of how old he already became. But yes, he shouldn't complain in front of someone that was actually quite a lot older than him, so he just swallowed his comment down and thought about Alexander's words. A wish, huh? Well, he had many wishes, but he guessed that he should take the most important one, so he thought pretty hard about it, smiling when those images conntected to the wish flashed his mind, before he closed his eyes and blew the candles out in one go. When he opened his eyes again, hoping that his wish would come true, he looked back at Alexander and smiled sheepish at him, because it somehow left him a bit shy to be in the center of his attention like that. „Thank you, this is really sweet“, he said then and gently patted Alexander's shoulder, before he carefully started to pluck the candles out of the cake, just to have something to do and because he couldn't wait to taste it.

“So will you tell me what you wished for?”, he asked, helping Hephaistion to get the candles out so that they could finally eat this delicious looking cake. “Maybe I can help and make it come true.” Alexander smiled innocently and took Phai’s hand into his and started to lick the icing from his fingers. “Damn, it’s delicious”, he purred, closing his eyes. He already knew that he would give in and eat as much as possible because this cake was simply calling for him. Besides, he didn’t eat sweets so often so he could eat some more today especially because Hephaistion promised him to keep him in shape. 

„No“, Hephaistion gave back and shook his head. „It won't come true if I will tell you my wish. Besides, what makes you think that you can make it come true?“  
He raised both of his eyebrows and tried to oppress his grin, but it wasn't easy, since he couldn't ignore the expression on Alexander's face, slightly appalled. Besides, he distracted him so much with his actions that he nearly lost track of what he wanted to say, but fortunately he got himself together again and could finish what he wanted to say. But he had to turn his face away though because he couldn't take it to look into Alexander's without jumping right into his lap.  
„It's my secret... but I will tell you in case it came true, don't worry.“  
Taking the knife into his hand, Hephaistion started to cut the cake into reasonable pieces, before putting the biggest piece on Alexander's plate, handing it over to him.  
„Enjoy it“, he said, before he took a piece for himself.

“Okay”, he sighed heavily even though he really wanted to know what Hephaistion wished for. “I will wait then.” He smiled and kissed Phai’s neck before his boy gave him a plate full of cake. He licked his lips and started to eat because damn, he was somehow really hungry. “It’s heaven”, he said with his mouth being still full. “We need to buy it more often.” Alexander couldn’t care less about calories now when he had an orgasm on his tongue. In the end, it turned out to be a pretty nice evening and the blond man hoped that it was going to end even better. 

Hephaistion could only nod while he started to eat his own piece of cake and man, Alexander was right. It truly tasted like heaven and it was so soft that he would have been sure to eat a piece of a fluffy cloud if he didn't know it better. He even closed his eyes in consumption and sighed, even though he had the feeling that he wouldn't fit more than one piece of it in his stomach. Truth be told, he still felt a bit sick, but besides that, the cake was really satiable and chocolate did his work on him anyway. It never was possible for him to eat much of it since he quickly got full – and horny. Sometimes, Hephaistion really felt like a cat...  
When he finished eating, he put the plate back on the table and leaned back into the couch, patting his full belly while he observed how Alexander took a second piece of cake. It made him grin, because really – the blond man was truly insatiable in more than one way – before he closed his eyes again.  
„I can't breathe anymore“, he sighed and stretched his legs while he looked into the fire again. But then he got an idea of how to make it even more comfortable when he thought about Alexander's words earlier.  
So he simply got up and but the fluffy cushions from the couch onto the floor, throwing some small pillows on top of it before he took a thin blanket out of the chest that was standing next to the couch.  
With a smile in Alexander's direction, because the older man for sure would think about him as childish for making such a pillow fort, he lied down and sighed when he realized that his idea was perfect, since it really was comfortable down here – and warm, now that he was lying directly in front of the fireplace. But he still put the blanket over himself, since he couldn't have it warm enough and observed Alexander while eating.  
„You truly are a sweet cat“, he commented on his eating habits and chuckled softly while burying himself among the pillows.

Alexander didn’t even notice when he ate the first piece of cake but he automatically took another piece. He didn’t eat something so delicious in a very long time so he didn’t even care that it wasn’t too good for his body. But when Hephaistion put almost all the pillows on the floor in front of fire place and then wrapped himself in a blanket and lied down on them, he totally forgot about the cake because Phai just made a pillow fort. To warm himself up even though Alexander was almost sweating in here. “Are you going to be sick, Phai?”, he asked carefully, putting away his plate and wondering if he should turn on the heating more if Hephaistion was really this cold… 

„No.“ Hephaistion smiled and rolled onto his back to look at the ceiling after he shook his head. „I guess I am just a bit in a cuddly mood. But the pillows are doing their job so you don't have to feel obligated.“  
He smiled and reached for a pillow just to snuggle his arms around it after he rolled onto his belly and sighed. It really was comfortable here and he would be fine, he just needed a few minutes of lying here and forgetting about everything that happened and being cozy always helped him with that. And since he didn't expect Alexander to let himself melt – of course he knew how hot he was all the time so it really wasn't a problem that he stayed where he was – he was fine where he was.   
Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the warmness and wondered how he survived the last winter... since his father kicked him out exactly one year ago... The thought made Hephaistion bury his face in the pillows because he immediately felt like shit again. How could he have forgotten that it was exactly one year since he became homeless? He could hardly believe it himself, but yet here he was, completely oblivious to the fact. But hey, it was a good sign that Alexander made him forget about it... he really appreciated it. Hephaistion bit down on his lip, still lying on his belly when he suddenly remembered the way Alexander talked to his father. And the fact that he was there in the first place. Did that mean... that they were working together?  
„Do you know my father?“, is why he asked then without lifting his head up, but he was sure that Alexander heard him from where he was sitting on the couch.

Alexander rolled his eyes because he actually didn't mind cuddling Hephaistion. He even liked it to be honest but if Phai didn't want to be cuddled by him now then what he could do... but it kind of hurt him that his boy had chosen pillows over him. He knew that it was stupid to be jealous of pillows but he just wanted to have Hephaistion in his arms. But he kept quiet about it. It was his boy's decision after all and maybe he just had a enough of him for today.   
"Yes. I do", he answered while frowning because now he remembered that he needed to punish this man. He didn't even care that he was Phai's father. He deserved to be humiliated as much as he humiliated Hephaistion. "He works for me. Or more like: worked", he grumbled, not looking into his boy's direction. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip when Alexander confirmed what he already thought. So now he knew where he was from. Now he knew his toy's origins and it kind of sucked. As much as the boy liked his counterpart, he always felt safe with the fact that Alexander didn't know anything about his past since it would be better when the other would kick him out, but now... Shit.  
It only made him let himself sink deeper into the pillows and hide away.  
„Leave him be“, he muttered then, „he doesn't deserve to be fired... his work is his everything after all.“  
It was true. Hephaistion knew how much his father loved his work and it would be unbearable for him to know that it was his fault in case his father would have to give it up. He really didn't want this to happen, and in the end his father only said the truth...  
„What about Captain's butt?“, he asked because he wanted to stop thinking about this depressing stuff, but it somehow wasn't possible for him. The pain cut in too deep and now he was left feeling like this with no way out.

“No, Hephaistion. I won’t leave it like this”, he said serious, frowning even more. “He treated you like shit only because he doesn’t like you being gay. I am gay as well but he can’t do a single thing to me. But he still needs to be punished.” Alexander already made his decision and he didn’t care about the consequences that it had for Hephaistion’s father because he fully deserved to be taught a few manners. Besides, Hephaistion was a really amazing boy so Alexander didn’t see a reason for anyone to not like him, especially his own father. “And he shouldn’t put his work before you”, he added not caring about the movie now. 

Hephaistion only groaned at Alexander's words and rolled onto his side, facing the wall, while he pressed the chosen pillow close to his chest. He didn't want things do turn out like this. Even though he knew that the blond man was saying the truth, he didn't want his father to suffer because of him.   
„Well, but this is how he works“, he retorted at Alexander's words, slightly shaking his head. His father put his work over everything, not only over him. His siblings had to go through the same like he had to back in time, and even his mother stood only on second place.  
„I already got punished for _being gay_ “, Hephaistion whispered when he thought about his ex boyfriend, which made him close his eyes. This humiliation he experienced was nothing compared to what he had felt one year ago, but yeah, it was in the past and the past shouldn't matter anymore. So he just sighed and kept his eyes closed as Alexander didn't make a move to put the movie in.

“But I don’t want someone who thinks that I am an abomination to work for me. Because I am sure that he thinks like this, Hephaistion, but he won’t say anything straight into my face so instead he humiliates you. But I won’t let anyone do that to you. Not even your father”, he said with a dark gleam in his eyes, still angry about that situation from the ball. “It’s his fault that you had to earn money this way so he has no right to get his frustration out on you.” Alexander closed his eyes and breathed in deep, calming himself down. “You are so much better than him, Phai, and you don’t have to be ashamed of anything.” 

Hephaistion decided to shut his mouth. Or more like, to keep it shut since he didn't say anything for the last few minutes now, but even if he wanted to, he wouldn't know what to say. Alexander wouldn't listen to him anyway so why should he waste his breath for this topic any longer? In the end, he would do like he wished to and the only thing that would be left for the boy would be only more hatred from his father.  
He closed his eyes when Alexander finished to speak because somehow, he could feel how the depression deep inside of him wanted to push tears into his eyes but he refused to cry. He promised himself not to cry anymore, especially not because of his family and definitely not in front of Alexander. He wouldn't humiliate himself like this. So he simply pulled the blanket over his shoulders and listened to the noises the fire made, somehow wishing to be somewhere else.


	31. HAPPY BIRTHDAY II

Alexander looked at Hephaistion who was almost completely covered by the blanket now and sighed. Maybe he really overdid it a bit but he couldn’t help but being angry at his boy’s father. “Phai…”, he started softly, not wanting to make the brunette even more upset than he already did. “Come here, please”, he asked gently, hoping that his boy wouldn’t be very stubborn this time. All he wanted was to make him happy but he really couldn’t allow anyone to humiliate Phai no matter who it was. He needed to protect his boy. 

Hephaistion swallowed and blinked the tears away when he heard the other's voice which made him turn around and look at Alexander from under his blanket. For a moment he hesitated, simply because he was comfortable down there and so, so warm but he knew that he should move his ass and obey, no matter how much he wished to cuddle with Alexander in his fort. But there was no way that he could tell him to come to _him_. So he kicked the blanket off of himself and rolled off of his pillow fort, before he stood up and lumbered over to Alexander, coming to a halt in front of the couch. He felt like a little boy now and he hated himself for it, but what should he do – there was nothing left for him than to behave. The damage was done and the thoughts already in his head and now he was afraid that it would take him forever until he would be able to get rid of them again.  
„Yes?“, he asked quietly and sat down next to Alexander after he looked at him for a second.

Alexander really didn’t like to see his boy like that – all sad and down even though today was his birthday. He didn’t know what he should say so he simply wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist and cuddled him, hoping that it would make Phai feel better. “I didn’t mean to upset you”, he said softly while petting Phai’s head and gently kissing his neck. “I just can’t stand watching you being sad. You should be happy all the time, beautiful.” Alexander smiled a bit and looked Hephaistion in the eyes before he kissed him gently. 

„I will try to be happy from now on.“ Hephaistion smiled softly after Alexander let go of him again, only to sit down on his lap and snuggle his arms around his neck. „Please don't be mad at me“, he continued and caressed his cheek, looking down at him and losing himself for a second in those dark pools that were so full of warmth that he nearly couldn't take it. But yeah, he would try to be happy now. For Alexander. He didn't deserve to have a desperate and depressed toy, he deserved so much more than that. So he decided to forget about his father as fast as possible – it would be better for himself anyway.  
Hephaistion tilted the other's hand after placing his hand gently on his neck, before he leaned down to him and kissed him on the lips, enjoying their closeness.  
„You taste so sweet“, he murmured with a small smile when he withdrew only to lick over his lips into his mouth again, letting out a soft sigh when their tongues met. Alexander truly was sweet, at least in his eyes. And not only because of the cake he ate.

“Don’t misunderstand me, Hephaistion. I don’t want you to force yourself to be happy. I just want you to enjoy yourself here with me”, he said softly, wrapping his arms tight around Hephaistion’s waist and hugging him even tighter. He really wanted to make his boy happy but somehow, he was failing miserably. Damn, he really needed to work on himself and spend more time with Hephaistion so maybe he would know better what to do.   
“Sweet?”, he chuckled and kissed Phai back, deepening the kiss fast because he just couldn’t stop himself from exploring Hephaistion’s delicious mouth. “I could say the same about you”, he purred, licking his own lips. 

„I am“, Hephaistion whispered against his lips and just because he was too emotional anyways now, he shut his brain out and just said what he had on his mind, even though it was way too cheesy and inappropriate.  
„You make me happy. It was just... this day is just bad. But without you I wouldn't have made it through so well.“  
He smiled because his words were true and closed Alexander's mouth again before he had the chance to say anything. Hephaistion just didn't want him to laugh at him because he was so feely or anything like that. Because he was sure that Alexander would. It was too much and too early for stuff like that and he already regretted that he said it out loud, but something deep inside of him wanted the blond man to know about it.  
But it was better this way, that he couldn't add anything to that now, so Hephaistion simply got a hold of the other's head and kissed him with all he got, licking into his mouth and enjoying the taste.  
„Forget _sweet_ “, he panted while he had to let go of him simply to suck in a breath after he gently bit down on Alexander's bottom lip, slightly pulling at it with his teeth, „you are delicious.“

Alexander smiled, feeling a lot better when Hephaistion told him that he was happy with him. So at least he wasn’t failing at everything. “That’s good. I’m glad to hear that”, he said honestly. So maybe that even meant that Hephaistion would want to stay here with him for longer if he was enjoying his time spent with Alexander. That made the blond man want to ask him about that but Hephaistion shut him up with a kiss in the last second so he just forgot about everything else beside his boy and kissed him back. “Oh really?”, he purred, pushing his hands under Hephaistion’s hoodie. “But weren’t we supposed to watch a movie?” 

„You ignored me when I asked about Captain's butt“, Hephaistion smiled against the other's lips when he finally was able to push all the negative thoughts away. Alexander truly was his salvation when he thought about it, he saved him from himself and he was glad that he picked him up from the street back then. He owed him so much that it scared him, but he didn't want Alexander to know how much he actually meant to the boy. Maybe the day would come when Hephaistion could tell him that straight into his face, but today was not the day.  
„That's why you owe me your butt now“, Hephaistion grinned before he leaned down to bite along the blond's neck while he slid his fingertips on top of his skin, tracing his sides, his muscular stomach, before his hands wandered to his chest where he rubbed his thumbs over Alexander's nipples.   
„Don't you think?“, he asked while he looked down at his chest as he was roaming his hands over his skin. Man, he really loved the blond's body... he couldn't get enough of it and only looking at his bare chest was already setting him on fire and making him bite down on his lips. But before he could damage them, he occupied them with Alexander's, kissing him passionately while his hands still caressed his chest. When he felt goosebumps beneath his fingertips, Hephaistion broke the kiss and licked his lips while he looked down at Alexander's slightly swollen ones. Shit, that was truly a sight he cought see everyday.

“You are so greedy now. But I’m glad that you prefer my ass over an ass of some superhero in tight pants”, he purred, letting Hephaistion do whatever he wanted to do and simply enjoyed every touch that the boy was serving him. Usually, he didn’t like to be touched like this since he preferred to have the control over the situation all the time but now it somehow felt right and if he could then he would sit here all day long while Hephaistion would be touching him. Besides, he just loved to see that hunger in the boy’s eyes when he was seeing him shirtless. It was very good for his ego.   
“Do you like what you see?”, he asked, even though he didn’t need to because the answer was obvious. “Because I would like to see you naked as well.” Alexander smiled mischievously while playing with the hem of Hephaistion’s hoodie but he didn’t dare to take it off without Phai’s permission since he didn’t want to make him feel that he was obligated to have sex with Alexander. 

Hephaistion grinned at Alexander's words, because really? Of course he preferred his ass. It was marvelous and he loved to get a good grip on it. But he couldn't hold himself back, he just _had_ to say it.  
„Of course I do... since you are my personal superhero.“  
He smiled while he kissed Alexander shortly on the lips before he looked him into the eyes again, slowly averting his own after a while to check out his body again.  
And he nearly salivated. Well, or at least he would have if his life would have been a comic but fortunately it wasn't so he just kept staring at his lover without drooling everywhere and involuntarily losing his body fluids.  
„Okay“, he said then quietly while looking into Alexander's face again, expectant this time, and nodded. „But only if you keep me warm...“

“I can be your superhero”, Alexander said with a big smile like he just won on the lottery. That was really nice, to be called a superhero by Hephaistion even though he probably just joked about it. But it still made him happy.  
“I will keep you warm”, he promised and slowly took off Hephaistion’s hoodie. “You are so beautiful”, he purred, licking his lips. His hands quickly found their way on Phai’s body, touching him everywhere because he just couldn’t help himself. “Hang on”, he ordered as he slowly stood up and made his way to the pillow fort. “I don’t want you to be cold”, he explained, slowly lowering Hephaistion down on the pillows. 

Hephaistion sighed softly when his back made connection with the soft pillows again, but he still wasn't satisfied. Yes, he was warm, being in front of the fire again, but it wasn't enough for him to be warm. He wanted to get hot, preferably with Alexander on top of him. That's why he quickly put his hand into the other's neck and pulled him down to himself, right between his legs.  
„I am beautiful?“, he echoed with a smile on his lips while he looked up into his eyes, not daring to blink because he didn't want to miss a single second with him. „What about you then?“  
Slowly, he caressed the blond's chest with his fingertips, not able to get enough of him. There was never enough. His hand slipped down his body bit by bit until Hephaistion reached the tuck of the other's pants, but he didn't reach inside of them, simply because he wanted to hold this intimate moment intact for a few seconds more, before he would lose it.

“I am no match for you, Hephaistion”, he purred, gently kissing his boy’s torso. Somehow, today he was in the mood for doing it gently and slow. It was happening rarely since he didn’t want to get so intimate with anyone but Phai wasn’t just anyone. He was his beautiful boy and Alexander wanted to make him feel special. “You are the most beautiful human being that I have ever seen.” Alexander looked up and kissed his boy with passion, nearly sighing when he felt how responsive Hephaistion was. 

Hephaistion could barely hold back the smile that formed on his lips and even reached his eyes. Man, how was it possible that such simple words were making him feel all warm inside like this? He nearly blushed, but it felt truly good. Sure, he knew that he was looking great and that he was definitely more beautiful than most of the boys his age, but the fact that Alexander said it so openly really made him feel good.  
„Stop that“, he smiled and slapped playfully against Alexander's shoulder. „I can only give that back.“ And it was true. Alexander really was beautiful in his eyes. Maybe not in the common way, but it wasn't only about his looks anyway – needless to say that he was fucking handsome –, more about the way he treated him, even though he didn't have to. Hephaistion had the feeling that he truly liked him for who he was, although he knew that he shouldn't be so naive to think like that, but when he looked into Alexander's eyes and saw the warm expression in them, he could give in to this alluring fantasy.

Alexander smiled and nosed Hephaistion’s neck. “It’s true, though”, he murmured, slowly taking off Phai’s pants but stopping when he came to his socks. He looked up and smiled. “I am not sure if I should take them off. I don’t want you to be cold”, he said playfully even though he was pretty sure that Phai would actually get cold without them. Well, he was supposed to make him warm but Hephaistion was pushing his cold feet between Alexander’s thighs every night so there was probably no way to keep them warm in the first place anyway. 

Smiling, Hephaistion poked his tongue out at him before he shrugged his shoulders. „You know that I am always cold, but if you do a good job in heating me up...“  
Without thinking about it, he pulled Alexander down on top of him again, telling himself that he only did it because of the goosebumps that erupted on his skin, totally just because he was cold without his hoodie and not because of Alexander and the anticipation that filled him.  
„Kiss me“, he murmured before he gently bit down on the blond's lip, slowly licking over it while he wrapped his naked legs around Alexander's waist. He tried to tell himself that he wasn't needy at all, but he couldn't help himself. With the first kiss, Alexander freed something deep inside of him and now there was this unsatiable hunger that filled his whole body and Hephaistion wasn't able to stop it. He didn't even want to stop, not now when he felt wanted and treasured.

“I can heat you up, beautiful”, he purred, slowly rutting his crotch against Hephaistion’s half hard dick. But he quickly got shut up by a kiss that made him a bit dizzy because Phai was a great kisser, maybe a bit shy at first but after he was sure that Alexander liked it as well, there was a sex demon waking up in him. “You are only mine”, he growled and leaned back a bit to quickly get rid of his pants so they were both naked now – except for Hephaistion’s fluffy socks. “How do you want it?”, he asked softy, kissing and biting on his lover’s smooth neck. 

Hephaistion moaned softly when he felt how Alexander bit his neck, tilting his head to the side to give him more room to mark him. He loved it when he did it and everytime he looked at himself and saw his marks, he felt so incredibly good that he couldn't find the words to describe the emotions that filled his body.   
And when Alexander told him so directly that he belonged to him, it was even better. It even made him shudder slightly because the pure possession in the blond's voice was arousing, simply arousing.  
Hephaistion looked into his eyes when he asked him something and at first he couldn't catch up with the situation. What? Since when did he ask him how he _wanted it_? It never was up to him so far and he always only did what Alexander wanted, but this was really new to him. For a few moments he only looked into his eyes, speechless because he didn't expect this at all, before he lifted his hand and buried it in the blond mane.  
„I want to see your face. The rest is up to you.“

Alexander just loved it when Hephaistion was offering his neck to him like this. He loved to see marks done by him on Phai because he was sure that everyone would know that this boy was taken. Besides, his boy was always submitting to him so beautifully. So he couldn’t be blamed for making so many hickeys on Hephaistion’s neck.  
“Okay. Whatever you wish”, he purred and looked around for his pants in which he had the lube. At least they weren’t so far away so he quickly picked them up with one hand and took the small tube out of his pocket. “I will be gentle”, he promised, for the first time ever probably but he wanted Hephaistion to be really comfortable today. “Is that okay?”, he asked, pouring lube onto his fingers. 

Hephaistion's eyes snapped back up to Alexander's face from where they were observing how his muscles moved under his toned skin and his hard cock which made his mouth water in turns. What was going on here? Alexander never said something like that and slowly, it began to freak the boy out, simply because he wasn't used to him behaving like this. So... soft, as if he actually cared about him. Truly cared.  
„Who are you?“, he asked softly while he watched him pouring the lube onto his fingers, before he looked back into his face.  
„And what have you done to my Alexander?“ It wasn't as if he didn't like the other like this, quite the opposite to be honest, but it was just... unusal. He was used to an Alexander who took what he wanted and the fact that he said something like this now... it made the boy feel things he really shouldn't feel, not to speak of his heart that was beating madly in his chest by now.

Alexander raised his eyebrows and stopped slicking his fingers. “You don’t want this?”, he asked, backing off a bit, unsure of what he should do now. He didn’t expect Hephaistion to not like his gentle side with which he wanted to make the boy feel special tonight. But it seemed that Phai rather preferred to be just taken by Alexander like always since now he was asking about what happened to him. Damn. Suddenly he felt angry with himself for being so stupid. “That was stupid of me. I didn’t know that you wouldn’t like this”, he said, not even looking at Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion quickly shook his head and sat up a bit, looking into Alexander's eyes. „No, it wasn't stupid at all“, he said and smiled, before he captured his lips in a tender kiss, trying to convince him that he meant what he said. He kissed him longer than he wanted to at first, but who could blame him when he simply couldn't get enough of those soft lips? It was incredible that they were doing this in the first place and the fact that Alexander wanted to be gentle with him let him think that what they had was going into a whole different direction which scared the shit out of him and made him happy at the same time.  
When he let go of him again, he cupped his face before he lied back again and spread his legs a bit in what he hoped was a seductive move.  
„I like it, a lot. I just didn't expect it.“  
He smiled again, not taking his eyes off of Alexander's face even though the other wasn't looking at him which hurt him a bit, if he was honest to himself, but what could he do? He couldn't force Alexander to look at him and if he didn't want to, he would accept it. So he just closed his eyes and relaxed, before he whispered „Go on.“

Alexander relaxed a bit when Hephaistion kissed him because that meant that he didn’t mind so much. But he still felt like an idiot. But if he said A then he had to say B, so when Phai spread his legs for him he couldn’t just ignore it. “Okay”, he said and started to massage Hephaistion’s opening like he was a virgin but he had time so why shouldn’t he prepare him this time? “I am going to make you feel so good”, he purred into his boy’s ear and kissed him again. “And you are going to love this”, he said with a smile, while looking into Hephaistion’s eyes and slowly pushing one finger inside of him even though he was sure that it was no problem for Hephaistion anymore. 

Hephaistion drew in a breath when he felt Alexander's finger entering him and even though the sensation of it shouldn't affect him like this anymore, this was something else.  
He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped him and when he heard Alexander's words, he nodded.  
„I know that you will... and you know that I will“, he gave back and arched his back a bit when Alexander grazed his prostate.  
„I love everything you are doing to me.“  
He looked at him, knowing very well that his face was giving away way too many emotions right now, but he couldn't stop himself, he just was so full of affection right this moment that he thought he would burst.

“Good”, he purred, slowly teasing Hephaistion’s prostate and observing him all the time because it was really a sight worth remembering. “Because you are going to scream my name tonight”, he promised and pushed another finger into his boy's tight body. He was already rock hard but he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of preparing Hephaistion. He was just bending under him so sexy that Alexander wanted to kiss him and mark him all over. “Just tell me what you want, Phai”, he said and kissed him because he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of ravishing his boy’s lips. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes when Alexander kissed him and even after they broke it again, leaving him behind breathless, he didn't dare to open them. He wanted to save the look on the blond's face, memorize it deeply so that he would never ever forget it again.  
„I only want you, Alexander“, he murmured in response, swallowing down a moan when he felt his prostate being penetrated constantly by Alexander's fingers now.  
„No matter how you want me, as long as I get to have you, I'm fine.“ He looked at him after opening his eyes and smiled, but then he nodded in the direction of the other's cock. „So give yourself to me now, I can see how much you want me.“

Alexander smiled, feeling very warm inside all of a sudden. “You have me. Don’t worry”, he said softly, adding a third finger and stretching him a bit more. Somehow, he didn’t want Hephaistion to feel any kind of pain tonight, only pleasure, so he was taking his time to prepare him. “Be patient, beautiful”, he chuckled and slowly pulled out his fingers. Although Hephaistion was right, he was already leaking precome and his manhood was painfully hard. But he could wait if that meant that his boy would feel more heavenly later. “Okay. Now relax”, he ordered, quickly pouring lube on his cock. 

„I am relaxed all the time, in case you didn't notice yet.“ Hephaistion smiled and moved his ass to be a bit more comfortable on the pillow, before he bit down on his lip when he saw how Alexander lubricated his hard manhood. He could barely await it to feel the other deep inside of him, his gentle behavior was only adding to his need to sleep with him. Gasping when Alexander slowly pushed himself deep inside of him, he placed his hand on his shoulders, his eyes glued to the blond's face, observing every change in his expression, but he liked what he saw. Alexander couldn't hide the lust that was now clearly readable in his face and the way his eyes were shining, dark from all the desire he felt towards him, was overwhelming.  
Hephaistion genuinely relaxed after seeing him like that and leaned back into the pillows, letting the blond do all the work.  
„How do you feel?“, he asked quietly then, after Alexander was fully inside of him, touching the side of his face and getting a strand of his blond hair out of his face.

Alexander smiled and kissed him passionately. Such a little smart ass. But the blond man loved that sassy side of his boy. “I feel amazing”, he moaned when he was fully inside of Hephaistion. He didn’t even hold back his reactions this time because he was sure that he could trust Phai. “What about you?”, he asked and moved his hips slowly, hitting Hephaistion’s prostate because he wanted to hear him moan as well. “Now it’s even better”, he smiled when Phai moaned loudly and tightened on him, almost making him come. 

Hephaistion tried to keep his face under control, but when Alexander started to thrust into him, he was sure that he couldn't hide the lustful expression any longer. But he didn't care about it since the blond didn't seem to hold back himself, so he truly was fine with exchanging this kind of intimacy with him.   
„ _Amazing_ “, he breathed out and let his hands wander onto Alexander's back, only to pull him even closer on top and deeper into him, „is not a word that could slightly describe how I feel.“  
And it was true. This was better than everything they did before. Sure, Hephaistion loved literally everything that the other man was doing to him, but it felt as if they crossed some kind of line right now that made him feel as if they shared something... more. And it made him feel special.

The blond man smiled and started to thrust into his boy harder, wanting to make him feel even more amazing. And he was sure that Hephaistion was feeling a lot of pleasure because he could feel how Phai was hurting his back with his nails. But he didn’t mind at all. It only made him want to fuck him even harder because damn, Hephaistion was so fucking sexy when he was losing his composure. “Good, but remember that I am the only one to make you feel this way”, he purred and kissed him hard, hoping that Phai would sense how much Alexander really wanted him – and not only in the sexual way. 

Hephaistion returned the blond's kiss feverishly as long as he could, until he had to break it because he simply couldn't take it anymore.   
He clutched even tighter onto him, overwhelmed by the emotions he felt inside of him right this moment, and moaned into the crook of his neck, biting down on his skin until he was sure that he would leave a mark.  
„The only one“, Hephaistion moaned in response, not able to hold back anymore, and tightened around Alexander's cock when he hit his prostate particularly hard. He nearly even cried out but he was able to bite it back in the last second, even though he wished that he wouldn't have because he couldn't stop the words that left his mouth seconds later. And they made him feel kind of pathetic and way too clingy, but it wasn't his fault – it was all Alexander's doing with his sudden change, making him feel all dizzy and warm.  
„Please let me be the only one... who you make feel this way.“

Alexander nearly stopped moving after Hephaistion’s words because they were simply too good to be true. Did Phai really want to be his only one? But why him? He really had nothing to offer to his boy but maybe Hephaistion didn’t want so much…? “You are my only one, Phai”, he purred into his ear, nearly hiding the boy in his arms because he was cuddling him so tight but Hephaistion was snuggling to him as close as possible so it felt really good. “I don’t want anyone else”, he added breathlessly, moving his hips faster and feeling how Phai’s hard cock was rubbing against his abdomen. 

„Fuck“, Hephaistion panted when he felt how Alexander's words sent a wave of pure arousal through his body, making him slightly shake in his arms. He immediately wrapped his arms tighter around him and inhaled his scent, mingled with his own which only made him moan louder. Shit, this truly was too much. He could feel how it affected him not only physically but also mentally, more and more, with every passing day and he felt as if today, this one particular day, had been the last drop to make him lose his mind.  
Panting, he reached down between their bodies and started to touch his own leaking cock, needing the friction like air to make himself forget about his thoughts because they were making him go mad. But he couldn't help but feel even more needy for this man who apparently was pretty addicted to his body.  
„Say that again.“

Alexander would chuckle if he would be able to because damn, Hephaistion was clenching so tightly around him that he was sure that he was very close to spacing out. It was just too good and he loved it even though he previously had thought that vanilla sex was simply boring. But this was a whole new level of sex and if he could, then he would never stop but he could already feel the orgasm building in his abdomen. “You are my only one, Phai”, he said softy, kissing and biting Hephaistion’s neck to prove his words. “And now come for me”, he ordered and leaned back a bit so he could see his lover’s face while he would come. 

Hephaistion breathed hard as the words he heard were truly fucking with his brain, but he managed to get himself together again and just kept looking Alexander into the eyes while he didn't stop clenching on him. And by the way the blond was breathing, he apparently was doing a great job. But he himself got closer to his release with every thrust into his body and when he heard Alexander's command, he couldn't hold back anymore and came with a final thrust into his hand right onto his belly, Alexander's name on his lips.  
He kept jerking himself through his orgasm while he was clenching rhythmically around the hard cock inside of him, trying to make Alexander come as fast as possible, but he didn't dare to open his mouth and say something, simply because he didn't trust his voice. He wasn't even sure if he could form a single word or even a sound since his throat felt as closed as if he was being choked. Maybe he was, choked by his own emotions, which truly scared him, but when he looked into Alexander's eyes and saw some kind of affection in them, it felt right.

Alexander couldn’t even blink when Hephaistion came because his boy’s expression was simply amazing – the best thing he had ever seen. His lover was really a sex demon and the blond man felt that he would be his end because he was already too addicted to Hephaistion to just let him go. He needed his boy more than he wanted to admit.   
“Fuck… Hephaistion!”, he screamed, not caring about his composure at all anymore because his orgasm hit him hard, making him unable to control himself any longer. “Fuck…”, he just repeated, feeling as he filled his boy with his semen, feeling really possessive and glad about it because the need to mark Hephaistion was eating him from inside. Everybody needed to know that Phai was his but the boy himself shouldn’t forget about that even for a moment as well. “Mine”, he growled quietly, slowly catching his breath again. 

Hephaistion mustered a small grin when Alexander came, ignoring the fact that it made him gasp himself at the feeling of being filled by him again and just looked at him in silence.   
„Yes“, he murmured when Alexander slumped down on top of him, breathing hard into his neck – and the boy enjoyed this situation more than he should. It made him swallow when he realized that they actually behaved like a couple, way too intimate for what they had, but Hephaistion didn't mind, at all. Quite the opposite, it only made him tighten his grip around Alexander more. Tenderly, he started to caress his back with lazy movements of his hand, enjoying the blond's full weight on top of him.  
„Yours, as long as you want to.“

“Good”, he managed to say before he slowly pulled his softening cock out of Hephaistion’s hole. He really enjoyed lying on top of his lover but he also knew that he was quite heavy. “Are you cold, beautiful?”, he asked and gently kissed Phai’s lips. “Should I bring you your hoodie?” Alexander smiled, caressing his lover’s side because he simply couldn’t hold himself back from touching Hephaistion. It just felt so intimate and right that he didn’t want to stop especially now when Phai confirmed that he was interested in Alexander. 

No, Hephaistion didn't need his hoodie now, since he was far away from being cold. In fact, he didn't need anything except Alexander, that's why shook his head and put both of his hands on his back now, keeping him from getting off of him.  
„Stay like this, please“, he muttered and smiled softly, before he stole a small kiss from his lips and pulled him back on top of him, burying his face in his hair.  
„Only for a few minutes“, he added when he realized how needy he sounded, not to speak of how _bossy_ , and since he was sure that he wasn't allowed to behave like this, he quickly allayed his words. But it didn't stop him from fondling Alexander's back which satisfied his possessive side he didn't show, but with every passing day and every kiss they shared today, this feeling was growing inside of him and it scared him. He didn't feel like this for a long time now and he was almost sure that it was wrong, at least that's what his brain was telling him, but why was being close to Alexander feeling so good then?  
„I... just want to hold you for a moment.“

Alexander smiled and lied back on top of Hephaistion, feeling very satisfied. If Phai wanted to cuddle with him after sex, it meant that they were going into the right direction. Now he really hoped that they could be real partners and not just master and his toy. “Okay”, he purred, closing his eyes even though he knew that he shouldn’t because it was a very fast way for him to fall asleep. “You can do it as long as you want to”, he purred when he felt that Hephaistion started to pet his head, which made him feel so heavenly and sleepy at the same time. He even forgot that he was lying with his bare ass up where it was really visible and for sure was going to scare Alfred in the morning. But nothing mattered now beside Hephaistion’s soft touches. 

Hephaistion could literally feel how Alexander fell asleep on top of him as his body was growing heavier with every passing minute. But he didn't say anything because he enjoyed it more than anything. It was incredible that the blond man trusted him enough to just fall asleep like that and it was beyond everything they did so far. This day apparently made both of them take a huge step into what he thought was the right direction. It couldn't be that bad when Alexander decided to trust him to the level that he fell asleep on top of him, right? It simply _had_ to mean that there was something going on between them.  
The boy couldn't help himself but blush a bit as he felt how his heart started to beat faster in his chest, which made him feel like a teenage boy with his first crush. Well, for Alexander he probably wasn't anything more than a teenage boy which he bought on top of that, but if it meant that Hephaistion would get something like this out of it in the end, he was fine with every name Alexander would have for him.  
So he simply kept caressing him, combing his fingers through the blond mane while his other arm was wrapped tightly around him. And kind of protecting, even though he knew that Alexander wouldn't want this. But he couldn't help himself, it felt nice listening to his heart that kept telling him that, maybe, he was important to Alexander. He himself, and not only his body. He knew that it was foolish and that he probably would quickly wake up from his dream, but it felt so nice that he allowed himself to give in, just for tonight.  
„Sweet dreams, my lion cub“, he muttered into Alexander's hair and closed his own eyes, feeling how the coziness was doing its job, pulling him steadily into slumber.


	32. THE CONCERT

Alexander yawned and sat down on the couch, taking the remote control. He was somehow lazy today and he was in his company only for four hours today because he really couldn’t sit there any longer. Everything was just pissing him off and when Hephaistion texted him that he was coming back sooner from university, he didn’t even think twice and just took his car and went for him, feeling how Nevena was burning holes in his back as he was leaving. But it was worth it since Phai didn’t expect the blond man to come for him but he still gave Alexander a hug and a kiss, telling him about his piano classes. And now his boy was making something in the kitchen, making Alexander really hungry because the smell that was coming from the kitchen was just delicious. But he was forbidden from coming in because Hephaistion was saying that the blond man was distracting him. But he wasn't doing anything… he was barely kissing Phai’s soft neck and maybe squeezing his ass a bit. But that was all.  
“What are you doing, beautiful?”, he asked while changing the channels because he couldn’t find anything interesting to watch. 

„Cooking, obviously“, Hephaistion called back from were he was standing in front of the stove with a grin on his face, taking care of the meat and trying not to burn the steamed vegetables at the same time, but now after kicking Alexander out of the kitchen, it was a way easier task to do. No touching anymore, no groping, no pushing him against the counter and kissing him senseless... and it made the boy go mad. He tried to finish the cooking as fast as possible so that he would be able to touch Alexander again, but he had to get the food ready first. His ego wouldn't survive it if he burnt something now. Besides, he wanted this dinner to be perfect since he had an important question to ask his counterpart and he wanted to do it right. With a smile, he took the meat from the stove and started to arrange it on the plates, while he quietly was humming the melody of a piece he played in classes today.  
„What about you, Simba? Did you find anything to watch?“

Alexander licked his lips, wishing that Hephaistion would be done soon because the growling in his stomach was growing louder and louder. And this delicious smell wasn’t helping him at all. “If I am Simba then you are Nala”, he said with a winning smile, changing the channels because there was really nothing to watch. “Mh, no”, he sighed and stood up, making his way to the kitchen.  
Alexander quietly came close to Hephaistion and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist so the latter couldn’t escape him now. “That looks delicious”, he purred, kissing Phai’s neck and petting his belly gently. “Can I eat it now? I’ve waited long enough.” 

Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows while he watched Alexander entering the kitchen from where he was standing at the table, putting the bowl with the vegetables on it.  
„Oh, I always thought of myself as Kovu since I am way too masculine for being Nala.“  
He smiled softly when the blonde embraced him and sighed at his touches. It felt so good that he nearly forgot where he was, so he quickly turned around in Alexander's arms and nodded at his words, trying not to give in to the need to cuddle with him right here and there. That was for later, since he had to stick to his plans now.  
„Yes, sit down, I will only grab the wine.“  
With a peck on the soft lips in front him, he slapped Alexander's ass and led him to the table, pushing him down on the chair, before he turned around to grab the wine.  
„I have to ask you something“, he said then, after he poured some of the red liquid into their glasses as he was putting the food on Alexander's plate.  
He made a short break in which he could feel the blond's eyes on him, but he didn't pay attention to it since he had to collect his thoughts and think about how to say it. It probably was nothing for Alexander, but for him it had a special meaning, so he had to express himself properly.  
„So...“, he continued, sitting down on his chair. „There is a concert at my university next week, you could call it a Christmas charity concert... it is pretty important for it and my... well, my professor asked me to play the piano for the right... atmosphere. He joked that my playing will make the visitors pay in an instant“, he laughed, but then he quickly realized what he said and looked at Alexander. „But this isn't why I am telling you this, it's not about the money, I... I just think it would be nice if you could come. Do you have time?“  
He looked at the blond across from him, kind of nervous, because it really was important for him and it would make him really happy if he would come... It would make him feel special, not to speak of the fact that Alexander never heard him playing the piano properly before and he would love to secretely dedicate his playing for him – he always was better and pouring more soul into his playing if he had someone that was truly listening to him and he knew that Alexander would.  
„So?“

Alexander whined like a hurt animal when Hephaistion pushed him away and told him to sit down when all he wanted was to ravish his boy a little bit. It wasn’t anything bad after all but the sight of the food made him shut his mouth and he sat down at the table, waiting for it patiently. “Finally”, he said when Phai put the plate in front of him and he could finally bite into his meal which was even more delicious than it looked. But then Hephaistion started to talk about his school so Alexander concentrated on him while chewing on his steak.   
“Don’t worry. I didn’t even think about the money”, he said with a shrug when Hephaistion blushed a bit at his own words. “But I can pay if this will help”, he added with a smile and filled his mouth again with his food like he didn’t eat in ages but he still was looking at his boy because it seemed to be really important to him.   
“You will play? That’s amazing!” Alexander smiled widely, really proud of him. “Sure. I will come. I want a sit in the first row. On which day is the concert?”, he asked, leaving his steak alone for the moment because Hephaistion’s concert was more important now. Besides, he wanted to show his boy that it was important to him as well and that he really wanted to support him. 

Hephaistion smiled shyly at Alexander's words and looked down on his plate, suddenly embarrassed that he said anything. Sure, he knew that he could play but seeing Alexander now and how he expressed his excitement left him behind, a blush painting his cheeks.  
„On wednesday, it's the last day of university before winter break“, he answered when he looked up again and reached for his cutlery, starting to eat himself. He couldn't wait for the break, since he always loved Christmas and the atmosphere the days before and he secretely hoped that he could kidnap Alexander to a Christmas market the days after the concert. Some months ago, he was sure that he would spend those days alone, but now everything changed and he had a home...  
Looking at Alexander and watching him smile, Hephaistion returned that smile and stuffed his own mouth with food, just to keep himself from saying anything more.   
Yes, he had a home, and being like this with the blond man felt as if he had a family, too.

Alexander’s face fell when he heard the day on which the concert would be held. Damn, what was he supposed to do now? It hurt him to see how happy Hephaistion was because he already told him that he would attend the concert when, in fact, he couldn’t.  
“Wednesday…”, he echoed, suddenly not so hungry anymore. Fuck, he really didn’t know what to do now and what he should say. He wanted to go on that concert but he couldn’t make it on that particular day. And it was visible how excited Hephaistion was about it so Alexander was sure that he was going to break his heart. “Phai, honey, I don’t know if I will be able to make it”, he said with a sigh, hoping that his boy wouldn’t be too disappointed. “But I will try to. Fuck. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I have a business trip…” 

„Oh.“ Hephaistion let his hand sink, the fork making a dull sound against the porcelain of his plate as he looked at Alexander. So he wouldn't come. Because he would be on a business trip. What business trip? He never told him that he would go... and for how long? Hephaistion really had no idea.  
„I'm sorry... I didn't know that you would leave“, he said quietly and looked down at his food, suddenly not in the mood for eating it anymore. He swallowed and reached for his wine again, taking a small sip while he was still staring at the table. Trying to ignore the feeling he had in his guts right now, probably disappointment mingled with some sadness, he looked up again and smiled at Alexander, making the best out of this situation. It was his own fault, just like Alexander said: he could have told him earlier. Damn, he really shouldn't be so disappointed right now.  
„Don't worry, it's just a concert. Next time.“  
He took another sip of his wine before putting his glass back, his eyes still on Alexander.  
„What business trip is it, by the way? Where will you go to?“, he asked then to change the topic, not wanting to make Alexander feel bad or something like that.

“Phai… I am really sorry. I would love to go on that concert and see you but damn…”, he sighed heavily, watching as his boy visibly lost his happy mood. And it was all his fault. “And it’s not just a concert, Phai. I want to see you playing…” Alexander frowned, thinking how to make it to Hephaistion’s university on wednesday. “I will try to catch the earlier plane so maybe I will somehow make it but I can’t promise you anything.”  
Alexander really didn’t know how to handle the situation now because even though Hephaistion was smiling, the blond man knew that it was a fake smile because Phai’s eyes were really sad and he was trying to avoid looking at Alexander. “I am really sorry, Hephaistion.” 

Hephaistion just nodded and poured more wine into his glass. „I know, it's okay. Really. I am sure that it won't be the last time that I am playing, don't worry. So don't try to hurry up or anything, it's really okay. No need to cause yourself any inconveniences.“  
Even though he was sad that Alexander wouldn't be able to come, he meant what he said. His professor loved his playing way too much and he would bet that he would have to play another time, so it really wasn't such a great loss... although it was something else right before Christmas. And Hephaistion totally would have seen that as a date.  
But yeah, it was useless to think about it now since it was clear that Alexander wouldn't come.  
„So I guess you don't want to tell me anything about your trip“, he closed the conversation then after Alexander ignored him, but by now he was used to it since the blond man tended to do it. He sighed and got up, putting his plate onto the counter, before he started to prepare the dessert: selfmade lemon ice cream.  
But even though he put so much work into the whole meal, he kind of wasn't in the mood for eating anymore – but since he already made the dessert, they would eat it.  
„I hope you will like it“, he smiled as he put the small bowl down on the table in front of Alexander, before he sat back on his own place and started to eat his own ice creams.

“But I really want to see you”, he said with a deep frown on his face. “And I don’t want you to think that my work is more important than you and your concert because right now it’s the most important thing.” Alexander looked up but Hephaistion already stood up, taking both of their plates. So it was really bad.  
“I need to fly to Florida for two days. We have a big contract to do and we wanted to make it before Christmas so I could take more days free so we can spend them together.” Alexander closed his eyes for a moment while listening how Hephaistion was preparing something in the kitchen. Phai really made a big effort to prepare today’s dinner but of course Alexander had to destroy it. “Thank you”, he said when his boy placed a bowl of ice creams in front of him. 

Hephaistion just slightly rolled his eyes, because he knew that Alexander's work wasn't more important than him. He just came too late and the blond already had his plans. It was okay that way and there for sure would be another opportunity.  
„Sounds nice“, replied then after he finished his ice creams, putting the bowl back on the table. At least Alexander would get all of his work done before Christmas, so maybe they could spend some days in peace. But then, out of nowhere, a thought crossed his mind and he looked up to meet the other's eyes.  
„Where will you spend the Christmas days? With your family?“ Hephaistion felt so stupid that he didn't think earlier about it, because Alexander for sure had family he would like to visit. His parents maybe? And did he have siblings?  
Man, he really didn't know anything about him...

Alexander raised his eyebrows because yeah, he wanted to spend this whole time only with Hephaistion. Sure, he thought about visiting his family but it was better not to since he still couldn’t stand his brother. This way at least no one would have to suffer. Besides, he didn’t want to risk that fucker hitting on Phai because the blond man definitely wouldn’t leave his lover alone for Christmas.   
“No. I am staying here with you”, he answered with a smile because he had the feeling that this year, Christmas was going to be really nice. “But I will have two weeks of freedom so we can go somewhere if you want to.” 

Hephaistion couldn't hold back the smile even though he bit down on his lips. It was nice to know that Alexander wanted to spend his time with him, especially around Christmas, since it should be a time one spent with his loved ones. Or closest friends.  
„I am fine with anything. We can go if you want to, but I would enjoy myself here at home as well.“ As long as he would be able to be together with Alexander, he would be happy.  
It actually made him pretty proud that the blond preferred him and not his family, but maybe he was fighting with them and didn't want to see them?  
But Hephaistion knew that he shouldn't ask about it since it was none of his business, so he decided to take what he could get and that was Christmas together with Alexander.

“Okay. So when I will be back, we need to buy a Christmas tree, what do you think?”, he asked, smiling himself because at least now he cheered up his lover. Maybe he would somehow make it to Hephaistion for that concert. “I didn’t dress up a tree in a long time so I guess it will be fun.” And he was sure that they would spend those two weeks in an amazing atmosphere because he would be with the one that he already saw as his partner. Back at home, he would probably only fight with his brother and father so he didn’t even see that as an option. “And buy some… stuff. Decoration I mean.”

# ~*~

So this was the day, the day of his concert. Well, _the_ concert, since he only played a small part of it in the whole process, but it still was an honor to him that he was able to play tonight. Many students were running around, completely losing their minds, finishing the decoration, bringing some chairs and arranging other things that still weren't done. But Hephaistion had nothing to do with it, since his only task was to play the piano. That's why he was sitting now behind the small stage they placed at the front of the hall, brushing off the non existent dust from his suit.  
„I am sure you will make a great job, Hephaistion“, his professor said to him and handed over the sheets, before he patted the boy on the shoulder and made his way to the front. Many guests already were here and he was supposed to play in about thirty minutes and when he peeked around the corner he could see that many things were already done, even the buffet was already open.  
It wasn't that he was nervous or anything, he just didn't like to play in front of many people, simply because it felt better when he was playing for himself because he thought that it had a stronger meaning then... but what could he do. If his professor wanted him to play – and after he asked so nicely, almost kneeling down in front of him – then he couldn't say no.  
Sitting down on a chair after putting the sheets onto the piano, he drank some water and decided to just wait for his professor, who was the host tonight, to announce him.  
It didn't take him long though, or at least the minutes passed pretty quickly since he barely could text Alexander to ask how his work went, before he heard his professor saying his name. He quickly put his phone away and straightened his suit before he stepped onto the stage, bowing in front of the audience – damn, there really were many people, he didn't expect so many to come – before he sat down at the piano and started to play. It was planned that he should play three pieces and in the end of the event, play a bit so that the guests would have live music they wouldn't listen to anyways when they would be chatting, but Hephaistion wasn't up for that. He probably would just head back home and prepare everything for Alexander's return the next day.  
He closed his eyes and when he couldn't hear a single noise anymore, he lifted his hand and started to play.

Alexander was in a really shitty mood even though he managed to get everything done in the early morning and he caught the plane that was supposed to be in California just in the right time. But of course it needed to be thirty minutes delayed so now he was driving like a madman through the streets which at least weren’t so crowded. Hephaistion told him that he would start playing around six so he had only ten minutes more. He just hoped that the police wouldn’t catch him because he really needed to see Phai’s performance.   
By some miracle, he made it in five minutes to Hephaistion’s university. Now he just hoped that the headmaster kept his promise and kept a free sit for him in the first row – after all he paid shit tones of money for their charity. After two minutes more of looking for a free parking place, he finally came in or more like ran in because there was a possibility that Hephaistion already started to play but when he came to the gym where the _party_ was held, Phai was just walking to his piano.   
Alexander smiled like an idiot and quickly sat down on the only one free place in the first row that was left for him. He somehow wanted to show Hephaistion that he was here but the boy was already concentrated on his performance so there was no way to do it… but he still hoped that maybe his boy would notice him during his play. 

Hephaistion was right in the middle of his second piece when he opened his eyes for a second. Fortunately, he didn't have to check the sheets which he tried to explain to his professor since he knew it by heart, but yes, _just in case_ he had them, even though they were useless because by now, he would have been lost and wouldn't even know where to look.  
But now he let his eyes roam over the crowd, seeing his professor with a tissue in his hand with which he wiped his tears – mentally, Hephaistion rolled his eyes at that – as well as some of his fellow students, but then his eyes suddenly caught a familiar tuft of blond hair and his eyes fixed on that person, sitting in the first row with a shit eating grin on his face. That asshole.  
Hephaistion couldn't help but stare at him when he felt how his heart started to beat faster from excitement and he nearly missed the keyboard, but he caught himself in the last moment, ripping his eyes away from Alexander. But he was sure that he couldn't hide the happy smile that spread itself faster on his face than he liked.  
He made it. Alexander truly made it to the concert and it was making him so incredibly happy that he thought his heart would just break out of his chest. He nearly even shrieked, but thankfully, he made it through the piece without any accidents or mistakes.  
When the applause abated and he got ready for his last duty for tonight, bringing the microphone in check since he would sing to this song now, he looked over to Alexander again, the smile still on his lips, before he cleared his throat and opened his heart and mouth at the same time.

Alexander felt so much pride that he thought that he would explode any minute. Hephaistion was stunning and the blond man could listen to his playing all day long if he could. Yes, now he would have to convince Phai to play for him back at home as well. Everyone went quiet when his boy played because he was really amazing and Alexander couldn’t believe that he didn’t ask him to play before. But he quickly stopped thinking about him when Phai noticed him and such a beautiful smile spread on his full lips. It was probably the most beautiful sight that Alexander had seen in his entire life and he couldn’t stop looking at his boy.   
When Hephaistion stopped playing, Alexander stood up, applauding because his boy really deserved it. He was also the last one to finally sit down. Damn, Hephaistion was really talented and the blond man didn’t know anything about it which made him actually a bit ashamed. After all it was visible that playing piano was Phai’s passion. But now he was preparing himself to sing – another surprise for Alexander since he didn’t know that his lover could sing. 

It wasn't usual for him to reveal himself like this, but Hephaistion enjoyed the feelings that were running through his body right this moment, knowing that Alexander was there to listen to his playing. It meant more to him than anything else and he would definitely make it up to him later since the blond for sure caused himself a lot of stress only to make it right in time for his little play.  
That's why he kind of sang to him, and only to him. Because when he opened his eyes for a moment, he looked at Alexander and seeing his face was making him feel so, so good that he barely was able to handle it. But he sang and managed to keep his voice steady through the whole song and when the last tone of the piano died away, he could hear the utter silence in the hall.  
But before he could stand up from his seat, the audience already was applausing him, making him blush a bit because he didn't expect them to like him _that_ much, but as soon as his eyes met Alexander's, he completely forgot about the other people. Apparently, he did a great job because he could see the pride on the blond's face which made his heart beat faster. The only thing he wanted right now was to get off of the stage as fast as possible and go over to Alexander, thanking him and showing him how happy he was that he actually made it.  
When his professor came on stage and dismissed him into _enjoying his student's life_ , as he called it, he shortly bowed and disappeared backstage, where he wanted to quickly run over to the blond man, but before he could do so, he heard his name.  
„Hephaistion?“ Surprised, the boy turned around, wondering who would want something from him since his friends were in the hall and definitely not on this side of the stage, but when he saw who was standing there, he wished that he never turned around.  
„... Leander?“  
Hephaistion immediately stepped back, not knowing what his _brother_ was doing here all of a sudden and after the nice encounter with his father, he really wasn't eager for meeting any more relatives. But Leander didn't seem to be up for fighting or insulting him. Quite the opposite, he had a strange expression on his face, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being pulled into a tight embrace that literally knocked the air out of his lungs.  
„Where the hell have you been?“, Leander asked him, his voice muffled since he was talking into his hair and when Hephaistion heard the honest concern in his voice, he knew that he could relax. His brother wasn't here for making him feel like shit. But why was he here then?  
Hephaistion was completely confused since it had been a year that they haven't seen each other and it was weird that his brother was here now, at his university, after all this time.  
„I was looking for you but you were nowhere to be found“, Leander continued as he buried one of his hands in his little brother's hair, who could feel how the taller body was slightly shaking against his own as if the older one was oppressing either anger or sadness. But to be honest, Hephaistion didn't want to know, he just hugged his brother back, glad to finally be reunited with a small part of his family that wasn't hating on him. At least that's how it seemed to be.  
When Hephaistion withdrew a bit to look into his brother's face, he mustered a small smile as he saw the love in his eyes.  
„Why are you here?“, he asked and observed him closely, noticing how handsome he became over the past year. Apparently they still had it pretty good at home, nothing to worry about. Well, the eyesore was gone, so it should have been clear to him that they wouldn't suffer. Hephaistion knew that no one cared for him, but it still made him happy that Leander was here, even though he didn't know his motives. But after thinking that no one gave a shit about him for all those months, it was a nice feeling which he gladly embraced.  
„As I said, I was looking for you all the time... and then I heard from a friend of mine that he saw you on the campus and I couldn't believe it since you disappeared one year ago without saying anything... I was so worried, we all were! So I had to come and check myself if it was true. And I am so glad to see that you are fine.“  
Hephaistion smiled, clearly ignoring the part where his brother pretended that they were worried for him. Of course they weren't. He saw his parent's faces that one fucking night and his siblings didn't do a single thing to stop him from leaving. So yes, it was clearly obvious to him that they didn't care about him, at all.  
„I am fine, I really am“, he answered and pulled his brother closer again, wanting to feel him a bit, just for a few seconds since he was sure that their ways would part again today, simply because Leander had his duties to fulfill as the oldest son. He wouldn't dare to stand up against their father but Hephaistion didn't blame him, at all. Besides, he already had found a new family and he was truly happy with his current situation.

Alexander didn’t feel so alive in a very long time. He simply felt like Hephaistion was singing only for him even though he knew that it was probably stupid but from the looks that his boy was giving him, he really had the feeling that Phai dedicated this beautiful song for him. And he was really amazing. The blond man didn’t actually think that Hephaistion had such a beautiful voice but damn, he didn’t want him to stop singing. But he did, leaving Alexander craving for more, that’s why he didn’t wait for another performance and just left his place so he could find Hephaistion and tell him how amazing he was. Besides, maybe he was gone for only two days but he already started to miss his boy.   
Alexander made his way backstage, almost losing his nerves because stressed students were everywhere and they were bumping against him every minute. But he needed to find Phai so he didn’t care about the others. No one would be as good as Hephaistion after all so they had nothing to be stressed about.   
It took him really long to finally find the mane of brown, silky hair in the crowd but the sight of his lover made him smile immediately. But Hephaistion wasn’t alone. At first, Alexander had thought that the other boy was Phai’s classmate but from the way they were hugging it was visible that he was more than a friend for his boy.   
Alexander gritted his teeth and just observed, feeling as the blood boiled in his veins. Hephaistion was so happy when he was hugging with that guy and it was obvious that he knew him for a longer time so it made the blond man think about the times when he was away and Hephaistion was staying. Was he meeting with this little fucker all the time when Alexander was away? Did he plan to meet with him today again because he thought that no one would see them?  
He really wanted to do something about that now, preferably injure that guy badly but he couldn’t do that here so he just went back to the gym class and sent Hephaistion an sms that he would wait for him at home. 

„Will you tell father that you met me?“ Hephaistion looked at Leander after they parted again, slightly pulling the other's suit in place where their hug messed it up. He really was curious about it, but his brother would probably keep his mouth shut just to keep everything at bay at home and the way he quickly shook his head just confirmed his thoughts.  
„No. It's better if I won't since I hope that we can meet up again. Where are you staying? Where can I find you? I don't want to lose you again, Hephaistion, it has been so long...“  
The boy felt Leander's hand on his head and how he patted him slightly which made him smile and take out his phone in an instant, opening his address book so that the other could type in his phone number. Yes, they really would have to stay in contact now and who knew, maybe he could meet his sister as well at some point...  
As soon as he saved his brother's number and wanted to put his phone away again, it started to vibrate in his hand. Surprised, he looked at it only to realize that Alexander sent him a message. His eyes immediately widened and he whirled around, trying to peek into the hall but the backstage room was so crowded that he barely made it to see past the curtain. Shit. He totally forgot about him because of Leander, he probably was waiting for him – and yes, he was, but sadly at home.  
Hephaistion could feel a small pang of disappointment in his chest that Alexander didn't wait for him, that he didn't even want to see him right now, but he quickly tried to shoo the feelings away, just because he didn't want his brother to sense anything.  
„I have to go“, is why he said then, kissing Leander on the cheek and giving him a smile. „I promise that I will call you!“  
And with that, he turned around without looking at the older man any longer because he was afraid that the longing after his former home could hold him back. But he knew that it probably wouldn't since the need to finally feel Alexander's arms around him again was stronger.


	33. DID YOU HAVE FUN, SUNSHINE?

It took him almost half an hour to finally arrive back home. His stupid professor didn't want to let him go and tried to talk him into playing some more but he quickly convinced him that he would play longer next time since it was pretty urgent for him to leave now. The old man got it and let him go, so Hephaistion quickly grabbed his things and jogged outside to call a taxi, feeling how he got more and more excited to see Alexander again. They weren't separated for a long time but still it felt like forever for the young boy because he already got used to the blond so much. But he didn't care as long as he had him. And he would have him again. A small smile appeared on his lips when he thought about all the things they would probably do tonight and when he got out of the car, that smile turned into a full blown, dirty grin.  
„Alexander?“, he called when he closed the doors behind him after someone opened the gate for him and put his bag on the arm chair in the entrance hall, slightly loosing up his tie.   
„Darling?“, he tried it again with a grin on his lips, because he simply loved to give the blond nicknames for which he scolded him later, but he didn't care right now. Maybe it would bring him faster to him because the only thing he truly wanted right now was to kiss the hell out of him. Man, he was so happy that he was already here since he expected him to return tomorrow that it made him blush a bit from all the excitement, but Alexander was nowhere to be found, not in the living room and not in the kitchen after he checked those rooms and it started to make him worry. Maybe he wasn't back at home yet? Maybe Alfred opened him? He turned around with a frown on his face. Yes, he should probably check the garage as well and look if one of Alexander's cars was missing.

Alexander was standing near the window with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He really couldn’t take this situation without alcohol because it was the second time in his life when he made a fool out of himself. How could he be so naive and think that Hephaistion really wanted to be in a real relationship with him? After all, what could he give him besides money? Nothing. So no wonder that Phai had someone on the side. And that man was really good looking and he definitely had money. Alexander just wondered for how long Hephaistion was meeting with this man because it was visible that they were really close. Damn. Why was he so stupid?  
When he saw the taxi, he opened the gate with a remote control and watched how Hephaistion came in, smiling like he just won something. Probably that man made him so happy but just thinking about it made Alexander’s blood boil. Was Hephaistion sleeping with that guy when the blond man was away?   
Alexander threw the glass on the wall and it broke into tiny pieces but he didn’t care at all. He was simply enraged. He couldn’t take all this pain now because he really hoped that maybe he finally found someone for real but Hephaistion was only toying with him during all this time and probably laughing at him.   
He took a deep breath and came downstairs but he thought that he was going to destroy something when he heard Hephaistion calling him _darling_. Was this another joke? It wasn’t the first time when Phai gave him some _sweet_ nicknames. Usually, Alexander was very grumpy about them but secretly he liked them. Although now he felt sick about them.   
Alexander silently came to Hephaistion who was completely unaware of his presence since it was almost completely dark in the room. _His_ boy turned around only when he felt Alexander’s breath on his neck but the smile he had on his face quickly vanished when Alexander caught his neck and pushed him against the wall, choking him.   
“Did you have fun, sunshine?”, he growled, clearly mad. “Did you miss me?” Alexander knew that he shouldn’t react like this but even if Hephaistion didn’t really like him they still had a deal so even if he tried, he couldn’t calm down now. Although he wasn’t choking Hephaistion too hard because he simply couldn’t hurt his boy, he already liked him too much. 

Slowly, Hephaistion really got worried about Alexander's whereabouts. He sent him a message that he would wait at home for him so that meant that he already was here, right? Because normally, Alexander didn't make him wait, they always met as soon as Hephaistion's classes were over and the blond finished working. That's why he really was wondering why he wasn't to be found anywhere. After their separation, the boy hoped that Alexander would maybe be happy to see him again, but when he went home without him after the concert... the longing couldn't be so strong.  
A sigh heaved his chest when he turned around, slightly disappointed that he couldn't find him. Maybe he still had to do something, something else to take care of? So he should probably just wait for him. But before he could do a step back towards the door, he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall in his back, a clearly enraged Alexander in front of him with his hands around his neck.  
Surprised, he drew in a harsh breath and looked at the blond man in front of him, completely confused over what was going on here. Why was he so mad at him? Did he do something wrong?   
„Alexander?“, he faintly asked, but before he could say anything more, he felt how his grip around the boy's throat tightened, leaving him unable to breathe in.  
His eyes widened in shock and he tried to push the taller man away from him, but he didn't manage to, not from his current position. What the hell was going on here? Never before did he see Alexander so mad, almost furious and it scared the shit out of him because he had no idea what was going on. Of course he missed him, what was this all about? Was he doubting that Hephaistion would miss him if they were apart? He really should know better by now, because he simply couldn't be so dumb that he wouldn't have realized how clingy the boy had become, how he was seeking to be close to him whenever he could.  
„What... is wrong?“, he got out, desperately trying to figure it out but he simply had no idea why there was so much hate towards him in Alexander's eyes right that moment.

Alexander felt so much pain that he couldn’t even answer Hephaistion’s question at first. He knew that the boy probably saw the desperation on his face but the alcohol did its thing and he couldn’t keep his poker face anymore. Hephaistion’s betrayal hurt him too much.   
“Did you have fun with your boyfriend?”, he finally asked, choking his boy even more but in the end he loosened up his grip and kissed Phai hard. The only thing he could do now was to make Hephaistion submit and show him his place, even though he felt disgust towards Hephaistion because he slept with another man. Well, he knew how the boy used to make money for living but as long as he was only with Alexander, he was pure for the latter.   
“Doesn’t matter now. You are still mine”, he growled, literally tearing Hephaistion’s clothes apart with only one hand since the second one was still choking Phai. “And I am going to make sure that you remember your place”, he added, pure madness readable in his eyes even though he was trying to hold back, at least a bit, so he wouldn’t hurt his boy too much. 

Hephaistion's breath hitched in his throat when he heard Alexander's words, not able to say anything. What? Boyfriend? What boyfriend? He didn't have any boyfriend, for fuck's sake, at least no one that wasn't Alexander. What was he talking about? He didn't even went to see his friends, he just waited for the blond man and missed him so much those past two days... so what the hell was he talking about?  
„No“, he choked when the realization hit him. Leander. Alexander saw him with his brother and now he came to a completely wrong conclusion. Fuck. This couldn't be real. But before he could say anything, Alexander already was kissing him – in a way Hephaistion didn't like at all. He didn't want this right now, he wanted to talk to him and explain the whole situation to him, tell him that he didn't have anyone besides him and that he only saw him with his brother, but he simply couldn't with Alexander's hand still around his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Hephaistion could feel a slight panic rising inside of him, making him sick, especially when Alexander hissed his next words, full of disgust, but what was the worst was the expression in his eyes. Hephaistion could barely look at him without feeling like shit. He would remember his place? What... was he talking about? What exactly was he planning to do?   
Hephaistion swallowed hard when he got the answer in form of Alexander ripping off his clothes. No. No, he didn't want this, not now, not like this.  
„Alexander“, he breathed stertorously and lifted his hands, trying to pull Alexander's hand off of his throat, but he couldn't, the other was too strong.  
„Stop...“ The panic grew bigger and he could feel how it became harder to breathe and he tried desperately to get away from the blond man, but he didn't even seem to notice Hephaistion's efforts.

“Stop?” That only enraged Alexander even more and he threw Hephaistion against the opposite wall. So now Phai didn’t even want to have sex with Alexander? Was it because of that man? He could see the panic and pain in his boy’s eyes but there was no stopping for him now since it was clear that Hephaistion was cheating on him. “I trusted you. I gave you everything and you are paying me back like this? I thought that we could be something more but what the hell did I expect from a hooker?”, he yelled, coming closer to the boy who was trying to crawl back as far away from Alexander as possible.  
“I thought that we were partners, Hephaistion. I thought that you liked me. But I was just a fool”, he said bitterly, catching his boy by the last remaining parts of his shirt that were still on him. “But I am not going to be this stupid anymore”, Alexander hissed, opening the zipper in his pants. 

„I do!“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander, his vision blurry from the tears that started to build in his eyes. He didn't know where they came from, if it was from the pain he felt in his head from hitting the wall or because of Alexander's words and his cold behavior towards him. He didn't want this. Why was this happening? He didn't do anything wrong, so why? What had he done that Alexander hated him so much right now? But maybe it wasn't just _right now_ , maybe... he was like this all the time and now he only had a reason to get his anger out on him... But no, it wasn't possible. Alexander liked him, he knew it. Hephaistion couldn't believe anything else, not after his birthday. Alexander _had_ to like him.  
„I do like you, Alexander, please –“   
He couldn't explain himself, because before he could finish his sentence, Alexander gripped him by his hair and pushed him face forward against the wall. Hephaistion choked on a sob when he closed his eyes, feeling Alexander's hot breath in his neck, his body against his back.   
At first, Hephaistion wanted to push him away from himself since every single contact his skin made with the blond's burned like fire, but then he surrendered and let Alexander do whatever he wanted to do to him. He was right. He was a hooker after all, so he should obey and let Alexander sleep with him, or more like fuck him, since he was sure that he wouldn't get anything out of this. Alexander paid him after all, so he had no right to refuse him his body.  
Hephaistion could feel how his lip bruised where he accidentally bit down on it when he hit the wall, and his throat was sore as well and would for sure be bruised by tomorrow. But what was worse was that Alexander didn't care about his discomfort right now as he simply entered him without any regards. Hephaistion couldn't even scream, he just stood there, braced against the wall as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
He just couldn't. He felt so dirty that he wanted to puke but he was scared to push Alexander away. What if he would want to get rid of him then because he didn't obey? Because he wasn't a good toy? He couldn't risk it that the blond would kick him out, he was everything he had... he didn't want to disappoint him, his body was everything he could give him after all, so how could he even think about denying him that? Alexander would lose the interest in him, if he didn't already lose it and it was the biggest fear the boy had.  
But even though he had those thoughts in his mind, he couldn't bear it anymore and since Alexander wasn't listening to him, there was only one way for him to get out of this horrendous situation. Hephaistion choked on a sob again, before he closed his eyes and said the word that probably meant the end of everything they had. But at least he knew now how the other man was thinking about him.  
„Aquamarine.“

Alexander wasn’t even listening to Hephaistion’s words because he was sure that the boy was simply lying to calm the blond man down. But he really wasn’t up to make a fool out of himself once again. So he simply turned Hephaistion around, making him collide with the wall hard and entered him without any preparation. Sure, Hephaistion was already stretched enough to take Alexander in without any trouble but they never did that without any lube.  
But he wanted Hephaistion to feel the pain so he would know how Alexander felt in this moment. He really shouldn’t develop any higher feelings for a cheap whore. Because that was what Hephaistion was – a whore that was selling his body even though Alexander was already paying him so much. But the lack of resistance surprised him even though he already started to move his hips. But there wasn’t a single noise coming from Phai and then he heard a simple word that suddenly changed everything.  
It was like someone pushed some button in his brain and he realized what he was doing. He was hurting his precious Phai and even though he was blinded with pain he still shouldn’t be doing this…  
“Phai…”, he whispered, taking a step back but quickly catching Hephaistion when the boy’s leg gave out. “What have I done…”, he said to himself, for the first time seeing how bad his boy looked. Suddenly, he wasn’t angry at Phai anymore but he felt disgusted with himself. “Phai… I’m sorry…”, he said quietly, not knowing what to do with himself or if he was still allowed to touch Hephaistion who was shaking in his arms, probably from fear and pain. 

Hephaistion turned away as soon as Alexander let go of him. He couldn't stand looking at him, since the hate and disgust on his face hurt more than what he physically had done to him.   
He fucked up. He royally fucked up and there was no way back now. It probably was the best if he would go now and pack his few belongings. Alexander for sure didn't want him anymore.  
That thought hurt so much that he couldn't hold back the sob that left him and he immediately tried to mute himself. It even made Alexander get closer to him again, but he flinched away, not wanting him to see how pathetic he was right now. Because that's what he was: pathetic.  
He disappointed Alexander and couldn't even satisfy him now. He truly was a failure.  
When the blond man apologized to him, he only shook his head, not able to form any words because he was sure that he would burst into full blown crying if he opened his mouth now. Alexander wasn't the one that should be apologizing right now.   
Hephaistion should. He did everything wrong that was possible to be done wrong, denied the blond his body and now he was crying in front of him even though he swore to himself that he would never do that.  
Ashamed with himself, Hephaistion slid down the wall to the floor because his legs wouldn't carry him any longer until he was kneeling on the floor where he hid his face in his hands.  
„I'm sorry“, he whispered, closing his eyes. He knew that he probably shouldn't apologize since he didn't do anything wrong in the first place, but when Alexander was able to think of him like that, to think that he would really have someone beside him, that meant that he wasn't doing a great job. Or maybe he was doing his job _too good_ since Alexander still had to see him as a whore if he really thought that Hephaistion would spread his legs for someone else, just like that. Fuck. That thought hurt way too much.  
He slowly crawled away from Alexander, wanting to dress himself because he felt exposed to the man now – and not only physically – but he realized that his clothes were literally ripped apart. But maybe it was better this way since the blond man apparently wanted to use him. Hephaistion's eyes widened in shock when he realized what he had done. He used his safe word on him.  
His breath hitched in his throat when that fact got into his brain. Never before did something like this happen and now he dared to fucking safe word his master.  
He wasn't only a useless son, he also was a shitty whore.  
„I am sorry“, he repeated quietly, his voice broken, before he turned around again but without looking at Alexander, clearly offering his body to him for his use. That was what he was here for, after all. Alexander wanted his body, from the beginning. This shouldn't be anything new but it still hurt a lot.  
„I didn't mean it.“  
But at least Hephaistion knew that from now on, he shouldn't think of Alexander as a friend anymore. How could he have been so stupid to think that Alexander liked him for who he was. He probably only liked him as long as he was a good toy and now when he fucked up... everything was destroyed. Even his heart was torn into pieces.  
But Hephaistion would have to live it down. He just had to shut his heart away from now on, and only work with his body.  
Just like it should have been from the start.

Alexander bit down on his lip when Hephaistion tried to get away from him and he actually let him because he really had no right to even touch the boy. But it hurt him so much to see how Phai slid down the wall, completely exhausted but he still had enough strength to lift himself a bit and offer his body to Alexander. Damn, he really broke him if his boy thought that it was all his fault. But the blond man wasn’t going to use his body anymore.  
“No. It’s all my fault, Hephaistion”, he said quietly and took off his shirt and quickly covered Phai with it. “I didn’t want to hurt you...” His voice sounded so desperate even to himself. “Let me take care of you now.” Alexander gently took Hephaistion into his arms and made his way upstairs, trying to be as careful as possible so that Phai wouldn’t feel even more pain. “I’m really not worth you, Hephaistion”, he whispered, regretting everything that he had done because he was sure that it was over now. His boy would probably leave him as soon as he would be able to walk again. There was probably no way that he would even consider staying after what Alexander had done. He basically raped him and this thought was making him sick.   
“I’m so sorry, Phai”, he said with pain in his voice as he lied down his boy on the soft bed. “Tell me what hurts you the most. I am going to make it feel aright again, okay?” Alexander looked at Hephaistion who wasn’t looking back at him but he could see how tears were gaining up in his eyes. It was the saddest thing that he had ever seen. 

Alexander's behavior was so full of contraries that Hephaistion didn't know what to do. Apparently, the blond man didn't know what he wanted himself, since he behaved like a completely different person now. Like the Alexander Hephaistion wanted to come back home to.   
But it was too late. He probably didn't even have a home anymore and soon he would be back on the street. Sure, he had enough money by now to rent something nice for himself, but he didn't want to. After all this time he gave in to that stupid fantasy that he could stay for a while, here in this house, at Alexander's side.  
When the blond lied him down on the bed, Hephaistion turned his face away, feeling as ashamed as never before. Now he wasn't even good enough anymore to do what he was here for...  
He shook his head when he heard Alexander's voice and rolled onto his side. There wasn't anything that he could make alright again. Everything was ruined and just the simple thought of what had happend made him want to cry.   
Besides, even though his body hurt, he barely felt it. The things he was feeling right now were far worse. All the things he was able to forget about the past months were crashing down on him right now, all at once, and it was too much for him too handle.  
Alexander thought he cheated on him, even after he told him that he was the only one for him. Hephaistion really thought that something changed between them, after the accident with his father, after that _kiss_... but Hephaistion read too much into it. Of course he did. Who would want a whore like him, right? And even though he knew it, he couldn't help but feel so incredibly hurt. And stupid. He felt so unbelievably stupid for believing that something would change. For believing that Alexander would believe him and trust him... but his words probably meant nothing to him. He probably didn't even listen to him and let him talk as long as he would have him. Yeah, that was more likely.

“Phai…” Alexander gently covered his boy with the quilt and stood there for a few minutes like a pole, not knowing what to do. He really overdid it and it was already visible in the form of bruises that were getting purple on Hephaistion’s neck. “Phai, I know that begging for your forgiveness isn’t enough and that you hate me right now but I won’t do anything like this ever again so please, don’t leave me”, he said quietly, crouching down by the bed so that he had a better view on his boy’s face. But Hephaistion didn’t want to look back at him and he could understand that. “I don’t know what had gotten into me.” Alexander sighed and slowly took Phai’s small hand into his own. It was cold so he kissed it and started to rub it gently.   
Alexander knew that he was stupid now. Even if Hephaistion had someone on the side… well, it didn’t matter as long as they were together and as long as Phai at least pretended to like him – even though Alexander was sure that he wasn’t pretending. Damn, he should have asked first. It was always like this with him, act first and then think. But this time he made in on a whole new level and he was really ashamed of himself. 

Hephaistion made himself smaller on the bed the more Alexander talked. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't want to hear any of this, the only thing he wanted right now was to be alone and let out his pain.   
He swallowed hard and gently took his hand out of Alexander's soft grip, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't since he was his property after all, but the feeling of being not good enough was breaking his heart and he really couldn't stand it to touch him right now.  
But yeah, Alexander didn't have to beg for his forgiveness at all. He bought Hephaistion so he had the right to do to him whatever he wanted. And if he wanted to claim him... Hephaistion swallowed again and closed his eyes, hiding his face from Alexander's look. He couldn't feel his eyes on him, not when he felt so dirty and with the knowledge that he disappointed him. But he knew that Alexander deserved to know the truth. Even if their ways would part now, he wanted Alexander to know that he never cheated on him, he never even lied to him.  
„I met my brother today“, he whispered hoarsely when he opened his eyes again and looked at Alexander, feeling how his face was emotionless and his look dull. But he couldn't help it, he automatically shut his heart away and felt better in an instant. Yes, he should just stop feeling. When he would lock whatever he felt towards Alexander away, deep inside of him, then he for sure would get over it. He just had to get back to being professional.

Alexander felt his heart breaking when Hephaistion pulled his hand away from his even though he had the full right for it. but what hit him the most were the words that his boy said. So he met with his brother. For a few seconds, this information didn’t even get right to Alexander’s brain but when it finally did, the blond man took a step back, not wanting to believe that he ruined everything because he thought that Hephaistion’s brother was actually his lover.   
“Phai… I am sorry… I didn’t know that you have siblings. Damn!” He frowned, looking at the boy in his bed that seemed to want to disappear. Everything was just so fucked up and he screwed everything because of his stupid jealousy even though he really trusted Hephaistion. Now he felt even more disgusted with himself and he was sure that Phai felt this way about him as well. 

Hephaistion sniffed and pulled his legs closer to his body, grateful for the blanket that was covering him right now, shielding him from Alexander's looks and hiding his still naked body. At least he didn't have to see himself like this, because he was sure that looking at himself would only make him more sick. His body was simply useless, now that he couldn't please Alexander with it any longer.  
„You don't trust me“, he declared and averted his eyes again, slightly shaking his head. It was clear to him now, because Alexander didn't have to know that he _had siblings_. He should know that Hephaistion was his, that he belonged to him and only him and that he fucking didn't _want_ anyone else. How could he even look at someone else? Alexander was everything to him.  
„You give me so much“, Hephaistion reminded him of his own words without looking at him and turned his back on him so that the blond wouldn't see the tears that stood in his eyes again. „And the only thing I can give you in return is my body.“  
The boy swallowed again and felt how his body was slightly shaking.  
„Did you really think I would take that from you? No, I wouldn't“, he answered his own question and oppressed the sob that built in his chest.  
„Because I always wanted to be a good toy for you. I thought that I was good enough but apparently I wasn't.“  
Hephaistion chuckled weakly and closed his eyes, feeling how the tears wetted his cheeks anew.  
„But at least now you know that you weren't a fool... it was me.“  
Swallowing, the boy sat up in bed and looked at Alexander who was standing two steps away from the bed right now. He knew that he would lose this man if he wouldn't apologize properly and submit again. Because he knew as well that Alexander expected this from him. He was his hooker, after all. Not his lover, not his boyfriend and definitely not his partner. He was just a slut from the street and if he wouldn't get his shit together, Alexander would get rid of him. That's why he slid out of the bed to the floor, ignoring the pain between his legs and inside of his chest.  
„What did I do wrong?“, he asked, kneeling in front of him while he stared down at his hands, his vision getting more blurry with every second. „What did I do to make you think about me like this? Please, tell me... I want to make it better. I want to make it up to you.“

Alexander really didn’t know what to do or say when Hephaistion finally looked back at him. In his eyes were so much pain and sorrow that he nearly averted his own eyes because he couldn’t stand it. And no, he actually didn’t give him anything. All the good things were coming from his boy and there was no use in denying it. Hephaistion changed his life and he finally felt alive because he had someone that cared for him. but he was sure that he lost everything now.  
“Phai, it’s not about your body anymore. I want you”, he said seriously and quickly kneeled in front of his boy when the latter crawled out of the bed on the floor. Damn, did Hephaistion still think that the blond man wanted him only for his body? Sure, he broke his trust today and said things that he should have never said but after all these months he thought that it was clear that he really wanted his boy as a partner.   
“I want you but not only in a sexual way. I want you as my partner”, he said softly and gently pulled Hephaistion into his embrace. “I was just so blind…. You didn’t do anything wrong, the problem is with me”, he sighed and kissed the side of Phai’s head. “I just want you so much to stay with me that you have no idea.” 

Hephaistion closed his eyes at the blond's words. He wanted him? And not his body? How was he supposed to believe that after what happened? Alexander made it pretty clear to him that he wanted to show him where his place was... that he wanted to take his body even though the boy didn't want to. And it hurt. Even though Alexander said that he didn't do anything wrong, Hephaistion saw that whole issue from a different point of view. Alexander didn't trust him and that was alone his fault. And when the blond said that he wanted him as a partner, that he wanted him not only because of his body and not only in a sexual way he couldn't believe him. Everything inside of him screamed for the man in front of him, but when he felt his arms around his own body, he couldn't return the embrace. It was impossible for him to believe that Alexander wanted _him_. No one wanted a hooker. Especially not a hooker that didn't know his place and yes, Hephaistion knew that it was like that.  
He got too involved into all of this and now he couldn't let go of Alexander anymore. He became too clingy, he wanted too much from the man, he knew that now.  
And that was why he decided to stop. To just stop and be the whore Alexander bought.  
Slowly, he lifted his hands and patted the blond's back for a few seconds, before he let go of him, which was actually pretty hard for him because he was sure that he was touching him for the last time like this. That those times when they were intimate were over. No hugging anymore, no cuddling... no kissing. And it truly broke his heart.  
Since he was sure that he wouldn't be able to smile, he didn't even try and just looked at Alexander for a few seconds in silence, before he shook his head. There was not a single reason why Alexander should want him to stay so badly. It probably was just his remorse that was trying to tell him that. It probably was just too complicated to find a new hooker now. Of course... he would have to go through the whole training again – so why not keeping his current toy warm for himself? It always was the same...  
Besides, Hephaistion couldn't give him anything. He wasn't different from the other whores, so it really wouldn't be hard for Alexander to let go of him. So: why him? He was only a burden outside of the bed since Alexander only had to pay for him and listen to his babbling about things the blond wasn't even interested in. He was just... a boy. Probably a teenager in Alexander's eyes. Maybe his ass was special, but he didn't have any other qualities. And apparently Alexander's subconsciousness realized that and from now on, they would slowly drift apart, more and more with each passing day.   
„I should sleep in the guest room tonight“, Hephaistion whispered when he collected himself again and got up, closing his eyes when he slowly walked over to the closet to pick out some shorts and sleeping pants. He felt ashamed, standing naked in front of Alexander whose eyes he could feel roaming over his back. But he would get used to it again. He had to, if he didn't want to lose his sanity.  
„From tomorrow I will be... available again, I promise.“

Alexander felt how stiff Hephaistion was in his arms and it was making him even more sick because it was clear that his boy didn’t want to be touched by him anymore. So when Phai withdrew from his embrace, he simply let him do this even though it hurt him as hell. But when Hephaistion looked at him, it made the blond man sure that he already lost him. His boy completely shut himself again from the world and it was quite like on the beginning of their relationship.  
Damn, it was really over. Maybe Hephaistion would want to stay here longer but Alexander was sure that nothing would be the same from now on.   
“No, sleep here. I will go and sleep on the couch”, he said, standing up as well and watching with the corner of his eye what Hephaistion was doing. “And I don’t want you to think that you are here because of your body, Hephaistion. I made a mistake and I am ashamed of this but I really don’t want you here just because of your body.” Alexander sighed and went to the door to give his boy some peace because it was clear that the last thing Phai wanted now was to see the blond man. “Just call me when you will need something, okay?” 

„But this is your bed“, Hephaistion muttered and turned around after he pulled his pants over his hurt ass, but Alexander was already gone. He kept standing like this for a few minutes more, his eyes glued to the open door, before finally some movement came into him and he went over to the door to close it. The thud was louder than anything he ever heard before.  
So this was it. The end. He was wondering how long he would be able to stay here until Alexander would have enough of him which was probably going to happen soon despite his words. But maybe he could make it alright again, if he only managed to keep going without faltering anymore... he had to stay strong for his own sake.  
His broken little heart shouldn't matter since all that counted was Alexander. After all. But he wasn't sure if he was able to do it. Hephaistion knew that he gave Alexander more than his body and he reached a point with no return by now. It was over, he was done.  
Didn't he feel that way before in his life? It felt quite similar to the emotion that was burning inside of him a year ago... But when Hephaistion sat down on the edge of the bed, he softly shook his head to himself and sighed deeply, feeling how it ragged his body.  
No, it wasn't like back then. It was way worse.  
How did he manage to survive back then? He couldn't remember... he only knew that he...  
Hephaistion's eyes widened a bit when the realization hit him. Heroin. He was a drug addict back then and the drugs were the only thing that kept him alive, more or less. How could he forget about it? It simply flew off of his mind and he didn't give a single thought to the drugs since he didn't need them anymore... Alexander was his new drug. But now that he lost him, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he felt the urge to get some of this deliciously numbing stuff into his system in order to being able to survive the night. But he couldn't ask Alexander for it, he simply couldn't. He would probably ask question or simply deny it to him, but Hephaistion really needed it, even though he knew that it was stupid.   
But it was the only way to make him forget about these nasty thoughts in his head that were telling him bad things he didn't want to think about right now. That's why he slowly got up from the bed, still only dressed around the lower parts of his body, and went over to the small safe of which he knew that Alexander was keeping some money inside – and the heroin. He bit down on his lips, feeling incredibly guilty for doing this right now but he couldn't stop himself from typing in the code that he observed Alexander using here once. And fortunately, it was still the same.  
Hephaistion swallowed when he took out one of the syringes and closed the safe again, walking over into the bathroom and locking the door behind himself. He felt insecure about this, since he didn't want to get addicted again, but it truly was his only way out now. He knew himself and he knew that he wouldn't make it through the night like this, not alone. And that's what he was: alone. The boy came to a halt in front of the mirror and when he saw his reflection he nearly dropped the syringe to the floor. He looked horrible and the bruises around his neck... Jesus, he looked like a corpse, all pale and bruised. It only made the urge deep inside of him stronger, so without thinking any further about it, he took the belt that was hanging from a hook at the door and bound it tightly around his arm, before he carefully injected the drugs into his vein, sighing when he pulled the needle out of his skin again. His eyes shot up again to look at himself in the mirror and when he saw what had become of him, he felt his eyes filling up with tears again. But he wouldn't cry now, no.  
Carefully, he wrapped the syringe into toilet paper and threw it into the bin, before he walked out of the bathroom, already feeling a bit dizzy. Damn, these drugs were strong, but as long as he could forget about who he was for a few minutes, it was worth it. Taking out a turtleneck to hide his bruises, Hephaistion pulled it over his head before he crashed down on the bed, face forward into the pillows, feeling how his body grew weak.  
„Good night, Alexander“, he whispered and felt how the tears soaked the material under him despite all his efforts to stop them, but apparently he was simply too weak.


	34. MORE THAN YOUR BODY

Hephaistion felt like shit the next morning. He didn't sleep at all and the drugs did their job of making his brain all soft and all that he could think about was how much he wished that Alexander would be here right now. But he wasn't and it was Hephaistion's own fault. He pushed him away and now he would have to live with the consequences. All of this was his fault in the end.  
Sighing, he slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom and only looked into the mirror for a second because what he saw was terrible. His hair was all messed up and all that he could think about now was the way Alexander pulled at them, pushing his head against the wall and...  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and stripped down, tracing the bruises on his neck with his fingertips, the small bruise the needle left behind in the crook of his elbow...  
He was so fucked up.  
After the boy took a shower, he dressed in comfortable clothes, already feeling the need to please himself with heroin again and it was horrible. He didn't want this but he was stupid enough to give in – he simply was weak...  
Sighing again, Hephaistion tiptoed downstairs and peeked into the living room where Alexander was fast asleep on the couch. That sight broke his heart, because he wanted to go over to him and kiss him, wishing him a good morning... but those times were over now. He would wait for Alexander to come to him when he had sexual needs, but besides that...  
The blond didn't like him in the first place, anyway.  
Quietly, he left the house, going outside where he immediately got goosepumps from the cold air since he only wore a shirt, but he needed the cold now. And he definitely needed to get the drugs out of his head again and he could only achieve that if he went jogging.

# ~*~

When he came back almost an hour later, he looked at the clock for the first time and realized surprised that it wasn't even seven in the morning yet.  
Jesus, he really didn't sleep at all... no wonder that Alexander was still asleep on the couch. Carefully, Hephaistion went over to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest just so that he wouldn't touch him. It took him some minutes in which he just stood there and looked at him, observing his peaceful face and the relaxed expression.  
It was a shame that all of this wasn't for him anymore... he would never get cozy with him again and it truly made him sad. Slowly, he sat down on the edge of the couch, surprised that he managed not to wake his... customer – Hephaistion closed his eyes at that thought – up and tenderly touched his cheek, feeling how his heart ached. He wanted to crawl into his arms right now but he knew that he wasn't allowed to. Biting down on his lips, Hephaistion got up again and pulled the blanket that slipped down the other's waist up again and left, going into the kitchen to make breakfast.  
He made Alexander's favorite things and made him a big cup of coffee, before he put everything on a tray and placed it on the kitchen table. The smell would probably do its job and wake him up, but it wasn't up to Hephaistion anymore to be here and share this part of the day with him... so he left the kitchen again and with a last yearning look over to Alexander, he went upstairs again.  
He should pack the few things he had and be ready for leaving any moment. So it wasn't such a bad idea to have a packed bag in the closet, so that he would prepared if he had to leave.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment and changed his clothes after a quick shower, putting on a turtleneck again that would cover his neck and elbow and started to pile up the few things that were truly _his_ and not Alexander's, not wanting to cause him any trouble in the future anymore.

Alexander slowly opened his eyes when he smelled something delicious. He licked his lips, trying to wake up properly. His brain was still fogged from the sleep so at first he didn’t know why the hell he slept on the couch. After all, it wasn’t as comfortable as his bed. But then the situation from the last day hit him and he sighed hard. Yesterday he raped Hephaistion but the boy still made him breakfast. That was really fucked up.  
The blond man quickly stood up and looked at the clock. It was almost eight so pretty early for making breakfast even for Hephaistion’s standards, that’s why he decided to see what his boy was doing and if he had eaten as well. He quickly went upstairs, hoping that Phai didn’t do something stupid, like, for example leaving him. Well, not like he didn’t expect that but he really couldn’t lose his boy and somehow he needed to make everything alright again. He didn’t know how but the need was really strong.  
“Phai, can I come in?”, he asked after knocking two times against his bedroom doors. It was really weird for him to ask for permission to enter his own room but yesterday it was clear that Hephaistion didn’t want to even look at him so it was better to ask. 

Hephaistion lifted his head when he heard a knocking at the door. He put a shirt into the bag and closed it, before he put it into the bottom of the closet and went over to the door to open it. What was wrong? Since when was Alexander knocking and asking him if he could enter, especially when it came to his own bedroom?  
„Of course. Is something wrong?“, he asked when he opened the door and looked at Alexander who looked as if he just woke up. It was really cute and his first instinct was to reach out and comb the blond mane with his fingers because his hair was really disheleved – he already lifted his hand but stopped halfway and put the hand on the doorknob instead . He shortly smiled at him, before he turned around and went over to the bed to straighten the bed cover that got messed up when he threw the bag on top of Alexander's bed. He could feel the blond's eyes on his back and the confusion that was practically radiating from him. Yeah, it probably was weird for him that he still was here, but Hephaistion decided to play it off. He would simply forget about what happened and pretend that everything was alright. He would be nice to him and nothing would change except for his clingy side. Everything would stay the same with only one difference: no boyfriend-ish behavior anymore.  
It would probably hurt him and himself, too, since it already broke his heart not to touch Alexander in the way he did for the past few weeks, but it had to be that way.  
He didn't want to lose Alexander and he definitely didn't want to go, this was his home after all, or at least that's how it felt like. So he would stay and behave, just like he was supposed to do from the beginning. He would know his place now. Besides, it was a win-win situation for both of them: Alexander wouldn't lose his toy and he wouldn't lose Alexander.  
It made him swallow when he turned around again and looked at Alexander who was still standing in the door.   
„Did something happen?“

Alexander’s face fell a bit when he saw that Hephaistion was wearing a turtleneck. He knew exactly why his boy was wearing it and he didn’t even want to imagine how bad his bruises were if he had to hide them. But somehow Phai was very calm. Sure, the blond man could feel the sadness radiating from his boy but he still acted like nothing happened.  
“No. Nothing”, he said after a minute of silence while he was observing how Hephaistion was making his bed. It was really weird not to get touched by him, especially in the morning when Phai was getting very clingy. Alexander really got used to that and he was sometimes getting late for work just to cuddle with his boy a little more because it felt so good. But Hephaistion acted like on the beginning of their relationship – when he was avoiding to touch the blond man more than he had to.  
“I just wanted to ask if you have eaten”, he murmured. It was another strange thing. Usually, if Alexander wasn’t in a hurry, they were eating breakfasts together, it was actually a small tradition now to eat together. “And I wanted to ask how you feel… maybe I should call for a doctor?” 

Hephaistion shook his head and went to the bathroom to tie his hair into a bun. His eyes roamed over his reflection and he picked at his collar to hide his neck properly. He really had to cut his hair. The longer he looked at himself, the more he remembered the feeling of utter helplessness while he had been pushed against the wall, his head fixed in Alexander's grip... yes, he would cut his hair. Otherwise, he probably would never get over this or forget about it.  
„Doctor? Oh, don't worry about me“, he answered and faintly brushed Alexander with his eyes when he came back into the bedroom. „I am fine. What about you? Didn't you eat?“  
When he looked at Alexander again, he noticed that he probably really didn't touch the breakfast since he looked as if he literally fell off of the couch a minute ago. The sight was heartwarming and he could feel how his stupid heart started to beat faster at that, but he quickly forced it to calm down again and forgot about these thoughts.  
„Was it a bad idea to make you breakfast or did I make the wrong things?“ Hephaistion walked towards Alexander and patted his shoulder for a few times before he gently pushed himself past the other man, out of the room.  
„I will make you something else.“

“Hephaistion…” Alexander sighed and gently wrapped his arm around Phai’s waist when the boy tried to pass him. He knew that he probably wasn’t allowed to touch his boy like this anymore but he didn’t want him to go to the kitchen to make him another breakfast like some kind of slave. “I can bet that what did you made for me is delicious, so you don’t need to make anything else, but I just wanted to eat with you like always…”, he said helplessly, staring at the floor because he couldn’t bring himself to look at his boy who was probably rolling his eyes on him now. “I know that you probably don’t want to… but you need to eat. Maybe I can make something for you? I can’t cook as well as you, but maybe you will like my cooking.” 

„You don't have to.“ Hephaistion smiled and tried not to lean into Alexander's touch but it was so alluring that he nearly gave in. It would be so easy to just move his body against the other's and wrap his own arms around that strong back, but he managed to keep himself together and actually hold back. Alexander really didn't have to cook him breakfast. Not only because he wasn't hungry, at all, but also because he simply _didn't have to_. It wasn't up to him to serve his toy or anything and Hephaistion really didn't want it.  
But it was a nice thought, the image he had in his mind of the blond cooking something for him was truly nice. He never did something like this before and he normally kept himself out of the kitchen whenever Hephaistion was cooking, but yes, he knew that experiences like these had to stop now. Or more like, already stopped.   
But okay, if Alexander wanted to eat with him, he would sit down at the table and drink tea or something. He averted his eyes after he looked at the blond's face who wasn't returning his gaze and gently plucked his arm off of him.  
„Okay, so you will go and eat now and I will keep you company, alright? I won't die because I skipped one meal.“

“Hephaistion, please stop acting like this”, he said, frowning even more because Phai was already skinny enough and he needed to eat. “I will just make you something. Do you like eggs? Or maybe you want something else? I can make you toast”, he offered, hoping that maybe it would somehow mend their relations a bit because he really didn’t like this cold side of his boy. He actually didn’t know that Hephaistion could act like this – like Alexander really was only his customer. Damn, that was making him simply sad. And maybe he was going soft but he really was craving Phai’s closeness. 

Hephaistion's eyes shot up when he heard Alexander's words and he looked him in the face for a few seconds. „Act like what?“ Was he behaving wrong again? Damn, all that the boy wanted was to go back to business again, just like it should be. Alexander shouldn't worry for him anymore and just stop taking care of him. In fact, he should simply _take_ him.   
Hephaistion raised his eyebrows when a thought came into his mind. Yeah, maybe he should just please Alexander? He didn't touch him for a few days already and yesterday he stopped in the middle because the boy was stupid enough to safe word him. Maybe he should just go for it, maybe _that_ would be the right behavior that the blond wanted to see from him?  
„I would want something else“, he purred then, fully in his business mode, before he slipped his leg between Alexander's thighs and looked at him.  
„What about you?“

Alexander expected everything - but not this. He just couldn’t believe that Phai tried to seduce him after yesterday. It was just impossible for his boy to want to have sex right now when he was probably still sore and in pain. “No”, he said harshly and took a step back. “I don’t want anything like this”, he added, really not knowing what was going on in Hephaistion’s head. Maybe he really should call for a doctor despite the fact that Phai didn’t want him to. “I am going downstairs. You don’t need to come along if you don’t want to. I can understand that.” 

„So you don't want me anymore?“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander, a distant expression on his face. So that's how it was right now. The blond didn't even want his body anymore. But Hephaistion wouldn't give up right now, the only thing he could do now was to make him addicted to his body again because otherwise, Alexander for sure would cancel their deal.  
„Yesterday it didn't feel like this“, he murmured when he pushed Alexander against the wall with his body, desperately trying to make him like him again, but from the look in Alexander's eyes this wouldn't work. But Hephaistion didn't know another solution.  
„You liked it when I struggled to get away from you, didn't you?“, Hephaistion asked while he stroke Alexander through his sleeping pants. „Given how hard your cock got in a matter of seconds... Do you want to claim me like this again?“

No matter how hard Hephaistion was stroking his cock, it wasn’t going to get hard because Alexander still had the images from yesterday right before his eyes. And he really wasn’t going to have sex with Phai unless he would make everything between them alright again. “I already told you that I want you for more than your body, Hephaistion, and I am serious. And I don’t want us to be connected only by sex.” Alexander gently stroked Hephaistion’s cheek with his thumb and looked into his eyes. “I know that I fucked up everything but I am going to fix it.” 

„There is nothing to fix.“ Hephaistion let go of Alexander and swallowed hard when he noticed that his body and actions didn't have any effect on the blond man anymore. Fuck. It was incredible how useless he had become. But yeah, there was no way that Alexander would agree to his offer.  
„What other connection are you seeking for then?“, he asked when he took a step back and felt how his hands started to shake from the oppressed frustration and the need for something else of which he didn't want to think about now.  
„You made everything pretty clear, Alexander, and there is nothing that you _fucked up_. I know my place now, don't worry. So relax and do what you want.“ He bit down on his lips when he remembered the blond's words and the way he said them. The hate in his eyes. The disgust.  
„Could you please go and eat your breakfast now? You need the proteins.“

“I just want things to be like they used to be before… yesterday. Look, Hephaistion. I’ve made a mistake and I really regret it. And you are not my toy so don’t think of yourself this way. I want you to be my partner”, he sighed hard, looking at his boy who seemed to be still confused and probably disgusted by him. “I know that what we had… it was just amazing, Phai. _You_ are amazing. And I don’t want to lose you”, he said honestly, a bit surprised that he opened himself like this in front of anyone but he really wanted the things to be alright again. 

„I am still here, am I not? _You_ are not the one that has to be afraid of losing someone.“ Hephaistion looked away when he noticed with full force how scared he actually was to lose Alexander. Only thinking about it made his heart ache, his stomach drop and the blood freeze in his veins.  
He raised his eyebrows at Alexander's words, because really? He was amazing? What exactly was amazing about him? That he stayed long enough for Alexander to train him until he pleased him good enough? That he let him train him like this? Well, this was probably the only reason why he would be amazing.  
„I am not so amazing, Alexander. I disappointed you even though everything I wanted was to make you proud of me, but look where we are now.“ He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest without looking at the blond man.  
„I was a failure and now you don't even want to touch me anymore.“  
Swallowing, Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders, feeling truly useless now. It was his job, after all. And he really didn't get why Alexander should want him as a partner. He was a brat, almost ten years younger than him without any qualities and a whore on top of that.  
„I'm just a hooker, Alexander“, he quoted with a sad smile on his lips, before he reached for the other's hand and guided him out of the room.  
„You can have someone much better than me. And I know that I am not in the position to make any commands, but it would make me happy if you ate something now.“

“But I am proud of you, Hephaistion!” Alexander hit the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He knew that he was the one who fucked up and who scared the hell out of the Hephaistion but he could as well speak with the wall behind him right now – the effect would be the same because it seemed that Phai wasn’t listening to him at all. “What part of _I want you to be my partner_ don’t you understand?” He knew that he should be more gentle now but it was really pissing him off that Hephaistion was thinking about himself as of a hooker. Well, maybe he had been selling his body in the past, but things changed now. “No.” Alexander pulled his hand out of Hephaistion’s grip, taking deep and calming breaths. “I don’t want anyone else beside you. Do I speak Chinese?” 

Hephaistion tried not to show his discomfort when Alexander pulled his hand away and dropped his own to the side of his body after he took a step back.  
No, Alexander wasn't speaking Chinese. He understood him very well, but it just didn't make any sense to him. Sure, he felt the connection between them and it made him incredibly happy but he knew that the day would come when everything would change.  
„Why me?“, he asked quietly and looked at Alexander without being able to hide his emotions even though he promised himself to hide them away.  
„I am what I am and you said it yourself yesterday. I can't give you a single thing and I am only making you problems. I...“  
Hephaistion looked away and bit down on his lips, not sure how to put his thoughts and feelings into words because he didn't know himself how to sort them in his head and heart.  
„I wished that I could be something like a partner for you, but why me, Alexander? You are wealthy and successful, you enjoy a high reputation and you are... just you. What can I give you in return, hm? I'm just a boy.“  
He smiled slightly before he sighed and turned his head away, clenching his hands into fists. When did this situation turn into this direction? Why did this turn out like this? Alexander was only getting his hopes up with this talking about... being partners... and Hephaistion didn't want to break when the other would change his mind.  
„You are too good for me.“

“You are not a whore to me, Hephaistion! You are my smart boy. you know this. You make my life brighter and I love to spend time with you.” Alexander slowly wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and brought him closer to himself, the need to touch him was stronger than anything else right now. “I am not too good for you. You are too good for me but somehow, you still stay with me.” Alexander smiled a bit when Phai’s eyes sparkled a bit. Yes, that was the Hephaistion that he knew – his precious, beautiful boy that was always so full of life. “I just want you. No one else. Only you. Do you understand this?” 

„How am I making your life brighter?“ Hephaistion sighed and tolerated Alexander's arm around his waist without shrugging it off, before he looked him into the eyes. He simply couldn't imagine why Alexander would want someone like him. Like, seriously. He couldn't do anything, he was just a nuisance and just the imagination that someone like Alexander would want him was just... impossible. But he was tired of all these discussions, so he decided to just drop it now.  
„Yeah. You have me. In any way you want.“  
He patted Alexander's hip a few times, before he turned around and motioned to the door.   
„You can go downstairs now, I will follow you in a minute, I just have to use the bathroom for a second.“  
Gently, he pushed Alexander out of the door and watched him going downstairs where the breakfast probably was already cold, before he closed the door and went to the bathroom where he locked himself and looked at the syringe that was already waiting for him, before he quickly injected half of the drugs into his system and pulled the sleeve down again.  
A sigh left his lips when he checked his neck, only to pull his collar up again and left the bathroom, now ready to face the day and the discussions that would probably await him.  
„Is it good?“, he asked when he came into the kitchen where Alexander was sitting at the table and stuffed his face with the food before he made himself a cup of tea.

“I just want the things between us to be like they were before yesterday”, he said quietly, shaking his head because he was sure that Hephaistion had his own interpretation of _being Alexander’s_. So either way, things would be like they were when they met. Well, after all, it could be worse and Phai could have just left him.   
“Sure.” Alexander turned on his heel and without looking back, he went downstairs to finally eat his breakfast even though he wasn’t hungry at all but he was sure how Hephaistion would interpret his lack of appetite – probably thinking that the blond man didn’t like what he made for him and Alexander didn’t want to argue about such a stupid thing since it was like throwing rocks against wall. “Sure. Delicious as always”, he said when his boy entered the kitchen. He even managed to smile a bit. 

Hephaistion nodded and sat down across from Alexander and looked into his cup, starting to stir the spoon. Alexander's words made him think about how things could have been yesterday. He expected Alexander to kiss him and tell him how great he was... and then Hephaistion planned to cook for him and have hot, mindblowing sex.  
But things came differently and it felt as if the concert already was weeks ago.  
„Talking about yesterday“, Hephaistion said while he observed how Alexander picked his food without planning to eat any more of it, „how did you like it? I didn't expect you to make it.“  
Sadly, they didn't talk about it yesterday but Hephaistion was kind of curious if Alexander enjoyed himself. If he got the idea of his boy doing this partially for him. But he really wanted to know it, and because he simply wanted to listen to Alexander – if he would give him an answer in the first place – and realized how the drugs did their work so he didn't want to speak slurred, he just reached for the plate and pulled it closer to himself, before he picked the fork out of the blond's hand and started to eat the rest.

Alexander swallowed hard when Hephaistion started to speak because just thinking about yesterday was making him sick, but thankfully the boy asked him about the concert so the blond man managed to keep his poker face and just thought about how amazing Phai was.   
“You were the star of the evening”, he said with a soft smile, remembering how Hephaistion played and sang. Damn, he really wanted to hear it again. “I actually didn’t know that you have such a big talent since I’ve never heard you before but I would like to hear you singing again. They should have given you more time on the stage by the way, since I wasn’t the only one who loved your performance.” Alexander wiped his mouth with a tissue and looked at Hephaistion whose eyes seemed to be oddly distant right now but he had no idea why. 

Hephaistion hid his face in his cup and smiled a bit. At least that. It was good to know that Alexander liked it... it made the not so nice thoughts less horrible. He really was a bit proud of himself because it was simply important to him that the blond man... well, liked him.  
„Thank you“, he murmured and stood up to put the plate into the dishwasher, before he leaned against the counter and looked out of the window.  
„Well... I have many talents... giving head and spreading my legs aren't the only ones.“ He giggled a bit before he turned around and sat down again, looking down at the table.  
„How was your trip?“, he asked then, not wanting the silence to spread between them because if it did, it for sure would only bring bad thoughts into his head... and make him say things he might regret later.

Alexander nearly choked on air when Hephaistion said that blowjob and spreading his legs were among his many talents. Damn, what was wrong with him? Or was this some kind of torture so the blond man would feel even more guilty than he already was? “I’m sure you have a lot of talents”, he said eventually without looking at his boy because if Hephaistion was really revenging on him, then he preferred to not know this.   
“Boring. We only had three meetings and that was it. I came back as fast as I could. Most of my _trip_ I spent on the plane, anyway”, he answered while playing with his mug. “You don’t have classes anymore, right?”, he asked suddenly, hoping that maybe Hephaistion still would want to spend his time on picking up the Christmas tree. 

„No, I don't. Almost three weeks of freedom.“ And wasting his time since he didn't expect Alexander to spend it with him, at least not all of it, but the other didn't have to know this. Hephaistion didn't know how he would use this time, he would probably just sit outside and stare into the sky, waiting for the snow to come since he loved a white Christmas. Last year, he almost froze to death but this year it probably wouldn't be like this.  
„Why? Do you have any plans?“

“Well…”, he sighed because he didn’t know if Hephaistion didn’t remember about their plans or if he simply didn’t want to make any Christmas preparations with Alexander anymore. “I hoped that we can go and hunt for a Christmas tree tomorrow.” The blond man looked at his boy who seemed to be quite deep in his thoughts. “Also some decorations would be nice. Like lights around the house or something like this. We still have a lot of time for this but why not doing it now? If you want to, of course”, he added, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Hephaistion lifted his head and looked at Alexander, a simple silent stare without saying anything. Christmas preparations, huh. That sounded pretty cozy. But the boy didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back without getting too clingy again.   
„Of course I want“, he said then and tilted his head to the side, before he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
„It would be nice“, he continued after he started to tap his fingertips against the table, not knowing what else he could say. It felt weird, because normally he was talking all the time but this only showed him that there was utter silence between them if he didn't open his mouth. Alexander simply had other interests and he didn't give much away...  
„What about today?“, he asked and looked down on the table again. „Do you have work?“

Alexander couldn’t help but smile. So after all, not everything was lost since Hephaistion still wanted to make Christmas preparations with him. It was a really domestic thing that he didn’t do in ages. Sure, every year Alfred was bringing a small tree into the house before going to his brother for Christmas but Alexander didn’t pay much attention to it. He was always drowning himself in work so he didn’t have to think about his family.   
“No. I am all yours today if you want to”, he said and stood up. “So, what would you like to do? We can watch something and maybe order a pizza?”, he suggested, hoping that at least on the couch he would be able to get closer to Phai without being pushed away. 

Hephaistion scratched his arm and thought about Alexander's words. Ordering pizza and watching movies sounded pretty... cozy and he didn't get why the blond would want to do something like that. Not after yesterday. Besides, the heroin was fucking with his mind and he started to imagine things that would probably never happen like this again and it was making him incredibly sad, despite Alexander's words about being partners. It was just... unbelievable for him.  
Biting his lips, he looked up and observed Alexander, how he was standing there and it was a truly delicious sight, as he was shirtless and only in his sleeping pants. His first instinct was to drop down to his knees in front of him, but Alexander didn't want him like this anymore.  
So he just sighed and got up himself, taking his half-empty mug into his hand.  
„Whatever you want, Alexander“, he said with a smile and walked past him into the living room, where he sat down on the couch and looked down at his hands.

Alexander looked up at Hephaistion when the boy wasn’t responding for a good, few minutes. Phai was looking back at him a bit oddly and his eyes were so glassy but distant at the same time like he actually was far, far away with his thoughts. The blond man furrowed his eyebrows, observing him even more closely. “Did you take heroin, Hephaistion?”, he asked when his boy went to the living room. He knew that there was no way that Hephaistion would be able to get any drugs when he was here and Alexander also never gave him the code to his safe, but his boy was really acting like he was high even though he was covering it up pretty good.   
“Hephaistion”, he said a bit louder, coming into the living room as well. “Answer my question, please.” If not yesterday then Alexander for sure would already take off the turtleneck of Hephaistion and check him himself but it probably wasn’t the best option now. 

Hephaistion swallowed hard at Alexander's words and didn't look up when he came into the living room. He practically could feel his eyes on him but he wasn't willing to give him any answer to his question. So what if he took heroin? It was his goddamn right to forget about what happened. Besides, it was his own will and he could do what he wanted. It even was part of their fucking deal, Hephaistion only forgot about it since he didn't need the drugs anymore.  
But now he did.  
„Can we finally watch Captain America?“, he asked when he pulled his legs onto the couch and made himself comfortable, wrapping his arms around himself.  
„I still want to see his glorious butt.“

“So you did.” Alexander tried hard not to sound sad but he failed. It was his own fucking fault that Hephaistion started to take this stupid drug again and he didn’t even need to ask why he did it since it was obvious. It was all because of him so he didn’t have any right to judge his boy or tell him not to do it anymore.   
“Sure.” He mustered a smile and sat down on the opposite end of the couch and took the remote control. He was hurt right now but it was better to play it cool now since he didn’t want Hephaistion to feel even more shitty. And if the drug was helping him to get through all of this then who was Alexander to tell him to stop? 

„Yes, I did.“ Hephaistion's voice was firm and he tried not to show his frustration, but he wasn't so sure if he was able to keep it out of his voice. So Alexander was judging him now as it seemed, given the way he sounded.  
„Is that bad?“, he asked and turned his head to Alexander who was sitting as far away as possible from him now. Hephaistion noticed that with raised eyebrows, not knowing what to think about this. Sure, a part of him didn't want to touch him after what happened, but the other half of his body wanted to be as close to him as possible. But yeah. That wouldn't happen now.

“No. It’s your decision, Hephaistion.” Alexander turned his head to look at his boy and smiled at him. “If that made you feel better then it’s okay. Just don’t overdo it, okay?” He knew that he probably should change his code to the safe right now but it was still better when Phai would take the drugs from Alexander’s dealers than from someone from the street. But damn, it was going so well and Hephaistion didn’t take any drugs for a few months already and the blond man already forgot that his boy was taking drugs in the past but it seemed that the bad luck was sticking to them a lot lately. 

„We will see.“ Hephaistion leaned over and reached for a blanket, before he rolled himself together in his corner of the couch and covered himelf. He would decide himself if he would overdo it or not, just like Alexander said it himself: it was his decision. And if he would get fully addicted again, then it would happen. Who cared anyway, he didn't.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed thickly, before he glued his eyes to the screen without taking them off anymore.  
„Now let's watch the movie.“

Alexander really needed to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. Sure, he knew that Hephaistion was upset about yesterday but not caring about his health at all? That was simply stupid and normally the blond man would tell the boy what he thought about it but this time he decided to shut up. “Okay”, he eventually said, turning on the TV. After all, they didn’t have anything better to do and he had the feeling that every conversation now had a potential to turn out very bad for both of them. 

Hephaistion could barely concentrate on the movie since his thoughts were drifting away all the time. But he couldn't catch a particular thought because of the damned drugs but he kind of liked it. That way, he wouldn't think that much about what happened.  
He would somehow get over this, he had to. Alexander didn't like him anyway, at least that's what he got out of this, so he would just... think of himself right now.  
Hephaistion knew that this was utter bullshit since he liked Alexander too much to not care about him, but still, it made him feel pathetic that he did.  
Just like now. The rare moments when his mind was clear he was thinking about Alexander, recalling the last night and he couldn't help himself, he just could not stop.  
He didn't say a single word and didn't even notice the Captain's glorious backside since he only stared blankly in front of him, with his mind running wild.


	35. VISIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dear readers :)
> 
> Sorry for the belated update, my best friend stayed at mine for the whole long weekend so I didn't have the time to proof read anything, but I hope that you can forgive me and enjoy the new chapter nonetheless. :3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Yumi ♥

Alexander knew that he should probably at least show his face at work but he was sure that Nevena was capable of doing everything on her own. Besides, he was going to pay her for that extra, so she shouldn’t be so mad… after all, now he had more urgent things to do. At least he didn’t burn the kitchen when he made breakfast for Hephaistion. It was a small victory even though Phai didn’t eat much of it and it was clear that he took heroin again. He didn’t comment on that and after the silence stretched during their breakfast, he simply asked Hephaistion to help him with the decoration. The previous day, he ordered some garlands and he thought that they were going to look really good outside but Phai quickly got cold so he spent half of the day alone, hanging this stupid decoration even though he wasn't in the mood for it anymore.   
Sadly, when he came back, Hephaistion was spacing out even more, sitting in front of the fire place and wrapped in a blanket. Alexander really wanted to shake him right there to at least get some reaction out of him but the knocking at the door made him stop thinking about his boy, at least for a moment.   
Alexander opened the doors and quickly regretted it when Nevena greeted him with a punch into his stomach. “Fuck! Nevena! What the fuck is wrong with you?”, he growled, taking a step back because he didn’t want to risk getting hit by this crazy woman again.  
“Ohhh! You know exactly what’s wrong, you asshole!”, Nevena screamed, coming inside even though Alexander didn’t ask her to. “I am happy that you finally got yourself a boyfriend but try to imagine that I have a life, too! And I don’t want to spend Christmas working!”  
“That’s just one day, Nev. Besides, you know that I will pay you extra…” He sighed hard when the woman just passed him by and went straight to his living room. “Are you even listening to me?”, he huffed, quickly going after her before the damage wasn’t too big. 

Hephaistion wanted to cry. Or at least he thought that he wanted to since his body sent him these signals, but he didn't feel a lot of it since the heroin was doing its job. It was pathetic, he knew it, and he could feel that he was getting addicted again, but he couldn't help himself.  
He welcomed this numbness that was making him forget about everything, but most of all about Alexander. Their relationship suffered heavily and it was all his own fault. But he couldn't stop thinking about Alexander's words and what was even worse – the look in his eyes. It was literally haunting him and only the drugs made him stop wanting to crawl into the blond's arms.  
When he heard voices from the entrance room, Hephaistion lifted his head and tried to focus on the door, even though it was pretty hard to fix his eyes on a point but somehow he managed to. It was a female voice and deep inside of him he knew that voice but he couldn't recall to who it belonged. But his question quickly got answered when Nevena stormed into the room, grumbling something which Hephaistion couldn't understand but it was probably directed towards Alexander who came in behind her, an enervated expression on his face.  
It didn't take Nevena long to notice him, which wasn't a hard task since he wore a bright red sweater and a black scarf around his neck since the bruises were still highly visible – if not even worse, but no wonder after only one day.  
„Hey“, Hephaistion smiled and got up after she called out his name, a bit shaky since his legs fell asleep but he managed to hug Nevena and give her a kiss on the cheek, happy that she was here. Maybe she would be able to take his mind off of this shitty situation he was currently in.  
„Why are you so mad at your mighty boss?“, he giggled and looked at Alexander who had an unreadable expression on his face when he looked at the boy. „Did he do something wrong?“

Nevena smiled widely when she saw Hephaistion. He looked so cute in this big sweater which he probably stole from Alexander but she wondered why the hell he wore a scarf inside of the house. It was hella hot here and she already started to sweat. “Hephaistion, honey! I haven’t seen you in such a long time! I know that Alexander is trying to keep you all to himself but he can share you a bit sometimes”, she smiled brightly and kissed the boy’s cheek. “Is he even feeding you? You look so thin, sunshine...”  
“Phai looks just fine.” Alexander wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and brought him close to himself, just to be sure that Nevena wouldn’t see that his boy was high. Also, it was a very good way to get close to Phai again. “But back to business. I will just pay you extra as I said and I will give you longer vacations.”  
“I’m holding you on that, Alex. And now let go of that handsome boy. I’m not going to steal him from you but I would like to talk to him a bit. Are you up to that, honey?”, she asked sweetly, smiling like a predator. 

Hephaistion grinned at Nevena, even though he felt like screaming when Alexander pulled him close to himself. It felt like some kind of eletric shock went through his body since he didn't get touched by him that way for longer than he liked it. But this wasn't right, not now. He couldn't play it off like Alexander could, he needed to stop touching him or otherwise Hephaistion would throw himself around the blond's neck and this was a thing that definitely wasn't appropriate.  
„Sure, I am up to that“, he answered and patted Alexander's waist with his hand, just some service for Nevena so that she wouldn't sense anything, before he withdrew from Alexander, not able to stop the longing expression in his eyes when he looked up to him.  
„Can I make you a coffee or anything?“, he asked while he already walked into the direction of the kitchen, determined to stay focused. Fuck, if he knew that Alexander's friend would come he would have injected only one dose and not two. Alexander probably didn't know about the second shot he got himself since he was outside, decorating the house – and Hephaistion should have helped him with that, but it felt so domestic, so _good_ that he simply couldn't take it.  
„Maybe you should take some work from her, Alexander“, he called out of the kitchen, the grin still plastered to his face, „and go to work yourself. Don't let that poor woman do all the work!“  
With slightly shaking hands, he managed to get the coffee ready and brought it back to the living room along with some cookies and put it on the table, before he sat down on the couch and gave Nevena what he thought was a brilliant smile.

Alexander nearly frowned when Hephaistion quickly but subtly got out of his arms and went to the kitchen. Well, he probably shouldn’t have touched his boy at all but he couldn’t help himself. It was the second day and the only time they touched was when Hephaistion was handing him over a garland. But he couldn’t think about it now since Nevena was very observant and she would quickly see that something was wrong.   
“A tea, please”, she answered and made herself comfortable on Alexander’s couch. “He is such a sweetie. And he is right, Alex. You should take some work from me. After all, it’s your company.” Nevena batted her eyelashes at her boss, looking like she didn’t plan to move away from here anytime soon which was pissing the blond man off. He already had enough trouble.   
“I can bet that you did well on your own. Besides, I’ve never seen you complaining when I pay you extra”, he said and went to the kitchen as well to get the cake that Hephaistion made yesterday. “Are you okay, Phai?”, he quietly asked, looking at the boy who was standing an arm length away from him. 

Hephaistion went back to the kitchen after taking a sip of the coffee himself, and started to make a tea for Nevena. A smile played around his lips, simply because he truly liked her. She brought a fresh breeze into Alexander's life and he himself was happy when he had the opportunity to see her since she always managed to make him smile – mostly when she mocked her boss.  
He flinched a bit when Alexander entered the room after him and lifted his head to meet his eyes, before he started to nod.  
„Of course I am, why? Did I say too much?“  
His eyes looked down at the piece of cake that the blond man got ready for Nevena and smiled.   
He hoped that she would like it since he made a lot of effort to bake it. He actually wanted to make Alexander happy with it since he knew how much he liked this kind of cake, but apparently it didn't work out since the blond barely ate anything of it.

“Of course not.” Alexander smiled and took two more pieces of cake for himself and his boy. “You just didn’t feel well today…”, he quietly sighed and gently petted Hephaistion’s head. Maybe he shouldn't do it but he wanted Phai to know that he was still there for him, no matter what. But damn, Nevena chose a really bad moment to show up here because it was still a bit visible that Hephaistion was high even though he was hiding it well. “Just tell me if something won’t be alright, okay?”, he asked with concern in his eyes. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes when he felt Alexander's hand on top of his head, already a snarky remark on his lips that he wasn't his dog and didn't need to be treated like this, but since he knew that it would be the drugs speaking out of him, he swallowed it down and just enjoyed it. Because after all, he liked the other man touching him.  
„I don't feel well for a few days already, my love“, he smiled sweetly and poured the boiling water into the cup. „But I am used to it. So stop worrying, will you?“

“I know that”, he sighed and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist once again, hoping that the boy wouldn’t push him away this time. “But I can’t stop worrying about you.” Alexander lightly kissed Phai’s head and looked him in the eyes. He really wanted to kiss him now but somehow, he held back. He knew that he wasn’t allowed now, besides he didn’t want to argue in front of Nevena because he simply didn’t want her to know how bad the situation was. 

„The only thing that isn't alright is, that you won't fuck me.“  
Hephaistion smiled at him with his head tilted to the side before he shrugged his shoulders. Alexander really didn't have a single reason to worry about him. He was fine, he felt perfectly well as long as the drugs did their job and he still was here without being kicked out.  
What else could he want? He totally didn't need the blond's affection in the form of cuddling and kissing, of him holding him in his arms and simply feeling his closeness. No, he totally didn't need that.  
„Besides that“, Hephaistion grinned and pushed Alexander against the counter with his hips, „I am perfectly fine.“ He couldn't help his grin and bit down at Alexander's nape.  
„But you can change this matter anytime and just mark your toy again, if you know what I mean.“  
Pulling back, he looked into Alexander's eyes, before he turned around and took the cake and tea.

Alexander really didn’t know what to say when Hephaistion told him that he wanted to get fucked. Really? He needed to close his eyes and count to three to calm himself down because it wasn’t his Phai anymore, especially when said boy pushed him against the kitchen counter and rubbed himself against Alexander. “Sure”, he just said, his voice empty. He really shouldn’t have taken so much free time since working at least would keep his mind away from Hephaistion. But he was a grown man so he kept his poker face and went after Hephaistion to the living room where Nevena was already observing them.  
“Can’t you two keep your hands off of yourself for even five minutes?”, she joked, sticking her tongue out. 

„Oh, Alexander is keeping his hands off of me well enough“, Hephaistion laughed when he sat down on the couch and handed the plate over to Nevena who was smiling at him. He looked over to said man who sat down on the opposite end of the couch, before he winked at him, hiding his own discomfort that was boiling inside of him, but he didn't want Alexander to know how he truly felt – and especially not Nevena.  
„How is it going at work? Is that flirty-thingy still up to date I witnessed last time I paid a visit to you at the office?“  
He grinned and started to eat his cake, glad that he had something to do with his hands because he was sure that they would shake if he wouldn't occupy them and Alexander's eyes on him weren't making it better, at all, especially not since there seemed to be a precipice between the two of them. It only made him realize how alone he in fact felt and the need to make himself forget became stronger again.  
„Or should I maybe leave? I am sure that you wanted to discuss business stuff with Alexander.“  
Already getting up, Hephaistion quickly sat down when he felt Nevena's hand on his thigh, telling him to stop being ridiculous, so he just stuffed his face with the cake and tried to ignore the tingling inside of his body that wanted to make him throw himself right on Alexander's lap.

“Stay, Phai”, Alexander said softly and sat down just next to his boy but this time he didn’t try to wrap his arm around Hephaistion’s waist even though he really wanted to. “I don’t keep any secrets from you anyway”, he added, taking a bite of his cake.   
“Oh, Alex! I am so happy for you! You are finally opening yourself!” Nevena smiled so sweetly that the blond man couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He wasn’t opening himself up, he just wanted Hephaistion to feel included because the boy was important to him. “And here I thought that you are going to stay single for the rest of your life. Good thing that you met Phai.” She smiled to Hephaistion and shook her head. “That’s over for so long, honey. I am kind of like Alexander used to be. But I guess that I just didn’t find my better half yet.” 

Hephaistion looked up at Alexander's body warmth next to his and forced a smile on his lips. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his composure up and he could feel his poker face crumbling, but he had to stay strong.   
Alexander wasn't keeping secrets from him? Well, maybe that was true but he didn't trust him, either... and when the memories hit him full force again, he had to close his eyes for a second before he was able to focus on Nevena again.  
Her words hurt him, deeply, since he knew that he wasn't _good_ for Alexander, but he knew that he couldn't give anything away, so he simply bent over to take a sip of his coffee, before he snuggled himself into the couch again, pulling the sweater tighter around himself.  
„I am sure that you will meet your better half. Such an amazing woman won't stay alone for sure. Man, I swear, if I wouldn't be into cocks“, Hephaistion joked and gave Nevena what he thought was a seductive smile. Then he turned his head to Alexander and put his hand on his thigh after hesitating for a second, since he realized how his words sounded – he didn't want Alexander to think that he would cheat on him, again. So he gave him a quick squeeze before taking his hand off again and looked at the ceiling, putting his head back.  
„I was just joking, I hope you know that“, he muttered then.

Alexander smiled at him and kissed him shortly on the lips even though he was pretty sure that the consequences wouldn’t be nice for him. Hephaistion could do literally anything – slap him, kiss him back or simply laugh at him but it was still worth the risk. “Don’t worry. I know”, he said with a soft smile. After all, he was sure that Hephaistion was gay so he wouldn’t touch a girl in a sexual way.   
“You are so cute together. But no, I am not as old as Alexander so I can wait, Phai. And now I can still use my life a bit”, she said while stuffing her face with the cake. “Damn. It’s delicious. Did you make it by yourself? I need the recipe”, she purred and licked her lips which Alexander commented only by rolling his eyes. 

„How old are you?“, Hephaistion asked with his eyes fixed on Nevena's face, because otherwise, he would jump right onto Alexander and kiss the hell out of him. That fucker. How could he dare to kiss him again? Just like that, after everything that happened? And in front of Nevena? It really was hard for him not to just grab his face, but somehow he managed to keep himself together and kind of ignored the kiss.  
„Does that mean that I should _use my life_ as well? Since I am really young... and beautiful.“  
He cackled softly as he watched Nevena licking her lips and shrugged his shoulders, slightly proud of himself that the woman liked his cake. It always made him happy if people praised him for his food.  
„Yes I did. I needed something sweet to sooth my sweet tooth if you know what I mean.“  
Hephaistion took a deep breath when Alexander shuffled next to him so that their legs were touching which only made it harder for him not to touch the blond man. But when Alexander placed his hand on Hephaistion's thigh, the boy lost it.  
He simply put his mug back on the table before he turned around, his eyes fixed on Alexander's face – at least his vision wasn't too blurry for that – and straddled his hips without thinking any further about it. He was high. Yes, that was the answer to why he was doing this right now. He was high and that was his excuse and nothing would keep himself from offering himself to Alexander again. He knew that he probably shouldn't want this, but he wanted Alexander all the time – besides, he was only hurt by what he said and the disgust he directed towards him, but since the drugs helped him to forget about it, he was able to touch Alexander again without feeling disgusted with himself.  
But even though he was sure that he wouldn't survive it if the blond man turned him down now – which he probably would, since he could see from the corner of his eyes how Nevena was looking at them with a surprised expression written on her pretty face – it didn't keep him from cupping Alexander's face and pressing his own lips to the other's mouth, taking the opportunity when the other gasped to lick into his mouth.  
Shit, it only had been a few days and he could literally feel how the sweet taste of Alexander was making him lose his mind again – and it totally wasn't because of the cake.

“Like I would let you go.” Alexander smiled at him and put his hand on Hephaistion’s thigh. Well, the boy didn’t slap him or push him away when he kissed him so it was his opportunity. “And you are not so much younger than me, Nevena. Only two years”, he said and smiled widely when Nevena huffed angrily, killing him with her eyes. Yes, it was really funny to piss her off but it wasn’t happening a lot so he took what he could get.  
But Alexander really didn’t expect that Hephaistion would straddle his lap in the middle of their conversation. Well, he didn’t forget that Phai was still high but it seemed that he controlled himself very well since Nevena didn’t suspect anything until now. But his boy took him completely by surprise so at first, he didn’t know what to do. Although, when he felt Phai’s soft lips on his own, he couldn’t help but kiss him back no matter how weird this situation was right now. It just felt so good to kiss his boy again that for a second, he even managed to forget about Nevena who was observing them with a questioning look in her eyes. 

Hephaistion grinned into the kiss before he deepened it again, somehow not caring that Nevena was probably feeling pretty uncomfortable with Alexander's toy mounting him like that right in front of her. But it didn't reach his brain, so he simply kept going and kissed the blond man with all he got until he had to withdraw to take in a deep breath while he licked his lips.  
Slowly, he started to circle his hips on top of Alexander while he looked him in the eyes, searching for any kind of sign that would tell him that the blond would kick him off of his lap any minute, but he couldn't find anything, so he just rutted down on his lap and swept his hair out of his own face and pulled the scarf tighter around his neck. At least he was still sober enough to know that he was still wearing one to cover particular things up, otherwise he probably would have already taken off his sweater in the haste of making Alexander his again.  
But it seemed that the latter still didn't want him.  
Hephaistion leaned over and gently bit down on his earlobe, before tracing the outline of his ear with his tongue.  
„Will you claim me now?“, he whispered before he noticed how pathetic he sounded and covered it up with a dirty grin.


	36. TAKE ME

Okay, Alexander totally didn’t know what to do now because how could Hephaistion expect him to fuck him in front of Nevena? Sure, it was clear that he was still high but until now he was able to hold himself back. “Later”, he whispered, putting his hands on Hephaistion’s hips to stop him from moving because he was already getting hard. “Just wait a bit longer”, he added and looked at Nevena who only raised her eyebrow.   
“Well, I see that I chose a bad moment”, she smiled and stood up, taking her bag. “I will better go now. We can always talk through the phone.”   
“Yeah… I will just call you later.” Alexander was really thankful that Nevena wasn’t asking any questions even though she for sure already smelled that something was wrong. Well, she probably would ask later but at least it gave the blond man time to come up with some history. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lips when he watched Nevena leave after he hopped down from Alexander's lap, with both of his eyebrows raised. Huh, he didn't expect Alexander to agree on his offer, but he couldn't deny that he was relieved. At least his body still worked on him. That was something.  
He waved at Nevena who smiled at him before she left and leaned back in the couch, curious what Alexander would do now. Probably yell at him for behaving like a slut in front of his friend. Yeah, he probably would really be mad but Hephaistion could feel how the drugs shut his remorse down. Besides, it was only the truth. Hephaistion behaved like what he was and if it worked on the blond man, he could live with that.  
„When will _later_ be?“, he called after a minute in which Alexander still didn't come back to the living room even though he heard the door falling shut already.

Alexander said his goodbye to Nevena and closed the door, hoping that maybe Hephaistion calmed down a bit because he actually didn’t want to fuck his boy when the latter was high on drugs. It just somehow didn’t feel right. And he was sure that Phai only wanted sex because of said drugs. “Now”, he answered, coming back to the living room and taking his shirt off like a robot. “Where should I fuck you?”, he asked, his voice clear from any emotion. “Here or in bed?” 

Hephaistion's eyes were fixed on Alexander's face when he came in and he observed him taking off his shirt without a reaction on his face. It made him bite down on his lips and swallow, but this was what he wanted. He wanted to make sure that Alexander still wanted him. So he simply stripped down as well, without thinking any further about it, dropping his clothes careless onto the floor, before he turned around and knelt down on the couch, his arms braced on the backrest.  
„Here is fine“, he said, feeling slightly exposed in front of his, yeah, what – lover? - as he was kneeling naked there, his legs slightly spread, all in his naked glory.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and heard Alexander shuffling behind him, but he didn't turn around since it wasn't up to him anymore to care about what the blond man would do to him.  
It was just sex, right? Something he was here for.  
„Let's not waste any time.“

“Yes.” Alexander didn’t even bother to take off his pants, he just opened them and gave his penis a few strokes to make it fully erect. Usually, he didn’t have problems with that but now he just wasn’t in the mood. Although he already agreed to all of this so he wouldn’t back off. Quickly, he took a tube of lube from the cabinet that was standing near the couch and poured some of it onto his fingers. “Relax”, he ordered and slowly slipped one of his fingers inside of his boy, actually not sure if Phai didn’t feel any pain anymore. Well, maybe he didn’t because of the drug but Alexander didn’t want to leave him sore after all. 

Hephaistion flinched away from Alexander's touch and closed his eyes, not able to handle the tenderness with which he was touching him right now. He didn't want it like this now. He wanted it hard and dirty to remind him of who he was.  
„No“, is why he said and shook his head, reaching behind him to place his fingers around Alexander's wrist to keep him from preparing him any further.  
„Take me. Just take me.“  
He swallowed and spread his legs a bit wider, preparing himself mentally for getting fucked by Alexander.  
„I want you to hurt me.“ He needed the feeling of being claimed right now, he just needed to know that Alexander still wanted him, it was the only thought that was running through his mind right now and the only thing that could make him feel better now: Alexander's lust towards him. But the boy felt exactly that the blond man didn't have any kind of lust towards him anymore, at least not now, and it was the saddest thing he ever felt.  
That's why he wanted to forget, and the only way for him was to feel Alexander ravaging him.

“No, Hephaistion. I told you before that I am not going to hurt you and I will keep that promise so just relax and enjoy it”, he said softly and started to kiss Phai’s spine while starting to prepare him one more time. He hurt his boy once but he learned his lesson, so no matter how hard Phai wanted it right now, the blond man was going to take it slow. “It’s okay”, he purred while stroking Phai’s belly and softly kissing his bruised neck while his second finger was working its way into his boy’s body. “I will make you feel amazing again”, he promised and started to gently stretch Hephaistion’s hole, making sure that he wasn’t going to feel any pain. 

Hephaistion could feel tears of frustration build in his eyes as he clenched his fingers hard into the material of the couch.  
„I want it that way“, he said through gritted teeth and stared at the floor, determined not to show any higher emotion. Why couldn't Alexander just do what he wanted? He simply _craved_ for it, he wanted the man to vent his anger on him so that everything could be alright again, someday in the future. It was the only way to make him forget those memories that were haunting him every single minute.  
„I want you to fucking take me now!“  
Hephaistion's grip grew tighter and he squinted his eyes, trying to get away from Alexander, since his behavior was too much for him now.  
„Fuck me“, he hissed and buckled his back to finally get the man to work, but Alexander simply ignored him.

“It’s okay, Phai. Just let me do all the work and you will feel amazing”, he said softly, trying to calm his boy down with his touches even though it wasn’t working like he wanted. He could feel how tense Hephaistion was under him and it was making him worry even more. “I just want something more than just fucking with you, Phai. I want you. And I want you to forget about everything in my arms.” Alexander kissed his nape lightly and pushed in his third finger, stretching his boy with a bit more force. 

Nothing was okay. Literally nothing but Alexander didn't care about what Hephaistion wanted as it seemed. It kind of hurt him that Alexander didn't listen to him because he truly didn't want to be touched like this. He literally couldn't stand it, but the blond man apparently didn't give a single damn about what his toy wanted.  
„I can see how much you want me“, he hissed, only to bite down on his tongue afterwards just to stop himself from saying anything else or making any kind of noise. This totally wasn't going according to plan and it pissed him off. Once again, his needs got ignored, but of course Alexander wouldn't do what Hephaistion wanted. Why should he, right? He had nothing to say, so he would simply endure Alexander's behavior right now, which he didn't understand at all.

“I really want you. Always”, he purred into Phai’s ear and slowly pulled out his fingers. He could see that Hephaistion was pissed off at him but what he could do? Just taking him like Phai told him to was making him sick because it was reminding him of how he raped his boy. But he didn’t want to think about it now because he didn’t want to get soft.   
“Relax now”, he ordered and quickly oiled his manhood. Damn, he really wasn’t in the mood for sex right now and it was pathetic but the circumstances weren’t right. Although he still pushed his hard penis into his boy’s tight hole and moaned softly when Hephaistion tightened on him. It was still an amazing feeling and he needed to breathe in deep before he got the control over his body again and started to thrust into Phai. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes when Alexander finally entered him and started to move, first slowly, but when the boy pushed the right buttons of clenching rhythmically around his cock, his movements quickly became faster. At least that.  
He swallowed and braced his arms against the couch, hiding his face in them when he hung his head low. It wasn't necessary to look between his own legs since he could feel that he wasn't hard yet – and probably wouldn't get. This wasn't about him and not even the blond's thrusts against his prostate which he normally enjoyed so much were changing anything.  
This was only about Alexander and the need of pleasing him. He didn't need any satisfaction. His satisfaction would be feeling the other man coming because of him, there wasn't anything else needed.  
„Harder“, he hissed and swallowed down the tears that started to prick behind his closed eyelids.

Alexander kissed Hephaistion’s nape and slowly slipped his hand between his boy’s spread thighs, only to discover that Phai’s dick was completely soft. That made him take away his hand in an instant and he stopped moving his hips. Damn, was Hephaistion playing some game with him or what?  
“What the fuck?”, he asked, not caring that he was supposed to be calm because after all, it was his fault that Hephaistion was so broken right now. But this was a whole new level and he really got mad. “Is this some kind of punishment? Are you making fun of me?” He didn’t care about being gentle anymore. He quickly pulled out his already softening dick and zipped his pants, not wanting to be naked now. Fuck, what was this all about? If Phai didn’t want to have sex with him – which was obvious – then why the hell did he try to seduce him? 

Hephaistion's eyes shot open in an instant when Alexander stopped moving and pulled himself out of his body only seconds later.   
No. No, this wasn't going into the right direction, Alexander was supposed to take him, to _use_ him, for fuck's sake. But instead of doing so, he stopped fucking him at all.  
It made the boy swallow and he could hear the blond's enraged breathing behind him but he didn't dare to turn around. He wasn't ready to see what was written on his face. He simply didn't want to feel his heart break again.  
So the issue was clear: Hephaistion wasn't able to please him anymore. It meant the end for him.  
And besides that, what was he supposed to answer to Alexander's questions? That he felt useless when the blond didn't touch him? That he didn't want him to be endearing towards him because he couldn't take it? That he couldn't forget about the expression on Alexander's face the other night, that he couldn't get over the fact that he thought his toy would cheat on him?  
Never would he say something like that. Ever. Alexander had the right to do what he wanted, of course he had, and if Hephaistion wasn't a part of that, he had to accept it.  
That's why he slowly turned around, deliberately not facing Alexander since he didn't want him to read in his eyes whatever he thought right now, and reached wordlessly for his shorts and pulled them on, feeling of no avail as never before.  
„No, I am sorry“, he whispered when he pulled the sweater over his head after he managed to get his shaking legs into the pants. Only then did he dare to look Alexander into the face but the expression he saw was like a slap across his face so he quickly averted his eyes again, tightly wrapping the scarf around his neck.  
Shit. He needed a shot, _now_ , otherwise he wouldn't get over this shameful experience.

“I really don’t know how I should speak with you, Hephaistion.” Alexander breathed hard and turned his head away so that the boy could have some privacy while dressing up. “I feel like you don’t listen to me at all or that you interpret my words the way you want to.” He looked at his boy again when he was fully dressed up and sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down even though he was still pissed off. “Just tell me what you want? If you just want me to use your body then sorry, but I don’t want that. Get that through that thick head of yours”, he said seriously, looking Hephaistion straight in the eyes. He really wasn’t going to use him anymore because he wanted a real partner, not just a toy. 

Hephaistion kept his eyes on the floor when he got up, his heart pounding madly in his chest. He felt so incredibly empty, and not only physically. Alexander's words didn't make any sense to him. He was here for being used by him – and if the blond man wasn't pleased with Hephaistion's actions anymore then he didn't have anything to do here any longer.  
„I am sorry“, he just repeated, as the feeling of being useless became stronger again and passed Alexander without looking at him, biting down on his lip.  
He knew that he probably expected too much from Alexander, that's why he didn't say anything to his words. What should he say anyway? Things that the blond man didn't want to hear or would laugh at. And the boy really suffered enough humiliation so he didn't feel the need to humiliate himself any further.  
„I... will be in the bedroom if you should need me.“

“Don’t go, Hephaistion, and come back here. We really need to talk”, Alexander commanded in a hard voice because he was sure that Phai would go upstairs to drug himself again. And he was already high enough. The blond man probably should just hide the drug because this was getting out of control. Besides, they really needed to finally talk or send Hephaistion to some specialist because it seemed that Alexander alone couldn’t help him and it was bad for both of them. After all, he really wanted to have a real relationship with his boy or at least save what they still had. 

Hephaistion immediately came to a halt at Alexander's words and returned, just like the man told him to, sitting down on the couch with his eyes glued to the floor.  
„What do you want to talk about?“, he asked quietly, before he pulled his legs onto the couch, wrapping his arms around them, mostly to protect himself, as a sigh left his chest. He really didn't know what Alexander wanted from him now. Probably making him a head shorter for behaving like this, but he couldn't help himself. He knew that the only way to keep Alexander was to keep him addicted to his body, but apparently these times were over.  
Hephaistion bit down on his lips when he slowly lifted his gaze and looked at Alexander who was still standing in front of the couch, looking him hesitatingly in the eyes.

“About… all of this.” Alexander moved his hand, showing the space between the two of them. “I mean, I know that I… raped you.” He took a deep breath because this thought was still making him sick. “And I fucked up really bad but damn, why the fuck do you think that I only want you for your body? Or is this stupid drug talking through you?” Alexander sighed and frowned even more because he knew that she should calm himself down before a conversation like this but he really couldn’t take it anymore. 

„You didn't rape me“, Hephaistion mumbled and took his eyes away from the blond man again, looking down at his hands that were clasped around his knees.  
„It's your right to do to me whatever you want.“  
He knew that Alexander probably wouldn't like what he said, but he was telling the truth. He didn't care about anything anymore as long as Alexander wanted him and if he wanted to claim him like back then, that was okay.  
„My body is the only thing I can give you. And I stopped you from taking me which I really regret.“  
And no, Hephaistion was still clear in his head and he knew pretty well what he was doing and saying, but maybe it would be better not to admit it and let Alexander think that he was just high and rambling bullshit. At least he wouldn't know that way that Hephaistion was telling him what he really thought. After all, it was better to pretend, and maybe he could convince himself that he was only feeling like this because of the drugs.  
„I'm really sorry, Alexander. I won't... try to seduce you again.“

“Your body is not the only thing that you can give me. And it’s also not the only thing that I want from you. When will you finally understand it?”, he sighed and sat down, counting to ten in his head to calm himself down because he couldn’t stand the fact that it was all his fault. Because of him, Hephaistion thought that he was only a toy and nothing more. But the worst thing was that he didn’t know how to fix this all. “Phai, look. I just want things to be okay again. I want to sleep with you in the same bed, I want you to kiss me after waking up, I want us to eat together and I even want these late night movies while you cuddle to me until you fall asleep.” 

Hephaistion's throat tightened at Alexander's words and made it hard to swallow, if not even breathe. He probably would never understand it because it simply didn't make any sense to him. Because really, why should Alexander want him like this? There were worlds between them which the boy painfully noticed and there was no way to cross them for him, no matter how hard he wished to. He knew that it was completely stupid to think like this – since he should simply enjoy the moment – but he couldn't when the thought that Alexander would dump him at some point anyway was ruining everything to him. It was pathetic, but he couldn't change it.  
Hephaistion didn't even know why he was so scared of this to happen since Alexander was just... like every other man he had the pleasure to meet with... wasn't he?  
The boy closed his eyes, trying to shut his own brain out of his head but of course it was of no use. He couldn't ignore that stupid voice inside of him that told him that Alexander wasn't like them. His words just were a proof for it again: he wanted more. The things he wanted from the boy sounded actually pretty couple-ish and maybe _this_ was what was freaking him out so much. The fear of letting himself fall into this kind of relationship with Alexander. It was hard for him to trust people but with the time passing by, he learned to trust Alexander. So why couldn't he just believe him now and embrace him and make everything alright again?  
Hiding his face in his hands, Hephaistion sighed and closed his eyes, trying to form a clear thought but he somehow couldn't – and not because of the drugs.  
„No one ever wanted me for more than my body“, he whispered then, not exactly knowing why he opened himself up like this, but he didn't know how to explain himself to Alexander in any other way.

Alexander sighed and sat down next to his boy. So that was the problem. Hephaistion still thought that Alexander was like the other men he had met. Well, it actually wasn’t that far from the truth since the blond man raped his boy… but he definitely wanted him to stay. Forever even… It was strange for him to want someone in that way again but damn, he really wanted Phai to stay. One night stands weren’t fun for him anymore. Maybe he was getting old or maybe he finally found this special someone – as Nevena said.   
“Phai… I really want you. And you can stay here as long as you will want to stay. The longer you will stay, the happier I will be”, he said softly, snuggling his arm around Hephaistion’s waist. “And you are definitely not my toy. You are my partner, remember?” 

„I don't want you to lose interest in me“, Hephaistion said quietly when he leaned against Alexander after the latter pulled him into what could count as an embrace, closing his eyes. He couldn't shake off the thoughts that his body was the most important thing that he could give to someone else since he was taught exactly this for years now. It started even before he left home... so how was he supposed to believe something else?  
But he couldn't deny that Alexander's words made him feel warm inside. He couldn't fully believe them, at least not yet, but maybe the blond man would be able to take these thoughts off of his mind? Hephaistion already noticed that being with Alexander made him feel better, if not perfectly fine. His presence already was enough to make the boy happy. But still... there still was a thing he needed to get out of his system. It probably was nothing for Alexander and he presumably already forgot about this whole issue, but to him it was important.  
„I'm not interested in anyone else“, he whispered into Alexander's neck after he placed his arms around his waist, half tackling him onto the couch. He probably behaved like a little boy right now, but he really didn't want Alexander to see his face right this moment, with all the hesitation and insecurity written on it. This was so totally not like him, but he knew himself... he always became like this – so _pathetic_ – when he truly started to like someone. And maybe he liked Alexander, a lot. Who knew that.

“I won’t, Phai”, he said with a soft smile, letting the boy snuggle against him even more. They both needed it now and if this was making Hephaistion feel better then Alexander was happy for this cuddling. And the way he sounded… damn, they should have really talked about it sooner. The blond man just completely forgot that Phai probably still thought that their _deal_ was going to last for only a few months more. “I am only interested in you”, he added, rubbing his boy’s back and hoping that the latter would finally believe him because he really wanted him in his life. He couldn’t even imagine it without his boy anymore. 

He didn't know how long they were lying like this on the couch, but when finally some movement came into his body, Hephaistion felt a bit better. He slowly lifted his head from Alexander's chest and hesitatingly looked into his face, not knowing what to do now.  
He really felt sorry for ruining everything like this, especially for behaving so slutty in front of Nevena – and he thought that he should probably at least text her and apologize. But right know, the boy simply enjoyed being close to him again without feeling like a worthless piece of shit that couldn't even do his job right to make his master happy.  
As he wanted to lean closer to Alexander to being able to kiss his lips, Hephaistion noticed the slight shaking in his head and the numb pounding in his whole body, the screaming inside of his head to drug himself again.  
It made him swallow and kiss the blond man to distract himself, but it somehow didn't work very well and the only thought he had on his mind right now was the next shot.  
„Didn't you want to call Nevena?“, he asked quietly after he put his head back on the other's chest again, biting down on his lip, as he was trying to figure out what to do next.

“No. She will understand. Don’t worry about it”, he said with a small smile, petting his boy’s head. Well, he was sure that Nevena was going to ask him a lot of disturbing questions but it wasn’t anything new so he knew how to handle her. “But I bet that you are tired.” Alexander looked down at Hephaistion’s face. Phai’s eyes were closed and the tiredness from the drugs were visible on his beautiful features. Damn, the blond man really hoped that his boy wouldn’t get addicted again. “Maybe we should go and take a nap before decorating the rest of the house?” Alexander kissed the top of Phai’s head and smiled wide when the boy snuggled even closer to him. 

Taking a nap actually sounded pretty good to Hephaistion, but he was afraid of falling asleep. Those last nights, he barely was able to sleep at all and the dreams he had - _if_ he finally fell asleep weren't nice, at all. At least Alexander wasn't sleeping with him so he didn't witness the way Hephaistion jerked out of his dreams, sitting straight on the bed with cold sweat running down his back and his heart pounding madly in his chest. That was mostly the reason why he got up so early and went back to sleep as late as possible, so the dreams wouldn't have much time to haunt him.  
Maybe it would be better now, having Alexander right next to him again, but he didn't want to risk it. So he just shook his head and continued rubbing small circles over Alexander's side, trying to sooth himself down with touching the other man as much as possible.  
„I am fine“, Hephaistion said then and inhaled Alexander's scent which he missed so much the past few days. „We can continue decorating... okay?“  
His eyes went over to the place were the christmas tree would be placed as soon as they would buy one and the empty space kind of made him sad. It only motivated him to finally get the work done and decorate the house until the tree would be the last thing that would be missing.  
Hephaistion didn't even know why he felt that way, but he thought that it was because he wanted to finally have a nice Christmas – at home.

Alexander frowned and looked closely at his boy. He really seemed to be tired so why didn’t he want to take a nap? Phai even had dark circles under his eyes which meant that he wasn’t getting enough sleep in the past few days but the blond man didn’t say a word about it because he didn’t want to deepen Hephaistion’s obsession about looking good for Alexander. Yeah, it was better to only compliment Phai.   
“Are you sure? You look a bit tired, Phai. Besides, we still have a lot of time for decorating so maybe now we can watch a movie instead?”, he suggested, playing gently with his boy’s hair. He was pretty sure that if they would start to watch TV, Hephaistion would quickly fall asleep on top of him. 

Hephaistion sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Alexander truly didn't know what he wanted. Taking a nap, watching a movie, decorating... But the boy didn't care what they would be doing now as long as he would be able to be close to him. He would never admit that, not even to himself, but he really needed to feel him right now.   
„Whatever you want“, he answered and let go of Alexander, only to look him in the eyes. If he wanted to watch a movie, then they would watch one. With a small smile, he leaned back against the couch and sighed inwardly.  
„What movie do you want to watch?“ Hephaistion turned his head and lookd over to Alexander, observing his face and noticing how the other was staring at him.  
„Am I looking so bad?“, he smiled, before he got up and went over to the collection of movies, kneeling down before them.  
„So? It's your turn to choose a movie this time.“

Alexander chuckled and took a blanket from where it was lying on the floor. “You know that you look great”, he said with a soft smile and sat down on the long part of the couch so that Phai could sit comfortably between his legs. “Maybe Thor? We didn’t watch that one yet”, he suggested, observing his boy who was clearly in a better mood than an hour ago. It was good to see him this happy again and it was making Alexander happy as well. He even relaxed now when he was sure that things were going to be better from now on. “Now come here”, he said when Hephaistion found the right disc and put it into the recorder. 

Hephaistion nodded at the blond's suggestion and put the movie into the player, before he turned around and went back to the couch, a hesitating smile on his lips.  
„Okay, then it's Thor.“  
He slowly sat down on the couch where Alexander patted between his legs and cuddled against his chest, leaning his head against his broad shoulder. But before the blond could wrap him into the blanket, Hephaistion took it out of his hand and only covered his legs with it, before he leaned back.  
„I want to feel you“, he murmured, slightly embarrassed.  
Finally he was able to be close to Alexander again, just like he wanted to be after this one particular night. He longed so much for this since it had been almost a week since they have been together like this for the last time and as soon as he was fully inside of Alexander's embrace, practically drowning in his arms, he finally felt better.  
„Do you have a special wish for Christmas?“, Hephaistion asked quietly while the movie began.

Alexander kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head when his boy finally sat down between his legs. It felt so good to have him in his arms again. He didn’t even know that he could miss it so much. But now everything was good again or at least good enough for the start so he felt really calm inside. “Special wish?”, he chuckled lightly and tightened his grip around Hephaistion. “I just want you by my side, Phai. That’s all I wish for”, he said honestly, not even caring about the movie so much when he had his boy so close. 

Oh man, the things Alexander was doing to him... His words made Hephaistion blush a bit and he closed his eyes to collect himself for a few seconds since he could feel how his heart started to beat slightly faster. Shit, what was this? No one ever said something like this to him and it was pretty obvious that Alexander meant what he said... so maybe the blond man was really telling the truth? About wanting him as a partner? But why _him_? Exactly this was what he didn't get. Alexander could have anyone and yet he chose a cheap whore like him.  
It truly was unbelievable, but Hephaistion enjoyed it so much that it almost made him feel sad from all the emotions he felt right now.  
„Don't say something like that“, he quietly said after he half turned around in Alexander's arms so that he could look into his face.  
„It's making my heart melt.“

“That’s even better”, Alexander said with a smug smile on his lips before he leaned down and kissed his boy breathless. It was really cute how quickly he was getting back to the Phai Alexander knew and worshipped. But it was definitely a good thing. “And now watch the movie”, he purred and kissed the top of his boy’s nose, hoping that Hephaistion would really fall asleep during watching because his eyes already seemed to be heavy. It would do him a lot of good to at least take a short nap. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit before he nuzzled Alexander's nose and turned around again, making himself comfortable in the blond's arms once again.  
„Aye aye, captain“, he said and closed his eyes for a second, because he simply wanted to enjoy the feeling of being safe and wanted for a few moments.  
But as he was sitting like this, he noticed how tired he actually was so Alexander's suggestion to take a nap didn't sound so absurd anymore, even though he wanted to stay awake so he would be able to enjoy Alexander's closeness.  
He lifted his hands and put them on top of the blond's which were placed on his stomach and caressed them a bit, before he tightened his grip on them, wanting to feel him as much as possible.  
„I want you, too“, he murmured, not even sure if Alexander heard him or not, before he closed his eyes and gave in to the cozy feeling of Alexander's embrace.


	37. YOU ARE MINE

“So, which one?“, Alexander asked as they were maneuvering among the big, beautiful pine trees. Hephaistion was sitting on his back with a serious expression on his face like this tree hunting was the most important thing in the whole universe right now. It made Alexander all warm inside because it was really a fun thing to do and he didn’t do that in, like, eight or even more years so he forgot how much happiness it could give. Besides, it was already freezing outside so he hoped for a white Christmas. Although he was a bit worried that Hephaistion could get cold even though he was tucked safely in a few layers of Alexander’s clothes mixed with his own. But still, better safe than sorry so Alexander really hoped that his boy would find the right tree quickly. “This one is looking nice, don’t you think?”, he asked, showing Hephaistion a big, at least two meters high tree. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip and followed Alexander's suggestion with his eyes. Damn, it was really hard for him to choose a tree, especially because the blond man let him choose all by himself.  
He didn't want to screw it up, so he was really determined to find the perfect Christmas tree.  
„Yeah, that one looks nice“, he said when Alexander came to a halt in front of it and stretched himself only to check the tip of it. A perfect tip was important for a perfect tree and when he saw that it looked pretty nice, he smiled. „Yes, this one is perfect.“  
He put his hands on Alexander's shoulders and gave them a quick squeeze before he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his temple.  
„We definitely have to buy it. Which colors do you want for the decoration?“, he asked, already thinking about it himself. Gold would be pretty nice... most of all because it was simply Alexander's color and would look pretty nice in the living room. But a second color would be nice, too... Christmas decorations really required a lot of preparations...

“Okay!” Alexander smiled happily and quickly walked over to where the seller was. He paid for the tree and for the transport and turned around to where he left his land rover. “Colors, you say?” The blond man frowned, uncertainty in his voice. “Well… maybe you should choose them as well?”, he suggested and gently put his boy back on the ground before he helped him to the car that he left with the heating on so that Phai could warm himself up. “I can bet that you already have some nice idea”, he said with a smile on his face as he sat down on his driver's place. 

„Aren't you making it too easy for yourself?“, Hephaistion teased as he put the seatbelt on and looked at Alexander, a small smirk on his face. Really, pushing all the work over to him? He for sure was creative himself, so he at least could give him some suggestion...  
„You are such a lazy ass. But okay. I guess I already have an idea. So we should go to the mall to buy the last decorations, shouldn't we?“  
Hephaistion could barely await it to finally start to decorate the house again, especially the tree. He loved to do it back home, especially when his siblings were helping him, but he was sure that it would be even more fun with Alexander.  
For a few years, he didn't feel _home_ at home anymore, but now he had the feeling that Alexander could make him feel wanted again. He was barely able to hold still now, as the anticipation rushed through his veins. Christmas always had been his most favorite time of the year and now that he finally had someone to share it with, it was even better.

Alexander chuckled and started the car, shaking his head. “I am not getting easy on myself. I just can see that you have it all planned in your head so I don’t want to destroy it”, he answered with a soft smile on his face. Sure, he wasn’t the best home decorator but no one needed to know that. After all, he had Hephaistion who was good at these things so he could just help him without the need to choose anything by himself which would be probably a complete disaster since he was picking colors like he was colorblind. “So, tell me your plan and which colors you have chosen”, he said while placing his hand on Hephaistion’s thigh. 

„Hmm.“ Hephaistion looked out of the windshield as the blond left the parking lot and pulled out into traffic. It was getting pretty full on the streets, since they probably came right into rush hour, but the boy didn't care as long as he was together with Alexander.  
„I thought about gold“, he said then when he looked at Alexander again who was concentrated not to crash since the others were driving as if they had the whole road to themselves.  
„But I want to add a second color. And I want you to choose it.“  
Hephaistion grinned a bit when he saw the mispleased expression on the other's face, but he really wanted it to be something both of them did, together.  
„Come one, it's not so hard no pick a color, is it?“

Alexander frowned, trying to concentrate on the road and think about a matching color to the gold one at the same time. Damn, why was he so bad with this? It was really better to just leave it all to Hephaistion so he would be sure that the tree would look amazing. “Uhm… maybe green?”, he suggested and looked at his boy who raised his eyebrows so high that Alexander thought that they were going to fly away from his face. “Just kidding!”, he quickly said, trying to think about another color. “Maybe white? White matches to everything…” 

„Do you want the decoration to morph into one with the tree?“ Hephaistion chuckled and shook his head at Alexander's suggestion, before he put his hand on his thigh, where he slightly caressed him.  
„White should look cute“, he answered then, already thinking about which kind of stuff he should choose for the tree... maybe a few bows? To gold glass balls? Yes, that sounded nice to him... and in his head it looked good, too. Hopefully it would look great, but he was confident about that.  
When Alexander parked the car in front of the mall only a few minutes later, Hephaistion pulled the scarf around his neck tighter and hid his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
„So gold and white it is then.“ Smiling, he walked around the car to Alexander who was waiting for him, and when they walked into the mall, he slowly reached for the blond's hand, entwining their fingers together. Since the night when Alexander took him to the ball at his work, the boy dared to show his affection towards the other in public, too, which he never did before. It wasn't clear to him if Alexander was okay with that, but with the time, after he didn't get rejected, he got more brave with that.  
„You still need to tell me what you want for Christmas... besides me“, Hephaistion said when they went to the escalator where he snuggled his arms around Alexander, pushing his hands under his open jacket.

Alexander relaxed when Hephaistion approved his idea about white decoration because it meant that at least he wouldn’t have to think about any other color that would fit to gold. Besides, it was visible that Hephaistion was already thinking hard about everything which was a very good option for the blond man. “I hope that you are not cold”, he smiled when Phai took his hand, a sign of affection that was growing with every day. That was really making him happy that Hephaistion wasn’t hiding with their relationship in public. “Well…” Alexander smiled mischievously and snuggled his arms around Hephaistion’s waist. “You can always wrap yourself in ribbon only. I would be delighted to open a present like this”, he purred and licked his lips. 

Smiling, Hephaistion leaned his forehead against Alexander's chest when he embraced him, and inhaled his scent, while he slowly rubbed his hands over his back.  
„I said _besides me_ “, he grinned and picked the hem of the blond's pullover up, only to sneak his cold hands under the fabric of it, spreading his fingers over his skin.  
„It needs to be something special... don't you have any idea?“  
He really didn't know what to give him as a present. Something just bought with money wasn't personal enough but he barely knew the blond man at all... They rarely talked about things like that and it made the boy kind of sad, because he would love to know everything about him...   
But he was determined to get an idea before Christmas, even if Alexander wouldn't be very hepful with this.  
„But you could get this kind of present, too... I will think about something“, he said before he tilted his head to the side and stood on his tiptoes only to steal a kiss from Alexander's lips.  
„What do you think about that?“

“You are my special present for this Christmas”, he answered and kissed his boy back, hissing a bit when he felt ice cold fingers on his skin. Damn, where did Hephaistion get so cold? “So I really don’t need anything else.” The blond man smiled, also thinking about a present. But not for himself but for his boy. He wanted to give him something special as well but he had no idea what would make Hephaistion happy. “Speaking about gifts… do you have some special wish that I can fulfill?”, he asked while stroking his boy’s back to warm him up a bit. 

Hephaistion shook his head and gave Alexander a playful slap on his ass after pulling his hands out and looked incredulous at him.  
"I already was your literal birthday present. So that doesn't count."  
He smiled at him before he withdrew out of his embrace when they reached the next floor. Alexander truly was unbelievable, how could he even say something like this? Their encounter didn't count as an excuse everytime, so he definitely would get him a present for Christmas. He even already had an idea, but he wasn't sure if he could make it come true. But before he could deepen his thoughts, Alexander ripped him out of them with his question. For a short moment, he thought about his words, but then he only smiled and gave him his best puppy eyes.  
"I want you. As long as I have you, I'm happy and satisfied." 

Alexander sighed hard when he heard Hephaistion’s answer. Of course. What did he expect from his boy? It really was nice to hear but he still needed to give Phai something special. “So I guess that you won’t tell me what you want as your Christmas present?”, he asked and took his boy’s hand, walking into the aisle full of Christmas decorations and suddenly he felt very happy that Phai was with him because how he was supposed to choose something from all of these? 

"Don't sigh on me", Hephaistion snapped with a grin on his lips before he followed Alexander until they reached the decorations, where he slung his arm around the other's waist.  
"I really don't need anything, Alexander. But wait..."  
He grinned while he chose a package of glass balls of a nice, shiny gold color and poked his tongue out at the blond, starting to pile three packages ontop of his arms since they didn't have a basket.  
"You can give me selfmade cookies. I would love you forever if you did that for me." 

Alexander chuckled and helped Hephaistion with the boxes. “If you want me to burn the whole kitchen down, then okay”, he said while following his boy through the aisle. “Just take one of each and the rest I will order to our house.” Alexander took another box of decorations from Hephaistion who seemed to be at home. Alexander had the feeling that this year, their home was going to look like from some catalog but he really enjoyed that thought. 

Hephaistion dropped the package he just took into his hand back into the basket, his eyes looking into nothing. He couldn't even feel his heartbeat anymore, because Alexander's words flashed him so much.   
_Our house_.   
He just said our house. Which included Hephaistion as well. Slowly, the boy turned his head and looked at Alexander who was looking at him with an expectant expression on his face. He had a home. Alexander just admitted it officially – and Hephaistion couldn't put into words how happy it made him. A smile immediately spread on his lips when he looked back at the decorations, feeling the mighty need to kiss Alexander senseless now. But he held back and only nodded, still not used to the fact that Alexander ordered everything to the... _their_ house and reached for two other small packages of garlands, taking his time so that he was able to calm down, before he could look back at Alexander.   
„Okay, I guess that's it.“  
He followed the blond man to the checkout and observed him while he made the order, before he put a smile on his own lips when the other turned around.  
„So... does that mean that you will bake something for me?“, he asked sweetly when they walked out of the shop again, as he snuggled himself close at Alexander's side.

Alexander raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion suddenly came to a halt and stood there without doing anything for a good minute. He was just about to ask when a smile spread on Phai’s lips and it almost lit up the entire shop. Damn, he really looked beautiful when he was smiling like this but why now? “Did I have something on my face?”, he asked carefully, taking another few boxes from his boy and walking to the checkout, quickly making his order just like Hephaistion told him to. “I can try”, he chuckled when Phai glued himself to the blond man’s side again. 

„No, your face is as marvelous as always“, Hephaistion answered while they were walking to the car where Alexander immediately turned the heating on again. He was so observant, even though the boy wasn't pretty cold right now. The other's words still made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside since his heart was beating faster. It was incredible what effect such simple words had on him, but Hephaistion couldn't help himself: he finally found a place where he belonged.  
It even made him so happy, that he could forget about this nasty feeling deep inside of him, that told him to finally numb himself again, for a few minutes.  
Alexander truly was his drug. His very own, personal drug. And Hephaistion would take it until the last day – he couldn't get away from this man now anyway, he was already in too deep.  
„What do you want to do later?“, he asked after a while, his eyes on Alexander's face. A small, smug smile formed on his lips when he noticed once again how good looking the blond was.  
„You look really sexy when you're concentrated.“

Alexander only rolled his eyes when he heard Hephaistion’s comment. This boy really was something but he didn’t mind this little flirting. “You are amazing, Phai”, he chuckled and turned on the heating when they were finally in the car because he was sure that his boy’s hands were still cold. But soon they would be back so he would tuck Phai under the blanket and make him a hot tea. Alexander just didn’t want to risk his boy catching any cold before Christmas. “Hmm?”, he purred when they were finally on the main road. “Are you trying to distract me now?”, he asked with a mischievous smile on his lips. 

„No, but you are distracting me.“ Hephaistion smiled shortly, before he took his eyes away from the blond man again, looking out of the windshield. This really was weird. The last thing he expected back then when Alexander demanded his company was, that he would be sitting one day with him like this, in his car, after shopping Christmas decorations. It was truly more than he ever dared to dream of, so that was probably the reason why he was so afraid to lose it again.  
And it really looked as if he already lost it...  
„But I was serious, though.“ Hephaistion smiled when he put his hand on Alexander's thigh and caressed it slightly, a chaste touch. The old him would have probably touched the blond in a very inappropriate way, but he promised not to seduce Alexander anymore and he would stick to this promise.  
„I like your face a lot, and the concentration is only adding to your beauty. Despite the frown you are still wearing.“ Snickering, he patted his leg, before taking his hand away.  
„You already have such a bad crease between your eyebrows.“

Alexander couldn’t help but laugh when Hephaistion said that he was distracting his boy. Really? And what about all this nice underwear that Phai was wearing in bed when he wanted to make the blond man’s imagination work hard? But it was good to know that Hephaistion liked his looks. Well, he wasn’t ugly after all but it was still nice to hear from his boy’s mouth. “It’s not so bad”, he murmured, frowning even more. It was kind of natural for him to do that and he had very little control over it.   
“What underwear are you wearing?”, he asked with a mischievous smile, putting his hand back on Hephaistion’s thigh. 

„It is bad, darling“, Hephaistion chuckled after he looked stunned at Alexander for a few seconds. It always was making him feel warm inside when the blond man laughed, it was such a nice sound that the boy could listen to all day long.  
At a red light, he leaned over and cupped Alexander face with his hand, only to turn him around and place a small kiss on his forehead.  
„Stop frowning already and be happy.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion leaned back again and looked out of the car, when the blond put his hand onto his own thigh.  
„What underwear?“, he echoed with a small, dirty grin on his lips. „Well...“  
He quickly lifted the hem of his pants and peaked under them before looking back at Alexander.  
„I guess the tight, black ones you like so much.“

Alexander smiled a bit when Hephaistion kissed his forehead and relaxed his face, trying to get rid of that frown. Maybe his boy was right and he should really do something about it since it was already so bad…. But his thoughts quickly changed when Phai peaked under his jeans to tell him what kind of underwear he was wearing. “Ohh…”, he purred and peaked into Hephaistion’s pants as well to check it by himself. “I really like this underwear”, he said while licking his lips, already feeling that he was getting horny. 

Hephaistion shook his head at the blond's facial expression and grinned, slightly surprised how fast the other could switch his moods and thoughts. But he probably already should be used to it by now, so he only shrugged his shoulders.  
„I know. But it probably would have been more to your liking if I wouldn't be wearing any underwear at all, right?“  
He chuckled and didn't comment the look that Alexander was throwing into his direction while they came closer to the house and when it finally came in sight, the boy's heart started to beat slightly faster. It was his home now. It still was incredible for him, because finally, _finally_ he had somewhere to go back to.  
„Do you need help?“, Hephaistion asked when he got out of the car, even though they didn't buy a lot of stuff that they would have to carry inside now.

Alexander nearly choked on air when he imagined Hephaistion wearing nothing under his jeans. It was really too long since the last time they had sex so he really had to concentrate on the road because he nearly crashed into the gate before it fully opened.   
“Just leave it”, he said with anticipation in his voice as he left the car and came to where Hephaistion was standing only to lift him up and quickly walk to the house so he could finally lay his hands on his boy in a very dirty way. “We will take it later because now I need to take off your underwear”, he said in a harsh voice, kicking off his shoes and almost running to their bedroom, poking Hephaistion’s ass with his hard erection. 

Hephaistion couldn't even say a word because Alexander already lifted him up. He could only let out a small shriek as he slung his arms around the blond's neck, really surprised with the change of events. He didn't expect Alexander to... want him so soon again and he actually felt pretty insecure about it, but when he felt that the blond was already hard in his pants, he quickly forgot about it and just tightened his grip around him.  
„Do you have a problem with my underwear?“, Hephaistion asked quietly and hid his smile in Alexander's neck where he gently bit down on his skin, but without leaving any mark, since he didn't know if it was still tolerated by the other or not.  
„I can really stop wearing it from time to time“, he added when they reached the bedroom, where Alexander didn't waste any time and immediately went over to the bed, dropping the boy on top of it, but before the latter could move, Alexander was already on him.  
„What got you so horny?“, he asked innocently and closed his eyes when the older man rutted his crotch against his own.

“No. I don’t have any problems with your underwear but sure, you shouldn’t wear it when there is only the two of us”, he said with unhidden lust in his eyes as he gently dropped Hephaistion on the bed and rutted against him, letting out a small, pleased moan. But it still wasn’t enough. He needed his boy naked so he quickly started to undress him, not caring that he could destroy his clothes. He could always just buy him new ones.  
“You, of course”, he said with a mischievous smile, pushing his hands under Phai’s shirt and leaned down to kiss his boy hard. Damn, he really needed some release but on the other hand he wanted to tease his boy a bit. 

„Okay“, Hephaistion replied with a small grin, „I will walk around naked from now on.“ He wanted to add something to this, say that he would be glad to be able to visually please Alexander but before he could properly breathe in, he had the blond's mouth on his, keeping him from saying anything else.  
It was incredible how fast Alexander got him naked, he barely even noticed it when he took all those layers off of him until he was lying all in his naked glory under him. It happened so fast, that Hephaistion didn't even have the chance to take Alexander's clothes off, too.  
„What about you?“, he asked and pulled a bit at the blond's pullover, before he looked into the brown eyes that were already slightly dazed. Damn, Alexander apparently really was needy to get off, probably as fast as possible.  
„Strip for me“, he muttered then after he got the idea of wanting to see him getting naked only for him, feeling how alone the thought of that aroused him.

“Someone is so bossy today.” Alexander smiled and took another look at Hephaistion’s beautiful body before he finally took off all of his clothes even faster than he undressed his boy. But his dick was already aching and he needed to get some friction. “Damn, I want you so much”, he purred and before Phai had time to say anything to that, Alexander leaned down again and started to suck on Hephaistion’s manhood like tomorrow didn’t exist. It was just so good to feel him again and he really needed to taste him once again because he almost forgot how it was to suck his boy off. Sure, he wasn’t doing that often but he enjoyed that every time, that’s why he was quickly moving his head, letting Hephaistion move his hips and just swallowed him with every thrust into his mouth to hear more of those delicious moans that Phai was making because of him. 

„Oh fuck.“ The moment Alexander took him into his mouth, Hephaistion arched his back and clawed his fingers into the sheets. He probably would never get used to the blond sucking him off, since he didn't do it often, but _damn_ , it was just too good.  
„Alexander, stop“, he moaned and stroke his fingers through the blond mane, but the man didn't hear him, he only sucked harder and made Hephaistion see stars.  
It felt so damn good that he was afraid of coming way too early but he couldn't care less right now. Alexander just knew which buttons he had to push to make his counterpart lose his mind.  
Shit, he really couldn't take it, it made him lose his composure completely and he even started to shallowly thrust his hips upwards.  
„Get up here“, he panted and tugged at his hair, wanting to feel him wholly again, his weight on top of him, his hot breath against his neck.

Alexander didn’t plan to listen to Hephaistion’s pleas since he really wanted to taste him again but he finally gave in when Phai started to tug on his hair. “Is something wrong?”, he asked with a smug smile on his face and pinned his boy down to the mattress with his body. “I thought that you were enjoying yourself”, he purred and kissed his boy senseless, trying not to rub himself against Phai too much because he was closer to coming than he wished. “You taste so good…”, Alexander said after finally breaking their kiss and looking into Hephaistion’s fogged eyes. “So I don’t see any reason why I should stop.” 

„But I don't want to come too fast“, Hephaistion panted and looked back at Alexander for a few minutes, not able to move despite his heavy breathing. Shit, he looked so hot when he was aroused like this and it was the best thing the boy ever laid his eyes on.  
„I want to come with you inside of me“, he added after a while and wrapped his legs around Alexander's body, pulling him even closer to him.  
„And it's been so long... that's why you need to fuck me, please.“  
Almost desperate, Hephaistion reached down between their bodies and took Alexander's hard cock into his hand, sighing pleased when he was finally able to feel him again.  
„Please, Alexander. I want to know... how much you really want me.“

Alexander licked his lips and took the lube from the nightstand. Well, he couldn’t wait, either, to finally feel his boy again so he quickly oiled his aching manhood and looked Hephaistion in the eyes. “Are you sure that you are not… sore?”, he asked with a care in his voice. Maybe he was horny as fuck but he didn’t want to hurt his Phai once again. “Or should I take is slow?” Alexander started to kiss Phai’s neck while teasing his opening with the tip of his cock that was already leaking precome. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes at the words he heard and stole a short kiss from Alexander's lips, before he turned onto his belly and wiggled his ass, rubbing it against the blond's hard cock.  
It was true, though, he was a bit sore, but nothing that he wasn't used to from the times he fucked strangers on the street without any proper preparation, so he could really live with that. Besides, he liked it when a bit of pain was added in the beginning, it only made him more horny. So yes, Alexander could just take him, he needed it more than anything now.  
„I don't want it slow“, he moaned when he felt the other's cock against his hole and thrusted his hips backwards. „So finally fuck me already.“

Alexander breathed hard when Hephaistion turned onto his belly, presenting the blond man his amazing ass and making him horny even more. That boy knew what to do to make Alexander go crazy with lust. “So needy”, he purred, lining his cock with Phai’s hole and thrusting into him with one, hard move of his hips. “Fuck!”, he screamed, feeling how Hephaistion tightened on him. Damn, it was so good to be inside of him once again after all this time that he nearly came. “Damn it…”, he panted, slowly moving his hips. 

The moment Alexander entered him, Hephaistion choke on the moan that wanted to leave his throat. Fucking shit, he didn't think that he would have almost forgotten how it felt to get fucked by Alexander again, especially after such a short time. But he kind of came to terms with never being touched by him again in his head, so this somehow was truly a new experience for him.  
And Alexander's moans only made it better, as the boy was eagerly tightening around the hard cock deep inside of him.  
„How can I not be needy“, he moaned into the pillow which he pulled beneath him to muffle his sounds, but he couldn't hold back. Alexander's thrusts were simply _too_ good to hold back so he started to move against the blond's thrusts, snapping his ass back with every single move of the other man.  
„I love it when you fuck me“, he added, through gritted teeth, because it was hard to stay sane right now. Hephaistion moaned loudly when Alexander hit his prostate hard, only making him clench harder around it.  
„Fuck me like you mean it, Alexander“, he breathed out, bracing himself on his arms so he would be able to fuck back against him in a better angle.

Alexander braced his hands on each side of Hephaistion’s head and started to move his hips hard, just like the boy wanted him to. Damn, even if Phai wouldn’t ask him to, he probably wouldn’t be able to stop his hips because fucking his boy felt better than anything else. “Mine”, he growled and bit down on Phai’s nape, only adding another bruise to his collection. But at least the other ones faded and he was too busy with his pleasure to think about them and feel guilty in the end. “Your ass is the best”, he moaned, hitting Hephaistion’s prostate with every thrust to make his boy see stars. 

Biting down on the pillow, Hephaistion thought he would have to die any second. But even if he did, he was sure that would be a very pleasant and heavenly death. The thrusts Alexander fulfilled deep into his body were taking his breath away and when he addressed the boy as _his_ , he almost lost it. Only in the last second he was able to stop himself from coming.  
„Yes“, he moaned and moved said ass back against Alexander, making him hiss in pleasure. He was sure that he probably would be a bit sore by tomorrow, but only a bit, so he was sure that he would survive it. After all, sex with Alexander was something he would tolerate some pain for. He was just so glad that Alexander didn't kick him out and still wanted him.  
„Mine... too“, Hephaistion cried out after a particular hard thrust against his prostate, which made his arms give in so that he simply slumped face forward into the pillows.  
„Fuck yes“, he hissed and tried to get up again, but it was of no use – but as long as he was still able to stick his ass out to Alexander like a good boy, everything was fine. And by the way the blond was moaning louder with each and every thrust, he was sure that he was doing a great job.

Alexander didn’t feel this good in months. Well, he did every time when he was having sex with Hephaistion, but every time, it was a whole new experience. Besides, lately Phai started to eat a bit more so his ass was even more perfect now and Alexander could feel how firm it was when he was thrusting into Hephaistion and his hips were slapping against that delicious butt. “Damn it…”, he growled, losing control over his moves. But it was really hard to control himself when he had such an amazing boy under him and Hephaistion was literally doing everything to make him come as fast as possible. Especially the moans he was making were driving the blond man crazy. “I’m going to fill you so good…”, he breathed hard, moving his hips ever faster. “You are going to feel me for days...” 

Hephaistion could only nod at Alexander's words, not able to say something in the first seconds because it was hard for him to breathe since the blond's thrusts were so deliciously deep and hard, that the boy thought he was in heaven.  
„Yes“, he got out and groaned into the pillow, feeling how the words made his dick twitch in excitement. „Fill me, show me that I'm yours...“ He was so needy for Alexander to mark him, that the thought nearly made him come, but even if he did he wouldn't have been embarrassed for coming too soon. They didn't have sex in what felt like forever, at least it was a long time for the two of them, given how hungry they used to be for each other, so Hephaistion really enjoyed it now to finally get fucked by the blond again.  
He felt so good that he couldn't control himself anymore, even his moans became needy and desperate as he was trying to please Alexander the best he could.  
The boy could feel that he was very close to his own release, but also that the blond's movements were getting more and more erratic.  
„Tell me to come“, he breathed into the pillow, knowing exactly that he would come untouched any second if Alexander would keep thrusting into him like this.  
„Please...“

Alexander groaned when Hephaistion said that he wanted the blond man to fill him, mark him. It was truly the best thing ever and it only made him feel even more greedy for the boy. After all, Phai was his, there was no doubt about it now and he really wanted to mark him down in any way possible so everybody would know that this boy belonged to Alexander. “Only mine”, he said, pinning Hephaistion down with his body while still thrusting hard into him and making him scream the blond’s name.   
“Come for me, Hephaistion”, he commanded when he was sure that Phai wouldn’t be able to take it anymore - and he was right. Hephaistion came two seconds later and Alexander followed fast, filling his boy with his hot sperm and he really saved a lot during these days when they didn’t have sex. “Fuck…”, he breathed out hard, bracing himself on his forearms because either way, he was going to crush Hephaistion’s body with his weight. 

Hephaistion wasn't even able to scream the moment he came. He just buried his fingers into the sheets, clawing at them simply because he needed something to hold on to so that he wouldn't lose his mind. He could feel his own come where it hit his belly and when he slumped down completely on the bed, totally exhausted and out of breath, he felt the sticky sheets on his skin.  
But the best thing was yet to come, literally: Alexander filling him was the best thing ever and the boy didn't grow tired of it. Every single time anew this was making him lose his mind, since it was obvious to him that Alexander wanted him and claimed him. The fact that he was the only one to ever have him marked like this was only adding to this heavenly feeling.  
„You are the best“, Hephaistion panted after Alexander pulled his softening cock out of him a few moments later, before he turned onto his back and looked over at Alexander who was lying breathlessly next to him.  
It was hard for him to calm his breath down, but he somehow managed to, even though it took him quite some time, maybe because it was so long ago, the last time they fucked.  
„I'm so fucking full“, he groaned quickly as he slipped his hand down his body only to thrust two of his fingers into himself, feeling Alexander's come already dripping out of his spent hole. It made him grin dirty and moan very pleased when he grazed his prostate, but since the stimulation was too much, he stopped fucking himself again and just stared at the ceiling, not able to move a single muscle.  
„How do you feel?“, he asked then, turning his head into Alexander's direction.

Alexander chuckled, quite proud of himself that he made Hephaistion feel so good. He slowly pulled out and lied down next to his boy because his arms weren’t able to keep his weight up anymore. He probably should work out once again if only one round got him so tired but his head felt so pleasantly empty now that he didn’t want to think about anything else now besides Hephaistion. “Good. I’m going to fill you once again in the evening”, he promised, placing his hand on Phai’s ass in a possessive manner. “Or maybe I should plug you right now?”, he suggested, massaging his boy’s ass check.   
“Amazing of course. You always make me come so fucking hard.” Alexander purred and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes which were still a bit fogged from all the pleasure. “You are just simply the best, beautiful”, he said with a soft smile and rolled a bit onto his side to kiss his boy’s head. 

When he heard the blond's words, Hephaistion had to bite down on his lips to hold himself back from moaning in anticipation. Yes, that was the Alexander that he used to know. The Alexander that wanted him and took him, the Alexander that showed his desire towards him. Apparently everything was back to the old business and Hephaistion was truly glad about it.  
These last days weren't very nice and now he finally was able to feel good again and he was thankful for it.  
„You are so dirty“, he grinned at the blond's suggestion to plug him, but when he thought about it it was actually a quite appealing idea. Feeling Alexander's come inside of him for the rest of the day would be pretty nice... damn. Alexander truly ruined him.  
„Of course, all that I want is to please you“, he added to the other's next words and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips when he felt Alexander's on himself.  
„And apparently I did a good job of that this time.“

“You are always doing a good job, Hephaistion.” Alexander smiled and took a plug from the nightstand. “Now relax”, he ordered, slowly pushing the toy inside of Phai’s ass. It made him feel even better, knowing that Hephaistion wouldn’t be able to forget about their little fun for the rest of the day. “That fits you so nicely”, he purred and licked his lips, still feeling a bit horny. He slapped Hephaistion's ass and lied down on his back once again. “How does it feel?” 

Hephaistion moved his ass a bit before he lied back into a comfortable position and shot a grin to Alexander, before he snuggled closer to him and put his head on the broad chest.  
„Good, I guess“, he said and smiled, pecking a small kiss on top of Alexander's skin.  
„I like the feeling of being marked down by you“, he added, reaching down to feel where the toy was firmly plugging his ass.  
„But I can't deny that your cock would feel better. If I could, I would want to feel it inside of me all the time.“ He moaned slightly when he could feel the plug moving inside of him, feeling how it got him a bit excited again. Damn, the blond really was fucking with him, and not only with his mind. Quite literally.  
„I can't help it, I just love being close to you.“

Alexander smiled and wrapped his hand around Hephaistion's waist, letting the boy snuggle even closer to him. "Well, I love plugging your tight, round ass with my cock and we really need to do it more often." Alexander smiled and turned on a little remote control that was controlling the plug and made the toy vibrate slightly. At least he wasn't even denying that he was a pervert. "Are you up for another round?", he asked innocently, scratching his boy's back with a smug smile on his face. 

Hephaistion let out a small gasp when he felt the vibrations, echoing deep inside of him. His eyes shot up to Alexander's face and when he saw the dirty expression on his face, he playfully rolled his eyes.  
„You can do to me whatever you want, you know that“, he purred and moved, so that he was able to kiss Alexander hard and feverish, while his hand roamed over his stomach, rubbing over his sweaty skin until it reached his cock, where his fingers wrapped around the hot flesh.  
„I am always up for another round“, he said after he broke the kiss, looking into Alexander's eyes that were still – or even once again? - dark with lust. He stroke his cock with firm movements, before he started to kiss and bite along the blond's neck, down to his collarbone where he marked him down.  
„I don't want you to look at anyone else“, he suddenly said, not knowing where this possessive behavior came from all of a sudden. Probably from the still lingering fear of losing Alexander. Now that he had him back, he really wasn't up for giving up on him, only the thought of Alexander leaving him or even dumping him hurt him way too much, that's why he had to make clear that the blond man was his, even though Hephaistion had nothing that would keep him. He actually didn't even have the right to say something like that, but right now he couldn't care less.  
„You are mine and I won't share you. Is that understood?“

Alexander smiled even wider when he saw the surprised expression on Hephaistion's face but he could say that the boy liked it from the way he was biting down on his lips. That was really sexy and made the blond man's manhood move up once again. "I know, but I want you to want it, too", he purred and sighed when his boy's long fingers closed around his hardening flesh. Heh, even though he was ten years younger than Phai, he still had a good stamina.   
"Same here, beautiful", Alexander smiled and kissed his boy passionate, giving his ass a few hard slaps just because he could and because he loved Hephaistion's butt.   
"That's why I think that you should fuck me now", he said with a mischievous smile on his lips even though deep inside, he was a bit unsure about Phai's reaction. After all, he always had been on top but this time he wanted to somehow make up the fact that he raped Hephaistion. Besides, being the passive lover couldn't be so bad. After all, it seemed like Hephaistion was enjoying himself very much.


	38. LET'S SWITCH

Hephaistion was just busy with licking his way down Alexander's stomach, when he heard him talk. He immediately withdrew from his body and looked him in the face, an incredulous expression on his features.  
„What?“, he asked as a small, insecure grin formed itself on his lips. „Are you joking now?“ It never came into his mind to switch, not even once, since he enjoyed being claimed by Alexander. Imagining it now seemed so strange, that Hephaistion nearly laughed, beccause he never expected the blond man to give himself to his toy. But yeah, he knew that Alexander wanted their relationship to get onto a higher level so maybe he wanted to prove it to his... partner?   
„I don't know“, he grinned when he got closer to Alexander again, his hand still moving on the latter's hard cock.  
„Never in my dirtiest dreams I would have thought that you wanted me this way.“  
It really occured weird to him but the longer he thought about it, the hornier he got. Alexander wanted him to fuck him. Like, for real. Not as a joke, given the look in his eyes. But why? He seriously didn't get that and actually found his peace with being the passive one for the rest of his life – since he didn't plan to leave Alexander.  
Shit. This truly was breathtaking and he couldn't help but stare wordlessly at Alexander. He wanted him. And Hephaistion wanted him back equally. But somehow, he suddenly got scared that he would disappoint him, or even hurt him and that was the last thing he wanted. After all, he hadn't been on top for quite a while now.  
Biting down on his lips, Hephaistion felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. Fuck, he really wanted him now.  
„Are you sure about this?“, he asked while he let his free hand roam over Alexander's chest now after he sat up.

Alexander nearly rolled his eyes when Hephaistion smiled like he heard a good joke. Well, from the blond man’s mouth it could sound like a joke but it definitely wasn’t one even though he didn’t think that through and he probably should have. He never was on the bottom so he didn’t even know what to do with himself. At least he could always laugh it off and tell Hephaistion that he was really just kidding. But then his boy’s expression changed and Phai finally got that Alexander wasn’t actually joking. It was actually fun to observe the changes in his boy’s expression, from seriousness, through uncertainty to pure lust. He could also feel how fast Hephaistion got hard from the way that his boy’s erection started to poke against his thigh.   
“I am. But you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to”, he said while looking into Hephaistion’s eyes. Maybe they should have talked about it before actually doing it because it was probably too much for his boy right now. “It’s your decision, beautiful.” Alexander smiled at him and made himself more comfortable, waiting patiently for what Hephaistion was going to do. 

„Oh god, but I want to.“ Hephaisition darted forward and kissed Alexander hard on the mouth, not able to form a single clear thought any longer. So this was real. This was going to happen. Alexander really wanted to sleep with him with the boy being on top. How was that possible? How was that fucking real?  
When he withdrew again, panting from the kiss, he just sat there for a moment, not knowing what he should do now. Did... Alexander know what he just agreed to? Hephaistion had no idea if he knew what awaited him, so he decided to be extra careful with him because he didn't want their first time this way to feel uncomfortable to any of them. Because if the blond wouldn't enjoy himself, Hephaistion himself wouldn't be able to, either.  
„Okay“, he said quietly, his eyes glued to Alexander's face, before he sat back on his heels and caressed the other's thigh.  
„Turn around“, he added breathlessly, observing how Alexander did what he was told with an unreadable expression on his face. It was such a weird experience to be the one who made the commands and when he thought back to how their relationship started he nearly snorted because it was so weird. Hephaistion used to take orders from Alexander, not the other way around. But he couldn't deny that he liked it. For the first moments, he just sat there and stared at Alexander who was presenting his backside to him like this now, and it made his mouth water when the boy put his hands on the other's thighs, motioning him to get his ass up. And he did. Shit, that was truly fascinating that the blond man simply... obeyed.  
It made Hephaistion swallow, but he placed his hands on that perfect ass in front of him anyway and took a deep breath, still not able to believe that all of this would be his now. At least for a while.  
„Try to relax, okay?“, he asked while he spread Alexander's ass cheeks and leaned down to drag his tongue across his tight opening, nearly moaning himself when he heard Alexander and felt the slight shuddering of his legs.   
Hephaistion was determined to make him feel good and he would take his time. Maybe Alexander would lose his mind that way and get even more addicted to him – he would take that risk.  
That's why he slowly started to rim his lover, losening him up with his tongue while one of his hands caressed the backside of his thigh, but the grip around the other's leg tightened when he slowly pushed the tip of his tongue into him.  
He could feel how Alexander tensed beneath him but he quickly relaxed again when Hephaistion's hand slipped around his body and started to faintly brush his cock without giving him too much friction.

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion kissed him hard, now clearly beaming with anticipation. Who would have thought that something like this would make his boy so happy? There was still uncertainty on his face but the blond man was sure that the boy wanted it even though it was still hard for him to process this idea. Heh, after all, not even Alexander had ever thought that he would ever be on the bottom. but when Hephaistion finally got to work, the blond man turned around like he was asked to and lifted up his ass when he felt Phai’s hands on his thighs. Damn, it really felt so weird to be exposed like this and he didn’t know what to think about it. He probably would never show himself like this but he trusted Hephaistion so for him, he could do this.   
“I’m not made of glass, Hephaistion”, he reminded him and shook his head a bit because he really wasn’t a porcelain doll that Phai needed to be so gentle with. “Just do it. I want to feel you...” Alexander sighed hard when he felt Hephaistion’s tongue on his opening. Damn, he didn’t expect that and at first he needed to grip the sheets tight so he wouldn’t try to get away from his boy because he felt so unsheathed right now even though Hephaistion’s administrations felt good. “Faster, Phai. I want to finally feel you inside”, he commanded and moaned softly when Phai started to touch his cock, probably to distract him. 

Hephaistion decided to just ignore Alexander's commands. It was clear to him that he wouldn't want him to take his time with him, but the boy was the one who had the upper hand right now. Besides, _he_ was used to being passive and he knew how much it could hurt not to be prepared good enough. And he definitely didn't want Alexander to feel any discomfort.  
Blindly, he started to search for the lube with his free hand until he found it, pouring some of it onto his fingers, before he slowly pushed one of them inside of Alexander.  
„I just want to make you feel good“, he said quietly while he started to move his hand, feeling how tight and tensed Alexander was. He probably truly wasn't used to it since he didn't make the impression as if he was passive very often, so Hephaistion really had to prepare him.   
„I want to give back to you what you are giving me and that is pure pleasure.“  
After a short amount of time, he added a second finger and started to stretch Alexander, almost coming from the thought alone that he would bury himself in this hot, tight body soon.  
Shit, he was truly about to lose his mind. It was impossible what the prospect of fucking Alexander made with his brain. He was sure that all that was left inside of his skull was a liquid mass of goo.  
„You have to relax more, darling“, he muttered when he leaned over and started to peck small kisses over the blond's spine, while he was still preparing him, now with another finger. At least Alexander slowly started to relax for real as it got easier for the boy to prepare him.  
When he thought that it was enough, Hephaistion swallowed hard and slowly pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lube and lubricating his own hard cock. Shit, he had to take care that he wouldn't come right away as soon as he would be inside of Alexander, because he was already sure that it would simply blow his mind.  
„Fuck, you have no idea how much I want you right now“, he panted while he gave his cock a few strokes, before he finally lined himself with Alexander's hole and started to slowly push inside of him, feeling how the blond tightened around him almost immediately.

Alexander only rolled his eyes because he could have seen this coming. Hephaistion of course would want to take his time since it was the first time in their relationship when he was on top. But the blond man really didn’t need all these gentle preparations. Although he just keep quiet about it since he knew how easy it was to hurt his boy so he just let him do whatever he wanted and quickly started to relax even though it still feel so damn weird. “I know, Phai. But you don’t have to worry so much. I can bet that you will make me feel amazing”, he purred and relaxed even more when he felt how Hephaistion brushed his prostate. Damn, it was really a nice feeling and now he could understand why Phai loved it so much.   
But the fingers vanished rather quickly and Alexander could hear how Hephaistion started to oil his manhood with haste moves. It made him grin and he pushed the button on the remote control, making the vibrations get stronger. Well, he wouldn’t be himself if he wouldn’t tease his boy just a little bit. “Finally”, he sighed when he felt how Hephaistion started to push himself inside of him. At first, the stretch wasn’t very pleasant but he didn’t feel any pain so he just let Phai do it like he wanted to, keeping himself still. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip so hard that he could taste blood when he was finally fully inside of Alexander, that little shit. Of course he had to make him lose his mind even more with turning the vibrations on a higher level. Sometimes, he really hated him. But fortunately, his positive feelings were stronger, but anyway, these were things he didn't want to think about right now.  
The boy breathed hard when he put his hands on Alexander's hips, gripping him tightly as he moved his hips back and thrusted them forwards again. This slow pace was making him lose his mind, but he wanted to last a bit longer. It was of no use if he would come right away since it wouldn't do any of them good. So he just kept moving and started to caress Alexander's back, feeling the strong muscles beneath his smooth skin – and that was all he wanted.  
„Fuck, you're tight“, he moaned and snapped his hips, fucking right into the blond's prostate. He had to close his eyes when he heard him moan and felt him clenching around his cock, but it didn't stop him from keeping this position and penetrating him steadily.  
His own breathing came ragged when he leaned down, bracing himself on one of his arms, dragging his tongue over Alexander's back where he could taste his salty skin.  
„You feel so good“, he continued and started to move his hips faster, reaching beneath Alexander's body to masturbate him with fast movements, the same as his hips fulfilled into his body.

At first, Alexander didn’t know how to feel about this all. The stretch wasn’t unpleasant but he also didn’t feel as much pleasure as he expected but he guessed that it was because it was his first time. Maybe the pleasure was coming with time? After all, Hephaistion couldn’t just pretend to have all these orgasms. But then Phai hit that particular spot deep inside of him and he couldn’t help but moan because damn, this felt really good and left him wanting more. Now he was able to understand why his boy loved riding the blond man’s cock so much. Besides, Hephaistion was now hitting his prostate with his every thrust, making Alexander pant hard.   
“I’m glad to hear that”, he said with the rest of his strength, bracing himself on his forearms and nearly rolling his eyes over Hephaistion’s _compliments_. He just wasn’t used to hearing things like this and it was weird for him even though it was making him happy that Phai enjoyed himself so much. 

A mischievous grin appeared on Hephaistion's lips when he heard how the blond man's breathing became more strained. And damn, his moans. It was the best thing ever to know that _he_ was the one to cause such reactions from Alexander.  
The boy only moved faster, wanting to hear more of the other's moans and he didn't get disappointed – the more he hit the blond's prostate, the more he heard those sweet noises that made faint goosebumps running down his back.  
He leaned over Alexander's back without stopping to snap his hips into him and bit down on his neck, moaning himself when he felt how he tightened around his dick, making the boy feel how he got closer to his orgasm with every single thrust.  
Shit, this was something he could truly get used to.  
„Scream my name“, he panted after he hit Alexander's sweet spot particularly hard which made him moan loudly. „I want to hear you, I want to know how much you enjoy it.“  
Licking over the hickey he just gave him, Hephaistion tightened his grip around Alexander's cock, hoping that he was enjoying himself – he couldn't be sure of that, after all. Damn, he hated that he couldn't look into Alexander's face right now and his voice didn't give much away since he seemed to hold himself back, which kind of disappointed the boy a bit but this wasn't about him. He just hoped that Alexander felt good.

Damn, Alexander was really trying to hold back but it was hard as hell when Hephaistion kept on hitting his prostate. This just felt so fucking good even though he still enjoyed more being the one on top. But Phai was giving him a lot of pleasure, he couldn’t deny it so he was trying to make him feel good as well by tightening on him. It actually was more of an unconscious reaction of his body but it still counted, right?  
“So bossy…”, he panted, trying to laugh but he wasn’t able to, especially when Hephaistion was biting his neck to mark him. Well, it seemed that everything was alright between them once again so it was a really good thing to let the boy be on top. Alexander somehow had the feeling that maybe Hephaistion would trust him even more with his own body since Alexander showed him how much he actually trusted the boy. “Phai…”, he moaned, making Hephaistion’s wish come true. He could hear that his boy was already on the edge so he quickly started to masturbate himself, seeking his own release. 

Hephaistion wasn't able to hold back any longer. The whole situation was too much for him and the plug inside of him was only adding to it which made it too much to bear.  
He wasn't used to this at all, so it really was hard for him to keep his thoughts straight and clear.  
He knew that he was only a few thrusts away from coming, but that didn't keep him from wanting to please the blond first. Hephaistion was actually worried that he would come before him like a premature teen, but then, after another hard thrust right into his prostate and a tight clenching of his hand around his cock, Alexander suddenly came, painting the boy's hand with his semen – and the tightening around his dick literally made Hephaistion see stars.  
„Fuck“, he breathed out, after he stroke Alexander through his orgasm, before he lifted his hand to his face and licked his fingers clean, enjoying the taste of Alexander's lust, while he never stopped moving his hips. It only took another few thrusts, until Hephaistion followed him, coming so hard that he saw white for a few seconds, breathing hard. It took him some time to get a grip on himself again, but he could see that Alexander felt the same.  
„How do you feel?“, he asked while he lazily moved his hips in small circles.

Alexander felt how Hephaistion’s moves became uncontrollable and how the boy was losing control over himself, thrusting into the blond man with even more force. He even started to masturbate him faster so Alexander didn’t hold back any longer and just came into his young lover’s hand. And it felt really, really good that for a second, he couldn’t breathe. And then Phai followed him and he could feel how he filled him. It was a weird feeling and the blond man grimaced but happily, Hephaistion couldn’t see his discomfort. Well, he guessed that it was just a feeling that one had to get used to. But right now he still felt dizzy after his orgasm so he didn’t mind so much. “And how do you think I feel?”, he chuckled, rolling his eyes. Who would have thought that Hephaistion would enjoy himself so much while being on top. 

„I don't know“, Hephaistion said with a smile on his lips, before he slowly pulled out and slumped down next to Alexander, staring at the ceiling. „Tell me?“  
He turned his head into the blond's direction and looked at him for a few moments, the smile still lingering on his lips. Somehow, he didn't know how to behave right now, since it was a really strange situation. As good as it might have felt, it still left him behind with an insecure feeling in his guts and he didn't know where to look or what to do.  
„Don't roll your eyes at me“, Hephaistion grumbled and slapped Alexander playfully on his ass, before he lay back on the mattress and caught his breath.  
His whole body was so relaxed that he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move out of the bed. He simply felt heavenly, so he just closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of complete floppiness.

“I feel really good. Thanks to you”, he purred and looked at his boy who lied down beside him with a content expression on his beautiful face. It made Alexander smile and he wrapped his arm around his boy’s waist and brought him closer to himself. “You were amazing, beautiful”, he added and kissed his boy’s forehead before he made himself more comfortable on the bed, trying not to think about that weird feeling of being filled. After all, he didn’t lie, he really felt good and now lazy on top of that so he was sure that their decorating would have to wait until the next day. 

Hephaistion grinned and patted Alexander's back, before he kissed him shortly on his soft lips and leaned his forehead against the blond's shoulder, closing his eyes.   
He had no idea what to do now, so he just kept lying next to his... partner – it still was weird for the boy to think of Alexander like that, let alone say or think that word – and the fact that the other didn't say anything or moved, either, was only adding to his weird discomfort.   
He probably should just take a shower so that he would feel better... he was sure that he would, as soon as the hot water would soothe his muscles. Only then did he realize that he still was plugged. Slightly grimacing, Hephaistion reached over and grabbed the small remote, only to turn the vibrations off and sighed in relief when the constant humming deep inside of him finally stopped.  
„Why did you let me fuck you?“, he asked after he rolled onto his side and looked at Alexander who held his eyes clothes and breathed regularly, before he reached over and stroke a strand of hair out of his face that looked relaxed right now.   
He really didn't know why Alexander let him be the one on top this time, especially since he never expected him to just give himself to him like that. Hephaistion was honestly confused. He probably already read way too many things into Alexander's behavior, given how fast his heart was beating in his chest. Even his stomach was playing up, with all that stupid fluttering inside of it.  
„Tell me“, he insisted with a small smile after the blond kept quiet and got closer to him, sitting down on his ass, before he started to poke his sides with his fingers.

Alexander’s body felt so heavy and the bed was so comfortable that he quickly started to fall asleep. He was still awake, though, but he wasn’t even moving. Hephaistion was lying by his side, satisfied as well so a little nap sounded like a good plan. But then Phai started to move around, clearly over thinking something and Alexander was pretty sure that he was not going to get any sleep right now. And he was right, a few minutes later Phai asked him about their sex… it wasn’t like he didn’t expect that question but he hoped that maybe Hephaistion could wait with this for a bit longer.   
At first, he wanted to pretend to be asleep so he would have more time to think about his answer but then Hephaistion started to poke his side and the blond man couldn’t ignore it anymore. “We are partners after all, aren’t we?”, he said in a lazy voice, hoping that this answer would satisfy his boy. “And I trust you, so why not?” 

„Hm.“ Hephaistion looked down at Alexander and stopped poking him, thinking about his words. It kind of made sense, but somehow this answer wasn't enough for him. But since it was obvious that the blond man didn't want to talk about it, he just left it at that and caressed his skin with his fingers now, tracing invisible lines with them.  
„Okay“, he said and smiled a bit, before he got off of Alexander again after he bent down and pecked a small kiss on his nape.  
„Sleep now“, he added and lied back on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself, hesitating at first because he wasn't sure if to cover Alexander's lower parts as well – since he was shining with his glorious ass right now – but he was always hot so he just didn't and made himself comfortable on the bed and looked at the ceiling for a moment, still thinking about Alexander's words.  
They were partners. And he trusted him. What a weird thing to hear now, since he never heard something like this before. It truly felt nice, but even though the boy enjoyed feeling like this, he didn't want to get too used or addicted to it. This wasn't a normal state of things, so before he would read too much into the blond's actions or words again, he would leave it at that.  
He probably just wanted to make it up to Hephaistion anyway after that night of the concert, which really wasn't necessary, but at least Alexander seemed to have paid his _debt_ now, so everything should be fine again. Right?

Alexander opened one of his eyes and looked at his boy who seemed to be not completely convinced by his answer even though he didn’t ask for a longer explanation. “Don’t overthink it, Phai”, he said softly and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist once again when the boy finally made himself comfortable. “We had mind blowing sex so it really amazes me that you are still able to think so much.” Alexander smiled and brought his boy a bit closer so now Hephaistion was snuggled close to his side. “Just enjoy it. You are too young to worry so much.” The blond man closed his eye again and yawned. Maybe he was really getting old if he got so sleepy just after two rounds? 

Hephaistion grimaced a bit at Alexander's comment, but he didn't say anything and just nodded, rolling himself together at the blond's side.  
He knew that he was young, but he didn't like the other man to point it out like that. It always made him feel bad since he didn't like to think about their difference in age since it was only showing him that he truly was a little kid compared to Alexander. After all, nine years were a huge difference.  
„Okay“, he just said and closed his eyes. Alexander was probably right. He should just stop thinking so much and just let the time pass. In the end, it would show him what he shared with the blond man. He himself couldn't do anything now besides waiting and observing how things would be like between them now.  
„I will make you dinner later“, he mumbled, just to say something because he didn't like this kind of silence, before he relaxed with a last sigh and tried to follow Alexander's example who was already breathing deep next to him, fast asleep.


	39. TWINS

Austin and Axel smiled exactly in the same time when the doors opened and a young, beautiful boy stood in front of them. The twins looked at each other, nodded and then looked back at Hephaistion who was observing them with question in his eyes.   
“He is a cutie. Just like Nevena said.” Austin smiled even wider, not caring about the fact that the boy didn’t know them and that they didn’t even bother to tell him their names. Although their similarity to Alexander should be a big clue for him. Besides, they had their own way of being and nothing could just go in the normal way with them. Things were just funnier for them this way.   
“Of course. He is Alexander’s boyfriend, after all”, Axel said with a mischievous smile on his lips. They didn’t see their brother in a few months so they didn’t know about his boy until Nevena spilled out everything once they got her drunk. And then there was no way back. They needed to get to know that mysterious boy that managed to catch their older brother into a normal relationship.   
“I really don’t know why Alexander was keeping you from us”, Austin sighed even though he was still smiling like he just won on the lottery.   
“Probably he wanted to have you all for himself”, Axel added, observing the boy who seemed to be even more confused now. “But I can’t blame him. You are truly beautiful.” 

Hephaistion's Christmas preparations were going well. He was perfectly in his time table and it made him calm down a lot because the holidays were only a few days away from now and he wanted everything to be perfect. The whole house was decorated by now, even the garden had a few lights here and there and when the boy thought about the Christmas tree, his heart started beating faster. It was truly perfect.  
Now, he was standing in the kitchen, baking some deer shaped cookies, humming to the radio that was currently playing, before he washed his hands and put on his shoes, wanting to get the newspaper from the yard when he realized that he still didn't go for it. Normally Alexander liked to read it during the breakfast, but they didn't make it out of bed in the morning since they both were too addicted to each other, so now was really the time to go for it. Still humming, he went to the entrance hall and opened the door, just to come to a halt like thunderstruck.  
„Uhm“, he said when he looked into two identical looking faces that came out of nowhere, „excuse me?“  
What in God's name was going on here? Who were those two who were looking at him as if he was some piece of meat they were lusting after? And most of all – why did they know who he was?   
Speechless, he looked at them with his hand still on the doorknob, when it hit him how unfriendly he was.   
„Oh, uh, I guess you are here for Alexander?“, he asked, still trying to sort his thoughts, but when the two men made their way past him into the house, the similarity to Alexander hit him out of nowhere. Could it be that they were his siblings?   
Hephaistion's eyes immediately lit up since he had no idea that the blond man had siblings at all – they never talked about his private life, at all – so he really got excited now.  
He put a smile on his lips and brushed some flour off of his sweater, before he mentioned the guests to come in.  
„Can I bring you something to drink?“, he asked, completely excited about the fact that he finally was about to find out something about Alexander.   
„Alexander currently isn't available“, he added, with a small grin since he was sure that the blond was still in bed, simply too exhausted to get up after their strenuous lovemaking, „but I am sure that I can sweeten your time of waiting.“

The twins smiled at Hephaistion once again and made their way past the boy to the house but they quickly came to a halt in the living room, both raising their left eyebrow when they saw the decorations. They clearly didn’t expect that, especially since they knew Alexander very well and he was never decorating his house for Christmas. Usually, they were just sneaking a few Christmas stockings with presents for their brother in here and hung them above the fireplace when Alexander wasn’t looking.  
“Ohh…” The twins pinched each other and both of them turned around and looked at Hephaistion who offered them something to drink. “So you really melted his heart if he let you decorate this house.” Austin grinned, still quite not believing that Alexander let anyone do something with his perfect house.   
“Can you tell us your secret?”, Axel asked, coming closer to Hephaistion and hugging him. His brother quickly followed his example and in a second, both of them were cuddling the boy who was squished between their firm bodies.   
“You are our brother now, Hephaistion”, Axel purred into his ear.  
“No matter what Alexander will say, he will have to share you with us”, added Austin, happy that their big brother finally found someone for real. “We will buy you a lot of presents and take you to amusements parks.” 

Hephaistion couldn't help but laugh, even though he was kind of uncomfortable getting hugged like this by complete strangers. But he could live it down, since both of them were so hilarious and Alexander's brothers, after all.  
What the hell was going on here? He kind of felt like a dog, getting pampered like this. And: amusement parks? Really? Presents? Jesus Christ, he really seemed to be some kind of mascot for them.   
„I didn't melt his heart, but I can't deny that Alexander helped me with the decorations“, he laughed, because seriously, he didn't, feeling embarrassed for a second. It was weird for him that those two were behaving so openly towards him even though he didn't even know their names, so he quickly but gently escaped from their hug and laughed it off after patting their shoulders.  
„Okay, before I trust complete strangers to take me to amusement parks“, he grinned with his hands on his hips, „I would gladly like to know who they are.“  
He raised both of his eyebrows and observed them, realizing that they truly looked like the same person. Holy hell, if he really would stay in touch with them from now on, how in God's name was he supposed to distinguish between them? His head was already spinning and it haven't been even five minutes yet.  
Mentioning to both of them to sit down on the couch, he hurried to the kitchen to make some tea. Tea was always good and at least he could make himself useful that way – also, it was hospitable.  
When he came back with the steaming mugs, he looked at them again with a smile on his lips, before he sat down on the couch himself.   
„So, what are you doing here? Should I go for Alexander? I'm sure he'd be happy about this visit even though he never told me that he had any siblings. Such handsome twins on top of that.“  
Hephaistion poked his tongue out at them and took a sip of his tea, still looking at them with raised eyebrows even though a huge grin was playing around his lips.  
Man, it seemed that this was going to be pretty funny and yet interesting.

“If he even helped you to make all these decorations then you really have his heart on the palm of your hand.” Axel grinned and stepped back just like his brother when they felt that Hephaistion wanted to free himself from their embrace.  
“Believe us”, Austin added. “We know our brother for our whole lives and we know what an ass he can be.”  
“And how stubborn he can be.”  
“Or how grumpy.”  
The twins batted their eyelashes at Hephaistion and grinned like they were the pure evil. Talking behind Alexander’s back was always fun because their big brother was always getting so fussy about it even though they were just toying with him a bit. But sadly, he lost his sense of humor although it was still fun for the twins to piss him off every time they could.   
“Forgive us. We should have known that our beloved Alex didn’t tell you about his favorite brothers”, Axel sighed with fake drama in his voice.   
“This is my brother Austin.”  
“And this is my brother Axel. We also have a nice apartment so if you would decide that you need some happiness in your life then we can gladly take you with us.” Austin smiled smugly and both brothers kissed Hephaistion’s hand before they finally sat down on the couch.   
“No. Don’t wake him up.” Axel thwacked his hand and took a sip of his tea. “He is such a lucky bastard for having such a beautiful boy by his side who is also making him cookies, so you can spend some times with us.”  
“We can bet that he is not even letting you out. That jealous monkey ass. That’s why we are here for you, sunshine. Besides, I can feel the connection between us.”  
“You are already a family”, Axel added with a shit eating grin on his face. 

„Austin... and Axel.“ Hephaistion tried to remember who was who and he thought that he managed to, - _blue sweater is Austin_ he thought – before his eyes widened when he heard Axel's words.  
Shit. His cookies. He totally forgot about them.   
„Make yourself comfortable, I will be right back!“, he called as he already jumped off of the couch and ran into the kitchen like a mad man, only to realize relieved that his cookies weren't burnt yet. Phew. Luck seemed to be on his side today.   
With an eased smile on his lips, he turned the oven off and pulled the grill with the cookies on top out of it, putting it on the kitchen counter. The smell was delicious and they looked even better, he only had to decorate them. But fortunately they had to cool down first anyway, so he should be fine with going back to the guests.  
„What brought the two of you here?“, he asked after he excused himself for this outburst and sat down again, reaching for a piece of his selfmade gingerbread that was in a bowl on the table.  
„I bet that it's not solely because of my person.“ Hephaistion decided to ignore their bantering over Alexander with a grin on his lips since he knew how siblings could be, besides it was of no fun to agree to them when Alexander wasn't here to get pissed off. Also, he didn't want them to know that he was actually pretty happy here with the blond man. If he said something like that, he for sure would blush like some teenage boy.

The twins chuckled when Hephaistion sprinted to the kitchen and made themselves comfortable, eating handmade ginger bread. They both loved it and they already agreed to come here more often, especially because they could count on more cookies.   
“Actually you. We wanted to see if what Nevena told us was true. But you are even more beautiful than we originally thought.” Austin smiled innocently at Hephaistion even though it was clear that they were flirting a bit with the boy. Although for them it was just fun since it was better not to piss Alexander off with something like this. He was simply too territorial.   
“We couldn’t believe that our big brother finally found himself someone. He is already so old, after all.” Axel took another ginger bread and licked his lips. Alexander was really lucky to have someone to prepare him such nice food. “So, how did you win his heart? We are really curious.” 

„Too old?“, Hephaistion echoed and burst out into laughing. „I can already see his face when he hears that. But yes, I am probably too young for him, right?“ With a content smile he leaned back into the cushions and looked at the twins.  
„Nevena“, he said and his smile grew a bit brighter at the thought of her. He really liked her but when he remembered the last time, he felt immediately bad. After he apologized to her in form of sending her a text he didn't get any answer from her. He tried to convince himself that it was because he had the wrong number or her phone was dead and the message didn't get to her, because after all, Hephaistion couldn't imagine that Nevena would ignore him like this, since he had the feeling that his affectionate feelings were getting returned from her.  
„I told you that I didn't win his heart“, he laughed and shook his head to get himself out of his thoughts. „It's probably my food... it's the best way to get to a man, right? And since my cooking tastes pretty good – I guess that's why he didn't kick me out yet.“  
Hephaistion tilted his head to the side, now curious himself.  
„But hey, what exactly did Nevena tell you? Given how good you are looking yourself, I don't think that my … how did you call it, beauty? Is the only reason why you got so curious to see me.“

“No. You are just in the perfect age for him. Nevena said that you are twenty-one, so you are legal.” Austin grinned and took another ginger bread just like his brother.   
“You can't know it yourself, sunshine, but Alexander was alone for eight long years”, Axel sighed a bit over his tea and looked observantly at Hephaistion with a more serious expression on his face. “There must be some chemistry going on between you two if you are together for so long.”  
Austin chuckled and put his tea back on the coffee table. “She just told us that a beautiful and very smart boy wrapped our big brother around his little finger. We couldn’t believe it so we needed to see you. Besides, since now you are family, we need to buy you Christmas presents and come here so we can all piss Alex off.” 

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head, an incredulous expression on his face. Alexander's brothers really were something, but he liked the way they were treating him, just like they said: like family. It was a big surprise for him since he didn't expect Alexander to have siblings, at all, but when he thought about it like that, he got scared. Maybe the blond man had a reason for not telling him about his family? Maybe he didn't want him to get in touch with them?  
It made Hephaistion swallow and he looked into his cup for a second, before shrugging these dark thoughts off. It for sure would be fine, his brothers would know how to handle Alexander and besides that, if the latter really saw him as some kind of partner, he at some point would have to get to know his family. Right?  
But then he heard something that immediately caught his attention and made him look up. His eyes fixed on Axel and he sat up a bit, fumbling with the sleeves of his pullover.  
„Eight years?“, he asked and forrowed his eyebrows, because he simply couldn't imagine that Alexander could have been alone for such a long time. He knew from Nevena that he in fact didn't have anyone for quite some time, besides hookers – but hey, he counted into that category as well – but this? It really surprised him. Alexander was just... Alexander and it really didn't want to get into his head why he should have been alone for eight years.  
„I actually can't imagine that“, he added and looked from one brother to the other, wanting to know more about that. 

The twins automatically looked at each other, talking to each other without using any words and calculating how much they could tell Hephaistion without pissing Alexander off for real. Finally, Austin turned back to Hephaistion and both men frowned just like their older brother.   
“It’s kind of like a taboo in our family so we don’t actually talk about it.”  
“Yes. This topic is like a bomb, that’s why Alexander is coming back home only when he absolutely needs to”, Axel added, thinking about how much Hephaistion knew. But it seemed that their brother wasn’t very talkative about it and they couldn’t blame him.  
“But know he has you and we can bet that he will try to keep you away from our family, that’s why we came here. He loves us even though he is not showing it”, Austin sighed and smiled to Hephaistion who was observing both of them very closely. “Besides, he will for sure tell you more someday. You just need to be patient.” 

Yeah, he heard that part about patience once from Nevena, so Hephaistion probably really should just sit and wait. The connection between Alexander and him wasn't deep enough for something like that, he knew about it, but it still kind of frustrated him that his brothers didn't give anything away. But he could understand, so he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, even though he really wished to know more about his... partner. But yes, it probably just wasn't the right time.   
„Sure, it's not my business anyway. The past should stay where it belongs.“  
Hephaistion smiled and pulled his legs onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his knees. Even though he knew that he shouldn't think about this any longer because it really was none of his business, the topic didn't leave his mind. Alexander would keep him away from his family? But why? Maybe because he was ashamed of him? Sure, if he was alone for so long it truly didn't bring any glamour to him to have a hooker at his side... it probably was the reason. But did that mean that Alexander's brothers knew about where he came from? It didn't seem like that.  
Hephaistion rubbed his temples for a second, completely confused by this situation and decided to just stop thinking. Maybe the time would come one day when Alexander would tell him more. But he for sure wouldn't ask about it.  
The boy checked the time and realized, that it was about time to cook dinner. Alexander would probably be pretty hungry when he came downstairs and maybe his brothers would want to stay and eat together with them? It surely would be a nice experience, also because Hephaistion would love to see Alexander interact with his brothers.  
„Do you want to stay for dinner?“, he asked then and looked at them with a smile on his lips, already thinking about what to make.  
„I need to cook soon anyway and I would love to get to know you better.“

“Nah. You can always ask us about anything. We are family now”, Axel said, smiling widely. Besides, it wasn’t like they didn’t want to tell him what happened but it was Alexander’s thing to do and they didn’t have any right to talk about it. After all, it broke their family a bit apart and they didn’t want to lose the good relations they had with Alexander.   
“I should have known that you are going to try to take him on your side, you devils”, Alexander grumbled, coming downstairs only in his sweatpants and with hair that was still messy from sleep. “What are you two spies doing here?”, he asked, frowning and coming closer to the couch where Hephaistion was sitting.   
“We came to see you, big brother!”, Axel said happily and Austin nodded his head in agreement.  
“Besides, how could you hide all this beauty from us?” Austin sighed, looking at Alexander with fake disapproval in his eyes. “You are so selfish! And Hephaistion is so cute. We want to bond with your boyfriend.”  
“I am not hiding him. Besides, you were in France until last week.” Alexander rolled his eyes and sat down next to Phai, wrapping his arm around his boy’s waist. 

Hephaistion immediately turned his head when he heard Alexander's voice which made his eyes lit up. So his sleepy head finally woke up. A smile formed on his lips and he moved a bit to make place for Alexander, only to kiss him on his temple as soon as he sat down next to him.  
„How did you sleep?“, he grinned and lifted his hand to arrange Alexander's hair but it was of no use, he just looked... so... _cute_. And the expression on his face was even better. He truly looked like a little lion cub that got woken up rudely.  
When he noticed how he behaved in front of Alexander's brothers, he quickly let his hand sink, since the blond probably didn't want to get pampered like this in front of them.  
He smiled at the twins and shrugged his shoulders. „I am not so beautiful, stop making me blush, please.“  
Seriously, all these compliments weren't necessary and only made him feel like some kind of object in the museum, even though he knew that they only meant it in a nice way.  
„I just asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner, what do you want to eat? I will quickly make something.“  
He smiled and got up, wanting to give Alexander some room to talk with his brothers, besides he really had to make something to eat now. He could see the frown on the blond's face and it wasn't just any kind of frown, it was the special I-am-hungry one.  
Leaning down, he kissed Alexander's forehead and smiled at him, waiting for his reply. Maybe some braised meat? It was a special occasion since his brothers were here and that meal would take them some time to finish, so Hephaistion would be able to talk to them a bit longer.

Alexander yawned and when Hephaistion asked him what he wanted to eat, he simply pulled him back on his lap and kissed him softly. “You”, he whispered into his ear and grinned dirty, wrapping his arms around his waist so the boy wouldn’t be able to escape him. “This can wait a bit more”, he purred and rolled his eyes when the twins made a photo of them.  
“You know that I can just throw you out, right?”, he sighed and looked over at the twins who were smiling innocently.   
“We need to document it or no one will believe us”, they sighed in unison but it was clear that both of them were happy for Alexander. After all, he had been alone for a pretty long time and it didn’t do him any good. But now he seemed to be more peaceful and relaxed, all thanks to Hephaistion.   
“So, Phai, what did they tell you about me? Because I know that they can’t keep their mouths shut.” Alexander kissed his boy’s neck and inhaled his sweet scent, trying to wake up properly but he still was so lazy after their morning sex. 

Hephaistion shook his head and bent it for a moment to hide his grin. Alexander truly was an insatiable little shit. He just got out of bed and now he was thinking in a dirty way again. The boy playfully slapped him for this before he nodded. Okay, no food then. Even better, because the later he would start to actually make it, the longer Austin and Axel would stay.  
„Nothing“, he said slowly after he smiled and looked at the blond man, making himself comfortable on his lap.  
„At least nothing that I didn't know yet.“   
He giggled and leaned over to reach for a cookie and stuffed his face with it, only to have something to do, simply because he didn't want to think about what Alexander's brothers revealed about him again. After some short moments he managed to get rid of the thoughts and he relaxed on Alexander, letting a hand slip into his neck where he started to massage him, gently combing his fingers through the blond hair.  
He knew that he probably shouldn't be so clingy, but it was too hard for him not to touch Alexander. He simply loved it and couldn't get enough of it. Besides, his body was so warm... and it immediately made the boy feel good.  
„I already know that you are an old, grumpy goober. So really no news.“ Hephaistion poked his tongue out at him and laughed, before he leaned down and kissed him on his full lips.  
„But my goober“, he added charmingly and looked him in the eyes.

“I am not”, Alexander said while his hand landed on Hephaistion’s ass which was commented with his brother’s laughs. But the blond man ignored them and kissed his boy. “You know that you can tell me what they said. I’m used to their teasing.”  
“But we are not teasing you, Alex.” Axel showed him his tongue and smiled wide because the couple seemed to be really happy with each other. It was great to see their brother so happy after such a long time when they already thought that Alexander was going to be alone for the rest of his life.  
“We are just fulfilling our duties as younger brothers”, Austin added and made the couple another photo with his phone. “Besides, it’s hard to steal some of your time so we take what we can get.” -  
“You know that you can always come to me so don’t complain”, Alexander said while stuffing his face with the gingerbread that Hephaistion made a few days ago. “But I am not coming back home and you know this. It’s just better for everyone this way.” 

Hephaistion smiled and observed the brothers quietly without saying anything. It really was fun to witness this, especially since it brought him closer to Alexander himself, seeing him like this with his siblings, but it somehow made the boy sad because he realized how much he missed his own siblings. It was more than a year now that he saw them for the last time, Leander's short visit not included. But his sister... he wondered if she was alright. Probably she was, since she was the princess of their parents, but still, Hephaistion would love to talk to her at some point. But since he knew that it wasn't possible, at least not in the nearest future, he tried to stop thinking about them and concentrated on the present again.  
He looked back at Alexander and grinned when he saw the expression on his face while he ate the gingerbread. The boy knew how much he loved this stuff so he made an extra baking tray of them, which was a lot to the blond's liking.  
While his hand was still fondling the other's neck, he carefully swept his tumb over the corner of his lips, wiping away a crumb of the cookie.  
„Can't you even eat properly anymore?“, he said and grinned when Alexander looked kind of pissed at him, but he quickly kissed him to get rid of the frown that started to build on his face again, keeping him in place with his hand.  
After he let go of him again, Hephaistion got up from his lap and slumped down on the couch next to him again, snuggling closer to his side. He already wanted to ask why he didn't want to go home, because hey, it was Christmas after all so why wouldn't he go back, if only for one day? But then he remembered that he wasn't allowed to ask and should wait if Alexander would tell him things on his own, so he just smiled and hid his face in the crook of the blond's neck, softly kissing the warm skin there.  
„How old are the two of you, by the way?“, he asked then and looked at the twins, wondering about that since he really couldn't guess their age.

The twins laughed when Hephaistion wiped away a crumb from Alexander’s mouth. It was really cute to see their brother in such a domestic situation when he always was so unapproachable and cold to everyone. It was like seeing a whole new person and it was good because Alexander deserved some happiness after all the bad things that happened to him. And Hephaistion seemed to be a perfect match for him.  
“We are only twenty-six”, they answered in unison, making even more photos. “How did you meet?”, Axel asked, taking another ginger bread and totally wasn't ashamed that both of them acted like they were in their own house.   
Alexander didn’t even blink when he kissed Hephaistion’s cheek and started to tell their story. “Well, it was a hot summer night, my birthday when I was coming back late from work”, the twins rolled their eyes in unison but listened carefully, ”when I saw this beautiful boy on the street and I couldn’t help myself but ask him to accompany me. I couldn’t even take my eyes off of him. But then I didn’t see him for three weeks and when I lost all the hope, I finally found him but this time I made him stay.” Alexander smiled gently to Hephaistion, a smile that was reserved only for his boy and kissed him lightly.   
“That’s really adorable, Alex”, Austin said, smiling at them. “So you really found your better half if you were looking for him for three weeks.”  
“Yeah”, Alexander purred and kissed Hephaistion’s neck, not caring about his brothers too much. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and listened to Alexander's explanation of how they met. He really was curious about what he would say and the words he chose were funny. A beautiful boy? He lost the hope? Hephaistion couldn't help but chuckle at that, shaking his head before he smiled.  
„The way you are saying this, it sounds like a hopelessly romantic love story.“ He laughed and caressed Alexander's cheek, because really? That was a nice way of wrapping the fact that he was a whore into nice words. But if Alexander was fine with that, he would be, too. After all, he didn't want to spread his true purpose.  
„I'm your better half?“, he asked then and smiled, because he for sure was not. It was more like the other way around. Alexander made him feel complete for the first time in his life and without him, he couldn't imagine his life anymore. He knew that he probably shouldn't feel like this, but whenever he thought about him, Hephaistion felt as if everything could be alright again. He didn't need anything besides this man and it made him feel embarrassed and weak, because he didn't want to get attached so much to another person, not after what happened to him.

Alexander kissed him again and nodded his head. “So, how was it in France?”, he asked, finally turning his head around and looking at the twins who ate almost all of the ginger bread that Hephaistion made. It made him frown because he really loved ginger bread and this all was supposed to be his.   
“Cool, but pretty boring. Europeans are funny.” Axel shrugged his shoulders. “I can bet that you were having much more fun here even though the boys from France are pretty nice.” He and his brother smiled mischievously which only made Alexander roll his eyes. Of course his brothers wouldn’t be able to keep themselves from hitting on some boys in Paris but then he remembered that he was no better and kept his mouth shut. But now he guessed that he changed. After all, so many months had passed and he still was with Phai, not even thinking about any other boy.   
“So I guess that you broke many hearts”, he sighed, being amused while stroking Phai’s thigh. 

„Being good at French is always a good feature“, Hephaistion grinned and put his hand on top of Alexander's, softly caressing his skin, before he entwined their fingers.  
„I guess I can speak from my own experience.“  
He cackled before he cuddled himself tighter to the blond's side and started to run his fingers through his hair again, enjoying the silky feeling.  
„I can bet that you are both the type that breaks hearts“, Hephaistion said and grinned with a mischievous curve of his lips, because hell – if he would look like them, he for sure would be of this type as well. But he didn't. He was just the pretty boy next door – or corner – and rarely anyone ever took him serious. He was used to being the pretty sidekick, like some kind of accessory, even though it slowly started to piss him off. Hephaistion knew what others thought about him when they saw him and Alexander wasn't an exception when it came to that, but what could he do? There was no way to change anything about that.  
But who cared, as long as Alexander wanted him, everything was fine – and the boy hoped that he would continue wanting him for a long time.  
„What about you?“, he asked then, only to get himself out of his thoughts. „Didn't you find your... better half as well yet?“

“What is that supposed to mean?”, Alexander asked, narrowing his eyes. He actually didn’t know that Hephaistion spoke French. Or maybe he meant French love? But it was better to find out.  
“We are still too young for finding anyone since we have ourselves”, Austin said and wrapped his arm around his twin’s shoulders.   
“They are like this since they were born”, Alexander said, rolling his eyes. “Always inseparable even though they are already so old.”  
“It’s not a bad thing!” Axel inflated his cheeks because with his brother, they always had fun. And they understood each other without words. Besides, they were so used to each other that every separation was bad for their well being.   
“I am not saying that it’s bad”, Alexander responded while discreetly inhaling Hephaistion’s scent. “But I can’t remember if I ever saw you being apart from each other.” 

Hephaistion immediately smiled and looked from one twin to the other. It was always nice to see when silblings got along so well and since he actually got to know twins for the first time, it was quite interesting, too. It was visible how much they loved each other and it literally made Hephaistion's heart ache. He would love to have someone who loved him, but sadly he even lost his family. The connection between him and his siblings was lost, too. Suddenly, he realized how alone he in fact was, and it made him swallow. He probably would never find someone who would be able to love him, simply because of who he was. Besides that, he wouldn't be so stupid to fall in love himself once again.   
That thought made him smile bitterly for a moment, because really... apparently a very lonely future was awaiting him. Sure, he had Alexander... but the latter would never love him. Ever.  
„That's actually cute“, he said then and looked back at Austin who smiled and looked over to his twin brother.  
„I mean, having someone you can share everything with has to be pretty nice.“

“And it is”, the twins said in unison, smiling brightly at Hephaistion. They really couldn’t live without each other and they didn’t see any reason to do so. Besides, they were like one soul in two bodies so they needed each other.  
“Okay. Let’s make this dinner because they will never leave otherwise”, Alexander sighed and chuckled when Axel threw a pillow into his direction. “Put the dishes on the table and I will help Hephaistion”, he ordered, getting up with his boy in his arms and simply carrying him to the kitchen. “So, what are we going to do?”, he asked when they finally were _alone_. “I don’t think they are going to leave today so I hope that you don’t mind”, he said quietly, putting Phai down and stroking his cheek. 

Hephaistion laughed quietly and playfully nudged Alexander into the ribs when he let him down in the kitchen.  
„I can walk by myself, you know“, he said and poked his tongue out at him, before he turned around and started to get the objects he needed for cooking out of the drawers.  
„Oh, I really don't mind“, he added, putting a pan onto the stove, pouring some oil into it. „I like them a lot and I am glad that they came... at least I will get to know something about you this way.“ While he reached over to the fridge to get the meat out, he looked at Alexander and smiled, before he mentioned him to wash the lettuce.  
„You never told me that you had siblings, so I was pretty surprised when they suddenly stood in front of the door.“  
He really was, and he tried not to let it show that he was a bit disappointed of himself that he wasn't in the position to get to know things like that about the blond man. It simply made him sad, but who knew, maybe someday Alexander would start to trust him.  
„First“, he said with a small grin, „I was searching for the hidden cameras... I mean, such handsome men paying a visit to _me_? I really didn't expect that, I guess I should thank Nevena at the next opportunity.“

“Well, I am glad that they didn’t bring our family album with them”, he said with a smile and pinched Hephaistion’s ass before he started to wash the lettuce. “Besides, is there so much to know about me? My past isn’t very interesting.” Alexander shrugged, thinking a bit about it. It was true – his past eight years were really colorless. Always the same routine and he kind of couldn’t believe that he wasted so many years like this. “Well, you never asked. But yeah, I have them and one older brother”, he said with a sullen expression on his face.   
“What?” He suddenly turned around and narrowed his eyes at Hephaistion. “Don’t you like them a bit too much?”, he grumbled because his brothers were really handsome and not as old as he was… so he wouldn’t be surprised if Hephaistion found them more interesting than him. 

Hephaistion's eyes widened the second he heard Alexander's words. Family album. He turned around and looked at him, giving him the best puppy eyes he could muster and batted his eyelashes at him.  
„Oh my gosh“, he cooed, „I want to see baby Alexander. Will you show me some photos? Please! I will do everything you want, I just _need_ to see some.“  
The boy bit down on his lips, because seriously, thinking about baby photos of Alexander was making his heart melt in an instant. He had to be such a cute little baby and he really needed to know how he looked like. It would make his life so much brighter, like, for real.  
„And I don't think that it's not interesting“, he said and smiled, slightly shaking his head. „You just think so yourself. But that's okay, I won't ask again.“  
When he turned around again after intensifying his puppy eyes and started to chop the meat, he shrugged his shoulders with a small grin on his lips. Huh? What was that? Could it be that Alexander was jealous? Of his own brothers? It couldn't be.  
„Maybe I am, they are interesting identities.“

“We will see about this”, he smiled and kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head and then started to chop his part of the meat. He really didn’t know why it was so important for Phai to see his old photos but he could do it for him. After all, he had been a beautiful baby. But he didn’t comment Phai’s next words. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his boy or anything, he simply didn’t like to talk about his past because it was always making him feel uneasy and it was bringing back bad memories.   
“They for sure won’t sleep here”, he growled, chopping the meat with more force than necessary. He wasn’t jealous… well, he was a bit but he simply didn’t want his brothers to hit on Hephaistion even though they would do that only to piss him off. 

Both of Hephaistion's eyebrows shot up and he clicked his tongue when he heard Alexander's words.  
„Of course they will“, he said, even though he fully knew that he had no right to say anything about this issue. It was Alexander's house and he didn't have anything to add about who was coming or staying, but he couldn't hold himself back right this moment, hiding his grin with biting down on the inner side of his cheek.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, the boy observed how Alexander nearly killed the poor pig once again whose meet he was currently chopping.  
„Why shouldn't they? Your house is big enough and there are a few guest rooms. Don't you think?“

“And why should they stay? So you could admire them even more?”, he grumbled and gave Hephaistion the meat, frowning even more than usually. Sure, he knew that his brothers wouldn’t even touch Hephaistion but he didn’t like the idea of anyone flirting with his boy. He burned himself once and learned his lesson. “And I can see that you like them too much but you are mine”, he said with a serious expression on his face. Maybe he was acting a bit childish now but Phai needed to know that he belonged only to Alexander. 

„Okay.“ Hephaistion put the knife away and dried his hands on a dishcloth, before he took Alexander's knife as well and dropped it into the sink. His eyebrows were still raised but his grin shrinked into a small smile as he put both of his hands on Alexander's shoulders and turned him around, pushing him into the direction of the doors.  
„You _can see_ your things“, he said with a pouting expression on his face, „and I see mine. And what I can see is that you don't trust me at all.“  
His voice sounded playful, because Alexander's behavior really was ridiculous, but it somehow hurt Hephaistion even though he knew that it was pathetic. But he couldn't help himself, the little voice in the back of his head was still there, ever since the night he met Leander. The bitter taste he couldn't get rid of that Alexander really thought he might be interested in someone else.  
„Do as you like, you don't have to trust me“, he continued and grinned after he pushed Alexander out of the kitchen and stood in the door frame. „But I want to serve your brothers a nice meal and I can't concentrate on cooking if I have to mend my broken heart at the sime time. So get out now, hush hush. I will call for help if I will need any.“  
And with that, he closed the door behind Alexander and turned around, trying not to think about this anymore because he was afraid that he might burn the food for real.  
With a small smile, he continued cooking and checked the time, before putting the meat into the pan. At least it shouldn't take him too long, so he would be ready before Alexander had the opportunity to kick his brothers out for real.


	40. WHERE DOES IT HURT?

Alexander felt a bit weird because he didn’t even think that the situation could develop into this. His twins were currently dressed in his clothes while sitting on the couch with Hephaistion squished between them. His boy was also wearing his clothes – an old sweater that was almost swallowing him whole but he seemed to like it. They were watching a new movie that they bought last week and Alexander was sitting in the kitchen and making them hot coca. From what he could see they had fun, commenting on everything and laughing together. And it was actually good. Really domestic if anyone would ask him but he liked it. And Hephaistion was getting along so well with his brothers that Alexander actually thought about inviting them to come over more often. After all, he realized now that it was always him and Hephaistion. Well, for him it was just perfect but he never considered how Phai was feeling about it. After all, he never spoke to him about friends. And he for sure had some at university. Damn, maybe he should really talk about it with him? He was twenty-one, after all, and he needed to meet with people his age from time to time and Alexander was pretty much an old geezer so what if Phai was bored here? Fuck, he really needed to talk about this with his boy but that needed to wait now because he didn’t want to destroy the happiness that currently took a residence in his living room. 

Hephaistion didn't expect the evening to turn out so nice. After he kicked Alexander out of the kitchen and finished cooking, the twins were so enthusiastic about his food, that they decided to stay only to get a heavenly breakfast the next morning. Not even Alexander's subtle efforts to send them home were successful.  
But from what the boy could see, the blond man was enjoying that his brothers were here, even though he wasn't showing it so much. Hephaistion noticed that the frown on his face vanished a bit, even if not completely, but it was a good sign.  
But what bothered himself was, that Alexander was out of reach for him. It was ridiculous, he knew it, but the fact that he couldn't cuddle up with him made Hephaistion's skin itch. Literally. He practically wanted to get out of the sandwich the twins formed with him and throw himself right into the blond's arms, but just as he wanted to move and get up to join Alexander in the comfortable arm chair he took residence in, the blond got up and went to the kitchen with the explanation to make some hot cocoa.  
Hephaistion's face fell a bit, but Axel quickly led his attention back to the movie when he nudged him in the ribs, laughing about a joke one of the protagonists just told. And the boy couldn't help himself but laugh along with him. It was insane how quickly he started to like him and Austin, but how could he not? They were Alexander's brothers and in some points so similar to him that Hephaistion had the feeling to sit with two younger versions of him on the couch. But maybe this wasn't so far from truth? He remembered that Nevena once told him that Alexander wasn't always like this, stoic and cold, keeping everyone at distance. Something very bad probably happened which made him change like that and even though the boy didn't know what this was about, it made him sad. Someone had had to hurt the blond man deeply and it was a shame that Alexander shut himself so much away from everyone. And the fact that Hephaistion couldn't make it better – of course not, he didn't even know how he should make it better in any way, and besides: who was he in the end, right? - was making him feel frustrated.  
He wanted to see Alexander like this, all loosened up and happy. _Truly_ happy. Hephaistion knew that the blond wasn't unhappy when he was around, but when he observed the twins, he realized that Alexander wasn't able to just let himself fall in Hephaistion's presence. Maybe he simply didn't want to and that was the reason why Hephaistion couldn't reach him fully, but he could understand it. By the cryptic way the twins told him a glimpse of Alexander's past, it was no wonder that the other was like this. Maybe being alone for so long did its thing, too...  
With an inaudible sigh, Hephaistion cuddled himself deeper into the pillows and looked over to the door that led to the kitchen. Alexander was gone for a pretty long time now and he already missed him physically. Jesus, he truly was fucked up when it made him so uncomfortable not to see the other man for a few minutes. But what could he do? Alexander simply made him feel good... he soothed his wounds and Hephaistion wanted to believe that he could do the same for him, even though this thought was ridiculous, simply because a young boy from the street would never be able to... never enough to replace something that was obviously missing in Alexander's life.  
Austin ripped him out of his thoughts when he slapped the boy's thigh and started to laugh about a scene in the movie which Hephaistion completely missed, and he startled a bit, before he joined his laughter. He didn't even have to pretend, the movie was truly funny, but somehow... he couldn't fully concentrate. He wanted Alexander, no, he _needed_ him but he couldn't have him right now. Maybe he had enough of him? Maybe he wanted a small break from him because he was... pissed that Hephaistion got along so well with his brothers? His eyes widened when the thought crossed his mind again, that Alexander probably wanted his brothers to go so that Hephaistion couldn't bond with them. Maybe he simply wanted... to keep the boy out of the family.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and buried his nose in the sweater he was wearing, inhaling Alexander's scent and gave in to the need to lean his head against Austin's shoulder, where he could smell the blond man, too. Man, this was truly frustrating.  
And the worst thing was, that Hephaistion knew how pathetic it was that his heart, his whole body, ached so much only because Alexander wasn't in the same room and within his arm's reach and the fact that he could smell him everywhere wasn't making it better, at all.

Alexander made the hot cocoa and came back to the living room where the trio was laughing at some scene from the movie. It made the blond man smile as well and he gave them their drinks. The twins didn’t even look twice at him but Hephaistion turned his head and smiled a bit at Alexander so he leaned down and kissed his boy softly. He had the feeling that something was bothering Phai but he didn’t ask. Now, it wasn’t a good time to discuss anything. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his brothers but he preferred to talk to his boy when they were alone so he just sat down in his armchair again and looked at the tv screen, trying to catch up with the movie but he was still thinking about Hephaistion.   
It was weird not to have his boy by his side all the time but only now did he realize how much time they were spending glued to each other. Actually all the time, when Alexander wasn’t working and when Hephaistion wasn’t at university. Damn, he was really deep in this and before he knew it, Phai took a permanent place in his life. And no, Alexander didn’t have anything against it but somewhere in the deepest part of his mind, a mean voice was telling him that Hephaistion could leave at any moment. The blond man was trying to ignore it because there was no sign that Phai wanted to leave or that his feelings weren’t honest but now, when he saw how happy the twins made his boy, he realized even more how boring he was. Rarely could he make Hephaistion smile or laugh and his brothers were doing that all the time. It made him wish that he wasn’t so sour and that he could go back to his old self but there was still something blocking him from that and after all, he didn’t know how long Phai would stay – and that was making him even more sour. 

Hephaistion couldn't concentrate on the movie anymore the moment Alexander came back. His eyes immediately searched for the blond man and at first he really wanted to get up and go to him but the twins held him successfully in place, especially Austin with his arm around the boy's shoulder.  
Just to distract himself, he reached for his cup and took a sip of the hot beverage, slowly swallowing it down, while his eyes were glued to Alexander.  
The feeling that his presence was too much for the blond man was getting stronger with every second and he could barely endure it. But what could he do now? He didn't want to appear too clingy because what he feared most of all was to get on Alexander's nerves.  
That's why he simply kept sitting on his place, at least for half an hour in which his eyes constantly roamed over to Alexander, but the latter's were practically glued to the tv. So he apparently really wasn't interested in even looking at him anymore.  
When he emptied his cup, he got up and excused himself, tripping over to the bathroom to pee. He really didn't know what to do now, because the need to crawl onto Alexander's lap was growing with every passing second, but he knew that he had to hold back.  
He wasn't allowed to get too clingy, for fuck's sake. He took a deep breath after he dried his hands and came back to the living room, where he stood for a few seconds in the door, looking at the back of Alexander's head. Okay, he could do that, he could totally just walk over to the couch and sit down again. But before he actually reached it, he stepped behind the blond and couldn't resist to give his shoulders at least a few gentle squeezes, before he leaned down and kissed his temple. It was hard for him to let go of him again, but he was stronger than his stupid needs and it was better to kill them out before they were able to grow inside of him.  
With a smile, Hephaistion ran his fingers through the blond hair, letting them linger there for a few seconds more, before he _finally_ let go and went back to his place, where he got pulled into a hug by Axel as soon as he sat down.

Alexander slowly was falling into a slumber when Hephaistion stood up and went to the bathroom. It made him fully wake up and he looked at the clock. It was already past midnight and usually they were after sex, cuddling and falling asleep so he somehow felt a bit agitated because he was already used to their night-routine. But the movie was going to end soon so maybe he would be able to get some blowjob for the end of the day. Besides, he already wanted Hephaistion all for himself once again. After all, the twins spent most of the day with Phai.   
But before he could tell his brothers to finally go to sleep, Hephaistion came back and gave his shoulders a few nice squeezes that almost made him purr. But sadly it didn’t last long and soon Phai let go of him and before Alexander caught the hem of his sweater, his boy already sat down between the twins once again. The blond man sighed and looked at the tv once again. Only ten minutes more. He could totally make it. After all, a nice award was awaiting him if Hephaistion wouldn’t be too tired but he still seemed to be wide awake. Yes, he was definetly going to mark down his boy later. 

Lazily, Hephaistion stretched his arms when the credits started to play and he looked over to both Axel and Austin who were more lying than sitting on the couch. It made him smile widely and when his eyes met Alexander's, he knew that it was probably time to go to sleep. It was late after all and Hephaistion planned to get up early the next morning to make a royal breakfast for the twins, before he would start to make another cookies. He saw the sour expression on Alexander's face while his brothers ate all of the ginger bread which was originally meant to be only for the blond. And as cute as the expression might have been, Hephaistion didn't want him to be so sour, so he definitely would make more of it.  
The boy's bones cracked pleasantly and he let out a small moan, before he got up.  
„Okay, I guess it's time to go to sleep“, he yawned and poked the twins against the shoulders, before he turned off both recorder and tv, stretching his neck.  
The evening was really nice, but now Hephaistion really wanted to lie on the comfortable bed and drown in the soft pillows. Maybe he could cuddle a bit to Alexander after the blond would fall asleep, who knew that.  
„Are you tired?“, he asked when he went over to the blond and kissed him shortly on the lips, smiling when their eyes met. He really looked cute when he was like that, all relaxed and totally not like the Alexander the boy used to know. And if he was honest to himself, he really liked this side of the man.

“Yeah… I guess so.” Axel lazily stretched his arms and got up from the couch, his brother following his steps.   
“Just don’t be too loud”, Austin grinned at the couple and stuck his tongue out when Alexander showed him his middle finger. Axel chuckled and ruffled Alexander’s hair when they were passing him by.   
“Good night, sweeties”, he said with a big grin on his face and followed his brother who was already walking into their bedroom. As always they shared one room. Even in their apartment they had one room because they simply couldn’t sleep with knowing that the other one was away.  
“Only a bit.” The blond man smiled and took Hephaistion on his arms, slowly walking upstairs. “I hope that you don’t mind my brothers. Usually, one needs time to get used to them”, he sighed and opened the door to their bedroom with his leg because he didn’t want to let go of Phai. After all, he needed to get rid of the scent that the twins for sure left on him. 

Hephaistion slung his arms around Alexander's and oppressed the need to roll his eyes, because really, what was he? Some kind of stuffed animal the blond could carry around? He definitely had to start eating more, only to get heavy so that Alexander would soon lose the interest in doing this. Yes, that sounded like a plan. But he smiled when they entered the bedroom and Alexander let go of him, only to start uncovering the bed.   
„No, I don't mind them“, he repeated his words from earlier, because he really didn't. He liked both of them a lot and he really hoped that they could stay in touch because they were truly amazing. But he probably shouldn't say any more to that, given how Alexander reacted when he told him how much he actually liked them. Yeah, he shouldn't make his distrust towards him grow any bigger. So he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, before he went over to the closet to pull out some sleeping clothes.  
„Do you want to go to sleep?“, he asked while he pulled Alexander's sweater over his head and changed into his pajama pants after putting on his shirt.   
„Or maybe you want a massage? I noticed how tense your shoulders are“, he said with concern in his voice, turning around to Alexander to look at him. He had no idea why his body was so stiff, but he wanted to make the blond feel better if it was possible.

Alexander closed the door after them and licked his lips when he looked at Hephaistion.”What kind of massage?”, he purred, coming closer to his boy who started to change his clothes, showing the blond man his beautiful body but it soon got covered by pajamas. Didn’t they agree that Phai should wander around naked when there were only the two of them? But he still could get rid of them pretty fast. But a massage sounded very appealing, too. Yes, a naked Phai giving him a massage was a very, very good idea. 

Hephaistion grinned and rolled his eyes, before he pecked a small kiss on Alexander's collarbone, after he pulled his pullover over his head and ruffled through his hair.   
„I thought about an innocence massage“, he said and opened Alexander's pants with practiced movements of his hands and looked him in the eyes, before he licked over his lips and stood back, pushing Alexander on top of the bed.  
„Your body is pretty tense and I wanted to make you feel good... loosening up first your shoulders and then your back... but if you want another massage, tell me. Maybe I can do something about it.“

Alexander chuckled and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, brining him closer and making him sit down on his lap. “Well, you can give me an innocent massage but I want you to give it to me naked”, he said with a mischievous smile and kissed his boy passionately. He really missed being so intimate with him even though they weren’t even apart. But he just couldn’t get enough of his boy so he pushed his hands under Phai’s shirt and started to massage his sides, purring into the kiss because he could still taste the sweetness of cocoa on Phai’s lips. 

„Naked?“ Hephaistion laughed and shook his head, before he put both of his hands on Alexander's chest and pushed him into the pillows.  
„Then it won't stay innocent for long. Are you sure you want this?“  
He bit down on his lips and thought about what to do now. Originally, he only planned to massage Alexander to get rid of his sore muscles until he would fall asleep, but the view of getting more intimate with him was pretty nice, too... But the last thing he wanted was the blond's brothers to hear anything. He probably would die out of embarrassment and something deep inside of him told him that Alexander would try everything to make him moan loudly so that his brothers would know that he was off limits.  
„I'm fine with anything“, he said then and looked Alexander into the eyes, before he caressed his cheek and leaned down to kiss him. „As long as I can be close to you. I missed you...“, he confessed and stroke his fingertips over Alexander's sides, noticing pleased how a faint goosebump erupted on his skin.

“You know that you always can be close to me.” Alexander smiled and took off Hephaistion’s shirt. “You don’t need to ask for permission.” The blond man kissed his boy once again and finally lied down properly on the bed, waiting for Hephaistion to take off all the rest of his clothes. He was sure that this massage wouldn’t stay innocent for long but what could he do? He really needed his boy and he needed to mark him down. And it wasn’t because of the twins, he just simply wanted it now. “Hurry up”, he said with a smug smile, observing how Phai was taking off his sleeping pants. 

Hephaistion smiled and simply nodded, before he backed away from Alexander again and started to strip out of his clothes, dropping them carelessly to the ground, hurrying just like the blond man wanted him to do. He would do literally anything for him, so he was fine with that, even though it wasn't perfectly okay for him with Alexander's brothers being in the same house.  
But he could live it down.  
When he was standing completely naked in front of the blond man, Hephaistion looked at him again and took a small bottle with oil from the drawer and kept standing there, his eyes expactantly fixed on the other's face.  
„So?“, he asked and grinned, waving with the bottle in his hand. „Which kind of massage do you want right now?“

Alexander licked his lips and for a few seconds, he was just processing Hephaistion’s words because his brain was already out of use. “Any massage that you want to give me”, he finally said, not even blinking because he couldn’t get enough of his boy. And damn, he was sexy right now. Even his hips were a bit fuller now when he gained a few kilos, much to Alex’s liking. “You can do whatever you want with me as long as I can touch you”, he said in a deep voice, not even caring now if his brothers would hear them. 

„Oh“, Hephaistion cooed with a grin and knelt down on the bed. „Be careful what you wish for... you can never know what I could want.“  
His grin grew wider as he licked his lips, observing how Alexander's expression turned into a lustful one. Well, that was fast. He didn't expect the other to want this, at least not now, but okay, Hephaistion would try to please him. Who knew, maybe he would be successful.  
„Turn around“, he commanded then and waited for the blond to obey, watching pleased how he lied down on his belly. Hephaistion hummed approvingly and slapped his ass, before he sat down on top of it and made himself comfortable.   
„First I have to take care of your sore muscles, darling“, he said quietly while he poured some of the oil into his hands, warming it up, before he finally placed his hands on Alexander's broad back, enjoying the feeling of touching him again after such a long evening of abstinence, firmly rubbing the oil into his skin. Man, he really loved to touch him and it wasn't only for his own benefit but also for Alexander's, since the boy already found a hard spot and started to knead it.  
„Tell me what you like“, he said after a while, not knowing if what he was doing was good enough for the blond man.

Alexander turned around and made himself comfortable on the bed. Hephaistion quickly sat down on his ass and the blond man smiled smugly. He needed more massages like this because that felt really good and he quickly started to purr and moan a bit because Hephaistion knew what he was doing and he was able to find all of his tense spots. “I like everything that you do to me”, he said with a small sigh, stretching his back a bit so he could get more attention from Phai’s hands. Besides, he liked the way the boy was rubbing himself against Alexander’s ass everytime he was leaning down to massage the blond man’s shoulders. “Just don’t stop”, he ordered, closing his eyes and just relaxing. 

„Hmm, I didn't plan to stop“, Hephaistion purred and added a little bit more force into his touches and grinned, when Alexander moaned. Yes, exactly this was what he wanted to hear. Especially because the blond's answer was so stupidly vague that the boy couldn't work with that. He liked everything that he was doing to him?   
Wow, now he really knew what to do and how to move his hands.  
With a small snort, Hephaistion leaned down again and gently kissed Alexander's skin right beneath his ear while his hands were around his shoulders, slowly sliding down his body.  
„I would be glad if you could give me instructions that would be more... clear“, he said and bit down on his nape, leaving his mark where he knew the blond wouldn't be able to hide it, before he leaned back again and started to rub his thumbs over Alexander's smaller back, tracing his fingertips over the skin that covered his spine.  
„Does it hurt somewhere?“

Alexander moaned louder when Hephaistion started to massage a very tense spot on his shoulder and tried to gather his thoughts but it was pretty hard with a beautiful, naked boy on top of him that was giving him a massage. Just the thought of this alone was making him hard and very aching down there.   
“Yeah…”, he finally said and smiled when Phai bit down on his nape, that little bastard. “My front parts are in pain”, he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Hephaistion who only raised his eyebrows at him. “You asked”, he said innocently even though he was grinning mischievously. 

Hephaistion knew it. It was just so typical Alexander, that he just kept massaging his back, until he got rid of that hard spot in his shoulder. Afterwards, he let his hands roam over his back until he reached his ass again, giving him a playful slap.  
„Okay“, he said then while he squeezed that perfect ass in front of him. „Then turn on your back. I will take care of your poor, hurting front parts.“  
Hephaistion grinned and moved a bit to the side, so that Alexander could turn around, before he sat down on his thighs, his eyebrows immediately shooting up when he saw that he was already hard.   
„Man, you are incredible“, he said admiring with a huge grin on his lips, teasing his cock with his fingertips, before he reached for the bottle of oil again.  
„You are truly insatiable... and here I thought that after our nice... convergence you would be satisfied. But you probably recovered again, didn't you?“

Alexander quickly turned around, presenting Hephaistion his hard manhood without even being ashamed that he got so horny in only a few minutes. Besides, it wasn’t his fault, at all. A good massage was almost always making him hard so the situation now wasn’t any different.   
“I never have enough of you”, he said in a harsh voice and breathed hard when Phai started to tease his cock with his fingertips. After all, he had the whole day to recover so it shouldn’t be such a big surprise to Hephaistion especially when the boy was naked and Alexander could look at him as much as he wanted – which meant that he was n’t taking his eyes off of the boy at all. 

Chuckling, Hephaistion poured the oil on his hand and started to massage Alexander's thighs, slipping his hands between them, to touch his inner thighs. His eyes were glued to Alexander's face and he could see how he got more horny with every touch, his eyes already dark. He even got a bit frustrated when Hephaistion didn't touch his cock, but it was too much fun to tease him. That's why he deliberately ignored his hard cock and kept massaging his thighs, until Alexander's face got even more frustrated.   
Hephaistion truly loved to tease him, but the longer he did it, the more his mouth was watering due to the leaking cock in front of him, so he just gave in to the need and braced his hands on the blond's thighs, before he leaned down and licked over the hot flesh, teasing its tip with his tongue until he swallowed him whole without a warning, pushing Alexander down into the mattress when he thrusted his hips upward with a loud moan.

Alexander didn’t like the fact that Hephaistion was teasing him for so long when his cock was already leaking with precome and he simply needed some friction. But it seemed that his boy was having a lot of fun and the blond man wasn’t the one to beg so he waited patiently only to be awarded in the end. And damn, it was really worth the wait because Phai’s mouth felt heavenly. “Yes…”, he moaned, pushing his hand into Hephaistion’s hair. “Don’t stop”, he ordered, moving his hips a bit but still letting his boy blow him however he wanted to. 

Hephaistion would have grinned if he could when he felt Alexander's fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes at that and started to suck harder, getting off on the noises that the blond man made. It was truly the best to hear him moan like that and the boy loved it that he came apart because of him. Everytime he did, the need to claim him was becoming stronger, as well as those possessive feelings deep inside of him that he didn't know he had. He never felt like this before, but when he only thought about Alexander with someone else, being like this with someone that wasn't Hephaistion, he felt a burning jealousy inside of him. Alexander was his and he didn't want to share him. And it scared the shit out of him, because he was afraid of what would happen if Alexander would have enough of him. Maybe he would get too old for him at some point? Maybe he preferred young boys? Shit, and once again those feelings and thoughts filled his whole body. Hephaistion's grip on Alexander's thighs tightened and he took him deeper, loosening his throat only to let him fuck his mouth and by the way the blond moved his hips upwards, he at least knew that Alexander liked it.

Alexander could barely keep his moans quiet even though he was sure that his brothers wouldn’t hear anything through the thick walls. But still, it was better to just keep quiet. “Okay… that’s enough, Phai…”, he panted when he felt that he was too close to coming and that fucker was still sucking him like tomorrow didn’t exist.  
“I need to please you as well”, he purred, looking at the breathless boy between his thighs. He looked so sexy right now that it only made Alexander even harder if this was still possible. “Come here”, he purred, bracing himself on his forearms. “I want to touch you, beautiful.” 

Ignoring Alexander's words, Hephaistion kept sucking him without as much as taking his lips off of him for a single second. No, he definitely wouldn't stop and it clearly wasn't enough. He wanted to taste Alexander and it only would be enough when he would come.  
So the boy simply let go of the blond's thigh with one hand, only to push against his chest so that he fell onto the bed again. There was no way that he would stop now.  
And he definitely didn't have to get pleased now. Hephaistion was happy enough with pleasing Alexander, so he really was fine.  
„Just enjoy it“, he said with a harsh voice from the deep throating after he let go of his cock for a second, before he started to suck at him again, exactly knowing how to use his tongue to make the other lose his mind.  
The only thing that Hephaistion wanted right now was to make Alexander come. There really was no need for the blond to do anything, since the boy only wanted to serve him right now.   
Maybe there would be time for him afterwards, but right now he didn't even want to think about stopping to blow Alexander.

“You are such a bad, bad boy today”, he said in a stoic voice, observing how Hephaistion was still sucking on him even though Alexander told him to stop. Well, he didn’t train his boy in a really long time so maybe he should remember him of some rules. “Stop”, he ordered, pulling Hephaistion’s hair so the boy finally needed to let go of his cock. The blond man licked his lips when he saw the excited expression on his boy’s face and suddenly he stopped caring about his brothers, at all. “That’s my good boy. Now turn around, you deserve a punishment.”


	41. TOO FAST

Hephaistion groaned displeased when Alexander pulled his hair. Damn, couldn't he just let him suck him off until he would be satisfied? The boy really needed to make him come and the fact that the other stopped him from doing so really pissed him off.  
But when he lifted his gaze and looked at Alexander, seeing the lustful expression on his features, he forgot about anything else. Okay, so he would please him otherwise. Whatever Alexander wanted, as long as Hephaistion would be good enough.  
„I thought you didn't want me to stop“, he rasped and moved his head in Alexander's grip, enjoying the feeling of his hair being pulled. He didn't know if he should like this right now, being controlled by Alexander like this because he knew that he was getting off on that way too much. Besides, the twins were constantly on his mind and Hephaistion's mind fought with himself if he wanted to get dominated like this right now or not. But he had to obey, he knew that, so he just did like Alexander wanted him to do and turned around, letting the older man do to his body whatever he wanted.

“Good boy”, Alexander praised him when the boy finally turned around, presenting his ass to the blond man. “I can see that you are already ready for me”, he purred, brushing his thumb over Hephaistion’s hole that quickly started to relax under his touches. “But first, you need to learn your lesson.”  
Alexander slapped Hephaistion’s ass hard and enjoyed the little moan that escaped Phai’s lips. Damn, it was really sexy that he could barely hold himself from fucking his boy. “Your slutty ass was so empty for the whole day and I can bet that you already forgot who you belong to.” Another slap, this time even harder than the first one so Hephaistion would really feel who had the upper hand here. “Maybe I should take you downstairs, all naked and vulnerable”, he suggested, fully knowing that they would have to pass the twins’ room. 

Hephaistion couldn't hold back the moan when he felt Alexander's hand slapping him and he bit down on his forearm to muffle his moans. Dear lord, he didn't even start yet with what he had in mind for him, and yet Hephaistion was already so raw that he could barely hold back.  
„Yes“, he panted and closed his eyes, clawing his fingers into the sheets when Alexander's thumb brushed his opening. His body immediately reacted to that and he just wanted the blond to fuck him, but of course he didn't do anything that came close to it.  
„I forgot who I belong to“, he added, knowing that he had to behave now and if Alexander wanted to punish him, than he had to give him a reason.  
„Show me who my owner is.“  
He turned his head, biting down on his lips, and looked at Alexander over his shoulder, moving his ass against his hand that was now resting against his for sure already a bit reddened ass.

“Such a naughty boy”, Alexander smiled and took a butt plug from the nightstand. He quickly oiled it and pushed it into Hephaistion’s tight ass. His boy clearly didn’t expect that because he moaned loudly but was silenced by another slap that the blond man gave him.  
“I can see that you already forgot everything that I taught you”, he said while standing up from the bed. He grabbed some sweatpants and put them on while Hephaistion didn’t even dare to move from his position on the bed. Good. “Come here”, he ordered, pushing a button on the remote control that made the plug inside of Phai’s body vibrate. 

Hephaistion swallowed after he heard Alexander's words, not knowing what to do at first. He was literally torn between obeying and wanting to contradict him. It really was making him feel weird to have sex right now, especially because Alexander seemed to have plans with him that the boy would like under normal circumstances, but right now it was making him feel really weird.  
But he obeyed when he looked Alexander into the eyes and saw the excitement in them. He couldn't bring it over himself to say no. After all, he wanted to make the blond man happy, so he swallowed again after closing his eyes for a second, trying to get used to the toy inside of him and got up from the bed, but now it was pretty hard to ignore those constant vibrations.  
His breathing got a bit faster, but he calmed himself down and kept looking at Alexander, breathing regularly again, while he walked towards him until he came to a halt, his hands hanging loosely next to his body even though he wanted to touch Alexander so much that it hurt.  
But he wasn't allowed to, so he just switched over in his toy-mode and stood obedient in front of the blond man, waiting for his next instructions.  
His eyes roamed over Alexander's face and observed every change in his features while he didn't even dare to say something to him, because he simply wanted to be _good_.

„You are so beautiful, Hephaistion”, Alexander purred, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “And all mine. You should never forget about this.” A smug smile appeared on his lips and he shortly kissed his boy before he turned around and headed to the doors. “Follow me”, he ordered shortly, walking out of the room. He was pretty sure that the twins were already deep asleep so they could go to the red room without any trouble. Or at least he could, because it was clear that Hephaistion had some problems with walking since he had a vibrating toy inside of him. But he followed Alexander just like the good boy he was. 

Hephaistion gritteed his teeth when Alexander left the room, but he knew that he had to follow him, so he slowly started to put one foot in front of the other even though it really made his brain melt. The plug was pushing right against his prostate and he had to bite down on his tongue so that he wouldn't moan. He wasn't even surprised when he could taste blood all of a sudden.  
The boy clenched his hands into fists and went down the stairs – ignoring the way his heart started to beat fast when he passed the room in which Axel and Austin were sleeping –, his eyes fixed on Alexander's back all the time until they came to a halt in front of the doors that were already so familiar to him as soon as he reached his master.  
Alexander didn't even hesitate and immediately opened the door before he gently pushed Hephaistion into the room. The sudden movement caused the plug to move against his prostate again and it made the boy hiss. Shit, he really wasn't used to this treatment anymore and when he thought about it now, it scared him because hey, Alexander... _met_ him for this purpose and when he didn't dominate him, that meant that something wasn't going in the proper way, right? But at least the blond didn't seem to have lost the interest towards him – he was here now, after all, looking at the huge bed and trying to think about what Alexander would do to him.

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion finally came to the room, clearly aroused but the blond man saw another emotion in his eyes but he couldn’t tell what it was. But it didn’t matter now. “Good boy”, he prized once again, touching Hephaistion’s sides. “And you are going to be mine forever”, he promised, slowly kissing his neck before he finally found a soft spot on it and made a hickey there. He actually didn’t know for how long Phai would stay but he really was going to do everything to make him stay here for as long as possible.   
“Now lay down on the bed on your belly”, he ordered, taking a step back to admire Hephaistion in all his naked glory. Damn, he really didn’t know how to be patient anymore when he had such a gorgeous boy all for himself. 

At Alexander's words, the boy felt a hot shiver running through his body and he couldn't oppress the slight moan that escaped his throat. Forever. Alexander wanted him to be his forever. Well, Hephaistion actually didn't want to be bought by someone for such a long time, and thinking about it hurt a bit becaue he knew how the blond man meant it, but if that meant that he could literally stay with him _forever_ , he could totally live with that. He just had to keep himself interesting for the other man. How, that was something he would think about later.  
For now, he decided to just obey without saying anything, so he walked over to the bed, always trying to keep out the feelings that the toy was causing deep inside of him, making his own cock all hard by now, and knelt down on the soft mattress, before he slowly let his body sink down on the cool silky sheets, not daring to turn around to Alexander.

Alexander came to the bed as well and slowly touched Hephaistion’s round ass. Damn. What was this boy doing to him? He was just touching him by now and he was already on the edge. He wanted to fuck him raw but somehow he held himself back and just slapped these delicious ass cheeks, making them even more red.   
“Tell me what you want, Hephaistion”, he ordered, sliding his hand between Phai’s thighs and brushing his manhood with his fingertips just to tease him. Besides, his boy was a bit too quiet and Alexander loved to hear his screams and moans. This was always the best – knowing that Hephaistion was enjoying himself and that he was getting off on submitting to the blond man. 

Hephaistion gasped and immediately rutted against the sheets, moaning at the friction his cock got when Alexander touched his ass again.  
Shit. The blond wanted to know what he wanted? How could he give him an answer to that when he had no idea himself? The only thing he truly needed right now was to feel him, preferably deep inside of him. He didn't know why, but he felt strange today, for the whole evening he had the feeling that he didn't belong, that he didn't have a family and that he was all alone. He was probably losing his mind already because he was afraid that those feelings meant that he needed... love.  
But fortunately he wasn't stupid enough to believe to get something like this from Alexander, so he simply counted on his physical love. He literally craved it.  
That's why he stretched his body on the bed, trying to be as lascivious as possible, and turned around to him, only to look at him from his dark from lust eyes.  
„I want you to use me“, he started and gripped the head of the bed tightly with his fingers. „Take me as hard as you want... but tie me up. I want to be completely on your mercy. I need to feel you inside of me, Alexander. Make me remember who I belong to, with your...“, his breath hitched from all the oppressed, pure _need_ that was swelling inside of his body, „... hard cock.“  
His knuckles were white when he turned his head away again and closed his eyes, waiting for Alexander to finally get to work.  
„Give it to me hard and dirty.“

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion told him to use him. So here they where again. Of course he didn’t mind vanilla sex from time to time but he loved dominating his boy and showing him who he belonged to. And he was sure that Hephaistion loved it.   
“I can see that you really crave for my cock”, he purred as he clasped handcuffs around Hephaistion’s wrist. Now he had new ones with silk inside of them so he wouldn’t bruise his boy anymore, although with Phai it was still possible so he didn’t clasp them too tight. “I will take you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow”, he promised, kissing Hephaistion’s nape before he finally clasped the other end of the handcuffs to the bed. “And you are going to come on my cock alone.” Alexander smiled smugly and rubbed his clothed manhood against his boy’s ass, making him shiver. Fuck, so he wasn’t the only one who needed this kind of closeness now. Good. 

„Yes“, Hephaistion panted when he felt the handcuffs around his wrists, tugging slightly at them to look how far he could go and pull without hurting himself again. But it looked as if he wouldn't be able to damage himself, which was actually pretty good. After all, he didn't want Alexander to worry for him if it wasn't necessary.  
But his thoughts were quickly forgotten when he heard the other's words. They were literally jolting through his body and he moaned helplessly at the thought of Alexander fucking him into the mattress again. He really needed it now and the more the blond talked, the worse it got.  
Especially since it was so fucking arousing. Hephaistion knew that it was derisory, but it turned him on so much when Alexander was talking to him like that, all dirty and so _filthy_.  
„Take me“, he rasped out and moved his ass, trying to get more of the sweet touch of Alexander's hard cock which he could feel even through the fabric of his pants.  
„Make me come on your cock.“  
Hephaistion didn't care that he sounded all needy and desperate, he just wanted Alexander to know how much he really needed him. It was frustrating and he really couldn't wait for him to finally penetrate him again. 

A smug smile appeared on Alexander’s face as he slowly took out the plug, leaving the boy empty and aching. “You really need me”, he said while pushing one of his fingers into Phai’s tight hole. Damn, they were having sex so many times already and somehow Hephaistion still was tight as fuck. He kissed the small of his boy’s back and finally took out his own manhood, oiling it a bit but not as much as usually. He really wanted the boy to feel him for longer and besides, Hephaistion always was getting turned on from the light dose of pain.   
“I’m going to claim you again.” Alexander bit down on Hephaistion’s shoulder, keeping him in place and in one, swift move, he pushed himself into the tight heat of his boy’s body. The way Phai clenched on him almost made him come but he oppressed a moan and started to move his hips, making sure that he was hitting Hephaistion’s prostate everytime. 

„I need you“, Hephaistion panted without caring how desperate it sounded, even to himself. There was no use in denying it, he really was addicted to Alexander and he needed him. More than anything since he was literally his everything. He probably would do every single thing the blond wanted from him if he would only stay with him.  
Hephaistion wanted to say something more, say that he needed his cock inside of him, but when he opened his mouth to do so, only a loud moan left his throat – because he got what he wanted even before he expressed his wish.  
„Fuck“, he moaned and closed his eyes shut, fisting his fingers into the sheets at the feeling of being owned again. It hurt a bit and made him hiss, but even though he felt pain, his own cock twitched in excitement against his stomach. The mixture of pain and pleasure was perfect and it nearly took his breath away, but he got used to the stretch pretty fast and started to simply enjoy.  
Alexander's thrusts were so good that he saw stars, as he was thrusting hard right against his prostate which made the boy moan loudly.  
Hephaistion panted hard and leaned into the handcuffs, moving back against Alexander to feel him even deeper with every thrust and gave in to the feeling that was currently filling his body.  
He simply let go and allowed himself to _feel_.  
„Harder“, he breathed out and snapped his hips back once again, as he wanted to feel Alexander as deep as possible so that he would know that he wanted him.  
„I need...“, he continued and oppressed a scream when Alexander hit his prostate particularly hard, „... to know how much you want me...“

Alexander smiled when he made Hephaistion moan loudly and he actually wondered if the twins heard something or not. Well, either way, he wasn’t going to stop now when Phai was making such sweets noises. “I really want you”, he said into Hephaistion’s ear, fucking into him with even more force and making the bed hit against the wall. It was a really fun thing to do so after such a long time of having only vanilla sex. “And you are going to be mine. Always.” The blond man breathed out hard when his boy clenched on him in response. Damn, that brat, he still was able to make Alexander see white from the pleasure even though he was tied up. But he loved this about Hephaistion. He was just so different from his other toys that there was just no use to compare the others to his Phai. That’s why he didn’t care what people might have thought, he just wanted Phai to stay with him forever. “Mine.” He was saying it like a mantra, fucking his boy hard and fast, not even caring about making it last any longer. He just wanted to mark Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion really wanted to hold back longer, wanted to be a good toy and please Alexander just like he deserved, but when he heard his words, he was done.  
That was exactly what he wanted to hear and the way the blond was saying them, his raspy and breathless voice, was making him lose his mind.  
He didn't even see his orgasm coming, it simply happened from one second to the other. Even though he tried to hold back, he couldn't, the only thing that was left for him to do was to close his eyes and feel.  
With Alexander's name on his lips, the boy came just on the blond's cock, like he commanded him to, but as soon as he gained back a little control over himself, a cold fear rushed through his body. He came without permission. Fuck. Alexander for sure would be mad at him now. Or what would be even worse: disappointed.  
„I'm sorry“, he whispered while his body was still shaking a bit and he kept his eyes tightly shut and his fingers buried into the sheets.  
„I'm so sorry, Alexander“, he repeated, suddenly really afraid that Alexander might get mad at him. He didn't want this. He wanted to please him and now he just broke one of the rules between them, even though they never clearly spoke about it. But it was true: Hephaistion only came when Alexander told him to. And now he fucked up.  
But even though he did, the blond still didn't come, so Hephaistion started to move back against him again, tightening around his cock and trying to at least make him come as well.

Alexander would have laughed if he would have been able to catch his breath. Hephaistion came really fast and without even touching his cock. It made the blond man even more proud of himself but he quickly stopped thinking about it when he heard fear in Phai’s voice. Sure, normally he would have punished him a bit but why did Hephaistion fear that? Damn, he really needed to talk to him because his boy shouldn’t be scared of Alexander under any circumstance.  
“Shh. It’s okay”, he purred, kissing and nipping on Hephaistion’s neck. He was close himself so when Phai started to clench on him even more it didn’t take him long to come as well. He filled his boy in the matter of seconds, panting his name even though he was never doing that when they were in the red room but the boy did a great job and Alexander was really satisfied so he deserved a small award. “Are you okay?”, he asked when his brain started to function normally again. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but moan when he felt the blond man filling him with his semen. At least he did a good job and made him come, it was calming him down but still, he misbehaved.  
For a few seconds he kept staring at the sheets in front of him, feeling how Alexander's cock was still pulsing inside of him, before he dared to answer him.  
„Yes“, he simply said, because he didn't know what else he should tell him. He was okay, yes, but he misbehaved and it was making him feel like shit. He didn't even know why, all of a sudden, but after everything that happened between them, Hephaistion wanted to be a good boy. Even if Alexander was telling him that he saw him as a partner, he was still his toy in bed and he had to do what the other wanted from him.  
Wow, even the nice feeling of his orgasm and Alexander's inside of him vanished and all that was left was the cold feeling of being a failure, even though he probably was thinking bullshit right now, but he couldn't stop those feelings from filling his whole body.  
„Are you mad at me?“, he whispered and closed his eyes.

“Phai…” Alexander sighed, feeling how the boy was tensing under him. He slowly pulled out and kissed Hephaistion’s back before he gently took off the handcuffs. “Do you really think that I would be able to be mad at you after such a wonderful sex?”, he asked, raising his eyebrow and taking the boy into his arms but Phai still wasn’t looking at him like he really was scared. Fuck. That’s not how he wanted their sex life to look like.  
“What are you scared of? Tell me”, he commanded, gently petting his boy’s head in hope that it would somehow sooth him down. But it seemed that Hephaistion tensed even more like he was afraid that Alexander was really going to punish him. 

The boy swallowed hard and kept his eyes averted, before he gathered all of his courage and looked Alexander in the face, while he tried to keep the insecurity out of his own features. How should he answer his question now? What should he say? The truth was pathetic and Alexander was right, they had nice sex, at least Hephaistion hoped they had, but the blond came after all, so he really should stop thinking.  
But something deep inside of him stopped him from actually _stopping_.  
„I misbehaved“, he answered after a few moments of silence and averted his eyes again, afraid that he would be able to read disappointment or disgust on Alexander's features.  
„And I'm scared of you being disappointed in your... partner“, he added after a short moment of hesitation.  
„I'm really sorry...“

“Beautiful, you didn’t disappoint me”, he said softly and kissed Hephaistion’s forehead. “So you don’t need to be sorry.” Alexander smiled a bit and brushed Phai’s cheek with his thumb, trying to show him that he really wasn’t mad. He loved the fact that Phai enjoyed himself and that he came on his cock alone. Sure, he misbehaved but Alexander would never punish him so hard that the boy would have to fear it. “You are a great partner, Hephaistion, so you really have nothing to worry about.” 

Even though he knew that Alexander's words were meant nicely and his expression and voice were both honest, Hephaistion couldn't fully relax.  
But he felt better, so he quickly leaned over and kissed Alexander on his lips, before he leaned his head on the other's chest, listening to his heartbeat which was still a bit faster than usual.  
„Okay“, he murmured, feeling the blond's come leaking out of his body, which made him close his eyes. He pleased Alexander, that was what was most important.  
„I'm... happy to hear that“, he added and caressed Alexander's stomach with one hand.

“Relax now, Phai. It had been a long time since the last time we had such intense sex so I really don’t mind that you came so early. It’s actually sexy.” Alexander leaned down and kissed his boy and then lied him down on the bed. “You really shouldn’t worry, beautiful”, he murmured, putting his hands on both sides of Hephaistion’s head and leaning down again to kiss him a bit more, hoping that it would calm down his boy. 

Without saying anything to that anymore, Hephaistion just closed his eyes and let Alexander kiss him. He actually enjoyed it and it gave him the feeling that the blond man really wasn't mad at him, but he still didn't feel fine with himself. He was mad at himself, when he thought about it. It really was embarrassing that he didn't hold back until Alexander gave him his command, even though he trained him for that. After all, he truly was a failure. Shit.  
The boy truly forgot his place. And just like Alexander said: the last time he claimed him like that had been way too long ago. They really had to change that.  
„You“, he started quietly and carefully touched Alexander's side with his hand, „need to dominate me more often. I'm not allowed to forget.“

“Hmm…. That won’t be a problem”, Alexander purred, stroking Hephaistion’s thigh. He just loved to dominate his boy but lately he didn’t even try to suggest it since the relation between them was so brittle. But if Phai wanted this himself then who was Alexander to tell him no? “But now you need to sleep”, he murmured, kissing his soft neck which now had a few marks more. “It’s already late and I can bet that you are tired.” Alexander looked up and smiled, watching his boy who still seemed to be disappointed with himself even though the blond man told him that it was really alright. 

Sleep really sounded nice for Hephaistion, but even though he was tired even deep in his bones, he still wanted to take a shower. He somehow couldn't take it right now, he had to wash the remains of their sex off of his body.  
„Can we go upstairs?“, he asked and looked at Alexander hesitatingly since he didn't know if the latter was okay with that. He had the saying and the upper hand here, after all. But Hephaistion really needed to go upstairs, take a shower and then bury himself in Alexander's bed, preferably with his arms around him, but maybe that was too much to ask for.  
„I would like to take a shower“, he added and sat up, bracing himself on his forearms, while he kept his eyes on Alexander's face.

Alexander raised his eyebrow but nodded his head. It was already two in the morning and Hephaistion still had enough strength to take a shower? But okay. The blond man stood up and put on his pants before he took his black shirt that was hanging on the chair nearby and dressed Hephaistion in it. “Good thing that you have your Christmas break now so you don’t need to wake up anytime soon”, he smiled and took the boy on his arms, quietly leaving the room and walking upstairs. 

Hephaistion practically jumped under the shower and enjoyed the hot, steaming water on his skin and could feel, how it relaxed his tense muscles. He closed his eyes and washed his face, carefully trying not to get his hair wet since he just wanted to dive into bed without caring to dry them and just _sleep_.  
He quickly washed himself and dried his body, before he put on some sleeping pants and a fluffy sweater, before he entered the bedroom where Alexander was already lying on the bed, his chest bare. Hephaistion tried not to look at him too much because he really liked his body, and crawled into bed right under the blanket and started to slowly get closer to Alexander.  
„Can I?“, he quietly asked, not sure if the blond was already asleep or if he wanted to be so close to him after they had their... well, less intimate sex, and looked expectantly at his relaxed face, only inches away from cuddling right into his warm chest.

Alexander opened up one of his eyes and looked at Hephaistion who just climbed into the bed, still looking unsure. “Why are you even asking? Of course you can”, he said gently and wrapped his arm around his boy’s waist, bringing him close to his chest. It somehow made him feel uneasy when Phai was asking for permission for such a simple touch. After all, they were together for so long that Hephaistion should know that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Well, maybe their sex tonight wasn’t the best idea, after all, because Alexander made his boy even more unsure of himself. 

A small smile formed on Hephaistion's lips when he felt the pull around his waist, caused by Alexander's arm. He immediately gave in and crossed the last distance between them, carefully placing his head on top of the blond's chest which made him relax in an instant. It felt so incredibly good to be close to him like that, feeling his warmth with his heartbeat right against his ear... Hephaistion really was needy for touches like that and he couldn't help himself, which was the worst. He didn't even know why he was so clingy, but the longer he thought about it, the more he felt scared. This couldn't be normal. He wasn't allowed to feel like this, not in front of Alexander. These were feelings that didn't belong into their kind of relationship.  
„Thank you“, he mumbled and inhaled Alexander's scent, which was mingled with his own, trying to get rid of his thoughts. They were making him insane. Hephaistion slowly lifted his hand and caressed Alexander's belly, before he pecked a kiss on his chest and closed his eyes.  
„Sleep now, okay? When you will wake up, a royal breakfast will be awaiting you“, the boy promised.

Alexander smiled when he heard Hephaistion’s words and purred quietly when the boy started to pet his belly which made him sleepy in an instant. “Just sleep. You need it. The twins will make the breakfast so you don’t have anything to worry about”, he said softly, closing his eyes and feeling how he quickly was falling asleep. Well, it was pretty normal for him after such an amazing love making session and when Hephaistion was lying by his side. “So we can be a bit lazy in the morning.” Alexander yawned and kissed Hephaistion’s head. One minute after this, he was already sleeping but his grip around Phai’s waist didn’t loosen up.


	42. GOOD MORNING

Hephaistion didn't realize when exactly he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was just about to rise, tinting the early morning sky in its pale winter colors. When he peaked out of the window, he realized that the sky was clear, which was pretty untypical for this time of the year, but it made him smile. He liked sunny weather and maybe he would be able to sit in the garden a bit later. With hot tea, though, otherwise he would freeze to death.  
Slowly, he noticed his position in bed and lifted his head, only to look at Alexander's sleeping face. His smile grew a bit wider and he gently kissed his collarbone, befor he lied back again, his thigh pushed between Alexander's and the latter's arm around his waist, just like Hephaistion himself snuggled his arm close around Alexander. Not even a sheet of paper would probably fit between their bodies and when he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the blond's breath on top of his head, where he had tucked it under his chin.  
It was weird for Hephaistion not to get up now since he originally planned to make the breakfast – he promised it to the twins after all – but now that he was lying like this with Alexander in his bed, he couldn't bring himself to move.   
It was just so... nice. And it made him feel like they were... lovers. Hephaistion blushed a bit and hid his face in Alexander's chest, embarrassed with himself. He knew that he was behaving like a teenage boy, but this thought crossed his mind pretty often lately and it made him feel all warm inside. Even though he clearly knew that this was never going to happen. But it was a nice feeling to give in to this fantasy, and since Alexander was still asleep, he could pretend that he belonged right into the blond's arms for a few minutes longer.

Alexander was sleeping deep when he felt some heavy body jump on top of him. He frowned but didn’t open up his eyes, wanting to sleep some more and hoping that the heavy weight from his chest would disappear if he would continue ignoring it for long enough. “Just five minutes more, Phai”, he said in a harsh from sleep voice. But the weight didn’t disappear but started to jump on him instead and damn, that hurt a bit so he finally opened his eyes only to see Axel’s face right above his own. “Really? How old are you? Five?”, he sighed, rolling his eyes.   
“Oh come on, Alex. Don’t be such a sourbro.” Axel smiled at him and ruffled his hair, making Alexander frown even more.  
“Where is… Austin!”, Alexander roared, seeing how his other brother was cuddling with Hephaistion right next to him or more like keeping his boy in a grip without any way to escape it. “Can you please let go of _my_ boyfriend?”, he asked as nicely as he could right now which meant that he wasn’t even trying to be nice.   
“Oh come on, Alex”, Austin said just like his brother, a smug smile on his face. “He is at least dressed up.”  
Alexander blinked once, then twice and groaned because he still was naked. Well, probably nothing that his brothers didn’t see but it was really disturbing to be the only one naked here. “Can we make the bonding time after breakfast when I will be at least dressed properly?”, he asked, trying to shake Axel off of himself but the brat didn’t seem to want to go anywhere. Damn. What had he done to deserve such brothers? 

Apparently he fell asleep again, because when he opened his eyes again, the sun was already higher and shining right into the bed room. It made him frown, but that wasn't the only thing that seemed to be odd.  
He turned his head and let out a small gasp when he noticed the tight grip he was currently held in - and those arms didn't belong to Alexander.  
When he looked into Austin's face who was grinning widely at him, Hephaistion couldn't help but laugh. The exact moment he wished him and his brother - who was literally jumping on Alexander - a good morning, the blond started to grumble.  
"Hey sunshine", Hephaistion grinned from under his half closed eyes, giving him a seducing look. Well, as seducing as possible with Austin's arm wrapped around him.  
"I didn't know that I let human alarm clocks into the house when I opened them."   
He giggled when Austin started to tickle his side, even though he wasn't even ticklish, but he took him by surprise.  
"Why are you already up?", he asked, his face turned into Axel's direction who was furiously ruffling Alexander's hair by now.  
"It's still so damn early in the morning", he added, trying to grumble but then he felt the twin's finger poking right into his ribs, so it didn't turn out as grumpy as he wanted it to be. 

“That’s why I didn’t want them to stay here for the night. This happens every fucking time”, he sighed and rolled his eyes when the twins laughed, clearly pleased with themselves. Brats. “Okay. I am hungry so you can make yourselves useful and make us some breakfast.” Alexander finally rolled Axel off of him but the man quickly cuddled to Hephaistion just like his brother.   
“Okay. I can see that you want to get your asses kicked”, the blond man growled and caught the twins by their clothes, making them part from his lover by force. He didn’t even care that he was completely naked and that mere seconds after finally getting them off of his bed he was wrestling with them on the floor. Well, they had the advantage but he knew how to fight so he was basically giving them a lesson but he still was sure that he wouldn’t get out of it without shit tons of bruises.   
“You don’t love us at all”, Austin whined while Alexander managed to pin him down but Axel quickly used that and started to attack Alexander from behind so the position quickly changed and they were rolling on the floor again. 

Hephaistion laughed. The moment Alexander rolled from the bed, his limbs one huge mess with his brother's, while being all in his naked glory, the boy couldn't help himself but laugh. He coudn't even stop it. The sight they were giving to him, now that Axel joined them, too, was simply hilarious.  
The boy never expected Alexander to behave like this, all loosened up and in full brother-mode, at least not in front of him. Seeing him with his brothers in such an intimate way was making him feel warm, simply because he could witness it – it didn't take the warm feeling long to turn into happiness.  
Holding his hands against his stomach, Hephaistion burst out into full blown laughter before he fell lifeless back into the pillows, rolling onto his stomach, only to being able to peak over the edge of the bed to watch the brothers fighting.  
„Come on, Alexander“, he cheered with a huge grin on his face. „Are you too weak to defeat them?“ His grin turned wider when he saw the sour expression on the blond's face, but it was just too funny to see them together like this. He cackled mischievously when Austin managed to tackle Alexander down again and highfived Axel who reached over to him to celebrate their victory.

Alexander frowned when he heard Hephaistion laughing at him. Now he definitely wasn’t going to lose but it was easier to say that than to do it, since he had two hyperactive twins on him. And they fucking pinned him down which made Phai laugh even more. Damn, he really couldn’t lose against his younger brothers so when he saw his chance - he took it. When the twins highfived, for a second not paying attention to him, he managed to stand up and caught his brother’s heads under his armpits, keeping them in place. Yes, he still could defeat them.   
“What should I do with them now, beautiful?”, he asked Hephaistion with a smug smile on his face, standing right in front of him in his naked glory while the twins tried to get away from the blond man but he was keeping them in a strong grip so they couldn’t do much about it. 

Clapping his hands in a slight applause, Hephaistion grinned and nodded his head in awe. He knew that Alexander wasn't much older than his brothers, but it was still a nice performance to be able to win against them, especially since it was two against one.  
So the boy decided to reward the blond man. He quickly got up from the bed, his eyes fixed on the other's face so that he wouldn't dare to look more into southern regions of his body, and pecked a small kiss on his full lips, enjoying it for the first time this day.  
„Well, I don't know“, Hephaistion sighed then and stood there in front of the brothers, both of his hands in his hips.  
„We should punish them, don't you think?“ With a mean grin on his lips he looked first at Axel and then at Austin, whose eyes widened in slight shock when he heard the boy's next words.  
„Are they ticklish? Do you now that, Alexander?“

Alexander smiled after Hephaistion kissed him, proud as fuck of himself because he impressed his lover and defeated his brothers in one go. This day was going to be awesome. “Oh yes”, he answered with a devilish smile on his face. “They are very ticklish.” He almost immediately felt how the twins tensed and looked up at Hephaistion like they couldn’t believe that the boy could do something like this to them.  
“Traitor! We are not ticklish at all!”, Axel whined, looking at Hephaistion with the best puppy eyes he could muster right now.   
“Hephaistion, remember about the amusement parks!”, Austin added, still trying to get away from Alexander’s tight grip. 

Hephaistion cackled like a mean child that just destroyed the favorite toy of its enemy, his eyes roaming winningly over the twins.  
„Oh, I remember“, he cooed while he walked around all three of them, wiggling his fingers in a manner that didn't leave any doubts that he was enjoying himself a lot.  
„But you still deserve a punishment.“  
And with that, he poked both of the twins at the same time in the sides, before he literally threw himself at Alexander, using the small moment of surprise, and glued himself to his back and tickled _him_. When he heard his sharp intake of breath and saw how the twins managed to get out of his grip, Hephaistion put even more effort into tickling him and used the best techniques he ever learned in the fights with his own siblings.  
„Just like you, Alexander!“, he added to his previous words and laughed when he saw how Alexander tried not to laugh even though he could exactly see that he was ticklish as well. It was probably genetic.

The twins shrieked in unison when Hephaistion poked them, trying to prepare themselves for the worst but it never came. Instead, they were freed and their older brother got attacked by his lover. Both of them looked at each other and smiled devilishly, quickly joining Hephaistion in his attack even though Alexander was trying to defend himself somehow but he was taken by surprise and couldn’t do anything right now. Besides, it was clear that he wasn’t going to harm Phai in any way so the boy could do whatever he wanted to do to him.  
“No… no more! Phai!”, Alexander panted, throwing a pillow into his brothers direction to keep at least them away but the twins only laughed devilishly and tickled his sides.   
“This is perfect”, Axel cackled, his eyes shining from the excitement. “You are the best, Hephaistion”, he added, giving the boy a high five.   
“Yes”, Austin agreed, trying to keep Alexander in place so that their victim wouldn’t be able to run away too soon. 

Hephaistion didn't know that he could enjoy himself so much while tickling someone. Sure, it was always fun to have the upper hand and see his victims panting, desperately trying to get some air into their lungs from all the laughing, but this? This was better than anything.  
„Thank you“, he replied to the twins and used the moment when Alexander had a weak defense, to tackle him face forward down on the bed, so that he was lying half on top of his back, with his fingers still torturing his sides. It was simply too much fun to just stop right now and Hephaistion really had to stop himself from actually stopping tickling him, because the expression on Alexander's face was priceless. He actually never interacted with him like this, so free and easy as if they would know each other for a long time already and a strong bond of trust was between them. Hephaistion knew that there wasn't, but seeing Alexander like this made it pretty easy for him to give in to that alluring fantasy.  
„Any last words before I will sound the death knell for you?“, the boy murmured into his ear after he leaned down, only able to do so because the twins were holding their brother in place.

Alexander really didn’t know what to do because he was attacked from every side and it was just impossible to defend himself in this situation. He didn’t even have time to come up with some plan when Hephaistion pushed him on the bed, making breathing even harder for him. Damn, he was going to kill all three of them. “You are not going to get away with it”, he just said, trying to sound serious but the laugh destroyed the effect.   
“End him, Hephaistion!”, the twins screamed in unison, still keeping Alexander’s arms in place so that the man basically couldn’t move at all. Well, they finally defeated Alexander and they weren’t going to let him live it down. Besides, it was too fun to see him all breathless but still laughing. The faces he was making were really priceless. 

Hephaistion laughed wholeheartedly and bit down on his lips, getting ready for his final attack which would hopefully knock Alexander out. Well, not _literally_ , but it was nice that he finally found some place he belonged to. And even though it was stupid to think like this because of some plain _tickling_ , the boy felt pretty good and accepted, especially by the twins. Just as if he finally had a place to belong to.  
„Oh, I hope that I won't“, he answered back to Alexander's words with a sly grin on his lips. „I can't wait to get punished for that.“  
And without waiting any longer he poked the blond right into a place that he knew would take his breath away, given how he reacted to other places – and he was right. Alexander shrieked so loudly that Hephaistion burst out into laughter again and nearly fell off of him, but he managed to stay on his back, still cackling, but he slowly started to stop tickling him. 

“I am going to kill you all”, he murmured, still breathless when Hephaistion finally stopped tickling him. Damn, he was really tired and his lungs hurt but he wasn’t mad. It was actually fun to play with his lover and brothers but he wasn’t going to say that out loud. “Just let me rest a bit and put on some pants”, he added, leaning against the bed.   
“You are now one of us, Hephaistion”, Austin said with a proud smile on his face.  
“Yes. You are a Harper now”, Axel added, patting the boy on the back and smiling widely. The twins really loved the boy even though they knew each other for just one day but he seemed to be a perfect match for Alexander and he was making him happy so the twins were happy as well. Besides, they could feel that Hephaistion was going to help them defeat the blond man more often, which was even better. 

„Well, I guess that we should probably better keep you in place and never let you get dressed, right? I am too young to die... But don't pretend... I know you love me.“  
Hephaistion snorted, but he couldn't resist and leaned down to gently kiss Alexander's temple, carefully stroking the hair out of his face that was so messy, still from sleep and now even more from all the fighting.  
When he heard the twins' voices, Hehaistion smiled so brightly as if he just won something and raised both of his fists in the air and stroke a victory pose.  
„Yes!“, he cheered and highfived both of them, before he got up from Alexander's naked and so perfect... looking... ass, where he literally had to tear his eyes off of him before he would get too horny.  
„Now get up, my precious goober. Get dressed and let's eat something, I am sure that you need some strength now.“

Alexander chuckled and nodded his head. Slowly, he stood up and turned around to face his lover. “I hope that at least something good will await me”, he said and kissed his boy gently. “But now I really need to get dressed”, he sighed and took his pants from the chair, quickly pulling them over his legs. Somehow, he didn’t feel too comfortable when he was the only naked person in the room.  
“So, what are we going to make?”, Axel asked while wrapping his arm around Hephaistion’s waist.   
“Hmm, I have no idea what losers eat for breakfast but we, as winners, can eat some ice creams, for example”, Austin said and stuck his tongue out at Alexander who shot him a death glare over his shoulder. 

„We will see“, Hephaistion giggled, before he got squished in a sandwich between the twins once again who let him out of the room, tightly locked between their bodies. He put each of his arms around one of the twins' waists, before they hopped down the stairs and nearly stumbled, because let's be honest, it was pretty hard to walk like this and even though Alexander's stairs were broadly based, there still wasn't enough room for all the three of them.  
But somehow, they managed to reach the kitchen, where Hephaistion stared at the table with huge eyes. Sure, Alexander told him that the twins would come up with something to eat, and that he didn't have to worry about it, but when he entered the room and saw the packages standing on the table, probably a delivery from a Chinese restaurant as far as he could _read_ the signs on them, he started to laugh.  
„Are you serious?“, he got out and looked incredulous at the two brothers who were scratching the backs of their heads in unison now. „Junkfood for breakfast?“  
Hephaistion shuddered at the thought of that and for a brief moment, he asked himself if any restaurant was delivering at a time like this, but then he remembered where he was and money probably really solved many problems.  
He went over to the table and opened one of the packages and even though he had to admit that the smell made him sick for a moment – because really, he never ate something like this so early in the morning... - he noticed how hungry he was. But it was disgusting, after all.  
„Well“, he said slowly as he could feel how a grin was spreading itself on his face. „I guess I don't even have to ask about tea, I will just get the Coke out of the fridge right away, don't you think?“

The twins stood in the kitchen like two poles, thinking about their decision. They didn’t know that Hephaistion was eating so healthy, because ever since they were coming to their brother, they were always eating junk food together. And it wasn’t as innocent as Chinese but they decided that it was better not to say it out loud.   
“Well, we thought that you might like it. And it’s the best Chinese in the city so it’s not so much of a typical junkfood.” Axel smiled innocently, trying to somehow convince Hephaistion of their idea of a tasty breakfast.   
“Besides, it’s just one time. And you won’t get fat, like, ever.” Austin shrugged his shoulders and looked at Alexander who just entered the room, finally fully dressed but his hair still was a mess.   
“What is going on here?”, he asked and raised his eyebrow when he looked at the twins who were looking guilty. “What the hell have you done this time?” Alexander shot them a death glare but he couldn’t help himself when Hephaistion was near him so the effect was weakened due to him cuddling Phai to himself. “You don’t like Chinese?”, he asked and kissed his lover softly. 

„Well, I love Chinese food“, Hephaistion grinned and stole another kiss from Alexander's lips, before he stayed for a few seconds like this, their faces only inches apart, while the blond's taste lingered on his own lips.  
„But I never ate it for breakfast before... Back home, we always ate very healthy stuff and after I... left, I didn't have any opportunity to do so anymore.“  
He shrugged his shoulders, before he nudged Alexander's neck with his nose and withdrew, looking at the twins who were observing them with weird expressions on their faces. Hephaistion couldn't put into words what it looked like, but they looked... content. As if they were very pleased with the current situation. But yes, they probably were very pleased with themselves since they defeated their older brother and found a partner in crime in Hephaistion.  
„So I'm really fine with that. I just have to take care about not eating this too often... I'm not allowed to lose my shape.“  
With a small wink at Alexander, he turned around and motioned his boys to sit down, before he in fact really went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Coke. When they already ate junkfood, they could do it all the way and drink unhealthy stuff as well.  
„So, enjoy it“, he said when he sat down at the table next to Austin and across from Alexander, before he reached for a package and opened it, reaching for the chopsticks.

“Oh, I know that. You always make healthy stuff for breakfast”, Alexander said with a smile and gave Hephaistion’s ass a playful slap. “Besides, you know that you look perfect, beautiful. And you would also look perfect with a few kilos more.”  
“Alexander is right, you have nothing to worry about”, Axel said, smiling at the boy who didn’t seem to be convinced. But he really was slim enough and he didn’t need to keep himself in check.  
“We will love you anyway”, Austin added and the twins went off to the dining room.  
“So you see, Phai”, Alexander smiled and kissed the boy’s head. “You are perfect, so you can just enjoy this junk food. It’s tasty, after all.” 

Hephaistion just rolled his eyes at the brothers and oppressed a sigh. Yes, of course he would look perfect with a few kilos more – like a discarded piece of furniture maybe. His body was the most important feature about him so of course he had to take care of it. He couldn't just eat anything he wanted, and he was fine with that.  
And sure, they would love him... until Alexander would throw him out. Afterwards, they would never see him again and probably forget about him.  
That was how it looked like, so he really wasn't up for giving up his shape since he could be dependent on his body soon again.  
„Don't worry, I will enjoy it“, he said and smiled a bit at Alexander, before he finally started to eat, because he really was hungry. And eating such a breakfast _for once_ wouldn't kill him.


	43. UNEXPECTED VISIT

Alexander didn’t feel such a happiness because of Christmas for such a long time anymore that he almost forgot how amazing this time could be. But now he was sitting with Hephaistion in the living room under a warm blanket, watching some Christmas movie and just enjoying his time with the boy. They were already after a late breakfast, waiting for the night to fall to celebrate it properly. It was just the two of them and the blond man felt really happy. He even promised his boy that tomorrow, they were going to build a snowman because during the night the snow fell and now everything outside was white which made Hephaistion happy like a little kid. It was really adorable and made the frown vanish from Alexander’s face.   
“Just don’t fall asleep”, he said softly when he saw that Phai already closed his eyes, making himself more comfortable between Alexander’s legs. It wasn’t anything new that his boy was taking short naps during their movie marathons but today was Christmas so he should patiently wait for his presents but Alexander knew that it was of no use. When Hephaistion felt warm and safe, he was falling asleep in the blond’s arms like a little kid and Alexander actually had nothing against it.   
Alexander kissed his boy’s temple and looked out of the window, feeling content and calm like he didn’t feel in years. He still couldn’t believe that one boy was able to change his life so much. But Hephaistion did it in just a few months and Alexander was really thankful for that because he finally felt alive. And finally, he had someone that he could trust and rely on. He even forgot that he was paying Phai for all of this because he was sure that the boy really liked him and didn’t care about the money as much as he did at the beginning of their relationship. They really were like a couple now and that thought made Alexander smile. So after all, he was able to find someone who could stand him. Damn, he was really grateful for having Hephaistion all to himself. 

Christmas always had been Hephaistion's favorite time of the year. He enjoyed himself so much that he could forget about all the sorrows that filled his heart for those days and now, that he had someone to spend them with, it was even better.  
„I won't“, he mumbled and smiled a bit, only cuddling deeper into Alexander's arms, which tightened immediately around him – and it was the best feeling ever. Hephaistion felt so safe in his arms that it was truly pathetic, since he knew that he shouldn't feel like this. But when he looked at the blond today, he saw the content expression on his face and knew, that it couldn't be so bad that he was here, after all. Something in his eyes was telling the boy that he didn't have a nice Christmas for a while now, so Hephaistion was determined to make it as perfect as he could. He just hoped that his present, which he made for Alexander, would be good enough for him.   
Because it somehow was a big step into another direction for Hephaistion, and it was really important for him that Alexander would accept it... but he would see. Later.  
The boy moved a bit to get into a more comfortable position and looked at Alexander for a moment, before he leaned his head back against his chest and sighed.  
„I can't help myself, you are just so comfortable. And warm... just like a big teddy bear.“

Alexander chuckled and tightened his grip around the boy, making him purr. Damn, he was really adorable. “Teddy bear?”, he smiled, inhaling the boy’s sweet scent. He felt so good that he didn’t even care about the fact that Hephaistion was giving him _cute_ nicknames. Usually, he was going all alpha male about this even though he actually liked them but today he was too lazy and cozy to prove his boy how manly he was. “It’s just a few hours more, beautiful. And I guess that you want to see your presents”, he said while pushing his warm hand under Hephaistion’s sweater. He put it on the boy’s belly and started to massage it gently just because he wanted to touch his lover a bit more in a non sexual way. 

„Hm... yes, I want to see them.“ Hephaistion chuckled a bit and shook his head, because really – what did Alexander think about him? That he was a little kid? Sure, he was pretty curious about what Alexander got for him, but what was more important for him was to be together with him. That was really the only thing that Hephaistion wanted. He didn't need any presents or stuff like this, he just wanted to be close to the blond man.  
And since he currently got what he wanted, he was truly happy about it.  
When he felt his hand on his stomach, Hephaistion closed his eyes and smiled, slightly purring at this touch because it felt so heavenly good.  
„What about you?“, he asked and put his own hand on top of Alexander's, slowly caressing his warm skin. „Don't you want to see yours, too?“

“You are my best present, Hephaistion”, he answered seriously, not caring about how it sounded. He really was thankful for having the boy right here, in his arms. Finally, he felt like he had someone to live for and that this certain someone enjoyed his time spend with Alexander as well. Heh, he really had been alone for too long if he was going so soft during their first Christmas together. But he hoped that this wasn’t their last Christmas. He really couldn’t imagine his life without Hephaistion anymore and it was scaring him a bit. But now the boy was here in his arms so he didn’t want to think about anything other than this. 

„Oh come on... you are making me blush“, the boy responded and hid his nose in the scarf he was wearing and tried to oppress a giggling. How could Alexander say something like this? He really was nothing special and he said this everytime it came to things like this... it wasn't counting anymore. Besides, Hephaistion really didn't count as a present.  
„So I guess you don't want your present anymore?“, he asked and looked over to the Christmas tree where the presents were already lying – an embarrassing huge pile for Hephaistion and only a few small presents for Alexander. Hephaistion really felt bad for this, because he only had one present for him which truly had a meaning, but what in hell could he give a man who had everything, except for this one thing he planned for him? But before he could think about it any longer, he heard the door bell ring. Surprised, he sat up and pushed Alexander back into the pillows who already wanted to get up, and shook his head at him.  
„I will go. Do you expect any guests?“, he asked while he straightened his sweater and got rid of the blanket that was winding itself stubbornly around his legs, before he went over to the door and opened without thinking any further about it since he somehow expected the twins two crash their Christmas. That thought made him smile but it faltered when he saw himself face to face with a stranger that only looked at him for a second, before he entered the house without waiting for the boy to let him in. Hephaistion's chin dropped and he already wanted to say something, but before he could open his mouth he already heard that guy calling Alexander's name. What the fuck? Who in God's name was this?  
Hephaistion was truly pissed right now, because let's be honest, it was Christmas and he wasn't in the mood to share Alexander with anyone that didn't belong to the family. And he was pissed with himself for not looking first who stood in front of the door before actually opening it.  
„Excuse me?“, he asked and looked incredulous at the man who didn't have a single look left for him and followed him into the living room, suspicious at the fact that the stranger seemed to know where he had to go to find Alexander who he – obviously – was looking for.

"But it's true", he purred and started to kiss Hephaistion's neck where it wasn't covered by the scarf. It was really funny that Phai was wearing a scarf even though it was hot as hell in here but Alexander already got used to that.   
"Who the hell", he grumbled when someone started to knock hard at the front doors. He didn't invite anyone and he was sure that the twins were going to come tomorrow. Frowning, he got up but Hephaistion was faster and before the blond man had the time to tell him that this for sure weren't their twins, Phai aready flew out of the room.  
"Alexander!" He heard a voice that he didn't hear for the past eight years but still remembered it like it had been just yesterday. For a second, he didn't even move because he was sure that it was some kind of bad dream and that soon he was going to wake up next to Hephaistion. But it wasn't a dream because Felix, who came into the room, was very real and almost the same as Alexander remembered him. Fuck. Why was he here? The blond man hoped that he wouldn't have to see him ever again and for those past eight years he almost completely forgot about him so why the fuck he was here now?  
"What the fuck are you doing here?", he growled with a death glare in his eyes. Even the air somehow seemed to be colder when Alexander threw a hateful glare towards his ex lover.  
"Alexander... I missed you so much...", Felix started, smiling at the blond man even though it was clear that he wasn't welcomed here.  
"Get out of there or I am going to help you with that", Alexander hissed, standing up and going slowly into Felix direction. 

Hephaistion frowned even more when he entered the living room behind the man, his eyes glued to his back, but when he looked over to Alexander he felt his own stomach dropping. The blond's face was completely repellent and his eyes so cold that the boy took a small step back because he never saw him like this before. Not even when Alexander thought that his toy cheated on him, his expression had been so freezing.  
Slowly, Hephaistion's eyes wandered back to the man and when he saw this sweet expression on his face, it triggered something inside of him. Something he couldn't give a name to, but it made him sick in his guts and he could feel that this stranger was a threat to him.  
He immediately walked around this guy, over to Alexander before he put a hand on his arm. It was more than clear that the blond didn't expect him to come, given how his cold stare was fixed on the other's face, since he didn't even seem to notice Hephaistion.  
„Who is that?“, he directly asked Alexander while he looked him in the face, before he looked at the stranger again whose eyes were practically glued to Alexander.

“I am his fiancé”, Felix said and smiled a bit at Alexander which enraged him even more.  
“You _were_ my fiancé”, he growled, just seconds away from breaking something and even the warm hand of Hephaistion on his shoulder wasn’t helping, at all. He just wanted to rip his ex lover apart. He didn’t want him here. In fact, he didn’t want to see him ever again.   
“Alexander, my feelings for you never changed! I still love you!” Felix looked at him with pleading in his eyes but it was a wrong thing to say because Alexander pinned him against the wall in a matter of seconds before anyone else had the time to react.   
“I. Don’t. Want. To. Hear. That. Bullshit”, he growled through gritted teeth, choking his ex lover with pure hate in his eyes. He didn’t even care that he could hurt him, well, he actually _wanted_ to hurt him so that Felix would know how much pain he felt when his ex lover betrayed him with Alexander’s own brother. 

At first, Hephaistion couldn't move and just stood there flabbergasted, looking at the man. What? He... was his fiancé? Had been? He loved him?   
The boy really was completely confused by now because he didn't know that Alexander had had a relationship like that before, but on the other hand, why should he know that? They weren't in a normal relationship so of course he didn't know anything about his past. But it still was weird... Hephaistion himself was already here for such a long time and Alexander never said a word about this man, nor did the boy see him here once. But maybe they met at work or somewhere else? Maybe... they were still together?  
Hephaistion could feel how the blood drained out of his face at that thought, but before he could think any further about it, Alexander suddenly moved next to him and a second later he already had his hands around the other's neck.  
„Alexander!“ The boy quickly got himself together again when he noticed what the blond was doing. In the first few seconds, he felt himself painfully reminded of one particular event between the two of them that didn't happen so long ago, but he got rid of those thoughts and put his hands on Alexander's arms, trying to pull him away, but there was no chance that he would be physically stronger than him. He was simply too small and too weak.  
And it really scared the shit out of him to see Alexander so mad. It made him wonder what the hell happened between those two men that he hated the other so much by now, but Hephaistion didn't have any time to think about it any longer because the stranger's face became of a worryingly unhealthy looking color.  
„Alexander, what are you doing?“ Hephaistion pulled a bit stronger at his arms, but when he realized that he couldn't reach him like that, he simply wrapped his own arms around Alexander's waist from behind and tried to pull him away that way. This wasn't his Alexander anymore and the fact that he wasn't noticing him at all was really scaring him.  
„Please, stop this“, he tried it again, his voice both frustrated and fearful. „Do you want to kill him?“

Alexander was so blinded by his hate and grief that he didn’t even notice what he was doing until he felt Hephaistion’s hands on his arms, trying to get him away from Felix. He breathed out hard and let go of his ex lover, trying to calm himself down but the memories from the past hit him with full force.   
“Sorry, Phai…”, he said quietly, not even looking at the man who was half lying on the floor, catching his breath. “I didn’t want to scare you”, he added and looked at Hephaistion who still seemed to be frightened by this situation.   
“Alexander…I’m really sorry but I can’t live without you”, Felix panted while standing up.   
The blond man raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. He didn’t expect his ex lover to say something like this after what just happened. Hell, he almost choked him until Felix passed out. “You are fucking kidding me.” Alexander took a step back and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist because the boy was his anchor and was calming him down. “You should already know that I don't want to see you anymore.” 

Hephaistion couldn't help himself but get angry when the other man kept talking even though it was obvious that Alexander wasn't okay with that. If his words really were true, he would just shut up. The boy bit down on his lips just to keep himself from saying anything. It wasn't up to him, he was in no position to say anything and he probably should just go away and let the two men talk, but he somehow couldn't. He couldn't leave Alexander's side because he was scared of what might happen as soon as he vanished. That's why he let the blond pull him closer to his body and looked at him, still scared of what just happened. He really didn't know that Alexander could be so outbursting and hot tempered.  
Hephaistion swallowed and put his own arm around Alexander, cuddling himself closer to him simply because he wanted to somehow calm him down. It hurt the boy to see him like this since all he wanted was to see him happy, just like mere minutes ago. And now that fucker came and ruined everything. He ruined their first Christmas together.  
At that thought, something inside of Hephaistion clicked and he looked at the guy, who was staring at Alexander now, and tightened his grip around his waist.  
„I'm sorry to say that to you“, he started and his voice was firm, leaving him surprised of himself because he didn't know where all this confidence was coming from all of a sudden.   
„But you will have to _live without him_ “, he added, his own eyes probably full of jealousy because of the things the two men shared that would never be between Alexander and himself.  
„He belongs to me now.“

Alexander smiled a bit when Hephaistion snuggled closer into him, showing Felix that he and the blond man were a thing. And he was damn right. Alexander didn’t want anyone besides his boy.   
“That’s not true, Alexander.” Felix looked really desperate now. “You only loved me. You wanted to marry me!”  
“But that was in the fucking past!”, Alexander screamed, the only thing that was holding him back from hurting his ex lover even more was Hephaistion who was glued to his side. The blond man was really thankful for that because without him being here, it would be a lot harder for him to stay calm.   
“That was eight years ago so get your fucking ass out of here before I will call the police.”  
“Alexander, just give me a few minutes. Let us talk for a bit. I can explain you everything. Just give me one chance”, he pleaded, reaching out for Alexander with his arms. 

Hephaistion bit down on the inner side of his cheek until he tasted blood. He didn't want to hear any of this and his first instinct was really to just _go_ , but something was pulling him even closer to Alexander. He didn't know what it was and the burning feeling inside of him was making him feel only more uncomfortable, but he stayed. He was just too scared that the man would lure Alexander into forgiving him – for whatever he did – and what then? Hephaistion had no position in the blond's life like the other seemed to have had eight years ago and it probably wouldn't be hard for Alexander to kick him out. He wanted to marry him at some point. And Hephaistion was only a cheap whore.  
It didn't take a genius to figure out how this would end.  
The boy swallowed and averted his eyes, not able to look at the other's face any longer, but when he saw how he approached Alexander, he let go of the blond and stood in front of him before that fucker could touch _his_ Alexander. Even though everything inside of him screamed to just leave before he would get hurt in the end, he didn't want to give up just like that.  
He was the one who shared his life – or more like his body... - with Alexander for the past months and he wouldn't let this man take this away from him.  
„You obviously had your chance“, he hissed and shielded the blond with his own body, refusing to let that man get in any kind of contact with Alexander. He was his.  
Even if Hephaistion was nothing compared to him, it had to mean something that he was still here. After everything that had been, he deserved to have Alexander for himself … didn't he? Or was he asking for too much?  
Damn, Hephaistion really didn't know what to do now. He knew that he wasn't Alexander's boyfriend and he knew even better that the other would never develop any higher feelings for him, but he couldn't help himself but feel jealous. He wished that he never opened the door, hell, he even wished that he could swap places with that guy because it was obvious that Alexander and him really had a serious thing going on. And yet, here he was: the whore that tried to keep the enemy who was the other's fucking fiancé away from Alexander. He truly was pathetic.  
„You heard him. Go now.“

Alexander wanted to say something but Hephaistion was faster. He stood in front of him and didn’t let Felix touch him. Alexander really didn’t expect that but it was really satisfying to see the shocked look on Felix’ face.   
“I guess that I don’t need to add anything to that. I found someone better than you, Felix”, he said when his ex lover still didn’t move from his spot. Did he really expect Alexander to be single after so many years? No one healed a broken heart for so long.   
“That’s not true. You loved me, Alexander”, he said with desperation in his eyes but the blond man was slowly losing his control again.   
“Just go. Or I will really call the police”, he threatened, wrapping his arm protectively around Hephaistion’s waist.   
“Okay. But I will come tomorrow. We really need to talk, Alexander”, Felix said after a minute of weird silence but it was visible that he wasn’t going to give up so easily. And that was making Alexander really mad because he didn’t want this man back in his life. Besides, he wasn’t going to talk to him under any circumstances. 

Hephaistion didn't know how he got this fucker out of the house, but when he closed the door behind him, he leaned his forehead against it for a moment, taking deep and calming breaths. But it still didn't help, he was seriously mad. Why did this Felix decide to come here on holidays? It was obvious that he ruined everything now, Alexander was pissed just like himself and the boy didn't know what to do now. He could read in the blond's face that he was thinking about what just happened and it scared the hell out of him because that meant that he still somehow cared.   
It made the boy swallow. Shit. That wasn't how he imagined their Christmas.  
When he came back to the living room, Alexander still was standing there where he left him, stiff like a pole and his eyes fixed to the ground. Hephaistion swallowed again before he dared to approach him.  
„I'm sorry“, he said, simply because he didn't know what else to say. It was his fault that Felix got inside, after all, and now everything was ruined. He didn't even know if Alexander wanted to be comforted by the boy right now since it was obvious that the situation made him feel things that weren't nice at all. He probably felt anger inside of him, as well as sadness, and the worst thing was that Hephaistion couldn't do anything about it.  
He had so many questions that wanted to get asked, about all of this, but he knew that he wasn't the right one for Alexander to talk to. It wasn't any of his business and he should probably just go and leave Alexander now – but he couldn't.  
Carefully, he touched the blond at his shoulder and when he didn't get rejected, he slowly wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck, wanting to be close to him and make him feel better. He had no idea if he could do so, probably not.  
All of a sudden, he realized who and what he was and who Alexander was. He had a life before him, he had been in love and he even planned to marry this man. He didn't look as if he was poor at all and he was around Alexander's age.  
Hephaistion wasn't. He was a whore, way too young on top of that and really no match to Felix. In case that the other man would really come tomorrow, he would lose the battle over Alexander.  
He knew it, he just didn't have the slightest chance.  
When Alexander didn't hug him back, Hephaistion's composure fell and he let go of him, trying to look him in the eyes but he still seemed to be spaced out, probably shocked. Hephaistion didn't know what happened, but Alexander seemed to be hurt pretty bad and the cut still was deep.  
And Hephaistion couldn't heal it.  
He turned his head away since it was obvious to him that Alexander didn't want his comfort right now – of course he didn't – and went over to the couch where he started to fold the blanket. They wouldn't need it anymore, the evening was over.  
And as much as Hephaistion wanted to make it better, he couldn't. He didn't even know how to talk to Alexander now, apparently the other didn't want him near since he still seemed to be in trance. Maybe Alexander really should talk about it with someone... someone who he could trust. Like his brothers.  
„Should I call the twins?“, he asked quietly when he turned around again, standing insecure in front of the couch while he observed Alexander, oppressing the need to go over to him and kiss him until he would forget about this man again. But he didn't.

Alexander thought that he was going to feel relieved when Felix finally left his house but his last words were still echoing in his mind and not giving him any peace. He didn't want to meet with him again and especially not during Christmas. He was supposed to spend this time with Hephaistion and Hephaistion alone. Besides, he didn't think that he was going to see Felix ever again after all that had happened between them. And why the fuck did he say that be still loved him? After eight years? Didn't he have any shame?  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even move from his spot and didn't register when Hephaistion hugged him. This situation was just so fucked up that he needed a few minutes to finally get himself back to work normally.  
"No. I don't need them here", he finally said and turned around. His face changed when he saw his boy who apparently was upset because of this situation as well. "I only need you, Phai." Alexander smiled at him and went over to where Hephaistion was standing. "I'm sorry for this situation. I didn't expect him here, at all", he sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his boy's waist. "How are you feeling?" 

Hephaistion shook his head and started to pat Alexander's back when he embraced him, even though it kind of didn't feel right. This situation was so weird that, for the first time, the boy didn't feel perfectly fine in his arms.  
"Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have let him into your house. I am really sorry for that."  
Carefully, he let go of Alexander until he could look him into the face. And what he saw was something he didn't like.  
"The question is how _you_ feel, not me. Do you need anything?"  
Hephaistion bit down on his lip when he averted his eyes again, feeling frustrated because he couldn't solve this situation. And he was truly mad with himself for the things he was feeling right now because they really shouldn't be there right now. Alexander wasn't in love with him and Hephaistion for sure as hell wasn't in love with him, either. Right?  
So there really was no need for feeling so incredibly jealous. 

Alexander sighed, knowing that it was probably the end of their nice day. Damn, he wanted to get drunk now and he would probably do that but he needed to think about Hephaistion. After all, this was their first Christmas together. “I only need you”, he said after a few minutes of silence, trying to read the emotions on Phai’s face. “And I want you to know that absolutely nothing connects me with this guy anymore.” The blond man gently stroked his boy’s cheek and smiled a bit. “Cheer up, beautiful. I won’t let him get close here again.” 

„Can I at least do something to make you feel better?“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander when he felt the other's hand on his cheek, not knowing how to react now. It was so weird to stand like this with him now, to touch him after his lover made such a scene here and it left the boy full with insecurity.  
„This isn't about me, Alexander“, he said and shook his head again, because he really didn't need to get comforted by the other man. Even though he felt jealous, it was only about Alexander. The boy could see the discomfort on his face and that he was still thinking about what happened, so he stepped away a bit after he kissed the blond man on the cheek.  
„I will make you some tea“, he mumbled and turned around, quickly walking into the kitchen, not able to look at Alexander right now because he didn't want him to see the jealousy and desperation on his face.

“Phai…”, Alexander started but his boy already disappeared in the kitchen. Fuck, that was just his luck and he should have known better. But he really didn’t expect Felix here, at all. It even made him open the commode and take out a box of cigarettes. Usually, he wasn’t smoking at all but in situations like these he just couldn’t stop himself. Besides, he could see that not only he was mad and probably it was even harder for Hephaistion. He could see the hurt in his boy’s eyes when Felix said that he was Alexander’s fiancé. Damn, the boy really needed to like him more than he should. Well, Alexander was actually happy about it but that meant that he needed to prevent situations like this from happening ever again because he didn’t want Hephaistion getting hurt. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and braced himself against the counter while he waited for the water to boil and sighed. How was he supposed to behave now? He couldn't just pretend that nothing happened but he couldn't go on like this, either, for now. He somehow just couldn't take it.  
Biting down on his lips, he poured the water into a cup and decided that he had to do something now. He would just behave and not show any emotions anymore. Yes, that sounded good.  
When he came back to the living room, he put the cup down on the table and looked over to Alexander, raising his eyebrows when he noticed the cigarettes in his hand. He immediately looked away again and went back to the kitchen to get some cookies, trying not to think about the fact that Alexander apparently was moved enough that he wanted to smoke, which the boy didn't see him doing once. So it really was bad, huh.  
Hephaistion swallowed and put some cookies onto a small plate, remembering how he felt when he used the heroin again after Alexander... used him and it made him feel even shittier because he knew what that meant.   
Damn, did this really need to happen exactly on Christmas? He hoped so badly that for _once_ he could have an evening of feeling at home, but no, someone had to come and show him that he didn't belong here again. That he wasn't even worth it to stay at Alexander's side because he was simply no match for him. Well, maybe it would at least make him stop to give in into the fantasies that were haunting him once in a while. Fantasies of him being truly Alexander's.   
Sighing, he came back and put the cookies on the table next to Alexander's steaming cup, before he sat down on the couch and pulled his legs close to himself, really trying not to comment on the blond's smoking. He really had to somehow let the present for the other man vanish, because he couldn't give it to him anymore.  
„Your tea will get cold“, he murmured when he looked over to Alexander who was standing near the window with his back turned to Hephaistion.

Alexander knew that he shouldn’t smoke but he couldn’t help that it calmed him down now. And he needed to be calm to sort his thoughts because he really didn’t know what to do now or how to talk to Hephaistion. Besides, what should he tell him? After all, they weren’t a _true_ couple. There was still the deal and they never talked about the thing that was between them. And there for sure was some chemistry. But the blond man really didn’t know how he should start this conversation and he was scared that Phai would just laugh at him.  
“Hm?” He turned around and looked at Hephaistion who brought him cookies and tea. “Ahh, sorry.” He dimed the cigarette and sat down on the couch. Somehow, the atmosphere now was so heavy that it made Alexander sigh hard. “I bet that you want to know who he was”, he said after a few minutes when neither of them moved. “Sit down, Phai”, he said softly, patting the place next to him because he wanted his boy close now to be sure that Hephaistion wouldn’t get any stupid idea into that beautiful head of his. And he actually needed it himself. Hephaistion was calming him down, better than anything else and he still wanted to somehow save this day. After all, he wasn’t going to let Felix destroy his life once again. 

Hephaistion smiled weakly when he watched Alexander walking towards the couch and looked at his hands, not knowing where to look. He really didn't like the situation at all, but he wasn't allowed to show it to Alexander.   
He shouldn't even express any emotions because of this because after all, he was just... him. Alexander for sure had it hard enough now and having to deal with a boy's feelings wouldn't make it easier for him, so Hephaistion just shut himself away again and moved when the blond wanted him to sit close to him, obeying to his command.  
„Well“, Hephaistion said then quietly and shook his head, because he didn't want Alexander to talk about anything he didn't want to share with Hephaistion and it was obvious that it made him uncomfortable.  
„I know who he was now.“ He tried to smile and was surprised with himself that he actually managed to do so and looked at Alexander, before he softly placed his hand on top of his thigh.  
„It's okay, I don't have to know anything about him. I just want you to be fine.“

Alexander wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist and kissed the side of his head. “If you say so, then okay”, he said softly and with his other hand he took the blanket and covered his boy with it. “Do you still want to watch the movie?”, he asked, trying to somehow save this day. It was Christmas, after all, and for the first time in a few years he wanted to spend it happily. “I can make you a hot cocoa if you want to.” Alexander smiled and pushed his thumb under Phai’s sweater, drawing circles on the boy’s hip with it. 

Hephaistion gently took Alexander's hand and pulled it on top of his stomach, not able to stand his touches right now. They weren't for him, not now, maybe not ever. Maybe it had been a mistake to let himself feel this way and it should have been like this from the begining. He felt so pathetic for his own emotions right now that he couldn't even stand himself, but he still took a hold of the blond's hand with his own and patted it gently.  
„No, I am fine. Don't worry about me.“  
He really was, and the last thing he wanted right now was Alexander to worry about him. There was no need to and there definitely was no need to talk to his toy about things that hurt him.   
Hephaistion made himself as small as possible on the couch, but he somehow couldn't concentrate on the movie. His thoughts went over to Alexander's fiancé all the time and it made him feel worse with every passing second.  
He sighed inaudibly and watched Alexander taking a sip from the tea, before he sat up a bit and looked at him.  
„Maybe we should just... get done with this day?“, he asked defeated and nodded in the direction of the presents. Maybe this would be the best solution to just... finish this day and forget about it. But Hephaistion was sure that he wouldn't be able to since the thoughts were running wild in his head and drove him crazy.

“Okay”, he said under his breath and took away his hand, not trying to touch Hephaistion like this again. So that was it, he guessed. He wasn’t allowed to have a happy Christmas even for once. At this point, he didn’t even care about the movie anymore. It was of no use to enjoy it when he could feel how tense Hephaistion was next to him, after all, and he couldn’t do anything about it because the boy shut himself away again. Alexander hated it but it was better to wait a bit than try to persuade him into anything. But still, he didn’t expect the boy to say something like this… get done with this day? At first he just looked at Phai with raised eyebrows before he got his face under control and nodded his head. After all: why not? Neither of them felt the Christmas atmosphere anymore so it was better to just forget about it and go to sleep. “Sure”, he simply said and stood up automatically. “I want to finally see what you have for me.” He tried to cheer Hephaistion up but he did a poor job with his emotionless face and the lack of enthusiasm that he had back this morning.


	44. MERRY CHRISTMAS

Hephaistion quickly stood up and followed Alexander to the pile of presents, before he snatched an envelope with Alexander's name on it away, just in time, before the blond had a chance to take it. He already felt sad enough, he really didn't need to feel humiliated on top of that.  
„It's nothing special“, he said and pointed on the other presents, before he shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the fluffy carpet, not looking at Alexander. It made him so incredibly sad that everything was ruined now that he could barely take it. He was looking forward to this Christmas so much and all he wanted was to share a nice evening with Alexander, but now... yeah. It probably just wasn't a thing for him. He probably didn't deserve to be happy, especially not with someone else.  
Hephaistion watched Alexander opening the first present. It was a cashmere scarf he bought for him of which he knew that it was fitting perfectly to his coat. It really wasn't anything special, but he hoped that Alexander would still like it.

Alexander opened his first present and smiled widely, for a second forgetting about everything that happened not so long ago. “It’s so nice”, he said with enthusiasm in his voice as he put the scarf around his neck. “Thank you.” He leaned on the side and kissed Hephaistion’s cheek. The boy was already unpacking the pile of his presents. Alexander really had no idea what he should buy him so he just bought all the books and manga that the boy wanted, some video games, a new watch, owl themed bedding, new headphones and a stock of clothes. And well, one more present but it was more special so he wanted to wait a bit with this. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit when he saw Alexander's reaction to his present and lowered his head a bit to hide it. At least he liked it, that was something. It really had been hard to find anything that would fit to the blond man which he didn't have yet, so it really was a huge achievement for the boy.  
Alexander himself just overdid it again with all those presents, but Hephaistion liked them, because it meant that the other man was actually listening to what he was saying. It made him feel warm inside but he quickly nipped things in the bud before they could spread inside of him.  
Gently, he stroke his hand over the cover of a book that he wanted to read for quite some time, before he looked over again to the blond man and watched him unpacking all the remaining presents. It wasn't much, only a few things that reminded the boy of him.   
When Alexander reached for the last present, Hephaistion smiled a bit wider, because it was actually the present which he put the most effort into. It was a half empty photo album in which Hephaistion drew and wrote some things for Alexander, about places he wanted to visit with him. Their trip to Italy was the first entry and next to the random rambling he wrote into it, there were some pictures of the places they visited and a photography of Alexander and him, which the boy shot at the sea.   
It made Hephaistion feel nostalgic because he wished they could just go back in time since it was so nice back then, but he knew that it wasn't possible, so he just kept looking at Alexander with a small, content smile on his face.  
„I hope you like it“, he said, before he looked down at the envelope in his hands, thinking about whether he should give it to the blond at all or not. He probably should, but he still wanted to wait a bit. It somehow all depended on how Alexander reacted to this cheesy album, because if he didn't like it, he for sure didn't have to give him the envelope in the first place without humiliating himself.

Alexander was really happy because of all the presents from Hephaistion because he could see how much effort the boy put into them. It was truly amazing that someone would want to go through so much trouble just to make him smile. That made him even more grateful for having Phai and also a bit ashamed that his presents didn’t have so much meaning. Well, he really tried to give him something special but he didn’t know what.   
“These are really amazing presents, Phai”, he said with a gentle smile on his face and reached for the last present from Hephaistion. He quickly opened it and at first, he didn’t know what to say because his boy made a photo album with photos of them. Sure, there were actually only three pics on which they were together but still, this was really adorable and made Alexander’s heart melt. “This is the best”, he finally said and looked up at Hephaistion in awe. “But I guess that we need more photos. And we also need to see more places.” He smiled widely and kissed his boy softly. “Thank you. That really means a lot to me”, he said quietly while looking into Phai’s eyes. 

Hephaistion felt his heartbeat rising in an instant. He was afraid that he might blush a bit, but before he could give in to the need and bury himself in Alexander's arms, he got himself together. There still was a thing that he wanted to get out and after everything that happened today, there wasn't a better moment for this than now.  
The boy just decided to go for all or nothing. He was scared shitless, but he didn't have anything to lose now, not with Alexander's fiancé in his neck. He could lose everything tomorrow, so he could as well give it a try now.  
So he took a deep breath and handed the envelope over to the blond man and watched him open it while he was afraid that his heart might beat right out of his chest. He swallowed hard when Alexander pulled a small card out of it, the only thing that was inside of the envelope, and looked at it with an obvious confused expression on his face. Poor Alexander, probably not knowing what this all was about.  
„I wanted to end the deal“, Hephaistion said while he looked at the creditcard in Alexander's hands, that piece of plastic he gave him all those months ago when the boy just moved in. He remembered it as if it was yesterday and it made him smile bitterly. If it would have just stayed that way, both of them completely distant to each other... then he wouldn't have to feel so bad now, then he wouldn't have this lump in his throat and this pressure on his chest. He didn't even know _why_ he felt like this, but he had the feeling that he would lose Alexander. There was no way that he would choose him. Hephaistion realized now, after all those months in which he lived in some kind of bubble with Alexander all for himself, that there were many people who wanted Alexander. Of course there were, since the blond man was simply amazing, but the boy was able to forget about all of them. But now, it hit him with full force that he would never be able to give Alexander what he needed.  
„I... really like you, Alexander. I wanted to be a real partner for you, someone you could trust and rely on, no matter what... That's why I don't want your money anymore. I don't want it for quite some time now, but now I wanted to... yeah, I wanted to show it to you that I don't want it. I stopped caring about it a long time ago and I thought that Christmas could be the right time to...“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes for a second, realizing that it was a mistake because he could feel the tears prick behind his eyelids almost immediately when he recalled Alexander's fiancé – and it was pathetic because it was so long ago and the blond told him himself that there wasn't anything left between them. But it made him realize that he didn't fit. Alexander was everything he was not and his fiancé showed him that he preferred another type of men, and there were truly worlds between him and Hephaistion.  
„... give myself to you, fully“, he finished his sentence and looked at his hands which he folded in his own lap, not able to look at Alexander. He was afraid that he might laugh at him or that he would see amusement in his features and that would be the worst.  
„But I guess, it's not appropriate anymore... is it?“, Hephaistion asked with a sad smile and shook his head, closing his eyes again.  
„I guess a real, healthy partnership is a thing that I can't achieve... I'm not even talking about love, don't get me wrong. I know that you would never fall in love with me“, he chuckled and looked at Alexander while he softly shrugged his shoulders.  
„But I guess I was stupid enough to believe that I could be someone special for you. I am truly a coward.“ He knew that Alexander liked him, at least a bit, but he somehow couldn't stop comparing himself to his fiancé. It was totally stupid to do this, but Alexander seemed to have been in love with him... and that meant that he really would never be able to develop such kind of feelings for Hephaistion, simply because he was so different from his fiancé. They probably shared a lot in the past and what could the boy give him? Really, when he thought about it he was only wasting both of his money and time and he couldn't give him anything in return. Alexander gave him a home, the feeling of being wanted, at least in the past few weeks, he gave him the feeling of being _worth_ something, but he had nothing to keep him by his side beside a pretty face and a tight ass. He needed to face the truth before it would ruin him completely.  
Hephaistion looked at Alexander for a few moments, in complete and utter silence since the other didn't say a word or didn't even move, before a deep sigh agitated his body.  
„I can understand if that's not what you want“, he said quietly. „I mean, to end the deal. Of course we can continue like this, I could understand that, so we will just do what you want. We can forget about this, just... please don't kick me out. Okay?“ Because exactly this was his biggest fear: that Alexander would realize that what he had with his fiancé was still a thing and therefor get rid of his toy. The blond probably should just call his fiancé and give him a chance. It was obvious that Alexander still wasn't over him, the way he behaved while and after Felix was here.  
„Maybe it would be good if you would listen to him“, he stated and tried to smile at the man in front of him, because after all, he wanted to be a good boy for him. He would step back if it was needed, hell, he would do _anything_ as long as he could stay with Alexander.  
„You should talk in peace with each other. It was pretty clear that he seems to love you, so maybe... you could make it... work again. Don't you think?“ It took the boy a lot to say this, but this really wasn't about him. All that mattered was to see Alexander happy and who knew, maybe he would feel better after talking to him? Maybe they could sort out their differences? Hephaistion definitely wouldn't stand in the way between Alexander and his happiness which he obviously couldn't find with his toy as the latter couldn't even make a single Christmas Eve perfect for him.  
Hephaistion swallowed and looked down at his hands again, not able to stand this blank expression on Alexander's face anymore. He was probably shocked with what the boy just revealed. Of course he was... he probably didn't believe him – why should he even? Hephaistion came here for the money in the first place, so it should be pretty weird for the blond man that he didn't want the money anymore. But it was true... all the boy wanted was someone to belong to. Someone who made him feel complete. But maybe it was just his luck and Alexander wasn't the right person for this.

Alexander didn’t expect another present from Hephaistion and especially not a simple envelope in which could be anything. But he completely had no idea what could be inside so he raised his eyebrow and opened it quickly only to find a simple credit card inside. At first, he didn’t even recognize it but then it hit him that it was the card that he gave Hephaistion at the beginning of their relationship. But why the heck was Hephaistion giving it back to him? He didn’t even need to ask because the boy quickly made all his worst fears come true.   
End their deal? Fuck, he should have known better than to involve himself with whores from the streets because it was obvious that Hephaistion was going to dump him sooner or later. After all, he was just an old, perverted man that only could offer money. But still, he didn’t expect it to happen like this and especially not on Christmas. That was just great. First, his ex fiancé showed up and now Hephaistion was getting done with him. This day really couldn’t get any worse.   
But the worst thing was that he felt fucking hurt even though he put such a great effort to not get too invested in this relationship with Hephaistion but the boy simply crawled under his skin and Alexander had absolutely nothing against it. But now it was all over and he guessed that he should at least say something but Hephaistion was faster and made the blond man even more speechless.   
Hephaistion wanted to end their deal simply because he liked Alexander too much, maybe he was even falling in love with him. Fuck. He couldn’t ask for more but he really couldn’t believe it. It was just too good to be true and simply impossible that Hephaistion would want to be Alexander’s partner for real. But he wanted to and it was all that counted.   
Alexander didn’t know what to with himself at this point because he never imagined a moment like this and it was so fucking hard for him to gather his thoughts together but he should really do something because Hephaistion’s face quickly fell and he started to talk about some stupid shit connected with his ex fiancé. Did he really think that after what had happened today Alexander wanted to talk to that fucker? Or even see him? The thing that had been between them was over and there was no going back.  
“Hephaistion. Shut the fuck up”, he finally said and kissed the hell out of his boy even though he was aware that he was still tasting with smoke but he couldn’t hold himself back. He just needed this closeness now and make himself sure that those things that Phai was saying were really true. “I agree to all of this. I want you, Phai, but for fuck's sake: stop talking about that bastard because all I want to think about is you”. he said seriously when he finally stopped kissing his boy. “And you have no idea how much I want you right now.” 

Hephaistion flinched when Alexander told him to shut up. It made him swallow hard and he immediately looked up and wanted to apologize to him because he obviously said too much, but before he could say a single word he already got literally shut up by Alexander himself. At first, the boy's eyes widened in shock because he really didn't expect this, at all, but he quickly collected himself again and slung his arms around the blond's neck.  
So he wanted him. He truly wanted him and accepted his pathetic offer. Could that really be true? Hephaistion could barely believe it, because he really expected anything except for Alexander agreeing. It was simply too perfect to be true but when the blond started to kiss him senseless, he knew that it was real.  
His heart almost burst when he kissed Alexander back, desperately burying his fingers in the blond hair, not able to stop touching him right now. Hephaistion preferably would touch him everywhere at once and it drove him mad that he couldn't, simply because he wanted to feel Alexander.  
Shit, he really wanted him. _Him_ , the cheap whore and not the man he shared a part of his life with. But hell, if Alexander really wanted to forget about Felix, then he for sure would help him with that.   
„I'm sorry“, he whispered against Alexander's lips, because he really was; for ruining the evening and for babbling way too much. But he couldn't stop this stupid warm feeling that was spreading itself inside of his chest right now.  
„I won't bring this topic up ever again, I promise“, he added and meant it. He would never mention Alexander's fiancé again if that was what he wanted. Because really, if Alexander really wanted him, there was no place for a third person.  
From now on, there would only be the two of them.

“Good”, he simply said and gently pushed his boy on the floor, pinning him down with his own weight. He started to breathe hard as he pushed his hands under Hephaistion’s sweater, touching him everywhere with his warm, big hands and smiling with satisfaction when Phai started to moan a bit, clearly lusting after Alexander just like the blond man lusted after him. And fuck, it was really good to know that somebody wanted him for who he was and not just for his money.   
“Mine”, he growled as he started to kiss and bite down on Hephaistion’s soft neck, making the boy wrap his legs around his waist, probably just to be even closer to the blond man and he would be damned if he would say that he didn’t like it. “Now you are only mine, Hephaistion”, he said while looking straight into the his boy’s eyes. “There is no way back”, he added just to be sure that Phai got the message. Well, he really wasn’t going to let him go now. Screw the age difference and the fact that he probably wasn’t the best partner for Hephaistion. He wanted him in his life and that was all that mattered. 

This for sure had to be a dream. Hephaistion was fucking sure of that, because it couldn't be real that Alexander really wanted him. And it was obvious that he did, given the expression on his face and the hunger in his eyes when he looked at him – and something was telling the young man that it wasn't just lust after his body. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.  
When Alexander said that he was his now, that there was no way back, the boy shuddered and had to close his eyes for a second, before he cupped the blond's face and pulled him down to kiss him feverishly, since the need to taste him was overwhelming. He didn't even care that Alexander tasted like the cigarettes he smoke, since the boy was able to still taste _him_ , but he still would make sure that Alexander would never smoke again. He wanted him close, preferably for a pretty long time, so he would have to take care of him now, whether the blond wanted it or not.  
Preventing him from getting sick would be one of his major tasks now.  
„I don't want a way back“, he said. „I want you to stay with me. Only me.“  
Hephaistion returned Alexander's look and felt how his face flushed a bit due to the arousal that started to build in his body when the blond started to rut his crotch against the boy's and he couldn't help himself but put his head back and simply enjoy.  
„I want you so much“, Hephaistion whispered and bit down on Alexander's neck to mark him down, just in case some particular person would really dare to show up tomorrow. He would make sure that Alexander would be literally _covered_ with his marks so it would be clear that he was the boy's now. And Hephaistion tended to keep what was his. Especially now, since Alexander was so amazing and the simple fact that he seemed to want Hephaistion back was taking his breath away. It simply was unbelievable.

“Good”, Alexander growled and started to rut against his boy, feeling how his own manhood was quickly getting interested in the situation. And he really needed his boy naked now so he could mark every centimeter of his body so that Phai would never forget who he belonged to but just as he started to take off Hephaistion’s sweater, a weak, adorable barking hit his ears and he stopped moving for a second. “Shit! I forgot!”, he cursed under his breath and slowly withdrew from Hephaistion’s embrace. The boy seemed to be already too horny to notice what was wrong and it made Alexander smile smugly. “I still have one present for you”, he said when he finally stood up. “And I guess that it’s not willing to wait.” 

Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows and immediately reached for Alexander again after he withdrew from him but the blond was faster an quickly got out of his reach. What? What present? Hephaistion needed _him_ now, more than anything, he needed to feel that Alexander really wanted him but apparently it wasn't so important to the blond.  
Confused, the boy braced himself on his forearms while he ignored the painful throbbing in his pants and observed Alexander leaving the room for a moment, before he came back with something that looked like a basket with a red ribbon around the top of it.  
"What...?", he asked and looked at it, stunned, because he really had no idea what was inside of it.  
Couldn't it wait? Hephaistion really couldn't think about anything else than Alexander inside of him now, so what was all of this about? Was this some kind of game for the blond man? Did he want to see when his toy would have enough or what?  
"What is that?", Hephaistion asked and looked from the basket up to Alexander's face with a truly confused frown on his face. 

Alexander quickly left the room and went to the guest’s room where he was hiding his last present for Hephaistion. Damn, he should have remembered about it because the throbbing in his pants was quite painful. But at least he was almost sure that Phai was going to love this present so he took the basket with a small, chubby pug puppy inisde of it and petted its head before he came back to the living room where Hephaistion was still lying on the floor, confused and unsatisfied. “Well, I guess that you need to see it”, he said with a huge smile on his face as he handed the basket over to his boy. “I hope that you will like him.” 

The confusion still written on his face, Hephaistion took the basket out of Alexander's hands and looked at it. Huh. A basket, was there food in it because the blond wanted him to get more chubby? Because he still thought that he was not eating enough?  
But Hephaistion's thoughts quickly vanished when he opened the cover of the basket and saw that small puppy inside of it.  
„Oh my god“, he whispered and reached inside to cup the pug carefully in his hand. It was so small that it completely vanished inside of his palm and it made Hephaistion's heart melt.  
„Are you serious now?“, he asked and looked at Alexander's face. He never thought that Alexander would give him a dog. Sure, he could remember that he mentioned it a few times, but still, a dog meant a huge responsibility and the fact that he bought it for his toy meant that he wanted to keep him for real...  
„He is so adorable“, he said as he lifted the dog to his chest where it looked out of huge round eyes into his face, its tiny pink tongue sticking out of its muzzle, before it cuddled against his chest. Hephaistion's own hard on was forgotten when he looked at the cute little pug in his hands. „I really... _really_ like him. Thank you, Alexander.“

Alexander’s face lit up when he saw that his boy really liked this present. He wasn’t sure if he should really buy a dog because it was a big responsibility but he was sure that Hephaistion was going to take a good care of it. aAfter all, he knew how much the boy loved pugs. “I’m happy that you like him”, he said with a smile and sat down next to his boy. “I wasn’t sure if you are going to like this kind of present but well, he is really adorable.” He chuckled a bit and kissed Hephaistion even though the boy was now preoccupied with the small puppy which was wiggling its tiny tail happily. “I guess that we can feed him and get back to what we were doing previously”, he purred, wrapping his arm around Hephaistion’s waist. 

„Of course I like him“, Hephaistion said with a smile on his face while he was still scratching the small dog behind its ears. It was so adorable that the boy really couldn't take it. He loved dogs, no matter their sizes, and even though he was used to their huge dog back home, he was sure that he would be able to love this little dog. He really had to think about a name for it. A name that would fit.  
Hephaistion smiled widely and leaned over to kiss Alexander when he got closer to him, before he started to giggle because the pug started to lick his face.  
„What were we doing?“, he laughed quietly and lied back onto the carpet with the dog on his chest where it tried to crawl into the crook of his neck almost immediately.  
„I don't know what we were doing, this little dog made me forget about everything.“

Alexander sighed and frowned. “Phai, that’s not funny. I want to fuck you right now”, he grumbled because he was still painfully hard. Besides, Hephaistion could play with the dog later. After all, he was going to stay here so there was no rush, he could bond with it after some mind blowing sex. But it seemed that Hephaistion wasn’t going to listen to him because all of his attention was concentrated on his new puppy. “Should I remind you of the things we were doing?”, he asked and put his hand on Phai’s crotch, rubbing it lightly. 

Hephaistion couldn't stop himself from gasping when he felt Alexander's hand in his crotch. His eyes immediately shot up to the other's face and when he saw the expression on it, the boy gently plucked the pug away from his neck and carefully put it back into the basket. Well, who was he to say no to Alexander when he was expressing his needs so openly?  
„Yes“, he said with a grin and pulled Alexander on top of him again, biting on his lip. „I guess you should remind me because I really forgot it.“  
Hephaistion put his hands on the hem of Alexander's pullover and pulled it over his head, while he rubbed himself against the blond's thigh, completely shameless. He was Alexander's now, he fully gave himself away, so he was allowed to express his needs, right? He for sure wouldn't mock him for that, besides: Alexander was aroused himself, given how hard his cock was when the boy grazed his crotch with his knee.

Alexander smiled smugly when Hephaistion put the puppy back into its basket because that meant that he was going to get all of Phai’s attention back now. “Such a bad boy”, he purred while he let the boy take off his pullover because he knew that his naked body was somehow making Phai more horny. “I am not going to let you forget anything now”, he promised as he quickly got rid of Hephaistion’s sweater while the boy was rutting so sexy against his thigh. “But today, you can choose how you want me to make you feel so, so good.” Alexander smiled smugly and kissed his boy passionately.


	45. STILL NOT USED TO IT

Hephaistion looked at Alexander without saying anything for a few seconds, before he put both of his hands against his broad shoulders and pushed him down onto the carpet with a grin on his lips.  
„I just want to feel you“, he said and started to open Alexander's pants with fast movements, pulling the fabric down his legs. „I don't care how you take me, just do it. Fuck me.“  
Placing both of his hands on top of Alexander's hard chest, he caressed his skin after he stripped down himself, sitting down on his hips.  
„I will do anything you want me to do, I swear“, he purred and leaned down to kiss Alexander, hard and long, before he started to kiss his way down the other's muscular body until he reached his hard cock.  
He started to stroke him gently with one of his hands, while he looked into his eyes, fully knowing that his own were probably already dark from lust.   
„What should I do?“, he asked quietly, puffing his hot breath over the tip of Alexander's already leaking cock, bracing himself with his free hand.

Alexander chuckled when Hephaistion turned them over and quickly got rid of his pants but it was clear that the boy was impatient since he didn’t take them off properly, just pulled them down low enough to free Alexander’s hard manhood. “Well, your sweet lips on my cock is a very appealing image but I want to suck you off as well”, he said, motioning for Hephaistion to turn over. Damn, he really needed to taste his boy once again to completely forget about everything that happened today and just save the evening because it seemed that it was going to be pretty eventful. 

Hephaistion nearly choke on his own breath when he heard Alexander's voice and looked up into his face, kind of not able to believe what he just heard. The prospect of the blond man giving him head was still such a weird thing for him that it caught him off guard everytime Alexander suggested it. But it felt so fucking good that he just couldn't resist. Besides – they were partners now, right? Hephaistion didn't have the position of a whore here any longer, so he could enjoy himself as well.   
„Okay“, is why he panted then and swallowed, before he changed his position and lied down next to Alexander with his cock right in front of him.  
It was incredible how Alexander made him feel and the fact that he wanted to suck him off had to mean something, given how seldom he did it. So maybe they really were going into the right direction.  
Without thinking any further about anything anymore, Hephaistion leaned down and took Alexander's hard cock between his lips and started to suck him off as if the next day wouldn't exist, stroking with his hand what he couldn't swallow down from this position. He closed his eyes, feeling very satisfied when he heard Alexander moan shamelessly, which only made him suck harder, as he was determined to please Alexander and to make him forget about anything else that wasn't Hephaistion.

Alexander smiled mischievously when Hephaistion changed his position, allowing the blond man to suck him off as well but before he had the time to do so, his boy already started to blow him, making him moan loudly. Damn, Phai was such a tease but Alexander wasn’t going to be worse so he quickly swallowed around Hephaistion’s cock and started to suck him off hard, teasing the tip of his manhood with his tongue of which he knew that it was always making the boy go crazy with pleasure. Besides, it was good to feel him and his smooth body under Alexander’s hands, which were petting his boy’s thigh, again. And the taste of Phai’s precome was making the blond man lust after him even more if this was still possible so he really was going to fuck him senseless today. 

Hephaistion groaned around Alexander's cock and nearly choked on it when he felt first his hot breath, and then his wet mouth closing around his own manhood. Shit, this really was a thing that was getting him off way too fast and he really had to do something about it, like, getting used to it, but he probably never would and he knew that.  
The boy sucked harder on him, the longer Alexander was blowing him as well and the way the other's breath heaved his body, ragged and fast, was turning him on so much that he could barely handle his own horniness.  
Hephaistion loosened his throat and took him in completely until Alexander's whole length was buried completely inside of him and swallowed around him, making the blond man let go of his cock and moan loudly. He would have grinned dirty if he could, but since his mouth was occupied with something else, he kept going and moved his arm, so that he was able to touch Alexander's balls, but then he suddenly got another idea. Blindly, he fumbled for the small lube he knew they had in the small basket under the coffee table and grinned inwardly when he found it, before he managed to pour some of the lube onto his finger with which he slowly started to massage Alexander's opening. He already let the boy fuck him once, so it couldn't be that bad if he teased him a bit now, besides he wanted to increase his pleasure even more and penetrating his prostate was a good way, and Hephaistion was sure that the blond would like it.  
That's why he sneaked one of his fingers inside of Alexander's tight body, feeling how he immediately thrusted deeper into Hephaistion's mouth, probably because he was surprised, but the boy got the effect he wanted when he felt Alexander's body jerking against him when his fingertip grazed his prostate.

Alexander felt proud of himself when he felt that Hephaistion choked on his dick because he started to blow him. It seemed that he was only getting better in this but the boy quickly got back to work and this time, the blond man almost choked on Phai’s dick because that little bastard knew what he was doing. But Alexander wasn’t going to lose this battle so he kept on sucking, swallowing Phai’s cock a few times and closing his throat around his hard erection. But Hephaistion didn’t play fair because the blond man completely didn’t expect him to push his finger inside of Alexander’s ass. Damn, he almost forgot about that weird feeling but his boy quickly found his prostate and made him let go of his cock so he could moan and take a deep breath to collect himself.   
Being penetrated still was a weird feeling for him but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it when Hephaistion was pushing against his prostate because it was sending electric jolts through his body and making his brain turn into goo from all the pleasure. But still, he had to show his boy that he had the upper hand here so he let go of his dick and started to massage it with his hand while he quickly started to rim Phai’s tight hole. 

Hephaistion let out a shuddering breath when he felt Alexander's tongue on his skin. This was too much. He simply couldn't take it anymore. Alexander knew what he was doing way too well and it made the boy lose his mind, because he was afraid that he would get addicted to him even more than he already was – and not only with his body, but also with his mind. It was no use in trying to deny that Hephaistion wasn't addicted physically to him because he simply _was_ , but Alexander was about to steal his mind, too. The boy didn't even want to think what that meant for his heart.  
„Alexander“, he panted after he let go of his cock and leaned his forehead against the other's thigh, trying to catch his breath but it was pretty hard.  
„This is too much.“ But instead of letting go of him and showing some mercy, Alexander kept going and made the boy furious with that. So he wouldn't stop, either.  
Taking a deep breath, Hephaistion continued sucking him and added a second finger, wanting Alexander to lose his mind, too, just like the boy did. He wanted Alexander to feel the same pleasure, but he wasn't sure if he could give that to him. So maybe he should just let him fuck him instead of playing around? Yeah, that would probably be the best, besides Hephaistion was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep going like this for much longer.  
So he let go of Alexander's cock, but kept fucking him with his fingers, while he tried to catch his breath.  
„Fuck me now“, he panted and licked his lips, tasting Alexander's precome. „Please.“

Alexander smiled smugly when Hephaistion started to moan shamelessly, telling him that it was too much. Well, he wanted it so there was no going back right now. Besides, he enjoyed rimming his boy because the noises he was making were like music to his ears so he wasn’t going to stop even when Hephaistion pushed a second finger inside of him, apparently trying to make him lose his mind. But Alexander had a great self control so he kept on pushing against Phai’s prostate with his tongue until he said those magical words: _fuck me_. That was like a trigger for the blond man.   
“As you wish, beautiful”, he said in a raspy voice and quickly turned Hephaistion around so that the boy was lying on his back under the blond man. “Give me the lube”, he ordered, panting hard with eyes dark from lust. 

Hephaistion was sure that, by now, he wouldn't even be able to stand because his legs felt like pudding and wouldn't carry his weight. That's why he was relieved that Alexander wanted to take him face to face, because it would probably be impossible for him to take him in while kneeling. His whole body was limp, well, except for one part, so he was once again glad over the fact that the blond man was taking the lead.  
After all, Hephaistion loved it when he did it, even though he normally didn't like to give the control away. But with Alexander, this was something completely different, especially after today. The blond could have him in any way he wanted, Hephaistion would happily obey.  
When he heard Alexander's command, the boy licked his lips and looked into the other's eyes, before he took the lube and poured some of it onto his palm, before he warmed it and reached between their bodies where he started to lubricate Alexander's hard cock. It felt even harder by now and made Hephaistion chuckle, but as soon as he got finished with his work, he spread his legs and guided Alexander to his entrance, his eyes glued to the brown ones.  
„Get inside of me“, he panted and pulled Alexander down to kiss him hard until he wasn't able to breathe anymore, biting his way down the blond's neck where he sucked on his skin.  
Before Alexander pushed himself inside of his body, Hephaistion bit down on his lip and looked at him with a small grin on his face.  
„This is the first time you fuck _me_ “, he said and gave the other's cock a firm stroke, „and not a whore. So give it to me good...“

Alexander moaned loudly when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on his manhood. It shouldn’t feel so good but Phai’s slim fingers where massaging the base of his cock where he was really sensitive. Did he really want him to come so early? But then Hephaistion guided him right into his tight hole and for a few seconds, Alexander forgot how to breathe. This felt so damn good every single time that there was no way that he would get tired of this.   
“Phai…”, he moaned, thrusting all the way in. He wanted to say something more, tell his boy that he didn’t see him as a whore for a very long time already but in the end, he decided to shut up and just enjoy their moment of closeness. “You feel so fucking amazing”, he panted and started to move his hips, hitting his boy’s prostate with every thrust because he wanted to make sure that Hephaistion was going to enjoy it as much as he did. After all, they were in a real relationship now, so it was normal that he needed to take care of his passive lover and make him see stars. “And you are all mine”, he purred into the boy’s ear as he pinned him down with his own body again. 

„You have me on the palm of your hand“, Hephaistion panted and threw his head back when he felt how Alexander hit his prostate so, so good. He bit down on his lip and tightened around the cock inside of him, making the blond man moan as well.  
His thrusts made him moan breathlessly and he was glad that he had a soft carpet beneath his back, because otherwise it would have gotten pretty painful when he felt how Alexander literally fucked him into the ground.   
„Shut up“, he grinned and did it himself by kissing Alexander again, not wanting to hear all those things he had to say now. He knew that he felt amazing, his ass always did, so he really didn't want to hear it right now. Hearing that he was only Alexander's? That was something else which made his dick twitch in excitement, as he leaked more precome onto his belly.  
„Show me that I'm yours“, he said and wrapped his arm around Alexander's neck while his free hand sneaked behind the blond's body where it slapped his ass, urging him to move faster. It already felt heavenly, but Hephaistion needed it harder now. He needed to know that this was true, that they were together now and that they were finally done with the deal that felt like a huge stone in Hephaistion's stomach for quite some time now when he was thinking about it.  
But he finally felt free and so good, that he just let go, giving himself fully to Alexander without holding back any longer.  
„Is that... all you can do?“, he asked cocky and licked over the blond's bottom lip before he gently bit down on it, moving against Alexander and meeting his thrusts.  
„I want to feel you until tomorrow... so put more effort into pleasing your partner, Alex“, he added laughing but it turned into a moan when Alexander hit his prostate so hard, that the boy thought he would black out any second.

Alexander almost rolled his eyes when Hephaistion slapped his ass and asked him if this was all that he was able to do. And here he wanted to go all delicate on him at the beginning to tease him a bit but if Phai wanted to do it hard then Alexander should grant his wish.   
The blond man hit Phai’s prostate hard and the boy moaned soundlessly which made the blond man grin. But he didn’t stop and his thrusts became harder and faster and he could tell that Hephaistion loved it since he was scratching his back all over and moaning shamelessly into his ear. Good thing that they were alone because he was sure that the whole house would be able to hear his lover’s moans.   
“You are mine. And you will always be”, he panted and started to stroke Phai’s hard and leaking manhood which made tears fall from the boy’s eyes. Yes, that was what Alexander wanted to see – his boy on his mercy and completely high from the pleasure. And yes, he wanted Phai to get addicted to that pleasure so he would never be able to get off on another cock. 

Alexander's thrust grew harder with every passing second and when Hephaistion looked into his face and saw the expression on it, simultaneously with his movements getting more erratic, he knew that the blond man was close, just like himself.  
He wouldn't last long anymore, not when the other was fucking him so good as if he only saw him and no one else beside, Hephaistion being the only one that could give him such a pleasure, the boy reached down between their bodies and started to stroke himself.  
„I'm close, Alexander“, he panted, not even caring about how needy his voice sounded. He just wanted the other to see that he was doing a fucking great job.  
„I need you to come“, he added, but this time he didn't want him to fill him. Sure, he loved it and it made him feel special because Alexander marked him that way like no one did ever before, but now he had such a heavy need to taste the other, that he could barely handle it.  
„But I need you to come on my face“, is why he said to Alexander, something he never was lusting after but right now he needed it.  
He could feel that he was very close to his own orgasm, but he was sure that it would make it even better when Alexander would release himself first, allowing the boy to taste his lust on his tongue.

Alexander was aware that Hephaistion was close – just like him. And yeah, they had sex a lot of times already and sometimes not even once per day but somehow he never had enough and his boy was always bringing him fast to the edge especially when he was tightening around him like this. But when Hephaistion said that he wanted the blond man to come on his face it really nearly made him come. Just imagining it was making his head spin. Fuck. He wasn’t even able to form a word.   
“You are going to be the end of me”, he panted and pulled himself out of Hephaistion’s body and stood up as fast as he could, stroking his hard manhood. “Come here”, he ordered, holding his orgasm back a bit but he knew that he wasn’t going to last long because painting Hephaistion’s face with his semen was just too perfect to be true. 

Hephaistion slightly hissed at the lack of cock after Alexander pulled out of him again, but at least he got what he wanted – the blond man completely lusting for him. He could hear it in his voice, and the fact that he was willing to do what the boy wanted from him was another proof.  
It made him grin when he saw the unhidden lust on Alexander's face, that's why he got up as quickly as possible with his shaking legs, until he was kneeling in front of him, bracing himself with one of his hands against the blond's thigh while the other found its way around Hephaistion's own throbbing cock.  
„Mark me down“, he panted and licked his lips, before he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, simply waiting for Alexander to come for him. It didn't take him long to wait, though, because as soon as he touched Alexander's cock with his fingers after he pushed the blond's hands away, wanting to make him come himself, the other was done and came, his hand buried almost painfully in Hephaistion's hair, keeping him in place, but the boy loved it.  
He moaned himself when the first spurt of Alexander's come hit his cheek, while he kept stroking him, feeling so incredibly aroused due to this situation that he came right into his own hand without being able to stop himself from coming. The boy could feel how Alexander's legs were shaking and he grinned, tasting the come on his tongue as well, after he stroke the blond's cock completely dry, fully aware of the fact that he was probably way too sensitive now but he couldn't stop himself. He felt so proud right now, even though it was so dirty to kneel in front of Alexander with his come covering his face.  
„You taste so good“, Hephaistion grinned when he let go of the blond's cock, only to wipe at his cheek and lick the come from his thumb while he didn't take his eyes away from Alexander's face, not even for a second.

Alexander thought that his legs were going to give in because it was just too much to take at once. Hephaistion was kneeling so beautifully in front of him and masturbating him while waiting for the blond man to finally come on his face. And it didn’t take long. Alexander came hard on Phai’s cheek and then right into his open mouth. And he really came a lot. But damn, that was just so fucking amazing and he was sure that he was going to claim his boy like this more from now on.   
“Fuck. You are so perfect”, he panted when Hephaistion swallowed his semen and looked up at him with his perfect, blue eyes. He looked so innocent now even though he made the blond man come just seconds ago. Alexander was really lucky to have him and it seemed that the boy really liked to be dominated by his lover which was even better. “And you look so beautiful now”, he added, finally letting go of Hephaistion’s hair which he was gripping hard through his orgasm because he couldn’t stop himself from controlling his boy when he was on his knees for him. 

„You should see yourself“, Hephaistion grinned while he licked his hand clean from his own come, still looking into Alexander's eyes that were almost black by now.  
„All flushed for me“, he added, licking his lips, before he slowly stood up, bracing himself on Alexander's body because his legs were so weak.  
It truly was a perfect sight to see the blond man like this, completely gone in his lust and now exhausted. Hephaistion wanted to see this every day, preferably for a very long time, if not forever.  
He grinned and leaned against the solid body in front of him, before he stole a small kiss from Alexander's lips.  
„I definitely need a hot bath right now“, he stated when he got aware of his sore muscles. Yes, he was still young, but that didn't mean that his body wasn't protesting after sex on the floor, so he really needed some relaxation. And a hot bath for sure would do a great job.  
„What about you? Will you come with me?“ Gently, the boy gave Alexander's shoulders a squeeze, before he kissed him again and started to walk backwards to the door, as fast as his legs were carrying him. Damn, Alexander really did a great job in ravishing him today.  
„And afterwards I will take care of my cute little puppy. He will have to wait for so long.“

Alexander rolled his eyes and kissed his boy gently. “Sounds good to me”, he purred and let Hephaistion drag him to the bathroom but the walk there was really slow due to Phai’s tiredness so the blond man simply took him on his arms and carried him right to the bathtub that he quickly filled with hot water. “Don’t worry about your little puppy. I fed him twice today and he pooped into my shoes so he should be fine for now”, he said when he finally made himself comfortable in the bathtub as well. Until now, he didn’t even know that he needed this for his sore muscles but he had Hephaistion and his good ideas so he was fully content now. 

Hephaistion snorted at the image of Alexander finding dog poop inside of his shoes, before he burst out into laughing.  
„Oh man, really?“, he asked while he reached for the wash cloth and poured some liquid soap onto it, before he started to gently wash Alexander's chest, his eyes glued to his body, because damn, after all, he _still_ didn't have enough of him. What the hell was this all about? Was this some kind of bad joke or did Alexander drug him? It wasn't normal for the boy to feel so addicted to someone and it really made him uncomfortable, but at least he could live with it since now he knew that Alexander wanted him back equally.  
„I'm still not over it“, he said quietly, washing the other's belly now, before he mentioned him to turn around so he could do the same to his back. „This is the cutest thing ever. A little puppy... I never expected you to really get me one.“ Slowly, Hephaistion leaned over to him and pecked a small kiss onto his nape and smiled.  
„I can't express how grateful I am to be here. Really, thank you, Alexander.“

“Yeah. Into my favorite pair of shoes…”, he sighed even though he couldn’t be mad at this little ball of curtness. Although the dog needed his training because the blond man didn’t plan to lose more shoes because of some poop.   
“You don’t need to thank me so much”, he purred and closed his eyes when Phai started to wash his back. That was just what he needed after such great sex and he was sure that he was going to sleep like a baby today. “I just thought that we need something to mess around here. Besides, you said that you want one so I hope that you know that it requires a lot of care.” 

„I know that“, Hephaistion answered and smiled a bit, putting the wash cloth away as he leaned back against the tub, pulling Alexander with him so that he was lying between his legs now, resting his head against the boy's shoulder.  
„I had a dog back home“, he continued, feeling a bit nostalgic when he thought about it, but fortunately he felt _home_ enough at Alexander's side that it didn't hurt him so much to talk about it. Besides, since they were on a new level of their relationship now, the boy thought that it was time to reveal a bit about himself. He was sure that Alexander wouldn't tell him anything about himself, but he was fine with that and who knew, maybe he could wake his trust towards him by making the first step.  
„Well, it wasn't such a small dog“, he laughed, „since it was mostly used as a guard dog for the garden, but I really loved her. I took care of her since she was a little puppy and she was listening only to me. I wonder who is taking care of her now, probably our butler... since none of my siblings ever had the nerves to play with her. She's so hyperactive.“  
Hephaistion smiled and kissed Alexander's temple, fully enjoying the intimacy they shared right now, as he started to comb his fingers through his hair.  
„Did you have any pets?“, he asked and let his free hand slip to Alexander's stomach, where he started to massage his skin softly. „Or were you occupied enough with Austin and Axel?“

Alexander listened carefully to his lover even though it was a bit hard when he was getting a back rub. Besides, it was something new that Phai was speaking about his past so openly. Well, maybe the story about a dog wasn’t anything revealing but Alexander still was happy that Hephaistion wanted to share his memories with him.   
“No. My mother is allergic to fur so we didn’t have any animals”, he answered. “Besides, yes, you are right. Austin and Axel are enough. And now they are much calmer than they used to be. They are like two tornados. You have no idea how hard it was to look after them.” Alexander smiled at the memory of his brothers when they were still little and when they were trying to destroy everything just to see how it worked. 

"So you are the good old brother that is taking care of his baby brothers?" Hephaistion smiled at the imagination of a young Alexander who was busy as fuck with keeping an eye on his twin brothers. The boy barely knew them, but he could imagine how hard it could be to look after siblings - especially two of them that where like one, doing everything together. Hephaistion remembered how it was to look after his sister, but yes, these times were over and now he was all on his own.  
But wait... Hephaistion's eyes widened when he realized that he still didn't call Leander since they met. Shit. He completely forgot about him after everything that happened... He was such a shitty brother. Man, he would definitely call him tomorrow.  
"Well", Hephaistion sighed and leaned his head against Alexander. "Now you have a dog. Well, actually two." The boy laughed and nudged Alexander's temple with his nose, because really - he picked the boy up from the street like a stray dog and Hephaistion was so grateful for it that sometimes, he couldn't believe this was truly _his_ life. 

“Yeah. I was their _nanny_ for quite a long time”, he said with a small smile on his lips. “They even slept with me in my bed when they were already too tired to go to their own room.” Alexander purred when Hephaistion started to massage his sides. He still could remember how clingy the twins were but only to him and their parents, somehow not liking their oldest sibling.   
Alexander chuckled and looked at Hephaistion over his shoulder. “You are my puppy, too?”, he asked with a soft smile on his lips. Well, he kind of picked Phai from the streets like a stray dog but it didn’t matter now. The past should be left in the past, after all. 

Hephaistion grinned and shrugged his shoulders, while his hand still massaged the blond. „Well“, he hummed and looked at him, as his grin turned wider, „I can be anything you want me to be. And if that's a puppy... but you have to know that I am definitely not into bestiality.“  
He laughed and ruffled Alexander's hair, before he finished washing himself as he felt how the water was slowly getting cold.   
Well, this was some weird kind of Christmas. It wasn't bad, but not like the boy imagined it, either. He somehow expected something else, but he guessed that it still turned out to be pretty nice after what happened earlier... so Hephaistion really shouldn't complain.  
Alexander was his now and it was official. He wouldn't take any money from him anymore and the realization of this fact made him feel so good because he finally was able to feel like a decent human being who was liked for who he was and not what he did. Or whom he shared his body with.  
„Do you want to go to sleep?“, he asked quietly when he felt how Alexander relaxed in his arms which made him smile. Apparently he was exhausted, but who could blame him after the amazing sex they had? Hephaistion couldn't since he was tired himself but he still didn't want to go to sleep.  
„I would like to sit a bit in front of the fire place, if you don't mind“, he added and caressed the blond's cheek with his hand, kissing his skin.  
„I'm really sorry that I'm so clingy, but I guess I need to make sure that all of this is real. That we are... a thing now.“  
Hephaistion smiled and hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck, slightly embarrassed about himself, but he was just so... relieved. He felt truly happy for the first time in years now and all thanks to a man that was interested in a bit more than his ass.  
„I need to feel your presence... Is that okay?“

Alexander laughed loudly because Hephaistion sometimes was so adorable that it was making his heart melt. “Don’t worry. I’m not into bestiality, either”, he said as he turned around and kissed his boy. “But you are sometimes like a sweet puppy.” Alexander got up and out of the bathtub. “Only a bit, so we can sit down in the living room for longer, that’s not a problem.” The blond man took a fluffy towel and wiped Hephaistion dry with it. He was actually glad that Phai was so clingy because he enjoyed having the boy near himself. And spending the rest of the Christmas evening together with him in front of the fireplace was a really good idea. “But we were a thing from a longer time already”, he smiled and kissed Hephaistion’s forehead. “And now go and put something warm on before I will decide to warm you up by myself”, he said with a smug smile on his face. 

„But now it's official.“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander, not able to take his eyes off of him for a long while, as he was simply mesmerized with his beauty. It was incredible that someone like him, so perfect in every kind of way, wanted him. Hephaistion still was sure that the blond could have someone way better, but he was happy with how everything came out.  
Now he seemed to be in a real relationship... and he didn't have the feeling that it would end like his last one. Not with Alexander.  
Before he went out of the bathroom to in fact grab something to put on, he kissed Alexander on his full lips and hugged him tightly, simply because he needed it right now.   
He knew that he was behaving pathetic, but he couldn't stop himself. The happiness was literally pouring out of his heart.  
„I will be right back“, he murmured and went over to the closet, dressing himself in warm clothes, before he grabbed a soft blanket and took it with him, following Alexander who already went downstairs, probably to get the fire ready.  
It made Hephaistion smile, because all of this was so domestic that it made his heart ache, but only in the positive way.


	46. ONCE AGAIN

When the boy reached the living room where Alexander, in fact, was occupied with the fire, he immediately jumped over to the basket and opened it, only to see the little puppy being fast asleep. Hephaistion nearly shrieked from all the cuteness, as he gently patted the small head and spread the blanket out on the soft carpet he was sitting on, before he carefully lifted the dog out of the basket and put it on the blanket where it just kept sleeping as if nothing ever happened.  
„You are such a cute sleepy head“, he murmured and lied down on his side, bracing his head with his free hand while the other was tracing the outline of the pug's spine.  
„I guess I will name you Kadar“, he added and smiled over himself because it was pretty lame to name someone's pet after a character from a video game but this little dog reminded him so much of one of his favorite's that he just couldn't help himself. Besides, he could taste in the air that this little dog was going to be very clumsy.

Alexander smiled and kissed his boy back, feeling so warm inside. He really hadn't been this happy in a long time especially because he never expected to be in a real relationship again and with such a beautiful boy on top of that. After all, Hephaistion was nine years younger than him so it was quite a difference. But it seemed that Phai didn’t have a problem with that which was a good thing.  
The blond man put on some sweatpants and went downstairs. He took a look at the puppy but it seemed that the feverish love making that happened here just half an hour ago didn’t bother him at all because he was sleeping like a baby. Good. He didn’t want anyone to interrupt him when he was fucking his boy. Not even their dog.  
Alexander stretched and started to make the fire when Hephaistion came down as well, already fully dressed in Alexander’s sweater that was covering his naked legs almost to the knees. That sight made the blond man forget what he was doing for a minute and he burned his finger. Although he didn’t care about it at all because he had a thing for Hephaistion’s long, smooth legs. “That’s a nice name”, he said when he finally remembered how to speak. “Does it mean something?” 

Hephaistion looked up when he heard a slight hiss coming from Alexander who was still sitting in front of the fire and who apparently burned himself.  
The boy clicked with his tongue and shook his head, before he got up after a last look on his sleeping dog, and went over to his lover – he totally did _not_ blush at this thought, alright? – , carefully taking his hand into his.  
„How old are you again?“, he scolded him and checked how bad the damage was but fortunately it only seemed to be a slight burn. Nothing Hephaistion couldn't take care of.  
Without thinking any further about it, he lifted Alexander's hand with his own and kissed his skin where it was a bit reddened before he started to suck at it while he looked at the blond with raised eyebrows.  
„I guess I have to look out for you, Alexander“, he purred and stole a kiss from his lips before he stood up, pulling the said man with him.  
„Come on, we need to cool this, it might not look so bad, but you never know.“  
Softly, Hephaistion dragged him into the kitchen and ordered Alexander to pour cold water over his finger while he looked for some gel to cool it better, as well as some patch.  
„You need to take better care, now that I am truly worrying for you. Don't be so careless“, Hephaistion smiled, not caring that his words were cheesy – they only where true. He was a part in and of Alexander's life now and he would make sure that the blond would be fine all the time, no matter what. He would never allow this man to get hurt again, no matter in which way, Hephaistion himself would watch out for any kind of threat. Alexander was his now, both his soul and body, and the boy wasn't willing to give it up.  
„Better?“, he asked with a sweet smile after he patched the other's finger up, pressing a soft kiss on top of it.

Alexander nearly groaned when Hephaistion took his hand and started to suck on his finger. He barely felt the pain so it really was unnecessary but his cock had another opinion on it. And fuck, he shouldn’t even be able to _be able_ so fast but somehow he was and he felt like a teenage boy whose hormones were kicking in even when the wind blew. He wasn’t even able to form a single sentence because Hephaistion dragged him to the kitchen so Alexander had a perfect view on his long legs.   
“That’s nothing”, he finally muttered when Phai started to patch up his finger. He wasn’t even able to think about this stupid burn anymore especially when Hephaistion leaned down to take a gel from the shelf. And that fucker wasn’t wearing any underwear. Fuck. Was this some kind of test? Alexander closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to think about something gross so his penis would calm down and stop trying to get itself free. This really needed to be some kind of joke or maybe Hephaistion added Viagra to his tea when he wasn’t looking? But for what? They just had sex and now Phai was wandering around only in Alexander’s sweater. “Thank you. It’s better”, he smiled a bit, trying not to look down. 

Hephaistion smiled innocently and bit down on his bottom lip, before he nodded. „That's good, so now we can go and cuddle a bit?“, he cooed and grazed Alexander's crotch with his hand as if by accident as he passed him, his smile turning into a dirty grin.  
Oh, really? The blond man was aroused _again_? How was this possible? Not even Hephaistion was able to get horny again, not after he had such a mind blowing orgasm even though one should think that he had the youth on his side.  
Heh, this was really interesting. But really, even if he wanted, he simply couldn't imagine letting Alexander fuck him again, his body was too spent – and it truly was a shame.  
With a sigh, Hephaistion sat down on the carpet after he pulled a few cushions from the couch onto the floor so that they could lean against it and make themselves comfortable, before he started to gently scratch Kadar behind his ears who was still asleep, now lying on his side with his belly up and his chubby feet stretched away from him. He truly was adorable and the boy already loved him.  
„Come here“, Hephaistion said and turned around to face Alexander who was standing a few steps away from him, obviously staring at the boy's crotch of which he probably had a very nice view since the boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
He patted the place next to him, a smug smile on his lips, before he made himself comfortable with Kadar slightly snoring next to him while he waited for Alexander to finally sit down. When he did, Hephaistion immediately snuggled up to his side, putting on of his hands on top of his bare chest and purred.   
„Are you doing this on purpose, not wearing any shirt? You know how much I love your body“, he said and started to kiss Alexander's neck while he sneaked his thumb onto his chest and started to slowly rub his nipple, sucking another hickey on his skin which added perfectly into the collection.  
„Do you need anything?“

Alexander sighed heavily when Hephaistion grazed his crotch with that innocent look on his face. It caused a ton of dirty thoughts flowing into his mind. And not even thinking about gross things helped to calm down his penis. But he was stronger than this. He had to be so he took a deep breath and came into the living room where Hephaistion already prepared a nest for them.  
But then he stopped in front of the boy who was sitting cross legged so he had a perfect view on… well, everything. How he was supposed to control himself when Phai was tempting him like this? He really needed a cold shower now but his boy mentioned for him to sit down and he did so without even thinking about it. Before he had some times to react, Hephaistion was already sitting on his lap while kissing him and touching his chest. And the way he rubbed his nipples was making the blond man crazy. “It’s because it’s so hot here”, he answered, trying to calm his breath but still he couldn’t help himself from putting his hands on Hephaistion’s naked ass and squeezing his round cheeks. 

„How come I'm always cold then, when you say that it's so hot in here?“  
Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows and batted his eyelashes at the blond man, still grinning. Oh, Alexander. He was such a horny cutie that the boy nearly laughed. But hey, even if he himself wasn't able to please him with his body, it didn't mean that he couldn't make him feel good at all.  
„You didn't answer my question“, he purred while he straddled Alexander and caressed his neck, down his chest until he reached the waistline of his pants.  
„Do you“, he repeated, emphasizing every single word, „need anything?“  
Licking his lips, Hephaistion bent down again and licked over the other's right nipple, slightly biting into his flesh, grinning when he heard the sharp intake of Alexander's breath.  
But he didn't stop, he only kept teasing him a bit more before one of his hands slowly slid down into his pants where it softly massaged Alexander's already hard cock.  
„Hey“, he grinned and looked into Alexander's eyes again, „I guess someone is insatiable again, isn't he?“

Alexander really tried but he wasn’t able to speak normally when Hephaistion was acting like this. It was just too much for him and he couldn’t calm down anymore. Besides, Phai was touching him in all the right places and it was making the blond man lose his mind. It was really amazing how fast this boy was able to make him lose all the control.   
“I want you to call me daddy”, he finally said even though it was still hard to think when Hephaistion was touching his cock. Damn, he needed to get his control back or either way he was going to come into his pants like a schoolboy. But the pleasure Hephaistion was giving him was really amazing and tempting him to just lose himself in the situation. But not today. He wanted Hephaistion to beg him for his cock one more time. 

Okay, that was it. Hephaistion couldn't hold back the snort, but he did what Alexander wanted from him, of course he did.   
„Daddy?“, he echoed and licked his lips again, because damn, Alexander was truly impossible. He was so dirty that it nearly made the boy horny himself, it was at least making his heart beat faster.  
„Okay...“  
Smiling, Hephaistion moved back on the blond's legs until he could free the other's cock from his pants – and what he saw was a truly mouth watering sight.  
„So“, he breathed out when his fingers closed around Alexander's cock, giving him a tight stroke before he gently squeezed the base of his cock, his eyes glued to his face. Hephaistion took in every single change on the other's face, enjoying them like nothing else. Alexander reacted like this only because of him, and the boy only started to touch his cock. So it really was something he would just take as a compliment.  
„What do you want me to do, daddy?“, he asked and leaned down to move his lips faintly over Alexander's heated and hard flesh.

Alexander licked his lips when Hephaistion decided to play along. Well, maybe that was kinky but he loved it when Phai was playing an innocent boy. wWell, maybe not that innocent since his boy already started to touch his cock in a very non-innocent way. But Alexander managed to oppress a moan and keep a poker face.   
“I want you to tell me how naughty you were today”, he said while massaging his ass. He wanted to touch him all over and mark him down but he held back because he knew that it would be more fun if he would wait a bit. Besides, he knew exactly how naughty his boy could be so he really was expecting a lot. “I want to know everything, Hephaistion.” 

Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Alexander without saying anything. Naughty? He had been naughty? When exactly? He was such a good boy that he was surprised with himself but when Alexander wanted to play it like this... he would try his best.  
„Oh, I was very naughty, daddy...“, he purred and moved back against the blond's hand when he felt it on his ass. Seeing the horniness and desire in Alexander's eyes, he decided to just keep going until he would get what he wanted, which probably would be Hephaistion's ass.  
„How could I not? I mean, just look at you...“ Tracing invisible lines on Alexander's chest with one finger, he gently nipped at the blond's bottom lip before he kissed him passionately, keeping him in place with his free hand.  
„You are mine now... and just the thought of being able to have you all the time is making my brain melt. Not to talk about the hardness in my pants. I just love it when you claim me, you know.“  
Hephaistion slipped his hand into Alexander's hair and pulled at it, the other found its way into his pants again, and the way Alexander panted into his mouth was making him grin.  
„I was so horny for you, you have no idea... now that I am completely yours, it only makes it better... But I had no idea that _you_ could be so naughty, coming on my face... don't you have any shame?“, he asked with a cocky grin, but licked his lips when he remembered it.  
„It just felt so good, your hot come coating my face... you definitely have to mark me like this again. Many times“, he added and pushed Alexander back into the pillows.  
„And you taste so, so good. I want to taste you again, Alexander... can you do this for me?“

Alexander smiled mischievously when Hephaistion raised his eyebrows, clearly not expecting this evening to turn into this direction but at least he decided to play along. And he was really good in that especially when he was sticking out his ass for Alexander.   
"Yes. You are only mine now. And I am going to fuck your tight ass everyday." Alexander kissed his boy and let him play with his cock a bit harder. Damn. Hephaistion really made him fucking hard again.   
"I love coming on your face. You looked so fucking sexy with my semen on your face", he purred and licked his neck before he bit down on it, making the boy moan. "And I am going to make you choke on my cock again", he promised and smiled when Hephaistion pushed him down on his back. Now he had an even better view on his long legs which were making his cock twitch with excitement. 

Hephaistion leaned back and looked hungily at Alexander's cock after his eyes left the other's face. Damn, why was this turning him on so much? He loved seeing the blond man like this, all gone in his lust and this dirty talk... shit. He truly was fucked.  
„You are such a dirty little shit“, Hephaistion murmured and rutted his knee against Alexander's thigh after he pushed it between his legs, getting off on the sounds he made, especially because he knew how hard he was trying to keep up his composure but he wasn't able to when it came to his boy – and it made the latter fucking proud of himself.  
„You want to choke me with your cock?“, he repeated and swallowed, because just thinking about it, swallowing down around his hard cock, stretching his lips around it, was making him all hungry for it, but something in Alexander's eyes told him that he had something else in mind for him, but Hephaistion wasn't sure what exactly.  
„Then do it“, he grinned and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit of Alexander's cock, after he got himself in the right position again.  
„Tell me what you want from me, daddy...“ He let his voice sound desperate and needy on purpose, seeing how it immediately made Alexander's eyes flash dark, just like he wanted.  
„Tell your naughty slut what to do.“

Alexander really couldn’t hold back anymore when Hephaistion was acting so slutty so he gripped his boy’s hair and made him swallow his cock whole, managing to actually choke Phai on it. It usually wasn’t happening since Hephaistion was too good at it, but well, Alexander’s manhood was huge, after all. And fuck, Phai looked so sexy when tears were running down his cheeks and he needed to back off to breathe properly.  
“What’s up with you, beautiful? You should be sucking off your daddy right now”, he said while still gripping Hephaistion’s hair tightly. “Or should I punish you for being a bad boy?”, he asked and raised his eyebrow expectantly. He was really struggling now between spanking his boy’s amazing ass and making him suck his dick. Both options were very appealing and he couldn’t decide so he left this decision for Hephaistion himself. 

Getting pushed down on the other's cock like that and all of a sudden on top of that was something that Hephaistion didn't expect, at all. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. At first, it literally took his breath away, simply because he couldn't prepare himself for actually swallowing Alexander down, so he choked, for the first time ever. And by the way the blond man grunted at that, completely satisfied with himself, he knew that he got off on that, so Hephaistion was perfectly fine with that.  
„I'm sorry, daddy“, he panted and braced himself on Alexander's thighs, looking up to his face with shiny eyes.  
„It's just... your cock is so big that I can't help but choke on it. It's so... huge and hard... and delicious.“  
Hephaistion licked his lips, already bending down to take him in but he came to a halt when he heard the blond's voice. Huh. He let him choose what to do now? How was he supposed to decide something like that? Both options sounded so good that Hephaistion nearly moaned, but he really didn't know what to do now. He was hungry for Alexander's cock but he knew exactly how much the blond enjoyed it to punish him... the expression he had on his face everytime was telling him more than words.  
„How would my daddy want to punish his slut?“, he asked then, wanting to know more so that he could decide more easily, besides: he wanted to hear what Alexander wanted to do to him because he knew exactly that it would only add to his own horniness.

Alexander smiled a bit when Hephaistion started to praise his cock. Well, that was really good for ego that Phai loved his cock so much. After all, he was really good equipped but it never was a favor when he had sex with someone who wasn’t used to something so big. But now he didn’t want to think about others since he had Hephaistion who was born to ride his manhood.   
“Take off you sweater and wait here for me”, he ordered and got up, leaving the boy alone for a few minutes but he needed to get some stuff from the red room. Although he was really quick with that, grabbing what he needed and hurrying back where Hephaistion was waiting for him, completely naked now. “Good”, he said and came close to his boy with a pair of handcuffs in his hand. “Stick up your arms”, he ordered in a cold voice. “Daddy needs to punish you.” 

At Alexander's words and the way his voice sounded, Hephaistion felt his own body shuddering with excitement and he quickly did how he was told, pulling the sweater over his head which made him sit on the carpet completely naked right now. He immediately started to shiver a bit, because hey, he always was cold so he couldn't do anything against it, alright? But when he saw how Alexander came back into the living room he immediately felt his body getting hot. Damn, he really was addicted to him.  
„What did I do wrong?“, he asked innocently as he put his arms over his head and watched Alexander clasping some handcuffs around his wrists, leaving the boy excited since he really loved being on the man's mercy like that.   
„Isn't daddy pleased with his slut?“ Hephaistion moved his body in a tantalizing manner, knowing exactly that it made Alexander lose his mind, but it only made him put more effort into his movements.

“You are such a good daddy’s boy, Phai”, he purred and made sure that the handcuffs were clasped properly around Hephaistion’s wrists before he blindfolded him. “And I am so pleased with you”, he smiled and kissed his boy. “So don’t be afraid. I will take good care of you.”   
Alexander got up and lit up the special candles that he prepared for Hephaistion. They were smelling like chocolate so he hoped that the boy would like them even though the scent side of them wasn’t their real purpose for tonight. “Spread your thighs, Hephaistion”, he ordered and when the boy did as he was told, Alexander poured the hot wax on the boy’s delicate inner thighs, observing his face all the time. After all, they never talked about this kind of play and he actually didn’t want to do something that Hephaistion didn’t like even though the boy seemed to be enjoying the pain. 

As soon as the hot wax met his skin, Hephaistion arched his back and moaned surprised. Shit, what was that? It really hurt the first moment, did Alexander really know what he was doing there?  
„Fuck“, he panted, but even though it hurt at first, he spread his legs a bit wider, staring into the complete darkness in front of his eyes, trying to hear what Alexander was doing.  
A sweet smell hit his nose when he felt another hot droplets on his skin, which only added to the pain.  
„What are you doing?“, he got out, trying to get away from the pain but meeting Alexander's hands at the same time, not knowing himself what he wanted. It simply was something completely new and the boy had no idea about how to react to this, but the way Alexander massaged his thighs was calming him down, so he leaned back into the cushions again and gave himself to his lover.  
„More“, Hephaistion moaned when he felt that this situation was arousing him beyond endurablity, sending waves of arousal through his body.  
„Give me more, daddy...“

Alexander put his hand on Hephaistion’s thigh and started to massage it gently when the boy tried to get away from the hot wax. The blond man used only paraffin wax which was melting on the lower temperature than his other candles but maybe he really should have talked about it first with his boy.   
“Easy. It’s wax”, he informed him, still massaging his boy’s thigh which apparently made Phai more relaxed. “Should I go on?”, he asked, observing Hephaistion and his body’s reactions so he wouldn’t overdo it. But then Phai moaned and spread his legs wider, showing Alexander his slowly hardening cock. Damn, that was really making the blond man crazy and when his lover urged him to give him more he did so, pouring the hot wax all over Hephaistion’s smooth thighs.   
“Such a good boy”, he praised as he poured a few drops on Hephaistion’s stomach which made the boy moan loudly.

Hephaistion could barely take it. Never before had he felt something like this and the fact that he was completely open for Alexander and his doings was only intensifying his emotions - and the throbbing in his lower parts. He would love to give his own cock some friction because he could feel how it got harder with every passing second, but he couldn't since his hands were clasped together. Besides, he didn't want to disappoint Alexander so he just kept lying there, arching his back whenever could feel the wax on his body. The boy had the feeling as if his thighs were burning but it was a good burn, leaving his body aching for more.  
"Daddy", he panted when a few drops came dangerously close to his cock. Given Alexander's hard breathing, Hephaistion could tell that he was enjoying himself a lot, even though he tried to be quiet about it as usual.  
"This feels so good", the boy continued, thrusting up his hips when he felt the faint touch of Alexander's hands on his dick, but it was far from giving him any pleasure. He simply needed _more_. More of Alexander, more of his desire and lust, more of his physical love. 

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion started to moan even louder, spreading his thighs only for the blond man. And that was a really delicious sight that made Alexander’s mouth water. Right now even his boy was fully erect and clearly seeking for some friction for his own cock. And who was Alexander to say no to that?  
He put the candle away and bent down to suck the tip of his boy’s cock into his mouth. And damn, the sounds that his boy made were almost as delicious as his manhood. “Such a good daddy’s boy”, he purred, massaging Hephaistion’s thighs and observing him all the time even though he already had problems with concentrating since his own cock was already painfully hard. “Do you want daddy to keep going?”, he asked and kissed his boy’s manhood. 

What Hephaistion definitely didn't expect was Alexander to suck him off. These damned blindfolds were doing their job, cutting the boy off every single way of noticing what Alexander was doing. He could barely hear him since the blood was rushing through his veins, making his heart pound so hard that he thought it would break his ribcage. Damn, Alexander would really kill him someday.  
"Yes", he moaned, feeling the blond's hot breath on his manhood which made him slowly lose his mind.  
"Keep going, please don't stop... This feels so good." Even though Hephaistion was trying to keep his voice steady, all his efforts were worthless when Alexander took him back into his hot mouth, knowing exactly how to use his tongue to make the boy lose his mind completely.  
He even dared to move his arms from where he was keeping them above his head like the good boy he was, as Alexander fortunately didn't tie him to anything, and blindly searched for his hair, burying his fingers into it, pushing him down deeper on his cock until he felt it hitting the back of his lover's throat.  
Hephaistion immediately jerked up, not able to keep his hips in place while he groaned Alexander's name, clearly pleased with the turn of events. 

Alexander smiled mischievously and took Hephaistion’s cock into his mouth again, sucking him gently at the beginning but with every passing second he was sucking him off harder and faster but it seemed that Phai still was insatiable because he put his hands on Alexander’s head and urged him to swallow him whole. Damn that brat. But it turned on the blond man so he started to move his head, swallowing Hephaistion whole everytime he went down while he started to masturbate himself because the aching between his own thighs was too much for him. Besides, Phai’s moans weren’t making things easier for him since the boy’s noises always put him on the edge and this time it was no different. 

For a brief moment, Hephaistion asked himself how he was supposed to survive this thing he had going with the blond man, because he already literally felt like dying. The pleasure he was giving him was too much for his poor body to handle, not to mention how much he fucked with his mind. But the boy would be lying if he said that he wanted it to stop.  
Quite the opposite, this was the best thing ever.  
That's why he simply gave in and let himself feel without trying to hold back anymore, starting to thrust his hips upwards, pushing his own cock deeper into Alexander's mouth. At this pace, he was sure that he would be able to keep going like this for a bit more, but when he felt Alexander's teeth grazing the side of his cock, it sent a jolt through his body and he held himself back from coming with the last remains of his willpower.  
„I am about to come, daddy“, he moaned, losing the rest of his composure. He just wanted to come, so, _so_ badly. But still, he had to ask for it. Coming without Alexander's permission was something he tried to avoid.  
„Please, let me come... let your... obedient slut come, daddy“, he added, focusing hard on his words because the arousal totally turned his brain into goo.

Alexander knew that Hephaistion wasn’t going to last for a long time since they had sex not so long ago. And the way Phai was moaning and screaming his name told him that he was already on the edge – just like Alexander who was masturbating himself hard.  
The blond man backed off for a few seconds and looked into his boy’s face.   
“Come for your daddy, Hephaistion”, he ordered and quickly started to suck him off again. Damn, he really wanted to taste his come again because he didn’t have any chance for so long. And the taste of his boy was really addictive. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long because Hephaistion came hard into his mouth, screaming Alexander’s name loudly which made the blond man come into his own hand as well but he still didn’t let go of his boy’s cock. 

Alexander's command was the last thing the boy needed to finally come. He just did how the blond man told him to, spilling his lust down his throat with a loud scream of his name. Hephaistion thought he would faint any second since his orgasm literally took his breath away.  
„Fuck“, he panted, his fingers still buried in Alexander's hair who was still sucking on his dick. „Stop, this is too much“, he groaned and pulled at the blond mane until he could feel how Alexander moved, before he lied down on top of Hephaistion, causing the boy to let out a small huff. But the feeling of his heavy weight on his own body was the best ever, so he moved his arms until he managed to get them around Alexander's neck.  
„Kiss me“, he breathed, still completely senseless, not able to do anything with his spent body, tied hands and blind eyes.

Alexander backed off and took a few deep breaths, calming himself down after his own orgasm. But he still grinned when Hephaistion asked him to kiss him. The blond man slowly lied down on his lover and kissed him gently, rubbing Phai’s side with his hand.  
“You were amazing”, he purred as he started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck but he still didn't take off his blindfold or handcuffs because he really enjoyed having the boy completely on his mercy. Besides, it seemed that Phai didn’t have anything against it himself since he was purring quietly when Alexander was touching and kissing him gently. 

Hephaistion smiled, hearing the blond's compliment and shrugged his shoulders, as far as it was possible from his current position.  
„I'm trying my best to please you, _daddy_ “, he said with a mischievous smile on his lips before he searched for Alexander's and kissed him again, tasting a bit of himself on his tongue which made him moan in pleasure.  
„I could get used to this“, he purred, because really, he didn't know that he was so dirty that he got off on being tied up, completely free for someone else's use. Normally, he would hate it because he didn't like to give away the control over himself, but with Alexander it was different. He truly trusted him and he was ready to let the man do literally everything to him.  
„Who would know that you are _that_ kinky“, Hephaistion said after a few seconds while he stroke Alexander's cheek, feeling slight stubble beneath his fingertips which made him bite his lips at the thought of his unshaved lover and what they could do with that – but he quickly concentrated on Alexander again, when he felt how sticky his body was, all sweaty and his thighs hard where the wax dried on his skin.  
„I can't wait to find out more of your dirty secrets.“

Alexander chuckled and kissed his boy one more time before he finally took off the blindfold. He kissed both of Phai’s eyes and stroke his cheek with his thumb. “You are pleasing your daddy very well”, he purred and got back to kissing his boy’s neck and marking it with hickeys.   
“Are you sure about that?”, he said in a low voice, looking into his boy’s eyes. “Do you really want to know all of my dirty secrets?” Alexander smiled mischeviously and kissed Hephaistion once again but this time the kiss was more passionate and dominant. Maybe he was spent but he still wanted to show his boy who had the upper hand here. It was fun, after all, and the way Hephaistion was cuddling into his broad chest was making things even better. 

For the first seconds, Hephaistion was busy with blinking, trying to get rid of the haze that was covering his eyes due to the blindfold that made his vision black, but after a few moments, he could see clear again and looked at Alexander who had a proud grin on his face. Such a fucker, so full of himself but the boy could understand that. He would be proud of himself as well if he would have been on Alexander's place.  
„Yes“, he answered honestly, still smiling but not joking about this now, at all. „Every single one of them. I want to know everything about you.“  
Hephaistion looked Alexander in the eyes, losing himself for a moment, before he pulled him down again and kissed him softly on his lips.  
„I want to see your real face, without any facade or mask on it.“

Alexander chuckled and unclasped the handcuffs before he reached for Hephaistion’s sweater and helped the boy into it. After all, Phai was probably already cold again. “Be careful what you wish for because you might get it”, he purred with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “But now get under the blanket. I can see that you need to warm yourself up.” Alexander stood up and looked at the mess they made. Well, there was no use to even try to clean it since the carpet was in his semen and wax on top of it. So he guessed that it was better to just put it into the washing machine later since he was too lazy to do it now. 

Hephaistion observed how Alexander got up in silence, examining this glorious body while he kept sitting on the floor for a few minutes more. He knew exactly what he wished for and he wanted it, more than anything. But he guessed that there was no use in pushing Alexander into something he didn't want and besides: he probably would never get to know his real side, his secrets. At least not outside of their sex life.   
If Hephaistion's mind wouldn't be so fogged from the incredible sex they just had, he would probably get sad about that fact but instead, he just got up and nodded.  
„I will just go and quickly wash myself“, he said and pecked a kiss on Alexander's cheek before he passed him by and went upstairs to get rid of the wax on his skin.  
When he came downstairs again after what could count as half an hour, freshly showered and fully dressed in sleeping pants and a sweater, the blond man was nowhere to be found, neither in the living room nor in the kitchen. Shrugging his shoulders, Hephaistion thought that he probably went to dress or something like that, because the fire already died out and only Kadar was snoring slightly on the blanket, rolled together into a tight ball of fur. With a smile on his face, the boy lifted him up and went back to their bedroom, where he pulled a sweater from himself out of the drawer and made a nest out of it on the bed before he carefully put his little dog inside.  
„Sleep tight, little boy“, he whispered and patted his head, before he lied down next to him, curling his body around the little nest.


	47. TWISTER

Alexander was sitting on the couch and watching how his lover and brothers were playing twister. It was actually fun to watch since neither of them seemed to want to give up anytime soon even though their positions were getting more difficult. That’s why he was only telling them where they should step because no way in hell he was going to stretch like Hephaistion just did. And his boy was really good at it even though the twins were also flexible.   
“Axel, left hand on green”, he said with a devilish smile which made his brother throw him a death glare.   
“You are cheating!”, he whined, trying to somehow reach the green dot.   
“Of course not.” Alexander smiled innocently even though he _was_ cheating because he liked to see his brothers on a losing position. “That’s what the chart shows.”  
Alexander’s smile grew even wider when Axel almost lost his balance but he still somehow managed not to fall down. Fucker. But it still was fun. The twins were here since basically the early morning which meant that Alexander didn’t have a chance to sleep properly or have morning sex with his young lover so now there was a time for his sweet payback.   
“Hephaistion, right hand on red”, he informed with a spark in his eyes because now Phai had to lean down which meant that Alexander was going to have a perfect view on his ass that was stuck up in the air. Well, that game was actually really great, now that he thought about it. 

It was pretty hard not to laugh at the brother's bantering, but Hephaistion had to get a grip on himself, because otherwise, he would lose this game – and that was something he definitely did _not_ want.  
„Are you sure that it's my right hand on red?“, he asked and peeked at Alexander from under his spread legs, grinning widely even though the blood shot right into his face due to this position. Damn, this was really tiring but he wouldn't give up. Ever.  
„Austin, could you please stop that?“, he laughed when he felt the twin's leg between his own when he tried to reach the point Alexander just told him to, but the boy almost immediately heard his lover's grumbling when he heard his words. But what could he do? Austin was pushing his thigh against his own, and if Hephaistion wouldn't have only the blond man on his mind, he would definitely get aroused because of him. The twins were handsome as fuck, after all.  
But Hephaistion just grinned and wiggled his ass, stretching even more to reach a yellow dot, grazing Axel's foot with his hand as he was passing him by which caused the other twin to giggle – before he fell on his ass.  
The boy burst out into laughter at his pissed face and would have lifted his hands in a defensive manner if he could. „Sorry, I didn't do this on purpose!“, he grinned innocently, before his attention got back to Austin who was now breathing into his neck, making him giggle.  
Fuck, if he kept doing this, he would fall himself, since his neck was so incredibly sensitive...  
„Alexander, quickly! Make me move!“, he cried out when he could feel how his laughter wanted to get stronger at the ticklish feeling against his skin.

“That’s not fair!” Axel whined like a dying animal and sat crosslegged on the floor, watching how his brother and Hephaistion were fighting each other silently. And now he had a dilemma for who he should be rotting – for his brother or for Phai? Since he already lost, it was only fair for Austin to lose as well.   
“Whatever you wish, beautiful”, Alexander smiled mischievously and lightly kicked Austin’s butt which made the man fall right onto his handsome face.   
“Aaand Hephaistion won!”, he announced with a shit eating smile on his face and in the last moment, he managed to block the pillow that Austin threw into him.  
“You are really cheating!”, he growled, quickly standing up, clearly ready to fight with his older brother for his honor.   
“Oh, come on, Austy. It’s just a game. And you were just seconds away from falling so I actually did you a favor”, Alexander responded and shrugged his shoulders innocently. Well, he didn’t know that but it looked like this and seeing his brother being pissed off like this was the best thing ever so he didn’t regret anything. 

Slowly, trying not to break any of his bones, Hephaistion got up and turned around to look at Alexander, proudly pushing both of his fists into the air before he double highfived his lover and gave him a long kiss.   
„Thank you, darling“, he purred, bracing his hands on the other's thighs while he looked him into the eyes. He truly was such a sweetheart, letting Hephaistion win. But the boy was sure that he would have managed to knock Austin out of the game all by himself.  
„What about you joining me in a game now?“, he asked and cocked his eyebrows, turning his head at the twins who were busy with pouting now.  
„I would love to get all... tangled with you. What do you think?“  
Hephaistion lifted one of his hands and caressed Alexander's neck, before he kissed the corner of his mouth.  
„Or are you afraid that you will break, old man?“

Alexander kissed Hephaistion back, now even more proud of himself and gave his ass a playful slap. “Everything for you, beautiful”, he purred, not even a bit ashamed that he just let Hephaistion win and checked out his ass in the progress.   
“No, that’s not a good game for me. I am just too tall”, he said with a smile. He really didn’t want to play this game because even though he was fit, he still wasn’t as flexible as Hephaistion or his brothers so there was no way that he could win against them.   
“Ohoho, someone is a cowaaard!”, Axel sang with a devilish smile on his face, clearly trying to get on Alexander’s ambition because he wanted to see his brother fail. 

„Oh, is that so?“ Hephaistion sighed and let go of Alexander, after giving him his best sad puppy eyes and let his shoulders hang. He even pushed his bottom lip out and looked to the ground, trying to wake Alexander's sympathy but he probably was cold as a stone when it came to that.  
But damn, the boy really wanted to play this game with him, because he was sure that it would be so much fun to get close to him that way... and check out his limits.  
„Okay. That's a pity...“ Hephaistion turned around and walked over to the small basket he made provisorily for Kadar that was standing next to the couch, looking back at Alexander every few steps, still pouting. He slowly sat down, his eyes fixed on Alexander's when he tried his best, playing all dramatic and forcing his eyes to water a bit.  
„So now you will have to play with me“, he muttered to his puppy, not paying any attention to the twins who were grinning widely by now.

“Phai…” Alexander sighed and raised his eyebrows when the boy started to pout. Really? This wasn’t a game for him and he didn’t like to lose. But Hephaistion’s pouting was really making something inside of him melt. Damn. Why was this boy manipulating him so easily and why did he need to do that in front of his brothers?  
Alexander huffed and looked at his boy who was petting a half asleep Kadar by now while trying to pretend that he didn’t hear his brother’s comments. Why was this his life? “Okay”, he said finally and got up from the couch. “But only one round and fast. I don’t like to stretch so much.” The blond man frowned and sent death glares to the twins who weren’t bothered by that, at all. Bastards. 

Hephaistion could tell the exact moment his pout turned into a grin. Fuck yes. So he truly had a huge effect on the blond man, that was good to know. He would just keep this in mind for future reference, he could never know when he might be in need of Alexander's sympathy.  
„You won't regret it“, the boy purred and got up with a grin on his lips, jumping over to Alexander where he stole a kiss from his lips, telling him this way how happy he made him with that, even if it only was a short round of a stupid game.  
But still, it meant a lot to him.  
„One round? And fast? That doesn't sound like you at all... at least not the first part. I know that you can be pretty fast in particular situations, but you are so insatiable... I bet we will play more than one round. For me. Please?“  
Hephaistion smiled wickedly when he got himself in position at the edge of the mat, looking over to the twins who had the chart between them now, and motioned them to start.

“Oh, so he is fast.” Axel laughed out loud but quickly stopped when a pillow, thrown by Alexander himself, hit his face. “Fucker”, he muttered under his breath and frowned.   
“Don’t worry, sunshine. We can play a few rounds more. But later.” Alexander smiled like a predator who just spotted his prey. He was going to make Hephaistion pay for that since he was sure that this game was going to stretch him a bit too much.   
“Okay. Alexander. Left hand on blue.” Austin smiled innocently just like his older brother and sat down on the couch with Axel who was smiling like he was planning something big and devilish – which he probably was.   
“I hate you both”, the blond man sighed but did as he was told. With the twins having the chart, he knew that he had no chances right now. 

Hephaistion licked his lips when he heard the hidden threat in Alexander's words and nodded slightly, while his eyes were fixed on his face. Yes, that sounded good to him. But he was curious if Alexander really would be able to play with him for a few rounds more after this game. The boy would probably have to massage him the whole night to get his tense muscles under control again. That thought made him smile. It was nice to know that he had the youth on his side.  
Hephaistion bent down and put his right foot on green while his hand on the same side had to go on red, quickly making both of the men standing there in a pretty uncomfortable position.  
After a few turns on the chart, the boy was standing with his back to Alexander who was standing halfway bent over him, before he changed his position, deliberately rubbing his ass against the blond's crotch who immediately cursed under his breath at that, making the boy grin like a devil.  
„Did you say something, my love?“, he asked and peaked over his shoulder into Alexander's face, blowing him a kiss.

Alexander should have known better and never agreed to play this stupid game. Sure, he hadn't been fair when Hephaistion and the twins had been playing but Phai was now using his sexy body to distract him which was a lot more unfair. And if only he would be distracted. Hephaistion knew exactly what he was doing and with every move of his body, he was somehow managing to touch Alexander’s crotch.   
They should have had morning sex.  
Now Alexander was pretty quickly getting aroused and the fact that Hephaistion was stretching his body like a cat wasn’t helping him much. But he wouldn’t give up so easily so he gritted his teeth and continued the game even though the positions were getting much, much worse.   
“Nothing, sunshine. I only said that you have a great ass”, he growled which made the twins laugh devilishly. 

Letting out a small gasp, Hephaistion turned his head as good as he could in his current position and looked at Alexander, his eyes playfully widened.  
„What is poking my ass there?“, he asked and cackled, wiggling said body part of his a bit more, rubbing himself harder against the blond's crotch.   
Really? Alexander was getting hard from playing Twister? Only because Hephaistion was playing with him? Well, he knew that he was pretty flexible and that everyone had a hard time in competing him in anything, so he definitely could understand the blond's frustration.  
But still, it was a nice extra that he got aroused.  
With a mean smile, Hephaistion turned around and looked at the twins who where observing them with amused expression on their similar faces.  
„Axel, could you please do something against this hard prick that is literally pressing into my poor ass?“  
He batted his eyelashes at him and moved like the man told him to, which actually caused him to turn around so that he was facing Alexander right now who had a pretty desperate expression on his face. Hephaistion stretched his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling innocently at him once again while he rubbed his own crotch against his.  
„This would be a nice position to fuck me, don't you think?“, he asked quietly so that only his lover would hear him. Well, he loved teasing him and bonding with the twins, but this was something he wanted to keep between the two of them.  
„You definitely have to tie me like this in the sling and then... fuck my brain out.“  
The boy could see how Alexander's eyes widened at that and he knew that he won the game. He only had to make the blond man lose _this_ game.  
„My body would be completely on your mercy“, he continued whispering, licking his lips again while he slightly pressed his crotch against the bulge in Alexander's pants.  
„I would be motionless and only there for you, all open for you to fuck me... just imagine how tight my ass would be, all eager to finally welcome your cock back.“  
Hephaistion blinked and when his eyes met the blond's again, full of lust, Alexander literally slipped and crashed down on top of him, making them both go to the ground.  
The boy drew in a sharp breath, due to the sudden weight on top of him, but when he realized that he won the game – the twin's cheering was another sign for it – he smiled bright and kissed Alexander, who was lying on top of him, breathing heavily.  
„Oh baby“, he cooed and stroke Alexander's hair out of his face. „You lost...“

Alexander was actually doing pretty well even though the twins were doing everything to make him lose and Hephaistion was no better. That little bastard was making him hard without even doing much. He really couldn’t believe that he was falling for the boy’s charm so easily even though he was already thirty years old and control was his second name, especially control over his own body. But apparently, Hephaistion didn’t know that.   
But at least it wasn’t that bad when Phai was standing with his back to Alexander because the blond man could at least try to think about something else. But of course this state of things didn’t last for long and Axel made the boy turn around. And then Alexander was sure that he wasn’t going to last long. The look in Hephaistion’s eyes was telling him that the boy had a plan and damn, he loved that plan. Just imagining his boy all tied up and on his complete mercy was doing things to him and making the bulge in his pants grow bigger.   
“I’m really going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk”, he whispered and nearly moaned when Hephaistion rubbed himself against the blond man’s crotch just in the right way.   
That was too much for him. He was really aroused and unable to think straight anymore so before he had time to actually do something, he was already lying on top of Hephaistion who was smiling winningly. “I really hate you all”, he growled when the twins started to cheer for Hephaistion. 

„I'm counting on that“, Hephaistion whispered in response and kissed Alexander, clearly pleased with himself. Oh man, he really loved moments like this when they were all loosened up and happy, simply enjoying their time together and that the twins were here was only adding to that. Hephaistion really liked them, after this short time they really felt like family to him and the fact that they stood on his side, always trying their best to go on Alexander's nerves, was making him feel special, because finally someone was trying to gain his favor and sympathy. It never happened before that someone wanted him to like them and it was obvious that the twins wanted it, but it wasn't a hard task for the boy in the end – he already loved them.  
Hephaistion got ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring and his eyebrows immediately furrowed. Who could that be? Nevena wanted to join them in the evening – since Alexander made her work today for real – so there was nobody left, except for... Felix.  
The boy's features darkened at that thought and he pulled Alexander back on top of him who wanted to get up to open the door.  
„No“, Hephaistion grunted and shook his head. „We are not opening.“

Alexander rolled his eyes but kissed his boy passionately even though the twins were making vomiting voices from the couch. And they really considered themselves adults? “Good”, he said quietly but quickly frowned when he heard a knocking at the doors which meant that Felix really kept his promise and came back. But for what? The blond man actually thought that his ex fiancé was going to simply give up because Alexander made it clear that there was nothing more between them anymore. But it seemed that this still wasn’t enough.  
“I will make it quick, Phai”, he said when the boy’s grip on his waist grew tighter.   
“Who is that?”, Austin asked, looking between Hephaistion and Alexander with a questioning look on his face. 

„No. You won't make anything quick.“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander and grimaced when the other tried to get up _again_ love didn’t burn out.” Austin sighed and looked at Alexander who was still cuddling with Hephaistion. “There is something wrong. Maybe he wants something from you.”  
“I won’t give him anything”, Alexander growled, tightening his grip around Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion swallowed hard and looked back to Alexander, before he pulled him onto the couch and sat next to him, looking into his eyes with sorrow in his own.  
What he did could not be forgiven? Man, then he really seemed to have screwed up... The boy immediately cuddled closer to Alexander, tryling to calm him down with his presence.  
„I hope he won't bother you ever again“, he mumbled and kissed the side of Alexander's neck. Really, he didn't want to hear his name again, not for once.   
„Is he gone now?“, he asked and looked over to the twins, not willing to let go of the blond man, pulling him even closer to himself while he started to comb his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head.  
Forgotten was the nice atmosphere they had before, the relaxed playing and the bantering. Damn, couldn't he just be happy for once? It was Christmas, for god's sake...!  
„I don't want this asshole to hurt you again“, he said and looked at Alexander, because it was obvious that deep inside of him, he was still feeling the pain.  
„Can I do anything for you...? To make you feel better?“

“He won’t. Don’t worry about it. What had been between us is long gone. And I won’t fall for his lies again.” Alexander wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and looked at Austin who was now trying to light up the fireplace, probably just because he needed something to occupy his hands with.  
“Maybe we should call the police if he will show up again?” Axel looked at Alexander and bit down on his lip. “It would be much better than you trying to kill him. I doubt that anyone wants you in jail.”  
“Axel’s right. Maybe a restraining order is actually a good idea. You have your lawyers so it wouldn’t take you long to get that shit done.” Austin got up and sat down in the armchair, his face still sour. “It seemed that he was really desperate, after all… He was always too proud for something like this. But here he is.” 

Hephaistion bit down on his lips and looked into the small fire, before he turned his head away again and only looked at Kadar who was sleeping in his lap now. Suddenly, he wished to live the life of this little dog, all careless with his only duties being eating, playing and sleeping.  
„Maybe you should do that“, the boy said then after a while, his voice insecure, because he really had no idea what to do in this situation. But a restraining order? Wasn't this necessery when someone got physically abusive towards someone?  
Man, he really didn't know what happened but he didn't dare to ask, either. He knew that it was none of his business, but still... he liked Alexander too much to not care about something like this. But just as the twins said – when the time would come, the blond man would maybe open up towards him.  
But who knew when this time would come? Maybe Hephaistion wouldn't even witness it anymore, because only because Alexander agreed to his proposition to end their deal, it didn't mean that he would automatically keep him _forever_...  
With a sigh, the boy looked at Alexander again, before his eyes slid down to his neck and gently leaned his head against the broad shoulder.  
„May I ask“, he started, not knowing how to actually say it, but then he decided to just ask straight forward, because after all, if Alexander didn't want to answer him, he could just shut him up, „what he did to you? Did he hurt you?“  
Hephaistion's hand immediately roamed protectively over the blond's arms and shoulders before it came to a halt on his stomach while he looked him into the eyes, truly worried.

“I will think about it”, he promised even though he didn't have any desire to think about it any further. But the twins and his lover were right. He needed to do something about it but also do it without violence since he really didn’t want to end up in jail. Damn, why did this fucker come back? What was it all about?   
“Well…”, he sighed and looked up at the twins who were looking back at him. He didn’t like to tell this story, simply because he didn’t like the bad memories to come back to him. “He slept with my brother before our wedding”, he shrugged and when confusion showed itself on Phai’s beautiful face, he quickly added: “My older brother. We have one brother more”, he informed and sighed. “He thought that no one would notice”, Axel hissed, frowning, just like Alexander. “That he couldn’t keep it in his pants.” 

For the first moment, Hephaistion just looked at Alexander without actually getting what the other man just said. „What?“, he asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion but when he saw the discomfort in the blond's eyes, he knew that he got it right.  
He immediately felt his own face going pale and he looked away for a second, staring at the floor. So this was what it all was about. Felix cheated on him. Before their wedding.  
Hephaistion swallowed hard when he tried to imagine how much it had to hurt Alexander back then and suddenly, he understood why he got so furious when he thought that his toy had someone on the side. Even if they weren't _as far_ with their relationship as they were now that night, he still could imagine what went through Alexander's head. And he understood it.  
Of course, he hurt him, especially with the things he said, but with this knowledge Hephaistion felt incredibly sorry for Alexander.  
Hesitating, he reached for the blond's hand and held it in his own, not knowing if the blond wanted this kind of comfort. He still was so incredibly insecure when it came to things like this, because he preferably would be close to that man all the time, but he knew that he probably didn't like it when the boy took care of him.   
But Hephaistion couldn't stop himself. Especially not now, when he felt the hate boiling inside of him. He hated Alexander's fiancé so much even though he didn't know him, but how could he do that? How could he cheat on this wonderful man? The boy really didn't get it. And that's why he probably said his next words even though he knew that they didn't share anything like Alexander and his fiancé had back then. And he knew that they never would. But he still wanted his lover to know, even if he would laugh at him.  
„I would never do that to you“, he said with a firm voice, still looking at the blond, before he let go of his hand, guessing that he overdid it already, given Alexander's confused expression.  
„I mean... I know that we don't – you know, have _this_ , but... I wouldn't.“  
Hephaistion bit down on his lips before he put Kadar down into his basket and got up from the couch, embarrassed with this situation because he could feel the brother's eyes on him – and not only Alexander's, all three of them where looking at him now. Probably wondering, how someone like him could say something like that. As if he would ever play such a huge role in Alexander's life like his fiancé did. Even if they stepped further now, dismissing him from the position of a whore, this still was too... much. Simply too much.  
Awkwardly, the boy scratched the back of his head, before he adjusted his sweater and reached for his phone that was lying on the table. He had to get out of this embarrassing situation for a few minutes and calling Leander was a brilliant excuse for that. Thinking about what happened reminded him of his brother again, and before he would forget him another time, he would call him now. He owned him this phone call, after all.  
„Excuse me for a minute“, Hephaistion smiled and leaned down to kiss Alexander shortly on the cheek, not able to resist the urge of touching him somehow.  
„I just need to make a phone call, I will be back in a minute.“ And with that, he went over to the kitchen, pulling the doors close behind him and sat down while he already dialed Leander's number.

Alexander was really surprised when Hephaistion said that he would never do something like this. But what exactly did he mean? That he wouldn’t cheat on Alexander? For a few seconds, he couldn’t help but imagine having an actual wedding with Hephaistion. That was a really nice thought even though he didn’t want to get married ever again. And he didn’t think that with Phai they were close enough to think about marrying each other. Sure, their relationship went on a new stage but that still didn’t mean anything. Probably, the boy realized that, too, because he quickly stood up, saying that he needed to make a call and smiling awkwardly. He went out of the room so fast that Alexander didn’t even have time to react.   
“Shut up!”, he growled at the twins who were smiling mischievously at him. “That’s none of your business.”


	48. PHONE CALL

“Hephaistion!”, Leander said happily when he picked up his phone only after two signals. “How are you doing? Are you okay?”, he asked, clearly worried about his younger sibling. “Where are you now? Why didn’t you call me for so long?” 

Hephaistion bit down on his knuckle while he waited for his brother to pick up the phone while his eyes were fixed on the door where Alexander was behind, probably laughing over him now because he behaved like they shared something of a higher value. Shit. He was so pathetic that he felt his face blush a bit and he hid it in his hand. How was he supposed to face them now? They would probably mock him for thinking this way. Alexander maybe didn't even care, at all, if Hephaistion had someone beside him, who knew that? Maybe it only had been the shock back then, that his toy dared to look at someone else? Fuck, that was it – for sure.   
Hephaistion groaned in pain when his forehead met the desk but he quickly sat up again when he heard his brother's voice, which made him roll his eyes immediately. Really. Did he have to be so overly worried? He told him that he was fine where he was now, so there really wasn't a single reason for him to interrogate him now.  
„Jesus, calm down“, he said into the phone but couldn't stop the small smile that formed on his lips. „I am doing very well. Sorry, I completely forgot calling you“ - Hephaistion could literally see his brother rolling his eyes and scowling at that - „since I have been pretty busy the last few days. I'm really sorry.“  
Hephaistion took a small breath and thought about what to tell him, but he really didn't want to give anything away to his brother since he knew that he couldn't lie to his father. And the last thing he wanted was his old man to appear and make a scene, trying to take his failure of a son away from Alexander. Ugh, he really had a shitty life.  
„The reason I am calling“, he continued after a second and looked out of the window, smiling when he noticed that it was snowing in thick and big flakes, „is, that I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. Yes, exactly. I didn't forget that it's Christmas. Can you please hug Zora from me? But please don't tell her that we talked, I don't want them to know. It's still... too fresh, since I didn't even expect to meet _you_.“  
Hephaistion cracked his neck and nodded, when Leander wished him the same, asking if they could meet again. But the boy really didn't know if this was a good idea. He didn't want to get too involved with his family again, the wounds were still fresh and only thinking about what happened made his heart ache. But his brother didn't have to know.  
„Look“, he said slowly while gnawing at his bottom lip. „I will call you again, alright? I won't forget it this time.“  
„But –“, Leander tried to interfere, but Hephaistion didn't let him since he knew that this conversation would get out of hand if he let his brother talk now. He just wanted to let him know that he was fine and he did so. So they could really end this phone call now.  
„I promise you, Leander“, he said loudly and blew him a kiss through the phone. „I will call you before New Year's Eve. Please take care of yourself.“  
At first, Hephaistion wanted to add that he loved him, but he somehow couldn't say it. Of course he did, his brother had a huge impact on his life, but right now... he simply couldn't.  
„Bye“, was all he said, before he turned off his phone, knowing exactly that Leander would probably try to call him right back for the next ten minutes.  
With a sigh, he got up and poured some of the ginger bread onto a plate he made this morning, before he went back to the living room where the brothers still were sitting just like he left them.  
„Sorry, it took a bit longer“, he said apologetically and smiled as he looked at the clock. „But I have a compensation for it.“  
Putting down the plate on the table, he grinned when the twins immediately shot their hands out with bright eyes and started to eat it like two hungry wolf babies.  
Smiling, Hephaistion shot a short look over to Alexander who had his eyes on him, before he sat down next to him and decided to forget about what he said earlier. He wouldn't be able to live it down if Alexander would laugh at him for thinking that what they had actually meant something.   
„You should go for it, too, if you want something from it“, he said because he could see that Alexander was hungry for the ginger bread as well and by the speed his brother's were enjoying the food, it would be gone in a matter of minutes.

Leander rolled his eyes when his brother told him that he was interrogating him. He was really worrying because it took Hephaistion more than _a few days_ to finally call him back. He could at least have sent him a text message! It wouldn’t take him long to do so and Leander was truly worrying that something bad happened to his younger brother. “Thank you. Same to you. She misses you a lot. Mother does, too. Maybe we can meet someday again?”, he asked but of course Hephaistion pretended that he didn’t hear that and just carried on with his monologue. Well, at least now he knew that his brother was safe and that he was going to call again. That was something. And maybe he would be somehow able to meet with his brother after New Year. He wanted to at least make sure that he was truly fine because this year for sure was hard as fuck for him.   
The twins lit up when Hephaistion entered the room, clearly anticipating his coming back. “What took you so long?”, Austin asked while making a sad face.   
“We were missing you!”, Axel added and pouted but only for few seconds before he saw the ginger bread. The twins didn’t need anything else right now so they basically threw themselves at the food before Alexander would have the chance to eat it all.   
“Let them eat”, Alexander smiled and made Hephaistion sit on his lap. “Who were you talking with?”, he asked while he started to kiss his boy’s neck. Well, he knew that he probably shouldn’t ask such questions but he couldn’t help his curiosity. Usually, Phai was only calling him so it was kind of weird that he needed to call someone so suddenly. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but smile while he observed the twins eating the ginger bread, and he made a note in his mind to remember doing it every year from now on. Well, every year he would be actually staying here... the boy wasn't giving in to the fantasy that he would get old with Alexander, of course not. Even though he had to admit that it made him feel really good when he thought about it. But it was something only little children were dreaming of, because Alexander definitely wasn't a prince that would save him from himself. He would enjoy his time with him as long as he could and then... yeah, then he would see where life would carry him to.  
At Alexander's question he turned his head and looked at him, in silence for a few seconds, smiling a bit. He really had to know everything, right? Of course, he wanted to control Hephaistion and the boy knew it, it just surprised him that he even asked when it came to something like that. But before the blond would have the chance to make up some story just like the last time, Hephaistion decided to give him an answer.  
„With my brother“, he answered and averted his eyes a bit, before he turned his head and looked down at the sleeping form of Kadar, observing how that small body was moving with every breath.  
„I promised to call him and I thought that Christmas is the right time... I hope that's okay.“  
He smiled shortly before he slipped his hand in Alexander's neck, slightly caressing his skin. The boy really hoped that Alexander wouldn't get mad at him for this, but something told him that he wouldn't, it was his family, after all, and now Alexander could be sure that Hephaistion wouldn't come close to him in any inapproriate way.

For a second, Alexander stopped kissing Hephaistion’s neck because the memories of the night when he raped his boy because he was thinking that he had a romance with his brother hit him hard. But he quickly calmed down and made a hickey on Phai’s soft neck. “That’s good”, he purred and kissed his boy fully on the lips. “How is he?”, he asked because Hephaistion actually never told him anything about his siblings. And Alexander wasn’t asking, either, because after all, he wasn’t the talkative one, either. Besides, he wouldn’t be surprised if that topic would be too painful for his boy. “You can call him anytime you want. I don’t mind. You are allowed to call whoever you want, Phai”, he said seriously while looking into his lover’s eyes. 

„If you mean _how is he_ like in _how is he doing_ , then fine I guess... and if you mean it like how he is in general: very protective.“  
Hephaistion smiled at Alexander, surprised that he actually asked. In his eyes, the boy could see honest curiosity and it made him wonder why he was asking even more.  
„I never thought that you would be interested in that“, he chuckled, closing his eyes when he felt Alexander's lips on his neck again. The twins were surprisingly quiet, but after Hephaistion peeked a look over to them he saw that they were busy with themselves, but they were listening nonetheless. But the boy didn't mind, since he didn't have any secrets. Besides, they were... family.  
„Well“, he sighed then and bent his neck a bit, giving the blond man a better access to it. „He says they miss me. At least my mother and sister. But yeah, I actually don't believe him. He probably only said it to make me feel better... but I am not a fool and definitely not a little kid anymore. I don't need lies to feel better.“ And he didn't need _them_ , either. He was doing fine so far, as Alexander was doing him good, but even though he missed them, he really didn't need them. They showed him their true faces and Hephaistion had enough of people who didn't want him in their lives.  
„But well, who cares“, he tried to smile and shrugged his shoulders. „If my family doesn't need me, I don't need them, either. I might be a whore but at least I have enough self-worth to realize that.“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander, a shy smile playing around his lips, before he bent down and kissed him shortly. „I have you now, after all.“

Alexander frowned a bit when Hephaistion said that his brother was lying. Well, he didn’t know the whole story about how Phai landed on the streets but he was pretty sure that his father just simply kicked him out and the rest of the family turned their backs on him. Although he didn’t know if he was allowed to ask his boy about it. After all, he didn’t talk about his family almost at all as well and he could understand that these memories could be painful for Hephaistion.   
“Yes. You have me and you belong here now”, he said seriously and cuddled his boy, giving a sharp look over his shoulder to the twins because it was clear that they picked up the word _whore_. “You don’t need them anymore. I am going to take good care of you”, he promised and kissed the side of Phai’s head. 

If he wouldn't have had such a great control over himself, Hephaistion was sure that he would have teared up at Alexander's words. It was really nice to hear something like that and it only confirmed the feeling of finally having somewhere he could belong to, at least for a while.  
„I know“, was all he said to that, before he lowered his head, thinking about his family. He knew that it was of no use, but yeah, this chapter was over. He had another purpose in his life now. He wasn't forced to be the unnecessary second son anymore, gay on top of that, but instead, he was here to serve Alexander in any kind of way there was. And he was happy to do so, he really was.  
But still, there was a lingering feeling that he wasn't fully satisfied. He needed something else, but he had no idea what that was. He only knew, that this wasn't enough.  
With a sigh, Hephaistion shook his head and looked at the twins, smiling a bit.  
„I'm sorry, I ruined the mood. I shouldn't have said anything.“ They weren't interested in it anyways and Hephaistion suddenly felt bad for sharing this with them. Man, he really was getting feely and lowered his defense if he talked such nonsense in front of the men. For them, he probably only was a kid with childish problems, and after what he heard about Alexander and his fiancé, he really should just shut the fuck up. Besides, why should they be interested in his background story? Especially Alexander? He knew that he liked the boy, but it still wasn't enough to be actually interested in him beyond his sexual capabilities and the obligatory stuff he needed to know about him in their daily life. But that was okay, Hephaistion just had to learn to shut up.  
With a small smile on his lips, Hephaistion looked at the floor where the mat was still lying and chuckled softly.  
„I guess our playing session is over, isn't it? Maybe I should prepare supper?“  
He looked at Alexander after he checked the time, really wondering about it. Besides, he didn't want to think about what could be and what wasn't between them anymore, so he needed something to occupy himself with.   
„When did Nevena want to come?“

Alexander smiled a bit when Hephaistion snuggled closer to him, clearly happy about the blond man’s words. A heavy weight fell from the blond’s heart because now he was sure that Phai really wanted to be here and be in this relationship with Alexander which was a bit weird. Finally something was heading into the right direction and it made Alexander happy. “That’s good”, he said softly and kissed his boy when he looked up.  
“Oh, come on, Phai. You didn’t ruin the mood.” Axel smiled with his mouth full of ginger bread. The twins really didn’t mind this situation because they knew how much their brother needed someone like Phai and it was mutual which was even better. “We want you to be happy as well. Besides, you are already a part of our family so you don’t need your old one.”  
“That’s right. You are our younger brother now”, Austin added with a blinding smile. “And we love you, so you don’t need another family.”  
“You heard them, beautiful.” Alexander gave Phai’s ass a playful slap and looked at the clock as well. “I guess that she should be here any minute…” 

Hephaistion gave the twins a warm smile, acknowledging their words and it made him feel better, at least a bit. It made his smile be sincere so that was really something he could work with.  
„Thank you“, he said quietly and got up from Alexander's lap after he heard his words, kind of annoyed with himself that he didn't prepare anything. Damn, he really liked Nevena and he wanted to make everything perfect whenever she was here, besides he still had the awkward situation on his mind the last time they met... and now he was about to fail again.  
„Shit, I wanted to prepare something“, he huffed under his breath and picked at his sweater, before he looked at Alexander again. „Couldn't you have told me earlier about her arrival?“, he added, his voice desperate before he put a pout on his lips, whirling around on his spot before he headed into the kitchen.  
It really didn't take Nevena long to come and Hephaistion just lit the oven, getting the food ready after he prepared the table. He cursed when he heard the doorbell and nearly dropped the flagon with wine as he was standing in the kitchen while Alexander and the twins were in the living room, bantering about something. For a moment, Hephaistion stood still with a small smile on his lips, realizing that he behaved like some houswife, being in the kitchen and serving the men while they were enjoying themselves, but the boy didn't mind. He loved cooking and he wanted Alexander to enjoy his Christmas, which he definitely wouldn't do while helping Hephaistion.  
Before he could move, he heard Austin's voice, telling them that he would open the door, so Hephaistion at least had some time left to put the wine onto the table and make sure that the food wouldn't burn, before he straightened his clothes and went straight to the entrance hall, where he immediately crushed the woman into a bear hug as soon as he saw her.

“Hephaistion, you really don’t need to do so much”, Alexander chuckled because it was truly adorable how Phai wanted everything to be perfect. But his boy wasn’t listening to him anymore since he quickly disappeared in the kitchen so he was left alone with the twins who were giving him questioning looks.   
“What? Does it matter what he was doing in the past?”, he growled quietly but the twins only shrugged, clearly only wanting to know if this was true after all.  
“Nope. Not at all. He is such a sunshine and he is taking good care of you so we are glad that he is here”, Austin said and smiled a bit when he heard rustling in the kitchen.   
“We love him!”, Axel grinned and took another ginger bread.   
“Good.” Alexander relaxed because maybe he didn’t let that show but he wanted his brothers to accept Hephaistion fully so they could be a real family just like he always wanted it. Although he couldn’t think about it any longer because he heard the doorbell and tensed. What if this was Felix again? No. This was probably Nevena since she said that she would come around eight and he wasn’t supposed to think about his ex lover anymore.  
“I will go!” Austin stood up and went quickly to the hall where he opened the doors for Nevena but before he had time to say hello to her she was already hugged by Hephaistion who just materialized there.   
“Awww, I missed you, too, honey!”, she said with a big smile on her face an returned the hug. It was really so nice that Phai greeted her like this since after the last time she wasn’t sure how the boy felt about her. 

Hephaistion giggled and hugged Nevena even tighter, glad about her words. After all, he didn't know if she was mad at him and he truly was embarrassed when he thought back about how slutty he behaved in front of her. He really had to apologize – but later, when neither the twins nor Alexander would witness it, especially not the twins since they didn't know what happened. And Hephaistion wanted it to stay that way.  
„Come in“, he said with a beaming smile on his face, helping Nevena with getting out of her jacket before hanging it away, immediately wrapping his arm around her waist and gently leading her into the house.  
„I am really sorry, but the food isn't ready yet. Alexander was so mean and didn't tell me when you would come.“ Hephaistion laughed when they came into the living room and let go of Nevena after he pecked a kiss on her cheek. „Can we talk later for a second?“, he asked quietly so that only she would hear him and smiled relieved when she nodded, because it really was important to him that everything was alright between them, since he truly loved that woman.  
„Okay, I will finish preparing the food and call for you, enjoy yourself in the meantime.“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander who returned his gaze and smiled, before he turned around and went back to the kitchen with a content expression on his face. He really was feeling better, now that everyone he cared about was here. Well, at least from his new 'family'.

“You are such a gentleman. Alexander should take lessons from you”, she smiled and greeted Austin who also seemed to be happy to see her. After all, she was like an older sister for the twins. But Phai was faster than him as he got to wrap himself around Nevena.  
“Don’t worry about it. I can wait, honey. Besides, I am sure that it’s worth the wait.” She smiled brightly when he kissed her cheek and nodded at him. “Sure but later when we get Alexander drunk.” She winked at him and went to the living room when she was greeted with another hug by Axel. It was really nice to know that even though they didn’t see each other so often the relations between them were still so good. But she knew that there was something else underneath it because it was actually the first Christmas in a long time when she saw Alexander so relaxed and happy. But she wasn’t surprised. After all, Hephaistion was here and he was like a magnet for all of them.   
“Okay. So if I am guilty then I will go and help Hepha…”, Alexander started but didn’t have the time to finish since both of the twins and Nevena said no at the same time. “Thanks”, he grumbled and sat down again with an angry frown on his face, his pride being hurt.   
“I guess that it will be better if I will go.” Axel smiled at Nevena and quickly went to the kitchen where Hephaistion took his residence. 

Hephaistion was wearing a pretty concentrated expression on his face, determined to make the supper perfect. But at least everything seemed to be going fine as the table was ready and the meat cooking. He only had to prepare the dessert and the salads, the latter making the most work of this meal, but when Axel entered the kitchen, the boy smiled relieved.  
„Oh, I can see that you are coming to my rescue?“, he asked and grinned a bit, really grateful for the twin to show some mercy and help him. Sure, he loved making all of this but a little help was always needed – and in the end, Hephaistion would never ask any of them to actually help him since he didn't like to show weakness.  
But now that Axel was here, the boy handed him over the things he should prepare after bumping him gently against the shoulder.  
„I wanted to thank you“, he said after a few seconds in which they prepared the salad in unison. „I mean, for welcoming me like that. It's not self explaining and I'm really grateful, you know. Especially because I like the two of you.“  
Hephaistion smiled onto his hands and started to cut some tomatoes while enjoying the silence that was between the two of them.   
~  
„By the way“, Austin grumbled while he was sitting on the couch and peeling a clementine, very concentrated on not leaving any white stuff on the sweet flesh, before he shot Nevena a playful death glare. „How is it possible that she“ - he pointed at the woman with an accusing finger - „had the pleasure to meet Hephaistion before us?“  
His eyes shot over to Alexander, both of his eyebrows raised. „Really, this is so unfair. How long do you already know him?“, he asked and pouted a bit, looking between Alexander and Nevena now.  
„We are your brothers, after all, Alexander! We _expect_ you to introduce us to such a sweet heart _immediately_. But no, we have to get Nevena drunk first. Without our nice drinking session we probably still wouldn't know about your not so litte ray of sunshine.“

Axel smiled when he came in because Hephaistion really was trying to make everything perfect, given how many things he was doing at once. "Yes. I am here to save the day", he chuckled and started to prepare the things that Phai gave him. It wasn't a lot but it seemed that the boy was really grateful for that which made Axel happy.   
"There is nothing to thank us for", he said softly, observing the boy with the corner of his eye. "There is just no way that we wouldn't love you. And you are so perfect for Alexander. I hadn't see him so happy in years. He even played Twister with us." The man laughed a bit and started to prepare the salad. "Now you are a part of the family, Phai, so you can always count on us."  
~  
Alexander rolled his eyes and took a ginger bread that was magicaly left on the plate.   
"You weren't even here." The blond man shrugged his shoulders and bit down on his food even though he knew that he shouldn't since the supper was going to be ready in a few minutes. But he couldn't help himself because it was made by Hephaistion, after all. "Besides, I am a grown man and I don't need to tell you everything."  
"And here I hoped that you maybe changed a little." Nevena sighed and showed Alexander her middle finger when the man shot her a death glare. "What? Hephaistion has a good influence on you. Finally, you are celebrating Christmas." She smiled, really happy for her friend because she already lost her hope for seeing Alexander like this - so coated and relaxed. 

Hephaistion laughed at Axel's comment about Twister. Sure, he didn't know Alexander, at all, since he was here only for a few months, but from what he already knew he would have never thought that the blond man would do something like playing games, especially not Twister. Maybe he really was good for him even though it was hard for him to believe it, but it seemed as if Alexander really loosened up a bit. This was another Alexander like in the beginning, after all.  
„I'm trying my best“, he said then and looked at Axel with a smile on his lips, before he leaned his head against the other's shoulder for a moment.  
„And I'm happy to hear that I am not a complete waste of time.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion got the first salad ready and put the bowl onto the table, before he turned the oven off, just in the last second before the meat would have burned.  
Shit, he really should concentrate more on the things he was doing and stop dreaming about Alexander, this really was starting to become unhealthy.  
~  
„There's a thing that's called cell phone.“ With a pout, Austin reached for a pillow and threw it right into Alexander's face, who didn't see it coming since he was occupied with Nevena. His flabbergasted expression made the twin laugh and he got up to highfive the woman before he ruffled his brother's hair.  
„And of course you have to tell us everything. You know that we have to know every single detail, especially when it's such a cute one.“  
Raising both of his eyebrows, Austin nodded as if to underline his own words.   
„But we will get our revenge later, don't worry.“

“You are definitely not a waste of time, Hephaistion. And we all can see how much happiness you cause here.” Axel smiled and patted the boy’s shoulder. “And from what I can see, Alexander really likes you. Like, _likes_ you”, he grinned and took a few bowls and put them on the table, already licking his lips because everything seemed to be delicious.   
~  
Alexander growled and put the pillow next to him. He was thirty years old, for fuck's sake. He didn’t need to tell anybody about his boyfriend even though he knew that the twins were going to drill themselves to his every secret, that was always just a matter of time. “You can finally find yourself someone”, he sighed and sticked his tongue out.   
“Oh, boys. You never change.” Nevena rolled her eyes, clearly amused and stole half of the ginger bread that Alexander had in his hand. “You are so adorable”, she cooed when the blond man growled at her. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and smiled. „No, I don't think that he _like_ likes me, Axel. Don't be a fool.“ Sticking his tongue out at him, he put a basket with bread on the table, before he clapped into his hands. „Well, at least the food should be ready in a few minutes“, he said and checked the time.  
For a moment, they stood there in silence before Hephaistion turned around and looked at Axel, not knowing where these words were coming from now all of a sudden, but he needed to get this out of his system.  
„Can you promise me something?“, he asked and looked at him, with a serious expression on his face. „No one knows how things will end between us, but can you promise me to look after him when I won't be here anymore someday?“  
He knew now how Alexander was when he was a bit more happy and he really didn't want him to become like he was in the beginning again, all sour and stoic.  
It really was important for him to be sure that Alexander would be happy, even when things between them would come to an end someday.  
~  
„I don't need someone“, Austin said and grinned mischievously while his eyes were fixed on Alexander's face. Well, he knew his brother and the way he was thinking, but it was their goddamn right to know when their brother finally found someone for himself who made him happy.  
„But if you are saying it like this... maybe we could share Phai at some point?“  
He dodged the pillow that was aimed for his face with his forearm and laughed before he jumped up and hid himself behind the couch when Alexander made the attempt to throw himself at Austin.  
Putting his hands on Nevena's shoulders, he cried out in fake horror.  
„What? You could share! He's such a sweet boy and I really wouldn't mind to – don't!“  
Austin dodged another pillow by crouching down and laughed hysterically when it hit Nevena which made her growl and throw a death glare towards the blond man.

Axel only rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything because he was sure that he wasn’t going to convince Hephaistion otherwise. But he really did know better. After all, he knew Alexander for his whole life and he could tell when the blond man was emotionally invested in something. But Hephaistion needed to see that himself.  
“Phai…”, he sighed and gently petted the boy’s head. “He isn’t going to leave you, really”, he said seriously but he could see that Hephaistion had another opinion on that topic. “But you don’t have to worry. We are always taking care of him.” The man smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead. “I guess we should call them now. I can hear that they are fighting again.”  
~  
“Never.” Alexander growled and threw another pillow at Austin. He knew that his brother was only joking but he still needed to mark his territory. “He is too innocent for both of you. Besides, he is mine.”  
“Could you please stop this!”, Nevena hissed when another pillow hit her. “How old are you?” She sighed and threw a pillow right into Alexander’s face because he destroyed her hair. “I will take Hephaistion if you are going to fight over him even more.” 

„Thank you.“ Hephaistion smiled at Axel before he nodded at his words. Yes, he was probably right, besides the food shouldn't get cold. And he really did hear their fighting. So he went over to the living room just in time to hear his name.  
„Who will take me?“  
He grinned and picked a pillow from the floor, clicking his tongue at the mess they made. They really behaved like little children but Hephaistion loved it, especially when he saw Nevena's disheveled hair, Austin's innocent puppy eyes and the cute pouty expression on his face.  
„You would let Nevena take me?“, he asked and touched his chest with both of his hands in a shocked gesture, before he gasped and shook his head.  
„Man, now I feel like a piece of meat.“   
Hephaistion grinned and nodded into the direction of the kitchen after he picked up all the pillows, ripping one of them out of Austin's hands who was about to throw it against the back of Alexander's head after the blond turned his back on him.  
„The food is ready, so we can eat now. Thanks to Axel, I managed to prepare it fast.“ He shot him a thankful look, because after all, he really was grateful even though he didn't do much but it showed him that he cared, even if it was only about not letting Hephaistion do all the work by himself.  
Before he could say anything else, he heard Austin's voice all of a sudden, letting out a scream of battle, before he ran over to the kitchen, Axel immediately joining him.  
It made Hephaistion laugh and shake his head. Really, such kids.   
„Can I lead you to the table, mylady?“, he asked and gently took Nevena's hand in his own and kissed it, smiling widely at her.

“No.” Alexander growled and frowned even more than usually. He wasn’t going to give Hephaistion to anyone or even think about sharing him. But before he had the time to manifest it physically, Austin threw a pillow at him which made the blond man growl even louder and he simply threw himself at his younger brother, wrestling with him on the carpet.   
Nevena smiled charmingly at him, already having enough of those idiots but at least Phai was here to keep her company so she wasn’t grumbling. “Thank you, honey”, she said happily and let him lead her to the table. “Well, you really have a cooking talent”, she said, impressed that he managed to do so much in such a short time. “Alexander should worship you for that since I know how he was eating before he met you.” The woman sighed and sat down. 

„I'm trying my best, really“, Hephaistion smiled at her and pushed her chair to the table, giving Axel who was already sitting there as well a short look, before he sighed overly dramatic and returned to the living room, both of his hands in his hips.  
„Sweetheart“, he started and looked at Alexander who was currently pushing Austin's face into the pillow, the twin's face already red.   
„Alexander.“ But the blond man didn't hear him as he was still fighting with his brother, not even aware of Hephaistion whose facial expression got more sour with every second that passed.  
He counted to ten in his head, before he simply went over to the pile of men and pushed Alexander off of his brother, pinning him down to the floor himself by sitting down on his hips, pressing both of his hands into the carpet while his own fingers were wrapped around the blond's wrists.  
„If you won't get your glorious butt to the table within the next ten seconds“, he growled, both of his eyebrows raised, „then we won't have any sexual activity for at least a week. Is that understood?“  
Slowly, Hephaistion got up and looked down at Alexander, pleased with his flabbergasted expression, before he helped Austin up.  
„And leave your poor brother alone, just look what you have done to his handsome face.“ The boy sticked his tongue out at his lover before he patted Austin's cheek and tried to get the mess on his head under control.

Alexander was really too preoccupied with Austin to react to Hephaistion’s words. After all, he needed to show his younger brother his place. But damn, he didn’t expect that Phai would push him off of Austin and pin him down to the floor. And he would be lying if he would say that he didn’t find it sexy. Usually, Hephaistion was obedient and submitting but this bossy side of him turned Alexander on.   
But why in hell was he helping Austin? After all, the twin started this fight. Well, he threw a pillow at Alexander when he wasn’t looking so it counted. “And what about me? Shouldn’t you be worrying about me?”, he whined and threw Austin a death glare. It was really unfair that Hephaistion was treating his brother better than him. And he was saying that Austin was handsome on top of that. That was really annoying and he was going to show Phai who he belonged to later. 

„Oh, I always thought that you were so big and strong and didn't need my help.“ Hephaistion grinned at Alexander when he was done with Austin who disappeared to the kitchen and pulled his lover onto his feet. Sure, he was joking, but he really didn't have the feeling that Alexander wanted him like this. To worry about him and taking care of him and stuff. That was another step they didn't do yet and probably never would. But yes, Alexander shouldn't know that Hephaistion wished to be more for him, someone he could let his defense down with. But he couldn't, Hephaistion knew it and even though he knew as well that he should be fine with how things were, he wasn't. He was so greedy for more that he hated himself for a second, simply because the blond man was already giving him so much that he wasn't allowed to ask for more. So before he could show any emotion on his face, he snuggled close to Alexander for a moment, inhaling his scent.  
„Come and eat now, okay?“, he asked and looked him in the eyes, a small smile on his lips. „I made your favorite kind of meat, after all, and it would be such a shame if you wouldn't at least try it.“

Alexander smiled and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s slim waist. “You are so adorable”, he purred and kissed his boy passionately but gently at the same time. “And all mine”, he added, just in case. He was sure that Phai would never cheat on him but he still liked to hear when the boy was saying that yes, his was his and only his. It was simply making him happy. “Okay.” Alexander stepped back and took Hephaistion’s hand. “I hope that the twins will leave something for me”, he chuckled. He actually wanted to thank Phai for everything and especially for this amazing Christmas but somehow, he couldn’t find the right words so he just kissed him again and led him to the kitchen.


	49. BLACKOUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half of this fic lies behind us!  
> It had been a long and intense journey so far, both writing and re reading it and I hope that you as our dear readers still enjoy our work.
> 
> Maybe some of you already left the boat, maybe new ones joined us, but let me say, we love you all <3  
> Thanks for reading this work! ♥

After this evening, Hephaistion was sure that he already had forgotten how it felt to have a family and how it was to be at home. He simply forgot it and now, with the twins that were constantly bantering with Alexander and stealing food from his plate on turns and Nevena who was rolling her eyes at them, he got reminded of it again.  
And it was nice, really nice.  
Hephaistion felt all warm and feely, and that wasn't because of the wine of which already the fourth bottle was standing on the table. He was getting emotional, he could feel it, and that truly was dangerous for him, but he couldn't stop.   
With a smile, the boy turned his head to Nevena after he observed how Austin poked Alexander while Axel managed to sneak some of the last piece of meat from the blond's plate.   
„What I wanted to say earlier“, he started, completely sure that the brother's wouldn't listen since they were occupied with themselves, „is that I want to apologize for the last time we saw each other. I... I just didn't feel very good that day“ - she didn't have to know why - „and I behaved really shitty. I really apologize for that and you have to know that I love you. I didn't want to shoo you away or anything.“  
He smiled again and poured more wine into her glass, nearly dropping the bottle when he heard a crash from across the table.  
„Ouch!“, Austin whined when he hit the underside of the table with his knee after Alexander poked him painfully in the ribs, making his whole body jerk.  
„Jesus, that definitely wasn't fair! Axel, hold him!“ And with that, he nearly knocked Alexander out of his chair, but before he could actually do so, Hephaistion got up.  
As much as he loved them, all three of them, this was too much. He didn't put so much effort into cooking only to be ignored like this. They should sit and eat like civilized people and just _eat_.  
„You can kick your asses after supper“, he said with authority in his voice while his dark look roamed over the brothers, feeling like a dad that scolded his little boys. „I will gladly help you patch your asses back together, but now we will eat in peace. You don't have much left on the plate anyways, so get your drunk heads together. Just for five minutes more!“  
Hephaistion shook his head laughing and took a sip from his own wine after he sat down again, feeling the brother's eyes on him.  
„Please“, he added when his eyes fixed on Alexander who was openly staring at him now, probably pissed that Hephaistion got so bossy. The boy knew that he shouldn't behave like this but this was really the only way to get to them. And it looked as if it worked.

Alexander really couldn’t with his brothers. He just wanted to eat in peace because Hephaistion made one of his favorite dishes but of course the twins needed to annoy him by poking him and stealing his food. Even during Christmas they couldn’t just let it go and they needed to make the blond man mad just because they found it funny. They occupied him so much that he didn’t even notice that Hephaistion was speaking with Nevena about something in low voices.   
“Don’t worry about it, sunshine”, she said quietly and smiled gently at the boy. “I don’t mind it and I am happy that you are good now.” Nevena stroke his cheek with her thumb and kissed his forehead. “I could never be angry at you so don’t think about it anymore. We have another problem right now. Like these jerks over there”, she sighed and looked at the brothers who were close to destroying the dining room. That actually annoyed her and she wanted to say something but Hephaistion was faster. And he shocked even her because she never thought that he could be so bossy. But it worked and all three men sat down like normal people. Although Alexander licked his lips and looked at Phai with this specific hunger in his eyes. “Caveman”, she commented quietly so only Hephaistion could hear her and rolled her eyes. 

Alcohol was truly a weird thing and Hephaistion asked himself more than once now why people were doing something like this to themselves by drinking it. His eyebrows shot up incredulously when he observed Axel and Nevena who were dancing – well, at least the boy thought that they were dancing – to a song that was playing now, pretty inappropriate for Christmas in Hephaistion's opinion, fighting over who could dance better. They were arguing about it for quite some time now, but before they came to a conclusion, Austin suddenly jumped up from the couch where he had been wrapped around Hephaistion's legs, and joined them, pulling his shirt over his head, swinging it like a lasso.  
„I am the best dancer!“, he cheered and gave Nevena a playful shove with his hips, moving way too seductive, but it made Hephaistion grin. Heh, this was going to be interesting, especially when Axel did the same as his brother, leaving Nevena staring at them with a measuring look.  
Hephaistion chuckled and took another sip of his wine, before he lay his head back into Alexander's lap who was kind of passed out. He drank more than a bottle all by himself and now he was busy with trying to pretend that he wasn't drunk at all, but the boy could tell that he was. That was going to be a fun night.   
„Alexander“, he purred before he got up a bit, bracing himself on the blond's thighs. „How are you feeling? Can you still see straight?“, he asked and observed how the twins made Nevena take off her pullover with a dirty grin on his lips.

“Actually, I wish that I couldn’t see at all now”, he grumbled while petting Hephaistion’s head. Seriously, what had he done to deserve seeing his half naked brothers and half naked assistant dancing together in his living room? That wasn't exactly how he imagined his evening. His plans were mostly only about him and Hephaistion but it seemed that he would have to wait to make them come true.   
“We shouldn’t give them more alcohol. I will have to bleach my eyes if they will start an orgy here”, he sighed and looked down at his lover who seemed to be a little drunk himself. No wonder, Phai was smaller than him so he was getting drunk faster. But it was cute to see him like this – with his flushed cheeks and fogged eyes. It was only adding to Alexander’s desire towards the boy. “Maybe we should leave them and go upstairs?”, he asked with a wink. 

Hephaistion chuckled and leaned forward to steal a kiss from Alexander's lips, smiling like an idiot. He was so happy beyond belief that he wouldn't even mind if Nevena and the twins really would start an orgy. As long as he was with the blond man, nothing else mattered.  
„Well“, he said slowly and looked Alexander into the dark eyes, smugly grinning, „I wouldn't mind, it would be quite interesting, don't you think? As long as you don't join them, everything is fine.“  
Cackling, he let go of Alexander when the latter pulled a grimace, probably imagining himself right with them in particular situations. Ugh, when Hephaistion thought about it himself, he shuddered grinning.  
„Upstairs?“, he asked then innocently and kissed Alexander's neck, biting gently down on his delicate skin, hearing Nevena laugh in the background, but it all seemed to be far away since all of his senses were sharpened on Alexander now. And only him.  
„What would you want to do there?“

“No, thanks. I don’t want to see my brothers having sex”, he grimaced and tried to think about something else but it was too late, he already imagined that and it made him frown even more. He felt like having another glass of wine to clear his memory but he doubted that Hephaistion would allow him to drink more.   
Fortunately, Phai quickly changed the topic and Alexander was grateful for that. “Only nice things”, he purred and kissed his lover. “Like me fucking you into the mattress.” The blond man smiled smugly, already picturing the boy under him, all naked and open for him. That was a really nice idea and it seemed that Hephaistion liked it as well since his eyes sparkled up at Alexander’s words. 

„Hmm.“ Hephaistion bit down on his bottom lip and quickly looked over to the others, but they didn't seem to notice that Alexander was halfway through seducing his boy and kidnapping him to their bedroom to do adult stuff with him.  
„Tell me more“, he whispered aganst the blond's lips. Normally he would have been satisfied with that answer, but the wine did its job and now he was hungry to hear what Alexander had in mind for him. Hearing him speaking like this always made him horny, after all, because hey, Alexander describing the things he wanted to do to him? It was the best thing ever, especially when he didn't hold back with his dirty vocabulary.  
„Please... daddy.“  
Hephaistion grinned and batted his eyelashes at his lover, calmly waiting for a response.

Alexander smiled smugly and put his hand on Hephaistion’s ass. “I am going to rip these clothes off of you and then I am going to handcuff you to the bed. When you won’t be able to move anymore, I am going to eat you out until you will be begging for my cock to fill you”, he said into Hephaistion’s ear in a low voice while squeezing his ass cheek. “Then, I am going to fuck you so hard, you are going to feel me for ages. I will fill you up so good, Phai.” Alexander licked his lips and leaned down to kiss his boy hard on the lips. “I will show you who you belong to”, he promised, his eyes dark with desire towards the boy. 

„And how should we explain them where we are going?“ Hephaistion still grinned, but he couldn't deny that he slowly got aroused, despite the guests that were just five meters away.  
„They will get curious... and for sure know that you plan on filling me. Don't you think?“  
Biting his lip, Hephaistion reached down and cupped Alexander's crotch with his flat hand, slightly whistling at the bulge he could feel there. Ha, so the blond really was lusting after him and not just pretending. But of course he wasn't pretending, it was Alexander, after all, and even if he would try to deny it, Hephaistion knew that he loved the boy's body and couldn't get enough of it. „I have never done something like this... being so naughty, getting fucked with people walking around close by“, Hephaistion purred since the thought was only spicing things up.  
„I'm a good boy, daddy... so pristine. Do you really want to ruin me like this?“

"I don't need to explain myself to them. Especially when no one can blame me for desiring you", he purred, not caring about his guests anymore. They were doing fine on their own so he could just concentrate on his boy.  
Alexander bit down on his lip when Hephaistion touched his crotch through his jeans. It wasn't his fault that he was already horny. After all, he drank a lot of alcohol today which made him lust for Phai's tight ass even more.  
"Yes. I want to ruin you in every way possible. And I am going to fill you so good that you won't remember your own name", he promised and stood up, taking Hephaistion on his arms because he couldn't wait anymore. He just needed to fuck him senseless. 

Alexander truly was incredible. Well, the boy knew – and felt – that he wanted him, but really? Not caring about the fact that the others would exactly know what they were doing? Hephaistion couldn't help but blush a bit, feeling like a literal virgin right now, but hey, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't used to being wanted like this without any regards.  
That's why he only hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck and grinned innocently when Axel's eyes met his, but he fortunately only grinned and turned back to forcing Nevena to dance, who was occupied with keeping Austin off of herself.  
Hephaistion, hanging like a monkey on Alexander, just slung his legs tighter around his body, feeling the blond's hard manhood against his ass.  
„Okay“, he said then and bit down on the side of Alexander's neck, the exact spot of which he knew that it made him shiver – and it did.  
„Ruin me, I'm yours to savage.“ Hephaistion felt his own arousal boiling through his veins and he couldn't help himself but pull Alexander's face to him and kiss him hard when they reached the bedroom. He faintly noticed that Alexander was sober enough to lock the door behind them – with Nevena in the house they could never know, after all – and only two seconds later, the boy found himself pressed into the mattress by the blond's body weight.  
„How do you want me?“, he asked and bit down on his lips as he watched how Alexander stripped, in an obvious haste. Spreading his legs a bit more whene the blond came on top of him again, Hephaistion slung them around his waist and turned them around so that he was sitting on Alexander's probably painfully hard cock now.  
„Tell me and I will make your wish come true, Alexander.“

“First, I want you naked”, he growled when he couldn’t rip off the clothes properly because he was too drunk for that. But he still tried and almost tore Hephaistion’s sweater apart but the boy just sighed and took it off by himself. Alexander licked his lips at the sight of his lover’s naked chest but still looked at the boy expectantly until he got rid of all of his clothes. And that was much better because now, the blond man could see that his lover was also horny and already leaking precome. “Such a bad boy”, he purred as he touched Hephaistion’s manhood with his hand, making the boy moan sweetly. Alexander smiled wolfishly and massaged Phai’s ass with his other hand. “Are you ready for me, beautiful? Do you want my cock?”, he asked while masturbating his boy hard just to get more of this sweet moans as his reward. 

„I'm not bad“, Hephaistion purred after he stripped down and started to move his ass against Alexander's crotch which made him draw in a harsh breath.  
„I am a good boy... just as bad as you want to have me.“ He leaned down and kissed Alexander while his hands caressed his chest, touching him in all the right places, making the blond moan into his mouth.  
When he let go of him again, he looked at his face with the horny expression on it, his lips slightly parted and red and his eyes dark from lust. And it was the most beautiful sight Hephaistion ever laid his eyes on. Having Alexander under him like this, all flushed and aroused only for _him_ , was making his head spin. But the blond didn't have to know that since he would probably just laugh at him.  
„So, how do you want me?“, he asked innocently and traced his fingers over Alexander's stomach, touching the hard muscles beneath his soft skin.  
„Bad? Or not so bad? Because you can have me any way you want... and yes, yes I want your cock. I want it so badly, you have no idea.“  
Hephaistion moaned quietly when he felt the blond's hand around his cock and he immediately started to rut against his crotch in return, causing him to put his head back and close his eyes. The boy immediately took the chance and bent down to bite his neck again, marking him as his, whispering against his neck.  
„Make me yours again.“

Alexander smirked and reached for the lubricant, nearly making it fall down from the nightstand but somehow he managed to get a hold of it. Damn, he really shouldn't drink so much. “Prepare me”, he ordered, giving Hephaistion the tube. He was too drunk for making it all by himself but Phai didn’t need to know about this, after all. Besides, he loved it when the boy was oiling his cock and then riding him like a needy whore. “I want my bad boy to show me how much he craves for me”, he said with a mischievous smile when he finally let go of Phai’s manhood so the boy could take care of Alexander’s hard problem. And fuck, he already was painfully hard since he didn’t have any sex since yesterday. His body wasn’t used to such long breaks anymore. 

Hephaistion let out a small moan when Alexander pushed the lube into his hands and quickly opened it, pouring some of it onto the palm of his hand. Damn, seeing the blond needy like this was making the boy lust after him even more and he really couldn't wait to finally feel him deep inside of him again. He simply needed it, he couldn't live without getting claimed by Alexander and everytime the latter did so, it made Hephaistion feel just – perfect.  
With a grin, the boy bent down and licked over Alexander's manhood before he sucked hard at the tip while he warmed the lube in his hands. The buckling of the blond's hips told him that this wasn't enough for him and well, it wasn't for Hephaistion, either, so he quickly let go of him and lubricated his cock with hard strokes while his eyes were glued to the lustful face of his lover. Damn, it was truly breathtaking.  
Without giving the blond any break – which probably wouldn't be needed anyways – Hephaistion straddled him and kissed him after leaning down, before he braced himself with one hand next to Alexander's head and guided his hard cock into himself. He breathed out when he felt the stretch, but he didn't give himself any time to get used to it – Alexander wanted to know how much he wanted him anyway and he wanted him _badly_ so there was no time for adjusting. Besides, Hephaistion got off even more when he could feel the slight pain of being stretched too fast by Alexander.  
With a moan, he slid down on his length, burying his fingers in the sheets.  
„Is that to your liking?“, he asked and licked his lips, slowly starting to move his hips, observing every change on his lover's face everytime he clenched on him. And it was _so good_.  
„Is daddy's boy good enough?“, he added breathless and lowered himself onto his cock again, moaning when Alexander grazed his prostate.  
The pulsing of his lover's hard flesh inside of him was the best feeling ever and the fact that he was losing himself with him like this made Hephaistion feel all warm inside. But he didn't have time to feel like this now, as much as he would like to have Alexander in a more slow and intimate way now. This wasn't asked from him right now. Alexander wanted a bad boy and not a feely limpet, so he would get his bad boy.   
„Fuck“, he moaned when Alexander thrusted up into him once since he didn't expect him to move at all as he was doing all the work by now. But it agitated him so much that for a second, he had to catch his breath, before he was able to function again.  
„Call me names, Alexander“, Hephaistion panted and looked into his eyes, his own probably completely blown from all the lust he felt right now as well. But he couldn't stop staring. Something in his lover's eyes was locking his own with him, making him feel desperately needy for him. He looked as if there truly was only the boy for him, as if he _truly_ wanted him. As if he craved his boy himself.  
„Tell me how bad I am...“ He really needed it right now, simply because he had to seperate his feelings from his physical sensations now. He needed to forget that they weren't making love here, that Alexander asked for simple fucking – and Hephaistion would gladly obey. But it somehow was hard for him to keep his emotions at bay right now, not even knowing _why_ exactly.  
He truly was fucked. Literally.

Alexander moaned loudly when Hephaistion started to suck on the tip of his cock hungrily but that wasn’t enough. He was way too horny for such foreplay now. He just wanted to finally bury himself deep inside of his boy and stay there until morning. He just loved it when Phai was tightening around him and that was the only thing that he craved right now so he urged his boy to finally prepare his cock for Hephaistion’s tight hole. Fortunately, it seemed that the boy was also lost in his lust so he didn’t protest and quickly slicked up Alexander’s hard shaft. And then finally he impaled himself on his lover’s manhood and Alexander couldn’t help but moan his name. It was so perfect that he couldn’t even describe it with words.   
“Yes. That’s very to my liking”, he panted and started to thrust his hips up and down without much coordination due to his drunken state. “You are such a naughty bitch, Hephaistion”, he smirked and kissed his boy hard, probably bruising his lips but he couldn’t hold himself back now. “You are my naughty whore. So lose and greedy for my cock.” Alexander licked his lips and hit Hephaistion’s prostate hard, almost making the boy fall on top of him. “But you belong only to me now”, he growled and rolled Hephaistion onto his back so that now, he had the control over this situation. He caught Phai’s knee and put his leg on his shoulder so that he was able to fuck him even deeper. “Just look at yourself. You are never satisfied unless you are full of my come.” 

Hephaistion bit down on his lips when he found himself lying beneath Alexander and groaned at the sharp pain that brought the taste blood with it. But he was so horny and out of everything that he didn't care, it was more that it added to his arousal. Who cared about a bruised and bloody lip when he had Alexander on top of him, right?  
„Yes“, he panted and lifted both of his arms above his head to wrap his fingers around the headboard of the bed, afraid that he might touch himself if he didn't. And that was the last thing he wanted right now, since he wanted to be completely in Alexander's hands, wanted to make it last as long as possible.  
Besides, it was the best when he came on Alexander's cock alone, because it made him feel like he truly belonged to him. Never before did he get off like he did with the blond and it was making him fucking addicted.  
„I'm... your whore alone“, he panted and threw his head back with a cry when Alexander hit his prostate, nearly blacking out. Shit, if he kept fucking him like this, he truly would pass out in the end. He was already so on the edge that it was hard to keep being concentrated, but who could blame him? Alexander knew what he was doing and not even the fact that he was drunk could take any of the force away with which he was thrusting into the boy right now.  
But Hephaistion got himself together as much as it was possible right now and clenched around Alexander hard, making him hiss in the process. He grinned, satisfied with himself and arched his back, moaning the blond's name shamelessly when he heard him speaking again.   
„I can't be full enough of your come“, he breathed out hard, nearly choking on his breath when Alexander fucked him even deeper, making his vision all blurry from the pleasure that hazed his eyes right now.  
„Harder“, Hephaistion demanded, his fingers clawing into the headboard by now. Alexander's thrusts were already ferocious and on the verge of being painful, but the boy needed more. He needed to know how much Alexander wanted him and he wanted to show him the same in return. Besides, there really wasn't enough of Alexander's cock. The blond man was right: Hephaistion was greedy for his cock and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

Alexander panted hard and bit down on Hephaistion’s shoulder, thrusting even harder into him. He couldn’t stop his hips because he already lost himself in Phai and he didn’t even care if anyone heard them. And their guests for sure heard them because Hephaistion was giving a really loud vocal show. But who could blame the boy when Alexander, even when he was drunk, was making sure that the he would forget everything beside the blond man. And well, he actually wanted the twins to hear that Hephaistion belonged to him and only to him.  
“I will never let you go”, he promised while making hickeys on Hephaistion’s smooth neck. He wanted everyone to see that the boy was off limit. Damn, he really was too deep in this but he couldn’t help it. He was at the point without a way back and he actually didn’t regret it. “You are going to be my only bitch forever”, he growled, hitting Hephaistion’s prostate even harder and making the whole bed move and collide with the wall. 

Hephaistion couldn't take it anymore. The things Alexander said where too much for him and although he tried his best to keep himself sane, he couldn't. He let go of the bed and wrapped both of his arms around Alexander's neck, pulling him as close to himself as it was possible from his current position and kissed him with all he got.  
„Forever“, he repeated and couldn't stop the feelings that started to build inside of him even though he knew that it was stupid. Alexander was only saying this in the heat of the moment, he knew it, so he really shouldn't put so much weight into his words, but Hephaistion started to hope that he would mean it someday. That he would keep him forever. Because the boy started to grow really fond of him and he couldn't imagine being apart from him. But yes, Alexander probably only saw it like this when they had sex, showing his possessive side.  
It had no emotional meaning.  
„I'm going to come“, Hephaistion panted, not able to breathe properly anymore since the arousal he currently felt was too much for him to handle and Alexander on top of him wasn't helping him with that. But he really was on the edge, he wouldn't be able to take it any longer and he was sure that he would pass out any second if the blond kept fucking into him like this.  
„Alexander“, he moaned, really trying to hold back, but he couldn't. Before he could actually say something, beg him to let him come, a particular hard thrust against his prostate sent him off the edge and he came hard onto his belly, with his back arched and no sound coming out of his mouth.  
His whole body was overwhelmed with the pleasure he just received and without being able to do anything about it, Hephaistion felt himself falling back into the pillows as everything turned black around him.

Alexander knew that he was close and he didn’t even try to hold back. He didn’t even have enough self control since the alcohol did its thing on him. Besides, Hephaistion was really driving him mad all day long so he needed release. But first, he wanted to make his lover come but before he could do something about it, Hephaistion was already screaming his name and coming hard between their bodies.   
“Fuck”, he panted and came as well just a few seconds later. For a moment, he didn’t even know what was going on because it was one hell of an orgasm. “Damnit, Phai…”, he breathed out hard and looked down at his boy who just lied under him, completely unconscious. “Too much alcohol”, he muttered under his breath and gently pulled out of Hephaistion’s used hole. With the rests of his strength, he got up and dressed his boy in sweatpants and a warm sweater. “Sweet dreams, beautiful”, he whispered, kissing Hephaistion’s forehead before he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.


	50. PLAY TIME I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> In the next chapter will be not-so-unexplicit-mentioning of incest, twincest in particular. It won't play a huge part in the whole story but it's necessary to understand the kind of relationship Alexander's brothers have. Don't worry, they won't get intimate often in this work, three times on top if I remember it correctly, so if you feel uncomfortable with this topic, you don't have to worry, it won't happen often. ;) Also, I will set a warning before every concerned chapter, as well as a marking before the scene. So you can read the chapter but skip the rest, if that's what you would want. It will be marked with a _~!!~_.
> 
> Thank you for your attention! ♥

Alexander could feel that Hephaistion was feeling uneasy, a bit frustrated and conflicted with his inner self but he held himself back from asking questions. He was pretty sure that Phai would just smile and tell him that everything was alright. In a manner of speaking, it was, since they were just going to spend an evening with the twins and Leander. Well, the latter was actually the problem. Alexander didn’t know much about him, beside the fact that he was Hephaistion’s brother but from what he heard he didn’t care much about Phai when he landed on the streets and yet his lover wanted to meet with his older brother because he still couldn’t detach the strings that were connecting him to his family. The blond man could understand that so he was just a quiet shadow of his boy who was offering him his warm embraces and kisses everytime he saw that Hephaistion was starting to feel down.  
“You really don’t need to make so much, Hephaistion”, he said with a smile and looked at the amount of food that Phai prepared for the evening. “Even the twins won’t be able to eat so much.” Alexander chuckled and helped his lover with the wine. “When exactly is your brother coming?”, he asked as a matter of fact but he actually wanted to check if Leander would come since Hephaistion wasn’t mentioning him at all today. 

Hephaistion sat down on one of the chairs at the table and braced his face in his hands after he put his arms on the table and sighed. He was already completely exhausted with this evening and it didn't even begin so far. Why exactly he invited Leander over for supper was unclear even to himself, but after he called him another time after Christmas, he was so clingy on the phone, pretending to be worried about his whereabouts, that Hephaistion simply invited him over so that he could see himself where his little brother was.  
But now, at the evening, the realization that it might have been a mistake came crashing down on him full force.  
„He should already be here“, the boy said and looked at the clock, before another sigh heaved his chest. „But I guess he won't come. Wouldn't be the first time.“

Alexander sighed, secretly hoping that Leander would come. Maybe it wasn't a perfect solution to this problem - after all, Hephaistion said himself that his brother hurt him many times - but at least his lover wouldn't be so disappointed. "Don't worry, beautiful. I can bet that he is late due to the snow", he said softly while massaging Phai's back. "Give him a few minutes more." Alexander leaned down and kissed the boy's head, trying to cheer him up a bit. A few seconds later, he heard the doorbell ring which made him smile relieved. "See? I told you." Alexander smiled widely and took a step back, allowing the boy to get up to meet with his brother. 

Hephaistion immediately got up when he heard the door and looked at Alexander for a brief moment, not sure if he really should open the door. He was afraid of what might come out of this evening since it could be possible that Leander would reveal things about the boy he never wanted Alexander to know.  
Without saying anything, he passed the latter and took a deep breath while he made his way to the entrance hall, before he put a fake smile on his lips and opened the door.  
He was greeted with a stressed looking Leander in an instant.  
"I'm sorry for being late", he panted and crushed his little brother in a hug which made Hephaistion draw in a harsh breath because he didn't expect it. But it felt good, really good. So he returned his hug and smiled at him, a little more honest now.  
"Come on in, I guess that you are hungry", Hephaistion said and let him into the house. "I tried to prepare your most favorite food and I hope that it didn't change in the past year."  
"No", Leander quickly said, shaking his head and looking at the boy as if he saw a ghost, being so relieved that he finally had him in his life again that he didn't even care what he would eat. He just wanted to see Hephaistion.  
"I'm sure I will love it. But tell me, who... are you with?", he asked carefully since he had an idea of how his little brother got into a mansion like this.  
Hephaistion could read that in his face and even though the fact that he sold himself hurt him, he smiled while he lead Leander to the kitchen where his lover was waiting.  
"This is Alexander", he said and looked down. "He has been very generous to me. Alexander, I guess you remember Leander?" 

Alexander could see the hesitation in Hephaistion's eyes as the boy got up and it made him wonder why Phai was so unsure of meeting with his brother. Sure, he knew a little bit about their past but it still wasn't enough room to puzzle it all out. If Hephaistion was really so uncomfortable and hurt, then why did he invite him? Suddenly, it made Alexander worry for his boy even more. Maybe he should wait with this for longer, but it wasn't the blond man's business, after all, so he just let his boy pass by and waited patiently in the kitchen, watching the last food that was still in the oven so it wouldn't burn.  
Alexander could hear how Hephaistion opened the door but he couldn't hear all of the conversation. At least he was sure that it was Leander so it was good, a start. He didn't even need to wait long for the other to appear in the kitchen. Hephaistion still looked tensed when he walked in but he clearly was much calmer now which was a good thing.  
The blond man smiled and shook Leander's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you", he said and winked at Phai and looked back at the older brother who didn't look much like Alexander's young lover. "Hephaistion told me about you so it's a pleasure to meet you in person." 

Hephaistion was tiptoeing nervously around the kitchen, his arms folded in front of his chest and his gaze fixed in turns on Alexander and Leander. He didn't know what to think about all of this, but as he could tell it was going well so far. His brother didn't ask stupid questions and Alexander was nice. That was something.  
„Sit down, I will serve the dishes“, Hephaistion said and motioned to a chair and watched Leander sitting down, his eyes still on the boy. Damn, the way he was looking at him, he really had the feeling that his brother might have been saying the truth when he said that he missed him... but he simply couldn't imagine it, not after what happened.  
Anyway, this wasn't a thing he wanted to think about now, so he should shut those thoughts away and enjoy the evening. Taking deep breaths, he prepared the food on the plates, his back turned on the two men who were occupying themselves with smalltalk now, and wished more than anything else that this evening wouldn't end in a disaster.  
~  
„Thank you for taking care of my little brother“, Leander said after a while in which they were observing Hephaistion in silence, watching how he got everything ready. He really looked good which he didn't expect, to be honest, but it was obvious that Alexander was making him feel good and that was all that mattered.  
„How long have you been together? Are... you even together?“, he asked and looked back at Alexander, not sure if they were in a relationship even though it looked like this. Hephaistion probably wouldn't give him any answer to this so maybe it was a good idea to give it a try with his... yes, what? Partner? Customer? Damn, he really was curious. He just had to know everything, simply because he wanted Hephaistion to be happy – and he wanted to see him regularly now. There was no way that he would let go of him again. He was his little brother, after all, and he loved him.  
„I mean, do you love him?“, Leander kept asking, an openly curious and interested expression on his face but suddenly, Hephaistion dropped a knife into the sink and turned around, a bit flushed.  
„Jesus, that's none of your business, Leander“, he said before he came over and spread the cutlery on the table, giving him a slight slap on the back of his head, but Leander could tell that he was uneasy about this. Okay, wrong question, as it definitely was too early for that.  
He grinned and lifted his hand in a defensive manner before he looked apologetically to Alexander who had his eyes on his brother.  
„I'm sorry, I guess I was too curious. Do we expect more guests?“, he asked and pointed to the two extra plates Hephaistion prepared.

Alexander decided that Hephaistion's older brother wasn't so bad, after all. Well, he didn't know how he had been in the past but he could see that Leander was really trying to make it up somehow. It was fun to observe how the man tried to look discretely at his brother during their smalltalk, clearly still not sure if this was happening for sure. But Hephaistion was doing the same so it was visible that no matter what happened in the past they missed each other like hell now.  
"There is nothing to thank me for", he said with a small smile. "I don't do so much while your brother keeps me healthy and even makes this delicious food for me. But yeah, I am trying my best to make him happy here." Alexander quickly pushed a cookie into his mouth while his young lover wasn't looking and smiled smugly.  
"Yes. We are together." The blond man chuckled and managed to get another cookie while Phai was busy with something in the kitchen. "And we are together for half a year now. I am a lucky bastard, ain't I?" He grinned at Leander but when the man asked if he loved Hephaistion he suddenly couldn't find any right words. Well... he wasn't sure what he felt for Phai since he was trying to not give it much thoughts so he didn't know how to answer this question. After all, what he felt for Hephaistion was more than simple sympathy but he didn't want to name this feeling. It was still too early for that. But Hephaistion saved him from answering this question, clearly a bit annoyed at his brother which made Alexander laugh a bit. It was adorable to observe them like that. "My brothers are coming as well. I hope that you don't mind that. They are a pain in the ass but they won't harm you. Besides, Hephaistion likes them so I guess that they are not so bad." 

„Oh, they are amazing“, Hephaistion piped in, glad for the change of topic because he really was embarrassed. He definitely had to take Leander to the side later and scold him. He couldn't just come here and ask inappropriate question, for fuck's sake. Especially when Hephaistion was afraid from hearing the answer.  
„I am sure that you will love them. Only Alexander sees them as a pain in the ass“, he said and smiled at his lover, before he leaned over to kiss the top of his head, putting the plate before him. The twins should be there any minute, so he should get the food ready since they probably didn't eat all day long only to stuff their faces full with the boy's food. The thought made him grin and he quickly stepped away from Alexander again before he would get too clingy since it wasn't appropriate right now, especially not in front of Leander.  
„And wait until you see them. I am sure you never saw such beautiful human beings before. Except for me, yes yes“, he added when Alexander already opened his mouth.  
~  
Leander quietly observed Alexander, not saying anything while the blond had his eyes on his little brother. And the way they darkened after sliding down his body, probably to his ass when he turned his back on them made Leander roll his eyes.  
Someone was pretty hungry here, and not for the food. But that was good actually, since he could see the desire in Alexander's eyes. And since he had a pretty good knowledge of human nature, he was sure that Hephaistion was wanted here.  
He immediately loosened up and leaned back in his chair after taking a cookie himself, deciding that he would talk to Alexander in private later. He just wanted to know some things.  
But before he could actually eat the cookie, as he was still chewing it when Hephaistion came back, his little brother gasped and looked incredulous at him.  
„How dare you? Supper will be ready in a few minutes and you are plugging your stomach with sweets?“, he asked and slapped him again, making Leander grin and point at Alexander. „Hey, I am just following the example of your boyfriend, don't hit only me!“  
But instead of hitting him, his brother only went over to Alexander and looked at him, scolding though, and kissed his forehead, shrugging his shoulders.  
„I can't deny my lion cub anything“, he grinned then, just in time before the door bell rang which made his face light up in an instant.  
„I will go!“, he cheered and within a second he rushed out of the kitchen like the little whirlwind he was.  
„Can I talk to you later for a second?“, Leander asked friendly with a grin on his lips, before he reached for another cookie. Damn, they were truly delicious and for sure selfmade by his brother. He could taste the nostalgia in them since the taste reminded him of home and childhood.

Alexander only rolled his eyes when Hephaistion praised the twins. Sure, for the boy they were amazing since they even took him to the cinema last week when Alexander needed to go to his office for a few hours but for the blond man they were just a pain in the ass. A really annoying pain even though he couldn't deny that he loved them deeply. "They are not so handsome", Alexander hissed and leaned back in his chair, observing Hephaistion who walked back to the kitchen. The way he was swaying his hips in those tight jeans was making Alexander's eyes dark with desire. But he quickly pushed these thoughts away when he remembered that they were having a guest. And he didn't want Leander to think of him as some caveman that couldn't control his libido.  
"I am not a cub", he said while rolling his eyes. He shot Leander a death glare but it was rather playful. Still, it was better when Hephaistion didn't know that he was eating sweets before the dinner even though he was able to eat it all. But at least he was on the winning position since Phai wouldn't hit him. That was a really good feeling to have so much of his boy's care all for himself.  
"Sure", he said a little bit surprised because what would Leander possibly want to talk with him about? Well, probably about Hephaistion but what exactly? But he didn't think much about it since he heard happy voices from the hall.  
"Phai. We missed you so much!" Axel gave Hephaistion a bear hug like they didn't seen each other in ages even though the twins had been here just yesterday. "How are you feeling? Is Alexander treating you right or should we kick his ass again?", he asked with a mischievous smile. 

Hephaistion literally shrieked when he looked into the twins' faces, happiness immediately filling his heart and making him feel like bursting. It was incredible how happy they made him with their simple existence but the boy was so glad to have them in his life now that he returned Axel's embrace enthusiastically, before doing the same with Austin.  
„I missed you, too“, he said and sticked his tongue out at them, before he commented Axel's nice jacket as he hung it on the attire, Austin immediately pouting because he didn't say anything to his new designer piece.  
„Well, he is treating me good, I guess I learned to kick his ass perfectly fine myself. Thanks to you, masters.“  
He playfully bowed in front of them, before he turned around and led them to the kitchen where Leander and Alexander seemed to be busy with talking. Hopefully not about him.  
„Okay“, Hephaistion said happily and pointed at Leander, who got up from his place to greet the twins properly.  
„This is my brother Leander. And these are Axel and Austin“, he explained with a smug smile at his brother's confusion. He probably didn't expect twins and his reaction made the boy laugh. „Don't worry, the better you will get to know them, the more you will be able to differ them from one another.“  
„Nice to meet you, I already heard of you... _pain in the ass_ , right?“, Leander grinned when he shook Austin's hand. Hephaistion was right, they were really looking good, but apparently this lied within the genes since Alexander looked good himself. His brother really got himself into a nice household.  
Hephaistion, who stood next to Austin with his arm wrapped around the twin's waist, rolled his eyes and looked over to Alexander. „I kind of have the feeling that they are going to form a union against us, my love.“

Axel quickly went to the dining room with his brother, both of them wanting to finally get to know Hephaistion’s older brother. They didn’t know much about him since Phai only told them his name so they didn’t know what to expect. But the surprise was really, really nice and both men licked their lips at the sight of Leander. He was actually quite different from Hephaistion but they definitely liked this kind of beauty.  
“Yeah. That’s what we are to our cruel brother. But for you, we can definitely be a pleasurable pain in the ass”, Axel purred and winked at Leander. In the background, Alexander rolled his eyes and facepalmed himself because he could already feel what was going on. He just hoped that his brothers were just playing around like they usually did because he didn’t want them to scare Leander off.  
“I can see that”, he sighed and looked at his young lover. He didn’t seem to get the hidden proposal or at least he was hiding it well. Besides, it wasn’t much of a surprise to hear something like this from the twins. They just loved puns and sex jokes and of course - what they loved the most was making people around them feel uncomfortable with it. 

Hephaistion's eyebrows shot up in the same moment as Leander's and in the first few seconds they just looked at each other in silence while the boy had to hold himself back so that he wouldn't snort. What. The twins were interested in his brother? Well, that would be hard for them since, as far as he knew, Leander wasn't gay. At all. He still had the expression directly in front of his eyes when Hephaistion came out.  
„Well“, he quickly said, „let's sit down and eat. I can hear your stomach growling from here, Axel.“  
With a smile, he led him to his place and pushed him with a tight squeeze on his shoulders onto the chair, before he sat down next to Alexander.  
But Leander didn't seem to be done with that topic yet, of course he had to clarify his point of view.  
„Well, I don't like any kind of pain when it comes to my ass.“  
He grinned and sat down next to Austin who gave him an unmistakable look which only made the man shake his head.  
Hephaistion's eyes went over to Alexander, before he wordlessly reached for his fork and started to eat, wishing the other's to enjoy their meal.  
„So, Alexander“, Leander said then to stop himself from being in the center of the attention.  
„How come someone like you is interested in my little brother? How did you meet?“  
Deliberately ignoring Axel's hand on his thigh, he looked at Alexander, deciding that it was time to change the focus.

Axel sat down with an innocent smile and discretely put his hand on Leander's thigh. And what made his grin smugly was the fact that the man didn't push it away. So it meant that he wasn't as straight as he claimed to be. Good. Axel winked to his brother and they already started to make a plan without the need to talk about it. They were twins, after all.  
"That really surprises you so much?" Alexander chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion's waist. "He is wonderful. I am so happy that I met him and that he decided to stay here." The blond man kissed Phai's neck and smiled into his soft skin. "Mine", he whispered into his ear, not able to hold himself back. He wanted the boy to feel that he could rely on Alexander and that he didn't need to fear that something would go wrong. 

Hephaistion smiled shyly and tried to hide it but it was of no use, Alexander's words made him happy beyond belief. „Of course I stayed, how could I not?“, he asked and closed his eyes when the blond kissed his skin. But before he could say anything, Leander kept talking and made the boy roll his eyes on that.  
„Well, you didn't answer my question of how you have met, but I guess it doesn't matter since I can see the love in your eyes. Isn't it so?“ He grinned cocky when he saw his little brother blush and enjoyed the expression on Alexander's face. He already liked it way too much to mock them, because apparently, they didn't reach the stage of confess their feelings for another, they probably didn't even realize them themselves yet. But from what he could see in Hephaistion's eyes, he already felt more for the blond man than he should.  
Clearing his throat, Leander put his hand on Axel's and brushed it off of his thigh, because really, what the hell was going on here? Was everyone gay here except for him? This really couldn't be true.

"Well, I just met him one night when I was going back from work and I hit on him. Then he stayed. Not at once, but he stayed." Alexander smiled at Leander and kissed Hephaistion's head before he backed off and started to eat because the food that Hephaistion made was always delicious. "And I am happy about it. But what about you? I heard that you two didn't have contact for almost a year." He raised his eyebrows and looked at Axel for a second who didn't look happy about something. And that something had probably some connection to Leander but he didn't ask even though he wanted to. But maybe it was better not to know, after all. Who knew what was going through the twins' connected minds. 

The moment Leander looked up, his eyes met Hephaistion's and he immediately knew what he thought since he thought the same.  
„Well“, he slowly said when he saw how his brother averted his eyes, not able to hide his hurt look. „I guess we had differences caused by someone else. But Hephaistion should tell you this himself. It's not on me to break old wounds open all over again.“  
He looked over to Austin when he could literally feel how the twins looked at each other, apparently communicating without any words – and it scared the shit out of him because he had the feeling that it was about him.  
„But I am happy“, he started and reached over to touch Hephaistion's hand, giving him a reassuring smile. „I am really happy that I have my little baby brother back in life.“

“I am happy about that”, Alexander simply said with a smile on his face and casted a death glare towards the twins because he was already seeing the wheels turning in their wicked minds. He was pretty sure that they were plotting something evil but he had no idea how to stop them. It was actually pretty impossible because they usually got what they wanted and he could bet his money that this time, this _something_ was Leander’s ass. But then he thought: why the hell should he stop them? It wouldn’t harm him anyway and it probably was going to be pretty entertaining. “I am sure that you missed each other so you can come here anytime you want to see Hephaistion.” 

„Thank you.“ Leander squeezed his brother's hand and felt him returning that motion, before he let go again and looked at Alexander. „I really would have came sooner but I had no idea where he was. And then I heard that he was back on university and had a concert. That night I finally was able to track him down.“  
Hephaistion smiled a bit, trying to ignore what this meeting with his brother had caused him – incredible pain, and not only physical – and stuffed his face with the food, before he felt Alexander's hand on his thigh. He looked up at him and smiled, before his eyes roamed over to Austin's face who was currently grinning, and Hephaistion had no idea why.  
Fortunately, he didn't know that the twin was sneaking up his hand on Leander's thigh, squeezing him tight with his hand carefully close to his crotch, seeing how his brother was doing the same from the other side. It was their luck that Leander was sitting between them.

“Yeah.” Alexander took a sip of his wine to hide the grimace that wanted to appear on his face. He didn’t like to think about the night after the concert. It was always making him feel like shit and guilty. “Maybe you would like to play for us, Hephaistion?”, he suddenly asked, looking at his lover. “I didn’t hear you playing in a long time and I really miss it”, he said with a soft smile on his lips. He wanted to ask Hephaistion that a long time ago but somehow, there was never enough time for that.  
Axel smiled happily and nodded his head. “Sounds awesome! You need to play for us, Phai!”, he said with excitement in his voice while his hand was stroking up and down Leander’s clothed cock. Well, the man could say that he was straight but his body was reacting pretty good to the twins’ administrations so he was sure that they were going to have a very nice evening later. 

Surprise was written on Hephaistion's face when he heard Alexander's suggestion, looking at him with widened eyes. Playing? Now? He really didn't expect it right now, but sure, if Alexander wanted him to play then he wouldn't say no to that, especially when Axel was so excited about it with Austin nodding to his words.  
„Uhm... sure. Okay.“ He smiled and continued eating, wanting to finish this as fast as possible since he wanted to please Alexander, even if it only was with a bit piano playing.  
„Do you have any special wishes?“, he asked while he looked over to the twins, raising his eyebrows in confusion when he saw their smug expression. And Leander. Jesus, what was wrong with his brother? His eyes were glued to the table and his face a bit red, not to talk about his stiff body posture.  
Austin shook his head while he sneaked his fingers under his brother's who was stroking Leander's crotch and touched him himself, giving him a slight squeeze which caused him to jump a bit, hitting the table with his knee.  
„No, whatever you want to play will be fine“, he answered and kept stroking him, enjoying the feeling of the man's manhood getting hard under his touches.

Alexander smiled happily, glad that Hephaistion agreed to his idea. He even managed to forget about his brothers and their evil plots so he didn’t notice, either that Axel slowly unzipped Leander’s pants and freed his manhood that was already hard and leaking. The twin smiled mischievously and dived under the table when neither Alexander nor Hephaistion were looking and he gave Leander’s cock a few hard but silent sucks. And then he just straightened himself up again like nothing happened and let his brother stroke his victim’s manhood while he was licking his lips. Damn, Leander really tasted good but this wasn’t enough. He wanted to blow him good and swallow down his semen just like his brother because he could see in Austin’s glistening eyes that he wanted the same. And they always got what they wanted, this time is wasn’t going to be any different. 

Leander nearly choke on his breath, trying hard to ignore the hands on his cock. He really wanted to brush them away, but he was sure that Alexander – and even worse – Hephaistion would notice something, so the only thing that was left for him right now was to endure what the twins were doing to him. Fuck. What did he get himself into?  
He really didn't want this, hell, he wasn't even attracted to men, but when Axel bent down and started to suck him, he had to oppress a groan.  
Those little fuckers, as soon as he would have the opportunity he would silence them for good.  
„I can't wait to hear your playing again“, he said with a forced smile and finished eating, putting the fork on his table before he let his hand slip under the table, where he wrapped his fingers in a tight grip around Austin's wrist. He shot him a look, but when he saw the dark look in the other's eyes it made him swallow, because he was sure that he would be able to see the same on Axel's face as well.  
„I really missed it a lot in the past year.“  
Cursing under his breath, he dressed himself properly again, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants but it really was hard since he was truly aroused by now and he didn't know why. He wasn't gay. He liked pussies, for fuck's sake, but he guessed that it didn't make a difference in who sucked him off.  
„I hope that you will like it“, Hephaistion answered with a smile, before he got up and kissed the top of Alexander's head before he started to put the plates into the dishwasher after he poured more wine into his lover's glass. It made Leander smile and actually forget about his raging hard-on he currently had in his pants, because he really was happy to see Hephaistion like that. Maybe he finally found someone right for him. But still, he had to talk with Alexander about it and it was the perfect chance for him to get rid of the twins. Shit, he had to get away from here right now, because he felt Austin's hand against his crotch again as the man was pressing his palm against the brunette's hard cock, nearly making him moan.  
„Alexander, can I talk to you for a second?“, he asked and shrugged Austin's arm off, which he had propped on the back of his chair in a claiming way. Shit, he didn't need to get courted by a man, for fuck's sake, and he definitely didn't want this. Right?  
„Now?“

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion poured him more wine and took a sip of it, relaxing now when everything seemed to be going perfect. And he was able to see that Phai was happy as well which was making the evening even better because his lover’s smile could always cheer him up. “We will like it. Don’t worry. You know that you are simply perfect at it”, he winked at him but quickly frowned when Leander asked him if they could talk. “Right now?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t expect that since Hephaistion was currently preparing to play some song. But he could see the pleading expression on Leander’s face so he quickly deduced that the twins already made some moves on him and he was probably seeking a way out.  
“Okay. Phai, we will be back soon”, he said to his young lover and got up, his steps leading him to the kitchen. But of course he threw a death glare over his shoulder at the twins who seemed to be pretty grumpy about the fact that they needed to let go of their new victim. Damn, he didn’t even want to know what they already managed to do to the poor Leander. 

Leander sighed relieved and smiled at Hephaistion who seemed to be surprised but he quickly got up and followed Alexander out of the kitchen into the winter garden where they had a minute in peace. It wasn't anything bad and he just wanted to make it sure, simply for the sake of his own peace of mind. He loved Hephaistion and he wanted him to be alright.  
The hardness in his pants made it hard for him to concentrate, but he somehow managed to since this was about his brother.  
„I know that maybe I have no right to ask this and you probably won't give me an answer, but I need to know if your intents towards Hephaistion are honest.“  
He leaned against the door frame and watched Alexander who was standing in the middle of the small additional room, looking outside.  
„It's just that I am very protective about my little brother and I can't forgive myself that I let him go back then. Now I want to try making it up to him again.“  
He cleared his throat and looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed that he was so protective and mingling into things that weren't his business, but it was Hephaistion. And he fucked up in the past so bad that he wanted to make sure he was alright.  
„What do you want from him?“

Alexander stepped to the patio and looked outside, smiling a bit at the decorations that Hephaistion had chosen for the garden. It was still white and cold so the snowman they made two days ago was still there, dressed up in a pot and Alexander’s old scarf.  
“They are. You don’t need to worry about this. And I will answer your next question”, he said while he lazily turned his head to Leander who was just about to say something but instead he just keep looking at the blond man. “I met him on the streets just like you think, he was a whore because of your father and partially it was your fault as well. But past is past.” Alexander sighed and looked at Leander’s guilty expression. “So don’t think about it anymore. He is my partner now. Not a whore. So don’t bring it up and just enjoy time you spend with your brother. Don’t worry. I am taking care of him here. I give him everything.” The blond man smiled a bit and looked outside once again because how could he be serious when Leander obviously had a hard-on in his pants? 

„I should have stopped him from going, I know. I can't forgive myself that I didn't.“  
Leander swallowed hard when Alexander pointed it out so directly that it was his fault that Hephaistion had to go through all of this, and even though a part of him wanted to argue with Alexander that he had no right to say something like this, he knew that it was the truth. So he just kept his mouth shut and nodded.  
„Please make him happy. Don't hurt him. I can see that you are important to him... probably more than you should be.“  
With that, Leander turned around and left Alexander, not wanting to think about it any further. The blond was right. He should simply enjoy his time with Hephaistion.  
When he came back, the kitchen was empty, but he found Hephaistion already sitting at the piano, obviously waiting for him and Alexander to come back. His face lit up when he saw Leander and the latter simply had to go over to him and kiss his forehead, pulling him into a short but tight embrace. He just had to.  
„Now play“, he said smiling when he saw that Alexander came back as well, a weird expression on his face, and sat down on the couch where those devilish twins were sitting as well. He shot them a death glare and sat down with as much space between them as he could muster, but he didn't want his brother and Alexander to notice anything, so he couldn't sit too far away since Alexander occupied the arm chair. Shit. What even was his life.  
He could literally feel their eyes on him and he felt exposed, but what was the worst was the fact that it fucking _aroused_ him.

Alexander sighed when Leander left, trying not to think about it too much. A small part of him hated this man for what he did to Hephaistion – or rather what he hadn’t done but he couldn’t deny that otherwise, he would have never met his boy. But now it was definitely not the time for thoughts like this so he came back to the living room, thinking about Leander’s last words instead. Did Hephaistion really care for him more than he should?  
Alexander looked up at the boy and smiled at him. Well, if he really did feel about the blond man this way then it should make said man happy so he sat down in his favorite armchair and made himself comfortable. He really was happy even though he didn’t know what to do with this knowledge. But he definitely wasn’t going to hurt Hephaistion.  
Axel looked at his older brother for a second but everything seemed to be fine so he started to observe Leander once again with eyes dark from lust, just like his twin. And both could tell that even though Leander was uncomfortable with it, he still was hard so they were going to get into his pants this evening. 

Hephaistion looked at Leander, wondering what the hell was wrong with his brother because he really was behaving weird today, but it probably was because they hadn't been in contact for such a long time, so he shouldn't worry. Instead of thinking further about it, he returned Alexander's smile and enjoyed his eyes on him, feeling that he was proud of him for having this talent, and it made Hephaistion proud himself.  
So with a last stretching of his fingers, he finally started to play.  
Leander relaxed himself on the couch in the meantime, keeping his eyes on his brother only to ignore the fact that the twins were sitting way too close to him again. Was his mind playing tricks on him or did Austin get even closer to him? He could literally feel his breath on his neck and when he turned around, he really found him sitting only inches away from him by now, a mischievous grin on his lips before he licked them.  
And that sight immediately caused his blood to shoot into southern regions. Fuck. What the heck did Hephaistion add to his food? This couldn't be normal. It really couldn't be normal, because he _wasn't gay_. So why did he have the image of Austin's lips around his cock in his head right now? Why, for fuck's sake? He shouldn't think something like this, let alone get aroused by it.  
But he barely could stop the faint shudder that wanted to shake his body when he felt Austin's fingertips grazing his neck, as if by accident.  
„Stop that“, he hissed so that only the twin could hear him, but in response he only got an even wider grin and another flick of that tongue over his full lips.

Axel couldn’t deny that the song that Hephaistion was playing right now was beautiful and that he really had a great talent but his mind was occupied with the images of the various positions they could have sex with Leander right now. And now that they were both close to the man once again, he could smell him and damn, he smelled so fucking nice that he couldn’t help but gently nudge his neck with his nose. Besides, his brother wasn’t any better since he just gave Leander another glass of wine and smiled at the man meaningfully. Yes, this man was going to be theirs tonight so Axel licked his lips and started to brush his fingers against the man’s crotch once again, observing his older brother from time to time but Alexander wasn’t taking his eyes off of Hephaistion so they were safe. 

Leander breathed out harshly through his nose when he felt foreign fingers on his crotch again and closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head to calm himself down. But he couldn't fucking calm down when both of the twins were now literally fucking with his brain. How was he supposed to get over this evening? He started to regret that he came here in the first place and he somehow couldn't wait to go back home again. At least that's what his brain was telling him. His dick had another opinion, twitching delighted whenever Axel put enough pressure to his touches.  
Damn, couldn't Alexander somehow save him from this situation? But no, his eyes were fixed on Hephaistion who was looking back at him whenever he wasn't observing his hands while playing and it made him angry for a second. But only until he felt Austin's mouth on his neck, licking over his vein before he bit down on his skin. That was the moment Leander for a moment stopped thinking.  
Fuck. This couldn't be true. He wouldn't give in to get seduced by a man, let alone of _two_. No. This totally wasn't going to happen.

Axel smiled mischievously and bit down on Leander’s earlobe. “Just let it go”, he purred quietly into his ear while adding even more pressure to the massage that he was giving his victim’s cock right now. “And think about how good we can suck you off”, he added and squeezed his manhood, enjoying the face that Leander made. Damn, that man was really something since he still could be quiet about it. Well, if only Alexander and Hephaistion weren’t there as well, Leander would be already screaming the twins’ names but they could wait for that. “We are going to blow your big, hard cock so fucking good.” Axel licked his lips and brushed his brother’s neck with his fingers. He could already feel that Leander was theirs. 

Leander could feel his legs going limp when he heard Axel's words. Fuck. Okay, this was going into a whole different direction than he wanted. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He couldn't keep sitting here with a fucking hard-on. Not between the twins. Who were good looking, as he had to admit. And very... seductive. And... _no_. Jesus, no. He wasn't going there, he wouldn't even start to think like this now.  
He would be strong. But even though he tried to get rid of them, he couldn't deny that it was truly arousing... just imagining it. Twins. Never in his dirtiest dreams had he fantasized about something like that.  
„Yes“, he heard Austin's voice on his other side and when he slightly turned around he immediately regretted it because it gave Axel more room to ravish his neck.  
_Hephaistion, help me_ , he tried to use their brotherly telekinesis, but apparently this function was broken today because nothing happened except for his bulge to grow even more.  
„Just think about it, Leander“, Austin purred and put his hand on top of his brother's, adding more pressure to his touch.  
„Our throats closing around your hard cock. We will suck you so good until you will be completely dry. Your cock will be aching...“  
Leander nearly gasped at that and could feel how his cock twitched, but he couldn't do anything about it because every hasty move would only cause Alexander to turn his attention to them and all of a sudden, this was the last thing Leander wanted.

Axel smiled when he felt his brother’s hand on his, now they were massaging Leander’s crotch in unison. It was always the best about them – they were doing everything together. “Yes. And we are going to drink your come to the very last drop”, he purred, gently biting down on the man’s neck. It definitely had an effect on the man because Axel could feel how his dick twitched hard in his pants and damn, he was getting hard himself. He sighed quietly and stretched his arm, touching his brother’s crotch for a few seconds. Austin was getting aroused as well and that made Axel even more horny. They just needed to somehow get rid of Alexander and Hephaistion and then they were going to have amazing sex. “We are going to make you forget your own name”, he promised as he once again started to touch Leander’s crotch with his brother. 

Those guys were impossible. Leander swallowed with an audible gulp and collected himself, before he nodded in his head. Okay. Okay, he needed to get out of here. There was no way that he was going to agree to this, no matter how hard his cock might be or how fucking good it felt, the way both of them were touching him. He already wanted to get up and excuse himself, telling Hephaistion that he felt sick and wanted to go home but then he felt Axel's arm stretching over him before he touched his brother's cock and that sight nearly made Leander come in his pants like a schoolboy. Fuck. This was so dirty that he wanted to scream, but mostly because of his own desire that started to take his ability to think away.  
Austin grinned when he could literally feel how Leander began to break. He bit down on his lip at Axel's touch which made him bite down on Leander's neck a bit harder, before he sneaked his hand behind his neck until his fingers found his brother's where he started to play with his hair, slightly massaging his nape, since he knew that this made him purr like a big cat. Austin felt anticipation rising inside of his body, simply because he could read in Leander's face that it would be only a matter of minutes until he would give up and surrender to the twins.

Axel smiled at his brother because it was so clear that Leander was on the edge. And then, with the corner of his eye, he saw that Alexander got up, rolling his eyes. Well, he wasn’t any better back in days so he had no right to judge them since he was doing the same thing many, many times. But at least he decided not to interrupt them as he took Hephaistion on his arms and made his way upstairs. Axel grinned and winked at Phai who was looking at them over Alexander’s shoulders with big eyes and his mouth widely opened. He was such a cutie, really, but Axel was in no state to think about it now as he purred at Austin’s touches. His brother always knew what to do to make him feel heavenly. “Finally.” He unzipped Leander’s pants and dived down, swallowing his cock whole without even as much as thinking about it twice. He just needed it and he knew that Austin wanted that, too, so there was really no use in waiting.


	51. PLAY TIME II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> part 2 of Play Time is coming. This is the moste twincest-y chapter, afterwards it will be barely mentioned - AND marked. So don't worry, in case someone does, I don't know what you think about it. :D
> 
> But please have fun, I love all of you <3  
> Yumi
> 
> Ps: It's Alexander the Great's birthday today, let's make a toast to him! (What a coincidence, that our very own Alexander, my rpg-partner, has her birthday, too!) Happy birthday!

Austin grinned dirty at Leander's expression when Alexander left with Hephaistion, but what was even better was the face he made when Axel went down on him. Apparently he was trying his best to keep quiet, but he knew that it wouldn't stay for long like this.  
Still grinning, the twin slipped his hand into his brother's hair, gently putting his warm palm at the back of his neck before he started to slowly guide him, watching him as he sucked Leander off who was about to faint, at least it looked like that.  
„Fuck“, he panted and clawed his hands into the couch which made Austin grin even wider. „Just enjoy it“, he said and started to bite down on his neck again, trying to find out if – and if so, _where_ – he had his soft spots.  
And he would use this knowledge. Austin was sure that they were going to have lots of fun tonight and that Leander would come – more than once.  
Slowly, the twin slid down from the couch until he was kneeling between Leander's thighs and with fast movements and his brother's help, he pulled his pants down his legs so that he was able to spread them. Austin shot a grin to Axel who was returning it immediately. But before any of them could do something, they heard Leander's raspy voice when they didn't move for a few seconds.  
„Fucking finish what you've started“, he growled and looked at the twins, as he decided to just let go, just like Axel told him to. There was no use in denying himself this pleasure, especially not now when his dick was already painfully hard, besides the twins seemed to want it – so why not? Damn, he would go straight to hell for this.  
Austin grinned and leaned down to lick once over his complete length.  
„Oh, look Axel. Someone is getting impatient“, he purred, his hand still in his brother's neck, before he gently pushed him down on Leander's cock again, seconds before he joined him.

~!!~

Axel let his brother guide him, enjoying the feeling of Austin’s hand on his head. He loved being close to his brother and he treasured every touch that his twin gave him. It was always making him feel light headed. This time was no different but he concentrated on sucking Leander’s cock, using all the tricks that he knew. And it seemed to do its job because he could already hear how the man started to moan, holding back at first but not for long since Axel’s mouth was heaven.  
But then he felt his brother near him and he backed off, helping Austin to take off Leander’s pants. Now both of them could enjoy the man’s cock and it was a really tasty one. He smiled at his brother and chuckled at Leander’s command. “So we can’t keep him waiting”, he said while licking his sinful lips. He kissed his brother’s neck and let Austin guide his head down so he started to suck Leander’s cock once again. And damn, he really wanted to laugh because he could feel how their victim wanted to move his hips but thankfully Austin was keeping him in place while licking the base of his manhood. “So delicious”, he sighed and licked the precome away before he kissed his brother hard so that he could taste Leander’s semen as well. 

Leander groaned when he felt both of the twins' mouths on his dick now, feeling how it sent jolts of arousal through his body. And even though he knew he shouldn't feel like this, he liked it. He fucking liked it.  
He even wanted to thrust into that sinful heat of Axel's mouth, but unfortunately Austin was keeping him in place so that all he could do was to lean back and enjoy. So he did, his eyes glued to the twins between his legs, but what he didn't expect them to do was to kiss – and it wasn't a chaste one on top of that.  
Austin immediately slipped both of his hands around his brother's neck and held him in place, deepening the kiss right this second as soon as Axel's lips met his, slightly groaning because it always felt so good with him. He closed his eyes when their tongues met and enjoyed it so much to taste Leander on his brother's tongue that was now playing with his own. Austin quickly tilted Axel's head and sucked hard on his tongue before he bit down on his bottom lip and parted from him, grinning.  
„You are right“, he said pleased and licked his lips, his eyes on Leander now who looked as if he had seen a ghost. „He really is delicious.“ With that, he licked Leander's cock again, nibbling at a vein while he kept his eyes at Axel's face.  
„Come on“, he purred and pulled him close again. „I really need to kiss his load from your mouth. Suck him.“  
He heard Leander gasp but it quickly turned into a moan when Axel did what he was told, making Austin so proud of his brother that he grinned even wider.  
„Good boy“, he prized and got down himself again, joining his brother with pleasing Leander who was panting pretty hard by now. But Austin didn't plan to stop, especially not when he felt Axel's lips against his own and his tongue flickering against his from time to time whenever they crossed paths while they where licking over Leander's cock.

For a few moments, Axel forgot what they were planning to do because his brother’s kisses were always the best and they were making him forget about the whole world. All that he could think about now was Austin and his soft, full lips and that sinful tongue that was simply ruining him for anybody else. “Austin…”, he panted quietly so only his brother could hear him and moaned when Austin sucked on his tongue. It made him so impossible hard in his pants that he could hardly breathe. But he quickly collected himself when his twin told him that he wanted to taste Leander from his lips.  
Axel smiled smugly and started to suck Leander again, doing just like his brother told him to. And he really was doing a great job since he was swallowing the man’s cock and tightening his throat around the hard shaft. He even started to suck harder when his brother prized him. Well, he couldn’t respond with his mouth so he put his hand on Austin’s thigh and slowly got it to his crotch where he felt his brother’s hard manhood. And damn, it made him moan around Leander’s shaft because he felt so empty without Austin’s fat cock inside of him and he also missed being inside of his brother. But they had a mission now so he really needed to concentrate even though it was hard when they were exchanging half kisses while sucking Leander off. 

Austin smiled pleased against Leander's cock, who was now completely out of it. But he couldn't care less right now, since all that mattered was to make him come. He probably couldn't catch up with them, but that didn't matter since it was obvious that he enjoyed himself. Besides, Axel was more important right now and Austin noticed how needy he was when he felt his hand on his cock. It made him grin like a predator and he let go of Leander, slowly getting away from him.  
„Keep sucking him“, ordered while his fingertips grazed Leander's balls, making him shudder even more, before he started to kiss Axel's neck, biting where he knew that his brother would lose his mind.  
„You are doing so good“, he purred, getting behind his brother until he kneeled behind him, pushing him closer to Leander which made him halt on his dick for a second. „I'm so proud of you.“  
Austin grinned and braced himself with one of his hands on Leander's thigh while he pressed his front against his brother's back, before he started to pet Axel's stomach.  
„Make him come... I know you can.“  
Austin bit down on his lip when he saw how Leander moved his hips but he quickly stopped him from doing so with his hand, while his free one sneaked from Axel's stomach into his pants, cupping his hard cock.  
„Don't move“, he ordered and looked at Leander who seemed to have lost his mind completely by now. „I am the only one who's allowed to thrust into his tight throat, is that understood?“  
Axel moaned at this and Austin immediately started to masturbate him, slowly at first, while he kept kissing his neck. „Only I can make you choke“, he growled into his brother's ear, as he started to rub his crotch against his ass.

Axel wanted to say something but Austin ordered him to keep on sucking. So his brother was going to have the upper hand here tonight. Well, Axel was completely fine with that because his brother was always able to make him feel so fucking good. But really, how he was supposed to concentrate on Leander's cock when Austin moved next to him and started to touch him in all the good places and his twin knew all of Axel's soft spots by heart. So it didn't take much to make him moan around Leander's hard cock.  
And then Austin started to prize him once again and that made him feel so happy that he started to suck Leander's manhood even harder, moving his head up and down as fast as he could but of course his victim needed to try to move his hips and that was a big mistake because the twins never allowed that. No one beside them could control the other. But thankfully, Austin kept Leander in place so that Axel could continue blowing him without checking because he was choking only on Austin's cock.  
And then he felt how his brother started to rut against his ass and he needed to stop moving for a moment because this was too much. He wanted his brother inside of him but he knew that he wouldn't get that now. But he could wait. He was able to wait for his brother forever but he still started to move his own hips, rubbing his ass against Austin's clothed crotch and cursed their clothes in his mind. 

Austin leaned over his brother's back, by now completely covering him while his hard cock was moving against the nice curve of his ass, making his breathing become harder.  
„Keep going, baby“, he whispered and licked over Axel's ear cup, while he started to move his hand faster, rubbing his fingertip over the spot under the tip of his brother's cock of which he knew that it would have made him come if he would have been buried deep inside of him now. But he wasn't and he knew that Axel needed him inside of him for being able to come like this, but Austin was determined to give him anything he wanted.  
But before he could say anything more, he could hear Leander's breathing becoming more ragged.  
„I think... I am going to – come“, he got out, obviously trying to hold back, given how his hand roamed around, trying to find something to get a hold onto, probably Axel's hair. But he was smart enough not to do that. So Leander was a fast learner, that was good. Very good.  
„Come“, is why he said then, as he decided to give him a small reward for being so good to join them. It was as if Leander only waited for this one word, before he spilled his semen into Axel's mouth without waiting any longer, moaning loudly while his fingers were buried deep into the fabric of the couch.  
Austin grinned while he watched how Leander slowly came down from his orgasm, but Axel didn't make it easy for him since he still was sucking hard on him. But Austin had enough of it now, he wanted to taste Leander himself, after all, so he put his hand into his brother's neck again and gently motioned him to let go of him.  
„Share with me“, he grinned while he was still masturbating Axel, with a bit more force now, before he turned his head so that he was able to kiss him. He opened his mouth a second after he saw his brother doing the same, and licked into him, moving his tongue against Axel's before he closed the small distance between their lips and locked their mouths together in a deep kiss, feeling how Axel swallowed Leander's come after literally sharing with him by pushing his tongue into Austin's mouth, giving him a taste of Hephaistion's brother.  
Austin sighed into the kiss and deepened it until he sucked the last remains of Leander's come from Axel's tongue before he let go of his brother whose face was a bit flushed by now.  
„You were so good“, he smiled and let his second hand roam over his chest after he pushed it under Axel's shirt, teasing his nipples in turns.  
„What do you want to do with him now?“, Austin asked and bit down on his nape while he saw how Leander was observing them with hunger in his eyes as the twin was still rutting against his brother, practically dry humping him right now, especially when he pushed him over the couch so that he had to stick out that glorious piece of ass of his, giving Austin a better access to it.

Axel wanted to whine because right now, he could feel exactly how hard his brother was. He could feel the curve of that marvelous cock that was filling him for so many nights since their early teenager years. He knew it so well and yet he never had enough of it. One could say that he and his brother were exactly the same so he shouldn't find Austin's manhood so fascinating but when he could feel it hard and pulsing because of him, it was making him fucking happy.  
But Austin urged him to keep sucking so he did as he was told until his brother finally let Leander come right into his mouth and fuck, he was really tasty. Well, not as amazing as Austin, but Axel still was hungry for it. But he didn't swallow it down at once because he wanted to share with his brother so he let Austin kiss him hard and he nearly melted when they started to move their tongues against each other, sharing Leander's come between themselves and swallowing it down, at least. And that was finally Axel's chance to get a hold of his brother's cock so he quickly unzipped his pants and took the hard manhood into his hand while Austin started to touch his chest and rub his sensitive nipples. "You are so fucking hard", he purred with delight into his brother's mouth and kissed him once again, for a moment not caring about Leander, at all. The man needed to calm down, after all, because Axel was pretty sure that he was still spacing out.  
The man panted hard when his brother pushed him on the sofa and asked him what he wanted. Well, wasn't that obvious? He quickly pulled down his pants, letting his brother get a good look on his ass and he starte to touch Leander's cock again with his fingers only. "I guess that we should show him real fucking. Not the poor thing that he calls sex, but real, hard fucking. I bet that I will enjoy a tight hole", he chuckled and moaned when his brother slapped his ass. Little shit. 

„Axel, Axel...“, Austin scolded and clicked his tongue, shaking his head at his brother's words. It was incredible how hot he made him, everytime anew, and he was so grateful for it that he didn't have the words to describe it, but his throbbing cock was proof enough.  
„You are so bad“, he continued when he gave his cock a tight squeeze, enjoying the moan that was leaving his mouth before he could kiss it away.  
„So you want to take his virginity?“  
He stretched out a hand and touched Leander's tight entrance which made the man tense a bit, but the longer Austin was rubbing his fingertip against him, the more he relaxed. That was good, the wine and orgasm seemed to do their jobs, so Axel would probably really be able to fuck him.  
„But we need to prepare him first. His tight and untouched ass never had anything inside before and just look at your hard piece of flesh... it might be too mouch for him in the beginning to impale himself on your huge prick.“  
Austin let go of his brother's dick and searched for the small lube inside of his pockets, before he pushed it into Axel's hand.  
„Let's stretch him together... until he will be ready to take you in. And then I will do the same to you. Because I know how much you want me to fuck you, right? I can feel it. Your dick is so hard only for me.“  
Austin poured some of the lubricant onto Axel's hand before he guided it to Leander's ass.  
The latter got pretty nervous by now, because even though he had one hell of an orgasm right now, he still was scared to let someone fuck him. He never wanted this, he never even thought about it for once. But the way the twins were looking at him, he knew that there was no way out.

Axel smiled, feeling how his brother was petting his ass and squeezing his cock at the same time. It was making him moan even though he was trying to hold back a bit.  
"Yes. I want to take his virginity. I want to fuck him open", he said with desire in his voice. He really wanted to stick his hard dick into Leander's tight hole. But he was pretty sure that this wasn't going to be so easy. After all the man claimed to be straight and he visibly tensed when Austin started to rub his entrance. Although, he still didn't run away which was a really good thing.  
"I know, Austin", he sighed and let his brother pour the lube onto his hand. "So I will wait a bit more. But you really will have to fuck me hard." Axel slipped his finger inside of Leander pretty easily and turned his head to kiss his brother. "You know how much I love to be filled by your hard, fat cock. I love when it rips me open and when you make me come on it alone." He moaned just from thinking about it. He really needed Austin inside of him as fast as possible or he was going to lose his mind. "So tight", he chuckled when Austin slipped his finger into Leander as well and they started to stretch him together. Axel even sucked on their victim's cock a bit to distract him but he was sure that he was going to enjoy it as soon as they would find his prostate. 

„Mhh, I will make sure to fuck you hard“, Austin purred and smiled, getting off on how obedient his brother was to him like on nothing else. This was really the best thing ever and the way he moved his ass back against his crotch was only showing him how much Axel wanted him. And he would give him what he wanted.  
„You will forget about that tight virgin hole around your cock as soon as I will thrust my own one into you.“  
He gently shushed Leander down who arched his back when he felt their fingers enter him, but for a heterosexual, anal virgin he really was doing good. They already had other victims that were way harder to convince to this. But damn, the way Leander was looking at them before he spread his legs even wider was so good. Austin smiled at him and patted his head before he continued stretching him together with his brother while he fucked into his mouth with his tongue, showing him what he would be doing later with him. When Axel moaned into his mouth, Austin grinned pleased with himself an broke the kiss, adding another of his fingers while Leander was moaning steadily under them now, his eyes closed and his chest heaving with fast breaths.  
„Get up“, he ordered suddenly when he got an idea of how to get this done in a better way. He couldn't wait to fill his brother again and it was hard to concentrate and painful on top of that, so he wanted to prepare him as well.  
When Axel did like he was told, Austin helped him getting out of his pants before he helped him getting on the couch, half crouching over Leander so that he had Axel's cock right in front of his face. With a soft push against his brother's back, Austin mentioned him to bent over and with a satisfied grin on his lips he watched how his brother's cock vanished inside of Leander's throat who moaned at this, tears filling his eyes – Axel wasn't small after all and he for sure didn't have any dick in his mouth ever before.  
„Good“, he said and patted Leander's thigh. „You are doing great. Now you, Axel.“ His name came out like a dark promise while he knelt on the floor again, pushing two of his fingers inside of Leander's slowly relaxing hole again, before he got himself in position and started to flick his tongue against Axel's opening, groaning at the pure taste of his brother. He started to push the tip of his tongue against him until he could feel his hole loosen up which he took as an invitation to thrust his tongue deep inside of him, fucking him with it and searching for his prostate. Of course it didn't take him long and he contently puffed out a breath when Axel moaned shamelessly.

Axel panted hard when Austin promised to fuck him hard. He really wanted that like nothing else and he was getting quite impatient with the waiting but before he had the time to say something, his brother started to kiss his mouth, or more like _fuck_ his mouth with his tongue and that made Axel’s cock leak hard with precome. If he could, he would never stop kissing his brother but Austin finally backed off which made Axel whine. But even though he didn’t like the fact that their kiss was broken way too early, he still got up as he was told and positioned himself over Leander, slowly pushing his dick between the man’s parted lips. It was clear that Leander didn’t know how to suck a cock so Axel put his hand on the older man’s head and started to guide him slow enough so he could get used to it. Well, he actually wanted to see him choking on his manhood but at the same time he didn’t want his cock to get bitten off. “Watch your teeth”, he instructed and sighed when Leander started to suck on him. It still wasn’t perfect and the technique was rather bad but he was learning quickly. “Good…”, he purred and then moaned shamelessly when Austin started to lick his opening, forcing his tongue inside of him. “Fuck… Austin!” Axel closed his eyes and stuck his ass out, making Leander move his head. “You are ruining me again… damn… this is too good…”, he babbled while trying not to fall or just impale himself on his brother’s cock so that he would finally feel him again. 

With a grin on his face, Austin withdrew from his brother and sat back, while his fingers were still fucking into Leander's tight ass, but he could feel that he really relaxed. Well, that was weird, but he guessed that it was because of the wine and the orgasm he already had, besides – who could say no to the twins? No one ever was able to resist them and it was just a matter of time until they broke and begged them to fuck them.  
But Leander was different and it really surprised Austin that he was so willing for all of this, trying his best to suck Axel's cock now. The twin could see that it cost him quite an effort, but he tried and that counted. Besides, Axel looked pretty pleased with him once he started to guide him so it should be fine.  
„Good“, he purred then as a late response to Axel's words, before he slapped his gorgeous ass with his free hand, enjoying the noises that where coming from his brother's mouth.  
„I want to ruin you, brother. You are only mine to ruin“, he added and slipped a third finger inside of Leander, making him groan around Axel's cock and clench around his fingers. Damn, Axel was really lucky to fuck this tight hole, but he was even better off with his brother. Austin's mouth watered at the prospect of being able to fuck Axel again and he quickly bent over again, licking him anew.  
„Do you like this?“, he asked, kissing the small of his back. „Do you like it when I eat you out?“ With a grin, he pushed his tongue inside of him again while he started to massage his hot skin around his tongue with his thumb, getting off on the needy sounds Axel made himself. His own cock twitched hard when he heard his loud moan and for a brief second he wondered if Alexander and Hephaistion could hear them, but Alexander probably had an idea of what was going on so he made sure that his lover wouldn't hear any of this. Poor boy, it would probably disturb him.

Axel moaned even louder when Austin slapped his ass. Damn, his brother was so dirty and bossy tonight but Axel loved it. It was turning him on like nothing else. Besides, the fact that his dick was also getting a lot of attention was making him dizzy. Leander was getting better at sucking and he was also making the twin making feel amazing.  
“Yes… only yours”, he said with a loud moan and thrust a bit harder into Leander’s warm mouth, making the man choke on him lightly. But he quickly started to massage his scalp so he calmed down and kept sucking. “I fucking love it and you know it.” He rolled his eyes, remembering the first time when his brother ate him out which made him come within twenty seconds. But now it wasn’t enough even though Austin was teasing his prostate. He needed his brother’s cock inside of himself to come. “Yes, give it to me. Or better, fuck me already. My hole is already aching for you”, he breathed out hard when Austin gave him another slap. “Are you ready, Leander?” Axel looked down, trying to calm his breathing down even though it was pretty impossible when his brother was still making him go crazy. “I need to fuck your virgin hole, handsome. And I promise you that you will come so hard”, he purred and stroke Leander’s cheeks with his thumbs. That man really looked ridiculously beautiful with his mouth stretched around Axel’s cock. 

As much as Austin tried to hold back and keep his composure up – he lost it when his brother admitted so openly how much he wanted his cock. And damn, who was he to deny him that? He lapped his tongue for a last time over his delicious hole, before he gently pulled out his fingers from Leander's ass which caused the man to groan around Axel's cock.  
„He is more than ready for you“, Austin purred and helped his brother getting down from the couch before he got up and went to the other side of the couch so that he was able to face Axel now and see the lust on his face. With a grin, he got a grip around Leander's legs and pulled them closer to him, making him moan at the feeling of being presented like this to Axel – and seeing how his brother's eyes were shining with excitement made Austin breathe out hard.  
„That hole is yours“, he said and leaned over to kiss Axel hard, teasing his tongue with his own, before he licked over his bottom lip and looked down on Leander who observed them from half lidded eyes.  
„Be careful“, he said quietly, clearly torn between not wanting this and wanting _exactly_ this. It was probably very confusing for a grown man to get shown how nice it could be to get fucked by a man, but Austin knew that he would like it. He would fucking _love_ to ride Axel's cock and it for sure wouldn't be the last time they did this. He could feel it. They already came so far and the fact that Leander still didn't run away was proof enough.  
„Don't worry“, Austin purred and kissed Leander's forehead, before pulling his legs up again so that Axel had a perfect view on his ass.  
„Fuck him, baby“, he purred and licked his lips when he saw the desire in his brother's eyes and left his place from where he was standing behind the couch, his own cock aching by now, but it didn't stop him from taking his time. He pulled a condom out of his pants after he hastily looked for it and opened the film, before he grinned dirty at Axel who was looking at him out from blown eyes and placed the thin layer on the tip of his cock before he leaned down and swallowed him down, putting the condom on his brother's cock with his mouth which caused the latter to moan and bury one of his hands in Austin's hair. The twin couldn't help himself from giving Axel's cock a few sucks, even though he preferred to do it without any protection, but it was an unsaid promise they gave to each other to never fuck anyone else without.  
When he let go of his manhood again, Austin bit down on his lips and kissed his brother one last time, before he held Leander's legs open for him again.  
„Give it to him, Axel... look how much he wants your thick cock inside of his virgin ass.“

Axel swallowed hard when his brother spread Leander’s thighs, giving him a perfect view on his virgin hole. Damn, that was a mouth watering sight and the twin couldn’t help but stare. He already wanted to bury himself inside of the man but he waited patiently for his brother to find a condom because he would never fuck anyone except his brother without using one. They just needed to stay pure to each other. They might be a little adventurous but they promised that they would always stay together like this. After all, there was pure love between them.  
“Austin….”, he sighed when his brother put a condom on his cock with his mouth. That was always turning him on and he wanted his twin to suck on him a bit more but at the same time, he couldn’t wait to feel his brother’s hard shaft inside of himself. Damn, he really was on the edge now. “I know. I will be careful”, he promised and kissed his brother hard on the mouth because he couldn’t hold back. Only his brother was keeping him sane now but he was sure that not for too long anymore. “I love you”, he whispered into his mouth and stepped back so that he finally could fuck his victim. “Don’t worry. I will be gentle”, he said with a dirty smile on his face as he slowly started to push his cock into Leander’s tight hole. “Just relax and enjoy the ride.” Axel grinned but quickly started to breathe hard when he felt how his lover was tightening on him, almost making him come. “Fuck…”, he moaned and pushed himself all the way in, faintly brushing Leander’s prostate. “You feel so fucking good”, he purred, giving him time to adjust since it was his first time, after all. 

Leander closed his eyes and swallowed hard when Axel got ready to get inside of him after Austin lubricated his cock with a few tight strokes, making Axel moan into his mouth. The man could just quietly observe, not able to form a single word because he still couldn't believe what was going on between them. Twins. Fucking twins. Together. Jesus Christ, the fact that he agreed to all of this would lead him straight to hell but even though he didn't want this in the beginning, he felt excited now. Besides, it was a huge turn on to see the desire towards him in both of their eyes and hey, he was a man with needs, so... why not? Even though he never could imagine how a passive gay man could enjoy sex so much, Hephaistion made him start to think about it after he came out. He seemed to enjoy it, so why shouldn't he give it a try, too? Maybe he would be able to understand his brother better after that.  
Austin observed the man, practically able to read his thoughts and it made him grin. So that was it. They broke his resistance and now Axel was already pushing himself into that tight heat of his, his mouth open in a silent moan.  
The sight made Austin shiver and he quickly reached for the lube, pouring some of it on his fingers, waiting until his brother was completely inside of Leander before he entered him with two of his fingers at once, preparing his brother a bit even though he knew that it wasn't needed. But he wanted Axel to feel pure pleasure since that was the most important thing to him: taking care of him, making him feel good.  
„God, you are so hot for me“, he groaned when Axel started to thrust into Leander, simultaneously fucking himself on Austin's fingers while his sweet mouth gave away all those noises Austin got off to so _good_.  
„I can't wait to claim your ass again“, he continued and bit down on Axel's nape, tasting his skin. It made him lick his lips and stretch his brother a bit more, before he pulled out his fingers and lubricated his own cock that twitched in his hand as soon as he touched it.  
„Can you feel how hard I am because of you?“, Austin asked while he rubbed his cock against the curve of his brother's ass, teasing his loose hole with the tip of his manhood.  
„I want to fuck you so bad, Axel.“ His brother's name came out as a moan when he could feel the latter moving back against him so that his cock was slipping inside of him bit by bit, and the way his muscles worked around him... damn.  
„Fucking you is the best. And I will, god, I will fuck you so good, you won't feel anything else besides the aching emptiness after I will be done with you.“  
Austin licked his lips again and heard Leander moan, probably because Axel finally found his prostate and kept thrusting in this position into him, the good lover he was. Always taking care of his bottoms, that was the Axel he loved.  
He positioned himself behind his brother, his hard cock in his hand, before he pushed himself into him with one thrust, reaching all the way inside of him until his hips met his firm ass, which made him pant. Damn, it was really hard to breathe for the first few seconds because his brother clenched on him so good, but he managed to calm down and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
„I love it to take you from behind“, he breathed out and bit down on Axel's shoulder, making him moan in the process, before he licked over the skin he just bruised.  
„It's so good to have you right where you belong... clenching on my cock... fuck, Axel“, he moaned when his brother clenched on him hard, making him see stars.

Axel moaned soundlessly when he saw the lust in his brother’s eyes while he kept observing him and Leander. He started to move his hips a bit, moving his body like a cat in heat because he wanted his twin to finally fuck him like he promised to. He just felt so empty without him that even fucking Leander’s virgin hole wasn’t satisfying. But when his brother finally moved from his spot, Axel thought that this was this moment of blessing but Austin, the little fucker, started to fucking prepare him. Like he needed it. Well, they fucked yesterday five times and three times Austin had been on top so Axel didn’t even have the time to properly tighten again after his brother fucked him nearly raw. But he just rolled his eyes and endured it, trying to find Leander’s prostate.  
“I am always hot and wet for you”, he purred and moaned when he felt that fat, hard dick that he craved so much between his ass cheeks. He tried to impale himself on it but he was able to reach only the tip which was frustrating as hell. “My ass belongs to you, Austin”, he moaned, hoping that this would get his brother to work. “I belong to you and only you can fuck me.” He screamed his brother’s name when his twin entered him without a warning, sliding all the way in and making a shiver run down Axel’s body. “Fucking yesss…” He nearly spaced out from all the pleasure that he felt. He simply loved to be connected with his brother like this. It was making the bond between them even stronger and it was making Axel feel safe and happy. “You feel so fucking good.” Axel clenched hard on his brother’s cock, wanting to tease him a bit as well. He started to move his hips faster, hitting Leander’s prostate now when he felt that the man was ready for a good fucking and that also made Austin move inside of him so he couldn’t help but moan loudly. Probably everyone could hear him in the house but he didn’t care. The only thing that he craved for was this moment to last as long as possible. “Fill me up, Austin. Mark me down”, he commanded and kissed his brother hard when he had the occasion. 

Austin hissed and started to move his hips with hard, short thrusts, hitting his brother's prostate with every thrust by now, breathing hard into his neck. Damn, this felt so good that he nearly lost himself inside of him. And it was like this everytime. Axel made him feel so good that he could barely take it sometimes and whenever he looked at his brother and saw him returning his gaze, knowing that they were thinking the same thing – how much they loved the other – it was making his heart burst. He simply loved his brother so much that it sometimes felt like a miracle, being with him.  
Grinning mischievously, Austin reached with his hand beneath his brother and touched the base of his cock when he buried himself in Leander and grazed his balls while his own manhood was deep inside of him.  
„You feel so good“, he purred and stopped moving, staying like this end enjoying how Axel worked himself on him by clenching tightly around him.  
Kissing his nape, before he bit down on it when he pulled back only to thrust into him full force, he moaned into his brother's ear and gently sucked at his earlobe.  
„I love it to mount you like that“, he panted and moved his hips only to underline his words. „Your body feels so good underneath me... and you are so fucking tight even though I fucked you so hard yesterday... Fuck, you really need my cock, don't you?“  
Austin breathed out hard and started to move again, piling Axel on his cock which caused him to moan so sweetly that it sent goosebumps over his back, making him slightly shudder.  
Snuggling his arms closer around his brother again, Austin practically glued himself to him, touching his back with his whole front and bit down on his neck, keeping him like this in place while his hips kept moving with short thrusts, fucking deep inside of him. For a brief moment, Austin regretted that he still had his pants on because he loved it when his hips slapped against Axel's perfect ass. Damn, he really missed that sound.  
„I am going to breed you“, Austin growled and snapped his hips into his brother, making him scream his name as the movement drove him deep into Leander who moaned as well.  
„I will fill you so hard that you will be dripping with my come for hours... do you want this? Do you want to be full of my come, Axel?“

Axel was moaning loudly while trying to catch his breath. His brother was fucking him so good that he couldn’t even think properly anymore. And from what he could see, Leander was feeling good as well. Heh, it didn’t take much to convince him to the pleasure of anal sex but Axel was glad about that.  
“I know”, he panted and nearly whined when Austin, that dumb ass, stopped moving all of a sudden so Axel needed to do all of the work himself. But still, he just couldn’t stop his hips. Everything felt so good and he was simply losing himself in the sensation. “You are so hard for me”, he sighed with content on his face when Austin started to move his hips once again. “Don’t stop”, he ordered when his brother started to kiss and bite his nape. It was one of his most sensitive places and every little touch was making a shiver run through his body.  
And then Austin really started to get excited, saying all those dirty things and making his brother go crazy with want. “Yes. Breed me!”, he pleaded and started to move his hips even faster, clenching tight on his lover’s cock because he already wanted Austin to fill him to the brim. “Do this. I want to feel you for days. I want everyone to see that I belong to you!” He screamed, feeling his orgasm building in his abdomen. “Fuck, Austin!” Axel really was a mess at this point and it was his brother’s fault but he just loved it, it was making him feel complete. 

It made Austin grin so dirty when his brother lost it that he thought it would break his face.  
„Okay“, he panted and moved his hips faster while his hands roamed over Axel's chest, touching him in all the right places he knew by heart after all those years of pleasing his brother. He was the only one who knew how to make his twin lose his mind and it was the same the other way around. Sure, they liked to try out new things, but they did everything together and the other's presence was needed to feel perfectly fine. They just couldn't without each other.  
„Yes“, Austin purred and licked over his brother's neck, groaning against his skin because he was tightening around him so deliciously that his cock started to pulse inside of him.  
„Everyone will know that you are mine. You belong to me, Axel. Only to me.“  
With a smug smile on his lips, he blindly searched for Leander's cock and started to masturbate him since he wanted him to come again, showing the twins how much he enjoyed himself and by the look on his face he was truly pleased and not far away from his orgasm. Good, because he wanted Axel to make him come as fast as possible.  
But he wanted to taste Axel's semen and the only way he could do so was to delay his own orgasm or come fast. Normally, he wanted to last as long as possible, but right now he only wanted to mark his brother down.  
„I am going to mark you down now“, is why he moaned and started to move even faster, hitting his brother's prostate with every thrust now, making him scream. Austin reached for his chin and turned his head into his direction to kiss him hard, getting off on the delicious taste of his brother even more. Damn, those lips would be his end someday.  
„You are my property, and I won't ever give you away“, he panted, but when he felt how his orgasm started to build, he bit down on Axel's bottom lip, moaning into his mouth – and came.  
He rode himself through his orgasm, steadily fucking into his tight hole until his cock was too sensitive for any friction, but he noticed from the edge of his conscious that Leander came, completely spaced out by now.  
„Fuck, you are so good“, he panted as he pulled out his dick from his brother's spent hole and tried to catch his breath, resting his forehead against his shoulderblade for a second.  
„But now I need to taste you, brother“, he grinned and buried his fingers in Axel's hair, kissing him again, before he helped him pulling out of Leander who was breathing hard, and turned him around, pulling the condom off his dick in one practised move, before he looked at his brother, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock.  
„Come for me, Axel... mark me down as yours as well“, Austin purred before he swallowed his brother's cock in one go, closing his eyes at the pure taste of him and moaned around his manhood when it hit the back of his throat, tightening the latter around him to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Axel loved it when his brother was getting possessive about him. Well, he was no better but it was always good to know that his brother wanted him just as much as he wanted Austin. They had each other and that was the most important thing. “I am only yours… and you are only mine”, he panted and clenched around Austin’s cock even more because he wanted to show him how good he felt.  
The man looked down and smirked when he saw that his twin started to masturbate Leander and it really didn’t take him long to come. And then he spaced out completely which would probably make Axel laugh if he would be able to catch his breath. “Now he won't be able to not think about us during sex…”, he smiled and screamed loudly Austin’s name when he felt that his brother came inside of him. That was the best thing ever. Now he was able to physically feel the love that Austin had for him and it was making him feel light headed. It almost made him come but his twin made him pull out of Leander’s body and he looked at his brother with blurry eyes, not knowing what he was planning now. But of course he didn't get disappointed because seeing Austin in front of him on his knees was turning him on so much.  
“Yes…”, he moaned as he put his hands on Austin’s head. “I need to mark you as well.” The man closed his eyes for a second and started to move his hips. When he opened them again, his brother was hollowing his cheeks and sucking him off like tomorrow didn’t exist so it really didn’t take long for Axel to come into his brother’s mouth. “You are the best”, he whispered, standing up, probably only thanks to his willpower, because his legs were slightly shaking from his orgasm and the lustful expression on Austin’s face as the latter licked his lips, clearly loving Axel’s taste. 

Austin closed his eyes, pleased with how everything turned out to be in the end, and licked his lips, enjoying the last remains of his brother's come on his tongue. Damn, he really loved his taste since Axel's was the best taste ever and after he released him from his mouth, he had to sit down on the floor and leaned his back against the couch where he slowly started to pat Leander's thigh.  
„Damn, that was good“, he breathed out hard and reached out for his brother to pull him to his side, kissing him lazily but yet yearningly. He simply couldn't get enough of him.  
With a smile, he let Axel rest his head against his shoulder as he started to trace his fingers through his hair.  
„ _You_ were so good“, Austin added and smiled into his brother's hair, kissing the top of his head. „Everything is so perfect as long as it's with you.“

Axel smiled and sat down next to his brother. He really didn’t have any strength left in his body but he still kissed his twin longingly to thank him for this amazing sex. “It’s because we have each other”, he said quietly and put his head on his brother’s shoulder, simply enjoying his closeness. “I guess that we will have to say sorry to Hephaistion”, he chuckled and took Austin’s hand, closing his eyes. Damn, he was really tired. A nice bed would be good right now but he didn’t want to move away from his brother. 

Austin held his breath for a second before he groaned in pain. Damn, he totally forgot about Hephaistion and the fact that he actually saw them with his brother. Shit, Axel was right: they had to somehow explain themselves and apologize. And on top of that came Leander, he had no idea how the man would react or what he would do, once he came down from his orgasmic high.  
„Yeah“, he just said and looked at his brother, noticing his tired expression before he kissed him. „We should go to bed“, he added after a while and got up before he helped Axel on his legs as he started to clean the mess they made, before looking down at Leander.  
„Do you think we can leave him here like this?“, he asked Axel and looked at him with a grin on his lips.

Axel looked down at the man who was slowly getting back to his senses and sighed. “I guess that we need to take care of him now. Hephaistion had enough trauma for today”, he chuckled and petted their victim’s head. “We need to take him with us and then we will see.” Axel kissed his brother and helped Leander to stand up since it was clear that he was sore and still not completely sober from his orgasm.

Austin huffed when they finally reached the guest room where he – gently – dropped Leander on the bed who he carried together with his brother. It was incredible how heavy someone could be who wasn't able to walk himself properly simply because he was still out from having amazing sex, but it made him grin that Leander was so done.  
He wasn't even able to protest when they provisorily washed him and pulled him some pants on that they found in the closet, probably a left over from their multiple sleepovers here, and lied him down on the bed.  
„Poor Leander“, Austin grinned and pulled his brother close to himself, wrapping his arms around his waist while Axel was busy with rubbing a towel over his damp hair.  
„You finished him so good“, he whispered against Axel's lips when he leaned his forehead against the other's, enjoying the simple presence of him. He needed this now, well, he actually needed it all the time and since he knew that Axel felt the same way about him, he was fine with that.  
„We should sleep“, he said with a smirk and watched Axel lying down on the double bed, making himself comfortable, before he himself rose over him and gently rolled Leander to the side and got between them so that he could press himself against his brother's side, entwining their legs together.  
„Sweet dreams“, he purred and stole a kiss from Axel's lips, before he finally relaxed, breathing deeply with his nose buried in his brother's nape, inhaling his scent.

Axel chuckled when Leander didn’t even move, letting the twins do all the work with cleaning him. But well, it was his first time with men so who could blame him? “Yes. I did. But you are no better when I am done with you”, he smiled and squeezed his brother’s ass. He quickly gave him a chaste kiss before he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He loved being filled by his brother but they didn’t have any plug here and the come dripping out of him wouldn’t let him sleep for the whole night.  
“Yeah… I’m pretty tired because of you”, he yawned and quickly placed himself on the bed and smiled when he felt Austin’s arms around himself. It made him feel safe and happy so he gave his brother a sweet kiss and whished him sweet dreams even though Austin was already asleep. 

_~!!~_

# ~*~

In the meantime, Hephaistion was lying on the bed next to Alexander, his head on his chest while he was listening to his heartbeat. Poor Leander. He didn't even want to know what the twins were doing to him, but it made his stomach clench a bit when he thought about them. So this was what was going on between them. They were closer to each other than the boy would have ever thought and he didn't know how to feel about this. They were brothers, after all, and when he imagined Leander and him... Hephaistion shuddered slightly and closed his eyes, not wanting to give this any further thoughts. They were grown men and knew what they were doing, besides it was none of Hephaistion's business. But still, he felt odd about it.  
Fortunately, they weren't able to hear anything from what was going on downstairs and the boy was thankful for it, enjoying the feeling of Alexander's hand in his hair after they had mindblowing sex once again.  
Hephaistion was thinking about Leander's words from earlier all the time even though he tried to stop himself, but his questions woke something up deep inside of him that he didn't want to feel. It made him all warm and he was scared shitless because of it. But it made him decide that he finally had to get closer to Alexander. He _wanted_ to, he wanted to get to know this man better, but he didn't know how to start it because he didn't have the feeling that Alexander wanted it, too. He rather got the message that Alexander wanted to keep a distance to him. Sure, they were _partners_ now but that didn't mean that Hephaistion played another role in the blond's life now. He still was just a boy.  
„Alexander?“, he quietly asked when he heard him sigh, as he seemed to be far away with his thoughts. Hephaistion would love to know what he was thinking about but he didn't dare to ask.  
„Do you... want to know why I am a whore?“  
He didn't know if Alexander heard him because he didn't receive any reaction at first, but Hephaition still held his breath as he was staring at the other's chest in front of him while he slowly caressed his stomach with his fingertips and waited for a response, trying to mute the voice inside of his head that was telling him that Alexander wasn't interested in things like these.

Alexander was looking at the ceiling and tried not to think about what his brothers were doing with Leander. He felt sorry for that guy because there was no way that the twins would just let go of him once they got him into their arms. He didn’t even try to imagine what was going on through Hephaistion’s head now because he was sure that even their amazing sex wasn’t able to make him forget the thing that he saw downstairs. Alexander was already used to the thought that his brothers were together but it was probably a big shock for his young lover so he actually expected some questions but Hephaistion was actually silent. That made him worry a bit so he started to massage his head while trying to figure out how to start this weird talk about Axel and Austin. But Phai was faster and his question really surprised Alexander so he didn’t even know what to say at first.  
“Well… I think I get an idea. I mean your father threw you out, right?”, he sighed and kissed the top of his boy’s head. He had no idea why Hephaistion brought this topic right now but that was probably important to him so they could talk about it now. “And you needed to survive somehow…” 

Hephaistion let out the breath he held and closed his eyes, noticing the weird tone in Alexander's voice. So he probably didn't want to talk about this topic now. Sure, why should he? The boy probably ripped him out of his thoughts and besides, why should he be interested in his background story...  
„Yeah“, is all that Hephaistion said to that before he fell silent again, but not for long. Something deep inside of him was egoistic enough to tell it to his lover even if he might not be interested in it. So he cleared his throat and closed his eyes again, before he opened his mouth to speak.  
„I had a boyfriend“, he started and swallowed when the feelings wanted to get out of him again. „We were together for almost three years and we were happy. At least I thought so since _I_ was happy... he meant the world to me. We were doing everything together and it really was nice... I thought that I would spend a huge part of my life with him, but then my last birthday came.“  
Hephaistion took a deep breath, realizing how pathetic all of this had to sound to Alexander who had experienced something way worse with his fiancé, but he started so now he had to finish his story.  
„I decided to officially come out to my family... and brought him home that day. I expected my parents to not be very happy about it, but it came out to end way worse. My father... he seemed to know all along that I was gay but he didn't say anything, probably because he didn't want to admit to himself that he begot an abomination.“  
Hephaistion stopped patting Alexander's stomach and just let his hand lying there, taking a deep breath before he continued.  
„But he knew it and he decided to break me. On my birthday, I found out that our whole relationship was a huge farce. My dad... he paid my boyfriend for pretending to be in love with me, all this time... over three years. Everything was fake. He never loved me and in the end, he said he was disgusted every time I touched him, but I guess my father had been pretty generous... It broke me. I really loved him and when my father said that he wanted to show me that my _abnormal love_ didn't exist... I lost myself. He mocked me and said terrible things to me and the rest of my family was silent about it. My mother was staring blankly at me, just like my sister... and Leander didn't even look at me. I begged him to say something, to make my father stop saying these things because I thought that nothing could break the bond between us, but I was wrong. He didn't even move when my father gripped me and literally threw me out of the house, calling me names... I had nothing but the clothes I was wearing... and then I heard my boyfriend laughing.“  
Hephaistion smiled bitter, recalling what a dumb fool he had been and sighed, fighting back the sick feeling that wanted to spread itself in his guts.  
„I guess that was the day when I lost the ability to believe that someone could ever fall in love with me... and I lost my self-worth. I had no other choice than to sell my body... but my father seemed to have been right: giving away my body was the only thing I was good at.“  
The boy let go of Alexander and sat up in bed before he looked down at his hands he had folded in his lap.  
„I don't know how I survived so long on the street with nowhere to go since my friends weren't _friends_ in the matter of being friends, because they would never dare to give me shelter when they knew that my father wanted me to suffer... But I somehow survived.“  
He smiled and closed his eyes again before he turned his head away and looked out of the window.  
„Without you I would be probably already dead“, he said calmly and looked at Alexander after a moment of silence before he could muster a sad smile and took Alexander's hand, giving it a short squeeze.  
„I planned to kill myself with a nice overdose because I couldn't stand myself anymore... but then you came. I know how cheesy this sounds right now and I don't want to force anything on you, don't worry, but I wanted to thank you, Alexander.“  
Hephaistion wanted to thank him for a long time already and he guessed that now was the right moment for it since he already opened his heart and told him about this dark chapter of his life.  
„You saved me and gave me a home again... and I am really grateful for that. I owe you everything.“  
He smiled and kissed the back of Alexander's hand before he gently let go of him again since he wasn't sure if the blond wanted to touch him right now as his brain obviously had a hard time to work over what the boy just told him.  
„Thank you.“

Alexander actually didn’t expect Hephaistion to tell him about his past. He could understand that. Being a whore wasn’t something that was worth remembering especially since it wasn’t his boy’s choice. That’s why he never asked about it or judged it but now… he simply couldn’t believe that his father could do something like this. It was sick, it was horrible and now he had no doubt that Phai’s father was a fucked up psycho. That’s why he was going to destroy him, slowly and painfully. He was going to rip him apart, away from everything he got. He deserved it.  
Alexander sat up and wrapped his arm around his boy’s waist. “There is nothing to thank me for. You deserve all the best, Phai”, he said softly and kissed his shoulder before bringing him closer to himself. He didn’t even want to think that Hephaistion wanted to kill himself. But now he was here, safe and happy, so it was good. Alexander was going to take care of him forever, Phai didn’t even need to love him, his presence and smile were enough. “No one is going to hurt you anymore”, he promised and wrapped the quilt around his boy when he started to shake. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” The blond man started to gently pet his side, hoping that it would calm him down. “And there is no shame in what you were doing. You survived it. That’s the most important thing and now this chapter of your life is closed.” 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and enjoyed Alexander's touches for a moment before he slightly shook his head and rubbed the tip of his nose against his jawline.  
„I'm not afraid, Alexander.“ _Not anymore_ , he added in his thoughts and smiled and looked at him, before he carefully withdrew from his embrace and lied down with his back on him, but only after taking his hand and pulling his arm over him so that Alexander was spooning him now. Even though he hated being the small spoon, with the blond man it was something else. In his arms, he felt safe and when he was honest to himself, he needed it now. He felt so incredibly naked and vulnerable now that it nearly made him shudder, because after all, he didn't know what Alexander might be thinking about him now.  
But he was right: all of this was in the past and Hephaistion shouldn't look back anymore.  
„Could you please let me thank you for once?“, he asked and smiled weakly, because really... he revealed himself like this and Alexander still was a stubborn ass. Well, but he was _his_ stubborn ass, so it was alright.  
„Because it really is necessary... since you are my best, Alexander. I guess I just wanted you to know me a bit better... after all... I am your partner now.“  
He sighed a bit and snuggled closer into his pillow while he still held Alexander's hand in his own.  
„And if you still should be able to like me after you know my biggest... well, flaw... then it can't be so bad with the two of us, right?“

Alexander happily wrapped himself around Hephaistion and kissed his neck. “It’s not a flaw, beautiful. I never thought about you any less because of what you needed to do. You are mine now and this is all that counts.” The blond man closed his eyes, inhaling his boy’s sweet scent. “But thank you for sharing that with me.” He really didn’t expect Hephaistion to open up like this to him but he was really happy that the boy trusted him enough to tell him about his past. “It means a lot to me. And I want you to know that you can tell me everything”, he quietly said and gently tightened his grip on Phai’s hand.


	52. BACK IN TIME I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> Thank you for the comments, now we know what you liked and what you didn't. We understand your points and we hope that everything will be more clear as the story will go on. But thank you for taking your time! :)
> 
> The upcoming three chapters will play back in time, as the title suggests. It's mostly about the twins, the parts are marked again, but it also includes Alexander - and a young friend of him. This knowledge is important for the further story, so I hope that you will bear a little, little bit longer with the twins. Pretty please?
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Yumi ♥

~!!~

Axel yawned and curled himself together more under the quilt, groaning a bit because it was definitely too early to wake up. Besides, he was a teenager so he needed his sleep to grow. So why the hell was his brother poking him?   
“Auuustin”, he whined, trying to get away from his twin but the latter was practically glued to him and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Wait. What.  
“Oh…” A realization suddenly hit Axel and he tensed, trying not to move at all but that didn’t bother his brother who was dry humping his ass. Sure, it didn’t happen for the first time since they hit their puberty a few months ago but usually, Austin was just having a hard-on once a week that was fading rather quickly and he never tried to molest Axel like this before. Now he realized why his mother was trying to make them sleep in separate rooms or at least in separate beds even though it was simply impossible to separate them so they were still sleeping together on their king size bed.   
Axel closed his eyes, trying to think about something gross because now he could feel the shape of his brother’s cock between his ass cheeks. It was making him panic a bit because he was never in a situation like this before. Sure, he had seen his brother naked since they were taking baths together but he had never seen him with a hard-on. And what was scaring him the most was the fact that he was getting a bit aroused himself. He couldn’t deny the fact that he loved Austin, a bit more than he should and lately he was staring at his twin more and more because Austin was getting more handsome with every day. Well, he was looking just the same as his brother but still, he felt a pull towards his twin and he had no idea what to do about it. Maybe this idea of separate rooms wasn’t so bad, after all?  
The boy nearly cried out in happiness when Austin finally let go of him and lied on his back, babbling something incoherent. Axel took a deep breath and peaked over his shoulder at his brother who had a very nice tent in his sleeping pants. The boy slowly turned around and looked closer at the outline of his brother’s cock, feeling oddly fascinated by it. Was he the same size as him? Well, there was only one way to check it and even though he knew that he shouldn’t, that he should just go to sleep and forget about it all, he looked at his brother’s sleeping face and made sure that he was really sleeping and pulled down his pants a bit, making Austin’s cock get free. Damn, he got really big. He even had a few small hairs around the base of his manhood while Axel was still smooth like a newborn which was so totally unfair.   
Axel wondered what kind of dreams his brother was having now since his dick was throbbing so much. The boy kneeled on the bed and slowly touched the hard flesh which made Austin’s hips thrust abruptly up and Axel nearly screamed because of it. He just gently squeezed it and it was enough to make it leak precome. The boy raised his eyebrow and leaned down a bit but that was a wrong move. His brother’s smell made his head dizzy and his own cock got hard in a matter of seconds. He felt so bad and dirty that he wanted to cry. He really should just go back to sleep but he couldn’t. He wanted to taste his brother because maybe it was his only chance since he didn’t know what kind of love Austin felt towards him. Besides, it wasn’t like they could be together forever. So with a madly beating heart, he leaned down and gently sucked on his twin’s manhood, taking just the tip into his mouth and licking off his precome. It was weird in taste, bitter and sweet at the same time, but it was Austin so he loved it. And then he felt that his brother was moving once again so he quickly backed off and rolled onto his side with his face burning with shame while he was silently praying that his brother wouldn’t wake up anytime soon and that his own hard-on would fade. 

The heat that was surrounding his cock was so deliciously hot and tight that Austin couldn't help but thrust against the warm body that was giving him such a good friction. He couldn't stop himself, his hips moved against his will, because he didn't want to, but that ass right in front of him was so tight that it made him moan a bit. His grip grew tighter around the hip and he started to thrust into the heat harder, before he turned around so that he was lying on his back now, thrusting up. For a brief moment he furrowed his eyebrows, because it felt kind of different now, less like an ass and rather more like a... mouth? But he didn't give it any more thoughts and buckled his hips once, groaning a bit again. His eyes were fixed on the cock in front of him that was rubbing against his stomach by now while its owner rode his cock _so damn good_ , that Austin thought he was in heaven. Slowly, his eyes slid up the body and his breath fucking hitched in his throat when he suddenly looked into Axel's face, whose eyes were glued to his face while he licked his lips.   
Fuck. _Fuck_ , what was going on here, for fuck's sake? Was he... was he having sex with his own twin brother? The realization hit him hard, but just when he was about to come, despite the shock that made his whole body growing stiff, the heat suddenly disappeared and Austin ripped his eyes open and stared at the ceiling above him, his chest moving hard with deep breaths as he was lying on the bed he shared with his brother. His eyes were wide open and he tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't. Fuck. He dreamed about fucking his own brother. This couldn't be real. It just _couldn't be real_. Austin swallowed hard when he looked down and saw his hard cock that was leaking precome onto his naked belly now and – wait, what. His cock. Was freed. When the hell did that happen? His eyes immediately shot over to his brother who was lying next to him, his back turned on him while he cursed under his breath. Shit, this never ever happened before, so why now? He really hoped that Axel didn't witness any of this because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to live it down. Shit. He just hoped that he didn't moan his name or anything. Or... touched him. Austin bit down on his lip and reached down to put his cock away, but as soon as he touched it, he groaned quietly. Fuck. He was way too horny to get up now and get over to the bathroom to jerk off. He wouldn't be able to, he exactly knew it.  
With remorse, he looked back at Axel and let his eyes roam over his back, before he swallowed and wrapped his fingers around the base of his own cock, which immediately made him thrust his hips up. Damn, he really had a raging hard-on because of his brother. Fuck, what was wrong with him? He dreamed a lot about fucking someone that wasn't very female so he came in terms with himself about maybe being bisexual or even gay, but this? His own _brother_? He was screwed.  
But it still didn't keep him from starting to masturbate hard now while he checked out the backside of his brother, letting his eyes being glued to the nice curve of his ass. And damn, he had a nice ass. He for sure was very firm... and definitely tight. So tight, just like the heat he fucked in his dream. Austin moaned quietly but immediately pressed his free hand on his mouth to muffle himself, but before he could take a deep breath to try and calm himself down, he came into his hand, with the image of Axel sitting on top of him and riding his cock right before his eyes.

Axel tensed again when he felt his brother moving on the bed. Fuck. He for sure was waking up but at least Axel managed to pretend to be asleep even though his cock was already painfully hard and he wanted to touch himself so badly. But he couldn’t move now because he was sure that Austin would see that he wasn’t asleep, at all. He just hoped that his twin would go and jerk off into the bathroom but apparently, his brother had another idea in his head and Axel could hear him masturbating himself and damn, that was making him even more horny. And jealous, because he didn’t know who Austin dreamed about that it got him so horny. Everything was so unfair that the teenager wanted to whine.   
And then he heard his brother quietly moaning his name. His whole body went stiff and he started to breathe heavily. Was it true? Did he hear it right? Or maybe it was just his sick imagination because there was no way that Austin would imagine him as he was masturbating himself. Without even thinking about it, he turned around and looked at Austin’s hand that was now covered in his semen. He really did come a lot and it made Axel think about if he would be able to swallow it all. And then his eyes met Austin’s and he wished for the ground to swallow him whole. What the fuck he was doing right now? He should just pretend that he was fucking sleeping.   
“I…”, he started, not knowing what to say. Because: what should he say? That he sucked his brother’s dick and liked it? Austin would probably get mad and he didn’t want that. “I’m sorry…”, he finally said, managing to even forget about his own erection. 

_~!!~_

Austin panted hard and squeezed his cock after he came, stroking himself until he let out even the last drop of come. And damn, that was a nice orgasm. He didn't think that he ever came harder before in his life and the fact that his brother caused his ejaculation made him feel so guilty that he could barely take it. He even hated himself, because really: this couldn't be normal, right? No one dreamed about having sex with his own sibling... Sure, they were _really_ close, but this still was too much. He stepped too far and the only way out was to get some distance between him and Axel. The first step would probably be an own bed, or better: an own room.  
But before he could think any further about it, his brother suddenly turned around and looked at him. When their eyes met, Austin swallowed audible and immediately took his hand away from his cock, backing away from his brother with his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.  
„No“, he whispered and looked at him, letting his eyes roam over his face. Shit. Just looking at him hurt because he felt so dirty all of a sudden. „I am sorry. I... shouldn't have done this.“  
Austin swallowed again and made the mistake to let his eyes slip down his brother's body and when he saw the bulge in his sleeping pants, he groaned. He literally groaned and had to close his eyes. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. What the hell was wrong with him?! Why in God's name did he want to suck his fucking brother off all of a sudden? His mouth literally watered at that sight and if he didn't come only seconds ago, he was sure that he would have came now.  
But damn, this wasn't allowed. This wasn't right. That's why Austin had to get away from here as fast as possible.  
„I... need to take a shower.“ And with that, he practically flew out of the bed, nearly stumbling, because he couldn't get rid of the blanket that was wrapped around his legs, but he managed to reach the bathroom without hurting himself.

Axel didn’t know what he expected but definitely not his brother running away from him. Sure, that was a really weird situation since they were brothers. But Austin didn’t have any influence on his dreams, right? Damn. Axel didn’t want to lose the closeness between them. It would just ruin him. He didn’t even know how to function without his twin.   
The boy sighed hard, swallowing his tears and hid his face in Austin’s pillow, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating smell that was usually calming him down but not right now. All of this was so fucked up that he didn’t know what to do now. They needed to talk, that was clear even though it wouldn’t be easy. But Axel just had to do something so he wouldn’t lose his brother. He was the only one that he truly loved, after all. Sure, he loved Alexander and Aaron but it wasn’t the same especially with Aaron who was usually an asshole. So he just waited patiently for his brother to come out of the bathroom but it took him really long since even Axel’s erection faded completely.   
“Austin…”, he said softly when his brother finally appeared in their bedroom but he looked at the door like he planned to actually get away from Axel once again. “Don’t do that”, he pleaded and sat down on the bed, watching his brother who looked like a deer in headlights. 

Austin cursed for the whole time while he was taking his cold shower, bracing his hands against the wall, leaning his forehead against the wet and cold tiles. Fuck. He couldn't get over the fact that he dreamed about his brother and that the latter caught him while doing so. But hey... at least he had no idea that his dream was about him, right? That thought calmed him down a bit, but he still curled his hands into fists and hit the wall with a muffled scream.  
It took him longer to calm down than he actually expected, but when he got out of the cabin, he decided to play it down. Yes, that was the best idea. He would just pretend that nothing happened.  
Austin took a deep breath and dressed himself in pants and shirt before he took a small towel and rubbed his hair dry. Then, after a last look into the mirror, he left the bath room and came back into their room, and when he was just about to leave it because he needed five minutes on the fresh air to calm his mind down, he made the mistake to look at Axel.  
And what he saw made Austin's heart clench in his chest because his brother looked so miserable and sad that it pained him equally, just to see him like that. He immediately came to a halt, especially after he heard his soft voice, but he didn't approach him. Instead, Austin just kept standing where he was, his hand with the towel still at his head before he slowly took it down, his eyes glued to Axel's face who looked just like his own. It was like looking into a mirror, but not only because of their looks. They were one, one soul in two bodies and Austin couldn't imagine being without him. He loved him – apparently too much. But even though he knew that he would hurt both of them, Austin decided that he _had_ to get some distance between them.  
That's why he started to grin and shrugged his shoulders, laughing a bit.  
„Well“, he said and looked at the floor, trying to find the right words to get out of this horrible situation. „I'm sorry that you witnessed this. But damn, I swear I can't control my dreams.“  
Austin laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes to the ground because he knew that Axel would be able to read the lie in his eyes. He knew everything about him, after all, and he probably even knew him better than he knew himself.  
„I couldn't help it, but that blond in my dream had such huge boobs... I couldn't help myself. You know, hormonal teenager and all.“

Axel looked up with a shocked expression on his face. Huge boobs? Was Austin playing with him? Or maybe it was just in his imagination that he heard his brother moaning his name? Fuck. Now he really didn’t know what to do but if his brother really was dreaming about some blond girls then there was no use in any kind of conversation.   
“Sure”, he said and even managed to smile. “That’s no problem. I just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. After all, we are both boys.” He shrugged his shoulders and got up. He just couldn’t bear looking at his brother who acted like nothing happened. And now Axel was so ashamed because he sucked his brother off even though it was so sick. They were brothers, after all, for fuck’s sake! “I need to drink something”, he said and quickly walked out of their room but he made his way to Alexander’s bedroom instead of the kitchen. He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep in the same room as his brother tonight so it was better for him to go to his older brother. After all, Alexander was never asking questions and always offering him his comfort so Axel felt safe around him. 

Austin bit down on his lip when he saw the expression on his brother's face. Shit, did he say the wrong thing? For sure he did, since he could see the hurt on Axel's face and it immediately made him feel like shit. Damn, he should have just shut up for once since he was always such an idiot in situations like this.  
„Hey, Axel“, he started, but before he could actually start talking, said boy fled out of the room with such a lame excuse that it was obvious for Austin that something was terribly wrong. Fuck, he probably _did_ say something in his dream, because it was impossible that his brother would be so confused only because Austin jerked off.  
Fuck. He heard something. He fucking heard something and now he was disgusted by him and didn't want to be near him anymore.   
Austin swallowed hard while he stood there like a pole for solid five minutes, thinking hard about what to do now, but he didn't come to a good conclusion. But he knew that he had to talk to his brother. He couldn't stand the knowledge of him being hurt, not at all, but especially not because of him.  
Austin straightened his back and went downstairs to the kitchen, looking out for his brother who for sure had to be somewhere, but he was nowhere to be found.  
„Axel?“, he quietly asked, but the kitchen was dark and it made his stomach drop. So he lied to him. He lied to him about his whereabouts only to get away from him. Austin knew that it shouldn't make him sad like this, but it fucking hurt him.  
He screwed up, only because he was a constantly horny little shit – for his own twin brother.  
Austin had no idea what to do now, because everytime he felt like this he turned to Axel with his problems since he could talk about everything with him. Most of the time he didn't even have to say a single word because his brother just _knew_.  
But now he couldn't talk to him and his only solution was Alexander. Even if his older brother was constantly enervated by him – him and Axel together since they were inseparable – but he knew that he loved him and that he could always come to him no matter when.  
That's why he decided to ask him if he maybe knew where Axel could be, but when he knocked at the door and opened it, when he saw Axel already sitting there, apparently talking about something that bothered him with Alexander, Austin took a step back, feeling appalled. So that was how far they already came. Axel preferred their older brother over him.  
„I'm sorry“, he said and stepped backwards out of the room again, smiling shortly while his eyes were glued to his twin's face.  
„I didn't want to disturb you. Uhm... good night.“  
Austin cursed inwardly about is own stupidity and closed the door behind him again, leaning for a second against the wood before he went back to his own room – yeah, his, since he would probably have it for himself alone from now on – and locked the door, not wanting to witness anyone the misery he felt right now. But who should come to pay him a visit anyway, in the middle of the night? No one... not anymore when Axel and him were like this.  
It physically hurt him, but what could he do? He screwed up so badly and he could understand his brother that he didn't want to be close to him right now, but he couldn't stop his heart from hurting when he lied down on Axel's half of the bed, curling himself together before he buried his face in his pillow, imagining that his brother was there.

Alexander sighed quietly when Axel sneaked into his bed but he still allowed him to do that even though it was really late and he was tired. But he knew that Axel would never come here without a reason. After all, when he was in trouble, he was always going to Austin. So this time it meant that he had trouble with Austin. “What’s wrong?”, he asked gently when his younger brother snuggled to him, shaking a bit. So it was really bad.   
Axel just shook his head and snuggled closer to his brother’s broad chest, trying to calm himself down. “Austin is acting weird…”, he said after a few minutes of silence. He actually didn’t want to tell Alexander the whole truth because what he felt for his brother wasn’t natural and he didn’t want Alexander to see him as some kind of deviant. But he didn’t have to say anything since his older sibling sensed that something was going on a long time ago. Well, everything had been quite normal until the twins hit their puberty. At first, Alexander thought that he was just imagining it but the twins started to be more clingy towards each other and sometimes they were acting like a couple and not like siblings. That made Alexander worry but at the same time, he knew that the twins were one soul in two bodies so there was no way to separate them. Their parents once tried to send them to two separate summer camps but after a week, both of them landed in a hospital with high fever that went down as soon as they were back together.  
“What did he do?”, he asked gently while petting his young brother’s head.   
“I… I feel that I am losing him, Alex”, he sobbed, closing his eyes but before his brother had the time to response, they heard a knocking on the doors and Axel quickly sat up because he simply knew that it was Austin. And he was right but he was completely unprepared to see the hurtful expression on his twin's face.   
“Oh damn…” Alexander sighed and sat down as well. “I guess that you need to talk to him, Axel”, he suggested but the boy was sitting on the bed and staring at the door like a statue. “I can go with you if you want me to.” 

Austin couldn't sleep. As soon as he closed his eyes he saw Axel's face in front of him and his expression. It really was bad... and he truly screwed up. The biggest proof for that was, that his brother was now with Alexander and not him. But of course he wasn't. He probably wouldn't want to touch him ever again and that thought simply broke his heart.  
The boy sighed hard and took a deep breath, his nose buried in Axel's pillow, but even though it only made it worse to smell him, he couldn't stop. He needed his presence to calm himself down and if he wasn't here, then he had to do something else... like behaving incredibly pathetic by getting out of the bed and walking over to the closet, where he pulled one of Axel's sweaters out. For a moment, he held it in his hands and looked down at it, feeling how tears started to burn in his eyes, but he forced them back and pulled the piece of clothing over his head, immediately feeling a tiny bit better when his brother's smell surrounded him again.  
„I'm so sorry, Axel“, he whispered when he sat down on the bed again, burying his face in his hands, his fingers in his hair.  
This whole situation was unbearable and it wanted to either make im puke or rip off his own skin because he couldn't stand being in his own body right now. His traitorous horniness had ruined everything and now everything was broken into tiny little pieces.  
Austin was sure that he wasn't able to fix it. At least not now. First, he had to understand the emotions that were boiling inside of him right now, even though he already had an idea what this all was about: love. He blushed a bit at that thought, only to feel incredibly disgusted with himself a second later because this definitely wasn't how he was supposed to feel about his brother.  
And this had to stop.  
Suddenly, Austin had an idea of how to get rid of this problem and it actually sounded pretty good to him.  
He would get out of this room now, pack his things to move into one of the guest rooms and take his residence there, and then he would get over these forbidden feelings and apologize to his brother. Austin was sure that he would forgive him. He _had_ to.  
Yes, that sounded pretty good.  
Kind of motivated, the boy got up from the bed and looked around, but he had no idea where to start. He shared everything with Axel, so he actually didn't have anything that belonged to _him_ , except for some personal things and his clothes – which he shared sometimes with his brother as well, but who cared about that. Besides, it was in the middle of the night so he couldn't start to move anything around, so a simple bag with some of his things should be sign enough for Axel that Austin was sorry and wanted to change something. He would notice that some things were missing anyway, so his plan was actually good, because he couldn't face his brother right now without losing himself.  
That's why he pulled out his sports bag and threw in some clothes and his things from the bathroom, looking around for something else that was important before he would take the first huge step in his new mission. The mission of getting rid of these nasty feelings he held for his twin.

“I don’t think that he wants to see me right now”, he said quietly and started to shake again. He just couldn’t bear the thought that his brother would hate him. Damn. He should have just pretended that he was asleep. And he definitely shouldn’t touch his twin. What if he saw him doing that? That thought made Axel sick. Maybe that was the reason why Austin was acting so strange. Maybe he felt disgusted by Axel?  
Alexander sighed heavily and got up from his bed. “You need to talk to him, Axel. You two are always so close and I can bet that without you, he feels just as bad as you feel now.” The blond man took his brother’s hand and led him out of the room even though his younger brother tried to protest. After all, Alexander knew that with a little push, they would be able to solve this problem together. “You need to give it a try. It for sure won’t be worse than it is now”, he said seriously and tried to open the door to the twins' bedroom when they reached it but it was closed from the inside. “I hope that you are not trying to run away because I will have to wake up our parents.” Alexander raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes because really, what have gotten into the two of them. “Open it, Austin. I need to talk to you.” 

Austin just managed to close the zipper of his sports bag when he heard Alexander's voice in front of the door. He immediately petrified on the spot, not able to move, as he stared down on his hands.  
Fuck. What if Axel told him what happened? And now he wanted to make him a head shorter because he... lusted for his brother? Austin knew that it was wrong and forbidden, but... what could he do? He wanted this to stop himself, but what he didn't expect was Axel to tell him these things.  
But maybe he didn't and he was just getting panicked.  
Swallowing, he walked over to the door when he realized that he was wearing his brother's sweater, so he quickly pulled it over his head, holding his breath for a second, before he threw it on the chair where Alexander hopefully wouldn't notice what he had done and opened the door.  
He already opened his mouth to ask what he wanted – it was late, after all, man – but he closed his mouth again with an audible click of his teeth when he saw Axel next to their older brother.  
He didn't think that he would come here again tonight.  
„No“, he slowly said and kept staring at his twin, feeling the incredibly overwhelming need of hugging the dear life out of him all of a sudden crashing down on him, but he quickly ripped his eyes away from him and instead let them in.  
„I'm not planning to leave. What is wrong?“, he asked casually and sorted his hair that got messed up when he pulled the sweater off, deliberately trying not to look at Axel but it was fucking hard since he could feel the pull he had towards him. It had always been there and Austin already wondered why he felt so much for his brother but now he realized how wrong it was...  
„I am sorry if I interrupted the two of you, I didn't know“, he explained with a smile and leaned against the desk, stubbornly staring at Alexander.

Axel nearly jumped at his brother when Austin opened the door but the face his brother made stopped him from doing so. Besides, why was Austin packing his things? Did he really have enough of him? That thought really hurt him and he needed to take Alexander’s hand to keep himself calm.  
“You didn’t interrupt us. Axel just thought that he did something that made you upset, that’s why he came to me, you dumbass.” The blond man rolled his eyes and gripped Axel’s hand. “So I believe that you need to talk and apologize to one another. And better unpack yourself. It’s not like you can live without each other so running away from the problem won’t change anything.” Alexander pushed Axel into the room and shoot Austin a death glare. He could see that the other twin was as sad as Axel and he didn’t like it a single bit. Maybe they were annoying him but he preferred that over seeing their hurtful expressions. 

Austin bit down on the inner side of his cheek when he saw how Axel's hand slid into the wrong one, because it wasn't his. He had no idea where this sudden jealousy was coming from, but he really had to bite down on his tongue in order from saying something he would definitely regret, simply because it was completely stupid to be jealous of his own brother. He shouldn't feel like this, but he wanted Axel to hold _his_ hand an no one else's...  
„I am not running away“, he said as calm as he could right now and shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be cool about all of this but inside of him, his feelings were boiling. When Alexander pushed his other half into the room, causing him to come even closer to him, Austin looked at the floor for a second, before his eyes went over to Alexander.  
„Okay“, he grumbled and returned his glare, not knowing why Alexander's anger was directed towards him now. _He_ wasn't the one that woke him up but still, he got all of his unfriendly stares.  
„We can talk about it“, he added without looking at Axel, simply because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from touching him as soon as he would look into his eyes, so he kept his eyes at their older brother. „But I want to talk about this alone, if you won't mind.“

Alexander smiled when Austin returned his death glare. “Very well.” He came closer to Austin and kissed the top of his head and then did the same with Axel. “I hate to see you upset, my sunshines, so be good to each other. I am going back to sleep. Call me if you would need something.” The blond man yawned and got out of the room, quietly closing the door after himself.  
“So…”, Axel started and looked up at his brother who seemed to be pretty pissed off but he had no idea why. “I didn’t want to make you upset, Austin”, he said quietly and caught his brother’s hand. He needed his closeness now. And he needed the things between them to be okay again. “But why were you packing yourself, Austin?”, he asked with sadness in his voice. Was it really so bad? Couldn’t Austin stand him anymore? 

Austin watched his older brother leave before he finally dared to turn his eyes on Axel, but he immediately regretted it when he could feel his knees going weak.  
But he had to stay strong, he wasn't allowed to give in now, even though it was very hard for him when Axel reached out for his hand.  
On the one hand, it only agitated him more because of their physical touches, but on the other hand it calmed him down because Axel still wanted to touch him. So maybe not everything was lost... maybe he had a chance to make it better.  
„You didn't make me upset“, he quickly reassured his twin and felt how his eyes immediately became of a softer expression, simply because he didn't want his brother think such stupid nonsense. He was the one to blame, it was only his fault.  
„I don't want anything like this to happen again“, he vaguely said, not giving away too much of his thoughts, also because he didn't know what exactly Axel heard or saw, but he meant what he said.  
„You should have never... seen my like this and I apologize for that, Axel. I'm really sorry. That's why I will finally take my own room... to prevent this from ever happening again. I didn't want to... molest you.“  
Just the thought that he did something like this hurt Austin and he couldn't look at his twin anymore, simply because he was ashamed of himself. Of his feelings.

Axel smiled a bit when Austin said that he didn’t upset him. It made him feel better because there was still a chance that the things between them would be alright once again. And Austin didn’t push him away so that meant that he still wanted him. Even his expression softened and Axel could feel that he relaxed.   
“But…” Axel looked at his brother with shock in his eyes. So he knew. So he saw him and was disgusted by his twin brother. Fuck. He screwed everything and now he could feel tears flowing down his cheeks so fast that he wasn’t even able to stop them. “I am so sorry, Austin! I didn’t know what have gotten into me… but I will never touch you like this again, I promise you this!”, he cried out, not even able to look at his brother anymore because he was probably still freaked out by Axel’s behavior from earlier. “I will never touch your cock again but please, don’t go away!” The boy hid his face in his hands and tried to calm himself down but it was impossible since the person he loved the most wanted to leave him. 

„What?“  
For a moment, Austin just stood there and stared at his brother with his open mouth, eyes widened in shock. He touched him? He... touched his... cock?  
Flabbergasted, he pulled his hand out of Axel's and, simply because he couldn't believe what he heard, covered his mouth with it, turning his eyes away.  
He swallowed hard when he saw how Axel burst out into tears and it hurt him so much that he wanted to comfort him in an instant, but he had no idea how.  
Axel touched him. Willingly. On his own.  
So his dream probably was more real than he ever thought... and the warm and wet feeling that felt so nice...  
„Fuck.“ Austin looked back at his brother who was full blown crying right now, but he really didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life.  
„You... why? Why did you do that, Axel?“ Austin stared at him, desperate now, because he needed to know why he touched him like that. Jesus, they were brothers, twins even, and Axel... touched him. While he was asleep. But still... he couldn't help himself when he felt how his heart started to beat fast, even though he hated himself for feeling like this.  
„Tell me!“

Axel couldn’t stop crying because the thought that he destroyed his relationship with his brother was making him feel sick to the bones. He didn’t want that but he also didn’t know how to make things up. He couldn’t even answer Austin properly because when he felt that his brother tensed he only started to cry harder. Damn, he didn’t cry in years and now he was behaving so weak but he couldn’t help it. And then Austin yelled at him and Axel stopped crying immediately. Austin never yelled at him so it was really bad.   
“I… I don’t know… it just happened...”, he finally said and looked up at his brother with fear in his eyes. He really didn’t want his brother to push him away. “I guess that I just wanted to taste you… I know that it’s sick and that I shouldn’t do that but I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted to do it and then you woke up… I am really sorry, Austin. I will never do that again. I swear! So please, forgive me…” 

It just happened. It didn't have any higher meaning and Axel probably just didn't know what he was doing in his own horny haze. So Austin didn't say anything or did something inappropriate. It was just his brother's curiosity that fogged his mind, he wasn't thinking... So nothing happened.  
Austin could feel how his face wanted to fall at that but he forced himself not to show any weakness in front of his brother, especially now that he knew that he was alone with his feelings. Fuck, _of course_ he was. Axel didn't feel any more towards him and that was good. That was _perfect_ , because it meant that his brother still was pure and not so tainted and ruined like him.  
Ignoring the pang of pain in his chest, Austin mustered a small smile and swallowed, before he carefully pulled Axel into an embrace, while he closed his eyes and swallowed down his own emotions.  
„It's okay“, he said calmly, since he really needed his brother to stop crying because it broke his own heart to see him like that.  
„Stop crying, Axel“, he added, and patted the back of his head with his hand, rubbing the twin's back with his other hand.  
„Everything is alright, I am not mad at you. It's fine.“

Axel did feel a bit better when Austin embraced him because that meant that he really wasn’t mad at him. Besides, his warmness really did calm him down. But he still could sense disappointment in his brother. “I’m really sorry, Austin. I know that I shouldn’t do that but I can’t help that I love you so much…”, he sighed and snuggled to his brother, inhaling his sweet scent. “But please, don’t go. I can understand that you don’t want me to touch you but really…. I just won’t be able to fall asleep without you.” Axel closed his eyes and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. He hated himself right now for feeling all those feelings that he shouldn’t even as much as think about but it was stronger than him. His love for Austin was too strong. 

Austin closed his eyes at his brother's words and drew in a harsh breath, before he let go of him, watching how he wiped at his tears.  
He just realized how innocent Axel actually was, since he said those words and Austin was so goddamn glad that nothing happened before that he couldn't put it into words.  
Axel had to stay pure, for a person that would love him... and who wasn't his own brother.  
„Shh“, he made and wiped Axel's tears away with his thumbs.  
„You don't know what you are saying.“ Because really, he wasn't. If he knew how badly Austin actually wanted him, then he wouldn't even be here anymore because he would detest him for his feelings. He needed his touches, he craved them... but Axel didn't mean it like Austin understood him. Definitely not.  
„I won't go“, he murmured then and looked at Axel for a second before he looked to the floor, ashamed of himself. „But now go to sleep“, he quietly added, not daring to touch his brother again because he was afraid that he might get this whole situation through his skin. After all, they were able to communicate without words, so he could never know...

Axel sighed heavily because he knew what he was talking about. He knew how strong his feelings for Austin were and that they were already far beyond normal, brotherly love. “I am not a child, Austin. I know what I feel for you and I will somehow fight it… so don’t worry. I will make things alright again.” The boy smiled a bit but he could feel the distress that his brother was feeling so he bit down on his lip and gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “You are just my second half, Austin. I can’t live without you. Maybe someday I will get stronger and I won’t be so selfish but now I still need you so please, go to sleep with me…” 

Austin gritted his teeth at his brother's words, because really, he just couldn't be serious. He had no fucking clue what he was talking about and with every word he said it got harder for the boy to hold back. But when he heard his last request, he lost it.  
„Fuck“, he hissed when he brushed Axel's hands off of his face and instead cupped his, knowing exactly that what he was doing was probably the biggest mistake in his life, but he fucking couldn't hold back any longer.  
For a brief moment, he held eye contact with his brother, before he closed his eyes and kissed him on the mouth, nearly groaning at the feeling of Axel's soft lips against his own. And the taste... damn, they tasted so _sweet_ that Austin was sure about the fact that he completely lost his mind. With his hands still around his brother's face, he pushed Axel backwards until he had the edge of the desk in his back before he shortly lifted him up and placed him on top of it, standing between his spread legs now while he deepened the kiss, forcing Axel to open his mouth with his tongue as he was pressing his thumb against his jaw, literally ravaging his mouth.  
It was wrong, yes. But he somehow had to show Axel that he didn't know anything about this current situation.  
„Do you still know what you are talking about?“, he hissed and looked straight into his brother's eyes, ignoring how delicious his twin's lips just looked, all red and swollen and slightly glistening from the kiss.

Axel stepped back when he felt that anger rose in his brother but he was quickly stopped by Austin who kissed him. He fucking kissed him and Axel couldn’t do anything except staring at his brother’s face. Was this some kind of test? But he couldn’t care less now when Austin was pressing his soft lips to his own so he finally closed his eyes and kissed his brother back, not caring about the consequences. Who knew if this wasn’t his only chance to be so intimate with his brother. Besides, it felt so damn good that he nearly melted. He even let his brother lift him on the desk without breaking the kiss. And really, he didn’t need to use this little tricks to make Axel kiss him back. The boy was more than happy to kiss Austin so passionately that his cock twitched in his pants from the excitement he felt right this moment.  
“Shut up, Austin”, he sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him closer to himself again and crashing his lips against Austin’s. There was no way that he was going to let this moment break. He wanted his brother and he loved him which he showed with this needy kiss. 

Austin was so surprised, that he couldn't even mock Axel at first for telling him to shut up.He just stared dumbfounded at him, his mouth slightly agape, before he collected himself after they broke another kiss.  
It somehow didn't catch up with his brain what was going on here right this moment and it was making him insane, because _why was Axel kissing him_? So passionetely. Sure, the kiss was a small disaster, too much tongue and teeth since he knew that it was Axel's first kiss and he himself wasn't very experienced, either, but it was perfect like that.  
It was his brother, and his brother wanted to kiss him. When the realization hit him, a hot jolt went through his whole body, only to stop in the middle, where he could feel the blood slowly collecting itself.  
„Why?“, he asked while he was still staring at Axel, honest confusion on his face because he simply was too overwhelmed with the whole situation.  
„Why did you touch me like this? I need to know, Axel. Tell me, everything, every single detail. _I need to know_.“  
Suddenly, Austin hated himself for having been asleep when his twin apparently touched him and it drove him crazy. Shit, why did he sleep through this? He wanted to know how it felt, getting touched by Axel, by his warm hands... and his soft mouth... He truly was ruined. He was so dirty that he felt how tears started to burn in his eyes when he looked into Axel's and saw how puffy they were from the crying and from what he could see, his twin was feeling the same because his eyes were shining again.  
But then Austin remembered his words and realized what they probably meant. Axel was sorry for his feelings, and he loved him. He wanted to fight those feelings and promised him to never do something like that again.  
Did that mean that he felt the same like Austin? That he wanted him in a way that was so dirty that it took his breath away? They were brothers! That wasn't right, it was so wrong that he wanted to do something hurtful to himself for ruining his brother like this.  
But he wanted it, too... Austin could see it in his eyes, so it wasn't _that_ bad, was it? If only Axel would have felt all of this before he started to molest him...  
„I don't want to be an experiment“, he whispered against his brother's lips when he leaned his forehead against Axel's, not able to look him into the eyes any longer.  
„Something to just... _try out_. What do you want from me, Axel? Tell me...“

Axel huffed angrily when Austin broke the kiss. It felt really great to kiss his brother even though the kiss wasn’t perfect. But it was the first kiss for him so Axel cherished every second of it, so he didn’t understand why his brother broke this perfect moment. But he could feel that something was bugging Austin and that he couldn’t just let go now. So Axel looked up at him to see the confusion and anger on his face and that made the boy worry.   
Axel swallowed hard when his twin asked him all these questions. He honestly didn’t know how to answer them and he didn’t want to make things worse. Besides, he didn’t know himself how exactly he felt about Austin. Sure, he loved him with all his heart but his mind was telling him that it was wrong and that he shouldn’t feel like this. But he did and there was no use in denying that he wanted his brother as his lover. Damn, he couldn’t even imagine Austin with someone else because his brother belonged only to him. “You know that you are not an experiment”, he said gently and put his warm hands on his brother’s cheeks, making him look back at him. “I love you and only you. I can’t help it even though I know that it’s wrong. But if you don’t want me…” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “I will just let go of you. I only want you to be happy, Austin”, he said honestly, swallowing down his tears. 

„It _is_ wrong“, Austin confirmed and looked into his brother's face for a moment. He couldn't believe what Axel just said, because it was sick enough that _he_ felt like this, but his twin, too...? How was it even possible that he felt like him? He couldn't imagine it, it just couldn't be true. But it was and it made Austin so happy that he nearly sobbed because some of the pressure suddenly vanished from his chest.  
He observed how Axel's face fell at his words and it actually made him smile, because that meant that Axel was serious. He loved him. And Austin loved him, too.  
„I know that it is the wrongest thing to do“, he continued and put one of his hands under his brother's jawline, lifting his head to look him into the eyes.  
„But even though I know this, I don't want you to _just let go_ of me. It hurts me that you are able to do so, because I can't. I love you so much that I could never let go of you.“  
Austin leaned forward, looking into his brother's eyes while his heart was beating madly in his chest, before he closed the small distance between them and kissed him so softly on the lips that it made his heart clench in pain and longing.  
„I want you. I want you so much, you have no idea... I know that it's wrong, I really do... but when I look at you I couldn't care less.“

Axel should have known better. This sure as fuck was sick, Austin was right. But if he thought so, then why did he kiss him? Axel really was trying hard to understand his brother but right now there were so many emotions mixing up in his twin that it was hard to follow. He wanted to make him feel alright but for the first time in his life, he didn't know how to do so. This whole situation was simply too much for him to handle right now. And the changes in his brother's mood weren't helping much.  
"So what now?", he asked quietly when Austin said that he loved him equally. It made him happy beyond belief but it also complicated the things between then even more. "Can we be together? Or more like, more together than we are now?" He kissed his brother and looked into Austin's eyes. "What do you want?" 

„I want you.“  
Austin looked steadily into his brother's eyes, but he could feel that Axel was just as confused and scared as him. But he was serious. He loved him and he couldn't be apart from him. But if he wasn't sure... then they should probably just leave it like that.  
„But I don't want to force myself on you. We can... forget about it?“  
Austin averted his eyes and swallowed, suddenly insecure about all of this. Just the thought of ignoring his feelings felt wrong and when he imagined that his brother would leave him alone at some point when he would fully understand what Austin's words meant was breaking his heart.  
But he really didn't want something like this to happen again. He molested his beloved brother and scared him... and that was the last thing he wanted.  
„As you said“, Austin quietly and tried to smile, „I just want you to be happy.“  
He let go of Axel, immediately feeling an unpleasant feeling under his skin that was pulling him to his brother again, but he was determined to ignore it if that wasn't what Axel wanted.  
„I guess we should... just think about it and don't rush things. Maybe we should just sleep... and tomorrow we might think differently about it...“

Axel stared blankly at his brother who really should finally decide what he wanted. And why did he say that he wanted him if he wanted to forget about everything that happened? "Sure", he answered in a blank voice and hopped off of the desk. "You are right. We need to go to sleep now", he added in a cold voice and quickly placed himself on the bed, his back to Austin. So that was how much his words were worth. He _couldn't_ let go of him but it actually took him less than five minutes to actually go. "Sweet dreams, Austin." 

Austin looked at his brother in silence and watched him lie down on the bed. For a short moment their eyes met, but then Axel turned around with his back to him which caused the boy to swallow hard. He never wanted things to turn out like this... But what he didn't get was Axel's behavior. Only seconds ago he kissed him back so passionately and now that Austin wanted to respect him and save his purity, he got mad at him?  
It really hurt him, but if his brother felt better like this, he would swallow his pain down.  
For a second, he thought about sleeping on the couch, but he wanted to be close to Axel, at least as close as he could be without getting too inapproriate again, so he crawled onto the bed as well and sat down, his eyes on Axel's back. Hesitating, he reached out for him and gently touched his shoulder, before he leaned down and pecked a kiss on it.  
„I'm sorry, Axel“, he whispered and let go of him again, lying down himself on his side but with his face turned into his brother's direction. He wanted so badly to cuddle up to his back and just feel him in his arms, but he guessed that it wasn't alright. Never again would he probably be so close to his brother as he was before. Those times seemed to be over and now, after he felt hope for a minute, hope that his love got returned and they could be happy together, he felt even worse because this hope got ripped away from him again.  
Austin lifted his arm and let his hand linger over his brother's waist, feeling the warmth that was radiating from his warm skin, but before he could actually touch him, the guilt crashed down over him again and he dropped his hand again, curling himself together, with his eyes fixed on his brother.  
„I love you“, he said with a small voice, not sure if his brother heard him. Maybe he was asleep already? The way his chest moved was telling him that he was breathing pretty deep...  
Austin swallowed and got up a bit, peeking over Axel's shoulder and he seemed to really be asleep... or at least he could pretend very well. But even if he did, Austin didn't care. He slowly got closer and snuggled his arm around his brother's waist, pressing his chest against Axel's back and tucking his head under his own chin before he breathed in his scent, feeling how tears wetted the pillow.  
„I love you and the worst is that I am not sorry for it...“

Axel really couldn’t take it all. For the first time ever, he couldn’t understand what was going through Austin’s mind. He was changing his mind like a kaleidoscope. He said that he loved him but then he wanted things to go back to how they were before this night. And it hurt Axel too much to think about it so he just pretended to be asleep when he felt that his twin lied down on the bed as well because he didn’t want to talk about it again. Austin needed to make up his mind and yes, Axel knew that what they felt for each other wasn’t right but who cared? He just wanted his brother, nothing more.   
“I love you, too”, he said quietly when he felt that Austin was crying. “But you need to decide what you want from me”, he sighed and closed his eyes once again, trying to fall asleep for real but he knew that it was impossible now. 

Austin knew exactly what he wanted from his brother but it was too much to ask for, wasn't it? How could he willingly ruin Axel like this? It was bad enough that he felt like this, so he really shouldn't encourage his brother in falling so deep as well... but all he wanted was him. So was it really that bad? He just loved him... Axel made him happy and he couldn't live without him. So how was he supposed to let go of him? He simply couldn't.  
„I wish I wouldn't have been asleep“, Austin muttered after minutes of silence and got even closer to Axel, burying his face in his shoulder blades, where he deeply inhaled his scent. And he smelled so good that it made his head dizzy.  
What he said was true: he was so angry at himself that he didn't feel his brother touching him and now he was longing so bad for it that it made his breath hitch in his throat. But he couldn't do anything about it, at least not now...  
„I didn't dream of a girl“, he confessed and gently put his hand on Axel's shoulder, softly turning him around so that he was half leaning over his brother now and looked into his eyes.  
„My dream was about you...“

Axel blushed a bit because damn, Austin got so hard because of him and not some other human being. And it seemed that he heard it right that his brother moaned his name. “It wasn’t anything special”, he murmured and kissed his twin softly and started to scratch his back lightly. “I just wanted to know how you taste. But then you started to wake up”, he smiled and gave Austin a playful slap on his ass. A very nice and firm ass. The boy licked his lips and looked into Austin’s eyes. “But I can tell you that you taste just perfect”, he purred and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist. 

„Everything you do is special“, Austin immediately replied and closed his eyes for a second when he felt his brother's hand on his back. It felt so good that a shiver ran down his spine and a faint goosebump errupted on his skin. It never felt so good before, even though Axel touched him many times before. Hell, they were touching _all the time_ but now that he knew what his twin felt... it was so much better.  
When he opened his eyes again, just in time to see how Axel licked his lips, he breathed out hard because this small gesture aroused him so much that he could feel his dick twitch in his sleeping pants.  
And the things he was saying... damn, he got really aroused right now – and he hated being a teenager more than ever. Stupid hormones.  
But he couldn't just leave it be like that, so he looked his brother into the eyes, feeling how his heart started to pound madly in his chest again.  
„Do you... want to taste me again?“, he asked and looked down at Axel's mouth, imagining how it would feel – and look – like to get these delicious lips around his cock.

~!!~

Axel smirked because it was clear that Austin still didn’t have enough from earlier and that his teenage hormones were making him even more horny even though Axel didn’t do anything special. But he could see the way his brother was looking at his lips and it was making him all hot as well.   
“Well…”, he smirked and pushed his brother onto his back. “Are you really so hungry for me?”, he asked with a mischievous expression on his face as he pushed his hand into Austin’s pants and cupped his cock that was quickly starting to get hard. Damn, his twin really had an amazing libido. “Huh… I’ll take it as yes.” Axel leaned over and kissed his brother hard on the mouth, hoping that Austin wouldn’t push him away this time or question their actions because he really wanted to taste him again – with his twin being fully awake this time. 

Austin felt his heart beating out of his chest when his brother pushed him onto his back and looked at him with such a hunger in his eyes that it made his own words sound weak.  
Yes, he was hungry for him but he could clearly see that Axel wanted him as well. And it scared the shit out of him, but he wanted Axel. He deeply wanted him and couldn't say no to this any longer.  
„I am“, he whispered and pulled him down to kiss him again, moaning a bit when their tongues met. It was so weird for him to do these things, since he did it for the first time, but the knowledge that Axel felt the same made him relax almost in an instant and he even started to enjoy the hand around his cock.  
„But“, Austin piped in quietly and reached for his brother's manhood, palming it through the fabric of his pants and grinning a bit when he felt him being hard himself, „I want to taste you, too.“  
Slowly, he started to masturbate his brother while he looked him into the eyes, absorbing every change on his features.

Axel chuckled when he saw the hunger in his brother’s eyes. It was so fucking amazing to see him so turned on because of him. “We have time so you will taste me as well”, he promised and moaned quietly when his twin started to touch him as well. Well, he was half hard as well since he was also a teenager full of hormones. “But first I want to suck you off”, he purred and quickly took off Austin’s pants. His twin’s dick was already fully erect and that sight made Axel’s mouth water because now he could taste it once again without the fear that Austin would get mad at him for it. “So nice and big.” The boy smiled smugly and placed himself between Austin’s thighs. He leaned down and kissed the tip of his brother’s cock and slowly licked the hard shaft while observing Austin’s reactions. After all, he didn’t know if he was doing this good or bad. 

Feeling Axel's mouth on his cock was honestly the best thing ever. It nearly made Austin moan, but in the last second he muffled himself because seriously, how was he supposed to explain this to their parents? At least he was smart enough to lock the door after Alexander left so he could relax. No one would burst into the room.  
But anyway, this was something he didn't want to think about now so he quickly concentrated on Axel again and looked down at him, feeling like all of his blood rushed down between his legs. It was so arousing to see his twin like this, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted only for him and when he realized that this indeed was _for him_ , he knew that he wouldn't last very long. But well, who could blame him? He was fifteen years old and this was the first blowjob he ever received... from his _brother_ on top of that.   
But he tried to hold himself back and just kept looking at Axel who had his eyes on Austin as well and it looked so dirty that the boy bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning once again.  
„Nice and big?“, he echoed with a grin and licked his lips when he saw how his brother's tongue poked out to lick over the tip of his cock. „Only because of you... you have no idea how many times I got hard because of you. I'm embarrassingly addicted to you...“  
Austin looked down at his better half and reached for his face to cup his cheek for a moment, gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin, before he pushed his face closer to his cock again.  
„But now suck.“

Axel moaned softly when Austin told him that it wasn’t the first time when he got hard because of him and it made him wonder for how long his brother wanted him. But he didn’t ask, simply because he had something more important to do. “So eager, aren’t we?”, he smiled and slowly took the tip of Austin’s cock into his mouth, sucking him gently and making sure that his teeth wouldn’t get in the way. He still wasn’t sure how he was supposed to do it since his only knowledge about blowjobs came from porn but he guessed from his brother’s moans that he was doing something right which made him more confident in his actions and he gripped the base of Austin’s cock and started to masturbate his shaft while trying to take him deeper into his mouth with every move of his head. It wasn’t easy but he was trying his best to please his brother. 

"Oh god..." Austin really tried his best to keep his sanity but it for sure was hard as fuck - literally - when his brother was between his legs with his cock in this sinfully hot mouth. It was obvious that Axel had no idea of what he was doing but still, it felt so good that Austin thought he might be in heaven.  
"Why are you so good at this?", he breathed out hard when his twin moved deeper down on his cock until his lips met his hand which he firmly had wrapped around his hard manhood. And his tongue, damn... It felt so good how it rubbed against the underside of his head, licking here and there over his slit and taking the precome away which he now was leaking so much that it was embarrassing. But what could he do? He wanted his brother so bad that his horniness even shooed away the nasty feeling of guilt.  
"You are so fucking good, Axel", he prized and ran his fingers through his brother's soft hair while he tried not to move too much with his hips because he didn't want to scare away his beloved brother who was doing him so good right now.  
"Can you... A bit to the left?", he asked with a smug grin and nearly came when Axel shot him a dirty look from under his wet eyelashes. That was the hottest thing he ever saw and when his twin did what he was told, Austin bit down on his hand so hard that he could taste blood. But he didn't even feel it because of all the pleasure that was pulsing through his cock right now. 

Axel felt so proud of himself that he thought that he was going to explode. He really didn’t know what exactly he should do so he was following his intuition but it seemed to be working. He could feel that his brother was barely holding himself back from moving his hips and Axel was thankful that he was able to do so because he wasn’t sure how deep he could take him. But he was really trying hard to make him feel good and all the praises that he was getting were only making him suck harder on his brother’s hard cock. And damn, he was leaking so much precome that Axel could barely keep up with swallowing it all. But he could feel that his own pants were also wet…  
He shot his brother a dirty look from under his lashes when Austin started to command him but he did as he was told because he wanted to know what was making his brother feel really, really good. That’s why he was moving his tongue as much as he could and deciding from Austin’s moans where he should suck more. 

Austin felt the orgasm building in his abdomen and he really had no idea how long he would be able to hold back anymore. It was so hard for him to keep quiet by now, that he simply decided to give in to the pleasure his brother was giving him.  
When he looked down again after he put his head back and saw Axel's expression, the lust in his eyes – and the hardness in his pants – the boy was done.  
„I...“, he started, but he couldn't breathe properly anymore without moaning too loudly, so he simply tugged at Axel's hair, but his brother wasn't letting go of him.  
Shit, if he wouldn't pull back right now, Austin wouldn't be able to hold himself any longer and he had no idea if he was allowed to... come... inside of his brother's mouth – but it already was too late.  
He arched his back, his fingers buried in Axel's hair, as he bit down on his tongue and came with such a mindblowing intenseness that his vision got white for a few seconds.  
„Fuck“, he panted and looked down at his brother who was busy with swallowing what Austin gave him, but it was obvious that he was overstrained with the amount of come he had to swallow so that some of it dripped down his chin. And the sight was so dirty and yet delicious at the same time that Austin just had to pull his brother on top of him and kiss him, wanting to taste himself. For a moment, he wondered if they tasted the same, but he was sure that he would find it out any minute, given how hard Axel was leaking precome into his pants.  
The boy licked his own come off of his brother's chin and enjoyed the small moan that escaped the latter's mouth, before he kissed him again for a moment, slumping down into the pillows, completely out of breath.  
„I can't with you“, he panted and looked at him out of dark eyes with a shit eating grin on his lips, before he let his gaze wander down his body.  
„But I guess that it made you pretty horny yourself, didn't it?“

Axel nearly growled when he felt that Austin was tugging at his hair, trying to get him away from his cock but there was no way that he would do that. Besides, it meant that his brother was close and he wanted him to come into his mouth for which he didn’t need to wait long but the amount of semen that Austin shot into his mouth really surprised him. It seemed that his twin was saving it from a very long time. But still, Axel did his best to swallow it all down even though it was impossible since he simply wasn’t prepared. But Austin didn’t seem to mind when he kissed him and licked his chin and lips clean.   
“You don’t say”, he said and rolled his eyes at his twin because he nearly came into his pants and who could blame him? He just gave his brother a blowjob and it made him feel so proud of himself. But it was already getting pretty painful so he quickly took off his sleeping pants and sat down on Austin’s hips, leaking precome on his belly. “It’s all your fault. First, you molested my ass through my sleep”, he purred as he started to move his ass against his brother’s cock. “And then you let me suck you off.” 

When Axel sat down on top of him and started to move, something inside of Austin snapped. He immediately pushed his brother off of him by rolling them around and pinned both of his wrists into the mattress.  
„Don't“, he hissed and looked at him, feeling how madly his heart was beating inside of his chest by now, since he suddenly remembered his dream again. Axel shouldn't do this. He shouldn't tempt him.  
„I won't be able to hold back“, he said a bit softer before he leaned down to kiss his brother while he let one of his hands wander down his body until it reached his leaking cock. As soon as Austin wrapped his fingers around it, Axel moaned and bucked his hips which caused the boy to grin. Axel might beeen playing cool but it was clear that he felt the same as his twin brother.  
Of course he did.  
„But now it's my turn to make you feel good“, Austin whispered with a smug grin, before he started to kiss his way down his brother's chest, licking away the precome that already dripped down on his belly while his hand was constantly masturbating him with steady and firm strokes.  
„Do you mind it?“, he asked then and looked up into his face, puffing his hot breath on Axel's manhood, making him shudder with that.   
„I mean, me letting you sucking me off? It didn't seem as if you had something against it...“  
Austin grinned, before he fixed his eyes on his brother's cock and licked his lips. Damn, he looked so incredibly delicious that it nearly made him moan.  
He was a bit smaller than him, but so perfect that he couldn't help himself but taking him into his mouth with no regards.  
He slowly began to move his tongue over his head before he dared to swallow him a bit more. Determined to pay his brother back, he looked up into his face and when he saw how the latter had thrown his head back, fully overwhelmed with the desire he had to feel right now, Austin knew that he was doing it right.

The boy smirked because now it was even more obvious that his brother wanted him more than he was willing to admit. “It’s not my fault, Austin. You were the one who was molesting my poor ass”, he grinned at him, wondering what his brother actually meant when he said that he wouldn’t be able to hold back. It would be actually fun to see him not holding back but before he could say it out loud, Austin started to masturbate him and it felt so damn good. Sure, he masturbated himself many times but it was a whole new experience.  
“Of course I didn’t have anything against it. You taste delicious, after all”, he purred and his smile grew even wider when Austin started to breathe heavily. “But now take care of my cock. It already hurts”, he whined, hoping that his twin wouldn’t play around too much. Sure, it felt good to be kissed by him and all but he already wanted Austin to suck him off.  
“Fuck…”, he panted when he finally got what he wished for. “That’s right. Just like this…” Axel put his hands on his brother’s head, pulling his hair a bit because the pleasure was overwhelming and he could barely keep himself from vocalizing it. 

Austin just rolled his eyes at his brother's words. Cocky little shit, pretending to have the upper hand here by not showing how much he wanted to get sucked off by his brother, but fortunately Austin knew it better. They were brothers, after all and he could literally feel what Axel wanted.  
So he kept blowing him like tomorrow didn't exist – and it probably wouldn't if anyone would catch them right now – but the fact that it was so forbidden only spiced things up for Austin. If he wouldn't have come only minutes ago, he was sure that he would be aroused again. But he could feel that, if they would continue this fuckery, he would get aroused pretty fast again. Well, he was a teenager, after all.  
„You taste delicious yourself“, Austin grinned when he let go of his brother's cock for a moment, while he took his time to look into his flushed face. It only made him grin wider.  
„You look so pretty right now for me“, he purred and flicked his tongue against his cock, feeling so good as never before because he knew that this was all for him. Axel was his now and he definitely wouldn't share. He wouldn't allow that.  
„No one will see you like this“, he continued and bit down on the inner side of his brother's thigh, leaving a bruise there. „Ever. You are mine now, Axel.“  
Austin looked up to him once again, knowing exactly that his twin could see the pleading in his eyes, because really, now that he literally knew how his brother tasted, how it was to kiss him... he wouldn't be able to let go of him anymore. Axel was him, too, after all and he couldn't imagine not to be with him anymore. It simply was impossible.  
„And I already love your cock“, he huffed grinning when he managed to get rid of his thoughts, before he swallowed Axel again, deeper now, until he reached his limits without choking. Damn, he had to practise on him to please him better, but he was sure that they would have time to do so now. Plenty of time.

Axel stuck his tongue out when Austin said that he tasted delicious. Of course he did. Well, he actually never tried his own come but he was pretty sure about it. Besides, form Austin’s lust fogged eyes he could see that he was indeed delicious. „Of course I am yours”, he purred with a happy smile on his face. “I was always yours. And you were always mine.” Axel stroked his brother’s cheek with his thumb and moaned quietly when Austin swallowed around his cock again. It was so hard to keep himself quiet but he didn’t want to wake up anybody so he was muffling all the sounds with his fist when the pleasure was fogging his mind. “I want us to be together forever…”, he panted, trying hard not to move his hips. “I’m close, Austin…”, he warned when he felt a warm feeling building up in his abdomen. It was really too much for him and seeing his brother between his thighs was only bringing him closer to his orgasm. 

„Good“, Austin purred and closed his eyes, swallowing him down as deep as he could while he hollowed his cheeks to intensify the feeling. When Axel choke on his own breath he knew that he did it right. It was so good to know that his brother enjoyed what he was doing to him that it made him groan around his cock.  
„We will be forever together“, he said when he let go of his cock again and looked him into the eyes, for a brief second overwhelmed with the utter _love_ he felt for his brother. But he had enough time to get feely with him after he made him come so he quickly got back to work and when he touched Axel's balls with his palm, rubbing his hand over his ass his brother was done and came.  
Austin closed his eyes at the feeling of his hot semen coating his tongue and he quickly swallowed it, but he didn't let go of Axel's cock and kept sucking a bit more at its tip until his brother was a writhing mess. With an obscene sound, he let go of him and caught his breath while he licked his lips clean, before he slowly kissed his way up his body again until he found his lips which he lazily started to kiss.  
„I love you, Axel“, he whispered and gently touched his cheek.  
„And I swear that we will be together until the end. I won't let anybody get between us. You are mine... and I am yours. Forever.“  
Austin lied down next to him and pulled him into his arms before he pulled the blanket over their bodies. He slung his arms around Axel's body in a protective manner and cuddled himself as close to him as possible, before he kissed his shoulder.  
„I promise you this.“

Axel nearly spaced out when he came. It was the best orgasm he ever had and for a few minutes, he was just lying there and letting his brother cuddle him because his mind was too blank to do anything. “I count on that”, he finally said when he was able to speak again. He felt so content and good that he didn’t even protest when Austin hugged him in a protective manner even though he didn’t like to be treated like some porcelain doll. But it was not the time or place to argue about this issue so he simply enjoyed the closeness to his brother. “I know that we will always be together, Austin. It’s not like I can live without you anyway…”, he smiled and turned his head to kiss his brother.


	53. BACK IN TIME II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely to no twins this time. This chapter is about Alexander - and a little friend of his.

Austin hated events like these. All those people he didn't even know were crawling up his father's ass and trying to get Aaron's or Alexander's favor as well because it was likely that they would inherit their father's business. Well, at least one of them, which one would probably show the future.  
Anyway, it wasn't making it better that they were at their beach house right now even though Austin really liked it here. There were simply too many people and it was so loud and full and Axel was nowhere to be found. It was stressing the boy, but it was probably better that way since he was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. Since that one night where Axel and him...well, reached another level in their relationship, one week passed and Austin was glued to his brother's lips whenever no one was looking.  
He could kiss him again right now, the need to do so was getting unbearable, but instead, he was sitting here and drinking a non alcoholic cocktail with one of the subworker's daughters who was giving him hearteyes. It was so annoying but Austin had no idea how to get rid of her without being unfriendly. And he knew that his father would kill him if he would behave rudely.  
So instead of saying anything, he just smiled and nodded in the right moments while he let his eyes roam around as he was looking out for his brother.  
It physically pained him when he wasn't near him. 

Axel took a sip of a cold water and finally came out of the kitchen. He was trying to avoid his twin for almost an hour now because he couldn’t trust himself. Austin looked so fucking sexy in his suit that it made the boy horny in an instant. And there was no way to sneak away from the party so he had to somehow endure it and keep his hands away from his brother. But he already missed him and he really had enough of all these girls that were trying to hit on him. Sure, he didn’t have it as bad as Aaron or Alexander but it was still pretty annoying, that’s why he found his brother who was sitting with some blond girl, clearly bored by her stories which made Axel chuckle a bit. “Excuse me, lady, but I need to talk to my brother, I hope that you don’t mind?”, he smiled brightly at the girl who automatically blushed and winked at Austin. He knew that they needed to get out of there, at least for a moment. 

Austin's face immediately lit up when he saw Axel and how he approached him which made him forget about the girl right this second. He smiled widely and got up without waiting a second, but in the last second he reminded himself of where he was and looked at the girl with an apologetic smile on his lips.  
„Excuse me, please. I will try to be back soon enough so we will be able to talk some more.“  
And then, without waiting for her response, Austin made his way to his brother and slung his arm around his waist, pulling him with him outside to the patio where he finally let go and looked at him.   
„Damn, you saved me. This conversation was so boring“, Austin grinned and rolled his eyes, before he leaned a bit into his brother's direction, but not too close, to inhale his scent. And damn, he was smelling good. Austin would have ripped his clothes off right this second if not those annoying people.  
„But where were you? Is something wrong?“ He touched Axel on his shoulders with both of his hands, looking him into his eyes with a worried expression on his face.  
„I missed you and you were gone...“

Axel hid his smile when his brother stood up quickly, forgetting about the poor girl who was so clearly interested in him. But he didn’t care about her as long as he had his twin by his side. “Are you sure that it was so boring? She was blond and had such nice, big boobs”, he teased quietly when he felt Austin’s arm around his waist.   
“Everything is okay. Don’t be such a pessimist.” Axel smiled sweetly and pushed his brother into a bath room that wasn’t used by the guests. “But this party is so boring”, he sighed and closed the door so no one would interrupt them. He needed to kiss his brother and touch him a bit but they needed to be careful when the house was so full of people. “I just hope that no one will notice that we are gone”, he purred and kissed Austin hard on the mouth while his hands landed on his brother’s ass. 

„Oh, it actually wasn't that boring“, Austin said, a bit enervated and rolled his eyes. Really? Did his brother really want to play it like that? Well, he could have it.  
The boy leaned back when Axel tried to kiss him and looked him in the eyes, his eyebrows raised.  
„You are right, I actually was staring at her nice boobs... such a shame that you ruined this moment for me. Maybe I would have been able to get laid.“  
He really was a bit annoyed right now, because he missed his brother so much but the latter preferred to tease him? Man, apparently they didn't share the same point of view. Axel probably didn't even notice his absence and now Austin was making a complete fool out of himself.  
„And I am not a pessimist“, he sighed and shook his head, but for a second he couldn't refuse himself the pleasure of kissing his brother.  
But he quickly withdrew again, simply because he didn't want to get horny now. He didn't need any people here asking stupid questions or making stupid jokes. For a moment, he wondered why Axel was spared this since they had exactly the same face but somehow the girls were glued to him...  
„They probably _will_ notice that we are gone“, Austin sighed and looked down at his brother, enjoying the feeling of his hands on his backside.  
„Unfortunately“, he added and looked longingly into Axel's eyes. Damn, he really could use a bit peace and silence with him now, but he really was afraid that someone would notice that they were gone... even though it kind of spiced things up. It was exciting and the drill from the fear of being caught only made it hotter.

„Oh, come on! I am only teasing you!” Axel whined when his brother didn’t let him kiss him. “I missed you, too, that’s why I brought you here so I can satisfy my needs at least a bit…” The boy smiled a bit and squeezed Austin’s ass. He only wanted to be with his brother alone for at least a few minutes, so he didn’t want to hear about any girls now. They were annoying enough and also clinging to Austin like glue. Axel knew how to run away from them but his brother was way too polite.   
“I know that sooner or later they will. But most of the party is already quite drunk so I bet that they won’t notice so soon…”, he wiggled his eyebrows and started to kiss his twin’s neck but he was careful not to leave any marks. After all, no one should know about their relationship. “So we can have some fun. What do you think about it?”, he asked with a smile on his face. 

„Axel, don't.“ Austin lifted his hands and caught his brother's face with them, pulling him away from his neck. It felt too good that he already felt how he was getting dizzy, but besides that he was afraid that he might get any marks. And how should he explain this? His parents probably would get curious and immediately try to get him together with the _girl_ that they would think he was with.  
Ugh, no. He really didn't need this.  
So instead of letting Axel doing what he wanted to do, he kept him in place and looked him in the eyes, his brows still raised.  
„What if I was serious?“, he asked with a cold voice, paying his brother back. If he could tease him, he could do that, too. But really, he hated it sometimes when Axel played like this with him, especially when everything between them was still so unsure. It was too early for this... at least for Austin, since he had the constant fear on his mind that his brother would realize what they were doing and just dump him. Everything was possible, and this teasing wasn't making it any better. But he wouldn't just leave it like that.  
„Maybe I was having fun? With her? I mean, the way that she was bending over with her plunging neckline was pretty inviting. Can you give me something like this? I don't think so“, he added and snorted with a look at Axel's suit and tie.

Axel sighed but let go of his brother. Well, it seemed that he was wrong when he thought that Austin missed him just as much as he did. After all, they didn’t see each other for only one hour so no wonder…  
“Of course you weren’t serious, Austin. I love you and you love me. I wasn’t born yesterday to believe that you oh so suddenly got interested in boobs”, he sighed and went to the mirror, checking out if he looked properly. But when he thought about it… Maybe Austin was bi and maybe he liked boobs? That would suck because Axel wasn’t planning to harvest any boobs so his brother would have to live it down. “Do you want to go back?”, he asked and turned around. “You can continue talking to her if you want to.” 

Austin observed his brother without saying anything. He just kept his eyes on his back and watched him adjusting his suit. Something inside the boy was yelling at him to go over and rip the suit off of his body and just claim what was his – just like he did every night in his dreams – but this time, his mind was stronger and he held himself back.  
He probably really shouldn't show his brother how much he wanted him because he changed, with every day more. Axel became cocky and Austin sometimes had the feeling that he didn't value his feelings and took them for granted. Of course he loved him, they were brothers, but Austin... well, he apparently wanted something else.  
„Sure“, is why he said then to Axel's suggestion and shrugged his shoulders. He braced himself off of the sink he was currently leaning against and kept looking at his brother for a second, before he averted his eyes because he didn't want him to see what he was feeling right now. If Axel wanted him to go, then he would grant his wish.  
„So I will go back to her and you will go back to wherever you have been hiding from me.“  
With that and a small smile which he forced on his lips, Austin left the bathroom, feeling as unsatisfied as ever before.

Axel turned around and looked at his brother with shock in his eyes. He was just kidding so he didn’t think that Austin would actually go to that girl. He said himself that she was boring! Besides, they were together so he deserved at least a bit of his attention. “Austin!”, he called after him but it was already too late since his brother disappeared in the mass of guests.   
The boy sighed heavily and went to the living room as well so he could stalk his brother. Sure, he trusted him and all but it was better to have this girl on his eyes so he sat down across from them on the couch, sulking and throwing longing looks at his brother. Fuck his pride, all he wanted was to have Austin all to himself but that little fucker seemed to be very interested in that girl now. And that actually hurt Axel a bit because it meant that his brother was actually able to find someone else if he didn’t find his brother good enough. 

By now, Austin was really hurt - and pissed off. Many feelings were boiling inside of him but the most prominent one was anger. And disappointment.  
He couldn't help but feel like a toy for his brother since it was obvious that he liked to play with him but seeing this so directly now really hurt him.  
That's why he was sitting with the girl again who was visibly happy to see him. It immediately made him feel better because this kind of attention was what he needed. And not only teasing and Axel making fun of him. Finally someone took him _serious_.  
Austin tried to hide his feelings as good as possible and brought the girl another drink, but this time he actually managed to get something with alcohol in it. He needed something to calm down and who cared that he was actually too young for it. Maybe it would loosen him up a bit.  
When he saw that Axel sat down near him he shot him a disappointed look before he averted his eyes again. Really, he never expected his beloved brother to play with his feelings like that... But okay, he probably never was serious about them, anyway.  
With a sigh, Austin smiled at the girl and took a big gulp of his drink.  
Maybe he would feel better if he got himself drunk. 

Axel couldn't believe that his brother was so angry because of him. He only joked about this girl and Austin took it all serious. It almost made Axel laugh. They were always together since the day they were born and he knew that his twin could feel the amount of love that Axel had for him but he still was oh so hurt because of some stupid teasing. Well, he thought that they trusted each other but apparently they did not. And Axel was tired of bis brother acting like a drama queen so after fifteen minutes, he got up and went outside. If his twin wanted to talk to that blond so badly then why not. Axel actually trusted him so he didn't see any point in spying on him.   
It was still sunny outside and he saw Alexander on their smaller yacht with a guy named Felix, as he remembered, some girl and a kid that was holding the sleeve of his brother's pants which Axel found really adorable. He went to them and greeted everyone but he still couldn't remember this girl's name but he didn't care because all of his attention got this cute boy named Phai. He seemed to be a bit scared when they started to sail off but it was clear that he wanted to be brave so he kept his head up and his little hand hidden in Alexander's big one. 

The sea always was something that scared him, but now that he was on a boat, sailing outside, it was even more frightening. Hephaistion gripped the hand of the blond man next to him tighter and looked up to him from huge, blue eyes.   
"Is it really safe?", he piped and looked over the edge of the safety bridge, unsure of it. He really was scared to fall off, but then the blond man lifted him up and sat him down on his lap with his arm protectively wrapped around his waist and Hephaistion immediately felt better. He even managed a small smile and put his hand on the edge of the boat, looking down into the water. It was kind of interesting, seeing how the water moved against the boat, crashing together and losing themselves in the sea again.  
Hephaistion snuggled closer against Alexander's chest while his small hand was buried in the other's chest as he wasn't willing to let go. "Where are we going to?", he asked the blond who had a small smile on his lips. 

Alexander looked down at the boy who was so adorable that he just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was truly the most beautiful kid that he had ever seen and he wouldn’t mind having him as his little brother since Phai already had more manners than the twins. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall off of the boat”, he said with a smile and put the boy on his lap, unaware of the fact that Axel was making photos of him and Hephaistion.   
“There is a small island not so far away from the shore”, he said while gently stroking the boy’s hair. He never was a big fan of kids but this one really got him on the palm of his little hand and if he could he would just steal him away.   
“You will like it. We even have a small hut there.”  
“That’s so cute, Alex. I didn’t know that you were so good with kids”, Axel grinned widely and made another photo of his now frowning brother.  
“I had to take care of you and Austin so don’t be so surprised”, he answered and snuggled his arm protectively around Phai’s small frame.

When he heard another voice, Hephaistion turned his head and looked curious at a boy that approached them. He looked pretty similar to Alexander with those same brown eyes but he had brown hair. For a moment, the boy wondered if he had a twin brother because he remembered seeing two of them, but his thoughts quickly flew off when Alexander pointed at the horizon where the sky was tinted in beautiful colors.  
Hephaistion's eyes immediately lit up. He liked colors and the sky because it made him feel free so it really was a sight worth remembering.  
But still, his curiosity didn't let him enjoy this moment in peace.  
„Who are you?“, he asked the boy and tilted his head to the side while he put both of his small hands on Alexander's that was currently lying on his belly, before he turned around on his lap so that he could look better at the boy.  
„I saw you before.“

“I am Axel. Alex’ younger brother but I guess that you saw my twin brother Austin”, he said with a smile and helped Felix with the sail.  
“And where is Austin?”, the blond man asked and stood up with Hephaistion on his arms and went to the rudder. “Do you want to navigate?”, he asked with a smile as he put the boy down on a stool so he could actually see something from behind the rudder.   
“With some girl.” Axel shrugged his shoulders when Alexander raised his eyebrows at him but at least his older brother didn’t comment that.   
“You look so cute together!”, the blond girl cooed when Alexander started to teach Hephaistion how he should navigate the boat. Well, the blond man himself thought that his new little friend was adorable but there was no way that he himself was cute so he just ignored the girl whose name he couldn’t remember anyway. Actually, he wanted to go on that trip alone but well… then Hephaistion came to whom he couldn’t say no and that new guy, Felix, to whom he also couldn’t say no because he was just too handsome and had such a great ass that Alexander couldn’t resist. And the girl…. He just hoped that she wouldn’t get in his way. 

„It's nice to meet you, Axel“, Hephaistion parroted the sentence his mother taught him to always say whenever he met someone new. And Axel seemed to be nice, so he was fine with that. He smiled and blushed a bit because he was nervous since this whole situation was new to him. First being on the sea, now meeting so many new people...  
Hephaistion squealed a bit when Alexander suddenly lifted him up and wrapped his arms around his neck, afraid of what he might be doing now, but when the blond put him down in front of the rudder, his eyes grew big and his face lit up in an instant.  
„Yes!“, he cheered and put his hands on it just like Alexander told him to, with a concentrated expression on his face because he somehow wanted the man to be proud of him. He was a smart boy, after all and he wanted Alexander to like him.  
So he did everything exactly like he wanted him to and smiled, proud of himself, when Alexander placed his hand on his head and patted him.  
But then Alexander took him down again after a while because he said that he had to take care of it now so that they wouldn't sail somewhere they didn't want to, so Hephaistion quickly shut his mouth and nodded, even though he really wanted to keep doing this since it was so much fun. But he wouldn't be a spoiled brat and instead sat down on a bench outside of the cabin and looked to the horizon after he observed Alexander talking to Axel for a few seconds.  
Dangling his legs, the boy looked down at his feet, suddenly bored with himself. Why was he even here? His father told him to go with Alexander because he and his mother had to take care of some business stuff, so he did it without asking why he was sent away, but now he had nothing to do...  
And Hephaistion hated being bored.   
Biting down on his lips, he hopped down from the bench and tiptoed to the railing, where he stood on one of the bars and leaned his chin on top of his hands, looking down into water.

“You look really cute with him, though.” Axel grinned and looked at the boy who was carefully walking along the boat.  
“He is a nice kid.” Alexander rolled his eyes and looked at his younger brother. “So, what is wrong with you and Austin again?”, he asked quietly because it was really weird to see the two of them apart. And that meant that something bad had to have happened between them because Axel wouldn’t just leave Austin for a trip on the yacht.   
“He is just being a stupid ass.” The boy shrugged his shoulders and took the rudder. “But I know how to handle him now so don’t worry. Besides, someone is checking you out”, he grinned widely and looked briefly at Felix who was definitely making heart eyes at Alexander during the whole trip.   
“Sometimes I can’t with you”, he sighed and went to the railing where Hephaistion was standing. “Did you see something interesting?”, he asked while he crouched down next to the boy. “From here you can already see our island”, he added with a smile, pointing with his finger at it. 

Hephaistion looked up from the waves when he heard someone approaching him and immediately smiled when he saw that it was Alexander. He straightened his back and tried to make himself taller, putting a serious expression on his face, because really, he was already ten years old and not a child anymore. He should behave like the half adult that he was!  
So he follwed Alexander's hand with his eyes and nodded, when he saw what the man was pointing at.  
„Is it only yours?“, he asked with huge eyes, because that meant that he had to have really a lot of money. His own father was wealthy, too, but they didn't have an own island.  
Why not? He wanted an island, too... He would ask his dad about it.  
„I mean, are we alone there? Are there animals?“  
Hephaistion's eyes got huge when he imagined tigers there or lions, or mutated monkeys that would try to eat him... oh lord, he wanted to go back already. Screw his mature behavior, he wanted to be safe.  
The boy got a bit closer to Alexander and looked at him, his expression still a bit scared because he was alone here with people he didn't properly know and it was making him nervous.  
„Will you... protect me? Just in case! I am already a man, you know. But just in case...“  
His voice got smaller in the end and he looked back at the water where he could see that they were getting closer to the island with every passing second.

“It belongs to my family”, he said with a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist to keep him steady when the boat sailed on the shallow waters. “It’s quite pretty even though it’s not very big. And yes, there are some animals. Mostly birds but at this time of the year, there will be also a lot of sea turtles.” Alexander took the boy on his arms and got down from the boat when they reached the landing place.   
“Don’t worry. I will always protect you, my little man”, he promised and put the boy down so he could see the island by himself. But his new friend quickly caught his hand, which made Alexander smile and pulled him on the shore. The rest of their crew was completely forgotten which made the blond girl really mad. But Alexander couldn’t care less about them. After all, he didn’t ask them to go with him. 

Hephaistion looked around with huge eyes when they reached the beach, his fingers tightly around Alexander's hand. It really was beautiful here, at least what he could see so far and this sight only made him long for an own island more. He really would have to torture his dad with this topic, maybe they could have one, too... close to Alexander's, so they could visit each other with a boat. Yes, that actually sounded pretty good and he would definitely do so.  
He followed Alexander down a small path without turning around to the others who were following them, only Axel quickly caught up with them and put his hand smiling on top of the boy's head which made him smile and blush. So Axel liked him, too, that was good.  
Hephaistion wanted to say something to him, but before he could they reached the _hut_ , how Alexander called it and his eyes nearly dropped out of his skull. Alexander called _this_ a hut? Damn, that house was almost as huge as the house he was living in with his family and it looked so super nice, only a few meters away from the beach. It really was perfect.

“So, how do you like it, Phai?” Axel petted the boy’s head and followed him and his brother to the house. It was empty now since all of the guests were in their beach house. And it was really good because Axel had enough of those people and he needed to think a bit in peace.   
“We can go in or we can go and see the turtles”, Alexander suggested and smiled when he saw the awe in his little friend’s eyes. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time when he saw someone truly interested in things that he was showing them. Usually, people were fake as fuck but well, Hephaistion was still a kid so no wonder that he wasn’t putting on any masks. Or at least he still didn’t learn that. Either way, Alexander enjoyed his company and hoped that this stupid girl wouldn’t follow them to the beach. He hated it when he needed to be a perfect gentleman when someone was annoying the shit out of him. 

„Turtles? Yes!“ Hephaistion beamed at Alexander and nodded his head as fast as he could. He probably never reacted so fast before to anything anyone ever told him and when he realized how inappropriate his behavior was he blushed and quickly lowered his head.   
„I mean... I would like to see them.“  
He shot a look up at Alexander's face, insecure because his mother always told him to behave decent and well mannered, but with the blond man he somehow felt so good as if they where friends. And with friends he could lower down his defense and behave like he wanted, right? Hephaistion liked to think like this, because if not with his friends, then with who could he be his true self?  
But Alexander didn't seem to mind, actually quite the opposite, when he nodded and took him by the hand again, leading him somewhere else.  
Sadly, Axel excused himself and said that he would join them later, but as long as he would come, Hephaistion would be happy with that.  
But before they actually left, Hephaistion could hear the blond woman that joined them along with this other guy hiss quietly.  
He couldn't properly understand what she said, but it was something about _preferring a little shit_ and for a moment, the boy was tempted to stick his tongue out at her because Alexander indeed preferred _his_ presence and not hers, but then he thought about it and decided that he would be better than her so he just followed Alexander and looked up to him every few steps, with admiration in his eyes and a huge smile on his lips.

Alexander laughed when he saw how excited the boy was. It was truly adorable. It was such a shame that Hephaistion was still so young because the blond man would like to spend more time with him. Well, maybe in the future. After all, their fathers were already making business together so one day, it was going to be their job.   
“They are amazing. And now they are leaving their eggs in the sand. In a few weeks, the beach will be full of baby turtles”, he said with a happy smile on his face but then he heard the girl talking bad about Hephaistion and he felt how the blood boiled in his veins. “One more word and I will send you back by swimming”, he hissed and took Phai on his arms. He really didn’t need their company. They were only annoying them, after all. 

„Baby turtles?“, Hephaistion echoed with round eyes and looked to the sea when they reached it before he looked back at Alexander again.  
„Can I have one?“  
His eyes were shining, because he really liked animals and he would love to have a baby turtle. Sadly, they didn't have any pets at home because his father said they were just a waste of time... it made the boy sad, but what could he do? No matter how much or hard he was pleading, his father was stubborn and cold hearted. No way that he would give in. Besides, Leander wasn't a big help at all, simply because he wasn't interested in things like pets and Zora was too small to pipe in in any kind of way.  
When Alexander sat him down at the beach, he nearly stumbled over his own legs when he saw a turtle not far away from them and immediately ran into her direction, before he knelt down in the sand with enough distance because he already knew that one couldn't just approach wild animals.  
„She is so pretty!“, he whispered and turned around to face Alexander who was slowly approaching him, obviously annoyed by that blond that was shooting enervated looks towards the boy. 

“Sadly you can’t keep one”, Alexander answered with a grin on his face. Damn, this boy was really melting his heart but it would be so amazing if those two wouldn’t follow them. Well, now only the girl since Felix excused himself and went to the house. At least he was smart which he couldn’t say about the girl. But he just kept ignoring her.  
“They live in the ocean and they grow really big. Like this one”, he said and crouched down next to the boy. “You can pet her if you want to. Just be gentle with her. She will soon give birth to a lot of baby turtles.” Alexander gently touched the animal’s head and sighed. She was really exhausted by now which was no wonder since she was on the warm sand all day long and it wasn’t good for her. But at least no one was allowed to set their feet on this island so she was safe as well as the other turtles. 

"Oh..." Hephaistion's face fell a bit when he heard Alexander's answer and pouted a bit. He knew that the man was right, yes, but he would love to have a baby turtle...  
"Alexander?", he asked then when he got closer again and carefully started to pet the animal as well, just like Alexander did. "Can you bring me here when there will be all the babies? I would love to at least see them... I promise that I won't steal one!"  
The boy breathed out hard and looked at the blond with huge eyes, a pleading expression in them.  
"Please? I will be a good boy and won't make you any problems! Because my dad would never show me something like this..." 

Alexander petted Hephaistion’s head and smiled. “If your parents will agree then sure, I will bring you here when the baby turtles will be born”, he said happily, a little bit amused by the way that his little friend was amazed by something so simple. He really was a nice kid, the first one that he actually liked because all the kids he knew were spoiled beyond belief. “Then we will help them to get safely to the ocean”, he added, observing the other turtles that were now on the beach. “How does it sound to you?” 

Hephaistion couldn't stop himself from getting up and tackling Alexander to the ground. He was so happy right now that he couldn't hold back. Never before did someone promise him something like this, not even his parents, and it was incredible that a stranger like Alexander did so. Hephaistion truly was grateful for his father to have sent him away on this trip because otherwise, he probably never would have met the man.  
„Thank you!“, he cheered and hid his face in the blond's shirt because he didn't want him to see the blush on his cheeks and the tears of joy that stood in his eyes.  
But his attention quickly got back to the turtle that moved and Hephaistion quickly let go of Alexander and apologized with a small voice for his behavior.  
„I really like it here“, he said then and buried his hands in the sand.

Alexander laughed out loud when Hephaistion jumped on him and he fell on his back onto the warm sand. “No problem. I was excited, too, when I saw baby turtles for the first time.” He gently petted the boy’s back, happy beyond belief that he could make Phai so blissful. But then it seemed that the boy remembered his place and quickly stood up, mumbling an apology. So they already started to wash his brain. Damn, it was really sad because Alexander loved the fact that Hephaistion was so full of life and curiosity. “There is nothing to be sorry for, Phai. But I need to go to the house for a moment and make a call, okay? Will you stay here? It won’t take me longer than ten minutes.” 

Hephaistion looked up, scared that he made Alexander be annoyed of him with his behavior because which other reason would the blond man have to go now?  
He bit down on his lips and nodded while he looked back onto the sand and wrapped his arms around his knees while he saw from the corner of his eyes how Alexander made his way back to the house. Damn, he already overdid it. No wonder that his father rarely let him play with other children or let him meet any of his associates when he was behaving like this. He immediately had his mother's voice in his head and he could imagine the disappointed look on her face.  
 _You have to behave all the time, Hephaistion_ , he heard her and closed his eyes at that.  
 _You aren't a baby anymore, so finally learn to behave like a grown child!_  
And there was no place for friends, at least not for him.  
Hephaistion sighed and watched the turtle moving over the beach and in an impulse, he got up and followed her a bit down the beach. He knew that he wasn't far away and that Alexander would see him when... _if_ he came back, so it should be fine. Then the turtle came to a halt and the boy did the same and sat down, wondering why the sand was so damp plain here and not so fluffy like a few meters closer to the house, but he didn't give it another thought when he sat there and looked to the horizon, watching the waves. Was it in his imagination or were they coming closer?

“Keep an eye on him. I will be back soon”, Alexander said to the girl who smiled sweetly at him but he was pretty sure that she didn’t give a fuck about Hephaistion so he really wanted to be back soon. You never knew and Phai was still a kid so it was better to make sure that he was safe.   
“Axel!”, he shouted when he came to the house. He needed to find his brother and ask him to call Hephaistion’s parents. But instead, he found himself face to face with Felix who came out literally out of nowhere. “Uh… I was wondering where you went”, he said and smiled a bit, trying to be nice even though he didn’t give a fuck about this man. But since he was already here, Alexander needed to be polite. 

Hephaistion smiled when he saw how the turtle paddled a bit into direction of the water and suddenly he wanted to feel the cool water on his skin. He wouldn't walk in too deep, only until it would cover his ankles, so it should be fine. That's why he quickly took off his shoes and socks and ran back to where they were sitting before, dropping his things there, before he cheerfully walked back to the water where the turtle disappeared in the water. Poor thing, she probably wanted to cool herself down a bit, just like him. Carefully, Hephaistion bent down a bit and touched her shell, smiling because it truly was the first time he came so close to this kind of animal. He really would have to thank Alexander properly for that. But before he could think about how he should do that, he felt how the water suddenly wetted his pants as it was flushing around his knees right now.  
Huh? How was that possible? He didn't move from the spot, and suddenly... when Hephaistion looked up and saw the amount of water that was coming closer so incredible fast that it only could be the rising tide, it was already too late. He stumbled when he turned around to walk back to the beach and found himself in the water, swallowing some of it down when he was stupid enough to open his mouth in a surprised gasp.   
As fast as he could, he found his way back to the surface and took a deep breath, glad that he learned how to swim all those years ago, but when he tried to swim back to the beach, he realized that his body was too small and too weak for the stream that was pulling him away from the beach with every single second. But Hephaistion didn't give up, he tried his best, but after a few minutes he could feel how the strength was leaving his body and he did the only thing that was left for him: he called for help.

„Oh, I hoped that you would return at some point so that we could spend a few minutes in peace together.“ Felix smiled charmingly at Alexander and approached him a bit, knowing exactly what effect he had on other people even though Alexander was a hard nut to crack. But he wasn't willing to give up, he wanted this man.  
That's why he smiled even brighter and reached out to touch the blond man at the shoulder.  
„Your brother left the house, I guess he wanted to be alone for a while. Just like me...“

“Well… sorry for the interruption then”, he said and shrugged his shoulders. “Should I leave you alone again?”, he asked politely even though it was his house, after all. But he simply didn’t want to argue with that guy now. He needed to go back to Hephaistion as fast as possible since he was pretty sure that this blond girl wasn’t the finest au pair…   
Alexander felt the blood freeze in his veins when he heard screaming coming from the beach. He didn’t even think about it, he just turned around and started to run, making it to the beach in just a few seconds. Thanks heaven that he was so fast because Hephaistion was already far away from the beach since it was inflow. But Alexander didn’t even stop moving for a moment, he just ran as far as he could into the water and then swam to where Phai was. It was really hard since he didn’t even have the time to take off his shoes but he managed to get a hold of the boy and help him keep his head above the surface. “It’s okay… I’ve got you”, he said, trying to calm the boy down so at least it would be a bit easier to get back to the beach. “Just don’t move. I’m going to get you out of here”, he promised, feeling as the adrenaline was pumping through his veins, allowing him to swim back and don’t feel any pain. Thankfully, Axel also heard the screaming and he quickly helped Alexander with Hephaistion – he took the boy on his arms and swam back these last few meters so all of them made it back safely.   
“Fuck! Are you alright?” Axel sat the boy down on the warm sand and looked him in the eyes. Hephaistion seemed to be in shock but besides that the twin didn’t notice anything that could be wrong with him.   
“Jesus…” Alexander caught out water and lied down next to Hephaistion, trying to calm down his breath. Now his muscles were burning with pain after such a sudden activity but he couldn’t care less. Phai was safe and that was all that counted. 

Hephaistion couldn't stop shaking, not even when he felt Axel's arms protectively curled around his body. He was scared shitless. The last thing that he expected was the water to drag him out like this and when he realized that he almost drowned, he started to cry. He couldn't stop it, he just burst out into tears and hid his face at Axel's chest, clawing with his small hand at him.  
„I'm sorry“, he sobbed without looking at Alexander, because he was sure that he was mad at him now and that thought hurt him so much that he only started to cry harder. He caughed hard when his sobs got interupted because his throat hurt from all the salt water that he swallowed and shivered hard.  
„I didn't want this“, he continued and dared to look at the blond man, but he was occupied with getting himself together – and it was all the boy's fault.  
„Please don't punish me...“  
Hephaistion averted his eyes again and rubbed at his eyes with both of his hands while small sobs still ragged his exhausted body.

Alexander cuddled the boy to his chest, feeling so relieved that Hephaistion was fine that it nearly made him cry as well. Fuck, he didn’t even want to think what would have happened if he wouldn’t have gotten there on time. “It wasn’t your fault, Phai”, he gently said, petting the boy’s head. After all, Hephaistion couldn’t know about the inflow. “And I am not going to punish you. Why should I?” He sighed and sat up, clutching the boy tightly to his chest. Damn, what were his parents doing to him if he was now so afraid of punishment even though he didn’t do anything wrong? “Okay. We are going to the house. We need to give you some dry clothes.” Alexander kissed the top of Phai’s head and slowly stood up even though he was still so fucking exhausted. 

Hephaistion shook his head and quickly faught his way out of Alexander's grip when he saw how exhausted he was. No wonder, since he had to not only swim by himself, no, he had to drag his body out of the water as well. No way that Hephaistion would cause him any more trouble.  
He sighed relieved when Alexander let him down to the ground, where he looked up to him from read eyes.  
„I... I can walk by myself“, he said and clutched his fingers tightly into fists before he grabbed for Alexander's hand. He really didn't want to be a burden to him, he wanted to be his friend and he wanted to come back here when the baby turtles would be here but he was sure that he wouldn't be able to anymore.  
That thought only brought new tears to his eyes, but he held his head high even though his whole body was shaking.  
„I'm really sorry“, he whispered, his voice full of pain and sorrow.

“Phai…” Alexander sighed and tightened his grip on the boy’s hand which was so small and fragile that it only made the blond man think about what could have happened if he would have come too late. “It’s really not your fault. I shouldn’t have left you alone there.” He looked down at the boy who was trying to be brave even though it was clear that he was really close to crying again. “Axel, bring some clothes for Phai. I don’t want him to get sick”, he ordered and the twin nodded his head, quickly walking upstairs. “But the most important thing is that you are alright and safe”, he said as he sat the boy down on the couch and started to undress him from his wet clothes. 

„It is my fault“, Hephaistion murmured when he let Alexander take his clothes off without protesting. He really was getting cold and he was glad when he would get dry clothes and would be able to get warm again.  
„I should have stayed were you told me to wait for you“, he continued and looked down at Alexander's hands which were pulling down his wet pants now.  
„You were getting into danger yourself only because I behaved like a little, spoiled brat...“ The boy could feel how the tears were dripping down his chin again before he quickly averted his eyes.  
„I don't want you to be mad at me, Alexander...“  
Hephaistion reached out for Alexander's hand and wrapped his fingers around his bigger ones, swallowing hard.  
„I want to be your friend... and I want to come back here with you... I will never disobey to you ever again, I promise...!“ 

“You are my friend, Phai”, he gently said and smiled at the boy, trying to somehow cheer him up. “And don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know about the inflow”, he sighed and quickly put dry clothes on the boy.   
“It’s good that the both of you are fine. Damn, I could kill this stupid bitch”, Axel grumbled but quickly shut up when Alexander shot him a death glare. “I meant that blond girl…”, he said innocently and started to dry Hephaistion’s hair with a fluffy towel.   
“I will take you here and you will see the baby turtles. I promise this to you.” The blond man gently wiped the tears from the boy’s cheeks and started to take off his own clothes as well. He wasn’t cold but they were already uncomfortable since they were still heavy with the water.

Hephaistion looked at Alexander, unsure if he really meant what he was saying, but when he saw the warm smile, he was almost sure of it. So the blond man was his friend. He could barely believe it, because he was the first person to ever say something like this to him and it made his heart beat faster and his face flush.  
"Okay", he said with a small smile and cuddled himself into one of Alexander's sweaters which he put on him and watched Alexander drying himself before he dressed himself as well.  
He was glad that Alexander promised him to see the turtles and it made him feel better in an instant because that meant that they would see each other again soon.  
Almost disappearing, Hephaistion slung the sleeves of the sweater around himself and enjoyed the feeling of Axel's care which he expressed by warming him up. 

Alexander smiled when he saw how tired Hephaistion was. He looked so adorable now with Alexander’s sweater which was too big for him and that happy expression on his face. “Do you want to take a nap?”, he asked and looked over to Axel who was making tea in the kitchen. “We will have to get back soon but if you are tired then you can sleep a bit.” Alexander put a blanket over the boy and kissed his forehead. He was pretty tired himself but he still needed to talk to that girl and also to his brother to discover what was going on between him and Austin. 

When he heard the blond man's words, Hephaistion's first instinct was to say no because he wanted to spend the remaining time with him, but it was obvious that Alexander had other plans, so he simply nodded without saying anything and pulled the blanket, with which the older covered him with, tighter around himself because he was still a bit cold.  
But it was a lot better now and he got even warmer when he saw how Alexander approached Axel and talked to him. They looked so intimate and caring that it made the boy's heart ache because he would never have something like this with his own siblings. Sure, Leander took care of him and Hephaistion knew that he loved him, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't let himself... fall and tell him everything, because just like their parents, Leander started to behave so stoic that it made the boy sad. He didn't want to become like this because he could see how his brother was already so far from behaving appropriate for his age and Hephaistion really was scared that he would have to become like this, too.  
But this was something he didn't want to think about now, so he simply turned on his side and observed Alexander and his brother until his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep.

Alexander was really tired with the people that were surrounding him. The blond girl didn’t even feel bad about the fact that Hephaistion had been close to drowning and the blond man really wanted to just throw her into the ocean and observe her. But thankfully Axel was there and he was stopping him from doing stupid things. But on the other hand, there was Felix who was making sweet eyes at him. Alexander probably would have fucked him a long time ago if not the fact that he was so preoccupied with Hephaistion. This boy was handsome, after all, so there was no need to say no to him. But right now, he just wasn’t in the mood so when Felix approached him again he just listened while drinking his tea but he didn’t concentrate on this guy very much.  
“What actually brings you here?”, he asked finally because he didn’t remember him from any party that was held before. But his parents needed to be important for his family if he was here. 

Felix observed how Alexander took care of the little kid and it slowly started to really piss him off. This wasn't how he imagined this trip to turn out since all he wanted was to get into the blond's pants, but apparently the latter had other plans.  
But it didn't stop him from approaching him again with one of his sweet smiles on his lips, before he sat down next to him and made himself comfortable by pouring tea into a cup for himself.  
„Well“, he said then with a wink, observing Alexander's face for a few seconds before he continued speaking.  
„Actually: you. I was keeping my eyes on you for quite some time now and I really wanted to get to know you better... I hoped that this trip could bring us closer to each other, but it still isn't over, right?“  
Felix nodded into Hephaistion's – at least he thought that this was his name, since he couldn't recall it because he simply didn't care – direction before his smile became even more brighter.  
„You saved the day and now that kid is safe and sound... you are a hero, Alexander. And I really like heroes...“

Alexander raised his eyebrows when Felix said that he wanted to get into his pants. Well, maybe not that straight into his face but there was no doubt about it.  
"What you are saying is really nice but I am not a hero. Not even close to being one", he said and shrugged his shoulders, hoping that Axel would quickly made these sandwiches because he had enough of people who were hitting on him. And they were doing it for the whole day - that's why he came here in the first place: to escape them. "And I am afraid that I can't actually help you with bringing us closer since we need to get back soon." 

„Oh, I think you are... don't be so humble. It doesn't suit you.“ Felix grinned and approached Alexander some more until he was sitting right next to him so their legs were touching from thigh to knee. He even got a step further and gently placed his hand on the blond's thigh, starting to faintly massage it while he was looking steadily into the other's eyes.  
„I know that we have to get back soon“, Felix cooed and gave Alexander his best bedroom eyes. „But what we won't be able to finish here, we can continue anywhere else later... don't you think? Come on...“  
Felix let his hand roam higher on Alexander's thigh and bit down on his own lip, already imagining how it would be to see this glorious body naked and touch his soft skin. It couldn't be so hard, could it? After all the things he heard about the blond's promiscuous behavior, he would be appalled if he wouldn't want him. Damn, he was a handsome piece of man and Alexander had no reason to say no to him.  
„Are you really not interested?“

Alexander sighed and wondered what to do. That boy was handsome and well, he could use a nice fuck since he didn’t have sex in more than a month but somehow he wasn’t sure if he wanted it right now so he caught the hand that was already too close to his crotch and looked into Felix’s eyes. “Later. Here is a kid, after all”, he said seriously. He didn’t want Hephaistion to see any of this, he was still an innocent, young boy and Alexander wanted to keep him this way.   
“I will fuck that tight ass of yours later until you will be all lose and unable to walk”, he purred into Felix’s ear because he simply couldn’t stop himself once he got into his predator mode. “I will spread your thighs wide open and you will beg for my cock like a wanton slut. But now you will be a good boy and you will wait”, he growled and looked into his future fuck toy’s eyes. 

Felix licked his lips and could feel how Alexander's words aroused him in an instant. So it still was working. No one could resist his charme, not even someone like Alexander. Good.  
„Whatever you wish for“, he whispered and leaned closer to the blond, trying to kiss him, at least once before he would have to wait, but before he could actually get near to his face, he heard a voice that called the other's name.  
Felix cursed inwardly and withdrew, looking around for that fucker that interrupted them right now, and when he saw that it was Alexander's little brother who was looking mispleased at him, he gritted his teeth. Little brat, not knowing when to step back.  
But he put a small smile on his lips and let go of Alexander, practically backing off, before he leaned back and watched the blond getting up.  
„I will wait for you“, he grinned dirty and made himself comfortable.

Axel stood in the door with a plate full of sandwiches in his hand as he was throwing disgusted looks at Felix who finally went out. He didn’t know why he disliked him so much but there was just something about him that was making the twin want to punch his pretty face. “He is no good for you, big bro”, he said as he sat down in the armchair and put the plate on the table. “You can have better.”  
“Oh, come on, it’s not like I am going to marry him”, he said and rolled his eyes, petting Hephaistion’s head when he felt that the boy was slowly waking up. “Besides, it’s not like you and Austin are any better”, he added and grinned when Axel choked on his food, his cheeks blushing furiously. “Yeah. I know. I always knew that it will come to this.” Alexander shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Phai who leaned against his side, yawning and looking so adorable with his sleep fogged eyes.   
“Did you tell...?”  
“Nope. And I won’t, so don’t worry”, he said honestly. Sure, it was a bit… weird. Hella weird, actually but he still loved his younger brothers and as long as they were happy he could live it down. He just didn’t want to see any of this. 

Hephaistion slowly opened his eyes when he heard familiar voices. Blinking, he sat up and rubbed over both of his eyes with his knuckles and yawned, before he looked around and spotted Alexander and his brother. It made him smile immediately and because he never was able to put his guard up after waking up so fast, he gave in to the need of wanting to feel someone close to himself, so he leaned against the blond man and enjoyed it when he wrapped his arm around him.  
So he really wasn't mad at him, was he? If he was still willingly touching him, it couldn't be so bad. But still, he felt so incredibly sorry and guilty that it made him sick to the bones, making his stomach wanting to empty himself, but he faught against it, successfully.  
„Who is Austin?“, he quietly asked and scratched his nose, looking with tired eyes at Axel whose face was completely red. Hephaistion tilted his head to the side and wondered what was going on, but before he could ask any further questions, Alexander handed him a sandwich.  
Well, Hephaistion wasn't very hungry, but he didn't want to disappoint Alexander, so he slowly started to eat the pretty much delicious sandwich bit by bit, even though the salt water in his stomach was making him want to puke.

Alexander chuckled and gently petted Hephaistion’s side. “It’s Axel’s twin brother”, he informed and took a big bite of his own sandwich. Damn, he really was hungry so he didn’t even notice how pale Phai was.   
“Uh… Are you feeling alright, little man?”, Axel asked, trying to somehow get rid of his blush but it was hard as hell since he never expected Alexander to know that he and Austin were having sex. But he was so thankful that his brother wasn’t disgusted with them or that he didn’t tell their parents because he for sure would be quickly separated from his twin.  
The blond man looked down at his little friend and frowned. “I guess that you swallowed a lot of salt water, didn’t you? You don’t need to eat that if you don't feel well”, he said gently, worrying about the boy even more. Maybe he should already take him back and make him see a doctor? 

Hephaistion shook his head, determined to finish eating. He hated wasting food and when it was already prepared, he would eat it. That was just how he worked, no matter if he felt sick or not. Maybe it would even do him some good, because he haven't eaten a lot this day and maybe it only was his exhausted body refusing to work properly.  
„I'm fine“, he said quietly and took another bite, looking down at his feet that were now packed in thick and fluffy socks. He smiled a bit, because he felt warm when he noticed how much care the brothers took of him and cuddled a bit closer to Alexander.  
„I don't want you to worry about me“, he added after a while without looking up, because after all, it was his fault, all of this.  
„I'm just a bit tired. But I will be fit again for going to see the turtles, I promise. How long will it take them to be born? I... I need to know because I have to ask my dad“, he piped shyly when he noticed that he was talking too much again.

“It will take some time. Around three months”, he answered and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. The kid really didn’t look his best now but who could blame him since he nearly drowned? But he still tried to be brave and not cause any problems which was a bit sad, given how much Alexander enjoyed his cheerful behavior.   
“I will ask your dad about this. I just hope that he won’t kill me first when he will discover that I left you alone.” The blond man sighed and took another sandwich, thinking about what he should actually tell his and Hephaistion’s parents.  
“It wasn’t your fault”, Axel mumbled over a mouthful of sandwich but it somehow didn’t make Alexander feel any better 

„We don't have to tell them.“  
Hephaistion looked up, first at Alexander and then at Axel, before he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. Why should they tell them? There wasn't a single reason for them since his parents didn't witness any of this.  
„I mean, it would only cause you problems, right? And I don't want this, so let's just keep quiet about it.“  
Hephaistion looked back at Alexander, before he sighed and looked down at the sandwich in his hands. He really didn't want his parents to know, because he was sure that his father would punish him... for misbehaving, for not listening... just like he always did. And the boy wanted to try to avoid any of this, because some voice in his head was telling him that, if Alexander would tell them what happened, he saw this man for the last time.  
His father would probably see it as a proper punishment to forbid him to see Alexander ever again, because he would probably immediately see how much his son enjoyed the blond's company.  
He was always taking the good things from him...  
And Hephaistion didn't want his friend to be taken from him.

The brothers looked at each other for a few seconds, both wondering over Hephaistion’s words. He was right, after all, that no one needed to know about what happened here so it would spare them a lot of trouble. And it seemed that Phai was also scared of the consequences – probably because of his parents.  
“Okay. We won’t tell anyone”, Alexander decided and petted Hephaistion’s head because it was oddly calming him down. “It will be better this way.” He sighed and frowned a bit because he was sure that his parents would rip off his head if they would hear that he left Phai alone even if only for a moment.   
“That’s cool. We just need to tell this to that Barbie doll”, Axel said and stuffed his mouth with the last sandwich. 

Hephaistion never was so scared to meet his parents before like he was now. He even was shaking a bit, as he was walking next to Alexander while holding his hand. The boy didn't dare to look up at him because he didn't want him to see the fear on his face, simply because he wanted to appear brave in front of him. But when he saw his father standing in front of the house, nervously tapping his feet while looking on his watch, Hephaistion could feel his face crumble.  
„Father“, he said with a small smile on his lips after he let go of Alexander's hand because he didn't want his old man to see that he actually liked him. It was always dangerous to show his father things he liked, because he was tending to destroy them. And Hephaistion didn't want him to destroy his friendship with Alexander.  
„Hephaistion! Where have you been for so long? I...“ But his father quickly stopped when he turned around and saw the blond man walking next to Hephaistion and forced a smile on his lips.  
„... was worried. Are you alright?“

Alexander eyed Hephaistion’s father and he could remember him. His own father was complaining a lot about him. Sure, that man was great when it came to work but his dad also said that sometimes, he acted like a maniac or psycho when he wasn’t able to control everything and everyone. No wonder that Hephaistion was afraid of telling him what happened at the beach. Who knew what this man was capable to do.  
“He is. Don’t worry. He accompanied me today and I am glad for that. He is a very smart boy. I guess that you are very proud of him.” Alexander smiled but he was sure that no one was able to guess that it was a fake smile. He really didn’t want to talk to this man, at all, and if he could then he would take Hephaistion with himself and never give him back. Well, he was happy that at least Phai’s clothes dried before they left the island so no one would wonder why the boy was wearing Alexander’s clothes. 

Hephaistion observed his father's face all the time and when he heard Alexander's voice, his eyes narrowed. And that was the moment he knew that he lost. He immediately looked up and wanted to take the blond's hand, but his father was faster and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him onto his side.  
„Daddy“, he said, wanting to say that he didn't annoy Alexander with his presence, but his father already wasn't listening anymore.  
„Oh, yes. I am very proud of him.“  
His father gave Alexander his hand and turned around, his hand still on his son's shoulder and started to walk towards the house with him.  
„Sadly, we have to go now. My wife is already waiting, but it was a very nice evening. Thank you, Alexander.“  
„But Alex-“, the boy tried to pipe in, looking desperately at the blond man, but he couldn't do anything against his father's tight grip.  
Hephaistion could feel the panic rising inside of him and he turned his head to look at Alexander, but before he could remind him of his promise, his father already pushed him into the house, walking fast into the direction of the front door, where their car was parking outside.  
„We will talk about this“, he heard him hiss as his fingers buried themselves painfully into his shoulder. The boy swallowed and felt how tears started to build inside of his eyes, but not because of the pain in his shoulder, but more because of the fact that he knew that he would never see Alexander again.


	54. BACK IN TIME III

Alexander wanted to say something, ask Hephaistion’s father about bringing the boy here more often or at least to let him come here to see the baby turtles but the man already made his way out even though Alexander didn’t even have the time to say goodbye to his little friend.   
“Fucker”, he hissed under his breath and turned around. He would simply make his father call that stupid man because he promised Hephaistion that he would take him on the island to see the turtles and he was going to keep his promise, no matter what. Damn, he needed to calm himself down since his short temper wasn’t an advance in situations like these. But how could he keep calm when he saw Austin, completely drunk, with some girl hanging on his arm? That stupid brat was still illegal, besides he didn’t even want to think how much that sight would break Axel’s heart so he needed to find his younger brother first. 

Austin didn't know what the girl said literally ten seconds after she did, but he still laughed. She was really funny and the way she was glued to his side was nice, even though her hair was too long and too blond. And her boobs too big. And her body too soft – and her crotch too flat. Fuck. She simply wasn't Axel. But who cared about that asshole? He left him without saying a word and when Austin realized that, he _really_ got pissed. Apparently, his brother wasn't having any problems with being without him, so the boy decided to do the same. That's why he decided to drink so that he wouldn't have to think about his stupid brother anymore. Sadly, it didn't work just like he wished it would.  
„Hey, what did you just say?“, he slurred and looked at the girl – Anne... Anna... or something like that – who was now leaning over him, presenting him her abundant breasts while she sucked a hickey on his neck.  
„Wait a second, no“, he immediately said and gently pushed her off of him but she only grinned and tried to get to his neck again, but he backed off.  
He was drunk, yes and they were cuddling in a pretty intimate way for the whole evening, but this? He didn't want this. Axel was the only one to get to him like this. Suddenly, Austin got disgusted with that girl and he got up from the couch where they were sitting.   
„Oh, come on“, she purred and pulled him down again, before she slid her hand beneath his shirt. He took his jacket off a long time ago, simply because it was getting too hot and now she seriously was caressing his skin. No. He definitely didn't want this.  
„No. I won't come anywhere“, he said firmly, but with a grin on his lips only to not appell her, while he plucked her hand out of his shirt again.  
„At least not now.“ Heh, maybe later. With his brother. After he literally ripped his ass open for leaving him like this. Damn, he truly was hurt, but he didn't want his brother to know. But who knew if he would even come back tonight? Maybe he found himself some other company? For sure it was like that, Axel was smart and incredibly handsome and his eyes were so pretty... and his mouth. Jesus, those lips, they were so soft and they looked so pretty when they stretched around his cock and his hot mouth when he swallowed around his -   
Austin drew in a sharp breath when he realized that he got hard by thinking about his brother – fuck – but before he could cover himself, Anna noticed that, too – and seriously placed her hand on his crotch. Fucking _double fuck_.  
„I need to go to the toilet“, he quickly said and excused himself, before he made his way over to the bathroom as fast as he could without tripping due to the alcohol that was fogging his mind.

“Alex, what the fuck are you hiding from me?” Axel raised his eyebrows expectantly when Alexander tried to convince him to go on the island once again. His brother might have been a good liar but there was definitely something wrong going on and the boy didn’t like it a single bit. “Besides, you know that I am not going anywhere without Aus…” Axel stopped mid-sentence when he saw his brother making out with some girl even though Alexander was trying to block his view.   
“Axel…”, the blond man started but he knew that it was already too late and it nearly broke his heart when he saw the hurtful expression on his brother’s face. “He is drunk…”, he tried even though it didn’t change the fact that he was cheating on Axel and nothing could justify his actions.   
“No, Alex. Just don’t”, the boy said and swallowed hard, trying to hold back his tears because he simply couldn’t believe that his brother would be able to do something like this. Austin said that he loved him so why was he letting some stupid bitch kiss his neck now? He was just so confused and so hurt that he didn’t even know what he was doing when he pushed Alexander away and followed his twin to the bathroom. He needed to know why Austin did that even though he didn’t trust his own voice now and his body was moving on autopilot. But he just had to know.   
At least Austin didn’t take the girl with him to the bathroom. Well, good for her because Axel was sure that he would rip her eyes out. But it still didn’t make him feel any better. But he quietly closed the bathroom’s doors and looked at his brother who was really fucking drunk. “Why?”, was the only word that he was able to say before he felt that tears were starting to build in his eyes once again. 

Austin was surprised that he actually reached the bathroom. It made him sigh relieved, because at least Anna wasn't following him, but before he could actually close the door behind him and get his dick out to relieve himself with Axel on his mind, the latter pushed him out of the way and locked the door in his back.  
At first, Austin didn't realize that he was truly here, but when he heard his voice he got the idea that his brother came back. And apparently he saw him with Anna.  
„Why? Why what“, he echoed while he looked at his brother, leaning against the sink because the world was spinning a bit. Slowly, he could feel how the anger was rising inside of him again. How dare his dear brother come here and ask him questions? He really wasn't in the mood for this now.  
„I could ask you the same, my beloved baby brother.“ Austin didn't care that he was drunk right now and that he would probably say things he would regret later, he was simply hurt.  
„Did you have fun?“, he asked and sat down on the closed toilet because he was sure that his legs would give in any moment.  
„Wherever the fuck you were? And don't give me those fucking hurt puppy eyes now, it's not your turn to be hurt“, he hissed, but then he thought about it and waved aside with his hands and got up again.  
„Nah, doesn't matter. I don't care right now. Let me out.“ He looked at Axel expectantly, both of his eyebrows raised. Austin definitely wasn't in the mood for showing his hurt right now, the only thing he wanted was to crash on top of his bed and sleep.

“For sure I wasn’t getting all touchy touchy with some girl!”, he yelled, unable to hold back his emotions because it hurt too much. Did Austin really think that he would even as much as look at someone else? How low did his brother think about him? “I was with Alexander, you asshole!” Axel took a deep, calming breath even though it was impossible for him to calm down now. But the worst thing was the fact that Austin said that he didn’t care about his twin. Sure, Axel knew that he was drunk as fuck since he could barely keep himself up but it didn’t change the fact that his words were like a knife in his back. “Yeah…. Whatever”, he finally said with an empty expression on his face and just opened the door and quickly got out. He needed to find Alexander and get away from his brother. Their island was a perfect place for to run away to and he needed to get there as fast as possible. 

When he heard his brother calling him an asshole, something in Austin's brain switched over and for a moment he got his reflexes back. Before Axel could actually get away, he got a grip around his wrist and pulled him back with force, not caring that it made him hiss. He pulled him back into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it, before he smashed Axel with his back against it, both of his hands pinned against the wooden surface.  
„Asshole?“, he hissed and fixed his eyes on his brother's face, feeling how the blood was pumping through his veins, making his heart beat madly in his chest. How could Axel call him an asshole after he just left him? After he made him feel worthless because Axel preferred him to talk to some chick instead of spending time with his twin? _How_?  
Without thinking any further about it, Austin pressed his lips against the other's and kissed him hard while his grip around his wrist got harder, until he let go of him because he had to take a deep breath.  
„I wasn't getting touchy touchy with her“, Austin kept hissing, before he kissed his brother shortly again, bruising his lip. He even moaned a bit when he could taste Axel's blood as he felt how it aroused him. But it wasn't time for this now, not at all.  
„She glued herself to me after you left me alone. I immediately went to look for you but no one could tell me where you went. How do you think I felt? You never left me before. And I would never leave you, either.“  
He let go of Axel's wrists all of a sudden and buried his hands in his shirt, looking desperately at him. Austin had no idea how things could turn out between them to be like this, but he knew that it fucking hurt him. Axel was his everything, but now he felt as if they weren't one anymore.  
„Then I got drunk because I couldn't take it to be apart from you and then she touched me. I didn't want this.“  
With a last tug at his shirt, Austin let go of his brother and looked at him, while he faintly was shaking his head, taking a few steps back from him.  
„But who cares, right? You seem to prefer Alexander, so I guess I should just shut up.“  
With an angry huff, Austin leaned against the sink again and tried to collect himself, but it was harder than he expected, even though he could feel that the anger was slowly sobering him up again.  
„Go“, he said then and waved his hand into the direction of the door. „Go to our beloved brother. He seems to be better company for you. I'm used to being second choice by now.“  
Austin didn't look at his brother when he didn't move, because he could feel how his eyes started to burn at that realization. It really was true. It wasn't the first time that Axel preferred Alexander's company and it hurt Austin because it left him behind all alone. It only made him realize that his twin was his everything, but it was clear that they didn't share the same point of view.  
He got up and swallowed, reaching past Axel to the lock of the door before he opened it and shoved Axel out of the bathroom.  
„I just wanted to make that clear“, he explained shortly. „That I didn't get... _touchy touchy_.“  
Austin wanted to add something else, but he wasn't able to, so with a last look, he completely pushed his brother out of the way and closed the door again, locking it before he turned around and emptied the alcoholic content of his stomach into the toilet.

Axel didn’t expect his brother to pull him back in so he didn’t even protest when Austin pressed him hard against the door, knocking the wind out of his lungs. And he didn’t expect the kiss, either, but he didn’t kiss his twin back. He was still mad at him and he could see that Austin was hard in his pants and he was sure that it wasn’t because of him. Well, at least he didn’t have sex with that blond…  
“I left you alone? Don’t be ridiculous!”, he hissed and pushed his brother away a bit but he didn’t use a lot of force since it was clear that Austin still had problems with his coordination. “You were the one that left because you got hurt by some stupid joke! You act like you don’t know me at all! You should already know that I am yours and that I always was.” Axel breathed out hard and rolled his eyes at his brother’s explanations. He had been close when Austin got back to that girl but his twin didn’t even as much as look at him so why should he stay there and hurt himself even more with this sight? He had his pride.   
“Oh no… don’t drag Alexander into this! It has nothing to do with him and you know that you are my first and my best!” Axel looked at his brother but it seemed that he wasn’t hearing him anymore. But damn, it hurt him so much that Austin thought that he was his second choice, especially after everything that happened between them.   
“Austin…”, he started with a gentle voice, knowing that he needed to do something to make things better. He couldn’t be so selfish, after all and his twin was still drunk so he for sure didn’t mean everything that he said.   
“Wait!”, he yelled but Austin was faster than him and Axel found himself outside of the bathroom before he had thr time to do something about it. “Let me in!”, he commanded but the vomiting sounds from the inside made him sure that his brother wasn’t in a state to let him in. “Fuck!”, he muttered under his breath and hit the doors with his shoulder, trying to open them up with force. He was sure that it was going to bruise him but he didn’t care and after a few tries he managed to tear the door open – apparently Austin didn’t lock them up properly.   
“Austin…” He sighed and stood behind his brother, keeping his head up. “It’s okay now. I am going to take care of you”, he said softly while wiping his twin’s mouth with toilet paper. Suddenly, his anger disappeared and the pure need to protect his beloved brother took over. After all, both of them screwed up but that didn't mean that they would leave one another. 

If there was one thing Austin hated the most then it was to throw up. He truly hated the feeling and it didn't make it any better that his brother and him were fighting, quite the opposite. It only made him more sick.  
With a last choke, he braced himself on the edge of the toilet with his arms, wanting to get up to rinse his mouth but before he could actually do so, Axel stumbled back into the room again.  
„Are you insane?“, he hissed, because really: there were still many guests and their parents wouldn't be very happy about their bathroom door being destroyed. But his brother didn't seem to care when he approached him.  
„I don't need to get pampered“, Austin snapped and brushed his brother's hands out of his face. He really didn't want this right now. He was old enough to take care of himself and after all it was his own fault that he was so sick right now.  
He pushed Axel out of the way and got up with wobbly legs to bend over the sink and take some gulps of the water, before he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. But it was hard, really hard. Taking another breath, he leaned against the sink with his backside and looked down at Axel who was still crouching on the floor and returned his gaze.  
„Why did you go away then?“, he asked without taking his eyes away. „When I am your oh so _first choice_? And don't tell me that it's my fault. Because it wasn't just a stupid joke to me. I guess that you have no idea what you actually mean to me.“  
Austin lifted his hand and wiped over his mouth. Fortunately, he got rid of the stale taste.  
„But who cares“, he sighed and looked at the damaged door. At least no one of the guests heard anything, because nobody came to check what was going on here. So maybe Austin could convince his parents that they didn't have anything to do with this... but that was something he would think about tomorrow.  
„I guess you wanted to go back to Alex, didn't you?“, he asked while he looked at Axel with a blank face. By now, even his erection faded. Damn, all he wanted was to relieve himself and that was only minutes ago.  
„So go. I'm drunk anyway, so go and enjoy the party. You don't need me for this anyway.“  
When Axel tried to touch him, Austin withdrew because he couldn't bear to feel him right now. It would only made him soft and he didn't want to get soft right now.  
„Did you have fun? With Alexander?“  
Austin turned his face away because he didn't want his brother to see that he was jealous right now, but at least he had the excuse of being drunk. Because he knew himself that he was behaving stupid right now, but he couldn't help himself.  
All he wanted was to spend this evening with his brother but now it was already too late for that.

Axel sighed when Austin pushed him away but he didn't try to help him again because he simply didn't want his brother to be even more angry at him. "They are already drunk so no one is going to notice", he said and shrugged his shoulders, observing how his brother was washing his mouth and face. He wanted to help him somehow, show him that he could count on Axel no matter what but when he reached for him, Austin didn't let his twin touch him. And it felt like someone stabbed his beating heart with a knife.  
"You didn't even as much as look at me, Austin", he said softly without any kind of anger in his voice. "So I went outside because I couldn't stand watching you with that girl. And then I met Alexander and his new friend and went with them on the island to watch the turtles. Nothing more." Axel closed his eyes for a moment and looked back at his brother who seemed to be just as hurt as he was.  
"Don't speak about Alexander anymore. I just want to take you back upstairs and stay there only with you." He bit down on his lip and slowly wrapped his arms around Austin's waist. He needed to be close to him now and that need was stronger than the fear that someone could come in on them. "I really missed you so please, come with me..." He swallowed hard, hoping that Austin wouldn't be so stubborn anymore and that he would listen to him now. "We can forget about everyone. There will be just me and you. Like always", Axel promised and gently kissed his brother's nape. 

„I don't care about what you have been doing“, Austin said and put his hands on his brother's, gently pulling his arms away from his waist. He could feel how he already got soft on him and the need to kiss him was getting unbearable but he knew that he couldn't do this. Not now, not here.  
„Because you weren't doing it with me. But that's okay.“  
It really hurt him that Axel did something without him, but what could he do? It was over by now and at some point he for sure would get over that pain that he was feeling in his heart right now.  
Austin turned his head away, thinking for a second if he had to throw up again but his stomach felt pretty calm right now, the complete opposite from his heart that was beating madly in his chest.  
„I guess this night is over for me“, he said then, but took Axel's hand into his own, squeezing it lightly.  
„So I will go to sleep. You can join me, if you want to. But I could understand if you don't.“  
He looked into his brother's eyes for a moment and let go of his hand just in time before Anna came around the corner and looked at them with huge eyes.  
„Did I... interrupt you?“, she asked with a sweet voice, her eyes fixed on Austin but that sight only made him want to puke again.  
„No, I just felt sick and my brother made sure that I'm fine. But I am afraid that I have to say goodbye now, since I am really not feeling good. I should go to sleep. Maybe we will see each other again someday?“  
Silently praying that they wouldn't, Austin walked out of the bathroom, forgoing her with enough distance to her so they didn't touch, before he walked to the stairs, throwing a look back to Axel who was still standing dumbfounded in the bathroom.  
Exhausted, Austin made his way upstairs where they had their room and stripped down until he was only wearing his shorts, before he slumped down on the bed, on his belly, before he buried his arms under the pillow into which he pressed his face, cursing himself, this evening and this whole party in general.

Axel wanted to say something, explain himself but his brother pushed him away again and then this girl came in. The same one that was hitting on his brother and it made the boy so mad that he just stood there even though Austin already left the bathroom. He wanted to say something to her, tell her to fuck off but he couldn’t. What an irony. He really couldn’t do anything if he didn’t want anyone to know about his love affair with his brother. So he let it go and followed his brother upstairs.   
Austin was already lying on the bed when he came in so he closed the door quietly and went to the bathroom where he washed his teeth and face and took off his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He thought briefly about taking a shower but decided to wait with it until tomorrow. His body was simply too exhausted for it right now so he simply lied down on the bed next to his brother and rolled onto his side so he could look at Austin. His twin seemed to be asleep already but Axel knew that he was only pretending. Well, at least he didn’t throw him out of the bed which counted as a small success. 

„Stop looking at me like that.“  
Austin turned his head into his brother's direction after minutes of utter silence in which the only thing he could hear was Axel's breathing. He could literally feel his eyes on him and at some point, he wasn't able to take it anymore, so he opened his mouth and faced him, even though he first planned to pretend being asleep. He didn't want to talk about anything right now, about his shitty behavior or even less about his feelings, but it was unbearable for him to let it stay like this, either.  
So he opened his eyes and looked at him, watching his face with every single of its changes. And it was the most beautiful face he ever saw. He nearly snorted when he realized that this thought was pretty narcisstistic since they looked exactly the same, but it was the truth.  
Axel was the most valuable human being in his life and there was no use in denying that.

Axel didn’t say anything to his brother’s comment. At least he got some reaction out of him which was a good thing. He slowly put his hand on Austin’s one and looked into his eyes once again. “Sleep. You need it. We will talk in the morning”, he promised, wanting so badly to cuddle with his twin but it was better to take this with baby steps right now. They didn’t need another argument especially when Austin still wasn’t feeling the best. In the morning, it probably would only be worse but with enough sleep, the hangover maybe wouldn’t be so bad.

# ~*~

The next morning came faster than Austin would have wanted it to and if it would have been allowed, he would pay some assassin to shoot him in the head.  
It was horrible. His head felt like exploding when he opened his eyes which met the sunlight almost immediately and he groaned in pain while he sat up.  
Suffering, he rubbed his eyes and looked around, trying to remember where he was for a moment, before he remembered everything when his eyes fell on Axel who was sleeping tightly next to him. That sight made his heart clench with longing, because everything was broken between them now and the fact that they slept apart from each other and not completely tangled like they normally did, only was a proof for that. Austin remembered that he wanted to pull Axel into an embrace, but he didn't dare to since it was his fault that everything turned out to be like this, so he just turned around and cuddled with his pillow instead. All night long.  
At least he realized that it was his mistake, so maybe he could somehow fix it again. But first, which had the highest priority right now: he had to go downstairs and take some pain killers, because otherwise, his head would burst into tiny little pieces, he was sure of that.  
So he quickly bent down and kissed Axel's bare shoulder, not able to deny himself this small sign of affection, before he almost fell out of the bed and made his way downstairs into the kitchen. The whole house was quiet, it probably was still too early in the morning, but when he crouched down in front of the small closet under the sink in the kitchen where they were keeping the medicine and heard a deep voice saying his name, he flinched so hard that he hit his head.  
„Fuck!“, he whined and held the hurting place right on top of his head and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes who was sitting at the table, obviously eating breakfast.  
„Do you have to scare me like this? Ouch...“  
Rubbing his head with one head, Austin pulled the pain killers out with the other and swallowed it after he poured some water into a glass.  
„Shit, this is going to hurt for some days more...“

Alexander was sitting in the kitchen, eating his breakfast and reading a newspaper. Everyone was still asleep but he just woke up in the morning next to Felix and somehow couldn’t bring himself to stay in the bed next him, so he went down to eat something, still thinking about Hephaistion. He hoped that he would have a few minutes of peace but it seemed that not today since a few minutes after seven, his younger brother came down and almost rolled into the kitchen, making so much noise that Alexander thought that he was going to wake up the whole house.   
“I am just sitting here”, he sighed and looked at the picture of misery that was Austin. He seemed to have a really big hangover and probably still wasn’t completely sober since yesterday had been his first time when he actually got dead drunk. “Second shelf. Red pills. They will make you feel better”, he informed and got back to reading the news. He was tempted to ask about Axel but since the boy didn’t come to him yesterday, it was pretty clear that he stayed for the night with Austin even though he was pretty hurt by what he saw. “Drink some Coke, too. You will feel less dehydrated.” 

„Uhh... okay“, Austin moaned and did what his brother told him to, before he slumped down on a chair across of him. He just hoped that the pills would help him soon, because he really was seconds away from shooting himself. Never again would he drink so much. _Ever_.  
„Why are you even awake? It's so early...“  
Austin rubbed over his face and braced his elbows on the table, snitching some of Alexander's food from his plate before he stuffed his face with it. Even though he felt really sick and his head was hurting, he had the feeling that eating something would help him. His stomach probably needed something to work with.  
„How was it yesterday?“, he asked casually without looking at Alexander because he didn't want him to see the jealousy in his eyes. Yes, he knew that he was stupid. And yes, he knew that his brother would probably snap his neck for behaving like this, but he couldn't help himself but feeling jealous because he didn't spend the evening with Axel.  
Pouring himself a huge glass of Coke and nearly drowning all of it in one go, he finally looked at Alexander and tilted his head with raised eyebrows.  
„Did you meet someone nice?“

“Good, I guess”, he answered and shrugged his shoulders, knowing exactly why Austin was asking him this question. He simply wanted to know what Axel was doing and with who. But well, he needed to ask his twin directly if he wanted an answer. But that also meant that they didn’t talk a lot yesterday and Alexander was wondering if this was a good or a bad thing. “Well, I did meet someone but time will show if he is interesting. Anyway, I was hungry and didn’t want some weird post sex talks in the morning so I came here.” Alexander leaned back in his chair and looked at his brother who was now eating his sandwiches. “How are things with Axel?”, he asked with a pang of curiosity in his voice. 

Austin nodded and looked down at his food again, curious about the person Alexander met. He somehow wasn't able to find someone _for real_ until now and only had fucks here and there. Sure, he was still young, but when the boy imagined himself being with other people than one particular – and at this point he tried hard not to think about Axel – it was feeling really weird. It literally made him feel uncomfortable.  
He just wanted Axel, no one else. For a moment, he thought about going upstairs again, but he wanted his twin to get enough sleep so he just kept sitting in front of his older brother whose eyes he could feel on him.  
„Uhm“, he said slowly and looked into his coke, taking a sip of it. „Good...? I guess? Why are you asking?“

“It was hard not to notice that the things between the two of you weren’t the best yesterday. And it really shocked me when Axel went with me on the island to see the turtles. Usually, he is not leaving your side. But I guess that it wasn’t that bad since you two slept together.” The blond man yawned and took a big sip of his coffee. It was a bit weird to talk about the relationship between the twins but well, he loved them no matter what and he really wanted to support them. “I hope that you made up properly.” 

Austin blushed furiously. _Slept together_? What... the heck was Alexander referring to?   
„We... we didn't“, he started to explain and looked down at his hands that were playing with the hem of his shirt now, while he was feeling pathetically embarrassed. How could Alexander know that there was something going on between them? Did Axel tell him? But why did he inform him so wrong?  
The boy bit down on his lip and looked up, but when he saw Alexander's raised eyebrows he suddenly got how his brother meant his words.  
Yes, they slept together. In a bed.  
„Well...“, he said and scratched the back of his head. „It shocked me, too... he suddenly disappeared and I had no idea where he went... and then I got drunk. Unfortunately.“  
Austin looked at his brother, not knowing what to say now.   
They didn't make up... they didn't even talk properly, but Austin had no idea how to do so. He didn't want to make it any worse but he had the feeling that he _would_ , because his stupid jealousy would for sure get in the way.  
But he couldn't help himself... he just wanted Axel for himself. Wholly.  
„Did... did he say something? About... me?“

Alexander had a really hard time holding back his smirk and if he could then he would mock his younger brother for hours. But Austin was already heavily hangover so he was punished by life enough. “I know that you are having sex with Axel”, he said calmly and took the last sandwich. “I was expecting this to happen for a longer time but now, I actually meant that he only slept with you in one bed.” The blond man grinned at Austin’s shocked face. It was really funny to see him like this. “He is talking about you all the time so what exactly do you want to know?”, he asked and nearly laughed at the stupid expression on his younger brother’s face. Well, did he really think that he would be able to keep it a secret from Alexander? 

Austin felt his face burning with shame. Fuck. So Alexander really knew. The boy didn't even have enough time to blush properly at his brother's words, because when the realization hit him, he could feel how all the blood drained out of his face.  
He knew. So it was just a matter of time until he would tell it to their parents and then Axel would be taken away from him and … fuck. Fucking shit.  
„Alex“, he said quietly, not looking at his brother, as he was scared to death of what he might be thinking about him now.  
„Please don't tell it to our parents. I... I know that this isn't... right, but I will stop touching him inappropriately, I promise. Just don't take him away from me.“  
Austin looked up and felt the panic rising inside of him and he couldn't even response to Alexander's question, since he didn't even know anymore what he wanted to know. He was just so scared that he could feel tears burning in his eyes which made the pounding in his head only louder.

Okay, maybe he overdid it a bit… maybe he shouldn’t mock Austin and laugh at him. He was his brother, after all and his behavior made him feel guilty. “Don’t worry”, he said quickly and put his hand on top of Austin’s hand, trying to reassure him. “I won’t tell anyone. I know how much you love each other and even though it was pretty weird at first for me… I really don’t have anything against it. It’s not like you can live without each other, anyway”, he smiled and hoped that Austin would believe him because the boy looked like seconds away from passing out. “And no one is going to take Axel from you. I promise you that” 

It really took his brother's words to let Austin realize how fragile the thing between Axel and him in fact was. He could lose him so easily, alone if their parents would see them together so they had it already hard enough and he was making it only harder for them with behaving like a spoiled brat only because Axel did something without him.  
It should be normal for him that his brother was doing something apart from him and he shouldn't be so hurt by it. They had seperate lives, after all.  
Austin swallowed and decided that he would apologize to Axel properly and then he would work on himself. He wouldn't be so clingy anymore and he wouldn't say anything when his brother had other plans. As long as his brother was happy, everything was fine.  
„Okay“, he mumbled and looked at Alexander, while his heart was beating madly in his chest.  
„I... thank you, Alexander. This is... more than I deserve.“  
He swallowed again and just when he wanted to get up and go upstairs again to apologize he heard his brother's voice behind him. Austin immediately whirled around and stared at him, taking in this adorable sight in front of him. Axel's hair was completely messy from the sleep and his face was crunched up, probably from the pillow. And the way he pushed his hand under his shirt while he scratched his belly was so cute that Austin could barely take it.  
He practically jumped up from his chair and pulled Axel into his arms, ignoring the painful pounding in his head and hugged the hell out of him while he hid his face in the other's neck.  
„I'm so sorry“, he whispered and got even closer to Axel, so that not even a sheet of paper would fit between the two of them. „I will never behave like this again, I am so, so sorry. You have to believe me, Axel. You can go wherever you want to. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me.“

Alexander sighed, really not knowing what to say. He knew that the thing between him and Axel was really fragile and if someone other than Alexander would see them together, it would turn out to be a catastrophe. For sure their parents would separate the twins even though they really were unable to live without each other. Damn, that really was hard and he could understand the fear in Austin’s eyes.  
“You deserve this and more, Austin”, he said softly but quickly shut himself when he saw that Axel came into the kitchen, still sleepy and with ruffled hair.   
“What’s going o… Austin!” Axel looked with shock in his eyes at his brother who nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs with his bear hug. “Nah, it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize”, he said softly while he started to pet his twin’s head and threw a questionable look at Alexander but the latter just got back to reading the newspaper with a small smile on his lips. “More important thing: how are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?”, he asked with worry in his voice. 

Austin shook his head and didn't let go of his brother even when he could feel how Axel tried to get some distance to him, obviously because he wanted to look into his face. But he didn't want to, he wanted to feel his brother as long as he could because he knew that he wasn't able to do so forever.  
And he _had_ to apologize. He behaved like a little shit and hurt his brother and that was the worst thing he could ever do. He never wanted to hurt him and the fact that he did made him hate himself.  
„Who cares about my head“, he mumbled and finally let go of his brother and looked him in the eyes, wanting to kiss him so badly, to touch his face but even if only Alexander could see him, he didn't dare to. One could never know when someone would wake up in this house and see them.  
„Are you hungry?“, Austin asked and ignored Alexander who snorted slightly at his words, probably amused that the hangover cripple wanted to take care of Axel, but he didn't care. He just wanted his brother to feel good.  
„I can make you breakfast if you want to eat something.“

Axel rolled his eyes and kissed his brother’s cheek. “I care about your head”, he simply said, eyeing him suspiciously. He could feel that his twin was ashamed and sorry, like really sorry since he wanted to actually cock something and that made the boy smile because now he was sure that things between them would be okay again. “I will make you something good. Something that will ease your hangover.” The boy sat his brother down and looked at Alexander.  
“I won’t say no to free food”, he said with a grin on his face.  
“Okay. So I will make some omelets.” Axel ruffled his brother’s hair lovingly and started to prepare breakfast for his brothers, happy that Alexander and Austin seemed to get along.

Austin knew that he probably shouldn't _swallow_ so much of Axel's food and rather chew it first, but he didn't care at all about the consequences that might hunt him down later. It was just so fucking delicious and his stomach felt empty, now that the weight of this huge amount of sorrow he held within himself vanished – and made space for food.  
He was literally stuffing his face with it, parallel to drinking disgusting amounts of Coke and he felt so good while doing it.  
„This is delicious“, he mumbled with a full mouth and shot hearts eyes at Axel, completely ignoring the rolling of Alexander's eyes. What? He couldn't help himself. His twin wasn't mad at him and he was so relieved about this that he nearly couldn't believe that he had so much luck.  
„Can I have another one?“ 

Axel laughed since he was already preparing another omelet for his brother who seemed to get a little better now which was a really good thing because he was worried that Austin was going to be more sick after yesterday’s heavy drinking. “So, how were things with Hephaistion? When will he come to see the turtles again?”, he asked while he put the food on Austin’s plate.  
“I am… not sure about this. His father didn’t even listen to me. He was such an asshole but I guess that I will make dad call him.” Alexander sighed and put down his newspaper, thinking about his little friend again. He promised Hephaistion to see the baby turtles but now he wasn’t so sure if he would be able to keep this promise. 

With shining eyes, Austin immediately started to eat the next omelet that his beloved brother put down on his plate. While he was chewing – now he was, since he was already feeling that he was getting full, but it would be a shame if he stopped eating right now – he observed his twin and Alexander. He quickly swallowed and looked at his older brother with a tilted head and a questionable expression on his face.  
„Who is Hephaistion?“  
First, he thought it could be his lover, the one he told him about, but it really was a scary thought that Alexander would have to talk to his father about seeing him. And go see some turtles.  
So it probably was another new acquaintance that he made.  
After he ate another omelet, Austin weakly shook his head at Axel and got a grip of his shirt, before he pulled him onto his lap for a moment, kissing his neck.  
„Thank you, it was really good“, he mumbled and gently caressed his brother's stomach after he sneaked his hand under his shirt, not caring about Alexander right now. He just needed to feel him, even if only for a moment.

“That small boy I met yesterday. You probably didn’t see him but he is a really nice kid”, Alexander answered with a small smile on his face. He really liked this boy but he was afraid that he wouldn’t meet him again. Not soon anyway which made him a bit sad because it was just as his mother said – he couldn't buy everything with money.  
“I really liked him”, Axel declared and kissed his brother on the mouth when Austin pulled him onto his lap. “I’m glad that you liked it”, he said with a soft smile on his face and petted Austin’s head. It felt so good to feel his brother so close again that he didn’t even mind it when Alexander rolled his eyes on them. They needed this closeness, after all, even though it wasn’t like they were apart for a long time. 

„No... I didn't see him. But he really had to be cute when _you_ like him“, Austin grinned at Alexander and poked his tongue out at him. Really, he never heard before that his brother liked a kid but when he said so, Hephaistion really had to be a sweetheart. Damn, now he was even more sad about the outcome of yesterday's evening. But well, it was over and now he couldn't change it anymore.  
„I like everything you do“, he smiled up at Axel and stole another kiss, before he got up and started to take the empty plates from the table. He smiled at his twin, but they had to be careful. Who knew when their parents would wake up... and besides that, his need for more awakened inside of him, that's why he quickly finished his work and grabbed Axel's hand.  
„We are going back to sleep. No disturbance wanted.“  
Austin grinned while he pulled Axel up the stairs and into their room, where he locked the door properly before he pushed his brother against it.  
„I wanted this since yesterday“, he mumbled against Axel's lips after he kissed them and leaned his forehead against his brother's, pinning his minimal smaller body against the wooden surface with his own.  
„I want you.“

Alexander rolled his eyes at Austin even though the boy was right – he didn’t like kids but Hephaistion was simply special. But he wasn’t given a chance to make a snarky remark at his brother since the latter took Axel’s hand and took the surprised boy upstairs. “Kids these days…”, he murmured to himself and frowned when he heard Felix calling for him. So much of his morning peace…

“That’s how you want to _sleep_?”, Axel asked with amusement in his voice but kissed Austin back, putting his hands on his brother’s ass and squeezing the firm butt hard. Well, after all, he wanted his twin just as much and even the simple kissing got his dick interested in this situation. Besides, it was nice to know that Austin wanted him more than some busty girl. “So what exactly do you want?”, he asked when they finally parted, a bit breathless. 

Austin licked his lips while he looked into his brother's eyes, thinking about what he wanted. Well, he simply wanted him, but he didn't know how much Axel wanted back from him, so he decided to just tell him what he thought.  
It was better like that anyway, because he really had enough of arguing with his twin brother since it just hurt him. And yesterday and last night were horrible enough, so he really had little to no desire to go through this shit again.  
„Well“, is why he said then, while his left hand slowly massaged Axel's ass while the other opened his pants, a smug smile on his lips.  
„In fact, I really want to _sleep_.“  
He raised both of his eyebrows and started to grin, before he kissed Axel hard on the mouth, wanting to taste him so badly that it nearly drove him insane.  
„I want to sleep with you.“

~!!~

Axel smirked and slowly took out Austin’s already hard cock from his pants. “I can feel that”, he purred, being turned on himself. He wanted to sleep with his brother as well. “So I guess that I can’t say no.” Axel licked his lips and kneeled down in front of his brother, taking his leaking manhood into his mouth. He already was able to swallow him when Austin wasn’t moving and he did that now, massaging his twin’s shaft with his throat and sucking around him while looking up to see his brother’s reactions because they were always the biggest turn on. 

With eyes dark from desire, Austin watched his brother going down on his knees in front of him and he would be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on so much that his knees nearly gave in. Damn, it looked so hot how Axel's lips were stretching around his cock right now and the sounds he made, moaning quietly around him, were almost better.  
„Damn“, he panted and put his hands on the back of his brother's head, guiding him a bit even though it was obvious that Axel knew what he was doing.  
„When did you learn that?“, Austin asked with a mocking grin on his lips, because really, one week ago Axel wasn't able to please him so good with his mouth. Well, he loved everything that he was doing to and with him, but this was something new and it was really good.

Axel rolled his eyes at him but kept sucking since he didn’t do it like for two days already. It was definitely too long and with their libido, it was a miracle that they lasted for so long without touching each other. So the boy closed his eyes and started to move his head back and forth. He would never tell Austin that he was practicing on a dildo that he bought a week ago. It was really hard but he wanted to make his brother feel amazing so he kept on training until he was able to finally forget about his gag reflex. Besides, it was really good to see Austin losing his senses because of him and he could hardly hold himself back from touching his own cock. 

Austin leaned his head back and tried to forget about the image of Axel in front of him but it burned itself into his mind and there was no way that he would ever forget about it. Fortunately.  
But now it was too much and he didn't want to come too early, that's why he gently pulled at his brother's hair, making him withdraw from his cock and stand up.  
The boy couldn't help himself but kiss him again, since his lips were way too addicting not to do so and pushed him on their bed before he immediately followed, pinning his body on the mattress with his wrists pushed down.  
Austin's eyes roamed over his twin's body and the sight made his mouth water even though he still was dressed up. But he knew what was lying beneath those layers and it was making him hungry. So incredibly hungry.  
„Fuck, I really want you“, he breathed out hard, before he pulled Axel's shirt over the latter's head, wanting to pull his pants down as well, but when he saw the nice bulge down there, he couldn't help but stop for a second and grin.  
„I can see that you like that“, Austin purred, before he finally got his brother completely naked, standing in front of the bed while he was simply looking at him.  
Axel was so beautiful, his face all flushed and his glorious body, not to speak of his hard cock. All in all, his brother was simply perfect and he would never share him with anybody. He was his, and only his.  
Austin quickly got rid of his own clothes, enjoying the feeling of being observed by Axel, before he got on top of him again and kissed him tenderly on the lips, deepening the kiss almost immediately while one of his hands wandered down his brother's body until it reached his cock which he slowly started to masturbate.  
„How much do you want me?“, he asked, a bit insecure but given the look on Axel's face, he wanted him a lot. But still, he had to know if his brother had any objections so it was better to ask.  
Carefully, his hand wandered further down until it reached Axel's butt where he started to massage his entrance gently.   
„Tell me.“

Axel pouted when his brother made him pull off. He wanted to taste him and Austin was always coming in his mouth so what did he have in mind now?   
But he wasn't given a lot of time to think since Austin pushed him onto the bed and started to kiss him. And that was nice as well so Axel didn't protest and let his brother undress him and then he watched as his twin quickly undressed himself which was a very nice thing to look at and it made Axel's cock twitch hard but he still didn't touch himself.   
"I want you as much as you want me", he purred after they kissed again, rubbing their crotches against each other which made the boy moan into his brother's mouth. And then he felt Austin's fingers against his hole and he understood what he actually meant. Damn. He was a bit unprepared and he actually also wanted to be on top but well, why shouldn't he let Austin fuck him? The thought alone made him shiver.   
The boy smiled sinfully and relaxed his body which made the tip of Austin's finger slip into himself. Probably it wasn't the smartest idea to do it without lube but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant so he tightened on his brother's finger, making him push in a bit deeper. "I want you to fuck me open, Austin", he purred and licked his lips. "I want you to stick your big, fat cock into my virgin ass and fill me up with your come." Axel looked into his brother's eyes and started to sway his hips a little, fucking himself on his twin's finger. "I want you to take my virginity, Austin and fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk." 

„Jesus Christ.“  
Austin had to close his eyes because Axel's words made him shiver. He nearly came when he imagined how it had to feel to be inside of him but he quickly collected himself and ravished his brother's neck.  
„I had no idea that you can talk so... incredibly, fucking dirty.“  
Drawing in a harsh breath, Austin nodded to himself and pulled his finger out of him. He didn't expect his brother to literally fuck himself, so he quickly withdrew and leaned over to the bedside table and took out a tube of lube.   
„It has it perks to have an older brother, don't you think?“, he grinned and waved with it. Last week, he sneaked into Alexander's room and stole it. Axel didn't have to know that he secretely started to finger himself, but at least his little trip seemed to pay off now. He quickly coated his fingers and slipped one of them back into Axel's tight hole, biting down on his lips when he tightened on him.  
„I will take your virginity“, he purred and felt how his heart started to beat madly in his chest, simply because it was true: he would be Axel's first to enter him and Axel would be his first he ever fucked. And it was the best feeling ever to know this.  
„I will be the first and only one to ever fuck you, do you hear me, Axel? I won't let anyone inside of you.“  
He kissed his brother when he added a second finger and looked him in the eyes, nearly losing himself in them.  
„I am serious, I will be your only one for the rest of your life. And you will be mine.“

Axel stuck his tongue out at his brother and made himself comfortable when his brother started to look for lube. Well, he did watch his fair amount of porn so he knew what to say to make his twin crazy with want. “You totally stole that from Alexander”, he giggled because he knew what a big fixation his older brother had on strawberries. But it meant that Austin was planning that from a longer time so both of them had their dirty secrets. Axel chuckled on that thought and observed how his brother started to coat his fingers with lube. “How do you want me?”, he asked when he felt the first finger in his ass. He already experimented with fingering himself but that was a whole new sensation and he really enjoyed it when Austin started to stretch him with two fingers. “Like I would let anyone near me. I only love you, you dumbass!”, he moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

“Good“, Austin purred and stretched his brother, hoping that he wasn't hurting him, but from the way Axel was moving against him and moaned while doing so, he was sure that he was making things right.  
„I love you, too.“ He kissed him again, before he carefully added a third finger and started to fuck Axel with them, stretching him until he thought that it would be enough. Only then he dared to lubricate his aching cock while he had his eyes on Axel's face. Damn, he wanted him so much that he couldn't put it into words. He was just so full of love right now that he had the feeling that he would have to burst.  
While his eyes weren't leaving his brother's face, Austin caught his legs and practically bent him in half, before his eyes slid down to his stretched hole. He immediately licked his lips, before he lined his cock with Axel's hole and slowly entered him.  
He gave his brother enough time to adjust and entered him bit by bit, not wanting to cause him any pain and only pleasure. Besides, he needed to go slow because otherwise, he would come way too soon, he was sure of it.  
The sensation simply was too much. Axel was so hot and tight and the way he arched his back and held his eyes closed was so hot that Austin couldn't hold himself back from leaning down and bruising his neck which he presented him so perfectly.  
„You feel so good“, Austin panted when his hips finally met Axel's ass after what felt like an eternity.  
„Are you alright?“, he asked then and cupped his cheek with one of his hands, looking at him while he was sure that pure love was standing in his eyes.  
„Does it hurt?“

Axel was happy that he had been fingering himself before because right now, he could relax and enjoy himself even though he was sure that even if he wouldn’t have prepared himself previously, he wouldn’t feel any discomfort now since his brother was really gentle with him. And he really took his time to prepare Axel but the boy didn’t mind it a single bit and he really liked how much care his brother was giving him.   
“Finally…”, he sighed when he felt that Austin slowly started to push his cock inside of him. Damn, it felt more weird than fingers and it was stretching the boy even wider but it wasn’t painful – just a little bit unpleasant but he could handle it. ”You are so deep”, he moaned when Austin was finally fully inside of him. It made Axel feel complete like he was one body with his twin. Fuck, he wanted this moment to never end but it quickly became not enough so the boy looked up and kissed his twin hard. “Yes. I am fine and no, it doesn’t hurt so move, please!”, he whined and started to move his hips a bit so his brother would finally get the idea that it really wasn’t enough for Axel and that he needed to be fucked properly. 

Austin bit down on his lip and felt how the pleasure was burning in his body and rushing through his veins. It felt so damn good to be connected to Axel like this that he would be okay to stay like this forever. But unfortunately, his brother started to get impatient and urged him to move, so he did what he wanted him to do and started to carefully move his hips.  
After all, it was their first time and he wanted him to feel good, but Axel was Axel so he rather didn't say anything against his will.  
„Okay“, he panted and braced both of his hands next to his brother's head, before he started to thrust with more force into his brother's tight body. It was breathtaking and he soon started to pant harder but Axel was no better. The way his face was blushed and his mouth stood open while he moaned so sweetly was a sight Austin never wanted to forget. And he promised himself that he _wouldn't_ forget it. He would make Axel feel good over and over again until he would be addicted to him. Austin just had to make sure that his brother wouldn't fall for anyone because if he did, it for sure would break him.  
„Tell me what you want“, Austin panted and kissed his brother's neck, licking over the hickey he made just seconds ago and which was already getting visible.  
„Do you want me to keep going?“  
Austin snapped his hips once into his brother and enjoyed the way how he clenched on him even tighter. He had to draw in a deep breath because it made him get dangerously close to his orgasm, but fortunately he could keep himself from coming in the last moment.

Axel moaned loudly when Austin started to move his hips because it felt so damn good that he was on the verge of spacing out. And he was so thankful that their room was on the attic, far away from everyone and especially from their parents so no one was going to hear them as long as no one would eardrop on the door to their bedroom. So now he could just focus on his brother and the way he was thrusting into his body – hard but still so careful that Axel couldn’t help but kiss him passionately.   
“I only want you, Austin…”, he panted, staring right into his brother’s eyes and seeing how much love his twin had for him. Damn, he was getting emotional but then Austin started to thrust against his prostate and he couldn’t think about anything anymore. He started to scratch his brother’s back, moaning under him and trying hard not to come right away but he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. “Austin… I’m close…”, he breathed out and sneaked his hand between their bodies to touch his aching cock. 

„Me, too“, Austin panted and kept moving, even though it was really hard by now. He just wanted to come, but it was more important for him to make his brother feel good first, so he held himself back even though he nearly blacked out.  
But it was good to know that Axel was close, too. When he saw how his brother touched himself, he immediately braced his weight on one hand and started to touch him himself, since he fully wanted to be the one that made him come. To be honest, it didn't occure to him at first to give his twin's cock some friction, too, but as soon as he touched him and gave his cock a few firm strokes, Axel came with such a loud moan that Austin immediately closed his mouth with his own, kissing the last breath out of him.   
He didn't last long himself since his brother clenched so tightly around him that he wasn't able to hold back anymore, so he just let go and came deep inside of his hot body, filling him just like Axel wanted him to until his cock felt so spent like never before.  
Exhausted, he slumped down on top of him, without pulling out simply because he enjoyed it to be inside of him and kissed his forehead.  
„Fuck“, he grinned and stroke a strand of hair out of his face. „Now I definitely won't let you go again... you are marked now. As mine.“

For a few minutes, Axel literally forgot his own name because his orgasm was so intense. He couldn’t even move or say anything but when Austin came inside of him he smiled even though he was too tired for that. “It was amazing”, he finally said, petting his brother’s head who was now lying breathless on top of him. And damn, he loved the feeling of being marked. It was just so perfect and now they were finally properly connected which made him sure that they were going to fuck like bunnies from now on.   
“I love you”, he purred quietly, closing his eyes and feeling like taking a nap. “Do you want to sleep some more?”, he asked, covering them with a quilt so that Austin’s bare ass wouldn’t get cold, but he fell asleep before he could hear his brother's answer.

_~!!~_


	55. HAPPY NEW YEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers!
> 
> Sorry that there weren't any uploads this week, neither monday nor thursday, but I am on vacations at my family's in another country. We didn't see each other for years so it's hard to find a quiet minute to come online, I hope you understand this! :D I will upload two chapters at once tonight, I hope this will make it up to you.
> 
> Love you all,  
> Yumi ♥

Last year, Hephaistion spent New Year's Eve alone on the street. While everyone around him was with their beloved ones or friends, completely cheerful and full of promises for the next year, he was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against a garbage container with his blood full of heroin. He could barely remember it, he only knew that the fireworks remembered him of someone shooting a gun and he wished that someone would actually use one and shoot him.  
But this year, everything was different.  
Now he was with Alexander and it was perfect. The whole atmosphere was beaming with happiness and everyone he cared about was here.  
Well, almost everyone.  
His siblings weren't which actually wasn't surprising him, but the fact that Leander wouldn't be coming was making him a bit sad. But after all, he could understand it. Things with the twins were a bit tensed between them, probably because his brother was confused beyond everything else, questioning his own sexuality right now.  
And even Hephaistion had no idea how to approach them. They didn't talk about what he saw that one night, not him or Alexander nor the twins. They were probably relieved to not have to talk about it just like their brother and Hephaistion would be lying if he said that he _wanted_ to discuss this, but he was still feeling uneasy about it. He got the idea of what was going on between them and it was weird for him. So their relations were a bit cooled down with Hephaistion keeping his distance to them, simply because he had to sort his thoughts. But nothing could change that he loved them – he just couldn't understand it.  
But he was willing to get over it because he was already missing the loosened contact he always used to have with both of them from the very first minute they had met.  
„Did you put the champagne in the fridge?“, he asked when Alexander passed him and squeezed his ass which made the boy roll his eyes.  
He was currently hanging some New Year's Eve decorations while Alexander was preparing their small buffet. Hephaistion had no idea where the twins currently were, but he could see Nevena who was stealing some food from the table, looking as innocent as ever.  
Hephaistion looked back at his hands when he pricked himself in the finger with a needle and smiled. He already knew that this would be a perfect night and a perfect start in a new year.

Alexander was humming some song under his nose while putting the food which Hephaistion made on the table. It looked really delicious so he couldn’t blame Nevena when she was sneaking some homemade snacks. He was also tempted to eat them but he knew how much Phai wanted everything to be perfect so he held himself back. It was their first New Year together, after all, so Alexander wanted everything to go smooth as well so that his boy would be happy. He only regretted that Leander wouldn’t come – not that it made a huge difference to him but his lover clearly was a bit sad about it. Well, at least the relations between Phai and the twins were a bit better lately since after this one time when they fucked Leander, Hephaistion was a bit distant towards them. But Alexander was sure that he was going to get used to that unusual bond that was between them.  
“I did”, he said with a smile and squeezed Hephaistion’s ass. He couldn’t help himself since his butt looked so perfect in these skin tight jeans. That made him think of not so innocent things that he wanted to do to his boy but he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on him until tomorrow. “I did everything just like you told me.” Alexander helped Hephaistion getting down from the ladder and kissed him softly. “I deserve some award”, he purred placing his hands on Phai’s ass once again. 

With a proud smile on his lips, Hephaistion got down and snuggled his arms around Alexander's waist. He looked up into his lover's eyes, so incredibly grateful that he was able to be here, that he couldn't find the right words to describe this feeling.  
„An award? Is that so?“, he asked with a grin on his lips, returning Alexander's kiss, before his own hands slid down the blond's back to mirror his touches.  
„For what exactly? For being a good boy?“  
Hephaistion snickered before he slapped his lover's ass and let go of him. He still had a lot of things to prepare and it was already after eight in the evening.  
„Well, we both know that you are my good boy, aren't you?“  
He shrieked when Alexander reached out to slap his ass but he quickly got out of his reach and slithered into the kitchen to get another plate of food – sushi this time – but he came to a halt when he found himself face to face with the twins who were caught up in a kiss.  
Hephaistion's smile froze for a second before he collected himself and reached for the plate.  
„Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you“, he said apologizing, but with an honest smile on his lips before he quickly made his way back into the living room where he put the plate down.  
At least all of the food was ready by now, the champagne in the fridge and the decoration set. Even Kadar was tripping around the first floor with a red ribbon around his neck – Hephaistion insisted to let him wear it, simply because it looked so incredibly cute.  
After the boy put the plate down, he heard Austin's voice behind him, saying his name. Hephaistion turned around and looked at him, openly surprised but when he saw the insecure expression on the other's face, he quickly smiled. After all, he didn't want the twins to feel uneasy in his presence.  
„What is it?“, he asked and took a step forward, noticing that the twin had something in his hand.  
„Well“, Austin started and grinned a bit and the boy thought he saw a glimpse of a mocking expression on his lips. „Axel and I were thinking that it is about time to embarrass our brother a bit. That's why we brought our family album with us.“

Alexander purred when Hephaistion made himself comfortable in his arms and for a moment, he really thought that the boy would _award_ him somehow when Phai kissed him but of course his lover was just teasing him. “Phai…”, he sighed but he was already getting out of the kitchen while swaying his hips in a way that made Alexander go crazy. Such a little bastard. The blond man was going to have his way with him later so for now, he just concentrated on the food that he should bring to the living room.  
When he came there with a salad in his hands, he saw the twins kissing and Hephaistion was staring at them, still shocked even though he knew that they actually were having sex with each other. Fuck, he should probably talk with Phai about this right away but he just hoped that maybe the boy would accept the love that was between the twins without the awkward conversation with Alexander. But apparently, they really needed to talk about this since Phai was still so uncomfortable about this. Well, who could blame him.   
The blond man put the salad on the table and looked over at his brothers who approached Hephaistion with a wicked smiled on their faces and Alexander could feel it in his bones that they were plotting against him. He just saw this mischievous spark in their eyes. “What are you planning to do?”, he asked in a suspicious voice as he came to them and put his hand on Hephaistion’s shoulder. “I can see that you are up to something.” He glared at the twins, hoping that they weren’t going to play some pranks on him tonight. 

Austin knew that Alexander would probably rip a second hole into both Axel's and his asses, but with this action he hoped to actually mend the relationship they had with Hephaistion. This distance was really unbearable and he had to hold himself back from cuddling with him so many times - alone today - that it was driving him mad. And he could feel that Axel felt the same. After all, the boy was their little sunshine and they didn't want to lose him. They had to talk about this anyway, but maybe it could be a first step.  
"Well", he said once again and put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder who was looking curious at him - fortunately with no disgust in his eyes - and led him to the couch where they sat down.  
"It's time to introduce Phai into our family. Properly. And for that it's necessary to see our past." Austin cackled when he saw Alexander's displeased expression and put the album on Hephaistion's lap.  
"Go on, open it", he grinned and slung his arm around his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he saw Axel joining them as he sat down next to him while Alexander did the same on Hephaistion's other side.

With curiousity shining in his eyes, Hephaistion opened the album and immediately shrieked when he saw a little boy sitting on a bed, huge brown eyes and messy blond hair with two adorable babies next to him.  
"Oh my god", he piped and looked up at Alexander who had a light blush covering his face by now. "Is that you?" He couldn't believe that Alexander was such an adorable kid, but his squealing got worse with every page he turned. He was such a beautiful kid and the twins got more cute with every passing year. There was another boy on some pics but Hephaistion guessed that it was their eldest brother and since he knew how things were with him - at least he thought his part since Alexander never talked about this with him - he didn't comment on that.  
But then Hephaistion reached the back part of the album and suddenly he stopped.  
"This looks kind of familiar to me", he said when he stroke his hand over a picture of a landscape where one of the twins was crouching on a beach.   
"It reminds me of a place I went to as a boy", he added and smiled a bit, because he always liked to think back. He never forgot about this day since it was the most prominent happy memory he had from this time.  
"I remember someone I met there who promised me to go there again to see baby tu - wait a second."  
Hephaistion's eyes widened in shock and realization when he turned the next page and saw a young man sitting somewhere with a little boy sitting on his lap, both with a content smile on their lips and probably unaware of the fact that this picture was taken.  
"This... This is me." 

Alexander whined because it was a bit embarrassing for him to show someone photos from his childhood especially since his parents liked to take a lot of _cute_ pictures of him. And he was sure that Hephaistion wouldn’t let him live this down. “I hate you all”, he hissed but was confronted only with the twins’ innocent smiles. Oh yes, he was going to get his revenge. And it was going to be a really big one.   
Resigned, he sat down next to Hephaistion who was nearly vibrating with curiosity while his younger brothers took the other side of couch. “Yeah…”, he grumbled, blushing a bit because he was stripped down of all his dignity. Some of these photos were made only to embarrass him, he was sure of it. But well, Phai seemed to have fun so Alexander didn’t just take the photoalbum away. Besides, it was his boy who was looking at it so it wasn’t that bad, was it?  
“Are you sure?”, he asked when Hephaistion pointed at the photo of their island. It was private property so no one except for them and their guests were going there, especially because that was a place where turtles were born so they needed peace. But then Hephaistion turned a page and Alexander saw a photo of which he didn’t know about its existence until now. But now he could remember it like it was yesterday even though ten years passed since the day he saw his little friend for the last time. He already forgot his name but those blue eyes were so familiar and… wait. “What”, he said with eyes big with surprise. “Is that you, Phai?”, he asked whit confusion in his voice because it just couldn’t be true.   
“Oh man… you sure changed a lot”, Axel said with a frown of his face because he also forgot about this trip… but even though Hephaistion grew a lot, it was clear that the boy on the photo was him. Those eyes were unmistakable. 

Hephaistion couldn't say anything, not even a single word. His eyes were glued to the photography of him as a little boy, sitting on Alexander's lap. It had to be him, the resemblance was highly visible.  
Damn. This just couldn't be true.  
He could remember this day very well because he had so much fun back then but then his father ruined everything. Just like he couldn't forget about the man that was so nice to him until today, he couldn't forget about his father's punishment that evening, either. He told him that he misbehaved even though the boy haven't done anything wrong. But in his father's opinion, Hephaistion was doing everything wrong – even breathing seemed to be a mistake.   
„You can't be serious right now“, he mumbled and took his eyes away from the album only to meet Alexander's confused expression. This was a joke, it had to be. It just couldn't be real that they already met, that Alexander was the hero of his childhood: and he simply was. He had been his first friend and for the first weeks it had been really hard for the little boy to accept the fact that he wouldn't see Alexander again. He liked him, but his father took him away from him by not allowing him to meet them.  
„My father told me that the nice man didn't have time to meet with a spoiled brat when I was throwing tantrums because I wanted to go back.“  
Hephaistion smiled, but it still freaked the shit out of him. This was too much fortuity to be real. After all these years, they met again under such bad circumstances – once again because of his father.  
„I can remember a brother that was with us“, he grinned and looked up to meet the twins' eyes, but just from their looks it was obvious which one it had been – definitely not Austin who was pouting by now.  
„I can't remember meeting this boy“, he growled and pointed on the picture. „So it means that you have met before? This is so totally unfair!“  
„Oh, don't be sour, Austin. Maybe it wasn't you back then, but in return I love you the most now.“  
Hephaistion laughed a bit and kissed the twin's cheek before he looked back at the picture, still overwhelmed. So it had to be fate. It just couldn't be something else.  
„You gave me a promise back then“, he whispered and looked up again, smiling at Alexander. „I never forgot about it.“

Alexander was still so surprised that he didn’t know what to say. It all just felt so weird. But the boy on the picture was definitely Hephaistion. Sure, ten years ago he looked like a chibi version of his nowadays self but it was still him. And here he thought that he was never going to meet this boy again. He actually never thought that the boy was a grown up man after so many years…  
“I was calling your father. My dad was calling your father. But he said that you were sick and couldn’t leave the house”, he sighed and scratched his head. It still seemed to be some kind of joke but it was actually real.   
“Hey!”, Axel protested, now pouting himself. “You love him more?”, he whined and turned his head around because it was really unfair. He was the first one to meet Hephaistion but now the boy preferred his twin over him which was breaking his heart in two.  
The blond man just rolled his eyes at his younger brothers and put his arm around Hephaistion. “I know. And I will take you there”, he said with a gentle smile and kissed his boy lightly. “Even though I feel like some pervert now…” Well, the age difference wasn’t so visible between them when both of them were grown up but seeing Phai’s pictures where he was just a little boy and Alexander was already an adult… he was probably never going to get over this. 

„Yeah... that sounds like my father. Always trying to get in my way. I guess he hated me from the day I was born. No wonder, since they wanted a girl after Leander.“  
Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders, trying not to get mad now because his father truly ruined everything for him. Who knew, maybe Alexander would have become friends with Hephaistion on a normal way and maybe they would have fallen in love with each other? Man, all the ruined possibilities...  
„I was just joking“, he said then after a while, grinning at Axel who was seriously pouting by now. Damn, he didn't want this. „I love you both equally. And you the most“, he added before he kissed Alexander and chuckled.  
This was truly a weird situation, but the more the young man thought about it, the better it felt. So he was once reunited with Alexander – and this time for a long, long time as it seemed. At least Hephaistion hoped so.  
„What? A pervert?“ Hephaistion laughed and shook his head, before he leaned his forehead against Alexander's shoulder.  
„Well, I have known this for a long time now...“

“Good”, Alexander growled possessively and tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s waist. He knew that the twins were no threat for him but it was better to be safe than sorry. “I will take you there when the baby turtles will be born”, he promised and this time, he knew that he was going to keep his promise. After all, Phai’s dad wasn’t standing in their way anymore. “But you will still have to wait a little.” He looked at the photo and smiled a bit. “You were really young… you are still so young…”, he sighed and threw a death glare into the twins’ direction when they started to giggle. Well, he was a really lucky bastard to have someone so young and beautiful by his side. 

Hephaistion smiled happy and wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist, pulling him as close to himself as it was possible.  
„Really?“, he asked, not able to believe that after all these years, he would really keep his promise. After all, he never had the chance to go and see the baby turtles... when he was a teenager, there never was time for that or they simply chose other destinations for their holidays and after that... he didn't have the money to go anywhere.  
But Hephaistion was sure that this time, Alexander would keep his promise. It made him feel so warm inside that he even forgot about the twins for a moment, as he had his eyes only for his lover. He wanted to say something, like, thank him for this, but before he could open his mouth, Alexander was faster and said something that made Hephaistion's blood freeze in his veins.  
„I... is that bad?“, he asked and withdrew a bit from him. Sure, he knew that he was young, much younger than Alexander, but he never thought that this could be a problem... until now.  
So Alexander probably really thought about him as a kid and nothing more. He should have known this, but even if he always knew that his lover probably was thinking like this it made him feel bad. Once again, he saw himself confronted with the problem of their age difference. This was probably the reason why Alexander wasn't able to open up to him properly until today. Not because Hephaistion was a cheap boy from the street, because apparently the blond didn't have any problem with this – but because of his age.  
Sure, why should he rely on a kid that was almost ten years younger than him?  
„I'm sorry“, Hephaistion said after a while and tried a smile before he got up from the couch, putting the closed album onto Alexander's lap.  
„I need to look for Nevena, I'm sure that she already ate half of the food.“  
And with that, Hephaistion turned around, worrying his lips. He had to think about something. Well, he knew that he couldn't change the fact that he was so much younger, but he could change something about his behavior. Maybe he should behave more mature? And not so childish anymore? Yes, that sounded like a good idea.  
When Hephaistion reached the kitchen, he nearly stumbled over Kadar who was trippling into his direction as soon as he saw him, barking with his cute, high dog voice. With a smile, he lifted him up and cuddled him to his chest, before he entered the kitchen with the expectation to catch Nevena red handed how she was looting the rest of the buffet which he hadn't brought to the living room yet but she wasn't there.  
Well, maybe it was even better this way, since he wanted a few minutes in silence for himself since he had to sort his thoughts...

Alexander looked down at his boy and realized that it was probably the wrong thing to say. Maybe it was a little _bad_ that an old geezer like him was fucking such a young and sweet boy but somehow he couldn’t feel guilty and he didn’t have any problems with their relationship. But apparently Phai thought that he was too childish for Alexander and he simply got up and went away before the blond man had a chance to say anything. Well, that was actually really childish but Alexander already got used to that so he stood up as well and went after his boy.  
“Phai…”, he purred softly when he found the boy in the kitchen with Kadar on his arms. He slowly came closer and snuggled his arms around Hephaistion’s waist. “It’s not a problem for me that you are so young. I actually consider myself to be very lucky that someone like you wants me”, he said honestly and kissed Phai’s nape. “So don’t get any stupid ideas into that pretty head of yours.” Alexander made a hickey on his boy’s neck and smiled to himself, proud of his work. He loved to mark Hephaistion, especially when others were so close to his lover. 

Hephaistion somehow couldn't bring himself to look at Alexander. Even if he was saying things like that, he somehow couldn't believe him. His words triggered something in him that he already was feeling for such a long time and now he couldn't get rid of these thoughts again.  
„Okay“, he simply said, just because he didn't want Alexander to _worry_ or anything, even though he was sure that he wouldn't, but it was better that way.  
Maybe he could someday believe him that their age wasn't important. But now, he wanted to try to forget about it, even though it was really hard.  
„Have you seen Nevena?“, he asked to change the topic and let Kadar onto the floor, but the little dog started to jump up his legs almost immediately, wanting his attention back.  
It made the boy smile and he crouched down to scratch him behind the ears and when he looked up Alexander still was standing there and observing him. Damn.  
„There is no _someone like me_ , Alexander“, he sighed and got up again after a few minutes when his legs began to tingle.  
„There is just a _someone like you_. Not you have to... how did you call it? Consider yourself lucky, but me. I don't see a reason why you should want me.“  
With a weak smile, Hephaistion approached him again and kissed him softly on his lips, before he looked him in the eyes again, shrugging his shoulders.  
„But who knows? Maybe it's fate. First our names and then the fact that we met ten years ago... there has to be some meaning behind it.“

Alexander looked skeptically at Hephaistion, knowing well that the boy wasn’t convinced by his words. It was always like this with Phai since he was so insecure about their relationship and somehow the blond man couldn’t help it, at all. “I am serious, Hephaistion”, he said, ignoring the boy’s question about Nevena because he had more important matters at hand. “You are perfect and so full of passion and I am just a grumpy, rich and old man”, he sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover’s waist. “But it’s good that you want me for being me. That makes me happy”, he purred and kissed his boy senseless. He wanted so bad to take him upstairs right now and show him how true his words were but it still needed to wait. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit and shook his head. „Where is your ego, Alexander? I never thought that you would call yourself old...“  
He chuckled and reached up to cup the blond's face with both of his hands while he looked him steadily in those brown eyes he loved so much.  
„You are perfect yourself. And aren't you full of passion, too? At least it feels like this when it comes to my ass.“  
Grinning, he pulled his lover down and kissed him tenderly on the mouth, before he leaned his head against his shoulder, nipping at the skin of his nape.  
„You don't even know how perfect you are“, he whispered against his skin. It was true. Alexander really was perfect, he was and had everything and Hephaistion couldn't believe how _he_ , a simple boy with no higher merit, had been able to keep him at his side. He didn't know until today what exactly he was doing that Alexander still wanted him.  
„I am basically a noisy and annoying brat with no proper talents and yet you still want me. But I guess I can just give it back: it makes me happy, too, that you want me.“  
Closing his eyes, Hephaistion pressed himself tightly against Alexander's body, enjoying his warmth for a moment before he let go of him. He didn't want to appear too clingy right now, besides there still were the twins he actually wanted to talk to. It was an old habit for him that he didn't want to start the new year with any kind of unsolved problems and the distance between him and the twins actually _was_ a problem and it was unbearable.  
„By the way“, he said before he reached for Alexander's hand and pulled him with him back into the living room. „I want a midnight's kiss. Do you know what that means?“  
Hephaistion smiled and couldn't resist to snuggle again to his lover while he looked into his eyes, sneaking his warm hands underneath Alexander's shirt where he started to caress his back.  
„It means that you will have to bear with me until the next New Year's Eve... with no way out.“

“Oh yes, I am very passionate when it comes to your ass”, he purred and licked his lips while trying hard not to think about Hephaistion’s ass but his hands found their way to this marvelous butt by themselves and he couldn’t help but squeeze it. He really didn’t know how he was going to survive the whole night without touching his boy in a not so innocent way.   
“I’m not perfect”, he sighed and kissed his lover’s neck. He really wasn’t. He was a bit abusive when he got jealous and there was probably no way that Hephaistion would want to have anything to do with him if he wasn’t rich. Sure, things changed now but he was still the same, sour Alexander. But he was fine as long as he had Hephaistion by his side.  
“No. What does it mean?”, he asked and chuckled when Phai explained to him how this kiss worked. “I have nothing against it so I guess that I will kiss the hell out of you”, he purred with a lustful spark in his eyes. He even felt something warm building in his chest when he realized that Hephaistion wanted to spend another year with him. Damn, he was really lucky. 

Hephaistion's heart was beating a bit faster while he was waiting for Alexander's answer, but when the latter told him that he would kiss him at midnight, a bright smile sneaked itself on his lips. So after all, it wasn't that bad, right? Alexander wanted to keep him for another year and that was more than he could ask for. Of course, there was no guarantee that they would actually stay together, but knowing that the blond didn't have anything against it in the first place was truly a nice feeling.  
„Shut up“, he mumbled against Alexander's lips before he kissed him.  
„To me, you are perfect in every kind of way. Otherwise, I would have already left, you know that.“  
Hephaistion felt his heart beating hard in his chest when he got into the living room, realizing that he really would have left a while ago if he didn't like Alexander so much like he did. It was insane, but he really liked him. Well, he already knew that, but now that he was thinking about it, he realized that he liked him more than just _like_ liked him.  
The boy bit down on his lips and blushed a bit, because there was no way that he was stupid enough to fall in love with him, right? Just at the simple thought of it he swallowed and felt his heart racing in his chest, making his face blush.   
Damn. This couldn't be true. He was just a bit over emotional now because it was the end of the year and because of the twins... so everything was just coming together now and that was why he was thinking such nonsense right now.  
At least that's what he was telling himself while he went over to the buffet while his eyes weren't leaving Alexander who went over to the twins.  
It just had to be like that.

Alexander growled when Hephaistion said that he would have left him along time ago if he wouldn’t have been interesting enough. So the boy really thought about that. Shit. He needed to do something so that Phai would never think again about leaving. He just needed this boy by his side and no, not only because he had a perfect ass and beautiful eyes and smile. He simply needed him.   
“I wouldn’t let you go so easily”, he said and took Hephaistion’s hand when the boy was leaving the kitchen. “What are you planning to do now?”, he asked when he saw that his boy was thinking hard about something. Something that was apparently bothering him and Alexander didn’t like that. Tonight, his boy was supposed to be happy and carefree. “I hope that it's nothing about the twins”, he tried to joke as he leaned down to kiss the boy. “Because I will be jealous.” 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip and looked at Alexander. He had no idea how to answer his question since he had no clue what he planned to do now himself. Somehow, he wanted to glue himself to the blond and stay far away at the same time. It was driving him mad, now that he had these thoughts in his head and somehow, he couldn't get rid of them.  
They were circling in his head and making him shiver, because he didn't want this. He didn't want to feel like this, at least not for Alexander because it simply had no sense.  
„Uhm, I don't know?“, he said slowly and looked down, after he got himself together again so that he could actually answer.  
„We could eat... and wait for the countdown? I actually don't know what to do on this day... I always spent it alone.“  
Hephaistion smiled shortly and shrugged his shoulders, because really, back at home they didn't use to celebrate New Year's Eve. His parents always went out to eat, leaving the kids back at home. While Leander was gone to celebrate with his friends and Zora in the care of her nanny, Hephaistion was left alone. Since he had no real friends who he could go to, he was sitting in his room, wishing himself a Happy New Year before going to bed full of sadness in the end.  
„Well“, he mumbled and looked up at Alexander again, rubbing his thumb over the back of the latter's hand.  
„I actually was thinking about the twins.“  
Hephaistion had no idea how to start this conversation, but he knew that he had to get this out of his system, otherwise he would never be able to get over it.  
„I... don't know how to behave. It just feels weird and I hate myself for it but I have no idea how to change anything about this awkward situation... It really is enervating me.“

Alexander wanted to sigh when Hephaistion said that he was spending every New Year alone. It was really making him furious. His boy should never be alone. Even he was spending the New Year with the twins and Nevena so he was having fun – against his will, but it still counted. “I guess that the twins and Nevena will get drunk pretty quickly so they will amuse us with their weird behavior. And dancing.” This time, he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips.   
But then Hephaistion started to ask him about his brothers and he didn’t know what to say. Sure, it was really weird especially for someone who didn’t know his brothers for a long time. And yeah, the fact that Axel and Austin were brothers and twins wasn’t helping much. “Just don’t think about them as of two brothers. Once you will start to think about them as Axel and Austin it will be much easier for you.” He wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and handed him a drink. “You will get over this with time, just don’t think too much about it. They really can’t help it. And they are like this for at least ten years…” 

„Well, it would be easier to see them as two seperate persons if they wouldn't just look exactly the same.“  
Hephaistion sighed, disappointed with himself that he couldn't just accept it. Well, he _did_ accept their love for each other but it was still freaking him out because they were brothers. It was just... wrong, but on the other hand, according to some people – especially his father – his own lifestyle was wrong as well, so he really should get his shit together.  
„I don't want to lose their sympathy“, he mumbled, because that was actually his biggest fear: that the twins would stop liking him when they saw that he had problems with them being together as lovers. Sighing again, he wished that he would have never witnessed this.  
But when Alexander told him that they were together for such a long time by now, he stopped in his movements to take a sip from his drink and blinked a few times. Wow, ten years. Then it really had to be serious between them.  
„Okay“, Hephaistion said and smiled a bit at Alexander. „I won't think too much about this.“  
And he wouldn't. It wasn't his business anyway and as long as he wouldn't have to see them fucking each other – or even getting into it – ever again, it would be fine.  
He truly loved them with all his heart, after all.  
„Well, if I am honest, it actually makes me jealous. Having someone that fully understands you and loves you unconditionally must be really nice.“  
Hephaistion averted his eyes when the memory of his ex boyfriend hit him hard and he had to swallow a bit. He really thought that he loved him back equally but for all this time, it only had been a game to him. And with Alexander, it wouldn't be different.  
There was no way that he would ever love him – Hephaistion blushed furiously just by imagining how it could be if he did – and it only made him realize how unlovable he in fact was. Sure, they liked him here, at least his looks and sketchy character, but the boy was sure that it wasn't enough. Alexander wouldn't fall in love with him, period. So there was no need to think any further about this, and he really didn't have to give his own feelings any other thought.   
But why was his heart hurting like this then? He knew exactly what awaited him and yet he was stupid enough to think about it. To fantasize. To dream. Even though he knew that it would end in a nightmare, at least for him.

Alexander chuckled, quite amused. Yeah, it didn’t help that the twins were… well, twins and that they were identical. But he was sure that Hephaistion was going to get over it just like him. After all, it was quite hard not to like his younger brothers. They were always so happy and optimistic. “You won’t lose their sympathy, Hephaistion. They love you”, he purred and kissed his boy. It was true, after all. The twins adored his lover and he was quite happy about the fact that they accepted him so easily.   
“Do you think that I don’t understand you?”, he asked with a playful smile on his lips as he turned his boy around to look at him. Well, maybe he sometimes didn’t understand him completely but he thought that he was making a progress. And things between them were really good lately. Besides, he really liked his Phai, maybe he even liked him a bit too much than he should but as long as they were together and happy on top of it, it was fine. “You are breaking my heart, beautiful.” 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and slapped playfully against his lover's shoulder.  
"You know exactly what I mean..."  
Feeling how his face blushed, he slightly turned it away and rubbed his nose, embarrassed by himself. He shouldn't have said anything in the first place but by the way Alexander was grinning, he wasn't taking him serious anyway. That was at least something.  
"I am getting hungry... Don't you want to eat something as well?", he asked and put some sushi onto his plate, before he reached for the sticks and took a slice of fish between them, holding it up in front of Alexander.   
"Eat", he commanded with a slight grin. "You need to grow big and strong, don't you know that?"  
Giggling, Hephaistion started to eat himself and went over where the twins were already lying in a cuddly embrace. It made the boy's heart ache because he wanted something like this for himself, but apparently it just wasn't for him. No one wanted him that way and the realization hurt. But he could have it worse, so he would try not to complain anymore, because after all, he had Alexander who seemed to like him, at least a bit. So he really had no reason to feel so sad right now.  
Sitting down next to Austin who had his armsaround his brother, he looked into the fire place without saying anything for a while.   
"I love you, you know", he said then and turned his face around to look at them, before he leaned his head against Austin's shoulder.  
"No matter what. Nothing will be able to change that, like, ever." 

“You are so cute”, he purred, really needing to hold himself back from making out hard with his boy right here and there. “Oh yes… I am very hungry”, he said in a low voice and looked at Hephaistion like the boy was some delicious dessert. But before he had the time to add something, his young lover already pushed a piece of sushi between his lips and left him with a mischievous smile on his sinful lips. It was unfair! Besides, Alexander was already big and strong and he could prove it to his boy.  
Axel was nearly dozing off because it felt so nice and warm on the couch by the fireplace with his brother. But when he saw Hephaistion coming in, he tensed and he felt that his brother wasn’t relaxed, either. Damn, that was a really weird situation because it was clear that their beloved Phai was uncomfortable with their relationship but on the other hand they couldn’t just stay away from each other.  
“We love you, too, Phai”, Axel purred, relaxing and covering the boy with a blanket. It was good to know that at least Hephaistion still loved them. It was important for the twins since they wanted to keep a good relationship with the boy.

# ~*~

Hephaistion was bouncing up and down nervously, while he had his eyes constantly on the clock. It was barely one minute left, a bit more than that, until the horrible year he had would be over and a new one would start, hopefully at Alexander's side.  
The boy was shooting him glances here and there while they were standing outside on the porch, with a glass of champagne in their hands. Well, at least Nevena, Alexander and him were, while the twins were occupied with the fireworks they wanted to start so, so bad.  
Hephaistion kept his distance to them because as a kid, he nearly ripped his hands off while trying to light one, so now he was feeling better with Alexander's arm around his waist while they watched the twins bantering about who had the better rockets.  
It made the boy grin and Nevena sigh enervated, but all in all, it was the best evening he could wish for himself.  
„Well, I guess it's time to seal the deal“, Hephaistion said and turned around in Alexander's arms so that he was facing him now, a small grin playing around his lips.  
He could hear how the twins were shouting the countdown, but it was like from a far distance since all his senses were concentrated on Alexander now – and his thundering heartbeat was deafening him anyway.  
„Don't forget that there is no way out“, he added and placed his free hand in his lover's neck while he gently pulled him closer to himself.  
„It's a promise“, he whispered against Alexander's lips and kissed him right in the same moment when the twins shouted a cheerful Happy New Year and fired the fireworks.

Alexander hoped that his brothers wouldn’t get themselves hurt with the fireworks because he didn’t want to go with them to the hospital now. He had his beautiful boy by his side and it seemed that nothing was able to destroy the happy atmosphere. He felt a bit dizzy from all the alcohol that Hephaistion gave him today but it only made his mood better. This was simply the best New Year of his life and he enjoyed every second of it, awaiting the countdown because he wanted to finally kiss his boy. Well, he did that plenty of times today but this was going to be a special kiss so when the twins and Nevena finally started to count down, he turned his boy in his arms and cuddled him tight to his broad chest.   
“I hope that there's no way out”, he said honestly and looked into the shining eyes of his lover. Damn, he looked so beautiful now. “It is”, he whispered and kissed his boy passionately, not even caring about the fireworks or anything besides Phai. He really whished that their promise would last for the whole year and longer, because Hephaistion managed to change his life and he couldn’t imagine it without his boy anymore.


	56. CLUB NIGHT

Alexander wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but since he already said yes and since they were already standing in front of the club, he guessed that it was too late to change his mind. He haven't been in a place like this for at least a year. Somehow, with the time passing, he was coming there less often until he stopped at all when he met Hephaistion. So why did he want to come here again? Sure, this place had its atmosphere and was simply perfect when someone wanted to have quick sex but Phai was still so pure in Alexander’s eyes and he was too possessive to let those perverts look at his boy.   
“Maybe you want to go somewhere else?”, he asked his boy after the bodyguard let them in immediately when he saw Alexander. His young lover was wearing such tight skinny jeans that the blond man was sure that all of the heads were turning after him and he didn’t like it a single bit. This sight was only for himself and he wanted those fuckers to stay away. “We can go somewhere else”, he proposed even though Hephaistion reached the vip longue with a happy smile on his face. They could go to the cinema for example. Yes, that was just perfect – there, it was dark so no one could look at his boy. But apparently, Phai didn’t share his opinion as he looked down from their longue at two men. One of them was already naked and tied to a pole while the other was wearing only tight leather pants and was speaking the naked guy’s ass. “Are you even listening to me, Hephaistion?”, he sighed and sat down, ordering a few drinks which he hoped were going to help him relax. 

Hephaistion turned around to Alexander with both of his eyebrows raised before he sat down. What? At first, the blond practically convinced him to come here and now he wanted to leave again, even though they just arrived here? Alexander seemed to be pretty convinced that the idea of coming to this club was good, so Hephaistion didn't say anything against it and just agreed, curious about what things were going on here since he never was in such kind of club.  
„Why do you want to go somewhere else?“, he asked with a grin and looked at the guy who brought them their drinks and grinned when he saw the way how he looked at him. Well, it was good for his ego to come here, since all – and by all he literally meant _all_ – of the men were staring at him. Sure, he knew that he was handsome, but he was probably a rarity here with his young age and pretty looks. Probably some of those men had impure thoughts about him, but he didn't care since he was here with Alexander. And Hephaistion actually had some impure thoughts about _him_.  
But the blond didn't seem to be very happy here.  
„Well, you know that I would do anything for you, so we can go somewhere else anytime“, he said and took a sip from his drink, pulling a face because he could practically only taste the alcohol.  
„But it's actually pretty interesting here...“  
He looked over to a man who was sitting in the back part of the longue, chest bare and pierced. Hephaistion couldn't help himself but grin when he saw another guy that was kneeling in front of him and had his face buried in the other's crotch, held tightly in place by a leash that was chained to a collar he was wearing.  
„Oh, Alexander“, he cooed and focused his eyes back on his lover while he crossed his legs and started to luff his foot.  
„I had no idea that you were _so_ dirty... and bringing me to a place like this... do you want to ruin me for good?“

Alexander mumbled something under his breath and drank his drink in one go. It wasn't like he wanted to go away from here, it wasn’t about the place, it was about all the men that were staring at his boy. Well, at least now they were in the vip longue so there weren’t too many people. Just three men with their boy toys. But it still made the jealous side of Alexander all enervated. Hephaistion was his and only his. That’s why he needed alcohol to loosen himself a bit.   
The blond man looked up at his young lover whose eyes were now dark with some emotion that Alexander couldn’t describe but he could tell that Hephaistion liked it here. He growled and caught his boy’s wrist, bringing him onto his lap. “You are mine. Remember that, bitch”, he growled into his ear. Well, two could play this game. Besides, it was fine as long as his boy was all dressed up so no one was able to get a good look at him. Damn, he was really getting too possessive about Hephaistion but he couldn’t help it. “I don’t want you to look at any other man this way or you are going to end on your knees as well.” 

Hephaistion bit down on his tongue when Alexander pulled at his wrist and his body on top of him. It actually hurt and nearly made him hiss, but as long as his lover was hurting him, it was fine. He actually got off on a little bit of pain and when he was calling him names, it was only reminding him of his place. And that was good, very good. They tended to behave way too much like a lovey-dovey couple and it only gave the boy hopes which he better didn't get. It would only hurt him in the end, so behaving like Alexander's obeying bitch was better for him.  
„Do you think this would be a punishment... Daddy?“  
Hephaistion looked at him with raised eyebrows and a sly grin on his lips. Alexander should know by now that the boy loved it to be on his knees for him and getting to suck his cock was the best reward he could wish for. So maybe he should provoke him a bit more...?  
In the end, he loved it when Alexander got all feral on him since this was the only way he could get true affection of him, even if it was only physical, but Hephaistion didn't care. He took everything Alexander was giving him with open arms. One could say, he was greedy for the other man, but the latter probably knew about it.  
His eyes wandered back to the couple in the corner and he grinned, biting down on his lips when the guy's master pulled at the leash to get his toy's face away from him, only to come right onto his cheek. Damn, that was really hot. Hephaistion had no idea that it could be so... well, entertaining to observe other people enjoying themselves. But he could feel that his blood was slowly gathering in the southern regions of his body, so he really seemed to like it.  
„But yes“, he said then and looked back at Alexander, before he leaned down and kissed him, just like his heart told him to do. He was really getting soft, but he couldn't help it... Alexander not only took his body a long time ago, but slowly he was losing his heart for him, too. And it was scaring the shit out of him but Hephaistion knew himself – if he started with that shit once, there was no way back.  
„I am your bitch, and only yours.“

Alexander squeezed Hephaistion’s ass hard, throwing him an I-am-gonna-fuck-you-so-hard-later look. He knew that making Hephaistion suck his dick wasn’t really a punishment but he couldn’t think of anything else when he had his boy on his lap - and yes, he could feel that Phai was getting aroused. So he was a closet exhibitionist? That was quite interesting and made Alexander rethink some ideas.   
“Take your shirt off”, he commanded and nodded his head slightly at the waitress who disappeared behind the bar. He had a surprise for his lover but until now, he wasn’t sure if Hephaistion would like it. But from the looks he was giving to the other pairs out there, Alexander was pretty sure that he was going to love it. Fuck, he never wanted anyone so badly in his life as he wanted Hephaistion and it was scaring him a bit since he didn’t know for how long the boy was actually going to stay but he pushed this thought away when the waitress brought them a silver collar with beautiful diamonds all around it on a purple pillow. “What do you think of it?”, he asked Hephaistion as he picked up the collar from the pillow. 

Alexander could be such a dirty little shit, but Hephaistion would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. It was actually turning him on that the blond wanted him so much, but hey, did he forget about his jealousy? Minutes ago, he was growling at him when he looked at other men – or vice versa – and now he wanted him to take his shirt off? But okay, who was he to disobey in the end?  
So Hephaistion simply took his shirt off with a grin and dropped it where he was sitting previously before Alexander pulled him on his lap and looked at him, but before he could focus his eyes properly on him, a woman came over with a pillow in her hands.  
„What?“, he asked and when he saw what she was carrying he couldn't help but snort.  
„Are you serious now, Alexander?“ He raised both of his eyebrows, but he couldn't deny that the idea of wearing a collar was appealing, at least for now. Alexander never controlled him like this before and it somehow aroused him even more. He bit down on his lips and looked into the blond's eyes and when he saw something in them that was more than simple desire, he simply nodded and offered him his neck. He would obey and play his role, that was what Alexander wanted from him, after all. And it was the most important thing for Hephaistion to please him.  
„Put it on me.“

Alexander just raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion asked him if he was serious with the collar. Of course he was. It wasn’t just a toy out there. It was a sign that Phai was taken, that he already had a master and that no one should touch him or they would be in deep trouble. “You will look so beautiful in it”, he said as he clasped the collar around Hephaistion’s pale neck. “And everyone will know that you are my bitch.” The man smiled mischievously and checked if the collar wasn’t too tight but everything was perfect.   
“Damn. I could fuck you senseless in this”, he said in a harsh voice, clearly aroused by the sight that Hephaistion offered to him. ”You have no fucking idea what you are doing to me. That’s why I am going to keep you forever. Is that understood?”, he asked in a hard voice, tugging at the collar and making his boy hiss. 

Hephaistion held his eyes closed while he felt the blond's hand touching his neck and as soon as he felt the collar sitting tightly around his neck, he felt a shiver running down his spine. Damn, this really was something he never felt before and it was arousing him beyond endurability. He even felt that his manhood was already hard in his pants, just by the thought of the things Alexander could do to him.  
„What am I doing to you?“, he asked and bent his neck, practically submitting to Alexander. He didn't expect to get an answer which actually made him a bit sad, because he knew that this wasn't his Alexander anymore and that he didn't care about such things like answering him, but Hephaistion still would like to know which effect he had on the blond. It simply would be nice to know what exactly he was doing to him, because his words were actually waking something up, deep inside of him, that made him feel light headed. Maybe he had the same effect on Alexander like the latter had on him? Could it be true?   
But when he could feel how Alexander tugged at the collar, he knew that it wasn't like that.  
With an inaudible sigh he gave in to the pull and put both of his hands on Alexander's shoulders while he straddled his lap.  
„Then fuck me“, he murmured against his lips while one of his hands slid down his broad body until it reached his crotch.  
„Fuck me senseless.“

“You are making me so addicted to you”, he said in a harsh voice as he started to kiss and bite Hephaistion’s neck, marking it with his marks. He didn’t do that in a few days so Phai’s neck was once again smooth and unmarked which was making the possessive side of Alexander growl in disapproval.   
“Fuck”, he hissed when he felt how Hephaistion’s hand slid down his torso and the boy started to massage his crotch through the denim of his jeans. He didn’t use too much pressure but it was enough to make the blond man fully aroused. “So you really want to get fucked in front of all these people? You want me to show them who you belong to?”, he asked with a mischievous smile on his lips as he started to unzip Phai’s pants. Actually, the idea of fucking his boy in front of everyone was really appealing. At least those fuckers would stay away from his boy that way. “Get naked. Now”, he commanded and tugged on Phai’s collar with more force so their lips crashed together in a hot kiss. 

Hephaistion grinned when he could feel the hardness of Alexander's cock. Huh, so he was getting aroused pretty easily even in public? Such a dirty, old man... The boy had no idea that his lover liked surroundings like that. He would wait for the outcome of this evening and see what Alexander planned for him – and if he liked it, which he was almost sure of, then they definitely would have to come here more often.  
His grin grew even brighter when Alexander started to talk, making his own cock twitch in excitement of the things that would come, especially when his lover started to touch his crotch while trying to open his pants.  
„Yes, I want you to fuck me in front of everyone“, he cooed and moved a bit, rubbing himself against Alexander's crotch who moaned slightly at this. Good to know that he had such an effect on him, really. So maybe it was really possible to keep him all for himself if only Hephaistion learned how to use his body even better...  
„Show them that your cock is the only one who is allowed to rip this ass apart.“  
With excitement shining in his eyes, Hephaistion got up from his lap and finished Alexander's work of unzipping his pants, before he slid them down in one swift motion, his back turned on his lover so that he could see that he wasn't wearing any underwear – honestly, what for? Hephaistion had known exactly how this evening would end so he only spared himself additional work – and the plug that was currently keeping him ready for the blond.  
Hephaistion loved it when he knew that Alexander could fuck him anytime and anywhere and today he had a feeling that it could get pretty exciting for him so he prepared himself properly. And by the harsh intake of breath he heard behind him, he knew that he scored a hundred points.  
Grinning, the boy licked his lips and turned around again, before he cupped Alexander's face with both of his hands and kissed him passionately while he sat down on top of him again, groaning into the kiss when he felt the blond's hands squeezing his butt.  
„Now you have your slutty toy naked“, Hephaistion panted when he broke the kiss and looked into Alexander's eyes that were already dark from lust.  
„How do you want me?“

Alexander licked his lips as he watched how Hephaistion got up from his lap and quickly got rid of his jeans. And fuck, he didn’t have anything underneath which made the blond man’s breath hitch in his throat. And he was the pervert here, huh? But it wasn’t like he was going to complain, oh no. His boy was just the definition of perfection and he was sure that all of the eyes in the room were now pn Hephaistion but the boy himself was only for Alexander and the rest could only stare. Besides, his lover was really well prepared for this night which made the blond man wonder when he managed to plug his delicious ass with the diamond plug but he was more than satisfied with this.   
“You are such a beautiful, naughty slut”, he purred when Hephaistion sat back on his lap again. Alexander’s hands automatically moved onto the boy’s ass and he squeezed it hard before he started to tease his lover with the plug, moving it back and forth a little. “You are going to be my only toy forever. I promise you this”, he whispered into Hephaistion’s ear as the boy started to moan into his neck. He was just so adorable and still so innocent even when he was acting like a wanton whore.   
Alexander smiled smugly at his boy’s question and slapped his ass hard.   
“On your knees. Show me how much you need my cock”, he ordered, attaching a silver leash to the boy’s collar. Damn, he really wanted to fuck him right now but he needed to wait so their little play would last longer because he was getting off so hard when Hephaistion was being such an obedient toy. Besides, he wanted to show others that no one was a match to his toy. And he knew that Phai would show them what it truly meant to be good boy. 

Hephaistion licked his lips and swallowed. He got more and more aroused with every passing second and the looks that Alexander was giving him were almost driving him mad. He could practically feel the lust he had for the boy and it only added to his own desire.   
„I will take you up on that“, he murmured into his ear, ignoring how his heart started to beat faster at his words. To be Alexander's forever – let it be toy or lover or whatever – was something that Hephaistion was yearning for. He really wanted to stay by his side as long as possible and he would do anything for the blond and the latter was allowed to do anything he wanted with his boy.  
Hephaistion lost himself in that man and he was willing to give himself up for him.  
But now wasn't the time to think about this too much, that's why he got up from Alexander's lap again, slightly hissing when he felt the tug at the collar.  
Damn, Alexander had to go easy on this, otherwise Hephaistion was literally going to lose his mind.  
With a steady look into Alexander's eyes, he slowly got onto his knees in front of him and put both of his hands on each of the blond's knees, before he spread his legs for himself and started to open his pants.  
Yes, he would show Alexander how much he needed his cock, because he needed it _badly_. Hephaistion was so horny that he didn't even care that everyone that was currently present in their longue had their eyes on him. It was actually only spicing things up and when he finally freed the blond's cock and took a good grip on it, he had to breathe out hard.  
While he kept his eyes on Alexander's face, he slowly leaned down and licked the underside of the other's cock, slightly moaning at the taste of him. It was already too long since he sucked him off the last time – the boy counted two days as _too long_ , yes – so now it was an even better feeling to kneel in front of him and have his perfect cock right in front of him.  
With a last lick of his own lips, Hephaistion got down on his lover and swallowed him in one go until he felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat.  
The boy moaned around him and withdrew, only to repeat his movements. Slow at first, but as soon as he got used to him again, he started to move his head faster while he tried to use his tongue as best as possible – and the way Alexander buried his hand in his hair was only a proof for him that what he was doing was good enough for the blond and that was what counted the most for him.

Alexander observed how Hephaistion slowly got down on his knees with the grace of cat and that only made his cock twitch more in excitement. Sometimes, he wondered about Phai’s flexibility and the way he could mesmerize him just by swaying his hips like some kind of an exotic dancer. Maybe he could talk the boy into dancing for him? Oh yes, he would ask about that later.  
“Such a good toy”, he praised and drank another drink while he watched how Hephaistion was unzipping his pants and taking out his leaking cock. It was really hard by now to keep his poker face and he wondered why his boy wasn’t bothered even a bit by the fact that he was completely naked in front of so many people. Sure, his body was just perfect so he had nothing to be ashamed for but usually, he didn’t even like to show his shoulders when they were out in public, at least it looked like this from Alexander's point of view. And now he was bending his back into a bow and sticking his ass up high so that Alexander could have a perfect view on him – just like the others who were observing his boy hungrily. “Suck harder”, he ordered, locking his fingers in his boy’s hair and guiding him even though Hephaistion knew exactly what to do to make him feel amazing. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and gave in to the feeling of being dominated again. He hadn't felt like this for a while now and the fact that others were observing him was only adding to that strange feeling that was building inside of him.  
He couldn't describe it, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was just weird and something he never experienced before. But for Alexander, he would do everything he told him to do.  
That's why he obeyed to his command and sucked harder on his cock, taking him wholly into his throat before he swallowed around him, moaning when the blond buckled his hips a bit. Damn, this slowly started to get too much for him, he needed to feel him inside of him. It simply wasn't enough anymore. But he knew that he wasn't allowed to express any wishes since he was the blond's toy right now and toys didn't have anything to say.  
So he just kept sucking him, before he withdrew for a second and looked up to Alexander's face with shiny eyes while his hand was stroking his hard cock. He licked the precome off his lips and adjusted himself a little since his knees began to hurt a bit, but he could barely feel it since the most prominent thing he was feeling right now was this overwhelming desire he had for Alexander.  
He wanted everyone to see that he was Alexander's and that the other wanted him equally, at least when it came to sex, was the greatest gift he could give him.  
„Is that good, daddy?“, Hephaistion asked, his voice a bit raw from the deep throating, before he lowered his head again, teasing the tip of the blond's cock with his tongue.

Alexander really had a hard time holding back his moans because it seemed that Phai was getting better and better at sucking him with every day. It was almost unbelievable what this boy could do with his tongue and the blond man was glad that his young lover finally let go of his cock because he was dangerously close to coming. “Yes”, he answered and petted his head gently. “Now turn around. I want you on all your fours”, he commanded and when the boy did how he was told, Alexander put his hand on his exposed ass and slowly started to take out the diamond plug.   
“Fuck”, he said breathlessly when he put the toy next to himself on the couch and took a good look at Hephaistion’s ass. “You are so open for me.” He gently stroked his boy’s lose hole with his thumb and nodded at the waitress who quickly brought him lube. “I’m going to fill you so good, bitch”, he promised as he coated his cock with the lube. He didn’t even mind that two passive boys kneeled not so far away from there, observing Alexander with awe on their faces. Well, he didn’t care. They were just sluts and his Phai was like a beautiful prince here even though the blond man was calling him names. “Beg for it”, he commanded, stroking his manhood slowly. 

Hephaistion tried to catch his breath when he heard Alexander's words because that meant that he would get what he wanted, right? He looked up into his face before he swallowed and nodded, turning around and presenting his backside to Alexander.  
The boy held his eyes closed when he felt the blond's fingers on his ass and bit down on his lips in order to keep himself from moaning when Alexander pulled out the plug. He immediately felt so achingly empty that he nearly whined, but only a second later he felt Alexander's finger massaging his hole – and all of a sudden he could taste blood when he bit down on his lip too hard.  
„Please“, he whispered then after he collected himself again, still keeping his eyes closed. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore if he wanted to have sex in front of so many people, but besides the fact that there was no way back now and that Alexander would probably kill him if he would back off now, he could feel how excited Alexander was about this. Anyway, this wasn't anything of higher meaning, they didn't have actual sex or anything – it was just plain fucking and if the blond got off on that, it was perfectly fine with the boy.  
So he kept quiet and did what the blond told him to do.  
„I want your cock. I need you to fuck me, daddy...“  
Hephaistion hissed when he felt a tug at the collar which made him put his head back, and he swallowed when he felt the blond's eyes on him.  
„I can't take it anymore“, he added, a bit louder, because Alexander apparently wanted to hear his voice more clearly.  
„I need to feel you deep inside of me... mark me with your come. Please“, he choked when he felt another tug.  
„Fill me...“

Alexander smiled and pulled Hephaistion up of the ground and sat him down on his lap again. “You are so fucking perfect, you have no idea”, he purred against his lips and kissed him feverishly as he slowly guided his cock into Phai’s hot hole. Now he really didn’t care where they were because he was completely concentrated on his boy. He was just so beautiful when he was filled with Alexander’s cock, his perfect match and the blond man really had no idea what he done to deserve him.   
“Mine”, he growled and bit down on Hephaistion’s neck, giving him another mark there. “Now move”, he ordered and slapped the boy’s ass before he put his arms around his lover to keep him steady as he fucked himself on Alexander’s cock. And the moans that were escaping his lips were so delicious and made the blond man kiss him hard, wanting to have these sounds only for himself. “Yes. Good, baby boy”, he panted, moving his hips as well because he couldn’t just stay still when he was fucking Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion breathed out hard when he felt Alexander entering him. He simply loved this feeling, it felt as if it was their first time everytime they were fucking and he couldn't imagine how it would be someday if Alexander wouldn't share this intimacy with him anymore. Even though he could hardly call it _intimacy_ right now, but it still was special to him. It was Alexander, after all and he was special to him.   
Carefully, Hephaistion put his hands on the blond's shoulder, not sure if he was allowed to touch him or not, but when he didn't object, he gently steadied himself and started to move his hips, trying to oppress his moans with every single sinking down on Alexander's cock, but it wasn't that easy even though he tried his best.  
It was hard to keep himself together, especially when Alexander started to thrust into him as well, taking some of the work off of him, but when he did, Hephaistion quickly shook his head. He didn't deserve any pleasure right now, it was only about Alexander. That's why the latter shouldn't put any effort in pleasing his toy, _he_ was here to make him feel good.  
„Let me do the work“, he whispered into his ear, before he started to move again, faster now, while clenching tightly around Alexander's hard manhood everytime he got up. He bit down on his lips hard, not wanting to express his lust right now and it fortunately worked most of the time, even though it felt so fucking good how the blond's cock grazed his prostate with every move, making the boy see stars. He seriously couldn't wait to get filled by him again. Hopefully, his master would think about plugging him... Or maybe he would mark him otherwise, but literally anything was fine with Hephaistion as long as he would get to feel how much Alexander was addicted to his body.

Alexander kissed his boy passionately, actually not wanting him to do all the work because he wanted to make him come as well. He might have been his toy right now but seeing him coming was the best thing ever and he always enjoyed how clingy his boy was getting after his orgasm. But it was hard to hold back right now and when Phai started to clench around his cock he knew that he would come fast. “Fuck… Phai!”, he growled and came hard, filling his boy to the brim but he didn’t stop moving his hips.   
“Now come for me like the good bitch you are”, he commanded and slid his hand between their bodies so he could masturbate his lover. It didn’t take him long because Hephaistion came after two seconds onto Alexander’s shirt and hand. “Such a good boy…”, the blond man panted with a small smile on his lips. “Now I will have to plug you again so you won’t lose a single drop, right?” Alexander kissed Hephaistion’s neck and let the boy rest against his chest. 

With every thrust into him, Hephaistion came closer to his orgasm. He knew that he would probably be able to hold back a bit more, but when he felt how Alexander released himself deep inside of him, he couldn't hold back himself anymore and came as soon as the blond touched his cock.  
The boy closed his eyes shut and breathed hard, trying to calm himself down but it was hard when he had Alexander so close to himself. Usually, he withdrew almost immediately when he was in his – how Hephaistion was calling it secretly – _alpha mode_ but now he wasn't and it was making the boy lose his mind. But he didn't dare to get up from his lap, either, so he simply leaned against him for a moment while he collected himself.  
„Yes“, he panted softly as he opened his eyes again and got aware of the looks the other men were giving them, but when he saw the hungry expression on a boy's face, he decided to play a bit coy and snuggled closer to Alexander, only to keep his attention on him so that he wouldn't look at other toys. After all, Hephaistion couldn't know what he planned for the future and just the simple thought of losing him to someone else was hurting him.  
„I don't want to lose any of your come. I need to know that I am yours.“

Alexander started to pet Hephaistion's head gently and reached over for the plug. Slowly, he withdrew himself from his boy and gently pushed the plug into him. "I bet that you are tired, baby boy", he said quietly as he helped Hephaistion into his shirt. As much as he enjoyed seeing him naked, the show was already over and he didn't want anyone to look at his boy anymore.   
"Do you want to go home?", he asked while stroking his boy's cheek with his thumb. Actually, before their arrival, Phai wanted to dance but it was clear that he was already tired and he needed to take care of him. He always was and now was no different. His boy's comfort was always his priority. 

„I am fine“, Hephaistion mumbled and shuddered slightly when Alexander pushed the plug back inside of him. He didn't know how to feel about this whole situation, but he was determined not to show any discomfort to the blond, even though all he wanted was to cuddle up to him and kiss him. But not now, not when he was his toy.  
Fortunately, the boy was able to seperate both of these states, because if he wasn't, he for sure would be already broken.  
„We can stay if you want to“, he said and lowered his head submissively without looking him into the eyes anymore. But then he got up and pulled his pants over his legs, suddenly not wanting anyone to look at him even though almost all of the eyes were fixed on Alexander now. No wonder, given how handsome he was and he for sure as hell knew how to use his toys. For a moment, Hephaistion wondered how many of them he had before him and how often he was coming here, but it was none of his business. Alexander's past was a thing he didn't want to talk about to the boy and he would accept it, whether he liked it or not.   
When he had his pants back on, Hephaistion turned back to Alexander and kneeled down in front of him again, leaning his head against his knee, behaving just like the obedient toy Alexander liked.  
„I'm sorry, master“, he said and looked up at him. „I aspersed your shirt...“

Alexander put his hand on top of Hephaistion's head when his boy kneeled down in front of him. He simply loved it when Phai was showing him submission like this but he could see how tired his boy was. "Sit next to me", he said and when the boy did so, he wrapped his arm around his waist and ordered a Sprite for his toy. "They will start the show soon. It's stupid but well... quite entertaining. " Alexander kissed his boy and looked at the stage where men, who were pretending to be _alpha males_ , were gathering. It was all about the size of their cocks and even the blond man once took part in it and won when he was still with Felix. He had been really drunk back then and didn't remember much but it wasn't something that he was bragging about. "Are you hungry, baby boy?", he asked when Hephaistion started to drink his Sprite hungrily. 

Hephaistion turned his head and looked at Alexander for some moments before he looked away again and focused his eyes on the other men. He actually wasn't hungry, but he knew that arguing with Alexander wouldn't get him anywhere, so he simply shrugged his shoulders.  
„I can eat, if you want me to.“  
There really was no use in discussing this now because in the end, the blond always got what he wanted and Hephaistion had no saying in this. It was always like this, especially in situations like these when the boy had to obey.   
A small sigh heaved his chest and he closed his eyes for a second, collecting himself, before he took another sip of his beverage. It was cooling him down a bit, which was good, especially because he felt the eyes of a man practically piercing through his skin and when he turned his head a bit to look into the direction of him, he started to feel really uncomfortable. That guy's looks where way too intense and the boy never felt so bad ever before like he did now.  
„Alexander“, he muttered quietly and touched his thigh, something he normally would never do, not even when they were alone and the blond was using him, but right now he really wanted to get away from here because something in the stranger's eyes told him that he knew Alexander.  
„I guess we should better go now“, he added and looked back at the blond, not knowing if it was good that he behaved on his own will right now. After all, he still was his toy and he didn't want Alexander to be mad at him.  
He really wanted to leave now and the only thing that he wanted to do back at home was to take a shower and go to sleep. But something told him that, unfortunately, he wouldn't get what he wanted. Like always.

Alexander looked lazily at the stage while gently massaging Hephaistion’s side with his fingers. He wasn’t very interested in the show but it were at least two years since he saw it the last time so he could watch it. Besides, Phai’s warm body against his side was making him too lazy to do anything. He didn’t even notice when his boy tensed, clearly uncomfortable about something but when he put his hand on Alexander’s thigh, the blond man frowned and turned his head to face him.   
“What’s wrong, baby boy?”, he asked gently and tightened his grip around Hephaistion’s waist. But then he looked into the direction where his boy was throwing weird glances and the blood in his veins boiled. What the fuck was Aaron doing here?! Damn, just seeing him was making Alexander want to kill him. “Stay here”, he ordered as he quickly stood up just like his brother who had a smug smirk on his face.   
“I see that you found yourself a nice fuck toy, Alexander”, the older man purred and Alexander wanted to rip his face apart.  
“That’s not your fucking business, brother”, he said in a cold, stoic voice, smiling mockingly around the word _brother_. After all that Aaron did to him, he wasn’t seeing him as a brother anymore and he was glad that he managed to make his own company so he didn’t have anything to do with that bastard.   
“Oh, come on, Alex. Don’t be so hard on me! Can’t you just leave the past behind us?” Aaron smiled sweetly and looked over at Hephaistion with a predator smile on his lips but Alexander quickly blocked his sight with his own body. Maybe he was only two centimeters taller than his brother but it was always an advantage.   
“If you won’t stop looking at him I swear you are going to leave this place in pieces”, he promised, narrowing his eyes at Aaron.   
“So he is your new boy? Damn, no wonder since he is so beautiful. Is he at least legal?” The older man grinned but the smile quickly vanished from his face when Alexander hit him hard in the head and he fell on the couch behind him, coughing blood. “Fuck you, Alexander”, he hissed, trying to get up.  
“Don’t bother. We are leaving”, Alexander growled and caught Hephaistion’s arm. “Add it to my bill”, he said to the shocked waitress and pulled his boy out of the room. 

Hephaistion opened his mouth and wanted to say something, because it was obvious that Alexander didn't like the guy who was throwing glances into their direction, but before he could actually do so, the blond already got up and left the boy behind. He immediately felt incredibly exposed because he could literally feel the looks the others were throwing at him now, but what was even worse were the words that guy said.  
Well, he was right with that, but hearing the expression _fuck toy_ sent a stab right into his chest. He averted his eyes because he couldn't stand the dirty looks he was giving him, but when he heard Alexander calling him _brother_ , his eyes shot up again. So that was his older brother.  
Hephaistion's eyes widened when the realization hit him, but before he could do anything, Alexander already had his way with him and turned around to face him – and the boy didn't like the expression on it, at all.  
But he didn't dare to say anything when he felt the blond's tight grip around his arm, not even when he dragged him out of the club with no word. It was clear that Alexander was angry now, so Hephaistion didn't want to say a single wrong thing, because he learned that the man was like a ticking bomb in situations like these.  
Alexander didn't stop until they got out of the club, only then did he let go of him and Hephaistion immediately rubbed at his arm which hurt a bit.  
„I guess I shouldn't have said anything“, he meant quietly and put on his jacket. When he pulled the zipper up, he realized that he was still wearing the collar, which made him feel uncomfortable outside of the club, but he didn't dare to ask Alexander to take it off now. He would bear it, until they would get home.  
„Are you alright?“, he asked before he approached him and gently put his hand on Alexander's arm.

Alexander cooled down a bit when the cold air hit his face. He breathed in deeply and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion because the boy was still only wearing a simple jacket. At least Alfred was going to come here in a few minutes so his boy would get warm soon. “Not really”, he said honestly, trying hard not to think about his so called brother. “I’m sorry about this all. It shouldn’t have happened”, he sighed and kissed the top of his boy’s head. “I will make sure that he won’t lay his eyes on you ever again.”  
The blond man gently stroked Phai’s cheek, trying to comfort him but also himself. Touching his lover was always relaxing him and making his thoughts clearer. “Alfred’s here”, he said quietly when a black limousine stopped in front of them. “Get in, beautiful. It’s cold here.” He opened the doors for his boy and helped him to get in before he climbed into the car as well. “We are going back home, Alfred”, he said to the old man and wrapped his arms tightly around Hephaistion. “I’m really sorry, beautiful”, he whispered into his ear, anger and alcohol doing their thing. 

„I don't want you to apologize for something you had absolutely no influence on, Alexander.“  
Hephaistion made himself comfortable on the backseat of the car after he greeted Alfred properly and looked at the man next to him. Apparently, he really had to feel bad when he was so honest to the boy which he actually never was. Alexander always was wearing a mask, at least Hephaistion had the feeling that he did and the fact that he openly admitted to be not okay right now made the boy feel bad. If he only would have kept his mouth shut... then everything would be fine.  
„I actually had no problem with him staring at me“, Hephaistion mumbled while he bit down on his lips, thinking about what to do now. He actually wanted to comfort the blond, show him that he was there for him but at the same time he was almost sure that Alexander wouldn't want that, so what to do? He cursed his madly beating heart in his chest, before he swallowed and gathered all his courage by placing his arm around Alexander's neck and pulling him close to himself, so that they were sitting in what could be called as a half hug with the blond's face against Hephaistion's shoulder.  
„I just had the feeling that... he wanted something from us. I really didn't want to get you into trouble or anything. So it's really not up to you to apologize. Actually, you don't have to apologize to me, at all.“  
Hephaistion combed his fingers through Alexander's hair and kissed the top of his head, before he closed his eyes and leaned his own head against the blond's, feeling okay again when he was so close to him in such a... nice way.  
„Can I do something to make you feel alright again?“

“He shouldn’t have seen you, Hephaistion. He should have never looked at you with his filthy eyes”, Alexander growled and hid his face in the crook of Phai’s neck, breathing in his scent which was doing amazing things to his self control. He needed to stay calm, for Hephaistion. After all, he knew that he was quite dangerous when he was angry and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt his precious boy.   
“I don’t want to have anything to do with him”, he said in a much calmer voice now and sat the boy on his lap, wrapping his hands tightly around his waist.   
“I don’t want to even think about this scum.” He kissed Phai’s neck and sighed heavily. “I won’t let him even try to take you away from me. You are mine, Hephaistion”, he said with something desperate in his voice.   
The blond man shook his head when Phai asked him what he could do. “Just be here”, he murmured against his skin, holding on him for dear life. 

„I am. I am here.“  
Hephaistion put one of his hands on the back of Alexander's head while the other gently massaged his neck. So the problem was bigger than he originally thought. Okay, he knew that the blond's fiancé slept with his brother and he could guess how much it had to hurt Alexander back then, but why was he behaving like this now? It couldn't be that he was afraid of losing him, right? Because after all, Hephaistion was only a slut he could replace anytime, right? It wasn't as if he had any higher value in Alexander's life. It was just easy to keep him warm, that's why he was still here. At least that was what the boy was telling himself to shut his heart up that wanted to convince him otherwise. He was afraid of reading too much into this, because he didn't want to get hurt.  
But if Alexander really was so afraid of his brother taking his toy away from him...  
Hephaistion sighed and kissed the blond's temple, feeling disgustingly dirty after the sex they had. It was weird, since only minutes ago Alexander used him like that and now they were sitting in the car all cozy as if nothing happened, with a pretty clingy Alexander on top of that. But Hephaistion liked it, he liked this open side of him so much that he only brought him closer to himself, not wanting to lose this fragile connection they just had.  
When he turned his head a bit, he caught Alfred's look before the latter looked on the street again and rolled up the partition which had been down until now. For a moment, Hephaistion thought about what this look could have meant, but he quickly forgot about it when he felt how Alexander's grip around his waist tightened.  
„You don't have to worry about this“, he murmured after a while and gave in to the alluring thought that Alexander wanted him back equally just like the boy wanted him.  
Hephaistion smiled a bit and cupped the blond's face, before he kissed him softly on his lips.  
„I am yours. And I don't want anyone else, only you, Alexander. And as long as I will be good enough for you, I will stay. So don't think about him anymore. I am here.“

Alexander really felt better when he was having Hephaistion so close to himself in his tight embrace. He was sure that no one was able to take the boy away from him like that. Damn, he was really pathetic since he already couldn’t imagine his life without Phai. And the way he needed the boy wasn’t funny anymore because Hephaistion was already a big part of his life and Alexander couldn’t go on without him. He didn’t even need his lover to love him or anything, he just wanted him to stay by his side and the appearance of Aaron only made him realize how easily someone could steal his boy away.   
“Good”, he only said, not letting go of Hephaistion even for a second. Even when they arrived at home, it took him a good minute to finally let go of the boy so that they could get out of the car. But he quickly caught Phai’s smaller hand into his and quickly led him inside, saying goodnight to Alfred and directing them upstairs. “Do you need something?”, he asked as he closed the door to their bedroom behind them. 

Hephaistion took his jacket off and put it on a chair, before he turned around to face Alexander who was still standing near the door and looking lost. That sight almost hurt the boy because he never wanted this evening to end like this, so he somehow had to make it better, but he had no idea how...  
„Uhm, I would just like to take a shower... but could you take this off first, please?“, he asked and pointed at the collar around his neck with a weak smile on his lips. Taking a shower and then cuddling a bit with Alexander to make him believe that he wouldn't leave sounded pretty good, but then he flinched back before Alexander could take the collar off and looked at him.  
„Or... do you want me to wear it here, too?“  
Hephaistion swallowed, absolutely not knowing what Alexander would say to that right now, because after all, it could be possible that he wanted to control him at home, too. And even though this thought was freaking him out a bit, Hephaistion wouldn't say no if the blond would want that. Maybe this was the only way to show him that no one would be able to take him away from him... by being an obedient toy?

Alexander nodded when Hephaistion mentioned a shower. Actually, he didn’t want to let him out of his sight but on the other hand, he shouldn’t get so paranoid. “Sorry. I forgot about it”, he said quietly and gently took off the collar from Hephaistion’s neck and put it in the closet. He actually completely forgot about the damn thing because all he could think about was his asshole brother and the fact that he saw his boy. Now he knew what he looked like and even though Alexander didn’t think that he would be as stupid as he had been eight years ago, he still prefered to keep Phai safe and close to himself. Better safe than sorry, right? “I’ll wait here for you”, he said, taking off his shirt. 

Hephaistion let out a relieved sigh when he felt how the weight was taken away from his neck and stretched it, letting it crack a bit.  
„Thank you“, he said with a small smile and turned around to face his lover again, but when he saw the expression on his face, Hephaistion's smile froze.  
Was it possible that Alexander was still thinking about his brother? Damn, he should really talk about it with someone, because it was obvious that it was still bothering him.  
„Maybe you should call the twins... just to talk the weight off of your chest“, the boy suggested and kissed Alexander's soft lips, before he turned around and went to the bathroom.  
„Talking may help“, he added with a last look on Alexander, before he closed the door and stripped down, sighing again when he felt the warm water hitting his skin.  
At least he was able to get himself clean again that way, he thought, while he pulled the plug out of himself, slightly hissing at the feeling of being empty again.  
Washing himself thoroughly, Hephaistion put on some sleeping pants but no shirt since he wanted to feel Alexander's closeness and warmth on his skin. He needed it to feel better after this evening and maybe the blond would be okay with that.  
„Are you asleep?“, he quietly asked while he came closer to the bed and sat down on his side of it, before he lifted the blanket and tucked his legs under it, his eyes on Alexander.

Alexander tried to get his face under control when he saw that Hephaistion realized that he was still thinking about what happened. He shouldn’t worry his boy so much but he couldn’t help the fact that he was afraid of losing him. But he didn’t want to talk about this, even with the twins. Well, they would know about it rather sooner than later but Alexander wasn’t in the shape to talk to them tonight. Besides, they had their own lives.   
With a heavy sigh, he changed into sleeping pants, leaving the shower for the morning and just lied down on the bed. He waited for Hephaistion to come back because he had the feeling that it would be pretty hard for him to fall asleep today. At least the boy didn’t let him wait for too long and he quickly returned from the bathroom, fresh and smelling with Alexander’s shampoo which made the blond realize that he probably still smelled like cigarettes and alcohol from the club. Well, his boy needed to live it down somehow. He just hoped that he didn’t stink too bad.   
“No”, he responded quietly and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion as soon as the boy lied down on the bed. “How are you feeling?”, he asked while tugging his young lover under the quilt. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit when Alexander pulled him into his arms almost immediately as soon as he lied down on the bed. It made him feel all warm inside because that meant that Alexander wanted to be close to him and that was the best feeling he could feel right now.  
"I worry for you...", he answered to the blond's question and looked up at him after he slung his arm around his waist and put his head on his chest. But even though he was comfortable like this, he could literally feel the tension that was radiating off of his lover.  
"Do you need anything?", Hephaistion asked while he softly caressed the other's cheek with his fingertips, looking into his eyes. He really had to make him feel better, but how in God's name was he supposed to show Alexander that he wanted him? The only way was letting him fuck him, it always had been, but besides the fact that it was obvious that Alexander wouldn't want to have sex right now, he didn't want it himself.  
"Please", he whispered, his thumb on Alexander's cheekbone.  
"I want to make you feel better... Is there anything I can do? I can see how bad you feel, darling... And it makes me feel useless that I can't change it." 

Alexander sighed and closed his eyes. “You don’t need to worry, Phai… I am alright, just still a little bit angry”, he answered and started to gently scratch his boy’s back. It was nice to know that Hephaistion actually worried for him but it was unnecessary. He was a grown up man, after all. “As long as you can’t send this fucker on the moon then I guess there is nothing much to do”, he chuckled and kissed the top of his boy’s head. “But thank you, Hephaistion. Thank you for being here for me”, he purred, tightening his grip around the boy. “So don’t think of yourself as useless. You are really helping me, baby boy.” 

„I can try...“, Hephaistion said with a small smile on his lips as he cuddled himself closer to Alexander again, hiding his face at his chest. He didn't even notice the stale smell of cigarettes his lover was surrounded with because underneath, he could still make out his scent and that was the only thing he was aware of now.  
„I used to play football for a while, maybe my kick is still hard enough? And if I aim precisely enough, I'm sure that he will land on the moon...“  
Chuckling, Hephaistion patted Alexander's stomach and enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from him, before he closed his eyes and pecked a kiss on his chest.  
Well, so there really was nothing he could do. It actually made him a bit sad, but yes, there was nothing left that he could do to try and make Alexander feel better. He was sure that it wasn't enough to only be there for him, because, in fact, he wasn't even _there_ because the only thing he was doing was to uselessly lie around.  
But if Alexander pretended that it was enough... then he wouldn't argue.  
„Try to sleep now, okay? I will make you a healthy breakfast when you will wake up and then we will forget about him.“

Alexander laughed and opened his eyes to look at the curled form of Hephaistion who was lying on top of him. “You can kick him right into his balls. You have my permission”, he said, in a way better mood right now. Damn, it was really good to have him by his side since the boy was capable of making him feel better with simple words. That’s why he couldn’t lose him. Sure, Hephaistion was nothing like Felix and he was sure that the boy wouldn’t willingly as much as talk to his older brother but he didn’t want to risk anything. “Try to sleep as well, beautiful. It has been a long day.” Alexander sighed and started to gently pet the boy’s head since it was always relaxing Phai and making him fall asleep more easily.


	57. EMMA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is one day too late, I had no time yesterday to turn my laptop on. Sorry!
> 
> The next chapter will probably be uploaded on friday since I am going home on thursday (13h in the car are awaiting me, yay...), but from next week on, they will be regularly online. :)
> 
> Love you all!  
> Yumi

When Hephaistion woke up, it was still dark outside but when he checked the clock, it wasn't that early, either. Yawning, he rolled onto his other side and right into Alexander's chest who was still deep asleep next to him. It made the boy smile, because he wasn't frowning anymore, at least not in his sleep and he loved it to see the blond like this; carefree and relaxed.  
Unfortunately, this was such a rare sight that Hephaistion just stared at him for a few moments, before he lifted his hand and gently caressed his cheek with his fingertips. Alexander slightly frowned at that and mumbled something in his sleep and when the boy saw how he scrunched his nose like a little bunny, he had to hold back a squeal. Even if the other didn't want to hear any of it, Alexander was adorable. He made Hephaistion so happy that the boy was unable to form the words to describe this and if this annoying fluttering in his heart was any sign for it, then Alexander really was _too_ adorable for the boy to handle.  
Damn, he really was stupid, but he couldn't stop his feelings. He had no idea when exactly he started to feel that way, but now, when he was lying like this next to the blond man, he couldn't help but feel so happy that it made him want to cry.  
So what, if he liked him more than he should. Maybe he even liked him more than simple _like_ liking. Maybe he was even...  
But before Hephaistion could finish this thought, he felt himself blush and he carefully removed Alexander's arm from his waist and kissed him on the forehead. This wasn't the time to get feely. Damn. He shouldn't be even feeling like this because he was sure that Alexander wasn't returning it.  
But when he stood there in the door and looked at the bed, watching how the blond reached out with his arm on the bed and only caught Hephaistion's pillow, pulling it close to himself and burying his face in it, it made the boy's breath hitch in his throat and his heart beat loud in his chest.  
He was a complete idiot.  
With a sigh, Hephaistion turned around and left the bedroom after he fished for a hoodie and pulled it over his head, before he went down to the kitchen to prepare a delicious breakfast for his lion cub.  
Maybe it would be a good thing to start in an even better day.

Alexander woke up slowly so at first, he didn’t notice that he was cuddling a pillow instead of Hephaistion but when he did, he immediately frowned and quickly sat up, looking around the room. But Phai was nowhere to be found. It made the heart in his chest beat madly and he needed to take a few calming breaths because he was getting really paranoid. For sure his boy just went downstairs to eat something or play on the console.   
The blond man stood up from the bed and opened the door to his bedroom. When he heard Hephaistion's singing coming from the kitchen, it calmed him down completely and he took a quick shower before dressing up and going downstairs. “Good morning, sunshine”, he said with a small smile on his lips, seeing how his boy was preparing his favorite pancakes for him. “You are up very early today”, he purred as he wrapped his arms around his lover and inhaled his sweet scent, for a moment completely forgetting about his brother. Well, usually, when Alex didn’t have to work, Hephaistion was waking up way sooner than him but even then he stayed in bed for morning sex and cuddling. 

Hephaistion smiled when he saw how Alexander came shuffling into the kitchen, freshly showered and with a smile on his lips. Well, that was how the boy wanted a day to start, without any sorrows and just Alexander and him.  
„I promised you to make you breakfast“, he said and leaned back in Alexander's embrace, before he turned his head and kissed him.  
It made him happy that everything seemed to be alright again, well, maybe not everything, but the blond seemed to be more relaxed now and that was good.  
„I thought that maybe we could spend this day together“, he added while he piled up the pancakes onto a plate and shushed Alexander to sit down at the table.  
„Well, I know that we spend every day together“, Hephaistion laughed and poured some fresh coffee into a cup, putting it in front of Alexander before he took a pancake for himself as well and sat down on the opposite of his lover.  
„But maybe we could go somewhere? Even though it's cold and you know how fast I am freezing, but maybe we could go to the cinema tonight? And before that we could –“  
But before Hephaistion had the chance to finish his suggestion, his phone started to ring and he raised both of his eyebrows at that. Who the heck was calling him so early in the morning? For sure not the twins since they were probably still asleep.  
Hephaistion's eyebrows shot even higher when he saw Leander's name on the screen. Huh, his brother didn't call him since New Year's Eve and by now, half of the month already passed so it really surprised him that he called him.  
The boy sat down again and answered the call.  
„Hey, Lean“, he said while looking at Alexander who was stuffing his face by now, just letting him know who was calling.  
„Phai, can I come over?“, his brother came straight to the point and when Hephaistion heard the concern in his voice, he got worried himself.  
„What's wrong? Did something happen?“, he asked and sat up straight, but Leander quickly assured him that everything was alright. Well, at least with him.  
„I know that it's stupid of me to call you right now, especially since you haven't been ho... here for such a long time, but Em is sick.“  
Hephaistion could feel how the blood drained out of his face when he heard his brother's voice, explaining to him that his beloved dog has been behaving strangely ever since the boy left home, but for a few weeks it was really bad and she refused to eat and got so thin that she barely moved, at all. Sure, one might say that it was just a dog, but for Hephaistion, Emma always had been the only friend back home and if he was honest with himself, that dog was of a way higher value for him than his own parents.  
„And... why are you telling me this now?“, he asked quietly and tried not to think too much about it, because after all, what could he do?   
„I hoped that maybe she would get better when she would see you? I know how much you bonded, and really... since you have left... it's worth a try, don't you think? Can I come over with her?“  
Hephaistion swallowed and looked at Alexander who was looking back at him curiously now and nodded. But then he realized that his brother couldn't see him.  
„Yes... yes, bring her over.“  
Ending the phone call, Hephaistion looked down at the table, trying not to worry too much but it hurt him that his dog was feeling so bad. And he really hoped that it would make a difference for her to see him again, because his beloved Emma was way too young to die.  
„Ehm...“  
Insecure – because for Alexander it would be probably ridiculous that he worried so much over a dog – he looked up at him and explained him the situation while his eyes flickered over to Kadar who was playing with a chewing toy by the door. He couldn't compare it with one another since he wasn't able to bond so much with Kadar yet, but if he imagined that his little pug would suffer, he would want to make him feel alright again, too.   
„Is it okay when he will come? I... I really care for this dog and if she behaves so strangely since I have left, maybe she really will get better... after all, I was the only one who ever took care of her.“

Alexander chuckled and kissed Hephaistion's neck. "But it's still so damn early", he said while rubbing soothing circles on Phai's hips with his thumbs. He still was a bit sleepy and the warmth that was oozing from his boy wasn't helping him to wake up properly. But the smell of pancakes made him hungry and that actually made him more awake.  
"Go outside? Tell me more", he purred while nuzzling Phai's neck and kissing the hickeys that he made there yesterday. "Cinema sounds good. Do you know what they are playing? We can go later to the... ehh", the blond man sighed when the phone started to ring. So much about a peaceful morning. But when Hephaistion mouthed him that it was Leander, he just nodded his head, took a plate of pancakes and sat by the table, starting to eat them. He overheard a bit of the conversation but he waited patiently for the boy to tell him everything. Although the worried look on his boy's face made him worried as well.   
"Sure, Hephaistion. You don't need to ask me if he can come. That's not a problem for me", he smiled at the boy and took his hand into his own. "And the dog isn't a problem, either." Alexander kissed his boy over the table and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "When will he come?" 

„Okay. Thank you.“ Hephaistion smiled a bit and felt better, since Alexander really didn't seem to have a problem with Leander coming, but he still was worried.  
Trying not to think about it until his brother would arrive, Hephaistion continued to eat his breakfast and drank here and there a sip of his tea.  
„He said that he would just get ready and come here immediately... Damn, it really has to be bad when he calls me.“  
He bit down on his lips but when he saw how Alexander was observing him with a worried frown on his own face, he quickly changed the topic.  
„But tell me“, he said with a smile. „Where do you want to go later?“

"Yeah... I guess that it's very urgent then", he sighed, not knowing how to cheer up his lover. He was really bad when it came to situations like these. After all, for him it was just a dog that they were talking about but Phai seemed to treat Emma like a part of the family. That was really cute and made Alexander smile. "But I am sure that she will be alright. I can give her the best veterinary care", he promised, hoping that they would be really able to make this dog feel better.  
"I was thinking about eating supper in a restaurant or maybe just a walk with Kadar. Whatever you want", he said with a soft smile on his lips. 

„Sure, a walk sounds good. I bet he wants to play in the snow.“  
Hephaistion concentrated on his food again and ate in silence, but when he heard the doorbell ring he nearly fell off of his chair. His heart immediately started to beat faster while he walked to the door to open it. Damn, he really was nervous by now, hoping that Leander maybe overdid it a bit and that Emma wasn't so sick, but when his eyes fell onto the poor creature that was sitting next to Leander, his heart ached. That wasn't the dog he left behind, at all and when he realized how poorly they treated her, he got mad, but not at Leander who had such a guilty expression on his face that the boy nearly snorted.  
„Emmy“, he cooed without as much saying Hi to his brother, simply because he just realized how much he missed his dog.  
„What have they done to you, you poor thing?“ Hephaistion knelt down on the floor and carefully reached out with his hand. At first, Emma flinched back but then she apparently caught his scent and licked his hand while she started to wag her tail.  
„We haven't done anything“, Leander started, but when he saw how the dog made careful steps towards the boy while waggling her tail, a relieved smile appeared on his lips.  
„I can see that she recognized you.“  
„Of course she did“, Hephaistion snorted and gently patted her head, feeling relieved himself.  
Seeing his beloved husky lady like that really broke his heart, but it was obvious that she already felt better. She even tried to crawl onto his lap and sat down with her backside on it.  
„I can't believe that you let her starve like this! Look how thin you are, my baby girl... come on, let's try if she will eat something.“  
Hephaistion got up and Emma immediately followed him, pulling at the leash in Leander's hand, which the latter simply plucked off of her collar.  
As soon as they entered the kitchen, Hephaistion heard a faint barking out of the corner and a second later Kadar came waggling over to them, still barking at the stranger on four legs while he stomped on the ground with his tiny paws. Emma only looked at him and tilted her head, before she started wiggling her tail when Hephaistion poured some of the food into Kadar's bowl.  
„Sorry for the smell“, Hephaistion apologized to Alexander who was still sitting at the table and smiled brightly, when Emma sniffed at the food and actually started to eat.  
„Damn“, Leander said from the door and grinned. „I guess she just needed to see you and hello, her appetite is back.“

Alexander chuckled lightly when Hephaistion sprinted to the doors, nearly breaking his legs in the process. So he really missed his old dog. “See, Kadar? Now we will have to fight for Phai’s attention even more”, he said and scooped the little dog into his arms and put him on his lap. “But at least I can sleep with him in one bed.” The blond man fed the little pug with pieces of his pancakes and listened to the conversation that was going on in the hall – or more like Hephaistion’s monologue towards Emma.  
Then the three of them came to the room and Alexander waved towards Leander before he let Kadar down so he could bark a bit at Emma, or more like let out some high pitched undefined sounds that were always making the blond man laugh. “She is really beautiful”, he said when Hephaistion sat down next to her, stroking her thick fur while the dog ate. Even though she really looked really pretty, it was clear that she was sick or at least that she wasn’t fed enough. “You should have brought her to Hephaistion earlier. Want some pancakes? They are really good.” 

Hephaistion playfully rolled his eyes at Alexander's words and made himself comfortable on the floor while he watched Emma eating hungrily. It was really weird that now, that she was reunited with him again, she seemed to have gained her appetite back. But it was good. She had to eat, and maybe it was really his presence which she needed?  
„Of course she is beautiful, she's my dog“, he grinned and poked his tongue out at Alexander, before he gave Emma some water in another bowl.  
„You are, right? My beautiful, beautiful girl.“  
Hephaistion smiled when Emma whined a bit and licked his hand again after she drank enough, but he quickly started to whine himself when she started to lick his face. Well, it wouldn't have been that bad if she didn't just eat terribly awful smelling dog food.  
„Eww, this is disgusting“, he lamented but laughed while doing so and observed from the corner of his eyes how Leander sat down besides Alexander with a pile of pancakes in front of him.  
He caressed Emma between her ears as she made herself comfortable on his lap – all big dog pretending to be a small lap dog – and reached out for Kadar who came close again, suspiciously eyeing the intruder. But he didn't seem to have any problems with her, which was good.  
Because Hephaistion planned to coddle her up. He couldn't live with the thought that his baby girl was feeling so bad, at the verge of starving, so he had to do something against it.  
„Alexander?“, he asked while he scratched both dogs with each of his hands. „Do you think we could keep her here?“

Alexander snapped a few photos of his young lover while the latter was cuddling with his dog. It was really nice to see him so happy, especially after yesterday. He needed some distraction just like the blond man and it seemed that Phai forgot about everything bad when he was playing with Emma.   
“Sure”, he said. He actually expected this question and he didn’t have anything against it as long as his furniture was going to be alright and no poops would be on his carpets. But Phai already proved him that he was able to take care of Kadar so he guessed that with Emma, it wouldn’t be any different. Besides, it looked like their pug already got along with the husky, given the way he was pawing at her, clearly wanting to make her play with him. It was a really adorable sight and Alexander needed to concentrate on his food again because he was getting too soft. “But are you sure that you will be able to take a good care of her?”, he asked while giving Leander more pancakes. 

„Who if not me? Just look at her... she clearly missed me and I bet that I can make her feel alright again. Right, mylady?“  
Emma yawned and nudged Kadar gently with her muzzle which caused him to squeak and tripple around her while furiously waggling his tiny tail. The boy could tell that Kadar liked her and he was sure that he could make Emma feel alright again, so if Alexander gave his okay, there would be nothing in their way anymore.  
„He is“, confirmed Leander as well, while he stuffed his mouth. Hephaistion only rolled his eyes at him, because apparently, when their father wasn't around, Leander liked to forget about his manners.  
„Phai was truly the only one with who she bonded.“  
Hearing those words, Hephaistion only nodded and smiled happily at Alexander. „Now you need to bond with her, too, darling“, he said and stood up, walking over to the table.  
He was really so happy that the blond agreed on keeping her, since no one would miss Emma back at his old home. She would finally get proper care again at that was all that counted for the boy.  
„Thank you“, he said and kissed Alexander's temple, before he wiped some of the sauce he made from the corner of the blond's mouth with his thumb. Grinning, he looked at him, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer and wrapped his arms around his neck in a bear hug.  
„Thank you so much. Now I feel as if I got my own family.“

“And earlier you didn’t feel like you had a family?” Alexander gasped with fake shock on his face but he was only teasing his boy. “My heart is broken”, he sniffed and petted the soft fur on Emma’s back. She was really adorable and seemed to be also very intelligent and calm, completely the contrary to Kadar who was like a little volcano of energy. Now the only thing missing was a bunch of little feet running around the house.  
“But where will she be sleeping?”, he asked as he fed her with a pancake. “And I guess that we need to buy a few things for her.” Alexander laughed loudly when Kadar bit down on Emma’s tail and he got thrown a bit in the air when the bigger dog wagged her tail. He seemed to be really confused by that and quickly hid behind Alexander’s leg. “Well…. At least we won’t get bored here”, he said with a smile on his face as he pulled Hephaistion on his lap. 

„Does that mean you have been bored with me before Emma came?“ Hephaistion looked at Alexander with a huge, fake pout on his lips. He even put both of his hands on his hips after he got up from his lap and looked at him.  
„Now _you_ are hurting my feelings! Bad, bad Alexander. Really bad.“  
Hephaistion turned around and scratched Emma behind her ears again, before he shrugged his shoulders.   
„I guess we need to buy her a nice basket and then she can sleep upstairs in front of the bed for the first few days. After all, she needs to get used to her surroundings.“  
Hephaistion smiled when Emma wagged her tail again and kissed the top of her head. But then Alexander laughed and the boy immediately turned around. It was such a rare event when the blond was laughing like that, that he still wasn't used to it, he probably never would be.  
But it was so nice, and it suited him. Alexander looked even more handsome when his features were relaxed like this, and his lips curled into a smile.  
„Oh, Emma“, he said with a smile on his own lips and looked at Alexander. „Look, you even made this sour goober laugh! That's a good start, don't you think, my little girl?“  
Emma barked at that, just like she always did when Hephaistion talked to her like that, with that annoyingly sweet I-talk-to-animals-or-babies-that-way-voice and wagged her tail even harder, so hard that her whole butt was moving.  
„You need to laugh like that more often“, he said then and bent over to give Alexander a short kiss, ignoring the noises Leander made. He should shut up and be happy for his little brother instead of pretending to be disgusted by their lovey-dovey behavior, because in the end, it was useless since Hephaistion knew that he was, in fact, happy for him.  
„I love your laugh.“  
The boy smiled and wanted to add something to that, but before he could, the doorbell rang once again and both Kadar and Emma – the first more tripping than running – where in front of the door within seconds. Well, so Emma acclimatized herself pretty fast.  
With a curious expression, Hephaistion went to the door, but before he opened it he could already hear familiar voices bantering outside. With a grin, he opened it and found himself immediately sandwiched between his most favorite twins.  
„Phai!“, Austin cried out and crushed him in a hug. „We missed you! Are you alone at home? Did that sour bear leave you alone at home?“

Alexander rolled his eyes and pinched Hephaistion’s side. “I will think about it”, he said with a small smile on his lips. He was aware of the fact that he wasn’t exactly the most funny kind of man but he was working on relaxing more and just letting himself enjoy the time he spent with Phai. “Sounds like a good plan”, he purred and kissed his boy once again despite the grumbles that were coming from Leander. Well, his house, his rules. “Later we will buy a basket for her and some toys or whatever you want”, he promised and looked curiously towards the hall when he heard the doorbell. But before he had the time to get up, Hephaistion was already on his way right after the two dogs that were both barking at the doors now.   
“Phai!”, he heard and looked at Leander who got pale. “Don’t worry about them. Just act like nothing happened.” Alexander shrugged his shoulders and looked at the twins who came like a storm into his kitchen and both of them kissed Leander’s cheeks.   
“Hey, handsome”, Axel purred and winked at Hephaistion’s older brother. “I didn’t know that you were starting a zoo here, Alex”, he said with a smirk on his face as he sat down and stole his brother’s pancakes.   
“I am not. We just have two dogs.” Alexander rolled his eyes and brought Hephaistion back on his lap. 

„Well, two dogs and a lion cub. And – currently – a monkey as well.“  
Hephaistion grinned when he saw the look that Leander was throwing into his direction, clearly expecting his little brother to come to his rescue, but the boy decided to just ignore it. It wasn't his business what his brother was doing with who and besides that, he was a grown man so he would be able to solve his problems on his own.  
It wasn't as if the twins were a serious threat, anyway.  
His grin turned only wider when he saw how Austin sat down next to his brother and took the fork out of his hand, only to steal some of his pancake.  
„Damn, they are delicious“, Austin purred and whispered an _almost as delicious as you_ in Leander's direction who blushed a bit at that, causing the twin to break out into laughter.  
„Did you make them, Phai?“, he asked then and when the boy nodded, he nodded himself approvingly. Hephaistion truly was a hidden talent in the kitchen, because literally everything that he made was turning out to be perfect.  
„Emma is my dog“, he explained, since the twins only knew Kadar. „Leander brought her here because apparently, she can't live without me. Just look at her poor condition. But I am sure that we will get her fit again.“  
Hephaistion smiled and put his arm around Alexander's neck, deliberately ignoring Leander who was throwing desperate looks into his direction when Austin practically glued himself to him.  
„What are the two of you even doing here?“, he asked and raised his eyebrows. „Could it be that your radars sent a signal that my brother is here?“

Alexander sighed heavily because how was this his life? He just wanted to spend a nice, calm morning with Hephaistion and instead, in less than an hour, he got a new dog, Phai’s brother eating his pancakes and his own brothers who were stealing _his_ pancakes and who were trying to hit on Leander once again.   
“Don’t you have your own home?“, he asked weakly but the twins only showed him their tongues. Since they discovered Hephaistion, they were spending definitely too much time here. He needed to do something about this.   
“Well, you could say so.” Axel smiled innocently and put his hand on top of Leander’s. “Besides, we wanted to see how you were doing since Alexander didn’t let us take you on some romantic trip yesterday. He is such a gardener’s dog.” The man sighed heavily and fed Leander with a pancake and smiled sweetly at him. 

"You could move in here anytime, if I had any saying in this."  
Hephaistion grinned widely and looked at Alexander, laughing when he saw the incredulous and shocked expression on his pretty face. "Wouldn't that be fun? We could cuddle all day long and you would have to defend your food all the time..."  
The boy cackled and looked over to the twins, where Austin was already patting Leander's hand.  
"This would be so nice. And this way, we would probably see our handsome lover here more often, right?"  
Leander blushed furiously at that and withdrew his hand from Austin's, but there was no way out since on the other side, Axel took his other hand again.  
"So, Alex?", Austin asked innocently and with a blinding smile. "When should we pack our things?"

“No way in hell!” Alexander threw a death glare at the twins and tightened his grip around Phai’s waist. “They have their own appartment and they already spend too much time in here… Austin! I can see what you are doing under the table. Stop it or I am going to throw you out”, he said in a hard voice because he didn’t want them to molest Leander so much. “If you want to do things like this then invite him over to your appartment. Maybe Leander will agree in the next century”, he said with a smug smile on his face.  
“You are no fun, Alex!”, Axel whined and put his head on Leander’s shoulder, pretending to be sobbing. “You are breaking our hearts!” 

Austin pushed out his bottom lip and gave Alexander the best puppy eyes he could muster right now. It didn't seem to work on his brother, but Hephaistion's heart immediately melted and he pulled out his phone to capture this moment for eternity.  
„Oh my god“, he cooed and grinned down on his phone. „I had no idea that a human being can look like an actual puppy.“  
At Alexander's growling, he started to laugh and verbally kicked Leander in the guts by allowing the twins to invite him over whenever they wanted.  
„I bet he is only waiting for your invitation, I can see the anticipation boiling under the mask of pretended casualness. Right, my dear brother?“  
The latter only growled at that, making Austin grin smugly and kiss him on the cheek.  
„Well, I guess I will let Emma outside for a bit if you don't want her to poop into your precious shoes just like Kadar likes to do“, Hephaistion said and kissed Alexander's forehead before he got up and left the men alone, calling Emma's name who immediately ran after him, followed by Kadar who rolled around the corner outside into the snow in their garden.  
„So, what do you think, Leander?“, Austin asked and grinned while he observed Hephaistion through the window, playing with the dogs in the snow. Well, at least with Emma, Kadar was invisible in the snow where he completely sank in.  
„Would you agree to our invitation if we asked you?“ He shot a grin at his twin brother when Leander muttered something under his breath and stuffed his face with the last remains of his pancake.


	58. DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?

Alexander sighed hard when Hephaistion left the house. Now he was left alone here to look at the twins and poor Leander who was squished between them. “Can’t you just ask him nicely what he wants before you molest him?”, he asked and raised his eyebrow, standing up. “I’m going outside”, he informed them and five minutes later, he was throwing snowballs at Hephaistion who tried to hide behind a tree while laughing loudly in pure joy.   
“So, handsome?” Axel turned Leander’s head toward him and kissed him softly on the lips. “We have a really nice appartment. And we can give you an awesome massage”, he purred while stroking the man’s cheek with his thumb. It was really funny to watch him so confused but Axel was sure that sooner or later, Leander would give in. After all, Austin still didn’t fuck him and the twins were always sharing everything fifty-fifty. “It will be fun.” Axel licked his lips and put Leander’s hand on his ass. 

Hephaistion shrieked and quickly lifted Kadar up in his hands and stuffed him into the front of his jacket, so that the pug had it warm and could look outside, because he was afraid that the little guy could get lost or hurt.   
Alexander was such a meany, hitting him with a snowball right into his face after calling his name innocently so that the boy turned around, completely unaware of the weapon in the blond's hands. But he would get his revenge, he was sure of that. Forming a snowball on his own, he sneaked around the tree and jumped onto Alexander's back like a monkey, while Kadar was barking in his jacket and pushed the snowball down his neck under his jacket before he patted his back with his hand to break the ball.  
He laughed tauntingly and tackled Alexander into the snow with his weight after he jumped down from his back again and knelt over him, his cheeks all flushed from the excitement and cold.  
„Got you, mister“, he said and rubbed a handful of snow into Alexander's face, laughing mockingly when he started to wail, trying to get rid of the boy but Hephaistion was a persistent one. He didn't let go of him and when he was done with teasing him with the snow, he pushed his cold hands under the blond's jacket, right onto his warm belly.

„And not only a massage“, Austin curred and looked at Leander who was getting smaller and smaller between Axel and him.  
„We can give you everything you want and you will love it... you know it yourself.“  
He leaned over and gently nibbled the man's neck, causing him to groan, but when he pushed Austin away from him, the latter didn't see any antipathy in his eyes, more like the opposite. His cheeks were reddened and an almost desperate expression was lying on his face, but then – completely to the twin's surprise – he got his phone out and pushed it into Austin's hand.  
„I will call you if needed. Give me your number.“

“You little bastard!” Alexander whined when he felt a ball of snow under his shirt but he didn’t throw Hephaistion off of his back since he didn’t want to hurt his boy but it seemed that Phai had other plans and Alexander quickly found himself lying flat on the cold ground with his lover wiping snow against his face. “Are you cold?”, he asked when he felt how cold Phai’s hands were on his belly. That made him forget about his revenge in an instant. “Where are your gloves, by the way?” He raised his eyebrow expectantly and wrapped his hands around his boy's.

Axel smiled happily and kissed Leander’s neck. “So maybe a quickl blowjob since you are already hard?”, he asked innocently and put his hand on the man’s crotch. It was always fun to see how he was reacting to this kind of touch. Like some blushing virgin which was totally cute. “I can bet that we can make you come in less than five minutes”, he purred into his ear and bit gently the earlobe. 

„Inside, where they aren't needed. So typical, right?“  
Hephaistion smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover's full lips, feeling how Kadar wiggled to get out. So he simply pulled down the zipper of his jacket until the little pug fell the small distance down onto Alexander's chest where he immediately started to lick the blond's face.   
„I am, in fact, a bit cold... but it's your fault. You surprised me with your attack, since I only wanted to play a bit innocently with the dogs.“  
Hephaistion grinned and patted Kadar's back, before he looked around, only to find Emma rolling in the snow some steps away. He was really glad that she seemed to be already better. It probably really was because of his absence, but he was sure that everything would be fine now.  
„What about you?“, he asked when he looked back at Alexander who was still lying underneath him.   
„Are you cold, little cub?“

Leander's eyebrows shot up in an instant. What the hell was wrong with those guys, like seriously? Just a few meters away were their brothers and yet they wanted to... give him a blowjob. Damn, he really had no idea why he was agreeing to all of this. But after that... well, _incident_ they had, he simply couldn't stop thinking about what happened. All his life, he claimed himself to be straight, but he couldn't deny that he felt damn good. Sure, it was unpleasant at first and completely unfamiliar, but after a while he started to enjoy himself. And all those past days, he somehow came on terms with himself on being bisexual. There couldn't be another solution for this. He still craved pussies, but this... damn. Now that he knew how it felt, he didn't want to miss it anymore, either.  
But still... A blowjob? Here? Leander peaked outside the window in the garden where he could see Hephaistion and Alexander. So they seemed to be occupied with themselves for a while. Good.  
„Five minutes“, he said and looked at Axel, before his eyes went over to Austin while he opened his pants.

“I can’t with you sometimes”, Alexander sighed and sat up, cuddling the boy close to himself. “Do you want to get sick?” He kissed his boy gently and started to rub his back to warm him up a bit. “You need to dress properly, Hephaistion. It’s really cold outside now and it doesn’t bother me as much as you but I know how quickly you can get cold.” Alexander pushed Phai’s hands under his jacket once again and started to kiss him gently while Kadar was trying to bite down on his fingers to get his attention. 

~!!~

Axel smiled widely and kissed Leander once again before he went down under the table to kneel in front of the man. “Such a nice, big cock”, he purred as he licked the shaft. “And so delicious.” He licked his lips and swallowed down his whole manhood, sucking on it vigorously. It still wasn’t as good as his brother’s, hell, no cock was as delicious as Austin’s, but it still was a nice one. So he used some of his tricks like licking just under the head and playing with the foreskin to make Leander melt under him. It was fun, after all, to see his reactions but he still craved his twin’s manhood so he opened his eyes and quickly opened Austin’s zipper with one hand and freed his cock. He moaned around Leander’s shaft at this sight and quickly started to masturbate his brother. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes but smiled at the open concern Alexander just showed him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, since he liked it to know that the blond cared for him and was worried, but right now it really wasn't necessary.  
„I'm fine, Alexander“, he said and looked at him, before he wrapped his arms around his neck in an embrace.  
„You know, I've grown... You don't have to take care of me anymore, I can do that on my own.“ He grinned when he remembered the photography, but then his smile got softer and he took Alexander's hand into his.  
„I never thanked you for saving me from drowning“, he said quietly and looked into the other's brown eyes, before he lifted his hand and softly kissed the back of it.  
„So I will do that now. Thank you for saving my life, twice. I have no idea how to pay you back. Is there anything I could do to make you truly happy?“, he asked and caressed his cheek, while he still smiled. He really owed that man so much and now that he knew that Alexander was the one who saved him back then, his debts only grew. After all, it was a very traumatic experience he never forgot about, as he wasn't very fond of open water until today. But the memory of the man who saved him never faded.

Leander bit down a moan when he felt Axel's hot and wet mouth surrounding his cock after he got down in front of him, sucking him off almost in an instant. Damn, he didn't even let him take a proper breath, no, he got all professional about his cock in a matter of seconds.  
But when he heard Austin next to him drawing in a sharp breath, he dared to look down and when he saw Axel's hand wrapped around his twin's hand, the one which he still didn't feel so far, he had to close his eyes in order not to come right away.  
Austin placed his head back and moaned softly since Axel always knew what to do to get him hard, even only with his hand.  
„Damn, Axel“, he grinned and reached down to pet his brother's head. „You are such a cockslut, always eager to be filled with one... doesn't matter which hole, right?“  
He gently tugged at his twin's hair and led his mouth on his own cock, wanting to feel this sinful tongue on himself. After all, Axel was his counterpart and born for the purpose of pleasing him, so Leander could share.

Alexander huffed and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes. “I know that you are a big boy now but that doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you. Especially when I feel how cold your hands are.” He really was worrying that Hephaistion could catch a cold since he was never warm enough by himself.   
“It was my fault that you started to drown in the first place”, he said quietly with a deep frown on his face. “I shouldn’t have left you alone there. You were just a kid, after all.” Alexander sighed hard and looked up into Phai’s blue eyes. He still felt guilty for what happened but since Hephaistion was here, safe and sound, he felt better. “I’m happy that you are here now”, he said honestly and kissed his boy. “So just stay here.”

Axel would have grinned if he could when he heard Leander’s moans. Hell, he knew how good he was at giving head so no wonder that the man above him was making such obscene sounds. But he was also sure that his brother wouldn’t last long and he was right. He felt a tug on his hair and let go of Leander’s cock with a wet sound but quickly replaced his mouth with his hand and started to masturbate Leander while he licked the slit of his brother’s cock, licking away the precome. “I just love sucking cocks”, he purred, knowing how much dirty talk was turning on his brother. Besides, he wasn’t the only one here who loved to have a cock stuck up his ass. But he didn’t give it much thoughts as he swallowed around Austin and started to suck him for dear life. 

„So why won't you let me take care of you then?“, Hephaistion asked with raised eyebrows and a smile on his lips. But he was actually serious. Alexander never let him help with anything and as soon as the boy expressed concern, he waved him off with being an adult without the need for care.  
It hurt him, but he never said anything since he knew that he wasn't the blond's, well, _true partner_ even though he wished he was. But the fact that he didn't let him take care of him fortunately stopped him from giving his own feelings too much thought, simply because they would never be returned in the first place anyway.  
„It was not your fault, Alexander“, he sighed then and cuddled closer to him again, chuckling when Emma tried to push herself between them.  
„But okay“, Hephaistion added then and shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. „If it's enough for you that I'm just running around here uselessly, then I will keep on doing so, even if it sucks.“

Austin grinned while he didn't take his eyes off of his brother, enjoying the sight that he was presenting him, on his knees for him with his cock in his mouth. And the things he was doing to him, god damnit. He was sure that he wasn't going to last long that way, so to destract himself, he pulled Leander close to himself and started to kiss him feverishly, grinning when he could hear Leander moaning into his mouth.  
Well, who could blame him when Axel was touching him in all the right places? Austin couldn't, especially not now when he was already close to coming. His twin simply knew how to make him lose his mind, besides they haven't fucked since yesterday's morning so Austin was already leaking hard as he was ready to come. And it wouldn't be little, as he could feel the tension building up in his abdomen.  
„I'm close, Axel“, he warned his brother breathless when he broke the kiss for a moment, tightening his grip on his brother's hair.  
„If you keep doing that, I will come any second.“

“I just like taking care of you”, he said with a soft smile on his face. Besides, he was already old enough to take proper care of himself. He didn’t need anyone to look after him, it was enough that Hephaistion was close. “Emma!” He chuckled and gently tried to push her away. He never thought that he would ever have so many animals but he liked them so he didn’t even mind when Kadar tried to climb onto his lap as well.  
“It sucks?”, he repeated with a distant expression on his face. “So you didn’t like it here”, he said quietly, more to himself than to Hephaistion. Well, what did he expect? After all, he was an old, boring pervert. Being here was definitely not fun. So why the fuck did it hurt so much? “Do you want to build a snowman?”, he asked without looking at his lover.

Axel backed off when he heard his brother’s words. “Just wait a little bit more”, he purred and started to suck Leander’s cock once again but he could feel that he was close as well so he let go of his manhood and started to masturbate both men who stopped kissing and were now looking at him with hungry looks in their eyes. Oh yes, he loved this attention so he licked his lips, gripping their cocks hard. “Come now”, he demanded, opening his mouth to taste them both. 

„I like it a lot. I even like it too much, if anyone would ask me, because it feels like a dream and I am afraid that someone will wake me up way too soon. And I _know_ that someone will, because there is no way that you will keep me forever. At some point, you will be bored by me and look for someone else for you, who you will see as an equal partner to trust and love.“  
Hephaistion looked at Alexander and sighed, before he got up from him and left him sitting in the snow. How could Alexander even think that he didn't like it here? Wasn't it obvious? It was incredible how much the boy enjoyed himself here and he always had the feeling that Alexander knew about it, that he knew how good Hephaistion felt and how special.   
„It just sucks that I can't be there for you like you are for me, but I guess that's just me, right?“   
But what if he treated all of his toys that generous? Then it would be no wonder that the blond man didn't see any difference.  
Hephaistion averted his eyes when that thought hit him painfully. Yeah, it probably was like that. He was just another toy in the collection of many Alexander had before him and would have after him.  
„Sure“, he said then and carefully reached for Kadar to bring him inside again, since he was still too small to play too long in the snow. Emma enjoyed herself, that's why he decided to let her play some more.  
„I will just go inside and grab my gloves.“  
With a last look at Alexander who still refused to look at him, he turned around and walked back into the house, taking off his shoes before he passed the kitchen on his way to the stairs, starting to sing loudly.  
„I don't want to hear or see anything so please hold yourself back with whatever you are doing until I am back outside!“, Hephaistion brawled when he heard something that he definitely _didn't_ want to hear coming out of the room, before he jumped upstairs and put Kadar into his basket, searching for his pair of fluffy and warm gloves.  
A sigh heaved his chest when he closed the door of the closet again and observed Kadar for a moment while the small dog was cleaning his paws, before he went downstairs again, dressing himself properly.  
Relieved that he didn't witness any of the things that were for sure going on in the kitchen, Hephaistion came out again and clapped in his hands, causing a puffing sound due to his gloves.  
„So, let's build a snowman. I want a huge one that looks like a troll-form of Leander“, he said cheerful without looking at the blond and started to pile up some snow, before rolling it into a huge ball.

„Fuck“, Austin moaned when he saw the way Axel was looking at him, the desire in his eyes and that hungry expression on his face. Shit, apparently he really couldn't wait for both Leander and him to come, so the twin just gave in to the pleasure and came into his brother's open mouth with a moan, watching him swallow his semen, only to be busy with Leander's load as well as it didn't take the other man long to come as well.  
He heard him panting and cursing under his breath before he slumped down on the chair, his whole body shaking from the pleasure Axel just gave both of them.  
„I can't with you“, Austin panted and pulled his brother up, kissing him hard on the mouth. It was incredible how much he got off in situations like this, but from what he could feel when he reached for Axel's crotch, the other wasn't any better.  
„What are we going to do about this now?“, he asked him and gently sucked on his bottom lip, before he bit down on it.

Alexander rolled his eyes at Hephaistion’s words because the boy was starting to piss him off. They were together for half a year already and Hephaistion still thought of himself as of a toy? Well. The blond man was almost standing on his head to do whatever he could to make the boy feel special and make him sure that he was his only one but apparently, Phai had his head too far up his ass to see any of this. And as always, his boy left without even trying to discuss these things. It was making Alexander angry beyond belief but if he wanted to play it like this then fine. He was already sick with dealing with all of this shit and he really didn’t know what Hephaistion wanted from him.  
The blond man stood up and cleaned his jeans from the snow. He petted Emma’s head and waited for Hephaistion who came back quickly with a pair of gloves on his hands and with a cheerful expression on his face which made Alexander even more sick with anger. “Sure”, he said in a cold voice and started to make his own snowball.

Axel swallowed all the come that landed in his mouth and wiped the rest that was smeared across his cheeks. “So delicious”, he purred and stood up. He kissed his brother back and chuckled when he heard Hephaistion’s voice. Poor Phai. But at least this time he didn’t see anything. “Well, do you have some idea?”, he asked while looking into his brother’s eyes. “We need to take care of this somehow. I can’t wander around with a hard-on.” 

Without saying as much as a single word, Hephaistion started to pile up even more snow, building the biggest snowman he ever made in his entire life. He put all of his concentration into it and when he had the main form of it, he started to carve a face into it.   
Damn, it really started to look nice and he definitely would have to take a photo of it later.   
He could literally taste the tension that was between him and Alexander, but he had no desire to change anything about this now. He was sick of confirming to the blond that he liked being here over and over again and the fact that he apparently wasn't listening to him or didn't believe him hurt him. But okay, he would never say anything like this again. In fact, he would keep his distance now. In the end, it wouldn't bring him anywhere and it would be better if he shut all those things away that were boiling inside of him now.  
Standing up, Hephaistion searched for two sticks and pushed them into his snowman, before he took the scarf off which he was currently wearing and put it around its neck.  
Yes, maybe he would even ask the twins if he could sleep at theirs for one night? It was fore sure good for him, if he would be able to see something else for once, since he never spent a single night apart from Alexander. Well, it never bothered him, he loved to spend all of his time with him, but yeah... maybe it would be better if he stopped doing that.  
Without his scarf, Hephaistion immediately started to shiver slightly, but he didn't care right now. He started to pet Emma who was running around between him and Alexander, before he finally took his phone out and made a picture.  
„It looks so nice, doesn't it, Em?“

Austin grinned and got down on his knees in front of his brother, as soon as he heard his voice and opened his pants.  
„Yes, I can't let anyone see that hard bulge in your pants. This is only for my eyes.“  
He took Axel's leaking cock into his hand and started to masturbate him, before he took him into his mouth, deep throating him right away, not caring about the unpleasant feeling he always had at the beginning. But he knew how much his twin loved to see him on his knees for him and choking on his cock, so he granted his unspoken wish and started to suck him off with all he got, wanting to taste his come on his tongue again.  
Austin moaned around him when Axel started to move his hips and braced his own hands against his thighs, opening his throat for his brother, before he swallowed around him, making himself as tight as possible for him.

Alexander looked at their work and smiled a bit. It really looked nice and the work he put into building the snowman made his head cool down a bit. He really shouldn’t be so harsh on the boy even though his behavior was sometimes pissing him off. But he didn’t know how to make things between them better and how to talk to Hephaistion about their issues so he just took his scarf off and wrapped it around Phai’s neck. “It’s getting really cold out here”, he said quietly and looked into Phai’s beautiful eyes. “I would kill for your hot cocoa.” Alexander smiled and kissed the tip of his lover's nose. “But I am not sure if it is safe to go in.”

Axel moaned loudly when Austin took his cock into his mouth. Damn, his lips felt heavenly and the man needed to grip the table that was behind him to keep himself steady. Seeing his brother on his knees for him was literally the best thing ever and it was making him feel dizzy. “Like what you see?”, he asked Leander who was staring at him with an open mouth. That made Axel chuckle but it quickly turned into a load moan. If Austin was going to suck him off so hard then he was going to come like a teenager because there was no way that he would be able to hold back when it felt so damn good. 

Hephaistion looked at the blond in silence. Well, it was cold, but he didn't care. He was fine right now and if he wouldn't be able to bear the cold anymore, he would just go inside. It was easy like that. But of course Alexander had to treat him like this again, all caring and stuff. But as soon as the boy would care for him as well, he would get verbally slapped again.  
„I'm fine“, he said then and looked down at Emma, crossing his arms in front of his chest. „But I can check if the kitchen is safe again and make you some?“  
Hephaistion tried to smile and petted his dog's head, before putting his phone away.   
„Do you want to take a hot shower first?“, he asked before he turned around and slowly walked back into the direction of the house, not sure if Alexander would follow him or not.

Austin breathed out at Axel's words and looked up at Leander who was indeed staring at them now and sucked his brother harder.  
He moaned when he felt how his twin came only seconds later, but he kept sucking him until Axel's legs started to shake, before he finally let go of him and looked up into his eyes with a shiteating grin while he licked his lips.  
„I love your taste“, he purred when he stood up and kissed his brother softly on his mouth, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb.  
„I simply love you.“

“Yeah. Sounds good”, Alexander said resigned and just followed the boy inside. At least he didn’t hear anything weird coming from the kitchen so he took off his shoes and went upstairs after Hephaistion. “Do you want to take the shower first?”, he asked as he took his clothes off. He didn’t want to go down right now so he sat down on the bed and observed his boy who was taking off his clothes more hesitantly than Alexander.

Axel came with a loud moan and nearly fell on top of the table because the orgasm his brother gave him was truly amazing. “I love you, too”, he panted and kissed his twin, still feeling his taste on the other’s tongue. Such a shame that they weren’t in their own appartment because this would be only their foreplay but right now they needed to stop since Alexander and Hephaistion came back into the house. “We need to fuck later”, he purred into his brother’s mouth and quickly zipped his pants. 

_~!!~_

Hephaistion sighed when he entered the bedroom where he watched Alexander taking off his clothes. He actually didn't want to take a shower, but he didn't know what to say or what to talk about to his lover, either, so he simply nodded and went over to the bathroom and stripped. He left the door open since he had no idea if Alexander wanted to join him or not.   
After he threw a look into the mirror, the boy rubbed his cold nose and got into the shower, turning on the hot water before he let it burn himself until his back was red. But he needed it to get rid of the cold numbness that was filling his whole body deep to his bones.  
„Do you think“, he started quietly as he was soaping his body, „that I could maybe... sleep over at the twins' tonight, if they wouldn't mind?“  
Hephaistion swallowed and turned the water off after washing the soap off and stepped out of the cabin only to find himself face to face with a naked Alexander who was leaning against the doorframe.  
„They invited me over, after all and I still... haven't been at theirs.“

Alexander slowly walked into the bathroom where he stripped naked and leaned against the doorframe. After all, Hephaistion didn’t close the door so that meant that he didn’t want to be alone. Or at least the blond man hoped so. But he didn’t get in the shower and just kept watching how Phai was slowly washing himself. Although he didn’t expect that Hephaistion would ask him about something like this… damn, he needed to remind himself that the twins weren’t a threat for him and that nothing would happen but the fear of losing Hephaistion was creeping into the back of his mind all over again.   
“Sure. I don’t see a problem with that”, he said in a calm voice even though he didn’t want to let his boy go. “Do you want to go with them today?” 

„I don't know“, Hephaistion said quietly and dried his body with a soft towel. „If they are okay with this... I think that it would be good for you if you had some time for yourself.“  
He tried to smile a bit but when he felt that he failed, he turned around and started to dress himself in new, dry clothes.  
It actually wasn't his intent to go, but after all, he thought that maybe some distance would help both of them to clear their heads. Maybe Hephaistion would realize that way that what he was feeling was only a trick of his mind? That he was just being foolish?  
Maybe it would help him to be what Alexander wanted him to be... Because right now, it obviously was too much for the blond man – hell, even Hephaistion was annoyed by his own emotions, so how had the other to feel when he was so... stupid?  
„I will ask them now... take your shower and when you'll come downstairs, a hot cocoa will be waiting, okay?“

“I can bet that they will agree immediately”, he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn’t share Hephaistion’s point of view but if the boy wanted to be away from here, then fine. He would just drown himself in work or watch a match. Fuck, he didn’t even know how to entertain himself anymore without Hephaistion so maybe the boy was right. Maybe they needed some time away from each other. “No hurry”, he just said and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him. He didn’t want to think anymore so he hoped that Phai would leave soon and go talk to the twins. 

For a moment, Hephaistion just stood there and observed Alexander's back with a sad expression on his face, before he put his old clothes into the laundry basket and left. He couldn't bear it when things were like that between them, so he quickly made his way down into the kitchen where he found the twins sitting innocently at the table with a coffee in front of each one of them while Leander was lying on the couch in the living room.  
„Don't ask“, he called and the boy just rolled his eyes, before he joined the twins and started to prepare the cocoa for his lover.  
„Hey“, he said quietly and looked first at Austin, then at Axel.  
„Can you... remember that you invited me over to you once?“ His voice was quiet and he didn't dare to speak louder because he was afraid that his voice would give away too much.  
„Can I come over for tonight? You still have to show me your marvelous appartment.“

Axel looked at his brother with a worried look in his eyes and looked back at Hephaistion who seemed to be in a deep misery. “Okay. So what did that fucker do this time sunshine?”, he asked and caught the boy in a bear hug. “Should we kick his ass?” He kissed the top of Hephaistion's temple and rubbed his back. As much as they wanted the boy to have a sleepover in their appartment, they were also aware of the fact that Alexander would never let that happen, the jealous prick he was. So something really bad had to have happened between them if he just let Phai go to the twins' place. 

Hephaistion smiled softly and hid his face in Axel's shoulder before he let out a deep sigh and returned his hug.  
„No, he did nothing. It was me, I guess I am getting too clingy.“  
He poked out his tongue at the twin and let Austin hug him as well who stood up, too, wrapping his arms around him.  
„Everything is fine, really. I just think that maybe it would be better if he would have some... peace, you know. Maybe it's too much to have me every single second here, I know how annoying I can be.“  
He chuckled softly and prepared the cocoa, before he poured it into Alexander's favorite cup and put it onto the table. At the twin's hungry look, he only laughed and started to make two other cups.  
„So what do you say? Will you bear me for one night?“

“By the way he looks at you I highly doubt that he has enough of you.” Axel sighed and petted Hephaistion’s head. “I think that he has this communication problem again.” The man sat down next to his brother and observed the boy as he was making the hot cocoa. “But we will be more than delighted to have you as our guest. For as many nights as you wish”, he said with a huge smile on his lips, already planning all the things that they could do. “But sunshine, don’t think of yourself as annoying. Alexander adores you.” 

Hephaistion decided to better not say anything to that and just kept looking into the mugs until the cocoa was ready, before putting them down in front of the twins.  
„Take care, it's hot“, he said with a smile and watched both of them taking careful sips of their beverage. It was cute to see how much they liked it and the boy suddenly got really grateful for the fact that they were here. After all, he realized that he had nowhere to go if things with Alexander should become really bad at some point... he didn't even have money. Shit, he needed a job. He would take care of that on monday.  
Just as he opened his mouth to ask Leander if he wanted something to drink, too, Alexander came trodding down the stairs which caused the boy to immediately shut his mouth again and stare at him for a few moments.  
He quickly looked back onto the table and mustered a small smile before he looked at Austin who was giving him concerned looks.  
„I guess you have a free evening“, he said and pushed the mug over to Alexander who sat down on the opposite side of the table.

Alexander took his time in the shower because he wanted to give Hephaistion time to speak to the twins in peace. He could bet his ass that his younger brothers already knew that something was wrong and they would for sure ask him shitons of questions so he didn’t hurry to go down. But when he was done, he put on the Kashmir sweater which was a gift from Hephaistion and some jeans and went down to the kitchen where silence fell when he entered it. He looked at his young lover and at the twins who were throwing him glares but he just ignored them.  
The blond man sat down and took his mug, tensing when he heard Hephaistion’s words but he didn’t comment that. After all, Phai wasn’t a prisoner here so he could go wherever he wanted to. So Alexander simply nodded his head in acknowledgment and started to drink his cocoa. 

Hephaistion took a deep breath when Alexander didnt say anything and nodded, his eyes fixed on the table.  
"Okay", he muttered and got up from his chair, softly squeezing Austin's shoulder when he passed him. "I will pack my things then. I'll be right back and then we can go."  
Hephaistion actually wanted to spend his day with Alexander but it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to, so without another look on his lover, the boy went upstairs and packed the few things he would need for one night,with a heavy feeling lying on his chest making it hard for him to breathe. 

“So, what’s going on?”, Axel asked with a raised eyebrow because he could clearly see the pain in Hephaistion’s eyes and he didn’t like it a single bit.  
“Nothing”, Alexander simply answered and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to talk about it since he didn’t even know why Phai was so upset at him. Was it because he couldn’t care for Alexander like for a little boy? All of this was just too fucked up. “I hope that you will take care of him and make him happy. But no unnecessary touching”, he said in a cold voice and narrowed his eyes at the twins – just in case. “I want him back before afternoon.” 

„We will take care of him, don't worry“, Austin sighed while he kept his eyes on Alexander, wondering about what might have happened. It felt odd that he just let Hephaistion go, given how jealous he always was, marking his territory all the time. And now he was agreeing to a night without him? Sure, it was nice that Alexander trusted the twins that they wouldn't lay a finger on the boy – of course they wouldn't – but still... something had to be really wrong between the two of them.  
„But I can't promise you that there won't be unnecessary touching“, he grinned and gave his older brother smoochy faces, because really? How was he supposed to keep away from this cutie? They for sure would cuddle up on the couch because Austin was determined to find out what made their boy so sad, simply because he didn't like to see this expression on his pretty face.  
„Ohh, really? You want him _back_?“, Austin laughed mockingly when he emptied his cup and put it into the dishwasher just like his twin's before he kissed him on the mouth.   
„I don't think that we will be able to let him out of our claws before afternoon, what about you, Axel?“

“You better keep your hands off of him”, Alexander growled and threw them a death glare. He was going to call them every five minutes if he would have to, just to check if they weren’t trying something on Hephaistion. Well, he knew that they were only teasing him but it still was getting on his nerves and making his possessive side growl. “Yes. I do want him back. And you will bring him back before afternoon. Or this will be the only sleepover with Hephaistion that you will ever get.” 

Austin just grinned at his brother's words and got up as soon as he saw Hephaistion coming back.  
„Oh, I think that our sweetheart can decide whether he wants to come over or not, can't you, baby?“  
He slung his arm around the boy who was looking slightly confused by now, but the twin didn't care. Alexander made him feel bad and now it was his and his brother's duty to make everything alright again.  
„So, can we go?“, he asked and turned around to look at Axel. „I guess, my beloved brother already came up with plenty of things we could be doing today and especially tonight.“

“You two better behave”, Alexander growled at them and came close to Hephaistion. “Just call me if you will want to go back. I will come for you immediately”, he promised and stroked his cheek gently. Suddenly, he didn’t want to let go of his boy, at all, even though he was only going to be gone for one night. But that was one night too much.   
“Don’t be a kid, Alexander!” Axel laughed and wrapped his arm around Phai’s waist, bringing him closer to himself. “He will be in really good hands. And he will have fun”, he said and took the boy’s bag.   
“He better will. I’m going to call”, he said while still throwing cold glares at the twins but it seemed that it wasn’t working on them, at all. 

Hephaistion smiled at Axel, then at Austin when the latter told him that they would wait in the car outside.  
„Okay“, he said then and stood on his tiptoes to peck a small kiss on Alexander's cheek without looking him straight into the eyes. He simply didn't want to see what might be standing in them.  
„So have fun and take care, okay? We will see when those darlings will let me out again.“  
Softly chuckling, the boy withdrew from his lover and looked at the floor, actually not wanting to leave but now that he made the first step in his mission of letting go of his stupid feelings, he had to keep going.  
„Will you feed Emma later? Oh, and if you won't have anything to do, then she for sure wouldn't mind if you would cuddle her for a few minutes in the evening.“  
Hephaistion nodded at his own words, before he patted the dog while he did the same in his mind with Kadar. He was actually curious if the dog would miss him, but he would see if he did tomorrow.  
„So... goodbye, Alexander.“

Alexander gently petted Hephaistion’s back when the boy kissed his cheek, trying hard not to just keep him here by force. “Take care of yourself, Phai. I can get you tomorrow, just call me”, he said and looked at the boy but it was clear that Phai was avoiding his eyes which only made Alexander more vexed. But he didn’t say anything, after all, the boy wanted to go and he had every right to spend time with others. “Don’t worry about anything. I will take care of Emma and Kadar”, he said and sighed heavily. “Bye. Have fun”, he added when the boy turned around and followed the twins who were already outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I made it! Forget friday, this update is on time.
> 
> I'm so proud of myself. :3 :D


	59. SLEEPOVER

„So, what do you want to do?“, Austin asked with a cheerful smile as he turned around as soon as Hephaistion got in the back of their car. His face looked a bit grumpy which surprised the man, but he didn't comment on that and only mentioned Axel to finally start the car. When he did so, Austin turned back around and pursed his lips while he thought about what they could do.  
„We could... go out for dinner maybe and afterwards to the cinema, what do you think? There's this new action movie we wanted to watch anyway. Or maybe we could just stay at home, cook something on our own and watch some movies?“  
Hephaistion grinned at that and raised both of his eyebrows. „Cook on our own? You mean you will put me in front of the stove and watch me cook, right?“  
With a guilty expression, Austin just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. „Well, I'm guilty. But what about you, Axel? Do you have any ideas how we could take Phai's mind off of that sourass he's cleary thinking about now?“

Axel looked in the back mirror and sighed. It was clear that Phai was thinking about Alexander and that he wasn’t going to stop that soon. Well, it wasn't like he didn’t expect that but he hoped that maybe Hephaistion would enjoy his time spent with them. “We can take you anywhere you want, Phai”, he said with a huge smile, hoping that the boy would forget about their grumpy, old brother for a moment. “We can make your every dream come true. So, what would you like to do?“, he asked, driving slowly since he still didn’t know in which direction he should go. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit because it was obvious to him that the twins wanted to try their best to make him happy. But to achieve that, he somehow really had to stop thinking about Alexander but that was close to being impossible. He just had him on his mind constantly and it was hard for him to think about something else.  
But yeah... it was Alexander. How could he not think about him?  
„As long as you will be able to distract me I will be fine with literally anything... so maybe we really could go to the cinema?“  
Hephaistion sighed a bit, because even this topic made him think of the blond man since he wanted to go to the movies with him in the first place.  
Damn, his life was truly fucked up.  
„Or we can just cuddle up a bit...“

“Okay… so we will just play some movie in our appartment.” Axel smiled and started to drive faster since now, he knew where they were going to. “We have sweets so we don’t need to worry about anything. And stop thinking about that sourass. I bet that one day without you will make him crave for your presence so much that he will glue himself to you”, he said in a cheerful voice since he wasn’t even lying. It was obvious that Alexander was already addicted to Hephaistion and that he was going to miss him. “Besides, we will let you choose the movie.” He winked at Hephaistion in the mirror and concentrated on the road. 

„Sounds good.“  
Hephaistion smiled and leaned forward in the car as far as his seatbelt allowed him to move, until he was able to put his chin on Austin's shoulder who immediately leaned his head against the boy's.  
„I don't think so“, he said then after a while, deciding that he could trust the twins so maybe he could talk some of that weight off of his chest. After all, he was sure that they wouldn't talk with Alexander about what he might be saying – at least he hoped so – so it should be fine... maybe they would even understand him.  
„I have the feeling that I'm getting... too emotional on him. Like... I don't know, I like him too much as well as I care for him too much and I think that he doesn't want that.“  
The boy bit down on his lips and closed his eyes, sighing heavily when Austin started to pet his head.  
„That's why I think it would be better if I would bring some distance between us...“

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea, Hephaistion”, Axel said with a worried look on his face. “Alexander was never good in talking about his emotions, that’s why he is doing what he is doing. But it’s clear for us that he wants you, Phai. Even loves you. He probably won’t admit that but we can see the way he looks at you, the way he cares for you. He was never so attached to anyone, even to Felix. But yeah, this fucker broke him a bit and he still has a hard time dropping the walls that he built around himself.” The man sighed and gently petted Hephaistion’s head when he stopped on the red lights. “You just need to give him time. A lot of time, probably. But eventually, he might admit how much he really cares for you.”

Hephaistion blushed furiously at Axel's words and he quickly hid his face, but by the way Austin was grinning the twins probably knew what was going on anyway. "Don't get my hopes up", he sniffled when he leaned back and rubbed his nose, leaning his forehead against the cool window. He didn't want to believe Axel's words, simply because he couldn't imagine why Alexander should care for him this much, or even feel. There wasn't a single sign for this but arguing with the twins about this didn't make any sense because they for sure would claim that they knew their brother better - which was true, but the boy wasn't blind. "I don't think that he will develop any deeper feelings for me, like, ever...", is why he mumbled then, glad that neither Austin nor Axel could see him from this position. "He probably... Nah, you know what? I will just forget about my stupid feelings and then everything will be fine. It's obvious that he doesn't like to get too feely with me and I don't want to scare him away with my pathetic feelings."

“You are really blind then, Hephaistion. Alexander already can’t live without you. He nearly killed us with his glares when we agreed for the sleepover.” Axel chuckled and parked in front of a big, luxurious skyscraper. “He can’t see the world besides you. I’m serious, Hephaistion.” The twins got out of the car and took Phai’s belongings, leading him inside. “But he is so dumb that he just won’t tell you this like a normal human being. It can be really annoying sometimes but at least we are happy that he has you now. He is happy again and he even smiles which is a big progress for him.” 

„Yes, because he is jealous that someone else could claim my ass.“  
Hephaistion playfully rolled his eyes and leaned himself back properly in the car and looked at Axel through the rearview mirror.  
„Well, but I am happy, too, that he won't kick me out... and I... well, I think that he doesn't have to know how I feel – let alone because it's embarrassing – but also because it's unnecessary for the kind of relationship that we have...“  
Hephaistion sighed deeply and feeled how he got depressed, because really... he had no idea how he was supposed to behave in front of Alexander.  
„I really don't want to scare him away... but I can't help myself, I just... I really like him, you know.“

“You are really so cute, Phai”, Axel said with a smile when the elevator’s doors closed after them. “But he really likes you. More than you think and more than he wants to admit. If it was only about your ass then he wouldn’t bother, at all.” The man shrugged and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. “But yeah… the relationship you have is kind of unhealthy even though it’s fun to watch how you dance around each other. It’s sometimes really hard with him, I know, but I think that eventually, everything will work out for both of you.” 

„I hope you are right.“  
Hephaistion smiled and nudged Austin's shoulder before he walked past him and entered the twins' appartment.  
„Damn“, he moaned and looked around, literally mesmerized by the beautiful – and expensive as hell – interior.  
„This is truly a damn nice appartment. You absolutely didn't exaggerate!“  
Hephaistion's lips painted a grin, even though it was half fake because Axel's words were still lingering on his mind.  
They weren't dancing around each other, absolutely not. At least Alexander wasn't. It was just comfortable for him to keep the boy, with no further emotions involved, while Hephaistion was slowly falling in love with him... and yeah, he was finally ready to admit that.  
He slowly but for sure was losing his head for him and there probably would be no way out for him and he was fucking scared of that.

The twins laughed and came into the appartment after Hephaistion. “We even have a Jacuzzi here”, Axel said and wiggled his eyebrows. With Austin, they were using this Jacuzzi for _relaxing_ but he didn’t say that out loud since they still weren’t sure how Hephaistion felt about them. But it was really hard for the twins to keep their hands off of each other. “And the view from here is great”, he added, coming closer to one of the windows that was as tall as the ceiling. “You can see the whole city from here. It’s really amazing.” 

Hephaistion joined Axel and looked down, feeling slightly dizzy due to the height and quickly looked up again, at the skyline.   
"Well", he said and laughed weakly, "it _is_ damn high."  
When he turned around, he saw Austin who was busy with his phone, grinning mockingly at it.  
"Alexander texted me", the twin grinned and looked up at the other two.   
"It says: _is he still untouched or do I have to kill you?_ "  
Laughing, he lifted the phone and a second later Hephaistion felt Axel behind him and how he sneaked his arms around him, nuzzling his neck with the tip of his nose.  
Hephaistion shrieked a little at that but before he could do anything about it, Austin already took a picture and sent it to Alexander.   
"Let's see what he will say to that", he grinned and kissed the top of the boy's head before he went to the kitchen.  
"Are you hungry?" 

Axel laughed loudly when he saw Alexander’s text. They were gone for only twenty minutes and he was already worried about his baby boy. Who would have thought that their older brother would ever behave like this? The man nuzzled his brother’s neck and kissed it. “I guess that he really wasn’t joking when he said that he would call”, he chuckled when the phone blipped with another new message. “ _He has to stay this way or I will castrate you._ Awww. Isn’t he cute?”, he said and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. “He is so adorable when he is jealous about you.” 

"It's not about me", Hephaistion said with a small smile and sat down on the incredible comfortable couch in the twins' living room.  
"I guess he just wants to make sure that no one touches his property."  
With a sigh, Hephaistion leaned his head against Austin's shoulder after the latter slumped down next to him on the couch and snuggled close to him. He simply needed some comfort right now, after he realized what his stupid heart was feeling. Simply because he knew that there would never be something more between Alexander and him - and that thought truly broke him.  
"Better don't send him any pictures anymore, I don't want him to get mad at you, it's not worth it." 

“You really need to start believing that you are more than this to Alexander, sunshine”, Axel sighed and took a picture of his brother and Hephaistion. “But enough of this for now. Phai is choosing a movie and I am making something to eat”, he said with a soft smile, hoping that he would be able to take Phai’s mind off of these depressing topics. The boy really needed it and the twins were more than eager to make him happy. “So, what would you like to eat, sunshine?” 

Hephaistion smiled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. „Maybe pasta? I know this delicious sauce my grandma used to make, if I'm allowed to dig myself through your drawers I can check if you have everything here.“  
When Austin rolled his eyes and pushed him into the direction of the kitchen, he smiled wider and was relieved when he found everything. But sadly Axel was stubborn enough and said that Hephaistion wouldn't cook, so he quickly explained to the twin how to make the sauce before he went back to Austin who was kneeling in front of their movie collection. Well, it wasn't as big as Alexander's but he could work with that. The boy grinned and crouched down next to the twin, before he chose a movie he wanted to watch from a longer time now, but he somehow never had the opportunity to do so.  
„That's a good choice“, Austin grinned and plucked the movie out of the boy's hand, before he hushed him over to the couch where Hephaistion sat down while he observed Austin putting the disc into the recorder.  
„Thank you for letting me stay here“, Hephaistion mumbled and wrapped himself in a blanket even though it was quite warm in the twins' appartment, but he needed something around him to feel save. Austin just rolled his eyes at him – as expected – and wrapped his arm around him.  
„You can come to us anytime and you can also stay here for as long as you will want to. And now don't think anymore and just watch the movie.“  
Austin smiled and wrapped Hephaistion tighter into the blanket, before he curled himself around the boy and reached for the remote.   
„Can we start the movie or should we wait for you, Axel?“

Axel needed to kick Hephaistion out of the kitchen when the boy wanted to help him. The man could make the pasta by himself, besides, this day should allow Phai to relax a bit and stop thinking about Alexander even though Axel was sure that it was impossible, seeing how Hephaistion was helplessly in love with his older brother. But maybe he and Austin would be able to cheer him up a bit.   
“What? You don’t want to wait for your favorite brother?” Axel hissed like a cat and put down the plates with pasta. “Should I sleep with Hephaistion tonight?” He ruffled his brother’s hair and sat down on the other side of their guest. “But honestly. You can sleep with us, Phai. We are great cuddler”, he said with a wide grin on his face. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and smiled into his pasta after he grabbed the plate and started to eat. Damn, it was truly delicious and Axel even managed to get the sauce right.   
„I would much rather not get in between the two of you at night.“  
The boy looked at both of them in turns with raised eyebrows, because really – he had an idea of what they were doing earlier in the kitchen and he just hoped that they didn't leave any trails, because he would probably never be able to live it down or cook in Alexander's kitchen again.  
„I am not Leander. You should have invited him over.“  
Poking his tongue out at them, Hephaistion kept eating when Austin started the movie and made himself comfortable, just like the boy with the plate on his knees.  
„Well, that's for another time“, the twin grinned and looked over to his brother with a wink, before he fixed his eyes on the screen after ruffling Hephaistion's hair.

“But we know how to keep our hands to ourselves so you don’t have to worry, Phai. Nice, sleepy cuddling is a good thing.” Axel smiled widely and kissed the side of Hephaistion’s head. Well, it was true that they could keep it in their pants but they didn’t like to. The twins simply loved having sex when they could feel the bond between them growing even stronger. “Besides, your brother is pretty handsome. Such a shame that he still thinks that he is straight.” The man sighed and started to eat his pasta. Leander could be a pro at cocksucking but he still needed to admit to himself that he liked cocks. 

„No wonder“, Hephaistion sighed and shrugged his shoulders after looking at Axel. „He always has been a daddy's boy and how could he ever admit to something that would break his precious father's heart?“  
The boy sighed again and stuffed his face with another forkful of pasta.   
„He saw how our old man reacted when I came out, so... it probably is stored that way in his brain. _Being gay is wrong_ , with the constant image of daddy in front of his eyes.“  
It probably was true. The brothers never talked about this, but Hephaistion remembered Leander's expression that disastrous night. He eventually learned to accept the fact that his little brother had a thing for other men, but admitting that he himself could be at least bisexual? It had to be a real hard piece of meat for him to swallow – quite literally – but the boy could understand it, as Leander was still in contact with their father. It had to be hard to shut his own self away, just so that he wouldn't get mad at him.  
„But something is telling me that the two of you will be able to change his mind“, he added grinning and looked back at Axel. After all, they were quite similar... and when Alexander was able to steal his heart again after he swore to himself that he wouldn't be so stupid ever again... why shouldn't the twins help Leander with finding himself as well?  
Hephaistion sighed a bit when the blond man crossed his thoughts again and he quickly looked back at his plate, before he tried to concentrate on the movie again.  
„But you have my blessing... at least for having a bit fun with him, since I know how inseparable the two of you are.“

“He is old enough to be himself and he doesn’t need to tell your father everything.” Axel rolled his eyes because: really? How old was Leander to still be afraid of his father? But well, the twins never actually talked to him about other stuff than sex so they didn’t know almost anything about him. ”But I am sure that we will change his opinion on gay sex”, the man chuckled devilishly and looked over at his brother who had the same smug smile on his face. There was no one in this world who was able to resist them. “Although it is good that we have your blessing. We didn’t know how you were feeling about our affair with your brother… “ Axel looked at Phai and smiled innocently.   
“Yeah, we are pretty inseparable but we can let you watch.” He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. “Austin, do you remember that guy in the club who wanted to pay us ten thousand just to see us kissing?”, he asked, amused by this memory. 

„Uhh, stop!“ Hephaistion laughed and slapped Axel's shoulder, before he put his now empty plate onto the table and wrapped himself in the blanket again.  
„Really, I don't have to watch you. Especially not when you're literally eating my poor brother.“  
He chuckled and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder, before he reached for Austin's hand and held it tightly in his own, wanting to feel both of them close to himself. He somehow needed that now and since he really loved the twins, this was okay. Hephaistion had the feeling that he could show a bit of his weakness in front of them and didn't have to be that smiling sunshine he wanted to be for Alexander all the time so that the blond wouldn't lose the interest in him. And it felt good, if he was honest to himself. It felt so good to just let go for once.  
Austin just chuckled at that and started to rub small circles over the boy's hand with his thumb and leaned over his head to steal a kiss from his brother's lips.  
„How could I forget that? We could make so much money with our love... heh, just imagine it.“  
He grinned and made himself comfortable again, wrapping Hephaistion out of the blanket only to cover himself with it, too, but he never let go of the boy's hand, as he wanted him to know that he could feel safe here with them.

“Yes, yes. I can see that you want us.” Axel laughed loudly and gently squeezed Hephaistion’s hand. It was good that the boy didn’t have anything about his and Austin’s relationship since it would be rather hard for them if Phai would keep his distance. They loved the boy and spending time with him was giving them joy. “Besides, we just want to show your brother your point of view. I can bet that once he will get into it wholly, he will be more understanding towards you.” The man kissed his brother back and looked him in the eyes. “Yes. People would pay thousands to see us having sex”, he chuckled and even though he enjoyed making home porn with his brother, he would never want to show it to anyone since it was a thing only for them. 

„I guess I am old enough not to need the approval of my brother anymore... Since I left home, I matured pretty quickly and I don't need them.“  
Hephaistion sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Sure, it would be nice to know that his brother would understand him, but he wasn't dependent on that anymore. He learned how to be all on his own and he didn't need anyone anymore.  
It was better to be prepared for the case if Alexander would finally kick him out, so even though he lo... _liked_ him a lot, he would try to keep a distance to him as well now. There was just no need for him to get his heart broken in the end again.  
He had enough of this shit.  
„I don't need anyone“, he sighed and cuddled deeper into the couch, already missing Kadar's or Emma's presence, simply because he got used to have a dog around himself that he could pet all the time.

“Don’t say so, Hephaistion”, Axel sighed and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist, snuggling into his chest. “And don’t give up so easily. You just need to work on Alexander a little bit more. He is already wrapped around your little finger.” The man smiled down at the boy and pecked a kiss on his forehead. It was really sad how Hephaistion was thinking especially because he was so young. He should be enjoying his life and not thinking about so many problems. Well, if only Alexander would prove him that he really loved him… but their older brother was simply too stupid for that. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, simply because he slowly got annoyed by Axel. Sure, he knew better how his own brother worked but after all, the boy was neither stupid nor blind. He knew what Alexander did and said – or what he didn't – and it was already bad enough that he realized his own foolishness, he didn't need to hear things about the blond man or the latter's feelings that wouldn't happen like this anyway. Why should he get his hopes up in the first place when all of this was destined to go down in the end?  
Damn, he really was so stupid. He should get out of this as long as he still could. At least his head was still functioning.  
„I don't want to _work on him_ “, he said quietly, because really. „Simply because I don't want to force myself on him. It's probably good the way it is and it's just my own stupidity that I want even more from him. Alexander already gives me so much and I'm still not satisfied.“  
He sighed again and closed his eyes, before he pulled his legs close to his body and made a burrito out of himself.  
„It's my own fault, after all and I will get over him. Just wait.“

Axel rolled his eyes and didn’t say anything. He really knew that Alexander was having deep feelings for the boy but it seemed that Phai had his own world and he didn’t want to see things from outside the walls he built around himself. “Just don’t break his heart”, he said in a calm but hard voice. He was pretty sure that his older brother would break down again if Hephaistion would just walk away from his life and he didn’t want that. The blond man already had been through enough shit and last time it took them really long to put him together again. Sure, Alexander was strong but he had the tendency to destroy himself slowly so no one was noticing anything. Although Axel didn’t want to think about it so he made himself more comfortable and concentrated on the movie. 

Hephaistion had no idea how he survived through that movie, actually through the whole rest of the day. For all this time, he was biting on his tongue so he simply would keep his mouth shut and not say anything back to Axel's words. _He_ shouldn't break his heart? This was ridiculous. Hephaistion was doing everything he could for Alexander and yet the twin was saying something like that? He simply had no idea.  
It was hard for him to keep quiet, especially when Austin started to caress his neck, probably because he could sense that Hephaistion was pissed off, but he was wise enough to keep himself out of this.  
After they finished watching movies – and they watched a few, since they simply had no idea what else to do because it was cold outside and the twins didn't want Hephaistion to get sick – the boy got up and went to take a shower, before they ate supper together.  
Hephaistion was behaving normally, but inside of him, everything was boiling. He didn't even know why, but it somehow hurt him that Axel thought like this of him, that he would be able to willingly hurt Alexander.  
Didn't the boy just practically confess his feelings for their brother in front of them? And yet...  
Hephaistion excused himself after supper and went to the guestroom they prepared for him, simply because he really was tired. He could physically feel how Alexander's absence was doing him no good and he craved his presence so much that he slumped down on the bed and reached for his phone, staring at it for minutes.  
He wanted to call Alexander, just to hear his voice, but he knew that he could probably be annoyed, since it had been Hephaistion's choice to spend this night with the twins, after all, so he just sent him a simple text that said _I miss you_.  
No emoticons like he usually did, just the plain words.  
With a sigh, he slumped back into his pillow and groaned. His life was truly fucked.

Alexander didn’t know what to do with himself. He was so bored and nothing he was doing was taking his mind off of Hephaistion. He even took both dogs on a walk and nearly landed face first in the snow when Emma and Kadar saw a squirrel. Then, he ordered a pizza because he didn’t know what to cook and just watched some stupid stuff that was currently on TV. And even though the dogs were making enough fuss for a whole animal shelter, the house was still so damn empty.   
The blond man was tempted to call his young lover but since he didn’t get any message from him it was rather clear that Hephaistion was enjoying himself with the twins. It was kind of making him mad that his brothers could entertain Phai better than him even though he was the one to spend the most time with the boy. Damn, he really was missing him and he had to hold back because he was tempted to go for him.   
Alexander nearly fell from the couch in his haste to get the phone into his hands when it ringed with a new message. At first, he was expecting something from the twins but his face immediately lit up with a smile when he saw Hephaistion’s picture on the screen. And the message was even better. Well, at least he was sure that his brothers weren’t molesting him. He looked at the phone for a few moments and decided to call instead of texting him back.  
“Hey, baby boy”, he said when Hephaistion picked up. “I miss you, too. Should I pick you up?”, he asked softly, ready to go if Hephaistion would say just one word. “Are you okay?” 

Hephaistion at first didn't want to pick up the phone when he saw that Alexander was calling him but then he decided to actually pick it up.  
„Hey“, he said with a quiet voice and smiled a bit, while he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit uncomfortable because he wasn't familiar with the bed he was currently lying in – and if he was honest with himself, he was missing Alexander's bed terribly.  
„I'm fine... what about you? Do you have fun?“  
The boy closed his eyes and sighed a bit. He actually wanted to go back home, but what would the twins think of him? They would probably laugh at him, that he couldn't even survive one night without Alexander... but yes, he wanted Alexander to pick him up. But he didn't say anything to that, simply because he didn't want to seem clingy.  
„What are you doing? Did I wake you up? It's pretty late though...“

Alexander sighed when he heard Hephaistion’s voice because he really missed it. “I am actually watching TV and eating fast food. Nothing more. I guess some people might call it fun but I would much rather hold you in my arms now”, he said softly and turned off the TV. It would have been so much better if Phai was be here. Even watching stupid shows were fun when his boy was making comments on them. “No, don’t worry. You didn’t wake me up. I’m just uselessly lying here with our two dogs and well, I’m waiting for you to come back. But I hope you are having fun. You should enjoy your sleepover, just not too much because I’m not letting you out of my arms again.” 

Hephaistion smiled a bit and sighed again.  
„Well, I am actually lying in bed already. I just wanted to hear your voice... because I can't fall asleep without hearing your breath next to me.“  
Softly chuckling, the boy turned on his side and looked out of the window, hearing a soft laughter from the twins' bedroom. Well, at least they were behaving and could keep their hands to themselves, at least for this one night in which Hephaistion was staying at theirs.  
„I'm clingy, am I not? I'm sorry... just ignore my rambling.“  
He laughed quietly, because he really felt stupid right now, but as soon as he heard the blond's voice, he could feel how his whole body came to a rest, even his mind stopped racing.  
„How is Emma doing? Is she behaving well?“

Alexander smiled and petted Kadar’s head who was currently sleeping on his stomach. “You are not clingy, Hephaistion. At least I am no better.” The man sighed and wished that he could kiss and cuddle his boy right now. Damn, it was really bad if he couldn’t spend one day alone without feeling so down. “And please, can we not talk about the dogs? I am taking good care of them here so don’t worry. Better tell me what you were doing. Did they feed you right?”, he asked with a bit of worry in his voice. 

„Yes... Axel made pasta and it was really good. Besides, could you for once stop worrying about my eating habits?“  
Hephaistion laughed weakly and shook his head. Alexander's biggest concern truly was if he was eating properly. It was always like that, as if he was some underfed child. But no, he was an adult already and knew the signs his body was giving him when it needed food.  
„We watched some movies and cuddled on the couch... literally all day long. And then Austin made supper and I went to bed almost immediately afterwards... and that was my day.“  
Hephaistion sat up in bed so that he could lean his back against the headrest before he started to stare pointlessly at the wall.  
„What do you want to talk about then, if not about our little doggies?“, he whispered with a smile on his lips. He really had no idea what they could talk about since he was always the one who started the topic. Alexander probably didn't know what he should talk about with him besides smalltalk, so the boy was really determined to find a topic, but his mind was somehow blank which annoyed the hell out of him.

“You know that I can’t stop worrying about you. I care for you too much to just leave you on the twins’ mercy”, he said with a smile on his face even though Hephaistion couldn’t see him right now. “I told them not to touch you”, he growled a bit, his possessive side waking up again. “I hope that they at least didn’t cuddle you more than necessary.” He was aware of the fact that his jealousness was stupid but he couldn’t help it. “We can talk about many things, Hephaistion. But yeah, our dogs come from hell, really.” Alexander chuckled and looked down at Emma who was curled together between his legs. “Did you lock the door? The twins sometimes like to migrate to other beds. Believe me, they were sleeping a lot in my bed when they were toddlers. And I can bet that they still do it.” 

„But I like to get cuddled“, Hephaistion responded smiling and pulled the blanket up to his chin until he could feel himself getting warm again after he sat there in bed, chest bare.   
„You know how much I need this... so I was really grateful for them to take care of me.“ He liked toying with Alexander's possessive side a bit, but he should know that the twins would never touch him in any kind of inappropriate way – and the boy himself wasn't interested in someone else than Alexander anyway. This, he should know, too.  
„Hmm, no? Do I have to lock them?“  
His eyes flew up to the door, asking himself if he should really lock the doors, but he somehow didn't want to, because he knew that the twins wouldn't come in. That they were busy with themselves, that fact he tried to keep out of his mind.  
„Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore.“  
A sigh left Hephaistion's chest and he closed his eyes again.  
„But I guess I will survive one night without any human comfort...“

"I know that, beautiful. And I love to cuddle you", he purred but it quickly turned into a growl when Hephaistion started to tease him. "They better not touch you too much." The blond man frowned because he was sure that the twins already left their scent on his boy and that they probably were cuddling him for the whole day. He for sure was making a bigger fuss about it than it was necessary but he couldn't help his possessiveness. "I can come for you if you want to", he said in a softer voice because he didn't want him to be in distress. "But tomorrow you will be all mine for sure. I won't let you go anywhere." Alexander was planning to take him somewhere so the boy would enjoy his time with him more than with the twins. 

Hephaistion fell silent for a few moments, thinking about what to do now. He wanted to see Alexander, yes. He wanted to feel him next to him and cuddle himself to his chest, but what he didn't want was to appear weak. And he would be pathetically weak if he would give in now and tell Alexander to come for him.  
Couldn't he just be fine with one night away from him? This really was ridiculous, he got so addicted to this man that it wasn't possible for him anymore to spend a single night without him and it was making him sick. This already went too far... and he would have to back off if he didn't want to lose himself any further in this. With Alexander breaking _his_ heart in the end.  
Hephaistion pulled a face when he thought about Axel's words and started to roll around on the bed, from one side to the other and back again.  
„Don't you have work to take care of tomorrow? I thought you had this business trip next week...“  
The boy bit down on his lip before the sigh could get out of his mouth, because he just reminded himself about the fact that the blond would be gone for five days in the last week of january. How the heck was he supposed to survive this? It seemed impossible for him.  
„Or do you have other plans for me tomorrow?“

“Fuck my work, Hephaistion”, he said honestly because he could just do it at home. He actually already did some because of the boredom so tomorrow, he would just have to go to his office for two hours on top and he was going to take Hephaistion with him. “I will just take you somewhere. Well, first we will have to go to my company but then we can go ice-skating. What do you think about it?”, he asked with a smile on his face because he actually didn’t know much about what kind of sports his boy liked. Damn, he still didn’t know so many things about him that it was making him frown. “Or we can go to the mountains for the weekend. Whatever you wish, beautiful.” 

Hephaistion sighed and turned onto his other side, changing his hand with which he was holding the phone to his ear.  
„Okay, sorry. I didn't say anything.“ So they already were this far that he wasn't even allowed to express concerns about Alexander's work? Damn, he slowly started to wonder where all of this would end. Axel for sure was wrong with his thesis... there was no way that Alexander valued him like he did. Ugh. Hephaistion rubbed over his face with his free hand and thought about the blond's words.  
He actually didn't go ice-skating for quite some time now and he probably would make a fool out of himself for the first minutes, but it was better than taking a whole weekend from Alexander. He just couldn't take so much of him anymore...  
„Skating sounds fun“, he said then with a smile on his lips. „But don't laugh at me in case I should need a few tries at first, okay?“ It probably would really happen, since the last time he did something like this had been years ago... at least five, or even six.  
„Are you good at it?“

“I didn’t mean it like this, Hephaistion...” Alexander sighed because really, did he need to watch his words so much? “I just mean that you are more important than my work”, he said and started to pet Kadar once again who was now pawing at his stomach due to the lack of attention from the blond man. “Like I would ever laugh at you, baby boy. I am not so good myself. I can do it, I guess but I also didn’t do that in years. So we can make fun of each other if you wish.” The man smiled at the thought alone and already imagined all the bruises that he was going to have. But he would do everything to make his boy happy. 

"Oh, I bet you will", Hephaistion chuckled and yawned when he realized how tired he actually was, all of a sudden. Only minutes ago, sleep was so far away that he thought that he would be lying awake for the whole night, but now that he heard Alexander's voice, it literally lulled him to sleep.  
"Okay, so it's skating tomorrow", the boy mumbled and crawled properly under the blanket, closing his eyes.  
"You can come for me as soon as you will want to, okay? I will be ready."  
He smiled, feeling how his heart started to beat a bit faster with anticipation because he somehow couldn't wait to see the blond again.  
"But if I don't want to make a huge fool out of myself I should get some sleep now... But when I think about it - maybe I will do it anyway. I just love your laugh." 

“You are getting sleepy, aren’t you, baby boy?” Alexander smiled to himself and thought about going to sleep himself. That was actually a good idea to get a good sleep and come for his boy in the morning since now he had the confirmation that Hephaistion wanted to see him as fast as possible, too. “You are not making a fool out of yourself, Phai”, he chuckled lightly, thinking how he should get up now with the dogs lying on him. “Sleep tight and in the morning, I will come for you and then we will go skating.”


	60. ICE-SKATING

Despite every previous expectation, Hephaistion slept pretty good that night. After the conversation he had with Alexander, he quickly fell asleep after they wished each other a good night and since the twins were quiet as well, the boy truly had had a healthy sleep.  
He probably would have slept even longer, but the twins' bantering from the kitchen woke him up, so he quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, before he joined the twins in the kitchen, where Austin was busy to lick some marmelade off of his brother's chin.  
„Okay“, Hephaistion said slowly, both of his eyebrows raised, „did I interrupt you? I can go back to sleep and pretend that this... playing-with-food never happened.“  
Austin laughed at that which caused the boy to grin, before he sat down on a bar stool, right in time for the twin to put a plate in front of him.  
„Selfmade pancakes. Not as good as yours, but mine are delicious, too.“  
Grinning, Austin gave Axel's hips a light push with his own when he got too close again, and started to make some coffee for them.  
„Do you want some, too?“, he asked, but when Hephaistion shook his head, he quickly made him a cup of tea before he leaned against the kitchen counter.  
„I already got a text“, he sighed over dramatically and rolled his eyes, before he put a sad expression on his face, along with the biggest puppy eyes the boy ever saw on a human face.  
„Alexander is already on his way. He practically just got up and literally flew out of his bed right into the car to come for you. Isn't that cute?“  
Austin made cooing noises, only to pretend to be sick afterwards. „But I will kick his ass for that, he said _before the afternoon_! Not in the morning! Now he will steal you away from us, even though we expected a few, precious hours more with you...“

Axel laughed and pushed his brother away when Hephaistion entered the kitchen. They really tried to be quiet but it seemed that they didn’t make it. “You are not interrupting us, Phai. We were only making pancakes but it seems that my brother is too hungry to wait”, the man smiled and kissed his twin gently. “How did you sleep, sunshine?”, he asked and placed another pile of pancakes on the boy's plate.  
“Oh yes… that.” Axel pouted and sat down in front of Hephaistion. “He is really impossible! We were promised more time with you.” The man sighed and pushed a jar of Nutella into Hephaistion’s direction. “But I kind of knew that it was going to end like this. He is such a possessive, little shit and he can’t live without you”, he smiled widely and started to eat his pancakes. “Although it's still weird that he got up so fast. It’s barely a few minutes after eight.” 

Hephaistion sniffled a bit when he could feel that he slightly blushed and looked down onto his plate, pretending to be busy with eating his pancakes. He shouldn't pay too much attention to what the twin was saying, because it simply made him too warm and fuzzy inside. Besides, he didn't want to get his hopes up, only to get them crushed in the end. But still... giving in to the alluring imagination that Alexander could really care for him that much, was making him feel incredibly happy.  
„I will pay you a visit again“, Hephaistion grinned then after a few minutes in which they ate in silence, because he really planned to. Maybe next time without this depressive background, though.  
„Besides, let's be honest: you are so often at your brother's that it feels as if we were already living together, am I right or not?“

“But it’s not the same!”, Axel protested while waving with his fork. “When we are in yours and Alexander’s house, you are always glued to our brother or the other way around. Besides, every time we try to get cuddly with you, that sourass glares at us or steals you away.” The man sighed dramatically but his words were true. Maybe Hephaistion wasn’t seeing it but Alexander was always near him like a shadow. It was really hard to get some of Phai’s attention with their older brother around. “But I guess that we should take what we can get”, he said while shrugging his shoulders. 

Hephaistion grinned and poked his tongue out at both of the twins, since Austin started to nod in approval to his brother's words.  
„How about starting to ignore his glares? You know how much I love you and I like to cuddle with you.“  
Raising both of his eyebrows, he finished eating and patted his full belly, before he drank his tea. It was true, though. Instead of letting go of him whenever Alexander glared, they could actually keep doing so. It wasn't like with him... He, Hephaistion, had to obey no matter what the blond man wanted from him, but the twins could do as they liked. So maybe he should just get more clingy with them?  
„You can have me anytime you want, you know that.“  
Austin just grinned at that and shook his head, before he got up to open the door when the doorbell rang, which caused Hephaistion's heart to beat like a jackhammer in his chest.  
„Well, I guess Alexander wouldn't agree to that.“

“I can alreeady see how Alexander is handing you over to us”, Axel laughed but he was glad that Phai enjoyed his time spent with them. After all, the twins didn’t have many friends that accepted their relationship so they treasured every true friend.   
“Phai!” Alexander didn’t even look at Austin as he stormed past him and walked quickly into the kitchen. “Phai…”, he said much softer and scooped the boy into his arms. “How are you feeling, baby boy?”, he asked and kissed his boy gently, happy like a kid even though he didn’t see his young lover for only one night. He was aware of the fact that he was exaggerating but he couldn’t help himself. He just liked to have Hephaistion near himself so he could be sure that the boy was happy and safe. 

Hephaistion got up from his place as soon as he heard Alexander's voice, while a huge smile was playing around his lips. Finally. He was incredibly happy that he would have him back in his arms any second but he was determined not to show it too much.  
„Hey“, he said when the blond approached him and kissed him back, snuggling slightly against his chest. He could feel how his own heart was beating rapidly in his chest and when he looked up into Alexander's face again, he couldn't help himself but kiss him again.  
„I'm fine“, Hephaistion responded truthfully and looked over to Austin who smiled at them, even though he was slightly rolling his eyes.  
„The twins took a really good care of me. You won't have to worry the next time I will be here again.“

“Don’t be so fast, beautiful”, he said possessively which only gained him eyerolls from the twins. But he didn’t care as long as he had his boy in his arms.   
“Do you want to stay a bit longer or do you want to go skating now?”, he asked as he gently put Hephaistion down and unzipped his jacket.   
“Skating?” Axel’s eyes shone with excitement. “We need to go, too”, he said with a grin on his face and looked at his twin. “What do you think, my love?”  
“Oh no…” Alexander sighed because that was it – again, he wasn’t going to be alone with his boy because the twins decided to join them. Well, he didn’t mind it that much but still, he just wanted it to be the two of them. 

Hephaistion grinned when he saw the slight disappointment in Alexander's eyes as soon as Axel piped in. He actually planned to ask them if they wanted to come along, but this was even better. Austin immediately nodded and wrapped his arm around his twin's waist before kissing his temple.  
„Yes, we just have to. I already planned to go at some point but somehow it never was the right time – but now it is.“  
The man's grin grew even brighter when Alexander shot him a death glare, but he didn't care. This was just the typical two-birds-one-stone-situation: they could go skating which meant that he could spend his free time with Axel which he loved to do the most anyway and on top of that, they would be able to keep Hephaistion at their side. It truly was perfect.  
„I will make sure that they won't engross me so much, okay?“, Hephaistion said quietly and inhaled Alexander's scent before he kissed his neck. Damn, he really missed him. Way too much than it was appropriate. Damn.  
„And afterwards, I will take care of your aching body, I promise“, he added by whispering into his ear while a smug smile was painting his lips. Well, Alexander would probably get his words in the wrong way again, but he would see where the evening would lead them.  
„Did you eat breakfast?“, he asked then a bit louder, worried if Alexander actually ate. He knew about his usual eating habits and the fact that Hephaistion hadn't been there to make sure that he ate something was worrying him. Alexander had to eat properly, especially when they wanted to go skating.  
So he gently patted the blond's stomach, before he mentioned him to sit down. „I bet that there are still some pancakes left – or did you eat all of them, Axel?“

“That’s so cool”, Alexander frowned and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist. “You never wanted to hang out with me so much before Phai came to my life”, he huffed and smiled a bit when the boy kissed his neck. He knew that they just wanted to get on his nerves and that he shouldn’t care about it but still, they were succeeding in making him angry. At least he planned to steal his boy later so that they were going to be truly alone.   
“I hope so”, he quietly purred back and squeezed Hephaistion’s ass, immediately forgetting about the twins and concentrating on his young lover but then Phai asked him about his breakfast and Alexander didn’t know what to say. “Well… I ate… kind of. Pizza, actually”, he said and shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish smile on his face. “You know that I am not much of a cook but once in a while it’s not that bad to eat some fast food for breakfast.” 

Hephaistion took a deep breath, held it for ten seconds and slowly let the air out of his lungs again, before he was able to turn around and look at Alexander again.  
„You“, he said and shook his head in a defeated manner, sighing deeply. „I will never leave you alone, like, ever again. It's dangerous to leave you on your own.“  
Still shaking his head, Hephaistion prepared a plate for Alexander before he put it down in front of him and kissed his forehead.  
„I will get ready, so eat in the meantime.“  
With that, the boy hushed back into the guestroom and started to pack his things.  
„So“, Austin said with a grin after he let his eyes roam from the door where Hephaistion disappeared back to his brother. „How was your night, all alone and without your precious little sunshine?“

“Okay”, Alexander said with a small smile because he knew better than to argue with Hephaistion about the food. Besides, pizza wasn’t the best option for breakfast so he started to eat his pancakes with appetite. “It wasn’t that bad…”, he said, not very convinced about his words. “But I hope that he had fun here and that you took good care of him.” Alexander raised his eyebrow at the twins who grinned back at him.   
“Of course we did, Alexander. We love him just like you do”, Axel said with a big smile on his face. “But it’s really unfair that you came for him so fast. We were promised to have him until the afternoon and it’s barely morning!” 

Austin nodded and put on his best pout. „Really, we were looking forward for this and you took it from us!“ For real, both of them were so happy about the fact that Hephaistion was here and now that fucktard was taking him away from them again. But ha, they wouldn't get shrugged off so easily, oh no. They would be persistent, all day long, until they would go home again. And maybe they would invite themselves over to theirs afterwards. That thought made Austin grin dirty and he tried to hide it, because he was sure that Alexander would get the wrong idea from this.  
„Yes, we do love him“, he smiled when Hephaistion came back with his bag over his shoulder, a blinding smile on his lips. Austin went over to him and snuggled his arms around him, before he gently kissed his cheek and smiled over to Alexander.  
„Can we go now?“

“Yes, we can.” Alexander pulled Hephaistion out of Austin’s arms and wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist. He could feel that the twins were planning something but if they thought that he wouldn’t be able to get rid of them, they were wrong. “Do you have everything, baby boy?”, he asked and took Hephaistion’s bag and when the boy nodded, he led them to his car which was parked outside in front of the building. “The dogs are already missing you”, he said with a smile as he helped Phai inside of his SUV. “Kadar was lying on your pillow and there was no way to get him off of it. And Emma nearly bit me when I wanted to get her off of your side of the bed.” 

„I guess you have a thing for that new nickname you gave me, don't you?“ Hephaistion rolled his eyes when he got into the car, just a second before the twins rushed into the backseats, Austin looking with raised eyebrows at Alexander's confused face. Well, what did he think? That they would take their own car so that he could get rid of them in the traffic? Hah, no way.  
But before he could say anything to his older brother, Hephaistion already turned around to Alexander and looked at him with huge eyes.  
„What? You really let the dogs into the bed?“ Hephaistion had a huge grin on his lips, but when he heard of Emma, a slight remorse hit him right into the guts. It probably had been a bad idea to let her alone so soon after she just had him back. But he would make it up to her with lots of cuddling tonight.

“You don’t like it?”, he asked, a bit confused but he quickly started to throw death glares at the twins who, of course, couldn’t go by their own car. He really was too good for them but if they thought that he was going to drive them back, they were wrong. He was going to spend the evening with his boy, the twins weren’t allowed.   
“Nope. I didn’t let them in at first. But they were barking and whining in front of the door and they didn’t let me sleep so in the end I gave up…” Alexander sighed and started the car. “We need to train them. Kadar was kicking me in the face in his sleep”, he added with a sour expression on his face. 

„I don't have a problem with it, I just didn't expect you to do it.“  
Hephaistion smiled and put the seatbelt on, before he turned around to the twins and gave Axel sweet eyes. „Maybe you were right and he really was missing me... I don't have another explanation for this.“  
He snickered and turned around again, nodding at Alexander's words. Yeah, Emma always had been like that, the only thing she ever truly wanted was to sleep in his bed and she always got what she wanted, simply because he couldn't say no to those beautiful, blue eyes. It seemed like she got on Alexander's soft spot as well.  
„Sounds just like Kadar“, he said with a smile, already missing his dogs. He really had to cuddle a lot with them later.  
„So, do you know where to go?“, Austin asked from behind and took Axel's hand, simply because he wanted to hold it right now, already missing the physical contact to him.  
„I can't wait to finally skate again, I haven't done it for years.“

“Why?”, he asked with a smile on his face, happy that Hephaistion wasn’t offended by it. After all, he wasn’t giving his boy a lot of nicknames. “I hope that it’s not a bad one”, he added and put his hand on Phai’s thigh. “Yeah… they were such a pain in the ass, I guess they were missing you because they are usually not so clingy when it comes to me.”  
“Of course he doesn’t know but he has a GPS”, Axel chuckled devilishly and kissed his brother’s hand, sticking his tongue out when Alexander threw him another death glare in the back mirror. “Not my fault that you can get lost even when you only need to go straight”, he said innocently.   
“That’s not true”, Alexander grumbled even though his brother was right. He had a terrible orientation. But that wasn’t something that everyone needed to know. 

Hephaistion chuckled and patted Alexander's hand on his thigh. „Well, I can live it down.“  
But before he could say anything else to that, the twins already started to mock their older brother again, which caused the boy to laugh.  
„Is it so bad with your orientation?“, he asked and looked at him with raised eyebrows, kind of interested in this topic. After all, Alexander wasn't giving away a lot about him, so Hephaistion was trying to absorb as many informations as he could, simply because he wanted to know everything about him. But he probably never would, in the end.  
„Yes it is“, Austin said and sighed dramatically. „It's terrible to go somewhere with him, once we lost him in the mountains where we had to look for him for half of the day...“

“I hate you both”, Alexander growled because he was sure that, rather sooner than later, the twins were going to give out all of his embarrassing secrets. “Besides, you are exaggerating. You were looking for less than one hour.” The blond man parked and got out of the car, encircling it to open the door for Hephaistion. “Don’t listen to them, baby boy. They are always exaggerating”, he said and kissed the boy gently.   
“You wish that we were exaggerating, Alexander. You wish.” Axel smiled at him mischievously as he hopped out of the car and made a picture of his older brother and Hephaistion with his phone. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes at Alexander's words and wrapped his jacket closer around himself, feeling how the cold wind was making him freeze a bit.  
„Sure thing they are, _daddy_ “, he answered and grinned a bit, before he turned around and hooked his arm under Austin's.  
„But something is telling me, that they aren't exaggerating“, he added, turning around to look at Alexander, poking his tongue out at him. Of course he wouldn't admit a single weakness, it was always the same with him. But yeah, if he didn't want to reveal anything about himself on his own, then Hephaistion would have to get closer with the twins and get it out of them. Either way, Alexander probably wouldn't be pleased, but if he didn't want to talk, Hephaistion would make the twins talk.  
„Is there more you could tell me about him?“, he asked Axel over Austin's shoulder with a sweet smile on his lips of which he knew that neither Axel nor Austin would be able to resist.

“Traitor!” Alexander whined when Hephaistion got himself squished between the twins who were enjoying this situation way too much. He should have seen that coming but he never expected his boy to actually team up with his brothers against him.   
“Oh, we can tell you so much, Phai. Alexander has so many dirty secrets. Like, for example, he was sleeping with stuffed animals until he was sixteen. That was so cute! We still have pictures so we will show them to”, Axel said with a big grin on his face.   
“That’s not true!”, Alexander growled, sulking and frowning. This was really a low blow. Now Hephaistion would for sure make fun of him even though it had been fifteen years ago. 

Hephaistion gasped and looked with huge eyes at Alexander who wasn't returning his gaze, at all.  
„No shit, are you serious?“  
When both of them nodded in unison, the boy couldn't help himself but squeal a bit. Oh god, that was really too adorable and he simply _had_ to see those pictures. Actually...  
„When I think about it“, he said then, „I have to see pictures of him in general. More of them. _All of them_.“  
Austin grinned and nodded his head, kissing Hephaistion's temple. „Oh sweetheart, we have tons of them and we will show them to you with joy and delight! Especially the embarrassing ones...“  
Cackling, he pulled the boy closer to him and bit down on his lips while he was thinking about other things he could tell him.  
„Once, he climbed up the tree in our garden and then he was afraid to come down again, just like a cat“, he giggled and shot Alexander a playful look. „They had to get him down like a cat, too...“

“I was six by then! And how the hell do you remember it? You were two back then.” Alexander sighed heavily and pulled Hephaistion out of the twins’ embraces. “I guess that’s enough for today so can we go on the ice now, please?” He kissed Phai’s head and pulled him to the small hut where the tickets were sold before the boy could change his mind or before the twins could embarrass him even more. “Now, let me help you”, he purred as he kneeled down on one knee in front of Hephaistion and changed his shoes for skates. “We really need to get rid of them”, he added when his brothers where choosing the skates, too far away to hear their conversation. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall in his back, crossing both of his arms.  
"Oh, daddy", he sighed and shook his head. "Do you always have to pamper me like this, like I'm a child?" He raised both of his eyebrows and sighed again, tiptoeing around to try the skates as soon as Alexander was done. Seriously, it slowly was getting on his nerves. Sure, he knew that Alexander only wanted the best with this behavior, but it made the boy feel like...well, an actual _boy_ and it pissed him off.  
"Why do you want to get rid of them so badly?", Hephaistion asked when Alexander was ready, too and the walked over to the ice where the twins already mingled with the other people. At least there weren't too many of them, that was something.  
"I actually like it to hear stories about you, since you never tell me anything about you on your own." Hephaistion smiled weakly, simply because it depressed him, but he knew that he couldn't force the blond so Axel and Austin were his only and last option.  
He reached for Alexander's hand when he stood steady on the ice and started to carefully and slowly pulling him out onto the field.  
"Do you really want to take this from me?" 

“Uhh, sorry. I didn’t know that I overdid it.” Alexander sighed and quickly put on his own skates. Well, he just wanted to show Hephaistion how much he cared about him but maybe he really was treating him too much like a kid. He really should stop being so overprotective but he simply liked it when he could take care of his boy.   
“I just want to be alone with you”, he answered honestly and made a picture of Hephaistion with his phone but quickly hid it when his legs started to move on their own on the ice. “Why do you want to know all the embarrassing things about me so badly?”, he chuckled and looked at the twins who were doing much better than them. But well, they were practicing every year. “I can tell you whatever you want to know. Just ask.” 

Hephaistion smiled and pulled Alexander a bit closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his waist. „But you are alone with me. At least right now.“  
He looked him in the eyes and stroke his cheek for a moment, simply needing this kind of touch right now after he couldn't be close to him for one whole night. He didn't even care that he was needy or dependent, he actually already accepted this, because there was no use in denying it anyway: he needed Alexander more than anything else, so why keeping himself from touching him as long as he still could? One could never know how long he would still be able to.  
„Do you have special plans for me that you want me all for yourself?“, he asked and let go of Alexander, only to wrap his scarf anew around his neck so that it was at least covering his mouth now. Damn, winter just wasn't his time of the year and he was already looking forward to sitting in front of the fireplace with a hot tea and the dogs around himself.  
„Hmm, I just want to know“, Hephaistion said then vaguely. „I can't _just ask_ , since I don't want to know particular things... I guess I'm just interested in you as a person, that's why I am curious.“  
The boy smiled a bit and turned around, starting to get used to the feeling of the skating and when he got better at it with every passing minute and finally felt secure enough, he grabbed Alexander's hand again who looked as if he had more problems with this than him.  
„But don't worry, I won't make you go through the tiring process of answering all my questions“, he winked at him and shrugged his shoulders, because really. He wouldn't get all the answers anyway, he was sure of that, so maybe it was better to ask the twins in the beginning before embarrassing himself with all the things he wanted to know? He couldn't help himself... there just wasn't enough Alexander and a part of him was his past, too and the boy wanted to know everything. He couldn't help that he cared so much.

“Well… I bought a Jacuzzi for those cold winter nights”, he purred and wiggled his eyebrows. “And also a very good champagne”, he added with a predatory smile on his face. He actually planned it for a longer time since he knew how cold his boy always was so he thought that it would be a good idea to buy a Jacuzzi for Hephaistion.   
“I guess that sooner or later you are going to know everything”, he simply said, feeling a little bit more sure on his skates. “We have a lot of time to get to know each other properly.” Alexander tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hand and started to ride a bit faster. “But I guess that it will be sooner since the twins just love to embarrass me in front of you, beautiful”, he sighed with a frown on his face. “They actually love to embarrass me in front of everyone. But you are the first one who saw our family album.” 

„Are you serious?“ Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows but couldn't stop grinning. Alexander was such an old pervert. Sure, on the outside he let it look like he wanted to make sure Hephaistion had it warm, but the boy knew exactly the true motive behind it. Such a little shit.  
But well, who was he to deny him this pleasure?  
„I love it when they embarrass you in front of me, because that means that I get to know you better.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion followed the blond and when he looked over to the twins and saw them bantering again, he nearly laughed. Even though it still freaked him out a bit, he fully came on terms with the fact that they loved each other and as long as he wouldn't have to witness any more intimate actions than kissing, he was completely fine with it. Jealous, at least a bit, actually, because he wanted something like this as well.  
Discretely, he looked over to Alexander who was frowning again and trying to pull Hephaistion into another direction, away from the twins.  
At first, the boy wanted to protest, but this behavior made him believe that maybe Alexander missed him just as much as the boy missed him – so it was better to let him lead the way. After all, Hephaistion was glad that he had him for himself, at least for a short time.  
„Do you have any plans with the Jacuzzi later?“, Hephaistion asked when he closed the small distance between the blond and himself, encircling him until he came to a halt in front of him, looking into his brown eyes with a smug smile on his lips.  
„You made me curious.“

“Yes. I thought that you would like it”, he said with a perverted smile on his face. Of course he had more plans with this Jacuzzi than only simple and boring sitting in it. “You are just like them, Hephaistion”, he sighed and gently pushed his boy against the fence. “What should I do with you now?”, he purred as he slowly pushed down the scarf that was hiding half of Phai’s face. Alexander smirked and leaned down to kiss his young lover passionately. He didn’t even care that the twins caught up with them and started to take pictures.   
“I will tell you more details later. But let’s just say that my plans consist of you and me naked and alone”, he purred into Hephaistion’s ear and kissed him once again. “And me eating you out until you will beg me to fill you“, he whispered into his lips and looked him in the eyes. “I will make sure that you are warm, baby boy.” 

„I'm just like them?“, Hephaistion echoed and shook his head with a playfully shocked expression on his face. „Don't tell me you have a brother complex. Eww!“  
He gently slapped against Alexander's chest and pushed him away from him that way, grinning at him. Well, of course he would have dirty plans for him. It couldn't be any diffrerent, it was Alexander he was talking about, after all.  
„What am I, your new pet to take pictures of?“, he grinned and almost knocked Austin over after he tackled him, ruffling his hair. It was really cute to witness how they were taking pics all the time, probably to keep some memories. He needed them, too.   
With a smile, Hephaistion snatched the phone out of Axel's hand and skimmed through his gallery, sending a few of the pics to his own phone. He actually wanted to look for more pics, but when he flipped through the gallery and saw things he definitely didn't want to see, he nearly dropped the phone and quickly handed it over to Axel.  
„Jesus, warn a boy“, he huffed and poked his tongue out at him, before he grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him with him to the center of the surface.

“I didn’t mean it like this!”, he whined and raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion started to look at the pictures in Axel’s phone. That was for sure a bad idea and he himself was never touching neither of the twins’ phones. And he was right. Phai shrieked and gave the phone back. Alexander’s didn’t even ask what kind of photo he found there because he didn’t want to imagine it.   
“That is a really innocent one”, Axel said and licked his lips when he looked down at his phone where the picture of his brother was still displayed. It made him a bit horny and he wondered what his twin would say about a little make out session.  
“And I am the perverted one here.” Alexander rolled his eyes and followed Austin and Hephaistion who already were far ahead of them.


	61. PREFERENCE

Hephaistion didn't have so much fun in quite some time now. He was enjoying himself so much that the time literally flew by without him noticing any of it. Not even the fact that he stumbled over Austin and bruised his knee pretty badly was able to bemire this nice day. Fortunately, only Austin witnessed this, so he had two persons less to laugh about him.  
Being so much outside, breathing in the fresh air and moving so much was exhausting and Hephaistion was glad that they were already heading back home after they had some hot wine punch. The twins said goodbye a short time after that and if he was honest, he was glad about it because he saw the looks the two of them were giving each other and it would have been a matter of minutes until they would rip their clothes off of each other – which was a thing that he didn't want to witness. But the punch did its thing and left them behind waiting for a taxi.  
„Can we order pizza?“, Hephaistion asked while he watched how Alexander drove through the city, just in the same moment as his stomach started to grumble loudly. Damn, he really was hungry.

Alexander was a bit exhausted but happy even though they spent almost the whole day with the twins on the ice. But it was a really good day and he was actually glad that his brothers came along but he was pretty sure that they went back to their appartment only because they were lusting after each other. Well, he didn’t mind it as long as he was going to get an evening with Hephaistion. Only the two of them and the Jacuzzi.   
“And here I thought that it was bad food”, he chuckled but nodded his head. “Sure, whatever you want, baby boy. By the way, how bad was the photo that you found in Axel’s phone? I guess I should have warned you. They make a lot of… specific pictures”, he sighed dramatically and pulled over to drive through the gate to their house. 

„It is bad. For breakfast.“ Hephaistion laughed and leaned over to peck a kiss on Alexander's lips when he parked the car in the garage and got out, stretching his back. Damn, every single muscle in his body hurt, not to mention his legs and especially his knee, but it was a pleasurable pain. This day was truly perfect and he definitely had to change the wallpaper on his phone later.  
„Well“, he said slowly and with a bored voice, while both of his eyebrows were raised as he was standing by the door, waiting for Alexander to join him so they could go inside. „It wasn't... _bad_. I just know how Austin's dick looks like now.“  
He cackled and opened the door, only to get greeted by Emma who was jumping at him, pawing at his chest while whining so heartbreaking, that the boy decided to never leave her alone again.  
„Oh, my sweet little girl, have you been a good one? Have you?“, he cooed and entered the house, looking out for Kadar. When Hephaistion saw the little pug curled together in a tight ball within a shredded sweater of himself, lying next to the couch, he smiled.  
„I guess Alfred didn't do a very good job on keeping an eye on them, huh?“

“Holy hell…” Alexander shook his head and followed his boy. “You need to forget about it”, he said, not very happy that his lover saw a photo of his younger brother’s dick. The only cock Phai should be seeing was Alexander’s. It made him frown but he didn’t have a chance to say something else because Emma jumped at Hephaistion right after they opened the door. “She really missed you. Just liked Kadar…”, he sighed and looked at the pug who was lying on the pieces of Hephaistion’s sweater. “These two are pure evil when they team up so no wonder that Alfred was helpless”, he said and took Kadar down who stumbled over his own legs since he was still half asleep. “I should punish him I guess. But at least it weren’t my shoes this time.” 

Hephaistion grinned dirty and shrugged his shoulders. „Well, I guess I won't be able to forget about such a nice cock.“  
He blinked innocently at Alexander when the latter turned around and looked at him with an incredulous expression on his face, before he gently plucked Kadar out of his hands and held the dog against his chest, letting him lick his fingertips.  
„No, don't punish my little baby. It's my fault that I went away, right, my little guy? But I am back now and I won't leave you again, my precious little sunshine.“ He grinned and reached for the leaflet that was lying on the table and smacked it against Alexander's chest.  
„Call 'em. I don't care which pizza you will order, but I want double cheese.“

Alexander stiffened when Hephaistion called Austin’s cock _nice_. It made the possessive and jealous side of him growl. “Was it nicer than mine?”, he asked in a low voice. His boy really shouldn’t have seen this picture but Alexander could make him forget about it. He didn’t even care about the pizza right now. He needed his answer, the food could wait. Not even Emma’s nudging at his leg could make him tear his gaze apart from his young lover. 

Hephaistion put Kadar down on the couch after he put the last remainings of his sweater under him and turned around to face Alexander, whose eyes were fixed on him by now – and he had no idea if this look should scare or arouse him. In fact, it did both.  
„Well“, he said and bit down on his lips, raising an eyebrow. „I don't know if I should give you an answer to that.“  
He locked his eyes with Alexander's and looked at him a few seconds in silence, before he took a step towards him. „Do you want me to be honest?“, he asked quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

Alexander frowned even more than usually and nodded his head. He wanted to know if his cock was still Hephaistion’s favorite. He just couldn’t let the twins be better than him. Phai was his and he really should look only on Alexander’s dick. “I want to know”, he said in a low voice, bracing himself since he actually never saw his young brothers naked after they hit their puberty so he had no idea if they were bigger than him – and he actually didn’t want to know so much but he had to know whose cock Hephaistion liked better. 

Hephaistion bit down on the inner side of his cheek, trying to hide the smug grin but it was of no use, he could feel how it painted itself on his lips.  
„Austin's cock... damn, it's huge. So nice and thick... and I'm not even sure if he was fully erect on that picture.“  
Licking his lips, the boy came to a halt in front of Alexander, swallowing down the chuckle that wanted to break out of his throat when he heard him growling and saw that deep frown on his face. Man, he loved this possessive side. It showed him that Alexander really wanted him and that he, well, _cared_ , at least to the point that he didn't want to share him and that was something. Nothing very emotional, but he could work with that.  
„All the ride back home I was wondering how it would feel to get impaled on his cock. I really would like to know.“  
When Alexander opened his mouth, probably to say something, Hephaistion reached nonchalantly between their bodies and ripped the blond's pants open with one practiced movement of his hand, before he kissed him passionately, pressing him against the piece of furniture in his back.  
„It has to feel so good to get fucked by him, I wonder how many times he could make me come.“  
Hephaistion withdrew from Alexander's lips and looked at him and when he saw something dark flashing in his brown eyes, he knew that he got him. So he simply pushed his hand into his shorts, where his hard cock was already waiting for some attention of the boy. Huh, that was interesting. So Alexander really got off on this? Well, it probably really aroused him to dominate the boy, but this time Hephaistion had more pull in this situation.  
„But then I thought about you“, he whispered against Alexander's lips and locked eyes with him, before he slowly got down on his knees, supper long forgotten. Well, he actually was hungry, but he wanted his dessert first – and he would get it.  
„About how you make me scream and beg for your cock, how often you made me come... I thought about your hard cock and the burning stretch I feel everytime you fuck deep into me, about your hot breath in my neck when you mount me... and Austin was forgotten.“  
Hephaistion teased Alexander's cock with his fingertips and licked the underside of it with one, agonizing slow lick until he reached its head.  
„Your cock is the best“, he praised him and puffed his breath against it and grinned when he could feel Alexander shudder at that.  
„I don't care about any other cock as long as I have yours. Is that understood? I only want you.“ And with that, Hephaistion swallowed him down in one go, bracing himself against the blond's thighs, before he started to move his head, letting Alexander fuck his mouth, groaning at the pure taste of his lover that always made his head spin in such a perfect way.

Alexander growled when Hephaistion started to praise Austin’s cock. Even Emma and Kadar whined and hid in the kitchen because the blond man was oozing with possessiveness and jealousness now. But that wasn’t the worst thing. Knowing that Hephaistion imagined himself on his younger brother’s dick really hit him and he didn’t even know what to do. He actually never wondered if Phai was thinking about having sex with other men since he never as much as mentioned someone else. But he needed to say something, tell Hephaistion that it wasn’t fair but before he had a chance, Hephaistion kissed him hard and ripped his jeans open.   
That was a really unexpected turn of events but Alexander automatically started to get hard. It was rare for his young lover to indicate sex so every time he did so, it was turning Alexander on in a record time. “I wouldn’t let him fuck you”, he growled and gripped Phai’s hair when he felt his hand in his own pants gripping his hardening cock. He bit down on Hephaistion’s neck and held back a moan even though it was really hard when Phai got down on his knees for him. Damn, he was only toying with him but Alexander couldn’t help it. The boy had him wrapped around his little finger and the blond man actually didn’t mind.   
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Hephaistion”, he promised as the boy swallowed around him. Fuck, his mouth was so sinful that this time, he needed to moan. “I’m gonna tear you open and fill you with my come.” Alexander smiled devilishly and took his phone out of the pocket in his jacket and started to film Hephaistion. “Now, show your daddy how much you want to get fucked”, he ordered as he started to move his hips. 

Hephaistion moaned around Alexander's cock at the promise he heard. Yes, yes he needed to get fucked hard by him and he needed it badly. He had no idea that one night apart from his lover was making him so needy, but the blond seemed to be no different. Hephaistion nearly bit off his cock when he realized that the old pervert started to film him, but he quickly collected himself and started to suck even harder. Well, if Alexander wanted to have it that way, he would give him what he wanted.  
He willingly opened his throat for Alexander when the latter started to thrust into him, swallowing around him as much as he could, before he slipped one of his hands between his thighs and started to masturbate himself after plucking his jeans open. When he heard Alexander's panting, he couldn't help but moan again and when he remembered that he was filming him, he opened his eyes which he held close before and looked straight into the camera, grinning inwardly because he wondered if Alexander would actually watch the video later to get off on it. He would have to ask him later, but it for sure would be a nice surprise to have some eye contact with him.  
When the blond hit the back of his throat, Hephaistion decided to give him some extra service and pretended to choke, simply because he knew how Alexander loved to see him like this, but it soon wasn't enough for him anymore. He needed the blond's cock inside of him, as fast as possible.  
That's why he let him out of his mouth with an obscene sound, lifting his free hand to masturbate him.  
„Rip me apart, daddy“, he panted and licked the precome from his lips, looking into Alexander's eyes which were dark from lust by now. „Fuck me, I need it.“  
He moaned slightly when he touched a sensitive spot on his own dick and closed his eyes for a second, before he opened them again.  
„Make me forget about Austin's perfect cock“, he added, when Alexander didn't move and just kept staring at him. Well, if he didn't get himself to work, then Hephaistion had to spice things up a bit.

Alexander needed to hold back hard because he was constantly on the verge since Hephaistion wasn’t getting easy on him. The way he was sucking him off was truly sinful and Alexander felt like he didn’t get any blowjob in ages even though they didn’t see each other only for one day. The things that Hephaistion was doing to him were truly amazing.   
“Fuck. Just look at yourself, baby boy. You are so fucking beautiful”, he purred, moaning even louder when Hephaistion started to choke on his cock. It was one of the sexiest thing ever. “I’m going to get off to that when I will be away. There is no way that I would even look at another when I have you by my side.” Alexander panted hard and looked down to see how Hephaistion was masturbating himself. Damn, that only made his cock leak even more.   
When Hephaistion withdrew from him, he quickly positioned his phone on the table and pushed Hephaistion on the couch. “Yes. I will make you forget about everyone”, he promised as he ripped his clothes apart and then did the same with Phai’s jeans and sweater, leaving the boy completely naked and exposed. “Fuck”, he cursed again and kneeled down in front of his boy. “You have no idea what you are doing to me”, he said and quickly started to relax Hephaistion’s tight hole with his tongue. He simply wanted to hear Phai beg for Alexander to fuck him. 

Hephaistion laughed weakly when he heard Alexander's words, just to distract himself from his madly beating heart. So he wouldn't look at any other boys? Like, for real? He could barely believe it, but when the full meaning of the words reached his brain, he had to screw his eyes shut because otherwise he would have probably started to cry from happiness. Shit. This was all he ever wanted and hearing it made him so happy that his heart felt like exploding. But before he could tell Alexander the same, Hephaistion already got pushed on the couch. He immediately spread his legs a bit, bracing his arms on the couch while he presented his ass to his lover, knowing exactly what this was doing to him.  
„So what am I supposed to get off to?“, he asked and turned his head to look back into Alexander's face, flushed and eyes dark with desire.  
„I don't want to look at anyone else as well, but I will burst if I won't be able to get off at least twice a day with you on my mind...“  
Hephaistion chuckled, but it quickly turned into a moan when he felt Alexander's tongue at his opening and how he slowly forced it inside of him.  
„Fuck“, he moaned and clawed his fingers into a pillow, hiding his face in the soft fabric to muffle his moans.  
„More“, he added after a while, reaching with his hand between his legs again where he started to touch himself. „I need more... _fuck_ , yes!“  
Hephaistion arched his back when he felt Alexander's tongue deep inside of him, making his whole body shudder and ache for the blond to finally fuck him. But he was such a tease and didn't give him what he needed.  
„Fuck me“, Hephaistion panted when he couldn't take it anymore, tighening the grip around his own manhood. „Fuck me with your cock.“

“We will figure something out”, he promised and started to work the boy open with his tongue. It seemed like Hephaistion had a lot of stamina if he had to get off two times per day but Alexander didn’t mind it and already planned on how to make the boy tape it so that the blond man could see it as well. Damn, that thought was really turning him on so he worked his tongue even harder to give his young lover even more pleasure, to break him for anyone else.   
“You are fucking mine”, he said and quickly pulled the lube out from the pocket of his jeans that were lying on the floor. He tore the tube open and quickly slickened his aching cock. He actually wanted to tease his boy a bit more but his hardness was already too much so he finally gave in and with one, hard thrust he pushed himself inside of his lover’s tight body. “Fuck!”, he moaned loudly and stopped moving to hold back his orgasm. “You are so fucking perfect”, he hissed and finally started moving, fast and hard because he simply needed to show Hephaistion how much he wanted him. 

As soon as Alexander entered him, Hephaistion's breath hitched in his throat. He moaned loudly and braced himself better on the couch, before he started to move back against the blond's thrusts without giving himself any break. He didn't need one, he only needed to feel his lover wholly.  
„Y... yes, yours, only yours“, he breathed out and pushed his face into the pillow again to muffle the scream that broke out of his throat when Alexander hit his prostate hard, nearly making him black out. Fuck, he loved it when the blond was going so ferocious on him, sometimes he simply needed it. And now was such a time, since he wanted to give everything to Alexander, everything he had and could give to him.  
„I... I love...“, Hephaistion panted and bit down on his lip painfully when he realized what he was about to say, but fortunately, he quickly regained his senses and put his head back into his neck when he felt Alexander's hand in his hair.  
„... this, when you... give it hard to me“, he finished his sentence and turned his head a bit so that he was able to look at Alexander, but he wasn't able to keep the position like this for long, simply because the blond's thrusts were too hard. So he just slumped back onto the couch and tightened around him as much as he could.  
„Fucking give it to me“, he moaned and cried out when Alexander almost immediately fucked harder into him.

Alexander growled low when Hephaistion admitted that he was only his. This was always making him fuck harder into his boy and he felt that both of them needed it hard tonight. Besides, the screams that were coming from his boy were so fucking delightful that the blond man wouldn’t be able to stop now even if he would want to.   
“Yeah… that’s my baby boy…”, he panted and tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hair, hitting his prostate even harder. He wanted to make Phai come on his cock alone so he would fully reclaim him. “You are so fucking good… the best.” Alexander leaned down and bit the boy’s nape, leaving a mark on the creamy skin. “And you are going to come for your daddy, aren’t you?” The blond man licked his neck in a possessive manner, fucking his young lover even harder, just like the boy wanted to. He could see that it was becoming a little too much for the boy but he supported him with one hand so he still could keep going.

Hephaistion had the mighty need for feeling Alexander's come deep inside of him and by the way the blond was thrusting his hips against his backside, it was probably just a matter of minutes until he would get what he wished for.  
"Make me come", he panted, because he could feel that he was close himself as he kept masturbating himself and with every brushing of Alexander's cock against his prostate, he came closer to his release.  
"I want to come for my daddy...make me come on your cock!" Hephaistion moaned loudly when Alexander's grip around his hips tightened and when the thought crossed his mind that it would probably bruise, that he would be marked by his lover like that - he came.  
With a guttural moan, he spilled his lust into his own hand while his muscles contracted rhythmically around Alexander's cock inside of him which made the other follow him after seconds.  
"Fuck", the boy panted hard into the pillow, his whole body aching even more now, but he loved it.  
"You are so fucking good when you're jealous." 

Alexander was panting hard into Hephaistion's ear while thrusting into his lover like an animal. He was so close to his release but first he needed to make his boy come. He wanted to see him come.   
"Yes... you will come for me, Phai", he moaned and hit Hephaistion's prostate harder. Damn, the things that this boy was doing to him were making him go crazy. And he could swear that never in his life did he have such amazing sex with anyone. He didn't even need to tie Phai up to feel turned on because he was getting horny even when the boy was swaying his hips.   
"Come for me", he ordered and Hephaistion obeyed, coming in an instant. And that made Alexander come as well deep into his lover while the latter was still clenching tightly around his cock so that the blond man couldn't pull out, even if he wanted to.   
Alexander growled low at Phai's words and thrust his hips one more time to show him who had the upper hand here. "You are mine", he purred into his ear. 

It was hard to catch his breath, but when Hephaistion managed to do so, he could feel how his whole body relaxed. Alexander's verbal claiming only made him feel better and when he could feel how he slowly pulled out of his used body, he breathed out and slumped on top of the couch.  
Yes. Yes, he was only Alexander's and he would be for as long as he would want to keep him. Which would hopefully be forever.  
„I could use the Jacuzzi now“, he laughed and slowly turned around to look at Alexander who was looking back at him with an unreadable expression in his eyes.  
Reaching out for him, the boy pulled him down to kiss him softly on his lips, before he grinned a bit. „I guess I should tease your jealous side a bit more often now... don't you think? Man, that was hot.“

Alexander lazily pulled out of Hephaistion's used hole and turned his phone off. "Whatever you wish, baby boy." The blond man slowly stood up and took the boy on his arms. "So you like it when I give it to you hard?", he asked with a smile on his face as he carried the boy to their new Jacuzzi that was already full of hot water and bubbles. "You know that it's enough to just ask", he purred and put the boy into the tube before he got in as well. 

„From time to time“, Hephaistion answered and looked at Alexander, before he leaned back and enjoyed the hot water. It almost immediately soothed his muscles and he sighed pleased, closing his eyes.  
„It's just good to know that you want me“, he said after a while as he was simply enjoying the moment. „But I like it when you claim me softly, too.“

Alexander smiled and kissed his boy softly. "What am I going to do without you on that business trip?" He sighed and leaned back, enjoying the hot water as well. He took Hephaistion's foot and started to massage it slowly. "It's going to be really boring." And no sex for at least five days, but he didn't say that out loud. 

„Hmm... let me think“, Hephaistion said and pursed his lips while he tilted his head. „What about working? Isn't that the purpose of your business trip?“  
He chuckled and puffed some of the bubbles into Alexander's face, but he knew what the other meant. He had no idea himself what he should be doing without him and the prospect of being alone for so long wasn't very nice.

Alexander chuckled and sat between Hephaistion’s thighs. He put his head on the boy’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. What his boy was saying was true. He was going to have a shit ton of work and even more meetings since these new contracts were very important. So he actually would spend whole days in work where he would have to concentrate and think about business. But he was going to spend the nights alone and he wasn’t used to that anymore. Damn, he spent so many nights alone in the past eight years and only a few months were enough to make him all grumpy just at the thought of an empty bed. If he only could take his boy with him… but Hephaistion had classes and he was already missing a lot of them because of Alexander so he had to attend them.   
“It won’t be long”, he slowly said and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, closing his eyes. The hot water and the steady beat of his boy’s heart made him even more lazy and relaxed. “Besides, we can talk through Skype”, he added with a smile. “And I will tell the twins to come here for this time so you won’t be alone.” 

A smile sneaked on Hephaistion's lips and he automatically put his hand on the back of Alexander's head and started to slowly comb his fingers through his hair. He didn't expect the blond to get close to him that way, but he liked it a lot and it even made his head a bit dizzy and his heart beating a bit faster. Alexander rarely showed him any affection like this and that he did it now made the boy smile.  
„I know that it won't be long“, he said with a soft sigh and leaned down to kiss the top of Alexander's head, before his second hand sneaked into the other's neck and started to gently massage him there.  
„But I will still miss you... I have no idea how to live without you anymore and the twins aren't enough destraction to replace your presence.“

Alexander smiled and kissed Hephaistion’s chest. It was really good to know that someone was going to miss him and wait for his return. And the fact that it was going to be Phai was making him feel warm inside. “Next time I will take you with me”, he promised because he didn’t want to leave his boy for so long. Sure, he knew that the twins were going to take good care of him but he was afraid that they would also be busy with each other so that Hephaistion would have to take care of both of them and the dogs on top of that even though Alfred was going to be there. “But I will buy some presents”, he purred and closed his eyes, dozing off a bit. 

Chuckling, Hephaistion pulled Alexander a bit closer to him and enjoyed the closeness to his lover, since it was something he could never get enough of. Feeling the blond man close to him simply made him feel complete. _Alexander_ made him complete.  
The boy closed his eyes and inhaled the blond's scent, wanting to save it for the days without him. Damn, he really had not a single clue how to survive without him. He really seemed to be way too deep in this, whatever it was.  
„Your return will be my present“, he murmured and caressed Alexander's cheek with his thumb, feeling how he relaxed under his touches. Hephaistion leaned a bit back to pull Alexander more on top of him so that he could pet him better and when the blond's breathing became more regular, the boy sighed content and relaxed as well.  
But he knew that they couldn't sit like this forever, so after a few minutes, he gently motioned Alexander to get up.   
„Let's go to bed“, he said with a soft smile on his lips while he stretched, feeling how his back was still completely sore, but he felt a bit better thanks to the hot water.  
„I will give you a massage until you will fall asleep, what do you think about that?“, he asked before he got out of the water and waited with a towel to dry Alexander, while he himself was still dripping wet, but he didn't care. Alexander was of more importance and as soon as he would be tucked away all warm and dry, he would lay his hands on this perfect back. He actually couldn't wait for this, because he loved knowing that he could make his lover feel good, especially when it came to things that weren't connected to sexual things.

Alexander didn’t say anything but he felt content and thankful but he simply didn’t know how to say it so he kept quiet and slowly started to fall asleep while Hephaistion was petting him. It made him feel completely relaxed and if Phai wouldn’t have urged him to stand up, he for sure just would have fallen asleep right there. “Okay”, he agreed without a protest and let Hephaistion dry him. It was nice, after all, when his boy wanted to take care of him.   
The blond man yawned, stretched and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion who was equally naked and led him to their bedroom. “I love your idea”, he purred and just fell face first on their king size bed. He was really close to falling asleep and he didn’t even mind that he was naked. But he was still keeping himself awake because he wanted to feel Hephaistion’s skilled hands on himself. Damn, his life in that moment was truly perfect and it got even better when he felt that Phai sat down on him and started to massage his back. This was heaven.   
“I love it”, he moaned and relaxed in an instant, closing his eyes again because now there was no use in fighting with the sleep that was waiting just behind his eyelids.

# ~*~

Hephaistion couldn't help but pout. He didn't want Alexander to leave, his heart was already aching after him, but he knew that he had to let go if he didn't want to appear like a spoiled brat.  
„Will you call me when you will get to the hotel?“, he asked while he straightened his lover's tie, keeping his hands to himself even though it was pretty hard because he looked delicious in that suit. He didn't want to be clingy, but the thought of being alone for so many days without him was making his heart ache, but Alexander promised him to be back as fast as possible so he could live it down.  
But his fingers still closed stubbornly around Alexander's tie, not wanting to let go of him and he had no chance to get his hands away from him.  
„Oh man“, he sighed and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, smiling a bit. „I'm sorry, but I will really, really miss you.“  
He stole a kiss from his lover's lips and took a deep breath, before he let go of the tie and straightened the collar of his suit, before he took a step back.  
„Just come back quickly. I will wait for your call.“

“Of course I will call you”, he promised and stroked Hephaistion’s cheek with his thumb. It was cute how his boy was pouting but it also made Alexander want to stay or at least take his young lover with himself. And it wasn’t good because he needed to get on the plane in five minutes. “I will text you when I will be able to turn my phone on on the plane”, he promised with a devilish smile. Well, he had a private jet so they could wait a bit more than five minutes.   
The blond man caught his boy’s hands and brought him close to himself, kissing him hard on the mouth. “Be a good boy and don’t let the twins touch you too much. And don’t ditch your classes because I will check”, Alexander said in a low voice and squeezed Phai’s ass. “Damn. I already miss you”, he sighed and kissed the boy once again. “But I will be back soon, baby boy.” 

Hephaistion smiled and kissed his lover's neck, before he finally was able to let go of him and took a step back, watching him take his briefcase.  
„I will be a good boy, I promise. Just take care of yourself and don't touch any other pretty boys.“  
He smiled, but he knew that the small stinging which he felt inside of his chest was something he would have to fight down, but he couldn't help himself. He was scared to lose Alexander to someone else - now that he realized his feelings more than ever - and the fact that he couldn't stay by his side and... well, satisfy his needs, was scaring him. Who knew how the blond would behave, far away from him? They spent literally every day together since Hephaistion moved in and he didn't give Alexander the opportunity to even look at some other boy, but who knew... maybe he would meet a pretty boy, or even worse: a nice business man who could be equal to him? Maybe he would fall in love with him, maybe he would find himself a new Felix?  
Hephaistion swallowed and looked to the ground, before he reached for Alexander's hand and kissed the back of it. He had to go now, otherwise he wouldn't be able to leave, at all.  
„I will be thinking about you“, he said, before he turned around, not able to kiss Alexander for a last time, because he was sure that he would wrap himself around him like a little monkey if he would touch him again.

“You are the prettiest boy in this world, sunshine.” Alexander winked at his young lover and finally went to the check in. He could see the worry written all over Phai’s face but he didn’t have to be scared like this. The blond man had his eyes only for him. But he had no idea how to prove it to Hephaistion. Damn, he was sure that the twins would make fun of him right now if they would see him – all domestic and acting like a good husband. He had been a playboy for so many years and suddenly, he couldn’t even think about having sex with someone else than Hephaistion. He was really deep in this but he actually liked it since it seemed that his boy wanted him just as much. It was good, he was happy but the thought of leaving his boy alone for so long was making him frown. Sure, the twins would be there but he was convinced that they would use Phai as a bait for Leander to lure him into the house and have sex with him. 

Hephaistion felt so down that he was just about to run back and wrap himself around Alexander. It was a mistake to turn around and see him leaving, since it gave him a pang of pain right into his heart, but fortunately he was able to calm down. It were only a few days, Jesus Christ. He would survive it, for fuck's sake! At least that was what he was telling himself and trying to convince himself of.  
„How am I supposed to get through the next few days?“, he sighed deeply as he got into the car where Alfred already was waiting for him with a concerned look on his face. Yeah, he knew that he probably looked like shit right now, at least he felt like this because his body was already painfully aching for Alexander, but he couldn't help himself.  
„I don't want to call the twins too often. But I don't want to be alone, either... do you have an idea how I could get my mind off of him, Alfred?“

Alfred looked into the back mirror with worry in his eyes. “I think that you should call the Masters Axel and Austin, Master Phai”, he said softly and started the car. “They will be delighted to spend time with you. Besides, they are already aware of the fact that Master Alexander is away so I think that they already might be on their way to the Harper residence.” It was true. The twins always knew when Alexander was away or when he was coming back from his business trips even though no one actually informed them about it. But Alfred thought that it was Nevena who didn’t want Alexander to be alone, especially after being away for a longer time. 

Hephaistion breathed out hard and made himself smaller in the backseat of the car, before he looked outside of the window and observed the surroundings while they were heading home. Well, Alfred was probably right but he somehow wanted to be alone... at least for today. Something told him that he wanted to acclimate himself at home first, maybe doing stuff for his classes, or play with the dogs... until he would be able to talk to Alexander again.  
He had to get used to be alone again, because it was simply freaking him out how sick he felt when Alexander wasn't with him. This wasn't normal... it was tearing his heart apart and his skin was literally itching, not to mention his thoughts which were constantly with Alexander.  
„I already miss him“, he sighed again and closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything anymore since everything seemed to be so colorless without Alexander by his side.


	62. WELCOME TO INDIA

Alexander was pacing in his hotel appartment while drinking whisky. Angry vibes were oozing from him and his frown was even deeper than usually. He simply hated it when something didn’t go as he planned. But this was just too much. He didn’t want to stay here for two weeks longer, no matter how much he liked this place, because some stupid moron couldn’t make a simple decision. Besides, he was supposed to see his boy in two days and he was already getting nuts. Not even masturbating and alcohol helped. He needed Hephaistion close to himself and that urge was stronger than anything else. And he was pretty sure that Phai missed him as well so two weeks longer weren’t an option.   
The blond man took out his phone and dialed his young lover. It was pretty late but… well, it was urgent. Besides, the twins were with Hephaistion so he was pretty sure that they were watching movies or playing some games rather than sleeping. 

Hephaistion was just about to kick Axel's ass in Mario Kart, seconds away from crossing the finish line as the winner, but then his phone rang which was lying on the table. The boy nearly jumped at the music that started playing and looked with huge eyes on that small, vibrating object before the realization hit him that someone was actually calling. And that someone could only be Alexander. The race was immediately forgotten and he didn't even hear Axel's screams of victory when he won the game, not even the fact that Austin took the controller and showed some mercy by directing his character over the finish line as the eighth participant.  
„Hey“, Hephaistion said with a smile into the phone, hungry for hearing Alexander's voice. „Did you miss me, darling?“  
He chuckled softly and sat down on the couch, not looking at the twins who were imitating hearts eyes and making kissing noises. Such brats.  
„I can't wait for you to come back.“

Alexander sighed when he heard Hephaistion’s happy voice. Damn, he really didn’t know how to tell him that he needed to stay there longer. “Sure thing that I miss you, baby boy”, he said softly and sat down on his big and empty bed. All of this was so depressing but he couldn’t help it. “Me, too, but… I will have to stay longer in here…”, he sighed and looked out of the huge window at the city that was waking up. Soon he would have to go to another meeting and he didn’t even sleep this night but somehow, he didn’t feel tired, at all. “Some things didn’t go as planned so maybe you want to come here? I can book you a plane ticket for the morning”, he said hopefully even though he knew that he shouldn’t be doing this because Hephaistion still had classes. 

Hephaistion's face immediately fell as soon as he heard Alexander's voice. Even the twins seemed to sense that something was wrong since Austin stopped laughing all of a sudden and looked at him with a worried expression on his face. Only a second later, Axel was doing the same.  
„Oh“, he said quietly, trying not to let the disappointment ring in his voice, but he probably failed miserable. But who could blame him? He was looking forward to see Alexander again so much, he even counted the hours and now...  
„How long is longer?“, he asked, afraid of the answer he might get, but when he heard his lover's suggestion of buying him a plane ticket, his heart sped up a bit.  
„But... I have classes and the finals are around the corner...“

“Damn…” Alexander sighed hard and took another big sip of his beverage. “Yeah, you need to pass those exams and all, I shouldn’t have came up with this stupid idea.” He could hear the disappointment in Hephaistion’s voice and it was breaking his heart. After all, he promised to be back as soon as possible but well, it was going to be much longer than he expected. “Around two weeks, Hephaistion. Hopefully, I will be done sooner but I can’t come back right now. But the twins are keeping you company, right?”, he asked with a sad smile on his face, glad that his young lover couldn’t see him right now. 

For a moment, Hephaistion was sure that his heart stopped beating and that he didn't hear the other's words right. He for sure said days. Two _days_ , not weeks. This couldn't be true. He could feel how all the blood drained out of his face and how a nasty feeling of utter disappointment was filling his whole body, making even his fingertips completely numb.  
For a few seconds he was unable to say or do anything and just stared at the floor, feeling the twins' eyes on him but he couldn't look at them right now, since he didn't want them to see what he felt.  
And that was utter desperation.  
Sure, one may say that he was overreacting right now, that he should get his shit together since it were only two weeks. But he already missed him so much that he couldn't sleep at night, so it was impossible for him to be without him any longer... besides, he was so happy to finally not be spending a Valentine's Day on his own but now it looked as if he would.  
„No“, he said then and got up, shaking his head even though his lover couldn't see him. „Buy that ticket. I will come.“  
He turned around and went upstairs without a single look back at the twins and went to the bedroom, determined to pack his stuff now so that he would be able to leave right in the morning. There was no fucking way that he would be apart from his lover for such a long time and the twins for sure would take care of the dogs.  
Fuck his exams.

“Phai…?”, Alexander carefully said when his boy didn’t respond for a good minute. Damn, he shouldn’t have told him this like that. This for sure wouldn’t lead to anything good. Besides, he was pretty sure that Hephaistion was already planning something and that this something wouldn’t be good for his grades. And he was right.   
“Hephaistion, you have classes. And exams. You can’t just skip them now”, he said in a serious voice even though he was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to change anything. “But you can come here for five days if you will promise me that you will take your books with you”, he added, defeated because Hephaistion’s tone of voice told him that this time, his boy was going to be very stubborn. And it was all his fault. 

Hephaistion couldn't help it. Even though he didn't want to, absolutey not, he snapped at Alexander. „Don't tell me what I can or cannot“, he hissed, pulling his bag out of the closet with force, not caring about anything right now. There just was no chance that he would spend such a long time without his lover, just _no chance_. How the heck was he supposed to survive this? He was already getting insane, so no, no he wouldn't attend classes.  
„I will write to my professors“, he said while he packed a few clothes into the bag, just to have something for change, already turning around to head to the bathroom, but then he thought otherwise. He wouldn't stay for five days, hell no. He would stay there and come back with Alexander. Once he was there, he would glue himself to his lover so that he wouldn't even be able to send him back.  
That's why he packed a few more things, feeling how a satisfied grin started to grow on his face. Yes. Yes, that was way better.  
„I will ask them to send me the documents by e-mail, so I will be able to prepare myself for the exams. It should be fine. I am your _smart boy_ , didn't you call me like that once? So I will make it.“

Alexander wanted to say something but Hephaistion’s words quickly shut him up. His boy seemed to be very determined to come to him and the blond man already knew that he had no saying in that matter. Well, he was aware that his lover was missing him but he had no idea that he was missing him so hard. “I know that you are a smart boy, Hephaistion and that you can make it but you still need to attend some classes. I am already stealing you from your uni too often…”, he sighed and opened his laptop. “So, five days and then you will go back like a good boy and you will go to school and learn.” Alexander knew that it probably wasn’t going to be so easy but he could give it a try. “When do you want your plane?”, he asked, looking at the clock. “In the morning or in the afternoon?” 

„No. I am coming and leaving with you or not coming at all.“  
Hephaistion knew that he was being way too greedy and rebellious but he couldn't just go to see Alexander for a few days and then leave him again. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't be able to. He also knew that it was a low punch because he had the feeling that Alexander might be missing him as well, but there was no other way. His lover was always bossing him around and Hephaistion always submitted and behaved, but not this time. It would just hurt him to let go of him again and he didn't want that.  
„So decide if you want to see me now or in two weeks.“

“That’s really unfair, Hephaistion”, Alexander sighed but he knew that he already lost this battle. “You will have your plane in three hours”, he added, booking the flight in the business class so that his boy could be comfortable and alone in his sit. “But I will make sure that you will learn here.” Or at least he hoped so because it was hard to think with his brain around his young lover especially after a few days of not seeing each other. But he didn’t regret anything and he was so fucking happy that Hephaistion would come so that he wouldn’t have to suffer alone anymore.

# ~*~

Hephaistion was waiting nervously at his gate and looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of Alexander but he was nowhere to be found. He probably still had a meeting or was already on his way, so it wasn't a problem, but he could barely keep himself together – and that only after a few days.  
As soon as he had ended the phone call with Alexander, the boy finished packing and explained everything to the twins who immediately agreed to take care of everything under the condition to call them regularly and to kick Alexander's ass for them.  
Of course Hephaistion agreed and then they drove him to the airport, where he soon had had his plane. The flight was long and tiring and he was aware of the fact that he wasn't very handsome right now, pretty far away from the tip of his beauty, but he couldn't care less. Maybe it wasn't even that bad, given the looks the other people surrounding him were throwing at him. But he didn't care, the only eyes he wanted to feel on himself right now were Alexander's – but his lover just didn't come. Maybe he should get a taxi and drive to the hotel already to wait there for him? That would probably be better... So with a soft huff, Hephaistion got up from his seat and reached for his bag, trotting over to the entrance hall where he called for a taxi. At least he knew the name of Alexander's hotel.  
When he arrived there, the woman at the entrance had her problems with getting what he wanted but when he told her Alexander's name she quickly nodded and handed him the chip card to his hotel room. Well, no one could resist his charming smile, at least he could still use it even though he was so tired.  
But it quickly flew away when he entered the hotel room and caught a whiff of Alexander's smell. A smile built on his lips and he dropped his bag onto a chair, only to grab for one of Alexander's shirts that was lying on top of the bed. He pushed his face into it and inhaled deeply, before he slumped back on top of the mattress and reached for his phone to check the time.  
„Come back“, he whispered and smiled at the background of his phone that showed him and his lover. „I miss you...“

Alexander was really angry. This meeting was supposed to end a long time ago and he definitely couldn’t sit here uselessly anymore since Hephaistion’s plane was going to land any minute. But he couldn’t see the end so he finally sent a hotel boy to get his lover from the airport. It was really annoying but he still needed to concentrate on his work which was pissing him off even more.   
It took him two more hours to finally get done with everything and get to the hotel where he was informed that Hephaistion hadn't been found on the airport but that he got here alone. And Alexander could swear that if not the need to see his boy safe and sound, then he would make them a living hell in there. But he held back and went quickly to his room where Hephaistion was fast asleep on his bed with Alexander’s shirt in his hand. That sight make the blond man feel warm inside and he even forgot about his anger.   
Alexander took a quick shower since he felt sticky and put on some boxers before he put Phai in a more comfortable position and lied down next to him, inhaling his boy’s sweet scent. Hephaistion really was tired since he didn’t even wake up but Alexander was actually no better since he finally managed to fall asleep with the boy wrapped tightly in his arms. 

Hephaistion had a nice dream. He wouldn't remember it, he could feel it, but when he slowly opened his eyes, he knew exactly why. The warm and strong arms he knew so well were finally wrapped around him again and when he carefully rolled around and looked into that beautiful, familiar face, he finally felt home again. A smile immediately formed on his lips while he gently caressed Alexander's forehead, softly kissing his lips. His lover was lying next to him – only dressed in shorts, that asshole – and was asleep, breathing regularly while he held the boy tightly and close to himself.  
It made Hephaistion feel so good that he had to close his eyes for a moment to collect himself, but when he opened them again he finally wanted to look into Alexander's.  
„Alexander“, is why he whispered then and rolled his lover onto his back, trying not to look to much at his body because he could already feel how his own was reacting to him. But not now. Not in this moment, first he had to greet him properly.  
„Darling“, he cooed and sat down on top of him, praying to God that he was mature enough not to get hard now, but when he actually sat down on his lover's hips, his eyes rushed between his own legs and he noticed surprised – and very pleased – that Alexander seemed to react to him without the blond even noticing. Damn, maybe he really missed him as much as Hephaistion missed him. But who cared? Now he was finally here and he wouldn't allow the blond to send him back home, oh no.  
Grinning, Hephaistion looked back into the handsome face and leaned down after he cupped it with both of his hands, caressing the other's cheekbones with his thumbs as he kissed him on those perfect lips.  
„Wake up...“

Alexander was having a really nice dream even though he wasn’t sure what it was about but he felt warm and happy and he had no desire to wake up. It felt just too good when he was still asleep. After all, he didn’t sleep a lot in the past few days and one night he didn’t sleep, at all. And then Hephaistion appeared in his dream and there was definitely no way that he would wake up right now, especially when Phai was dancing for him. Half naked on top of that. That made him harden in his pants but he didn’t dare to move yet since he didn’t want this dream to end. Especially not when Phai was kissing him and straddling his lap. He could even feel a pleasurable weight on top of himself and he could hear his young lover’s sweet voice. “Mmm…”, he moaned softly and moved his hips. “I don’t want to wake up…”, he said in a voice which was raspy from the sleep. “You are just so beautiful, Phai…” He licked his lips and moved his hips once again, brushing his crotch against Phai’s. 

Hephaistion grinned smugly, feeling so incredibly happy that he was here that he couldn't put it into words. It had been just a few days, but feeling Alexander again was bringing back the colors to his life. Damn, he truly loved him.  
„How can you say I'm beautiful when you keep your eyes closed?“, he whispered against his lips and gently bit down on his bottom lip when he felt how his hips thrusted against his own. Ah, someone was getting horny here, as it seemed?  
„What are you dreaming about?“, he added and traced a line down Alexander's chest to his crotch with his fingertips, until he reached his half hard manhood which was already tenting the other's shorts in a mouthwatering way.  
„I bet I can give you more pleasure than the Phai in your dream.“  
Hephaistion smiled before he tightened his grip around Alexander's cock, which caused him to moan and arch his back a bit, leaving the boy behind grinning dirty.  
He quickly leaned down and licked into his lover's mouth, kissing him passionately to muffle his moans for a while, but he soon stopped doing so, simply because he wanted to hear him.  
With slow and gracile movements, he slid down Alexander's body while he kissed along his chest and stomach, shooting him glances to check if he woke up, but he still was asleep, moaning so sweetly that it made his own cock grow harder with every passing second.

"You are beautiful, Phai...", he said stubbornly and frowned a bit. After all, he could see Hephaistion and the way he was slowly getting rid of that pretty piece of clothing around his hips which was making him even more hard. "So fucking beautiful", he sighed and moaned loudly when he felt a warm hand on his manhood. "And I love the way you dance..." Alexander looked at the Phai in his dream who was moving his hips to the rhythm of some Indian song. He didn't know what kind of music this was and he wasn't even sure if he was really hearing something but he couldn't care less when a naked Hephaistion slipped between his legs with that innocent look in his eyes.  
"Suck me off, Hephaistion...", he pleaded, moving his hips a bit again while the other's hand gripped his hard cock which made him smile because it was just what he wanted. "And then ride me", he mumbled, still tight asleep, probably because of all the alcohol and sleepless nights. But who cared when Phai was there, touching and kissing him. He needed his boy more than anything and he seemed to want him just as much which was making his head dizzy. 

Oh man. Alexander was so adorable that the boy could nearly take it, at all. He really had to hold himself back from squealing because this sight was just too cute, as well as the fact that he was dreaming about him... Now he wondered if Alexander happened to do that more often.  
But then he kept speaking and his words made Hephaistion raise both of his eyebrows.   
What? Dancing? He loved the way he danced? The boy chuckled slightly and slowly pulled down the shorts that were covering his lover's dick from his eyes.  
„Oh, I will dance for you forever... you just have to tell me when you want me to.“  
Dancing... this thought never crossed his mind, but now... hm, maybe he should dance for him? But the longer he thought about it, the more he was wondering _which_ kind of dancing was pleasing Alexander in his dreams so much. It couldn't be dancing a waltz for sure. But what then? Stripping? Hephaistion grinned at that image and bit down on his lips. Damn, he would love to see Alexander stripping for him once... maybe he would ask him later about it. He had such a marvelous body and the boy was sure that he would get off on that _so good_. Just thinking about how those muscles would be flexing made his dick twitch in excitement.  
But before he could give in to these thoughts any further, he heard Alexander's voice again and the tone with which he was speaking and the pleading nearly made him come right into his pants.  
Fuck. This was so damn arousing. Hephaistion had no idea that it would be so hot to have Alexander beg for him. He always commanded and the boy grew to like it, yes, but this somehow made him think back to the times where he wasn't the passive but the active lover and, well, it was nice to have the upper hand for once. Shit, this was really something new and at first, Hephaistion had no idea what to do now. Alexander probably would never show him this side of him voluntarily and he only did it because he was asleep and drunk – only now the boy realized that he tasted a bit of alcohol – which disappointed him a bit, now that he knew that his lover indeed was able to give away the control. And Hephaistion loved it, he fucking loved it.  
So without thinking, he took a hold of the blond's hard manhood and started to blow him, licking the hot flesh and the precome away before he took him into his mouth and swallowed him down, moving along with the shallow thrusts of Alexander's hips. The moans he made while his hands gripped Hephaistion's hair were the best thing the boy ever heard, so he just kept sucking, getting harder down on him with every minute. He moaned when the tip of his nose touched Alexander's abdomen and he kept his head like that for a moment, enjoying the pulsing of the other's cock in his throat as he knew that it was so hard only because of and for him.  
Damn, Alexander truly was making him go crazy. And he was the only one Hephaistion would ever want. And ever meant ever.  
He kept sucking the blond for a while until the latter's thrusts grew a bit more frantic, which implied that he was getting closer to his orgasm, so Hephaistion withdrew and leaned over to his bag where he had the lube while his free hand was still masturbating his lover.  
„I will ride you so hard“, he said with a low voice, as he poured some of the lubricant onto his hand, warming it up before he coated Alexander's proudly erect cock with it.  
„You will forget about your own name, Alexander“, he added and straddled his hips again, slowly guiding the thick cock into his tight hole. Well, maybe he should have stretched himself a bit since he didn't get fucked for the last few days, but he wanted to feel the pain to be sure that he was really here, that all of this was _real_.   
He moaned a bit as he lowered his body down on Alexander, impaling himself on that cock until he had him fully inside of him. And damn, that felt good. He finally felt complete again, like he finally found the missing piece again and it made him lean down to kiss Alexander once again, simply because it was true. With Alexander he found the missing piece that was making his life complete and he would fight for it to never lose it.

Alexander’s frown left his face when his boy promised him to dance for him forever. Well, that was something he was looking forward to see. After all, Phai knew perfectly well how to sway his hips in a way that was making the blond man go crazy. His boy was so perfect himself and Alexander was so happy that he came here that he even forgot how guilty he felt about Hephaistion’s classes that the boy wouldn’t attend. Besides, he was a smart boy so it shouldn’t be a problem to him. He was always passing his exams with high grades so maybe there was really nothing to worry about… anyway, he was thinking too much when he should just concentrate on the Hephaistion in his dream. But was it still a dream? The blond man couldn’t tell anymore because it felt so damn real and he could swear that the touches he felt were very real. Fuck. All of this probably was real and he was simply still drunk, that’s why he thought it was a dream.   
“Phai!”, he moaned loudly when he felt his boy’s sinful lips on his cock. It nearly woke him up but Hephaistion just smiled at him and started to suck him even harder so Alexander concentrated his eyes on the boy and enjoyed the moment. “I missed you so fucking much…”, he mumbled a bit incoherent while his hand found its way into Phai’s hair. “I need you so much…”, he added and said something more but it was too incoherent to be understood. He started to breathe hard as he felt how close he was to his orgasm. He started to move his hips, fucking into this tight heat but then the sensation was gone and Hephaistion in his dream stood up and slowly impaled himself on Alexander’s leaking cock. “Fuck!”, he whined and dug his fingers into Hephaistion’s creamy thighs. He automatically started to fuck his boy, moving his hips hard and calling Phai’s name. He was more than fine with forgetting his own name if his lover was planning to go on like this because it felt like heaven. 

Hephaistion held still for a moment, he didn't even breathe. For many seconds, he could only stare at Alexander, his mouth slightly open while his eyes were staring dumbfounded at his blond lover. Okay, he knew that he missed him, at least he had the feeling that he did, but hearing those words... The boy could feel how something inside of his chest melted. Maybe... maybe he liked him more than he would want to admit? Maybe he truly cared for him?  
Only children and drunk people were telling the truth and since Alexander seemed to be drunk...  
„I missed you, too“, he said with a soft smile, but then Alexander started to thrust into him and he forgot about his own emotions.  
He braced himself on Alexander's chest and started to move against his thrusts, shutting his brain out of this as he only let himself feel. And what he felt was amazing. Even though Alexander was sleeping, he was still fucking into him like tomorrow didn't exist, but it somehow made the boy wonder when he would wake up. It was weird that he was still asleep, after all and it made Hephaistion decide that he would get him drunk more often.  
„Fuck me, Alexander“, he moaned and leaned down to make a hickey on his neck.  
„Show me how much you missed me...“

Alexander panted hard, moving his hips hard like his life depended on it but he simply needed to make his boy feel good to show him how much he missed him. “You are my only one”, he moaned when Phai admitted that he missed him, too. “I can’t look… ah… at any other boy...” Alexander swallowed hard, not even holding back the noises he was making like he usually did. After all, he wasn’t conscious enough to keep his poker face. “Fuuuck!”, he screamed when Hephaistion tightened on him. He just loved it when his lover was riding him but he never said it out loud. “You are amazing…”, he babbled, looking up at his boy who was moaning in delight himself. His vision got a bit blurred, fucking alcohol, but he concentrated more, not wanting his boy to go away. “Damn… I’m close, Phai…”, he moaned harsh and thrust into the boy one more time and just spilled his load inside his tight body. 

Hephaistion couldn't help that his eyes suddenly started to fill with tears at his lover's words. This whole situation was just too much for him. He never expected Alexander to be so open like this, to behave and talk like this, to let himself go like this.  
It was unexpected, but he liked it. Even though it made him sad that this would be over again as soon as Alexander would wake up and get sober again.  
Shit.  
„Come inside of me“, he panted and reached down to help himself getting over the edge while he kept riding Alexander until he could feel the body under him tense – and then he came.   
Hephaistion moaned against Alexander's neck and enjoyed the feeling of being filled by him, before he closed his eyes and came himself, painting Alexander's stomach and chest.  
„Fuck“, he breathed out and looked at his lover who slumped back onto the pillows, his breath coming fast and ragged. But he still seemed to sleep.  
Damn, as much as he loved Alexander being like this, it sucked that he didn't witness any of this. It was incredible, how deep he was stuck in his dreams.  
„You drunk goober“, he murmured and kissed Alexander's forehead whose breath became more regularly with every passing minute, before he moved until his lover's cock slid out of his used hole.  
His whole body was incredibly tired but he simply had to take a shower. With a satisfied smile, he got up from the bed and looked at Alexander's bruised neck, before he reached down into his bag and took fresh clothes, going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.


	63. BREAKFAST AT TIFFANY'S

The blond man opened his eyes and looked around the room. There was a bag that belonged to his boy and he could hear the running water so that meant that Hephaistion really was here and he was taking a shower. Alexander smiled a bit and stretched his arms and only then did he realize that he wasn’t wearing anything and that there was come on his chest.  
“Fuck”, he cursed, wondering if he masturbated in his drunk state. He really shouldn’t drink so much but after all, he didn’t feel drunk yesterday. Well, that was the thing that all drunk men were always saying. So with a heavy sigh, he quickly cleaned his chest with a small towel and put on his boxers, waiting for Phai to come back from the bathroom. And the boy didn’t make him wait long.   
“Phai!” He smiled happily when Hephaistion came to the bed, naked as in the day he was born. “Why didn’t you wake me up? I could have helped you with the shower”, he purred and brought the boy on his lap so that he could finally kiss him. “How long are you awake anyway?”, he asked when he finally ended their make out session. 

Hephaistion smiled when he came back and kissed Alexander longingly on the lips, before he caressed his cheek.  
„Are you serious now?“, he asked and when his lover looked at him with a confused expression on his face, he couldn't help but laugh. Oh god, this was too good, yet incredibly sad. So Alexander really had no memory of what happened mere minutes ago? This was hilarious.  
„I tried to wake you up“, he said and kissed his lover's forehead, drawing circles over the hickeys he just made with his fingertips.  
„And you actually were awake... well, at least your body was.“  
Still grinning, he sneaked both of his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him closer to himself, not wanting to let go of him.  
„God, I missed you so much, you have no idea.“  
He sighed deeply, wanting to hear Alexander being so open again, wanting to hear him saying how much he missed him once again but he was almost sure that he wouldn't get this, not now.  
„How much did you drink?“

“I…” Alexander’s eyes filled widened in shock. So that meant that Hephaistion actually jerked him off… damn. He was really such a pervert. But the worst thing was that he wasn’t awake to witness it. “I am sorry”, he said sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, inhaling his sweet scent. “I missed you, too”, he said into his boy’s neck and kissed it gently. It was so good to have him back in his arms that he couldn’t help but smile. “Quite a lot, I guess. At the end, we were all drinking. They have some horrible vodka here so I guess it’s the reason why I was sleeping so hard”, he sighed and kissed his boy once again. “I’m really sorry for that, Phai.” 

Hephaistion shook his head and let go of his lover, to lie down next to him on the bed, placing his head on his broad chest.  
„Don't be sorry for it“, he said with a small smile and closed his eyes, sighing content when Alexander wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer to himself.  
„After all, you were the one to miss on something... to miss on a lot, actually.“  
He chuckled and reached for Alexander's hand to lead it to his behind to let him touch his aching hole, moaning slightly at the contact.  
„Can you feel how hard you fucked me?“, he asked and moved his head to look into his lover's face, before he kissed his lips again which were so deliciously swollen from their making out.

“I already regret drinking so much”, he whined, cursing himself. But when Hephaistion let him touch his hole, his brain stopped working. Hephaistion’s entrance was still so loose and sensitive that Alexander couldn’t help himself but push two of his fingers in and brush the boy’s prostate. “I fucked you?”, he asked and licked his lips. “That’s so unfair… I should have been awake.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head and smiled mischievously. “I guess we need to refresh my memory”, he said innocently and teased Phai’s prostate once more. 

Hephaistion moaned softly and tightened on Alexander's fingers, before he looked him into the eyes, a longing expression in his own. Damn, he really missed him. And not only the sex, it wasn't even about it anymore, since it was only a nice extra to all of this. He missed Alexander's presence, the feeling of his eyes on him. His warmth, his _everything_.  
„You did... hard and good.“  
Before Alexander could tease him any longer, Hephaistion pulled at his wrist and shook his head, a mocking grin on his face.  
„As much as I love it to get fucked by you“, he said teasingly and touched Alexander's soft cock with his flat hand, „I doubt that you will be able to get him up again. After all, there is too much alcohol in your system. I'm surprised that you were able to give it to me so good, at all.“

Alexander chuckled and kissed his lover passionately. Apparently, Hephaistion still didn’t know what the blond man was capable of doing. And not even the alcohol could lower his libido when a naked Phai was so close to him. “Well… I was actually thinking that you could fuck me, but no is no”, he said with a sad, fake sigh. After all, Hephaistion fucked him only once and he was thinking about making this happen once again for a longer time already. He just didn’t want his young lover to think that he didn’t have any saying in their sex life. Besides, this one time had been a bit weird for him but it also felt good, so why not? “I guess I should dress up”, he said and stood up slowly. 

Raising both of his eyebrows, Hephaistion observed Alexander closely as his lover was getting up. Huh? He wanted to turn the tables? Well, he wouldn't object normally – simply because he would want to be close like that to him again –, but by the way Alexander was already getting up, he could tell that he only wanted to bait him.  
Smiling a bit, Hephaistion let go of his arm which he got a grip on after his lover's words and nodded, before he rolled out of bed himself, reaching for a shirt. So he didn't mean his words, after all. But well, it wasn't like Hephaistion had to be the active lover since they never discussed something like this, besides he liked it when Alexander was claiming him, so it would probably be better to just drop this topic.  
„How much work will you have today?“, he asked casually while he pulled some shorter pants over his legs, shooting a glance over his shoulder to Alexander.  
„I don't want to keep you from working, so if you have to do something, I will just stay here and occupy myself with learning until you will be back.“

Alexander smiled winningly when Hephaistion’s grip on his wrist got tighter but then the boy asked him about his work and it was like a bucket of cold water over the blond man’s head. And here he was already getting hard… but maybe Hephaistion simply didn’t want that which was okay even though Alexander thought that he enjoyed himself the last time. “I don’t need to work until the evening. We will have a two hours meeting”, he simply said and turned around to grab his phone from the bed. He checked it for messages and when he was sure that he was free for at least the afternoon, he started to dress himself up, ignoring his half hard manhood. “What will you learn?” 

„Okay.“ Hephaistion turned his head away when he could feel his smile faltering, while he looked down at his hands, wondering how it was possible that the atmosphere cooled down so fast like this. Only seconds ago, they were all cuddly and now this. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come here in the first place? Alexander for sure was very stressed because of his work and he for sure wasn't pleased that he would have to stay here for two weeks longer... So maybe the presence of his young lover only enervated him?  
„Uhm, I guess I have to read about the history of classical music“, he said then and forced a playful smile on his lips, before he got up and went to the small fridge to take a bottle of water out, which he opened and drowned almost all at once.  
„I hate this theoretical stuff, but I guess I will have to go through it.“ He chuckled softly and looked at Alexander who was still busy with his phone.  
„What are your plans for the day then? Are you meeting with your co workers?“

“Sound like fun”, Alexander chuckled and turned around to face his lover. “Is it a lot? I thought that we can go somewhere together. They have really delicious food here.” He put on his jeans and came close to his boy. They had a whole day, after all, so he wanted to spend it nicely since they didn’t see each other for so long. And he really needed to stop thinking with his dick. It was unhealthy. “I can show you a few places and then you will learn when I will be away on that stupid meeting. At least I hope that they won’t make me drink alcohol this time”, he sighed and kissed Hephaistion’s forehead. “But if you have a lot to learn then I can just order food here and help you with this… how did you call it?” 

Hephaistion laughed a bit and shook his head. „You can't even remember the name of it, so how do you want to help me with it? I will be fine. It's a dry topic but it is not that much.“  
The boy oppressed a sigh when he looked at Alexander who was now dressed again, and averted his eyes a bit, before he slowly dared to place his arms around the blond's waist, hugging him.  
Somehow, he already felt sorry for coming here, even though he knew that his thoughts were probably stupid, but this situation was somehow weird as fuck. To be honest, Hephaistion liked the other more when he was drunk... more open and inviting.  
„But I am up to go and see some places. I just have to take a lot of pics, I hope you won't mind.“  
Smiling, the boy let go of his lover and pointed to the phone on his side of the bed.  
„Maybe we should eat breakfast first?“

“I can help you! I can google this thing”, he said stubbornly and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. “I guess that we need some new pics. I thought about hanging some of them on the wall back at home.” Alexander looked down at his boy and smiled when he saw how his eyes shined with excitement. He just loved to see this happy spark in his lover’s eyes. “And we can just eat outside. The food in here is delicious as well but the weather is so nice so it would be a waste to just sit here when we can go outside. What do you think, baby boy?” 

Having their pictures hanging back at home was a very nice thought which made the boy feel warm inside in an instant. It felt so good to hear Alexander saying this, that he wasn't able to form any words, so he just nodded and smiled at him.  
And after he heard his voice, he just grabbed the briefcase he took along with himself and stuffed a book and his phone into it along with his wallet, before he waited for Alexander to get ready as well.  
„You are right. The weather is really nice and I am sure that you already ate your way through all the restaurants and cafes, am I right?“

Alexander raised his eyebrows and laughed loudly when Hephaistion got himself ready in under one minute. “Easy, tiger”, he said with a smile on his face as he put on some black shirt and stuffed his phone and wallet to the pockets of his jeans. “I didn’t know that you were so hungry.” He took the boy’s hand and walked outside, feeling really happy and he couldn’t even hold back his smile. Besides, here, with his boy, he could be himself and he really liked that thought. “What would you like to eat then?”, he asked while they walked out onto the colorful street which was full of people. 

With a smile on his lips, Hephaistion entwined their fingers together and held his lover tightly, not letting go of him. It felt good to be together with him and every time Alexander wanted to show his affection towards the boy in public, it made the latter feel all warm inside.  
Really, such a small thing was making him incredibly happy and he was sure that he was beaming with it right now, but he couldn't help it, Alexander simply was his everything.  
„I don't care, as long as I am with you I am fine.“  
He smiled and let Alexander lead the way who seemed to know where they were going. For a moment, he frowned, because didn't the twins tell him that he had a terrible orientation? But then he thought that they were still in the direct surroundings of the hotel so it probably would be fine. Besides, now he was here so they for sure wouldn't get lost.  
„I would like to try something new“, Hephaistion said then before his lover pulled him into a small building which had a nice and cozy interior where they sat down by the window. He could tell that it was expensive here and that not everyone could affort to eat in this restaurant, but he liked it and Alexander seemed to already have eaten here once.  
The boy thanked the waiter and looked at the menu, thinking about what to order.  
„Do you have a recommendation?“

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion practically glued himself to his side. It was really adorable and besides, he was sure that his young lover was safe and sound. This city was huge and it would be really bad if one of them would get lost. But this area belonged to the hotels so it was fine. No one unwanted would be able to come here. But that also meant that there were a lot of rich men who were checking his boy out. Fuckers. Hephaistion was only his and he was glaring at anyone who was looking at his Phai for even once second.   
“You can try a lot of new things here. We have a lot of time.” Alexander led Hephaistion to the restaurant in which he was dining in the past few days and ordered them white wine before he looked down at the menu. “Maybe vindaloo beef? It’s really tasty”, he said with a smile and licked his lips. “But knowing you, you probably want to eat something more healthy for breakfast, am I right?”, he asked with a playful smile on his lips. 

„Nah...“, Hephaistion smiled while he had his eyes on Alexander, his chin braced in his hands while he was giving him all hearts eyes without being able to stop it.  
„I guess I'm on some kind of _holidays_... so I can eat anything I want. So yup, I want that beef.“  
Grinning, he took a sip of that wine and looked outside for a moment, observing some of the people so he wouldn't have to look at that guy who was eyeing him closely from another table.  
He sighed when he looked back at Alexander and shook his head in a slightly enervated manner.  
„I don't know why everyone is so attracted to my looks“, he said and grinned, shrugging his shoulders. „Is it my long hair that makes me so interesting? I guess I have to cut it short, this is really annoying.“

Alexander chuckled and ordered two beefs for them before he turned back to face Hephaistion who was giving him sweet eyes. He really didn’t know what he did to deserve this but he liked it. And he was glad that Hephaistion felt something for him. He didn’t know what it was, probably not love because let’s be honest, he was just an old pervert, but he was still fine as long as Phai liked him even if only a bit. “Don’t you dare to cut your hair, Phai”, he said with seriousness in his voice. “I love them long. You look so beautiful with your hair down so no wonder that everyone is staring at you. But I am not giving you away”, he purred and took Hephaistion’s delicate hand into his own big and calloused one. 

Hephaistion bit down on his bottom lip in order to hide his smile, but he failed miserably, he could feel it. But how was he supposed not to smile when Alexander said such things to him? Damn, he was really toying with his mind and the boy was truly fucked up if something like a stupid compliment on his hair was making him so incredibly happy.  
„Okay“, he said and caressed Alexander's hand with his thumb, looking at their joined hands with a warm feeling in his chest.  
„I won't cut them if you like them like that.“  
He didn't comment on the blond's last words, though, because if he did, he for sure would say something Alexander probably didn't want to hear, so instead he bit down on his tongue while he still smiled.

“But sometimes it’s really annoying how all those men check you out even though I am around you all the time”, he sighed and kissed Hephaistion’s hand. “I am really lucky to have you now. I can bet that if you would be single right now, you would have a lot of admirers and you wouldn’t even see me in the sea of them. That would break my heart.” Alexander gave him his best puppy eyes even though he was only playing with him a bit. But it was true, though. Hephaistion could have so many lovers that he wouldn’t even have the need to remember Alexander’s name. 

„You have to be a little bit more moody so they will fear you more and stop staring“, Hephaistion said with a small grin and leaned over the table to kiss Alexander softly on his lips. So he was noticing the other's looks. That was good, maybe it triggered something like tenure in him. After all, the boy was his, his property, belonging, however the blond was calling it.  
And Hephaistion loved to know that there was someone waiting for him and wanting him. He knew now, that his lover liked him, _truly_ liked him, which made him feel even better.  
„And don't worry, even if every single man would be after me, I would still choose you.“  
For a moment, Hephaistion held his breath and looked at their hands again, not knowing if it was too much to say, but he only told him the truth. No matter who would want him, he would always choose Alexander, every single time.  
Clearing his throat, the boy smiled and lookws sheepish into his lover's face.  
„Sorry, that was a bit cheesy, wasn't it?“

Alexander chuckled and shook his head with amusement. He looked at his boy with soft eyes and petted his hand with his thumb. “It was. But I liked it. After all, no one except for you would want me as me, not just my money”, he said and let go of the boy’s hand as their food arrived. “But I actually hope that not all men would be after you. That’s so many people to get rid of”, he sighed and took a sip of his wine. “There are already too many men checking you out”, he grumbled but his gaze softened once again when Hephaistion smiled at him. Damn, when the boy was smiling at him like this, he felt so happy that he could barely contain himself. 

Licking his lips, Hephaistion stared at the plate full with delicious food in front of him and swallowed hard, already wanting to stuff his face with it. The last time he ate was on the plane and there he barely ate anything simply because he never liked the food there and he probably would never start to like it.  
But this looked so good, the smell was even better and if it tasted only half as good as his nose was pleased with it, he would probably die a heavenly death.  
„I'm glad then“, he mumbled and reached for his cutlery. „If I'm the only one that wants the real you, then I don't have any competition as long as you want only me.“


	64. INDIAN PARTY

Alexander chuckled softly when Hephaistion made him stand up and dance with him to very rhythmical and happy Indian music. They were in the _ball room_ of their hotel that looked like nothing that the blond man was used to. It was just so… colorful and lively. From the ceiling to the walls were hanging rich, red clothes, some trumpery and other stuff that was common in the Indian culture. There weren't even chairs, just comfortable puffs. And Alexander needed to admit that he liked it. It was their last day in here so they couldn’t miss this party. Besides, Hephaistion seemed to be really happy here so how could the blond man say no to him?  
It wasn’t actually how he imagined their first Valentine’s Day together but he wasn’t complaining, at all, even though the clothes he was wearing took him a few minutes to put on. He was wearing some kind of robe around his torso and baggy pants, all white. Phai was the same but his _shirt_ was red. He remembered that this color meant something, probably happiness, but he couldn’t recall it now. Besides, it wasn’t important so he just concentrated on his boy and the dancing even though he wasn’t good in such dances… he used to learn classical dances but this was a whole different level. But he enjoyed it more than he would want to admit.   
“Such a shame that it’s our last day…”, he sighed and raised his eyebrows when three young girls approached them and told Alexander that they needed to take Hephaistion away to prepare him. But before he could ask what they meant, he was already pulled down on the puffs by his Indian contractor. He was a really nice, old man with smiling eyes and a nice expression on his face. But still, he didn’t want to tell Alexander what this all was about. He just kept pouring alcohol into his glass and told him stories about finding happiness in marriage. He had no idea why he was telling him this but the music and the alcohol made him relax so he just enjoyed the tales even though he wasn’t really listening to them.   
“So, about that… oh…” Alexander totally forgot what he wanted to say when Hephaistion finally came back. Now he was wearing a crimson robe that was wrapped tightly around his slim figure. It was simply made for him and all the details on it were only adding to Phai’s beauty. He could see that the boy had intricate henna tattoos on his arms and legs and Alexander simply couldn’t tear his gaze away from him. He was just staring at him without blinking for good a few minutes until Hephaistion finally shyly smiled at him and came a bit closer, but it was clear that he was unsure of what he should do now.   
“Phai…”, Alexander whispered, his voice cracking a bit. Those clothes were reminding him of something but he wasn’t sure of what. He tried to concentrate but he couldn’t when Hephaistion was so mesmerizing. “You are so beautiful”, he whispered when the boy was sat down next to him like the girls instructed him to. But Alexander didn’t notice that or the fact that his contractor stood up, talking about something because all that counted right now was Hephaistion who was the center of his world. 

The fact that this was their last day here was really making Hephaistion sad, but on the other hand, he was looking forward to return back home with his lover. But after all, he really enjoyed himself here and especially now, since this party was truly nice. To be honest, he didn't know what to expect when Alexander told him that his contractor invited him to a party, but this was definitely more than he ever expected. It was simply marvelous. Everyone was so nice and the food was delicious, not to mention the alcohol both of them already drank – so all in all, it was truly nice.  
Just as he was about to mock Alexander for his poor dancing skills, he was suddenly pulled away. Curious about what was happening, he followed the girls and followed their administrations, trying to ask them what this all was about, but they were only smiling at him and winking while they dressed him and made him ready for whatever this all was about. He was frowning when he saw himself in the mirror after they were done with him, wondering what this meant, since some bell in the back of his head was ringing, but he couldn't ask another question before they led him back to the room again where Alexander's eyes were glued to him as soon as he saw him. It made the boy smile and he slowly approached him, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all those eyes looking at them. Damn, he somehow felt too much in the center of the attention... What was going on here?  
„Stop being so charming, mister, I will blush“, he said quietly and gently put his hand on Alexander's arm after they sat down, looking into his face. He wanted to lean over and kiss him so badly right now, but he had no idea if it was appropriate now, so he simply kept sitting there, his body turned towards Alexander. „Can you tell me what is going on here...?“, he asked quietly with an asking smile on his lips, really curious by now. „I feel like this is something big... why are they looking at us with those content smiles on their lips?“ 

Alexander was still staring at his boy for a good minute before he finally got his words. He really had a hard time thinking since Phai was simply making him dizzy and the alcohol wasn’t helping, either, but he finally started to talk. “I have no idea… But I think that I saw something like this before. Did I tell you how beautiful you look?”, he asked, not even caring that he probably really looked like an old pervert right now since he was staring at Hephaistion like he was a piece of art. “Besides, I don’t care as long as I get to look at you”, he smiled sheepishly but was interrupted when an old man wrapped a cashmere ribbon around their joined hands.   
“Now you need to walk around the fire seven times”, the man said, urging Alexander to stand up and the man was too surprised to even protest.   
“Hephaistion… is this a wedding?”, he asked as they started to walk hand in hand around the fire while everyone was looking at them. But it couldn’t be true. It for sure needed to be some kind of joke because the simply couldn’t be getting married. Maybe it wouldn’t be legal or anything but he didn’t want to push Phai into something that he didn’t want. “What do you think?”, he whispered and turned his head a bit to see his smiling boy. Well, if he was happy then Alexander was happy as well. After all, it for sure was just a simple party and it didn’t have an actual meaning. Or at least that’s what he said to himself when he didn’t stop walking and kept smiling like an idiot who was just gtting married with the most beautiful boy on this world. 

This time, Hephaistion blushed for real and he only nodded and nudged Alexander's neck with the tip of his nose. „Yes, you already told me how beautiful I look. And let me tell you that you are beautiful yourself.“  
His smile grew soft when he looked back into his lover's eyes, seeing something in them which made his heart beat faster. He had no idea what was going on here, but he liked it. Alexander was showing him so openly that he liked what he saw that it was making his whole body shudder, simply because he could feel that it wasn't just about the way he looked.  
Maybe Alexander truly liked him, more than he admitted so far. Maybe he returned his feelings...  
Hephaistion just opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't manage to when they were shushed away from their places.  
His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he looked at their joined hands, right before he could feel how his face furiously blushed which made the girls who prepared him chuckle. He could clearly hear it and when he looked over to them, they were giggling and sighing in turns.  
What. The hell.  
„I guess it is“, he whispered and looked at Alexander with huge eyes, at first wanting to take his hand away, because really, a marriage? _An indian marriage_? Between Alexander and him? This couldn't be true and the blond for sure didn't want this. Even if it was more of a parade than the truth, he couldn't want this.  
But when Hephaistion looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, he actually saw happiness and not disgust, like he expected. Suddenly, he could feel his heart beating in his throat.  
„I... What now? Did you know about this?“, Hephaistion asked and took Alexander's other hand when he was told to do so, feeling how fast his heart was beating by now. This had to be a dream. Alexander probably made him drunk and now he was lying in the hotel bed, passed out and completely drunk. Because there was no chance that Alexander would ever want to marry him, even if it was _just_ an indian marriage.  
He didn't love him, after all... right?

Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes as the old man started to chant something in a language he didn’t understand. But he didn’t need to since he got the idea of the situation. “Well, I guess that we have no choice”, he whispered and looked around, wondering why they chose them for this wedding. But he didn’t care right now even though he should since he was actually getting married. But somehow, it was too surreal and he had no idea what else he should do than just stand here and do as he was told.  
Besides, the idea of marrying Hephaistion was really appealing. “We should go with the flow…”, he smiled and tightened his grip on Phai’s hands. “But if you don’t want it…”, he trailed off, not knowing what to say. It was just too sudden. But he was sure that this wasn’t a real marriage. At least in the eyes of the law but he still was happy about this situation. “No. I am just as clueless as you”, he whispered and shut up because the man stopped talking and expectantly raised his eyebrows at Alexander. The blond man blinked and leaned down without thinking much and just kissed his boy while everyone started to cheer. Damn, it felt like a real wedding and in that moment, Alexander wanted it to be real because Hephaistion was everything he needed. 

This couldn't be real. This whole situation felt like a dream, he just _had_ to be drunk. Because it was impossible that Alexander would agree to marry him and decide to just _go with the flow_ , even if it wasn't a proper marriage in their culture. But it was a marriage. And Alexander wanted it. Did that mean... that he loved him, too?  
Hephaistion swallowed hard and shook his head at Alexander's words, feeling so lightheaded that he was sure that he would pass out. His heart was beating so madly by now that he could barely feel it beating, at all.  
„I want it“, he whispered and looked into Alexander's eyes, asking himself if he died somewhere. Maybe he got kidnapped and killed and now he was in heaven because it couldn't be that his biggest dream came true. Alexander wanted him, equally. He agreed to marry him.  
Fuck, they were just about to get _married_.  
„I want it so much...“ Hephaistion closed his eyes when he saw that Alexander bent down, probably to kiss him and the exact moment their lips touched, in a motion that probably sealed all of this here, his heart exploded. He had no idea what was happening right now but it felt so utterly _right_ that he could feel how his eyes started to burn a bit behind his closed eyelids.   
And when he opened them and saw the soft expression on Alexander's face, he couldn't help himself, he pulled him down and kissed him again and again, snuggling his arms around his neck while their audience was long forgotten. The only thing that mattered now was his lover in front of him, his Indian husband and the thing that was going on between them. This meant that they were in a true relationship right now, right? Even if the boy couldn't imagine that Alexander could be in love with him. But it had to mean something that he agreed to this, right?  
It just had to...  
Hephaistion kept staring into Alexander's eyes for a few seconds, before he kissed him again, overwhelmed with his emotions due to this surreal situation, not able to hold back anymore. His happy feelings, his light head and the alcohol were doing its things, so when he slightly opened his mouth to whisper against his lover's lips while his heart was beating so loud in his chest that he couldn't hear his own words, he couldn't stop himself from doing so.  
„I love you...“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personal problems, I can't guarantee the regular updates anymore. I will try to finish this story as fast as possible, but please don't be mad at me when the update might be one day later.  
> I am really sorry and love everyone who is still reading. Thank you.  
> Yumi


	65. I LOVE YOU

Alexander couldn’t help but smile when Hephaistion started to kiss him again and again. It was just so perfect because even if this marriage wasn’t fully legal, it was still clear that the boy wanted it. He wanted to be with the blond man and it was making his heart swell with happiness. He could barely contain himself because he finally found someone who truly wanted him and only him even though he had more flaws than he wanted to admit. But Phai didn’t seem to mind and Alexander really didn’t know what to do with all the warm feelings that were filing him.  
“Phai…”, he whispered and stroked the boy’s cheek with his thumb. He was still so young and naive despite that he wanted Alexander who was a boring old man. Well, maybe he wasn’t that old but there was a huge difference between them.   
But then Hephaistion said that he loved him.   
Alexander blinked once, twice, not sure if he heard that right but from the look in Phai’s eyes, he could tell that these words were true. Damn. What now? What should he do? His brain wasn’t catching up with the situation because it was unbelievable that the boy would ever actually _love_ Alexander. But maybe he really did… But it was still impossible.   
The blond man swallowed hard and leaned his forehead against Hephaistion’s. “I hope that you will never regret it”, he whispered with his eyes closed. He didn’t even trust his own voice right now because it was just too much. He wasn’t prepared. And he was so afraid that Hephaistion would actually regret it all someday that he couldn’t even look at him right now. He just felt so vulnerable and exposed and he couldn’t keep the emotions from his face. “Phai…”, he started but he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t know what he should say. Fuck. He was really a bad lover. A bad husband even though they were married for only five minutes. 

Hephaistion waited. And he waited, for what felt like an eternity and a half but the words he longed to hear from Alexander so badly never came. He was just staring at the boy, probably shocked with his revelation, but who could blame him? He probably didn't believe him, so why should he say that he loved him back? It was clear to him that Alexander did not do so and when that realization hit him, Hephaistion could feel how all the blood drained from his face.  
Shit. He fucked it up. He said too much and became too clingy and now Alexander was probably overstrained with this situation. Well.   
Hephaistion averted his eyes, not able to look into his lover's eyes any longer as he could feel how embarrassment and disappointment mixed with sadness filled his whole body.  
He screwed up, totally. Damn, why was he so stupid to reveal himself like this, to open his heart to Alexander without thinking any further about it? Only because of an event that was for sure only a joke to Alexander?  
Hephaistion bit down on his bottom lip to keep it from trembling, before he straightened his back and put a fake smile on his lips. He couldn't let Alexander down now, even if it was only a farce for him, the people were still staring at them, so he wasn't allowed to give in to his feelings now, even though the only thing he wanted to do now was to cry because he made a complete fool out of himself. For the second time in his life he fell for a man that didn't love him back, probably would never be able to.  
"Of course I won't regret it, why should I?", he cheered, but he wasn't able to look the blond man in the eyes, simply because he didn't want him to see how hurt he was. But from what he saw earlier, Alexander wasn't able to look at him, either. 

Alexander opened his eyes ans looked at Hephaistion but the boy wasn't looking back at him. But still, the blond man could see through his fake happiness and the hint of tears shimmering in his eyes were also a clue. Damn. He hurt him. This time more than ever but he simply couldn't say these words back yet. He was afraid that, if he would say it back, it would only get his heart broken in the end even though he knew that Hephaistion was different from Felix.   
"Phai...", he said softly and tightened his grip on the boy so that he wouldn't run away. "Thank you for telling me this. It means everything to me. But I can't tell you this back, not yet..." He swallowed hard and kissed the top of Hephaistion's head. "You need to give me more time." Alexander really hoped that the boy would understand and that he wouldn't run away just because the blond man didn't want to acknowledge his own feelings. Fuck, Hephaistion really deserved someone better but he was too selfish to let him go. The boy was his whole life right now but he was still hurting him which was really unfair. So he really didn't know why Phai wanted to be with _him_ of all the people.   
"You are everything to me, Hephaistion", he whispered. It was the closest to _I love you_ that he was able say right now but Phai should understand. He was always reading Alexander like an open book, after all. "My whole world", be added softly and kissed his boy gently, not knowing if Phai actually wanted to be touched by him right now. 

It was so hard for the boy to hear Alexander's words right now that he could barely take it to stand there in front of him, feeling as humiliated as ever. It was horrible. He opened himself and got kicked in the ass, once again. Why was this always happening to him? Didn't he deserve any love in his life? Well, maybe he truly didn't since not even his family loved him...  
Hephaistion swallowed and weakly shook his head, not able to look into Alexander's eyes. He probably would never be able to do so again because of this. Shit. He was such a failure, of course the blond man wouldn't love him. And giving him some time wouldn't change anything about that, Alexander probably knew it as well, as Hephaistion did himself.  
"You don't have to say those words and try to make me feel better, Alexander", he whispered because his voice would for sure be wavering if he spoke any louder and smiled a bit. After all, he still didn't lose his pokerface. That was something, apparently he became a pro in being rejected.  
"I know what this means. And I accept it."  
The boy swallowed again, standing in front of Alexander, not knowing what to do now. It just hurt, so much.  
"It's okay, you don't have to love me back. I just got carried away and thought that maybe... but nevermind. Don't you dare to force yourself to feel something for me now."  
Hephaistion laughed weakly while his eyes were glued to the ground, but he said the truth. That would be even worse, if Alexander would start to force himself to like the boy more than he wanted to...  
"It's okay the way it is, really. You give me so much and yet I still want more. I just felt so safe and happy with you that I thought you loved me back, but now I can tell that you don't love me. And that's fine."  
Hephaistion's heart hurt while he said those words, but what should he do? He didn't want to show the man how much all of this was breaking him down, so he had to keep this smile on his face, he just had to.  
"I'm sorry that I ruined this feast for you...but maybe they should know that they didn't marry a true, loving couple here."  
Hephaistion wanted to add something to this, but before he could do so, the girls from before came back and pulled him away, piping something about preparing him for the wedding night.  
"We will bring him back to you soon!", one of them cheered and winked at Alexander, while Hephaistion had no clue how to feel about this. He wanted to stay with Alexander, but on the other hand...maybe it was good that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself any longer. 

“I am not lying to make you feel better, Hephaistion. You are really my whole word”, he said softly and stroked Phai’s cheek with his thumb but the boy still didn’t look back at him. It was really bad and the blond man didn’t know what to say or do to make things alright. He could see how much his boy was hurt but he was pretty sure that nothing would convince Phai now that Alexander wanted him just as much as the boy wanted the blond man. “And I am definitely not forcing myself to have any feelings for you because I already have them. For a long time…”, he sighed and gently petted his lover’s hair. It was really heartbreaking to look at Hephaistion now that Alexander even stopped wondering why the boy actually loved him because it was unbelievable to him. This boy was perfect and he was making Alexander’s life brighter than it ever was and he always stood by his side, no matter what. And what could Alexander offer him? Basically nothing. “Besides, if I didn’t have feelings for you then I wouldn’t marry you”, he said, hoping that this would cheer up his young lover but before Phai had the chance to say something, he was already taken away. Great timing. Just when they were in the middle of a very important conversation. But Alexander didn’t have the time to do anything because he was dragged back and some alcohol was given to him once again. 

This whole situation was so depressing that Hephaistion nearly laughed. After the girls took him away, they changed his clothes once again into a wisp of nothing, making him pretty for the following night. While they were giggling and telling him how happy they were for him, the boy just sat there and let them do whatever they had to do, trying not to think too much about Alexander.  
He shouldn't have told him that he loved him. He could understand that Alexander didn't love him – why should he, really... – and it would probably be better to apologize to him.  
Yes, he would apologize for telling him and beg his lover to forget about it. He didn't want anything to change, it should go on just like before and he definitely didn't want the blond to pity him or anything.   
With a sigh, Hephaistion sat down on the bed of their suite after the girls brought him there and hushed out again, with the words that he should wait for his husband to come now. „This is going to be a special night for you“, one of them said and Hephaistion could only smile at that. Yeah, a very special night. Because they were oh so in love with each other and in a healthy relationship... and because he was still a virgin, a pure bride. God, this was so fucked up.  
Hephaistion pulled his legs onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees, sighing into them after he hid his face. Why was he always so stupid? He could just hope that he didn't ruin anything, that Alexander's behavior towards him wouldn't change, because that would truly break him.  
Another sigh left his chest when he looked at the clock, wondering when they would finally lead his _husband_ to him. He was actually scared of him to come, because he had no idea how to behave. It was just so... weird. And he was just so stupid.  
While he was sitting on the bed, he didn't even notice the decorations or the dim light in the room, not even the nice smell or soft pillows underneath him. The girls apparently really put a lot of effort into their work, but how could Hephaistion pay any attention to this when he felt so down?  
„Oh man“, he sighed and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. How could so much stupidity be gathered inside of one human being?

Alexander didn’t know that his own wedding could be so depressing. Sure, he was smiling and all, because he still needed to be polite but he didn’t want to be here anymore. He needed to talk to Hephaistion but they didn’t let him go until they finally said that his young husband was ready to see him. And suddenly, Alexander felt frozen in the place because: what should he actually say to Phai? He just broke his heart and he had no idea how to mend it. But he had to go there and do something because he was damn sure that he was really close to losing Phai right now.   
So he slowly went to their hotel room and opened it with hesitation. It changed. Or more like, there were a lot of candles and transparent and white clothes hanging from the ceiling. He took his time when he walked to the bed but when he finally was there, his breath got stuck in his throat again. Hephaistion sat up when Alexander approached him and the older man could see what his boy was wearing even in the dim light of the candles. “Wow…”, he just said, staring at Phai like he was the most beautiful creature on this world. And well, for Alexander he was.   
“I…”, he started as his eyes slid down Hephaistion’s body because the clothes he was wearing were transparent and he wasn’t a saint so he kept looking. “I guess we need to make love”, he said even though he wanted to say that they needed to talk. But his brain wasn’t working well right now. “I mean… we should talk first, right? About what happened?” Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes only thanks to the power of will. “You said that you wouldn’t regret those words. But I can see that you are not happy that you told me”, he sighed and crouched down in front of his boy and took his hands into his own. 

Hephaistion abruptly opened his eyes when he heard that someone opened the door. At first, he had no idea where he was, but then the memory came back and he immediately felt both his heart and head aching. Shit. The one who came through the door could only be Alexander – and he definitely wasn't ready to face his lover now. Simply because he knew that the blond would want to talk and the boy didn't know what to say.  
When he saw Alexander and the expression on his face, a small smile sneaked on his face. Yeah, he had an idea of how he looked right now and he knew what effect he had on the man, so it didn't surprise him that he seemed to like what he saw.  
But he didn't like to hear the term of _making love_ from him, at least not now. They weren't making love, they had sex. Nothing more. After everything that happened in those last hours, Hephaistion really didn't get why Alexander was saying this right now. He said it himself, he couldn't say that he loved him – because he didn't, so he really shouldn't say things like these now.  
„I don't regret my feelings... but I regret that I told you about them.“  
Hephaistion sighed and pulled his hands out of Alexander's grip, only to pull him onto the bed next to him. Hesitating, he looked him into the eyes, for a while without saying anything, before he dared to speak again.  
„I'm sorry for that, Alexander. I should have known better, but I couldn't help it... I was so happy and I really thought that you loved me, too.“  
With a sad smile, Hephaistion looked down at their hands and kissed the back of Alexander's, taking deep breaths, because he could feel this familiar burning in his eyes again. But he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't humiliate himself any further.  
„The last thing I want is that something will change between us... so... maybe we can forget about it? I don't want you to feel pity for me or anything, because I can understand you, I really do. And I... don't expect you to love me back, don't worry. I won't push you into anything and maybe my feelings will eventually fade... at least a bit.“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and carefully leaned his forehead against Alexander's shoulder, before he sighed, caressing Alexander's hand with his thumb.  
„I just want to stay with you... and when it's better for you when I don't have these... feelings, then I will try to go back to just... like you.“  
He bit down on his lip, before he let go of Alexander and looked him into the eyes, feeling insecure and so incredibly stupid that he preferably would punch himself in the face.  
„Okay, listen. I know how stupid I sound right now. What's most important for me is that you are happy and I will step back. I can do that and I will, just don't feel uncomfortable around me only because I have been a fool. Okay?“  
Hephaistion tried to smile, before he lied back on the bed and pulled Alexander on top of him, gently kissing his neck. He still had a job to do. It was their _wedding night_ , after all and he could see the hunger in his lover's eyes, so he should behave and finally get to work instead of being over emotional.  
„But you were right“, he whispered against Alexander's lips after he kissed him, „you should sleep with me now.“

Alexander let his boy drag him on the bed, listening to his words. So after all, he did regret what he said and the blond man didn’t know why it hurt so much because he was sure that his boy was hurt much more. “It’s not like you think, Phai…”, he said softly and caressed his boy’s side. “I do have feelings for you. Stronger than you know. But I am so fucked up. _Felix_ fucked me up. And I am still afraid that it’s just a dream and that I will lose you sooner or later. I lose everything good in my life. I thought that I’ve gotten used to it but then I met you and I really can’t lose you. You are my everything. You are the reason that I wake up in the morning and that I am happy.” Alexander closed his eyes for a moment because he wasn’t used to confessions like these. After all, he never opened up like this to anyone in the past few years. But he could trust Hephaistion, so it was okay.   
“And no. I don’t want to forget it. Now you are my husband and I want it to stay this way. And I definitely don’t want your feelings to fade away”, he sighed and kissed his boy gently. Damn. They really were fucked up but he didn’t care as long as Hephaistion was willing to stay by his side. “Besides, why do you think that I can be uncomfortable around you?” Alexander chuckled and tickled Phai when the latter started to seduce him. They needed to talk right now. Sex could wait. “I want the things between us to be always like this. I want you to love me even though I know that I don’t deserve your love but I am selfish and I can’t let you go.” Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and wrapped his arm the boy’s waist. “How does it sound to you, baby boy?” 

For a long time, Hephaistion was only lying on his back and looking into Alexander's eyes. He didn't expect him to open up so much and the fact that he did really touched his heart. His words were honest and so raw that they physically hurt Hephaistion. Well, he already thought that Felix hurt his lover deeply, but he didn't think that the damage was so huge. Even after all those years, Alexander wasn't able to forget about his fiancé and what he had done to him, so the pain truly had been deep.  
The boy sighed a bit and lifted his hand to stroke a strand of the blond hair out of Alexander's face while his eyes didn't leave the other's.  
„I'm so sorry“, he whispered and swallowed, slightly shaking his head. „I wish I haven't been such a young brat and that I would have been able to meet you before you met... him.“ Hephaistion wasn't able to actually say his name because he was sure that he would get angry again and he didn't want that right now.  
„And I wish that I could do something to make you forget... or that I could be enough for you to finally let yourself feel freely again. Sadly I guess I can't...“  
Sighing once again, Hephaistion pulled Alexander down to kiss him softly on the lips. His heart finally calmed down when he accepted that Alexander didn't love him and he decided that he would live it down. He wouldn't tell him this again so he wouldn't feel pressured. And even though it made him incredibly sad, the boy still was happy that Alexander wasn't mad at him. After all, not everyone wanted to be loved by someone like him.  
„But I will wait“, he said after a while and smiled shortly, while his thumb trailed the outline of the blond's perfect lips.  
„Your words... They sound as if you love me and even when you don't, don't take this fantasy away from me. It feels nice to believe that there is someone who wants me back... without any hidden motives. So maybe... maybe I will be able to make you realize that you aren't _fucked up_ and to show you how amazing you are. Even if I risk that I won't get anything out of this whole relationship with you not loving me ever back and leaving me in the end – don't“, he said and shook his head, before Alexander could interrupt him. „Everything is possible and I have no guarantee that you will keep me. But yes, what I wanted to say... Even if I risk to fall apart again in the end... I _will_ risk it. Because you are special to me, Alexander. You have no idea how much you mean to me. So I will wait for you. Who knows, maybe I will be rewarded in the end.“  
Hephaistion smiled a bit and closed his eyes, feeling how he got emotional again and it fucking sucked. What the hell was wrong with him? He behaved like a schoolgirl, so no wonder that Alexander didn't love him. He had to change... he had to mature and become someone who Alexander could trust. And love.  
It really was such a fucked up situation. Hephaistion had no idea where all of this would lead him to and in the end, he probably really would get nothing out of it, but what could he do? If Alexander wasn't ready for a real relationship, then there was nothing left for him except waiting.   
„And stop saying that you don't deserve me or my love... you deserve so much more, Alexander. You deserve everything your heart is longing for and I am willing to wait forever if that means that I will someday be good enough for you to say that you love me.“

Alexander smiled sad when Hephaistion mentioned his age. Well, who knew, maybe, if Phai would have been older when they first met, Alexander would have fallen in love with him instead of falling into Felix’ trap. He actually wished for it but he couldn’t get back in time so there was no use to think about it anymore. “You are making me forget, Hephaistion. I used to think about him every time I was with someone but now I don’t think about him anymore”, he sighed and kissed Hephaistion’s neck.   
“Phai…” Alexander breathed out hard and hid his face in the crook of his boy’s neck, feeling hot tears under his eyelids that quickly started to fall onto Hephaistion’s smooth skin. He couldn’t stop them even if he tried so he let himself cry this one time because after all, he was sure that his lover wouldn’t make fun of him. Damn, it was really so bad already. He needed to do something. He needed to change himself to finally be able to let go of the past and start with a blank page. He needed to do that for Hephaistion but also for himself. It was really no good that he was living with the past every day for eight years already, since it was only making him more embittered.   
“I really don’t know what I have done to deserve you”, he whispered, his voice cracking. “But please, stay with me, Hephaistion. I can’t live without you anymore.” Alexander wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close to himself because Hephaistion was his anchor, he was making him feel better and he was the only good thing that happened in his life but Alexander still was hurting him. And he hated himself for that. 

It was a really good thing to hear that Hephaistion was able to make his lover forget about his fiancé. Almost everyday, he was thinking about how to be better, to be good enough for Alexander, because he was such a perfect person and Hephaistion wasn't. Everyday, he was worrying that the blond could realize that the boy he found on the street wasn't anything special and would kick him out. Not a single day passed on which Hephaistion didn't fear to land on the street again, without the chance to see Alexander ever again. So now, after his words, he finally could relax. Maybe he really would be good enough one day.  
He was just about to say something, to tell Alexander that he would make him fully forget about his fiancé, but he didn't manage to. It literally took his breath away when he realized that Alexander was crying. For the first seconds, he was literally lying like a dead fish in bed, not able to move, at all, he couldn't even breathe. He just lied there, Alexander on top of him, while he felt his tears falling onto his skin.  
It probably was understated to say that he was shocked, but he was. He never expected Alexander to show so many emotions in front of him like he did today and the fact that he allowed himself to show weakness in front of this boy nearly was too much to handle for him.  
„Alexander“, he whispered and slung his arms around him, pressing him tightly against himself to let him know that he was there for him. Hell, he would do literally everything for him.  
„You are wonderful, Alexander“, he added while he buried his nose in his lover's hair, gently massaging his neck. „So you didn't have to do anything to _deserve_ me... stop thinking like that, do you hear me?“  
Carefully, he moved so that he was able to cup Alexander's face with his free hand. His heart was aching because Alexander was feeling like this, but he was determined to make him feel better. He would make him happy again and he would do everything to achieve that.  
„Alexander, look at me“, he said quietly and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. At first, Alexander refused to do so, but eventually he gave in and looked back at the boy, who looked him softly into those brown eyes he loved so much.  
„I won't leave you. You don't have to fear that, alright? I will never leave you and I will fix you if you will let me. I want to become someone you can fall in love with and make you happy again. But you have to allow that.“

Alexander knew that Hephaistion wasn’t lying to him but he still couldn’t look at him. He hated being so weak but he really didn’t want to lose his boy. Hephaistion was his whole world now and he couldn’t imagine his future without him. But he finally opened his eyes when Phai didn’t stop to caress his face and say how amazing he was. Damn, Phai really needed glasses or something because Alexander was just an old pervert.   
“You know that you don’t need my permission. You are already making me fall for you”, he smiled a bit and wiped his cheeks, finally stopping crying. At least his boy wasn’t making fun of him so he didn’t feel bad about showing his weakness. But he felt a bit better now since he was sure that Hephaistion wasn’t going to leave him. “You are really awesome, Phai”, he purred and kissed his lover gently. “I don’t know what would I do without you, my beautiful husband.” Alexander kissed him again and looked him in the eyes which were as well glimmering with tears. “Such a shame that we can’t stay longer here but maybe that’s for the best since I can guess that they would ask about every little detail of our wedding night. Besides, I wonder who came up with this idea”, he grinned and leaned his forehead against Hephaistion’s. “What a night…” 

„So I'm on my way already, that's good...“  
Hephaistion smiled a bit and bent his neck to kiss Alexander's cheek, before he wiped a tear away with his thumb. Damn, who would have thought that he would ever see his lover like this? Even if it was a sad situation, it made him feel warm inside, because it meant that Alexander finally trusted him enough to let himself feel around him, which was good. Very good.  
When Alexander called him his husband, he forgot to breathe in for a moment, before he quietly sighed, a shy smile on his lips.  
„Don't say that... this sounds so weird.“ He chuckled softly and gently patted Alexander's head, making him lie down on his chest so that he could stroke his hair. It felt so soft between his fingers that the boy couldn't stop.   
„Me too“, he said after a while and looked down at Alexander who made himself comfortable on top of him which made him smile. He didn't think that this evening would turn out to be so nice, but he felt happy, even if he didn't get what he wanted in the first place.  
But well, that was how life worked.  
„I didn't expect to get married when I came to see you. But hey, now I have an Indian husband.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion gently scraped Alexander's neck while the other still stroke his hair.  
„A perfect husband...“

Alexander chuckled and kissed Hephaistion’s hand when it caressed his cheek. “So how should I call you then? My wife?”, he smiled mischievously and laughed when Hephaistion slapped his ass. It was really nice to feel like this around his boy. He was simply happy and he didn’t want that to end.   
The blond man gently lied down on top of his lover and closed his eyes, listening to Hephaistion’s heartbeat. It calmed him down and made him feel so amazing when he acknowledged the fact that this heart was beating for him. “The twins and Nevena are going to kill us. Austin and Axel already had everything planned. And they wanted to be the best men”, he smiled and kissed Phai’s chest. “They are going to be so mad… you will see”, he purred and started to slowly caress his boy’s side even though there was a material that wasn’t allowing him to touch his lover’s skin. But he didn’t mind it now. He was too comfortable to even move and the way Hephaistion was petting his head was making him even more lazy and relaxed. 

"How about you being the wife, huh?" Hephaistion smiled into his lover's hair and sighed inaudible, content that Alexander seemed to feel a bit better again. It truly broke his heart that he felt so down because of him even though _he_ should be the one who cried because his love was unrequited, but it was worse for him that Alexander appeared to blame himself. But it was a good sign - it meant that he wanted to love the boy and maybe he would be able to. Hephaistion just had to change.  
"Thank you", he muttered after a minute in silence in which Alexander only breathed against his skin and he fondled his neck.  
"I mean, for telling and showing me how you feel... It means that you finally trust me and I'm really glad about that." He could feel how Alexander moved a bit at that, probably furrowing his eyebrows, which made the boy roll his eyes. Yeah, he probably saw it as a weakness what he did but Hephaistion didn't. And he somehow had to show him that it was important for their relationship to actually show emotions. And they had to talk about them, he didn't want to argue about anything anymore, he just wanted to be happy - he deserved that and Alexander deserved it even more.  
"And don't think about it as a weakness, I know you do. I can guess that what you went through damaged you pretty much and made you build walls around yourself, shutting away every emotion. But it's not weak to cry, quite the opposite. You are so incredibly brave for trusting someone again and I am so damn happy that I am the chosen one to gain your trust. And I won't break it, I won't disappoint you, Alexander. I will do everything to make you happy."  
Hephaistion closed his eyes after his words and they remained in silence for a bit more, but it wasn't a bad one. He enjoyed Alexander's warm body and his weight on top of him, bathing in their closeness which was making him feel so much better. But Alexander soon changed the topic which made the boy sigh in sadness.  
"Yeah, probably", he said and smiled a bit, imagining how they would react back home. The twins would be really mad, not to speak of Nevena. "I need to protect you from Nevena, she will probably try to rip a second hole into your marvelous ass and I can't allow that. But what do you mean, the twins already planned everything? I thought you didn't plan to marry me?"  
Hephaistion chuckled softly and stretched his sore muscles a bit, before he started to purr at the feeling of Alexander caressing him.  
"Who knows", he added in a quiet voice. "Maybe someday, when I fully gained your heart, you will want to marry me properly...and then the twins can do everything like they want."   
When Alexander moved and looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face, the boy smiled softly at him.  
"What?", he asked and kissed the top of the blond hair. "A man can dream, right? Don't worry, I won't force you to marry me officially..." 

Alexander chuckled and kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head. “But you are the pretty one”, he said with a smug smile and kissed Phai’s neck. He felt much better now since the things between them were alright again and he was sure that the boy wouldn’t leave him. And it also felt good that he could be himself around his lover. He always had been holding his emotions back until now and it wasn’t good for him. It was eating him from inside but Hephaistion made him feel better. “You don’t need to thank me. I trust you for a long time by now.” He breathed in his boy's sweet scent and closed his eyes, letting Hephaistion pet him as he listened to his words. He was right but he still thought of this as of a weakness. But he didn’t comment that because maybe his boy was right but he simply didn’t want to discuss it right now.   
“They said _just in case but this case will come sooner than you think_. I guess they were right. I am a married man”, he smiled and leaned back to look at his boy. “But for more details you need to ask them.” Alexander kissed his lover and caressed his cheek. “Well, here it is official so I guess I need to make love to my blushing maid”, he purred with a spark in his eyes. “After all, it’s our wedding night.” 

„You are hurting my pride“, Hephaistion said with a small smile, but he still pulled Alexander into a kiss, before he slightly spread his legs so that the blond had it more comfortable.  
„I am neither blushing, nor a maid“, he added and clicked his tongue, scolding him a bit. Really, that he always had to tease him, even in such a situation... sometimes, Hephaistion really had no idea what to do with him.  
„But you are right... it's our wedding night.“  
Smiling, the boy started to trail his hand down on Alexander's body until he reached the hem of his clothes and undressed his lover quickly, without wasting any time. Even though he kind of didn't feel like having sex right now, Alexander was right: it was their wedding night and besides that, he wanted to feel him close to himself. But the blond probably already wanted him and wouldn't agree to simple cuddling, so Hephaistion decided to just go with it and let Alexander fuck him. After all, he was always enjoying it, so he really could have it worse.  
„So... if you really see me as your maid, then let me do the work.“  
He smiled a bit and quickly rolled them over, so that he could properly take Alexander's pants off, kissing his collarbone.  
„Just enjoy yourself“, he added, nibbling his perfect stomach, while his hand started to stroke his cock with practiced moves, so it didn't take him long to get his lover hard for him.  
„What do you want me to do?“

Alexander raised his eyebrow when he found himself on his back with Hephaistion on top of him. Damn, the boy was getting better and better at this or maybe the blond man was simply getting old. Either way, he moaned when Phai started to masturbate him but he didn’t want it this way. It was supposed to be about them, not only about him. “Phai…”, he sighed and licked his lips when the boy touched him just in the right way. “Let me do this, please. I want you to remember your wedding night forever. And I want to make love to you”, he gently said and brought the boy down to kiss him softly on his full lips. He really wanted this night to be special and something else from their normal way of having sex but he wasn’t sure how Hephaistion felt about it. 

„Let you do... what?“  
Hephaistion stopped in his movements and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, feeling very insecure all of a sudden.   
„Don't you like this?“, he asked and backed off a bit, wondering what he did wrong. Maybe it didn't feel good for the blond? Maybe he was doing something wrong...  
Hephaistion averted his eyes, not knowing what to do now. He was used to pleasing Alexander, so he really had no idea what to do with his own body right now. Hanging like this over Alexander, he felt really stupid, so he sat back on his heels and looked at his lover.  
„I... I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean...“

“Of course I like this! Don’t be so shy, Phai.” Alexander rolled them over and kissed the boy. “I just want it to be a real wedding night. So I want to give my beautiful husband a lot of pleasure”, he purred as he gently started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck. He never touched him so softly and carefully but this night was special and he wanted to show Hephaistion how much he meant to him. That’s why he really wanted to make love to him. After all, they were fucking everyday. “Just let me take care of you”, he pleaded, searching for permission in Phai’s eyes before doing something more than gently petting his thigh. 

Confused, Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows and look up to Alexander without actually seeing him. He really had no fucking clue what was going on right now and to be honest, he felt a bit alienated by Alexander, because he didn't want him to please him.  
„You are always giving me a lot of pleasure“, he muttered and looked down, glueing his eyes to Alexander's neck, before he shrugged his shoulders.   
Since he really didn't know what his lover planned for this night and since he couldn't say no to him, he just lied back into the pillows and closed his eyes.  
„Okay. You can do to me what you want, my body is yours.“  
He mustered a small smile and relaxed his body, a bit nervous because he didn't know what to expect. But it was Alexander, after all and he for sure wouldn't do anything the boy didn't like.

The blond man sighed and kissed his boy softly. “We need to work on it. I don’t want to use your body, Hephaistion. I want to make love to you. Not just fuck your body.” He smiled at the boy and stroked his cheek. He probably should have talked with his lover about it first because he could see the uncertainty in Hephaistion’s eyes. Besides, he was nervous and was lying there like a sack of potatoes. “Have you ever made love, Hephaistion?”, he gently asked and wrapped one of his hands around the boy’s middle to cuddle him to himself so that he wouldn’t think that Alexander was unpleased with him. 

Hephaistion's first instict was to remind Alexander of the fact that he didn't love him, but he didn't want to ruin the mood, so he bit down on his tongue and swallowed his comment.  
„Yes“, he said then to the blond's question and looked away. „At least I thought so.“ He did make love, yes. At least as the active lover. Well, for _him_ it had been love since he truly fell for his boyfriend back then and everytime they were together, it had been love for him... but he was the only one with this opinion, so it probably only had been plain fucking.  
„Have you?“, he asked and looked back at Alexander, trying to imagine him as a caring and soft lover. To be honest, he couldn't imagine him like this, because after all, he got to know him as a straightforward and hard lover who took what he wanted. It always has been like that between them, so he really didn't get why Alexander wanted to change that, especially since he didn't love him back.

“Not really… That’s why I want to make love to you”, he smiled and lied down on his side next to Hephaistion. He propped his head on his arm and looked at his young lover who still seemed to be unsure of the whole situation. “But I guess it’s not the right time or place.” He wrapped his arm around Phai’s waist and started to scratch his side softly. “So what would you say to cuddling instead of having sex?”, he asked and tickled his boy because he hated to see him so tense in bed. After all, it wasn’t their first time so there was no need to be so stressed out. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes for a second, before he let out an inaudible sigh. Alexander really had to sort out his priorities because he didn't get the way his lover was thinking. First he wanted to sleep with him and now he wanted to cuddle? Well, the boy didn't mind both options, but it actually made him feel really bad that Alexander didn't seem to want him anymore. So he screwed up. Again.  
Hesitating, he opened his eyes again and looked at Alexander, in silence at first, before he shook his head.  
„But you said that you wanted to sleep with me“, he muttered quietly and reached out for Alexander's hand, holding it in his own.  
„Don't you want me anymore? Did I say the wrong thing?“  
He bit down on his lip, thinking about what to do now. It was really important to him to please Alexander, but what could he do? He wasn't used to someone who wanted to take care of him like that and the fact that his lover was changing his mind so often didn't make it any easier for him.  
„I just want you to be happy, Alexander“, Hephaistion confessed after a while and looked at him. „I'm just... not used to it. But I would like to know how it is to be physically loved by you.“

“Hephaistion, of course I want you. But I can see that you are not so comfortable with this idea so I can wait.” He leaned down and kissed his boy hard, hoping that it would make Phai forget about his fears. “I guess that I should have asked you first… but everything was so unexpected today that I myself stepped too far.” Alexander sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He really didn’t want this night to end like this but he simply didn’t want to force Hephaistion into anything and it was more than visible that Phai was uncomfortable. “I just want you to want it as much as I do. That’s why I guess it is just too early for both of us. What do you think?”, he softly asked, hoping that Hephaistion wouldn’t hide in his shell again. 

Hephaistion nearly snorted when he heard Alexander's words. Wait? He could wait? This was really funny, because wasn't the boy the one who was destined to just wait? He had no other choice than to do so, but Alexander? He definitely didn't have to wait, simply because Hephaistion was ready to take everything he wanted to give him. Besides, he was actually very comfortable with this idea, but he simply didn't expect Alexander to ever go soft on him.  
But okay, if Alexander changed his mind again, he would go for it and not complain or express his own needs, just like the good boy he was supposed to be.  
Because he actually wanted it, he wanted it a lot, but yeah... Probably not even the blond's _physical_ love was for him, at least not now, so he had to wait for that, too.  
„If you say so“, Hephaistion said quietly, before he turned on his side, his back to Alexander so he wouldn't see his face and pulled his lover's arm over him, snuggling backwards against his chest.  
„I wonder how long these pretty paintings will stay on my skin“, he murmured after a while, trying to change the topic because he didn't want to force Alexander to anything. But really, he truly was a shitty... well, _wife_ for Alexander if he couldn't even please him in his wedding night. If anyone could see them right now, they would probably laugh at them, because wasn't this so called special night meant to be something _very_ special? And yet, Hephaistion failed.  
„This way, I won't be able to hide them from the twins, so they will probably get all furious on us pretty soon“, he added with a soft chuckle and made himself comfortable on his pillow.

Alexander happily wrapped his arm around Hephaistion and buried his nose in the boy’s hair, inhaling his scent. “I hope that they won’t disappear too fast. They look so pretty on you”, he purred into his ear and closed his eyes. “Everyone was looking at you tonight.” He smiled at the memory and kissed Hephaistion’s head, unable to hold back from showing his affection towards the boy. “But you are my husband and I am not giving you to anyone. I just hope that I will live long enough to have a honey moon with you but I doubt it since I destroyed the twins’ plans.” Alexander chuckled, wondering what his brothers were going to say. This wedding maybe wasn’t fully legal but for Alexander it felt real and he didn’t regret it, at all, even though the twins were really going to kick his ass. Hard. 

„You would break my heart wholly if you would give me away to someone else.“  
Hephaistion smiled a bit and turned his face to kiss Alexander softly on the lips. Really, he didn't care about anyone else as long as he had the blond by his side. From what he got from this night, he finally knew that Alexander wanted him, too. Well, not as much as the boy was after him, but he would try his best to make the blond fully his. So there really was no place for any other men in his life and neither in Alexander's, Hephaistion would make sure of that.  
„I will protect you from them“, he grinned and kissed Alexander once again, before he turned around again and closed his eyes.  
„One heartwarming puppy eye look by me and they will melt, you know it just as much as me. But I am really curious about what Axel might say...“  
Yeah, after the conversation they had, he really wanted to see the twin's reaction to their _marriage_. He probably wouldn't believe it, hah. But in the end, he was right... Hephaistion could see now how much Alexander cared for him, so everything was fine.  
„And stop saying that I'm pretty, I'm a man...“, he sighed dramatically and rolled onto his back because he somehow wanted to look at the blond man. He couldn't have enough of this sight and once Alexander returned his look, the boy could feel how he lost himself in those dark eyes. Goddamn, he truly was fucked. How was it possible to get so addicted to one person? It should be forbidden, because it for sure wasn't healthy.  
„I am strong and manly, so don't hurt my pride, will you?“

“I hope that you will protect me from them.” Alexander laughed and kissed his boy when he turned around to face him. He knew that Hephaistion was a man, after all even his ass acknowledged Phai’s manhood but it didn’t change the fact that his boy was really pretty. And in these clothes he was even more resplendent than usually. Alexander couldn’t tear his eyes away from him for most of the time and now he was no better. He just loved to stare at his young lover. “I know all of this, baby boy, but you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful creature that I ever laid my eyes upon”, he smiled and pecked a kiss on top of Hephaistion’s nose. “And I don’t see why this is hurting your pride. You could be a model, after all. But better don’t be because I don’t want some old perverts look at you in the magazines.” 

Hephaistion laughed quietly and shook his head. Alexander was incredible. He didn't want old perverts to look at him? Oh man... such a territorial, little shit.  
„I can only give this back“, he said with raised eyebrows and kissed his lover's cheek.  
„You are beautiful yourself, so you really don't have to compliment me _all_ the time... I could get used to that. And you don't want me to become an arrogant little ass, do you?“  
Grinning, he closed his eyes and snuggled more against Alexander's chest, sighing softly when he felt the heat of his body against his own skin. Even though it was pretty warm in the room, he couldn't get enough of this. Being close to his lover was the most important thing for Hephaistion, so he didn't care about anything else.  
„I just hope that you will still like me when I will be old and not so pretty anymore. By the way... when do we have to leave tomorrow?“

“You won’t become an arrogant ass”, he said, convinced about this. After all, it was Phai and he was always putting everyone before himself. “You are perfect the way you are and I am sure that you will always be perfect”, he purred as he let the boy snuggle his feet between Alexander’s calves. He still was wondering how Hephaistion could get cold here but well, it was a part of his charm, after all.   
“Remember that I will always be nine years older than you. So I will be the first one to get ugly”, he laughed and kissed the top of his boy’s head. “In the afternoon. Why? Do you want to go somewhere?”, he asked while he started to play with his lover’s hair. 

Hephaistion smiled and stroked Alexander's face with his hand. „To me, you will never be ugly. And to be honest, I would love to be still with you and see you with all those wrinkles, being completely corrugated.“  
He chuckled softly, but his words were true. Okay, he knew that he was still young and anything could happen in his life, but he loved Alexander. He loved him deeply and he wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life – and who knew, maybe he would be able to? After all this shit he had to go through – both of them – maybe they deserved each other? The boy really liked that thought and wanted to believe in that, because he really couldn't imagine a life without the blond man.  
„No, I just wanted to know. I need to mentally prepare for meeting the twins.“


	66. RETURN

“Yes. This is necessary. It’s a tradition that a husband should carry his, well, husband, through the main door of the house.” Alexander grinned when Hephaistion only rolled his eyes but let the blond man scoop him up and walk into the house with the boy on his arms. “I know that deep down you really like it”, he purred into his year and kissed him softly when they were finally inside. But he couldn’t do anything more because Kadar and Emma came running to the hall and before Alexander knew it, he was already lying on his ass with the dogs all over them.   
“Kadar!”, he whined in a high pitched voice when the small dog pawed hard at his crotch because he couldn’t reach Hephaistion and jumped on him. Fuck. He needed his royal jewels and this pain… why was this happening to him? “I’m going to make a hat out of his skin”, he sighed and let the dogs jump all over Hephaistion who didn’t seem to mind it. But still, there was no sight of the twins. Damn, maybe he should have called them that they were going to be back later? He was sure that his brothers got tired of waiting and after a few hours they simply started to have fun with each other. Well, the only thing that he hoped for was that they didn’t do any funny stuff in his bedroom because if they did, he was going to castrate them. 

Hephaistion laughed loudly as soon as they entered the house. It was so funny how Alexander was behaving, even after their long and tiring way back home. Really, the flight had been exhausting, now that the boy wasn't excited anymore to see his lover like he was when he went to see him. Now there wasn't any adrenaline rushing through his body and the only thing he wanted was to finally lie down in their own bed again and sleep with Alexander's warmth next to him. But he knew that he definitely wouldn't get it, not when the twins would get them in their hands.  
„What should I like, being treated like a wife?“, he said and poked his tongue out at Alexander, but his husband – he blushed a bit at this thought – didn't have the chance to say anything to that because a second later the dogs already ran them over and Emma was licking the blond's face, while Kadar was trying to get on top of him.  
„Well, that's a nice welcome, isn't it?“, he asked grinning and patted Kadar's head, before he did the same to Emma who turned around as soon as she heard his voice, whining while her tail was wiggling so hard that Hephaistion thought it would fall off any second.  
„Yes, a very nice welcome“, he heard a low voice behind him which made the blood freeze in his veins. Oh.  
When Hephaistion slowly turned around, a shy smile on his lips, he didn't expect to see what he saw in the end. Both twins standing with their arms crossed in front of their chest and a pretty pissed expression on their handsome faces. At least on Austin's, because Hephaistion could only concentrate on one because he was simply too tired...  
„What did I hear? What did you just say, Alexander?“, Austin asked and narrowed his eyes. „Did you hear the same, Axel?“, he asked his twin without looking at him, his eyes glued on his older brother's face.  
„I think he said something like... husband. But I think that's impossible. Is it?“

In the second when he heard the twins' voices, he actually whished that they would have wild sex on his bed instead of trying to interrogate them because they sounded really pissed off. And quite sad, actually.   
“I am sure that I heard _husband_.” Axel looked down at them with a death stare. “But Alexander promised us that we will make his wedding so it can’t be possible, am I right, Alexander?”, he asked in a cold voice and the blond man sighed, standing up from the floor. Yes, he did promise them that he would let them plan their wedding but it was after Felix so he said that just to have peace because he didn’t think that he would want to get married ever again.   
“I can explain that”, he said as he helped Hephaistion to stand up as well.   
“You better do”, Axel said while looking at Phai’s tattoos that still were there and it seemed that they didn’t plan to wash away anytime soon.   
“We didn’t plan it. We didn’t even know that we were getting married until the end of the ceremony but don’t worry. You will do everything when we will take a proper wedding.” Alexander wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and looked at the twins who were throwing them suspicious glances.  
“You say that you didn’t know that you would get married. So why did Hephaistion fly to you like the devil himself was after him?” Axel narrowed his eyes at them because he knew that Hephaistion wouldn’t have packed himself so fast if it wouldn't have been something urgent. 

Hephaistion tried to put an expression on his face that could count as an apologetic one but with the shy grin that was playing around his lips, he knew he failed. But it was just too funny how the twins were standing there, staring at them with a look that would kill if it could while Alexander got smaller and smaller next to him.  
„Well“, he slowly said and looked up at Alexander. „I just didn't want to be seperated from him for so long, because that night before I went away he told me that it would take him much longer. I can't help it, it just hurts when he isn't here, right by my side.“  
Hephaistion nodded to underline his own words and looked back at the twins. They didn't seem to be convinced, not to speak of _pleased_ but at least Austin's face softened already.  
„So you are married now?“, he asked and scratched the back of his nose. „Does that mean that you are our brother-in-law now, Phai?“  
Grinning, Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. „Well, not officially, at least _not yet_ , but in case Alexander would still want me officially someday, I am, yes.“  
Austin shrieked, his anger forgotten when he practically jumped at Hephaistion, ripping him out of Alexander's grip only to snuggle him in his embrace, literally screeching.  
„Finally!“, he sang and cuddled the boy even harder – who tried his best to breathe properly in the meantime – nearly crushing him in his arms.  
„Alexander finally found someone who wants to stay with his sour ass for real. I mean, we already knew it“, Austin grinned and couldn't resist to peck a short kiss on the boy's mouth. „But this is the best! Axel, we need to plan a proper wedding, we will start doing so right away. It's going to be a _blast_. Uh, I'm so happy!“

Alexander sighed with relief when the twins gave up the topic and just started to cuddle out the life from his young lover. Poor Hephaistion, he was squished between them like cheese in a sandwich. But it was good that everyone was happy, including Alexander himself. “Slow down. Hephaistion still didn’t agree to anything.” The blond man smiled and petted Emma’s head. “Besides, my husband is tired after the flight so can we talk later, please? We need to sleep a bit.”  
“You just want him all to yourself. Admit it.” Axel poked his tongue out at his older brother and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. “We are so happy for you, sunshine! But you need to keep Alex on a short leash”, he reminded him and finally stepped back.   
“I hate you both”, Alexander growled and took Kadar on his arms because the dog was already whining from the lack of attention.  
“You can really keep him on a leash, tho”, Axel whispered into Hephaistion’s ear. “He should listen to you, after all.” He smiled wickedly, knowing how much of an alpha his brother was. 

„I confessed my love to you and you still think I wouldn't agree _to anything_?“  
Hephaistion clicked his tongue and looked at his lover in a scolding way, before he kissed both of the twins on their cheek and smiled.  
But he couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes at Axel's words.  
„Oh no“, he said and hugged him for a last time before he withdrew. „It's more like the other way around, believe me. Besides, he would never agree to this.“  
He winked before he patted Emma behind the ears and kissed Alexander softly on his lips.  
„I guess we should go upstairs now, my beloved husband“, he said and yawned before he stretched his back a bit. „I need to take a shower and then I will hit the bed... I'm really tired. Will you join me?“

”I hope that you will.” Alexander winked at his young lover and put Kadar down so he could take Hephaistion’s hand. He also felt tired and sleep was his only wish right now.  
“You already have him on the palm of your hand”, Axel grinned, ignoring his older brother’s death glares. It was true, after all. Alexander would do everything for his boy, no matter what it would be. “Sweet dreams. I bet that you need to rest after everything.” He hugged Hephaistion for the last time and finally let him go.   
“Good night”, Alexander quickly said and pulled Hephaistion upstairs. “I will be delighted to join you in the shower. I can wash your back”, he said innocently and closed the doors after them so that the twins wouldn’t surprise them in the morning. “I need to take care of my beautiful husband”, he purred as he started to undress his boy. 

With a sigh, Hephaistion turned around and looked at his new husband, both of his hands on his hips.  
"How about me taking care of you? It's my duty, after all." He grinned and let Alexander take off his clothes before he started to do the same to him, before they went to the bathroom where the hot water finally started to sooth Hephaistion's sore muscles.  
"I owe you a wedding night anyway", he added as he started to gently wash Alexander's body, looking him in the eyes. He still felt bad about it because Alexander didn't sleep with him, but he would be still within the acceptable time to fix it if he would be able to seduce him tonight. It actually would scare him, if not.  
"What do you think about that?" 

Alexander smiled and let Hephaistion take off his clothes and then wash him. It felt nice to be taken care of from time to time and in addition, Phai was scratching his back which was super nice. “We will have a whole honey moon to make up for that”, he purred and licked his lips. Hephaistion took his wedding clothes with him, after all, so they could have a bit fun, after all. “We will go right after your exams. Where would you like to go?”, he asked and nearly moaned when his boy started to massage his back. 

For a moment, Hephaistion held still and stopped caressing the other's back, only staring at it in front of him. Honey moon? So Alexander didn't want him now? Shit, apparently he really did something wrong. It probably was like this because of his confession... now that Alexander knew how he felt, his desire for him went down against zero in an instant. Fuck.  
„Okay“, he just said and swallowed, glad that the blond had his back turned on him for the moment. He didn't want him to see how bad he felt, for all of this. He should have kept quiet, now he wasn't even able to satisfy Alexander's needs.  
„Normally, I would like to go somewhere where it is warm... but maybe we could go to the mountains?“, he quickly said and continued to massage his lover's back, biting down on his lip.  
„I would like to go snowboarding. I haven't done it in a while and I loved it back then. What do you think?“

Alexander smiled, already imagining their honey moon. He as well thought that Hephaistion would choose something warm but he was completely fine with mountains as well. “Sex by the fireplace while outside's a snowstorm... I like that”, he said with a grin and turned around to face his boy. “I will rent a whole house just for us so we will ride for the whole day and have sex the whole night.” Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist and kissed him passionately. “After all, I need to keep my beautiful husband warm during cold nights”, he purred into his lover’s ear. 

Hephaistion snorted softly and shook his head before he got himself out of Alexander's embrace, not able to touch him now. It was just too depressing to know that he couldn't have him right this moment.  
„Oh, yes?“, he asked and started to dry himself after he rinsed the soap off of their bodies. „And when do you want to sleep? I don't plan to look out for you and constantly keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't hurt yourself because you're too tired to actually walk a straight line.“  
He cackled shortly, before he took some sleeping pants out of the drawer and put them on.  
„But I agree to keeping me warm. Otherwise, I probably won't return alive from there.“

“We will sleep in the mornings”, he said with a huge grin on his face as he followed Hephaistion out of the bathroom after he dried and dressed himself in some lose pants. “You are young and you have a lot of stamina, after all.” Alexander slapped Phai’s ass playfully and lied down on the bed, sighing with content. “I’m so tired… I feel like a could sleep for a week”, he said as he observed how his boy was combing his long hair. It was already touching his ass but Alexander loved it this way. “I guess I am getting old.” 

„Then sleep, Alexander“, Hephaistion muttered as he forced his hair into a bun before he lied down on his side of the bed, covering himself with the blanket. It was winter, after all and even though it was pretty warm in the house, he couldn't sleep without the comforting feeling of a blanket that was covering him. Hell, he couldn't even do so in summer.  
„Good night“, he said with a small smile and kissed Alexander's forehead, before he rolled onto his stomach and buried both of his hands under the pillow, facing and looking out of the window.  
This was probably going to be a long and sleepless night.

"Is something wrong, baby boy?", Alexander asked with concern in his voice when Hephaistion didn't snuggle to him like he always did. Usually, the boy couldn't fall asleep when he wasn't in Alexander's tight embrace. And there was definitely something going through his mind.   
"I can tell that there is something bothering you." The blond man wrapped his arm around Phai's waist and kissed his nape. He didn't like it when his lover was in distress because it usually meant that Alexander did something wrong. 

Hephaistion inwardly rolled his eyes before he closed them and sighed, shaking his head.  
„No, I'm fine. I am just tired.“  
He smiled a bit when he turned his head to face Alexander and pecked a feathery kiss on his shoulder.  
„The day was really long and unlike you, I wasn't able to fall asleep on the plane, so I am actually really exhausted by now. That's all.“  
Turning around again, the boy breathed into the pillow and hoped that Alexander would actually buy his explanation because he really didn't want to talk about his feelings right now. The whole situation was clear to him, so there was no need to discuss this. He would somehow be able to live it down.  
„Sleep, daddy“, he retorted to Alexander's nickname he gave him with a small smile, before he moved into a more comfortable position.  
„I bet the twins won't let us sleep for long.“

“You better don’t call me like this when you are tired, Hephaistion”, he purred into his ear in a low, harsh voice and started to kiss his lover’s neck lovingly. “Okay… I am getting aroused, so sleep tight, baby boy.” Alexander lied back down and yawned, closing his eyes. Maybe he slept on the plane but not for long so he needed to sleep more as well. Besides, Hephaistion said that he was exhausted so he should let him sleep as well. After all, he was right – the twins for sure were already up to something so they didn’t have a lot of time for sleep.


	67. YOU ARE SO EVIL

This night was a complete and utter disaster. Hephaistion had no idea how he survived it, but somehow he did and now he was sitting on the couch in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand while his other patted Emma's head who rolled herself together next to him with Kadar mingled between her legs, while it was still dark outside.  
He didn't even want to know what he looked like – after all, he didn't sleep for a single minute and at some point, he wasn't able to bear Alexander's presence any longer. He couldn't just lie next to him with his arm around his waist, knowing that he failed completely. And the fact that the blond didn't touch him after he admitted himself that he was getting aroused was the first sign of the end, Hephaistion could feel it. And it pissed him off so much because he proposed to Alexander to forget about everything, just so that nothing would change. But it already changed, his lover didn't want to touch him anymore.  
With a sigh, Hephaistion put the half empty mug on the table in front of him and leaned back into the cushions, before he rolled onto his side and watched his dogs sleep. He had to do something about it. Maybe he should behave more distant again so that everything could get back to normal? Because he knew that if things would continue going into this direction, the end would come sooner than expected. Because let's be honest, what should Alexander keep him for if not for warming his bed? There wasn't a single reason for him to keep him. Sure, Alexander liked him. But Hephaistion had no use here, he wasn't doing a single useful thing if he wasn't pleasing the blond.  
Something definitely had to change.  
With another sigh that turned into a slight groan, Hephaistion got up from the couch and tiptoed over to the kitchen and poured some food into Emma's and Kadar's bowls, before he started to prepare a breakfast. At least he could do something this way and he was sure that the twins would be happy about something good to eat as well.

Alexander woke up slowly and automatically reached out for Hephaistion but his hands found nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was early in the morning but Phai’s side of the bed was already cold. Frowning, the blond man stood up and put on some shirt before he went to the bathroom and made himself more presentable. Then he walked downstairs because it was the only place where Phai could possibly be – and he was right. Hephaistion was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast with his hair being adorably ruffled.   
The blond man smiled at the sight and came closer, wrapping his arms around Hephaistion’s waist and kissing his nape. “Good morning, baby boy”, he purred and made a hickey on the smooth neck. “Why are you up so early? I hope I wasn’t snoring.” Alexander chuckled and looked over his lover’s shoulder to see what he was doing. “You are spoiling me, Phai”, he said with a smile on his face as he pushed his hand under Hephaistion’s shirt and slowly started to massage his belly. 

When Hephaistion heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he actually expected one of the twins but definitely not Alexander. His heart stopped beating for a moment because he didn't know how to behave towards him, but when Alexander wrapped his arms around him, he decided to just let him to, just like he was used to. Maybe it would make things better again if he didn't act on his own will.  
„No, you weren't snoring“, he answered with a small smile and finished the breakfast, before he started to prepare the tea without turning around to Alexander. „I just couldn't sleep so I decided to make myself useful, that's all.“  
It took all of his willpower not to react to the hand that was touching his stomach now and for a split second he tensed, halting in his movements of taking the cups from the shelves, not knowing what to do. Alexander was behaving really weird since he confessed his feelings to him and Hephaistion truly was clueless of how to behave. He swallowed and decided to ignore it, as he was pouring the hot water into the mugs.  
„Which jam do the twins like better?“, he asked and pointed at the jars.

“You should have stayed in bed. We could have so much fun, baby boy.” Alexander leaned his forehead against Hephaistion's shoulder and yawned. “I guess strawberry”, he answered, still massaging his boy’s belly. He felt how Hephaistion tensed at first, but he had no idea why. But there was something off about his behavior but it was hard to tell when his boy tried to act all normal. It was really confusing and he hated it when he didn’t know what was going through his lover’s head. “But I doubt that they will wake up so fast… it’s only six in the morning”, he chuckled and playfully slapped his boy’s ass. “And I thought that you were tired. For how long are you actually awake?”, he asked, frowning a bit because it seemed that his boy didn’t sleep, at all. 

Swallowing hard, Hephaistion took a deep breath and nodded. „Okay, strawberry it is then“, he said and finished everything, before he gently plucked Alexander's hand off of his stomach, kissing the back of it. He had to move now and it was hard to do so with his lover's arms around himself.  
„So maybe it's finally our time to take some revenge, huh?“, he asked with a small grin and looked shortly at Alexander before he put everything on the table, lighting a candle for a cozy atmosphere.  
„It won't be bad for them to wake up early for once. And by early I mean really early.“ His grin grew a bit more mean, before he wiped his hands and shrugged his shoulders at Alexander's words.  
„How long? Only for a bit, why?“  
He looked at his lover and smiled, before he patted his shoulder, walking towards the stairs, determined to flee out of this situation because he could feel that his lover was sensing that something was wrong. But Hephaistion didn't want him to know, how should he explain himself to him? That he felt rejected? It sounded stupid even to himself, but he couldn't help it. It didn't help him to feel like a better partner for Alexander, quite the opposite, it made him feel like a shitty _husband_.  
„Come on, let's wake them up“, he said with a smile and stretched his fingers, getting himself ready for tackling and tickling the twins to death.

Alexander laughed hard and shook his head. “You are still surprising me, baby boy”, he said happy and immediately forgot about his worries. After all, Hephaistion seemed to be fine and Alexander couldn’t miss such a chance to get his revenge on the twins. “Lead the way, Phai”, he said and followed his boy to the room where his brothers were sleeping. They quietly opened the door and thankfully his younger brothers, oblivious to everything, were cuddling in their sleep to each other. Alexander honestly wondered how they managed to tangle their limbs like this but then he remembered that these were twins and nothing was impossible for them. “So, what’s your plan?”, he whispered as they came close to the bed. 

Hephaistion was glad that Alexander let that topic be and he even managed to smile a bit as he quietly opened the door to the twins' bedroom. For a moment, he stopped in his tracks and just looked at them, feeling all warm inside to see them like this, because this sight was really cute. The way they were holding tight onto the other was so adorable that the boy nearly gave in to tell Alexander to let them sleep, but on the other side... no. He remembered all the times they jumped on his lover's and his own bed, how they ripped them out of their dreams – and he realized that there was not a single reason to show some mercy on them now.  
„I was about to say we should empty a bucket of cold water over them“, he whispered, but while he was standing there and looking at them, he had another, even meaner idea.  
„Ever heard of what happens when you hold someone's hand into a bowl of warm water when they are asleep?“, Hephaistion asked with a perfidious gleam in his eyes.

“Oh my god.” Alexander could hardly hold his laugh back. “You are so evil! I didn’t know you from that side but that’s really sexy”, he purred and kissed his boy shortly before he went to the bathroom and took two bowls full of water. He gave one to his lover and put the second one by Austin’s side of the bed. “I should put his hand into it, right?”, he asked with a mean grin on his face. This was just perfect even though it was going to be a bed in his house that was going to be pissed all over. But he didn’t care as long as he could take a revenge on his siblings. 

Hephaistion only grinned without saying anything, somehow afraid that he might wake them up, but he took the bowl which Alexander was handing him over without hesitation and placed it on the bedside table. What a good thing that Axel had his arm already stretched out under Austin's head, so that his hand was just in the perfect position.  
The boy quietly counted to three with a mean grin on his lips, before he carefully took Axel's hand and put it into the water, observing the twin's face all the time, but he was still fast asleep. Hephaistion quickly took some steps back and went over to Alexander again, because he shrugged his shoulders, still grinning.  
„I guess now we just have to wait.“

“This is priceless”, Alexander whispered, observing as his brothers were sleeping. “I guess that we can wait while eating, what do you think?”, he asked as the boy came close to him so that he could wrap his arms around his waist once again. “Or do something less innocent”, he purred into his ear and wiggled his eyebrows. After all, they didn’t have sex for three days so no one could blame him that he was horny, especially after the lack of the wedding night. And Hephaistion looked so sexy when he still had his bed hair that Alexander barely could hold back from touching him. 

Alexander's words confused the boy to that extent, that he was just able to look at him for a few seconds without being able to say a single word.  
Huh? He wanted to do _less innocent_ things with im? Now? Hephaistion had no idea how to react to that, but then he remembered what he promised himself so he quickly put a smile on his lips and took Alexander's hand to lead him out of the twins' room.  
„What do you want then?“, he asked, first meaning if he wanted eat breakfast or him, but when he looked into the blond's eyes, the answer was rather clear so he quickly formed his question anew.  
„How do you want me?“

Alexander smiled and took his boy on his arms, quietly but quickly walking out of the room. “I actually want to blow you”, he said in a low voice as he made his way upstairs. “I miss doing that and I almost forgot how you taste… so I guess it’s about time to remind it to myself.” Alexander kissed his boy hotly and sat him down on the bed. There was a hunger in his eyes and the blond man didn’t even try to hide it. “What do you think about it, baby boy?”, he asked as he started to slowly massage his boy’s thighs. 

"But what about you?" Hephaistion sat down on the bed without arguing over the fact that Alexander carried him once again and looked down at his lover who was kneeling in front of him, his warm hands on his thighs.  
But yeah, what about Alexander? It was Hephaistion's duty to take care of his physical needs - since he couldn't take care of him in general because the blond didn't allow it - and it really wasn't up to him to please the boy like this. They were doing this so rarely, mostly only when Alexander was completely lost in his desire. But after all this time in which he didn't want to touch Hephaistion... What was this about? Didn't he want the boy to touch him anymore? Was he getting too much for him?   
Hephaistion swallowed, but he really couldn't think of any other reason. Alexander always had been so hungry for him and now he didn't touch him for three days straight... he even turned down the boy's seduction in their wedding night... 

“We have time for everything, Hephaistion. Now that you are my husband, we can make love as long as we want to.” Alexander smiled at the boy as slowly unzipped his pants. “You have no idea how much I want you…”, he purred as he tugged down Phai’s pants and underwear but his beautiful husband was still soft. “Hmm, but I guess that you are still tired.” The blond man chuckled and started to kiss Hephaistion’s inner thigh. “Am I too needy?” Alexander looked up into his lover’s eyes because there was something wrong but he couldn’t figure out what that was. 

Hephaistion swallowed again and turned his head away, before he slumped back onto the bed so he could avoid Alexander's eyes. This whole situation was hard to bear for him because he really had no idea what exactly Alexander wanted from him. He wanted to make love? So why was he rejecting him then? Maybe he didn't want to touch him so often anymore? Maybe he was getting... bored?  
The boy closed his eyes at that thought and shook his head. „I'm not tired“, he said quietly and bit down on his lips. „And you are quite the opposite of being needy“, he added in a whisper and put his forearm across his face, covering his eyes. Damn, he really was scared that he ruined everything with his confession, because Alexander never had been able to keep his hands away from him for so long.

Alexander sighed soundlessly and tucked back Hephaistion’s pants because there was no use to even try to get him hard right now. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”, he softly asked and climbed onto the bed so that he could look at his young lover. “Tell me what I am doing wrong and I will fix it.” Alexander started to gently pet Hephaistion’s head, hoping that maybe a bit of touching would relax his boy. “Are you in pain? Or don’t you want to have sex right now? If so, then tell me”, he pleaded, really not knowing how to handle this situation. 

Hephaistion shook his head and bit down on his tongue. How in hell should he explain to Alexander what was bothering him without sounding like a complete idiot?  
„I'm afraid that you don't want me to touch you anymore“, he quietly said without looking at Alexander, feeling how his heart was beating madly in his chest, if out of fear of being rejected again or nervousness, he couldn't tell. He just knew that it wasn't a nice feeling, at all.  
„I... I am sorry if I did something wrong. I promise I won't do it ever again, but please tell me what... made you lose your desire for me.“

“Phai… what are you talking about?” Alexander really couldn’t believe what he just heard. It was impossible… They just got married and his boy thought that the blond man lost his desire towards him? “Baby boy, I didn’t lose my desire for you. It’s actually growing bigger with every day”, he said honestly and brought the boy close to himself so that he could cuddle him. “And I love it when you touch me. You make me feel complete, Hephaistion, so don’t think that I lost my desire for you. This will never happen”, he gently said while burying his nose in the boy’s soft hair. “You are my better half, after all.” 

Hephaistion swallowed and felt a painful throbbing in his head when he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to discuss this right now, but the damage was probably already done, so why not.   
„So why didn't you let me touch you?“, he asked and carefully put his hand on top of Alexander's thigh, afraid that he still wasn't allowed to touch him despite his words.  
He breathed in deep before he dared to look at the blond man, hesitation probably written all over his own face.  
„You never have been able to... not touch me for so long. Even in our _wedding night_... you didn't let me please you. Why?“  
When the memory came back into his mind, Hephaistion swallowed again and looked down at his hand, before he took it off of the other's thigh again, only to play with both of his hands with the hem of his own sweater.  
„I felt so useless... it was your special night, after all and yet...“  
Hephaistion sighed deeply and turned his head away, feeling like shit. Really, he promised himself to be someone Alexander could fall in love with and yet he was sitting here in front of him, whining about his own failing. Where should this lead him to?  
„And... yesterday you rather went to sleep, I... I really don't know what to do.“

The blond man frowned, recalling these situations. He actually didn’t see it like this. He just wanted Hephaistion to be comfortable, especially because a lot happened in the past few days. He had no idea that his boy would think that Alexander didn’t desire him anymore. “Baby boy… You just seemed to be a bit uncomfortable so I prefered to wait and talk about it with you. I don’t want to force myself on you. I know that I am always taking what I want but my priorities changed. I want you to be happy first of all and I want to take care of your needs. Not only the sexual ones. I really didn’t mean to make you think that I don’t want you anymore.” Alexander kissed the top of Hephaistion's head and petted his hair. “And yesterday you said that you were dead tired so I thought that you needed sleep, not sex.” 

„But you never forced yourself on me. I... I am here for that, I want to satisfy your needs, no matter when or how.“  
Hephaistion looked away from Alexander's face after he observed him for a few seconds, not knowing what to do now. He didn't want anything of this to happen and Alexander shouldn't take so much care of him like that, he would only read the wrong things into his behavior. The blond should take what he wanted, what belonged to him, no matter the consequences. Hephaistion was used to this, after all.  
„Why did your priorities change now?“, he quietly asked and bit down on his lip, scared of the answer he might get. That was exactly what he didn't want: that anything would change between them. He wanted everything to stay the same, but Alexander already started to change and it scared the hell out of the boy.

“It matters, Hephaistion! I really care about you and your needs. Maybe this wedding isn’t legal here but I actually would want it to be… I like the thought of you being my husband.” Alexander sighed, not knowing what to actually say. He didn’t want Hephaistion to think that the blond man saw him as his toy. It wasn’t true for a really long time now and he hoped that Phai already knew it. “I thought that you would like that, too”, he quietly said, absently petting his head. He didn’t like conversations like these, but he hoped that Hephaistion maybe would finally understand how much he meant to Alexander. 

_But you don't love me._  
Hephaistion bit down on his tongue in the last second before the words had the chance to slip out of his mouth. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, letting Alexander's words sink in. Well, he wanted that, too, if he was honest with himself. He was in love with the blond man, after all. That's why he was determined to please him, but if it would be like this from now on, that Alexander would keep his distance to him, then he would rather... go back to what they had in the beginning. Well, actually he did _not_ , because everything was so much better now, but if he wasn't able to please Alexander anymore, then it was just a matter of time until he would have enough and dump him for another boy... maybe a younger, prettier one. A boy that wasn't poisoning their relationship with his feelings.  
„So what do you want from me now?“, he asked, his voice barely audible because he was scared to speak louder, scared that Alexander would notice how afraid he actually was. Afraid of losing him, despite the fact that they got _married_. But for the boy, it felt as if they turned away from each other rather than got closer.  
„What am I supposed to do?“

“I just want you, baby boy”, Alexander answered, not knowing how to actually say it in easier words. “I want you to be with me, to have sex with me and do all the things that you want to do only with me”, he added, tightening his grip on the boy. He really was afraid of losing Hephaistion and he couldn’t even imagine his life without the boy anymore. “You really don’t need to think so much about it. I just want us to be real partners, lovers and husbands. I want this more than anything…” Alexander looked down at his boy and smiled softly at him. “You are my everything, Hephaistion.” 

Hephaistion sighed and looked down on his hands that were busy to straighten the hem of his sweater even though it wasn't wrinkled, at all. Alexander's answer wasn't very satisfying – not at all, to be honest – and he still had no idea what to do now. How was he supposed to behave now? Should he just keep sitting here and wait for Alexander to make the first move? Or should he make it, taking what he wanted? But even if he should, he wouldn't know how to take it. He wasn't used to take anymore, since for so many months, he was the one who only received. No matter how or what, he received. Alexander was the one who had the upper hand in everything and that was okay. It would never change, but it was okay because Hephaistion got used to that. He was here for Alexander anyway and even if the blond wanted them to be real partners, he would step back and submit, just like the good boy he was, like he always had been – like Alexander wanted him.  
So he should probably just wait for Alexander to decide what to do next. If he wanted him or not.   
„Okay“, he said after a while and stopped torturing the fabric of his sweater. „I won't think about it anymore.“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes for a second, before he put a smile on his lips and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes. „Maybe we should go and check on the twins?“, he suggested, wanting to kill the terrible silence that spread between them. „Could be that our prank already was a full success.“

Alexander observed how Hephaistion was maltreating the hem of his sweater and it was clear that the boy wasn’t completely convinced by his words. There was some _but_ in Phai’s eyes but the boy apparently decided not to talk about it. It was making Alexander feel helpless because he couldn’t do anything against Hephaistion’s distress. So he really wasn’t a good husband, after all. Or maybe his lover was already so used to being his toy and being broken that there was no coming back? But Alexander didn’t want to talk about it anymore and Hephaistion didn’t want to, either, since he said so himself. It was the easiest way but what could he do, they were never good at talking about their issues.   
“You are right”, he said and smiled even though he didn’t have any reason to. “I hope that it worked. I will mock them about it forever.” The blond man stood up and took his phone so that he could make some pictures. “I can’t wait to see their faces”, he added with a grin on his face as they went downstairs. 

Hephaistion kept the smile on his face even though he had no idea how exactly he managed to do so. The whole situation was actually incredibly sad, but there was nothing he could change about it.  
So he simply followed Alexander without saying a single word until they reached the twins' bedroom. But before they could open the door fully, Hephaistion already heard a voice - apparently they were just waking up.  
"W...What the heck?", he heard Austin mumble when he saw how he opened his eyes, taking his wet hand out of the bowl with such a confused expression on his face that it was almost cute.  
Hephaistion saw how Alexander got his phone ready, probably filming their reaction, which made him chuckle slightly. To make them wake up a bit faster, he went over to the window and pulled the curtains aside, opening the windows to let the cold winter air inside.  
"Good morning, sunshines!", he cheered and checked the bed, but before he could see if their plan worked, Austin already started to shriek - in a way that wasn't very manly, to be honest.  
"What the fuck is that?!", he yelled as he looked down, finding himself sitting in a very wet bed, looking over to Axel whose pants were equally wet, just like his own. What the fuck happened here? It... it couldn't be that Alexander and Phai... right? When he shot them a glare and noticed the phone in his brother's hand, he finally got that they _did_.  
"You assholes", he growled and poked his twin hard in the ribs, who was still oblivious to everything that happened, still asleep.  
"Axel!", he yelled and poked him again. "Wake up! I need your help to kill someone." 

Alexander leaned against the door frame and started to tape his brothers. They were just waking up but it was clear that Austin quickly caught up with what happened. It was more amusing than the blond man thought it would be. They definitely needed to do more pranks on the twins. And the fact that he was going to have everything saved was making things even better because he was going to mock them for a very long time.  
Axel slowly opened his eyes and groaned because he was so uncomfortable since he was lying in something wet. “What’s wrong?”, he asked in a voice which was harsh from sleep but seeing his brother’s enraged face made him fully awake. “What the hell?!”, he squeaked as he looked under the quilt and then at Hephaistion and Alexander. Did they really pull a prank on them? Fuck, that was unfair because he felt like some newborn that needed a diaper. “Oh yes… we will kill you”, he said in a cold voice. Or at least he was going to kill them after changing his pants. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but laugh loudly when he saw the twins' faces. This sight truly was hilarious and he literally had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard that he nearly pissed himself.  
„This is the best“, he choke out and dodged a pillow which Austin threw in his direction, clearly mad. The boy took some steps back and hid behind Alexander, peeking over his shoulder to watch how Austin slowly got out of bed, holding his pants with his fingertips – but what was the best about all of this was the expression on his face.  
Hephaistion was sure that the twins would literally kill them.  
„You“, Austin hissed and pointed at Alexander, before he waddled over to the bathroom, showing both of them his middlefinger.  
„Afterwards we will tape your death. Prepare yourselves.“ And with that, he vanished in the bathroom, but through the sounds of the running water, Hephaistion could still hear his cursing.  
„Whoops“, he said quietly and chuckled, before he stepped away from Alexander again and pointed at his phone. „At least we have a good evidence.“

“How could you do that to us, Hephaistion?! We trusted you!”, Axel whined and hid his crotch with the quilt and went to the bathroom after his brother while throwing death glares at Alexander who had tears in his eyes from laughing and could barely keep his phone straight.   
“Hephaistion, sunshine, you are the best.” The blond man grinned and turned off his phone after Axel disappeared behind bathroom door. “Damn, that was so great.” Alexander leaned down and kissed his boy. “I definitely need to blow you for this. You give me so much joy”, he purred as he pushed Hephaistion against the door frame. “What would I do without you?”, he asked as his voice dropped low and in the next second, he was kissing his boy passionately, not caring about the twins’ threats that were coming from the bathroom. 

The soft smile, which Hephaistion had on his lips while he observed how the twins vanished in the bathroom, disappeared when he realized how close Alexander suddenly came to him.  
He looked up into his eyes, unsure of what he would do right now, because there was an unreadable expression in his eyes. Something like... desire, but Hephaistion didn't want to hope too much.  
„I don't know what you would do without me“, he whispered back against his lips after Alexander kissed him, which made the boy hesitatingly lift his hand to put it into the blond's neck.  
„You wouldn't have anyone to protect you from the twins“, he quietly added while he still looked him into the eyes, a longing look in his own.  
„Even though I am not so sure that I will get out of this alive myself...“

Alexander chuckled when they broke the kiss and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes. “I will protect you from them, don’t worry.” The blond man kissed him again and purred quietly. “Or we can just run away together. Even now. What do you think?”, he asked seriously as he squeezed Hephaistion’s ass. It was weekend, after all, so they had time since neither of them had to do anything. Besides, Alexander was pretty sure that the twins would sooner or later pay them back. But it was still worth it and he would do it again just to see their shocked faces. “I can take you far, far away. Only you and I”, he added temptingly as he started to kiss his lover’s neck. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side to give Alexander a better access to his neck. He enjoyed these touches, a lot, especially after all the time he didn't feel them – and three days were very long for him since he was used to an Alexander who wasn't able to keep his hands off of him – and sighed quietly.  
„And where would you kidnap me to?“, he asked and gently moved his thumb over Alexander's skin right beneath his ear, a smile on his lips. The idea was quite appealing, because he wasn't up to share his lover with anyone, no matter how much he actually loved the twins. But if the blond suggested to leave and go somewhere... he wouldn't say no.  
„I'd let you take me anywhere...“

Alexander smiled and stepped back, taking Hephaistion’s hand. “We need to pack ourselves quickly then”, he said happy and led the boy upstairs. “And put on something warm. Here, it’s still winter.” Alexander chuckled and quickly changed into fitting jeans and a cashmere sweater which Phai gave him as a Christmas present. He actually didn’t have any plan in his head but who needed one while running away? He was sure that they were going to figure something out. 

With a smile on his lips, Hephaistion did like he was told and packed a few things, before he quickly fixed his hair which was still completely messy from sleep, since he didn't have the opportunity to fix it so far.  
Precautionary, he pulled a fluffy sweater over his head and reached for his warm jacket, putting it over his bag, before he looked at Alexander who slowly got ready as well.  
„I wonder what the twins will say when they realize that we're gone“, he said with a small, mischievous smile on his lips, handing Alexander's phone over to him.  
„So?“, he asked while they sneaked downstairs again and into the garage where Alexander stuffed their bags into the trunk before closing it.  
„Can I know where you're taking me to?“

Alexander smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “When they will, we will be already far away from here”, he said and threw a few things into his own bag before he took Hephaistion’s bag as well and went to the garage. He packed his jeep and helped Phai to get into it like the perfect gentleman he always was. “Well, I actually don’t know. I’m just kidnapping you and then we will see.” He winked and climbed into the car as well. “Do we really need a plan?”, he asked after he started the car and drove out of the garage. 

Hephaistion just shrugged his shoulders and put the seatbelt on before he made himself comfortable on the passenger seat, his eyes on Alexander. For a few seconds he observed him, looked closely at his pretty face, wondering what he did to deserve being able to stay by his side, before he slowly reached out for him and put his hand on top of his thigh.  
„No, we don't“, he answered then a bit late to Alexander's question, smiling. „I don't care where we go to as long as I am with you.“

“That’s good because I really have no idea where we should go to”, he said, happy like a little kid. It was really unusual for him to do something without a plan but he liked it. “But I guess that we can go to some nice hotel or somewhere else and just spend this weekend together.” He put his hand on Hephaistion’s thigh and smiled at him. “Maybe the twins will cool down a bit so they won’t kill us when we will be back…”, he wondered, driving over snowy roads far away from the city.


	68. SPONTANEOUS TRIP

They were driving for a while in a comfortable silence, through small villages and the snowy landscape. Hephaistion had his hand constantly on Alexander's thigh and from time to time, he took it away to hold his lover's hand for a bit until he had to take it away again. So he kept caressing his thigh, just because he needed the physical connection to him now.  
„Oh, wait a second“, Hephaistion suddenly said when he realized that the landscape was quite familiar and he motioned Alexander to leave the main street and drive into the woods.  
„I know a nice place“, he explained with a grin while he tried to remember the way through the forest which was all white right now, but he remembered it right and after a few minutes, they reached a small lake, that was completely frozen.  
A few meters down the snowy and curvy path, there was his family's cottage, in which he used to spend some vacations in his youth, whenever he hadn't been in the mood to go somewhere with his parents.  
When Alexander parked the car in front of it, Hephaistion quickly got out and prayed to the gods that the key was still there where he remembered it and when he found it after come seconds of searching in the snow, he grinned widely.  
„We have a legal access to this house!“, he called over to Alexander who was still standing by his car in the open door, a sceptical look on his face, before he turned around and opened the door, going inside.

Alexander enjoyed their ride even though they weren’t talking much, just exchanging some observations about the landscape and listening to music. But it was nice and the blond man was able to fully relax. It took them at least an hour until Hephaistion told him to go to some place that he apparently knew. The blond man frowned but did as he was told and soon he parked in front of a small but beautiful house by a lake. The landscape was really amazing here but he didn’t like the idea of breaking in. But apparently, Phai knew this place better than he thought since the boy quickly found a key and walked in without waiting for Alexander.  
The blond man sighed and took their bags from the car before he walked in as well. “How do you know this place?”, he asked as he started to look around. It was really nice here and he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it but he needed to know if it was okay for them to stay here. 

Hephaistion was just checking the house for running water, which they fortunately had, before he walked over to the fireplace and started to light it.  
Just as he was done and a fire started to crackle its way through the wood, Alexander entered the house as well and dropped the bags on the couch in the main room, observing the boy.  
With a grin, he got up and turned around to face his lover, shrugging his shoulders. Well, Alexander didn't have to know that this house actually belonged to his family, right? After all, Hephaistion had a right to be here and since he didn't break in, everything was fine.  
„Would it add a bit... _thrill_ to all of this if I wouldn't tell you?“, he asked and sat down on the arm rest of the couch, his eyes on Alexander.

Alexander raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Someone is a very bad boy today”, he purred in a low voice as he approached Hephaistion who seemed to be very proud of himself. He didn’t know that risky side of him but he liked it. ”But you are right. It’s spicing things up”, he said and sat down next to his lover with his predator mode on. He loved how relaxed and happy Hephaistion was now. So after all, Alexander was able to cheer him up and make him forget about the problems. “So, what do you think should we do now?”, he asked as he put his hand on Hephaistion’s thigh. 

If his life would have been a comic, Hephaistion would have punched his fist into the air while screaming a relieved _yeah_. So his tactic seemed to work – Alexander got interested in him. Hephaistion hadn't been sure if it would work to tickle his lover's bad side a bit, but it worked. After all, Alexander was like this. The boy already thought that maybe they had been too _lovey dovey_ around each other which made the blond lose his interest, at least for their sexual activities and now Hephaistion had the proof for this.  
He simply had to behave like a bad boy Alexander could play with. That was all. Maybe he wouldn't lose him this way, despite what the blond was telling him.  
That's why there was no use in trying to talk nice to him, trying to ask him to sleep with him or seduce him somehow. He saw that it wasn't working in the past few ways, but now they were alone and Hepaistion had a new change.  
„Punish me“, he said with a firm voice while he kept his eyes steady on Alexander's face, ignoring his beating heart that was pounding against his chest.  
He had to keep Alexander interested in him and maybe this was the only way.  
„I have been a very bad boy.“

“I don’t know if you were bad enough”, he purred as he started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck. The scent of his boy was already intoxicating his mind which showed as a bulge in his pants but he ignored it for now. “You are so damn beautiful, Phai…”, he sighed as he put the boy on his back and looked down at him, taking in all of him. “Just so perfect. I really need to marry you someday.” Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss his young lover. He rubbed his crotch against the boy’s and moaned softly into his lips. “I hope that you are not tired this time because I kept my hands away from you for too long. I fucking need to touch you, mark you and make love to you”, he said in a harsh voice as he took Hephaistion’s sweater off, only to find a shirt underneath. The boydefinitely was wearing too many clothes. 

There it was again. That _making love_ part. It cooled Hephaistion down in an instant, but fortunately he got himself back together quickly enough so that Alexander didn't notice anything, but it really started to piss him off. Why was he saying such things, as well as that he would marry him someday, when he didn't love him back? It hurt so much to hear these things when the biggest thing the boy wished for was that Alexander would return his feelings. Sure, maybe Alexander would someday, at some point in the far future, but why was he saying this now? He really couldn't bear to hear it. That's why Hephaistion decided to ignore it and keep playing their game.   
„So what shall I do to be bad enough for you?“, he asked and looked up into his lover's eyes, putting an innocent look onto his face on purpose. He really was thinking hard about what to do to keep Alexander interested in him, but given the hardness in his pants, Hephaistion was doing a great job. It even started to arouse him himself, but the nervousness that Alexander might stop again before anything started was keeping him from giving himself fully into the pleasure of being close to his lover again.

Alexander chuckled and pushed his hands under Hephaistion’s sweater. “Just let me make you feel amazing”, he answered and made a hickey on the boy’s neck. He still was thinking about their wedding night and the fact that they didn’t make love that night, but they could still catch up as long as Phai was willing to. “You smell so delicious”, he purred as he nosed Hephaistion’s neck. “I’m going to eat you”, he growled playfully and kissed his boy once again before he started to take off his clothes. It definitely had been too long since he touched him like this and he just couldn’t get enough now. He needed to feel him close and make sure that Hephaistion was feeling the same heat and desire. 

Hephaistion sighed, before he put a smile on his lips and placed his hands on Alexander's sweater, pulling it over his head.  
„Okay“, was all he said, because he knew exactly that discussing this wouldn't get him anywhere and besides, he only wanted to feel Alexander now, so he really didn't care about _how_ he would do so. And as long as the blond would be pleased with him, everything was fine.  
As soon as Alexander stripped him down, Hephaistion felt himself shudder a bit due to the cold air that was in the house. The fire didn't heat up the room so far and the boy could feel faint goose bumps on his body.  
„I'm cold“, he whispered and looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, observing him for a bit, letting him do whatever he would want to do to him now.

Alexander nipped at Hephaistion’s collar bone before he looked into his eyes. “I will warm you up in a moment”, he promised as he pinned down his naked lover to the couch with his own body and started to kiss him passionately. After all, even he felt a bit chill since the room didn’t have enough time to be warmed by the fire. But he didn’t care as long as he had a naked Hephaistion under him. “How are you even real, Hephaistion?”, he asked as he looked into the glassy eyes of his young lover who quickly wrapped himself around the blond man. “You are making me go crazy with desire”, he purred as he finally freed his manhood from his pants.. 

„I could ask you the same“, Hephaistion said and smiled, wrapping his arms around Alexander's neck, only to pull him down and kiss him on his perfect lips. Really, he had no idea what the blond saw in him, but Alexander truly was perfect, like someone from another planet. He simply couldn't be real and the fact that he wanted someone like Hephaistion was truly a miracle. The boy still was waiting for someone to wake him up, because his life felt like a dream.  
At the sight of Alexander's hard cock, the boy quietly moaned and closed his eyes to collect himself. After all this time, he really was needy for him, but he still waited for the blond to show him what he wanted, simply because he was scared to ruin the moment again.  
„But I am very real“, he added and moved his hips to meet Alexander's.

“I know…” Alexander moaned and quickly took out the lube from the pocket in his jeans. He really couldn’t hold himself back when he had a naked Hephaistion lying under him. “And I’m thankful that I have you, baby boy”, he purred as he poured the lube on his fingers and slowly slipped one of them into Phai’s tight hole. “I guess that the break was too long”, he purred when Phai moaned loudly and tightened around his finger. “We need to catch up with everything”, he said as he added a second finger and slowly started to stretch his boy. It was really amazing to see Hephaistion so flushed with lust and desire and that little annoyed spark in his eyes because he didn’t want Alexander to take it so slowly. “Easy baby, we have time”, the blond man smiled and parked himself between Hephaistion’s thighs before he took his erect cock into his mouth and started to suck it gently. 

Feeling Alexander so close to him like this without actually _feeling_ him was steady but surely driving Hephaistion mad. He couldn't help it, he simply needed to feel his lover again, make sure that he really wanted him and that what he said weren't just empty words. But when he looked up to meet the brown eyes, he was sure that Alexander was saying the truth. It made Hephaistion feel a bit better, but the pressure in his groin didn't get smaller, at all, rather the opposite, so before he thought any further about it - since he wanted to remain silent and let Alexander do whatever he wanted to do to him - he opened his mouth again and rutted against him, tightening around his fingers.  
"I want to feel you, please", he panted and reached between their bodies to stroke the blond's cock with his hand, while he looked at him, literally feeling the desperation that was written on his own face.  
"Sleep with me, Alexander... I need to feel you inside of me." 

Sadly, Alexander didn’t have enough time to taste his boy because Hephaistion pulled him back to himself and kissed him softly with pleading in his eyes. And how could he say no to that? “Okay. Whatever you wish, baby boy”, he purred as he gently took out his fingers and quickly lubed his cock that was already aching. “This break was really too long…”, he breathed hard as he lined his manhood with Phai’s entrance and slowly started to push in.   
“Fuck… you are the best, Phai…” The blond man moaned when Hephaistion wrapped his legs around him and made him go all the way in, filling the boy completely. He wasn’t prepared for this, at all and with a loud scream he came inside of his lover. His orgasm hit him so hard that for a good minute, he wasn’t even able to move but at least he was still hard so he hoped that Hephaistion wasn’t going to laugh at him for too long. “Sorry… but it was definitely too long”, he said quietly and blushed a bit because it was the first time that he came so fast. “Just give me a second and I will be able to go again”, he added and moved his hips a bit, feeling that his manhood was still ready for more action. 

Hephaistion licked his lips as he observed how Alexander got ready for him and when he lubricated his cock, the boy let out a small, needy moan. Damn, he wanted to touch him so badly, but he wanted to finally feel his lover inside of him as well and he couldn't have both, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to jerk him off until he would be coming right into his mouth, so he simply kept lying on his back and spread his legs a bit so that Alexander had it more comfortable between his thighs.  
When Alexander started to push himself into him, the boy couldn't help himself but moan loudly, his head in his neck, while he gripped the blond's shoulder hard, nearly passing out from the pleasure he felt right that moment. But damn, Alexander was right – that break had been too long. And he was determined to never let that happen again, but at least his lover didn't meet any other boys on which he could let his steam off.  
As soon as Hephaistion felt him fully inside of him, he let out a shuddering breath, before he took another one to say something to Alexander, to tell him that no, _he_ was the best for keeping up with him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he felt the blond coming deep inside of him. At first, Hephaistion just stilled in his movements, before he slumped back onto the couch.   
„Fuck“, he breathed out hard and automatically clenched around Alexander's cock when he felt his hot semen inside of him, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself.  
„I had no idea that you missed me _that_ much“, he added with a sly grin on his lips. Because damn, he really didn't expect Alexander to come so fast, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Wrapping his legs even tighter around his lover's waist, Hephaistion mentioned him to sit properly onto the couch with the boy on top of him and when they managed to do so, he let out another shaking breath and swallowed, feeling that Alexander was still hard inside of him.  
„That's so hot“, the boy finally panted into his lover's ear as soon as he was able to form words again and started to slowly circle his hips while he licked his lips.  
„ _You_ are so hot“, he added and bit down on Alexander's neck, moaning a bit when his lover thrusted his hips upwards at that sensation, the mischievous grin still on his lips.  
„I really didn't know that you could come so fast like a school boy...“

Alexander only grumbled when Hephaistion started to tell him how hot it was. It was rather embarrassing because he came like a horny teenager during his first time. But it seemed to turn his boy on since the blond man could see how Phai’s pupils dilated and he suddenly became an active lover even though just mere minutes ago, he was still lying on the couch and letting Alexander do anything.   
“What can I do… it’s not my fault that you make me come so fast”, he said and moaned into Hephaistion’s mouth when the boy scratched his chest hard. Apparently, not only Alexander was turned on. And damn, he liked that bossy side of his lover especially when he was moving like this on his cock. He wouldn’t even be surprised if he would come again any moment because Hephaistion already knew all his weak spots and what to do to make him feel amazing. “Fuck…”, he panted as he put his hands on Phai’s hips. “Don’t stop”, he begged when his lover started to move a bit faster but quickly slowed down and Alexander was sure that Hephaistion was toying with him. He knew that he deserved it but it was still cruel to tease him right now. 

„Don't growl at me, daddy“, Hephaistion purred and started to move his hips tentatively, until he could feel Alexander's hands on his hips who kept him steady, so that he could start to move a bit faster.  
„It's your own fault... you let me wait for you for so long so it's your punishment now... But you have no idea how greedy you make me feel... god, you are so _hot_.“  
He grinned and leaned down to kiss Alexander's slightly swollen lips while he kept riding him, enjoying the way Alexander was moaning into his mouth. Damn, this truly was the best thing ever and knowing that the blond was so needy for _him_ nearly made his heart burst. That was good, so good and it made him feel a bit more secure about everything between them, but Hephaistion quickly stopped thinking about it when his lover started to thrust into him with more force.  
With a mean grin on his lips, he bit down on his bottom one and slowed his own movements, looking into Alexander's dark eyes while he enjoyed the whine that escaped his lips. Ah, so someone was needy here? This was simply too good and it made Hephaistion feel so excited that he clenched around Alexander without being able to stop himself.  
„Do you want me so bad that you are starting to beg, Alexander?“, he asked and moved a bit faster, tightening hard around Alexander's cock which made him moan loudly in an instant, causing Hephaistion to grin satisfied. But he didn't keep going like this, he simply took all of his cock inside of him and held still, grinning when the blond thrusted shallowly into him. But he wouldn't get what he wanted, first Hephaistion wanted to hear how much he wanted him, as a punishment for keeping a distance to him for such a long time.  
„Then beg for me, I want to hear how much you want to claim my ass.“

Alexander whined when Hephaistion said that it was his punishment for not touching his boy for so long. Why should it be his fault? Phai was tired and not ready so he just wanted to wait. But damn, he actually didn’t mind being punished by his lover because Hephaistion was simply sexy when he was getting all bossy. That’s why Alexander didn’t argue when Hephaistion told him to beg and just obeyed while licking Phai’s neck. “I need you…”, he purred as he tried once again to push his hips up but the boy kept him in place. How was it possible that he never noticed how strong Hephaistion’s thighs were? The boy was keeping him in place and he couldn’t move how he wished to.  
“I want you more than anything. I need to claim your tight ass and fuck you senseless so please, let me move”, he begged but it quickly turned into a moan when Hephaistion clenched around him once again. Alexander was pretty much sure that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted anytime soon since he could see the mean spark in Hephaistion’s eyes. 

Hephaistion's grin turned even wider when he heard Alexander's words. For a moment, he literally had to close his eyes and draw in a deep breath, but when he looked at his lover again, he saw that he liked what was going on here. And it only made him grin mischievous.  
„Hmm, I like to hear this“, he purred and snuggled his arms around Alexander's neck, burying the fingers of his right hand in his hair, slightly pulling his head to the side so he could ravish his neck. And he did, the need to mark his lover as his was overwhelming him and as soon as he sucked a hickey onto his skin and heard Alexander moan, he breathed out.  
Suddenly, he asked himself how it had been possible for him – for both of them, actually – to keep his hands off of his lover for such a long time, but now that he had the blond under himself again, literally begging for him, he felt so good that he nearly burst into relieved laughter.  
„But I don't know if it's enough to let you fuck my marvelous body... is that everything you can?“  
Hephaistion licked over Alexander's bruised skin before he looked into his eyes again, tracing the marks he just left on his chest with his fingertips.  
„Can't you beg more... desperately?“ The boy licked his lips and slowly moved on Alexander's cock, his eyes constantly fixed on his face, biting back the grin that wanted to sneak on his face. Damn, he really needed to hear Alexander beg for him, this was the best thing ever and it made him even more horny for his lover, if that was still possible.

The blond man looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and whined even louder because he needed to finally move his hips but Phai still didn’t let him do it. It was really unnerving but Alexander was aware of the fact that his pleasure depended on his lover so he obeyed again and let Hephaistion pull his hair and mark his neck. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t like it. The way Hephaistion was getting bossy was really sexy and the blond man thought that he got even harder inside of his lover if this was still possible.   
“I really need you, Phai. More than anything and I need you to ride me. Please”, he begged once again and breathed hard when Hephaistion finally moved but he stilled soon again and Alexander couldn’t help but frown. “You are making me go crazy. So now I really need to fuck your beautiful ass and fill you so that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” 

Carefully, Hephaistion cupped Alexander's face with his hand and kissed his forehead before he grinned down on top of him, feeling incredible powerful with the knowledge that he had the blond on the palm of his hand. Heh, he could definitely work with that.  
„Oh, look here“, he cooed and caressed the other's cheekbone with his thumb. „Someone can be so obedient here... I like that.“  
Before Alexander had the chance to say anything to that – and he was sure that he would grumble at that, that mighty alpha he was all the time, which actually pissed him off but Alexander didn't have to know that – Hephaistion leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, licking into his mouth when the blond gasped at the sudden change of events.  
The boy moaned into the kiss before he finally started to move his hips, giving Alexander what he wanted and what he needed himself. At least Alexander was still hard after his... quick shot – Hephaistion grinned at that thought – so they could keep going. He really needed this right now, because after he felt him inside of him like this without moving at all, his neediness filled his mind, making him completely lose it.  
„So make your promise come true“, he moaned against Alexander's lips as he started, in fact, to ride his lover, clenching tightly around him with every move. With every thrust against his prostate, Hephaistion shivered against the blond's chest and moaned his name, while he let his head drop back, a quiet invitation for Alexander to mark his neck. The boy grinned when his lover seemed to have understood in a matter of seconds since he felt his lips against his skin almost immediately.  
„I... fuck, I fucking count on not being able... to walk tomorrow, daddy... so you better give it hard to me...!“

Alexander nearly growled when Hephaistion started to coo at him. But damn, he liked it how Phai was controlling the situation right now so he shut up and started to moan instead when his lover finally started to move. It was truly the most pleasurable thing ever and from what he could see, Phai was enjoying himself as well. The blond man even thought that maybe he should let Hephaistion be so bossy more often because it was his newest kink. But right now, he concentrated on the delightful way in which his lover was moving up and down on his hard shaft like he had been born only for that purpose.  
“Fucking finally”, he growled and started to kiss and bite Hephaistion’s neck while slamming his hips up hard to make his lover see stars. He wanted to give Phai so much pleasure that he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else than Alexander’s cock. “You are fucking mine, Hephaistion.” The blond man made a hickey on the boy’s neck and tightened his grip on his hips, probably leaving some bruises but he couldn’t care less right now when Phai was clenching around him so delightfully. 

The exact moment Alexander started to thrust into his body, Hephaistion couldn't help but moan loudly. It felt so incredibly good that his vision blacked out for a moment and he slumped a bit forward, leaning his forehead against the blond's, as he was trying to catch his breath.  
„Is that all you can do?“, he panted and looked provocative into Alexander's eyes. He grinned when he saw how his brown pools immediately darkened and when he pushed himself deeper into the boy's body. Mocking Alexander, tickling him by hurting his ego, always worked and Hephaistion couldn't keep himself from doing so, because it was the best thing ever to see how much Alexander wanted him, how much he craved him.  
But then he got another idea, and while he moved against Alexander's thrusts, feeling him so deep inside of him that it stole his breath, he licked his lips and whispered into his ear.  
„Am I really yours, Alexander?“, he asked and closed his eyes, grinning against Alexander's neck because he could feel how his body stiffened. His possessive side was still the best about him and Hephaistion didn't try to wake it properly yet. Well, he knew how possessive Alexander in fact was, but he never teased him like this – but it was worth a try.  
„Are you really sure of that... that I belong only to you?“

If he would have had a worse self control, he for sure would have came already again, twice at least, but Alexander wanted to make him come first. He wanted to see Hephaistion coming with Alexander’s name on his lips and he was sure that it wasn’t going to last very long since Phai was already spacing out and basically letting the blond man do all the work but he didn’t mind. But then something switched inside of his boy as he started to move his hips once again while whispering poisoned words into Alexander’s ear. They made him stiffen because: what the hell could he mean? Of course he was his, there was no doubt about it.  
“Yes. You are mine. And you will always be mine”, he growled and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes. How could he still doubt it? They were married, after all and he knew that the blond man would never share. But it made him lose his control as he started to thrust even harder into his boy just to prove his point. 

The grin on Hephaistion's lips got bigger, but it didn't last very long because soon after saying those words, Alexander lived up again and started to thrust his cock so hard into his body, that it took all of his willpower not to come right away. But hell, it was good to know that also this tactic was working on Alexander.  
Moaning, Hephaistion gently bit down on his lover's earlobe and when the blond hit his prostate particularly hard, he couldn't help himself but scratch his back, for sure leaving some marks that would be visible at least until tomorrow. And that thought only made him more horny. Alexander should wear his marks all the time, he should be marked every day of his life so that Hephaistion would be able to make sure that everyone would know that the blond man was off limits. And fuck, he _was_.   
„Then make me come“, he purred and reached between their bodies to touch his own leaking cock, starting to masturbate himself because he couldn't take it anymore.  
„Show me that you are the only one who can make me come.“

Alexander bit down on Hephaistion’s shoulder and started to hit his prostate even harder, knowing that he probably wouldn’t be able to move his hips tomorrow, at all. But he didn’t care. He just wanted to see his boy coming and give him a great orgasm. The blond man was actually aware that Hephaistion was probably teasing him, only to wake up his possessive side, but after all, it worked and it seemed that Phai was enjoying himself. “Come for me”, he growled into his lover’s ear after Phai started to moan uncontrollably which made clear that he was close to his orgasm. “Come for me now and I will fill you to the brim. I will fucking breed you, Hephaistion”, he said in a harsh voice, feeling how his own orgasm was building in his abdomen. 

„Fuck you!“ Hephaistion moaned loudly when Alexander bit down on his shoulder, the pain sending waves of arousal through his body which caused him to shudder slightly in his lover's arm without being able to stop it. Because really, this was way too hot. First, Alexander was coming as soon as he entered him, then he obeyed and now he was dirty talking him to death – and it was too much. This was too good. For a moment, the boy thought about giving them more breaks like that if it meant that Alexander would express his neediness like this, but he quickly brushed these thoughts away because he wouldn't be able to go through this again. And not only because of the sex, no. Sure, he loved to sleep with the blond man, but he missed the feeling of being connected with him, he missed to feel how much Alexander wanted and needed him – and he only witnessed this during sex. So no, there was no way that he would let that happen again.  
„Shit... I'm coming“, Hephaistion moaned as he clutched his arms tighter around Alexander's neck and kissed him hard on his lips, moaning into his mouth when he couldn't take it anymore and came into his own hand, tightening around Alexander and making sure that he would stay inside of him until he came, because the sudden image of Alexander coming onto his face once again flashed his mind. God, he got off to that the last time he did it _so good_ and he was torn between wanting this and wanting his lover to literally fill him, so he decided for the second option and started to move his hips again, steadily riding Alexander's hot cock until he would come, too – because that was all Hephaistion needed right now.  
„Fuck“, he breathed out when his lover's thrusts grew more ferocious and when Alexander thrust into him particularly deep, the boy moved against his body until the blond's cock was fully buried inside of him – and caused him to come.  
Hephaistion panted hard and grinned, still moving on him shallowly to give his lover more pleasure, but soon it seemed to become too much for the blond, because the boy could feel his hands on his hips and how he tried to keep him from moving, so he obeyed and kissed Alexander's neck, trying to catch his breath.  
„God, I love you so fucking much, you have no idea“, he mumbled against him and licked over his salty skin, quietly moaning when Alexander moved inside of him and he could feel how full he was.

Alexander grinned when Hephaistion started to swear because it made him look really cute. “Later”, he purred into his lover’s ear and licked his neck, keeping his tempo even after Phai finally came. And damn, it was really sexy and the blond man couldn’t stop staring at the boy whose body was glistening with sweat and his chest was moving abruptly. But the most amazing thing were his eyes which were still fogged from pleasure but he still was moving his hips to make Alexander come as well. Hephaistion didn’t even need to do that for long since the man followed him in a few seconds, buried deep inside of Phai’s body. He nearly blacked out from the intense feeling of it and he needed to keep Hephaistion in place because it was just too much at the moment and he needed to catch his breath properly.   
“Say that once again and I will fuck you one more time. Or two.” Alexander grinned and hugged the boy to his chest to keep him close and warm. “That was amazing, baby boy”, he purred as he petted his lover’s hair. Damn, if he could then he would probably fuck him once again right this moment. 

„You wish you could.“ Hephaistion poked his tongue out at his lover and looked him into the eyes, tenderly stroking his cheek. Really, that Alexander always had to be like this, all cocky and so full of himself... But Hephaistion liked it. It was a huge part of him, after all and the fact that he knew it better, that he knew that it were only empty words, made the boy grin even wider.  
„I can feel how spent you are... and there is no way that you will be up for another round – not after coming twice in such a short time.“  
Cackling, the boy kissed Alexander once again, before he leaned his head against his, sighing content. It felt so good right now that he didn't want to move, but he could feel how Alexander's cock slowly got soft again.  
„Damn, I'm so full“, he sighed and rolled his head a bit, letting his neck crack to relax himself. Now that he wasn't so excited anymore and completely satisfied, he could feel how sore his body actually was. Shit, a massage would be so nice, he definitely would have to go and get an assignment from a doctor.  
„It's such a shame that we didn't take a plug with us... right?“, Hephaistion asked and moved his hips a bit while he had a shit eating grin on his lips. „You should eat me out for filling me like that... incredible, how much you saved. Only for me.“

“Yeah… we should have thought about it”, he sighed and stroked Hephaistion’s hair, still not pulling out of his boy even though he went completely soft. It was just nice to sit here like this – chest to chest. Besides, he was too tired to actually move. “You still want me to eat you out?”, he asked with a perverted smile on his face as he started to massage Phai’s ass. “That’s actually a very tempting proposition”, he purred as he started to kiss his boy’s neck once again, simply because he couldn’t get enough of him. After all, they didn’t touch each other properly for three days and if they wouldn’t have went away, they for sure wouldn’t touch each other for an even longer time.


	69. EATING OUT

„Tempting?“, Hephaistion said with a grin on his lips and raised both of his eyebrows, looking at Alexander for a moment and asking himself if he actually was serious. Well, that was a nice change, an Alexander who behaved like that, all... observing and caring of his needs. He never expected to see him like this, but maybe the boy's confession triggered something inside of him... who knew that? Hephaistion didn't want to ask because he was afraid that he would ruin the moment, so he kept quiet and carefully got up from his lap, hissing at the lack of cock inside of him, before he looked down at him and grinned.  
„Well, I won't mind to get cleaned by you.“  
Hephaistion licked his lips and raised his eyebrows once again, before he turned around and kneeled on the couch, wiggling his ass at his lover, swaying is hips in a truly tempting way.  
„So? It's up to you, darling...“

Alexander raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion changed his position and stuck his ass out for the blond man. Who would have thought that his boy would have so much stamina after such intense sex? But he didn’t mind that, at all, if that was what his lover wanted. Besides, it was turning him on when Hephaistion was presenting himself like this only for Alexander.   
“Is it possible that you are still not satisfied?”, he asked with a grin on his face and licked Phai’s lose hole, tasting a bit of himself. “You are so soft”, he purred and slowly started to push his tongue into his young lover whos started to moan sweetly. Damn, it was such a shame that he already came two times in a row because either way, he would for sure fuck Phai once again. But for now, he just concentrated on eating him out and brushing his prostate with the tip of his tongue to tease him a bit. 

Hephaistion snorted a bit at Alexander's words, even though he had to bury his fingers into the couch because the things his lover was doing to him simply felt too good. He actually didn't expect him to go into action, but it was a huge turn on to know that Alexander was able to do what the boy wanted him to – and it only made him moan a bit louder.  
„Excuse me“, he said with a grin on his lips when he turned his head to look at Alexander. „ _I_ am not the one who came twice in a row, okay? It's not my fault that you are such a fast... shooter“, he laughed, but it turned into a moan when Alexander licked him harder as a response.  
Hephaistion pushed his face into a cushion which he reached for when he couldn't keep himself quiet anymore, but who could blame him when his lover was eating him out so heavenly good? He couldn't stop himself from shaking and in the end, he only gave in and dropped onto his forearms, sticking his ass out even more.  
„I can't help it“, he murmured then and reached behind to place his hand on top of Alexander's, who had his clasped around his thigh.  
„I just love it to feel you...“

Alexander purred at Hephaistion’s words, ignoring the part where he was mocking him about his early orgasm. It wasn’t his fault, after all and it didn’t seem that his boy minded that. That’s why he just kept gently massaging Hephaistion’s hole with his tongue and making the boy moan even louder. He would really be able do it all day long just hear the noises that Phai was making. “Good”, he purred when he backed off for a second to kiss his ass cheek but he quickly got back to work because he knew how impatient his lover could get when he didn’t have Alexander’s attention all the time but that was really adorable. Besides, the blond man would do anything to make his boy happy. 

Alexander really knew what he was doing with his tongue, but after a while, in which Hephaistion just held still like that and moaned softly into the pillow, his body got cold again and he started to shiver slightly. Well, he was always cold, but now, after such amazing sex, his body cooled down and since the room wasn't very warm yet, it would have surprised him if he didn't get cold.  
„Mhh... okay, I guess it's enough... stop, before I will get hard again.“  
Hephaistion grinned and slowly turned on his back, since his whole body was tired and lazy and pulled his lover on top of him so that he covered him wholly. But from what he could feel under his fingertips, Alexander was a bit cold, too, since faint goose bumps were covering his skin.  
„Maybe we should get dressed again, don't you think?“, the boy asked after a while, petting Alexander's hair who placed his head on top of his chest, nearly crushing him with his full weight, but Hephaistion loved it. It was so nice to feel him like this and it felt so intimate that he wished they could stay like this forever.  
„After all, your naked body is doing things to me... and I can tell that you are cold yourself.“

Alexander whined when Hephaistion told him to stop but he did as he was told and simply collapsed on top of his boy when the latter turned around to lie in a more comfortable position. “Just a little bit more since you don’t want a second round”, he purred and kissed Phai’s chest right under his heart and enjoyed the soft caressing from his boy. He wasn’t really cold but it would be good to have something to cover their naked bodies with. But he could endure this for a few minutes more if that meant that he would get more touching with Hephaistion. “You know that you look so beautiful like this”, he softly said as he started to caress Phai’s thigh. 

Hephaistion snortedsoftly and lifted his head to look down at his lover, an amused expression on his face. Alexander really was unbelievable.  
"A second round? Don't tell me you're able to get ready to fuck me again, it's impossible. But tell me if you are, I will call a museum so some professors can experiment on you - and I'll make a shit ton of money."  
Grinning, the boy slumped back and looked at the ceiling, his hand in Alexander's neck again. Sure, he was always greedy after his lover and he knew that the blond was the same, but he highly doubted that Alexander's body was fit enough for that. Hephaistion chuckled a bit when he imagined Alexander's reaction if he told him that he was too old for having sex with him once again, but since he didn't want to lose the nice blanket he just had, he kept quiet.  
"I wonder if we have something to eat here...", he murmured after a while into the silence, purring a bit when the blond's hand wandered from his thigh closer to his crotch.  
"Alexander", he grumbled playfully and buried his fingers in the blond mane. "Don't make me horny again." 

Alexander huffed when Hephaistion told him that he wouldn’t be able to be up for another round. After all, he wasn’t that old. Only thirty, for fuck’s sake! Besides, he had a lot of stamina so without a word, he started to massage Phai’s thigh, making his way up to his crotch. He needed to show him that he was still able to go for a few rounds if he wanted to.  
“Maybe I want to make you horny again”, he purred when he felt that the boy started to scratch his neck. It felt nice and sent jolts of arousal to his dick which was slowly getting back to life. “I need to prove you wrong. I am able to go for a few rounds and I will show you that.” Alexander smiled sinfully and started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck, knowing that it would quickly turn the boy on. 

„I don't want you to get a heart attack... the ambulance wouldn't even find us here.“  
Hephaistion grinned mockingly, but tilted his head when his lover started to kiss his neck. He simply couldn't say no to this because he loved it, besides Alexander seemed to be more than eager to literally prove him wrong – so why not?  
With a soft sigh, he drove his fingers into Alexander's hair and massaged his neck, smiling at the purring sounds his lover made at that. It was always nice to know that Alexander liked what he was doing with and to him and such little things always made him happy.  
„But if you really want me... who am I to reject you?“, Hephaistion said and pulled his lover's mouth away from his sensible neck, only to kiss his perfect lips while he slid his free hand down his firm body until he reached his already half hard cock.  
The boy grinned against Alexander's mouth and started to gently stroke him, before he looked him into the eyes after letting go of him.  
„How do you want me this time, Alexander?“, he asked and batted his eyelashes at him, a promising expression on his own face.

Alexander growled at Hephaistion’s comment but he didn’t stop kissing his neck until the boy pulled him into a kiss that left them both breathless. At least his lover didn’t have anything against a second round. And he seemed to be quite happy which made Alexander smile. “So beautiful”, he purred as he kissed his boy once again and moaned when he felt Phai’s soft hand on his manhood. On this rate, it really wasn’t going to take him long to get fully hard. “Well… maybe you will tell me how you want me to make you feel good?”, he asked while he started to caress Hephaistion’s cock as well. “I will do you anyway you want, baby boy.” 

„Hmm...“ Hephaistion bit down on his lower lip and narrowed his eyes a bit, observing his lover closely. Well, he didn't think about _how_ Alexander should fuck him again, so he had to think about it for a second. To be honest, he was a bit tired since he didn't sleep the past night, at all, but he wanted to feel Alexander close to him, so what should he do now? What to suggest?  
Looking at the blond, Hephaistion tightened his grip around the other's cock a bit, teasing him with his thumb until he slumped down on top of him, quite breathless already, breathing hard into his neck. And damn, the boy liked that.  
„What a pity that I didn't take my little Kamasutra bible with me, right?“, he asked then, with a mischievous grin on his lips. But he was serious, he had no idea how to make himself interesting enough for Alexander so that he would get off on him again. He was plain boring, actually.  
But then he had an idea which made him curious if the blond would agree to that. After all, _he_ was his submissive toy, not the other way around.  
„Get on your knees for me“, Hephaistion demanded, his eyes constantly on the blond man as he observed him with raised eyebrows, „and let me fuck your mouth.“

The blond man raised his eyebrow as he observed his boy who was definitely thinking for too long since Alexander’s dick was already hard – thanks to Hephaistion. At some point, he needed to hide his face in the crook of Phai’s neck to hold back the moans that escaped his mouth anyway because his lover knew what to do to make him go crazy only with simple masturbation. “Yeah… that’s really bad”, he panted and raised his head. “But knowing your imagination, you will be able to figure out something.” Alexander smiled and kissed his boy.  
“Oh, are we getting bossy again?”, he purred when Hephaistion finally said what he wanted. “I shall make your wish come true.” Alexander quickly kneeled down on the floor and looked expectantly at his lover. He actually wanted this himself because he didn’t taste his boy in such a long time that it was already making him angry. “Fuck my mouth, Hephaistion.” 

Hephaistion licked his lips in anticipation when Alexander got off of him and knelt down in front of the couch, which immediately caused the boy to sit up and allow him to sit properly between his thighs. Damn, this sight was truly mouthwatering and he really didn't expect Alexander to behave like this. Sure, he sucked him off a few times already, but not like this. Not on his knees. The realization made Hephaistion's blood rush down between his legs in an instant and made his cock completely hard in a matter of seconds. And given the huge grin the blond man had on his face, he noticed that, too.  
„Well, if I am getting bossy, then you are getting obedient“, Hephaistion answered back and put his hand on Alexander's head, gently petting his hair. He liked the feeling his soft hair caused between his fingers and for a moment, he just kept sitting there like this, his eyes on Alexander's face and his hand playing with his hair, while he was thinking about what exactly made the blond submit like this. This was so untypical for him that it nearly made Hephaistion shudder, because really – what did he have that made Alexander change so much? Because he did, he changed for him and even though he liked it a lot, it was making his heart beat faster in a way he didn't like. It only made him fantasize again, about an Alexander who loved him, but this wasn't the case, at least not yet. So why was he doing things like these?  
Hephaistion swallowed and to get rid of these thougths, he tightened his grip in the blond hair and tugged at it, leading Alexander to his aching cock.  
„Don't say things like that, you dirty goober“, he grinned then, while he observed how Alexander's tongue flicked over his lips, making the boy breathe out softly, before he opened his mouth and finally licked over his manhood.  
„I like it way too much and you don't want this to end too fast, do you? But now get to work“, he added and moved his hips, thrusting into Alexander's mouth until he hit the back of his throat. He moaned immediately after that, especially when the blond choked, as he probably didn't expect the boy to literally fuck his mouth right away, but Hephaistion was getting off on that more than on anything else, so he decided to just take what Alexander offered him and moved his hips constantly by now without giving his lover any break.  
„Fuck, you are way too good at this“, he panted and slid his second hand into Alexander's neck, placing his thumb over his throat where he could feel every single movement of his cock when the blond swallowed around him.

When Alexander saw that spark in Hephaistion’s eyes, he already knew that the boy wouldn’t go easy on him and he was actually glad because of that. After all, it meant that Phai was trusting him more and more since he was becoming so bold in bed. Usually, he just let the blond man do anything he wanted but it started to change. He was more confident and open about his needs and Alexander was really happy about it. “I just want to make you feel good, baby boy”, he purred and started to kiss Hephaistion’s inner thighs.  
It didn’t take much for the boy to get hard. It actually happened faster than Alexander thought it would. But apparently, Phai was getting off on this situation more than he would like to admit and his hand in the blond man’s hair only confirmed that. And even though he didn’t like to be obedient, he let Hephaistion take control over this situation because he trusted him and in some twisted way, he probably loved him but he wasn’t ready to admit that yet. “So bossy”, he purred and opened his mouth for Hephaistion but he didn’t expect the boy to push in so fast so at first, he choked, cursing in his mind but he quickly got himself to work and started to suck his boy off and literally let him fuck his mouth, getting off on the sounds his lover was making. 

Hephaistion let his head drop into his neck, as he was breathing hard while he held his eyes closed, fully enjoying the heat of Alexander's mouth which was enclosing his cock right now. Shit, he probably would never get used to the blond blowing him, not even to the simple blowjobs, but this was truly taking his breath away and making his head spin.  
Alexander truly gave the best blowjobs ever – not that he had a lot of men to compare him to, since rarely a customer paid enough attention to him to take care of his needs – but he was sure of that. Alexander _was_ the best, at everything. Hephaistion moaned loudly when the blond took him all the way down, making such obscene and needy sounds while sucking him off that the boy nearly came alone from this. When he looked down again, Alexander had his eyes fixed on his face and when the brunette saw the hunger in his eyes, the desire towards him, it made him grin. He couldn't even stop that dark smile that was forming on his lips.   
„Such a good boy“, he cooed and grinned even wider when he saw that Alexander frowned, but right now he didn't care. It was good to know that he was able to have the upper hand when it came to sexual things and hey, he was only using the blond's own words, after all, so it shouldn't be that bad, right?  
Hephaistion chuckled when he heard his lover's grumbling and he could see that he was planning to withdraw from him, probably to grouch a bit at him, but the boy didn't plan to let him do so, so he simply pushed his head down on his cock again, while he simultaneously thrust his hips upwards, moaning at the sensation.  
Damn, it was truly the best to control Alexander like this and he would definitely fight for his own dominance from time to time now. He didn't even need it often, since he loved it to give himself fully to his lover, but this... yes, he would try to dominate him more often now. After all, it was worth a try.  
„Let me come on your face“, he panted as he looked down at his lover again, cupping his cheek when he noticed his shiny eyes, which were so pretty right now – and all of this was only for him. Fuck, he really was in love with this man and there was no way out. Hephaistion knew that it was dangerous for himself, but he couldn't care less. Alexander was simply the best.

Alexander regretted so much that he left his phone in the pocket of his jacket because the faces that Hephaistion was making were so sexy that he could barely take it. He needed to hold himself back from touching himself even though it was really hard since his cock already ached from the lack of attention. But now it was all about his young lover so he fully concentrated on him, sucking even harder because he could tell how much Hephaistion enjoyed it. Besides, the boy was getting even more bossy since he even called Alexander a good boy. The blond man frowned at that but didn’t stop blowing him. After all, they were partners so Alexander should respect Phai’s wishes more. And well, he liked the way his boy was now because it was really sexy.  
The older man raised an eyebrow when Hephaistion asked him if he could come on his face. That… well, he never let anyone do that and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it but then he remembered that he was having sex with Phai, not some toy, so he could let him do this. He slowly let go of Hephaistion’s manhood and licked it from the base to the top before he started to masturbate him with his hand. “So come on my face”, he purred and licked off the precome. 

Hephaistion swallowed hard when he heard Alexander's okay for coming on his face and he nearly came right away because just imagining it was incredible hot. But what was even better was the expression on the blond's face – the boy couldn't get enough of it and when he locked eyes with him he couldn't hold back anymore and came hard with Alexander's name on his lips, but he wasn't able to rip his gaze off of him. Alexander had his eyes closed for a moment and swallowed Hephaistion's come, at least the amount of it that landed directly on his tongue, but when the boy saw some of it smeared across his lover's cheek, he had to close his eyes himself for a second before he let out a growl.  
„God damnit“, he panted and looked at him again, before he swept his thumb over his cheek, wiping his own semen from his face before he caressed Alexander's lips, making him lick his finger clean. „I can't with you“, he added and kept looking at him, still so incredibly hungry for him – and from what he could see between the blond's legs, he was feeling the same. With a grin, he pulled Alexander onto the couch next to him and kissed him passionately, cupping his face with both of his hands, until he had to let go of him again because he needed to breathe.  
„Who would have known that you are so hot when you are submitting to me?“, Hephaistion asked and made a hickey on his lover's neck, wanting to mark him so that everyone would see that he was off limits. He needed it to feel better, because he was aware of the many people who tried to get into Alexander's favor.

Alexander closed his eyes when it was clear that Hephaistion was going to come any second. And he was right because he felt a warm spout of semen on his face and on his lips which he quickly licked. Damn, he really liked the taste of his boy and he greedily swallowed it down but it sadly wasn’t much. “So I guess that you liked it”, he said with a dark spark in his eyes as he took Hephaistion’s fingers into his mouth and started to suck them, cleaning them from come. “So good”, he purred and let Hephaistion pull him back on the couch. He passionately kissed his lover back, still trying to push away the thoughts of his neglected cock because he was sure that his boy was going to take care of it soon.   
“I’m just glad that you are happy, baby boy. Besides, I loved the sounds that you were making.” Alexander kissed him once again and smiled. “You are so fucking perfect, you have no idea”, he purred as he started to caress Phai’s thigh once again. 

„You have no idea how much I like it.“ Hephaistion grinned and nuzzled Alexander's neck, before he bit down on his lip as he looked at the other's hard manhood.   
„I guess I should do something about this, don't you think?“, he asked and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, giving it a few strokes which caused Alexander to breathe out hard. Damn, his lover apparently really had a lot of stamina, either this or the break really had been too long. But right now, Hephaistion really should take care of him. He deserved it, after all. But how? He wanted this trip to be special, he already had the feeling that it was, simply because they behaved differently towards the other and even though it was new and kind of strange in the beginning, the boy liked it. So he really had to think about something. Good thing, that he quickly got an idea.  
„Do you trust me?“, he asked Alexander and moved his thumb over the sensitive tip of his cock, teasing him slightly. „I mean, fully? Do you completely trust me with your whole body?“  
Hephaistion looked him in the eyes, a serious expression on his face, because he really needed to know if his lover fully trusted him to do what he had on his mind. It was of no use if Alexander didn't and would feel uncomfortable, so the boy hoped that he would get an affirmation to his question.

Alexander smirked and kissed his boy's forehead when the latter started to touch him slowly and he hoped that he was quickly going to give his cock some attention because it was aching pretty badly by now. And thankfully he didn't have to wait long because Hephaistion's eyes shined at the sight of Alexander's manhood and he started to masturbate him with his hand. It really shouldn't feel so good but the boy knew exactly what he was doing so the blond man couldn't help but moan.  
"Yeah... I guess that you own my cock some love", he said with a smile and kissed his lover again. It was a great beginning of their weekend and he hoped that it was going to be only better because he was sure that both of them needed that. And they needed to be close to each other as often as possible since this could count as their honey moon.  
Alexander raised an eyebrow when Hephaistion asked him if he trusted him. He didn't expect such a question now and the boy wasn't making it easy for him to concentrate. But he didn't need to think much about the answer since he already trusted his lover fully. He knew that it was probably a bit insane but he would let Phai do anything to him. Fuck. Was this love?   
"Yes", Alexander simply answered before his thoughts would absorb him more. "I trust you, Hephaistion. With everything, so you can do whatever you want." 

A satisfied smile spread itself across Hephaistion's face and he quickly pecked a small kiss on Alexander's lips, before he nodded and got up.  
„Okay, turn your back on me and stay like this“, he ordered while he went over to their abandoned bags where their coats were lying, as well as their scarves. Turning around to check if his lover did what he was told, Hephaistion reached for both of them and walked back to Alexander, leaning down to gently kiss his neck. When he felt the body underneath him shudder a bit at that, he smiled again and lifted his hand with one scarf and put it over Alexander's eyes, gently blindfolding him.  
„Is that okay?“, he asked while he placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders and made him get up, after he quickly made a literal pillow fort on the floor near the fire, guiding his lover to it until he was lying on his back.  
Carefully, Hephaistion sat down on his hips and kissed Alexander's lips, before he reached for the second scarf and tied his hands together, leaving enough space so he could easily break free if he wouldn't like it. After all, he wasn't sure if the blond man trusted him enough, since all this time they were already together, the boy didn't make a single move like this and always had been the obedient toy. But he hoped that Alexander maybe would give in and let the boy show him that he was worth his trust and that he could give himself fully to him without having to be afraid that he would hurt him.   
„Keep your hands over your head“, Hephaistion commanded and observed how the blond indeed lifted his arms and kept lying still, while only his chest was heaving with his breaths. The boy could practically taste his lover's need to get off, so he decided to finally get going.  
„Stay like this. And if you're uncomfortable with anything, tell me, okay?“

Alexander smirked and turned around, just like Hephaistion told him to. It was getting really interesting and he was definitely curious about what his boy was planning to do but he didn’t turn his head to look at what Phai was looking for because he didn’t want to disappoint him. Besides, he didn’t lie when he said that he trusted his lover so he waited patiently until he felt a soft material that blinded him. Oh, so Hephaistion was planning on playing it dirty. Well, Alexander was up for this but a little bit of attention to his dick wouldn’t be bad. “It is okay, baby boy. Don’t worry so much and just do whatever you want to do”, he assured him as he slowly lied down on the pillows, a bit unsure about his moves. He actually never thought that he would feel so off guard while being blinded but after all, he didn’t need to keep his guard up in Hephaistion’s presence so he was fine.   
The blond man let Phai tie up his hands and he needed to hold back a smile because it was really adorable how delicate and careful his boy was. “It’s actually getting better and better”, he purred as he put his arms above his head, waiting for Hephaistion’s next move and hoping that it would involve touching his cock because he was already leaking hard. 

„Is it?“, Hephaistion asked with a soft smile on his lips, glad and happy about the fact that Alexander didn't reject him. So he really trusted him, that was good. At least that.  
„That's good to hear... I will try my best to please you, my beloved husband“, he added and grinned when Alexander licked his lips at that. The boy leaned down, not able to resist the urge to taste those lips and while he kissed him, he slowly dragged his fingertips down the inner sides of Alexander's arms, before he let go of him again and kept slightly scratching his soft skin which caused his lover to get soft goose bumps. Who knew that the blond could be so sensitive? Hephaistion really still had to learn a lot about him and maybe they reached a point now, where Alexander actually _let_ him do so. After all, there still were many things the boy didn't know yet – and not only in bed. But he was confident that it only would get better between them now. Hephaistion would do everything he could to achieve that.  
But before he could drown any further in his thoughts, he slid down Alexander's body and kissed his way over his chest and further down, until he reached his cock. He didn't think any further about it and simply started to suck him off, but he went slow and easy on him, since he didn't want his lover to come, at least not now. So while his mouth was occupied with Alexander's manhood, he reached for the lube and coated his fingers with it, before he slowly slid one of them into Alexander's tight hole. Well, this actually wasn't what he had planned, but he knew how pleasurable it was to have some pressure added to one's prostate and maybe the time had come where Alexander had to learn that, too. Not that Hephaistion would want to fuck him now, or regularly, no – he knew that the blond wouldn't allow that and besides, he liked it when Alexander claimed him, but he was sure that he would get even better off on Hephaistion's blowjob when the boy would please him like that, too.  
And when the blond moaned and arched his back, he knew that he hit bull's eye.  
„How does it feel?“, he asked when he let Alexander's cock out of his mouth for a moment and licked the base of it, to the tip where he lapped the precome away, before adding a second finger.

The blond really couldn’t with his lover, especially when he started to massage his prostate harder which sent jolts of pleasure through his whole body. It also made his hips thrust forward into Hephaistion’s hot mouth. And it was simply amazing how easily the boy swallowed around him and started to suck him off, letting Alexander fuck his mouth. Who would have thought that he was ever going to find a lover that would give him so much pleasure? And Phai was simply perfect and the blond man didn’t know what he had done to deserve him but he was really grateful for that.   
“Can you blame me?”, he panted when they broke the kiss, already missing his lover’s sweet lips. But Hephaistion quickly leaned down again and started to nip at his lower lip which made Alexander moan softly. “I wish I could see you right now”, he purred and nearly screamed when Phai impaled himself on his cock. He didn’t expect that because the boy was usually too sore for the second round but here he was, riding him again and the blond man didn’t know what to do with himself from all the pleasure and desire. He wanted to touch his boy but Hephaistion didn’t let him and he whined because it was really unfair. “I just need to hold you, Phai…”, he sighed and started to move his hips. 

Hephaistion grinned and moved his hand to Alexander's face, slightly touching the scarf that was keeping his lover from seeing anything.  
„No...“, he said and kissed his lover again. „That would ruin the fun, don't you think? I want you to feel me more intense than ever before and seeing me would only destroy the effect...“  
Cackling at Alexander's whining, Hephaistion closed his own eyes, feeling his lover's pulsing cock deep inside of him and by the way he moaned every time the boy clenched around him, he knew that it wouldn't take him long to come – which was good, very good. Hephaistion's body already started to get tired, since he wasn't used to take the lead like this, so he tried even harder to make his lover come as soon as possible.  
„Do you want to come?“, he panted into his ear and bit down on the soft neck, marking him down as his own property before he scratched Alexander's chest, enjoying the needy sounds he made. God, this was truly the best thing ever and if his body wouldn't have been so spent already, he probably would have came once again.  
„Do you want to fill me again? You want it, badly, I can feel it...“  
Hephaistion couldn't help but purr when he felt Alexander thrusting up into his body and when the latter moaned so sinfully, he knew that it would only take him seconds to come.  
„Then come for me, Alexander... just let go and mark me down as yours.“

“But I love to see you while you ride me.” Alexander huffed and licked his lips when he felt how Hephaistion started to mark his neck. And it was him who was a possessive brat? He didn’t even count anymore how many hickeys Phai gave him and how hard it was to hide them under a shirt and a tie when he was at work. But he liked that people knew that he was taken. A bit less men were hitting on him at work which was really good.   
“Fuck!”, he screamed, feeling how his boy was tightening on his cock, probably to make him come faster. And if this was the reason then he really wouldn’t have to wait for too long because Alexander was already on the edge and when Phai started to talk dirty, it only made him more aroused. “Yes. I want to fill you…”, the blond man moaned loudly and bucked his hips up even harder, making the boy moan as well. “Fuck, Phai!” He gritted his teeth and came after Hephaistion told him to. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he didn’t even want to. It was just too good and for good two minutes, he was just lying there with his body fully relaxed and his mind blank. It was perfect and got even better when his lover lied down on top of him. “That was amazing…”, he purred after he was finally able to catch his breath. 

Hephaistion moaned loudly when he felt how his lover filled him and put his head back, panting hard.  
"You are amazing", he breathed out and looked down at Alexander, who still had his arms above his head just like he told him to. Such a good, obedient boy.  
"I just love it to be close to you", he added and leaned down to take the blindfold off, before he kissed his lover again, pushing Alexander's wrists into the pillows.  
"How are you feeling? Are you finally satisfied?", Hephaistion asked with a mischievous smile on his lips, before he undid the scarf around the other's hands as well and lied down on top of him, hiding his face in Alexander's neck, enjoying the closeness they just shared. 

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion finally took off the blindfold because he could see him and his beautiful and a bit tired face again. He seemed to be happy and the blond man was glad about of it. ”I feel really, really good”, he said softly and automatically wrapped his arms around his boy’s body when the latter untied his wrists. It was really hot there by now but he wasn’t sure if this was because of their closeness to the fireplace or because of all the sex they just had. But still, he made sure that Phai was tightly wrapped in his arms. It was good like this and he really didn’t plan to move anytime soon. “We need to do it more often”, he chuckled and started to lightly scratch his boy’s back. 

"Do what more often?", Hephaistion asked and lifted his head to look at his lover, smiling like an idiot because he felt so _complete_ being with him again. He didn't care about anything anymore as long as he was together with him. It was the most important thing to be with him and by the way the blond was looking at him, he felt the same.  
"Damn, I could just fall asleep like this", Hephaistion murmured and yawned, but he knew that they had to get up. Or at least he had, to check if everything was here that they needed. And he definitely had to check the kitchen.   
"Come on, lie down on the couch, Alexander", he said and pulled his lover to his legs, before he pushed him onto the couch and kissed him. "I'll be right back, I just have to take a quick shower since I am leaking with your come." With those words and a grin on his lips he turned around and went to the bathroom. 

“We need to run away like this more often”, he purred as he started to pet Hephaistion’s head but the boy finally got up and Alexander didn’t even need to ask what for because his boy always needed to be clean. On the contrary, the blond man didn’t care, at all, that he was sweaty and covered in come. He just wiped it off with a cloth and put on his boxers. He was good like this, besides now, his and Phai’s scent mingled even more which was making him feel very pleased. Oh yes, they definitely needed to make trips like this more often. It was fun, after all and it seemed that Hephaistion forgot about his sorrows. But Alexander was still worrying about the fact that his boy was getting scared when they didn’t have as much sex as usually. 

When he came back into the main room after he took a quick shower with fortunately hot water – so after all, his father was still paying the bills, what a good man – he found his lover sitting on the couch, half dressed. It made Hephaistion smile and when he passed him, he pecked a short kiss onto his lips, before he walked into the small kitchen.  
The fridge was empty, just like he expected, but in the freezer were tons of pizzas and other junkfood – apparently Leander still came pretty often here with his latest conquests like the food proved and it only made the boy smile. When they were younger, they always used to come here when their parents got on their nerves, but it was long ago and years before everything crashed down and became a complete desaster. He always liked coming here and even though the memories filled him with some kind of sadness first, the fact that he was here with Alexander now was making it better in an instant.  
„Are you okay with pizza for breakfast?“, Hephaistion called over, even though this question was pretty unnecessary since Alexander _always_ was up for eating pizza.

Alexander made himself more comfortable on the couch and enjoyed the warmness coming from the fireplace. After such great sex, he was too lazy do even move one finger so he just waited there until Hephaistion was ready with everything. It was really amusing how Phai couldn’t just sit on his ass because he needed to make sure that they had everything here. But even if something was missing, Alexander could always just ride to the shop in the morning. “Sure that I am!”, he laughed and closed his eyes. “And now come here, you don’t need to check if everything is so perfect, Phai. All you need is to sit here with me.” 

Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows, but he did as he was told and closed the freezer, walking back to Alexander where he looked at him with his bottom lip pushed out.  
„But I want everything to be perfect“, he said and pouted, before he sat down next to his lover and snuggled to his bare chest, feeling how Alexander immediately wrapped his arm around him. It made the boy sigh with happiness because this truly was everything he needed. He felt so incredibly fine in his lover's arms, that he wished they could stay like this forever.  
Hephaistion lifted his head and looked at the blond, a small smile on his lips, before he kissed him tenderly, needing some kind of affection right now, even if they had sex just minutes ago. But those little touches made everything perfect and the fact that Alexander was willing to share these intimate moments with him only made it better.  
„Do you think the twins already realized that we are gone?“, he asked and grinned, caressing the blond's cheekbone with his thumb. „I didn't check my phone yet.“

“But everything is perfect, so you really don’t need to worry so much”, he purred as he wrapped his arm around his boy. Hephaistion really should let go from time to time because if Alexander learned how to relax then he could as well. Besides, he was an awful workaholic and yet here he was, away from work and with his phone switched off, not caring about anything besides his lover. It was good and he wanted the same for Phai. “We will figure everything out so let's just enjoy our little run away”, he purred as he started to scratch the boy’s back. “I am sure that they did. Good thing that I closed our bedroom because they are for sure going to pay us back”, he sighed and kissed Hephaistion’s forehead. “But who cares. I am with you here now so they can do whatever they want.”

"Good thing that you always think about everything." Hephaistion grinned smugly and nuzzled his lover's neck before he tackled him down so that Alexander was lying on his back before he himself lied down on top of him, making it comfortable for both of them. "It was a really mean idea, though... Who would have known that I could come up with something like this?" Hephaistion chuckled a bit when he recalled the twins' shocked faces and they probably would be really mad at him and he for sure would have to endure the talk about being a traitor, but it was worth it. And after all, the boy was sure that he would be able to melt his way into their hearts soon again. 

“It was an amazing idea”, he said with a big grin on his face. He needed to watch the video because he could bet that it was hilarious. And damn, he wanted to pull some prank on the twins again. “I won’t forget their faces to the end of my life”, he laughed evil and put his hand possessively on Hephaistion’s ass. “But if you have more ideas, I am all ears.” The blond man kissed his boy’s head and closed his eyes, enjoying their closeness. “But I guess that we need to be very careful now… they won’t just let us be”, he sighed but honestly didn’t care about it too much. After all, this prank had been a masterpiece.


	70. DATE NIGHT

No matter how much time Hephaistion already spent with Alexander, he still wasn't used to wearing a suit. Sure, he had to wear one pretty often, as well as back with his family, but it always felt so stiff and made him uncomfortable, but with his lover it was something else. It made him feel... well, of a higher value, especially when Alexander was showing himself with the boy in public and he was sure that he would get used to it someday.  
But maybe not today. They were in Alexander's favorite restaurant to celebrate Hephaistion's passed exams and his coming holidays. The blond even took this weekend off, even though the boy didn't want him to because he really stayed home often and he didn't want him to abandon his work. But Alexander, stubborn as ever, took some free time from work and brought him here.  
It really was nice and Hephaistion felt all warm inside when his lover looked at him with this soft expression on his face while he poured some of the champagne into his glass, doing the same with his own. They ate in silence, enjoying the other's presence, but when Hephaistion heard his lover's name – actually the short form of it – he looked up, curious who was here that seemed to know him.  
„Hey, Alex!“, a young man cheered and came to their table without asking if he was welcome or not. Hephaistion narrowed his eyes and eyed him suspiciously, wondering who that was and where he knew his lover from. He was pretty - and young. Probably younger than Hephaistion, even if not much, but this young look added to his charm.  
And when that boy leaned down and kissed Alexander's cheek as a greeting, Hephaistion nearly gasped. What. Was going on here.  
„What are you doing here?“, the boy asked him and smiled brightly at him, ignoring Alexander's counterpart completely.

Alexander was happy that despite the fact that he was taking too much of Hephaistion’s precious time that he should spend on learning, the boy still managed to pass all of his tests with flying colors. He was really proud and he didn’t even try to hide it since he already bought his boy some new gadgets and took him to this restaurant despite of the amount of work that he had. But it didn’t matter when he was with his young lover who seemed to be really happy that they went out together again. And the evening was progressing very well even though they didn’t talk too much but the silence between them was a good one and Alexander enjoyed it.   
But of course this pleasant atmosphere needed to be broken. Although Alexander honestly didn’t expect to meet here anyone from his work since this restaurant was really fucking expensive and it was hard to get a table here. So the sight of this new boy who was helping Nevena with the bills made Alexander frown. “Liam”, he said in a low voice, clearly annoyed about the fact that the boy kissed him on the cheek but well, it was visible that his new worker was drunk. Maybe not much but enough to be bold enough to come into Alexander’s personal space. “What are you doing here? I am busy.” 

That guy was incredible. This stupid expression on his face and the way he looked at the blond man made Hephaistion furious. Alexander was his lover. His _partner_ , there was no place for other boys. But it was obvious to him that this boy didn't care at all about the fact that there was someone sitting across of the blond man – he probably didn't even notice him so far since he had his eyes glued to him. Damn. Hephaistion just opened his mouth to say something, but before he could do so, that... _Liam_ simply sat down on the side of the table, blocking his view from his lover. Hephaistion even lowered his hand and put the fork back on the plate, simply flabbergasted. What the hell was wrong with this fucker?  
„Oh, I hoped to see you here“, Liam said in a sweet voice and since it was practically dripping with sweetness, Hephaistion was actually glad that he couldn't see his face anymore.  
„You told me how much you like to eat here, so I came here since it's friday, after all and hey, see who's here.“  
Liam grinned and looked provocatively at Alexander who was looking back at him, probably confused but he didn't care. He drank a bit wine, since he hoped to really meet his boss here.  
„Oh come on, I thought you were never too busy for me! So this excuse doesn't count.“  
Still grinning, he reached over and grabbed Alexander's glass and took a sip of his champagne, before he licked his lips. Damn, that stuff really was delicious, sadly it was too expensive for him to buy it for himself – but maybe he could talk the blond man into buying some for their shared evening?  
„So, are you free now? Maybe we could spend this evening together.“

Alexander felt his blood boiling in his veins. Yes, he did mention that he liked this restaurant but to Nevena and that little brat heard everything since he was helping the woman with her work. But he would have never thought that the boy would use this knowledge and come here. Maybe Alexander was paying his workers a lot but this restaurant for sure wasn’t easy to afford for Liam. But what kind of game was he playing right now?  
“I am here with my boyfriend”, he said through gritted teeth even though his face was still calm. He didn’t want to make any scenes here and destroy his dinner with Hephaistion so he needed to keep calm even though the boy was crossing every line. How the fuck did he dare to drink from Alexander’s glass? He was just his worker and on top of that, he was really low in the food chain. “We can talk when we are at work and when it is about work but now I don’t desire to spend my time in your company. So go”, he said in a cold voice because he really had enough. 

„Boyfriend?“ Liam raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Alexander for a moment, before he turned around and looked at that guy who was sitting across the table. Oh. There was someone? He didn't even notice him.  
„Oh, there's sitting someone... didn't see you, sorry“, he said with a bored voice, before he turned around again and smiled at Alexander again, giving him his best bedroom eyes.  
„You didn't mention a _boyfriend_ when we talked yesterday...“ Liam grinned and put his hand on Alexander's shoulder, deliberately ignoring the annoyed expression on his face. Damn, he really wanted him and he always got what he wanted. But his boyfriend truly was a problem, he didn't know about him. But he for sure would get rid of him. He knew how to use his charm and looks, after all.  
„But I'm sure I can make you forget about him“, he cooed and gently rubbed his thumb over the collar of Alexander's shirt.

Alexander quickly brushed Liam's hand off with a disgusted look on his face. He hated it when someone was touching him and especially someone who he barely knew. It was actually a miracle that he still remembered his name. “You will go away now, Liam. You have ten seconds and then I will fire you”, he growled, throwing death glares at the boy. He really was on the edge and the evening was destroyed which was making him really angry. Besides, he knew that Hephaistion probably was really hurt right now and he hated it when his boy was feeling bad, that’s why he really meant it when he said that he would fire Liam. He didn’t need anyone like this in his office, especially now when he knew that the boy wanted to get into his pants. 

Liam clicked his tongue and shook his head. „I'm disappointed, Alexander“, he said, his eyebrows still raised. „Do you think I didn't notice the looks you are giving me? I know how much you crave my tight ass.“  
He grinned and crossed his legs, not caring about the blond's threat. Who cared if he fired him, if he couldn't have him, he had not a single reason to work for him any longer. But damn, this really was such a pity. He hoped so much to get his favor, since he was really... _really_ hot.  
„You always had a weakness for young, pretty boys... and I am definitely better than this one“, he said and pointed over his shoulder, grinning mischievously, full of himself.  
„So why not bending me over the table and fucking me raw? You can tie me up, if you want to... I know how much you get off on this.“  
Liam licked his lips, enjoying the way Alexander's face got pissed off more and more. He didn't have to lose anything anymore, so he decided to go full way. If he couldn't have it, he at least wanted to stay in Alexander's memory. And his boyfriend's. Heh.  
„I want to feel that quivering again right before you spill your load on my cock... I know how much you get off on that.“  
He grinned even wider, one second before he grabbed Alexander's tie and pulled him towards himself and leaned down to press a kiss on his lips, holding it for a moment before he let go of him again before Alexander could hit him or anything.  
„I will wait in your office tomorrow morning. Naked“, he added and licked his lips again, before he got off of the table and winked at the blond man and before he went away, he grinned at that boy who was looking at him with an incredulous expression on his face.  
„Enjoy the remaining time with him, there's not a lot left of it.“

Alexander growled low in his chest when the boy openly said that he wanted the blond man to fuck him. That was just too much and he didn’t want Hephaistion to hear anything about this. “You just lost your job”, he said in a low, dangerous voice but the boy didn’t seem to mind him since he ventured on, speaking about some old kink of Alexander. How the hell did he know? The blond man already forgot about this himself so he really was surprised how the hell Liam dug this information out. “I don’t know what the fuck you are talking about and I won’t even touch you. And if you show yourself tomorrow in the office I will personally thro…” He didn’t manage to end because the boy kissed him. And before Alexander had a chance to react somehow, the boy was already walking off. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”, he growled and stood up but Hephaistion’s hand on his sleeve stopped him from following the boy. 

Hephaistion couldn't say a single word. He just looked at the back of this boy while his voice was stuck in his throat, not able to move a finger. What... was going on here? Why was he saying these things? Did he know Alexander? Did he... _know_ him?  
Swallowing, he looked over to his lover just in time to see how Liam bent down to kiss him. Hephaistion's eyes widened in shock and he felt how his heart stopped beating for a moment, but that moment didn't last long since the other withdrew again and the words he said to him made a cold shiver run down his spine.  
So there was something going on between them. When Liam was already threatening him, there was definitely a thing between them. And it scared the shit out of him. Liam was right, Alexander liked young, pretty boys and he definitely was younger than him, so what if... Alexander caught some interest in him? Was Hephaistion already too old for him?  
But before he could think any further about it, the boy already left and when the blond man wanted to go after him, Hephaistion simply put his hand on his arm, actually automatically without even noticing it, but something inside of him didn't want his lover to go after him. Who knew... what they could be doing. Or what they already had done.  
While he kept his eyes on the table, he let go of Alexander again and started to eat the rest of his food, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.  
He needed to be alone now, he needed to think, but he knew that first, he had to get this evening behind him.

Alexander sat down and looked at his lover who didn’t look back at him, eating but without any appetite anymore. The blond man could smell trouble and he was sure that this little scene for sure made Hephaistion angry. Or sad. Or both. Damn. But this time it wasn’t even his fault! He talked to this kid like three times and why the fuck should he even want him when he got someone like Phai as his boyfriend.  
He needed to explain everything, that’s why he got up and asked the boy to follow him to the car. Of course Phai did as he was told and without another word, they made their way to the car.  
“I didn’t have sex with him”, Alexander said without thinking when they were finally on their way back. “Or anything else”, he quickly added, not knowing what to actually say or do because Hephaistion was so fucking calm. The blond man would have even prefered his boy to yell at him, make a scene or punch him because this silence was the worst. “I really didn’t have anything to do with him…” 

Hephaistion didn't say a single word, not on their way to the car and not on their way back home. He just sat down on the passenger seat and as soon as he put the seatbelt on, he turned his head and looked outside of the window while he braced his chin on his hand.  
But he knew that he should at least say something to Alexander, because he could feel the latter's eyes on him before he started the car and even when he was driving, he threw him some glances here and then.  
„For not having anything to do with him he knows quite a lot about your sexual preferences.“  
Hephaistion's voice was cold and he didn't turn his head to look at his lover, simply because he somehow couldn't bear the thought alone to look him into his face right now. Alexander cheated on him. At least that's what he got out of this and now he didn't even was honest to him about it. He probably didn't see it as cheating – well, he didn't love him, after all.  
At first, he really wanted to believe the blond's words, but it was impossible for him, because Liam appeared so confident about himself and knew things about Alexander he for sure wasn't bragging about openly at work. So they had to have interacted. In a way Hephaistion didn't even want to imagine.  
„Was he better than me?“

Alexander looked at Hephaistion and nearly didn’t manage to stop at the red lights. Did his boy really think that the blond man had sex with Liam? Fuck, he was going to kill that little fucker because it couldn’t be like this. He didn’t even touch him so he really was innocent. “Hephaistion, I didn’t have sex with him or anyone else for that matter. I don’t know how the hell he knew about it. Maybe he paid someone or something. Or it was sheer luck that he guessed it but damn, Phai, do you really think that I would be able to cheat on you?”, he asked and sighed heavily. This had been such a nice evening and everything was ruined now once again. And from Hephaistion’s words he could guess that the boy was deeply hurt even though Alexander didn’t do anything wrong. 

„You have to be really generous to him if you pay him enough to be able to _pay_ someone for such informations. Do you think that I am dumb, Alexander?“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and felt how some kind of anger wanted to rise inside of him. Really. Did his lover really think that he would believe this? Sure, he wanted to believe it so badly, but he doubted really hard that Liam actually paid someone.  
He took a deep breath and shook his head, not knowing what to say. He really was getting angry, because after all they have been through, he really counted on Alexander's faithfulness. But now that he saw how easily this so called loyalty could be, he started to ask himself why exactly the blond should be faithful to him. There wasn't a single reason in his eyes and this situation only made him realize how Alexander was in the beginning. How he probably still was. But Hephaistion got soft on him and now he couldn't have the sex that he was craving for, so of course he would look for someone who could please his needs. God damn it - and here he was wondering why they started to have sex more rarely.  
„It's green“, he said through gritted teeth when Alexander didn't react, as he could feel the brown eyes piercing through him, but he didn't want to look at him. He didn't want him to see the disappointment in his own eyes, as well as the hurt.

The blond man slowly started the car and gritted his teeth. For once in his life he really didn’t do anything wrong and yet here they were, arguing about something that didn’t happen. But yeah, he knew how it was looking from Hephaistion’s side and he couldn’t stand the fact how badly his boy was hurt although he didn’t have any idea about how to prove him that he wasn’t lying. “Hephaistion, you really need to believe me on this. I never touched him and if I did, if he was some of my toys from the past, then it definitely was before I met you”, he said slowly, thinking hard because he really couldn’t recall Liam's face from his memory. “I am really not sexing up other boys. You are the only one that I share my bed with”, he said honestly even though he was pretty sure that right now, it didn’t mean anything to his boy. 

„Yeah, before you added another one to your collection.“  
Hephaistion crossed his arms in front of his chest and felt the frustration building inside of him, because he was mad at himself. He had been so stupid to take Alexander's attention for granted, that the thought of him meeting someone else never really crossed his mind. Sure, at the back of his mind there was a voice who was trying to warn him from time to time, but he never paid any attention to it because he had the feeling that he was enough for Alexander. But apparently he wasn't.   
Because he didn't believe that Alexander met Liam before him, since this boy was so young. He was asking himself if the boy _now_ was legal, so what about a year ago? Hephaistion could remember that Alexander was pretty uptight about only taking legal ones, but Liam definitely wasn't before their... relationship began.  
„Well, I can't blame you. He's handsome and young.“  
Hephaistion swallowed hard when he felt a lump in his throat and closed his eyes again, feeling a bit relieved when he noticed that they were close to getting home. He really had to get out of this car and let out this feeling inside of him that was threatening to make him burst. How to vent this, he didn't know yet.  
„Yeah, your bed“, he said cold and clawed his fingers into his jacket to keep his hands from shaking.  
„But I am sure that you shared your desk with someone else. How am I supposed to know what you do at work anyway, huh? I'm sure that _Liam_ “, he spat out, not caring about the fact that his hurt was audible in his voice by now, „was gladly keeping you company in your breaks.“

“You are not a toy in my collection and you know this!” Alexander parked abruptly and got out of the car, not believing what he was hearing. Did Hephaistion really think that he was just another one for the blond man? They were partners, after all, husbands even! Damn, he was getting mad and even though he knew that he should calm down, he was still feeling how the blood was boiling in his veins. They went through so many things together just so he could hear something like this. “I really didn’t fuck him, Hephaistion”, he continued, following his boy into the house. He could hear the hurt in his voice but damn, Alexander really was trying his best and Phai needed to believe him and not some stupid bitch. “I would never, ever cheat on you! You should know it by now!” 

„Yeah? And where the fuck can I get the guarantee for this?“  
Hephaistion came to a halt and whirled around to face Alexander and for a moment he hesitated because the expression on his lover's face was so open that he almost believed him. But Liam's words still echoed in his mind and there was no way that he would know such things if Alexander didn't fuck him. Just no way.  
„That's right, nowhere! I can't be sure that you don't cheat on me. If you would call it _cheating_ in the first place.“  
The boy swallowed and turned around again, not even paying attention to Emma who came running over to them, wiggling her tail. He simply walked past her while he undid his tie and took off his jacket, kicking off his shoes.  
„Fuck this“, he hissed when he felt how his eyes started to burn when he heard that malicious voice in his head again. „I shouldn't even be blaming you right now, you never promised me anything anyway. So do what you want. You have the right to have some fun at work, so take whoever you want and enjoy yourself.“  
Hephaistion cleared his throat and went over to the stairs, needing some peace now. He had to think about what to do now. It simply was too much for him right now, because on one side, he wanted to believe Alexander and something inside of him told him that he had no reason to have any doubts towards his lover, but now that the fear settled down in his heart, he couldn't shake it off, either. This whole situation was so fucked up and he wished they never went out tonight in the first place. But on the other hand, he wouldn't have found out about it.   
„But I won't wait for you at home like some... heartbroken wife.“

“Hephaistion, I know that I can’t prove you my innocence but why the fuck should I have some affairs with others on the side when I have you?” Alexander growled because he honestly was hurt as well because Phai didn’t believe him, at all. All it took for Hephaistion to find the blond man disloyal was some boy who knew about Alexander’s old kink. He really thought that the things between them were more stabile now but apparently, he was wrong. “I am fucking not having any fun at work with anyone! How can you even think like this? I spend every possible minute with you so I wouldn’t even have the stamina to fuck anyone else!” He sighed hard because this situation was getting on his nerves. “What the hell are you even saying, Hephaistion? Do you hear yourself?” Alexander went after the boy into the house and closed the door with a loud thud which made Kadar hide under the table. 

„Why not?“, Hephaistion shot back and slammed their bedroom door open without even stopping on his way. „What makes me so special? I'm just like any other boy and that Liam is really pretty and even younger than me, so why should you keep your hands to yourself? You spend a lot of time at work and I can't keep you company there, besides you proved me how much _stamina_ you actually have.“  
With an angry huff, Hephaistion ripped the closet open and pulled out a bag and started to stuff some things into it. There was no way he would sleep here tonight. He couldn't bear the thought of having to lie next to Alexander when everything was so clear to him that he had been cheated on, so he had to get out of here. He needed to sort his thoughts out.   
„And yes, I can hear myself very well“, he spat and when he tried to close the zipper of his bag, his sleeve got caught in it, causing him to pull at it and before he could stop them, he felt the tears falling from his eyes, was it because of the frustration he felt right now or because he felt like shit, hurt and deceived, he didn't know.  
„Do you know how this makes me feel?“, he asked and shook his head, clawing his fingers into that bag. „Fucking _useless_ , because apparently, I'm not good enough to satisfy your needs. You can't tell me that you didn't have a thing going on with him. I know how boys like him work, I was like this myself. And it was knowledge and his own experience that he was oozing out of his words, not some bought information to get into your pants.“  
Hephaistion brushed the back of his hand over his face in an angry motion, before he finally managed to close the bag and started to change his shirt.  
„I can't believe I have been so stupid. I probably will never learn from my mistakes. _Fuck_!“

“You know that you are special to me!”, Alexander screamed, breathing hard. This was really too much. “You know that I care only about you and that I want you more than anything.” The blond man looked at his boy who took a bag out of the closet and he nearly lost his shit completely when Hephaistion started to pack. “You are not serious right now. We are together for more than eight months and one stupid son of a bitch is enough to make you doubt my loyalty to you? I am not a fucking man whore to fuck everything that has a hole!” He breathed in deeply and looked at Phai who had tears in his eyes. And damn, this sight was breaking his heart because it was all his fault.   
“Phai…. I really didn’t fuck him”, he said more gently, wanting to hug his boy so much but he knew that it was a bad move to do right now. “I only want you and I want to be with you and no one will change that. You need to believe me”, he pleaded, feeling so completely helpless. 

„Yeah, I know that _you_ are not a whore.“  
Hephaistion sniffed and pulled a sweater over his head, feeling so cold all of a sudden as if all of his blood left his body. And the emptiness in his heart he was feeling right now was the worst thing ever. He truly was torn between believing Alexander, but his head was shouting loudly against his heart, which wanted to make him crawl into the blond's arms. But he couldn't.  
It was only logical and obvious to him that Alexander fucked him, but he really shouldn't blame him or make him feel bad about this. Alexander didn't love him, he wasn't feeling the same things Hephaistion did and he didn't promise him anything. At least no loyalty. He knew how important sex was to the blond man and yeah, most of the time they spent half of the day apart from each other and now that he knew what pretty boys were working for his lover, Hephaistion started to doubt everything. He really wasn't special and there wasn't a thing that could make Alexander stay by his side. It never was enough, no matter what he did, and the blond man was so perfect that it had been a miracle to him that he was living together with him until now.  
„Wanting me doesn't mean that I am enough. But it's okay.“ Hephaistion took a deep breath and licked his lips, tasting his own tears. He felt so pathetic right now that he couldn't stand himself anymore but he knew that it would only get worse if he stayed here.  
So he gathered all his courage and strength together and even this was nearly not enough to look Alexander into the eyes, but somehow he managed to.  
„I'm sorry that I made you say those words“, he started and took the bag, while he shook his head softly.   
„You don't owe me anything, after all. So I will live it down somehow and won't stand in your way. I just... I just don't want to witness any of this. So if you will get yourself other toys... I don't want to be here anymore.“  
And with that, Hephaistion averted his eyes again before Alexander could see the tears that stood in his eyes anew and went past him, leaving the bedroom. He just had to get out of here.

“Hephaistion, I didn’t mean it like this!”, he quickly said but it was of no use. He fucked up really bad. Damn, he shouldn’t have hired that boy. He didn’t like him from the beginning and he should have seen that he was planning something but for fuck’s sake, he didn’t have sex with him! But he really couldn’t think of any way that would convince Phai that he was innocent.   
“You are more than enough, Hephaistion. You are perfect for me.” Alexander frowned because he couldn’t stand seeing his baby boy like this. He reached out his arms but Hephaistion just took his bag and passed him by. “Phai… where are you going? We need to talk. I won’t let you go anywhere”, he said as he followed the boy and caught his wrist before he had time to go anywhere. “I know that you are hurt and angry but we really need to talk and you need to believe me”, he tried, hoping that maybe Hephaistion would change his mind because there was no way that Alexander would be able to live without him. 

Hephaistion flinched when he felt Alexander's fingers around his wrist, because he actually didn't expect him to stop him. For him, it was obvious that this conversation was over, the boy knew everything he had to know and now the only thing he needed was to get some distance to the blond man because he couldn't stand it to look at him, not knowing what to believe himself. Since he had no idea what to think or feel right now, even that small touch was feeling wrong. It burned him and he reacted automatically, pulling his wrist out of the other's grip.  
„I don't know what you want to talk about, Alexander“, he said without looking at him and closed his eyes, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, feeling the blond's eyes on him. But really, what did he want to add to that? Hephaistion had enough, he was already sick of imagining Liam with his lover that it literally hurt him.  
„Everything is said.“

“We need to talk about this. About this sick situation. Hephaistion, please.” Alexander looked at him but the boy just turned around, calling a taxi. He really didn’t expect him to actually leave. Besides, where would he go? Well, probably to the twins which was actually good since at least he was going to be updated on everything. But still, he didn’t want him to go anywhere for who knew how long. “You can’t just leave. You can’t leave me, Phai.” Alexander really was panicking by now because he didn’t have anything that could stop his boy from walking away and it was scaring him. Was he really so shallow that he couldn’t make the only person that he really cared about stay?


	71. BREAK-UP

The exact moment Austin opened the door and looked at him with a smile, saying his name because he was obviously surprised to see him here, it broke out of Hephaistion. It took all of his willpower not to break down in front of Alexander before he left and the whole ride to the twins he was biting everything back, but when he looked into the twin's face, he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
He just started to cry without being able to stop it and dropped his bag, hiding himself in Austin's arms who immediately pulled him inside, trying to calm him down, but it was of no use.  
Everything hurt so much that he couldn't even think straight, so he just let the other lead him into the empty living room where he sat down on the couch together with him, since the boy didn't let go of him. He couldn't. He was afraid he would fall apart if he did. It didn't even seem weird to him that Austin seemed to be alone because Axel was nowhere to be seen, maybe he was just in the kitchen or so, but Hephaistion actually didn't care. He couldn't even, since his mind was filled with the fact that he just lost Alexander.  
„Phai, what is wrong?“, he heard Austin's worried voice as he started to pat his back, but Hephaistion couldn't speak, he didn't trust his voice.  
„Alexander“, he got out after what felt like an eternity and tried to oppress his sobs, but this in fact only made it worse. „He... he found himself another... boy...“  
Sniffling, Hephaistion wiped his face with his sleeves and backed off a bit from Austin who still had his eyes on him, he could literally taste his confusion.  
„What?“, Austin said and smiled a bit, wiping Phai's cheek with his thumb. „This is impossible Phai, he would never even look at someone else. You for sure got something wrong.“ 

“I still can’t believe it…”, Axel sighed as he let Hephaistion snuggle to his side while all three of them watched some movie. It was the third day since Phai started living in their appartment and they still didn’t get any message from Alexander and they also couldn’t reach him, either. At least they knew that he was alive thanks to Nevena who apparently was keeping company to their older brother. This situation was really messed up and the twins didn’t know what to do with it since it was of no use to talk to Hephaistion who was breaking down every time when something as much as reminded him of Alexander. And since the blond man wasn’t up for talking, either, they really didn’t know how it all looked for real. “Maybe you should talk to him, Phai?”, he asked softly and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist. “Nevena said that he is missing you so maybe that brat really was lying?” He sighed, trying to think about some solution but it was of no use. It seemed like the boy totally closed up in his shell and nothing was getting to him through it. 

Hephaistion's eyes filled with tears as soon as he heard Axel say his brother's name. He pulled his legs close to his body and wrapped his arms around his knees, leaning closer to Austin and away from Axel who only reminded him of his... former... lover again. Why couldn't he just stop talking about him for once? He just had been able to forget about him for two minutes and now he had him back on his mind and it hurt. It hurt so much because he missed him beyond endurability and every second he was apart from him was a wasted one. But what should he do? He couldn't just talk to Alexander, about what even?  
„If he missed me he would be here already“, Hephaistion sniffled and hid his face in Austin's chest who threw a worried look over the boy's head to his twin brother.  
„It's even more clear to me that this Liam wasn't lying. He... he doesn't need me anymore.“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and sighed shaky, before he looked at Axel and shook his head.  
„I don't even know what I should say to him...“

Axel sighed hard when Hephaistion got away from him and cuddled with his brother instead. Sure, he didn’t want to hurt the boy but they somehow needed to solve this. He was just refusing to believe that Alexander would cheat on Hephaistion for real when the boy seemed to be everything he wished for. And he could see the love in Alexander’s eyes when the man was looking at his young lover so he was pretty sure that his older brother didn’t have sex with anyone else besides Phai. But of course Alexander wasn’t there to prove it.  
“I think that…” Axel didn’t have time to finish his sentence because a loud knocking against the door echoed in their appartment. “Speaking of the devil…”, the man murmured under his breath and got up from the couch. “Do you want me to handle this, Phai?”, he asked when the knocking became even more loud and persistent. “If you are not ready to confront him then I will just kick his ass.” 

Hephaistion's eyes widened when Axel got up from the couch, which only caused him to cuddle closer to Austin who immediately tightened his grip around him.  
What? Should this really be Alexander? He highly doubted that, besides: how did the twin want to know if it was him? Maybe it was just a friend of them, or... the neighbour or something, because the boy was pretty sure that the blond man had not a single reason to come here since it was over.  
He swallowed hard and looked up at Axel who was patiently waiting for his reaction, only to slightly shake his head.  
„I... I really don't know what to say or what to do...“  
Ashamed of himself about the fact that he was such a useless and pathetic little boy, he hid his face again, only to hear Austin's voice then, as the older man started to gently pat his hair.  
„I guess you should go and open the door. Phai probably doesn't want him to see him like this.“

Axel nodded his head and went to the hall to open the door. “Fuck! Alexander!”, he whined when he saw his older brother who almost literally rolled inside because he was too drunk to even stand properly. “What the fuck have you done?”, he sighed as he caught his arm to keep him up because it was clear that the blond man reached his limit and was going to trip over soon. So it seemed that he missed Hephaistion more than the twins thought.  
“P... Phai…”, Alexander mumbled, trying to look around which only made him sway even more. Besides, he wasn’t even able to focus his sight although he still was murmuring Hephaistion’s name.   
“Not in this state, buddy”, Axel said and rolled his eyes when Alexander tripped over a drawer. Good that he at least didn’t do anything to himself in the progress. “Austin! We have a really big, drunk problem here!”, he shouted to his brother, already thinking what to do because Alexander was probably going to be hella sick in the morning.  
“No”, Alexander said, furrowing his brows like he had a revelation. “Pha... i… I need… see Phai”, he mumbled, trying to go forward even though he wasn’t really able to. 

Austin was busy with calming Hephaistion down by gently rubbing circles over his back, right before he heard his twin's voice.  
So it really was Alexander and he seemed to have drowned his longing for the boy in alcohol - just like he expected. Damn, this really wasn't good and he could guess that they would have to pamper the blond through his delirium which would be a pain in the ass - Alexander was truly an annoying sour puss when he was drunk and especially when his body tried to get the poison out of its system again.  
"Stay here, Phai", Austin said gently and smiled at the boy, kissing his forehead, before he got up and followed where his brother left a moment ago. And what he saw nearly made him snort - Alexander was leaning against the wall in their hall while Axel stood close to him, probably to prevent him from falling onto his nose, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
"Don't you think you had too much, Alex?", he asked with raised eyebrows and gently took a grip of his older brother's upper arm.  
"Come on, you have to lie down before you hurt yourself."   
Carefully, he led him to their guestroom and sat him down on the bed, ignoring how Alexander tried to get past him.  
"Where is Nevena? Wasn't she supposed to keep an eye on you?" 

Alexander didn’t protest much when the twins took him to some room but when he saw that Hephaistion wasn’t there, he automatically tried to get up from the bed and look for his young lover even though he couldn’t keep his balance anymore. “Phai… where?”, he asked, not caring about Austin’s questions. Nevena went to the shop for a moment so he had time to get there and get drunk. Or maybe it was the other way around? “He is h’r… I know…”, he slurred, looking at the twins who were multiplying before his eyes so he didn’t know which one was real anymore. But he didn’t care. He needed to talk to Hephaistion and tell him that he didn’t sleep with that little fucker and that he just read some message on Nevena’s phone when the woman was busy.   
“So, what are we going to do now?”, Axel asked after he came back from the bathroom with a bowl to keep their carpet clean. “Should we call Nevena or just leave him here?” 

Austin shrugged his shoulders helplessly and looked down at Alexander who was trying to fix his gaze to a point probably only he saw. He really had no idea what to do now, the best would probably be to just let him sleep and wait until he sobered up again, but what to do with Phai? It actually was the bed he was sleeping in and by the way Alexander pressed the pillow into his face, he apparently realized it as well.  
„I don't know“, he said then and looked at Axel, thinking hard about what to do now. „They should really talk, but not when Alex is in this state...“  
He bit down on his lip, but before he could think any further, he heard Hephaistion's voice piping over to them from the living room, calling their names.  
Poor boy, he probably wanted to know what was going on, but it would be better if Alexander didn't hear him, so he quickly squeezed Axel's hand and turned around, wanting to go to Phai, but before he could do so, his face peeked around the corner into the room.  
„Can you – oh...“, he said when his eyes fell onto Alexander who still seemed to be busy with the pillow he still pressed his face into, but even though Austin expected him to turn around and leave again, he stood there petrified to the spot, his eyes fixed on the blond man.  
„He stinks like a bar“, Hephaistion whispered, not able to look away from his lover who he had missed so incredibly much that it already physically hurt him, but something was keeping him from going to him – probably the fact that Alexander seemed to be dead drunk. But still, his whole body was itching with the need to go over to him and just hold him, to pretend that nothing happened but he knew that he couldn't, it still hurt too much and it probably would never stop.

“At least he is only drunk. Could be far worse…”, Axel sighed and looked at his brother who was now cuddling with a pillow like a kid. Well, it probably already smelled like Hephaistion so no wonder. “But yeah, we should probably wait until he sobers up so we can all talk.” The man scratched his chin and turned his head around to look at Phai who just entered the room. He could see the pain on his face and it was breaking his heart. He was far too young for this shit but he hoped that Alexander would say sorry properly as fast as he would be able to.  
Alexander opened his eyes when he heard Hephaistion’s voice and he quickly concentrated his sight on the boy. He frowned, not sure if the boy was real or if his imagination was playing tricks on him again. Either way, he quickly got up to reach out for him but it was a very bad idea because he nearly landed on the floor face first but the twins were fast enough to catch him and sat him down on the bed once again. “Phaiii!”, he whined, trying to keep his balance but he was swinging back and forth without even controlling it. 

Austin clicked his tongue and shook his head, throwing an enervated look over Alexander's head to his brother. Jesus, really, he didn't witness Alexander being this drunk in quite some time now and he was glad for it, because now he realized once more how much he didn't like it.  
„Alexander, lie down“, he growled when his brother made another attempt to get up, but fortunately, Hephaistion grasped the situation quickly enough so that he made some steps towards his lover himself. Well, at least that. It was a first step into the right direction, besides it was good when Phai actually came to Alexander, because he was sure that his brother really would hurt himself if he would walk on his legs any longer.   
Damn, he really would need to have a talk with Nevena. How could she leave Alexander just like that? But well, she probably was all innocent since his brother was enough of a sneaky bastard that he simply vanished without her noticing.  
Austin shook his head and looked over to Hephaistion who swallowed audible before he came even closer so that he could touch Alexander if he only reached out for him.  
If it wouldn't have been such a screwed situation, this sight would have made Austin laugh, because it really looked adorable how Hephaistion was standing in front of his lover who still tried to escape from the twins' grip, being all drunk, while he had his eyes on the blond man. And Austin could see how much he longed for him but he could understand Hephaistion's situation as well. But he was sure that after they talked, everything would be fine again. After all, those two were meant to be and made for each other, so there was no way that they wouldn't sort things out again.   
Austin simply wouldn't allow that.  
„Can you please sit still?“, he asked Alexander and groaned, placing his hand on top of his chest to push him back onto the mattress if needed.  
„You should listen to him“, Hephaistion quietly said while he still observed his lover, trying so hard not to touch him.

Alexander tried to get up again when he saw that Hephaistion was coming closer to him but the twins didn't let him which made him growl. "Phaiii...", he whined like a hurt animal, trying to grab the boy. He didn't plan to listen to his younger brothers because they couldn't understand how broken he felt. All these days without Hephaistion were like hell to him and he wasn't sober at all during all this time. But now Phai was here so he needed to make sure that it was in fact him. "His willpower is amazing", Axel murmured, trying to make Alexander stay on the bed. But at least his theory that his older brother loved Hephaistion was true because he really looked miserable. And the last time he looked like this was when he broke up with Felix.  
"Where the fuck is he?!" Nevena opened the door with a loud thud and went in without waiting for an invitation.  
"Oops...", Alexander whispered and suddenly stopped moving at all. Or at least as much as he could since he was still swinging back and forth.  
"You fucker!" The woman came into the room with the promise of a painful death in her eyes. "I left you for half an hour! How the fuck did you manage to escape? I closed all the doors. I checked twice!" She huffed an angry breath and looked at Hephaistion and the twins. "Is he bleeding again?", she asked with a tired sigh that escaped her lips. She herself also didn't seem to be in the best condition since her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her eyes. 

Hephaistion turned his head after he nearly got an heart attack when the door suddenly got ripped open. Fortunately, it only was Nevena but by the expression on her face, it wasn't very _fortunate_ for Alexander. He could see how his lover immediately made himself smaller on the bed so that the twins didn't even have to hold him down anymore.  
But when the boy heard Nevena's words, his eyes immediately shot back to Alexander and he knelt down in front of him without thinking about it any longer, if it was appropriate or not, simply because he stopped thinking at all, just like his heart stopped beating.  
„Bleeding?“, he asked and placed his hands on top of Alexander's thighs, looking up at him. He knew that it was of no use to talk to him right now, but he suddenly was so worried that it literally took his breath away. He didn't even notice how Austin backed off to make him more room, a small smile on his lips.  
„Are you hurt?“, he asked and took a grip of Alexander's wrists, trying to check him as good as he could from this position.  
„Is he hurt?“, he added and turned around to look at Nevena without even waiting for Alexander's reply, which would be incoherent anyway.  
„What did he manage to do this time?“, Austin piped in with raised eyebrows, but he actually was worried as well.

Alexander visibly lit up when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on himself. He didn’t care about anything else as long as the boy still wanted to touch him and be close to him. He leaned down and lay his head on Phai’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. “I did t’is for you”, he murmured, nuzzling his nose against the boy’s neck.   
“It depends how you define _hurt’_ “, Nevena sighed and took out some ointments from her bag. “I really have no idea how he managed to do it but well…” She sent Alexander a death glare, furious that the blond man wasn’t bothered by this anymore. “Just take off his pants and you will see it yourself. I need to apply these things on him now anyway if we don’t want any infection to catch him.”  
“Don’t say that he castrated himself…”, Axel said with fear in his voice, looking at Alexander with a mix of curiosity and pain in his eyes.   
“Sadly no but it’s even better”, she grinned at the twins and looked back at her boss who was mumbling something incoherent into Hephaistion’s hair. 

"Did what for me?" Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his lover while confusion was written on his face, but from the things he was babbling into his ear, he wouldn't get anything out of him that would make sense.  
But it wasn't even needed because Nevena answered him instead, which only let Hephaistion's confusion grow even bigger.  
"Infection? What?", Austin said and without waiting, he pushed Alexander back on the bed and started to open his pants while Hephaistion just observed him, not able to move a single finger.  
He was just scared that Alexander really hurt himself and suddenly, he felt really bad for leaving him.  
"What, in God's name, is this?", he heard Austin gasp in the next second, but he couldn't see anything from his position, besides Axel darted forward next to his brother and so they sat for a few seconds.  
Just when Hephaistion moved because he wanted to know what all of this is about, Austin started to laugh wholeheartedly without being able to stop.  
"A... Are you serious now?!" 

Axel raised his eyebrows and darted forward when his brother managed to finally push Alexander onto his back thanks to the element of surprise. Well, seeing his older brother’s lower regions wasn’t at the top of his wishlist but he was curious as hell. And damn, he didn’t expect this, at all.  
“A tattoo?!” His mouth stood open as he looked at the tattooed _Hephaistion_ on Alexander’s dick. It looked quite nice, though, but he didn’t want to imagine the pain that Alexander suffered.   
“Yup. Don’t even ask. I just came for him when he was finished with it and fuck, he is definitely not paying me enough.” Nevena sat down next to Alexander and gently took off a transparent foil from her boss’ cock which was still angry red and swollen but at least it wasn’t bleeding anymore.   
“Maybe you want to do it, Phai? I already need a therapy”, she said with a painful expression on her face as she opened an ointment.   
“D’ you like it, P’ai?”, Alexander asked, completely unaffected by the fact that everyone was starring at his bare dick right now. All he wanted was Hephaistion to come back to him so he could live this little striptease session down as long as Phai was going to be happy. 

Hephaistion had the feeling that his jaw would fall off if he wouldn't shut his mouth now, but he couldn't. He just stared at Alexander's manhood in front of him while he couldn't believe his own eyes.  
Alexander got himself a tattoo. And it was Hephaistion's name. On his dick.  
Jesus Christ, this had to be a joke.  
"What the hell", he got out and his eyes slowly wandered up to his lover's face who looked back at him, trying hard to focus on his face but apparently he wasn't able to because he let his head fall back while Nevena patched up his manhood.  
"Can you pinch me?", he asked and shot Austin a look because he simply couldn't believe what he just saw.  
"Alexander", he sighed after a while before he crawled onto the bed and looked at him.  
"Why did you do this? Are you insane?" 

“I wanted t’ prove you… that you a’ my only… one”, he said, trying hard to speak normally but he was failing hard and his head was spinning around which wasn’t making the situation any better for him.  
Axel laughed and ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. “This is the best thing ever but I honestly don’t know how he survived the pain…”, he grimaced but quickly started to laugh again because it was simply hilarious that a grown man like Alexander got himself a tattoo. On his dick.  
“I am a woman and it hurts me when I think about it”, Nevena said as she put bandages on her boss’ manhood and gently pulled his pants up again. Good thing that a drunk Alexander wasn’t a very stubborn Alexander so she could at least take a proper care of him without having to knock him out first. “But I guess the alcohol numbed him enough. Although he is going to be pissed when he will sober up”, she smiled like the devil himself and looked up at the twins. “Since he can’t have sex for at least three weeks.” 

"I bet he will be really pissed."  
Austin grinned widely and sat down on the arm chair, crossing his legs while he observed the scene in front of him. This really was hilarious. Who would have known that Alexander would ever do something like this? Apparently, he really cared about the boy, but Austin already knew about it. They really were meant to be together and now Alexander had it painted into his skin for the rest of his life. That thought made him snort, but he quickly shut up when Hephaistion moved on the bed and took Alexander's head onto his lap.  
"You are such an idiot", he whispered and patted his head, combing through his hair while he was shaking his head.  
It was unbelievable for him that this situation should be real and he just kept looking at him, not able to do anything else.  
"So stupid", he added and leaned down to kiss his lover's forehead, feeling how his heart was beating madly in his chest.  
Hephaistion didn't even hear Nevena's comment about his upcoming abstinence because he was simply flabbergasted. 

Alexander didn’t seem to mind the little conversation about him when Hephaistion started to touch him again because it was the best thing ever and even though he couldn’t concentrate his sight, he still was looking at his boy like he was the eighth world’s wonder. And of course he wasn’t aware of the fact that he wouldn’t be able to have sex for such a long time since the alcohol switched off most of the parts in his brain. “But you love me”, he purred as he closed his eyes, slowing dozing off.  
“Like a kid”, Nevena said with a small smile on her face. Actually, despite everything, she was really happy that Alexander and Hephaistion were back to being together. Sure, they still had some issues to solve but it didn’t seem like Hephaistion wanted to leave her boss anymore which was really good because they were created for each other.   
“So, baby, maybe you will get a tattoo like this for me?”, Axel purred as he sat down on Austin’s laps and kissed him softly, trying hard not to laugh again. 

Hephaistion sighed inaudible and didn't stop to pat Alexander until his breath became even and it was obvious that he fell asleep. Good for him, he really needed it, but the boy didn't want to be in his skin the next morning, his head would be going to kill him.  
Yes, yes he loved him. He loved him more than anything and it was unbearable for him in some moments because his own emotions were taking his breath away.  
Hephaistion looked at Nevena with a small smile before he kissed his lover's cheek.  
"Thank you for looking after him... Most of the time", he said with a soft chuckle, still not believing that Alexander got himself a tattoo.  
Then he looked over to Austin who laughed loudly, causing Alexander to squint his eyes and roll around on the bed, making himself more comfortable on top of Hephaistion.  
"I would, anytime, since my love is undying for you", Austin grinned and kissed his brother back, wrapping his arms around him while one of his hands squeezed his ass. "But _you_ wouldn't be able to survive so long without me fucking you, right?" 

“Well, I can always fuck you so it’s a win-win”, he purred and kissed him deeply which Nevena only commented with a roll of her eyes.   
“Sometimes, I am so grateful that I don’t have a dick”, she said as she took off Alexander’s shoes and helped Hephaistion to put him into a more comfortable position. The blond man didn’t even wake up but it was no wonder since he had been drinking for three days without a break. “Tomorrow, he is going to die”, she chuckled as he tucked him under the quilt. “But he really missed you, Hephaistion. And I know that this is maybe hard to believe but he didn’t have sex with that idiot. Liam just got his filthy hands on my phone.” Nevena sighed hard and threw a pillow at the twins who were already grinding against each other. “But if I were you then I would think twice before entering this family”, she added when she heard soft moaning. 

Hephaistion's soft smile vanished which built on his lips after Nevena's comment and he looked down on his own hands that caressed Alexander's cheek. His lover was so out that he didn't wake up and moved his head a bit into his touch, causing the boy to sigh.  
Nevena was right. It was very hard to believe that Alexander didn't touch that guy, but he didn't want to think about it right now. He missed him so much that the only thing he wanted to do was to bury himself in Alexander's arms, but sadly the latter was too drunk to do it, so he just adjusted the pillow for him and observed him, smiling for a moment.  
Then, Hephaistion shot a quick glance over to the twins and when he noticed how Austin had his hand in Axel's pants and the latter his own under his twin's sweater, he only rolled his eyes and looked back at Nevena, with a soft smile on his lips.  
„He is everything I have, so I don't have to think twice. But I'll take them as an extra.“  
He chuckled and leaned down to kiss Alexander's head, before he carefully got off of the bed.  
„I guess we should let him sleep now... at least as much as he can before he will wake up and feel like shit.“

Nevena laughed and ruffled his hair. “He is truly a lucky bastard. After all, you are young, beautiful and smart. He doesn’t deserve you but I can see that he is trying so I hope that everything will work out. But first, he can die from the lack of sex”, she grinned mischievously and stood up from the bed. “Can you please go to another room? I’ve seen enough dicks for today”, she said to the twins who were already masturbating each other and moaning during their kisses. “Really, this family is so fucked up.” The brunette threw her arms in the air and looked at Alexander because at least he was covered now.   
“Austin…”, Axel panted and showed Nevena his tongue before he started to massage his brother’s cock which was rock hard in his hand. “You are jea-aaa-lous”, he moaned and kissed his brother passionately. 

Hephaistion smiled and gently bopped Nevena's side. „He deserves way more, that's why I'm so scared of losing him.“ He shrugged his shoulders and with a last look on Alexander, he passed the twins, both of his eyebrows raised, before he slapped the back of Axel's head.  
„You are really impossible, both of you. Get into your own room, I don't want Alexander to get a heart attack when he wakes up!“  
But as loud as he demanded them to leave – quiet enough to not wake up Alexander though, even though he was sure that nothing would be able to do so now, not even a bomb that would explode right next to his ear – the twins didn't seem to hear him and when Austin started to pant into his brother's mouth, probably filthy things which he fortunately couldn't understand, he quickly made his way out of the room, hoping that they really would get themselves together and move to their room.  
He actually just wanted to lie down next to Alexander and watch him sleep, simply to be close to him. It didn't matter that they didn't sort anything out so far, but Alexander wouldn't notice him anyway, so he wanted to have these few hours of peace and silence until they would have to... talk.

~!!~

Axel only laughed and squeezed his brother’s cock gently, making him moan even louder. “Maybe we should really get into our room? This chair is pretty small”, he said and kissed his brother because he just couldn’t hold back. After all, they didn’t have sex since Hephaistion started to live with them – which made three days already. “Oh damn, I need to fuck you and you to fuck me so much that you have no idea”, he moaned as he slid down and kneeled between Austin’s thighs. Without thinking twice, he just swallowed him whole and started to suck hard like tomorrow didn’t exist. He didn’t even care about Alexander anymore because the need for his twin was too much for him to bear any longer. 

Austin licked his lips and laughed breathlessly when he looked down at his brother who knelt down in front of him faster than he could say anything. Damn, this sight always managed to get him all hot and bothered and Axel exactly knew about it, that little bastard.  
„Is that so?“, he grinned and cupped his brother's neck with his hand, just to feel him since it was needless to guide him because he knew what to do. It always had been like that; Axel didn't even have to ask what Austin wanted, his brother most likely knew better about it than he himself anyway. Now wasn't any different, that's why he simply shut Alexander out of his mind – he wouldn't wake up before the morning anyway – and started to enjoy what Axel was doing.  
„You are so needy“, Austin grinned and massaged his brother's neck, because really: the way he was sucking him off truly was showing him how much Axel missed him the last days, but he wasn't better, of course he wasn't – since they always felt the same.  
„So how do you want me first? And... where? Here or should we move?“

Axel stared into his brother’s eyes while he sucked him like a wanton whore, making obscene sounds and moving his head up and down. But it wasn’t his fault that he was so needy. He didn’t even give himself a small break when he was taking off his pants along with his underwear. “There is no time. We need to be quick”, he panted as he finally let go of Austin’s cock and climbed back on his laps. “I will fuck you later in our room but now I need to feel you.” He kissed his brother and slowly pulled a plug out of his ass. He threw it on top of his pants and slowly impaled himself on his twin’s manhood. He didn’t even mind the lack of proper lubricant since they had sex so often that he easily was relaxing for Austin. Besides, the little dose of pain was always arousing him and making their sex even more pleasurable. 

When Axel got ready for him and impaled himself on his hard cock, Austin couldn't help but chuckle, even if it was pretty breathless, but who could blame him – his brother always had a literal breathtaking effect on him.  
„You plugged yourself?“, he asked and let his hands roam to Axel's back, caressing his skin for a moment before he squeezed his ass hard, just when he tightened around him.  
„How come I didn't know about that, huh?“  
Slowly, Austin started to move his hips, but his movements quickly got faster, because after all, Axel was right: they had to be quick and he didn't have anything against it. He always loved to see how eager his twin was to please him, especially when they didn't have much time.   
„You are such a needy slut... after three days, you are already losing your mind, Axel? I really don't know what I should do with you.“  
Austin grinned and pulled his brother into a passionate kiss, tightening his grip around the other's ass when he started to move.

“I didn’t want to distract you”, he purred and kissed his brother, moving his hips fast and hard since Austin didn’t seem to get the concept that they needed to do it fast. “Besides, I needed to be ready for you when we would finally have an… aaa… occasion”, he panted and closed his eyes when his twin hit his prostate. Yes, that was just what he needed. And honestly, he didn’t know how he survived three days without touching his lover . “Fuck me… yes…”, he moaned into his mouth as they kissed. “You know that I am a slut when it comes to your cock.” Axel tightened on his brother’s manhood and started to ride him even faster, thankful that the furniture in their appartment had a really good quality because either way, there would be nothing left of this armchair anymore. 

Axel really was incredible and in moments like these, Austin was really grateful for having him. He really was able to surprise him anew, even though they literally spent their whole lives together and sometimes Austin had no idea what he was doing that his brother was staying.   
„You are incredible“, is why he panted into his mouth, but since he saw how needy his brother was, he decided to finally get himself to work and started to thrust his hips upwards, enjoying how Axel's tight body was welcoming him. It aroused him so much to see him like this, his face flushed and lips parted, and he really was glad that Axel felt the same for him because otherwise, it would be pretty embarrassing for him because he could already feel the arousal fogging his mind.  
„Jeez“, Austin panted when he hit his twin's prostate hard which caused him to clench even tighter around him. „You will break me if you won't losen up.“  
He really was tight and it only made Austin grin and thrust harder into him, even though he was serious with what he said. If Axel kept clenching around him like that, he would come embarrassingly fast. So he quickly slipped his free hand between their bodies where he fisted his fingers tightly around Axel's cock and started to masturbate him with fast movements, making him moan so sweetly into his mouth that Austin wasn't able to stop fucking hard into him, even if he wanted to.

Axel only smiled like the devil himself and tightened even harder on his brother, knowing that it probably was going to make him come soon but the man wanted that. He wanted his brother to fill him up so he would feel complete again. Besides, they really didn’t have much time because who knew when Hephaistion would come back to check on his lover. “But I want you to come deep inside of me”, he purred, his lips brushing his brother’s. “I want you to mark me down and show me how much you love me…” Axel started to kiss Austin’s neck, moving his hips even faster when he felt his twin’s hand on his cock. Damn, he was going to come soon as well but he didn’t plan to hold back. After all, it simply had been too long since the last time they fucked each other. 

"Sometimes I really hate you", Austin purred against his brother's lips while a smirk played around his own. He really was incredible and by now, it truly was hard for him to keep himself sane but he tried his best and moved his hips in hard thrusts, until his cock vanished deep inside of Axel's tight body. And damn, he _was_ tight.  
"I will mark you", he panted and pulled his twin's mouth back on his own because it was driving him nuts how he bit along his vein on his neck, marking him as his own property.  
"I will fill you full with my semen, but before I will plug you, you have to come for me."  
Austin started to masturbate his twin even faster while his thrusts became ferocious as he was getting closer to his orgasm with every second.  
"You have to earn it first... I will fill you when you'll be a good boy and come for me. I want you to come, Axel. Now!" 

Axel grinned smugly because he just loved driving his brother insane. It was the best thing ever, also because Austin was getting all passionate. “Yes… I need this”, he moaned as he tightened even more on his twin because he already wanted to feel his semen inside of him. He definitely had a thing for this but Austin didn’t seem to mind since he was filling him up every time when he was on top. “Fuck…”, he breathed out hard when he heard his lover’s words. He closed his eyes and came just like Austin told him to. “Fuck…”, he repeated as he slowly opened his pleasure fogged eyes. “You are the best”, he purred between the kisses they shared. 

Austin moaned when he felt how his brother came and covered his hand with his semen while he clenched so deliciously tight around him that Austin followed him right away.  
"God damnit", he panted while his cock was pulsing deep inside of this tight heat, releasing all of his lust into his brother's body until he probably was completely empty. Damn, it really had been too long.  
"I love it to fill you", he grinned and kissed his brother, before he thrusted once again into him, making him moan in such a sweet way that his own grin turned wider.  
"Now we have to plug you so you won't lose a single drop... Am I right?" 

“This feels so good…”, he purred when he finally felt how his brother filled him up. Now he was happy again and all he could think about was Austin. “You are right”, he chuckled and slowly got up. He got down on the floor on all of his fours and waited patiently for his brother to plug him. “I can’t lose even a drop of your precious semen.” Axel shook his ass a bit and smiled mischievously when his twin slapped his butt. That little fucker. He was definitely going to pay him back later. 

_~!!~_

With a wide grin on his lips, Austin plugged his brother just like he promised him to and pecked a kiss on his covered shoulder blade, before he helped him getting up, grinning when he saw how his legs were slightly shaking.  
„Let's get you dressed“, he murmured against Axel's lips while he pulled his pants up again, quickly letting all the evidences vanish, just in time before the door got opened again and Hephaistion's face peeked around the corner.  
„Is it safe to come in?“, he piped shyly but when he saw that the twins were dressed and in no position which would make him very uncomfortable, he entered and immediately went to the bed where he placed a water bottle on the table.  
„I guess I will take care of him now“, he said and turned around, but he raised his eyebrows when he saw how the twins were making out again. „God, you are unbelievable. Go to your own room!“ Hephaistion shooed them out laughing, and slapped the back of Austin's head, after he heard him whisper that he couldn't wait for Axel's payback – of what, the boy really didn't want to know.  
He opened the window and leaned onto the sill, looking out. The evening was cold, but he enjoyed how the fresh air emptied his head for a few moments, before he closed it again and lied down next to Alexander.  
He really was curious how long it would take his lover to finally wake up – and how sick he would be in the morning. Even though he knew he should be nervous and stuff, Hephaistion somehow was very calm inside. Now, after those days he didn't see his lover, he somehow saw everything clearer. He still wasn't convinced that nothing happened, but he came to a conclusion. And he wanted to explain himself to Alexander, but first the other had to wake up – and probably drink a whole bottle of pain killers.


	72. ELUCIDATION

Alexander woke up slowly, completely not knowing what was going on because his head felt twice its size and his vision was still blurry. Besides, he was pretty sure that he would throw up if his stomach wasn’t empty. He licked his chapped lips and slowly tried to open his eyes again but the light made him close them right away. Only after a third try, he was able to see something but his head was spinning so he actually preferred it with his eyes closed but the need to quench the fire in his throat was bigger so he had to find water. Only then did he realize that he wasn’t alone in the bed.   
Slowly, he took a deep breath and turned his head to his right side. He didn’t remember much from the last few days so he was really afraid that he did something very stupid but the sight of a sleeping Hephaistion calmed him down and made his heart beat faster at the same time. Why was his boy here all of a sudden? The fact that he left, the blond man remembered pretty well – after all, this was the reason why he had drunk so much. But why was he together with his boy now? Not that he wasn’t happy but he didn’t have the slightest idea if they made up or not… but damn, the boy looked so peaceful and beautiful during his sleep that Alexander could stare at him for hours to at least save these few moments of happiness in his memory. Although he needed to drink something first so with a groan, he lifted himself up and nearly cried at the sight of a bottle of water and painkillers on the bedside table. So after all, Phai still cared about him if he brought him these things. 

Hephaistion felt very warm and comfortable and he was sure that he had a nice dream, but when he felt that something was moving next to him, he slowly woke from his slumber. At first, he didn't know where he was but then he remembered that he still was at the twins' – and that Alexander came to pay them a visit. The boy's eyes immediately shot open and he was wide awake in an instant. Only then did he hear a noise and when he turned his head to the side, he saw his lover who was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back on him while he was taking deep breaths, probably trying to calm his stomach down. Poor Alexander. And it was all his fault.  
Slowly, Hephaistion sat up and reached over to him, gently placing his hand on the broad back.  
„Hey“, he said quietly and started to rub soothing circles with his hand while his eyes slid over to the bedside table, where he noticed that some of the painkillers were gone, as well as half of the water bottle. At least that, it was something. Hopefully, Alexander wasn't feeling too miserable.  
„How are you feeling?“, he asked and moved a bit, getting closer to Alexander, slowly though, because he didn't know if he was wanted so close. After all, they still had to talk.

Alexander closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on his skin. It felt so good to be touched by his boy again that he couldn’t help but sigh softly. “Hey, baby boy”, he said in a still harsh voice and turned around to face his young lover. “I am good. My head is killing me but I will survive it.” The man smiled and gently brushed his thumb over Phai’s cheek just to make sure that the boy was real and that he wouldn’t push him away. Damn, he looked so beautiful even though Alexander could see the uncertainty in his eyes. “What about you?”, he asked as he slowly started to pet his hair. 

Hephaistion smiled a bit when Alexander expressed concern about his well being, even though he really wasn't the one who had to worry.  
"You need to lie down and sleep some more... Come here."  
The boy patted down on the pillow until Alexander lied down again and covered him with the blanket, before he sat down next to him and crossed his legs. Alexander really didn't look good and he for sure felt as shit so it was important that he relaxed some more - and Hephaistion would make sure that he _would_ , since in the end, all of this was his fault. And he didn't want to think about the pain Alexander had to feel in his crotch. He probably didn't realize it so far but the boy already felt pity for him for the moment when he would.  
"Do you need anything? Should I dim the light?", Hephaistion asked and gently took his lover's hand into his, simply because he needed the touch. 

The blond man obeyed and slowly lied down, hoping that maybe it would calm down his stomach and that also the spinning in his head would stop. But his not-so-well-being didn’t matter as long as Hephaistion was near him. “It’s fine, Phai”, he said with a smile and started to massage his boy’s hand with his thumb since he could see that Hephaistion needed touching just as much as he did. “What happened?”, he asked when Hephaistion finally lied down and put his head on Alexander’s chest so that the man could pet him once again. “I don’t remember much but did we… did we make up?”, he asked hesitantly with hope in his voice. 

Hephaistion sighed quietly and cuddled closer to the blond's chest, glad for the touches and the peaceful seconds they just shared. He knew that it wouldn't last long, so he tried to enjoy it for as long as possible, but of course Alexander had to ask if everything was fine between them again. Well, the boy couldn't blame him. But it felt good to hear the hope in Alexander's voice, because that meant that he wanted him back, just like Hephaistion did.  
"No", he said after a while and rubbed his thumb over Alexander's hip. "We... still have to talk..." 

Alexander swallowed hard because now, he was in no condition to talk about their issues. “Okay”, he simply said and wrapped his arm around his boy to keep him close as if he was afraid that Hephaistion would suddenly change his mind and run away from him again. “Do you want to talk about it now?”, he asked after another minute of silence. Personally, he would push this conversation to at least the evening since he didn’t want to argue now but on the other hand, he wanted the things between them to be alright again and damn, he was apparently thinking too much because his head was killing him again and his stomach growled at him. 

„I want you to sleep.“  
Hephaistion looked up and met Alexander's eyes, before he tried to smile a little bit, backing away a few centimeters.  
He really just wanted his lover to get in a better condition again, and to achieve that, the latter had to sleep and rest a while. And by the way he scrunched his face, his head was probably hurting like a jackhammer.  
„I will go and prepare a breakfast for you so you can sleep a bit more... and then take a shower, you smell like a whole bar.“  
He grinned weakly and touched Alexander's cheek with the back of his hand for a moment, before swallowed and leaned down, kissing him softly on his forehead. He knew that he probably shouldn't do it, but he simply couldn't keep himself from touching the blond man. He missed him so much and the feeling of having lost him still lingered in his mind and since nobody knew how things would turn out after they talked, Hephaistion decided to take what he could get.  
When he withdrew, he didn't look Alexander straight in the face, embarrassed with himself and quickly got up, dressing himself in a shirt since he slept with his chest bare, only to have as much contact to the blond as possible – which truly was pathetic.  
In fact, _he_ was pathetic.  
„Sleep, Alexander. We will talk later.“

“But I don’t want to sleep right now…”, he sighed but he knew better than to argue with Hephaistion about things like these. Besides, it was really amazing how the boy survived a whole night next to him since he really smelled like a whole bar. Or maybe even worse. Although now he was still too tired to get up and take a proper shower so he decided to wait a bit since a nap actually sounded very alluring.  
“Why won’t you stay?”, he asked and propped himself on his forearms to watch the boy dress up. Maybe it was for the best but he really wanted him to stay here. It was calming him down. “We don’t need to talk right now or anything”, he added, hoping for more time with his young lover. After all, Hephaistion even kissed him on the forehead so the situation couldn’t be so bad anymore, right? 

„Alexander...“ Hephaistion sighed and turned around to look at him, thinking if he should stay or go. He wanted to stay, of course he wanted to, but what should he do here? He couldn't just lie next to his lover and pretend that everything was all right again when he knew that they had to talk. It would drive him mad, literally.  
„It's a miracle that you aren't sick, given the amount of alcohol you seemed to have drank... So you really should rest some more.“  
Hephaistion tried to smile a bit as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Alexander, in silence for a moment, simply because he wanted to take in the sight his lover was offering him. Sure, he looked exhausted and was way too pale with dark circles under his eyes, but the boy was glad that he was able to lay his eyes on him again.  
He really missed him.  
„Besides, what do you want to do if not... talk? I still don't know how things will be and I... I think we really need to talk first.“

“I guess that maybe it’s because I am not completely sober yet…”, he sighed and caught Hephaistion’s hand. “But I feel better when you are here”, he purred and kissed it gently. It was true, after all. Hephaistion always made him feel better just by his simple presence. But he knew that he shouldn’t make the boy stay if he still wasn’t sure how to behave around him.   
“You are right… We will talk later, okay? When this pulsing in my head will stop.” Alexander smiled at his young lover and let go of his hand. “Just wait for me, okay? Because I am not letting you go anywhere this time”, he said with seriousness in his voice because the last nearly broke him down. He was truly nothing without Hephaistion and he knew it. 

At Alexander's words, Hephaistion's heart started to beat faster and he almost was tempted to give in and stay, but fortunately his lover said that he was right and made him back off again. Good. He wasn't allowed to lose his composure yet, first they had to talk. And since Alexander wasn't in the condition to do so, they would talk later. Hephaistion would be able to live it down until then.  
When Alexander caught his hand, he nearly lost it, fortunately before he could do anything, he let go of him again. But the touch of his lips on his skin left a burning feeling there on Hephaistion's hand and it made him close his eyes for a few seconds.  
„I will wait for you, I promise.“  
With that, Hephaistion finally got up from the bed and left the room, quietly closing the door in his back before he went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for his lover that would ease his sick condition.

# ~*~

It actually took him longer to prepare everything than he expected, because just when he finished putting everything down on the table, he heard the door opening again and a freshly showered Alexander joined him in the kitchen. He seemed to be a little better but his head apparently still was hurting pretty badly given the way his face scrunched up, but when Hephaistion handed him over a glass of water along with another painkiller, his expression lit up.  
The boy smiled himself and sat down at the table across from Alexander before he pulled his mug of tea closer to him and carefully nipped at his beverage, observing how the blond man slowly and hesitating started to eat. Well, he probably started to get sick, but the meal would for sure help him to get better soon.  
„So...“, Hephaistion started and kept his eyes down on the table because he somehow didn't manage to look into his lover's face. „I guess we should talk about... our future now.“

Alexander took his time in the shower and inspected his dick which started to ache dully. And since he didn’t remember that cocks could get aches from drinking, he got seriously scared that he did something bad to his precious manhood. But thankfully, it was whole and still there so it wasn’t that bad. But he didn’t remember getting a tattoo. Well, at least it was really nicely done so he didn’t mind it so much but the skin was still angry red and he wanted to scratch it. And it seemed that he already managed to brag about his new tattoo since he found an ointment on the shelf for him or more like his poor, poor dick.   
The blond finally somehow managed to patch himself up and went to the kitchen where Hephaistion was preparing a breakfast for him. He smiled weakly and carefully sat down. “Thank you”, he said with relief when Phai handed him water and pills which he swallowed in one go. “I am going to kill myself. I still can’t see straight…”, he sighed and started to eat his food, trying to push their _talk_ for later but apparently, his boy had another opinion on that.  
“Well… we do. But I was serious when I said that I didn’t cheat on you, Phai. I would never touch anyone besides you”, he said honestly while looking into the oceans of Hephaistion’s eyes. 

For a few moments, Hephaistion looked back at Alexander in silence, observing his face, before he finally let his eyes down again, where he started to stare at the table for minutes, before he dared to open his mouth again.  
„Nevena told me about the thing with her phone“, he said quietly while he started to draw invisible lines on the table with his finger, biting down on the inner side of his bottom lip. He really had no desire to talk about this now, he probably would _never_ have, but he knew exactly that they had to get through this if he wanted to get Alexander back.  
„I guess I should apologize“, Hephaistion continued and looked up to meet his lover's eyes, even though it kind of hurt him to look into them but he wanted the blond man to know that he really was sorry.   
„I overreacted and I am really sorry that I didn't believe you. I'm just so insecure about all of this between us that I got scared... after all, you have pretty boys working for you.“  
Hephaistion smiled weakly and reached over to take a hold of Alexander's hand.  
„But I had enough time to think about everything and I came to the conclusion that I don't have the right to react like this. We aren't... together like this that I could accuse you for cheating on me, you can do what you want, Alexander. I'm really sorry for that.“  
Hephaistion let go of his lover's hand again and took a deep breath while he looked down on the table. Damn, this really wasn't easy for him, but he knew that he couldn't be so selfish if he wanted everything to work out in the end.  
„So... if it's not too much to ask for, I would like you to just... tell me, in case there would be someone else. Okay? I just don't want to be caught off guard like this again. If you tell me, I can prepare... I'm not saying that there _is_ someone, don't get me wrong. Just... in case.“

“You really don’t need to be sorry for this. I wasn’t any better when I thought that you cheated on me with Leander.” Alexander sighed hard, still ashamed of what he had done. But after all, he could understand why Hephaistion acted this way. Although it was good that Nevena told Phai about the phone because maybe this way, the boy would believe that the blond man didn’t cheat on him.   
“Hephaistion…” Alexander pulled the boy onto his lap when the latter stopped talking and kissed him gently. “I don’t care about pretty boys. In fact, I don’t care about anyone else besides you so I won’t cheat on you because I simply don’t want anyone else. You are my baby boy and I want the things between us to be the way they were.” He nuzzled Hephaistion’s neck and kissed it but for now he held himself back from making any hickeys. They needed to start it slowly so that Phai would be sure that Alexander really wanted him and only him. “You are my only one, baby boy.” 

When Alexander reminded him of the incident that happned back then when he met his brother for the first time again, Hephaistion had to swallow. He actually never wanted to think about this again because in some nights, Alexander's disgust was still haunting him even though a lot of time already passed, but he couldn't help himself. It just was another point that showed him how fragile everything between them actually was.  
„Okay“, he simply said after a while and smiled shortly at Alexander before he wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled closer to him, grateful that he was allowed to touch him again like this. He really missed it a lot and now it felt as if a huge burden had been taken off of his shoulders.  
„So you will take me back?“, Hephaistion quietly murmured into Alexander's hair and only got closer to him until not even a sheet of paper would have fit between them anymore.

“Of course I will, baby boy. I will take you back to our house”, he promised as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover. Damn, it was so good to have him back that Alexander even managed to forget about the throbbing pain in his head and lower regions. All that mattered now was the fact that Hephaistion was here with him and that he wanted to come back. “I missed you so much you have no idea”, he whispered and kissed the side of Phai’s head, inhaling his sweet scent that was making him feel like everything was going to be alright. Well, he was actually sure of it since this time, he wasn’t letting his boy run away. 

„Take me back home.“  
Hephaistion hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck and pecked a small kiss onto his warm skin, before he backed off and rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone.  
„I missed you, too... I shouldn't have left you in the first place. I'm really sorry.“  
He swallowed, before he leaned down and kissed his lover softly on his lips, leaning his forehead against the other's while he let out a small, shuddering breath.  
„But now you have to tell me what made you hurt your precious manhood.“  
Hephaistion looked his lover into the eyes and couldn't help but grin a bit, because now that the burden had been taken from his heart, the realization hit him how ridiculous all of this actually was. He never expected the blond to do something like that, especially not... on such a place.  
„How did you even do it?“

Alexander smiled and kissed his boy passionately because those words were just what he wanted to hear. “I will take you back home and I won’t let you go again”, he purred with a soft smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes because he was simply happy. “It’s okay, Hephaistion. As long as you won’t leave me permanently, it’s okay.” He kissed the boy’s forehead and looked him in the eyes.   
“Well… as I said, I don’t remember much. But I thought that it was going to be a good idea back then. I didn’t know how else should I show you that I only want you.” Alexander smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. “But how do you like it? I hope it’s not freaking you out too much…” 

"It actually is a bit too much." Hephaistion grinned and patted Alexander's chest, glad that he wasn't sitting in a way on his crotch that he would put any pressure on his poor, poor dick. "I never expected something like this... At least you can't remember the pain. I really feel bad for your cock." He smiled a bit and kissed Alexander once again, wanting to make up for the days they wasted so badly, but he knew that he had to go slow on his lover, especially because... Yeah. There was something Alexander probably still wasn't aware about. "But at least your cock will have a break now... For at least three weeks."

“Too much…?” Alexander frowned and sighed hard. “I am sorry. I guess that I shouldn’t have done this. But I really thought that you were going to like it.” The blond man kissed Hephaistion’s neck and let the boy kiss him fully on the lips. Apparently, his young lover really got needy during these three days. Good, because they had a lot to catch up.   
“What”, he deadpanned when Hephaistion said something that sounded like a nightmare. No, he for sure didn’t hear that right. It was simply impossible. He couldn’t imagine not having sex for a week, let alone three weeks. Phai probably meant days. Yes, he for sure said days. “You are kidding me…”, he said in a weak voice, looking at his boy like on a ghost. 

"I like it. The more I think about it, the more arousing it gets. I mean, you wear my name now... It's written into your skin for the rest of your life now." Hephaistion grinned smugly and nuzzled Alexander's neck, nipping on his soft skin before he heard his next words. And he couldn't help but snort. He lifted his head and looked his lover in the eyes, pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. "Sadly I am not. No sex for such a long time. At least I know that it's you who is... disabled, so I don't have to fear that you would look at someone else during this eternity of no sex." Hephaistion cackled softly and patted Alexander's head before he kissed his cheek. "You will survive it somehow, my dear. I'll get through this together with you."

Alexander felt the blood drowning out of his face. Three weeks without sex. Three weeks without claiming Hephaistion. He wasn’t going to survive it. He was sure of it and he could jump off of a bridge right now to shorten his misery. “No. It’s not true. If this is a joke, Hephaistion, then it’s not funny, at all”, he said slowly but it didn’t look like Phai was trying to make fun of him or anything. After all, he knew that a tattoo needed to heal. But it couldn’t take so long. It was just unfair. “I don’t agree. You know that it will kill me”, he whined and looked at his lover with the best puppy eyes he could do. “I already miss your tight ass.”

Hephaistion laughed quietly and shook his head, as if he was scolding his lover a bit. "I can't change it, Alexander. And you don't want to get any kind of infection or anything so that it would take you even longer to heal, right?" Grinning, because Alexander's behavior right now really was the best, he got up from his lap, only to ruffle his hair. "My ass will stay tight for you, don't worry. And it's actually interesting to see if you will be able to behave like a grown man or like a hormonal teenager." Hephaistion poked his tongue out at his lover and moved to the side in a swift motion when Alexander reached out to slap his ass. Man, it really was good to have him back and to see him smiling again. It really shocked him to see his lover so broken and down, completely _wasted_ and that all because of him - and the boy promised to himself that he would never let that happen again.

“But it’s too long!” The blond man looked yearningly at Hephaistion’s ass when the boy stood up and whined even louder. He needed to fuck him and feel that velvety tightness around his cock once again but it seemed that the boy was right – he didn’t want to get any infection and besides that, his cock still hurt like hell. “Don’t sway your hips like that”, he grumbled and took a sip of his drink to get himself distracted but it was impossible when Hephaistion was moving his hips in such an alluring way. “You are doing it on purpose”, he sighed and slowly stood up but at least he was able to keep his balance now so it wasn’t so bad anymore. 

Hephaistion grinned and turned around to face his lover, but the longer he looked at him the smaller his grin became until he was only smiling at him. "I'm not doing anything on purpose", he said and clicked his tongue before he shook his head and tilted it to the side. "But if you react like this to me", he said and pursed his lips, "then I'm really tempted to tease you a bit during your long time of abstinence." Hephaistion smiled at his lover who was looking at him with some kind of shocked and incredulous expression on his face. The boy closed the distance between them without thinking about it and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, hiding his face by leaning his forehead against his shoulder. "I really missed you."

“You are so evil…”, he sighed because he was sure that this was what Hephaistion was going to do. He was going to tease him and Alexander wouldn’t even be able to touch his poor cock. Damn, he should have done this tattoo somewhere else. But it was of no use to cry over spilled milk so he wrapped his arms around his boy and kissed the top of his head. “I missed you, too, baby boy”, he whispered into his hair, happy that the things were back to normal. He needed it even though he didn’t like to admit how soft he got and how he liked all these domestic things. But Hephaistion was the best thing that ever happened to him so he didn’t mind showing more of his emotions.


	73. YOU TEASE

Alexander was having a serious break down as he was rolling on the couch while Hephaistion was preparing drinks for them in the kitchen. But he didn’t need drinks. He needed a bottle of vodka to ease out his pain because it already had been five days since they made up but didn’t have sex. Five days. And he was horny as fuck. But every time his dick tried to get hard, the tattoo started to hurt which made his manhood get soft again. It was driving him crazy and watching Hephaistion run around in tight, red boxers wasn’t helping him, at all. Besides, he was pretty sure that Phai was dropping all these things on the floor on purpose just to bend down and stick his perfect ass up so that Alexander would suffer more.   
“Hephaistiooon!”, he whined, not knowing what to do with himself anymore. His whole life didn’t have any sense when he couldn’t fuck his boy. It was just so unfair and he couldn’t stand the thought that his misery would last for two weeks more. He wasn’t going to make it. His balls were going to explode and he knew it. 

The exact moment he heard his lover's whining from the living room, a malicious grin formed on Hephaistion's lips and he laughed quietly. Alexander truly was incredible. His crying got worse with every passing day and every time the boy passed him, he felt his grabby hands on his ass which actually was a stupid thing to do – Hephaistion could guess that it was only making it harder for Alexander to have him right before his nose, so why was he touching him?  
Still grinning, the boy finished his work in the kitchen and looked at his lover who was lying sprawled out on the couch with his head hanging from it while he had his hands pressed over his eyes, probably to prevent himself from seeing Hephaistion's ass.  
„Do you know how I am feeling?“, he asked and put the drinks on top of the table, before he quickly sat down on Alexander's lap before the other had the chance to run away.  
„I feel incredibly empty without your cock filling me, so don't you dare whine here.“ He poked his tongue out at him before he kissed him and purposely rutted down on him, grinning into the kiss when Alexander whined again.  
„I am already thinking about... playing around a bit, because it's so horrible not to be filled.“

The blond man made some dying cat sounds and moaned when he felt a pleasurable pressure on his crotch. Hephaistion was really playing it dirty since Alexander couldn’t do anything against it. “I want to fill you up so bad”, he said in a raspy voice as he propped himself on his forearms and looked at his lover who was wearing only red boxers and Alexander’s button up shirt.   
Phai looked delicious. That devil.   
“Damn…”, he panted as he felt his cock trying to get hard but the pain quickly reminded him that it was impossible. But it didn’t stop Alexander from staring at Hephaistion like he was some kind of dessert. He licked his lips and imagined all the ways in which he could fuck his young lover now. “Take off your underwear”, he commanded in a harsh voice when he saw that Phai was playing with the hem of his boxers like he was bored but Alexander knew better than this. His boy was teasing him and the blond man couldn’t take it anymore.

Hephaistion licked his lips, kind of enjoying it to see his lover so helpless because he knew how the payback would look like as soon as he would be able to ravish him again. Only two more weeks. They could totally survive this. But to be honest, the boy couldn't wait for it anymore, since anticipation already filled his body only by _thinking_ about the things Alexander would do to him.  
Damn, he really was addicted.  
But before he could think further about it and let the images come to life in his head, he heard the blond's voice and when it got to him what he was saying, he couldn't help but grin and raise both of his eyebrows.  
„I should take off my underwear?“, he asked and looked down on his own body, playing with the fabric of his shorts. „What for? I am pretty comfy like this.“

“But I want to see you without it”, he answered as he started to touch Hephaistion’s thigh with one of his hands. “I know that I can’t fill you but we can still have some fun”, he purred as his hand slid to Phai’s crotch and gently squeezed the boy’s balls. He could already feel that his young lover was getting needy since they barely did anything but Hephaistion was already getting hard. That was good because Alexander loved how sensitive the boy was. “After all, I need to take care of your needs.” Alexander smiled mischievously and slowly started to push down Hephaistion’s boxers 

Grinning, Hephaistion kept his eyes down and observed Alexander's hands and how they started to push his underwear down. He waited until he could see his own cock before he looked up to meet the blond's eyes again, who was now staring hungrily at his crotch while he licked his lips.  
„Who would have known that you are such a masochist?“, he asked before he moved and let Alexander get him naked, before sitting down on him again as soon as he was. He even reached for his own cock and started to lazily stroke it, just to provoke his lover some more.   
„You know exactly that you will suffer and yet you are still touching me... I guess I need to explore this side of you some more.“  
Hephaistion grinned cocky and bit down on his lip when he saw the hungry gaze with which Alexander observed him. Only to tease him some more, the boy started to move on his hips and rub his ass against his crotch, laughing out loud when he heard that needy sound out of his lover's mouth which followed almost immediately.  
„So... which kind of _fun_ do you have on your mind?“

“I am not a masochist, I just need to see you naked. It’s been too long…”, he sighed and licked his lips hungrily when Hephaistion finally got rid of his underwear. The boy’s cock was so deliciously hard and Alexander wanted it in his mouth. He barely could take it and for a moment, he thought about fucking his lover for real but yeah, the idea of an infection quickly cooled him down.   
“Phai…”, he moaned when the boy started to rub his round ass against his crotch. “You are so evil…” Alexander quickly turned them around so that Hephaistion was under him and blessed the wide couch that Phai told him to buy because now they had a lot of place to have some _fun_.   
Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss his boy while his hand quickly found its way between their bodies where he started to masturbate his lover. “What do you want, Phai?“, he asked in a low voice. “Do you want me to blow you or maybe you want me to rim you?” The blond man smiled mischievously and started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck. 

Hephaistion grumbled a bit when Alexander turned them around, because from this position, it was impossible for him to tease him some more. Anyway, it seemed that the blond just turned it around because he touched his cock so lightly that the boy let out a frustrated groan, since he was already painfully hard.  
But either way, Alexander's propositions sounded very appealing to him, both of them.  
That's why he grinned and moved his hips upwards to thrust into Alexander's hand which made him moan a bit. Damn, he really was needy. But who could blame him? Alexander was a walking sin and the fact that they couldn't fuck only made it worse than it was anyway for him.  
„Hmm“, Hephaistion made and bit down on his lips while he thought about which option to choose. It really was a hard decision because he wanted both, preferably at the same time but sadly, it wasn't possible.  
„How about you tie me up and surprise me? I can't choose...“

“So you want to play it like this?” Alexander chuckled and made a hickey on Hephaistion’s soft neck. “So delicious”, he purred after he found his way back to the boy’s lips which he kissed feverishly. “But I like that idea.” The blond man backed off and quickly took off his belt. Maybe it wasn’t the best thing he could use but he didn’t want to waste any time right now to go upstairs and take something more fitting. He was already starved enough so he gently put the belt around Hephaistion’s wrists and made sure that he wouldn’t be able to escape it.   
“I missed that”, he said with a devilish smile on his face as he spread Phai’s thigh and looked down. Damn, if he could only fuck him right now. “Seemed like you missed that, too”, he purred and leaned down to teasingly kiss the top of his boy’s cock. Well, after all, Hephaistion couldn’t do anything right now so Alexander could tease him a bit since the boy was doing the same thing every day.

Hephaistion sighed in a content way when he felt the wanted pressure around his wrists. Yeah, Alexander was right, he really missed that. It always felt so good when his lover had him fully in his hands and the fact that he gave away the control over his body only made it better. "Don't say that when you like it yourself." The boy poked his tongue out and lifted his hands over his head, clasping his fingers around the edge of a cushion just so he had something to do. "You call me a tease?", Hephaistion chuckled when he felt Alexander's lips on his cock which made his hips snap up a bit in an instant. "You know that I only learned from the best. From the master... himself."

“We are cocky, aren’t we?” Alexander grinned and licked Hephaistion’s manhood from the base to the top, making the boy moan sweetly. “You are already leaking”, he added with a devilish smile as he licked his lover’s precome off. “Say how much you want it, Phai”, he commanded and put his hands under Hephaistion’s ass to have a better access to him as he slowly started to lick his tight hole. And it seemed that he got even tighter than before since he didn’t relax immediately under Alexander’s touches. “Say how much you missed me doing that”, he purred and slowly pushed his tongue past the rim of Phai’s hole to tease him even more.

"Don't pretend that you don't like me being cocky. I know how much you get off on that." Hephaistion grinned winning when Alexander shot him a dirty look, but he didn't need any confirmation for that. He knew how much Alexander loved it when he behaved like this, so there really was no use in denying it. Especially not when he begged for him to tell him how much he needed him. Heh, he really trained his lover very well without him even noticing it. "You know how much I missed it... I love it when you eat me out... Especially after you filled me full with your come. But sadly this isn't possible right now - only because your dick isn't functioning.“ Hephaistion laughed breathless when Alexander squeezed the base of his cock in response, so he quickly nodded and licked his lips. "But I love it either way... And I want you to fuck me with your tongue until I will be a total mess."

Alexander growled at Hephaistion’s words because the boy was right. He loved him being cocky because it was simply sexy and the way Phai was dirty talking to him was turning him on even more. So he did like he was told and started to eat his boy out in a way that would for sure make a crying mess out of his lover. The blond man wanted to see him coming apart under him and hear his name screamed by Phai because it had been too long since the last time they had sex and Alexander felt like a drug addict on rehab. That’s why he started to tease Hephaistion’s prostate with his tongue to make his boy moan sweetly even more.

Alexander truly was a little bastard. He knew exactly what he had to do to make the boy lose his mind and he was using this knowledge without any shame. And Hephaistion loved him even more for that than he already did. "Just like that", he panted when he felt his lover's tongue inside of him, grazing him just in the right places where it made him feel really, really good. But even though Hephaistion loved this, it wasn't enough. Not today, not after he hadn't been able to feel his lover inside of him for such a long time now. "I need more", he breathed out after a while and looked down at Alexander, past his cock which was leaking precome onto his stomach. Damn, he really needed to feel this burning stretch of a cock inside of him but since Alexander's was out of use he had to come up with something else. "Fuck me with a toy, Alexander, _please_. I need to be filled so badly."

Alexander enjoyed the little vocal show that Hephaistion was doing for him but he was aware that it wasn’t enough even before the boy said so himself. It made him feel a bit useless since he couldn’t please his young lover fully but the toy was a good option, that’s why he slowly withdrew from Hephaistion and got up from the couch. “Don’t worry, baby boy. I will fuck your little, needy hole with something bigger than my tongue”, he purred as he took the boy on his arms and quickly went upstairs to their bedroom with him where he had a stock of vibrators waiting for the boy.  
“That’s much better”, he said when he put his lover on the bed and kissed him deeply before he took out a vibrator and lube from his bedside chest. “Now relax for me”, he commanded as he coated the toy with lube, making sure that it was going to be slick enough so that he wouldn’t hurt his boy. 

Hephaistion breathed out hard when his back met the mattress and he looked up at Alexander with anticipation written on his face. Damn, he really couldn't wait anymore and it was such a pity that his lover couldn't fuck him, but this way it was kind of... interesting.  
He really was curious about how Alexander would react to that. It really had to be hard for him to have the boy in front of him like this, legs spread and back bent as soon as he felt the toy sliding into him. Hephaistion really was pitying him. And himself, because he wanted to get marked by him again. But well, this had to wait.  
„Fuck“, he moaned and clawed his fingers into the sheets at the slight burn. He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, before he looked at Alexander again.  
„I am relaxed for you“, he added after a second and gasped when his lover pushed the vibrator into him in one go, hitting his prostate immediately.  
„You have no idea how much I need this...“

“You are such a good boy, Hephaistion”, Alexander praised him when Phai took the whole length of the vibrator inside of him without any problem. So even though a whole week passed since the last time they had sex, his boy was still able to fully relax for him. Alexander trained him well but the fact that it wasn’t his cock inside of his boy’s tight ass was killing him but he had to endure it for Hephaistion. After all, his boy needed some pleasure since it wasn’t his fault that Alexander was out of use for now.   
“I know, baby boy. And I am going to give you exactly what you need”, he promised as he turned on the vibrator on the smallest vibration and started to fuck Hephaistion with it, trying to hit his prostate every time even though it was a bit hard from this position and without his cock. But he was determined to make his boy feel really, really good that’s why he kept going, fucking him harder and harder with every thrust of the toy. 

Hephaistion moaned loudly when his lover started to penetrate him and at first, the boy was so lost in his lust that he nearly forgot about the fact that it wasn't Alexander's cock inside of him. But seeing the frustrated expression on his face quickly reminded him of that. At first, he felt bad that he was receiving such a pleasure and Alexander didn't, but on the other hand – he couldn't change anything about it, even though he wanted it more than anything else.  
„Next time you get a tattoo“, he panted and clenched around the toy to feel it even more intense, „I will make sure that it won't be even near your cock.“  
The boy laughed weakly, a bit out of breath since Alexander apparently tried his best to please him, and spread his legs a bit wider.  
„I can't let that... happen again.“

Alexander chuckled low in his chest as he watched how the boy was moaning and bending his back from all the pleasure. It was so good to see him like this again and he was getting off on this even though his cock couldn’t get hard. But it didn’t matter now anyway since it was all about his boy whose needs Alexander should take care of. After all, he was his husband and it was his task to make his boy happy.  
“Don’t worry. I don’t plan to do anything in the area of my dick anymore. The tattoo is nice but the celibacy is killing me”, he said as he started to kiss and bite Hephaistion’s inner thigh. “And I miss the feeling of you clenching around me…” 

„I wish I could... clench around you.“  
Hephaistion put his head back and closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm himself down a bit, but it was hard when Alexander turned the vibrations on a higher level without stopping to fuck him with the toy. And it felt good, really good. But even though it did, Hephaistion couldn't come. He could literally feel that it wasn't enough. Sure, he felt the pleasant tingling, but it simply wasn't enough to bring him over the edge.  
„Damn“, he panted and looked at Alexander, slightly shaking his head. „You really... fucked me up. I seriously can't come... when it's not your cock deep inside of me.“  
The boy moaned when his lover hit his prostate again and he closed his eyes again, trying to concentrate fully on this feeling, but it simply wasn't enough to get him off.

Alexander moaned quietly because the idea was truly tempting and his cock tried to get hard one more time and it even succeeded a bit but the pain hit him once again and it made him frown. But he didn't stop fucking Hephaistion with the toy.  
"You will come for me, Hephaistion", he said in a low voice, sure of it because all the boy needed was more stimulation. That's why he leaned down and started to lick his boy's cock. "You are going to come so good for me, baby boy", he purred and swallowed his lover's manhood, sucking it immediately like his life depended on it. Besides, he wanted to taste his boy, so: two birds with one stone, right? So he fucked his lover faster and sucked him in the rhythm of bis thrusts, knowing that the boy wouldn't last long like this. 

Hephaistion let out a deep moan when he felt his lover's lips around his cock and the sucking that followed immediately. Shit, if Alexander kept doing this it really wouldn't take him long to come but he could feel that something was still missing. It felt good, yes, but not as perfect as it always did when Alexander fucked him.  
„I need you“, he whined when he shallowly moved his hips upwards, trying to get more friction, but it wasn't needed because Alexander immediately sucked harder as if he understood his movements. And he probably had, since he always understood the boy.  
„Tell me to come“, Hephaistion panted after a minute and moved his arms to bury his captured hands in Alexander's hair, wanting badly to hear his lover commanding him to come. He really needed it right now and he was sure that he would release himself right away if Alexander ordered him to come, since he always loved to obey to him, especially in moments like these.

Alexander sucked Hephaistion even harder when he heard the boy pleading him to tell him to come. He became such a nasty, little slut and the blond man simply loved it because that meant that Hephaistion was already broken for someone else. The possessive side of Alexander was really content and he didn’t hesitate in making Phai’s wish come true. “Come for me, Hephaistion. Now”, he commanded in a harsh voice, his lips still close to his lover’s manhood so he would be able to taste his orgasm. After all, he also needed to have some pleasure from it even though seeing his boy coming apart under him was the best thing ever. 

Hephaistion's body shuddered hard when he felt how Alexander let go of his cock and started to move his thumb over the sensitive spot which always made him lose his mind. And when he heard his words, he was done for good. With a loud cry of the blond's name, he came shaking onto his tongue which was cleaning his cock from his semen thoroughly, sending jolts of pleasure through his body even after his orgasm.  
„You are the best...“, he panted when his lover finally let go of him and lied down on top of him to kiss the boy passionately until he was even more out of breath.  
„But I really hate it that I can't make you come... and that you can't fill me up“, he added when Alexander slowly pulled the toy out of him which left him hungry for his lover's cock, more than he probably ever was.

Alexander purred as he licked Hephaistion’s come from his slowly softening cock. It was really delicious and he wondered how he managed to hold back for so many days from touching his boy. “So good…”, he smiled and slowly pulled the toy out of his lover’s spent body. Then he slowly started to kiss his way up Phai’s sweaty body until he finally reached his full lips which he kissed passionately. “But only for you”, he said as he started to massage Hephaistion’s thighs to relax him a bit.   
“I know, baby boy, but we can’t do anything about it now. But I promise you that, when I will be able to, I will fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk.” Alexander kissed him again, more gently this time and tucked him under the quilt because he knew how quickly his boy was getting cold. “But now you need to rest.” 

Hephaistion smiled when Alexander took care of him and sighed in a content way as he was lying under the blanket with his lover by his side.  
„You still owe me a honey moon, after all“, he mumbled after a while and put his head on top of the blond's chest, cuddling close to him. He needed to feel him right now and he knew that Alexander loved it when he was clingy like that, so he didn't mind this behavior of himself and simply kept cuddling his lover.  
„We will go when you will be fully... capable again and then we will have lots of fun. Especially at night.“  
Hephaistion chuckled and lifted his head to look at Alexander who had his eyes closed and a happy smile on his lips, which made the boy kiss him – he simply couldn't resist it.  
„We really have to go to a spa... somewhere in the mountains.“

“I remember about it, beautiful”, he purred and started to pet Hephaistion’s head when the boy cuddled to his side. Even though he didn’t have an orgasm, it was still great to lie there with his young lover after a pretty awesome show. “So, what do you think about Japan?”, he asked, closing his eyes and smiling at the thought of them together in the land of blossoming sakura. “We would have both spas and mountains there”, he added after Hephaistion kissed him. It was a good idea for him, especially because the idea of fucking Hephaistion in some hot spring was very alluring to him and his poor cock. 

Hephaistion's head snapped up and he looked at his lover with probably very, very shiny eyes and a very, very excited expression on his face.  
„Yes“, he cheered and kissed Alexander on his perfect lips, smiling like a lunatic. „I _love_ this idea!“  
It always had been his dream to go to Japan, but sadly his family never choosed this wonderful country as a destination for their holidays, but now his lover was about to fulfil one of his dreams – again. Damn, he really could consider himself as a lucky bastard, especially because he would share these experiences together with him.  
„But...“, he said after a minute with a grin on his lips, „will I actually _see_ something? Or just the ceiling of our suite?“

Alexander laughed loudly because he wasn’t such a pervert. Well, maybe he actually was but he didn’t have enough stamina to keep his boy in the bed for the whole day and night. “I promise you that I will take you to some beautiful places. We will have a lot of time so we will do whatever you will want to do”, he said and kissed the top of his boy’s head. “Even though your idea is very tempting…”, he said seriously and laughed again when he saw Phai’s expression. “Just kidding!” Alexander grinned at the boy and winked. “I will take you wherever you will want to, baby boy.”


	74. HONEY MOON

And that's how it came, around two weeks later. Alexander immediately booked both flight and suite three days later and now Hephaistion was a little ball of anticipation. They just arrived at their hotel and unpacked their things and the boy was waiting for Alexander who was checking some things at the reception desk while he himself stood by the huge window front of their suite and looked down at the valley that spread in front of him.  
Alexander truly had chosen a nice place to come and Hephaistion could almost taste the relaxation that was awaiting them – and the mindblowing sex.  
A dirty grin spread itself on his lips when he thought about it. Alexander's tattoo finally healed to the extent that he could touch himself again without being in pain and they both knew what that meant. Heh. Two days left, on top. And then Hephaistion would finally feel him again.  
But until then, he was determined to enjoy his time here, and the first thing he wanted to do was to get a really nice massage.  
But to get it, he had to wait for Alexander, so he sat down on an armchair in front of the windows and relaxed, waiting for his lover to finally return to him again.

Alexander quickly checked everything at the reception and told his wishes like a champagne for a good start and a massager for Hephaistion since the boy was grumbling about the fact that he was sitting for too long. But the blond man didn't mind that and was willing to do everything to please his partner.   
Finally, he could actually please his lover or more like he was going to do that since his tattoo healed and it was just a matter of a day until he was going to be able to fuck Hephaistion once again. He was already getting excited and he could felt his cock twitching in anticipation. Hell yeah, he wasn't letting Hephaistion out of the bed for three days straight. At least.  
"How do you like it?", he asked when he walked into their huge suite in which they were going to live for the next three weeks. It was made in a nice, Japanese style but everything Alexander cared about was their big bed on which he was going to ravish his young lover. "The massager will come soon to give your poor back some relief", he said with a smile and kissed his lover softly on the lips, giving his ass a hard squeeze. 

Hephaistion smiled when Alexander finally came in and he immediately got up and walked right into his arms, cuddling to his chest.  
„I like it a lot. I could spend hours sitting here and looking out.“  
He looked up to meet his lover's eyes, only to roll his own a second later when he saw the desire in the blond's. Oh, really? They were seperated for like, fifteen minutes – besides, he still wasn't ready to actually fuck the boy, so what was this about?  
Hephaistion lifted a hand and poked Alexander into the chest with his index finger.   
„You are incredible“, he laughed and sat down in the armchair again, sighing when he pulled his lover onto his lap, taking him by surprise.  
„I would much rather get a massage by you“, he mumbled against his lips before he kissed him longingly.

Alexander didn't even turn his head when Hephaistion mentioned the nice sight that was visible from out of their window. He was sure that it was amazing so he simply preferred to look at his young lover. He was already making up scenarios in his head about all the positions in which he was going to take Phai. Damn. This celibacy really fucked with his head.   
"Wha-..." Alexander blinked abruptly when he found himself on Hephaistion's lap. Little devil. But he was enjoying his playful mood and the little teasing he was getting. It was fun and he was finally able to relax fully after a week of hard work in which he didn't have much time for his boy. "I promise that I will massage you later", he purred and kissed his lover passionately before he got up because he weighed too much for Phai's poor legs. 

"I'm talking about my back, Alexander, not about my ass or any other southern part of me. And since you never massaged my back I highly doubt that you will change anything about that state. At least not tonight."  
Hephaistion grinned at his lover and watched him getting up, sighing when he actually did. Never ever was he allowed to touch him like he wanted, it truly was a never ending story with the blond man. But well, he shouldn't complain, at least he still was there with him.  
"When will that guy come? My muscles truly are sore..."  
Hephaistion turned around and fixed his eyes outside again, sighing when he squeezed his own shoulder to check how tense he actually was - and he was _damn_ tense. 

“I can also give your back a nice massage”, he said with a spark in his eyes. He didn’t know for how long he would be actually able to keep concentrating only on his lover’s back but he was pretty sure that he would be able to give him a nice massage. “And I will give you one later to prove my words”, he purred as he embraced his boy from behind but then he heard a soft knocking on the door and sighed, letting go of Hephaistion.  
“Come in!” Alexander turned around and looked at the young man that entered their appartment, dressed in a yukata with their hotel’s logo on it and with a matching bag in one hand. He bowed respectfully and smiled a bit at them.   
“My name is Yuki and I am here to offer you a massage”, he said with a cute, Japanese accent. 

Hephaistion turned his head when he heard the door opening and when he spotted the man that entered and greeted them with a friendly smile, he smiled back.  
Ah, he couldn't wait for the massage, so he quickly stripped half down and when Yuki mentioned him to lie down on the bed, he nearly scurried over to it and smashed himself on the mattress, face down. He heard Alexander snort, but right now he couldn't care less when a heavenly great, _professional_ massage was awaiting him.  
Soon after he lied down, he already felt the other man's presence next to him and when the sweet smell of some ointment hit his nose, he sighed content and made himself comfortable.  
„Mostly in the area of the shoulders“, Hephaistion instructed and when Yuki hit a particular tense muscle, he moaned and dug his forehead into the sheets.  
„Yes, exactly there. God, your hands are made of gold.“

Alexander sat down in the armchair with a tablet in his hand and only rolled his eyes when Hephaistion started to praise the boy. He could give him an even better massage! And he was going to do just that to prove Phai that his hands were made of pure gold. Besides, his lover was definitely exaggerating with his moans and content sighs. But at least the boy – Yuki – was keeping his hands in the right areas, probably because of Alexander’s watchful eyes or maybe just because it was his work. Either way, the blond man preferred to watch him work since he knew how beautiful Phai was and how many men would fall under his spell if Alexander wouldn’t keep his eyes on him. “I hope that you will be in a better condition now, baby boy”, he said as he pretended to read something on his tablet. 

„Oh, for sure I will“, Hephaistion sighed and lifted his head to shoot a glance over to Alexander, catching him red handed as he was observing Yuki with narrowed eyes. When the blond noticed that the boy caught him, he quickly averted his eyes on his tablet again, but Hephaistion already had a mean grin on his lips. Time to tease his lover some more – or more like, time to get himself some fun.  
„Could you massage my calves as well?“, he asked and turned on his back, looking up to Yuki who looked at him a bit surprised, but then he nodded with an appropriate smile.  
„Anything you want, master.“   
Hephaistion's eyebrows shot up at that and he grinned, making himself comfortable on the bed by leaning against the mountain of pillows in his back.  
„Master? I like that.“  
He bit down on his lip when Yuki started to massage his legs and sighed, leaning his head against a soft pillow and looked over to Alexander who still pretended to read, but Hephaistion saw the small frown he was wearing on his face – but it still wasn't enough.  
When he remembered the last time he got his lover jealous and the amazing sex they had, Hephaistion was determined to somehow provoke him again – especially now after the long celibacy they had. Damn, if his plan would work out he probably wouldn't be able to walk for two days straight, at least.  
„A bit higher maybe?“, he asked with a sweet voice and nodded when Yuki put his hand a bit higher onto his leg, right above his knees, looking questioning at him if it was alright like that. And hell yes, given how good it felt, it was more than alright.

Alexander quietly grumbled something under his breath when Hephaistion caught him observing the boy that was giving his lover a massage. It wasn’t his fault that his instincts were vibrating whenever someone was touching his boy. Well, he was aware of the fact that he wasn’t Hephaistion’s fist but now the boy was his and he didn’t like it when anyone as much as looked at him for too long. Phai belonged to him and Yuki’s hands were definitely going too high for it to be acceptable. That’s why he coughed in a meaningful way and shot the boy a glance that was speaking volumes. The boy seemed to get the massage since he quickly put his hands back on Phai’s calves. Good. That was much better even though he was aware of the fact that his lover wouldn’t be too happy about it, that little tease. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes and lifted his arms to fold his hands beneath his head while a small pout was playing on his lips.  
„You are so boring, Alexander“, he sighed and closed his eyes, fully enjoying the massage. Now that he actually got one he noticed how tense his body was. He didn't receive a massage in months now and he almost forgot how nice this actually felt, so he was determined to enjoy it now. If it pleased Alexander or not.  
„You can ignore that old, grumpy man over there“, he said to Yuki and felt how his hands came to a halt for a second as he probably was thinking about what was safer – listening to him or Alexander. But he was the one who was lying under his hands, so he did what was Hephaistion's wish as his good manners probably didn't allow him anything else.  
Hephaistion smiled, his eyes still closed, and spread his legs a bit to give Yuki a better access to his thighs, but his thoughts were somewhere else. He actually had Alexander right before his closed eyes, exchanging the boy with his lover and imagining how Alexander was leaning over him and giving him this sweet, oh so sweet massage. It made him smile a bit wider and he sighed softly, letting his thoughts drift away, without even stopping them from becoming too dirty. It didn't even bother him that his cock slowly started to tent the towel that was covering his crotch by now as in his mind, Alexander bent over him and started to kiss him while he impaled himself on the boy's cock. Damn, it really had been too long since the last time Alexander had claimed him when his fantasy was running wild like this right now, especially when it were a stranger's hands on his body.  
But he really couldn't care less.  
„That feels good“, he said after a while and urged Yuki to keep going since he didn't want these nice feelings to stop right now. It was his honey moon! So he deserved to feel pampered and spoilt.

Alexander frowned even more when Hephaistion started to order the boy around and the poor guy seemed like he didn’t know what to do. But he clearly didn’t have any self-preservation if he decided to listen to Phai and now the blond man didn’t even try to pretend that he wasn’t looking at Yuki’s hands which were massaging Hephaistion’s inner thighs, making the towel slide so high that now only his crotch was covered. But it actually didn’t hide the fact that Hephaistion was getting hard and he was getting hard quickly which made Alexander’s blood boil in his veins. Yuki apparently noticed it as well since he blushed furiously and didn’t know what to do next with his hands. The blond man quickly got up and reached for his wallet, taking a one hundred dollar bill from it and gave it to the boy who seemed to be really relieved to be released from his duty that he didn’t even look at the money. He just bowed deeply and practically ran away. Well, who could blame him since Alexander’s possessive-alpha aura was so thick in the room that it could be cut with a knife. “I see that you liked the massage a lot”, he said in a low voice as he came slowly to the bed like a predator who was hunting his prey. 

When the hands vanished from his thighs, Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows and opened his eyes just in time to see how Yuki closed the doors behind him without as much as looking back.  
What the hell.  
He slowly turned his head again and looked at Alexander who came closer to him, which only made his eyebrows shot up higher.  
„Yes, I did“, he said slowly and clicked his tongue, slightly shaking his head while he looked down at his own crotch and swept the towel off with one swift motion of his hand.  
„I guess it's pretty obvious, so why did you send him away? It really felt nice... you deprive me of everything that makes fun...“ Well okay, that wasn't true, but Hephaistion really was pouting right now because he liked the massage a lot. And now Yuki was gone and his body still not pleased.  
And since he knew that Alexander wasn't able to give this to him, it only made him sigh dramatically.  
„Yuki's hands really are made of gold. I have to call for him again while we are still here.“

Alexander growled low in his chest and his eyes flickered to Hephaistion’s bare erection for a moment. It looked so delicious that he wanted to have it in his mouth immediately but he needed to keep his composure. At least for now to show Phai who he belonged to because the boy apparently forgot. “Really? So maybe he should give your cock a massage as well?”, he growled, frowning even more when Hephaistion slowly started to massage his manhood, spreading his legs for Alexander to tease the poor man even more because now the blond man had a perfect view at Hephaistion’s twitching hole that was plugged with anal beads. Seemed like the boy didn’t want to waste any time for preparations when Alexander would be finally able to fuck him. Damn, how was he supposed to keep his mighty composure like this? “Did you really get so needy?”, he asked in a low voice as he put his hands on Hephaistion’s thighs and started to massage them slowly just like Yuki did. 

Hephaistion raised his eyebrows again and looked Alexander bold in the eyes before he shrugged his shoulders in a bored manner.  
„Well, that's actually a good idea... You should have suggested it a bit earlier. Next time.“  
He smiled and slid his hand to his cock in a lazy motion and started to touch himself when his lover put his hands on his thighs.  
A soft sigh left his lips and he watched Alexander's hands working for a while, before he met his eyes again and grinned when he noticed the hungry expression in the brown pools.  
„You aren't as good as him, in case you are trying to copy his work now“, he grinned and put his head back when he let his thumb rub over the tip of his dick.  
„And it's impossible for you being better...“

“Oh, really?”, he asked with hunger in his eyes and felt his cock trying to get itself free from his pants when he saw how Hephaistion licked his lips. He was so sinful that the blond man felt like losing his mind completely. “Would you like to fuck him?”, he asked as he cupped Phai’s ass, making the boy squirm a bit. He could bet that it would be quite entertaining to watch but right now all he wanted was Hephaistion impaled on his cock.  
“Well, maybe I am not as good as him but I am quite good in something else”, he purred as he kneeled down between Hephaistion’s thighs and licked his manhood from the base to the top. “I waited way too long for this…”, he sighed as he slowly started to tease his lover with the toy that was plugged inside of his tight ass. “I am going to fucking breed you, Hephaistion. You will beg me for mercy”, he said as he slowly started to pull out the beads. 

Hephaistion laughed quietly, a bit shaking though since he got more aroused with every passing second and looked down at Alexander, observing him how he was slowly licking his cock. That flickering of his sinful tongue on his skin nearly made him lose his mind, but he got himself back together and just drove his fingers into his lover's hair.  
„Me fucking him? You would want me to fuck another ass that's not yours? Not that we... ah... did that very often before, but – fuck, Alexander!“  
Hephaistion arched his back when the blond man dared to interrupt him speaking by sucking on the tip of his cock in such a good way that it almost made him see stars. Shit, he really would kill him someday or make him go mad because of all this... sexual tension he felt towards the man. Either way, Hephaistion wouldn't get out alive from this, he was sure of that.  
And when Alexander started to literally play with his ass, he nearly lost it completely.  
„Do it“, Hephaistion panted and spread his legs wider, enjoying the feeling of being stretched as Alexander was slowly pulling the toy out of him.  
„I want a reward for not having been fucked for such a long time now...“  
The boy licked his lips and moaned when he just thought about his lover finally fucking him again, but he wasn't so sure if he was actually ready for doing so. But when he looked down and saw the proudly and fully erected cock between Alexander's thighs, he probably _was_ ready.  
„After all, you saved your semen for three days now... so I really want you to fill me full.“  
He tightened his grip in the blond hair and pulled his lover on top of him, only to kiss him passionately on those perfect lips, before he looked him into the eyes, slightly out of breath as their cocks were moving against each other.  
„I want you to finally _fully_ become my husband. So fuck me, Alexander. You own me this.“

Alexander smiled mischievously when Hephaistion wasn’t able to speak anymore because of the blond man’s administrations. He was so needy but Alexander loved it and the more Phai was moaning, the more his dick was getting hard. So after all, he was better than this little massager. That made him grin even wider and while he sucked his lover in just the right way, he quickly unzipped his pants because his erection was already too painful for him to ignore.   
“You are so slutty today, Hephaistion”, he purred as he took the toy out completely and threw it on the armchair. Then he quickly fished for a tube of lubricant in the pocket of his jeans and carelessly squeezed it onto his cock, messing the bed in the process but he didn’t care at all about it right now. All that mattered was Hephaistion under him who looked like he had a fever from the lack of fucking in the last three weeks. “Damn. We definitely waited for too long”, he panted as he slowly started to push his manhood into Phai’s tight hole. He actually wanted to slam in hard but he was aware of the fact that it would probably be too much for his beautiful lover. After all, toys and his dick were two different things.   
“Holy hell…” Alexander only managed to moan when Hephaistion moved his hips and the blond man found himself completely buried inside of the boy who squeezed his cock hard, nearly making him black out from all the pleasure. 

Hephaistion snorted softly and looked with raised eyebrows at his lover while he tried to calm his breath down, but it was really hard by now since it was clear that he was only seconds away from finally feeling Alexander deep inside of him again – so how in hell was he supposed to stay calm? He was fucking _starved_ , he needed him to fuck him into the mattress until he wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Until he would literally pass out.  
It wasn't his fault that he was so needy for the blond man, they simply didn't touch each other properly for too long since Alexander always started to wail when his cock started to get hard, so they actually kept their distance, but now that he had him right in front of him...  
Hephaistion really didn't plan to hold back.  
„You know that I am your slut, Alexander“, he grinned when he saw the lustful expression on the blond's face. „I am a fucking whore, fortunately only when it comes to your cock by now, so what do you expect?“  
Smiling, he placed his legs in a comfortable position and as soon as Alexander started to slide into the welcoming heat of his body, Hephaistion got a good grip of his lover's ass and pushed him closer to himself while he moved his hips in the same motion.  
„Yes“, he panted and bit down on Alexander's nape when he was finally fully inside of him. „I want you to fuck me so hard and deep that I will feel so hot like in hell. My very own... personal devil...“  
Hephaistion laughed and pulled Alexander down to him and kissed him hard on his lips, sliding his tongue past them until he let out a soft moan right into Alexander's mouth when he felt the other reciprocating the kiss, while he started to move his own hips in circling motions and still pulled Alexander close to him.

“Good. You are my slut”, he said in a harsh voice, trying to catch his breath because the feeling of being inside of his lover again was simply amazing and he couldn’t see straight every time when Hephaistion was clenching on him. Damn, he was so grateful that his dick finally healed because he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to go on like this anymore, especially when Phai was teasing him so much. “I am going to fuck you so hard…”, he panted as he caught the bed’s bolster with one of his hands so that he could slam harder into his lover’s body. After all, they both needed it and he also needed to show his boy how much he missed him.   
“You are so fucking tight!” Alexander moaned loudly and smirked when he heard the bed cracking. But he didn’t care about anything besides his lover who was moaning sweetly into his ear, urging him to go even faster. “I’m going to fill you to the brim… you will feel me for ages…”, he promised as he was thrusting his hips even faster, hitting Hephaistion’s prostate every time. 

Hephaistion cried out in pleasure when the blond man finally got himself to work and started to thrust into his body like he lost his mind. He truly was ferocious by now and the way he was breathing hard against his neck while panting his name truly was the hottest thing the boy ever heard. Damn, Alexander really ruined him, but he didn't mind – he was everything Hephaistion wanted anyway and he would never allow his lover to get away from him. They belonged together and there was nothing that could change anything about this.  
„I'm not tight“, Hephaistion panted and grinned when Alexander gasped, caused by the boy clenching around him hard. „Your cock... is so fucking big... that's it.“

Alexander felt like he truly lost his mind because he couldn’t even remember his name anymore. All that mattered now was Hephaistion’s hot body that was taking him in like he was born just for this purpose. “You love… my cock”, he panted, pinning the boy to the bed with his own body just to be closer to him. “And you are going to… fucking come on my big… fat dick.” Alexander moaned loudly, feeling the orgasm building in his abdomen. He didn’t even plan to hold it back since it had been too long and he promised to fill his boy to the brim. He needed to mark him down and make sure that Hephaistion would not forget that he was Alexander’s. 

When Alexander came inside of him with a final thrust that echoed through his whole body, Hephaistion threw his head back and let out a guttural moan as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched around his lover to make him feel the pleasure even more intense.  
He could literally feel how he filled him which made him shudder in a very satisfied way. Moaning his lover's name, Hephaistion roamed his hands over that muscular body, over his broad back to his neck where he settled one of his hands, before the other slid down and started to touch his own leaking cock while Alexander was still thrusting into him and moaning so sweetly into his ear that it didn't take the boy long to come. He moaned Alexander's name and muffled himself with pressing his lips to the blond's neck while he spilled his own release, covering his stomach and hand.  
„Fuck“, he panted and slumped back, pulling Alexander with him, needing to feel him on top of him right now. „I... just can't with you. Fuck.“  
Pecking a breathless kiss on top of the blond hair, Hephaistion just gave up and kept lying on the bed, completely exhausted even though their intercourse didn't last long, at all. But damn, he really loved it when Alexander was like this, all needy and desperate for him. 

Alexander screamed loudly when he came deep inside of his lover but he didn’t slow down even for a second because he wanted his lover to climax as well. “Come for me”, he ordered when he saw that Hephaistion was really close – and the boy came, spilling himself all over Alexander’s chest which made the blond man smile triumphantly. He could see that the boy really had one hell of a good orgasm and it was all thanks to him.   
“I am just the best, baby boy”, he purred and slowly lowered himself onto the boy who apparently got into his needy mood again. But Alexander didn’t mind more touching, at all and he actually needed to admit that he wanted it as well. It was good to feel so relaxed and out of breath after such a long time. “It was amazing”, he said with a soft smile as he started to caress Hephaistion’s side. “You were amazing, beautiful.” 

Hephaistion smiled and let out a shuddering breath, feeling how his whole body relaxed, now that Alexander seemed to be pleased and satisfied again.  
"I know that you are", he said and nuzzled the blond's neck with his nose, "that's why I love you so freaking much."  
The boy didn't stop to pat Alexander's hair and when he felt the other's hand on his side, he purred in a content way. He loved it when Alexander was like this, all cuddly and willing to touch him like this, in a completely innocent way. It felt so good and made Hephaistion happy and feeling complete, simply being _wanted_.  
"You were amazing yourself... Your cock never fails to take my breath away." 

Alexander smiled and kissed his boy's neck with affection. It was good to hear those words from Hephaistion's mouth and he couldn't help but feel happy. "You are mine", he purred as he rolled them over so that Hephaistion was lying on top of him now with Alexander's half hard cock still inside of his ass.   
With a lazy move of his hand, he covered his boy with the quilt and kissed the top of his head. "And it's just the beginning of our honey moon", he said with a soft smile on his face when Phai sighed with content, making himself more comfortable on Alexander's broad chest. 

"I really have the feeling that I won't be able to walk, at all, by the end of our honey moon."  
Hephaistion smiled and hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck, feeling happy like an idiot. He really was a lucky boy to have someone like Alexander who wanted him and was willing to spend his free time with him without any hidden motives. It made him happy as never before even though the blond didn't reciprocate his feelings, but in moments like these, when they were close to each other with Alexander's arms around him, he felt as if all the other things didn't matter. As long as Alexander was with him, he was fine.  
"Maybe we could go on a hike?", Hephaistion asked after a while in which he simply caressed his lover's skin and kissed his neck lazily. "I would love to move a bit since I'm so lazy besides our... horizontal activities." 

"And you won't mind that. I guarantee it to you. Besides, I can carry you." Alexander chuckled and started to slowly pet Hephaistion's head and play with his long hair. He was so totally comfortable like this that he didn't even think about moving a single muscle. That's why he groaned when Hephaistion said that he wanted to go hiking. "Can it wait at least an hour?", he asked as he started to move lazily inside of his lover again. "I need to gain back my stamina." The blond man grinned and kissed his boy when the latter rolled his eyes on him. It wasn't his fault that he was so starved for his lover that he didn't want to go anywhere now. 

Hephaistion laughed and braced himself on his hands before he looked down into Alexander's eyes, a grin on his lips.  
„I wasn't talking about _now_ , it can even wait... let's say, two days. Until we both are satisfied and well fed.“  
He poked his tongue out at him, because really – did Alexander expect him to want to go _now_? When they were so comfortable in bed after having such mindblowing sex? Never. Hephaistion planned to stay in bed for the rest of the day and given the way his lover was moving against him again, he could tell that he wanted the same. Even better.  
Because going outside right now was really the last thing he wanted to do. Getting cozy and fucked in turns with and by Alexander? Yes, that sounded way better.  
„I won't let you out of this bed until you'll have spilled your complete load inside of me, is that understood? I waited long enough for you and now I need you to fuck me raw.“

“Good then”, he purred as he tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hips and started to fuck him a bit faster since his cock was fully erected again. “You feel so damn good…”, he moaned, closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying how wet and hot his boy was inside. Damn, how could he live without him until now? By now, he didn’t even remember how it felt to have sex with someone else and he honestly was glad since he was pretty sure that no one was better than his Hephaistion. “I will fuck you for two days straight”, he promised and slapped Phai’s ass which made the boy tighten on him. Fuck, he just loved how responsive Hephaistion was. 

Hephaistion licked his lips when he observed the changes on his lover's face, going from a smug grin to a completely pleased and yet needy expression that made the boy grin even wider.  
„All of this is yours“, he said as he started to move his hips in circling motions, enjoying when he felt Alexander's cock moving inside of him as he thrust his hips upward.   
„And you can fuck this ass as often and as long as you want to... isn't that nice?“  
The boy grinned and leaned down to kiss his lover and when the blond moaned into his mouth after he clenched around him, Hephaistion decided to take the work from him – after all, poor Alexander wasn't able to use his cock for such a long time now, so he really should give his hungry lover some pleasure now.   
So he simply braced his hands against the head board of the bed and started to move his hips faster, getting off on the needy sounds Alexander was making. The tight grip around his hips made him moan himself since he was sure that he was going to bruise and knowing that he would wear Alexander's mark was making it even better.  
„I want to see that“, he retorted a bit late to the other man's comment and licked his lips again, already imagining himself being impaled on this delicious cock over and over again.

“I see that you have a lot of stamina.” Alexander smiled mischievously and hit Hephaistion’s prostate hard, nearly making the boy fall on him again. But it was really amazing that Phai was able to keep up with a three weeks starved Alexander who felt like he could fuck forever now if he would be given any chance. He couldn’t touch his dick for so long that it didn’t even soften after their first round. “I will fuck you in the hot spring later”, he promised, teasing Hephaistion’s manhood with his hand. The boy was hard as well right now and it made Alexander even more turned on.   
“You are so fucking beautiful you have no idea…”, he sighed, looking up at his lover. Hephaistion had his plump, pink lips slightly parted and his cheeks were flushed from desire. He looked like a sex god right now and the blond man nearly came at that sight. 

„Says the right one“, Hephaistion gave back and closed his eyes when it became too much to look at Alexander because he looked way too... _perfect_ right now. He knew that it wouldn't take him long to come if he kept looking into those brown pools of pure desire, but he somehow wanted this to last a bit longer, so he simply closed his eyes and started to ride his lover in a constant pace now, allowing himself to catch his breath without slowing down his motions.  
„You can fuck me anywhere you want to“, he panted and lowered his head a bit while he dug his finger even tighter around the board in his hands.  
„I would have even let you fuck me on the plane if I would have known that you are functioning properly again.“  
Hephaistion grinned at that thought, but when Alexander started to hit his prostate frequently all of a sudden and so hard that it nearly made him black out, he only could put his head into his neck and moan, while he tried his best not to fall off of Alexander who was thrusting into him hard and fast by now.  
„Shut up“, he moaned and started to thrust into his lover's hand who was lazily masturbating him now, that fucking tease he was and looked back at him, daring to open his eyes again.  
„You are... beautiful your... yourself...“

Alexander smirked and started to touch his boy all over – he rubbed his belly and teased his nipples only to make him go even more mad from pleasure. After all, Hephaistion was really sensible and simple touching could make him purr in delight. “Don’t worry… we have time now”, he panted when Phai started to move his hips faster. “Someone is really horny I see….” The blond man slapped his boy’s ass playfully and grinned wider when Hephaistion clenched on him in response. He was really a lucky bastard for having Phai all to himself and he honestly didn’t know what the boy saw in him but as long as they were together, it was okay. They were a perfect match, after all.   
“I want to see you coming for me”, he purred as he started to masturbate his lover harder because he could tell that Hephaistion wasn’t going to last long anymore. “I want to hear you screaming my name.” 

Hephaistion couldn't hold back anymore, even if he would want to, which he didn't, but when Alexander started to touch him harder in all the right places, he couldn't stop himself from moaning loudly. He didn't even care about the fact that someone could hear him eventually, he simply let himself feel. And he felt a fucking lot right now, riding his lover's cock while the latter did his best to please him.  
„No“, he breathed out and let go of the bed with one of his hands, only to wrap his fingers around Alexander's in order to stop his hand from moving. It really became to much and he could feel his orgasm building deep inside of him already, but he didn't want to come yet.   
„Not yet“, is why he panted and shook his head while he looked into Alexander's eyes, slowing down the movements of his hips a bit because it really became hard not to come when the blond's hard cock was fucking against his prostate with every thrust now.  
„I want to... hold back from coming, I want to feel you longer... please...“

“You are so cute, baby boy.” Alexander smiled but he also didn’t want to come so fast when he thought about it. Being connected to his boy in such an intimate way was the best feeling ever and if he could then he for sure would stay like this forever. “And you are… right…” The blond man closed his eyes for a moment because the sight of Hephaistion moving slowly and gracefully like a cat was simply too much. Damn, he was never going to get enough of this.   
“You are going to be the end of me…”, he sighed when he finally managed to control himself enough to open his eyes again. “But what a sweet end it will be.” Alexander smiled and sat up, catching Hephaistion’s lips in a hungry kiss. “You are so perfect, Phai”, he whispered into the boy’s ear when the latter automatically snuggled against his chest. 

Hephaistion swallowed hard when it took all of his willpower not to come right away, but fortunately, Alexander took his hand off of his cock so after he concetrated long enough and took a deep breath, he managed to get the control over himself back again.  
„No... I am your beginning“, he said without thinking any further about it – he didn't even know where this was coming from all of a sudden – but he suddenly had the urge to express his affection towards his lover, even though he knew exactly that it wasn't appropriate. But hey, it was their honey moon and Hephaistion was deeply in love – so the blame really wasn't on him.  
„I will make you start all over again“, he promised out of breath and kissed Alexander's forehead, wrapping his arms around his neck and whined quietly when his lover slid deeper into him again, causing him to let out a shuddering breath.  
„So before you will have a sweet end“, the boy added and tightened around his lover, licking his own lips, „we will have an even sweeter beginning and a saccharine in-between. I promise you this.“

Alexander smiled softly, feeling something warm in his chest. Hephaistion’s words were really sweet and he hoped that he didn't say them just in the heat of the moment. “I will hold you onto it”, he said quietly as he practically hid the boy in his arms, protecting him from the world. Or maybe he just tried it in his selfishness to have him all to himself because he was sure that if he would let go of Hephaistion, even if just for a second, the world would take the boy away from him.   
“You are only mine.” Alexander kissed Hephaistion’s cheek as he let him find his own pace. “You always will be mine”, he promised before he captured Hephaistion’s lips in a heated kiss. 

When Alexander kissed him, Hephaistion quietly moaned into that kiss and closed his eyes, holding still for a few seconds before he took his arms from around his lover's neck and placed his hands against his broad chest, pushing him back into the mattress.  
„I hope so“, he said without looking into the other's eyes, because he somehow couldn't. Everytime Alexander was saying something like this, it made him all warm and fuzzy inside, but a small voice in his head always tried to take this nice feeling away from him which really sucked, because he couldn't mute it, no matter how hard he tried.  
But there was no use in thinking about it now, so before he allowed those thought to come into his mind, he shut them away and started to move again, enjoying every single second they were connected like this.  
„Do you want to come inside of me?“, he asked without stopping to move his hips and reached down to stroke his own cock which was painfully hard by now.

Alexander frowned when Hephaistion pushed him onto his back because he was really comfortable in their previous position. But if Phai wanted it this way… it was all about his boy now since Alexander satisfied his needs in their first round. And damn, he really wanted his boy to feel amazing. It was the only way in which he could actually show him how much he cared for him since the words _I love you_ somehow couldn’t get past his throat.   
“Yeah…”, he panted, massaging the boy’s thighs. “I want to fill you. Mark you once again… it had been so long since the last time.” The blond man sighed and let Hephaistion make him feel amazing. And Phai really knew what he was doing. After all, they had a lot of time to get to know each other really well. 

Hephaistion nodded breathless when he heard his lover's voice and kissed him for a last time, before he leaned back and braced himself on the other's legs. Time to make his lover come. It probably was enough of being cozy and he could feel that Alexander finally wanted to come and claim him again, just like he said himself only seconds ago.  
So Hephaistion should be a good boy and make his lover come. As he started to move up and down on Alexander's hard cock again, he clenched around him tightly every time he moved up, enjoying the way the blond moaned at that with every move. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted, no, _needed_ to hear – Alexander coming apart because of him, losing his mind and himself within him. It truly was the best thing ever.  
„I want that, too“, Hephaistion breathed out and put his head back when he felt Alexander thrusting into him on his own. „Touch me“, he demanded after a second and when he felt a warm hand closing around his cock, it took him only seconds to finally come in his lover's hand, crying out his name in pleasure.

Alexander started to curse as soon as Hephaistion bent his back and started to ride him in just the right way. It was just a matter of seconds now before he would come but first, he needed to see his boy coming, that’s why he quickly obeyed when Phai asked him to touch his aching body. With one of his hands, he started to touch the boy’s side in all the right places and with the other, he started to masturbate his lover. He actually didn’t even have time to do anything else because Phai came in his hand after a few strokes.   
“Phai!”, Alexander screamed, coming as well deep inside of his young lover. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t even remember fully what happened next. He only felt Hephaistion’s sweet weight on top of him and then, for a few seconds, he didn’t feel anything else besides pure pleasure. “Damn…”, he panted when he finally was able to breathe properly again. “Where did you learn that?”, he asked with a soft smile on his lips as he started to pet Hephaistion’s head. 

Hephaistion slumped down on top of his lover without being able to form a single word and tried to calm his breath, but it was hard when he felt Alexander's cock pulsing deep inside of him, knowing exactly that he was releasing the last spouts of his semen. And the knowledge that he caused this was better than anything else.  
„Let's say I just had a lot of practice to learn how to please my partner“, the boy breathed out and grinned, kissing Alexander's neck. He closed his eyes at the salty taste against his lips and couldn't resist to make a hickey right there where it would be impossible for the blond to hide it.  
„But I'm glad you liked it.“

Alexander chuckled at that and kissed the top of his head, feeling as the last remains of power left his body. But it felt so good to just lie there with Phai on top of him after two rounds of great sex. “You are the best, baby boy”, he purred, feeling sweaty and sticky but since Hephaistion still didn’t say a word about it, he guessed that it was okay. Or maybe his boy was still too tired to complain about it.   
“I think that we will visit the hot springs sooner than I thought”, he laughed as he slowly started to scratch Hephaistion’s back who only sighed contently. Poor Phai, he for sure would need some good massage later and a bottle of champagne.


	75. (STICK AND) STONES

And so it came. After Alexander took him another two times the evening before, once after they ate the probably most delicious sushi for dinner the boy ever ate in his life and then again right before going to bed - he didn't even let him out of the shower, instead the blond simply joined him and fucked him right against the cold tiles.  
Hephaistion's body was so sore and spent after he woke up that he almost kicked his lover's ass. Damn, he was young, yes, but his poor ass - and back - had definitely too many adventures for one day. And so it came that Hephaistion forced the blond to take him to the hot springs, because there was no chance that he would survive another day without the soothing warmth of the hot water.  
"You look really delicious in those traditional clothes, do you know that?" The boy shot the older man a look and smiled, because he really liked what he saw. The color of the soft fabrics were playing charmingly with Alexander's eyes and by the way his lover held his head high, he knew it himself.  
But even though he looked so smoking hot, Hephaistion didn't feel the slightest pang of arousal in his body. For a moment he got scared, because normally, Alexander _always_ made him horny, especially when the boy got a good look on his marvelous body, but then Hephaistion relaxed a bit again. It was just because he was so tired. After spending enough time in the hot water, he for sure would feel better. He just had to relax his sore muscles, that was all.  
"Mhh, I can't wait anymore", Hephaistion sighed when he put his own hand on his shoulder and squeezed it testing, almost moaning at the pain. "I guess I'll have to call for Yuki again later. And no - not to get aroused again, I'm simply too tired for this", he added with a smirk when he saw that Alexander was just about to add something to this. 

Alexander slowly took off his clothes because he knew how much Hephaistion enjoyed seeing him in them. But he also needed the hot springs to sooth his muscles after a day and a part of the night spent with making love with his boy. It was amazing, sure, but even he needed to restore his strength. And it seemed that Hephaistion needed it even more, given how tired he seemed to be.   
“Okay”, he simply agreed when Phai mentioned Yuki and stepped into the hot spring. He went to where Hephaistion was sitting and started to slowly massage his back. Sure, he wasn’t half as good as Yuki was but he could at least try to sooth his boy’s muscles. After all, he needed to take care of him since he fucked him so many times. “I guess I will need him for myself as well”, he chuckled and kissed Phai’s neck which was full of hickeys made by Alexander himself. “But I have no regrets. You were simply amazing yesterday and I am glad that you took the Kamasutra with you”, he purred into the boy’s ear as he massaged a very tense spot on his back. 

Hephaistion observed with a smile on his lips how Alexander joined him, slowly coming to him and placing himself behind him. At first, he wanted to ask him what was going on since he didn't say anything so far, but as soon as the boy felt his hands on his back, he shut up and closed his eyes. Damn, this felt so good and if he could he would ask Alexander to keep doing this through the whole night, but he knew that he couldn't so he simply enjoyed the few minutes of pure joy his lover was giving him. He even had to bite back a soft moan when the blond found a particular tense spot.   
„No“, Hephaistion said then after a while and tilted his head to the side to give Alexander a better access to his neck, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against his skin. Shit, he truly was fucked if he still didn't have enough of him. But who could blame him? Alexander was simply amazing in any kind of way and those moments when he treated him so tenderly like this were the best. So Hephaistion enjoyed them for as long as he could, since they didn't use to last very long.  
„He won't touch you.“

The blond man couldn’t help but smile when he felt Hephaistion relaxing under his touches. So he wasn’t so bad at this, after all, which made him proud of himself. Besides, maybe he wasn’t saying that out loud but he really enjoyed touching his boy like this when it wasn’t about sex. It was good to feel this connection between them and he was happy that Hephaistion trusted him so much that he didn’t as much as blink when Alexander wanted to touch him.  
“And why is that?”, he asked and laughed quietly. Was Hephaistion jealous all of a sudden? “My back could use a good massage, too, so I don’t see why he shouldn’t give me one.” The blond man smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy, snuggling him closer to his chest and just enjoyed the heat that was radiating from his lover. 

„No.“  
Hephaistion leaned his head back against Alexander's shoulder and kept his eyes closed, refusing to open them. He just wanted to enjoy this little moment of intimacy and that was it. Besides, why should he allow anyone to touch his lover? Especially since that Yuki was handsome. And skilled. No, he wouldn't allow that.  
„Because I say so“, he added then and put his hands over the blond's which were lying on his stomach by now, and sighed.  
„I can't risk this, so _I_ will give you a massage if you need one so badly.“

Alexander chuckled and kissed the top of Hephaistion's head. "You know that you are my only one, baby boy, so you don't need to fear that I will as much as look at anyone else but fine. If that's what you wish then you can give me a massage." The blond man smiled and closed his eyes as well, feeling a bit sleepy since the water was making him feel so relaxed. "And I thought that I showed you yesterday how much I want you...", he added with satisfaction in his voice. 

„I just want to make sure of that. At least when I'm with you and can have an eye on that.“  
Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders, because really – he still didn't have any guarantee that Alexander wouldn't... well, _look at anyone else_. Sure, he knew that the blond liked him and cared for him, but you could never know, right? Besides, there were plenty of pretty boys walking around here, so he really had to keep an eye on Alexander. He simply didn't want to risk it that he would get interested in someone else and dump the boy, since it was always a possibility. And yeah... Alexander showed him how much he wanted him, he could still feel him inside of him – but that didn't mean that he had him all for himself or that he wouldn't be charmed by someone else.  
So Hephaistion had to stay being observant at all times, especially when alcohol would be involved.  
„Do you want to show me how much you want me again?“, he asked then and turned around in Alexander's arms, looking him into the eyes with a small grin on his lips. After all, it was their honey moon and he knew that his lover was always hungry for him, so maybe he could make the blond forget about Yuki.

“You really have nothing to worry about”, he purred into the boy’s ear and kissed the side of his head. Well, he actually wasn’t better with his jealousy so he could understand why Hephaistion was feeling this way but it seemed that his boy didn’t see himself in the mirror or didn’t know how amazing he was. But it was flattering him that the boy was jealous. “There is no one who could be more amazing than you are and you know how I feel about you.” The blond man inhaled his boy’s sweet scent and sighed contently, fully relaxed by now.  
“Weren’t you sore just a few minutes ago?”, Alexander chuckled and kissed his lover softly. “You were even glaring at me”, he added with a wide grin on his face. Sure, he was always up to showing Hephaistion how much he wanted him but it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to hurt him. And he could tell that his boy didn’t recover properly by now. 

„I know, I know...“ Hephaistion sighed dramatically and shrugged his shoulders again, but the smile didn't vanish from his face. He knew how Alexander felt, yes, but there was always this possibility. And he didn't want that to happen, even though he trusted Alexander. He just wanted to... _make sure_.   
„So what?“, he answered to the blond's question and lifted both of his hands to put them into his lover's neck, holding him in place while he looked with raised eyebrows into his handsome face.  
„You know that I get off on the little pain.“ His grin became cheeky when he observed how Alexander licked his lips and stared down at the boy's, so he quickly pulled him down into a passionate kiss, showing him how much he wanted him – anywhere and anytime. It didn't matter if his body was literally used, he didn't mind it, at all, as long as Alexander was happy. Biting down on the other's bottom lip, Hephaistion withdrew a bit to catch his breath while he slowly massaged Alexander's neck.  
„You own me, after all“, he mumbled, grinning against the blond's lips while one of his hands already wandered down between their bodies to reach for his lover's cock.  
„So...? Tell me if you want me, Alexander...“ He purred his name in a way of which he knew that it made his lover shudder and when he felt him leaning closer, he grinned and wrapped his fingers around his already half hard cock while he gave him a dirty look from under his lashes.

Alexander slowly licked his lips and kissed his boy demandingly when their lips met in a passionate kiss. He could already feel his blood flowing to his lower regions because Hephaistion’s kisses always had that effect on him. “You know that I always want you”, he said a little breathless when they finally broke the kiss. “But I am not sure about this, Phai… maybe we should give you a break until… ahh…”, he sighed when he slipped his hands on his lover’s round ass. How was he supposed to think straight when Hephaistion was all naked and wet? And probably still so perfectly loose for him. “In the evening maybe? I’m fine with blowjobs until you will be well enough for me to fuck you.” Alexander smiled and kissed his boy again because he just couldn’t resist those sweet, soft lips that begged him to be kissed.   
“Fuck… what are you doing to me, Hephaistion?”, he sighed when the boy closed his long fingers around the blond’s shaft. He was getting aroused again even though they fucked just mere hours ago. He knew that he had a lot of stamina but he didn’t know that he had as much as a horny teenager. 

Hephaistion clicked his tongue and pursed his lips soon afterwards, shaking his head at his lover. „Aww... really? You want to wait until the evening? If that's so...“  
With a sigh, he let go of Alexander's cock which got fully hard under his touches and backed off a bit, giving the taller one a pitying look – and it took all of his willpower not to grin. Alexander truly was a little shit. He couldn't even agree that he wanted him now, as it was perfectly obvious? Well... if he wanted to play it like this...  
„I can wait.“  
Hephaistion grinned and stole another kiss from Alexander's lips, before he finally stepped away from him and stretched his arms, sinking deeper into the hot water with a small, winning smile on his lips. Damn, he truly loved the effect he had on Alexander.

Alexander whined when Hephaistion took his hand off of his cock and just turned around to swim a bit. Little bastard. “You are not serious now”, he growled as he quickly followed his lover, trying to ignore his hard manhood. It was a bit hard but somehow me managed to catch his boy and pin him to a rock that was added as a decoration to their pool. “You can’t make me hard and then just leave me without as much as turning back.” Alexander kissed his lover hard, not giving him any chance to even try to dominate the kiss. “Now touch me, Hephaistion”, he ordered in a harsh voice after he finally broke the kiss, leaving Phai’s lips all red and swollen. 

Hephaistion grinned as soon as he heard the water splashing as Alexander followed him but before he could actually bathe a bit in his victory, he already found himself pressed against a hard surface with Alexander's tongue ravaging his mouth. God damnit, he knew it, he knew that the other simply couldn't resist him, but he had no idea that the blond would get so... claiming all of a sudden. But hell, he liked it. He liked it a lot.  
He moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes, trying to move his body closer to his lover, but the latter was keeping him firmly against the surface. When Alexander let go of him again, the boy licked his lips and looked him in the eyes, not able to hold back the grin that spread itself on his face.  
„And you call _me_ needy and slutty?“, he asked and observed how the expression on Alexander's face changed into a lustful one as soon as Hephaistion touched his cock again. It made him grin and when the blond braced his forearm next to the boy's head and started to breathe heavily into his neck as he started to masturbate him, he bit down on his own lip, feeling how it aroused him as well.   
„I love to see you like this“, he said quietly and turned his head a bit to lick over Alexander's pulse which he offered him so deliciously now, softly biting into his skin.  
„So needy for me...“ Hephaistion grinned and teased Alexander a bit by touching him more lightly now, laughing quietly as the blond immediately tried to thrust into his hand to get more friction.  
„Are you sure that you still want to wait for my ass until the evening?“, he asked and made a hickey on his lover's skin, adding another one to the few he managed to make in the rare moments when it wasn't the other way around.

Alexander growled warningly and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes. The boy was clearly pleased with the effect he had on the blond man, that little devil. But the worst thing was the fact that Alexander couldn’t control himself anymore when it came to his boy. He simply was too addicted to the boy. “Just keep touching me”, he said in a low voice, letting Hephaistion make another hickey on his neck, adding it to the collection.   
“Don’t temp me, Hephaistion”, he warned after he kissed his boy once again, practically fucking Phai’s mouth with his tongue. “I don’t want to hurt you”, he said seriously as he pushed the boy’s hands away and took both of their cocks into his big, calloused hand which was so different from Phai’s smooth one. He slowly started to masturbate both of them, still pinning his boy to the rock so that Hephaistion wouldn’t play another trick on him because he was sure that one moment of deconcentration would cost him the dominance he had over his lover right now. And Phai was a little fox that loved to tease him all the time so he needed to keep him in place. 

Hephaistion grinned and licked his lips, tasting Alexander on them while he cried inwardly about the fact that he couldn't taste his lover's come – preferably after he fucked him.  
„But I want to tempt you“, he murmured against his lips and bit down a moan when he felt Alexander's hand closing around both of their cocks, making them slide against each other which left the boy shuddering.  
„And you won't hurt me... come on...“  
The boy tried his best bedroom eyes on Alexander and he could see that his composure was breaking, but he was a tough one today, which really sucked – but on the other hand, if Hephaistion would be able to seduce him, it would only make him feel better about it. He just hoped that he would manage to, otherwise, his ego would be pretty hurt.  
„I want to feel you...“  
Hephaistion slowly let his hands slid down to his lover's firm ass and slapped him as good as he could, before he pulled him closer to himself, making his cock line against his own in an even better angle this way.  
„Don't you want to bury yourself inside of me? Because I want that... I want to remember that you are the only one to claim me. Don't you want that, too?“

“I can’t with you… really, I just can’t”, he said in a harsh voice when Hephaistion started to seduce him even more now, adding dirty talk to his actions. And Alexander was just a hu _man_ , so he couldn’t resist this beautiful god of sex forever. It was simply impossible and the blond man was already at the edge. “We don’t have lube”, he finally said, already close to giving in because Hephaistion’s words had that effect on him and yes, Alexander actually wanted to claim his boy once again and make him scream so loud that the whole hotel would hear who he belonged to. Damn, that really was a good idea and he already started to think about something to replace the lube with. 

Hephaistion purred when he saw that he was only seconds away from finally breaking Alexander's composure. He closed his eyes for a second and enjoyed how his lover's grip around their manhoods tightened, before he looked him into the eyes again with a sly grin on his lips.  
„We don't need lube“, he said and pulled the blond to him with one sudden pull, before he literally hopped on him and slung his legs around his waist, while his arms were wrapped around his neck. Then he reached back to tease Alexander's cock with his fingertips, before leading him right to his entrance and slipping the tip of his lover's manhood into himself, which caused him to moan slightly at that sensation.  
„I'm ready for you, I know that you can feel it, too. And I know as well that you want to mark your territory, isn't that so?“, Hephaistion purred and kissed Alexander open mouthed, slowly impaling himself on his cock. Sure, it wasn't very pleasant at first, since it never was without lube, but he could live it down since the desire for his lover was bigger than a little bit of pain. Besides, he was sure that he would get used to it very fast, as long as Alexander would get himself to work.  
„Come on...“, he cooed then, kissing along the blond's jawline. „I want you to fuck me right here, against this rock... hard and fast... and I want my body to fucking _ache_ afterwards. How does that sound to you, daddy?“

Alexander looked down at his lover with surprise in his eyes. He was so shocked that he even stopped moving his hand because Hephaistion couldn't be serious. But apparently he was since he hopped on the older man and slung his slender legs around Alexander's waist.   
"Are you sure about it?", he asked with a raised eyebrow and cursed quietly when Phai slipped the tip of the blond's cock into his hole. "We've never done it raw", he added even though he knew that it was too late because Hephaistion was already sinking down on his cock and Alexander couldn't help but moan when he was fully inside. It felt really good and he could feel that Phai was still a bit wet from their activities yesterday but it was nowhere near the normal wetness that the boy required during sex.  
"You are such a masochist, Phai." Alexander licked his lips and started to move his hips, slowly at first so that the boy would have time to get used to the stretch. He really should have taken lube with him, just in case, but he couldn't think about it anymore when Phai was clenching around him so deliciously. "You are making me go insane", he growled as he started to kiss and bite at Hephaistion's neck. Damn. This was really hot and his boy's dirty talking wasn't helping him to keep his composure. 

„I'm with you, what else should I be if not a masochist?“ Hephaistion grinned mischievously and bit down on his own lips when he felt how Alexander finally was fully inside of him, filling him in such a perfect way that it made the boy shudder. Yes, this was exactly what he needed right now – feeling his lover as close as possible to himself to make sure that he was his and only his.  
„It feels so good“, he sighed then and started to move on his lover's cock as good as he could from his current position, but Alexander quickly took the work from him by pushing his back against the rock as he started to fuck into him without any mercy.  
Hephaistion moaned loudly and leaned his head against the side of Alexander's, not able to do anything in the other's tight grip as he was fucking into him again and again, causing his back to move against the rough surface. Damn, it for sure would hurt later so much, but he didn't care, it was only adding to his steady rising arousal. Just thinking about being marked like that because Alexander went all rough on him sent a shiver down his spine.  
„More“, Hephaistion panted and couldn't help himself but scratch over Alexander's back, wanting him to know how much pleasure he received from him and that he finally should stop worrying about him being in pain afterwards, since he could feel in his movements how careful his lover was.  
„Fuck me harder“, he added and clenched around his lover, slightly hissing at the pain, but it was the best thing he could feel right this moment.  
„I need you to fuck me senseless...“

Alexander chuckled because Hephaistion was right. He wasn’t a gentle lover even though he changed in the past few months and now he really cared about Phai’s well being. He wanted the boy to be safe and happy that’s why he was now considering his needs and didn’t want to hurt him with rough sex. Damn, he really did change but his lover didn’t seem to mind so he guessed that it was okay.   
“You really are a masochist”, he said in a low voice as he started to move his hips hard, fucking the boy like he wanted to. And Phai was apparently enjoying it given how loud he was moaning Alexander’s name. Fuck, he just loved to hear that. He loved to be Hephaistion’s only one and he loved to give him so much pleasure. He didn’t even care about his own pleasure anymore as long as Hephaistion was pleased. “You are only mine”, he growled when the boy started to scratch his back. The blond man was pretty sure that he was going to have marks there for weeks but it was good since it was Phai’s work. “Only I can fuck you like this.” Alexander pushed the boy harder against the slick rock, not thinking about the consequences of such actions in this moment and kissed his lover hard, fucking into him with all the strength he had.

The longer Alexander fucked him, the more Hephaistion could feel how his body was hurting, as he got literally exhausted. But he enjoyed every single second of it, especially when Alexander started to move even harder, just like the boy wanted him to, without any regards – even getting vocal himself. His breath was hot against Hephaistion's neck and the way the blond bit down on his skin nearly made him come, but he got himself together and started to move against his lover again, almost screaming when he hit his prostate almost too hard.  
„Only you“, he panted and nodded, licking his lips before he slid one of his hands between their bodies where he started to masturbate himself with long, agonizingly slow strokes. Even though the need to get off was the most primal one for him right now, he wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible, so he had to endure it. For Alexander, until he would mark him once again.  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and swallowed down another sound because he was sure that his lover might hear some pain in it since he slowly really became sore. It surprised him that he even felt it next to the pleasure, but since he could feel that Alexander was already close, he could bear it for some minutes more, making his lover come.  
„You are the only one who is allowed to touch me...“, Hephaistion panted and kissed Alexander hard, moaning into the kiss almost desperately.  
„I am yours... and you are the only one who owns me.“

“Hephaistion!”, Alexander screamed when the boy started to tighten on him so good which meant that his lover was close. This sent him over the edge and he came in the same moment as Hephaistion. He quickly snuggled his arms around the boy and secured him from falling as he was still spilling his load inside of him. “That was great…”, he panted as he slowly was coming back to his senses. It was really amazing how every time they had sex it was even more and more awesome. Maybe it was because of the fact that they already knew each other so well? But that was something to think about later because his brain was still fogged from the pleasure so he couldn’t even see straight properly.   
“How are you feeling?”, he asked with care in his voice as he slowly and gently slipped out of Hephaistion’s used hole. He was pretty sure that now their break from sex was going to be longer since they fucked without lube. “I will take you to the room, okay?” Alexander slowly dipped both of them in the water and gently washed his lover who was just snuggling into his chest and letting him do anything. “You definitely need to rest now”, he sighed and stepped out of the water, walking into their suite. 

Hephaistion couldn't even tell the exact moment he came, he just knew that Alexander suddenly stilled against him, just a second before he could feel him filling him again which made him come himself. And then, for a few seconds, everything was silent as he was fighting with himself not to black out from all the pleasure, but fortunately he managed to keep the control over his body and sighed when Alexander started to wash him, enjoying the hot water.  
„I'm good“, he gave back and looked up to meet his lover's eyes, a grin on his lips, even though he would be lying if he said that he wasn't tired. His whole body was in pain and when his lover poured water over his back, he nearly hissed. Ha, he didn't even want to know how his back had to look like, but he didn't care – Alexander was pleased and that was all that mattered. But the boy could read in his face that he wasn't buying his words, so he sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
„A bit... exhausted, but good“, he added and turned his head to kiss Alexander softly on his lips.  
But before Hephaistion could do anything else, he already found himself lying on the bed while his lover was throwing concerned glances at him.  
„Alexander, I am fine“, he said and sat up in bed which nearly caused him to wince because – ow, his ass really hurt.  
„Come here?“, he asked and pulled the blond on the bed next to him, only to place his head on the broad chest. He relaxed immediately, as soon as he was able to hear his regular heart beat. „You don't have to worry, I will be fine by tomorrow.“

Alexander sighed when Hephaistion said that he was alright when it was clear that he was completely exhausted and sore. And the blond man actually saw how his back looked like. Maybe it wasn’t so bad but it was all red even though he wasn’t bleeding. Damn, he should have been more careful and this definitely was the last time he fucked Hephaistion against a rock.   
“You are going to kill me tomorrow morning”, he muttered when he lied down on the bed with mixed feelings. The sex itself was great but it was clear that Phai would have to take at least a few days of celibacy. “I have an ointment here so I will apply that on you. It will hurt you less when your brain will eventually stop producing endorphins”, he said with a smile as he gently petted Hephaistion’s head. 

„Oh, come on“, Hephaistion said and clicked his tongue before he looked up to meet his lover's eyes. „I am not a little boy anymore, I know what I want. And it was definitely worth it.“  
He rolled his eyes and pecked a kiss on Alexander's collarbone, not knowing what to do now. It had no use to argue about this now because he knew, that for the blond, he would always be his little boy even though he wasn't. He could take care of himself and a little bit of pain wasn't killing him – quite the contrary, since he survived far worse things on the street.   
With a sigh, Hephaistion turned his eyes away from the other's and leaned back, starting to trace his fingertips over Alexander's side.   
„I don't care about the pain“, he said quietly and smiled a bit, because it was true. „It only shows me that you can't keep your hands away from me and that's good... at least I know this way that you want me.“

“You know that I want you, Hephaistion and that doesn’t require me hurting you”, he sighed, feeling a little guilty. “And yes, I know that you wanted it and enjoyed it but I really don’t want to hurt you.” The blond man kissed his boy gently and closed his eyes. Maybe he was getting a bit too protective of his boy but who could blame him? He was all that he got and the only person that he had feelings for. And the fear of losing him was making him feel angry. Maybe it was stupid but he couldn’t deal with his own emotions like a normal person, that’s why he wanted Hephaistion to be happy so that the boy would never leave him. “I will order special massages for you in the evening, okay? I can bet that you need it for your poor muscles.” 

„Alexander.“ Hephaistion sat up and turned around to look at Alexander, but the latter had his eyes closed so that he didn't look back at him. „I told you that you didn't hurt me. So stop behaving like some... clucking hen, okay? Besides, I know that you love to dominate me and when I think back you didn't mind to add a bit pain to your actions, so really – there is no need to worry.“  
The boy raised both of his eyebrows and let out a deep breath, before he turned around again and lied down next to Alexander, on his stomach, since he couldn't lie down on his back – just the thought alone hurt. But he was serious, Alexander didn't hurt him. He simply fucked him and that was what Hephaistion wanted. And since he got what he wanted, everything was fine.  
He just opened his mouth to say something, but the blond was faster than him and when Hephaistion heard his words, he just snorted softly. Special massages? Well, that was something he really was looking forward to, even though he'd much rather have Alexander's hands on his body, but he knew that this wasn't going to happen so he didn't even have to ask.   
„Sure, special massages sound nice. They for sure will let me sleep deep and good like a baby at night.“  
Hephaistion pushed his hands under the pillow and made himself comfortable, already imagining how nice it would feel to get a massage again. Hell, he really was needy for touches like these, but who could blame him – it was like heaven on earth.  
„I want Yuki again.“


	76. EVEN MORE OPPONENTS?

The blond man opened his eyes and raised his eyebrow. “You like that boy a lot, don’t you?”, he asked while he started to gently massage Hephaistion’s neck since it was the only place that he was sure wasn’t sore. And yes, he knew that Phai probably just wanted to tease him again and that he should just stay calm and keep his composure but it was hard when his lover was toying like this with him. But after all, he knew that Hephaistion really needed that massage and probably a hot bath again to cure his sour muscles. “Maybe I should order a girl for you this time?”, he asked with a mischievous smile on his lips even though he knew that he stood no chances against his boy. 

„He did a great job, before you sent him away.“  
Hephaistion smiled and turned his head so that he was able to face Alexander and poked his tongue out at him. But he soon closed his eyes again and started to enjoy the blond's touches, actually moving a bit closer to him because he couldn't get enough of them. He was like a goddamn cat and he hated himself for that, but he couldn't stop worshipping those touches as much as he did. They were simply the best.  
„Oh... a girl? Actually a good idea... maybe I should check if my bisexuality is still up to date...“  
Hephaistion moaned quietly when he stretched a bit, causing his joints to crack and slumped back onto the bed, getting rid of Alexander's hand in his neck with a smile on his lips.  
„Okay, that's enough, big boy, otherwise I will attach myself to you and you won't get rid of me anymore. What do you want to eat for dinner?“, he asked and smiled when he heard his lover's stomach grumble into the silence. Well, Hephaistion didn't blame him as it was already afternoon – and he knew how insatiable Alexander was, not only when it came to him.

Alexander smiled when he saw how much his boy was enjoying the small massage that he was giving him. But it didn’t last long because Hephaistion quickly sat up after telling the blond man that he was bisexual. “What”, Alexander deadpanned, blinking rapidly. Did Phai really have a thing for girls? Damn, and here he thought that his opponents were limited only to men. Great. Now he would also have to keep girls away from his boy.   
“You never told me that you were bisexual”, he said after he sat up himself. He totally ignored Hephaistion’s question about dinner because even though he was hungry himself, there were more important things. And he simply needed to know if Phai just made a joke or if he was serious. After all, Alexander never saw his boy taking an interest in a girl but maybe he just wasn’t observant enough? 

Hephaistion laughed quietly and looked at his lover, before he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge to be able to sit in a comfortable position.  
„You never asked.“  
His grin didn't vanish when he winked at Alexander and reached behind him to pat his thigh, but he quickly turned around again because this movement hurt in his poor, abused back.  
„You always said that you never were interested in my past, so I didn't see a reason why I should have came up with that.“  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and rolled onto his side, since his ass hurt too much the longer he was sitting and looked at Alexander with raised eyebrows and a soft grin that was playing around his lips.  
„Does it matter, daddy?“

“Actually, I would like to know more about your past, Phai”, he said as he stood up and took the hotel phone. He could see that his boy was in pain but he didn’t say anything about it since he didn’t want to argue about it anymore. After all, Hephaistion was an adult. “So, what do you want to eat? Sushi again? I can also order a wine so we can actually talk and get to know each other better”, he said with a smile on his lips. “Or maybe you want the massage first?”, he asked as he gently ruffled Hephaistion’s hair. 

With raised eyebrows, Hephaistion observed his lover reaching for the phone. Well, _that_ was interesting and something he definitely didn't expect.  
„You want to get to know me better?“, he asked, quite incredulous because he never thought that the blond would say something like that, especially not now. Not here.  
„Where is this coming from now?“  
Hephaistion couldn't help himself, he simply had to sit up to have a better look at his lover before he just nodded. Yes, sushi was fine, as well as the wine.  
But why did he want to get to know him better?  
„You never wanted to tell me anything about you... Why now? Because you are afraid that you will have some... opponents now?“

Alexander chuckled, because Hephaistion’s facial expression was really amusing and quickly ordered all that they needed. “No, Phai. It’s not about my opponents. It’s just our honey moon so I think that we should get to know each other better and not only in bed.” The blond man leaned down and kissed his boy softly before he reached for his clothes. After all, he didn’t like to parade naked.   
“And it’s not like I never wanted to know anything about you. I just didn’t want to push you but if you are willing to tell me something - then I am all ears”, he said with a soft smile on his lips. It would be actually pretty good to know something more about his boy. Something about his past or favorite things. After all, they reached this stage of their relationship or at least he thought so. 

Hephaistion tilted his head to the side and kept looking at Alexander without saying a word. Well, that was really an unexpected turn of events. But it was a nice one.  
„What about you?“, he asked while he slowly got out of bed only to copy his lover's moves, dressing himself in comfortable sweatpants while he let the upper part of his body bare – any friction on his back would probably burn the hell out of him – and carefully sat down in the armchair by the window in the same time while Alexander pulled a shirt over his marvelous, oh so marvelous chest.  
„Will you tell me something about yourself?“

“Sure. I will tell you whatever you want to know.” Alexander gently kissed Hephaistion on the lips and opened the door to their suit, letting the waitress bring their order to the small garden that was also all for them.   
“Good thing that we have pillows here”, he chuckled when he saw how carefully Phai was walking to the small table in the middle of the garden. Alexander quickly gave the waitress a tip and smiled at his boy who sat down on the pillow with relief in his eyes. “My poor baby boy”, he murmured as he kissed his boy’s head before he sat down in front of him and swallowed two pieces of sushi with a pleased smile on his lips. 

Hephaistion kept his eyes on Alexander and smiled a bit when the latter kissed his head and waited for him to sit down himself, before he started to eat. At first, he didn't know what to say because he actually simply didn't _know_ what to talk about with Alexander. Sure, they talked often and their kind of relationship evolved already since it wasn't only about sex anymore, but this... this was something else. But he should probably start talking.  
„So... I guess I should start talking now, right?“, is why the boy said then and took a sip of his wine before he looked down at his food for a moment, a soft smile playing on his lips while shrugging his shoulders.  
„What do you want to know? Ask and I will answer.“

Alexander took a sip of his wine and thought about what he should ask Hephaistion first. He had a few questions but he didn't know how his boy would react to them. After all, it was sometimes better not to wake up certain memories. He knew it too well but he still was curious. "Tell me about your first time", he finally said as he took a piece of sushi between the sticks and fed his boy with it. "Because I get the vibes that you weren't always the bottom", he added with a grin and propped his head on his hand, looking at his lover with a soft smile playing around his lips. 

Alexander's words felt like a bucket full of cold water emptied about his head and for the first few seconds, Hephaistion just looked at him without being able to say anything. Good god, everything but not this. The last thing he wanted right now was to think about his ex boyfriend, about the farce he had lived for such a long time, even though it didn't surprise him that his lover asked him this – he actually expected it. The boy swallowed and took another bite, thinking about what to say. He really hated this topic, but he said that he would answer Alexander's questions and since the latter already asked, he had to actually give him a response now.  
„Are you talking about the first time me being passive or active? Well, what can I say...“, Hephaistion started and looked at Alexander, trying to force a smile on his lips. „I was in love with him and happy when he indicated that he wanted to sleep with me, because I didn't expect him to since he was always so... shortspoken about everything. Everything that happened between us, even if only a kiss, came from me... I guess I was too blind to realize that something was off, but today I know what had been wrong.“  
Hephaistion sighed softly and tried to push the nasty feelings away which started to build inside of him and looked at Alexander with what could count as a neutral expression on his face.  
„But I wasn't the bottom before I landed on the street, that's true. I would have prefered it to stay this way, but what can I do – customers and sugar daddies aren't looking for active prey.“  
Taking another sip of his wine, the boy looked away and scratched the back of his neck, feeling a bit too exposed for his taste.  
„What about you?“

Alexander regretted his question as soon as the words left his mouth. It was clear that Hephaistion didn't like to think about this and that Alexander opened some old wound. But before he could do something about it, his boy already started to talk and the only thing that he could do was to put his hand on Hephaistion's ankle and massage it gently to let the boy know that he was here for him now and that things changed.   
"Thank you for sharing that with me", he said softly, already wanting to ask another question but first he needed to answer Hephaistion's.   
"Well... it was right before my fifteenth birthday when I met this guy. He was two yers older, really sweet and nice and he was my older brother's friend. At first, we didn't talk much because he was always with Aaron. But believe me or not, my brother always had been a piece of shit so when he found something interesting to do, he left that poor guy in the middle of their conversation. That's why he went horse riding with me once. He bought me a few beers and we ended skinny dipping in some lake. Max was his name and he had a really weak head so after three beers, he started to touch me a little more than it was necessary. And I was only a horny teenager. I could get hard even by looking at two hedgehogs having sex... anyway, he gave me a blowjob and it was amazing back then even though he was choking on me every few seconds. And then he let me fuck him. Well, actually, we were fucking for the rest of the summer and I didn't even mind that he was screaming Aaron's name when he was drunk as long as I had my dick up his ass. But then he left for college and I was freaking out for a good month when I realized that we fucked without protection. I checked my poor cock everyday to see if I didn't catch anything." Alexander laughed and slowly started to massage Hephaistion's calf when the boy sat closer to him so that the man could have a better access to his aching body. "I was so ashamed of myself when I went to the doctor, you have no idea..." 

Hephaistion listened closely to what Alexander was saying, absorbing every single word since he wanted to know everything about him. Hell, if he could, he would crawl right into his head to have full access to every single imformation about him.  
When Alexander finished, Hephaistion gasped playfully and leaned his forehead against his shoulder.  
„You liar“, he said and gently slapped his lover's shoulder before kissing the bare part of his upper arm he could reach from this position.   
„And here I thought I was the only one you ever fucked without any protection... you _liar_. You probably only wanted to lure me, right?“  
He snorted softly and looked at the blond, smiling a bit, even though his eyebrows were furrowed in sympathy.   
„You brother apparently really was an asshole from the beginning. I mean, I don't know him, but _what_ I know about him really sucks. But well... I guess every family has a black sheep – and I am glad that you turned out so well.“  
Gently nuzzling Alexander's neck, Hephaistion cuddled a bit closer to him after he took another sip of his wine and closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness they just shared.  
„Can you still count the fucks you had?“, he asked then, out of curiosity, simply because he wanted to know. After all, he had no idea when exactly the blond decided to go for whores, but maybe he would ask him that later when he drank enough wine to mute the voice in his head that was telling him that he was such a whore Alexander decided to take with him himself.

“Sorry, baby boy”, he said with a smile when the boy fully crawled onto his laps and hid his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck. “You were the second one that I fucked without protection but with you, I was aware of it and I wanted it. Back then, I was just plain stupid. And I thought that my dick would fall off”, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around Phai’s waist, keeping him close to himself as he fed him with sushi.   
“I turned out so well only because of you”, he said with amusement because he was pretty sure that, if he wouldn’t have met Hephaistion, he still would be fucking whores from the streets. “And no… I actually never counted. But yeah, a lot since I had another guy almost every night…”, he sighed, not feeling too well with that knowledge. “For a good few years. But then I met you and since then, these dark times are over. I don’t want to have sex without anyone besides you”, he said honestly and chuckled when Hephaistion pushed his cold hands under his shirt. “Did you ever count?”, he asked out of pure curiosity since he really didn’t mind how Phai had been living earlier even though it would have been nice to be his first. 

Hephaistion raised his eyebrows and backed away to look at Alexander, before he raised his hand and cupped his lover's face, gently caressing his cheek.  
„That's not true“, he said then, because really, it wasn't because of him. Alexander was amazing in any kind of way and that definitely wasn't because of the boy.  
„The Alexander I met ten years ago was amazing, just like the Alexander today is. So don't give me this talk...“  
He smiled and gently kissed his lover's lips before he cuddled closer again.  
„You were so promiscuous“, Hephaistion scolded playfully, only to shrug his shoulders then. „I was selling my body for more than half a year and I was a drug addict... so I stopped counting after I couldn't remember the men's faces anymore. And since not everyone was so generous like you and I wasn't up to let them fuck me bare for twenty bucks more... I had to work a lot. So no, I didn't count.“  
Hephaistion kissed Alexander's neck and sighed, glad that these times were over. He was so grateful for meeting the blond man that he wouldn't be able to put it into words, even if he wanted to.  
„But why me?“, the boy asked and looked at him, because really, this question was wandering around on his mind ever since and he couldn't find an answer to that.  
„I mean, back then I was just a plain face among all the others, so what made you catch some interest in me?“

“I wasn't always like this, Hephaistion”, he said honestly and kissed his boy as well but more passionately this time. “And I would probably be this little shit that I was if not you.” Alexander smiled at his lover and ate some sushi himself, listening closely to what his boy was saying. It was actually what he expected but he still felt sorry for Phai. It for sure wasn’t a nice experience for him and Alexander was pretty amazed that he survived on the streets for so long. But now, the boy was safe in his arms and Alexander was going to make sure that things were going to stay this way.  
“I don’t know… at first, it was just your beautiful face. But then… you were like no other boy that I have fucked. There was just this something about you that made me unable not to think about you. And I was going crazy when I thought that I wouldn’t find you again”, he sighed and ate another piece of sushi before he continued. “Maybe that was a feeling, fate, call it however you want but I wanted you to stay from the first day.” Alexander closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how their relations were back then and it made him smile because it was almost impossible that after all, they stayed together. “It was the best decision in my whole life to keep you at my side. But why did you stay? Was it only about money?”, he asked without any remorse in his voice. After all, that’s how their deal looked at the beginning. 

„ _This something_...“, Hephaistion repeated and smiled. „Yeah, it was probably my tight ass that kept you interested in me. After all, not every whore takes such good care of their body. Or was it my ability to swallow you whole?“  
The boy grinned, but quickly got back to being serious, because he didn't want to tease Alexander right now. Besides, if he kept thinking about deep throating his lover or having him buried deep inside of his ass, he would only get horny and his body really couldn't take this right now.  
„Sure, in the beginning it was about the money“, Hephaistion continued talking while he gently stroke Alexander's sides with his hands.  
„I thought you were insane for paying me so much and given the lifestyle I had back then... I really needed it. So I came back. But it was literally only for a few days, I don't even know why, but I quickly started to care about you. For me, you were like a savior and I couldn't stand the fact that you were all alone and only working. So I tried to make your days brighter, even though you were kind of an asshole to me back then. But“, Hephaistion said and grinned smugly, before he kissed his lover, „fortunately, that changed.“  
The boy pecked a kiss on the other's forehead and looked at him, before he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and cuddling him to death.  
„I can't even say how glad I am that you chose me back then“, he said with a sigh and closed his eyes, „because I am sure that I would have already been eaten by rats in some alley.“  
Hephaistion kept sitting like this for a good minute, refusing to let go of Alexander even when the latter started to laugh and mumble into his neck that he couldn't breathe, but the boy didn't care. He wanted to feel him, to touch him. He wanted him to know how much he loved him. And god, he _did_ , he loved him so incredibly much.  
Only then did Hephaistion realize that they actually were supposed to get to know each other better instead of him crushing the air out of Alexander, so he quickly loosened his grip – but didn't let go completely, though – and looked at him with mild curiosity in his eyes.  
„Did you ever tell somebody you loved them?“

“You were never just a tight ass for me, Hephaistion. Maybe only for the first night but then things changed”, he said softly as he inhaled his boy’s sweet scent. Or more like _their_ scent since both of their natural smells already mixed together which made Alexander happy. But what made him even more happy was the fact that Hephaistion really cared about him even though his love was a little breathtaking. But he didn’t mind that Phai was hugging him so hard. It was kind of amusing, after all. “And I am happy that you stayed”, he said when the boy finally loosened his grip on the older man, allowing him to breathe properly. “You belong to me now and I won’t let go away.” Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and kissed him hard on the mouth.  
“Yes. I did. To Felix”, he said in a bitter tone. “But it wasn’t real love. It wasn’t even close to what I have with you. But I was stupid back then and I regret it.” With a soft sigh, he gently petted Hephaistion’s head and made Eskimo kisses with him. “And I am actually glad that things went this way because either way, I wouldn’t be here with you now…”, he quietly said, leaning his forehead against Hephaistion’s. 

„Then things changed? Does that mean I already got too loose for you?!“ Hephaistion laughed quietly and kissed his lover. Well, he couldn't keep himself from teasing him a bit since it always was so much fun, even in such a situation like now. But Alexander didn't seem to mind as he was wearing such a beautiful grin on his lips, which sadly vanished when he spoke his next words as he got more serious again.  
And when Hephaistion's brain finally worked through what his ears just heard, it literally took his breath away. He kept staring at Alexander, forcing his mouth staying shut because he could feel how his chin wanted to drop and slowly started to shake his head.  
„Alexander, please don't say something like this“, he finally got out and averted his eyes, feeling how his heart was beating madly in his chest as if it wanted to beat right out of his ribcage.  
But really, he couldn't bear to hear such things when he knew that Alexander didn't love him. He didn't, Hephaistion knew it. He knew that his lover cared for him, deeply, but it wasn't the same and hearing something like this now... He already could taste the question on his tongue that wanted to get out of him. If he told Felix he loved him without it being _real_ love, as he called it himself and he had more feelings for the boy now, then why... couldn't he tell him he loved him?  
 _Because he doesn't love you, you idiot_ , Hephaistion immediately thought and closed his eyes, forcing the thoughts away.  
„Don't get my hopes up“, he whispered against the blond's neck where he hid his face so that the other wouldn't be able to see the hope on his face. Hope, that Alexander for real would fall in love with him someday. 

The blond man closed his eyes for a second and let Hephaistion hide his face in the crook of his neck. It was better like this anyway since he didn’t have the courage to look him in the eyes right now. It was really hard for him and he didn’t even know why. Those three words were so simple and yet so hard for him to say. “I’m sorry, Hephaistion”, was all he could say right now because he knew how much his lover waited for Alexander to finally tell him that he loved him. Sure, the boy was hiding that well but the blond man knew the truth. It was clear in the way Phai was looking at him sometimes or touching him after sex, so needy and Alexander knew that in moments like these, the only thing he wanted was to be made sure that he was loved. But the blond man couldn’t give him that right now even though he could feel the love running through his veins every time he looked into Hephaistion’s beautiful, blue eyes. “You know how I feel about you, don’t you? I just… I don’t know why I can’t say it… I’m still so fucked up, Hephaistion”, he sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his boy when he felt how Hephaistion shuddered. 

„I don't want you to be sorry. Just don't.“   
Hephaistion shook his head and took a deep breath, which only made him feel worse because everything he could smell right now was Alexander. But he really didn't want him to be sorry, for anything and he had no reason to apologize. Things were how they were and they couldn't change anything about the situation.  
„It's not your fault and you can't change it, so please don't be sorry.“  
The boy swallowed hard when he finally was able to let go of Alexander again, but he couldn't look him in the eyes, not now. Shit, he didn't want this conversation to end like this, they wanted to get to know each other better... and Alexander already knew what a whiny, needy little bitch he was so he should get himself together, for Alexander.  
That's why he slowly got up from his lap, deliberately moving slowly to avoid feeling any pain, before he sat down next to Alexander again and pulled his legs onto the comfortable, well padded armchair and looked down into his glass of wine he took again, just to occupy his hands somehow.  
„Is there anything else you want to know about me?“, he asked with a smile and nudged Alexander's shoulder with his own.  
„It's your turn.“

Alexander once again regretted saying too much because he could see the hurt in Hephaistion’s eyes. And here he wanted to make this afternoon a bit more cheerful. But he failed. Again. “There are a lot of things that I want to know about you”, he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist because he needed to feel his boy close. “I don’t even know the name of your favorite book or movie. I also don’t know your favorite color”, he said with a dose of melancholy in his voice because it was really pathetic that he was interested more in sex with Hephaistion than in the things he liked. “I really need to learn so much…” 

Hephaistion bit down on the inner side of his cheek and leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder, thinking about his questions. Well... he didn't have a favorite book or movie, at least not anymore, since he simply didn't have any time to enjoy these things anymore. His whole life went to shit and with Alexander, he barely had time to read or watch anything, since he prefered to spend his time with Alexander together. It simply got more important to him – he didn't even care if they fucked or just had a small talk during dinner. His lover was his top priority now, but he knew that he couldn't say this to the blond man without sounding like a total sap.  
„I read a huge ton of comics back home“, he said after a while and smiled, hoping that Leander took care of his belongings after he... moved out. He would kill him if only one of his precious books or comics was missing. „And I enjoy Marvel, as you know by now.“  
He smiled at Alexander while he looked into his eyes, hesitating at first, but when he didn't see any pity in them, due to the topic they talked about before, he sighed inwardly, feeling relieved.  
„My favorite color?“, he echoed and kissed Alexander gently on his perfect lips. „Call me cheesy, but it's the color of your eyes.“  
Hephaistion really was embarrassed by himself a bit for saying something like that, but it was true – and since he already confessed his pathetic feelings to the blond man, it couldn't get any worse.  
„What about you? Tell me about the things you enjoyed doing before you met me.“

“I will buy you a whole collection of comics”, Alexander said with a pleased smile on his lips because it was getting harder and harder for him to find new things for Hephaistion which the boy still didn’t have. He already needed to make a separate change room for his boy since he liked to buy him new things even though Hephaistion was telling him not to. But he couldn’t just stop especially when it came to new underwear that he could later tear off of his lover. “I also want to read them so you don’t need to try to convince me that I shouldn’t buy them”, he added with a big grin on his face.  
“It’s not cheesy, at all, since my favorite color is the color of your beautiful eyes. It’s manly”, he stated and couldn’t help but laugh at Hephaistion’s amused expression. “And I love fantasy. Especially _Witcher_ even though I don’t have enough time for reading anymore since I have much better things to do”, he purred as he gently put his hand on Phai’s neck and kissed the boy with passion. 

Hephaistion just opened his mouth to object and tell Alexander _not_ to buy him these comics since he already cost him too much, but his lover literally shut him up with his next words. God, he truly was incredible. That he already knew that the boy would say something against his plans probably wasn't a very hard thing to know, since Hephaistion never was happy about the fact that Alexander spoiled him so much, but that he didn't even let him _start_ saying something made the boy gasp.  
„I can't with you“, the boy said then and snuggled his arm around Alexander, leaning his forehead against the other's after they broke the kiss that left him slightly panting.  
„You know what?“, Hephaistion asked and smiled, already coming up with a plan in his head which sounded pretty nice.  
„How about finding some time for ourselves? I mean, I know that you have a lot of work to do and I... thought about getting myself a job as well when we will be back, but what do you think about making some room every evening for some spare time? We could cuddle up on the couch, each of us with a book, what do you think? You need to start living again, Alexander“, he added softly and touched his lover's cheek.  
„And I think that would be a good way to start your life anew.“

“I like that”, Alexander said with a happy smile on his face, gently petting Hephaistion’s back which seemed to be a bit better since the boy wasn’t whining in pain anymore. And that was really good since the blond man still felt guilty about it. “We have two unused rooms in our house so you can decorate them however you like and we will spend our evenings there.” He would do anything to make his boy happy and this idea was good for him as well so he didn’t have anything against it even though he was pretty sure that sooner or later, their _reading evenings_ would end with fucking anyway. “But in one thing you are wrong, Hephaistion. I am already living again”, he purred as he once again ravished his boy’s mouth.


	77. SANDWICH

Alexander truly seemed to care about him, because since their not-so-soft sex three days ago, he didn't as much as come near his ass, at all. Instead, he had been pretty tender and in such a cuddly mood Hephaistion didn't know of him. Like, for real – he cuddled him whenever he could and in the evenings when they went to sleep, he was touching him so carefully as if he was made of glass.  
Hephaistion had no idea how to handle him like this, but he kind of liked it – even though he could guess that Alexander still felt guilty for literally fucking the boy raw.  
Even now, he allowed Yuki to come again, only because he knew how good Hephaistion felt after his massages - and who was the boy to say no to a nice massage?  
That's why he was lying on their huge bed in their suite right now, belly down while he kept observing Alexander who was sitting by the window, frowning over something he was reading on his tablet – probably something for his work. Damn, when they would get back, he probably would drown in work even though he was sure that Nevena was making a good job in keeping the damage as small as possible, but still – she couldn't make everything on her own, as awesome as she was.  
„Is something bothering you?“, he asked and closed his eyes as Yuki hit a tense spot under his shoulder blade and started to kned it without any mercy.

Alexander still felt guilty about fucking Hephaistion raw, that’s why he didn’t even as much as try to indicate sex. He wanted his boy to be alright again before they would have sex again and he even allowed Yuki to massage Phai’s thighs even though the poor boy still was throwing worried looks at Alexander whenever his hands came close to Hephaistion’s ass which the latter actually enjoyed and not because of the massage itself but because of Alexander’s possessiveness. But this time, his lover really needed these massages so he didn’t say a word even when Hephaistion was moaning teasingly, that little bastard.   
“It’s nothing. I just hate it when I need to work while I am on my honey moon”, he said with a sigh and glanced at Yuki whose hands were on Hephaistion’s back this time which was acceptable. But of course Hephaistion needed to moan again when he saw that Alexander was observing Yuki’s work which made the older man frown even more. “But I don’t have too much to do so don’t worry, beautiful.” 

Hephaistion groaned and rolled his eyes. „Then don't work. Can't you hire someone else who will take all the main work from you and Nevena?“, he asked and instructed Yuki's hands to wander a bit to the left which caused him to sigh. God, this was so good. So incredible good. He would steal that boy away when they were about to go back home.  
„I mean, someone who is older than you and not so pretty. Smart, but nothing you would look twice at“, he added when he thought about Liam and furrowed his eyebrows. But before he could say anything else, Yuki pressed his thumbs into his back right over his ass – and Hephaistion jerked. He couldn't stop himself, he flinched so hard that he had to bury his fingers in the sheets.  
„God damnit“, he groaned and turned his head to look at the boy who looked with raised eyebrows at him, but Hephaistion could see the small smile that played around his lips. This little shit knew exactly what he was doing.  
„Did you do this on purpose?“, he asked with narrowed eyes and kept observing the boy who had a faint blush on his cheeks by now.  
„No, I am sorry. I just noticed that your back is really sensitive“, Yuki gave back in his cute accent which only caused Hephaistion's eyebrows to move higher.  
„Ah, is that so? Then keep going“, he ordered and lied back, hiding his grin behind his arms on which he put his forehead now.

Alexander just opened his mouth to say something but Hephaistion was faster. “Then it will be really hard”, he said, clearly amused. “Not a lot of men will go through your selection and get accepted.” The blond man laughed and looked back at his tablet. Sure, maybe it would be good to hire someone to help him and Nevena but it wasn’t an easy task. And it wasn’t about the looks, at all. It was just hard to find someone loyal who wouldn’t sell their data to their competition. And who also wouldn’t be balls and chains for them.   
Although he didn’t give it much thoughts when he heard Hephaistion moan loudly. He threw a glare at Yuki but the boy wasn’t looking at him so it didn’t work. But this time, he observed his work for longer even though the boy seemed to be innocent. “Are you alright, baby boy?”, he asked, pretending to look up something on his tablet. 

„Maybe you are right“, Hephaistion sighed and lifted his head to look at his lover, biting down on his lip as if he was thinking about something.  
„Maybe you should hire _me_. I'm sure I would do a greaaat job.“  
With a shit eating grin on his lips, he turned on his back and looked at Yuki who immediately kept massaging him, now placing his hands on his thighs.  
„Just like you. Can I keep you?“, he asked straightforward and laughed quietly when he saw how Yuki blushed even more and looked down on his hands.  
„I... I think you couldn't afford to pay for so many of my services.“  
At that, Hephaistion couldn't help himself – he laughed out loud. „Oh, really?“, he said and observed pleased how Yuki shot him a look from under his lashes which could count as a flirty one. This was getting interesting.  
„What kind of services are you implying here?“, Hephaistion asked with raised eyebrows and looked over to Alexander. „Did you hear that, Alexander? I think you need to give me some money so that I'll be able to pay for his services.“

“That’s actually a pretty good idea. But that’s a lot of work and you need to concentrate on your studies so better think it through”, he said with a smile, actually really hoping that maybe, Hephaistion would work with him someday. It would be awesome since he would be able to keep an eye on his boy and have him close to himself all the time so the work wouldn’t be so boring.   
Alexander raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion said that he would like to keep Yuki. He was really getting too interested in this boy but so far it was innocent even though Yuki apparently also took a liking in Hephaistion. “And what kind of services are you talking about?”, he asked with amusement, looking between Yuki and Phai who seemed to enjoy himself a lot. 

Hephaistion nodded at Alexander's question and looked back at Yuki who had his eyes on the blond man, an insecure expression on his face. It made Hephaistion grin, because yeah, he would be scared of him as well in his place, when he thought about Alexander's appearance and the last time he was here. Once again, his lover was oozing with dominance and it was obvious that he had his eyes on every single one of Yuki's moves – since he was fully in his alpha mode. It was funny to observe the other's behavior, since Hephaistion was used to Alexander being like this by now, but he never expected him to sit so calmly in his chair while Yuki had his hands on his body and was – kind of – openly flirting with him.  
That was something new.  
„Any kind of service you would want to get, master“, Yuki obediently said and ripped the boy out of his thoughts. It took him a moment to realize what he just said to him, but when he did, a dirty grin spread on his lips. Huh? What was that? Did he just offer himself to him? That was really interesting... Hephaistion could feel how some strange kind of arousal wanted to build itself inside of him, but he held himself back from going any further, since he actually didn't know what to do with this situation. After all, he was Alexander's and the blond was everything he wanted and needed, but on the other hand... Yuki was acting so deliciously obedient that it made him get some dirty thoughts.  
„Oho...“, is why Hephaistion said then, cocking his head with raised eyebrows. „Now I really want to keep you. What do you think about that, Alexander?“, he added and turned his head to look at his lover who was observing them closely.

For a few seconds, Alexander simply observed the duo on the bed without saying anything. It was clear what kind of _services_ Yuki meant and it was also clear to the blond man that Hephaistion wanted this boy. After all, Phai wasn’t the passive one in bed before they met and maybe he felt the need to be on top once again. Besides, Alexander actually didn’t have anything against watching Hephaistion fucking this little boy which surprised himself.   
Alexander put down his tablet and observed how Yuki slowly pushed his hands under the towel on Hephaistion’s thighs even though he was looking at the blond man all the time. “Do you want to fuck him, Hephaistion?”, he asked in a calm voice, now looking at his lover who seemed to be enjoying the unexpected massage a lot. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea, after all… As long as Hephaistion didn’t let the boy fuck him, Alexander wasn’t up to killing Hephaistion’s personal massager. “Do you want to fuck his tight ass open?”, he asked when he saw the desire in his lover’s eyes. “Or maybe you want him to choke on your cock and then ride you?” Alexander smirked and sat down on the armchair which stood next to the bed, ready to enjoy the show if Hephaistion would actually make some move. 

Hephaistion automatically licked his lips when he heard Alexander's words. Well, he really didn't expect this, not at all. But the way his lover was looking at him was telling him that he would enjoy himself, watching the little show Yuki and him would probably give him.  
At first, the boy wanted to laugh it off, because really? Having sex with someone else than Alexander? He never felt the need for this and he actually didn't _need_ it right now, either, but the idea was quite appealing – and as long as Alexander kept his hands away from the boy, he was fine with that, too.  
Slowly, his eyes wandered over to Yuki who looked at him, his eyes already glued to his covered crotch.  
„Are you sure?“, he asked Alexander while he slowly pulled the towel away, leaving his half hard cock exposed to Yuki who swallowed immediately.  
„Well... I can't deny that I would enjoy some tight ass to fuck. Even if I'd prefer another one“, he added with a dirty grin and backed off a bit, making himself comfortable on the pillows while his eyes were fixed on Yuki who was openly staring at him now – and had a pretty obvious bulge under his clothes.  
„Suck me off“, he told the boy who nearly stumbled in the attempt of getting on the bed, where he quickly got between Hephaistion's thighs which he had spread by now, making him pull a condom over his hard cock in a matter of seconds. Damn, this was really getting arousing, especially because he could feel Alexander's eyes on him almost constantly. When he turned his head to look at him, his lover's eyes were almost black from desire and it made the boy chuckle slightly. Well, okay. Now that he knew that his lover was fine with that, even better – he was getting off on it –, he could let himself feel.  
That's why he simply put his hand on the back of Yuki's head, burying his fingers in his silky, black hair and started to guide him like he wanted to. He had to admit that the boy knew what he was doing as he swallowed his cock deeper with every move of his head, sucking him off as if he was made for that. 

Alexander nodded his head when Hephaistion asked for his approval. He already felt his dick twitching in excitement at the thought that he would see Phai fucking this boy. Besides, it was clear that this little shit got aroused a lot earlier, given how hard his dick already was when Hephaistion turned onto his back and made himself comfortable on the pillows. It was also a good thing that Yuki had a condom with himself since Alexander didn’t use them anymore.   
“He’s fast”, he purred, watching how quickly Yuki started to suck Hephaistion off. Like he was actually waiting for it to happen. And well, who could blame him since Phai was beautiful and sexy as fuck. But damn, Alexander really liked what he saw, especially now when he had such a good view on his lover who was dominating the boy pretty hard, guiding him and pulling his hair. Who would have thought that Phai had it in himself? Although he was always a quick learner so it shouldn’t surprise Alexander that he learned some of his tricks. “You should see yourself now, baby boy. You are so fucking sexy”, he purred, ignoring the growing buldge in his pants for now because he didn’t want to miss a second of this show. 

Hephaistion grinned at Alexander's words and poked his tongue out at him for a second, but decided not to say anything to that because he had the feeling that he wouldn't be able to control his moans any longer if he opened his mouth right now.  
So he simply kept pushing Yuki's head closer to his crotch, fucking his throat by now which the boy opened for him so willingly.  
By now, his breathing became faster and heavier and it was hard for him to think straight because damn, that boy really was skilled. His tongue was working around his cock in such a good way, especially now as Yuki sucked hard at the tip of his cock and it felt so good that Hephaistion simply had to moan. But as good as this felt, it wasn't enough.   
Hephaistion needed more, he needed to feel his cock buried deep inside of that tight ass.  
That's why he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube, tossing it over to Yuki who stopped blowing him for a second, obviously waiting for his master's – Hephaistion really liked that thought – command.   
„Prepare yourself, but do it quickly. And don't stop sucking, you better make my cock all nice and wet for you.“  
Hephaistion looked at the boy with raised eyebrows and grinned when he finally did how he was told, bending his back in such a nice way as he was fucking himself on his fingers while simultaneously sucking the brunette's cock.  
He licked his lips in anticipation and when Yuki took him particularly deep inside of his mouth, Hephaistion tightened his grip around his neck and fucked into that wet heat hard, causing the boy to choke around him for a few, agonizing seconds, before he let go of him again.  
„Now get up here“, he ordered when he thought that Yuki had prepared himself well enough and helped the boy climbing up to him until he was straddling his hips.  
„Take a seat and ride me – you can set the pace at first but it better be good.“

Alexander finally gave up and opened his pants when he saw how Yuki was preparing himself for Hephaistion. It was a really sexy sight and his dick was already fully hard. So he slowly started to move his hand up and down his cock while watching how Yuki was pushing his fingers in and out of his delicious ass. Sure, his butt wasn’t even nearly as great as Hephaistion’s but it was still a nice ass to look at. But his attention quickly got back to his lover when the latter started to dominate Yuki even more, making the boy choke on his cock.   
“Who would have thought that you love to dominate so much”, he purred as he squeezed his manhood and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes that got dark from desire. He held his lover’s gaze as he started to masturbate himself faster and Phai, that little devil, didn’t make things easier for him since he started to lick his sinful lips slowly, seducing Alexander who already wanted to get his cock between these plump lips and fuck his boy’s mouth. But he needed to be patient now and let Hephaistion enjoy this situation. “Yeah… Fuck him hard. Make him scream your name, Phai”, he ordered when Yuki started to impale himself on Hephaistion’s cock. “I want to see you go feral, baby boy”, he growled a bit when his lover pushed his hips up and filled the boy completely. 

"Oh, Alexander", Hephaistion panted between two quiet moans and looked at his lover with open desire in his eyes, after he observed the movements of his hand for a while. The sight was so delicious that it made his mouth water, because all that he wanted right now was to taste this perfect cock, but it wasn't for him right now. He had another task to fulfill.  
"If you only knew how I was before I became obedient for you", he added and grinned when he saw how Alexander's expression got a bit darker as he squeezed his manhood hard, moaning quietly. God, this was hot. It was making his brain melt, to watch his lover masturbate and the way he was sitting there, casually leaned back in the armchair with his legs spread and his hard cock in his hand made the boy wanting to fuck him. Shit, he needed to concentrate on Yuki again, otherwise he would come right away with Alexander's name on his lips.  
"Yes... Just like that", Hephaistion moaned and placed his hand on Yuki's hips as the boy started to ride him slowly, carefully trying to get used to the stretch since Hephaistion wasn't small, at all. But the brunette didn't want him slow, he wanted to fuck him open until he would be crying out his name - he simply had to take this chance, who knew when he would be on top again.  
That's why he tightened his grip and kept the boy in place, before he started to fuck hard into the tight body above him.  
"You are so tight", Hephaistion groaned when Yuki tightened around him as he kept looking in his blue eyes, his own completely hazed with lust by now. But who could blame him? Even though he hadn't been on top in quite some time now - that one time with Alexander didn't count since he couldn't go all dominant on him - he still knew what he was doing. And he fucking loved it.  
Yuki screamed in pleasure when Hephaistion started to fuck him fast and hard now, hitting his prostate with every thrust by now. The boy looked as if he was about to pass out any second and when the brunette buried himself until the hilt inside of him, he simply fell on top of the brunette's chest. He still tried to please him, Hephaistion could feel it, as he was circling his hips, but this way he wasn't able to fuck him like he wanted. He wanted to break him. That's why he quickly turned them around so that Yuki was lying on his back with Hephaistion on top of him. Lying a bit aside like this, the latter had the perfect view on Alexander whose hand was moving faster by now. Hephaistion swallowed when he saw the tip of his lover's cock, all glistening with precome right now which caused the boy to groan in mild frustration. He wanted Alexander. He wanted him _badly_.   
When he started to move his hips again after he placed Yuki's legs on his shoulders, he kept his eyes fixed on Alexander with a dirty grin on his lips as he imagined that he fucked into him. He had been so fucking tight when Hephaistion fucked him and it made him wonder if he ever had been fucked before. Shit, he had to ask him that - but he didn't know which answer would freak him out the most. He wanted to be Alexander's first to fuck him, his possessive side needed that even though it was stupid to think like that, but on the other hand... If he truly had been his first... _fuck_.   
Hephaistion groaned at that thought and braced his arms next to Yuki's head, fucking so hard into him now that the bed was hitting the wall with loud thuds. The boy himself was a whimpering mess beneath him which only made Hephaistion fuck him with all he got.  
"I will break you", he said with a harsh voice, but didn't break the eye contact with Alexander who swallowed audible by now. Well, he probably had no idea how much Hephaistion actually loved being on top, but who could blame him? He gave himself to the blond a long time ago and vowed to himself to always be a good boy to him.  
"I will fucking break you and every... Everytime you will have a cock buried inside you... You will think about me. And how I fucked you so good. No", Hephaistion barked when he saw how Yuki's hand slipped between their bodies, clearly wanting to touch his cock.  
"But I'm about... to come", the black haired boy whined and moaned at the same time and the sound sent a shiver down Hephaistion's spine.  
"What a good boy you are", he gave back and pushed Yuki's wrists into the mattress.  
"But you will come untouched. You will get off on my cock alone and it will be the best thing you ever felt." 

Alexander chuckled and got rid of his shirt before he got back to stroking his cock. “I can see that you were a very bad boy, Phai”, he chuckled, squeezing his dick because the show that Hephaistion was making for him was really fucking sexy even though he always loved the obedient side of his lover when he was letting the blond man do anything to him. But this was awesome as well and he couldn’t tear his gaze away from his boy when he placed his hands on Yuki’s hips and started to fuck him hard. The younger boy obviously didn’t expect that since Hephaistion wasn’t small, at all, maybe not Alexander’s size but he was still impressing, but he went along with it, moaning loudly like the little cockslut he was. And from what he could tell, Hephaistion was really enjoying himself. Maybe he really needed that since it wasn’t something that Alexander could give to him. Well, if Phai wanted to be on top a few times more then he could fuck this little masseur while they were still here, he actually had nothing against it as long as Hephaistion was wearing a condom.  
“You are really going to break him, Phai”, he said with amusement in his voice when Hephaistion rolled them over so that he could fuck into that tight ass under him. This was an even better sight and Alexander’s cock quickly started to glisten with precome but soon it wasn’t enough. It was hard for him to come these days when he wasn’t buried deep inside of his lover’s ass or at least while fucking his mouth. He was already too addicted to Hephaistion to come from simple jerking off.   
“Fuck”, he muttered under his breath and stood up, taking off his pants along with his underwear, showing off his perfect body which made Hephaistion swallow hard since he probably already knew what was going to happen. The blond only smiled devilishly and circled the bed so that he was besides his lover now who was still fucking mercilessly into Yuki while dirty talking to him.   
“My poor baby boy”, he said when he saw how Hephaistion’s hole was twitching from the lack of cock. “You might love to fuck some tight ass but you still miss your daddy, right?” Alexander started to lick Phai’s opening while he quickly grabbed the lube that Yuki left on the bed and with fast movements coated his cock with gel. “You are so fucking amazing”, he growled as he kissed Hephaistion’s nape and with one swift move, he pushed his hard manhood deep into his lover’s tight body, making the boy moan his name. “Fuck!”, he hissed when his lover automatically tightened on him and he bit down on his nape, for sure leaving a mark there as he started to fuck his boy without any mercy. After all, he had three days to recover so he should be fine by now, especially since Alexander used the lube to slick his way in. 

Hephaistion kept the grin on his face when he heard Alexander's words and snorted slightly. Ah yes, he really was a bad boy, he always had been. But he truly became bad when Alexander got him in his hands. He literally became dirty and he loved it. There was no better thing than feeling how his lover came apart because of him and he was willing to do literally everything for it.  
And as far as he could tell, it was working.  
But when Alexander suddenly got up and stripped, Hephaistion nearly stopped moving. He stared at his lover and forced himself to keep fucking into Yuki who was moaning louder and louder with every thrust by now, but it was hard all of a sudden when he could look at his lover's naked glory. And then he moved until Hephaistion couldn't see him anymore. Oh shit. Hephaistion stilled for a moment when he felt how the mattress went down under Alexander's weight and when he felt his heat against his own body, he moaned.  
„Fuck“, he whined as soon as the blond's hands gripped his hips hard, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Alexander entering him.  
„Alexander“, he moaned and leaned over Yuki to give his lover a better access to his ass and when the blond started to fuck him, he couldn't hold himself back. This simply was too much, he never felt so much pleasure at once ever before.   
„Yes“, he panted and stilled, since he didn't have to move because Alexander's ferocious thrusts were driving him deep into Yuki's body. „I missed your cock“, he added breathless and tilted his head, getting off on the way his lover was marking him.   
„I missed you, fuck, I missed you... so much...“  
Hephaistion reached back to place his hand on Alexander's firm ass, pulling him even deeper into him, but he quickly had to let go of him and brace himself again because he was fucking him so hard by now that the boy nearly lost his balance.  
„Fuck me“, he groaned and clenched around Alexander, making him moan himself so deliciously that he felt a shudder running through his body.  
And then Yuki came. It happened without a warning and he tightened so hard around Hephaistion's cock that he nearly came himself. But it pleased him to see that the boy did as he was told and came without any friction. Yes, it really pleased him.  
But Alexander soon ripped him out of his thoughts again and Hephaistion couldn't help himself but lean back as good as he could, burying his right hand in Alexander's hair before he turned his head and kissed him hard on those perfect lips.  
„Make me come“, he panted into his mouth and groaned when his lover hit his prostate. „I want to come for you, daddy...“

Alexander would have laughed when Hephaistion changed from a dominating alpha to his baby boy again, begging him to fuck him harder and screaming his name, but he didn’t have enough air in his lungs to do so since he was fucking his boy really hard. It just felt too good to slow down right now and he had been saving his stamina for three days so he really was merciless when he was hitting Hephaistion’s prostate hard with every thrust which nearly caused the boy to fall on top of Yuki at some point but Alexander’s strong arm kept him in place which meant that Phai was plastered to the blond man’s chest. He just needed to feel him close and make sure that the boy remembered who he belonged to.  
“Damn, you are so tight, Phai”, he groaned, fucking his boy even harder when Hephaistion started to clench around him which meant that he was really close. “Yes. Come for me, baby boy”, he ordered and kissed his lover passionately, nearly breaking his lower lip but he didn’t care as long as Hephaistion was pleased. Damn, he really couldn’t live without him anymore and it was scaring him a bit but also making him incredibly happy that he finally found his second half. “Come into that tight ass, Hephaistion”, Alexander growled as he gripped his lover’s hips hard, leaving even more bruises because he also felt that he was close. 

Hephaistion was close to losing his mind, he could feel it. The way Alexander was keeping him close to himself made him feel so good, so safe and _loved_ that he nearly gave in and just came. But he wanted to feel his lover inside of him for a bit more, since he missed his cock for the last days even though he was glad that Alexander actually gave him a break.   
After all, he was the best after some celibacy, letting his neediness out on his boy without showing any mercy, at all. And it was the best thing ever.  
„You ruined me“, Hephaistion panted and nearly sobbed from all the pleasure he just felt, but he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. It was just too good to feel Alexander like this again that he decided to just let go.  
„You ruined me for everyone else... I need you, A... Alexander...!“  
The boy closed his eyes before he kissed his lover again and started to thrust into Yuki again who was staring up at both of them now with hazed eyes, completely out of breath. Hephaistion loved this sight because he knew that it was his fault that the boy was done like that right now, but what he loved even more was to feel how much Alexander craved him. And he did, badly.  
„Only I can make you feel like this“, he breathed out and bit down on the blond's bottom lip, greedy for the moans his lover let out right into his mouth.  
„I'm your... only one...“  
When he felt Alexander nodding against his neck, dragging his lips over his skin which where swollen from the kisses they shared right now and heard him panting an affirmation for his words, Hephaistion lost it and came, panting Alexander's name while he emptied himself inside of the hot body beneath him.  
„I love you“, the boy panted and leaned back against his lover, not able to keep himself from saying those words. He simply couldn't, he just felt so complete with Alexander that it overwhelmed him, even though he knew that the blond was probably uncomfortable while hearing those words, because he didn't feel the same for the boy. But Hephaistion didn't care in moments like these, he just wanted Alexander to know what he felt for him, what he meant to him and that he was everything the boy ever wanted.

Alexander couldn’t help himself but bite and kiss his lover’s neck in silent worship while Hephaistion was telling him just what he wanted to hear – that he belonged to Alexander. “Yes, baby boy… you are my one and only”, he panted, kissing him again and moving his hips in a feral way because he wanted his boy to come for him. Damn, they were really fucked but the blond couldn’t care less as long as Phai was feeling like this only because of him.   
“Fuck!”, he moaned when Hephaistion finally came, clenching tight on him. “You are mine…”, he panted, thrusting fast into this welcoming heat but when Phai said that he loved him, he couldn’t take it anymore and came himself. “Fuck…” Alexander swallowed hard and sat down on his heels, dragging Hephaistion along with him, which made him slip out of Yuki but right now, he didn’t care since his own manhood was still pulsing deep inside of his lover, pumping his come into his tight ass. “You ruined me, Phai”, he murmured as he gently started to caress the boy’s stomach with one of his hands and with the other, he took the condom off and threw it into the bin that stood next to the bed. “And you were so amazing”, he purred, kissing Hephaistion’s shoulder.   
“Clean him, Yuki”, he ordered when the boy slowly came back to his senses. “You don’t have to worry about anything. He is healthy but I guess that he needs a massage now.” Alexander smiled when Hephaistion just let him do whatever he wanted since he was still out of breath. 

Hephaistion couldn't help but smile as he leaned back against Alexander, fully relaxing with him. After all, he was the only one with who the boy could actually let his guard down and he was really glad and grateful for having this man in his life.  
„I ruined you?“, he echoed while he tried to catch his breath and looked with raised eyebrows at Alexander. „And how did I do this?“  
He grinned when his lover kissed him and closed his eyes, but he quickly opened them again when he heard the blond's command. Expecting, he looked down at Yuki who collected himself again even though it was visible that he was out of breath, but he still got onto his knees. And while Hephaistion had no idea what to actually expect, he couldn't help himself but moan quietly when the boy started to lick his cock, cleaning him from the last remains of his come, making quite obscene sounds.  
„God damnit“, he groaned and clenched a bit around Alexander's softening cock that was still inside of him without being able to stop from doing so, but by the way his lover groaned at that, it couldn't be that bad.  
„How about you giving me a massage?“, Hephaistion asked after Yuki let go of him as he was petting his head now, as a reward for being such a good boy.  
„I need to feel you some more.“

“You know how”, he chuckled and kissed his boy once again. “You made me addicted to you”, he purred but it quickly turned into a moan when Hephaistion tightened on his slowly softening dick. “Fuck, are you trying to make me hard again?” Alexander laughed softly and gently put his boy on the bed, making sure that he was comfortable enough.   
“So, what kind of massage should I give you?”, he asked while he started to plant soft kisses down Hephaistion’s spine, making the boy purr in delight. Now when he was still light headed and pleasantly tired, he was willing to touch and caress his boy as much as he could. “I can make all your wishes come true”, he said as he kissed the small of Hephaistion’s back before he looked at Yuki who was practically on the verge of sleeping. Poor guy, Phai really got hard on him which made the blond man smile. 

Hephaistion smiled and stole a kiss from Alexander's lips, happy to hear those words. This was as much affection as he could get from him and he was taking it willingly, absorbing everything Alexander was willing to share with him.  
And it wasn't a lot, so he worshipped it even more.  
When his face touched the cool pillow, Hephaistion closed his eyes and softly shrugged his shoulders, letting out a soft sigh.  
„I don't know, I would prefer some innocent massage now... of my back.“  
He grinned because he knew how Alexander had to look down at him right now, probably rolling his eyes at the boy, but what could he do? He just had amazing sex and now his body was so relaxed and exhausted at the same time that he simply wanted to feel those loving touches of his lover which he only rarely got to feel.  
When he turned his head, he observed Yuki and how he slowly got up and reached for his clothes, probably wanting to leave already. Well, he did his job – very well – and now there was no actual use for him here anymore. He truly was a good boy. And so smart.  
He closed his eyes again and heard the grin in Alexander's voice when he paid him and thanked for Yuki's services before the boy left them alone, Hephaistion still lying on the bed.  
„I want my massage now“, he insisted and reached behind him, gently stroking Alexander's thigh.  
„Please?“

Alexander smiled and kissed his lover’s nape before he got up to pay Yuki. He tipped him well and quickly got back to Hephaistion with a tube of oil in his hand. “No problem, baby boy”, he purred as he squeezed the oil on Phai’s back and with slow but steady moves started to massage the boy’s back just like he wanted him to.   
“So, how did you like being on top again?”, he asked after a few minutes of silence that got only disturbed by Hephaistion’s soft, pleased moans. Sure, Alexander was aware of the fact that he wasn’t a professional masseur but his boy seemed to enjoy his touches, that’s why he was doing everything he could to make him feel satisfied. “I didn’t know that you could be so dominating”, Alexander chuckled softly and kissed the back of Hephaistion’s head because he just couldn’t keep himself from showing his boy how much he actually cared for him. It was the only thing that he could do since he still wasn’t able to tell his lover that he loved him. 

As soon as Alexander started to touch him, Hephaistion fully relaxed and felt how his limbs got heavy, leaving him lying on top of the bed like a lifeless corpse. But he didn't mind this feeling, quite the opposite, since he knew that Alexander got off as well and that was what was most important, so now he could relax and enjoy the feeling of his lover's hands on his back – and damn, he _did_ enjoy it. It felt heavenly and made the boy fall for Alexander even more because he was able to touch him so tenderly. God, it was truly pathetic how much Hephaistion needed this, but what could he do? He needed those touches no matter how pathetic this might have been, but it was all he got from the blond. He knew that it _was_ pathetic, to be needy for simple touches after they just had mind blowing sex, but these moments of intimacy were of a higher value to him than anything else.  
„I liked it a lot“, he gave back at Alexander's question and smiled into the pillow, muffling his pleased sounds a bit to make himself feel a bit less pathetic.  
„I really missed it... but I prefer to be your toy.“  
Hephaistion reached back again and started to fondle Alexander's knee which he could reach from this position while he held his eyes closed. Sure, he loved being on top. Now that he remembered what it felt like, he realized how fucking much he actually missed it. But he changed over the time and got used to obey and with Alexander, he learned to like it eventually, so it was fine like that – the thought of fucking someone else, in general having sex with someone that wasn't Alexander, no matter which way, wasn't very appealing to him, even though he got off perfectly fine only minutes ago. But still, Alexander was all he wanted and ever needed, so there was no actual need for the boy to think about someone else.  
„What about you?“, he dared to ask after some moments in silence while Alexander kept massaging him. „Were you ever passive before... well, _me_?“

“You know that you are not my toy anymore, Hephaistion. You are my beautiful husband”, he said with a soft smile on his lips as he started to massage Hephaistion’s thighs. “And even though I don’t like to share you, we can use this boy a few times more if you wish to because when we will be back, you will be only mine.” Alexander kissed Phai’s round ass cheek and got back to massaging his back.  
“You were my first one”, he answered honestly. After all, he didn’t even get much chance to be the passive one and he never really wanted to so he could actually say that Hephaistion took his virginity, no matter how cheesy it sounded. “I was always on top and somehow I never thought about doing it the other way around.” Alexander frowned while he thought about it. He saw how much Hephaistion enjoyed riding his dick but somehow he never wanted to be on the bottom on the regular basis. But who would want to when Phai’s tight ass was within the arm's reach. 

„But you are toying with me since I allow you to do anything you want to my body.“ Hephaistion smiled and slowly turned on his back to look at Alexander while the latter kept talking. Well, he enjoyed fucking Yuki, but when he thought about it... He wasn't so sure if he wanted to have him once again, no matter how much he enjoyed being on top – he was Alexander's and it should stay that way, no matter what he desired himself.  
„Oh.“ Hephaistion looked at his lover in astonishment and thought about what he just said. So he really had been his first one. Wow. Who could say of themselves that they were the first fuck of someone like Alexander? The boy really didn't expect this, but it somehow released a weird feeling deep inside of him. A feeling that could be described as satisfaction. At least no one could take that from him and no matter how things between them would end, the blond would always have some kind of memory of the boy. That was nice.  
„So it really was only a pity fuck back then“, Hephaistion said with a small grin. Sure, he already noticed that Alexander was way too much of an alpha for letting someone else fucking him, that's why he was surprised until this day that he actually let him top him this one time, but now that he thought about it... it was probably just because of those shitty circumstances they had been in back then.  
„Wow, that is killing my ego. Ouch, I'm hurt.“ In a playful move, Hephaistion touched his chest with his hand and gasped, before he pulled Alexander down into a soft kiss, making him lie down on top of him. It made him sigh immediately since it was such a nice feeling to have his lover's full weight on top of him.  
„So I guess I have to thank you for giving this part of yourself to me...“

“It wasn’t a pity fuck, Hephaistion”, he said in a cold voice, frowning. He did it willingly and he definitely didn’t want to think about it as a pity fuck. It was hurting his pride and it was also making him angry that Hephaistion thought like this. He didn’t even know why his boy would think like this since Alexander made it clear that he trusted his lover and wanted him. That’s why he only huffed when Hephaistion thanked him for giving him his first time. After all, he didn’t have much to say since the boy apparently didn’t think of it as something special.   
“You are welcome”, he just said eventually and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down because he didn’t need to argue about it now. He was a grown man, after all and things like this shouldn’t get to him. 

Hephaistion stopped combing his fingers through his lover's hair as soon as he felt that the latter's body went stiff on top of his own.  
„I didn't mean it like this“, he sighed and rolled them over with his last strength since his lover was pretty heavy and straddled said hips.  
„I just wondered why you let me sleep with you, back then when things were still... more business-y between us. At least compared to now.“  
He looked down at Alexander but when he saw that he was avoiding his eyes by keeping his own closed, the boy raised his eyebrows. Huh, what was that? Was Alexander mad at him? Did he piss him off now? And if so, with what? He just thanked him because he liked the thought of being Alexander's first and now he got this?  
„I hoped that it meant something for you but I guess I was wrong.“ He patted Alexander's shoulder with his hand, wanting to bend down at first to steal a kiss from him, but then he thought otherwise.  
„I'm sorry if I was so bad back then that only thinking about it gives you this expression you are wearing now. At least Yuki enjoyed himself.“  
Hephaistion kept looking at Alexander for a moment, before he got off of him again and rolled from the bed. Suddenly, all the warmth and the need for some cuddling he felt only seconds ago vanished at once and left him being pissed. Well, he didn't expect Alexander to let him fuck him once again anyway, but seeing him like this right now, almost mispleased, hurt him a bit.  
„I'm going to take a shower“, he said and grabbed some pants and a shirt, before he went to the bathroom to wash himself, as he suddenly didn't feel comfortable in his own skin anymore. 

“I just don’t know why you think of this as a pity fuck”, Alexander growled but quickly calmed himself down. “It wasn’t like that for me…”, he added when Hephaistion stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Damn, it had been so nice just mere minutes ago and now he and his stupid ego destroyed everything. “Come back here, Phai”, he said in a soft voice, not a command but a pleading. “I know how our relationship looked back then but I wanted it, that’s why I don’t want you to think that it was a pity fuck.” Alexander sighed and sat up straight on the bed, looking at his boy.   
“I enjoyed it, Hephaistion. It was a bit weird for me at first but I trusted you and I can say that it was really amazing”, he said honestly, hoping that his boy would understand that it was important to him. After all, it had been his first time being the passive lover. 

„What else should it have been?“, Hephaistion asked and looked at Alexander, not knowing what to think about all of this now. When he thought back, his lover's whole behavior had been so soft, so... _careful_ after that night the boy met his brother again. He could remember that Alexander treated him like an egg because he thought that he had raped him.  
„I think you just felt guilty. That's why you let me fuck you.“  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the clothes in his hand. Now that he thought about it like this, it really made him feel sad, but there was no use in thinking any further about it, since it happened quite some time ago now – and he couldn't change anything about it anyway.  
„It's not like you actually would ever let me be more than your _baby boy_ to you, right?“, he asked then without any allegation in his voice.  
He knew that he was being mean right now, but he couldn't help himself. Besides, it was only the truth and speaking it out loud only made him believe more in this. It was true, after all. So he shouldn't feel so sad about it right now, he really shouldn't. Everything was fine the way it was and it wasn't up to him to be such a brat right now. This way, Alexander would never develop any higher feelings for him. When that thought crossed his mind, he smiled resigned and sighed, before he looked at the door that lead to the bathroom. Damn, he really wanted to take that shower now, simply because he wanted to clean himself, washing away the last traces of the sex they just had to feel neat again. But on the other hand... Alexander wanted him to go back, so he shouldn't disobey. That's why he put his clothes on the drawer next to the door and slowly lumbered back to the bed without looking at Alexander, before he lied down next to him again.

“I did. I felt guilty but it wasn’t like that, Hephaistion”, he said softly, thinking about what to say next. He didn’t want the situation to get worse between them. It was their honeymoon, after all and he wanted his boy to have nice memories from it. But when he thought about it, then for Phai it really might have looked like a pity fuck. Damn. Why were they even arguing about something like this in the first place when it happened so long ago?  
“You never told me that you wanted to be on top again, Phai, but I really have nothing against it. You made me feel really good when we did it for the first time and I bet that you would do so again.” Alexander observed how his lover slowly lied down on the bed with his back towards the blond man which made the latter frown. “Things aren’t like they were at the beginning. We are partners now, I want you in every way possible even though I really like to be on top”, he said after a moment of silence and gently put his hand on Hephaistion’s hip. 

Hephaistion quickly shook his head at his lover's words, but he still refused to look at him, that's why he stared blankly at the wall.  
„I don't“, he said and sighed, because this conversation was going into a completely different direction than he wanted it to go. „This... I didn't want you to think that I am needy for being on top or anything, it's not up to me anyway. It's fine the way it is.“  
The boy swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the slight pain in his head which came out of nowhere. God, this really sucked and he wished he would have kept quiet for once in his life. This really wasn't going where he wanted it to go.  
„I know the way you are working and I know that you want to dominate me and that's alright, I accepted that at a very early point in our... relationship.“  
Hephaistion sighed when he felt how Alexander touched him and moved a bit so that he was able to place his own hand on top of the blond's, which he patted for a few seconds before he dropped his own hand again.  
„I guess that this whole thing was a mistake“, he said and sighed again, before he shrugged his shoulders, trying not to think too hard about it any longer. „I shouldn't have come up with this in the first place. But hey, it happened and it happened a long time ago, so we should forget about it. It's fine, really. I got to be on top today and that's enough. If I will ever feel this need again I will live it down... or find myself some willing ass“, Hephaistion joked, before he pulled Alexander's arm over him while he backed against his chest in the same time, hoping that this would soothe his possessive side so that he could forget about the fact that his boy had some needs on his own. But he was determined to live them down, for Alexander. It hadn't been a problem for all these months, so he would make sure that it wouldn't become a problem now.

“And I don’t want to make you feel like I am saying this because I want to make you feel better. I just want you to know that I trust you and if you ever would feel like being on top once again, I am open for propositions.” Alexander tightened his grip around his boy and kissed his head. He didn’t even comment the joke about finding a willing ass even though his possessive side wanted to growl. “And it’s not like I feel the need to dominate you… Okay. I do. But it’s not completely like this. Not anymore. I just love how much you enjoy it and how much you want… well, me. It’s something new for me since in my previous encounters, it was only about sex. And you are so amazing, Hephaistion. You are never pretending and I know that you want me as much as I want you.” Alexander hid his nose in Phai’s hair and inhaled his sweet scent, trying to calm down his madly beating heart. 

Hephaistion listened to his lover's words closely without saying anything. He didn't know why the blond was so eager to talk this through right now, when it was obvious for the boy that he wouldn't fuck Alexander again. He simply wouldn't. He would shut his mouth and never talk about this topic again, because he saw where it lead them to. They were arguing about it and as much as Alexander pretended to be fine with that, the boy knew that he wasn't. His pride was too big for that and to some certain point, Hephaistion could understand him. Well, he couldn't compare himself to Alexander since there were whole worlds between them, but he understood him because he kind of was the same before... he got broken.  
„I will find some solution, don't worry“, Hephaistion eventually said and stroke the blond's hand, but before he could say anything else, Alexander's next words left him literally speechless. He... loved how much Hephaistion wanted him...? Was he getting off on the fact that the boy fell in love with him? Were his feelings a joke to him?  
The boy swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to ignore Alexander's body heat, which he could feel very clearly right now, taking a deep breath. This was starting to get too much for him. He could already feel how the anger wanted to rise inside of him, especially when the blond said that he wanted him just as much as he did. Hephaistion nearly snapped at that and his first instinct was to shrug his lover off, but he thought better of it and nodded, deliberately not saying anything because he didn't want Alexander to know how much he hurt him with his words – he probably didn't even realize what he just said. Damn, he truly was pathetic.

“Phai…” Alexander sighed when he felt his boy tensing in his arms. “I know that I suck at saying things like this but I really need you to know how much I care for you, how much I…” He closed his eyes and breathed out hard but these words just didn’t want to get past his lips. “I am really pathetic now. I can’t even say what I truly feel for you”, he whispered, keeping Hephaistion close to himself. “But you are the first one who wants me for who I am, you love me and you care for me that’s why I would do anything for you. I don’t even picture my life without you, Phai. You just make me feel happy and complete.” Alexander curled tighter around his boy and simply shut up before he would say something more. It was probably already too much for his boy. 

Hephaistion nearly laughed. As serious and stern this situation might have been right this moment, Alexander's words left him behind wanting to laugh. The blond apparently didn't know what he was saying. What he _truly felt_ for him? Well, whatever he wanted to say but couldn't, it definitely wasn't love. Affection maybe, sympathy. But not what Hephaistion was longing for so badly.  
„I know how much you like me and care for me, Alexander. I do.“  
The boy smiled bitterly and hid his face in the pillow when a deep sigh ragged his body. Shit, this situation truly was fucked and he would like to forget about those last minutes and about everything that happened and he especially wanted to forget about his own feelings, but unfortunately, he knew that he couldn't so he somehow had to bear this.  
„I know that I'm asking for too much and I am sorry for that, but thank you for telling me this“, he added and cuddled deeper into the soft pillows without moving too much. Not that Alexander would think that he wanted to get away from him, which he didn't, but he had no idea what the other might be thinking right now. He wasn't used to having such conversations with him.  
„It means... a lot to me.“


	78. IN-LAWS

Alexander smiled when he felt familiar arms wrapping around his waist and an even more familiar scent catching his nose. “What’s up, baby boy?”, he asked as he put down the spatula that he was using to turn over the meat and turned his head to look at his boy who had a big smile on his face. Apparently, Hephaistion didn’t mind that Alexander was turning thirty-one today. At least this because the blond man tried not to think about this even though everyone was reminding him of that fact. Of course, he was happy that they were bringing him presents and were wishing him all the best but he didn’t like to think about the fact that he was so old. But he didn’t let that show and just enjoyed his birthday barbeque.   
“I hope that you aren’t nervous”, he said with amusement when Hephaistion pushed him between the trees and started to kiss the hell out of him while touching his naked chest like tomorrow didn’t exist. Today, Phai was going to meet Alexander’s parents for the first time and the boy had been stressed for the past week but apparently, the alcohol that the twins gave him was doing its thing and made him loosen up a bit. “Are you trying to seduce me again?” Alexander laughed quietly and put his hands on Hephaistion’s ass which was covered only in red swim pants that were wet since almost all of their guests were sitting in Alexander’s big swimming pool due to the hot weather. 

„How am I supposed to not be nervous when I will meet your parents?“ Hephaistion clicked his tongue at his lover, even though a huge grin was playing on his lips despite his madly beating heart that tried to beat right out of his chest. Damn, he had no idea that it would make him so nervous to meet them, but this actually was a huge step for the boy since he would be completely included into the family then. In case they would like him, of course.  
But no matter how often the twins told him that their parents would _love_ him, he couldn't stop thinking about all the possibilities, of all the things that could go wrong. He could spill something over Alexander's mom, he could stand in the way, he could fucking say something inappropriate to his father, he could –   
But before he could think further, Alexander's lips distracted him and he kissed him back with all he got, burying his fingers in his hair which got a bit longer by now. Hephaistion grinned a bit after he withdrew and pecked a kiss on the corner of the blond's mouth before he shrugged his shoulders.  
„No, I will seduce you later after everyone will be gone... after you got my present.“  
The boy smiled smugly, knowing exactly how much it enervated Alexander not to know what Hephaistion had for him as a birthday present, but he had to wait. For him, it was something very special and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone else in case the blond didn't like it – which totally could happen.  
„I hope they will like me...“, he whined and took another gulp of the beer he had in his hands, before he let his lover take care of the food again, since he didn't want to be responsible for the guests having to eat burned meat.  
„Hephaistion!“, he heard someone calling his name and when he turned around he saw Austin approaching him, but before he had the chance to actually say or do something, the older man already threw him over his shoulder and walked in direction of the pool.  
„Leave that old man alone, even though I know that your time together is limited now... since he's even older right now. But you have to cool down, you look like a tomato!“  
Austin laughed in such a mean way that the boy had to laugh with him when Alexander threw him a death glare, but when Hephaistion noticed that Austin was carrying him to the deep side of the pool, he started to slap his back. He wouldn't dare to ruin his looks right now, he _wouldn't dare_! But Austin apparently had no mercy and when he saw that Axel was already awaiting them by the side of the pool, he knew that he was fucked.  
„Alexander!“, he called over to his lover, trying to put on his best puppy eyes. „Please! Help me!“

“It will be alright, baby boy”, he said with amusement in his voice even though he also didn’t see his parents for quite a long time. But they still were, well, his parents so he wasn’t nervous at the prospect of meeting them, at all. “And they will love you. There is just no way that someone would not like you.” Alexander sent Hephaistion one of his most bright smiles and kissed him once again, putting all of his affection into the kiss.   
“You are so mean, Phai!”, he whined and slapped the boy’s ass playfully before he got back to the grill. Hephaistion was tempting him with this present for a few days already and it was so maddening since the boy didn’t even say a word about what that could be. But he could be patient. After all, it wasn’t long until the sunset anymore so he was going to discover what his boy got for him soon.   
“I hate you all”, he growled and sent a death glare towards his younger brother when that little shit mentioned his age again. “You laughed at me, Hephaistion. You deserve a punishment.” Alexander grinned when the boy made his best puppy eyes because he knew how perfect Hephaistion wanted to look today. But wet or not, he was always looking perfect so he didn’t have anything to worry about. “Just don’t get too hard on him, Austin. Our parents will be here soon”, he called after his brother, observing the situation and smiling when he heard laughter coming from their friends that gathered around the swimming pool. 

„No!“ Hephaistion gasped when he realized that Alexander, that ass, wouldn't be of any help for him and started to try to get off of Austin's shoulder, but the latter was persistent – it had to lie within the family – and before he could do anything about it, the twin already threw him into the water without any mercy. It literally pushed the air out of the boy's lungs when he hit the cold water and when he gasped for air after coming to the surface again, he sent a death glare to Austin who was laughing so hard that he had to lean against Axel who was standing next to him, supporting his twin. What had he gotten himself into, wanting to be a part of this family? In moments like these, he really doubted his own sanity, but when Axel pushed his brother into the pool only to follow him right away, he couldn't help himself but laugh. He immediately made his way to where Austin just gasped for air and was about to scold his brother, but Hephaistion cut him off by pushing him under water again.  
„You little shit“, he growled when he let Austin breathe in again, before he jumped on his back, wrapping himself around him like a snake. „You will pay for that!“

Axel laughed loud when Hephaistion landed in the pool but quickly pushed his brother into the water as well because it was just too tempting to not do that. “Sorry, honey”, he said sweetly to his lover when the latter whined at him. But he knew that Austin didn’t mind it, that big puppy that he was. That’s why Axel jumped right after him and joined Hephaistion with who he started to attack his twin brother until he heard his father's voice which made him stop immediately.   
“Alexander was right. You two are still like kids.” Philip raised an eyebrow at his sons in exactly the same way as Alexander who actually looked like the younger version of his father.   
“Dad!” Axel smiled brightly and went out of the pool to give his father a wet hug which almost completely soaked the man’s expensive shirt. But he didn’t seem to mind since he hugged his son back.   
“Where is mom?”, Axel asked when let go of his old man and looked around, trying to spot his mother but he couldn’t see her anywhere which made him frown.   
“She is with Alexander. She wanted to meet Hephaistion first but I guess that I found you first, am I right, young man?”, he asked with a smile while he looked at Hephaistion who was still clinging to Austin’s back with his hair sticking into every possible direction. It took all of Philip’s willpower not to laugh because the sight was really amusing but he didn’t want his son’s boyfriend to feel uneasy since it was clear that it was the twins’ fault that he looked the way he did. 

Hephaistion was just about to dunk Austin under water again when he suddenly heard a voice. Oh no. Oh god, please _no_. He didn't dare to lift his head at first, especially after he heard Axel and how he addressed the man who joined them as his dad.  
Fuck.  
All that he wanted was to appear serious and like someone who fit to Alexander and yet here he was, dripping wet on Austin's back. The latter apparently seemed to sense the boy's discomfort, because he quickly got out of the water while he still was hanging on him, before Hephaistion actually let go of him and tried to tame his hair which was a mess by now. While he observed how Austin greeted his father, he could feel how he blushed a bit. Damn. This really wasn't how he wanted to meet Alexander's parents. At least his mother wasn't here right this moment, because he planned to charm her. Mothers were always important and if he was able to get into her heart, he would for sure be liked by her husband as well.  
But when Hephaistion looked up and met Philip's eyes, he knew that he probably wouldn't have any problems with him since he looked at him without any expression which could count as a negative one – quite the contrary. He seemed to be almost amused.   
„Y... Yes, you are“, he replied shyly and reached over to shake his hand, after he finally combed his hair with his fingers good enough, so that he wasn't looking like some wet lunatic anymore.  
„It's nice to meet you“, he quickly added and smiled at the man, before his eyes went over to Austin who was standing behind his father with a malicious grin on his lips. Hephaistion playfully narrowed his eyes at him and smiled.  
„I hoped to look more... civilized when I finally met you, but thanks to your son I have to apologize for my appearance right now.“

Philip sent his sons death glares but they were only half-hearted since he never could be too mad at them. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Hephaistion. I am Philip.” The man smiled brightly and shook the boy’s hand. “Don’t worry about your appearance. You are a really good looking young man and I knew how you look like since Alexander showed us at least a ton of your photos”, he added, knowing that he probably was making Alexander some trouble now but his middle son deserved this for hiding Hephaistion from them for so long.   
“I couldn’t wait to finally meet you.” Philip put his arm around Hephaistion’s shoulder and led him to where Alexander was talking with his mother. “I am so happy that my son finally found someone like you. You are studying arts, right? My wife used to study that, too, so I can bet that you two will find a mutual langue.”  
“Father, Phai.” Alexander grinned when he saw how wet his lover was and quickly kissed him when they came closer, hoping that the boy really didn’t care about his looks as he proclaimed even though he looked really sexy right now and only the presence of his parents was stopping him from kissing the hell out of his lover. “Meet my mom, Olympias”, he said with a smile as said woman smiled at the boy charmingly. She was a really beautiful woman and it was clear that Alexander had her eyes. 

Hephaistion literally blushed when Philip complimented him on his looks and for a moment, he asked himself which photos Alexander actually showed his father since he couldn't remember to have ever taken some decent ones, but it couldn't have been that bad when the older man seemed to have a high opinion of him. But he would slap Alexander's ass for that later, oh yes he would.  
„Thank you“, he said sheepish and immediately relaxed when Philip welcomed him like this, even getting in physical contact with him. Damn, this really was going good and when he laid his eyes on Alexander's mother, he knew that all the stress he caused himself had been for nothing.  
But before he could say hello to her, he found himself in Alexander's arms who kissed him way too hard as it happened in front of his parents. Hephaistion seriously had no idea how to behave, simply because he didn't know how to behave in front of parents in general. He actually didn't know how it was to have parents. Not anymore. And especially not parents who loved their children – or more like _him_ , in that matter.  
It made his smile falter a bit, but he quickly got himself together again when Olympias reached out for him and cupped his face with both of her hands, kissing his cheeks as if they already knew each other – and Hephaistion loved it.  
„My major subject is actually music“, he piped in, before he smiled at that beautiful woman in front of him. He deliberately ignored the part where Philip was praising him, because he knew that he would blush furiously if he thought any further about it.  
„It's nice to meet you as well“, Hephaistion said and kissed the back of her hand before he let go of her again, feeling Alexander's arm curling around his waist. He looked up to meet his eyes and smiled relieved when he saw the soft expression on his lover's face.  
„I heard you were studying arts?“, he said then when he turned his attention back to Olympias after a few seconds, leading her to the pavilion where they had placed some comfortable armchairs and huge pillows, while Alexander laid his eyes back on the food and talked to his father. For a moment, he snorted when he heard a loud splash, caused by the twins who were tackling each other in the pool again, before he sat down across of that woman who was observing him with such a kind expression on her face that the boy almost missed his own mother. 

“I am amazed that Philip didn’t mistake it this time but I guess that he finally learned what I used to study after so many years”, she said with a fond smile on her lips. “Yes. My major subject was art and believe me or not, I met my husband in a gallery which he hates with a passion.” Olympias laughed charmingly and looked out of the window at her husband and son who were now eating big pieces of meat, talking about something freely. “Unfortunately, Alexander didn’t inherit my passion for arts. He is just like his father, all about money.” She sighed but she didn’t seem to be bothered by this fact. After all, she loved all of her boys even though she lacked someone with who she could actually talk about her passion.   
“But I want to know how my son is treating you, Hephaistion”, she said softly as she looked back at Alexander’s boyfriend. “I know how… harsh he can be and you have no idea how much it broke my heart to see him living the way he did for so many years but now I can see that he changed. Thanks to you, honey.” Olympias smiled and rolled her eyes when he heard the twins’ screams coming from the swimming pool. “I just need to be sure that he treasures you. I know how much he adores you but you never know…” She gently bit down on her lower lip as if she thought that she said a bit too much. After all, she didn’t want to scare the boy that apparently took a place in her son’s heart. 

„Well, at least he likes listening to my playing. I didn't expect him to like it, at all, but whenever I'm practicing, he sits down and listens.“  
Hephaistion grinned and leaned back in his armchair when his eyes went over to Alexander. As soon as his gaze found him, he smiled and observed him for a while.  
„He treats me very well“, he retorted, surprise obvious on his face, as he totally didn't expect Olympias to say something like this. He looked at her and tilted his head a bit, thinking about what she could actually mean. Of course Alexander was treating him good, otherwise... he wouldn't be here anymore for sure.   
„There has to be a reason why I fell for him, after all“, he said and smiled again, trying to make her believe his words because he somehow really wanted her to know that Alexander treated him well and that he was feeling good here. It was his home now, after all and he wanted it to stay this way.  
„I just hope that I am making him happy as well... Sometimes I think that it's not enough, because we are so different and I am such a brat“, he laughed, „but I know that he cares for me and that's all that matters to me.“ 

“That’s good”, she said with an honest smile on her face. She was really happy for her son and his new boyfriend who actually was his husband according to the twins which was making her very curious. “You are more than enough for him, Hephaistion. Do not worry about this. I can see how happy you are making him and I didn’t see a honest smile on his face for so many years…”, she sighed again but quickly smiled when she saw Axel stealing a steak from the grill.   
“But tell me more, Hephaistion. The twins told me that you are already married. How come I didn’t know about this?”, Olymipas asked with amusement in her voice. “It was so hard to get something out of my boy. He is as stubborn as his father and he told me to ask you. So, will you tell me, honey?” 

Hephaistion felt both of his eyebrows rising even though he tried to stop them, but apparently he didn't have any control about his facial features anymore.  
„He told you to ask me?“, he echoed and shook his head, before he snorted softly. Well, that was so typically Alexander – letting him do the work so that he would have peace. Now he would slap him at least twice later. At least.  
„Well...“, he slowly started while he looked back at Alexander who just slapped Austin's hand who tried to steal some food from the grill as he apparently thought that his older brother wouldn't look since he was occupied to stop Axel from doing the same – but he was wrong, as he received a slap on the back of his head which made Hephaistion grin. Oh man, both of them would probably whine later and pour their hearts out to him over how bad Alexander was treating them and if Hephaistion couldn't do anything about it. He already saw that coming.  
„It... was actually kind of an accident? I had no idea and before I actually got what was going on, it was already too late... Alexander didn't know about it, either, but I am happy about it. Even though it's not official and not legal... not by law, but for me it is.“  
Hephaistion blushed a bit and looked down on his hands, wondering for a single second about how it would feel like to be _really_ married to Alexander, but he quickly brushed those thoughts away since it wasn't going to happen anyway. At least not in the nearest future.  
„He probably didn't tell you anything because it's not _real_ in a matter of facts. Or maybe he didn't want to discuss this with you and explain himself?“, he laughed and shrugged his shoulders shortly.  
„To be honest, I don't even know why he agreed to this but it was the best thing that ever happened to me.“

Olympias laughed and shook her head a bit. “I actually think that Alexander could have known what was going on”, she said with amusement in her voice and tapped her lips with her slender finger. “I have no idea what he is still waiting for… he should have proposed to you a long time ago. But he is always shy when it comes to something like this.”  
Alexander’s mother looked at the twins who joined forces and were now trying to steal steaks while one of them was trying to hold Alexander away from the grill. It made her really happy to see them so carefree even though she felt a pang of pain in her heart since her eldest son wasn’t here but it was of no use to think about it now since Alexander finally agreed for a family meeting.   
“I am glad that it made you happy, Hephaistion. You deserve happiness. But right now I think that we need to do something with those adorable idiots before they will kill each other while their father will cheer on them.” Olympias stood up and looked at Phai. “But I hope that now we will meet more often since there are so many things that I want to discuss with you, honey.” 

„What things?“, Hephaistion immediately asked to change the topic while he tried to hide his blush. It was hard and he was aware of the fact that Olympias probably noticed it, but she was kind enough not to say anything even though he could see the little smirk that was playing around her lips.  
Damn, she shouldn't say something like that, now he for sure would wait for Alexander to propose to him... but it was of no use, and he _knew_ it, so why was he still so stupid? More than one year passed since Alexander took the estray home and after all this time and all those things they have been through, he still wasn't able to tell him that he loved him. Hephaistion wasn't pushing him and he tried not to show him how much he was waiting to hear those words, but he couldn't help himself. Every time he said that he loved Alexander and the latter didn't give him a response and just kissed him or changed the topic, it hurt him. That's why he really shouldn't think about somethin like marriage. It wasn't going to happen.  
With a smile on his lips and to distract himself from his own, dark thoughts, he gently reached for Olympias' arm and led her to where the twins still were fighting with Alexander. Austin had his arms wrapped around the blond's neck by now, holding him in a firm headlock, while Axel had a shit eating grin on his lips and was piling one steak after another onto a plate.  
„Can you please let go of my boyfriend?“, Hephaistion asked when they finally reached them and subtly handed Olympias over to her husband who kissed her softly, before he raised his eyebrows and poked Austin in the ribs where he knew that he was very sensitive. And he was right – the twin immediately let go of Alexander and gasped for air as he looked accusing at Hephaistion.  
„You! That was unfair“, he whined and looked over to Axel who was now circling the table to escape Alexander who was trying to save the steaks.   
„I thought we were friends! You were supposed to be our ally, Phai...“

“Arts of course. Neither my husband nor my sons care about arts so I don’t have anyone that I can talk to about this…” She sent Hephaistion a sad smile and let him lead the way back to the garden where Austin was trying to strangle her middle son. “Boys…”, she sighed and sat down besides her husband who kissed her and grinned. At least they never injured each other permanently so she was calm.   
Alexander took a deep breath when he finally could and kissed his lover quickly in a silent thank you. “But he is my husband so what did you expect, dumbass?”, he smiled victoriously and started to chase the twins who stole almost all of the steaks that he prepared for their guests. He wasn’t going to let them go and soon he caught Axel and took his steaks back even though his younger brother was fighting hard. “Little assholes”, he growled but quickly softened when his mother shot him a death glare.  
“Watch your language, Alex”, she said in a hard voice, making her son mumble _yes, mom_ as if he still was just a teenager. 

Austin mumbled something incoherent when Alexander managed to get the steaks back before he kissed his mother on the cheek.  
„Yes, Alex“, he cheered mockingly and snuggled his arms around Hephaistion from behind. „Listen to mom and watch your language!“  
Hephaistion was too surprised to even react to the twin's attack and he only could giggle when Austin kissed the side of his neck and whispered into his ear.  
„You will pay for betraying us, Phai“, he cooed and pinched the boy's side which made him shriek. „You will wish that you would have chosen our side... but now it's too late and our revenge will be... horrible.“  
Hephaistion laughed and tried to shrug Austin off but he could feel how the older man was slowly pushing him into the direction of Axel.  
Oh no. If he ended being the meat in between this twin-sandwich, then there wouldn't be a way out for him anymore. But he couldn't get out of his grip, either – which meant that he was fucked.  
„What should we do with him, Axel?“, Austin asked and grinned while his eyes were fixed on his twin brother who returned the steaks to Alexander with a mispleased expression on his face.  
„Any suggestion?“

Axel smiled mischievously and came closer, already opening his mouth to suggest something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a long whine. "Ouch! Ouch! Mom! I am sorry!", he whined when Olympias caught him by his ear which she quickly did with the second twin. That way, she gained Hephaistion his freedom.   
"That's not how I raised you", she said with a raised eyebrow. "You are old enough to behave like adults so now you will help your brother with the food and leave Hephaistion in peace since I know that you wanted to throw him once again into the swimming pool."  
Besides her, Alexander and Philip grinned widely at that and the younger man pulled Phai into his arms. "Now you are all mine again", he whispered into his ear and kissed the side of his neck just where Austin did it earlier. 

Hephaistion grinned in a very pleased way as soon as Austin's arms around his body vanished and turned around to watch how the twins got scolded. Ha, that was the best thing ever and it definitely had been worth it to live through the fear of being crushed by both of them for a few minutes, when in the end such a heavenly sight was awaiting him.  
He poked his tongue out at Austin who was looking at him, probably searching for help, but before he could plead any more with his puppy eyes, Hephaistion turned around and wrapped his arms around Alexander and let out a small sigh. Every time he felt his lover's arms around him, he realized anew that this was the place he belonged to and that Alexander was the only one for him.  
„I am yours all the time“, he answered and nuzzled his neck before he caught Philip's gaze who was watching them with a soft smile on his lips.  
Hephaistion blushed a bit at that, feeling a bit uncomfortable since he still wasn't used to the fact that his parents were _okay_ with him being gay, because he somehow had his own father's voice in the back of his head as the memories were as fresh as if all of the shit happened just yesterday.  
He smiled sheepish at Philip and withdrew from Alexander's grip, only to snuggle his arm around his lover's waist and lean his head against his shoulder.  
„I'm kind of hungry, for the steaks“, he added and grinned, „how long do you think it will take you to finish them?“


	79. THREESOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, dear readers!
> 
> Today, there will be two chapters uploaded because ch. 79 is very twins-y, so I thought that some of you might be happy to read more about Hephaistion and Alexander without having to wait until thursday. :)
> 
> I hope you are still enjoying this work!  
> Lots of love,  
> Yumi ♥

"Good", Alexander quietly growled and kissed his boy, not caring that his father was looking at them, at all. After all, his parents were very understanding and it seemed that they already loved Hephaistion so he didn't see any reason why he shouldn't get a bit touchy with him. But apparently, Phai still was still unsure of the situation because he gently freed himself from Alexander's arms and asked him for a steak.   
"They are ready." The blond man kissed the top of his lover's head and put a steak on a plate for him and also did that for their other guests. There weren't many, just their closest friends like Nevena and her cousin, Alexander's friend and co-worker from his company and two girls from Hephaistion's classes. But it was just fine for the blond man. He didn't like crowds and if he could, he would spend this whole day with Hephaistion alone. "Did you tell the twins that Leander is coming as well?", he asked and reached for a cold lemonade. 

Hephaistion grinned and looked over to the twins who were now sitting together at the picnic table, heads stuck together while they were probably plotting something against Alexander and him while they were eating their steaks. It only made the boy grin wider and he shook his head when he looked back at his lover who sat down next to him.   
„No“, he replied and shrugged his shoulders. „I guess I want it to be a surprise for them – and Leander probably still hopes that he will be able to escape them.“  
Hephaistion snorted softly and shook his head again, thinking about his brother. He was late which meant that he was probably sitting somewhere and bracing himself, afraid of the moment the twins would lay their eyes on him. It truly was hilarious to observe him interacting with them, but as long as he didn't have to witness his brother having sex, at all, he was fine.  
„I really can't wait for the expression on his face when he will see them, although he should know that they will be here.“  
Hephaistion took another bite of his steak and looked over to the twins who shot him a mean look. Oh. „What is going on there? Are you plotting again?“, he called over with raised eyebrows and added mischievously: „Should I call for Olympias?“

"Well... a boy can dream. But they will get him into their arms anyway. They like him a lot, after all", Alexander smiled and took a big bite of his steak. For a few minutes, he talked with Nevena about the girls that Hephaistion invited and threw her a glare because he already could see a plan forming in her head. But in the end, he just rolled his eyes and snuggled his arm around Hephaistion's waist.   
"Maybe you should call him?", he asked and laughed when Phai mentioned Olympias which made his younger brothers shut up. But who could blame them? Their mother could be really scarry sometimes and he also didn't like to get on her nerves even though he was already a grown man. "But in the end it's not like he is running away screaming." Alexander took another big bite and drank Hephaistion's coke, smiling innocently. "Speaking of the devil“, he muttered when he saw how both Axel and Austin suddenly cheered up as they both looked into the direction of the gate. 

„Nah“, Hephaistion replied and shook his head. „He will come on his own, I don't want to annoy him by behaving like some clucking hen. Besides...“  
But he couldn't finish his sentence, because as soon as the twins' heads snapped up, he knew that his brother arrived. Hephaistion immediately got up and rolled his eyes when he heard Austin making some dirty comment and scolded him.  
„Could I please say Hi to him first, before you will devour him in one piece?“, he asked and slapped the back of the twin's head as he passed them by.  
Only then did he put a smile on his lips and approached his brother who looked insecure at him.   
„Sorry, I'm late“, he aplogized and shrugged, with a charming grin on his face.  
„No problem, I know that you tried to become more of a predator but you look like a sheep.“  
Hephaistion laughed and hugged his brother before he led him to Alexander and observed how he hugged him as well.  
„Happy birthday“, Leander said and smiled, handing his present over to Alexander, before he added an _old man_ to his words. Hephaistion snorted and snuggled close to his lover to keep him from giving back a snarky remark to his brother. „Oh come on, Lean“, he said and poked his tongue out at him, „you will have the big three in two years as well, so don't pretend to be young. This is my job here, since I am the young and beautiful center of attention... among all those old men.“  
Leander gently punched him in the side at that, but before he could say anything, probably remind him that he wouldn't stay so young forever, Hephaistion saw how his grin became a bit smaller, but it didn't vanish completely – quite the opposite, since some dark expression placed itself on Leander's face. And when Hephaistion heard Austin's voice, he knew why – and felt the sudden urge to run away.   
„Hi, Leander“, Austin said cheerfully and pushed Alexander to the side on his way to the man and hugged him without any regards, almost crushing him in his arms while he got unnecessarily close to him.  
„We missed you!“

“That’s no problem”, Alexander said and hugged him in a manly way, happy that Hephaistion’s brother actually came. And he even got him a present for which he wanted to thank him until Leander called him an old man. Alexander frowned and huffed but before he had the time to say something mean, Leander was already squished between the twins who used the fact that their parents weren’t near in that moment so they could molest the man between them in every way they wished. It was enough of a punishment in Alexander’s eyes so he just left them be. “Do you want to dance, Phai?”, he asked, motioning his head into the direction of the terrace where their guests were already making a small dance party with some odd pop music playing in the background.   
“We missed you a lot”, Axel purred and kissed Leander’s neck while his hand quickly found its way under the man’s shirt where he started to touch his abs. “Mmm, have you been working out lately? Your muscles are so hard”, he sighed with content as he caressed Leander’s skin. “They are making me wet”, he whispered into the man’s ear and bit down on his earlobe. 

Hephaistion kept observing his brother and the twins for a few moments more, but when he saw how Axel pushed his hand beneath Leander's shirt and Austin did the same from behind, he had seen enough.  
„Yes“, he groaned and grabbed Alexander, pulling him away from the three as he noticed that the twins were dragging his brother somewhere else. Probably to the back part of the garden where no one would see them. Poor Leander. But he didn't seem to mind, so it should be fine.   
While Hephaistion started to dance with Alexander and tried his best not to let this dance evolve into some kind of dirty dance, Leander raised both of his eyebrows when he found himself pushed on some... yeah, what was that – a blanket with some pillows?   
„Did you plan this?“, he asked and wrapped his fingers around Austin's wrist who immediately started to push his shirt up his stomach as soon as his back touched the pillows.  
„Us? Planning something? Oh no, you for sure got that wrong“, Austin answered, but the grin on his lips was giving away that he was lying. Well, they really didn't plan to kidnap Leander here since they didn't know that he would come, but now that he was already here, they could add him to their planned... intercourse.

~!!~

“We didn’t plan anything since you didn’t inform us that you will come.” Axel sighed, pretending to be sad even though it was clear that he wasn’t, at all, when he sat down on Leander’s hips and leaned down to kiss him passionately while he started to rub his crotch against Leander’s. After all, they didn’t want to waste any of the time they had with the man since he liked to run away from them sometimes and stay away for days. “I guess that we should punish you somehow”, he panted when he finally broke the kiss but he didn’t have time to regain his senses since his brother kissed him hard, taking his breath away and he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.   
“What do you suggest, my love?”, he asked as he pushed his hands down into Austin’s wet swim pants and squeezed his ass while his own was still rubbing against Leander’s already half hard manhood. “What should we do with him? He was a bad boy, after all.” Axel smiled devilishly and kissed his brother again before the latter had a chance to respond. 

Austin grinned into the kiss he just shared with his brother and put his hand into his neck, pulling him even closer to himself as he deepened the kiss, greedy swallowing every moan Axel breathed out into his mouth.  
For a moment, he even forgot about Leander because his brother was always taking all of his attention, but when the older man moaned as his brother rutted down on him hard, he broke the kiss and grinned against Axel's lips.  
„I don't know“, he said and looked at Leander who braced himself on his arms, looking up at them expectantly. Apparently, he couldn't wait for them anymore, besides his efforts of trying to keep his composure up.  
„I guess he really deserves some punishment“, Austin added and grinned, before he reached between Axel's thighs and started to rub Leander's crotch which caused the other to pant again.  
„Maybe we should share him today, what do you think?“

“That’s a really good idea, Austin”, he purred with a happy smile on his face as he lifted himself up a bit so that he could take Leander’s pants and underwearoff with his brother’s help. “Already so hard for us”, he sighed contently when he saw Leander’s erection that was already leaking precome. “It looks so tasty…” Axel licked his lips and leaned down to kiss his part time lover again. “Seems like you missed us, too.” The young man grinned widely and made himself comfortable between Leander’s spread thighs. Without thinking too much, he just took the tip of the man’s cock into his mouth and started to suck, enjoying his taste and taking him deeper and deeper with every move of his head. 

Leander moaned loudly but quickly muffled himself when Axel started to blow him. He really didn't want any of the guests to hear them, let alone _see_ them so he was kind of glad when Austin leaned over and kissed him hard on his full lips, literally muting him.  
But it didn't last long, since Austin soon let go of him again and looked down on his brother who did a really good job of pleasing Leander. The twin moved a bit and spread Leander's legs a little wider, causing Axel to let go of him and when he looked down again, he nearly gasped.  
„Lean, Lean“, he cooed and clicked his tongue with a dirty grin on his lips. „Who would have thought that you are such a dirty boy... plugging yourself for us?“  
Leander blushed a bit at that but didn't lose the grin on his face, even though he was already a bit breathless by now.  
„Didn't want to waste any time“, he retorted. „Since I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone again...“

“Such a wise, handsome boy”, Axel purred as he slowly pulled out the plug and kissed the top of Leander’s manhood. It was turning him on that the man plugged himself for them because that meant that he was planning to have sex with them all long. And from all of the lovers they have had, Leander for sure was the best one. And it seemed that he finally wanted them back.   
“Damn. You are making me so hard”, he sighed as he quickly took off his swim pants and looked at his brother. “Can you please give me the lube, my love?”, he asked and quickly kissed his twin. “It’s in my bag”, he added as he slowly took Austin’s pants off and moaned at the sight of his hard cock. “Damn”, he muttered under his breath and licked his lips. 

Austin grinned and reached down to touch his own cock which was painfully hard by now, but who could blame him? It wasn't his fault that his body immediately reacted at the prospect of fucking Leander – together with his twin.  
„Whatever you wish“, he said and leaned over, searching for the lube and tossing it over to Axel before he sat back and watched him. His brother's cock was hard as well by now and Austin felt the overwhelming urge to taste his come, but he knew that something even better was awaiting him, so he waited patiently and looked over to Leander who licked his lips as his eyes were fixed on Axel's cock.  
„I guess someone can't wait anymore“, Austin purred and knelt down behind Axel who was still sitting between Leander's spread thighs and reached around him to wrap his fingers around his twin's cock, slowly starting to masturbate him.  
„You need to prepare him well, Axel“, he added and bit down on his neck, licking the bruised skin immediately. „It may be too much for him, so do it good...“

“Oh damn…” Axel moaned when he felt his brother’s hand on his dick. How was he supposed to concentrate now? It was simply impossible when Austin was masturbating him so good. “I will”, he promised, gaining his senses to concentrate on his task somehow. “I will make it so good for you, Leander, that you will only feel pleasure.” Axel grinned and slowly pushed two of his slickened fingers into the relaxed heat of his lover’s ass. It seemed that the man already prepared himself a bit and it made Axel’s cock twitch in excitement and he really needed to hold himself back because the thought of fucking Leander along with his brother was so amazing that he could barely take it. “We will make you come so hard, Lean, you will forget your own name”, he promised as he started to touch his cock with his other hand. 

Austin peeked over his brother's shoulder and watched how he prepared their lover while he masturbated him with long strokes. The sight truly was delicious and it nearly made his mouth water, when he imagined what was about to come.  
Leander almost was a mess by now, as his eyes were already dark from lust and Austin nearly chuckled when he started to move his hips against Axel's fingers, urging him to prepare him faster.   
„You will forget about everything“, Austin added to his brother's words while he drew the tip of his nose over the latter's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. „Everything except for our cocks... we will fill you so good, Lean.“  
He grinned and made another hickey on Axel's neck, satisfied with the way his skin almost immediately bruised – and the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to hide it only made it better.  
When Axel withdrew his fingers again after what felt like an eternity, Austin didn't waste any time and quickly pulled a condom over his brother's rock hard cock and lubed him properly, before he pushed him on his back and leaned over him, kissing him hard.  
„I can't wait to feel your cock against mine“, he panted and helped Leander sitting down on Axel's hips. He actually didn't have to do anything else after that because Leander impaled himself on the hard cock that already was waiting for him without wasting another second.

“Someone’s eager.” Axel chuckled when Leander started to move his hips, begging him to go faster and the man didn’t make him wait and simply started to prepare him harder so it took less time until their lover was fully prepared. Besides, he didn’t think that he would be able to prepare him any better since Leander clearly got impatient. Well, if he wanted it so bad then who was Axel to say no to him?  
“You are both like kids”, he said with amusement when Austin pushed him onto his back and pulled a condom over his cock with impatient moves. “Fuck!” Axel quickly bit down on his hand when Leander impaled himself on his cock without any warning. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”, he panted, calming himself down even though it was hard because he knew that his brother was going to join him quickly. “You are so fucking tight, Leander.” The young man moaned silently and pulled their lover down to kiss him hard. 

Breathing heavily by now, Austin kept his eyes on his brother and how he was slowly starting to fuck Leander, making him moan into his mouth as they kissed. For a split second, he growled possessively because he didn't like the sight of Axel kissing someone else, but this time he could live it down, because he knew that he would punish his brother later for that. He always did. And it always turned out to end very, very nice.  
Besides, now he had to concentrate on other things as Leander started to moan louder as he turned around to face him while his hips moved steadily on Axel's cock, making himself loosen up even more.  
„Come on“, he panted and made Austin grin with that lustful expression on his face. „I want to feel you, too.“  
For a moment, the twin just sat there, completely stunned because he didn't expect Leander to be so, in fact, eager today but he quickly covered himself as well and knelt down behind Leander, watching how Axel slid in and out of his tight ass for a moment, before he added two of his fingers, almost moaning at the tightness that awaited him.  
„Fuck, you are so tight, Lean“, he groaned into the latter's ear when he bent down over him, covering his back with his body. „I'm not so sure if I will fit into you as well“, he added while he stretched him a bit, fully knowing that Leander would be a fucking mess – but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to bury himself inside of him and feel his brother's cock.  
That's why he lubed himself up and lined his cock up with Leander's hole and slowly started to push in.

Axel smiled innocently when he heard his brother growl. It was always turning him on how possessive his brother was even though both of them already kissed a lot of times with Leander. But it seemed that his beloved twin was still jealous. "Hurry up, Austin", he said as he started to move his hips, hitting Leander's prostate to make him losen up more because neither him nor his brother were small so the man would probably have some problems at first.   
"He will take it like the good boy he is." Axel chuckled and moaned when he saw that his brother made himself ready to fuck their lover as well. "Fuck. Just do it, Austin. I can't wait anymore and neither can Leander", he growled, already wanting to feel his brother's cock against his own. Just the thought of it was making him dizzy but he was keeping himself together since he didn't want to end it too fast. But damn, they haven't done anything like this since high school. "Finally...", he moaned when he felt that Austin started to push his cock in as well. "Relax now, Lean", he ordered as he started to massage his lover's thighs to make it a bit easier for him. 

„Fuck!“  
Leander thought he was about to break. He still was asking himself what the fuck was wrong with his brain that he had agreed to something like this, but there was no way out now when Austin started to push his cock into him as well. Axel had been pleasurable, sure. He finally came to terms with himself that he might enjoy having a dick shoved up his ass, and he actually awaited the twins to make a move on him again when he came here.   
But he didn't expect _this_.  
„Stop, slow down“, he panted and braced himself next to Axel's head while he screwed his eyes shut, trying to take deep breaths, but it was hard. The stretch was too much for him to bear right now and he thought that he wouldn't be able to go all the way with both of them – at once.  
But then he felt Axel's hands on his thighs and Austin's chest against his own back and when he heard the latter murmuring calming things into his ear, he somehow managed to relax a bit more. But it didn't keep him from moaning loud when Austin pushed deeper, until both of the twins' cocks were buried deep inside of him.  
„Are you alright so far?“, Austin asked and kissed Leander's neck with affection, trying to calm him down a bit because he could guess that it probably was too much for that poor guy, but the feeling of his cock against Axel's was so good that he nearly came right away.  
Slowly, he started to move while he had his arms wrapped around Leander's chest, holding him against his chest so that he wouldn't crash down on his brother and started to fuck him with deliberate thrusts.  
„God, this feels amazing“, he panted and sucked a hickey on the back of the older's neck.

"Relax. It will get better soon", Axel said softly even though it was hard for him not to move since their lover was so fucking tight and he could feel his brother's cock against his which was melting his brain. But he was aware of the fact that Leander needed to get used to the stretch or either way he wouldn't be able to bear this.   
"Are you alright?", he asked with concern in his voice when Leander leaned his forehead against his and Axel quickly started to pet his head and neck, trying not to move but then Austin moved his hips a bit and the twin could swear that he saw heaven. "Fuck! Austin!" He looked up at his brother with fogged eyes and touched his arm. "Warn a guy. I don't want to come so fast", he said with a smile on his face that was reserved only for his brother. "It feels so amazing to feel you against me...", he panted as he started to move his own hips as well. 

Austin grinned mischievously and started to move his hips steadily now, even though his movements were really slow. But being trapped in this tight heat along with Axel didn't require any faster thrusts, since it was already amazing enough.  
„But I want you to come“, he panted and leaned down as well as he could, nearly crushing Leander between them, but he didn't care when his lips met his brother's in a hot kiss.   
„I would love to fill him together with you“, he added after he bit down on Axel's bottom lip, making him moan. „But sadly we can't...“  
Austin cackled when Leander moaned at that, probably imagining how it would feel to be filled by them. The twin could bet that Leander still was a virgin if it came to that – who knew that, but still, he didn't want to risk catching anything. Besides, Axel and him made a promise to never fuck anyone bare except the other twin.  
So it was fine like that, he would live it down.  
After a while, Austin started to move his hips a bit faster and fucked into Leander until the hilt and kept still for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Axel's cock pulsing against his own. Damn, this truly was an amazing feeling and by the way Leander was moaning, he was enjoying himself, too.

“But not so fast”, he sighed with content when Austin started to move his hips rhythmically. Maybe he wasn’t very fast but it wasn’t necessary since the tightness around them was enough to make both of them feel so fucking good. “Damn…” Axel looked up at his brother and quickly kissed him when he finally had a chance. He missed his twin’s kisses even though they kissed just a few minutes ago. but who could blame him since he was always starving for Austin.   
“Yeah. It’s really sad”, he said as he kissed Leander once again and squeezed his ass cheeks. “You feel so fucking good, Lean”, he pured into the man’s ear as he started to move his own hips once again, happy that he was lying on his back since he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself up from all the pleasure that was fogging his mind. “We fit so perfect together inside of you…” Axel kissed his brother once again to stop the moans that wanted to leave his mouth. After all, he didn’t want to risk anyone coming here. 

While his breath became more ragged with every passing second due to that overwhelming tight heat around his cock, Austin reached around and wrapped his fingers around Leander's cock, surprised that he was still hard. He expected him to have gotten soft again, at least a bit, but it made him grin widely that he didn't.  
So he really was enjoying himself, despite the pain and definitely unpleasant stretch? Damn, who would have thought that Leander was such a cockslut.  
„We need you to come“, he panted and started to masturbate his lover with fast and hard strokes, making him moan right into Axel's neck who looked up at him with fogged eyes from all the pleasure.   
„Even though... I'm afraid that you will break us, if... you will get any tighter“, he added breathless and grinned down at Axel who closed his eyes and threw his head back while he bit down on his lip to muffle his moans, which presented Austin a really delicious sight.

Axel breathed hard and quickly wrapped his fingers around his brother’s hand so now they were masturbating Leander together. “It feels so good…”, he moaned quietly, trying to keep his voice down because he really didn’t want anyone to come and check on them so that they would have to stop. “Oh yeah… you need to come for us, Leander”, he said with a devilish smirk as he positioned himself better so now he could hit their lover’s prostate even harder which made Leander moan into Axel’s neck.   
“Seems like he won’t last long…” Axel looked up at his brother and smirked because they both knew that neither of them was going to last long since it was simply too pleasurable. And the way Leander was tightening on them with every thrust was making both of them moan. “Fuck… it’s so good”, he whimpered, moving his hips much faster now since he simply couldn’t hold back anymore. Damn, he promised Leander that he wouldn’t remember his name but he was the one who wasn’t able to think straight so far. 

Austin closed his eyes when he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his abdomen, as he kept thrusting into Leander with steady moves. He knew that he wouldn't last long and by the way Axel was almost whining by now, he knew that his brother was close, too. That's why he tightened his grip around Leander's cock and masturbated him harder as he still moved inside of him.  
"Come for us, Lean", he panted and when said man whimpered, he knew that it wasn't going to last long anymore. Damn, it was simply too good.  
And yes, only seconds later Leander came with a hoarse shout on Axel's chest and covered him in his semen, tightening so deliciously around both of them that it only took Austin three more trusts to come himself.  
"Fuck!", he moaned and bit down on Leander's neck, muffling himself as he was spilling his load into the condom while his hips didn't stop moving. 

“Fuuuck!” Axel moaned, biting down on his arm because he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep himself quiet when he heard Austin’s moaning that made him sure that his twin just came. He bowed his back and came hard, screaming soundlessly because he felt too much pleasure to even vocalize it. For a moment, he literally saw white and then he felt both Leander and Austin on top of him which made him laugh breathlessly.   
“My poor boys”, he said with amusement as he started to pet their heads. It was really adorable how they couldn’t even move right now but Axel was no better. His body was limp and he needed a few minutes to regenerate. Besides, he didn’t mind them lying on top of him. It was actually quite nice to feel this closeness. 

Austin panted hard and tried to catch his breath, but it was hard when Leander was clenching rhythmically around them in his aftermath.  
Fuck, he truly was done and this was probably the best sex he ever had with someone else – after all, nothing came as much as _close_ to what he shared everytime he slept with Axel, but this definitely was the best time ever when they took someone else.  
„Like you are the one to say“, he grinned and carefully pulled out of Leander's used hole, keeping his limp body up now.  
„Are you alright?“, he asked and kissed his lover's neck after he tossed the condom away and leaned down to kiss his brother who was still spacing out, before he helped Leander getting down from his lover as he watched him lying down next to Axel.  
„Yeah... yeah“, Leander gave back and closed his eyes, breathing hard as if he just ran a marathon.  
„You were amazing“, Austin cooed and kissed his breath away while he reached for a small towel and started to clean him from the come he spilled onto his own chest, before he did the same with Axel.  
„I have no idea if I have enough strength to actually celebrate Alex' birthday... can you even walk, Lean?“, he laughed and pinched said man into his side when he showed him his middle finger.

_~!!~_

“I can still go for another round”, Axel said with a smirk even though it was a lie. He needed a break and something cold to drink. Even though Austin cleaned him up from the semen, he was still sweaty and the high temperature wasn’t helping, at all. Why didn’t they do that in Alexander’s air conditioned house? But it didn’t matter now since it had been really amazing sex and he still felt light headed.   
“We can just lie here. They won’t look for us anyway”, he said with a smile as he pulled off the condom and threw it into Alexander’s bush of roses. It was probably going to piss him off to no end and the twin smiled mischievously at that thought. “It’s nice here so we can celebrate later even though I think that Alexander will be too busy with Phai to care if we celebrate with them or not.” 

Austin lied down on the other side of Leander and pecked a kiss on his shoulder, before he braced his head on his hand and looked over to Axel, biting down on his lip.  
„You think so?“, he asked and raised his eyebrows with a grin, glad that their place was shadowy thanks to the apple tree close to them. Thank god for Alexander's botanical taste – right now it really saved their asses.  
„Well... I guess that Lean still needs a break, so what do you think about me getting dressed and walking over to snatch something to eat and some cool drinks?“, Austin asked then and reached over Leander with his hand, to caress his twin's stomach.

“Sounds perfect”, Axel purred, stretching his naked body like a big cat. He could go as well but he was always too lazy after good sex. He needed at least fifteen minutes to finally move. “I am thirsty so bring me Coke with ice cubes, please.” The twin smiled and put his hand on his brother’s hand. Actually, he didn’t want Austin to stop petting him but he really needed to drink something so he finally let go and observed as his brother got up and slowly dressed himself, letting Axel admire his gorgeous ass. 

Austin smiled and nodded at his twin, before he looked expectantly at Leander who just shrugged his shoulders.  
"A beer should be fine", he replied, making the man finally get up and dress in his swimming pants. God, he would kill for a shower right now, because he somehow had to look as if he didn't just have such hot and amazing sex, but fortunately he could blame the weather for his sweaty body and his slightly reddened cheeks due to the exhaustion.  
"I'll be right back", he said when he managed to get into his pants and quickly leaned down to steal a kiss from Axel's lips and finally made his way to the other guests. Damn, he really was thirsty and when he spotted Phai next to the drinks, he put on his best pokerface.   
"Did you see my brother?", Hephaistion immediately greeted him with raised eyebrows while his lips were pursed in a small pout. "I somehow can't find him anywhere... I just hope that he's still alive and in a good condition."  
Knowingly, Hephaistion patted Austin's back and decently sniffed at his neck, only to raise his eyebrows even higher, before he grinned and slapped the twin's ass.  
"I just hope he will be able to dance with me later, you succubus."  
And with that, Austin found himself alone at the bar again, a surprised grin on his lips, while he watched how his favorite boy made his way back to Alexander who was already awaiting him with a fond smile next to his parents. For a moment, the twin observed how his mother didn't even wait a second before she started to ramble to Phai again - probably about arts - before he took two bottles of beers and a Coke along with a small bowl of fresh ice cubes and made his way back with a content smile on his lips.


	80. LET ME HEAR YOU SAY YES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... aaand: chapter 80, the second one for today!
> 
> Little note from my side: the title is borrowed from Maroon 5's "My heart is open" - might give the particular scene the right atmosphere.
> 
> (Ps: don't forget to read the last chapter, number 79! Two chapters today! :D)

“You are an angel.” Axel looked at his brother like at a world’s wonder and took the Coke from him, drinking almost all of it until he extinguished the fire in his throat. “So goood”, he chuckled and lied back down, completely not caring about the fact that he was still naked. But after all, he didn’t have anything to be ashamed of and he was simply too lazy to find his pants so he decided that he would stay like this for a little bit more.   
“Don’t they look for us?”, he asked lazily as he started to cool his body down with an ice cube. “I just hope that Alexander is keeping our parents away from the garden. I wouldn’t like to explain to our mom why we are lying here naked”, he laughed and put an ice cube on top of Leander’s chest and watched how it melt immediately. “You are really hot”, he said with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Austin lied down on the grass since Leander and his brother occupied the whole blanket and put on the shades he pulled out of the bag, putting it on his face. It immediately made him sigh and he crossed his arms behind his head after he took a sip of his cold beer.  
When he was comfortable enough, he turned his head and watched how his brother started to tease Leander but from the look on his face, pleased and almost cocky, he was enjoying it.  
„No“, he slowly said and turned his head back as he stretched his body, cracking his neck. „Phai actually asked about Lean but yeah... he's smart, he got what is going on.“  
Austin grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
„Well, _you_ two are naked, me? Not so much. So have fun explaining yourself to mom.“  
For a moment, Leander stiffened at the thought of getting caught, but he immediately relaxed, because no one would be looking for them for sure. It was Alexander's birthday, after all and he for sure was the center of attention right now, probably showing off with his brother.  
„You know that as much as I do“, he gave back and looked at Axel with raised eyebrows, before he reached over for him to pull him into a kiss.

Axel chuckled and sat down on his brother’s lap, kissing him breathless. “Like they would believe that you came here afterwards.” He pecked a kiss on Austin’s lips and started to touch his well defined chest. Well, maybe they looked exactly the same and a sight like this shouldn’t be relevant to him but somehow, his mouth was always watering whenever he saw Austin naked or at least half naked. “But I doubt that they will come here and ask us questions even though we kidnapped Leander”, he chuckled and looked down at the man who was drinking his beer and relaxing after amazing sex. “Alexander will keep them away from here. Or at least he will as long as he will be able to keep his hands away from Phai”, he said with a sigh. 

~!!~

„I am innocent, I would never have sex in public, especially not a threesome...“  
Austin sighed dramatically and pulled his brother down to kiss him some more, enjoying the pure taste of him mingled with the sweetness of the Coke he drank.  
But then Axel started to touch him in all the right places which left him moan softly, closing his eyes, as he let him do whatever he wanted, but only for a few moments.  
Then he gripped him tight by his upper arms and turned them around, so that he was lying between Axel's spread legs.  
„Stop touching me like this“, he grinned and bit down on his brother's nape, completely forgetting about Leander and everything else, as always when he was so close to Axel, „or I will have to do bad, bad things to you.“

“Oh yes, you are very innocent.” Axel nodded and moaned softly when Austin bit his neck. “So totally innocent”, he purred as he wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, making him fall down on top of Axel. “How could I even think that you are a bad boy, Austin?” The twin kissed his brother hard and pushed his fingers into his brother’s hair, massaging his scalp. “After all, you don’t like to fuck me when someone else is looking, right?” He smiled mischievously, remembering the time when Austin fucked him hard in front of some guy in the sauna who was hitting on Axel. But he wasn’t any better since he fucked Austin in a club once because two guys were trying to have sex with him. “You are always such a good boy so you won’t do bad things to me, right?” 

„Do you want me to fuck you?“, Austin asked with a mean glim in his eyes as he kept sucking on his brother's nape, marking him over and over again to make sure that everyone would know that Axel was off limits – not that they wouldn't already know. But he had to show his brother his place. He belonged to him and only to him.  
„I need to make sure that you know who you belong to... right?“  
Austin reached for an ice cube and started to slide it over Axel's neck, before he took it between his teeth and touched his brother's lips with it, looking him straight in the eyes until his brother parted those perfect lips and kissed him, letting the cube melt between their tongues until they touched, which made Axel moan sweetly into Austin's mouth, causing the twin to grin.

Axel smirked and kissed his brother, moaning into his mouth when he felt how the ice cube melted between their tongues. It made him shiver and he couldn’t help but rub his half hard dick against his brother’s clothed crotch. “Hmm... maybe I should fuck you?”, he asked as he turned them around so that his twin was under him now. “You already marked me all over so I think that I need to do the same to you”, he purred as he started to kiss and bite his brother’s neck while taking off his pants. He wanted Austin naked so he could touch him anywhere he would want to. 

Austin grinned when Axel rolled them over and lifted his hips a bit, helping him with getting him naked again. After all, he didn't have to go anywhere anymore, at least not for now, so he was eager of getting touchy with his brother.  
„Hmm“, he purred and gently pulled at Axel's bottom lip with his teeth before he kissed him again, not letting go of him until he had to catch a breath and looked into his eyes with a smirk on his lips.  
„I'd love that“, he added and reached down between their bodies, checking if Axel was already horny for him, but of course he was, as the cock in his hand was already hard. It made the man grin and he slightly spread his legs wider for his brother and licked his lips.  
He moaned a bit when Axel literally marked his neck again and thrust his hips upwards, causing their cocks to slide against each other.  
„Bite me“, Austin panted, wanting to be marked by his brother as well.

Axel bit down on his brother’s neck and leaned back, observing how the blood was gaining up there, making a beautiful mark on his lover’s neck. “Perfect”, he purred as he took the lube and quickly slicked his cock. “Now I only need to mark you up from the inside so you won’t forget who you belong to.” Axel pushed just the tip of his manhood into his brother’s tight hole and kissed him passionately, putting on a show in front of Leander who was observing them with a mix of curiosity and lust in his eyes.   
“Tell me how much you want me”, he whispered into Austin’s ear, feeling how his brother was clenching around the tip of his cock, obviously wanting more but Axel was keeping him in place by pressing his hips down to the ground and probably leaving some marks on his smooth skin. 

At his brother's words, Austin grinned dirty and sprawled beneath Axel like a big cat in heat. He even literally purred and gave him his best bedroom eyes, which worked as it seemed, because Axel quickly got himself to work and lubed his cock, before he started to tease him. That little bastard.  
„Come on, you know how much I want you“, he panted, a bit frustrated because he finally wanted to feel his brother inside of him again. It had been three days since the last time he claimed him and now it really was about time that Axel would _remind him_ of who he belonged to.  
„Get that perfect dick of yours inside of me“, Austin added and tried to move his hips against Axel, but sadly the latter was keeping him in place with a firm grip. Damn. If he wanted to finally fuck him, he had to try to get on his soft spot, but he had no idea how to do this now, because he could tell that Axel wanted to play the tough top in front of Leander right now. Well, if he needed it, then Austin would play along, at least this once.  
„Please“, he mumbled hoarsely against Axel's lips and pulled him into a kiss again. „Make love to me...“

How could Axel say no to his brother when he was pleading him like this? It was simply impossible so he quickly pushed his manhood all the way inside of his brother’s tight ass. “Fuck…”, he panted when Austin tightened around him automatically. It was the best thing ever and he just loved being connected to his twin like this. “You are amazing”, he praised as he kissed him hard and started to move his hips, hitting his brother’s prostate with every thrust. “And you are only mine.”   
Axel licked his lips and started to touch his brother’s sweaty body in all the right places, making him moan a bit louder. For a few minutes, he even forgot that Leander was there because the velvety tightness that was clenching around his dick was making his brain melt. “Fucking amazing”, he repeated as he started to move faster while sucking hickeys on Austin’s neck. 

Grateful for the fact that his brother finally got himself to work, Austin immediately pulled him down into a kiss to muffle his own moans. It simply felt amazing to feel him again but he still was mentally active enough to know that it wouldn't be very nice if someone caught them red handed. It was enough that Leander was watching them with a hungry expression on his face and his hand between his legs. That little shit, always pretending to be so cool about everything but yet he couldn't say no to the twin's charm.  
„You are so good“, Austin panted into his brother's ear while he clenched tightly around him, pulling him even closer to himself by placing his hands on his firm ass and pushing him in deeper.  
Closing his eyes to collect himself a bit, he breathed in deep before he slid his hand between their bodies and started to touch his hard cock, making himself moan even louder, but he quickly bit down on his lips before he could actually let any sound out.

Axel smiled mischievously and hit his brother’s prostate really hard, admiring his ability to stay quiet even though it was clear how much pleasure he was getting. And Axel wanted just that – his brother to feel amazingly good in his arms so that he would never ever fall for someone else.   
“You are so tight…” The man closed his eyes because he would come too fast if he would continue looking at his brother’s face. He was always so sexy during sex and it was totally unfair because it was impossible to forget it and because of that, Axel was getting a lot of surprise erections when he shouldn’t get them. “Fuck… it’s so good”, he moaned quietly as he started to fuck harder into his twin’s body, making both of them even more sweaty. 

„Yes...“, Austin panted and gave up trying to calm his breath completely. It was just of no use when his brother was fucking him so good and the way he was grazing his prostate felt so intense that he was sure that he would be coming soon.  
„You will make me come“, is why he said quietly with a small, winning grin when he heard how Axel gasped at his words. He knew exactly how much his twin was getting off on knowing that he got Austin close to coming, he loved to hear that he made him come and knowing that he was the only one to do so only added to this sensation.  
Axel's thrusts immediately became more erratic which caused Austin to moan a bit louder because he was hitting his prostate even harder right now and before he could stop himself, he could feel the familiar pulling in his guts.  
„I... I'm going to come, fuck!“ And with that, Austin just let go and came into his hand, covering his own stomach in his semen while he had his head thrown back in a silent scream, not even noticing how Leander came just in the same moment as him with a hoarse shout on his lips.

“Fuck…”, Axel whined when Austin said that he was going to come. It was always turning him on and he sped up his moves, seeking his own release. “Austin!”, he nearly screamed and bit down on his brother’s shoulder to mute his moans when he felt hot come on his chest which announced him that that his lover just came. It was simply too much right now and for the last time, he thrust deep inside of his brother and panted hard when the latter tightened on him which made him finally come. And he couldn’t help himself but fall down on top of his lover because he didn’t have any strength left. After all, he had two orgasms in such a short time but it was truly amazing. 

_~!!~_

"Are you in a polygamous relationship now or what is going on between you?"   
Leander groaned in pain when Hephaistion sat down next to him only minutes after he came back. The twins and him sneaked into the house to take a quick shower and when they came back to the small crowd, both of them disappeared in the pool.  
"No... Besides, I don't think that's your business, is it?", he asked back, a bit sharper than he expected, but his little brother just rolled his eyes at him.  
"I don't care what you are doing or with who, but take care of yourself - and don't get in the way of them." With a mocking expression on his face, Hephaistion got up again and patted his shoulder, before he went over to Alexander who was drinking champagne with his mother.  
"Can I kidnap you for a second?", he whispered innocently into his ear and gave Olympias an apologetic smile, but by the way she was returning it, she didn't mind, at all. 

Alexander smiled when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on his arm and turned around to see his boy who was smiling shyly now. He was really adorable and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his hands off of his lover. If his parents wouldn’t be here, he for sure would kidnap Hephaistion upstairs and have his way with the boy.  
“Is everything alright?”, he asked after he excused himself and followed his boy. “I saw you talking to Leander. I hope that the twins didn’t do much harm to him.” Alexander laughed and took Phai’s hand in his own, squeezing it a bit and wondering what his boy had prepared for him. After all, they were together for so long that he could feel that Hephaistion was up to something. But he didn’t know what was going on. 

Hephaistion smiled and tightened his grip around Alexander's hand, trying to calm himself down a bit because the closer they came to the house, the more he got nervous. Damn, he was going to make such a fool out of himself, but he had to go through this now.  
„Yes, everything is alright“, he answered and looked up at Alexander only to meet his soft gaze. God damnit, he couldn't do this. He would die from embarrassment! And what... what if his lover didn't like this _present_ he was just about to give him? It would probably change a lot and Hephaistion had no idea in which direction, which left him behind being scared shitless.  
But he had to do this now. He planned this for a long time by now, after all.  
„I just think it's time for your present“, the boy added and led Alexander into the living room and closed the door which led outside on the porch behind his back, locking it.  
He checked, every guest was outside so that he would be alone with his lover here – he simply didn't need any witnesses who would laugh at him for being such a cheesy little shit. But once this thought came across his mind, it didn't let go of him anymore.  
„Sit down“, Hephaistion said with a nervous smile and literally pushed his lover down onto the couch, before he mumbled an _I'll be right back_ and quickly ran upstairs into their bedroom, fishing a tiny box out of his bedside table. For a moment, he just looked at it and took deep, calming breaths, before he turned around and went downstairs again.  
When he reached Alexander again, he handed the box over to him and kissed his forehead.  
„Don't open it until I'm finished, okay?“, he asked and looked him into the eyes, seeing obvious confusion in the brown pools he loved so much, but soon Alexander would know what all of this was about. God, Hephaistion would make such a fool out of himself. He would probably never get over this.  
„And please, don't laugh.“  
With that, he turned around and went over to the piano and sat down in front of it, for a split second thinking about just leaving it be and think of a last minute present for his lover, but then he placed his fingers on the keyboard and started playing his song, feeling as cheesy as never before, because yes – Hephaistion actually wrote a song for Alexander.

Alexander raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion said that everything was alright. It was visible how nervous his boy was and the blond man was getting worried even though it shouldn't be so bad since Phair didn't say anything earlier. But the way he was blushing right now was giving away that he was planning something big and then something clicked in Alexander's brain. So it was probably about his present with which Hephaistion had been teasing him for the whole week. It made him smile and he didn't say anything about his lover's odd behavior.   
"I am happy", he said honestly and smiled when Hephaistion locked the door after they entered the room. So it really was something big since Phai wanted to keep it a secret from the others. "I can't wait", he chuckled when his boy pushed him onto the couch. He observed his lover as he quickly ran upstairs and came back in a really short time with a box in his hands wjocj he gave to Alexander without looking him in the eyes. It was truly cute and the blond man needed to hold himself back from catching the boy and kissing the hell out of him.  
"Thank you." Alexander looked at the box, wanting to open it right now but he was a grown man so he could wait a bit more, especially since his boy started to sing for him and it was a really beautiful song. It was actually the most amazing present that anyone ever gave him and he was just sitting there and listening to his boy's voice, not wanting this moment to end. 

During the whole time as he was playing, Hephaistion didn't dare to look up once even though he could feel Alexander's eyes on him. But he was so embarrassed of himself that he simply couldn't look at him, so he just decided to get through with this – besides, he wanted it to be perfect so he rather concentrated on playing this song perfectly which he actually managed, completely to his surprise, because he could literally feel the tremor inside of him which caused his hands to slightly shake from all the nervousness, but fortunately his voice remained even.  
Only when he finished playing, he lifted his gaze and looked at Alexander, swallowing nervously, before he finally got up and sat down next to his lover without saying anything for a few moments. He knew that it probably was way too cheesy for Alexander, but the boy thought that it was a good sign that the blond didn't laugh at him – so far, that meant.  
„Okay, you can open it“, he said then quietly, trying not to show how nervous he actually was, but he was sure that Alexander already sensed it a long time ago. So he quickly shut himself up again and watched how his lover unwrapped the paper in which Hephaistion packed the present – just to make it last longer before Alexander would probably finally laugh at him – before he opened the box. Hephaistion looked down at the golden ring inside of the box which he bought some days ago after seeing it on his way back home from university. Back then, it occured like a good idea to him, but right now as he was sitting next to a silent Alexander, he wasn't so sure about it anymore.  
„Uhm, so...“, Hephaistion started after he cleared his throat, „I... I actually don't know what I was thinking when I bought them“ - he had a matching one for himself hidden in the depths of his closet, because he was so pathetic and hoped for something that probably wouldn't be - „but I think I wanted to... set a mark. You still keep up with me and didn't kick my annoying ass out yet for which I will be grateful until eternity. And you give me so much, so I decided to try and give you something back, for good, _officially_ with no way back. Myself. And I think... that wearing these could be an official sign, you know? So that everyone would know that you belong... I mean, that I belong to you“, he quickly said and swallowed hard.  
If Hephaistion could, he would have laughed at himself right now, because this situation was ridiculous even to himself, but he couldn't since his throat felt as if someone was strangling him.  
„This sounds like a really cheap proposal, doesn't it?“, he asked and laughed weakly, before he took the ring out of its box with one hand while his other reached for Alexander's to put the ring with their engraved initials on the inner side on his finger while he kept his eyes glued down on their hands.  
„So... if you want to, then let me hear you say yes“, Hephaistion quoted himself and finally looked up to meet Alexander's eyes.

Alexander was really amazed by Hephaistion's playing and if he could then he would really make this moment last forever. The song was beautiful and his boy's voice was making him go all soft and he really didn't know why Hephaistion was so nervous about it. It was an awesome present and Alexander couldn't even find the words to say how grateful he was when Phai stopped playing so he simply waited until the boy came to him and sat down besides him, allowing him to open the box which Alexander did in fast movements.   
"Oh..." He looked at the ring because he simply didn't expect that. It didn’t exactly look like an engagement ring so Alexander suspected that it was more of a symbol of their marriage. And it was simply a great idea so he smiled brightly and kissed his boy softly. “It’s a brilliant idea, baby boy and I will be honored to wear it”, he said honestly and let Hephaistion put it onto his finger. It fitted perfectly which made Alexander wonder how Phai guessed his finger’s size but well, his boy had his ways so he shouldn’t be so surprised.  
The blond man smiled even wider and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist, bringing him close to himself and kissing him passionately. “Now everyone will see that I belong to you”, he murmured between kisses, happy beyond belief. It was simply the best birthday ever and he still couldn’t believe that he was so lucky. “But now we need to get one for you since I need to keep the admirers away from my beautiful husband.” The blond man kissed his lover’s neck and leaned back to look into Hephaistion’s eyes. 

Hephaistion smiled brightly and sighed relieved when he saw the expression on his lover's face which told him that he liked the idea of showing everyone that he was off limits.  
It felt as if a huge pressure was taken off of his chest and when he looked Alexander into the eyes, he sighed again, deeply.  
„Thank you“, he mumbled against the blond's lips after he kissed him and leaned against his broad body, wrapping his arms around him while he hid his face in his neck. God, it felt so good not to have gotten rejected that he simply couldn't stop himself from getting too touchy right now.  
„I have one“, he said sheepish when he let go of Alexander again and grinned shyly up into his face. „It... it was such a pair thing and they looked so pretty that I just had to buy them.“  
A soft chuckle left the boy when he thought back and remembered how his heart started to beat faster as soon as his eyes spotted those rings and a thought started to form in his head.  
„I'm glad you like it“, he added and poked his tongue out at his lover, gently caressing his neck with his hand. „I literally spent my whole money I saved for the last months on them.“

“That’s good. Where do you have it? You should wear it as well.” Alexander smiled happily and petted his boy’s head. He was still impressed and he regretted that they had to go back to the party because he would prefer to spend a nice evening with his lover in their bed rather than celebrating the fact that he was getting older.   
“I can see that they weren’t cheap”, he said softly as he looked at his ring. “After all, it’s really beautiful and handmade. And I am proud of you that you managed to save money for them even though we should have thought about it sooner.” Alexander chuckled and kissed the top of his boy’s head. “It’s a perfect birthday present, Hephaistion”, he added seriously. “Thank you.” 

Happy, Hephaistion closed his eyes and leaned into Alexander's touches, relieved that Alexander truly liked it. At least he didn't laugh at him even though the boy knew how cheesy all of this was, but hey, his lover liked it and that was all that mattered.  
„I have it upstairs, well hidden. I will go for it, wait here.“  
He kissed Alexander's perfect lips and got up, almost running to their bedroom, taking two stairs at once. The smile on his lips didn't vanish for the whole time and when he grabbed the ring from his closet and went downstairs again, his smile got even brighter.  
„Here“, he said and handed it over to his lover and watched him putting it on his finger. „That's much better“, he smiled and kissed Alexander again, looking him in the eyes with a soft expression on his face.  
„Happy birthday, my love.“


	81. BIRTHDAY SEX

Alexander laughed when he saw how fast Hephaistion ran to their room and came back with a ring which the blond man put on his finger. “Yes. It is much better. Now everyone will know that you are my beloved husband”, he purred as he pushed Phai onto his back and kissed him feverishly. “Maybe we should skip the rest of the party?”, he asked in a low voice as he started to kiss Hephaistion’s sensitive neck and touched his sides, knowing that it would make the boy lose his mind. “I have better ideas on how to spend our time together.” 

„But it's your birthday.“ Hephaistion looked up at his lover and scolded him playfully, because really: how could he suggest something like this? All of their guests were here because of him! And now he wanted to do better things with him... well, not that the boy would mind that, but still... he felt bad that he was taking Alexander from his guests, but on the other hand – he was his husband.  
„What ideas?“, he asked then, contemplating whether to agree to this or not. „It depends... if your suggestions will be more interesting than what is going on outside.“

“Yes, it is my birthday so today all my wishes should come true, don’t you think?”, he asked as he licked his boy’s neck and purred like a big cat when Hephaistion moaned softly. Alexander licked his lips and slowly started to kiss down Phai’s chest, giving special attention to his nipples which were always sensitive and now was no different. “I think that I should get rid of your pants and then suck on your perfect cock until you will be begging me to fuck your tight ass, baby boy”, he said in a harsh voice as he started to massage Hephaistion’s thigh with his hand. “Or maybe I should rim you? You are always so loud when I lick your hole, aren’t you?” 

Hephaistion couldn't help himself but lick his lips as he looked up at Alexander when he felt his hand on his thigh and grinned.  
„Well, that doesn't sound bad“, he said slowly and felt how his lover's words aroused him, making him all needy for him. After all, he loved it when the blond was talking to him like that and it quickly made his blood flow into more southern regions.  
„But not here.“  
He quickly stopped Alexander's hand which wandered into his crotch, probably to open his pants, but Hephaistion really didn't plan to serve the guests any kind of show, because when he looked over to the window front, he got aware of the fact that anyone could see them if they only would go to the bar to get a drink. The boy grinned and looked back at his lover, giving him a dirty look.  
„If you take me somewhere else, you can do to me whatever you want.“

Alexander raised his eyebrow when Hephaistion shook his hand off of his thigh because he didn’t expect him to actually say no to his proposition. But then he grinned widely and quickly stood up from the couch. “Whatever you wish, baby boy”, he said as he took Phai on his arms, bride style and ran upstairs, taking two steps at once because his own cock was already making a tent out of his pants.   
“You look so delicious”, he purred as he gently put his husband down on their bed and looked down at him like a hungry wolf. “And you are only for me.” Alexander grinned like the pervert he was and quickly got rid of Hephaistion’s pants which he threw in some corner so that he could stare at his young lover in all his naked glory. “And I am going to eat you out so good”, he promised as he leaned down and swallowed Phai’s cock in one go. 

Hephaistion rolled his eyes at Alexander when the latter finally reached their bedroom and grinned, making himself comfortable on top of the cool sheets while he sprawled his body under his lover who was kneeling on the bed now.  
„All of this is only for you“, he confirmed and smiled when Alexander's eyes got darker at that, before his own wandered down the perfect body until they reached his well tented crotch.  
„Are you impatient?“, the boy asked innocently and lifted his leg to rub his knee against the blond's hard cock, making him moan his name. But this pleasure didn't last long and quickly got replaced by Alexander's lips around his cock.  
Damn, he was fast today – but Hephaistion didn't mind. He arched his back a bit and put one of his hands at the back of Alexander's head, tracing his fingers through that soft hair while he enjoyed his mouth on his body, moaning softly whenever he swallowed him down.  
„That feels good“, he purred and forced himself to keep his hips down when he could feel the urge to thrust into that wet heat growing inside of him.

Alexander didn’t even respond to Hephaistion’s words because his mouth was already full of his cock and he did everything he could to make his boy feel amazing. He moved his head fast, clenching his throat around Phai’s shaft every time he swallowed him and grinned mentally when he heard how his lover was screaming his name. “I didn’t know that you were so horny yourself”, he said with a smirk when he let go of Hephaistion’s cock with a wet, obscene sound.   
“You are such a horny, little slut for your husband, am I right?” Alexander bit down on Hephaistion’s inner thigh and put his lover’s legs on his shoulders so that he had a better access to his hole which he quickly started to lick, opening him slowly as his hands wandered over his boy’s body, mapping all of his soft spots with his fingers. All he wanted was to make his lover go crazy for him and he knew exactly how to do this. After all, they had time even though there was a party waiting for them but Alexander was pretty sure that no one was going to look for them. 

Hephaistion almost whined when his lover started to rim him, making him feel so incredibly good that for a moment, the boy forgot that they had guests and started to moan loudly, trying to get away from Alexander's sinful tongue and getting closer to it at the same time. Damn, he wasn't even touching him for a long time and yet the boy was already a complete mess. But who could blame him? Alexander did things to him no one ever did before and the fact that his heart was beating faster as soon as the boy looked at him, didn't make it better for him, at all.  
„Stop talking“, he groaned and bit down on his lip when he felt Alexander's thumb moving over his nipple and pinching him, causing him to gasp.  
Fuck, Alexander truly was right – he _was_ a horny, little slut for him, there simply was no use in denying that. He was hungry for that man and there was no way back – especially not now. When he felt the cold metal of the ring on Alexander's finger tracing down a cool line on his body, something inside of him snapped and he pushed Alexander away from him, only to turn his back at him as he knelt down on all fours, dropping the upper half of his body and sticking out his ass.  
„You forgot to add dirty to that list“, he grinned and moved his hips, inviting Alexander to finally fuck him, because he simply couldn't wait for his cock any longer.  
„Give it to me“, he demanded and backed against his lover, literally rubbing his ass against the other's crotch which left him moaning quietly when he felt his hard cock, already waiting to finally enter him again.  
„I want you to mount me and fill me, come on. Please your slut, I need it bad.“

Alexander blinked in surprise when Hephaistion pushed him away because from what he could hear, his boy was getting a lot of pleasure. But when his lover turned around and knelt down on all his fours, the blond man couldn’t help but whine. The sight was simply perfect and when Phai rubbed his ass against his clothed manhood, he couldn’t help himself but get rid of his pants and rub his cock against his lover’s perfect ass hard.   
“Fuck!”, he moaned when he slipped the tip of his manhood into Hephaistion’s twitching hole. He carefully leaned down, over his lover and reached for the lube that was under the pillow. “You are going to be the end of me”, he sighed as he quickly slicked his hard cock and pushed all the way in, making both of them moan loudly each other’s names. Alexander simply loved this moment. Hephaistion was always clenching on him so tight when he was entering him for the first time, making the blond man unable to move for few seconds before his boy would finally get used to the stretch and simply let Alexander fuck him.   
“Your ass is so damn perfect…”, he panted as he started to move his hips feverishly like an animal in heat. But Hephaistion didn’t seem to mind so he didn’t slow down as he was fucking his lover right into his prostate which made the boy clench around him again. It was truly the best thing ever and Alexander let Phai know that by massaging his plump ass and sides in a silent worship even though he himself wasn't quiet, at all, as he was moaning Hephaistion’s name. 

„Only my ass?“, Hephaistion laughed breathless into the pillow he just pulled under himself to have it more comfortable and relaxed for his lover completely. Now Alexander could fuck into his welcoming heat in any way he wanted and soon he found the boy's prostate which he started to penetrate without any mercy.  
He turned his head and tried to look at his lover, but from this position it wasn't possible, so he quickly gave up again and kept moaning into the pillow, getting even louder the more Alexander was fucking into him. He probably was only imagining it, but it felt as if his lover slid into him even deeper with every single thrust.  
„Harder“, the boy panted and closed his eyes, clenching his fingers into the sheets to stop his body from rutting over the mattress as Alexander's movements were so hard that he would literally fuck him against the head of the bed if Hephaistion wouldn't push back against him.  
„Show me... how much you want me...!“

“You are… fucking prefect… all of you”, Alexander said, trying to breathe properly but it was hard when his hips were basically moving on their own and he needed to use all the strength he had to speed up his tempo. Hephaistion truly was a masochist if that still wasn’t enough for him but the blond man was more than happy to make his wishes come true.   
“I want all of… fuck… you!”, he moaned and braced his hands on the sides of Hephaistion’s head, fucking even harder into him just like the boy wanted him to. “I’m going to fucking breed you”, he said in a low voice into Phai’s ear. “You will be… so full of my come.” The blond man closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain back his senses after Hephaistion clenched on him tight. “I’m gonna fuck you open… so hard… that you will always be lose for me”, he growled as he bit down on his lover’s neck. “Only mine”, he added as he impaled the boy on his cock as hard as he could. 

Hephaistion moaned into the pillow, getting louder the more Alexander talked. God damnit, he hated himself for being such a little slut but he simply loved it when his lover got so... dirty. He didn't even know why, but listening to him sent jolts of arousal through his body and left him shaking in the other's grip.  
When Alexander marked his neck particularly hard, he almost screamed and snapped his hips back against his lover, allowing him to go even deeper – but he could feel that he wasn't going to last long. It simply felt too good and Alexander's hot breath in his neck and the dirty things he kept whispering into his ear only made him reach the edge faster.  
„I can't“, Hephaistion panted which turned into a gasp when his lover bit down on his nape again, making him clench around his cock even harder.  
„Alexander... I... I can't – any longer...“

“You are going to come for… me, Phai?” Alexander took a deep breath, going all commando as one of his hand wandered down his lover’s body until he reached his hard cock just with his fingertips. “You are going to come on my cock alone like the good boy you are”, he purred into his boy’s ear as he fucked him even harder, making the boy cry out in pleasure. “You are such a good, little cockslut, Phai…” Alexander smirked and closed his eyes for a second, holding back his own orgasm. “You have no fucking idea how much I want you all the time”, he continued as he stroked Hephaistion’s manhood with the tips of his fingers to tease him even more. “I will mark you so hard that everyone is going to smell me on you. And I am going to fill you so full that your sweet, little cockhole will be dripping with my come for days.” The blond man kissed his boy between his shoulder blades and smirked when he felt Hephaistion’s hot semen on his wrist. It was all it took to make him come as well deep inside of his lover, marking him as his property just like he promised. 

At some point, Hephaistion simply couldn't take it any longer. The pressure in his groin became too much and when Alexander thrusted against his prostate once again, he came without being able to hold back for as much as a single second longer.  
It literally took his breath away and in the first second, the boy couldn't even express his pleasure, but then it just broke out of him in a loud moan as he spilled his semen over Alexander's hand who followed him only a brief moment later, making him moan even louder.  
God damnit. He for sure died and now he was in heaven, because it was impossible that this could be his real life. It was so incredibly good and when he could feel his lover shaking behind him as he emptied himself in his tight body, Hephaistion simply gave in and crushed face forward into the bed, almost whimpering when the blond pulled his cock out of him.  
His whole body felt so spent that he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move a single finger and it felt so empty at the same time that he wished Alexander could fuck him for the rest of his life.  
„Fuck“, he whispered and closed his eyes, before he turned onto his back with his last strength and tried to calm his breath by breathing in and out with deep, hungry gasps, feeling how Alexander's come was dripping out of his spent hole.

Alexander panted hard, trying to come back on earth from his orgasm but it was really intense so it took him a while. But at least he managed not to fall down on his lover because he was sure that he would crush him. “I agree”, he laughed breathlessly when Hephaistion turned on his back. The boy seemed to be completely exhausted and the blond man was sure that he would have to cover up for him when he would finally have to go back to the party. But it was his fault, after all and he was the only one to blame.   
“How are you feeling?”, he asked softly as he lied down next to his boy and started massaging his belly. Hephaistion looked really tired but also so sexy that Alexander was grateful that he needed some time to recover because he would for sure fuck him once again. “Wasn’t I too harsh?” 

Hephaistion smiled and rolled against Alexander when the latter started to pet him gently and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.  
„No“, he answered and looked up to him, a content smile lingering on his lips. „I'm fine. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing.“  
A soft chuckle left his mouth when he saw how satisfied Alexander looked after he heard the boy's words and before he could keep himself from doing so, he snuggled closer to his lover and put his head on his shoulder, starting to trace his fingertips over his side.  
„What about you?“, Hephaistion asked then and kissed the blond's collarbone to hide his grin.  
„Wasn't it too much for your old bones?“

Alexander smiled, proud of himself that he was able to make his lover feel so good. But of course Hephaistion needed to mention his age. Little ass. “My bones aren’t old. I can still fuck you as much as you want me to”, he said with a smirk and kissed his boy softly, simply enjoying the moment. After all, they needed to go back to the party soon so they didn’t have too much time now. “I can’t wait until all of them will go away so we will be finally alone again.” The blond man sighed and started to pet Hephaistion’s thigh when the boy put it on Alexander’s stomach. “Don’t get me wrong. The party is really great but I don’t want to get up now.” 

„I know that you can - and I love it.“ Hephaistion grinned and stole a kiss from his lover's lips, before he braced his head on his hand, his eyes locked with the brown ones.  
„But we have to play Twister again, so that I will make sure that you are still flexible... I have to ask the twins about it later.“  
Smiling, the boy started to kiss the other's shoulder, made his way over his chest, until he reached one of the blond's nipples which he slowly started to lick, occasionally biting down on it.  
„What do you mean by that?“, he asked while he looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, one of his eyebrows raised. „What do you have in mind for doing later when we will be... finally alone again?“  
Hephaistion grinned a bit and traced a hickey on Alexander's neck with his fingertip, smiling at its sight. He loved to see the marks he left on his lover's body, especially when they were in places the blond man couldn't hide. It was good to know that others would see that he was off limits.   
„Hmm...“, Hephaistion made after a while, thinking about Alexander's words. „But they are waiting for you... we should go down and endure it for a bit more – I don't think that they will stay for too long. Besides, I want to brag with your left hand“, he added with a huge grin on his lips and leaned down to kiss his lover tenderly.

“Oh no…. no Twister. You are cheating when we play Twister!”, he laughed and moaned softly when Hephaistion started to tease his nipple. “Are you trying to get me hard again?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow and pushed his fingers into his boy’s long hair, massaging his head. Rarely did Phai touch him like this but he really liked it.   
“Well… I was thinking about another round.” He smiled wickedly and pulled Hephaistion into a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless. “You know that I never have enough of you.” Alexander kissed Phai’s forehead and slapped his ass playfully. “I still need to mark you properly as my husband.” The blond man smiled widely at that thought because calling Hephaistion his husband was really nice and he loved the fact that the boy was only his. “It’s just so fucking amazing when I am inside of you… but you are right. We need to brag first. My mom will be so happy.” Alexander chuckled and closed his eyes, enjoying the touches that Hephaistion was giving him. 

Hephaistion gasped and quickly straddled his lover's hips while he put his hands on his neck, slightly massaging his nape.  
„That's not true and you know it“, he gave back after he clicked his tongue and looked down at him with a scolding expression on his face. „I am simply too good at it... and so flexible that you simply can't keep up with me.“  
He chuckled and bit down on his lips, as a thought was forming in his head. He didn't know if he should tell Alexander about it, because he didn't know if he could ask for that now as his lover didn't mention it for a very long time now and besides that his body was already too spent and he wasn't sure if he would be able to endure it, but in the end he came to the conclusion that it was worth a try.  
„How do you want to mark me?“, Hephaistion asked and licked his lips while his eyes were locked with Alexander's. „Wasn't this already enough? Or do you want... more?“  
The boy nuzzled the other's neck with the tip of his nose and inhaled his scent, closing his eyes when he could smell himself on his skin, along with Alexander's typical flavor mingled with sweat.  
„You could take me downstairs“, he suggested after a moment and ran his index finger down the blond's chest, a seductive expression in his eyes.  
„That way you could _really_ mark me... and no one will hear me screaming...“

“I know how flexible you are… and somehow, you always manage to keep your perfect ass close to my crotch”, he said with a smile and pinched his lover’s butt. But after all, Hephaistion was right – he was much better in this game than Alexander since he could bend and stretch however he pleased. “But now tell me what is going through that beautiful head of yours.” He looked at his lover who was clearly up to something but he didn’t expect Hephaistion to actually want another round of _marking_ which meant that he wanted even more rough sex.   
“Oh…” Alexander smirked as he squeezed Phai’s ass hard. “Do you want this now?”, he asked as he slowly started to touch his lover’s spine with his fingertips, wondering when Hephaistion got so hungry for sex. After all, they made love two times today already but it seemed that it still wasn’t enough for his young husband. 

With a grin on his lips, Hephaistion slowly shook his head.  
„No“, he replied and closed his eyes, moving back against the faint touch of Alexander's fingers on his body, purring like a cat when he felt slight goosebumps erupting on his skin.  
„I actually meant later... when everyone will be gone – and my body had some time to regenerate. After all, you fucked me open just mere minutes ago, did you already forget about it?“  
The boy looked down at Alexander, wondering what he actually did to deserve this man before he could stop himself from doing so. But everytime they were like this, he started to think. He just loved it when Alexander was touching him like this, because these were the only moments when he actually _felt_ that he loved him. After all, his lover wasn't able to express his feelings verbally and some days, Hephaistion started to doubt, but then he looked at him with such a soft expression on his face or touched him so tenderly that Hephaistion could almost taste his love.  
„ _Now_ we should take a quick shower and go downstairs again... and after that – you can use me. All night long. However you want. How does that sound to you?“, he asked with a smirk as he winked at him and got down from his lap.

“You know that I never have enough of you”, Alexander responded and kissed his lover softly. But Hephaistion was actually right, they should go back and leave this for later so they would have more time for fun. “But okay, I will sacrifice myself and be a good party host and all for you”, he sighed with pretended misery in his voice and got up as well.   
“Can I come and take the shower with you? I will wash your back and not only that”, he purred as he wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and scoped him up while wiggling his eyebrows. “I promise that I will be a good boy and that I won’t devour you.” Alexander flashed a smile at his boy and went to the bathroom before his lover actually had the time to prostest.


	82. OVERWROUGHT

Alexander felt like shit. His head felt heavy, his hands were sore from writing and his eyes were burning like hell. The coffee he had on his table tasted like the worst medicine from childhood since he was drinking way too much of this black poison which wasn't giving him any effects anymore. Besides, everything was pissing him off, even the clock on the wall was simply too loud for him right now. But he needed to end this project or either way a lot of money would be wasted. And a lot of work, not only his. But this week was really nerve wrecking and he didn’t even have time for his boy. He was getting back home so late that Hephaistion was already asleep even though it was clear that he was trying to wait for him and he was going out for work before Phai had a chance to wake up so they basically haven’t seen each other, at all.  
The workload he had meant that he also didn’t have time to blow off his steam. He didn’t have time for sex or work out so everything was accumulating inside of him and waiting like a time bomb to explode. The only thing keeping him alive was the fact that he was near end and that Hephaistion wouldn’t let him out of the bed soon. He was still alive just thanks to that thought and he couldn’t wait to get a good sleep in his boy’s arms.   
“Nevena…”, he sighed when he heard the door opening. “Just a few minutes more and then you can tell me whatever you have to say”, he muttered, trying to keep his voice neutral even though the vision of more papers to make was making him even more angry. But he actually didn’t hear the clicking of heels on the floor so he raised his head and looked at his husband who looked really worried. “Baby boy, what are you doing here?”, he asked softly and smiled when Hephaistion put a box on his table. It smelled delicious and suddenly, Alexander remembered that he didn’t eat anything since morning. “You are an angel.” 

Hephaistion's fingers were tapping nervously against the hot box in his hands as he was standing in the elevator, his back leaned against the side with the huge mirror. He didn't know what exactly brought him here, but after one week of actually not seeing his lover, at all, something snapped inside of him and he bought Alexander's favorite chinese food and decided to pay him a visit at work. It was friday, after all and after what he got from Nevena, with who he had a short phone call this morning, he knew that Alexander would finish his work this evening. Well, at least he was supposed to, but the woman told him not to get his hopes up since it still was a lot of work but something told him that his lover _would_ finish. He knew that he missed him as much as he did and when he recalled the way he touched him at night when he came back, carefully carrying the boy into bed after he found him asleep on the couch, Hephaistion smiled. He woke up almost every night to that, but he quickly fell asleep again as soon as Alexander curled himself around his smaller body. Unfortunately, his lover was gone when he woke up again.  
But this would have an end now, Alexander for sure already reached his limits as well as Nevena who sounded really strained on the phone.  
That's why he straightened his back and stepped out of the elevator when it reached the floor where Alexander's office was and walked into the direction of it.   
When he knocked at the door and heared his lover's voice, he couldn't help but smile and walked in, but the sight of his lover quickly made the smile freeze on his lips. Long story short: Alexander looked horrible.  
His whole posture was stooped and the dark circles under his eyes only confirmed his sleepless nights.  
„Hey“, Hephaistion said when his lover realized that it was him and walked towards him, placing the food on the table, before he bent down and kissed him on the forehead.  
„How are you?“, he asked and ignored Alexander's words, carefully sitting down on his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, as he inhaled his scent. God, now that his smell surrounded him again, he just realized how much he actually missed the blond man.  
„Is there any end in sight?“  
Hephaistion looked closely at his lover and stroke his cheek with his thumb, before he shook his head and sighed. „I just hope so for you, because you look really bad. You have to eat something now. Come on, I brought your favorite dish.“

Alexander knew that Hephaistion wouldn’t just swallow his lies so he sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. “I am tired as you can see and as you pointed out.“ He smirked and kissed his boy softly before he hid his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling Hephaistion’s sweet scent which was soothing him. That’s why he closed his eyes and let the boy pet his hair, happy about this break in his work because he really had enough. “I should be done in one hour. And then I am all yours”, he said softly, still not moving even though he was really hungry. But that could wait because he needed the closeness of his boy more than food. It was just so nice to rest a bit and enjoy Hephaistion’s touches. “I am really sorry that I didn’t have any time for you during this past week… I know that you wanted to go for that new movie”, he sighed and kissed Phai’s neck in a silent _sorry_. 

„That's okay“, Hephaistion replied with a soft smile on his lips and kissed the top of his lover's head. Sure, it sucked that they didn't have time for each other for so long but he didn't want Alexander to be sorry for it, because he had work, after all. And he would be done with it soon, which was really, really good. He had missed him a lot.  
„You will make it up to me, I'm sure of it. Besides, the twins already took care of it...“  
Hephaistion smiled apologetic at him, before he turned to the side, still on Alexander's lap and reached for the box, opening it.  
„One hour, you say?“, he echoed and took some of the food with the sticks and started to feed Alexander with a small grin on his lips, simply because he knew that the blond wouldn't start to eat on his own, even though it was really obvious that he was hungry – his growling stomach was only one proof of that.  
While he waited for Alexander to swallow down the first bite of the chicken, he stuffed his own face while his free hand was slowly massaging the back of his lover's neck.  
„That's not so long... I am sure that you will finish it soon and then we will go home. You really need a break, sweetheart... Is there anything I can do to make your evening sweet?“, he asked with a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Yes. I will make it up to you. I will take you wherever you want to go so we will have some small vacations”, he said with enthusiasm and let the boy feed him. “Yeah… one hour should be enough”, he said between bites, not even caring that Hephaistion was pampering him like a child. It was nice to have someone to take care of him in his lowest times, after all and he was thanking his luck that Phai wanted to be with him despite all his flaws. “It’s delicious”, he purred with content when his boy started to massage his stiff neck. It felt heavenly after sitting in the same position for so many hours. “I’m so glad that you came.” Alexander smiled at his boy and completely took off his tie and loosened his shirt so that the boy could massage him further. 

When he thought that Alexander had enough for now, Hephaistion put the sticks away and kissed his lover shortly on his lips, before he got up from his lap.  
„What exactly do you have to do?“, he asked as he stretched his fingers and stepped behind the blond man, only to put his fingers on his shoulders, almost gasping when he felt how hard his muscles actually were.  
„Jesus...“, he muttered and clicked his tongue as he started to massage his lover, soothing and relaxing his shoulders as good as he could.   
„This feels horrible. Really, keep working while I'm trying to repair you and afterwards, you will take some days free. At least a week, you need it.“  
Hephaistion moved with the blond as the latter sighed and leaned forward again, starting to write again. The boy peeked over his shoulder and scrunched his face a bit when he saw all the paper work, but at least there wasn't a lot of it left anymore and he could literally feel how Alexander relaxed when he signed the last paper, leaning back with a sigh.  
„I'm so proud of you“, Hephaistion murmured into his ear and sighed as well, before he kissed the top of Alexander's head.  
„Is that everything?“, he asked while Alexander wrote a small note and pinned it to the papers, probably a message for Nevena, before he put the pen away, leaning back into the boy's touches.  
„Because I really need to take you back home now.“

Alexander missed Hephaistion’s warmth as soon as the boy got up but thankfully it was only because he wanted to massage his shoulders which were really tense. “Just sign a few papers and check if everything is alright”, he said with a content sigh and started to check his papers quickly. After all, he also wanted to be done with this shit and spend more time with his boy. “Fuck… just like this”, he moaned when Hephaistion found a very tense spot. “You can do with me whatever you want, baby boy. I need a break myself.” That was true, after all. He felt horrible but since Phai was here he concentrated once again and quickly finished his work, just making some final notes for Nevena.   
“Yes. Now we can go back home”, he said with a big smile and stood up, frowning when he heard how his bones cracked. “Damn. I need vacations”, he muttered as he wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist and went to the door without as much as looking back. 

The ride back home had been pretty silent, since Alexander had to concentrate on the road, being completely exhausted anyway which made him not very talkative. But Hephaistion was fine with that since he kept his eyes on the blond man, admiring him in silence and being happy that he finally had him back. One week had been too long and now he was determined to make him forget about these hard days that fortunately were in the past now.  
„Do you want to take a bath?“, the boy asked when they arrived back at home as he got out of the car, waiting for Alexander to do the same before he wrapped his arms around his waist, wiggling his eyebrows. „In the Jacuzzi?“  
Hephaistion grinned sheepish and kissed his lover, before he led him inside, taking off the blond's jacket and hanging it over an armchair.   
„I will let the water in“, he added and went upstairs to do so after he shot a last worried look at Alexander who seemed as if he would fall asleep right away just where he was currently standing. Damn, it really was bad with him. But Hephaistion would make sure that he got his strength back.  
With a smile on his lips, he prepared everything, lit a few candles and called for his lover to get in already while he went downstairs again to prepare some appetizers.  
When he came back, along with a bottle of cooled champagne, Alexander was already sitting in the hot water, his head leaned back with his arms spread on the rim of the tub, his eyes closed. For a moment, Hephaistion wondered if he was asleep, but when he closed the door in his back, his lover opened his eyes and smiled at him, causing the boy to return it immediately.  
„Are you okay like this?“, he asked and put the food within arm's reach before he stripped down and joined his lover, sitting in front of him while his hands massaged his thighs.  
„Or do you need anything else?“

Alexander sighed when he sat down in the car, hoping that he could just teleport straight into their house but since it was impossible, he just concentrated on the road, thinking about their warm bed which was keeping him alive. But at least the ride didn’t last long and Hephaistion proposed him a bath for which he was really grateful. “I will join you in a moment”, he said with a soft smile on his face as he went upstairs to undress himself and take some fresh clothes.   
He came to the bathroom quickly when Hephaistion allowed him to and smiled when he saw how his boy prepared it. Damn, he needed it now. He needed to relax and forget about this week. That’s why he dipped himself into the hot water and sighed with pleasure. It felt really good and he could feel how the water was soothing his tired body. He was sure that if he would allow the sleep that was lurking under his eyelids to attack, he would be asleep in no time. But first, he wanted to spend some time with his boy, that’s why he kept himself awake.   
“You thought of everything.” Alexander looked at the appetizers and took some. They were really delicious but it wasn’t anything new since Hephaistion was like a magician in the kitchen. “Yes. Now I am finally fine”, he said honestly and leaned down to kiss his boy passionately. “And I am happy that it’s over because it was like a torture not to be able to spend time with you”, he sighed as stroked Phai’s cheek with his thumb. 

Hephaistion smiled at his lover's words and closed his eyes, enjoying his touches while he didn't stop caressing his thighs. Yes, it really had been horrible that they weren't even able to _talk_ , let alone do the other things they were usually doing. It really sucked that Hephaiston could barely remember the last time they cuddled – or had sex.  
He sighed and took a sip from the champagne, before he carefully sat down on top of Alexander's lap, his hands around his neck.  
„You are too cute“, he said with a small grin and kissed his lover's lips, trying to make up for the week in which he missed him _so much_. Well, he knew that he wasn't able to, but he wanted to touch Alexander as much as possible now, only to make himself forget about the loneliness that was creeping inside of him for the past week, every night anew.  
„Are you tired?“, he asked with concern in his voice as he started to kiss his neck, gently pressing his thumbs against his nape to make him relax some more.

Alexander automatically wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s waist when the boy sat down on his lap. It seemed that Phai was really missing him since he didn’t say a word about his five o’clock shadow stubble about which he normally grumbled that it was burning his cheeks. “I am not cute”, he murmured while touching his boy’s back and ass, trying to catch up for the lack of touching in the past week.   
“No. I am fine now. Thanks to you”, he said honestly and smiled at his lover. “And it feels so good to be with you here right now. I wouldn’t be able to go on like this for another week.” Alexander sighed and kissed his boy softly. “It was a real torture and I hated that I had to go every morning before you even woke up.” He tightened his grip around his boy’s waist and made a small hickey on his neck. 

Raising his eyebrows, Hephaistion didn't say anything and just smiled. Well, it was pretty obvious to him that Alexander _was_ tired, but of course he would never admit that, ever. So it would be his duty to force him to sleep later, but he was sure that it wouldn't take the blond long to actually do so when he would finally lie down on the soft bed with Hephaistion in his arms. At least that.  
The boy smiled and closed his eyes when he felt the blond's lips on his neck and sighed softly.   
„But now I have you back and that's all that matters“, he replied quietly and got even closer to Alexander, wanting to feel him as much as he could. Well, if he could then he would crawl right under his skin but since it wasn't possible, he had to live it down by cuddling Alexander to death.  
„I missed you so much you have no idea“, Hephaistion purred and kissed the blond's neck, marking him as well, since he was pissed because all of his marks vanished. He definitely had to mark him again.  
„I need to refresh my memories“, he said then with a grin on his lips when his lips reached Alexander's collarbone, where he sucked another hickey into his skin, biting him tenderly.  
„I almost forgot how you taste.“

Alexander smiled innocently when Hephaistion raised his eyebrows at him. It was clear that the boy didn’t swallow his lies but he really was way better now and he didn’t need to go to bed so fast. “Don’t worry so much. I am better now”, he purred as he continued to kiss and bite on his boy’s neck. “Besides, tomorrow I can sleep as long as I want to so there is no hurry now.” Alexander pinched Hephaistion’s ass playfully and bared his neck, letting the boy make some hickeys.  
“I know, baby boy. But I will make it up to you”, he promised and squeezed Phai’s ass gently. Damn, he missed that ass, too and he couldn’t believe that they didn’t share any intimacy for a week. It was just so weird and his possessive side was trying to mark the boy as fast as possible again. “I guess that we need to refresh your memory”, he said in a low voice and brought the boy closer, kissing him passionately. 

Alexander's words were enough for the boy to forget about any kind of reservation that was still keeping him from touching his lover.  
He just grinned and got up after he kissed the blond for a last time and got out of the water, sporadically drying himself before he did the same to Alexander who left the tub much slower as he usually did. Poor thing... but Hephaistion would make sure that he would get some sleep.  
„Good“, he said then, a bit late to Alexander's words, but he didn't care when he pushed him on the bed and immediately climbed on top of him before the blond could as much as draw in a breath.  
„Because I need to feel you right now, you have no idea how much.“  
Hephaistion bent down and kissed Alexander feverishly, letting his hands roam over his chest as he felt how his own heart threatened to burst out of his chest. God, he missed him, he wouldn't allow something like that to happen to them ever again.  
While he kissed his way down the other's torso he shot glances up to his lover's face, checking if what he was doing was good, but Alexander seemed to be pleased, so it couldn't be that bad – but when the boy reached his navel and noticed that the blond still was soft, he stilled for a second, before he gently drew his lips over the ink that was highly visible on Alexander's skin.  
It really was odd for his lover not to be hard by now, because every time they as much as started to kiss each other in a less innocent way, his body was already reacting to Hephaistion, but when Alexander didn't show any reaction, even now as his lips where on his cock, the boy shot a worried look up to his lover's face.  
„Are you alright?“, he asked and pecked a kiss on the hip bone in front of him, while he had his fingers on the base of his cock.

Alexander laughed when Hephaistion pushed him on the bed and quickly straddled his hips. Seeing his boy naked and horny was a really sexy sight and he couldn’t keep his hands away from the boy so he started to touch his sides and thighs. “I missed this so much”, he said in a harsh voice as his eyes darkened because it was too long since he touched his boy in such a non innocent way. And Hephaistion’s hungry touches felt so damn amazing. Or they felt like this until Phai touched his cock. Which was soft. And he had no idea why.   
“What”, he deadpanned and looked down at his crotch. It was simply impossible. His cock was never soft when it came to Hephaistion so he started to panic a bit. “I don’t know what is wrong…”, he said quietly, staring at his dick like he thought that it was all a joke and that his little friend would spring up in a second. “It is not possible. It just can’t be…” He never failed in bed and now he had no idea what to do. How could he let Phai down like this after all this time? 

Hephaistion licked his lips before he kept kissing his lover's loin, thinking hard about what to do now. He could hear the panic in Alexander's voice and for a moment, he panicked himself because such a thing never happened before. Ever. The blond man _always_ was hungry for him and he never had been able to keep his hands away from him for too long.  
When the thought that Alexander maybe didn't want him anymore crossed his mind, he quickly pushed it away because it was simply ridiculous and not true. He could see how much this affected his lover as it was written clearly on his face, so after a few more effortless touches which normally always worked to get him hard, Hephaistion swallowed and kissed his way up his stomach and chest until he reached his lips.  
„That's okay“, he murmured against his mouth and lied down next to him, putting his head on Alexander's shoulder, but he couldn't relax, not when he felt his lover's distress so clearly.  
„You are tired. Man, you had so much work that past week, no wonder your body is exhausted... all you need is a good, long sleep and tomorrow you will have all your strength back, you will see.“

Alexander didn’t even dare to look up at his boy. He failed him. And his own dick failed him as well. Damn. He felt like trash. After all, it had never happened before and he didn’t know how to react to that. Besides, he could feel how confused and disappointed his boy was and it was the most horrible thing. “It’s not okay”, he said, feeling how all of his masculinity vanished. He just felt so stupid and useless.   
“I really don’t know what is wrong… Having you naked should get me up in no time”, he sighed heavily and quickly covered himself with the quilt because he couldn’t stand staring at his still soft dick. “I am really sorry, Hephaistion. Maybe you are right… I hope that it’s just because I am tired.” He looked away, still not brave enough to look at his boy and tried to somehow control himself. After all, he was tired and maybe it was just his body telling him that he overdid things. There was nothing to be panicked about. 

Hephaistion furrowed his eyebrows when Alexander covered himself and turned his back on the boy. Damn, was it really so bad for him? Sure, it sucked that he... wasn't able to sleep with him right now, but it really wasn't a problem for him. He only wanted to be with him, but Alexander decided to pout.  
„Hey“, he said quietly and put his hand on the blond's shoulder but he still refused to look at him which made the boy sigh a bit. Damn, this wasn't how he imagined their first night being together again. But he still could somehow save it, at least he hoped so.  
„It's really okay, you don't have to be sorry for that...“  
He kissed his shoulder and lifted the blanket to crawl under it, only to get closer to his lover where he snuggled himself against his back, placing his arm over his waist, but Alexander still wasn't reacting to him. By now, Hephaistion cooled down again as he nosed the other's neck, sighing deeply. Damn, how was he supposed to fix this now? Maybe they should just sleep? It didn't seem as if Alexander was up for cuddling, let alone talking – besides, Hephaistion was sure that everything would be better by tomorrow. Alexander just needed to sleep and get some distance to work.  
„Do you want to sleep?“, he asked and patted his waist with his hand, his lips still against his neck.

Alexander sighed heavily when he felt Hephaistion’s hand on his body. He wasn’t sure what to do now or what to say even though his lover didn’t seem to be mad at him. But it was still such a weird situation and he hated it. “I know… I just feel like I failed you”, he said after a while and finally turned around to face his boy. Alexander slowly looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and tried to smile. “Yeah.. I guess that I could use some sleeping now. Tomorrow for sure I will be able to satisfy you.” He was sure of it. After all, it happened for the first time in his life because it was the first time he tried to have sex while being so tired. “I hope that you don’t mind”, he added after a while and kissed his lover softly. 

„Oh no. Don't think like this, you didn't fail me.“  
Hephaistion smiled when Alexander finally turned around and leaned his forehead against the other's after he kissed it.  
He really didn't want his lover to think like that and it hurt him a bit that he did, especially because he had no idea how to fix it again.  
„Of course I don't mind...“, he whispered and cuddled to his lover after he kind of forced himself into his embrace, puffing out a content breath.  
„Besides, I just want to feel you close to me. It's not like I only wanted you to satisfy me tonight, you know.“ Hephaistion poked his tongue out at his lover, trying to loosen up the situation a bit, because he could still see the distress on the blond's face, which he didn't like, at all.  
„So sleep now, okay?“, he mumbled and closed his eyes, not stopping to pat his lover, simply because he wanted him to know that it really was okay. 

Alexander relaxed a bit when he was finally sure that Hephaistion wasn’t angry or disappointed at him. His pride was still hurt but he had to swallow it down somehow. After all, he was with Phai and the boy would never make fun of him, especially in his state. “Thank you, baby boy”, he said softly and wrapped his arms around his lover. He immediately felt better when Hephaistion was in his arms, skin to skin.   
“Good night”, he purred as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Hephaistion just to be sure that the boy would be close to him for the whole night. He wouldn’t be able to sleep either way. “And dream of me”, he added with a playful smirk.


	83. ANOTHER NEW YEAR'S EVE

Hephaistion couldn't believe that another year had gone by. It happened so fast that the last year felt like it never happened, but when Alexander approached him from behind to gently kiss his neck, he knew that it was real, because these _touches_ were real.  
But still, it was so... crazy. He remembered their last New Year's Eve as if it happened only yesterday and yet a whole year passed and he still was with Alexander – as happy as ever before. Slowly, he turned around in his lover's arms and took his own down after he hung a mistletoe over the doorframe which fell off a leftover from their Christmas decoration. Christmas in fact had been beautiful as they spent Christmas Eve here at home, but for the other days they went to visit Alexander's family. It had been so nice to spend those days with the twins and Alexander's parents that he even forgot about the fact that one of the siblings was missing. But when Leander and Nevena joined them as well, he knew that it would be a perfect holiday – and it was.  
Hephaistion smiled content and pulled Alexander back, directly under the mistletoe and looked up to meet those eyes that looked at him so fondly.  
„Kiss me“, he purred but sighed when Alexander did so, in such a tender way that Hephaistion nearly melted. In fact, his whole behavior was different today from how he behaved normally. Sure, Alexander _always_ treated him good and with the time passing by, he got more tender and aware of the fact that the boy sometimes just needed some loving touches. But today, something really was off, but he had no idea _what_ exactly. But he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it, because this side of his lover was the side he liked the most.  
„Can you believe that I am bugging your ass for one and a half year already?“, he asked with a grin on his lips and let go of Alexander, leading him into the living room where the twins were arguing about something that sounded like a debate over the fireworks – apparently, something was missing but he couldn't care less when he had the blond man next to him with his arm wrapped around his waist.  
When they sat down on the couch, close to the fireplace, the boy immediately snuggled to Alexander's chest and closed his eyes when the latter started to pet his head, but he soon got distracted by the twins' giggling when Leander came back from the bathroom. Hephaistion rolled his eyes at them, because apparently, they would never grow up, but since he saw that Leander had no problems with that, he was fine with it as well, so he concentrated on his lover again.

Alexander smiled when he saw Hephaistion standing under the mistletoe. It for sure wasn’t an accident so he gently wrapped his arms around his boy’s waist and inhaled his sweet scent. But the boy, or more like young man, turned around and Alexander’s heart almost stopped beating when he saw the bright smile on his lover’s face. They were together for one and half year but he still couldn’t believe that Hephaistion wanted to be with him. Besides, it just felt so good to be with Phai and his family here. He felt calm and relaxed and there was nothing that could make him unhappy now. Well, maybe he wasn’t as relaxed as he wanted to be because the small, red box in his pocket was reminding him of what he was planning to do this evening.   
The blond man leaned down and kissed his lover softly on the lips when the boy told him to. For a moment, it helped him to forget about his fear that maybe, just maybe, Hephaistion could say no to his proposal. After all, there was nothing to be afraid of since Phai wasn’t taking off his _wedding_ ring, at all and it was clear that he wanted Alexander. “I want you to bug my ass forever”, he answered with a happy smile on his lips and let the boy lead him to the living room where his whole family gathered.   
“Do you want something to drink?”, he asked as they sat down and Hephaistion automatically curled into his chest and pushed his hand under Alexander’s cashmere sweater to put it on his stomach. The blond man chuckled at that because it was sometimes unbelievable how much physical contact his lover liked even though they were touching all the time. 

Hephaistion smiled and shook his head in response to Alexander's words, even though he _did_ want something to drink... but what he wanted more right now was to feel his lover's body warmth against his own, so it could wait. Besides, he had his personal slave here, so why should Alexander get up?  
„Leander“, he said and shot a glare over the blond's shoulder to his brother who looked up from where he tried to defend himself from the twins. „Bring me a Coke“, he added and smiled sweetly when his brother narrowed his eyes, already opening his mouth, probably to say that Hephaistion should move his own ass, but when the latter put a blinding smile on his lips and added a „please?“, Leander got up, even though he mumbled something under his breath.  
Hephaistion grinned winningly when Alexander chuckled and thanked his brother as soon as he brought him the drink. Being the good brother he was, he even thought of something to drink for Alexander, who took a sip of his drink as soon as Leander handed them over.  
„Way better“, he sighed after he took a sip and put the beverage on the table, before he cuddled to the blond man again.

Alexander chuckled when Hephaistion used his brother to get him something to drink. But what amazed him was the fact that Leander actually got Phai the Coke before he went back to the twins who were trying to seduce him with their every move even though it was clear that they didn’t have to. It made Alexander laugh a bit more but he quickly concentrated on his boy again. “You are so quiet today”, he murmured while playing with Phai’s long hair. It was so untypical for him to stay so quiet and calm. Usually, he was a volcano of energy but today he simply glued himself to Alexander and simply cuddled with him every time he could. Well, the blond man didn’t mind that, at all, quite the opposite, but he wasn’t sure if Hephaistion wasn’t planning something. “What’s going through that beautiful head of yours?”, he asked when Hephaistion ended half of his drink. 

„Hm?“ Hephaistion lifted his head from Alexander's chest and looked up at him, trying to ignore the faint goosebumps that erupted on his skin as soon as the blond started to touch him.   
„Nothing“, he said after a while and smiled before he kissed the other shortly on his perfect lips. „I'm just so happy to be here. It's like... a dream.“  
He smiled even wider and could feel how he blushed a bit, but before he could say anything else, the twins' voices got louder and distracted him from the cheesy stuff he wanted to say to Alexander – which probably was better, in the end.  
„I can't believe you forgot about them!“, Austin said enraged and tackled Axel to the floor, regardless of Leander who almost got smacked in the face with their limbs. „It's the most important part of the whole show and you _forgot_ it?!“  
Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows when he turned around in Alexander's arms only to see how Austin was playfully wrestling with his twin by now while he tickled him at the same time.  
„What is going on?“, the brunette asked and looked over to his own brother who only shrugged his shoulders.  
„Axel forgot to buy some rockets“, Austin explained and gently punched said man in his stomach, before he kissed him better immediately. It was fun to watch, even though it was clear that Austin was a bit pissed. But in the end, he couldn't be mad at his brother.  
„And that's why you will go to the shop and buy some more. I am too drunk to do so, besides it's your fault. You have...“ Austin looked over to the clock and raised his eyebrows. „Two hours. So you better hurry up.“

Axel hissed when his brother tackled him down but didn’t let him win so easily. Sure, maybe he had forgotten about this but why should they make such a drama out of it? But it was fun to wrestle a bit with his beloved twin. “Do you really blame me? If you wouldn’t molest me all the time, I wouldn’t have forgotten! But it’s kind of hard to think with my dick in your mouth.” Axel flashed a blinding smile at his brother and caught his shirt, bringing him down to kiss him properly. “But okay. I will go for it”, he sighed and slowly stood up.   
“So… Hephaistion, are you going with me?”, he asked with a smile, hoping that the boy would actually agree because he didn’t want to go there alone because it would be so damn boring. “We can buy something along the way if you want to.” The man caught Phai’s hand and made the boy stand up even though Alexander sent him a death glare.   
“You know that you are old enough to go alone, right, Axel?”, the blond man growled, not too happy about the fact that his younger brother was stealing his lover. It just felt too good to sit here with Hephaistion while doing nothing. “Just do it fast and you will be back in no time. You don’t need Phai for it.” 

Hephaistion looked down at the twins with surprise clearly written on his face. Huh? He should go with Axel? But what for? He really had no idea why he should do so and he actually didn't want to since it was so comfortable and cozy being here with Alexander... but when Axel looked at him with his god damn puppy eyes, he couldn't say no.  
„Okay“, he sighed and let the man drag him onto his legs, even though he could feel Alexander's hands gripping the back of his sweater. For a moment, the boy chuckled because it felt as if a kitten was clawing at him. But well, Alexander had been his little lion cub from the beginning.  
„We will be back soon“, Hephaistion said and leaned down to kiss Alexander on his lips, a small apology for the few minutes together they would lose. But he really was determined to just buy whatever Axel needed and come back quickly since he could already feel that he would miss Alexander, badly.  
„And then we will celebrate... Okay?“ He smiled at Alexander and kissed his forehead, before he finally turned around and followed Axel to dress themselves, after all it was very cold outside. On his way out, he could hear Alexander grumble something, so he quickly turned around for a last time and blew his lover a kiss, before he followed Axel outside to the car.  
„So, what exactly do you need?“, he asked when he put the seatbelt on and observed how Axel drove onto the street, pretty slowly since the road was sleek and there was lots of snow.

Alexander grumbled but kissed Hephaistion back and told Axel to be back fast. After all, this day was going to be really special and he wanted his boy to be close to him. Besides, he didn’t like the idea of them going to the shop so late. It was dark and snowy outside but before he could protest, both of them were already dressing up. So he just sighed and grumbled some more. But maybe he was simply overreacting? After all, Austin kissed his brother and started to molest Leander once again, wiggling his eyebrows at the other man meaningfully. Even his parents disappeared somewhere but he didn’t want to think about it. “Be careful!”, he said before he heard the door closing after Hephaistion and Axel.  
“Just these special rockets that Austin loves so much. Don’t worry. We will buy them fast so you can cuddle with Alexander more”, he said with a smile as he rode slowly. The road was ice and he didn’t like it, at all, that’s why he was glad that he took Alexander’s jeep which was way better for a weather like this. “After all, he has a surprise for you and he would cut my balls off if I wouldn’t get you back on time”, he added with a smile. 

Hephaistion's head immediately shot up when Axel's words reached his brain and his eyes went wide. „Surprise?“, he echoed and stared at the twin who had a knowing grin on his lips which was starting to piss the boy off, simply because he wanted to know about it, too.  
„What surprise? Oh, Axel! You can't just tell me something like this and then stop talking!“  
When it was clear that the other wouldn't say a single word to him, Hephaistion huffed and pouted, but since Axel had his eyes on the road, his puppy eyes didn't work, at all.  
Damn. What kind of surprise could Alexander have for him? Maybe _that_ was the reason why he behaved so weird today? Maybe he bought something for him? Again?  
„You are so mean“, Hephaistion mumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest, thinking hard about what it could be. His heart started to beat a bit faster, because if Axel knew about it and made such a secret out of it, then it had to mean that it was something special, right? Something _big_. But what could it be? Hephaistion had literally _everything_ and he couldn't think of a single thing that Alexander could get him, but maybe it wasn't something physical, affordable with money? God damnit, now he wanted to go back even faster than before.  
„Axel, please“, he started, a clear whining sound in his voice, as he turned his head and looked at the twin, trying to get into his head with telepathy, but before he could say anything, a weird sound came out of nowhere and when he turned his head into the other direction, he didn't even get what was happening. He only heard Axel cursing, but it was obvious that he wasn't able to do anything about the car that was slithering into their direction way too fast, its tires screeching as it apparently wasn't able to slow down in time on the icy ground before it would crash into them – but before Hephaistion could actually realize any of it, get what in fact was happening or hear Axel calling his name, he felt a sharp jerk going through his body before everything around him turned black.

“I won’t tell you aaanything”, he sang with a mischievous smile on his lips because he knew exactly how much Hephaistion hated not to know something, especially when it was connected to his beloved Alexander. But the latter would for sure cut his balls off if he would tell the boy about the big plan. Besides, it wasn’t going to be long before Hephaistion would discover that secret himself. “You will love it, don’t worry”, he said with a smile but he didn’t look at Phai since he was completely concentrated on the road. But then he saw long lights coming from Hephaistion’s side of the car and he automatically looked that way only to see a big SUV coming their way. And it was so fucking close.   
Axel cursed, feeling his heart beating madly in his chest. He let go of the steering wheel because it was already too late to do anything and wrapped his arms around Phai, protecting his head and side even though he knew that it was too fucking late but he didn’t want them to die. Not here, not right now. But it was too late to even pray. And then he felt a sharp pain and everything went black.


	84. HOSPITAL

Austin's hands trembled as hard as they never did before. His whole body was cold and he felt as if something got ripped out of his body and left him there, completely cut open and bleeding out. It was the worst thing he ever felt before, but he couldn't help himself. Ever since the phone call reached him from the hospital, everything felt as if time stopped. He didn't even know how they got here, his brother as well as Leander and himself, but now they were sitting in the waiting room, literally _waiting_ for a doctor to come and tell them what happened. If Axel and Phai were alright. If they were alive.  
Austin let out a shuddering breath and hid his face in the crook of Leander's neck who was sitting next to him, as pale as himself, but he still kept his arm firmly wrapped around his shoulder, only to support him. And he needed it, hell he did.   
Everything was so cold, his whole body felt like ice – he couldn't even feel his heartbeat anymore. But who could blame him? As long as he didn't know if Axel was alright, he couldn't relax, he couldn't even breathe. He had to know if his beloved brother was okay. And Phai. Oh god, _Phai_.  
Austin lifted his head and looked at Alexander who was pacing up and down the waiting room, not able to sit down for a single second, even though it wouldn't make it better. It wouldn't bring neither Axel nor Phai faster back to them and it only made him nervous.  
„Please sit down, Alexander“, he said, his own voice raspy from all the suppressed tears he kept firmly back. At least that, he was glad that he managed to keep his composure, because after all, everything would be alright. Right? Okay, they had an accident, but that didn't mean that both of them wouldn't be alright again. They just _had_ to, they were strong. Austin was sure of that.  
With another shaky breath, he pulled his legs onto the chair he was currently sitting in, all uninviting and cold and wished that all of this was just a bad dream. That he just drank too much and passed out on the carpet in the living room – and that he would just open his eyes in the next seconds to find himself in Axel's embrace, hearing Hephaistion's cheerful laughter in the background.  
But the numbness he felt, where he normally always could feel his twin's presence, was telling him that this wasn't a dream.

Alexander felt like his world just exploded into a million pieces. His body was numb and his mind was blank. And he couldn’t believe what the police told him. It was simply impossible. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but now he was left with a hole in his heart because he wasn’t even sure if he would see his baby boy ever again. It was simply a nightmare and he wanted to wake up so badly.   
The blond man couldn’t even find himself a place so he was pacing back and forth in front of the doors that were leading to the surgery room where Axel and Hephaistion were currently operated. They didn’t let them in and if not the fact that he would be kicked out of the hospital, Alexander would for sure go there to see his boy. He needed to see if he was okay and if Axel was okay. He couldn’t lose them.   
“No”, he muttered when Austin told him to sit down. He looked at his brother and Leander who didn’t say a single word since they came here and looked as pale as the wall behind him but actually neither of them was very talkative. Austin also looked sick but Alexander was in no state to support him.   
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the doors opened and one of the doctors walked out. Alexander was in front of him in a second and the man didn’t waste any time to explain the situation to them. Probably Alexander’s expression had to do something with this.  
“They are both alive”, he quickly said and Alexander let out a breath of which he didn’t even know that he was holding. “Although Mr. Harper is in a better state even though we don’t know what will be with his right hand. During the accident, he protected Mr. Coleman’s head and it for sure saved his life but the arm is crashed. We fixed it but we can’t be sure if he will be able to use it fully again.” The doctor sighed and scratched his grey beard. “And Mr. Coleman… the surgery went well but we don’t know if he will survive… he is in coma now and the next few days will show if he will make it. But we have to think positively.”  
Alexander looked at the doctor and felt how the blood fled out of his face and he finally needed to sit down because he was sure that he would fall. So they didn’t even know if Hephaistion was going to make it… damn. It couldn’t be true. His boy was strong. He needed to get out of it alive. There was no other option. 

Austin immediately got up when he saw a doctor approaching them. It made his heartbeat kick in again, so fast that he almost missed it, but he didn't care right now. He had to know if they were alright, they just _had to be_.  
As fast as he could in his current state without stumbling or falling down, he made his way to Alexander who looked at the man as if everything depended on what came out of his mouth, which was true. At first, all the pressure fell off of Austin's shoulders when he heard that both of them were alive. That Axel wasn't in a very bad state, that he probably would make it out of everything in one piece.   
Austin's breath hitched in his throat and he had to take Leander's hand who followed him, but when he heard the part about Phai, he didn't want to believe what he just heard. It just couldn't be true.  
For a moment, he just blinked stupidly at the doctor, but before he could say or do anything, some weight on his hand pulled him down and when he turned his head, he realized that it was Leander who sat down again, a blank expression on his face.  
„What... what does that mean?“, Austin asked when he sat down as well, changing positions and comforting Leander now, who immediately clutched onto him like on dear life.  
„He has to make it, he just... can't...“  
Austin swallowed hard and loosened his grip around Leander a bit when he noticed how the other man started to search for something in the pocket of his jacket. Confused, he observed how he managed to get his phone out of it, but instead of calling someone, he just stared at it without moving anymore.  
„I... I need to call our parents“, Leander just said but it was clear that he wouldn't be able to actually call them. Austin didn't even know if it was such a good idea because from what he knew... the relation between Phai and his parents wasn't so good.  
„Sure...“, he just replied, before he squeezed his shoulder and got up. „I will leave you alone for that. If you need anything...“  
Helpless, Austin watched the man nodd before he slowly turned around and walked over to Alexander who was sitting like a small nothing on the chair, his eyes fixed on the floor.  
God, all of this was so surreal that the twin couldn't believe it. Any of it. It just couldn't be real.  
With deliberate movements, he sat down next to his brother and looked at him for a second, swallowing hard again, before he reached for his hand and took it gently into his, not knowing how Alexander would react to him.  
„He will be fine“, he said quietly, wanting to believe his own words so badly that it nearly hurt.

Alexander didn’t even react when he felt Austin’s hand on his own. He was even more numb than before and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Why was life so harsh to him? What the fuck had he done so wrong to deserve all of this shit? Fuck. He wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, he wanted to tell Austin’s that it was all his fault because they would have never went to this shop if not for his stupid rockets. But after all, he knew that it was no one’s fault so he kept quiet. There was no use in arguing right now. It could have happened on any other day as well, after all.   
“I know”, he said after a few minutes of silence. They both knew that it were just words but it was better than nothing. Besides, Hephaistion was strong, he was going to survive it. He was sure of it, he wanted to believe it. He just wanted his boy alive. Was it really so much to ask for?  
“You can see Mr. Harper if you want to”, the doctor said quietly, clearly not wanting to interrupt them. “He should wake up in a few hours. And for now, for safety reasons, you can’t see Mr. Coleman”, he sighed when Alexander raised his sight at him. “But we will be informing you all the time about his state. Now, please excuse me.”  
“We should go and see him”, Alexander said in a dull voice when the doctor disappeared behind the doors. They should make sure if he was alright and they should be there when he would wake up. He was their brother so they should be there for him even though Alexander wanted to beg the doctor to let him see Hephaistion. 

The only reaction Austin could get out of Leander was a nod. Yes, they should go and see Axel. No, he wouldn't come along right now, yes, he would join them later. Yes, he had to wait for his father who should be on his way already.  
With an unreadable expression on his face, Austin nodded himself and looked over to Alexander who didn't seem to be mentally here. Well, who could blame him, when it wasn't clear if his lover would make it...  
„Come“, he just said quietly and slowly went to the room where Axel was lying, even though his head was screaming at him to move faster – but he simply couldn't. He wasn't even able to feel his body, so how should he move faster? He didn't trust himself and was glad that his body functioned until now, but when he opened the door and saw Axel lying in that bed, all bruised and battered, his legs nearly gave in. Austin had to fight the tears back when he walked over to his brother, for a moment not even caring about Alexander. He knew that he should feel bad for it, but his twin was all that mattered right now. Carefully, he took Axel's hand into his own and kissed it after he sat down next to the bed and looked at the familiar face, wanting so bad for him to open his eyes. But he knew that it would take him some time, but as long as he would open his eyes... as long as he would be fine, Austin would be as well.

Alexander followed his younger brother without actually thinking about it. Well, he wasn’t thinking, at all, but maybe that was better since he didn’t want to think about what would happen if Phai… no, he shouldn’t think about this. Hephaistion was going to survive. Besides, his brothers also needed him now. Especially Austin who nearly fell to his knees when he saw Axel on the bed. Damn, he didn’t look the best. His right arm was in gypsum and the left side of his face was in plasters.   
The blond man looked at Austin who looked like he was going to cry. But who could blame him? Alexander felt like crying himself. Crying because he felt so helpless. For the first time in his life, he couldn’t do anything for his lover and his brother. No amount of his money would make them better. “Are you okay, Austin?”, he asked softly when he sat on the other side of the bed and gently petted Axel’s head. “Should I bring you something? Water maybe?” 

Austin shook his head without taking his eyes off of his twin's face. He couldn't stop looking at him, afraid that if he would just as much as blink he would vanish or be taken from him – and he couldn't risk this... he just couldn't.  
„No“, he replied then and clutched Axel's hand a bit tighter, before he finally dared to take his look away and lied his eyes on Alexander. „Maybe you need something?“, he asked, a worried expression on his face. His brother really didn't look good, but he was sure that he was just as pale as him and Austin was sure that the worry he felt for Hephaistion was nothing compared to Alexander's.

“No. I’m fine”, he said quietly even though it was a lie but Austin didn’t comment on that and Alexander was thankful for that. “I guess that I should call our parents if they are not on their way already. They should be here to wait for Axel to wake up.” He slowly stood up and gently petted Axel’s head once again. “Call me please when he will wake up.” Alexander sighed and left the room. He didn’t even need to tell where he was going. After all, it was clear that he wanted to see his boy or at least wait until he would be able to see him. And tell him what he wanted to say for so long… too long. 

Leander was sitting in the same place where Austin left him, his phone in his hand and his head dropped. He didn't have any strength left in his body, because every time he thought about Hephaistion, something inside of him hurt so much that it took his breath away.  
He couldn't lose him, he was his little brother and it wasn't supposed to go like this. Hephaistion couldn't die. But the doctors couldn't say anything and Leander didn't have the strength to go and demand to go to see him. In the end, it probably was better that way since he didn't want to risk Hephaistion's health in any kind of way.  
Now, that he was sitting here after he talked to his father, he actually felt bad about it. He didn't want to call him, especially after what happened in his family, but their parents deserved to know... And it surprised him that his father said shortly that he would come.   
Leander was a bit scared of how the things would turn out, because after all, the last time he saw his younger son... well, everything went to shit. But he still _was_ his son, and the situation was really bad, so maybe his father would put himself together and act like a normal, caring father.  
A deep sigh left his chest as he hid his face in his hands, but his head snapped up immediately when he heard his father's voice calling his name from the other end of the corridor.  
Leander got up in a matter of seconds, but before he could greet his father or explain anything to him, said man rushed past him without as much as looking at him and demanded to see a doctor, asking for his son's state.

Alexander texted his mother, not telling her everything because that meant that he would have to admit Hephaistion’s state and he didn’t want to acknowledge that. But the moment he saw Hephaistion’s father his numbness was forgotten. Well, he knew that Leander called his parents but he still didn’t want to see this man here. His sight alone was making the blood boil in Alexander’s veins. But he needed to remember that it was hospital and that he needed to stay calm or either way he was going to get kicked out. And that was the last thing he wanted right now.   
“Coleman, are you deaf?”, he asked with venom in his voice. “How many times do you need to be told that you can’t see him to finally get it?” Alexander threw said man a death glare and nodded at the doctor who quickly closed the doors. „Besides, why are you here? And don’t give me this shit that you actually care for him.” The blond man crossed his arms and looked at the other man with unhidden hate in his eyes. 

Leander could feel the blood freeze in his veins when he realized that his father would actually meet Alexander. Damn, he hadn't thought about that, and he knew that his old man wouldn't react very positive to the man that... well, _had_ his son. Even if it wasn't any of his business, he would try to get his nose into everything and pretend to be the loving, caring father, Leander knew that – and he was right.  
„What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you the one who actually brought him here?“, Benjamin spat out, looking with disgust at his former business partner. „I don't think that I have to explain myself, especially not to you. Hephaistion is my son, of course I want to see him.“  
The man turned around and started to pace in front of the door, which they weren't allowed to get past, none of them. Leander could read in his face that everything he wanted right now was to get the control over the situation, to be better than Alexander, to know more and the man was afraid that his father would get what he wanted. After all, his name was pretty famous and the fact that Hephaistion was his son would give him special rights... and from what he knew about his father, he wouldn't say anything to Leander. Anything, at all.  
Leander lifted his head when he saw the doctor coming back after what felt like an eternity and looked at them with a weird expression on his face. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but by the way he was looking at them it wasn't a good sign.  
„Mr. Coleman lost a lot of blood and it doesn't look very good“, he started, but Benjamin didn't let him finish and immediately snarled at him.  
„Let me see my son“, he demanded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving the doctor the best intimidating look he could muster right now and when Leander saw that the smaller man started to nod slowly, he immediately got up.  
„Father, can I –“, he threw in, but the doctor shook his head. „Only one“, he said quietly which made Leander step back and his father take a step forward, before he threw a mean glare back at them and vanished inside with the doctor.

Alexander breathed out hard, the rage inside of him reaching a dangerous level. “Don’t you dare to pretend that you actually care about him. You are only a sperm donor. Nothing more”, he growled, not moving from his spot and observing Benjamin without even as much as blinking. The man could be cunning, he knew that and he knew that right now, the man had more privileges than him. After all, he was Hephaistion’s father and no matter how shitty he was, he still could do much more here than Alexander who, in the light of the law, was no one to Hephaistion. But besides that, Alexander still could crash Benjamin’s whole life without any trouble. And if the man would make one wrong move then the blond man was going to do just that – crush him like an insect.   
Apparently Benjamin had balls since he went to the surgery room without even looking back at them. He did it so fast that Alexander didn’t even have the time to react. He cursed badly and looked at Leander. “Do you know anything?”, he asked as calmly as he could. “Did they tell you anything?” He simply needed to know something and the doctor’s words only made him feel more distress. 

Completely exhausted, physically as well as mentally, Leander shook his head and sat down on one of those plastic chairs again, burying his hands in his hair.  
„No... not a single word“, he replied and closed his eyes, not wanting to see anything anymore. If he could, then he would just block everything out of his system and quit his existence.   
He didn't know what he should do if something was about to happen to Hephaistion, if his beloved brother would... die. Just the thought of it hurt so much that Leander wanted to die himself, change places with his little brother because this wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.  
„They just said... that it doesn't look very good“, Leander added after a while, trying to forget about the pitying looks of the doctor, about the comforting sound in his voice, but he still recalled everything of it, simply because Alexander deserved to know. Hephaistion would want that.  
„He... lost a lot of blood and his head got injured pretty badly, but that's it. They won't tell me more because they don't want to cause me any more stress, since they can't... confirm anything.“  
Leander let out a shaking breath and fought down the burning behind his closed eyelids, because he knew that he had to be strong now.  
Hephaistion would make it, he was his brother, of course he would. He would fight through this and get well again, there just wasn't any other option for him. He had to live. And yet, the man couldn't help himself with the cold feeling deep inside of him that felt as if something was eating him up from inside.  
„What if he... won't make it?“, he asked quietly, more to himself than to Alexander, because after all, he was somehow blaming himself. He failed. He failed as a brother because he didn't manage to keep an eye on his little brother, because he let him go.

Alexander sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself down. He shouldn’t think about Hephaistion’s father right now because it wasn’t helping the situation, at all. But it was still unnerving that Benjamin had more rights than him. After all, he threw Phai out of his house and didn’t care about him at all until now. And even in this situation, Alexander seriously doubted if that man actually gave a fuck about his younger son. Everything was just so fucked up and the blond man hated the fact that he didn’t have any control over the situation.  
“He will make it”, he said with certainty in his voice. He sat down next to Leander and put his arm around the other man’s shoulder, trying to reassure him a bit. “You know how strong he is and this is the best hospital… Besides, they have said that that the surgery went well…” Alexander looked at the doors, hoping that Hephaistion would come through them, happy and safe. Damn, he needed his boy so badly right now and yet he couldn’t do anything about it. 

„I hope that you are right“, Leander replied and sighed again, before he let his head hang low again. He knew that Alexander only tried to cheer him up, but he just couldn't let go of the bad feeling that spread itself inside of him. And it was _really_ bad, since it felt as if he would never be happy again.  
Besides, he also knew that Alexander's words were shallow, that he probably didn't even believe them himself, given the expression on his face. It didn't look good – they had to face the truth. Hope was all that was left for them, but Leander knew that life wasn't so good to him. It never was, when it came to things like that.  
But before he could say anything to the blond man next to him, maybe some words that would make him feel better, Austin almost slithered around the corner, completely out of breath with some color on his cheeks.  
„Axel“, he said to them, eyes wide open as if he couldn't believe himself what he just saw and pointed in the direction where his brother's room was.  
„He woke up.“

Alexander didn’t say anything to that and was just sitting there in silence until they heard Austin’s voice. It made him stamd up quickly. That were really good news and he felt so relieved that his younger brother was okay. “Thank God”, he said under his breath and went to Axel’s room with Austin and Leander.  
Axel was lying on his bed with his parents right by his side and with tears in his eyes. “How is Hephaistion?”, he asked in a shaky voice when he saw Alexander. He still was high from the medicaments so he didn’t feel any pain but he knew that his arm was crushed. But he didn’t care about it, at all, because it was just an arm. It was okay. Hephaistion’s life was a more important thing and his parents couldn’t tell him anything. “Is he okay?” Axel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but it was of no use because seconds later, tears started to flow down his cheeks. 

Austin immediately went over to the chair which he occupied for himself right next to the bed and took his brother's hand into his own, watching how Alexander came in as well and then Leander, even though he moved very hesitating and kept himself in the background. It was visible on his face that he was relieved that Axel was okay so far, but the fear of losing his own brother was weighing more, of course it was.  
Austin leaned down to kiss his twin's forehead and shot a short look over to his older brother, but when he shook his head, something inside of his chest hurt. So he didn't know anything new.   
„We don't know“, he said then, trying not to show too much of his relief, because he knew that it was inappropriate. Even though he worried for Hephaistion just as much as the others, of course he did, he loved the boy, after all, he couldn't help but feel so light headed that his brother would be okay. Finally, the emptiness inside of him started to become a bit smaller, even though he still was hurting, because he didn't know what was going on with Hephaistion.  
„But he will be alright“, Austin added and nodded reassuringly, trying to convince himself that he would be. „He has to and he will. He is our Phai, after all.“

Axel calmed down a bit when Austin got close to him again. His brother’s presence was soothing him down but his words only made him feel worse. “I’m so sorry…”, he cried, closing his eyes. He knew that it was his fault. If he didn’t forget these stupid rockets in the first place, Hephaistion would be safe and happy now in Alexander’s arms, probably planning their wedding.  
“It wasn’t your fault, Axel. This other driver…” Alexander breathed out hard and clenched his fingers into fists. “He was drunk. You didn’t have any chance to do anything. But you protected Hephaistion. So now we need to stay positive.” The blond man came closer and watched how Olympias wiped tears from Axel’s face. It was really heartbreaking to look at. But he didn’t feel any kind of anger towards his brother. “He will be alright, Axel. He is strong and you know this. So now you need to rest and take care of yourself”, he said softly. 

Leander didn't know how much time actually passed until they left Axel with his twin and parents alone. At some point, the man lost the track of time, so when Alexander asked him if he wanted to come and check on Hephaistion again, he immediately agreed and left the room with a last look on the twin who was surrounded by Austin who was practically everywhere at the same time.  
It made Leander's heart ache a bit, because he wished that he could finally see his own brother but he knew that it wasn't possible, so he pushed those nasty feelings away and instead was happy that Axel was alright.  
It wasn't very hard to feel this happiness, even though it got overshadowed by the fear for Hephaistion as they sat down in the waiting room again.   
Between both of the men lied complete and utter silence since none of them knew what to say without making the other feel even worse. Besides, Leander knew that there was nothing left to say. Only waiting awaited them and the attempts of not losing any hope.  
But said hope got shattered when Leander saw his father walking out of one room behind the doors, looking drained and sad. For a moment, the man didn't know what to do with this sight because he never saw his father like this ever before, so if he did now... it could only mean that Hephaistion wasn't any better.  
„How is he?“, Leander immediately asked and got up when his father closed the doors behind his back, not looking up to meet his son's eyes, even though the latter could see that Benjamin's eyes were red. And his father never cried.  
„Do you know anything?“, he added and almost took his old man by the shoulders to shake him, but when said man opened his mouth, Leander felt as if time just stopped. He took a step back and started to shake his head, not wanting to hear anything from his father, but he knew that it was too late when he heard his voice.  
„Hephaistion succumbed to his injuries.“


	85. NIGHTMARE

Alexander was actually glad when he and Leander left Axel’s room. Sure, he was so damn happy to see his brother in one piece and alright but he couldn’t just sit there and give fake smiles when his heart was in pain. He needed to be close to Hephaistion now when he was sure that his baby brother was okay. But it was so unnerving when they were both sitting in silence on the corridor and the time passed so slowly without any news. They had just too much time to think and he guessed that it was killing them both. Although neither of them said anything because it was useless.   
When the blond man heard the doors opening, he automatically stood up and opened his mouth to say something but not a single word came out. Never before had he seen Benjamin in such a state and it could only mean the worst but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. There was no way. This simply couldn’t be happening. But the man only confirmed his worse fears with his words. “You are fucking kidding me.” Alexander laughed hysterically, waiting for Benjamin to say that it was really only a joke because he wanted to hurt the blond man. “He can’t… he just has to…” He took a sharp breath, looking at the older man like at a ghost. “No. I don’t believe you.” 

How he managed to sit down without losing himself completely was a miracle to Leander himself. He didn't even acknowledge how he did so, but when he looked up at his father and saw the sadness on his face, he knew that his words were true. He never showed a lot of emotions, hell, especially not towards Hephaistion and definitely not after he moved out, but seeing him like this now...  
„He is dead.“  
Leander literally flinched when he heard his father's words, spoken which so much grief that it just had to be a joke, some acting and soon his beloved brother would jump around a corner and laugh mockingly at them. He would be cheerful again and full of life, just like he always was, he...  
The man hid his face in his hands when he felt how his heart just broke and tears started to blurry his vision when the realization hit him.  
Hephaistion was dead. He was gone and now he would never see his smile again or hear his voice or feel his embrace, or _anything_. This couldn't be true.   
Leander's whole body was numb and hurting so much at the same time, that he didn't even hear his father's next words, he only sat there while he felt his whole world crashing down around him, as every sense was being taken away from him.

For a few minutes, Alexander just stood on his spot like a pole, not hearing anything that was spoken to him. He actually didn’t feel anything. Everything was besides him and the only thing he could think of was Hephaistion’s beautiful face with the amazing smile he wasn’t going to see ever again. But somehow he couldn’t get that. Phai was his whole world, after all, so how was he supposed to function now without his sunshine, his moon, his air, his _everything_?  
“I need to see him”, he said in a cold voice, finally looking up at Benjamin. He could hear Leander crying in the background but he simply didn’t believe Hephaistion’s father, at all. He needed to see the boy. He needed to touch him and make sure that he was never going to see that smile that was brightening up his whole life again himself. “I need to check that myself”, he repeated dully and made his way towards the surgery room, moving like a robot because his brain was out of use now. 

„No.“  
Benjamin's voice cut through the air like a knife and even made Leander lift his head. With cold eyes, he looked at the blond man and reached over to block his way to the door before he actually could get through them and stared at him with open disgust in his eyes. There was no way that would let him to his son, he simply wouldn't allow that. This topic was done by now and Alexander seeing him would only ruin everything.  
„You are the one who brought him here“, he spat out and finally blocked Alexander's way with his body so that there was no way that he would get past him.  
„So you won't asperse him anymore.“  
Leander got up at that, trying to stop the tears but it was useless, because the pain he just felt was simply too much.  
„Father, please“, he got out with a choked voice, trying to speak past the lump in his throat. „Let us see him. Please.“  
But Benjamin didn't even look at his son, as his eyes were fixed on Alexander.  
„No. Leave him in peace, at least that.“

“What.” Alexander looked at Benjamin with a death promise in his eyes. He was going to see Hephaistion whether the older man liked it or not. He didn’t care about anything right now and the man’s words made him even more angry. And Benjamin should know that an angry Alexander was a dangerous Alexander. “You don’t have any right to say something like this, you pathetic idiot! You were the one who threw him on the street in the middle of winter like some fucking trash!”, he growled, not caring that the whole corridor probably heard him right now. “I took care of him! I did everything to make him happy after you nearly broke him so I have every fucking right to see him right now!” Alexander pushed the other man against the wall and quickly made his way to the room. He was going to see Hephaistion even if this was going to be the last thing he did in his life. 

Benjamin knew that he wouldn't get far with accusations or even violence, but he couldn't help himself when he pulled Alexander back by his jacket and looked at him. The last thing he wanted right now was for the blond to see his son, so he secretely looked out for the doctor, hoping that he would just come and confirm his words, so that his son could finally rest in peace. Alexander had no right to make a fuss about it and that was what he was telling him.  
„You took care of him?“, he answered, mockingly but his face was still distorted with grief and pain. „By making him a whore? _You_ are the one who is pathetic here if you really think that Hephaistion would want you to see him like this. He is broken, bruised and battered.“  
Benjamin pushed Alexander back into the waiting room, refusing to let him pass him again.  
„You don't want to see him like this, believe me“, he added in a much more quiet voice, letting out a shuddering breath.  
„Keep him in mind like he was... like you knew him.“

Alexander growled loud when Benjamin stopped him from going inside. “I made him a whore? _I_?! I only took him from the streets where you put him!” He looked at the man with pure hate in his eyes. “You are so pathetic.” The blond man breathed in hard and pushed Benjamin’s hand off of himself. He didn’t want that stupid asshole to touch him. “I will remember him the way I want”, he said a bit calmer because they were definitely catching too much attention. “And now let me through…” He looked up at the doctor who came out of the operating room with distress on his face.  
“How is Hephaistion?”, Alexander asked at once, nearly begging the man with his eyes to tell him that his boy was alright and alive.  
“I’m…” The doctor swallowed hard and his eyes landed on Benjamin for a second before he looked back at Alexander. “I am really sorry… we did everything we could…” 

Benjamin closed his eyes for a second when the doctor came and said the words that made his son choke in the background, before he completely burst into tears.  
Leander was a sobbing mess by now and he sat down on a chair, burying his fingers in his hair, but Benjamin had his eyes back on Alexander who was looking with disbelief on his face at the doctor, while he himself felt how tears were filling his eyes again.  
„You heard him“, he quietly said and lowered his eyes to hide his tears, feeling how the doctor put his hand on his shoulder, before he shook his head, looking at Alexander again.  
„There is nothing you could do for him anymore.“

Alexander swallowed hard and just kept staring at the doctor because he still refused to believe that he just lost the love of his life. “No”, he said slowly, shaking his head. “No!”, he repeated, feeling how his eyes were filing up with tears.   
“I’m really sorry… but he lost too much blood.” The doctor sighed and lowered his eyes, clearly feeling uneasy. “I’m sorry”, he said once again and quickly disappeared in the operating room.   
“What’s going on?” Olympias came out of Axel’s room and quickly went to her middle son, her eyes also filling up with tears when she saw that Alexander was crying. “Oh no… my baby”, she sobbed and wrapped her arms around her son, trying to give him some strength because he was going to need it. She couldn’t do anything else, after all. No one could. And she was afraid that Alexander was going to break once again - but this time for good. 

Austin closed his eyes when he heard his brother's voice, full of grief and desperate anger, mixed with his mother's crying. No. This couldn't be true.  
His grip around Axel's hand grew stronger when he felt him shaking, knowing as well what all of this meant, but as much as he wanted to comfort him right now, he couldn't do anything else besides holding his hand and trying his best not to cry, but he failed miserably. And when he heard how his twin started to cry, he completely lost it.  
With his eyes full of tears, he looked up to meet Axel's who was just shaking his head, over and over again, before he got up and lied down next to him on the small bed, curling himself around his frame as good as he could without hurting him, while he carefully wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.  
He knew what his brother was thinking, he could literally feel it, but he had no words to take the pain away from him or to convince him that it wasn't his fault, that he tried his best... But he couldn't do anything, he was completely helpless, as much as every single one of them, left behind with a hole in their hearts where their precious boy once was, but not anymore.  
Hephaistion was dead.  
And Austin had no idea how life should go on from now on, especially for Alexander.


	86. LIVING HELL

Alexander woke up slowly but didn’t open up his eyes. He didn’t want to get out of the bed now anyway even though he probably should since he had the feeling that it was already late in the afternoon. But there was no use in waking up so early since he didn’t have anyone to wake up for. His house was silent and empty like a shell. There was not a single soul here besides him since even Kadar and Emma were taken by his parents to their home. So Alexander was alone with his grief and depression. But it was better this way. He didn’t want anyone here. He didn’t want people's sympathetic looks and their lies when they were telling him that everything was going to be alright because nothing was going to be alright. His life was pointless now and he didn’t want to move on. Actually, he was pretty surprised that the world was still moving when his own, personal world stopped but he guessed that this was his punishment. He only didn’t know whatfor.   
Finally, after what felt like an hour, he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. His bed was even more empty and cold when he had to look at it. _His_ side of the bed nicely made and untouched. The pillow still faintly smelled of _him_ but before Alexander could give in to the temptation and inhale the scent, he turned his head and took a box of pills from his bedside table. He took two and swallowed them without drinking.   
They were supposed to help him but he didn’t exactly know with what. The doctor said that they would ease the pain but the blond man didn’t feel any pain. Only the emptiness. And nothing could help him with that. But he was still taking the pills since he didn’t like to see his mother crying because of him. And she was checking on him everyday. She was actually the only person with who Alexander had a constant contact. He just couldn’t see anyone else. Everyone was just reminding him of what he lost and it was making him blind with anger. Besides, he was better when he was left alone, far away from pitying looks.   
Alexander slowly stood up and went down to the kitchen to eat something because he knew that Alfred was telling his mother how much was he eating. It made him feel like a school boy but he still couldn’t forget the pain on Olympia’s face when she saw how much weight he lost. But it all was meaningless anyway. Although he didn’t want her to worry anymore so he ate the meals that Alfred was making for him. They were tasty but nowhere as good as _his_.   
He looked at the kitchen table where his phone was lying. He actually didn’t remember putting it there but the battery was already dead. Well, no wonder since he didn’t use it in days. But he couldn’t care less about it now as he was eating his dinner without any motivation. _He_ wasn’t going to call Alexander, so what was the point in using this devilish device? Besides, he didn’t want to see any messages from his brothers or Leander. They would only make the emptiness inside of him grow bigger.   
Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should do something instead of, well, only existing. Make something to make the emptiness smaller even if just for a few seconds. But he couldn’t think of anything. The pills were starting to work and he was going numb again.   
Or maybe he shouldn’t take these fucking pills because they were giving him stupid ideas like going out and looking for _him_. Maybe in some dark corner of some dirty street, he would find _him_. Maybe _he_ was just waiting for Alexander to pick _him_ up like he did when they met for the first time? Maybe he should really go and take _him_ back home before the emptiness would eat him whole? 

His whole body was aching, burning in one single pain, making him feel as if he stood in flames, but even though it hurt so much, he didn't stop in his efforts to try and open the door by force. His shoulder felt as if it was battered, which it probably was, but Hephaistion couldn't care less.  
Just like he didn't for the past days, maybe weeks.  
He completely lost the track of time, as the days were blurring into one single mess without him being able to tell the difference if it was day or night. He couldn't tell, as the blinds in his room were tightly shut with no possibilty for him to open them – just as this door.  
„Let me out!“, he cried out once again, his voice hoarse and his throat hurting, even though he knew that it was pointless. No one would hear him, no one was in this house. Like always, when he yelled for help, for his mother, for his _brother_ , but no one ever came to get him out of here. He didn't even know where he was. This room looked like his room back home, but he couldn't be there, he just _couldn't_ , because if so, someone would have already come to get him out of here a long time ago, right?  
Hephaistion let out an exhausted scream and slumped back onto the bed, burying his hands in his short hair. He could feel the frustration boiling inside of him, but there was nothing he could do. There was no way out of here and those two times per day when his father was paying him a visit, to check that he was eating and to force him to take some sedatives, he couldn't get past him, because he simply was too weak.   
Tired, Hephaistion let his hands sink and looked blindly at them, without even seeing the scars that were marring his once so smooth skin. He gave up looking into the mirror a long time ago, since they didn't only covered his arm, but also a part of his cheek and the side of his body.  
He could feel something wet running down the left side of his face, as the right side was partly numb, but he couldn't care less. Clenching his hands into fists, he started to pound against the door again, but soon he had to give up again because his body truly was too weak.  
In fact, he could still barely walk as his leg was slowly recovering, but at least he could move now without being in too much pain, even if his every move was slow and deliberate. Just like his life.  
He had no idea why he still was alive, why he was here, why he couldn't see anyone.  
Was he that ugly that his father decided to keep him away from everyone? Was he so ashamed of him that he wasn't allowed to face anyone else anymore?  
Was he really so ugly that the only person he ever truly loved didn't want to see him anymore?  
Hephaistion closed his eyes when a familiar pain started to tear at his insides again, but the medicine his father got into his system did its work and stopped him from feeling too much, even though just thinking about him felt as if he was dying all over again.  
With shaking limbs, the boy sank down onto the floor, his back against the door, before he started to stare blankly into the room that looked so much like a life that he stopped living so long ago. Nothing reminded him of those past months, in which he was happy, truly happy for the first time in his whole life. Nothing. Like everything just had been a dream and now he woke up to find himself leading a life in an utter nightmare.  
Like everything had been whipped out of his memories, cut out of his heart. Like Alexander never existed.

Alexander didn’t even remember how he washed and clothed himself. The pills were probably fucking with his mind again or maybe he was spacing out again. But at least he was ready to go even though he didn’t really want to go. After all, a quiet voice in his head was telling him that it was useless, that he wouldn’t find _him_ and only come back to an even more empty house. But Alexander ignored this voice and took a look at his living room. The sight of it was making him even more depressed because he felt like living in a mental house  
There was nothing made of glass or porcelain in the room. Just like there were no knives in the kitchen. Damn. He didn’t even have a single mirror in the house so he was basically spotting a beard since he couldn’t even find a shaver. He knew why it was this way or why there wasn't a single picture of… _him_ on the walls.   
It had been around a week after the accident when he went mad. Actually, he didn’t remember that too well but his father needed to keep him down to the ground before he would have demolished his whole house. He remembered Philip’s bleeding arm because he cut himself against the pieces of glass that were lying everywhere on the floor. His mother was screaming and crying, begging him to stop but he had so much violence running through his veins that he couldn’t stop. He hated this house. He wanted to destroy it, burn it down and forget. But they stopped him and gave him these stupid pills. Then, Olympias took everything from the house that somehow survived and made sure that there was nothing more with which Alexander could do something like this again.   
He didn’t try to do that again.  
But now Alexander felt the helplessness and violence gaining up in his body again and even the pills weren’t able to calm him down. He needed to do something. He needed to forget for at least a few moments. He needed to find _him_. That’s why he found Alfred and asked him to ride him somewhere. The old man looked really worried but he agreed even though it was clear that he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. After all, Alexander didn’t leave the house for three months. But maybe it was finally time to do something and get rid of the voice that was singing in his head that _he_ was gone and that _he_ wasn’t going to come back ever again. 

When the door suddenly gave in under the umptieth push with his shoulder against it, Hephaistion let out a surprised cry and found himself lying on the floor in a corridor that looked familiar to him. But in the darkness – since it was already past sunset as he could tell now after a look out of a window – he couldn't point out where exactly he was.  
Hissing and rubbing his hurt shoulder, he slowly stood up and looked back into the room, before he swallowed hard and carefully tiptoed to the stairs. He was scared shitless, as he didn't know if he was alone in here or if his father was waiting around some corner only to lock him back in, but he was determined to get out of here, now more than ever since he finally got out of the room.   
And when he reached the main doors of the house, which seemed to be one of his father's residences outside of the city as he thought to have recognized, he nearly cried when the wooden door simply opened. He was free. He could get out of here.   
Hephaistion let out a shuddering breath and turned around again, trying not to panic because he had no idea how he should actually get away from here. His leg still hurt, he couldn't run and there wasn't a lot of traffic outside here, but he had to get away from here.  
He had to see Alexander.  
The boy swallowed hard when he pulled out a drawer, then another as he was looking for some money, while he tried hard not to think about his lover. Or more like... former lover. Former, because Hephaistion didn't think that Alexander wanted him any longer, just like his father said. At first, he didn't want to believe the man, because he knew that the blond cared for him, that he wouldn't just let go of him only because of some scars and him needing some time to recover fully. He knew that Alexander wasn't this shallow, but after days turned to weeks without any sight of him, neither in the hospital after he woke up after days in the coma, nor here – as he thought that he was at home in the beginning – he started to believe his father.  
Alexander didn't want a cripple and Hephaistion had enough time to come to terms with that, but he couldn't live in peace – he had to hear it from the blond himself. It was the only thing that kept him going, that stopped him from giving in to the alluring emptiness caused by the sedatives. He needed to see him again. For one last time.  
When Hephaistion in fact found some money in one of the drawers, he felt an incredible relief washing over him and he quickly pushed it into the pockets of his pants, glad about the fact that he was wearing some acceptable clothes, even though he was sure that he would freeze to death in his thin sweater. But he didn't have time to change, since he had no idea when his father would come back to check on him. Because if he did, Hephaistion wanted to be far away already. Preferably with Alexander. He had so many questions... so many things to ask and he hoped that he would at least give him some answers, because he didn't want to be so naive that the blond would actually take him back. Not in this state, not after he didn't pay him a visit for a single time.  
Hephaistion swallowed hard and braced himself, before he put on some sneakers which he recognized as his own, old ones and left the house, the clicking of the door echoing in his ears.

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea, Mr. Harper?” Alfred looked into the back mirror with worry in his eyes because Alexander didn’t look good and now he was drinking champagne. Olympias told him to keep any alcohol away from her son because it didn’t mix up well with his medicines and she didn’t want him to get mad once again. That’s why Alfred hid all of the alcohol that he found in the house so he had no idea where Alexander found this bottle of champagne but it was of no use to argue with him about this now.  
“Just drive”, Alexander responded and took another big sip of his drink. He didn’t want anyone to question his decisions now because he needed to find _him_ and they just didn’t understand. But he couldn’t spot _him_ between the boys who were standing in the dim lights of some old street lamps. There were more of them than he remembered them to be but he couldn’t spot anyone with long, brown hair.  
Alexander drank the rest of his alcohol and felt a bit dizzy even though he shouldn’t because after all, he didn’t drink that much. But somehow his vision got more blurry and he started to breathe faster. Although it didn’t stop him from trying to look for _him_. “Stop”, he suddenly said when he spotted a slim boy with light brown hair that was barely touching his shoulders. He looked young but the blond man didn’t care. This boy was going to help him tonight with running away from the emptiness.  
“Mr. Harper…”, Alfred started but Alexander growled, making him go silent. “Of course”, he said and went out, going for the boy under Alexander’s watchful eyes only to come back minutes later with the boy who seemed to be a little excited that he was going to earn more than usually tonight. He didn’t even wait for an invitation when Alfred opened the doors for him. He quickly kneeled up in front of Alexander and looked up at him while licking his lips.   
His eyes were green.   
“You know what to do”, he said quietly when he heard the partition rolling up. He gave the boy a condom and didn’t look into his eyes anymore. It was enough that the voice in the back of his head was reminding him that it wasn’t _him_. He knew it. No one had eyes like _him_. 

It was so cold, so god damn cold and Hephaistion hated himself for not checking if there was a jacket in the house, but he couldn't care less. It was such a stupid, little thing – how was he supposed to care about if he was cold or not when there was a chance to see Alexander again? Finally, after all this time?  
He swallowed hard and walked a bit faster, following the street while he hoped to catch a car that could take him to the city, even though he was walking a bit aside, because he was afraid that his father could spot him.  
What if Alexander would kick him out? What if he didn't want to see him, not at all anymore? Especially not like this? Hephaistion was aware of how he had to look like, his body restored after the accident that crashed almost his whole right side, as scars were covering his skin. But still, he hoped that there still was something left, something that would make Alexander want to talk to him, to answer his questions... there just _had_ to be. Alexander cared for him, for all this time when no one else did, so he for sure would still care for him, right?  
But... why didn't he visit him them?  
Pushing those thoughts away for later, Hephaistion looked up when he saw a car coming down the street – and as far as he could tell, it wasn't any of his father's cars. He bit down and asked himself if it was safe to try and stop the car, because after all, he could have bought a new car, but on the other hand... he wouldn't get very far if he didn't risk it, so he tried to wave his arms, sighing relieved when the car stopped and a woman looked at him, a suspicious look on her face, but he somehow managed to convince her to take him to the city.   
The car ride was quiet and Hephaistion was grateful that she didn't ask any questions and just kept driving, until they reached the center of the city, in which he asked her to let him out. When Hephaistion got out, he wanted to pay her at least a bit for taking him with her, since it wasn't common to do so, but she smiled at him and said that he probably needed the money more than her.  
He looked after the car until it vanished in the traffic, before he leaned against a wall, thinking about what to do next. He had to call for a taxi. Which would take him to his... to Alexander's house. To the house they shared for such a long time, to the home the boy found there. The home were he probably wasn't welcome anymore.  
Hephaistion cleared his throat and after another minute of hesitation, he lifted the hand as a taxi was passing him by and got in, telling the driver an address that wasn't far from Alexander's home.

Alexander knew that the boy was trying to please him but his orgasm wasn’t anything spectacular but at least it lowered the level of anger in his veins so it was okay. He wasn’t expecting anything more, after all. That’s why he was going to fuck this boy and then get back to his cold, empty bed and try to survive another day.   
The ride back wasn’t long and he was glad about it. Without a word, he took the boy to the house, telling him only about how much he was going to pay him. The brunette was even more eager to do everything that he was told to when he heard the prize. Good, because Alexander wasn’t in the mood to be gentle or caring. He took the boy to the red room, knowing that Alfred would take care of the rest. After all, he wasn’t in a proper state to even make a simple supper so without thinking about it any further, he took the boy downstairs and closed the door after them. He couldn’t remember his name. He wasn’t even sure if the boy actually told him but who cared. It wasn’t important.   
“Get naked”, he commanded as he sat down in a red armchair, observing his new toy. 

Alfred sighed and parked the limousine in front of the house, knowing that he was probably going to use it later. He just hoped that it wasn’t going to last long. It was already late in the evening and it was cold outside so he had no desire for night rides. But since he had to do this, he just hoped that Alexander at least would feel better in the end even though he highly doubted it. After all, Alexander was a shadow of his old self and it was worrying the old man all the time. But he couldn’t do anything besides keeping an eye on him.  
The man got out of the car and narrowed his eyes when he saw a skinny figure standing near the gate which was shaking from the cold. He took a few steps closer and covered his mouth with his hand because he was so shocked when he recognize the boy. But it just couldn’t be true. He died, after all. So he couldn’t be standing there.  
“Hephaistion?” Alfred came closer and swallowed hard when the boy nodded his head and a few tears fled down his cheeks. It was really impossible and for a few seconds, the old man was just standing there and thinking if this wasn’t some kind of dream. But he couldn’t stand seeing how cold the boy was so he quickly opened the gate and covered Phai with his long jacket. “Dear Lord, you are freezing. Come inside”, he said because it was definitely better to talk inside with a hot tea instead of here, especially when the boy looked like he was about to faint.


	87. AWAKENING

Hephaistion didn't know for how long he was standing in front of the house that was so familiar that it almost hurt him. He hesitated because after all, he couldn't just go in, right? He couldn't just knock at the door and say Hi and pretend that those last months didn't happen, that Alexander didn't just... dump him like a toy he didn't want to use anymore.   
But yet he was here, because something was telling him that it wasn't like this, that his father had been lying to him. Maybe he kept Alexander away from him by force? Maybe he had something against the blond that kept him away... Maybe...  
But before Hephaistion could either think any further about it or finally push the button at the gate, he heard someone saying his name. And when he turned his head and saw Alfred standing there, his legs nearly gave in, because he felt so relieved that he wasn't forgotten yet. That someone still remembered him, his name.  
The boy swallowed hard, not knowing what to say because he was scared that the old man would send him away, but when he felt the soft fabric covering his shoulders, he knew that at least Alfred welcomed him. But still, he couldn't say a single word to him and just stared at the man who led him inside, and when he finally entered the house again and that familiar smell hit his nose, he could feel his eyes filling with tears, but he forced them back. He had no reason to cry. At least not yet.  
When he sat down in the kitchen, at his place, at least his former place, he felt something warm building inside of him, something that told him that he finally was at the right place again. That he _belonged_ , that he was where the people wanted him, even loved him... But something was still keeping him from getting too happy about it.  
He lifted his eyes and watched how Alfred made a huge can of hot tea, putting a mug in front of the boy, who immediately wrapped his ice cold fingers around it, almost missing the hotness because his hands were so numb.  
„I...“, he started, still not knowing what to say, because the way Alfred was staring at him, as if he just saw a ghost, was making him feel uncomfortable and scared. Scared, that coming here maybe hadn't been a good idea, after all.  
„I hope I didn't come... untimely...“

Alfred didn’t know what to do or say, especially since Alexander was… _busy_ at the moment and it wasn’t the best idea to call for him when he was probably in a not very modest state. Besides, he needed to sort out his own thoughts and ask Phai all of the questions that were gathering in his head. That’s why he made hot tea first – Hephaistion’s favorite - and brought the boy a warm blanket. Then he finally sat down next to him and poured himself a cup of tea as well.   
“Actually, I don’t know what to say, Hephaistion… of course I am happy to see you but…” The old man looked at the boy who was visibly scared and tired. “We all thought that you are dead”, he finally said because there was no way in beating around the bushes. The doctors said that he was dead and since Alexander didn’t have any rights as a person completely strange to Hephaistion, he couldn’t even see his body when Benjamin didn’t agree for that. “They said that you lost too much blood and that you didn’t make it. That’s why I am really sorry that I didn’t recognize you at first. I just didn’t expect a miracle like this to happen. But I am happy, Hephaistion. I am so happy”, he said honestly with a smile on his face. Maybe now that the boy had been found alive, everything would be just like it used to be. 

The mug nearly slipped out of Hephaistion's hand when Alfred's words finally got into his brain, as he grasped the meaning of them.  
„What?“   
Stupidly, he stared at the man, not knowing if he was just joking right now, because if he was, then it wasn't funny, at all. But the expression on his face wasn't showing any kind of amusement. The boy swallowed hard and kept staring at him, trying to figure out what all of this meant, but he couldn't work this out.   
„You... who... but that's not true“, he stated the obvious and started to shake his head, before he finally was able to tear his eyes away from Alfred as he looked down into his mug, trying so desperate to arrange the thoughts in his head but he wasn't able to.   
They thought he was dead. He was dead, erased out of their lives, completely, with no way back. And yet, here he was, rudely stepping back into their lives, as if nothing ever happened and he hated himself for that.   
„Alexander“, he suddenly said and looked up at the old man again who almost startled at the sudden movement. „How is he? Can I... can I see him?“  
Hephaistion felt his heart beating faster, as he realized that Alexander didn't come to visit him because he thought that he was... gone, but he wasn't, he was still here and maybe that meant that Alexander still was thinking about him? At least from time to time? Maybe not everything was lost between them, maybe they could start over... maybe Hephaistion could make it up to him, make him forget about everything that happened, even though he didn't know himself _what_ exactly happened.  
How could the doctors say that he was dead? Was this his father's work? Did he pay them to lie to all the people who cared about him? But what for? It wasn't as if he had any merit for his father and given the fact that he locked him up... not even his family came to see him, not even Leander...  
Hephaistion swallowed down the sob that wanted to break out from his throat when he realized how much they all had to have suffered, thinking that he died.   
His own pain was nothing compared to it, because feeling rejected and worthless was literally nothing in comparison to thinking that someone... was dead...  
„I'm so sorry“, Hephaistion whispered and looked up again, slightly shaking his head. „I... I didn't know about this, otherwise I... would have tried to come earlier, but I wasn't able to...“

Alfred hummed under his breath and frowned. So after all, Benjamin lied to all of them just like he thought. But he didn’t know what kind of business this man had in this. After all, he didn’t care for Hephaistion, at all. Maybe he just wanted to take a revenge at Alexander? Yes, it was probably that but it still was horrible that someone could do something like this. After all, Phai was a human being. His _son_.  
“I know. We were all lied to.” He sighed and poured Hephaistion more tea. He wondered what Benjamin told his son but he didn’t ask, it wasn’t the best timing now and the boy had been through enough bad things to talk about them now. Well, the timing was always bad since he couldn’t even lead him to Alexander now because it would for sure break the boy even more if he would see his husband with another.   
“Calm down, Hephaistion and drink more tea. You are still so cold”, he said softly, hoping that the boy wouldn’t call for his lover. “We need to take it slow. Alexander broke down after he heard that you… died. He is on really strong medicaments and sometimes, he is out of control. As you can probably see”, he added a bit more quiet because the boy probably already saw in what kind of state the house was. “I guess that we should somehow prepare him since he drank alcohol tonight. He might not believe his own eyes.” The old man sighed and stood up. “Do you want something to eat, Hephaistion?”, he asked as he opened the fridge. “I can bet that you are hungry.” 

Hephaistion lowered his head and nodded slowly, knowing that Alfred was probably right, but it still hurt him. He wanted to see him, so badly and apologize to him and just feel him again, but he wasn't allowed to.  
„I am not hungry... thank you“, he replied quietly, because really, only thinking about having to eat something right now was making him sick and reminding him of his father and how he watched every single spoonful of food the boy ate under his eyes. So that he would be _strong_ again, _as soon as possible_. So that he would recover more quickly...   
Hephaistion nearly laughed hysterically when it hit him that his father was playing a game with him for all this time, ever since he opened his eyes, weak and completely drained and called for Alexander, but he didn't come. Not for all this time.  
He braced his forehead on his hands, burying his fingers in his short hair, already missing his long, wavy hair which Alexander used to love so much. He for sure would be disappointed when he would see him. Hephaistion wasn't as pretty anymore as he had been and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to make up for that. His looks always were the most important thing about him and now...   
With a sigh, Hephaistion closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything, but it was so hard when he was here, not knowing where Alexander actually was, but yet he was so close to him, so incredibly close.

Alfred sighed, thinking that he was too old for this. He couldn’t do much and he couldn’t make the boy feel better. He didn’t even have any idea how to cover up the fact that Alexander was with another boy right now even though it was only because he wasn’t in his right mind. But before he could think about some solution to this standoff situation, he heard the door opening with Alexander’s clearly drunk voice following it. Well, at least now he knew where more alcohol was stored.  
“Alfred!” The man called his butler and put on his pants as fast as he could which wasn’t fast, at all. “Pay him and get him the hell out of my sight!”, he commanded and looked briefly at the boy who dressed up in a few seconds and quickly ran upstairs. They didn’t have sex even though the boy did all he could to please the blond man. But it was just impossible for Alexander to have sex with someone who wasn’t _him_ …  
“Wait here, Hephaistion”, Alfred said and quickly called for a taxi because there was no way that he was going to leave the house when Alexander was in a state like this. “Is it good?”, he asked the other brown headed boy when he gave him cash and when the boy nodded, looking curiously at Hephaistion, he instructed him to go out and wait for the taxi which was going to be there in a few minutes.  
“I don’t want them here anymore!”, Alexander screamed as he slowly came upstairs. He needed to walk close to the wall because his balance wasn’t working properly. “I don’t want to fucking see anyone!” He slammed his fist against the wall because there was nothing else that he could do since everything that could get broken or destroyed had been taken away.   
The blond man breathed hard and fast when he finally stepped into the kitchen and at first, he just looked at Hephaistion and started to laugh hysterically before he looked at Alfred with his blurred eyes. “Damn. These fucking pills are better than I thought. He looks exactly like him”, he said, still laughing but it quickly died out when hot tears started to flow down his cheeks. “Take him away, Alfred. I told you that I don’t want to see any of them, no matter how much they look like him. I can’t take this anymore.” Alexander simply slumped down onto the floor and hid his face in his arms, trying to calm himself down. 

Hephaistion nearly fell off of his chair when he heard a door being ripped open. His heart started to beat so fast that he was sure Alfred could hear it as well, but it was nothing compared to the state of his heart when he heard Alexander's voice.   
All of the longing and yearning he felt all those past weeks came crashing down at him at once, making him finally feel complete again, despite everything that Alfred told him. He just wanted Alexander. He wanted to tell him that he was alright, that he missed him, _so much_ , that he wanted the blond to take him back...  
Slowly, Hephaistion got up from his chair when Alfred told him to wait, which he did, patiently, even though every single fiber in his body was screaming for the blond man, but he did what he was told. Until he saw the boy that came from where Alexander's voice was coming from, a pleased expression on his face when Alfred... paid him.  
Hephaistion's eyes widened and when the other boy locked eyes with him for a moment before he finally walked out of his sight, he sat down again without even realizing it.  
Alexander... had another. He... he looked for other boys, just like he did before he picked him up from the streets.  
The boy could feel how his heart stopped beating for a second when the realization hit him that Alexander moved on. He moved on and forgot about Hephaistion, because he wasn't useful and now he had other toys that were pleasing him.   
Hephaistion took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart down, breathing as regularly as possible, but it didn't work out, it just hurt. It hurt so much.  
But he knew exactly that Alexander had every right to, he thought that his former... boy was dead. Of course he would get over him at some point and move on, it was only natural. But why... didn't Alfred tell him that? He would have left again, he didn't want to put Alexander through any more stress, because he knew that he wouldn't react very positive when he would see him. No one would, why should they? They thought that he was long gone.  
Hephaistion truly hated himself for a moment, because he had been so selfish to come here, even though he didn't know about this one fact before he came here, but still. It was so selfish of him, he only thought about himself and how bad he felt without Alexander, without all of them, that he didn't even think that, maybe, they moved on without him. That they didn't... need him anymore, that it was fine the way it was. After all, many weeks already passed.  
But when Hephaistion suddenly found himself face to face with Alexander and saw the expression on his features, he could literally see that the blond man didn't move on, not a single bit. He didn't expect the other man to react that way, he actually hoped for something else, but he finally had to stop thinking from his point of view.   
Alexander thought that he died, a long time ago, of course he wouldn't believe that it was him, who was standing in his kitchen right now, looking at him as if he saw a ghost. And well, he probably did.  
Hephaistion swallowed and opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but before he could do so, Alexander already started talking, each and every word like a knife to the boy's heart. It made him swallow again and take a step back, as he helplessly looked over to Alfred, not knowing what to do.  
Alfred warned him. He did and yet Hephaistion couldn't help but feel hurt. He felt literally torn, because he didn't know what he should do now. He wanted so badly to go over to Alexander and make it clear to him that it _was_ him, that he was back, but he was sure that he wouldn't believe him, not in this state. And he didn't want to hurt him any more than he already did, even though he felt so incredibly stupid right now, as he was standing there like petrified on the spot, not able to move a single muscle. He couldn't even say a word, simply because he didn't know what he could say to soothe the pain that Alexander clearly was feeling. And it was all because of him.

Alfred sighed, again thinking that he was too old for this. Alexander needed a professional therapist and not an old butler, after all, but what could he do since there was no way that the blond man would actually want to see a therapist? So Alfred came closer to Alexander and crouched down besides him.   
“Benjamin lied to us all”, he said in a soft, fatherly voice, hoping that maybe something would get past the alcoholic fog that was wrapping around the blond man’s brain. “Hephaistion didn’t die. Benjamin kept him away from us”, he added but Alexander only whined louder and shook his head.  
“I don’t believe it! The doctors said that he died because of the blood lose!”, he growled, swallowing down his tears. He hated himself for being so weak but the emptiness inside of him grew larger when he saw the boy who was so similar to his baby boy. He didn’t want to look at him anymore though. They might look like each other but they weren’t the same person because his boy was gone forever.   
“They lied to us as well”, Alfred said it a bit louder because it seemed that Alexander needed a good shake to finally get himself to function again. “Look at him. Look at him, Alexander”, he ordered, surprised when the man actually did so since he didn’t expect the younger man to listen to him, at all. “Look into his eyes. It’s Hephaistion. He is alive.”  
Alexander stared at Hephaistion like he saw him for the first time in his life and suddenly, his heart started to beat loudly in his chest. He didn’t know if this was real or if he was dreaming because he took too many pills and drank too much. But he wanted to believe it. After all, no one had eyes like Hephaistion and the two pools of perfect blue that were staring back at him definitely belonged to his boy. Hephaistion changed, so much was clear, but it still was him. “Phai…”, Alexander whispered and slowly stood up, not trusting his own legs. “Baby boy…” He took a sharp breath and took a step closer. “Phai…” Again, a few tears flowed down his cheeks but he didn’t care when he finally was able to take the boy into his arms and cuddle him to his chest. Right now, he didn’t even care if this was a dream or if this was caused by the pills. He just wanted it to last. 

Hephaistion observed the scene in front of him with a madly beating heart. It hurt him so much to see Alexander like this, knowing exactly that he himself caused him to feel that way, that it was all his fault that he was so broken in the first place.  
At first, he wanted to take another step back and leave them alone, because it was clear that Alexander wasn't able to even look at him, but then Alfred got himself to work and started to talk to the blond man with a calm and soothing voice – and Hephaistion was so grateful for that.   
Because in the end, Alexander finally lifted his eyes, so full of sadness and grief that Hephaistion almost started crying himself and looked at him, causing the boy to finally make some hesitant steps towards him because he saw the hope in him.   
Hope, that it really was Hephaistion, that he finally woke up from that nightmare – and Hephaistion was more than happy to show him that it really was him.  
Slowly, trying not to scare Alexander away or anything, he made another few steps around the table until he could almost touch him if he only stretched his arm out, but he still didn't dare to. He only nodded when Alexander said his name, so softly that Hephaistion shuddered and when finally something like realization crossed Alexander's eyes, the boy knew that something got through him. Maybe not a lot, maybe not permanently, but for the moment, Alexander seemed to grasp the fact that he was here, even though he probably wouldn't remember it after he would wake up the next morning. But Hephaistion would be there and remind him again, over and over again, until he would finally realize that his boy was back.  
„It's me“, Hephaistion softly said and reached out with one of his hands when Alexander made a step towards him, slowly pulling him closer, before he let out a breath when he felt the blond's arm around his body.  
„It is really me, Alexander“, he repeated and slung his own arms around the other man, trying so hard to keep up his composure, but he lost it when he finally felt safe again in Alexander's arms, his body pressed against his own, and his scent, oh god, his _scent_.   
Hephaistion closed his eyes and pulled the other even closer to himself, even though he couldn't get as close to him as he wanted because his right arm still was too weak, but this had to be enough, at least for now, since he felt the heat of Alexander's body on his skin even though some layers of fabric were separating them.  
„I'm so sorry“, he whispered into his neck and softly kissed the skin, not caring that Alexander just had someone else, at all. It stung a bit, sure, but he could get over it, he already did, because all that mattered now was that he had him back, that he was back in his arms, if only for a second more.

Alexander still couldn’t believe that he was having Hephaistion in his arms. After all, more than three months have passed and it was pretty clear that the boy was gone forever. But he didn’t care about it now. They would have time for questions later when he would have made sure that Phai was safe and healthy. “Phai…”, he said again like a mantra because he couldn’t say anything else right now. He didn’t even notice how Alfred quietly went out, giving them the intimacy they needed right now.   
The blond man finally loosened up his grip around the boy and looked down into the eyes that he loved so much. “Damn… it’s really you”, he whispered and kissed his boy gently, just a brief touch of their lips but he needed to make sure that Hephaistion was real. “Are you okay?”, he asked, still not letting Hephaistion move, at all. He was simply afraid that if he would let go of him now, he would lose him forever this time.   
It was visible for him, even in his drunk state, that Hephaistion lost some weight and that his right cheek was covered in scars but he still was as beautiful as always. Besides, Alexander couldn’t care less about scars when Phai was actually alive which was the most important thing. “How are you feeling? Do you need something?”, he asked as he stroked his boy’s scarred cheek with careful moves. After all, he didn’t know if that hurt his boy and he didn’t want to give him any pain. 

Hephaistion opened his eyes when he felt how Alexander withdrew from him a bit and looked into his face, not believing that he really was here. That he finally had him back, even though he still wasn't sure if he would actually _take_ him back.  
But something in the blond's eyes told him that he would.  
At first, he couldn't even give an answer to Alexander's question, as he was only looking at him, before he lifted his left hand and caressed his neck, his cheek, drawing his fingers gently into his hair which was longer as he remembered it.  
„Just hold me a bit longer“, he said and hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck again, inhaling his scent as if it was the only thing that would keep him alive - and maybe it was. _Alexander_ was. Finally, his life was making sense again, as he could feel how the emptiness inside of him was getting smaller and smaller the longer the blond was holding him in his arms.  
After what felt like an eternity, he finally was able to let go of him again and took a small step back, but he was still touching him with his hand on his waist, since he didn't want to lose the physical contact completely.  
Hephaistion had no idea what to say and he didn't dare to look up into Alexander's face, because this whole situation was so screwed up that it almost was ridiculous.  
He cleared his throat and stared at the ground, taking deep and calming breaths, before he lifted his head again and looked with hesitation on his face into Alexander's and tried to smile, but he couldn't when he saw how bad Alexander actually looked.  
„What about you? How are you... feeling? You should sit down...“

“Now I am fine”, Alexander responded, still refusing to let go of his boy. “But you are so cold, Hephaistion.” The blond man looked down at the boy’s wet sneakers and jeans and his thin sweater. He had no idea how long it took the boy to get here but he was sure that he got really cold. After all, the weather outside was awful. Damn, he needed to do something about it and the first thing that came into his mind was a bath so he just scooped the boy up and gently carried him upstairs. “What do you think about a hot bath?”, he said as he kissed his lover’s forehead carefully so that he wouldn’t give him too much burns from his beard. Damn, he really needed to shave. But this could wait. “And then we will go to bed, okay? You look so tired, baby”, he said softly as he came into the bathroom and sat Hephaistion down on a chair. He crouched down in front of him and took his sneakers off with a bit of trouble since his hands were still shaking but he managed to do it and helped the boy with his sweater, pretending that he didn’t see the scars that were covering his right side. He didn’t care about them, after all, but he didn’t want to make Hephaistion feel uncomfortable. 

Hephaistion opened his mouth to say something, because the last thing he wanted right now was to get naked in front of Alexander, but before he could actually do so, Alexander already lifted him up. The boy closed his eyes at that and swallowed, feeling how his heart started to beat madly again, letting him carry him to the bathroom, even though he was scared for both of them since Alexander still was more swaying than actually walking.  
„Alexander“, he said quietly when the blond stripped him down and made himself as small as possible, not looking at him, because he didn't know what this all was about. He didn't expect him to behave like nothing ever happened and he wanted to talk first, but he kept quiet and lowered himself down into the water when Alexander motioned him to do so.  
When the blond joined him, Hephaistion reached for his hand, only to hold it, wanting to feel him.  
He looked at him with mixed feelings, because he didn't understand how Alexander could take care of him like this right now when it was obvious how shitty he felt himself. Only minutes ago, he completely broke down and now he somehow pretended that everything was okay, like he had to take care of the boy. But all the latter wanted was _Alexander_ to be okay.  
Hephaistion pulled his legs closer to his body and wrapped his arms around them, before he placed his chin on top of his knees and looked at Alexander in pure awe, wondering how he truly felt underneath that layer of fake happiness he just put on. Well, he knew that Alexander was happy about him being here, but he knew as well that he tried to cover up the fact how bad he actually felt.  
But as much as he wanted to talk right now, it was obvious to him that the blond man was in no condition for doing so, at least not now. He should wait.

Alexander sighed when he dipped himself into the water. It made him sober up more. But he quickly noticed how Hephaistion covered himself up and he didn’t like it a single bit. He was aware of the fact that the boy thought that the only reason why Alexander was keeping him close was his beauty. And the blond man somehow couldn’t prove him otherwise even though he really tried hard.   
“Phai”, he started softly and made the boy sit down on his lap so that he had to show himself to his lover even though he clearly didn’t want to. “You are beautiful, baby boy”, he said honestly and kissed the boy softly. He knew that the boy probably wouldn’t believe him but they would work on that. “You don’t need to hide anything. These scars are proving that you survived and that you came back to me.” Alexander reached for a sponge and started to wash his boy gently. Damn, the scars still looked fresh and it was making Alexander sick because they reminded him how fragile his boy was. But he couldn’t break down again. He needed to be strong. For his boy. 

Hephaistion swallowed hard and tried to get away from Alexander again, but as stubborn as he was he didn't let him, so the boy had no other choice than to let him do what he wanted to do and listened to his words. He knew that the blond meant what he was saying there, but he didn't share his point of view. Maybe he would at some point, but not now. Not after all of this happened not so long ago, he simply couldn't bear thinking about it or looking at himself.  
So he just nodded when the blond stopped talking and let him wash him, trying not to hiss when the hot water ran over his scars.  
It was so hard to be so close to Alexander again and not being able to ask all those things he wanted to get answers to, or to tell him all the things that bothered him for such a long time, but he bit down on his tongue, glad when he had to turn his back on the blond when said man washed his hair.  
Hephaistion almost sighed when he felt Alexander's fingers in his hair, regretting so much that his long hair was gone because he knew how much the other liked it and he missed it himself. He put his head back when Alexander rinsed his hair, keeping his eyes closed.  
A sigh heaved his chest when he rubbed the water from his face and when he didn't feel any touch on his right cheek, he quickly dropped his head and looked down at his hands.  
„I missed you“, he said quietly even though he didn't want to say something like this right now, but he couldn't help himself. Not a single day went by when Hephaistion wasn't thinking about his former lover and remembering how much he missed him made him feel a sharp pain inside of him, but he quickly pushed it aside.

Hephaistion didn’t say anything but Alexander didn’t expect him to, so he simply washed his hair which was really short now. He preferred his boy with longer hair when he could play with it but he didn’t mind. After all, it was only hair. Hephaistion could always grow it out again. “I’m sorry”, he murmured when the boy hissed. So apparently the scars still weren’t fully healed. That made the blond man worry but he didn’t say that out loud. He wanted Hephaistion to start speaking about it when he would be ready to.   
“I missed you, too, baby boy”, he said softly and wrapped his arms around his lover, bringing him close to his chest. He missed him more than anything and now he wasn’t going to let anything get between them ever again. “But don’t worry. Nothing like this will happen again”, he promised and kissed the back of his lover’s head. He was going to take proper care of his boy and he was going to cut him away from his father. 

Hephaistion couldn't sleep. After they got out of the bathtub, Alexander and him silently dressed and went to bed. He almost teared up when he finally sat down on the bed he had missed so much again and when Alexander went back to the bathroom for a short moment, he discretely changed the pillows and lay down on Alexander's, closing his eyes when his scent surrounded him.  
When the blond man came back, Hephaistion immediately got closer to him, trying to hide away in his arms and when the other embraced him willingly, he finally felt a bit better again.  
Alexander soon fell asleep, which showed the boy how tired he was, but he himself wasn't able to even close his eyes.  
After a while, he moved away a bit from the blond, so that he could watch him better and without taking his eyes off of him, he kept watching him sleep for at least an hour. Everything was quiet, only Alexander's regular breathing was breaking the silence and even though the boy would want it to be loud, or at least for some music to play in the background, because he had enough silence those past weeks, it was perfect like this.  
Alexander was here and that was all that mattered.  
Hephaistion even smiled a bit when he carefully caressed the stubby cheek in front of him, the forehead on which the familiar frown was so clearly visible again and those dark circles under his eyes. It made him feel bad in an instant, because all of this was his fault, but if Alexander would only let him, then he would try to make him better, he would give everything to achieve that.  
Hephaistion sighed and kissed the blond's forehead, before he sat up in the bed without waking him up and let his eyes roam around the room, scanning it for any familiar things, but there wasn't any photograph on the wall, or other things that reminded of Hephaistion.  
For a short moment, he closed his eyes at that, before they fell onto the closed door – and he immediately felt a nasty feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he got out of the bed and tiptoed quietly to the other side of the room and opened the door, immediately feeling better.  
„You can do this“, he muttered almost soundless and nodded to himself, because after all, he was with Alexander again. He had no reason to be afraid that anyone – his father in particular – would come and take him away again, only to lock him into a room again.  
Hephaistion swallowed and walked back to the bed, where he lied down again, as close to Alexander as he could without waking him up, because he literally looked like someone who needed lots of sleep. And feeling him so close to himself again, Hephaistion eventually fell asleep himself.

Alexander was really tired so after half an hour of cuddling with Hephaistion he finally fell asleep even though he was fighting that sleep hard. After all, he wanted to make sure that Hephaistion was going to stay. Besides, he was afraid that it was all just a projection of his pill-drugged brain. But maybe it was good that he fell asleep since it was the first night since three months during which he actually slept peacefully without nightmares and waking up.  
But when he woke up he felt cold sweat on his back because at fist, he thought that it was really just a dream. At first, he didn’t even dare to look at his lover’s side of the bed but when he finally did, it felt like a great burden had been taken from his shoulders. He smiled and gently touched Hephaistion’s scarred cheek. Now, all the scars were more visible than during the previous night and he was able to see that the marks on his boy’s cheek weren’t as bad as the ones on his arm and side. He guessed that someone should take a look on them but he left it for later. Now he needed to simply absorb his boy’s presence until he would be totally sure that Phai was real.   
Alexander carefully wrapped his arms around Hephaistion and cuddled the boy against his chest, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent. It made him dizzy in an instant and he couldn’t help but smile. He still couldn’t believe what was going on but he was so damn happy that Phai was here, real and alive, that he didn’t even want to think about the past months. All that mattered was that the boy was safe and in his arms now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who commented on the last chapters. It is really motivating and uplifting to see so many people taking part in this fic. Really, Thank you. <3


	88. RECONNECTION

„He told me that you didn't want me anymore, that you weren't interested in being with a cripple.“  
Hephaistion sighed and stabbed a bit of the pancakes he made onto the fork and kept his eyes on the plate while he didn't make any attempts to actually eat something.  
When he woke up, he found himself next to an Alexander who was observing him and after they cuddled for some minutes, they made themselves ready and went downstairs, where Hephaistion decided to make a small breakfast, because he could see that the blond wasn't eating much. And while he was here, he could do something for him, at least that, even though he owed him so much more.  
Fortunately, Alexander was eating with more appetite, making the boy smile with that, as he sat next to him at the table, not across from him like he used to. Not this time. He wanted to be close to him as long as possible, because after Hephaistion had enough time to think that night, he still didn't know how things would keep going between them.  
„I didn't believe it at first“, he said after a short moment of silence and looked down at their thighs which partly touched, before he managed to lock his eyes with Alexander for a short moment.  
„But after you didn't come in the first days, in the second week, after one month... I started to think about his poisoned words... and in the end, I started to believe in them.“  
The boy sighed again, as it was pretty hard for him to talk about it, but both of them came to the conclusion that they had to talk about it in order to being able to sort this out. And that was what Hephaistion wanted the most: letting this shit behind him and living with Alexander again.  
„I came... to hear it from yourself, but I had no idea what was going on here...“

Alexander sighed at Hephaistion’s words because it was really unnerving how Benjamin treated both of them. It made him wonder if the man was actually sane because what kind of normal person was locking up their son in a dark room without any possibility to get out? Besides, Hephaistion wasn’t a cripple. Sure, he still couldn’t walk too long and he had problems with his balance but it wasn’t making him a cripple. “He should know that I am not that shallow”, he muttered and stabbed his pancake angrily. He couldn’t believe how much this man had destroyed in their lives.   
“They didn’t let me in when Benjamin said that you died. After all, I wasn’t any kind of family to you”, he hissed and put his hand on Phai’s thigh to calm himself a bit down. “They didn’t let me see you and the doctor lied to me as well. I wonder how much your father paid him to do so.” Alexander looked at his boy who wasn’t eating almost at all, so he took a piece of his own pancake and fed Hephaistion with it. “But now you are here and I won’t let him get close to you again, baby boy”, he promised and kissed his lover softly. 

Hephaistion couldn't do anything else than shaking his head. It was incredible what his father had done and everything inside of him was screaming for the man to get punished and he was sure that he would be. He took Alexander away from him and he had to get punished for that, before he wouldn't the boy would not be able to find his inner peace again.  
"I know", he replied quietly and smiled after the blond man kissed him, so grateful for being here again. It still felt like a dream and he was afraid that he would wake up any second and find himself in _his_ bed again, pumped full with sedatives and no way out. But when Alexander returned the soft pressure around his hand after he wrapped his own fingers around the other's, he knew that this was real, all of this. He was finally home again. But still, there were so many things bugging him, like...  
"Did you hear anything from Leander?", Hephaistion asked and swallowed a bit, because he missed his brother and wondered how not even _he_ could have known about the truth. 

Alexander finished his pancakes and looked at Hephaistion’s plate. “You should eat more, baby boy”, he said softly but didn’t push the boy. He could understand that his lover didn’t have much appetite right now. He didn’t eat much in the past few months, either. But now he needed some mass because his muscles slowly started to vanish and he didn’t like that, at all.   
“I guess that he is with the twins. But I didn’t see him for a really long time.” Alexander stood up and took Hephaistion’s hand, leading him to the living room where they snuggled on the couch. ”I think that we need to call them. But we can do it later since now I need you more than they do.” The blond man smiled and kissed his boy passionately. He carefully wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s smaller frame since he didn’t want to give him any pain. 

Hephaistion let Alexander lead him to the couch without a single word of objection and sighed content when he felt his arms around his waist, finally feeling safe and secure again.  
"That's pretty selfish, don't you think?", he asked quietly but with small smile on his lips. Sure, he was incredibly glad to be with Alexander again and he enjoyed it a lot, but he knew that they had to call the others, even though they would probably freak out. Like, completely. But they deserved to know. All of them.  
"I missed all of you... How is Axel? Is he alright?", Hephaistion asked when he suddenly remembered the fact that he hadn't been alone that night. He lifted his head and looked at Alexander, wanting so desperately for the other to be okay that it hurt.   
"Please tell me that he is fine..." 

“Only a bit”, he said with a big grin on his face as he started to kiss his boy’s neck. He just couldn’t stop himself from touching Hephaistion but he was really careful and didn’t leave any marks. Although he needed this closeness and Phai didn’t push him away so it seemed that the boy was needy as well. Who could blame them? After all, they didn’t see each other for so long.   
“He is fine. Don’t worry. He only can’t move his right arm properly but I actually didn’t check on him in a long time…”, he sighed, ashamed of himself because Axel was his baby brother so he should worry about him more. “But we will call them all and see how Axel is doing. He has a rehabilitation so I can bet that he is better by now.” 

Letting out a shuddering breath, Hephaistion leaned his forehead against the blond's shoulder and nodded shortly, trying to calm himself down. He felt so relieved, now that he knew that Axel was fine, that he almost missed Alexander's next words, but just in the last second he caught them and looked up again.  
„You didn't? Why not?“, he asked quietly, cuddling closer to him again as he felt himself shuddering a bit, already missing the closeness to him. It was a bit weird to him, because why shouldn't Alexander have checked on him? He expected them to grow even closer, after everything that happened, especially now that he knew how shitty the things _really_ had been, but hearing this now... it really surprised him. Suddenly, he wanted to see the twins so badly, along with them Leander, as he seemed to be with them, according to Alexander.  
But as much as he wanted this, he tried to avoid the fuss they would make, hearing that the boy was actually alive... he didn't want to cause them so much stress and what he wanted even less was to be in the center of attention.

“I just…” Alexander lowered his eyes, feeling how his cheeks burned in shame. He was a really shitty brother. He knew that he should have checked on Axel but he couldn’t get a grip on himself when he still thought that Hephaistion was dead so he didn’t even call the twins. “I didn’t have the head for it”, he finally said and scratched said part of his body. “I know that it’s not an excuse and that I should care more but it was really hard. Axel was crying all the time and saying that it was all his fault and I couldn’t take it.” The blond man looked up at his lover and tried to smile. “But now everything is going to be fine. Axel will finally stop feeling guilty.” 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip and felt so stupid – and guilty. If he only would have started sooner to try and get out of his father's grip, so that all of this farce would have been discovered a long time ago, then no one would have suffered so much, especially Axel, for who the boy felt so much sympathy right now that it almost broke him.  
„But it wasn't his fault“, he replied quietly and looked at Alexander, seeing how uncomfortable the question made him feel, so he quickly pecked a small kiss on his cheek, trying to tell him that he was sorry for that this way.  
For a while, both of them didn't say anything, as they were simply enjoying each other's presence, but then Hephaistion opened his mouth again, only because he wanted Alexander to talk more because he wanted to hear his voice.  
„I hope they won't... freak out. Isn't it... weird for you that I am here again? Just like that? I mean, you thought that I was... dead.“

“I know that it wasn’t his fault. I never blamed him.” Alexander bit down on the inside of his cheek and thought that it maybe would be a good idea to charge his phone and finally call his brothers and parents even though he wanted to be alone with Hephaistion for a little bit more. But he was too selfish. After all, he wasn’t the only one who cared about Hephaistion and the rest of his family, including Leander, would want to know that Phai was actually safe and alive.   
“Sure. A bit. But I am so happy that some informations are just not getting to me, I guess.” The blond man laughed and kissed the top of Hephaistion’s nose. “Dress up, baby boy. We need to see the twins and Leander since I bet that they won’t believe me when I will tell them over a phone that you are alive.” 

Hephaistion thought that his heart would beat right out of his chest when he was sitting in Alexander's car after he got in with shaking legs, almost dying on the way to the twin's appartment. Alexander called the twins shortly and made sure that they were home and the boy literally heard Austin's surprised voice, over the fact that their brother called. For a brief moment, Hephaistion wondered how long the blond actually didn't call them, but he quickly forgot about his thoughts when the other kissed him and almost dragged him to the car, which was now standing in front of the skyscraper. At first, Hephaistion really didn't want to get inside of it as a cold fear started to creep up his spine, making him feel a fear of having to repeat the disaster that happened, but he forced this feeling away and calmed himself down. He trusted Alexander, with his life. Nothing would happen and that's why he collected himself and even managed to relax a bit during the ride.  
„I'm kind of scared“, Hephaistion admitted with a weak laugh when they stood in the elevator. Because really, he had no idea how the twins would react, especially Axel. What if he was still feeling bad? He didn't want all of this... but he had the chance to make it better. To make everything alright again.  
He just had to.  
That's why he practically hid behind Alexander's back when the latter stood in front of the door and rang the bell, trying to calm his heart down, but when he heard the door opening, he almost fainted.

“There is nothing to be afraid of. They are way too young to get a heart attack.” Alexander joked and kissed his boy before the latter hid behind his back. Sure, it was a… complicated situation but he knew that in the end, everyone was going to be happy. After all, they all missed Hephaistion. “Phai…”, he laughed quietly and rang the bell. Damn, he didn’t even know why he was in such a good humor? Maybe it was because of his lover’s presence or because of the fact how weird it all was but he had a good feeling in his guts. He somehow knew that everything was going to be alright again so he kept on smiling even when he saw Axel’s surprised face. His younger brother held his arm close to his chest but besides that, he seemed to be fine.   
“Alexander, what are you doing here?”, he asked but then his eyes spotted Hephaistion and he screamed loudly and he for sure would have fallen down on his ass if Alexander didn’t catch him. “What the hell?! Is this a joke, Alexander?!”, he screamed with tears in his eyes because he simply couldn’t believe that Hephaistion was actually standing there. And that he was alive. 

Hephaistion wasn't even able to take another deep breath, before he could hear Axel's voice. And it sounded so sad, so broken and so _not like him_ , that the boy swallowed hard. He knew that he wouldn't be very happy, but hearing his voice being so... lifeless hurt him a lot.  
But before he could brace himself, Alexander took a step to the side and revealed Hephaistion to Axel's eyes and when the boy looked at him and saw the expression on his face, he tried to smile.  
„No“, he said quietly and took a step towards the twin, his eyes not leaving his face as he tried to make him sure of the fact that it really was him, that this wasn't a... well, joke.  
„It's me“, he added and slowly reached out for Axel, but he hesitated for a moment since he didn't know if he was allowed to touch him, but when his fingertips actually reached him, Hephaistion closed the last distance between them and hugged Axel, even though he was a bit scared that the other might push him away, which wouldn't even surprise him. After all, this had to be really... confusing for him, but it didn't keep him from carefully placing his chin on the twin's shoulder, leaving him some time to accept the fact that Hephaistion was actually really there.

Axel swallowed his tears and blinked a few times, trying to fix his blurry vision. He had no idea what was going on but if Alexander was making a joke, he would never forgive him that. But then the boy that was hiding himself behind his older brother came out completely and there was no doubt – it was Hephaistion. But he still couldn’t believe that because Phai was dead, he was sure of it. After all, it was his fault that Hephaistion was gone.   
He didn’t even react when the boy cuddled him but this scent for sure belonged to Hephaistion and Axel started to shake. It just couldn’t be. It had to be a joke. “H-how?”, he asked quietly and slowly wrapped his healthy arm around the boy. He didn’t even think about it but he simply wanted this to be true so much that he couldn’t hold himself back. Hephaistion was so warm and alive in his arms and that brought even more tears to his eyes.  
“It’s really him, Axel”, he heard his older brother’s soft voice and he couldn’t help but cuddle Hephaistion for dear life. He didn’t even care how it was possible or if Alexander sold his soul to the devil. The only thing that mattered was the fact that Hephaistion was alive. 

Hephaistion let out a breath when he felt that Axel returned his embrace and got even closer to him, letting him know that all of this was real. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the closeness and let one of his hands wander into the other's neck, carefully caressing him, when he felt hot tears falling onto his nape where Axel had his face hidden.   
It only reminded him of how guilty he actually was, but when he opened his eyes again and saw Austin standing in the doorway which led to their kitchen, the shocked expression on his face which quickly changed into something else for which Hephaistion had no name for – but he knew that it had to be something positive – he knew that everything would get better.   
He reached out for the other twin with his free hand, even though it took Austin some seconds to finally move his legs, but when he did, Hephaistion almost got crushed as the taller one wrapped his arms around him and his brother, letting out such a heartbreaking sob that Hephaistion had to close his eyes again.  
„I think there is something I should explain to you“, he muttered quietly and kissed Axel's cheek, trying to smile.

Axel whined loudly and didn’t let go of Hephaistion for a good few minutes, squishing him between himself and his brother who also had tears in eyes. He still couldn’t believe it but he was sure that the person between them was Hephaistion. “But how?”, he asked when he finally took a step back to look at the boy in his arms. There were pale scars on his right cheek and his hair was really short but besides, that he seemed to be fine.  
“Benjamin lied to us all”, Alexander quickly said and closed the door after himself. “And he was keeping Hephaistion in a locked room for three fucking months”, he added with a growl and gently cuddled Axel. “How are you feeling?” The blond man looked at his baby brother with worry in his eyes. After all, he still didn’t know how the situation with the twin’s arm looked like. 

Hephaistion couldn't stop staring at Axel, feeling so relieved that he was alright, well, besides his arm, but he was sure that he would recover, he only needed some time. Just like himself. Even though he didn't even get his hopes up because it was simply too late for him. His leg still hurt like hell and there probably was no way for some kind of rehabilitation after three months, but hey – he survived it. That was the most important thing.  
„I will explain everything to you, but later“, he said when he kissed the twin's other cheek, before he almost vanished in Austin's hug who wrapped his arms so tightly around him that he couldn't breathe anymore, but he didn't care. He loved it, he needed it and he was literally absorbing every single touch he could get, as he was starved for them.  
„But first I need to make sure that I am really back.“

“Damn. I just can’t believe it.” Axel wiped his tears away and breathed hard, trying to calm himself down. It had to be a miracle and he was so thankful for this. He still couldn’t forgive himself that Hephaistion died but now he felt so much lighter. “Let him breathe, Austin”, he chuckled when Austin nearly crushed Phai in his bear hug. It was really adorable. “You need to leave something for Leander”, he added with a smile. Hephaistion’s older brother hadn't been feeling the best in the past three months so Axel wanted him to see Phai as fast as possible because he was sure that now everything was going to be alright once again. 

Hephaistion's head snapped up when he heard his brother's name from Axel's mouth. God, how could he have forgotten about his brother when he was a huge reason for why he came here in the first place? He needed to see him, he had to know what his father did to all of them...  
„Where is he?“, is why he asked almost immediately and looked from one twin to the other with an expecting expression on his face, wondering where Leander actually was. Wasn't he with them? Was he at home? With his father? Somewhere else?  
„I really need to see him“, Hephaistion added and looked back at Alexander, who kept himself close to the boy. It made the latter smile and he quickly walked back right into his waiting embrace, cuddling himself close to the blond.

Axel sighed and looked over his shoulder. “He went to sleep like one hour ago. Go to the bed room and wake him up”, he said with a happy smile on his lips. “Take as much time as you need. I bet that Alexander will be able to survive a bit without you.” The young man chuckled when his older brother tightened his grip on Hephaistion.”…or not. Come on, Alexander. Don’t be such a sourass. Leander needs to see him.”  
“I’m not sour”, Alexander grumbled but let go of his boy. “Just call me if you will need something, okay? I will be right here waiting for you.” He leaned down and kissed his boy softly. After all, Axel was right, Leander probably still was in deep depression so seeing Phai would for sure help him a lot. 

Hephaistion smiled and kissed Alexander back, nuzzling his neck before he finally let go of him and nodded at Axel's words. His heart started to beat faster again, but he somehow was feeling very calm inside, because he knew that Leander would be happy to see him. After all, he was his brother and he for sure didn't get over his death very well. So it really was time to rescue him from this darkness.  
Slowly, Hephaistion opened the door to the bedroom and got inside, closing it behind him again. When his eyes spotted the frame of his brother, lying on top of the bed curled into himself like a kid, his smile grew softer.   
„Lean“, he said quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed, gently caressing his brother's face, who immediately grimaced at that.  
„Let me sleep“, he grumbled and turned his head away, showing Hephaistion his back, which made the latter click his tongue a bit.  
„Is that how you should treat your beloved baby brother?“, the boy asked and grinned shyly when he saw how Leander's body tensed. Everything was quiet all of a sudden and while Hephaistion listened to his own, fast heartbeat which was thundering in his ears right now, he watched how Leander slowly turned around and looked at him with huge eyes, which soon filled with tears and disbelief at the same time. „... Phai?“, he said with a hoarse voice, sitting up without letting the boy escape his gaze. The only thing that was left for him to do was to nod, but it was all that was necessary for Leander to reach out for him, pull him into a tight embrace and cry out his name over and over again while his tears soaked Hephaistion's sweater.

In the living room, Austin was sitting next to Axel on the couch who he had cuddled close to his chest as he was caressing his side and hair, while he had his eyes fixed on Alexander.  
„How is it possible that no one found out about the fact, that Phai is actually alive? Thank God for that, seriously, but still? It's incredible how Benjamin was able to hide him for so long...“  
He sighed and kissed the side of Axel's head when he felt him shudder in his arms.

Alexander scratched his beard and reminded himself of the fact that he was supposed to shave. But Hephaistion didn’t mind it so far so he had completely forgotten about it. “As we all know, money can do a lot of things that should be impossible for _normal mortals_ ”, he said and grimaced. He constantly had Benjamin on his mind and he was already thinking about how he should cut him off from Hephaistion completely but so far he didn’t think of anything good. Tortures were forbidden, after all. “I can bet that he paid this doctor so he would confirm Benjamin’s words.”  
“I hate him. Really, how can you do something like this to your own child?” Axel shook his head and cuddled himself closer to his brother. He felt much better now but also so sorry for Hephaistion. He wouldn’t be able to survive without his twin for longer than one day and Phai had been alone for three months. It was horrible. “He should be locked in a room without doors and windows.”


	89. COMEBACK

As much as Hephaistion begged Alexander not to make a huge fuss about it, he couldn't stop the blond stubborn ass from giving a party for the boy.  
 _We have to celebrate that you are back_ , he said, but the boy only rolled his eyes at it and felt uncomfortable. At least he convinced him to only invite the closest family and no other people, because the last thing Hephaistion wanted was to be the center of attention – which he would be anyways.  
Only a few days passed since he finally found his way back but since he still didn't see Alexander's parents, the latter thought that it would be a nice idea to invite them over.  
Hephaistion only heard Olympias' voice over the phone, but when Alexander told her the reason for the party, she started to cry so hard that his father had to keep talking instead of her, but it was audible that he was touched as well.  
Well, at least that. But it only made the boy more nervous as he was now standing in front of the mirror and checked his looks, neatly dressed like he just was it should be fine, but still – he didn't like how he looked, at all. He missed his long hair and pulled with a soft sigh against his shorter hair, which was only covering his ears by now.  
„I look ridiculous“, he complained when he came back downstairs where Alexander was preparing some drinks and hugged him from behind, leaning his forehead against the spot between the taller's shoulder blades.  
„Why were you so stubborn about making this party today?“, Hephaistion asked and inhaled the blond's scent, while he gently pushed his hands under his shirt, wanting to feel his skin.

Alexander could see how grumpy Hephaistion was about the party and for a second, he thought that maybe he should propose to his boy during a dinner for two. But then he thought that he actually wanted everyone to celebrate it with them. He had no reason to hide his feelings anymore and he wanted everyone to know that Hephaistion belonged to him and that he belonged to his boy. Besides, his parents wanted to see Phai as fast as possible and he couldn’t say no to them.   
“Because we need to celebrate your comeback, Hephaistion”, he responded with a smile and turned around in his boy’s arms. “You look so handsome”, he whispered with awe in his voice when he looked closely at his lover. “Hmm, maybe it was a bad idea to invite so many guests.” He winked at Hephaistion and squeezed his ass playfully. “You will enjoy it, you will see”, he added after they shared a long kiss. “It’s just my parents, the twins, Leander and Nevena. No one to be afraid of.” 

"I know that there is nothing to be afraid of", Hephaistion gave back with a small smile and tugged a bit at his own sweater, trying to bring it into a more fitting position. It annoyed him a bit that there would be so much noise around him, but he knew that they only did it because they cared for him, so it should be fine.  
Yearning, the boy looked over to the bottle of champagne and sighed, wanting so badly to numb his nervousness with some alcohol, but since he was taking medicaments against his pain, he wasn't allowed to even touch it. Alexander watched over him thoroughly and turned his head into his direction by placing his warm hand under Hephaistion's chin even now.  
"It's still weird", he said after a while and cuddled against Alexander's chest while he looked outside of the window front into the garden, suddenly very excited to see Emma and Kadar again. He just hoped, that they would still recognize him, especially Kadar...  
"It feels as if those past months didn't happen, even though everything changed... It's just... I'm so glad that you accepted me back."  
Hephaistion sighed but managed a small smile, before he kissed Alexander on his lips and let go of him, only to sit down on the couch because he wasn't able to stand for too long without being in pain.  
"It's truly like a dream." 

“Accept you back? What are you even talking about, baby boy? I never pushed you away in the first place”, he said honestly because Hephaistion should know by now that he was Alexander’s only one and no one could replace him. And yes, he knew that Phai still had a lot of issues that mostly were about his looks and no matter how many times he told him that he was amazing and beautiful, his boy still tried to cover his right cheek from time to time.   
“You worry too much”, he said softly as he tightened his grip around his lover and kissed the top of his head. “Just don’t think about what happened. It is in past and it won’t come back. Now you are here and everything is going to be fine”, he promised and kissed his lover when the latter looked at the champagne once again. He wasn’t allowed to drink and Alexander was keeping an eye on him. He was also helping him with the rehabilitation, massaging his leg a few times per day and putting a cream on the scars. And he already could see some positive effects that were making him so damn happy. 

"I know. But I lived with the expectation that you moved on...", Hephaistion said quietly and looked at Alexander. "But I am glad that you didn't."  
It was true. For all this time, he believed that Alexander didn't want him anymore, but finding himself face to face with the truth that he _didn't_ move on made him feel grateful and happy.  
At the blond's next words, he smiled more honest and nodded. Alexander was right. He should let go of the past, after all, he was with him again and nothing changed. Alexander still cared for him and wanted him, maybe now even more than before the accident and despite the boy's not so perfect looks, he wasn't disgusted by him.  
So Hephaistion truly had not a single reason to worry about anything.  
"I will try to stop thinking too much, okay? But now your family really needs to come because you have to eat something."  
With a smile, the boy patted Alexander's stomach and kissed his neck.  
"I can hear it growling and besides that, you need to eat more. Just like me, yeah yeah", he rolled his eyes before the blond had the chance to say something but he was serious. Alexander lost a lot of weight and Hephaistion could see that he wasn't happy about this fact. 

“I wouldn’t be able to move on without you, baby boy”, he said quietly and looked into Hephaistion’s eyes. He loved his boy and he couldn’t even imagine his life without him anymore. That’s why he was going to propose to him this evening so that no one would undermine his position in Hephaistion’s life and besides, he loved him, he really did, that’s why he wanted them to bond forever.   
Alexander laughed and kissed Hephaistion passionately. The boy was right, he needed to eat more to gain back his weight but today he was so stressed that he couldn’t swallow anything. He was sure that he would feel better when Phai would say yes, _if_ he would say yes but he was pretty sure that his boy wouldn’t dump him. “They are already here”, he said with a smile as he looked out of the window. “I can bet that our dogs are going to ruin our clothes”, he added with a chuckle as he followed Hephaistion to the hall. 

Hephaistion immediately got up and almost ran towards the door – at least as fast as his leg allowed him to move –, because he couldn't wait to see all of them again and he wasn't talking only about the dogs even though he missed them a lot. All this time, he had been so lonely that he literally craved for human contact.  
With anticipation filling his heart, he opened the door and smiled when he saw the twins and their parents walking down the gravel walk, Olympias immediately clutching her chest as she said his name so loud that he could hear it from where he was standing.  
Austin was the first one to reach the door and after he literally jumped up the stairs, Hephaistion found himself in an almost bone crushing hug which he returned as good as he could, while he tried to calm his madly beating heart down.  
But when Alexander's parents approached him, each with a relieved smile on their lips, even though disbelief was painting their faces, he knew that he was fully back home.   
It took him a while to greet everyone properly – Leander took him the most time since he simply refused to let go of Hephaistion again – but when all of them were back inside in the living room, the boy had the feeling that this would be a nice evening.  
Only Nevena was missing, but she probably was already on her way after work – Alexander didn't tell her what was going on, after all, so she presumably didn't have a reason to hurry.  
Almost screeching, Hephaistion sat down on the carpet in the living room and cuddled Kadar who trippled over to him as soon as Olympias took the leash off of his collar, barking and wiggling his tail. As soon as the boy lifted him onto his arms, he started to lick his face, causing him to laugh a bit.  
„Damn, you grew a lot, you little porker“, he chuckled, because really – Kadar grew a lot in those past months, but not only in his height. He simply got fat. But at least Alexander's parents took good care of him, as well as of Emma who didn't look as thin as she was before, either.

“He needs a diet.” Alexander raised an eyebrow at the little pug who didn’t care about anything else besides Hephaistion and the blond man wondered if this dog would fly away because he never saw a dog waggling its tail so hard and fast. It made him smile and he petted Emma’s head. Damn, he missed their dogs and he was glad that they were back. “Nevena is coming, go to her, Hephaistion. I bet that she will be so happy to see you.” He ruffled his lover’s short hair and went to his parents to explain the situation to them and also to calm his mother down who still had tears in her eyes.   
“What is going on here?”, he heard Nevena’s surprised voice from the hall and chuckled a bit when she screamed when she saw Hephaistion. Oh, he wasn’t going to let her live it down. “Phai! What the fuck is going on here?!” The woman almost threw herself at the boy and quickly cuddled him, making sure that it was really Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion smiled as best as he could while trying to keep breathing when Nevena almost crushed him. Damn, exactly _this_ he tried to avoid... as well as the fact that almost all of them were near tears again. Sure, he could completely understand it, but he wanted them to be happy. It was all that mattered.  
„Okay“, he said with a shy smile, still wrapped in Nevena's embrace, „can we please stop being so sad and start... to celebrate? There's no reason to cry.“  
Hephaistion escaped Nevena who immediately reached out for him again with grabby hands, but he escaped her only to get caught between Austin's arms, who cuddled him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head.  
„We are just so damn happy that you are back“, the older man said and cuddled him tightly, before he finally let go of him again.   
„But now I want some cake. Did you make cake, Phai? If not I will be very disappointed.“  
Hephaistion rolled his eyes at that and took the twin's hand to lead him to the table where all the food was waiting for them, while he listened to Alexander's words and how he explained everything to his parents.  
Damn, the boy was really glad that none of them got a heart attack and that everyone seemed to have accepted the fact that he was back.

“Hephaistion!”, Nevena screamed after him but the boy already escaped even though not too far since Austin quickly caught him. She shook her head and went to Alexander to listen to his explanation. After all, it was truly a miracle that Phai was here and she needed to know what happened.   
“Austin, give him a break.” Axel sighed and slapped his brother’s ass playfully. “It’s a big day for him so you should actually take care of him and not the other way around.” The young man kissed his twin’s cheek and smiled at Hephaistion. “How are you feeling? Alexander told me that you are in a better condition. Well, he seems to be better himself as well”, he said happily because everything was finally turning into the right direction again. Besides, he was pretty sure that he knew why Alexander was so nervous even though he was hiding it well. 

Hephaistion smiled and went over to Axel as soon as he joined them, cuddling him. „How is your arm?“, he asked with worry in his voice after he stepped a bit back because Austin started to wrap himself around his twin again. For a moment, the boy wondered what exactly he meant with his words, but he for sure meant the fact that he saw all of them at once again. In the end, it was his _first_ day starting his life again. At least everyone knew now that he didn't die and what his father did... damn, they had to do something about him. For all this time since he came back, this thought didn't cross his mind, but what was with his father? He simply had to have noticed that Hephaistion was gone already, was he looking for him? But how, when everyone thought that he was dead? Ha, he for sure had to be scared shitless... what if someone would see him? What if the boy went to the police...?  
Hephaistion bit down on his bottom lip and decided to push those thoughts away for now. He would have enough time for them at night, when he would observe Alexander's sleeping face and make sure that he was as close as possible to him.  
After all, he didn't want to ruin this evening for no one, not even for himself.  
„Don't worry about me“, he finally replied to Axel's words and shrugged his shoulders with a smile. „I am alive, so there is nothing to worry about. I will manage the rest easily.“

“Better. I still can’t carry heavy things but it’s not bad. I still have the other hand. And also Austin’s hands.” He winked at Hephaistion and kissed his brother passionately. Sure, it was a bit hard at the beginning since he didn’t have any motivation but his brother was making him go to the rehabilitation so his arm was practically alright. Leander was also cheering him up so it was making him work harder. “Don’t say so, Hephaistion. Your health is important as well. Alexander told me that you are doing great so far and that the scars are healing quickly.” He smiled at the boy and helped him with the champagne.   
“What are you doing so long out there?” Alexander came into the kitchen and kissed his boy before he took the cake. “Come on, baby boy. Everyone is waiting for you”, he said with a happy grin on his face as he wrapped his free arm around Hephaistion’s waist. 

Hephaistion looked away from Axel and over to Alexander who just entered the room and smiled in such a beautiful way that the boy's heart skipped a beat. How was it possible that he really was here again? That Alexander really wanted him – still, after everything that happened?  
It truly was a miracle and if this was a dream, then Hephaistion never wanted to wake up again.  
„I'm coming“, he said with a smile and leaned against Alexander as much as he could without spilling any of the champagne which he carried in pretty glasses on a tray, which he put on the table in the living room.  
„I'm happy that all of you came“, he said as he leaned with one hand against the couch since his leg began to hurt again, but since he had to make a short toast, he had to keep standing, but Alexander stood close to him so it wasn't that bad, because he could lean discretely against him.  
Damn, he was such a cripple.  
„And I am even more happy that all of you accepted me again. After all, I put you through hard times and I am really sorry for that. Therefor I hope, that I will somehow be able to make it up to you.“  
With a shy smile, Hephaistion lifted his glass – orange juice, like for a small kid – and took a sip of it, releasing a soft, pleased sigh.

“You don’t have to be sorry for anything, Hephaistion.” Olympias sent the boy a warm smile. “We are really happy that you are back and that we are a family again.” Philip nodded at her words and drank a sip of his champagne, cuddling his wife to his side.  
Alexander smiled even brighter at that and tightened his grip around Hephaistion’s waist when he felt that the boy was getting tired even though he hoped that he would be able to stand for a little bit more. “Well, there is still one thing to do for us to become a real family.” He gently let go of his boy and took the red box out of his pocket. With a shy smile on his lips, he crouched down on one knee in front of his boy and opened up the box, showing him a beautiful ring made of white gold. “Hephaistion…”, he started, trying not to look as stressed as he felt but his mother crying in the distance and the flashes of the twins’ phones weren’t helping him much. “I wanted to ask you this question a long time ago but I wasn’t able to. I won’t waste another chance and I won’t wait again for so long to tell you how much I love you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and you make me so happy. That’s why I want this to last forever. I want to wake up next to you and kiss you goodnight. I want you to be my husband, so will you make me this honor and marry me?”, he asked with hope in his voice as he was staring right into Hephaistion’s beautiful blue eyes.


	90. MARRY ME

Hephaistion returned Olympias' kind smile warmingly himself, but when he noticed a movement next to him, he turned his head and was sure that the smile vanished in an instant. Incredulous, he stared at Alexander who was half kneeling in front of him now, but for the first seconds, he wasn't able to tear his eyes off of his face. He could read the nervousness that stood on the blond's face and when his words finally reached his brain, he gasped.  
What? What the hell was going on here right now? At first, he took a small step back, not knowing if Alexander was joking right now, because really – what was this about? Was he... proposing to him? _For real_?  
Hephaistion swallowed and even ignored Austin's chuckle. Well, he probably looked like an idiot right now, but he simply couldn't grasp the idea that Alexander would really want to marry him.  
But then his eyes widened and he started to shake his head, disbelief written on his own face.  
„What... What did you just say?“  
He knew that he was reacting overly dramatic right now, but he couldn't help himself or care less. He... did Alexander just say that he... _loved him_? This couldn't be true and he for sure got that wrong, because... because he simply didn't. This couldn't be real. He for sure was lying in bed and dreaming, because this simply couldn't be true.  
„You... I...“, he stammered, not able to say a proper sentence, because this actually was too much right now.   
„Are you serious?“ Hephaistion finally ripped his gaze off of Alexander's face and looked down at the ring in his hands, still not able to fully understand the situation. His heart was beating so fast by now as if it wanted to beat right out of his chest.   
„I mean... you... _for real_? This isn't some kind of joke? You... you really lo... _love me_?“

Alexander smiled shyly at his lover because that was actually the reaction that he expected from his lover. He knew that Hephaistion maybe wouldn’t believe him and he couldn’t blame him. After all, he didn’t say these words for so long even though he should tell him this every day. But he was going to make it up to him now if the boy would just let him to.  
“I love you, Hephaistion”, he said honestly and smiled at his boy who still looked unsure like he didn’t know whether it was all a joke or not. “I love you and I always will. I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but better later than not at all, right?” Alexander swallowed and gently took Hephaistion’s hand into his own. “So, what is your answer, Phai? Do you want me to be your husband?”, he asked with hope in his voice because he really needed to know the answer. Besides, he felt even more stressed when he felt everyone’s eyes on himself. 

_I love you, Hephaistion_  
For how long had he been waiting to hear those words? He couldn't even count those times when he lied next to Alexander, telling him how much he loved him, secretly hoping for him to say it back, but it never came. Never.  
No matter how close the boy tried to get to him, no matter how many times he revealed himself, Alexander never opened himself towards him – and now he suddenly did.  
Hephaistion could feel how his eyes slowly started to burn and as much as he tried to remain calm, he couldn't help the fact that his eyes filled with tears. Fortunately, he didn't start to cry, but he still felt like some school girl as he stood like this in front of Alexander and everyone else.  
He wanted to say yes, so badly, but he somehow couldn't find his voice. Maybe because he knew that he would burst into tears when he opened his mouth right now, since he could feel the pressure in his throat from suppressing his tears.  
Alexander loved him. He just said that he loved him.  
Slowly, he started to nod, but the longer he looked at Alexander and the tighter the blond's grip around his own hand grew, the faster he nodded.  
It simply was incredible and he probably would never get the fact that Alexander really loved him. It was just... like a dream.  
Hephaistion swallowed hard and dropped to his knees in front of Alexander, not wanting the other to kneel in front of him for too long, because it wasn't up to him to be in such a position, but he never let go of his hand and when he looked into the blond's eyes and saw the uncertainty in his eyes, he finally got himself together again and said yes.

Alexander tensed when Hephaistion was just staring at him without saying anything. He immediately thought that he maybe did a mistake. Maybe Hephaistion loved him but didn’t want to be his husband? After all, they weren’t together for so long. Maybe it was just too fast? But he always thought that Phai wanted him because what for would he give him a wedding ring if he wouldn’t want to be his? But then Hephaistion started to nod his head and Alexander’s heart started to beat faster.   
The blond man smiled widely and cuddled his boy when the latter fell to his knees in front of him, saying this one word that Alexander wanted to hear so badly. In the background he could hear the twins and Leander cheering on them and Nevena saying that it was just about the fucking time. He could hear his mother's happy cry and his father’s laughter but it was besides him. The most important thing was that Hephaistion wanted to be with him forever. Nothing else mattered now. “I love you so much, Phai”, he whispered into the boy’s ear and gently put the ring on his finger. “And I always will”, he promised and kissed his fiancé passionately. 

„You have no idea how much I wanted to hear those words from you“, Hephaistion whispered, his voice strained, while he observed how Alexander put the ring on his finger. He still thought that he was dreaming, but the cold material around his finger felt so real, that the realization finally hit him.  
Alexander really proposed to him and loved him and wanted to be together with him for the rest of his life. How in God's name was _this_ supposed to be his real life? It just had to be a dream.  
Because why should Alexander want him? Sure, he shouldn't doubt all of this after all they have been through and he didn't, but he simply couldn't believe it and asked himself why exactly the blond should really want him.  
„I waited for so long“, he added, mostly to push his thoughts away, partly because he wanted to say something since Alexander was so quiet and he didn't want to hear the twins' comments or Leander's cooing sounds. He was just so... happy. So, so happy.  
„Are you really sure?“, Hephaistion asked after the blond let go of his lips, leaving him completely breathless, but he simply had to know. It was kind of hard to believe it, that he just said it like that, like it was nothing. What changed in the past time? Was it because he thought he lost the boy? Maybe this triggered something in him... But well, he didn't care why or when Alexander decided to finally say those words out loud, Hephaistion was glad that he _did_ it.  
And it was enough.  
„Tell me that this is not a dream...“

“I know, baby boy and I know that I should have told you earlier but I was just waiting for the right moment and it turned out that I waited for too long.” Alexander sighed, cursing his own stupidity. After all, a few days ago he was still sure that he wouldn’t get a chance to say it to his boy. But he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. His life was full of happiness once again even though they still had some issues and Hephaistion had problems with walking but they could stand against it together so he didn’t fear the future anymore.   
“Of course I am sure, Hephaistion. I want you every day in my life. And I want to make you happy.” He slowly rose up from his knees and helped Hephaistion to get up as well. “It’s not a dream, Phai, even though it feels like one”, he purred with a big smile on his face. “We are going to get married and you are going to be stuck to my sour ass forever.” 

Hephaistion felt like some kind of toy, which got handed over from one to another. Well, he didn't mind, quite the opposite, but when it took him more than an hour to finally get back to Alexander again, he let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, but with a smille on his lips.  
„It's incredible“, he said and sat down on his lover's, no, _fiancé's_ , lap – he blushed a bit at that thought – nuzzling his neck. „I had no idea that they missed me _that_ much... as soon as one gets me into their claws, there is no way out until another rips me out of the grip, only to cuddle me to near death themselves.“  
Raising his eyebrows, he turned his head into the direction of the twins who were arguing by now who cuddled him for longer, which was completely unfair, obviously, before he wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck tighter and kissed his lips.  
„Can you please hold me for a while? I mean... you are mine now, really mine, and I want to savor this for a bit.“  
Hephaistion smiled and kissed Alexander again, before he slid down from his lap and cuddled against his side, ignoring his brother who was grinning at them with an expression which could count as fondness and mockery at the same time.  
But he didn't care, all his senses were fixed on Alexander right now, on his scent, his warmth, his touches... He missed him so much and thought that he would never see the blond man again, but he did and now they were engaged – this truly was so surreal.  
With a sheepish smile, Hephaistion kissed Alexander's neck and tried to ignore the warm feeling that started to build in his whole body. He didn't want to feel like this anymore, simply because it was inappropriate, as they still had guests and besides – he still wasn't very comfortable with the blond touching his skin or seeing any part of his abused skin, so he really shouldn't develop such a trivial thing like horniness – what was he, a teenager?  
So he bit down the need for Alexander and only cuddled closer to him. He survived three months without him, so he could go on for a bit more. Also, because he was sure that the blond wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him later when everyone would be gone, he could live it down, as well as the fact that Alexander didn't touch him since he came back a few days ago. It kind of... _touched_ him, because he couldn't remember that Alexander could hold back for so long, but apparently he cared even more for the boy's needs now than he ever did. Alexander really seemed to love him.  
Hephaistion's smile grew a bit bigger at that thought, and when he looked up and cupped his lover's cheek, he tilted his own head a bit to the side to have a better look on him.  
„Can I hear it again?“, he asked quietly, wanting so badly to hear again that Alexander loved him, as he needed this more than he needed air.

Alexander smiled when he finally got Hephaistion into his arms again. It took the boy quite some time to come back to him since everyone was congratulating him and cuddling the hell out of him. But who could blame them since all of them missed Phai. Although it was good to have him back since lately, he developed a need to have his fiancé as close to him as possible all the time. Probably, it was because he was still afraid that he would lose the boy or that someone would take him away from him. “I’m not surprised. They love you, Hephaistion”, he said with a smile and wrapped his arms around the boy. “I was always yours, baby boy”, he added when the boy cuddled closer to his chest. Damn, it felt so good that he didn’t want to even move from this position but feeling something poking against his own crotch made him wonder how starved Hephaistion was for touching. After all, two weeks passed since Phai _came back_ and they never brought up the sex topic. Alexander first wanted his boy to heal properly but now it seemed that Hephaistion was healthy enough. Although he didn’t comment on that. They would have a lot of time for this later.   
“I love you, Hephaistion. More than anything”, he purred into his ear and kissed his neck. He could say it all the time if the boy wanted him to. After all, he was sure of his feelings and he knew that Hephaistion loved him back. 

Even though he tried to stop that sound from coming out of his mouth, Hephaistion couldn't help himself but squeal a bit. Damn, it was so nice to hear this from his lover that his legs would have given in if he would have been standing right now, but fortunately he was sitting, so he could play it cool and kiss Alexander again, until he had to let go of him again to take a deep breath.  
„I love you, too“, he gave back, even though the blond knew it for such a long time already, but it somehow felt right. All of this felt so right that his heart felt like bursting from all the happiness.  
With a smile, he let go of Alexander, only because he noticed Kadar who tried to jump onto the couch to join them, but since he was too chubby he didn't manage to. Hephaistion huffed a bit and tried to move around his hurting leg, but he didn't manage to get up without being in pain, but in the end he finally gathered the pug up in his hands and placed him on top of his lap where Kadar immediately made himself comfortable.  
„I'm really happy that you are able to... say it now“, Hephaistion said after a while, before he stole a sip from Alexander's champagne and shot him a sly grin, putting the glass on the table.

Alexander chuckled and squeezed Hephaistion’s ass playfully. “Good”, he said with a soft smile on his lips and raised his eyebrows when Kadar tried to jump on the couch. “He really needs a diet.” The blond man sighed and helped his lover to get up from his lap so that he could lift the little, fluffy dog. It still made him worry to see his boy like this even though Hephaistion was never complaining. But he could see how much it was affecting his lover. “I really wanted to say it a long time ago but now I’ve learned that I shouldn’t wait with saying things like this”, he said quietly and petted Kadar’s head who was now licking Hephaistion’s fingers. 

„And now you have me addicted to it. I can't get enough of it and it's all your fault.“  
Hephaistion grinned a bit and hid his slightly blushing face in the crook of Alexander's neck, simply because it was overwhelming him. He had so many emotions inside of him now that it was almost too much for him, but when Alexander wrapped his arm around him and pulled him tightly to his side, the boy knew that he finally found his right place, which was at this man's side.  
„Did you plan this for... that night?“, he asked quietly while both of them were patting Kadar's back who was grunting now at them in a pleased way with his small, squished pug nose.  
He could remember that Axel told him about some surprise, but he wasn't sure if he said what it was, because this night was such a blur in his head that the latter immediately started to hurt when he thought about it too much.

Alexander kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head and inhaled his sweet scent but he couldn’t do that for too long since he felt Emma’s nuzzle on his lap and needed to pet her as well. “I actually planned it for New Year's Eve… I wanted to propose to you back then but you know what happened”, he sighed and started to scratch Emma behind her ears. “But everything ended well and now I am going to keep you forever.” The blond man smiled, feeling as happy as never before. His life was finally complete and he wanted things to stay this way. 

"I will take you up on that", Hephaistion replied with a happy smile on his lips and kissed his lover. "Because that's all I ever wanted. Being with you."  
His smile grew bigger as he put Kadar back on the floor and pecked a kiss on top of Emma's head, before he stood up from the couch and looked back at Alexander.  
"I'm kind of hungry, aren't you, too?", the boy asked and reached for the blond's hands, pulling him to his legs. "I could use some pasta now. What about you?"


	91. WEDDING

„Are you sure that all of this is necessary?“  
Hephaistion stood in the middle of the room, his arms stretched to the side as he waited for Austin to finish straightening his suit. He felt like a penguin and the twins' laughter wasn't making it better, besides his heart was beating so fast that he almost got sick.  
„Yes, we are“, Austin replied and tugged at the suit for a last time, before he got up from his knees and smiled at Hephaistion who finally was able to let his arms hang down.  
„You are beautiful all the time, we _all_ know this, but this is your special day and everything has to be perfect – especially your outfit.“  
Softly rolling his eyes, Hephaistion nodded and let the twins prepare him. He actually was very glad about that, because he was sure that he wouldn't be able to get himself ready in time, given how hard his heart was beating and how it almost made him swoon.  
But they were right. He really wanted everything to be perfect and there wasn't much time left until he would finally get married to Alexander. What he heard from Axel, his soon to be husband was looking amazing and Hephaistion wanted to fit. It was enough that he wasn't at the top of his beauty anymore, so at least the rest had to look good. After all, it was the day he would officially belong to the blond man.  
With a smile, he took a sip from the champagne and watched how Austin straightened Axel's tie, kissing him softly on the lips. They really looked adorable in their matching suits and the way they were dancing around each other was the cutest. Hephaistion's eyes fell onto Axel's arm, which the latter could move almost without any problems by now and it was making the boy feel so incredibly relieved.  
„You two are the cutest“, he said before he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, fiddling his hair until it lied perfectly and so smooth that it looked like silk.

Alexander looked at the mirror for the last time and straightened his white vest and buttoned up his black suit. He looked really good and he hoped that Hephaistion would like his outfit as well. After all, it took a month to prepare both of their suits since the blond man wanted them to look perfect. Besides, there wasn’t much that he needed to take care of since everything else was chosen by Hephaistion. The boy really had a sixth sense for this and Alexander needed to admit that he was amazed by his work.   
But he was going to think about it later since now he was getting stressed all over again. He hated this tiny voice in the back of his head which was telling him that it wasn’t true and that someone like Phai wouldn’t want to marry him, repeating the situation with Felix. But Alexander knew that this time it was different. Felix didn’t love him and Hephaistion loved him with all of his heart, the blond man was sure of it. That’s why he took a deep breath and went out of his room. He went downstairs and knocked at the guest room door where the twins were preparing his soon to be husband. “Are you ready? It’s almost time”, he said with a smile even though his heart was beating madly in his chest. 

Austin grinned widely when he heard Alexander's voice behind the door after he knocked. As much as his older brother tried to hide it, he could hear the nervousness behind his cool composure – which was good. It had to be like that, since he could see that Hephaistion was no better. He could see how the boy was slightly shaking when he heard the blond's voice, but when his twin put his hand reassuringly on his shoulder, he visibly relaxed.  
„Are you nervous?“, Austin asked after he opened the door, but only a few centimeters, so that he could peek into Alexander's face who stared back at him, apparently waiting with the last remains of his patience for his husband. It truly was an adorable sight.  
„You really can be“, he added with a mischievous smile on his lips. „Because Phai doesn't seem to be ready for you too soon...“

Alexander glared at his younger brother and tried to open the door wider. “I don’t believe any word that comes out of your mouth.” The blond man growled because he wanted to see Hephaistion right now. “Give me my fiancé”, he ordered and frowned even more when he heard Axel’s laughter from the inside. Why did he agree for them to take care of his future husband?  
“I don’t know… what do you think, Hephaistion?”, Axel asked in a sweet voice and kissed the boy’s cheek. “Do you really want to marry this sourass?”, he teased when he heard Alexander’s growling. It was really funny even though he knew that his older brother was going to steal Phai soon.   
“Of course he wants to marry me! I love him!”, Alexander said with a sour expression on his face because he didn’t see his boy since the early morning when the twins literally kidnapped him from their bed. 

Austin cackled evil when he heard Alexander's order, but his nervous expression ruined all of his authority which only made the twin laugh harder.   
„ _Give me_?“, he echoed and poked his tongue out at his older brother, before he turned his head and looked over to Axel who took the last preparations on Phai. Well, that handsome young man definitely was ready for Alexander, but it was somehow more entertaining to tease him a bit more, especially because the blond was reacting so perfectly.  
„We know that you love him“, is why Austin cooed after a second and looked back at Alexander, „but does he love you?“  
„Austin!“, Hephaistion piped in and laughed, before he slapped Axel's ass and emptied his glass, before he walked over to the door to finally see his husband, but Austin refused to let him past him, obviously enjoying the teasing way too much.

“He is just about to marry me so I am sure that he loves me!” Alexander huffed out an angry breath because everybody was already waiting for them and he didn’t want to be late for his own wedding. “Austin, be serious for once in your life and give me back my fiancé! Do I really need to destroy the door? You know that I will kidnap him anyway.”  
“He really loves you”, Axel said with a big smile on his face because he was so damn happy that his older brother finally found someone who loved him unconditionally and who wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. “Okay. Let him in, Austin, or he will really destroy the door. You know him”, he sighed and winked at Hephaistion. 

Rolling his eyes, Austin took a step back and closed the door right in his brother's face and turned around to give Hephaistion a huge smile who looked back at him with a nervous expression on his face.  
„Okay, I guess we really shouldn't let him wait any longer“, he sighed and kissed Hephaistion's cheek. Slowly, he was getting nervous himself because this was going to be an important day for all of them, after all, Alexander would finally settle down with the right person and Austin was so happy for him that he couldn't put it into words, even if he tried.  
„Are you ready?“, he asked and when Hephaistion nodded, he nodded himself and opened the door again, looking with raised eyebrows into Alexander's face who looked pretty pissed by now, but the twin couldn't care less right now. It was their wedding day, so Alexander could wait a bit more, especially because Hephaistion was definitely worth the wait.  
But when he heard a sharp gasp behind him, he knew that his brother hadn't been the only one waiting.  
Hephaistion literally gaped when he spotted Alexander in the door and immediately took a step towards him, not taking his eyes off of this marvelous appearance in front of him.  
„You look amazingly beautiful“, he got out and kissed his lover shortly on his lips, simply because he wanted to stare at him some more. The suit was so perfect and it fit his body in such a nice way, that Hephaistion would have prefered to rip it off of him in an instant.

Alexander was really losing his patience. He wanted to finally get married to Hephaistion so that they would be officially together and no one, not even Phai’s father, would be able to keep them away from each other. But of course the twins needed to tease him a bit even on a day like this. They were never going to grow up. But before he could growl some more, the door finally opened and he found himself speechless. Hephaistion looked amazing and beautiful. The suit fit him damn well and his slightly longer hair was nicely done by Axel and Alexander needed to hold back from pushing his fingers through them. “You should say that about yourself”, he said when he finally was able to speak again. “I’m so lucky. I can’t believe that someone like you wants to marry someone like me”, he whispered and kissed Hephaistion’s cheek. “I’m gonna tear you suit apart later”, he purred into Phai’s ear. 

„It would be such a waste to ruin such a beautiful suit, don't you think?“, Hephaistion gave back with a cheeky smile on his lips, gently petting Alexander's chest with his hand, while the other straightened his tie. Damn, the blond really looked perfect and for a short moment, he asked himself if he was looking acceptable, because he didn't want to embarrass his husband with his appearance but after he shot a short look into the mirror again, he felt a bit better. Well, he didn't look perfect, but it was acceptable – and since he knew that Alexander would take all the attention on him for sure, it would be good enough.  
„Besides, I am the one who is lucky and you know it just as much as me.“  
Hephaistion smiled and took Alexander's hand, kissed the back of it and walked outside of the room, finally ready to get the formal things done. A small, penetrating feeling inside of him told him that he better should get this done fast, because who knew what could happen before he would be able to say _yes_? He just wanted to finally be Alexander's husband. The only one who belonged at his side.

“I will think about it later when I will have you naked under me”, he said with a mischievous smile and took Hephaistion’s hand into his. “We are both lucky, baby boy”, he purred as he leaned down to kiss his boy but Axel hit the back of his head.   
“Not yet! You can kiss him when he will be finally your husband!” The young man chuckled and went after his brother, leaving the two lovers alone.   
“I really can’t wait until we will be all alone”, Alexander sighed and looked into his fiancé’s eyes. “So, are you ready, Hephaistion?”, he asked softly with a big smile on his face because he was ready and he wanted to promise his boy to love him forever and nothing and no one could stop him from doing so. 

Hephaistion blushed a bit at Axel's words and watched him and his twin leave, before he turned his attention back to Alexander, who was looking at him without as much as blinking. It made the boy smile and despite Axel's words, he leaned over and kissed him once again, before he nodded after he cleared his throat, feeling how all the nervousness came back all of a sudden.  
„I am ready“, he said and chuckled a bit when Alexander let out a small huff, probably glad about the fact that his fiancé finally got his shit together and was literally ready to take the final step that was still separating them from fully being each other's.  
„I guess we shouldn't let them wait any longer, should we?“

“Yes. We should go now.” Alexander tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hand and led him out of the house to the garden where the wedding should begin. Everybody was already waiting there and the blond man swallowed nervously when all the eyes concentrated on them and the music started to play. A small girl, some of Alexander’s younger cousins, dressed in a white dress, started to throw flowers on the ground before them as they started to walk. Now there was no coming back and he was really glad for it because he wanted Hephaistion to be his husband more than anything else. He smiled at the twins, Leander and Nevena who were their witnesses and led his boy to the pastor who was already waiting for them. Damn, he hoped that he didn’t look as nervous as he felt when the priest started to speak because he knew that his father was filming everything. 

The thing that made him the most nervous was the fact that all of the guests were looking at them. With fond expressions on their faces, sure, but Hephaistion couldn't help but feel like they were judging him. He didn't know whatfor, but this nasty feeling didn't want to vanish no matter how hard he was trying to fight against it.   
At least Alexander's grip around his hand didn't get lighter, so that the young man felt a bit reassured, but still... everything had to go smooth right now. If he somehow failed the blond, he would never be able to forgive himself.  
When Alexander suddenly gently nudged his shoulder with his own, Hephaistion looked up and looked at him with a confused expression on his face, not knowing what was going on right this moment, but seeing the nervous expression on his lover's face explained everything to him. He was waiting for his answer. God, how could he have not listened right now? He was so stupid!  
He immediately opened his mouth, but the first thing that wanted to come out was a _no_ , he could already taste it on his tongue but in the last second he finally concentrated again and said the proper answer, giving Alexander's hand a gentle squeeze after he calmed himself down, so that he was able to speak again. Jesus, this nervousness would be his end someday.  
„Yes, I do“, Hephaistion said with a steady voice and looked up to meet his husband's eyes with a smile on his lips.

Alexander listened carefully to the priest’s words because it was better than concentrating on the fact that he was actually getting married. He didn’t even know why he was so stressed. After all, he wanted Hephaistion to be his husband but he was aware of the fact that sometimes, his dreams were taken away from him. He feared that something would go wrong, that’s why he tried not to think about it. Everything was going perfect so far even though it seemed that Hephaistion started to space out. Or maybe he changed his mind.  
The blond man swallowed and nudged the boy with his shoulder. It worked because Phai looked back at him like he was surprised that he actually was here but he still said the words that Alexander wanted to hear so badly. He didn’t even know that he was holding his breath until he finally had to say the same words but it was okay, nothing was going to tear them apart from now on and Alexander kissed Hephaistion passionately even before the pastor allowed him to which made their guests laugh loudly.   
“I love you”, he whispered against Phai’s lips, happy as never before. They were finally married and Alexander was going to do everything to make his boy happy. 

„And I love you.“  
Hephaistion didn't even hear the cheering and laughing from their guests, since the only thing he saw was Alexander in front of him and the only thing he heard were his words, echoing in his head over and over again.  
It simply was amazing what they did to him, as he could feel how his whole body became soft and wobbly like pudding, the longer he repeated the confession in his head.  
„I love you more than anything“, he added before he pulled Alexander into another kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, enjoying the moment of feeling complete.  
After a few seconds, he could hear Leander's amused voice, telling him to let his husband breathe, but he just lifted his hand and waved at him, before he let the kiss get deeper.  
Alexander was his husband right now, so it was his goddamn right to kiss and touch him wherever and whenever he wanted to, wasn't it?  
Especially on his wedding day, everything was allowed – so he decided to ignore his brother and show his husband how much he loved him instead.

“I know”, Alexander said breathlessly before he was pulled into another kiss. He didn’t care about their guests, either. This moment belonged only to him and Hephaistion. And damn, he didn’t want it to end because it was perfect. “I’m so happy”, he whispered when they finally broke the kiss. Then he turned to their cheering guests and smiled brightly. “Come, Hephaistion, we need to dance our first dance as a married couple.” He took Phai’s hand and led him deeper into the garden where his husband prepared everything for their wedding. He even made garlands from white flowers and hung them on the trees. It simply looked amazing but Alexander couldn’t care less since all of his attention was fixed on Hephaistion. He simply couldn’t stop staring at his boy. 

Hephaistion smiled and let his husband lead the way to the nicely decorated grass field and got himself into position, even though he didn't want to dance. He hated dancing. He _loathed_ it. But he knew that they had to get this done, at least for a little while, so he would be able to live this down.  
„Don't step on my toes“, he whispered into Alexander's ear with a grin on his lips, before he could hear the music playing which caused the blond to move.  
Hephaistion cuddled closer to him and let him lead, concentrating on not stepping on the other's feet himself, but fortunately he managed to dance without making a mistake and relaxed when he just let himself fall.  
Carefully, Hephaistion placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder and pulled him a bit closer, dancing slowly now as the music got slower as well, but he was glad for it, because he could get more touchy with him that way.  
„Now you won't be able to get away from me anymore“, he whispered into his lover's ear and kissed the soft skin beneath it.  
„Never ever again. I won't let you go.“

“I am not such a bad dancer”, Alexander huffed and chuckled, wrapping his arms around his husband. He knew that Hephaistion didn’t like dancing but he was really good at it. Well, he was good at everything so no wonder. But it was a great dance and the blond man was really happy to share this intimacy with his boy. “I don’t want to get away from you, Hephaistion. You know that”, he said quietly as they slowed down their moves and other pairs joined them but Alexander didn’t even as much as look at them. “I want to stay here with you. I want you by my side. And who knows. Maybe one day, our little family will get bigger”, he smiled and kissed his husband softly, savoring the moment. 

Hephaistion chuckled softly and looked with raised eyebrows at Alexander.  
„What are you implying there, sweetheart?“, he asked and slid his hands down his lover's back with slow movements, rubbing them in circles over the soft material of his suit until they reached his ass where they squeezed it tight.  
But before he could say anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his leg which caused him to take a small step back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he looked at Alexander with an apologetic smile on his lips.  
„I guess this was too much“, Hephaistion said quietly, and motioned over to the tables where a few of their guests where sitting with food while chattering happily, both of them probably being the hot topic in their conversations.  
Slowly, he took a few step towards the table which stood in the middle, gently dragging Alexander along with him, before he pulled him down on a chair and sat down next to him. Damn, he really needed a break right now and he felt bad about it. It was their wedding day and Alexander deserved to enjoy it and here he was, needing a break.  
„Do you want to eat something?“, Hephaistion asked to silence the guilty voice in his head and looked at Alexander, leaning against his shoulder.

Alexander chuckled and smiled devilishly when he felt Hephaistion’s hands on his ass but before he could say something witty, Phai took a step back and the blond man saw pain in his eyes. Damn, it was going so well and he hoped that maybe his boy would be spared today but it seemed that they weren’t this lucky. “Take a break, baby boy”, he said with a smile and wrapped his arm around Hephaistion’s waist, leading him to the table.   
“Phai…”, he sighed when the boy asked him if he wanted to eat. “I am fine and you should rest a bit.” Alexander smiled at him and kissed him softly. He didn’t want Hephaistion to feel guilty about the dancing or the fact that he still couldn’t use his right leg fully. It wasn’t his fault and he had nothing to be ashamed of. “You know that it’s not a shame that you need to be careful with your leg”, he said quietly and fed his lover with a piece of a cake.

"It's still annoying that I didn't get my whole strength back by now. It's our wedding, after all and here I am, sitting around like some... I don't know." With a sigh, he looked at Alexander, wanting so desperately to make this day nice for the other, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Maybe later, at night, when he wouldn't have to use his leg so much... After a moment of silence, Hephaistion looked down at his hands and smiled softly when he played with the ring around his finger. Finally, he was wearing one again, since his finger felt so empty and naked without their former _wedding ring_. After the accident, Hephaistion wasn't able to find it anywhere, so his father probably got rid of it. A sigh heaved his chest again, but then he got himself together, because after all, this still was their wedding day so he shouldn't be depressed. The young man reached for the blond's hand and kissed it. "I'm happy", he said after a moment, just because he wanted his lover to know about it. After everything he had been through, he was finally happy again and it was all thanks to Alexander.

“And it’s okay, Hephaistion. I don’t mind. Everything is perfect but even if it wouldn’t be, I would be still happy as long as I would be with you”, he said honestly and kissed Hephaistion’s forehead, not aware of the twins who were taking pictures of them. But later he was going to be thankful for them since the photos were going to look beautiful on the wall in their bedroom. “You are perfect the way you are, believe me.” Alexander smiled happily and took a sip of the champagne. He wasn’t lying to his boy. This day was the best day of his life and he wouldn’t change any single detail of it.   
“I’m glad to hear that, Hephaistion. I want you to be happy every day”, he said softly, not caring how cheesy it sounded. After all, he was allowed to be cheesy today. “You made me happy, too.”

Hephaistion smiled and stroke a short strand of hair out of Alexander's face before he kissed him, tasting the cake on his lips which only made him smile more. "I hope that you will never change your opinion about that." Really, he was so grateful for having the blond man in his life that he couldn't even picture leading it without him. They simply belonged to each other and Hephaistion wanted it to stay that way more than anything else. "I can't wait to be finally alone with you", he admitted quietly after a while in which both of them didn't say anything and shot him a short look with a small, sly smile.

“I won’t, Hephaistion. I love you and I always will.” Alexander closed his eyes when he felt Phai’s touches and smiled cheerfully. The boy really had nothing to worry about. Alexander fell for him hard with no way back and he didn’t even want to go back. He was happy like this and he knew that the boy would stay by his side forever. Yes, he was sure of that.   
“Hmm?” Alexander looked at Hephaistion, pulled out of his thoughts. “Ohh, someone is horny for their husband?” The blond man wiggled his eyebrows even though he was no better. If he could, he would just kidnap Hephaistion and take him to their bedroom. “This is going to be a whole new experience. We will make sweet love like an old couple now”, he laughed and kissed his husband. 

For a moment, Hephaistion wanted to retort that he wasn't old yet, but that he couldn't wait for his lover to get old with him together, but then he thought about his words and smiled.  
Making sweet love, yeah?  
„No hard fucking against a wall anymore?“, he asked and raised his eyebrows, kissing the blond's neck. Sure, the aspect of making actual _love_ was pretty nice, especially because he waited for it for such a long time already, but he didn't want Alexander to hold back when the latter felt the need to claim him. He just wanted to be close to him and if it wasn't in Alexander's needs to take it slow and careful, then be it.  
„I want you to take what you need, you know that, right?“, he asked then with a small smile on hips lips, pulling his husband close to him to kiss him passionately on his lips, showing him how much he needed him. After all this time, he finally wanted to feel him properly again and even though it wasn't very nice of him – and he felt guilty for thinking like that – he wanted the guests to leave as fast as possible. Preferably now.

Alexander laughed and licked his lips. “Well, if you will ask me nicely then who knows”, he purred as he brushed Hephaistion’s lower lip with his thumb. Damn, he knew that it would end like this but he was still pretty amazed by himself that he didn’t kidnap his husband right after exchanging the wedding rings. But now he wanted to do it again especially when Phai was kissing his neck so good, making him horny. Little devil, he always knew how to get under Alexander’s skin.   
“And I want you to have as much satisfaction as possible, Hephaistion”, he said quietly and captured his lover’s lips in another heated kiss. “And now I am going to kidnap you for an hour or two.” Alexander smiled mischievously while standing up and before Hephaistion had a chance to protest, the blond man scooped him up and quickly ran towards the house, not caring about the laughs that were coming from their guests. He needed Phai and he needed him now.


	92. MAKE LOVE TO ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise!
> 
> Since it's my birthday today, I decided to upload another chapter for this special day. A present for me to you! :D I hope you will like it.  
> And I also wanted to thank everyone who took part of this work for the last chapters, adding comments and stuff. It's so uplifting and whenever I see a new one, it makes me smile. :)
> 
> Thank you, all of you!  
> Yumi <3

Hephaistion laughed quietly and felt himself blushing a bit when some of their guests laughed at the way how Alexander carried him inside.  
He really was incredible, doing it so obvious in front of all of them. But the freshly married groom couldn't care less when he was just about to get close to his husband again, so he let him carry him to their bedroom and almost missed the nice decoration in it, including the rose petals that were scattered on top of the bed, but Alexander didn't seem to see them as he almost threw Hephaistion on the bed and got on top of him.  
„Who is horny now?“, he chuckled and pulled his husband down into a feverish kiss, gently pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth.  
„I can tell that you are the one“, Hephaistion added and pulled his leg up to rub his knee against Alexander's crotch, making him pant slightly.

Alexander quickly ran into their room and closed the door with his foot before he threw Hephaistion gently on the bed. “Do you really blame me?”, he asked as he climbed on top of his boy and kissed him passionately, already unbuttoning his suit. “Have you seen yourself in the mirror today? You are the most handsome husband ever”, he purred and moaned quietly when Phai started to rub his crotch.   
“Fuck…”, he panted and quickly got rid of his jacket. “How should I make love to you today, hm?“, he asked with a spark in his eyes because he really couldn’t decide. “We should really make this memorable”, he purred as he started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck. It had been so long since he touched his boy that he already was hard and that didn’t help him with making any decision. 

„I only want to feel you close to me“, Hephaistion said quietly against the blond's neck and gently bit down on the soft skin, marking it. Hell, he missed doing this so much that he couldn't get enough of it now as he started to bite along his neck, over and over again.  
„You can do to me whatever you want – or however“, he added and smiled up into his face, but then he got another idea. He was Alexander's husband right now and it was his duty to make him feel good, so he quickly pushed the older man off of him and sat down on his hips.  
With a grin and skilled fingers, the boy opened the other's pants and pulled them down to his knees, before he slid down his body until he made himself comfortable on his legs.  
„While you can think about what you want to do to me“, Hephaistion started and licked his lips, before he bent down with a sly grin on his face, „I will get you nice and hard for me.“  
And with that, he licked Alexander's cock from the base to the tip before he finally swallowed him down in one go, almost groaning at the feeling which he missed for such a long time.

Alexander whined when Hephaistion told him that he could do whatever he wanted to do to him. It had been so long since they shared any kind of intimacy that he was already leaking precome now. “You are going to be the end of me”, he sighed and blinked a few times when he found himself on his back with his pants down to his knees. It seemed that his boy gained new strength. “Fuck!”, he moaned when the boy licked his cock without thinking twice about it. “Get naked, Hephaistion”, he ordered as long as he still could think straight. “I need you naked right now.” The blond man licked his lips as he started to unbutton his own vest, not wanting to waste any second. 

Hephaistion grinned a bit and started to suck Alexander's cock like his life depended on it, but at least he didn't have to do much work since his lover was already rock hard after a few sucks. Slowly, the boy started to undress himself while he kept licking his lover, but it became hard, especially with his hurting leg, but he somehow managed to get at least the upper part of his body naked, but for getting his pants off, he had to let go of Alexander's cock – even if he did it very unwillingly.  
Grunting, he kicked his pants off as good as he could, along with his underwear, before he turned around again to face his lover, so horny that he didn't even care about his own body which was covered in scars anymore. But it probably was better this way, since he didn't want to feel blocked now, not today. Preferably not ever again.  
But at least he was able to forget about it for now, so he concentrated on his lover again, kissing his way up to his lips over his chest, until he was able to kiss him passionately again, slightly panting into his mouth.  
„Did you come up with something?“, Hephaistion asked and reached down between their bodies to stroke Alexander while he looked into his fogged eyes, wanting so bad to finally feel him again.

Alexander gripped the quilt in his fists, trying to stop himself from coming too fast because Hephaistion was apparently trying to suck his soul through his cock. “Damn you”, he moaned, seeing stars. But finally, Hephaistion needed to get rid of his clothes so he let go of the blond man’s manhood which he was grateful for because he could finally draw in some air into his lungs.   
Alexander closed his eyes for a few seconds, collecting himself and then looked at Phai who was climbing on top of him. “You are so beautiful”, he said with awe in his voice when his lover sat down on his waist and started to move his hips back and forth, making the older man moan loudly again. “Do you want to fuck me, Hephaistion?”, he asked when he was finally able to. He looked up into Phai’s eyes and smiled softly, waiting for his boy’s reaction. 

Hephaistion blushed a bit at Alexander's words, especially because he couldn't share his point of view, at least not right now and looked down at him while he clicked his tongue in a scolding way at him.   
„Stop saying such things when you are so beautiful yourself“, he said and leaned down to kiss him, both of his hands braced next to his head, while he just looked at him for a moment. He even forgot about his horniness, simply taking in the beauty in front of him, of which he thought that he would never see it again. But then, the throbbing in his crotch grew unbearable again, so he quickly focused all his attention back on Alexander who literally took his breath away with his next words.  
What? He wanted Hephaistion... to sleep with him? But why was that? He never mentioned something like this again since the last time and that had been... ages ago.  
Gaping, the boy stared down at him, not knowing what to say or do in the first seconds. Well – he wanted Alexander, no matter how and the prospect of actually _making love_ to him was a very nice one, but... he didn't know if it was right that way.  
After all, he was Alexander's and he knew how much the blond loved to claim him and in the end, he shouldn't forget about his place and who he belonged to. Besides, he wasn't sure if he would be able to, since his leg hurt and he didn't know if he would be able to keep up with Alexander... and the worst thing would be to disappoint him. It was literally his worst fear.  
Swallowing, Hephaistion looked back up into Alexander's eyes from where he was staring at his neck.  
„I... don't know if I am capable of pleasing you, to be honest“, he said after a moment and sighed, cursing his damn body. He was a young man, god damnit and here he was, kind of broken and not able to use his body like he would want to.  
„Physically, I mean... And I really don't want to disappoint you, my love.“

Alexander chuckled and kissed his boy back, loving the way he was staring back at him. Damn, what had he done to deserve someone as beautiful as Hephaistion? And from now on they were tied together forever so nothing could stand between them. “You really should use a mirror, Phai”, he said with a smile and slapped the boy’s ass playfully, waiting for his answer and just like he thought, the boy was really confused by his question. He didn’t even know why but maybe they should have talked about it earlier… after all, Hephaistion had been on top only once and maybe he didn’t like it?  
The blond man sighed and brushed Hephaistion’s cheek with his thumb. “You won’t disappoint me, baby”, he said honestly and turned them over so that he was on top and between his lover’s legs now. “I can take care of everything.” The older man smiled at the boy and gently petted his right leg. He knew that it still hurt Hephaistion so he was going to help him with things. “I just need to know if you want this”, he purred as he leaned down and swallowed his husband’s cock in one go. 

Hephaistion grimaced a bit when Alexander touched his leg, but not because he didn't like the actual touch, but more because he couldn't feel it. The only sensation he could feel were the blond's fingertips which touched his skin where it wasn't scarred and it sucked so much. He loved to have Alexander's hands on his body and the fact that he couldn't feel it on some places frustrated him, but it was of no use to think about it now, so he rather concentrated on the blond again and thought about his words.  
He wanted to take care of everything? But how? It wasn't like he was very... experienced as the passive lover and Hephaistion really didn't want him to feel any pain or be uncomfortable, after all it was their wedding day and it was destined to be perfect.  
But before he could think about how Alexander actually meant his words, he could already feel his hot mouth around his cock which took his words right from his lips.  
The only thing that was left for him to do was to let out a guttural moan, as he wasn't used to this feeling anymore. Like, at all. It felt so incredible good that Hephaistion wasn't able to express himself with words at first and only managed to run his fingers through Alexander's hair, completely ruining its styling, but it didn't matter right now.  
„I want everything you give me“, he finally replied and looked down at his lover, but he couldn't keep his gaze focused on him for too long, simply because this sight was too arousing to bear for his poor, nervous heart.

Alexander raised his eyebrow but Hephaistion still looked unsure. Damn, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable and now he wasn’t sure what to do. So he kept observing the boy and sucking him off which seemed to do the trick because Phai finally relaxed and started to enjoy himself. But he needed to know the answer and eventually, he got one even though it was kind of metaphoric. It made him smile and back off while he licked his lips. “I will take it as a yes but if you will be uncomfortable with anything, let me know”, he said softly and reached over to take the lube from the bedside table. “But I will try to make you enjoy yourself as much as possible”, he promised as he started to lube Hephaistion’s cock with one on his hand and with the other, he started to stretch himself fast. 

Hephaistion drew in a sharp breath when he felt the other's hand around his cock, slowly slicking it up for Alexander. It made him go insane, because just thinking about being inside of his lover was taking his breath away, but he still wasn't sure about all of this. He wasn't used to an Alexander who was offering himself to him like this and he wasn't sure if the blond really wanted this or if he just did it because he thought that Hephaistion needed it.  
But the latter didn't want it to end like a pity fuck again.  
That thought made him swallow hard, but it got harder and harder to think when he heard the slick sounds of Alexander's fingers and how he fucked himself with them. It made the boy feel bad because he wasn't even able to do this for his husband and in the end, he started to feel like a failure. But yeah, he should probably stop thinking about things like this and just feel, but he couldn't help himself.  
„Are you sure you want this?“, he asked and looked into Alexander's eyes, not wanting him to do something he didn't want to do, no matter how much Hephaistion actually wanted him.

“Do you really think that I would be doing this if I wouldn’t want it?” Alexander shook his head and positioned himself on top of Hephaistion before he started to slowly sink down on his lover’s hard cock. “Oh fuck…”, he moaned when he felt the stretch. It wasn’t unpleasant but it still felt a bit weird. It was only his second time, after all, but he wanted it. He wanted to share it with Hephaistion and he knew that he wasn’t going to regret his decision.   
“I want to make love with you Phai…”, he sighed and carefully sat down on his boy’s hips, having his shaft fully inside of him right now. If Hephaistion still was going to grumble about it then he wasn’t going to move, at all. “But you need to help me out a bit.” The blond man smiled and moved his hips slowly, making his husband moan loudly. Well, maybe that was a good way to make Phai’s stupid thoughts go away. 

Hephaistion couldn't think or even see straight anymore when he felt how Alexander lowered himself down on him, sinking onto his cock, letting the boy enter his tight body completely.  
It was overwhelming and so hot inside of him, that the boy couldn't breathe for a moment. He only could place his hands in a tight grip on Alexander's hips where they stayed until he finally could open his eyes again and look at his lover, who was staring back at him with fogged eyes and those perfect lips slightly parted.   
Hephaistion immediately felt the need to kiss him but since he couldn't right now, he concentrated on breathing regularly now but Alexander quickly ruined all of his efforts when he started to move. The boy threw his head back and let out a deep moan, trying not to come right away which he fortunately manage to do, but damn, it was hard to keep himself together. Alexander was everywhere now, filling all of his senses and making his brain melt. It was amazing what the blond man was doing to him and Hephaistion was determined to make him feel good, at least as good as he could. So he slowly started to move his hips a bit, his hands still on Alexander's, moving deliberate as he was trying to find the right angle and when Alexander suddenly moaned loudly, he knew that he hit the right spot.  
With a small, winning grin on his lips he kept Alexander in place and started to move his hips against him, panting himself when he felt how the blond clenched around him. But he didn't want it to end too fast, so he kept his pace slow and steady, wanting to feel Alexander for as long as he could, because it really was lovemaking for him. He wanted it to last, especially because he wanted to treasure this moment.  
„How do you feel?“, Hephaistion asked hoarsely, looking into the brown eyes he loved so much, as his hands started to caress his lover's sides.

Alexander smirked when he saw Hephaistion’s expression. It was clear that the boy was spacing out from all of the pleasure and the blond man loved that. It was good to see his boy lost in the sensation and it made him move his hips faster, fucking himself on his husband’s hard cock. It was so damn good to feel this connection between them once again that he didn’t mind the unpleasing stretch. Besides, when he felt Hephaistion hitting his prostate, it made him forget about anything else because it felt so damn amazing.   
The blond man put his hands on both sides of Hephaistion’s head and leaned down to kiss him passionately. “Amazing…”, he panted as he let the boy fuck him. He wasn’t lying and he wished that Phai would really count it as lovemaking and not some pity fuck because he knew how his boy worked. And Alexander really trusted him and had no problems with being the passive one as long as it was with his husband. 

Greedy for his kisses, Hephaistion put one of his hands in Alexander's neck and kept him in place after the latter leaned down, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss while he didn't stop moving his hips in a steady pace. It wasn't too slow, but he couldn't fuck his husband any harder, because he was sure that he would come right away. After all, this was something he wasn't feeling too often. But at least Alexander took some work from him by riding him, for which the boy really was thankful, because this way he wasn't in any pain, and that was something.   
„That's good“, he replied against Alexander's lips before he kissed him again, but when his lover tightened around him, he almost blacked out from the pleasure he felt and had to grip his hips again as his own snapped up without any possibility for him to hold back. It simply felt too good.  
Licking his own lips, Hephaistion reached for Alexander's cock with one of his hands while the other was still around his hips, probably to steady himself.  
With hard strokes, he started to masturbate his lover, wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he could and since Hephaistion could guess that he wasn't getting much pleasure from the boy fucking him, since he simply wasn't used to it, he somehow had to make him feel better, so he hoped that his efforts were good enough, but from the lustful expression on Alexander's face, he was enjoying himself a lot.  
„You feel so good“, Hephaistion sighed when the blond clenched tightly around him once again, making him moan loudly into the crook of his neck.  
„I can't believe... that you are really mine now. That all of this... _hotness_ belongs to me. And only me.“

Alexander was kissing his husband with all he got because he wanted him to know how much he loved him and that he wanted Hephaistion to have him whole. He never wanted to give himself like this to anybody besides Phai, he didn’t even have this kind of bond with Felix, that’s why he was so happy right now that he and Hephaistion were married and there was nothing more to stand between them.   
“Phai…”, he moaned, tightening around his lover when Hephaistion hit his prostate again. Damn, it felt so damn good that he started to move his hips once again, helping his boy with fucking him. It was really intense and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. Not after such a long break. “Just believe it… I fucking love you”, he panted and kissed him once again but the kiss didn’t last long because he started to moan once again when Hephaistion started to touch his cock. “Fuuuck!” He nearly screamed and came hard, painting Hephaistion’s hand and chest with his come. He couldn’t even hold himself back. It was simply too good. 

Hephaistion smiled when he heard Alexander's words and closed his eyes for a second, letting them run through his system. It felt so good to know that the blond man really loved him and that he belonged to the boy now with no way back, that it almost took his senses away. Was this happiness? Because if it was, then it was overwhelming him. He never felt like this before, not even... back then, which only made him feel more grateful for everything he had now.  
„Good“, he said and pulled Alexander down into another kiss, but before it had the chance to grow any deeper, the blond already broke it and came, clenching around Hephaistion so hard that he almost immediately followed, but he could hold back for a few moments more.  
But when Alexander bent down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, biting along the side of his neck, he simply surrendered and came inside of his lover, moaning his name, while he had to hold the grip around his hips while he kept thrusting up in small movements into him.  
„Damn“, he panted and breathed out harshly, trying to calm down but he couldn't when he was still inside of his lover. Alone this fact was still taking his breath away and when he looked up to meet Alexander's eyes, the latter simply slumped down on top of him, making Hephaistion chuckle.  
Softly, he kissed the side of his lover's neck, which was exposed to him in such a delicious way right now that he simply couldn't resist.  
„How are you feeling?“, he asked and ran his fingers through the blond hair, cuddling Alexander as close to himself as possible because he didn't want to let go of him.  
„I hope it wasn't too bad for you“, he added with a quiet chuckle and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of perfection.

Alexander braced himself on his forearms and clenched tight around his boy’s cock until he felt him coming. It was a strange feeling to be filled so full but he didn’t mind. It was good to be connected like this and he was glad because of the fact that Hephaistion enjoyed himself so much. And hearing the boy screaming his name was the best thing ever. Damn, he really was deeply in love if he liked being the passive one. But right now he was too tired to think about this so he kissed his lover and rested his forehead against the pillow next to Hephaistion’s head. The boy quickly started to kiss his neck and Alexander couldn’t help but smile. It was so adorable how Phai cared for him and his comfort.   
“Amazing”, he purred and slowly lied down on his back next to his lover. He felt a bit tired and he didn’t even want to move a single finger even though they should probably go back to their guests. But they could wait. After all, he and Hephaistion were married now so they needed some time alone. “It was perfect, Hephaistion”, he said honestly and took his husband’s hand into his own and kissed the back of it. “Thank you.” 

Playfully, Hephaistion slapped Alexander's shoulder and rolled onto his side, ignoring the pain that was pulsing through his leg and looked at him, a fond smile playing around his lips.  
„Stop thanking me for this as if it was some kind of job I did“, he said and leaned donw to kiss his lover's hot skin, cuddling a bit closer to him, even though Alexander probably would be uncomfortable with it, since it was so incredibly warm. But Hephaistion couldn't stop himself, he was needy. And since they were married right now, he wasn't even embarrassed of this fact.  
„I wish we could stay here for the rest of the day“, he chuckled softly and poked his tongue out at his lover, because really, it was so comfortable right now, so cozy and just the thought of dressing up and going downstairs again was... not so nice.  
„Maybe we could lock ourselves here and not come out for the rest of the week? The twins could provide us with food...“

Alexander laughed and wrapped his arm around his boy’s waist. “That’s a really nice idea but it’s our wedding, after all, so I guess that we should attend it. Besides, the twins are probably fucking somewhere with Leander.” The blond man kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head and closed his eyes, relaxing his body. If he could, he for sure would stay for a whole week in bed with his husband but he still wanted to make some photos of them and enjoy their wedding. After all, it was the only one he was going to have in his lifetime so he wanted to save beautiful memories. “But we can stay here for a bit longer if you want to”, he added and yawned, feeling too comfortable and on the verge of sleeping. 

Hephaisiton drew in a sharp breath and hid his head under the soft pillow after he rolled onto his stomach, pressing his hands down on his ears.  
„Eww“, he wailed and would have kicked the air with his legs if they wouldn't hurt and let out a miserable sound at the image that appeared in his head.   
„I really don't want to imagine my brother having sex“, he complained and rolled on top of Alexander when he dared to take the pillow down again after he made sure that his husband stopped talking and smiled down at him, clicking his tongue in a scolding way.  
„But I can forgive you that you poisoned my brain with those... horrifying pictures.“  
Carefully, he straddled his lover's hips, swallowing down the stabbing in his leg – god, this truly was annoying and he couldn't wait for this to stop – and caressed the side of his face with his hand.  
„Five minutes more and then we will celebrate some more, okay?“, Hephaistion suggested and made himself comfortable on the hot body of his lover and closed his eyes, inhaling his unique scent. Yeah, this was exactly the way how he wanted his life to go. Being close to Alexander, knowing that he didn't have to share him with anyone ever again, that he was _his_... Hephaistion really couldn't be any more happy right now.


	93. THREE YEARS LATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! :)
> 
> As the title of the chapter may suggest, a big time gap happened after our boys got happily married. The next few chapters will be some kind of epilogue with an open outlook for the future, that's why probably some of your questions won't be answered, but don't worry: a sequel will come and answer all of them! We are currently working on it and already produced some chapters, so you won't have to wait very long for it. :) 
> 
> I hope that you will stay with us for the rest of this fic and join us in the sequel, but for now: have fun with the last chapters. <3
> 
> Yumi

The fabric under his skin was soaked with sweat when he leaned his forehead against it, pushing his face into the pillow to cool his hot skin down a bit, but it was of no use.  
Alexander was fucking him for a solid hour now, merciless taking him while Hephaistion was on the verge of fainting as he could feel his third orgasm building up in his abdomen. He wasn't even able to form a single word because he had to concentrate on breathing, since the pleasure he felt was too overwhelming.  
Keeping himself at bay, Alexander clasped a cock ring around him, not allowing himself to come until he would probably be done with his younger lover, but the latter was done for a long time already.  
Damn, Hephaistion really had no idea how the blond was able to still keep going, but his breath, which was pretty ragged by now, was a clue for the young man that his husband was pretty close himself. So to tease him some more, he clenched a bit around him, making himself moan when he felt him even more clearly, but Alexander didn't stop driving himself into him, quite the opposite: he only added some force to it.  
„Alexander...“, he moaned, burying his fingers in the sheets while he kept sticking his ass out, just like the other told him to as he kept him firmly in his grip, not letting go of him for a second.   
„I need you to... breed me“, he added panting, trying to reach his husband somehow, to make him come faster but he was so out of it that he only grunted at him and fucked him harder, one of his hands buried in the brown, long hair which he pulled a bit to keep his husband in place, but it only aroused Hephaistion more, getting him closer to his next orgasm.  
„Please...“

Alexander smirked when he saw that Hephaistion was shivering under him. The boy was just about to reach his third orgasm and the blond man wanted to see him coming apart more than anything else. He knew how beautiful his husband was when he was reaching his climax all thanks to Alexander’s cock. And after more than four years of being together, the older man taught his precious boy how to take all the pleasure that he could offer him and now he had no problems with having a few orgasms in a row. But now the blond man was sure that it was going to be the last one because he could feel that Hephaistion was close to fainting. That’s why he started to pound into the willing body under him even harder, hitting Phai’s sweet spot with every thrust which made the young man moan his name loudly.   
Hephaistion was fucking perfect and Alexander needed to wear a cockring more often than not because the sight of his husband’s naked body alone was making his blood boil in his veins. Phai grew into his skin even more in the past three years and sometimes, Alexander caught himself staring at his boy without even realizing it. But who could blame him? No one could walk past his lover without turning their attention to him which made the blond man mad with jealousy. Hephaistion was his and only his. Besides, the boy knew him better than anyone else which made their sex even more exciting because Hephaistion could read Alexander like an open book and he always knew what to do to make the older man go crazy with desire.   
“Yes… I am going to… fucking make you full… with my babies”, he panted through gritted teeth. Damn, he really wanted to see Hephaistion with their child in his arms. This dream hadn't been giving him any peace for the past few months but he never knew how to start this conversation so he just kept quiet and kept on hoping that maybe Phai would bring this topic up himself one day. “You will look so beautiful… with our kid”, he growled as he tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hair, feeling himself getting closer to his orgasm as well. “I'm going to fill you so full, Phai… Fuck you so good…” 

The only thing that was left for Hephaistion was to draw in sharp breaths as he could feel and see, how his body got weaker with every single of his lover's thrusts and how his vision started to black out. Fuck, this really was too much and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move a single limb after this, for the rest of the night. And maybe for the next week as well.  
He just felt so exhausted, but in a good way, that he didn't even mind the sore feeling in his body, the tense muscles in his back and shoulders and his ass – damn, it really felt as if Alexander fucked him open.  
But then the blond started to talk and Hephaistion couldn't stop himself from snorting. What? Was he really talking about _kids_ right now? Now, when he had his cock buried inside of him to the hilt and was fucking him unconscious?  
Hephaistion wanted to say something back, because it was obvious that Alexander's own words aroused himself, given the way his cock pulsed and how his thrusts grew more erratic, but he couldn't, because only seconds after it, he felt Alexander moving behind him – and then he suddenly came. It took the brunette's breath away, feeling how his husband _finally_ came deep inside of him, filling him full while panting his name in such an arousing way that Hephaistion followed only a few moments after him with a guttural moan escaping his lips.  
His whole body was shaking and when Alexander let go of his hips, he simply slumped down on the bed, trying to breathe in and out regularly, but it was hard.  
„You are such a... dirty, little shit“, he finally got out and weakly turned his head into the other direction where he felt how his husband fell lifeless next to him, catching his breath as well.  
„I'm so full of your come that I feel like I could really carry your child... if it was possible.“  
Hephaistion chuckled when Alexander turned his gaze on him at that and leaned over to kiss his salty skin, turning onto his back.  
„Shit“, he panted after a moment of silence and shook his head with his last strength, „you really finished me.“

Alexander tightened his grip on Hephaistion’s hips and with one hand, he quickly took off the cockring before he slammed his manhood back into Hephaistion’s tight hole. It only took three, hard thrusts to fill his lover full with his come. It didn’t even surprise him that he came so fast since the idea of Phai with their child was turning him on more than anything else. The boy followed him fast and it made the blond man proud of himself. After all, during these few years that they had been together Hephaistion's needs became his priority and he was doing everything to make his husband happy.   
With a deep sigh, he fell on his back on the bed and smirked when Hephaistion called him dirty but he still couldn’t get the images out of his head even though he didn’t know how his lover actually would feel about kids. After all, Phai turned twenty-five not so long ago and in a few moths he was going to end his studies. He still had so much to do, a career in front of him and being a father was probably the last thing that he would want now. He should use his life a bit more, have fun, Alexander knew that all, that’s why he was keeping quiet about his wish to make their little family bigger. “Forget about it, Phai”, he said softly and got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and a bowl full of warm water. “And now relax. I will take care of you.” Alexander kissed the top of Hephaistion’s head and started to gently wash his body from the sweat and semen like he always did after rough sex when his lover wasn’t able to even get up from the bed. 

With furrowed eyebrows, Hephaistion watched his husband leave the room, trying to focus his thoughts on the topic they just had, but it was hard since his brain wanted to shut itself off as he was spacing out over and over again.  
But who could blame him – Alexander fucked him really good and most of the time, the young man was literally done after their sex so it was a normal state for him, but still – he noticed that something was off.  
Was Alexander actually serious about what he just said? Hephaistion thought that it had been something that he said in the heat of the moment, aroused and not able to think straight anymore, but apparently, he was thinking about this for longer, given how the blond avoided to meet his eyes when he came back.  
He didn't even have the slightest chance to keep him from going, because he really wanted to keep Alexander by his side right now and normally the blond stayed for a few minutes more, but he got up so fast that Hephaistion couldn't even lift his hand in time.  
That's why he was observing his husband closely now, his eyes never leaving the handsome face while he let him wash his body without saying anything.   
„Are you sure you want me to forget about it?“, he asked then eventually, both of his eyebrows raised while he was still searching for Alexander's eyes.

Alexander knew that he was in trouble when he felt how Hephaistion tried to drill a hole into his head to see his thoughts. He was never good at lying and he could never lie to his husband who could read him like an open book and call him out on his bullshit. But right now he was actually tempted to lie about his weird behavior. But he didn’t know how to do that so he just kept on cleaning his lover which was a mistake because when he looked into his lover’s narrowed eyes, he knew that he had been thinking for too long and that he wasn’t going to get out of it without telling the truth.   
“I…”, he started, not sure how to actually say this. Besides, he was afraid that Hephaistion would actually laugh at him since the boy never mentioned anything about kids. “I thought about having a kid…”, he finally admitted lamely and quickly concentrated on putting a cooling ointment on his lover’s used hole so that he wouldn’t be sore in the morning. He didn’t even dare to look up at Hephaistion when he felt how his cheeks burned. Damn, this had been a stupid idea and he just should have kept it to himself for a few years longer until Phai would be old enough to actually want a kid. 

If it would have been possible, then his eyebrows would have shot right out of his face, Hephaistion was sure of that. At first, he thought that he got it wrong and that he simply was too spaced out to grasp what his husband just said, but when he saw how Alexander actually _blushed_ , he sat up in bed immediately and looked at him from where he was braced on his forearms.  
„Kids?“, he echoed stupidly without being able to take his eyes off of the man in front of him. Was he really serious? _Kids_? Never before this topic came up and Hephaistion really felt like Alexander caught him off guard because this thought never crossed his mind. Sure, they were together for a pretty long time already and Hephaistion didn't want to change anything about this state, ever – and he was sure that Alexander didn't want to, either – but this? He never expected this...  
„You do realize that you married a man, right? I might look feminine to some people, but do I have to teach you about the male anatomy, Alexander?“  
Hephaistion let out a small chuckle, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't thinking about Alexander's words. Having children never crossed his mind but his husband seemed to be very serious about it. But damn, what was he supposed to do or say now? He was so nervous all of a sudden that he even forgot about the exhaustion that was filling his body.  
„I am sorry to disappoint you since I can't give a little baby Alex to you“, he chuckled while he pushed Alexander down on the mattress, looking down into his eyes with a smile on his lips.  
„But I don't have anything against you trying to impregnate me.“  
Hephaistion grinned and leaned down to kiss Alexander, but he could see how uncomfortable he felt right now and the young man immediately felt sorry for him. But yeah, he couldn't change anything about the fact that he couldn't give him a child...   
„How did you imagine that?“, he asked then after a while, after he started to pet Alexander's stomach with his hand while he was still looking at him. Adoption never crossed Hephaistion's mind before, but he couldn't deny that it felt nice to think about having a real family with Alexander.  
„I mean... it's not that easy...“

Even when he was confronted with silence for a good few minutes, Alexander still didn’t raise his head. He didn’t want to see the expression on his lover’s face because he really didn’t know what to expect and when he heard Hephaistion saying _kids_ with disbelief in his voice, he knew that he shot himself in the foot. Of course Phai was too young to even think about having kids and that didn’t surprise him. Damn, he really should have waited. “I know this, Hephaistion. I am aware of the fact that neither you nor me can carry a child”, he said quietly and let the young man push him down on the mattress. Maybe he should turn it into a joke now but he wasn’t in the right mood for jokes.   
At least Hephaistion wasn’t mocking him and he didn’t seem to be angry which made the blond man feel relieved. “There are some… ways”, he said slowly and looked up at his lover who seemed to be a bit lost. It was probably too much at once for him. “I thought about a surrogate… adoption is also a good option but I have no idea how long we would have to wait.” The blond man sighed and wrapped his arms around Hephaistion’s smaller frame. “But we don’t have to think about it now. You are still so young, Phai, you should have fun before having a kid”, he said softly and brushed his boy’s cheek with his thumb. 

Hephaistion let out a deep sigh when Alexander mentioned his age and stopped petting his stomach, as he was dragged into a tight embrace by his lover.  
Sure. He was aware of the fact that he was much younger than his husband, but whenever they talked about things that were a bit more... serious, his age always got mentioned. Normally, he didn't have any problems with being younger or with Alexander being a few years older than him, but in moments like these it made him a bit angry. It wasn't his fault, after all.  
„Then why did you bring this topic up in the first place when I'm still _so young_?“  
Another sigh left his body, but then he decided that Alexander didn't deserve his young lover to be mad at him, so he quickly put a small smile on his lips and lied down next to him.  
For a few minutes they were lying there in silence, neither of them saying anything while it was obvious that they were busy with their own thoughts, before Hephaistion finally opened his mouth again.  
„Fun?“, he repeated and laughed quietly. „Which kind of _fun_ are you referring to?“

Alexander bit down on his tongue when he felt how Hephaistion tensed when his age was mentioned. He shouldn’t have brought that up… it was always making Hephaistion angry because he didn’t like it to be treated like a teenager even though Alexander never treated him like one. But this time, the matter was too important not to bring up the age difference between them. After all, the blond man fucked around enough to want wanting settle down properly and Phai still had a career in front of him.   
“You are going to end your studies in a few months, baby boy and you know how amazing you are. What if someone would want you to make a world tour? I want you to be happy and I know how important the music is in your life. That’s why I thought that it would be better to wait with this for a few years more…”, he sighed and propped himself up on his arm so that he could look at his lover. “But we can think about having a kid when you will want it and when you will be ready”, he said quietly and kissed his lover gently. 

„Aha.“  
Hephaistion snorted softly and shook his head, before he patted Alexander's belly and got up. At first, his legs didn't want to carry him, but he had to take a proper shower right now to clear his head. Damn, this really was unfair. Now he had thoughts in his head which Alexander apparently didn't even take seriously because Hephaistion was too young anyway. So why did he start with it then if he thought like this in the first place?  
Maybe he wanted to prepare him? But there was no need to... He just wanted to be together with his husband, that was all that mattered to him. Screw anything else.  
„Okay“, he sighed then and went over to the closet to pick up some clean clothes while he shrugged his shoulders.  
„Then we will wait with this for a few years more. After my world tour, when I had enough fun so that I could return to this so utterly boring life with you, we can bring this up again. Leading a regular life with a partner you love is so, so boring anyway, you are right.“  
This really was ridiculous. This whole situation made Hephaistion want to laugh, because how exactly did Alexander imagine their future? Hephaistion couldn't care less about his studies or anything, he was just glad that he was about to finish them so that he could finally concentrate on Alexander and on him alone. But the blond apparently had other plans.  
While he walked past the bed, Hephaistion shot him a small grin and shook his head again, simply because he had to do something in order to stop himself from laughing.  
„You can really be an idiot sometimes“, he said and threw a pillow into his direction which he picked up from the floor. „I am going to take a shower now. Do you want to join me?“, he asked but didn't wait for an answer and simply went to the bathroom, carelessly throwing his clothes on the basket next to the shower and stepped in, sighing when the hot water started to soothe his muscles.

Alexander cursed quietly under his breath and quickly stood up. He didn’t want it to turn this way. He knew that Hephaistion enjoyed being by his side and now when he didn’t have much classes, he became Alexander’s assistant. He was good at organizing his husband’s work and he seemed to like this job and also occasional sex on Alexander’s desk. Besides, that way the blond man could keep an eye on him or more like on other men that were making doe eyes at his husband because if Hephaistion would only want to, he could make a top model. But the older man would never allow him to model half naked since this sight was only for him.   
“I didn’t mean it like this, Phai”, he said as he took a pair of white boxers and followed his husband to the bathroom. “I really want to have kids with you but I don’t want to push you.” He scratched his head and stepped under the shower as well. He took the washcloth and gently started to wash his lover’s back. He knew that he was an idiot sometimes but he really thought that Hephaistion would want to taste his life a bit more before having a kid. “But we can think about having a little baby Phai”, he purred as he started to kiss his husband’s neck. “With big blue eyes and your amazing smile.” 

„Oh, you did, my dear.“  
Hephaistion closed his eyes and swallowed down a purr when Alexander started to wash his back, brushing his skin with his fingertips in just the right way. He simply knew how to touch his younger lover to make him melt, even with such normal touches. But Hephaistion was simply too addicted to him to be able to withstand him.  
„Do you want me to... sow my wild oats first? Because that's what I am getting out of this.“  
Raising both of his eyebrows, Hephaistion turned around and looked at his husband, waiting for an answer, but Alexander's eyes were glued to his body. Well, he knew that he was looking good, especially now after he gained some weight and started to work out regularly, but it was ridiculous that Alexander still wasn't able to take his eyes off of him, even after such intense sex they had.  
Little, insatiable dork.  
„Do you really want me to travel around the world? Because I'm sure there would be many men who would want to get into my favor... and not only because of my music. Or“, Hephaistion gasped suddenly and pushed Alexander against the cold tiles, looking at him with playful shock in his eyes.  
„Or do you want to discretely get rid of me? Oh yes, that's it! And here you are talking about wanting me to be happy... when the only place I can be happy is at your side. You are a terrible liar, Alexander... so, so terrible. You can just tell me if you want a break from me... trying to scare me away with wanting children isn't working. But I guess you are right, we should wait.“  
Hephaistion kissed Alexander's neck for a moment, thinking about this whole situation, but maybe Alexander really was right. Maybe he should have some... _fun_ before settling down. Even though he didn't want to, but if Alexander wanted him to, he would go and enjoy himself. There was still plenty of time for having a kid and maybe this was actually a good idea, so Alexander would have some time to think this through? Maybe it was a rushed idea and in two or three years, when Hephaistion would be back he would think differently about it?  
„Don't push yourself too hard, Alexander. We have time, even though I think that I will be too young for anything until the end of time“, he added with a grin on his lips before he turned Alexander around and washed his back in return.

“Actually, I don’t”, Alexander grumbled, frowning hard. Sure, he knew that Hephaistion should use his life but when he thought about this, something dark was awaking inside of him and he knew that he wouldn’t let the boy out of his sight. There was just too much risk that someone would hit on his husband and try to take him away from Alexander. “I’m not letting you go anywhere”, he growled and caught Phai by his hips when the boy pushed him against the tiles. He kissed his lover hard and desperately. He really wasn’t able to live without his boy anymore and he was sure that Hephaistion knew that. “I want you here all the time, Hephaistion”, he said as he put his hands on his husband’s perfect ass which was even more round now since Hephaistion was regularly working out with him. “You know how much I love you and that I can’t live without you.”  
The blond man finally let go of the boy when the other ordered him to turn around. “But hypothetically.... would you want to have a kid right now, Hephaistion?”, he asked and closed his eyes when he felt how his lover scratched his back gently which made him horny once again. That little fucker. He knew that scratching his back was his weak spot and he was suing it against the blond man again. 

„Then stop babbling such a nonsense, okay? I want to enjoy my life and I can only do it with you.“  
Hephaistion bit down on his lover's nape, as if to underline his words, because really, he couldn't see any sense in _anything_ if he didn't share it with his husband. Well, maybe he was behaving stupid since he was so addicted to him, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling this way. He loved him so much that only thinking about being apart from him was hurting him, so he quickly brushed those thoughts away.  
It wasn't a hard task in the end anyway, because Alexander's next words acquired all of his attention, so he slowed the motions of his hands a bit down and leaned his forehead against his lover's wet shoulder, thinking about his words.  
„You caught me a bit off guard“, he said after a short moment and kissed Alexander's skin, feeling how a smile formed on his lips. „I never thought about this, simply because I never thought you would want this with me... but I think I could grow fond of this thought after a little while.“

Alexander smiled when he heard his lover’s words which calmed him down. At least Hephaistion didn’t want to go anywhere and it was a really good thing. Now, if he would only agree to have a kid, Alexander would be the happiest man under the sun. “I know that it’s a bit sudden…”, he sighed and turned around to face his lover. “But I really would like to have a little copy of you running around the house”, he said with a smile and leaned down to kiss his husband passionately. “But we have time so we can think this over and then we will figure out how to do it. Besides, I will continue my efforts to make you pregnant”, he winked at his lover and slapped his ass playfully.

"God forbid if you will stop your efforts", Hephaistion answered with a grin and groaned a bit when Alexander slapped him. When this movement caused him to rut against his husband and he felt his half hard cock, the young man couldn't help but snort. "Really?", he asked and looked down between their bodies only to see that Alexander was truly up for some more action. _Literally_ up for that. But Hephaistion almost whined when he thought about his poor ass. He wouldn't be able to take his husband another time, it was simply impossible... "As it seems, you really can't get enough of me... And yet you were talking about me going away?"

“It’s all your fault”, Alexander mumbled when Hephaistion raised his eyebrows at him. It was really all because of his sexy husband who was getting hotter with every year and the blond man couldn’t keep his hands away from him. “You know that it was just talking”, he murmured as he started to kiss Phai’s collarbone. He caught his lover’s hand and guided it to his cock. He knew that Hephaistion wasn’t going to be able to take him another time but he was completely fine with a hand job. “I would never let you go anywhere. Especially alone”, he growled and moaned a second later when Phai’s long fingers wrapped around his half hard manhood. 

Raising his eyebrows even higher, Hephaistion snorted and bit along Alexander's neck, marking him down. „Oh, it's my fault? Really?“, he asked and shook his head, slowly wrapping his slender fingers around his lover's manhood, which caused the latter to moan almost immediately.  
„It's not, because I just gave you my ass and you took me so good... you should be satisfied by now. But here I am, with your hard cock in my hand once again. You should be ashamed“, he purred with a grin and kissed his husband hard and demanding, all teeth and tongue. He was sure that he bruised his lips, but right now he couldn't care less when Alexander was moaning into his mouth in such a delicious way.  
„Maybe I should really go away“, Hephaistion said after a while, masturbating his lover with hard strokes and observed with a mean grin how the latter put his head back with closed eyes, clearly enjoying what his younger lover was doing to him.  
„Let's say... for one year, maybe one and a half... you would be so starved for me. Don't you think this would be a good idea, Alexander?“, he asked, slowly getting down on his knees while he didn't stop the movements of his hands. „You would literally devour me... it would be really interesting to see that. I think I should give this some more thoughts.“  
Grinning and looking up into his face, Hephaistion licked his lover's cock from the base to the tip, teasing him with his tongue.  
„And you would get mad from all the jealousy“, he added, chuckling when Alexander growled and swallowed him down in one go, immediately tightening his throat around him.  
Hell, this idea truly was getting appealing.

“You know that I can never be satisfied. One look at you is enough to make me go crazy.” Alexander closed his eyes for a few seconds, enjoying how talented Hephaistion was with his fingers. And then he kissed him and the blond man couldn’t help but become fully erect when they started to fuck each other’s mouths with their tongues. Well, maybe he should be ashamed but he wasn’t, at all. Hephaistion was sexy as fuck and he affected Alexander like a drug. He couldn’t even sleep properly if he didn’t fuck his boy at least once.   
“I wouldn’t let you go anywhere”, he growled and looked down to admire the sight of Hephaistion on his knees in front of him, swallowing his cock greedily. Damn, that was always turning him on. “I would follow you everywhere and bring you back home.” Alexander frowned, not even wanting to imagine what he would do if Phai would really disappear. He would probably go mad for real. “You are going to stay here…”, he moaned when Hephaistion tightened his throat around his cock and sucked for dear life. “You will raise our child while I will spoil you both and fuck you into the mattress during the night. You belong to me, Hephaistion. Is that understood?”, he growled as he pushed his hand into his husband’s long hair and gripped it hard, guiding his lover and making him swallow his manhood. 

Even after all this time they already were together, Hephaistion still was getting off on it when Alexander showed his possessive side.  
He loved it when the blond was claiming him and telling him that he belonged to him, because after all, it was true, but he loved to hear it. He lived to hear it.  
And when he felt his lover's hand in his hear, he gladly submitted and let him guide his head just like he wanted him to suck him off. And he did it as best as he could, trying his literal best to please his lover, because after all, he knew that he really was insatiable.  
„You infected my mind with this idea“, he said after he let go of Alexander's cock with an obscene, sloppy sound, while he kept his lips close to his hard flesh, kissing it and gently nibbling at it.  
„And now I think that maybe you were right...“  
Hephaistion grinned dirty and put one of his hands on the blond's hips, to steady himself and rubbed his thumb over his lover's hip bone, keeping his eyes steadily on his face.  
„It's your own fault, Alexander... maybe you will wake up one day and I will be gone – enjoying myself while travelling around the world... maybe I will have a very own personal assistant? Who would do everything I would want him to do.“  
He licked his lips and carefully dragged his teeth over Alexander's sensitive skin, enjoying it when he heard his lover whine at that and licked apologetic over his cock again.  
„Maybe some young, eager boy who would admire me...? Or rather some bulky bodyguard who would have to save me from the crowds who would want to get into my pants?“

Alexander knew that Hephaistion was playing with him. He knew his tricks but he was still falling for them every time. He just couldn’t bear the thought that Hephaistion would fall for someone else and leave him. Phai was his world and he was going to protect him no matter what costs. But right now, Phai was really overdoing it and it made Alexander’s blood boil in his veins. “I won’t allow that”, he growled and pulled at his lover’s hair, making the younger man stand up. “You are fucking mine.”   
The blond man turned his husband around and pushed him against the glass wall. “Should I fuck you into submission now, you little slut?”, Alexander growled right into Hephaistion’s ear as he pushed his cock between his lover’s ass cheeks and started to rut against him. Sure, he actually wanted to fuck his tight ass. Well, he always wanted to fuck Hephaistion but he knew that the boy probably wouldn’t be able to take it. And even though he knew that Phai was getting off on pain, he didn’t want to hurt his precious boy. He would never forgive himself. “Should I remind you where your place is and who your master is?” The blond man bit down on Hephaistion’s shoulder, leaving angry red marks. He needed to mark him so that everyone would know that Phai was his even though no one would even come close to the boy, knowing how easily Alexander was getting jealous. 

Hephaistion smirked winningly and moaned softly when he received his lover's marks and bent his neck to give him a better access, which Alexander immediately used.   
„It's so fucking easy to get under your skin“, he purred and bit down on his own lip when the blond bit him even harder, sucking a hickey onto his neck while his hands kept him firmly in place.  
When he felt Alexander's cock against his ass, he couldn't decide if he wanted to suck him off again until he would come either into his mouth or onto his face, or if he wanted him to fuck him even though it would mean that he would literally fuck him raw.  
Damn. He simply couldn't decide. He actually didn't want to get sore, but he wanted to feel Alexander again, so what in Gods name should he do? Hephaistion could feel that he was aroused himself by now, despite the orgasms he just had, but his body probably wouldn't be able to take Alexander another time... shit, this truly was a dilemma.  
„I have a master?“, he asked to gain some time in which he would be able to think about if he should risk getting sore, while he turned his head so that he could peek at Alexander's face, moving his ass against his lover's body, teasing him with his charm.  
„I don't think I have one... but maybe I will find one. Or maybe I will become one? Heh, this is getting better and better... ouch!“, he whined when Alexander bit particularly hard on his skin, but it made him laugh, because it really was too easy to tease his husband. But he liked it, it was the best thing ever.

“Easy, you say?” Alexander slapped Hephaistion’s ass hard and sucked another hickey on his smooth neck. He was really close to fucking his boy once again because it seemed that Phai really needed to be reminded who had the upper hand here. At least theoretically since it was Hephaistion who had Alexander wrapped around his little finger. “You have became awfully disobedient lately, my little slut”, he purred as he reached for the lube that was standing next to his shampoo. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his cock and between Hephaistion’s ass cheeks. “But I am going to teach you how you should behave again”, he said and pushed his hard manhood into Hephaistion’s tight hole, observing the boy all the time for any signs of pain. But he didn’t see any so he started to move his hips and hit his lover’s prostate with every thrust.   
“You will always belong to me.” The blond man smirked when his lover moaned loudly his name. He pushed him harder against the glass so that the boy didn’t have any way to escape Alexander’s punishing thrusts. “You only have one master, you cockslut. You were made for me and only I can claim your ass”, he growled as he caught Hephaistion’s hair and made him bare his neck even more so that he could leave more marks on the soft skin. “I would kill anyone who would dare to touch you, do you understand?” 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and braced himself against the wall when he felt how Alexander shifted behind him and bit down on his lips. Shit, he wasn't sure if this would end good, he really didn't know if he wouldn't break, but before he could actually think longer about it, he already felt his lover entering him and at first it took his breath away.  
He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the cold glass and relaxed, even though he didn't have to since he was ready for Alexander anyway, but damn...   
Alexander's words weren't making it any better because they aroused him and made him move back against his lover without being able to hold himself back from doing so.  
„No“, he panted, not able to resist the urge to tease Alexander some more, even though he knew that it was probably stupid since he could almost taste that the blond would go all ferocious on him. But he also knew that Alexander needed this now, so he decided to swallow the pain down and go with it. His husband's pleasure was the most important thing anyway.  
„I don't understand... and it would be a waste... to keep... this masterpiece of an... ass only for you, don't you think...?“

“I am your husband, Hephaistion, so no one besides me is allowed to touch you”, he growled and tightened his grip on Phai’s hips. No one besides him was allowed to even come close to his baby boy. And he would really go ferocious if someone would try to steal Phai from him. “Your perfect ass belongs only to me.” The blond man gritted his teeth and slowly pulled out of his lover when he saw tears at the corner of his boy’s eyes. He gently turned him around and looked into his beautiful, blue eyes. “I love you”, he said softer and wrapped his arms around his husband. “You are my whole world, Hephaistion, so I really would kill anyone that would try to take you away from me”, he whispered and kissed his boy lovingly. 

Hephaistion's eyes snapped open in an instant when he felt how Alexander pulled out of him and turned him around.   
„No“, he said and shook his head, not wanting his husband to stop right now. He wasn't pleased yet and Hephaistion wanted to get off himself, so he really shouldn't stop now.  
„Finish me, Alexander“, he ordered and turned around again after he kissed him on his lips, ignoring his words for now because he wanted the blond to come and he wanted to come himself.  
„Come on, you wanted to impregnate me“, he added, reminding his husband of his duty and reached behind himself to wrap his fingers around the other's cock, guiding him back to his hole before he slowly started to impale himself on it again.  
„Did you already forget about it?“

Alexander sighed but let Hephaistion guide his cock into his tight body. He still hated that his husband thought that he needed to please him every time. “I just don’t want to hurt you, baby boy”, he said softly and began to rock his hips gently while his hand started to masturbate Hephaistion’s erection. Now he felt guilty that he started to fuck Phai so quickly after their earlier round. It was too much and his boy wasn’t going to be able to walk properly for the whole next day, he was sure of it but if he wanted Alexander to fuck him then who was he to say no? “I don’t want you to be in pain, my love”, he murmured as he started to kiss Phai’s neck gently, licking over the marks that he made there mere minutes ago. 

„You aren't hurting me and I am not in pain“, Hephaistion replied and leaned back into Alexander's touch. Sure, it hurt him a bit, simply because it was too much for one day, but he already experienced worse things so he really could live this little pain down now. Especially for his husband.  
He bit down on his lips when he felt the latter's hand around his cock and thrusted a bit into it, simultaneously fucking himself on his cock while he tightened a bit around his husband, but not too much since he wasn't _that_ much of a masochist. But it felt good, so there really wasn't a single reason for him to complain.  
„You feel too good to deny myself this pleasure“, Hephaistion murmured when Alexander finally got to work again and started to move a bit faster now. „And besides, you should always finish what you started...“

“You are impossible, Hephaistion.” Alexander smiled and started to move his hips faster, making sure that he was hitting Hephaistion’s prostate with every thrust. “And I can’t get enough of you”, he purred as he started to masturbate his lover faster. It was still hard to believe that Phai was still here even though they were married for three years. But this boy was really special and he could have anyone but he chose Alexander and the blond man was really grateful for that. “Fuck… I am not going to last long…”, he moaned, plastering himself to his husband’s back. 

Hephaistion grinned and leaned his forehead against the cool surface once again, meeting each and every thrust his husband drove into his body.   
„Good“, he panted and clenched even tighter around him because he really wanted to feel him inside of him again. He wanted to get marked by him, preferably all the time and the fact that his husband was close again was making him feel really proud of himself.  
„I need you to come for me, Alexander“, the young man added and braced himself against the wall, snapping his hips backwards over and over again. He could feel that he was close himself, especially when Alexander tightened his grip around his manhood, stroking him in such an amazing way now, that it really wouldn't take him long to come. He was getting off on Alexander's pleasure the most anyway and if the latter touched him on top of that, he was done after minutes.  
Just like this time. When Alexander kissed the side of his neck and breathed into his ear, whispering that he loved him, the young man simply couldn't help himself any longer and came with a moan, releasing his semen into Alexander's hand while he tightened around him as his body was shaking from the pleasure.  
„Give it to me“, he demanded and looked back as good as he could, pulling Alexander into a hot kiss. „I want to have... your babies...“

Alexander knew that he was going to get crazy because of Hephaistion. His husband was too good to be true and he really didn’t know what had he done to deserve him. “I love you, Phai…”, he panted as his moves grew more erratic. He felt his balls tightening and he knew that he really wasn’t going to last long. “You are my only one… my whole world”, he purred into his lover’s ears, making him clench tight on him. Apparently, it was all that Hephaistion needed to come since Alexander felt his warm semen on his hand seconds later. Damn, this really was too much. But then Phai said that he wanted his babies and something inside of Alexander snapped. He came hard and his vision got white for a moment. Fuck, did his boy really know what he was doing to him?   
“Phai…”, he breathed out when he finally regained his senses. “Don’t say something like this if you don’t want me to go completely crazy”, he said quietly and leaned his forehead against Hephaistion’s shoulder. “But does it mean that you really want a baby?”, he asked with hope in his voice as he gently started to wash his lover once again. 

By now, Hephaistion could say that his body indeed was completely used and exhausted. Sure, he could still stand with his own strength and didn't need his husband to support him, but he knew that he wouldn't crawl out of the bed for the next day. Sleep, sleep sounded good. And some rest.  
„Maybe I want you to go crazy?“, he asked after a moment, enjoying Alexander's touches, noticing how careful they were as if he was an egg and his lover afraid to break him. It made the young man smile, because the blond was always so full of contraries, had been from the beginning. Only seconds ago, he went all feral on him, wanting to show his bitch who he belonged to and yet here he was, pampering him like the caring husband that he was.  
Slowly, Hephaistion turned around and cupped Alexander's face to kiss him softly on his perfect lips, leaning his forehead against his.   
„I love you, Alexander“, he said quietly and wrapped his arms around his lover's broad body, just wanting to hold him for a bit. It always felt so nice to be close to him and he couldn't get enough of it, even though he tried to not be so clingy anymore. He should finally behave like the adult he was and not wrap himself around Alexander so often, especially at night... it for sure was annoying. No wonder Alexander was doubting that he would want to have a kid when he himself was behaving like one. That's why he let go of his lover and looked him into the eyes with a smile on his lips.  
„More than anything and that's why I want to share everything with you. And if you want to have a baby, then I will want one as well because I know that it would make you happy. I just need some time to get used to the thought of me being a father and then I'm sure that I will fall in love with this idea, too. Just... give me some time.“

Alexander chuckled and gently washed his lover’s lower parts to be sure that Hephaistion was going to be comfortable later. “You are really impossible”, he purred happily and cuddled him tight when Phai turned around to face him. It always felt so damn good when his husband was getting all touchy after sex. It somehow made Alexander feel special that Hephaistion wanted him in every kind of way. “I love you, too, baby boy”, he said quietly and turned off the water. He could see how tired his lover was and he was going to put him to sleep whether Hephaistion wanted it or not. He needed to rest and just let Alexander take care of him.   
“Of course, baby. You can take as much time as you need”, he said with a smile and wrapped his husband in a huge, fluffy towel before he took him on his arms and carried him to their bed. “You will be an amazing father but first of all, you need to get some rest.” Alexander put Hephaistion down on the bed and dressed him in baggy pants and Phai’s favorite shirt that he stole from Alexander. 

Hephaistion smiled and cuddled himself deep into the soft pillows, hiding himself from the world, especially when he could feel how the tiredness crashed down on him like a heavy weight.  
„Will you join me?“, he asked and peeked up to where Alexander was standing in front of the closet, dressing himself, before he reached out his hands and grabbed for him as soon as the blond stood close enough to the bed, pulling him down.  
„It's your fault that I am so exhausted right now, so at least keep me some company right now.“  
Smugly grinning, Hephaistion turned onto his belly and shoved both of his hands underneath the pillow to keep himself from touching Alexander and turned his face into his direction, where he observed him in silence.  
He never could get enough of the blond, not even after all this time they were already together and every day anew, Alexander was more beautiful to him.  
„You are like fine wine, you know“, he stated lamely after a moment and snorted at his own words because they were so _stupid_ , but he couldn't care less about it when they were true.  
„You are getting better and better with the years... and even more beautiful. It's unfair.“

“Sure, baby”, he answered and put on clean boxers before he came back to the bed and lied down next to his husband. He quickly pushed his hand under Hephaistion’s shirt and plastered himself to his lover’s back, smiling when it made the younger man purr. “Like you are the one to say so”, he chuckled and kissed the back of Phai’s head. It always made him laugh when his husband was making doe eyes at him when it was Hephaistion who was the beautiful one. Sure, he wasn’t bad himself but he was nowhere near his lover’s league. “You are getting more and more sexy with every day”, he added as he started to gently pet his boy’s side. “Sometimes, I think that I should really lock you up here because you are catching too much attention. Everyone in my office is salivating when you pass by.” 

Hephaistion snorted softly, but didn't say anything to his lover's words at first, because he knew that they were true. After all, he had eyes and a mirror and knew how good-looking he was and he noticed the looks others were giving him as well. Sometimes, it was annoying, especially when he actually tried to work or be alone for at least five minutes, because someone was trying to talk to him all the time. But well, he slowly got used to it and besides, he couldn't care less.  
„It should make you proud that you are the one I'm returning to every day.“  
Hephaistion smiled and moved a bit to kiss his husband, before he made himself comfortable in his arms, enjoying his touches. He could feel how they made him sleepy, but he was still fighting against it for a few minutes more, since he wanted to feel Alexander's presence next to him.  
„And it wouldn't change, even if you were the one to push me away. Fortunately, I know that this is not going to happen, so I can fully concentrate on looking perfect so that I take all the attention from you. At least no one is trying to hit on you when I am nearby... because they want me.“  
Cackling, Hephaistion wiggled his body a bit and motioned his husband to keep touching him.  
„Maybe I should start wearing even more bodyhugging clothes. I think this is a brilliant idea.“

Alexander snorted and rolled his eyes. Here he thought that maybe, after such a few, intense rounds of sex, Hephaistion would finally stop teasing him but it seemed that it was only his wishful thinking. “It makes me proud that you still want to be with me, Phai. Good thing that you have a kink for older men.” He pinched his husband’s ass and started to massage his back once again. It was clear that his young lover was going to fall asleep in a few minutes and it looked really adorable how he was trying to fight it.   
“More bodyhugging clothes, you say? Do you want to wear a cockcage while going out?”, he asked with a soft growl but it was playful since he knew that no one would try to hit on his boy as long as they weren’t suicidal. He pushed Hephaistion’s shirt up and started to kiss his skin along his spine while still massaging his side. “Or maybe I should fuck you in my office so hard that no one would have any doubts what’s the name of your husband?”, he asked with a playful smirk. 

„You are such a dirty old man, for real...“, Hephaistion sighed with a smile and let out a content moan. If his body wouldn't have been so spent, he for sure would get hard again, simply because Alexander knew exactly what he was doing to him. Even simple kisses and touches were making him go crazy.  
But really, sex in the office? Sure, Alexander fucked him plenty times on his desk already, didn't matter if he had a break or was actually supposed to work, but whenever Hephaistion told him so, his husband deadpanned that it was hard work to please a younger lover. Well, normally Hephaistion would agree to that, but since he loved everything that Alexander was doing to him, it was a pretty lame excuse to get into his pants even at work.  
„So you want the others to hear me scream? They will probably get off on that, imagining that _they_ were the ones who were pleasing me so, so good... oh, Alexander, you only have to tell me if you want to share me. Your employees will probably say yes immediately.“

“Maybe I am but you love me when I go all dirty on you”, he said with a smile, continuing to please his lover with gentle touches. He knew exactly how to touch his boy to make him relax and this time was no different. Sometimes, it made him wonder why it took him so much time to discover that he could please his lover with something other than sex but now he had this knowledge and he was using it as often as possible.   
“Don’t overdo it, Hephaistion”, he said warningly when his boy started to talk about other men fucking him. He even stopped petting his lover because it was really too much. He didn’t even want to think about someone other touching his husband. “Tomorrow you will wear a cockcage to work”, he added and covered his lover with the quilt before he wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him close to his chest.


	94. OFFERING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, dear readers!
> 
> Sorry that it had been so quiet lately (thanks to Vida, for asking :)), but I celebrated my birthday last weekend and my best friend stayed until today so I literally had no time to come online... Sorry for that! But you will get two chapters at once. :)
> 
> Thank you for being patient! <3

„They want me to join them.“  
It was a warm afternoon, not too hot since the cool breeze was helping with not melting in this weather, when Hephaistion dropped the bomb.  
He was sitting across from Alexander in their garden, two bowls of selfmade lemon ice cream in front of them, but the blond's bowl seemed to be forgotten when his younger lover told him about his _plans_.  
One month passed from getting his degree in which Hephaistion spent all of his time with Alexander, only small breaks interrupting them being together when the young man had to take care of some formal stuff. But now, he finally finished his studies and the world was practically open for him and waiting for him. Quite literally, since he already got an offer to play. Alone. He would have his own tour, playing some concerts to make his name famous, initiated by his very own headmaster. Hephaistion knew that the old man loved his talent, but it was really ridiculous how hard he tried to convince the young man to go.  
„Six months in Europe, for the beginning they said.“  
Hephaistion ate another spoonful of his ice creams and looked at Alexander who didn't seem to like what he heard.  
„My time schedule would be pretty full, so I wouldn't have the time to actually come back for a weekend or so.“

Alexander just sat silently in his armchair and kept looking at the sun that was hiding behind the trees that were in the farthest corner of his huge possession. He didn’t even touch his favorite ice creams made by Hephaistion. He wasn’t hungry anyway now. “What did you say?”, he asked calmly but still didn’t look at his husband. After all, he half expected this even though he somehow believed that it wouldn’t come true. Hephaistion was talented, there was no doubt about this and he knew that eventually, someone would like him to play for the bigger audience. And damn, he knew that he should congratulate him now and say how proud he was of him but the words were stuck in his throat.   
They just started to check out their chances for adoption and surrogate and planned their vacations but suddenly everything went to hell. But he didn’t blame Hephaistion. He was far away from that. After all, he was the one who said that Phai should use his life even though he regretted these words now. He was just too afraid to let his boy go alone but he couldn’t go with him, either. Heh, six months. For the beginning. How were they supposed to get through this? 

Hephaistion smiled shortly and looked down on his ice creams, not knowing if Alexander simply didn't grasp the information or if he didn't want to understand it.  
„I think you understood“, he said slowly after a moment, scratching the back of his head. Well, this was one hell of an uncomfortable situation. He had no idea what he was supposed to say or do now, but it probably was the best to just get this out of his system, especially since it was bugging him for a few days already. But he just couldn't tell it to his husband because he knew how he would react and he was right, of course he was.  
„I didn't agree to anything yet“, the brunette added and shrugged his shoulders, „but I guess I wanted you to know.“  
Hephaistion said the truth. His headmaster was so happy and full of anticipation, already counting on that, that he would go, but yet he didn't say yes to anything. He simply couldn't imagine to just... leave like that and be without Alexander, after being together with him every single day for almost five years. And now he was supposed to leave him? He just couldn't imagine that, but he had to hear Alexander's opinion on that, that's why he told him in the first place. After all, Alexander was the most important thing in his life.  
„What do you think about that?“

Alexander didn’t say anything for a few minutes until the sun completely disappeared behind the horizon. “I don’t want you to go”, he simply said and finally looked at his husband. “I know that this is a big chance for you but I want you to stay here.” He knew how selfish he was right now but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t able to let go of his boy for so long even though it probably would be a big success for Phai. “I know how hard you worked for it but you are my husband and your place is by my side.” He mentioned for the boy to come closer to him and when Hephaistion straddled his lap, he kissed him passionately. “I am just not able to let you go, Hephaistion”, he whispered when they broke the kiss. 

For a solid minute, Hephaistion was just blinking stupidly at Alexander without being able to say a single word. Huh? Alexander didn't want him to go?  
Well, he expected this, sure thing he did, because after all, he knew how much the blond loved him but what he didn't expect was for him being so bold about it.  
Okay. It was a fact that Alexander always took what he wanted and keeping Hephaistion from going wasn't any different by now – and the young man was glad for that, because it meant that he really meant a lot to his husband – but he thought that maybe Alexander would say something else, maybe congratulate him or something, but it was fine like this.   
After all, he was right: Hephaistion belonged to his side, nowhere else. It was his place and he was happy with it, even though he couldn't deny that for a short moment after hearing the proposition of his headmaster, he felt a small spark inside of him, telling him that this way, he would be finally able to achieve something on his own, to _be_ someone and to step out of Alexander's shadow in which he actually was all the time, but he quickly got rid of these thoughts because he shouldn't think like that. Alexander loved him and Hephaistion was willing to do everything for him, even if that meant giving up his own career.  
„Okay“, he said then when he sat down on top of his lover, caressing his cheek. „Then I won't go. I will call my headmaster later so that he will ask someone else.“  
Kissing his husband, Hephaistion reached behind himself for the bowl and started to feed his better half with it, since it really was delicious – Alexander's favorite kind on top of that – and he wouldn't let it go to waste.  
„I wouldn't be able to leave you for such a long time anyway“, Hephaistion sighed with a smile, stealing some of Alexander's ice creams for himself. „I wouldn't find any happiness without you by my side.“

The blond man observed his lover all the time, not sure how Hephaistion was going to react to his words. After all, they were really selfish and he knew that a good husband would congratulate Hephaistion and support him in his career. But he wasn’t going to let the boy go anywhere. He was too addicted to him and he was actually quite happy that his lover didn’t have anything against staying here. Besides, Alexander didn’t want him to become famous and he was sure that it would end this way. He loved his privacy and he didn’t want any fans going after his husband.   
“You can always play here. You are talented so everyone will want you to play for them.” Alexander looked into Hephaistion’s eyes and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I don’t want you to resign from your career completely but I won’t let you go anywhere far.” It was true, after all and he was pretty sure that his jealousy wouldn’t let him leave Hephaistion alone. This man was his and he wasn’t sharing with anyone. 

Softly chuckling, Hephaistion shook his head and leaned down to press a small kiss onto his husband's forehead before he carefully put his chin on top of his head.  
„Career? Here?“, he asked with raised eyebrows, which Alexander couldn't see from his current position and wrapped his arms around his neck. There would be no such thing if he stayed here, because he couldn't express his true talent here... where should he, even? In small bars where no one important would ever hear him playing?  
But it didn't matter.   
„I will play for you“, Hephaistion murmured after a while into the blond hair and smiled, because really, as much as it filled him with sadness at first, his family was of more importance. Of course it was, especially now when Alexander and him had such serious plans.   
„And I will stay where you will be able to keep an eye on me... okay?“ He didn't think about what this would actually mean to the jealous side of his husband... Well, Hephaistion never would even as much as look at someone else, let alone _touch_ them, but he knew that Alexander had his issues with that and he didn't want to risk that anything would break between them, only because he had his phantasies. He couldn't even bear the thought of it.  
„On me and our baby.“

“You know that you could have a career here. You can create music for movies. I can introduce you to a few persons”, he said with a smile and wrapped his arms tighter around his boy. Sure, he would be really happy if Hephaistion would play only for him but he also couldn’t let such a talent go to waste. “You are gifted with a really big talent so we need to show it to the world. Just in some other way. You can be the next Hans Zimmer”, he said, proud of his idea. This way, Hephaistion was going to have a big career but he would still stay at home under Alexander’s careful watch.   
“Are you trying to seduce me again?” Alexander raised his eyebrow and licked his lips. Lately, talking about kids was making him really horny and he still was trying to impregnate his lover, already imagining a little copy of Hephaistion running around their house. Sure, he was aware of the fact that they would never have a baby this way but trying to make his husband pregnant was a really nice sport so he wasn’t going to stop this anytime soon. 

Hephaistion licked his lips and got up from Alexander's lap while he grinned down at him and sat down next to him on the grass, because he could see that Kadar came running towards them, probably after he woke up from his nap.  
„Me? Trying to seduce you?“, he asked innocently and pulled Kadar onto his lap because he really wanted to talk about all of this first, without Alexander seducing him because he knew how things would end – since he couldn't resist him, he already saw himself pressed into the swing with Alexander's cock buried inside of him to the hilt.  
That's why he should rather get the attention back to their previous topic, even though he didn't know how he should do it, simply because it was done.  
But yeah, one thing was still bugging him.  
„You know“, he started slowly while he ruffled Kadar behind his ears, causing the pug to grunt into his knee where he kept his muzzle hidden.  
„I actually wanted to achieve that on my own. I mean, I know that you want to help me, but you... _introducing me_ to someone isn't exactly what I want.“  
Hephaistion looked up and smiled a bit at Alexander who was eating his ice creams and shrugged his shoulders.  
„I would always be afraid that they would only like my work because they would be too scared of you to say a wrong or negative thing, you know?“

Alexander sighed when Hephaistion escaped him because he already had a nice plan in his head including fucking Phai’s brain out. But it seemed that his husband had other things on mind. But if Phai wanted to talk then the blond man was fine with that. After all, he could keep his hands to himself for a bit even though it was really hard when his husband was wandering around only in shorts.   
“Even I wouldn’t be able to help you if you weren’t good but you are a genius so you have nothing to worry about, baby. You just need a little push so they will see you now and not when you will be fifty.” Alexander smiled down at his lover and rolled his eyes when Kadar started to whine when he saw that the blond man was eating. “You need a diet, little one”, he said to the fluffy dog and continued to eat. “Give it a try, honey. Show them what you are capable of and you won’t need my help anymore. I know that you can do this.” 

Hephaistion let out a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. Alexander was right, but still, he wanted to do this completely without his help, that's why he didn't say no to his headmaster right away, because a tiny voice inside of his head was telling him that he should go, that he would regret stepping back from this one day, but the other voice, the voice that told him that Alexander was more important, won.  
So there was no use in arguing about it anymore.  
„I'm sure you are right“, he said and carefully put Kadar down, only to get up and kiss Alexander's forehead.   
„I will call him right away, not that I will think twice about it and leave in the end.“ Reaching for his phone, Hephaistion winked at his lover and chose his headmaster's number, waiting for him to pick up while his eyes went over to Alexander from time to time, only to remind himself why he was cancelling on this.

Alexander frowned but didn’t say anything. He could feel that Hephaistion was still torn apart and that he didn’t want his help in building his own career but the blond man really wasn’t going to let go of him. This was a really fucked up situation and he didn’t know how to convince Phai of his plan so right now, he pretended to concentrate on Kadar even though he was listening carefully to Hephaistion’s conversation. He needed to be sure that his husband was going to say no and stay here with him because either way, his whole world was going to be ruined. And he already learned his lesson with Felix so he wasn’t going to repeat it - he was going to keep an eye on Phai or more like on the other men that were hitting on his boy. 

It took him longer than he expected to end this phone call, but his headmaster simply didn't want to let go of Hephaistion. No matter how many times he assured him that yes, he was sure and no, he wouldn't regret it, he still tried to convince him to at least think about it for a bit longer.  
„Yes“, Hephaistion sighed and rolled his eyes, reaching for his Coke with his free hand, before he sighed again and said no.  
„Thank you. We will keep in touch.“  
With a suppressed sigh, he ended the phone call and put his phone away, feeling some weird pressure in his chest, but he didn't give it much thought and smiled at Alexander.  
„Okay. It's official. He almost cried, but who cares, right? He will find someone else, even though that someone won't be better than me.“  
Grinning, Hephaistion took another gulp of the cold beverage and shrugged his shoulders.  
„So now we can concentrate on more important things again, right?“

He didn’t know why, but he somehow didn’t feel as relieved as he thought that he would when Hephaistion made his final decision. It was clear that his boy was upset and that he was going to regret this decision at some point. Damn, it wasn’t supposed to go like this and Alexander didn’t know what he should do right now. “Phai…”, he started and quickly got up. He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him lovingly. “There is nothing more important than you”, he said honestly, trying to think about some solution but of course he didn’t have any idea. “I just… I really can’t let you go… I am nothing without you, Hephaistion.” The blond man sighed and kissed the top of his lover’s head. “But I will think of some solution.” 

„And I am nothing without you, that's why I'm staying.“  
Hephaistion smiled and closed his eyes after Alexander kissed him, cuddling against him.  
„So there is no reason to talk any longer about it. I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place and should have cancelled immediately instead. Sorry.“  
Hephaistion cupped his lover's face and kissed his cheek, smiling reassuringly at him, because he could see that Alexander was thinking hard. He probably felt bad that he didn't let his younger lover go, but the latter didn't want him to feel any distress, so they should get over this.  
„Everything will be alright. I am happy when I am with you, the rest is... not important. Really, Alexander. I just want to spend my time with you.“

“But I can see that you are not very happy right now, Hephaistion”, he said softly and looked into his lover’s eyes. “You worked so hard for your success, after all.” The older man sighed and hid his face in the crook of Phai’s neck. He was aware of the fact that his work wasn’t for his husband. It just wasn’t his world. Hephaistion was an artist, after all and he was working as Alexander’s assistant only because he loved to spend time with the latter. “I want you to follow your dreams…”, he sighed and took a step back. “But at the same time I can’t let you go away for so long.” 

Hephaistion knew it. It was crystal clear that Alexander couldn't drop the topic and that he had to discuss it any further, so he quickly shut him up by kissing him, leaving both of them breathless afterwards.  
„I am happy“, he said with seriousness in his voice, looking his husband dead in the eyes, because he _was_. Alexander was his happiness and he already made his decision and he chose him.  
„You are everything I ever wanted, Alexander and I am dead serious right now“, he added and quickly kissed his forehead before he let go of him, starting to pile the bowls up to bring them inside.  
„And being with you, having a family with you, is my dream and there is nothing that could ever be more important than that. I finally found my place and I am not willing to give it up, for anything.“

Alexander only sighed because there was no use in arguing with his boy. They already made a decision and he hoped that it was a good one. “Okay”, he finally said and kissed his lover. “So if don’t mind, we can talk about making our little family bigger”, he said with a huge grin on his face but when Hephaistion raised his eyebrows at him, he only rolled his eyes. “I am not talking about sex even though it would be nice to tap your sexy ass. I meant that I found a girl that agreed to meet with us”, he said slowly, waiting for his husband’s reaction. After all, they didn’t do a lot for having a child until now but Alexander couldn’t wait and he already started to look for a girl that could help them with deliver the baby to this world.


	95. POWER BOTTOM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and here is chapter two. :)

„What?“  
Hephaistion put the dishes back onto the table and turned around to face Alexander who was looking back at him with a pleased expression on his face as if he just won in the lottery. He found a girl? Was he serious right now? Hephaistion had not the slightest idea that Alexander was even as much as thinking about looking for one and here he was, telling this to him so casually as if he was talking about the weather.  
„And when exactly did you want to tell me about it?“  
Out of huge eyes, he looked at his husband, feeling how his heart started to beat a bit faster, because after all, this meant that they maybe could take a huge step into the right direction.  
„Who is she? Is she nice?“

The grin on Alexander’s face grew even bigger when he saw that Hephaistion didn’t mind so much that he didn’t tell him about this earlier. He just didn’t want to make him false hope. But since that girl agreed to meet with them, he was sure that she would agree to deliver their baby since Alexander could pay her a lot of money. “I didn’t talk to her in person yet but I saw photos of her. She is a model type with brown hair and only two years older than you. She is perfect to give us a baby”, he said with excitement in his voice. Damn, he really couldn’t wait for her to say yes to their plan. “She works as a secretary in some small business so no wonder that she wants money. Besides, I don’t care as long as we will get our baby.” 

Hephaistion could just stare at Alexander, helplessly opening and closing his mouth all over again, not able to form a single word as the thoughts in his head were running wild.  
Alexander seemed to have all of this planned already, he even saw her, he... he really was a step ahead and for a moment, the brunette felt sad because he wanted to take every step together with his husband. Every single one. He had been so excited about all of this, but now he found himself confronted with the fact that Alexander already started without him. He even got some informations about her already.  
The young man sighed a bit but didn't lose his smile when he brushed his thoughts away and took the bowls again as he slowly started to walk back into their house, his back on Alexander since he knew that the blond would follow him.  
„When will we meet her? What is her name?“, he asked and petted Emma's head when he walked past her where she was sitting in front of her bowl, obviously waiting for feeding time.  
„And how did you even find her?“, Hephaistion added while he put the dishes into the dish washer, starting to add some glasses which were standing around in the kitchen just to have something to do and to fill the machine, before he turned it on and leaned his back against the counter, looking expectant at his lover.

Alexander quickly followed his husband, excited like a kid in a toy store. He could already imagine Hephaistion with their baby and he simply couldn’t get rid of this image. “We can meet her tomorrow. Maybe for dinner?”, he suggested and opened the fridge to take the dog food from inside. It made Emma run to him in an instant with the bowl between her teeth. “Do you really want to look like Kadar?”, he asked and chuckled while he gave her a portion of food.   
“I don’t remember her name…” Alexander put the can back into the fridge and came closer to his boy. “Nevena found her and sent me a picture of her this afternoon. I will show you her pics. If you will like her, I will text her and we can set up a meeting”, he said happily and fished his phone from the pocket of his shorts. “Nevena said that she didn’t have any kids before and that she doesn’t have any sickness. Here, that’s her”, he informed as he opened the message from Nevena on his phone. “How do you like her?” Alexander wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist while the latter was checking the photos of the possible mother of their baby. 

Hephaistion immediately grabbed Alexander's phone as soon as the latter handed it over to him and looked at the woman on the picture. Well, she was beautiful, there was no denying in that. And as much as he wanted to get to know her, a thought in his head was keeping him from getting too excited.  
"She never gave birth before?", he asked quietly and looked up from the phone to meet Alexander's overly excited looking face. It made Hephaistion smile, but he didn't want his husband to get hurt.  
"What if she will change her opinion after getting pregnant? Or even after giving birth to the baby... I've heard of shit like this often enough and I could understand her."  
Frowning, the brunette looked back down and scratched his jaw, being deeply in thoughts. Really, a feeling in his guts was telling him that this happening truly was an option and Hephaistion was afraid that this would happen and they couldn't risk it. Alexander should be happy.  
"But why am I even such a pessimist?", he asked and smiled, giving Alexander the phone back and kissed him.  
"We should just meet her and get to know her." 

Alexander bit down on his lower lip when he saw the uncertainty on his lover's face. Didn't he like that girl? It was really hard to find a good one so he hoped that he would maybe be able to convince his boy to meet with her.   
"I know... I thought about it, too. After all, there is always a possibility... but don't worry about it, honey. I have the best lawyers so she won't be able to get away with our baby. Besides, she needs money and I can pay her a lot." Alexander smiled and kissed the top of Hephaistion's head. "We will decide after we will meet her tomorrow, okay?" He still couldn't help but being excited because if everything would go well, they would have their baby the next year and he wanted that more than anything else. 

Hephaistion smiled and pulled Alexander into an embrace, kissing him softly on his full lips. It was truly adorable to see him like this, all excited and worked up at the prospect of having a baby. And the brunette himself was excited, too, even though something was still keeping him back from expressing his happiness. It probably wouldn't change until they would finally have their baby in their arms. He just hoped that the girl would stick to everything, but he was sure that, just like Alexander said, his lawyers would take care of that and make a proper contract.  
„Okay“, he finally said and kissed the side of Alexander's head, still thinking about the woman on who practically all their happiness depended.  
„I'm sure that she is nice. And she is beautiful. Besides, we still need to decide who should be the father... or do you want to rather not know it?“, Hephaistion asked with a cheeky smile and hopped on top of the counter to pull his husband between his legs to be able to pet his head in a better way, pulling him close to himself.  
„I want a bambi-eyed girl“, he said and grinned, hiding it in his lover's blond hair, because just the imagination of it made his heart flutter in his chest.

“We will see tomorrow, but I hope that she will agree to everything”, he said happily and placed himself between his husband’s thighs, enjoying his soft touches. Damn, he really couldn’t wait but he tried to remain cool. “We will let fate decide.” He grinned and looked up at his lover. He actually didn’t care about the baby’s sex as long as it was going to be healthy and all theirs. “But you can be the father if you want to. And maybe you will be lucky enough to get a girl”, he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him passionately.   
“Besides, we can still try to impregnate you, Mr. Harper”, he said in a low voice and started to kiss Hephaistion’s neck which was just in the perfect position for Alexander to ravish it a bit. Hephaistion’s skin was hot from the sun and a bit sweaty and the blond man simply loved it so he didn’t stop even when he heard his husband sighing. “Not my fault, remember? It’s you who is a beautiful god of sex”, he purred as he made a hickey on Phai’s collarbone. 

Hephaistion giggled, because damn, he really liked the idea. He was sure that everything would be even more perfect when they would have a baby, simply because he knew that Alexander would do everything for that little human being to be happy, just like himself.  
„Maybe I will finally get a bit peace from you“, he said with a grin on his lips, but still, he granted his husband full access to his neck and couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped him, when he felt the other's teeth marking his skin.  
„Because our little baby will exhaust you... you won't even think about having sex.“  
Hephaistion snorted when Alexander just marked him harder at that, tightening his grip around his waist. He really was incredible, but this was the Alexander he fell in love with. He loved every side of him, every single one and there wasn't a thing that he didn't like.   
He was simply perfect.  
„I guess I should start thinking about wearing a bag over my face... or eat until I will get fat.“  
Hephaistion laughed and wrapped his legs around Alexander, pulling him even closer, only to press a hungry kiss onto his lips, demanding entrance into his mouth and when his husband granted it, Hephaistion couldn't stop himself from ravaging him.

“Don’t underestimate me, Hephaistion.” Alexander pinched his lover’s ass playfully and got back to ravishing his neck. “I would never dare to have you unsatisfied in bed”, he said with a mischievous smile and bit down on his husband’s neck, marking him even harder because just thinking of Hephaistion and their baby was making him even more possessive.   
Alexander laughed at Hephaistion’s words and let him kiss him hard, opening his mouth for Phai to take as much as he wanted. Apparently, the kiss alone was enough to make his lover hard since the blond man felt something poking his stomach. “Do you really want me to leave you in peace?”, he asked with raised eyebrows as he slowly took Hephaistion’s erection out of his pants and leaned down to suck the tip into his mouth. Damn, he missed his lover’s taste and right now all he wanted was to make him come and taste even more of him. 

Biting down on his lips, Hephaistion observed how Alexander freed his cock with fast, experienced moves of his hands, licking his lips which made the brunette snort slightly. It was incredible how hungry his husband was for him all the time and the fact that he still didn't have enough of Hephaistion was really impressive.  
„No“, the latter moaned quietly when he felt Alexander's hot breath against his cock which vanished only seconds later inside of his husband's sinfully hot mouth, making the brunette forget everything they were talking about earlier.  
„Never leave me in peace. Ever.“  
Hephaistion placed one of his hands on the back of Alexander's head, running his fingers through his blond hair while he braced himself with the other hand against the counter, even though all he wanted right now was to fuck his lover's face. But somehow, he needed it exactly like this now, slow and in Alexander's pace. He wanted him more than anything right now and he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. He simply wanted to feel his love.  
„You are mine“, he stated and tightened his grip a bit, before he put his head back and closed his eyes, fully enjoying the blowjob he was just receiving.

Alexander smirked when he heard his husband moaning and his words. Good. He was never going to leave him in peace. After all, Hephaistion knew what he agreed to when he married Alexander so he shouldn’t complain right now. Besides, from his delighted sighs he could guess that his boy was enjoying himself. After all, he didn’t give him a blow job for a really long time so he needed to fully concentrate on his lover's needs now. Apparently, Hephaistion had the same opinion on that matter like Alexander since he put his hand on the blond man’s head but surprisingly he didn’t guide him. This made Alexander hum and he simply swallowed his husband’s length whole and started to suck him even more vigorously, clenching his throat on his lover’s cock. Maybe he didn’t give him head in a long time but he still knew how to do it to make Hephaistion lose his mind and from the loud moans coming from Phai’s sinful mouth, it was clear that he succeeded. 

„I hate you“, Hephaistion panted when he could feel how he got closer to his orgasm with every passing second. Well, he wasn't on the edge yet, but still, it felt so good that he almost lost himself in the sensation of Alexander swallowing him whole.  
But as much as he enjoyed himself right now, he hated it that he couldn't please his lover equally. He simply couldn't relax when he knew that he got pleased and Alexander was the one who didn't get any pleasure out of anything. It was Hephaistion's duty to please him, now more than ever since they shared their lives fully now.  
That's why he started to pull at his lover's hair, wanting him to stop because they had to move to the bed, _now_ , because otherwise, Hephaistion would lose his mind.  
„Alexander“, he growled when the latter didn't stop sucking him off and tightened his grip even more.  
„I need to feel you“, he added, looking down at him desperately because he really needed to now, as much as he liked Alexander pleasing him like this. He needed to please his husband first so that he could let himself go fully.

Alexander only rolled his eyes when Hephaistion pulled at his hair because he didn’t want to stop now so he just sucked harder, hoping that maybe, his husband would understand this and leave him in peace to do what he wanted to do. “Phai…”, he growled warningly when his lover finally managed to get him away from this delicious cock that should be in his mouth. “Just let me fucking blow you. I want to taste you so just enjoy the ride”, he said and before his boy had time to react, he swallowed him whole once again and started to suck for dear life because he knew that the closer Hephaistion was to his orgasm, the harder it was for him to keep a grip on himself. And Alexander wanted to taste his come so he wasn’t going to let go right now. 

Hephaistion gritted his teeth and swallowed down a comment because really, Alexander was such a little shit. Right now, he would really kick his ass if he only could, but he obeyed like always and leaned back again, concentrating on the feeling of his cock being enveloped in the heat of Alexander's mouth. Well, his husband knew what he was doing, after all, so it wouldn't take him long to come, at all, but it still made him angry that he couldn't please him.  
It made the blood boil in his veins and he had to literally concentrate on Alexander in order to not forget to come, because right now he really was about to lose his mind.  
When he came, he almost hit his head against the upper counter and moaned loudly, trying not to space out because it felt so heavenly good. He slowly released Alexander's hair out of his grip and drew in a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit, but the fact that his husband was still lazily sucking on his now sensitive dick wasn't making things easier for him.  
„Was that to your satisfaction?“, Hephaistion grumbled with raised eyebrows, sulking that Alexander didn't allow him to please him as well.

The way Hephaistion tensed made Alexander sure that the boy didn’t like the fact that the older man decided to go on. Little shit. Couldn’t he for once enjoy what Alexander was giving him without the need to please him as well? They needed to work on that but he pushed it away for later since his mouth was literally full of cock now and Phai already started to move his hips which meant that he was close. That only made the older man suck him harder because he already couldn’t wait to swallow down his come. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait for too long and Hephaistion came into his mouth like a good boy.   
Damn, he was really delicious and Alexander didn’t let go of him even when he was sure that there was not even a single drop left for him. He kept sucking him lazily, simply enjoying this moment. “I am very satisfied now”, he purred and licked his lips before he started to suck the tip of Hephaistion’s cock once again. “I love your sweet taste, honey”, he added as he gently massaged his lover’s thighs, hoping that Phai would just let him take care of him. 

When his breath finally came even again, Hephaistion snorted and pulled Alexander into a hard kiss. He really was a bit pissed right now, but well, his husband said himself that he was satisfied, so there was no need for him to try to please him some more.  
So with a sweet smile on his lips, he patted the blond's cheek and hopped down from the counter after tucking his cock away again. His legs were a bit wobbly, but he soon got used to standing again and sat down at the kitchen table after he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He needed the vitamins now anyway.  
„I guess you should text that girl now and invite her over“, he said and yawned, reaching for the newspaper, but when Alexander didn't move from his spot he looked at him again, eyebrows still raised.  
„I mean literally _now_. We don't want her to make other plans, right? After all, I want to get everything going as soon as possible.“  
Blowing him a kiss, Hephaistion took a sip of his beverage and started to read the newspaper, smiling when he found an article about himself which he read yesterday already. They were prizing him for being such a huge talent and they even wrote that he would get famous due to the planned world tour. It even made him snort a bit because he couldn't wait how his headmaster would explain that his best student wouldn't go.   
„And don't forget to ask for her name“, Hephaistion added, because he somehow really wanted to know it.

Alexander blinked a few times when Hephaistion just hopped down from the kitchen counter and pulled his shorts up. He didn’t expect the events to turn this way since he still had his own hard on which was practically begging to be taken care of. But apparently, Phai had other plans since he poured himself some juice and started to read a newspaper like nothing happened. Sometimes, his husband could be such a little brat. But Alexander did what he was told and ignoring his own erection, he quickly texted the girl, asking her for her name and when she would like to meet them tomorrow. After all, Hephaistion was right – they should do it fast so that the girl wouldn’t change her mind.   
“I’m going outside”, he informed as he took a beer from the fridge and turned his steps to the terrace, already planning a nice jerking off session since it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the throbbing in his pants. 

„Call me when she will text you back, okay?“, Hephaistion said and watched Alexander leave with a grin on his lips. That was interesting.  
But really, he was really excited and couldn't wait for that girl to contact them, because he wanted to talk about everything to her as fast as possible, set up a contract and get everything into work. After all, they had to wait anyway during the pregnancy so it was better to get every preparation done – the sooner, the better.  
Hephaistion leaned back in his chair and relaxed his body, stretching his arms over his head until he could hear a crack, before he emptied his juice in one go and scratched Emma behind her ears who came to him with a wiggling tail.  
For a moment, he thought about going for a run with her, but when he looked outside he thought better of it – after all, he didn't want to die because of a heat stroke.  
„Sorry, baby girl, not today“, he cooed and patted her back, before he got up and decided to join his husband outside. After all, it was a beautiful day and he suddenly got in the mood of cooling down his body in the pool. So he quickly grabbed the bottle of juice and a few ice cubes in a bowl and made his way outside, walking over to the side of the pool which was lying a bit in the shadow of a tree.  
„Did she text you back?“, he asked, just to say something because he knew that it was ridiculous as only a few minutes passed and there was no way that she would have been able to even form a proper answer yet. Putting down the bowl, Hephaistion stripped out of his shorts and dropped them to the floor, before diving into the cool water, drawing in a deep breath when he got up again on the other side, before he lazily swam back to his drink.  
„By the way, should I cook something?“

“Sure”, he said as he stepped on the terrace. He quickly got rid of his shorts and sat down in his favorite armchair, opening the beer. With a big sip, he started to slowly masturbate his rock hard cock. It felt a bit weird since he wasn’t used to do it himself anymore. He actually couldn’t remember when he did it totally by himself. But since Hephaistion didn’t want to help him out, he had to do it by himself.   
“Give her some time, Phai”, he said with a soft sigh when he saw that his husband undressed himself and jumped into the pool. And here he hoped that maybe Hephaistion changed his mind and came to help him out with his not so little problem. But at least he didn’t have to use his imagination now since he had his lover swimming naked while drops of water were flowing down his well build body every time he swam up to take a sip of his drink. That sight only made the blond man harder but he still stroked his cock lazily, wanting to observe a bit more what his husband was going to do before coming. “You don’t have to… we can just eat some fruits”, he answered and licked his lips when he saw more of Hephaistion’s perfect, wet ass. 

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders and braced his arms on the edge of the pool, his eyes fixed on Alexander.  
„Okay, if you say so“, he said slowly and smiled, nipping at his drink. It was so hot that he simply needed the cool beverage, even though he was in the water, but at least there was still something left and the ice cubes did their job as well.  
„I just thought that I could lure her more into agreeing with my delicious food, but I think that you are right“, he added while he reached with pointy fingers into the bowl and fished out a cube, only to suck a bit at it, licking his lips clean from the drops of the melted water while he held his eyes constantly on his husband. Humming a melody under his breath, Hephaistion kept on licking at the cube, enjoying how it made the blond man swallow before sucking it between his lips, letting it melt a bit on his tongue.  
„I can't wait for tomorrow“, he sighed and licked his lips another time, before he crushed the ice cube between his teeth and took another sip from his drink while he batted his eyelashes in an innocent way at his husband.  
„I hope she doesn't smoke or takes any drugs.“

“Ahh… you mean tomorrow”, Alexander panted as he stroked the tip of his cock. “Yeah, you can make some cake or something if you want to”, he said slowly as he observed how his husband was sucking on an ice cube. Damn, how he wished that these sinful lips were on his cock instead. Of course Hephaistion had to play dirty with him but he had his pride and he wasn’t going to ask Phai to suck him off even though he had so many plans for them earlier. But it was really hard not to call for him since Hephaistion’s body was even more tempting when it was wet.   
Alexander swallowed hard when his husband licked his fingers slowly where the cold water from the ice cube flowed down and closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on not coming right away. “I hope so, too, because either way, we can’t make a deal with her…” He couldn’t even think about that girl now when all of his mind was fogged with the images of all the kamasutra poses he could do with his boy but he needed to play it cool. 

„Yeah... that would be really sad. But if Nevena actually recommended her... then she will be alright. I'm sure that she's a sweetheart.“  
Hephaistion smiled and got out of the pool, stretching his wet limbs in the perfect angle so that Alexander had a very nice view. And by the sharp intake of breath the brunette could hear, he scored. Still smiling, he walked the few steps over to his husband and bent over him to be able to reach the bowl with fruits which stood next to the armchair Alexander was currently lying in – of course he could have walked to the other side to reach it more easily, but where would be the fun? – and picked out a banana, slowly peeling it while he sat down in the armchair next to his husband's.  
„So if you thought I was talking about tonight, I get out of it that you aren't very hungry?“, he asked and turned his head to face Alexander before he took a bite of his fruit. 

Alexander didn’t even listen to what Hephaistion was saying when the boy started to walk his way, looking like sex on legs. Now he knew that he wasn’t going to win this round. It simply was impossible, especially when he saw that his lover was already half hard as well. So he simply used the situation and when Phai leaned over him, he grabbed his plump ass and made him sit down on his hips. He nearly came when his cock landed between Hephaistion’s bums. “Fuck…”, he panted and looked up at his husband who was slowly eating a banana. Was he serious? He was minutes away from exploding so he didn’t need any more temptation. “You are so fucking beautiful”, he said in a low voice when he started to tease Phai’s nipples with his thumbs. “I could worship you all the time”, he purred and started to kiss his lover’s chest. 

Hephaistion raised both of his eyebrows and reached with his free hand for Alexander, placing his hand against the side of his neck to push him back into the pillow with which he made himself more comfortable.  
„What the heck is wrong with you?“, he asked sweetly and moved a bit backwards, practically rutting down on his husband's hard cock. He really was incredible, sitting there like this, all exposed to the brunette, never having enough.  
„I thought you were satisfied, so what in God's name is this?“  
With a cocky expression on his face, Hephaistion reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers in a tight grip around the base of the other's cock, squeezing him tight. It made Alexander moan in an instant and when the brunette could feel the cock in his hand pulsing, he knew that the other wasn't far from coming. But he wouldn't make it so easy for him.  
Without further ado, he tightened his grip even more to keep him from coming too soon and clicked his tongue at him while shaking his head.  
„So? You are such a little shit, Alexander and you actually really don't deserve my body right now, are you aware of this?“, he added, a sweet smile playing around his lips.

Alexander hissed when Hephaistion tightened his grip on his cock but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like this dose of pain. It actually only turned him on even more and even though he would never say it out loud, he loved these rare moments when Hephaistion was getting all bossy. It was really sexy and right this moment, Alexander could do anything what Phai would command him to.   
“I am sorry, baby. I know that I don’t deserve you but you know that I am nothing without you”, he said honestly and tried to reach out and touch his boy’s marvelous body once again but before he could do that, he felt a sharp slap on his cheek and he quickly resigned from this idea. “Sorry, baby”, he said quickly, not wanting his lover to stop right now but this only aroused him more. After all, it was always hard to come without Hephaistion’s help and he was so turned on that he could beg if he had to. “Just let me fuck you, honey. I will make it so good for you, I promise.” Alexander looked up into Phai’s eyes who only smirked at him, clearly enjoying the power he had over his husband. 

„I should let you fuck me?“  
Hephaistion raised his eyebrows even higher, not believing what he was hearing right now. Alexander truly was incredible.  
„I wanted to, only minutes ago, but you didn't even let me as much as touch you. I'm really disappointed.“  
He let out a deep sigh and shook his head again, rubbing his thumb against Alexander's cock while he leaned down to press his lips against his neck. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over his salty skin, enjoying his taste before he bit down on it hard, grinning when he heard Alexander hiss.  
„I love it to touch you“, Hephaistion purred and licked apologizing over the bruise he just made, rutting in a very slowly pace against his lover which caused his own dick do rub against his stomach in a pleasurable way.  
„And I love to suck you off, almost as much as I love it when you fuck me. And I would have let you fuck me so good, anywhere you would have wanted me...“  
Leaning back, Hephaistion licked his lips and looked down at his husband again.  
„But you ruined everything. And now I think that you don't deserve my tight ass.“

“I know, baby, but I didn’t taste you in two weeks and I wanted it so badly.” Alexander licked his lips and hissed when Hephaistion bit down on his skin, marking it really hard which made his cock leak even more precome. But the way Phai was rutting his perfect ass against his manhood wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside of his husband or either way, he was going to get crazy. “And I love to touch you, honey. Just let me do it”, he pleaded, moving his hips a bit to get more friction.   
“I can make it up to you, baby. I can eat you out so good you won’t remember your own name and then I will fuck you even better”, he promised and swallowed when Hephaistion licked his full, sinful lips. Now he truly looked like a god. His wet skin was shining in the moonlight and his eyes were completely hypnotizing. “Fuck. You are so beautiful.” He couldn’t even stop staring and just let Hephaistion do anything he wanted. Damn, this boy really had him wrapped around his little finger. 

Hephaistion snorted and started to slowly masturbate his lover while he bit down on his own lip and thought about what to do now.  
Well, of course he wanted Alexander to fuck him, he always wanted it, but right now it was way more fun to tease his husband, especially since it was so obvious that he wanted him, more than anything. Besides, it was arousing to have him on the palm of his hand and he was curious how long Alexander would be able to keep going until he would lose his mind.  
„You are just about to come, Alexander“, he cooed with a mocking grin and traced the outline of his lover's lips with his thumb while his eyes never left him as he was observing him with an intense stare by now.  
„And yet you are trying to convince me that you would fuck me good? You would come right away, as soon as you would push your hard cock inside of me.“  
Hephaistion kissed his way down Alexander's neck, teasing the bruised skin before he nibbled at it again, but he still didn't know what to do. He wanted Alexander, badly. But he wanted to string him along some more, since keeping him on a short leash was a nice turn of events.  
„Just look at how hard you are, your cock is already begging for some release. There is no way that you would be able to please me.“  
With a grin on his lips, he slowly slid down his lover's body, scratching his way down his chest until he reached his cock, raising his eyebrows when he saw how much Alexander was already leaking. Really. He wouldn't be able to go for a single minute.  
„It looks like you want to come“, he breathed against the hard flesh and pressed it down against the blond's stomach, licking from the base to the top while he shot a dirty grin up to his lover's face.  
„Don't you?“

“I know…”, he panted, trying to hold back even though he really wanted to come since Hephaistion’s touches were driving him crazy. But he had to hold back if he wanted to pleasure his boy as well. “But I can make it last. I can make you feel so good, baby boy…” He wasn’t very sure of that and he regretted that they didn’t have a cockring with them but he wanted to give it a try. “Fuck… I want to push my cock inside of your sweet, tight ass… just let me do it, baby…” Alexander knew that he was begging by now but he couldn’t help it. Hephaistion had him on the palm of his hand and his brain wasn’t working properly anymore. It was his dick who had the control over everything right now.   
“Fuck…”, he moaned when Phai kneeled down in front of him. If the boy wouldn’t have kept a tight grip on his cock, he for sure would have came from the sight alone. “You have no idea what are you doing to me…” The blond man closed his eyes for a second and evened his breath but it was of no use when Hephaistion licked his manhood. He simply lost all of his composure. “Yes, Phai… I want to fucking come”, he said desperately and moaned loud when his lover sucked the tip of cock. 

Hephaistion laughed quietly when he listened to his lover's pleading, clearly enjoying it. Damn, it was so good to have him under himself like that, obviously completely gone in his lust and crazy for him. But still, he didn't want him to come, not yet. He had to use it to full capacity that he had Alexander under control for once.  
„You really don't deserve this, because you were selfish, really, a little selfish bastard“, he started after he blew his lover's cock for a few moments, getting him nice and wet for himself before he crawled up his body again, his eyes fixed on his face.  
„And I would love to leave you here like this, with a raging hard on to please yourself, but I can't. I need your cock inside of me.“  
Straddling the blond's hips, Hephaistion slowly lowered himself down on his cock, sighing at the stretch, but he kept his eyes on his lover's face, grinning when he could openly read the pleasure there.  
„But you won't come until I will tell you to. If you will, I won't let you even touch me for at least a week. Is that understood?“, he asked with a sweet voice and tightened around Alexander's cock, making him curse immediately.

“I am really sorry, baby. I will listen to your needs next time”, he promised, looking into those eyes that were making him go completely crazy. He felt like he was drowning in his lover’s eyes but he loved it. “Fuck! Fuck!”, he screamed when Hephaistion suddenly took him all in and started to suck him hard. Damn, he really lost his mind in that moment and he didn’t even notice when Hephaistion straddled his lap again. But when the boy impaled himself on his cock, Alexander nearly blacked out. It was so intense that he felt the pleasure in every cell of his body.   
“Phai…”, he moaned and gripped his boy’s hips, completely lost in his desire. “I won’t come… I promise…”, he babbled and started to move his hips instinctively, trying to bury himself as deep as possible in this tight, welcoming heat. It really was worth the waiting but he hoped that Hephaistion was going to come fast since he himself was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to last for too long. 

„You won't“, Hephaistion replied with a grin on his lips and held still for a moment when Alexander was completely buried inside of him and enjoyed the feeling of being stretched.  
„You rarely ever do when you are horny... but I can't blame you, I know how fast you shut your brain off when you see my naked body.“  
With a sly grin, the brunette started to move his hips, taking his lover in as deep as he could, but when the latter gripped his hips, Hephaistion quickly wrapped his finger around his husband's wrists and pulled them away from his body and over his head, pressing them into the soft fabric.  
„No touching“, he snarled and tightened on him, as if to punish him, because he really wanted to see how long Alexander would be able to hold back, because by the way his cock was already pulsing inside of him he knew that it was only a matter of seconds until he would release himself into him. And that was exactly what Hephaistion wanted.  
He leaned down and nosed Alexander's neck, marking him again while he clenched around him in the same time.  
„Are you sure that you won't come, baby boy?“, Hephaistion grinned, deliberately using the nickname Alexander had been using for him for such a long time already, simply because he liked the sound of it, the taste on his tongue. And given the way how Alexander shuddered, he didn't dislike it, either.  
„Because it feels as if you will spill your load into my body any second...“  
The brunette kissed his lover hard, swallowing his moans greedily before he leaned back and started to ride him properly, giving it to him as hard as he could. Fortunately, he knew which buttons he had to push to make his lover go insane and this time, it worked again.  
He could literally feel that Alexander would come any seconds and the prospect of it was painting a mean grin on Hephaistion's lips.  
„I can feel that you will fill me to the brim, until I will be full of your come...“, he panted and made himself even tighter.  
„And I know that you want to breed me, to mark me from inside, isn't it so... Alexander?“  
Hephaistion moaned loudly and moved faster, feeling how Alexander thrusted his hips up on his own now, seconds away from coming.  
„You want to... give me all your... babies, right?“

He should have seen that coming, he really should. It was of no use to even try to hold back when Hephaistion was pushing all his right buttons. And the dirty talk also wasn't making things easier for him. But he still tried not to come so fast even though his husband was right. He was getting horny as fuck whenever he saw Hephaistion naked. It kind of made him feel like a hormonal teenager but his lover shouldn’t complain since a lot of men his age would like to have such a stamina.   
“Unfair…”, he breathed out when Hephaistion grabbed his wrists and pulled them over his head. He wanted to touch his husband more than anything but apparently, the latter had other plans and Alexander didn’t want to interfere in them since it could quickly end his pleasure. And that was the last thing he wanted since he already was on the verge of coming. “I can… I can make it…”, he panted, really doing his best to hold back a little more so that he could please his baby boy as well. Damn him. He really was on a roll tonight and both of them knew that Alexander wasn’t going to last any longer.   
“Phai…”, he started but his moans were quickly swallowed by his lover’s passionate kisses. He nearly lost himself in them but then Hephaistion started to ride him fast and the reality crashed hard on him, making him see double from all the pleasure that his young husband was giving him. He couldn’t even moan anymore. It was simply too much and when Hephaistion mentioned having his babies, he completely lost it and spilled his load inside of his lover. He couldn’t even scream properly, he could only feel and enjoy how Phai rode him through his orgasm. 

Feeling his lover's come deep inside of him was sending Hephaistion over the edge. He just had to reach down and stroke his own cock for a very few times and came hard into his hand, panting his husband's name. Damn. That was incredible.  
He didn't know how horny he would get himself by controlling his lover, but this was truly an experience he wouldn't forget about – and would jerk off to whenever his husband should be away.  
Slowly, Hephaistion got up from Alexander's lap, feeling how the latter's come was dripping out of his used hole and shook his head.  
„Did I allow you to come?“, he asked, still a bit out of breath, but at least he was able to form proper words, compared to his husband who still seemed to be completely out of it.  
„No, I didn't“, the brunette answered his own question and took a step back, his eyes fixed on Alexander.  
„Once again, you didn't listen to my needs and to what I was saying. And this needs some punishment, don't you think?“

Alexander wasn’t even able to form a single sentence so he just kept on lying there and tried to catch his breath. It was a really intense orgasm and he nearly spaced out so he needed some time to recover. He didn’t even properly register that his lover came as well but he was glad that he did.   
“Mhh…” Alexander looked up at Hephaistion who was scolding him now but it was pretty hard for him to grasp the sense of his words so he just nodded his head a few times and closed his eyes. He was spent and he felt wonderful because of it. “Sorry…”, he said after three long minutes when Phai’s words finally made sense to his brain. Yeah, he actually came without his boy’s permission but he was pretty sure that it had been his husband’s goal from the very beginning. “You were so amazing…”, he purred and smiled stupidly at his boy. 

„And I will be amazing again – but not too soon.“  
Hephaistion sighed dramatically and walked over to where his shorts were lying on the floor and pulled them over his legs, before he looked at Alexander again who was still lying in the very same spot, completely boneless.  
„I will be upstairs then, taking a shower and going to sleep. After all, I want to be well-rested when the mother of our future baby will come. And as we all know, dark circles under my eyes don't suit me.“  
Hephaistion grinned and pecked a kiss on top of Alexander's head as he passed him by, cupping his face with one of his hands and turning his face around to him with one swift motion.  
„But don't you dare to touch me in any kind of way, if you do – you don't want to know what will be awaiting you.“  
And with that and another sweet smile, totally proud of himself, Hephaistion walked inside and went upstairs to finally take a shower.  
Because after all, he was serious. Tomorrow was going to be an important day and he wanted to look good and leave an even better impression on that woman to convince her that all of this was a good idea.

Alexander sighed hard because he knew that once Hephaistion made up his mind, it was really hard to convince him otherwise. But he also knew that his baby boy couldn’t live without proper touching, so maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad for him. “Okay. I will be good”, he said with a smile and slowly stood up as well but he was too lazy to look for his shorts so he just went inside and took a quick shower downstairs before he went to their bedroom. Hephaistion was still taking his shower so he simply lied down on the bed and checked his phone. The girl wrote back and she agreed to meet with them which made Alexander smile widely. He had the feeling that soon they were really going to be parents and that was making him feel really excited.


	96. THE SURROGATE

Hephaistion knew that he would be a bit nervous, but he had no idea that his heart would flutter like it just did. It was five minutes before seven in the evening and he was running up and down the kitchen, trying to calm himself down while Alexander was sitting at the table, calm on the outside, but the brunette could read in his eyes that he didn't feel better.  
Many things depended on how this evening would turn out, so _of course_ he was nervous. He never saw Samantha before, he didn't even hear her voice and the fact that he was about to meet her now, the woman that would give birth to Alexander's and his child, was making him go crazy.  
„No, I can't calm down“, he mumbled as a reply to his husband's umptieth proposition that he should, well, _calm down_.  
But it was impossible, so he just took another sip of his water and straightened the shirt he was wearing, almost fainting when the door bell rang at exactly seven o'clock.

Alexander was sitting straight like he swallowed a stick. He was trying to be calm and he knew that he was on the outside but on the inside there was a whole party of emotions going on. After all, today everything in their life could change as long as Samantha would agree to deliver their baby. Fuck. He really hoped that she was going to agree to everything because he wanted his and Hephaistion's baby as fast as possible. Besides, it was really hard to find a girl who wanted to get pregnant with total strangers.   
"It will be okay, Hephaistion. Calm down. You are going to charm her." Alexander looked up at bis husband who was pacing nervously around the living room for like an hour already. But his words didn't seem to work and Phai froze in his spot only when he heard the door bell ringing. "I guess here comes our big moment", Alexander smiled, trying to look cheerful but now he was even more nervous. "Come on, baby boy. We need to let her in." The blond man stood up and took his lover's hand before he made his way to the front door. 

With a pathetic madly beating heart in his chest, Hephaistion opened the door as soon as he reached it and put a blinding smile on his lips. He was afraid that it would look faked, since it was, because it was impossible for him to muster an honest smile in a situation like this, but when his eyes met the woman's, it really turned honest. Mostly, because she looked as nervous as he felt himself.  
„Hey, I am Sam“, she said and reached out with her hand to introduce herself properly and it took Hephaistion a moment to react to this, but he quickly returned her handshake and watched Alexander doing the same, before he stepped to the side and let her in.  
„I am Phai“, he said then with a small grin when he noticed that Samantha used her nickname, probably to get onto the same wave length with the two men, which was nice. Really nice.  
„And this is my husband Alexander“, he added, gently leading the woman into the kitchen where the food was already waiting, along with a good wine to ease the atmosphere a bit.  
„I know“, Sam replied with a cheeky grin and sat down, impressed by the delicious looking food that was awaiting her and took a sip of the wine after they raised their glasses.  
„So... how come the two of you chose me?“, she asked and looked from Hephaistion over to Alexander, curious about the fact. Well, there weren't many women who would agree on something like this, but still, this pair seemed to be wealthy and could find other ways to have a child, even though she was grateful for it, at least a bit, despite the fact that this situation was very strange for her.

Alexander breathed hard and smiled when Hephaistion opened the door. For the first time in his life, he actually didn’t know what to do even though in his work he had to greet a lot of strangers. But right now, he simply forgot what to do but thankfully, his husband was smarter than him and greeted the girl properly while Alexander only shook her hand. But at least he had time to get a better look at her. She was really pretty, had a symmetrical face and big eyes. She simply seemed to be perfect to deliver their baby so the blond man was trying to make them look as good as possible.   
“Nevena, my secretary, told me about you. You are friends, right?” Alexander sat down in front of the girl and when she nodded, he continued. “She said that you need money since you want to go to a university. And well, I can pay for everything you want as long as you will agree to make me and my husband happy parents”, he said with a smile and looked at Hephaistion who placed a plate of delicious food in front of Samantha. “And believe me, it’s actually hard to find someone who isn’t addicted to anything or who isn’t giving birth to kids just to try to make more money on them later…” 

Hephaistion kept observing the woman across from him without as much as blinking, wanting to leave the smalltalk behind them and just get to business, but he knew that this wasn't very polite and that he had to wait and behave like a patient adult. He knew it. But that didn't mean that it wasn't so, so hard for him.  
„I never thought about having children myself“, he heard Samantha say then and focused his thoughts on her once again, swallowing down the words that wanted to spill out of his mouth to hurry all of this.  
„And I definitely never thought about being a surrogate mother...“  
She smiled and shrugged his shoulders, mostly to convince herself that this wasn't anything to freak out about. After all, she was just giving birth. It wasn't as if she would have any responsibilities towards that child and after all, both of them seemed like decent people who were capable of taking care of the child.  
„But then Nevena told me about you and then the thought actually started to form inside of my head. I'm glad that you seem to be nice – and by the looks on your faces, you just want to hear me say yes instead of going through all of this useless talking, right?“  
She laughed a bit, but yeah, there wasn't anything else left for her to say or do. She just hoped that Alexander would stick to his part of the deal after she would have given birth to the baby. But she was sure he would, since he looked trustworthy.  
„Do you want to know anything else about me?“, Samantha asked then.

Alexander’s face brightened up when the girl practically agreed to their deal. He could understand that it would be a bit hard for her but he was sure that she would agree to everything with enough offered money. “Well, we are nervous as well. This is going to be our first baby so yeah, we want it as fast as possible.” The blond man smiled and took a sip of his wine. “So I’ll take your words as a yes?” He looked at the girl and when she nodded, his smile got even wider.   
“For the start, we will need your medical records. You will also get our tests so you will be sure that we are both clean. Then we need to meet with our lawyers. Even though you look like a really nice girl, we just need to be sure that everything will go smooth. I hope that you understand it. We will give you one million dollars after you will give birth.” He smiled a bit when Samantha choked on her drink. Apparently, she wasn’t expecting such a big amount of money. “During the pregnancy we will pay for your medicines, rent, food and you will be taken care of in the best clinic. But we want you to sign all the papers about your resignation from your parental rights before the insemination. And also that after we will give you the money, you won’t claim any other rights or more money. Is that good so far?”, he asked, hoping that the future mother of their child was going to agree to all his conditions. 

Hephaistion grinned when he observed how Samantha tried to collect herself, because it was obvious that all of this was a bit too much for her. But she didn't seem to disagree, so the brunette could relax a bit. And when the woman nodded, he let out an inaudible sigh.  
„Of course I understand. After all, both sides want to be safe.“  
Samantha smiled and nodded after she thought Alexander's words through. She was waiting for a catch, for something that would make her doubt all of this, but there was no such thing. She would just have to read the contracts properly and carefully and sign them. That was it. So she nodded and smiled at both of the men who looked so relieved that she nearly laughed out loud. That truly was adorable.  
„I'm fine with everything so far.“

“That’s good.” Alexander sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair. “And... I need to be sure that you won’t claim any rights towards the baby after it will be born. I mean that we actually wouldn’t like you to meet our baby. It’s nothing personal, so please don’t be offended, but we think that it would be the best for everyone.” He looked at Samantha who still seemed to be processing all of this and he knew that she probably needed more time but it was important and they needed to settle it now so that there wouldn’t be any inconveniences later. After all, he wanted this baby to be only his and Hephaistion’s and he wasn’t going to share. 

Taking a sip of her wine, Samantha thought about what she just heard and tried to gain a bit more time before she would have to answer. Well, she knew that everything would end like this, but hearing it so directly like this now triggered something inside of her.  
What if she would actually develop some feelings for the baby during her pregnancy? She knew that mothers did and she probably wouldn't be any different, so what if she would have problems with this in the end?  
But the amount of money she was promised was an argument she couldn't say no to, so she would probably get over it, especially if she wouldn't even come in touch with the baby after giving birth.  
But still... it somehow made her sad that Alexander put her in front of such a hard ultimatum.  
„Okay“, she said slowly and nodded, because she knew that this was the only way out.  
Hephaistion looked from Samantha back to Alexander when he heard her approval and swallowed, because he could see the struggle on her face. Now, he wanted all the papers to be signed more than ever because afterwards, there would be no way back and the baby would be theirs, even though he thought that it was a bit unfair of Alexander to be so harsh in their first meeting, even though he knew that it was better this way.  
„Don't you think that the baby would want to know its mother someday?“, he asked and leaned over to peck a kiss on Alexander's neck after Samantha excused herself to the bathroom after they finished eating and inhaled his lover's scent, but quickly leaned back when Alexander made an attempt to wrap his arm around his lover's waist.  
After all, Hephaistion's punishment for him was still up to date and by the way his husband grumbled, he was aware of that, too.  
The brunette hid his small grin and emptied his glass, only to pour some more into his and his husband's.  
„I know that what you said is reasonable and the best, but still...“

Alexander relaxed when Samantha agreed to their deal. He really didn’t mean to be so hard but it was of no use to beat around the bushes. He wanted to make it clear that the baby was going to be only his and Hephaistion’s. Besides, it would be pretty uncomfortable to make Samantha _join_ their family if she would want to meet with the baby.   
“I know that it might be hard for her but she doesn’t want a kid for herself. And sure, women feel the connection with the kid when they are pregnant but these are only hormones so she will be fine and we will have our child.” Alexander smiled and tried to wrap his arm around his husband but the latter quickly leaned away which made him grumble. He actually was surprised that the boy didn’t allow him to touch him. After all, Hephaistion loved it when Alexander was touching him and the blond man loved it as well. But right now wasn’t the time to argue about it so he simply let it go. “Don’t worry, Phai. I am giving her a hell lot of money so everyone is going to be happy.” 

„Yeah, I know that you are.“  
Hephaistion sighed, knowing exactly that everything would work out and that everything would be fine, but he still somehow wasn't convinced that it was the right way how they treated her, but he decided to let Alexander do all the talking.  
After all, he was the older one and he for sure knew what he was doing, since he apparently planned everything for longer now. And if he thought that this amount of his money was appropriate, then he for sure knew what he was doing. Hephaistion should just wait and observe, there wasn't much to do for him anyway. It was a business, after all and this simply wasn't his world.  
„I'm sure that you will do the right thing“, Hephaistion smiled and kissed his lover shortly on the lips, before he sank back into his chair and drowned in his own thoughts again until Samantha came back with a smile on her pretty face.  
Hephaistion returned that smile, but didn't say anything anymore and just listened to what Alexander and her were saying, occasionally nodding here and there.  
„I already have an appointment with my doctor this week“, Samantha said and nodded as if to underline her words and smiled again, checking her watch.  
„Is it okay if I will hand you my records in by the end of the week?“

Alexander smiled, happy that Hephaistion trusted him on that. After all, it was his job to make similar deals and he knew how to work it out. Besides, it was their baby they were talking about so he was going to do everything so that the baby would be theirs and theirs alone. “It will be fine, baby boy. I have a good feeling and she is a good girl so it should work out.” He kissed his husband back and smiled even brighter before he turned his attention back to Samantha who just came back from the bathroom.   
“Sure. It’s fine. Then we can sign the contract and we can try the insemination whenever you will be ready for it”, he said with a soft smile, already not able to wait for it. Sure, they would have to wait much more until the baby would be there but it wasn’t a problem now. “Just tell me when you will need something and I will provide it to you”, he added, trying not to dance a dance of happiness.


	97. DONATION

„Shit. I can't believe this is truly happening right now.“   
Hephaistion was looking at his husband with nervousness clearly written on his face as he was standing in front of him, his heart beating madly in his chest.  
He couldn't do this. He simply couldn't imagine to just... jerk off right now to try to impregnate Samantha later on. He just... He couldn't.  
This was so surreal, as they were just talking about this mere days ago and now they were here, just seconds away from actually _doing_ something that would get them a huge step closer to getting an own baby.  
Two days ago, both of them met Samantha with Alexander's lawyer who explained the contract in every little detail with her – which ended with her signing it, making a huge burden falling off of Hephaistion's chest. Everything was clear now and ready, all the formalities settled and now the only thing that was left to do was for Alexander and him to donate their sperm, but Hephaistion was about to faint.  
They were just about to, well, make a kid, even if not in the common way, but still, there was a possibility that he would be the father. They would have a baby.  
They would become _parents_.  
„Oh god“, Hephaistion breathed out and closed his eyes for a second. „I don't know if I can do this...“

Alexander chuckled and kissed Hephaistion’s nape. He was a bit nervous himself since he was just about to jerk off into the plastic box and then it was going to turn into a baby. It was all a bit surreal but he wasn’t going to stop here. It had been a long road until that point and they didn’t even have sex for three days to be sure that their sperm was going to be good enough. “Don’t think about it, baby boy and just concentrate on me”, he purred into his boy’s ear and pushed his hand under Hephaistion’s shirt. He quickly started to tease his nipples, wanting to relax him a bit. After all, it was just jerking off. Nothing new to them so they could do it.   
“We didn’t have sex for so long, Hephaistion. I can bet that your sweet, little hole it tight as fuck. I will have to fuck it open, am I right?” He smirked when Phai trembled in his arms and with his other hand, he slowly opened his husband’s jeans and lowered them down so that he had a very good access to his lower regions now. “Hmm… I can see that someone is really hungry for sex here”, he said in a low voice when he looked down at Phai’s backless boxers. Damn, the sight of his husband’s ass was enough to get him hard. “Do you miss my thick, hard cock inside of your sluttly hole, Phai?” Alexander slapped his lover’s ass hard and bit down on his neck, marking the soft skin. 

„God, you are so dirty.“  
Hephastion couldn't believe what he just heard, but he couldn't stop the incredulous grin that started to form on his lips, either. Was Alexander really trying to _dirty talk_ him through this now? This truly was incredible. At first, his body wasn't reacting to this, at all, but when Hephaistion decided to just fuck it, because hey, Alexander was right – they didn't as much as touch each other for a few days now – and they had to get this done anyway, so why not enjoying it? Besides, it was too late now anyway since he could feel how his husband opened his pants and quickly pushed his hand down his jeans, making Hephaistion hiss, but in the good way.  
His cock already started to grow hard under the blond's touches and when he looked up to meet his eyes, he could see that Alexander was aroused himself.  
„Are you getting off on the fact that we will make a baby?“, he asked and cocked his eyebrows, only to reach down and free his husband's hard manhood.  
„Because I am“, he added admitting and wasn't even lying about it, now when Alexander was touching him. „I can't wait to be a father, to be a parent together with you.“  
With a swift motion, he pulled Alexander's pants down and looked at him with a grin when he found his cock already hard and waiting for him.  
„It seems that you miss my slutty hole at least just as much as I miss your thick cock, could it be?“

Alexander only smirked and kissed his boy hard, pushing him against the wall. “Yeah… I am getting off on that and I am still planning to fuck you until I will impregnate you”, he said in a low voice and grabbed Hephaistion by his ass, squeezing and massaging the soft flesh. “I miss your tight hole more than you can imagine. My cock is already leaking just by thinking about stretching you open and make you moan my name so beautifully.” The blond man licked his lips and rubbed himself against his husband. He was already rock hard so now it shouldn’t be a problem with donating his sperm. But first, he needed to make his lover come. “Now turn around, baby boy. I am going to make you hard as fuck”, he growled as he made another hickey on his lover’s neck. 

Hephaistion moaned quietly, carefully muffling himself so that no one would hear him, but it was hard when Alexander was marking him so good. And those things he said... they were literally making him crazy. He swallowed hard and looked up at his lover and pulled him down into a hard kiss, moaning into his mouth when he felt the blond's hand around his cock.  
He only let go of his husband when he had to draw in a deep breath, as well as Alexander, but the latter quickly got himself together again and ordered him to turn around.   
And who was Hephaistion to say no to that? He was rock hard by now and if Alexander wanted him to turn around, he definitely wouldn't disobey. He never did.  
He was Alexander's slut, after all.  
„What do you want to do to me?“, he asked innocently, stealing a last kiss from the blond's lips, before he turned around and braced himself against the wall, closing his eyes.

“I will make you come, honey”, Alexander answered and got down on his knees behind Hephaistion. He actually wanted to take his time but he knew that it would be pretty weird so he was just going to make a mess out of his boy and end his work back at home. “You are such a good boy today so I need to worship you a bit”, he purred and bit Hephaistion’s ass, not too hard but hard enough to leave a mark. “Besides, I need to make those few days up to you, am I right?” The blond man smirked and spread Hephaistion’s ass cheeks before he licked his husband’s pink, twitching hole. Damn, he really wanted to fuck him good but he needed to wait. But he was still going to make it pleasurable for Hephaistion so he simply started to rim his lover hard and good, just like he knew he loved. 

„Yes“, Hephaistion panted and nodded, leaning his forehead against the wall afterwards while he tried to focus on reality but it was hard when Alexander was kneeling behind him and licking him so good that it made him shudder after only a few flickers of his tongue against his hole.  
„You need to make it up to me, so good“, he slurred and looked down between his own spread legs where he could see a part of Alexander. He didn't see a lot, but he saw his hard cock and his hand which stroke it. The sight made Hephaistion's mouth water and he wanted to suck him off so much, but he knew that he couldn't, so he let his own hand wander to his dick instead which he masturbated in the same pace like Alexander masturbated himself while he kept his gaze fixed on his hand.  
Hephaistion bit down on the back of his free hand when he could feel how his husband forced his tongue inside of him, pleasing him just like the brunette loved it.  
„Fuck“, he panted and moved back against his lover involuntarily. „You are so good to me... But I'm sure that you can be even better, right, daddy?“  
Hephaistion stilled for a moment, before a devilish grin formed on his lips.  
„Oh, Alexander“, he cooed breathless and chuckled. „Calling you _daddy_ will be so fucking filthy soon...“

Alexander loved the way Hephaistion was moaning because it was always turning him on and this time it was the same. He just loved giving his boy pleasure, that’s why he pushed his tongue deep inside of his lover and started to tease his prostate. He knew that it wasn’t going to take long this way until Phai would be coming hard but they didn’t have enough time to tease each other. But he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when Hephaistion started to make fun of him even though he was kind of right. Soon it was going to be very dirty but well, no one needed to know that.   
The blond man already was forming a snarky remark to that but after a second thought, he decided to keep teasing his lover’s prostate. After all, it was always a good way to keep his boy’s witty comments at bay. Besides, damn, he missed touching him so he wasn’t going to stop now. He needed to make him come and then they could discuss all the rest. 

Hephaistion bit down on his lip so hard that he could taste blood and moaned inwardly, trying to relax more to get Alexander's tongue even deeper inside of him. It felt so good that his legs nearly gave in, but fortunately they – and his will – were strong enough to keep standing, but he could feel that he was close.  
After all, he didn't come in three days and he always was losing his mind when Alexander was rimming him, so he didn't even try to hold back or resist his charm. In the end, he was way too good at this anyway.  
„Fuck“, Hephaistion cursed and stopped touching himself, wanting to hold back for a bit longer, but he could already feel his body growing hot.   
„I'm about to come, daddy“, he panted and reached behind to take a good grip of Alexander's hair, moaning shamelessly at the pressure against his prostate.

The blond man nearly chuckled when he felt Hephaistion’s fingers in his hair. Oh yes, his boy was enjoying himself and it was just what Alexander wanted. That’s why he started to tease his prostate even harder, making his boy clench around his tongue. Fuck, now he really wanted to fuck this tight hole open and he hated that he needed to wait. But when he heard that Hephaistion was about to come, he quickly grabbed the plastic box and opened it with one hand.   
“Come for me, baby boy”, he purred as he put the box under Phai’s cock to catch his sperm before he came back to eating him out once again. He didn’t need to wait long – his lover came in a matter of seconds with Alexander’s name on his lips and the latter grinned victoriously. “Such a good, good boy”, he murmured and kissed Phai’s ass cheek before he stood up and quickly started to masturbate himself. 

Hephaistion moaned helpless into the crook of his arm when he released himself, glad that Alexander apparently still was thinking enough to react fast enough, fulfilling the purpose of why they were here, before he let go of him for good.  
And he really, really wanted to turn around and please his lover equally, helping him to reach his orgasm, but he couldn't. His legs were slightly shaking and he did his best to calm down his breath, but he didn't have to feel bad since he could hear how his husband came only about a minute later, Hephaistion's name and a curse on his lips.  
The brunette let out a shaking laugh and finally managed to dress himself again, before he turned around and leaned his back against the wall, looking at Alexander who was eyeing him hungrily.  
„I can see that you still don't have enough“, he chuckled and pulled his lover into a kiss, a soft one, though. „You will get more back at home. I will make it up to you“, he promised and smiled, snorting at the greedy glim in his husband's eyes, before he slumped back against the wall and sighed.  
„It's incredible that you are able to finish me like that, only with your sinful tongue. That should be forbidden...“

It didn’t take him long to come as well since he was getting off on the sounds that Hephaistion was making. But it was a bit hard to concentrate on shooting straight into the box but he managed to do it and not waste any drop. “This should be enough, I think”, he said with a smile and quickly closed it. Now the only thing left for them was to wait and hope that the insemination was going to work out.   
“I hope so”, he purred when Hephaistion promised him to give him more back home. After all, he still didn’t have enough. Three days of celibacy were killing him and now he needed to touch his husband more than anything. “Don’t worry, baby boy. My tongue is only for you and your pleasure so enjoy it as much as you want.” Alexander smirked and quickly zipped his pants when it was time for them to leave. “After all, it was only a prelude, baby boy.”


	98. INTERIOR DECORATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers!
> 
> Since Christmas is finally here and only two chapters of Crabwise are left, I decided to upload both of them at once today. It seems to be a worthy "ending" of this fic, at least to me even though I don't think that someone will read it. :'D
> 
> But if someone does take a look here, I wish you lots of fun with it. :3
> 
> Yumi <3

From that day on, Hephaistion's life changed completely. Never before had he felt so much worry and the need to chaperon someone he didn't really care a lot about like he had felt for Samantha for the past ten months.  
Ever since Alexander and him had been at the clinic to get things to work, only to hear two months later that the insemination had been a full success, he felt like father duck. He did everything he could for Samantha, asking her daily if she needed anything and if she did providing it to her, asking about the baby everyday, how it was, if everything went smooth.  
Until the day they found out that it would be twins. Alexander and him wouldn't become parents of one, little baby – no, they would get two. Two adorable little human beings at once.  
And that was the day Hephaistion lost his shit completely.   
He had the feeling that he fully matured over night, as he now realized to a full extent that he would become a father. The father of two beautiful children. His responsibility went so far that he even accompanied Samantha to her regular checks to the doctor – where he was the first one to hear that they would have a boy and a girl.  
Hephaistion was glad that Alexander had a meeting that day, because it for sure would have become very embarrassing for him if his husband would have caught him crying from joy, since Samantha's mocking laughter was already enough for him to bear. But he didn't care, he didn't care about anything, only about his little babies.

In these past few months, Phai changed a lot. Besides preparing his safe nest for their babies, he was also taking care of Samantha with who he was going regularly to the doctor. He still remembered the day when he came back home and told him that they were going to have two babies instead of one. A boy and a girl. He nearly cried when he heard that but thankfully, Phai had had the need for a long session of passionate sex. But then, when they knew the number and gender, Hephaistion started to drag him to the shops even more often to buy all the things that they still didn’t have. It was really adorable to observe his husband when he was choosing the best stroller and wipe warmer.   
Alexander took the last box with his stuff and went downstairs with it where his home office would be from now on. The old one was going to be his kids' room now since it was the closest to his and Hephaistion’s bedroom. He didn’t even think twice about that change since he wanted to be close to his children even though he was quite sure that Phai was already planning where to put the cribs in their bedroom. But who could blame him? Alexander was pretty sure that if his husband would ask him to put their babies in their bed at least after their birth, he wouldn’t even be able to say no. Although he quickly had to stop thinking about it since the excitement came rushing down his spine again and he smiled to himself. The blond man put the box down and came back upstairs to look at the now empty room. It was pretty big and he was sure that for the first few years, it was going to be enough for his babies. But it still had to be renovated since he was pretty sure that black and grey didn’t fit for a babies’ room. Thankfully, Hephaistion already planned everything, probably searched through every online shop and read some magazines so the only thing left for Alexander was to paint the room and set up the furniture. Although he hoped that his husband was going to come back soon from the shop so that he would tell him how to do everything. After all, the older man didn’t have much taste in things like this and he was more comfortable with letting Hephaistion decide about everything. “Damn…”, he muttered under his breath when he thought that in just one month, they were going to hold their babies in their arms and he was going to be a father for real. He still couldn’t grasp this idea and he started to smile again because he just couldn’t hold himself back. Everything was going perfect and smooth and everytime he was looking at the usg pictures that Phai hang on their fridge, he was thanking heaven that he had all of this. He felt like he didn’t deserve it but he wasn’t going to complain. Still, he had to finally start the work if he wanted his kids to have a beautiful room. That’s why he opened the cans with paint and prepared everything so that he and Phai could start the work right away. Alexander didn’t even have to wait long since ten minutes later, he heard the doors opening and he heard Hephaistion’s voice which was telling him that he was back. “What took you so long, baby boy?”, he asked as he went downstairs once again to greet his husband. But this question was useless since one look at the bags that Hephaistion brought with him told Alexander everything. “I really don’t know where we are going to put all of this”, he laughed and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Our babies already have a full wardrobe”, he added with a smile and kissed Hephaistion’s perfect lips. 

Hephaistion's heart was pounding like a mad man's when Alfred parked his car in the garage after he came for the young man in his limousine. Early in the morning, he almost jumped out of the bed and hopped under the shower before he dressed himself and with a last kiss full of love on his lover's lips who was still half asleep and tried to reach out for him with his grabby paws, Hephaistion vanished in the city center to buy plenty of things his little twins would need. Or more like: _he_ would need to pamper them.  
He was sure that he would go straight to hell for the thoughts he had on his mind, containing him spoiling the twins to an extent which wouldn't be normal anymore, but he didn't care. He was already bursting with love and he was sure that he would be dripping with this emotion as soon as his babies would finally be here.  
„Sweetheart, I am _back_!“, he cheered as soon as he bumped the door open with his hips, only to kick his shoes off of his feet in the entrance hall when he already saw Alexander coming down the stairs. A huge smile appeared on his pretty face as he carefully dropped the bags to the floor and wrapped his arms around the blond man, returning his kiss.  
„You will never, _ever_ believe what I bought. Believe me, this is too cute.“ Grinning, Hephaistion slapped the other's ass before he picked the bags up again, slapping Alexander's hand away as he wanted to help him and poked his tongue out at him. He seriously couldn't wait anymore to finally start preparing their babies' room and after he brought the bags into the living room, he immediately went upstairs to check the room on the opposite side of the hall. It was empty except for the paints that were already standing on the floor, ready to finally get used.   
„I am so proud of you, honey“, Hephaistion cooed and turned around to smile at his husband who followed him and kissed his cheek. After all, there had been a shit ton of stuff inside of this room and the fact that Alexander managed to clear everything in the few hours Hephaistion had been away truly was something he deserved a kiss for. „We will finally start today. _But_ “, he said, still grinning stupidly without even being embarrassed for it, „first I need to show you what I bought.“

Alexander frowned and took a suspicious look at the bags that Hephaistion brought with him. There had to be some sort of surprise if his husband didn’t let him carry them even though there were plenty of them. “Is that something for me?”, he asked with a huge grin on his face. But he knew that Phai was already too much into preparing and buying things for their babies that he probably didn’t even think about getting something for Alexander. And there was nothing bad about it since the blond man was really glad that his husband was so happy that he was almost beaming with this happiness. The blond man chuckled when Hephaistion saw his old office because it really was nothing for him to carry this stuff around. It was much more entertaining than working out alone in the basement and they could finally start making the room just like his husband said. “I am already scared”, he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist and kissed him deeply. “Just don’t tell me that I have to make another room to stuff the things into which you are buying for our babies”, he joked and pinched his husband’s ass. 

„Don't pretend that you would have a problem with that.“ Hephaistion rolled his eyes and playfully slapped the blond's hand away from his ass before he took it and led him downstairs again. „Ever since I came here, I wondered what you need so many guests rooms for, since only the twins and Leander are having a stay here from time to time, so don't cry. Now you will have a family, so put them to a better use.“ The brunette chuckled and pushed his husband down on the couch, before he reached into one of the bags in which he had his special purchase. He only bought some more clothes for his twins, along with toys and stuffed animals, but in this bag, he had his most precious belonging.  
„Matching clothes“, he whispered with shiny eyes and a huge grin plastered to his face as he pulled out a sweater of a rich, dark red color and held it in front of Alexander, putting it on top of him, before he pulled the exactly same one out of the bag, only in a miniature version. „Isn't this _cute_?“, he shrieked as he pulled another pair out, only in blue, along with little matching pants. „God, you will look so adorable in this. Sure, it's for later, since our little ones will be too small to actually wear those pants -“ With an amused expression on his face, Hephaistion showed similiar pants to his husband and blew him a kiss. „- but, oh god. Only imagining you wearing this is... so... cute!“

Alexander laughed because Hephaistion was actually right. This house was big and some of the rooms were closed and unused. But now it could change since Hephaistion already planned how to use them for their kids. But he had nothing against making this house more alive. “As you wish, baby boy”, he said with a smile and let Hephaistion push him down on the couch because he could see how excited his husband was and it was really nice to see him like this. “So, what do you have in there?”, he asked as he observed how his lover started to pull out clothes from the bags. They were too big for their babies and he was sure that it would be a bit too much to buy clothes that their kids could wear after few years. “That’s for me?” Alexander raised an eyebrow and looked at the matching clothes. Seems like Hephaistion was really into it. “Oh, baby boy…”, he laughed and shook his head. “Aren’t you the best?” The blond man smiled and took Hephaistion’s hand, bringing him close to himself to kiss him softly. “But I am not cute. Our babies will be cute but I don’t think that I fit into any kind of cuteness.” 

„You are the most adorable little shit I ever met in my life. Don't deny it. Just look at your puffy cheeks when you are pouting.“ Grinning, Hephaistion squished said cheeks and stole a soft kiss from Alexander's lips when the latter started to grumble. Seriously, couldn't he just accept for once that he was cute in the brunette's eyes? Sure, he was manly, oh hell, he was, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be cute. And he _was_ cute in Hephaistion's eyes, period.  
„So cute.“ Smiling, Hephaistion looked over to the clothes he bought and let out a small giggle when he thought about the image in his head: Alexander with their twins on his arm, all of them wearing matching clothes. Oh Jesus, he had to stop thinking about that, otherwise he would start to scream for real. That's why he pressed a small kiss on top of Alexander's forehead before he got up, reaching for his husband's hands and pulled him onto his legs, only to pull a bit stronger at his arms to get him closer to himself, wrapping his arms around his broad body in the process. „I'm just so happy, you have no idea“, he mumbled into the crook of Alexander's neck, pecking a kiss on his warm skin. Right there where he was standing, in his husband's arms, he felt so good that it nearly made his legs give in because the feeling of _being home_ was almost too much for him to bear. And even though Alexander didn't show things like this very often in front of him, he really hoped that he was able to give him the same feeling.  
„Let's change into something that can get dirty – not _that_ kind of dirty – and and start the work. I can't wait to finally see the room when it will be finished.“

Alexander smiled and rolled his eyes. There was no use to argue about it with his husband since the latter would never be convinced otherwise. But he really liked the idea of him wearing the same clothes as their babies. At least everyone would see that he was the proud father. “What should I do with you, Phai…”, he smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around his husband when the latter cuddled into his broad chest. “I am happy as well”, he purred softly as he started to pet Hephaistion’s head. He still couldn’t grasp the idea that he was going to be a father for real in a month but he was so damn happy about it that he didn’t even know how to express it. Alexander raised his eyebrow when he heard Hephaistion’s next words but his dirty smile quickly changed into a pout when Phai clarified his words. Well, who knew, maybe later his husband would have the need to try to make some siblings for their babies. “You can always paint naked. I don’t mind that, at all”, he said with a wolfish smile on his lips and grabbed his lover’s ass, squeezing it a bit for fun. 

„Shouldn't it be _me_ asking what I should do with _you_? You are such an old goober, Alexander.“ Hephaistion chuckled and closed his eyes for a moment to cherish his husband's closeness, before he finally let go of him, scolding him with his eyes for touching his ass once again. Seriously, he was insatiable. Sometimes, Hephaistion really thought that Alexander got even hornier, the closer the birth of their babies came. Was it because the thought of him being a father was so arousing to him? Or – ha! - was he maybe scared that they wouldn't have enough time for each other anymore so that he tried to compensate it now? Incredible...  
„But I mind“, he retorted with a grin and shook his head before he went upstairs to their bedroom and quickly changed into old sweatpants and an even older shirt he always wore when he painted. He did it quickly and just pulled the shirt over his head when Alexander entered the room and poked his tongue out at him when he saw the disappointment on his face. Thank God he managed to dress himself up before the blond came, who knew if they would be getting any work done if he would have seen him naked... „Come on“, he said and slapped Alexander's ass in return now, as he passed him by and walked into the empty room. „I want this wall“, Hephaistion pointed to the left sight, „painted in an adorable shade of rose and this one“, he mentioned to the other side, „in blue. I will start with the wall at the front which will be white. Are you d'accord with that?“ The brunette turned around and looked grinning at Alexander while he let the French word roll off of his tongue in a way of which he knew that the blond liked.

Alexander pouted a bit more but he finally let go of Hephaistion and let him go upstairs. He took the bags that his husband left and put them in a separate room so neither of their dogs would make chewing toys out of the things for their babies. Then he went upstairs as well and entered their bedroom but sadly, Phai was already fully dressed which made him sigh because he would never say no to his lover’s naked ass. “I see that you already have the whole plan in your head.” Alexander smiled and followed his husband to the other room and looked at the walls. “Okay. I guess that we can start right now so tomorrow I will be able to make the furniture”, he said as he picked up the brush and dipped it in the blue paint. “But what about the other walls?” The blond man started to paint the wall just like Hephaistion wanted him to because maybe, if they would make it nice and quick, Phai would agree to some making out session. Who knew. Hephaistion who was in a good mood was always allowing Alexander to have more fun. 

Turning around with the paint brush in his hands, Hephaistion looked over to his husband who already started to paint the wall and stared at his back, trying to burn holes into it, right through his shirt.   
„What do you mean, _you_ will be able to make the furniture?“   
Still glaring at him, the brunette dropped the brush back into the bucket full of paint and crossed his arms in front of his chest. „I think we agreed on making this together? You swore that we would make it together. Are you on some ego trip again?“  
Puffing out his cheeks, Hephaistion didn't take his eyes off of him and kept staring at the other. Really, they talked about this countless of times, Alexander being as stubborn as ever that he wanted to be the one to make the furniture. But eventually, after many, many nights of pointless discussions – pointless, because Hephaistion always got what he wanted – they finally agreed to make it together. And now everything had been all for nothing?

Alexander turned around upon hearing the tone of his husband’s voice and smiled sheepishly. “ _We_ will be able to make the furniture, my love”, he quickly corrected himself because the fire sparking in Hephaistion’s eyes wasn’t a good sign for him. Besides, it wasn’t like he wanted to do everything by himself but, for example, he wasn’t able to paint anything nice on the walls like Phai would do, so he at least wanted to do something else on his own. But he was happy to do it with his lover. It was more fun this way and they were able to spend more time together. “And I am not on any ego trip, baby boy. I promised that we will do it together and we will. I just wonder where we should put the cribs…”, he purred and smiled at his husband because he could already tell that Hephaistion would try to have it in their bedroom, given how his cheeks blushed for a few seconds. 

Narrowing his eyes for a second longer before turning his head away again, Hephaistion kept looking at Alexander while he thought about his words and if he could believe them or not. But in the end it didn't matter, because he _would_ help his husband with the furniture, if he wanted that or not. There simply was no other way. That's why he just shrugged his shoulders and turned around again, reaching for the brush again, before he started to paint the wall again.  
„I don't know yet“, he replied and looked out of the window for a short moment where he could see Emma sniffing some bushes in the garden, fortunately without digging any holes. It had taken him two long months to finally teach her that it wasn't good to dig them, oh no.   
„We can still decide it later“, Hephaistion added with a short glance over his shoulder, checking if Alexander was painting properly. „After all, the cribs _we_ will make will be the last things we will make in the end, right? So there's still plenty of time to decide.“

Alexander chuckled when he saw how Hephaistion was trying to burn holes into his head. But he really wasn’t planning on making anything without his husband so Phai could be calm about it. “Don’t worry, baby boy. I won’t touch anything without you”, he said with a smile as he started to paint the wall once again, making sure that that it was even. “I can bet that they are going to sleep in our bed in the end”, he added and smiled even brighter when he thought about it. He already couldn’t wait for that. He really wanted to hold their babies and make sure that they were happy and safe. After all, his life was going to be complete now and he and Hephaistion would be a big, happy family. It was all he could wish for even though he still couldn’t quite believe that it all was happening for real. 

„In our bed?“ Hephaistion smiled a bit at that thought, but then he quickly shook his head. Oh no. He wouldn't risk it to squish their little ones during his sleep, or what would be even worse – if Alexander would do so, since he was way heavier than himself and was at least as much rolling around as him.  
„Maybe when they will be a bit older“, he said and rolled his eyes at the sound that came out of his husband's mouth and sounded very displeased..  
„But if you want to, I can put one of their big plushy teddy bears next to you so you can cuddle with it. How does it sound to you?“

Alexander chuckled and thought about this. After all, Hephaistion was right. He was simply too heavy to have their delicate babies next to him when he was sleeping even though it would be nice to have them close to himself. His whole family in his arms – that was the only thing that he wished for right now. “I prefer to cuddle to you, baby boy”, he said as he dipped his brush into the paint and started to paint the wall once again, trying to make it as professional as possible even though it was actually his first time doing something like this. But he would never say that out loud, especially when Hephaistion was near him. And it seemed that his husband knew very well what he was doing. 

Smiling, Hephaistion kept painting the wall without saying anything to that anymore, simply because he didn't want to get nervous again. When he thought about his twins too long, he would do a messy job in painting the wall and that was the last thing he wanted. But fortunately, he managed to paint the wall even and when he went to the bathroom to clean the brush for the new color and came back, Alexander almost finished his own wall.  
„The right corner is a bit messy... look, there“, Hephaistion said and reached for Alexander's hand to guide it to the spot where he could still see a bit of the white wall. Leading his hand over the white dots, he smiled content when the work was finally done.  
„You did a good job“, he muttered into his husband's ear from where he was standing behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
„You know what?“, he added quietly and smiled against the crook of Alexander's neck. „You will be such an amazing father.“

Alexander turned his head when Hephaistion entered the room after he went to the bathroom and smiled brightly at him. He nearly finished his wall and he was damn proud of himself because it actually didn’t look bad. Especially for the first time. “What do you think about it?“, he asked his husband when Hephaistion came close to him. “Ah… you’re right.” Alexander let Phai lead his hand so that they made his painting even. And now it looked really great which made the blond man even happier because it seemed that his lover didn’t notice that he kind of had no idea about what he was doing. “You are making my cold heart melt”, he purred with a content smile and put his hand on top of Hephaistion’s hands. It was really nice to hear these words coming from his husband’s mouth since he was afraid that he wouldn’t be a good father. After all, it had been a long while since the last time he had to take care of kids and he didn’t know much about newborns besides the fact that they needed to be taken care of the whole time. But the thing he wanted the most was his twins to love him always and unconditionally as their dad. “You are going to be amazing, too. And you will spoil them all the time, right, baby boy?” 

„Of course I will. Who should spoil them if not me?“ Hephaistion smiled and gently patted Alexander's belly before he let go of him. „You are bringing the money home and I as the wife will stay with the kids. Clear roles.“ He winked at him and slapped his ass, before he finally turned around and started to paint the other wall. When they would finish their work, the walls could dry and then they could start making the furniture. Hephaistion wanted to finish it all preferably within the next two days because he couldn't wait to finally decorate the room and fill the shelves and closets. After all, this was the best part of it all. And when he would be done with that, everything would be finished – and the twins could come.  
„What do you want to eat for supper?“

The blond man snorted and turned around to look at his husband. “You are not a wife, Phai and you know it. But I don’t have anything against you spending our money on spoiling our babies.” He winked at his husband and observed how Hephaistion was finishing to paint his wall. It was funny to watch since his lover was so cautious about his moves. But who could blame him? After all, both of them wanted this room to look perfect for their children. That’s why he waited patiently until Phai was finished and wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist, admiring their work. “Preferably you but I can bet that you are out of the menu since you probably have to do something for the babies, right?”, he asked with a wolfish smile and kissed the top of his lover’s head. 

Hephaistion gasped and slapped Alexander's shoulder while he looked at him out of huge eyes.  
„You want to eat me?“, he said incredulous and lifted the brush to shield himself. „You want to take away your children's father? No way!“ Positioning himself in a fighting stance, the brunette grinned and took a step back, right before making a thick line on Alexander's forehead, leaving a big, pink blob on his cheek when the paint dripped from his skin.  
„You will have to catch me first before I would let you eat me but don't you think I would make it easy for you!“ Hephaistion laughed, before he dropped the brush to the floor when he saw his husband's expression and jumped out of the room, almost falling when he slithered over the old news papers that covered the floor, running down the hall. „You will never catch me, old man!“, he called over his shoulder and hopped downstairs.

Alexander laughed and tried to wrap his arms around his husband but Hephaistion was quicker than him and before he knew it, he already had the paint smeared across his face. Pink paint, on top of it. Phai could be really cruel sometimes. “I hate you…”, he whined and ran after his lover who quickly went out of the room even though Alexander nearly caught him when the latter almost slithered over the newspapers. But Hephaistion was actually pretty limber and managed to escape him. “Come back here! I need to eat you!”, he laughed after him as he started to chase him around the house, actually liking this kind of fun because even though Hephaistion was calling him old he felt pretty young and happiness was bursting inside of him. “I am going to catch you anyway!”, he yelled as he nearly caught Hephaistion’s shirt but Emma got between them, clearly interested in what was going on. 

„You wish, old man!“ Hephaistion shrieked when he felt a light motion right at his back and was never so grateful to see Emma who came back inside after she heard the yelling and loud thudding. Her tail was wiggling and she barked happily when the brunette ran around the corner into the living room, seeking shelter and safety behind their coffee table. But when Alexander came inside as well, Hephaistion realized that he was screwed because he was cornered – the blond would be able to reach around the table when he would try to escape. Damn. He truly was screwed but he wouldn't be Hephaistion if he would give up now. That's why he didn't even wait until his husband came closer and just took off, running out of the room again, to the stairs which he took two at once until he reached a corner where he hid, waiting for Alexander with a thundering heart inside of his chest.  
A grin spread on his face when he heard him coming after him and when he passed the corner where he hid, Hephaistion quickly lunged forward and jumped on his husband's back, wrapping his arms and legs around him. „Got'cha!“, he cheered and laughed when Alexander tried to shake him off. „You have no chance against me, you old, old goober...!“

Alexander muttered a _fuck_ under his breath and tried to catch Hephaistion once again but then Kadar ran happily into him and nearly made him fall over so before he had the time to get close to his husband who was so perfectly cornered right now, Phai already managed to run away. "Come back!", he screamed after his lover and tried to run as fast as possible after him but it was hard with two dogs which obviously wanted to play. And he had to be careful because it was really easy not to see Kadar when he was in a rush. Thankfully, he somehow managed to get to the stairs and run upstairs even though he actually had no idea where his husband went to. "Baby boy...", he purred and nearly fell over when he felt how Hephaistion jumped on his back. "That's unfair!", Alexander growled playfully while trying to shake him off for a few seconds even though he knew that it was useless. "So, what are planning to do to me now?", he asked as he caught Phai's thighs, balancing him on his back and arms. 

„Unfair, you say?“, Hephaistion echoed and leaned down to place his lips on the spot right under Alexander's ear which always made a shiver run down his spine – and this time was no different. With a grin on his lips, the brunette noticed that and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around the other before he made a humming sound. „You always play unfair with me, _baby boy_ “, he added and chuckled, gently biting down on Alexander's skin.  
Now that he caught his husband, he really had no idea what to do with him. Maybe he should tickle him? Tickling actually sounded like a good idea, but the blond was so ticklish that he probably would throw him off and Hephaistion was very fond of his bones staying unbroken.  
„I really have to think about what to do with such a big baby now...“

“You little… uh…” Alexander shivered when Hephaistion kissed a spot that always made him get horny. What kind of game was his husband playing? Anyway, it was working because now the blond man was the prey on his lover’s mercy. “You never objected”, he purred as he patted Phai’s thighs. After all, it seemed that they were going to stay like this for a bit longer so he could enjoy it. “Such a dilemma, right? But knowing you, you are already planning something evil”, he said with a smile because he could almost hear the wheels turning in his husband’s head. “Maybe we can go to the bedroom now? What do you think? After all, I don’t want you to fall on the floor.” Alexander smiled wolfishly and started to walk towards their room. 

Hephaistion quickly shook his head and smiled, before he gently slapped Alexander's shoulders and got off of his back, straightening his shirt as soon as he stood on the ground again. „Oh no, no bedroom“, he said with a cheeky grin and slapped Alexander's ass playfully. If they went to the bedroom now, he wouldn't get any work done today anymore, he was sure of that. And there was plenty of work waiting for him. He still wanted to start building the furniture and think about the decorations he still had to buy, that's why he looked apologetic at his husband before he turned around, wanting to go downstairs. Maybe he could make a snack which they could enjoy in the living room before going back to work? He actually wanted to fantasize a bit more about their close future, to talk about their babies, the things they would do, how amazing it would be... but Alexander rarely to never started talking about those things, so maybe he didn't want to? Maybe he was nervous and didn't want to think about it until the day would come and all of it would actually _happen_? Hephaistion really didn't know if he should start with those things again or if he should just wait...  
„Do you want to eat something?“, is why he asked, walking towards the stairs with a short glance back to Alexander. „I can make something, so go and wash the paint off of your face and come downstairs, okay?“

“I only wanted us to rest a bit, nothing dirty even though I wouldn’t mind that.” Alexander smiled innocently and winced at his husband who apparently didn’t believe him, at all. Well, who could blame him? After all, the blond man was using every possible occasion to get intimate with his boy. “I guess that you are out of the menu today?”, he asked with a sweet smile but quickly waved his hands and shook his head when Hephaistion threw him a glare. “I was just kidding! Sandwiches are fine!”, he said quickly with a laugh and turned towards the bathroom. Phai was really making a nest and it was visible so Alexander didn’t want to get into his way, especially when he knew that he alone wouldn’t be able to do even half of the work. His lover was the brain of this whole thing and the blond man was really happy about it even though he missed their spontaneous making out and sex. But it was all worth it. After all, their little family was going to get bigger in one month and he couldn’t wait for it. 

Hephaistion didn't know why he enjoyed it so much to spend his time in the kitchen, making food in all the variations he was capable of, but within those many months he already was together with Alexander, he grew very fond of taking care of him. It was his highest priority and he wasn't willing to give this up. That's why he was humming a melody under his breath now as he was making sandwiches, adding extra cheese on Alexander's, simply because he knew how much he loved the rich taste of it. After all, he needed his strength because the brunette wouldn't let him go to sleep before at least half of the furniture wouldn't be finished. Smiling, he imagined again how the finished room would look like and just as he put the plate down on the coffee table in the living room and turned around to go for the freshly made tea, Alexander already came downstairs, his face clean again. Heh, that really had been fun and Hephaistion couldn't wait to chase him around the house some more. He really enjoyed to spend his time with the blond man, especially when they were all loosened up and playful. In the end, Alexander still wasn't able to let go like this as often as Hephaistion would like him to.  
„Here you go“, he said and smiled as he sat down next to Alexander, handing him over one of the sandwiches before taking one for himself.

Alexander quickly washed his face and torso and came downstairs only in his pants because it was getting really warm. Perfect weather for being a bit lazy and chilling with his husband. But he knew that it wasn’t going to happen. At least not when they still had to finish their work and get the room ready. And he was pretty sure that Hephaistion was determined to do it all by the end of the day. “What are you doing for me, baby boy?”, he asked with a smile as he came close to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder at the plate with sandwiches. And they looked really tasty. Like always. Which was really funny because it seemed like Phai wasn’t putting much effort into them but they always looked amazing. Alexander’s sandwiches on the contrary always looked like a mix of everything, no matter how much time he sacrificed on them. “You are really taking good care of me”, he purred and kissed Hephaistion’s neck. 

„Who should take care of you if not me?“ Hephaistion smiled and leaned back against the couch, before he took a bite of his own sandwich and thought about his husband's words. Really, if he wouldn't keep an eye on what Alexander was eating, he would probably already have diabetes and a little tummy. Not even their... well, _workout_ would be able to help, neither the countless hours they spent in the studio. The thought made Hephaistion grin and he looked down to take a look at his own stomach, which was pretty defined by now and so nice. He finally started to grow into his body as his lankiness vanished and he started to build muscles, getting bulkier with every passing month. And he liked it, hell, he did. At least he was finally able to put up with Alexander, whenever he tried to manhandle him and now, their bantering over the dominance got more interesting, even though Hephaistion tended to let the blond win anyway. Seeing the satisfaction and the claim in the brown eyes never failed to arouse the brunette.  
„Now eat, because I need you to be big and strong. Even though I hate to admit it, you are still five centimeters taller than me and this is an advantage when it comes to work like this. So eat and grow more.“ Grinning, Hephaistion patted Alexander's head with his free hand, before he snuggled back into the pillows and continued eating, very pleased with himself.

The blond man smiled and took a sandwich for himself. “No one besides you but I love it when you are taking care of me”, he purred and took a big bite because he was getting hungry just by looking at the food that Hephaistion made for him. “But I wouldn’t let anyone take care of me. You are my only one.” Alexander put his hand on Phai’s knee and started to eat another sandwich because they were really hella good. At least they were healthy because he was pretty sure that he would get really fat if Hephaistion’s cuisine was fat because everything his husband did for him tasted like ambrosia. “Is it bad that I am taller?”, he chuckled and gently petted Hephaistion’s thigh which got muscular in the past few months. He liked that a lot even though he didn’t mind his lover being lanky. Phai was always beautiful to him but it was fun to work out together and watch how pleased his husband was with himself. “You didn’t seem to mind so far. Besides, the difference is not so visible.” 

Hephaistion smiled and bit down on his lip, thinking about what he just heard. Was it bad that Alexander was taller? No, he never had a problem with that, but lately, he wanted to be taller than him without even knowing why, but sadly he couldn't just stretch and magically grow over night. But his husband was right, the difference wasn't visible at the first glance, so Hephaistion could live with that.  
„No“, is why he said then and smiled, turning his head to nip at Alexander's neck for a short moment. „I like that you are _bigger_.“ Grinning smugly, he winked at his husband and reached for another sandwich when he finished his first one while he petted Emma's head absent-minded who came to him, probably hoping that she would get some food. But no, she was on a diet, just like Kadar who reached the point some weeks ago, on which he was too lazy to even go outside due to his chubbiness. They were like Alexander: eating all the time and too lazy to move.  
„Besides“, he continued and took a sip of his tea, „I really hope that I am your only one, no matter in which way. Because everyone who will get in my way -“ Hephaistion leaned over, now both of his hands free and braced each of them next to Alexander's head against the back rest of the couch after he straddled his hips and looked into his eyes, batting his eyelashes at him and talking in a sweet voice to him, looking as innocent as never before. „- will regret it painfully. Just like you. I hope you understand that.“

Alexander smiled smugly and licked his lips. Well, he liked it when his husband was complimenting him like this even though his ego was close to exploding. But it was nice to hear something like this and he couldn’t help but feel good when he knew that Hephaistion wanted him. “Yes?” The blond man put his hands on his lover’s hips when the latter straddled his lap and looked into his eyes. He already knew that look. It always meant that he was in deep shit but this time he didn’t do anything bad. “You are my only one, Hephaistion and you know that. I would never cheat on you”, he said seriously and started to massage Phai’s sides with his thumbs, enjoying the feeling of the warm and soft skin under his hands. “But just out of curiosity, what would you do to me, my love?”, he asked after he softly kissed his husband’s full lips. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes for a moment and cherished it when Alexander started to touch his skin. It felt so nice to feel his hands in such an innocent, yet intimate way that it made him smile in an instant. His husband really knew how and where to touch him and the brunette loved that about him. In fact, he loved _everything_ about him.  
„I would take my revenge“, he said with a sweet smile on his lips after he closed his eyes again and fixed his gaze on Alexander's, not letting go of him visually. He knew that Alexander wouldn't cheat on him, at least he hoped that dearly – after all, you could never know – but from time to time, he simply had to tell this to him. He needed to show him that he belonged only to Hephaistion and that the latter wouldn't tolerate anyone at the blond's side who wasn't him. The blond committed to him and now he was bound to him until the end of time. With no way out.

“Oh, that’s interesting. But don’t worry, you wouldn’t have to take any kind of revenge because I would never cheat on you. You are the smartest and most handsome husband on this planet so who wouldn’t want you?”, he purred and kissed his lover softly. “But I wouldn’t let anyone near you”, he growled warningly because just imagining Hephaistion with someone else was making his blood boil. Phai was his and only his. He had it on a paper and soon they were going to have kids, so he was going to protect his family at all costs. After all, he couldn’t risk losing the happiness he had. Hephaistion was his whole world and he couldn’t imagine his life without him anymore.


	99. WELCOME TO LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and here is number two.

Time really became a blur, something Hephaistion couldn't grasp anymore, because he really had no idea where the past nine months were. They had been full of preparations, wrecked nerves and stress, but yet they passed so fast that he now was sitting in the hospital next to the room where Samantha was giving birth to the two human beings he couldn't wait for any longer. He was so pissed off that this stupid pane of glass was between them and their babies that he would have burst through it right away if he only could. But instead, he was sitting there patiently on the chair, barely _sitting_ , but he agreed to sit down when Alexander pulled him next to himself and told him to calm down. But he couldn't. He was only minutes away from finally being able to hold his little babies in his arms that it was almost driving him insane.

Alexander couldn’t believe that this all was really happening. It somehow felt like a dream even though he knew that it wasn’t one. These past ten months were kind of like a blur for him. After the insemination went well, he couldn’t stop thinking about their babies. He secretely started to read books about being a father at work and when he got back home, Hephaistion was dragging him to shops to buy new, cute clothes and toys and other stuff for their kids.  
“Just a few minutes more, baby boy. We waited for so long already so we can wait a bit more”, Alexander said softly even though he was also nervous as hell. He already wanted to see his babies and make sure that they were healthy. But they didn’t let them in so they had to wait. But after what felt like an eternity, a doctor came out and told them that they could see the babies which made Alexander get up faster than he thought that he could move. “Fuck…”, he cursed, feeling weak in his legs. This wasn’t happening.  
He quickly grabbed his husband’s hand and went into the small room where there babies were lying in hospital cribs. Both of them were asleep now and wrapped in white blankets and Alexander felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “They are beautiful”, he whispered as he slowly came closer, not believing his own eyes. 

When his eyes fell on his babies for the first time, Hephaistion thought that he was dreaming and that he would wake up any second to find himself in the bed, realizing that all those past months weren't real and that they had been a dream.  
Nothing more.  
But when he approached the cribs and looked at the small packages of cuteness, wrapped in blankets, he couldn't stop staring and stood petrified to the spot for a solid minute, before he dared to put his hands on the edge of the crib.  
Alexander wasn't right, he was understating the beauty of their babies. Never before had he seen such cute little human beings and when he carefully touched the cheek of his little boy, he didn't even feel the smile that was building on his face.  
His heart felt like bursting when he looked at the soft curve of his girl's nose, the little fingers which were curled tightly into small fists.  
Hephaistion didn't even notice that the doctor approached them, a confident smile on his lips, but when he heard the other man ask them if they wanted to hold them, the brunette almost screeched like a little school boy on Christmas.  
But he got himself together and could only nod, his eyes fixed on the small frame which he carefully lifted out of the crib.  
He immediately wrapped his arms around her and felt his eyes burning when she cuddled closer to his chest in her sleep and when she clawed her tiny fingers into the front of his shirt, he whispered a simple „Quinn“, without knowing where it was coming from. Well, Alexander and him had talked about the names, which were the cause of many sleepless nights, but they agreed on deciding when their babies would be here – which was a good idea, since Hephaistion immediately came up with something. And it felt good.  
„Welcome to life, my little Quinnie...“  
Hephaistion smiled and kissed his girl's forehead, observing how Alexander lifted up their little boy. And he looked so happy that the brunettes heart almost exploded from all the happiness.  
Finally, their little family was complete and when he slowly leaned over to kiss the boy's cheek who was so tiny in Alexander's arms, he knew that he didn't need anything more in his life.

Alexander wiped his cheeks, trying to get a grip on himself because he couldn’t black out right now even though it was simply too much for his poor heart. If someone would have told him five years ago that he would be married and a proud father, he would have just laughed. And here he was, having a husband and two beautiful babies. This was truly a miracle and he didn’t know what the hell he had done to deserve it. But he was damn happy and he was going to do everything to protect his little family.  
“I don’t know how it is possible but it seems that we are both fathers”, he chuckled when he gently caressed the blond cluster of hair on his son’s head. His baby girl had brown hair and it was clear that she had taken all after Hephaistion. This was even better even though it really didn’t matter since he was going to love both of his babies with the same amount of love.  
He didn’t waste any second when the doctor told them that they could hold the babies. He gently took his son on his arms, supporting his head and smiled widely when his boy yawned and looked at him with big, brown eyes. They were exactly like his and Alexander felt like crying again. “Hello, little one”, he said softly, looking at the boy like at a miracle. “What do you think about Luca?”, he smiled and kissed the top of his son’s head. “They are so amazing”, he whispered and looked at little Quinn who was still asleep in his husband’s protective arms. 

Hephaistion leaned his head against Alexander's shoulder and couldn't believe that all of this was real. It felt so surreal. After all the shit he had been through, he never expected such a thing to happen, hell, he didn't even think that Alexander would ever love him, let alone marry him.  
And yet they were standing here now, with their perfect babies on their arms.  
He had his very own family, people to come home for... people to live for.  
It truly was incredible and Hephaistion for sure would need a few days to grasp the idea that all of this was real.  
„I love you“, Hephaistion whispered and looked at Alexander, more than ever wondering how someone like him wanted a plain, many years younger man like him. He couldn't believe that he was really standing here with him now, with their children.  
He smiled and kissed the side of Alexander's head, who had his eyes still fixed on their little son.  
„Quinn and Luca“, the young man repeated and smiled even wider, tenderly caressing his daughter's cheek. It felt so soft and made him realize how fragile she was and it was waking deep feelings inside of him, the need to protect. And he would. He would give everything for his two little sunshines and he was sure that together with Alexander, there would be nothing that could harm any of them.  
„Thank you, Alexander“, he said suddenly and cuddled Quinn closer to his chest where she digged her small fists into the fabric of his shirt, instinctively searching for safety in her daddy's arms.  
With a smile, he hid his face in the crook of Alexander's neck and kissed the soft skin, before he withdrew again and smiled down at Luca.  
„For everything.“

Alexander smiled and kissed his husband, not even caring about what the doctor was saying anymore. He switched off after he told them that the babies were healthy and that they could take them home in two days. “No, Hephaistion. Thank _you_. It wouldn’t have been possible without you.” The blond man smiled and kissed his lover once again. It was truly the happiest day of his life and he couldn’t be more thankful for having this little family all for himself. “But I guess it’s time to prepare everything to take them home. I can bet that the twins are already waiting in front of our house”, he chuckled and leaned down to kiss his daughter’s little head.

# ~*~

“No, Axel, you can’t hold her. It’s my daughter so I have more rights.” Alexander sat down in his armchair and started to feed his little princess with a bottle. Luca was already sleeping in Hephaistion’s arms who also didn’t seem to want to share his baby with the twins who were trying to at least hold the babies. But they were back at home only for a few hours after they got them from the hospital so it was really hard for them to do as much as take their eyes off of their kids.  
“But she is so beautiful! And I know how to feed a baby! Alexandeeer!”, Axel whined and looked at Hephaistion with his best puppy eyes but the other man only smiled at him and cuddled Luca closer to his chest. “It’s so unfair!”  
“Shut up, you two”, Alexander warned quietly. “I will castrate you if you will wake up my son”, he growled and smiled at the baby girl in his arms who now looked even more beautiful than in the hospital. But well, no wonder since she took all the good genes after Hephaistion. 

Hephaistion smiled in a content way without as much as looking up from his little son who was wrapped in his blanket in his arms. He looked like an angel with the soft tuft of blond hair and those little hands that were tightly shut against his chest.  
The brunette hummend under his breath and rocked Luca in his arms, which caused the boy to sigh in his arms without waking up. He truly was an angel and Hephaistion hoped that he would stay that way, without a lot of screaming, that's why he shot a warning glare over to Axel who was almost crawling onto Alexander's lap to convince him letting him hold Quinn on his arms.  
„You need to get your own babies“, he said quietly and poked his tongue out at the twins. Austin's facial expression was priceless and made the brunette snort, but it quickly died out when Luca started to scrunch his face up in such an adorable way that his heart melted.  
„That's right“, Austin said suddenly and grinned, pulling Axel away from Alexander only to push him into the carpet and roll himself on top of him.  
„We should make babies. Don't you think?“  
Hephaistion only rolled his eyes at that and clicked his tongue in a scolding way, carefully brushing his thumb over Luca's head.  
„Don't look at them, sunny boy“, he cooed and watched with a stony expression on his face how Austin started to kiss his brother and pushed his hands under his shirt. If they made one sound, only _one sound_ and it would wake up his son, he would stay calm, bring him upstairs, as well as Quinn and then he would castrate them for real. But so far, they were keeping quiet, so Hephaistion could relax in his new rocking chair and started to swing back and forth, much to Luca's liking.  
„If she inherited my appetite she will eat your money right away“, he joked softly and felt how his heart melted at the sight of his husband with their daughter on his arms. Hephaistion couldn't stop staring and for a moment he even forgot to breathe because this sight was incredible. It was simply... beautiful. And all he ever wanted.

Alexander rolled his eyes when the twins started to make out on his carpet. He should have seen that coming. After all, everything the twins were doing was always ending with a make out session or worse. But right now, he didn’t care since he needed to feed his princess who already emptied half of her bottle. At least now, when the twins were busy with each other, he could fully concentrate on the baby in his arms. “I don’t mind. She should eat as much as she wants so she will grow into a strong and beautiful girl who will be protected by daddy so no filthy boy will touch her, right, my sunshine?”, he purred and kissed the top of his daughter’s head.  
“What do you mean, my love?”, Axel said when they finally broke the kiss. Damn, he was getting aroused again but he tried to keep it down because he didn’t want to piss of the father that woke up in Hephaistion. But still, he couldn’t keep his hands away from his brother because it always felt so nice to touch his hot skin. “Do you want to make babies with me?” He wiggled his eyebrows and kissed his twin once again, not caring about the glares that Alexander was throwing their way. 

„We will work on that later“, Austin replied with a grin on his lips and kissed his brother's mouth, already imagining all the things they would be doing. But damn, he should probably better stop, because he could feel how his body was already reacting and by the way he could literally feel Hephaistion's eyes piercing through his back, he would be better off with staying neat and clean. And un-horny.  
But fortunately, Hephaistion seemed to turn his attention back on his son, because he wasn't making any comments anymore. And it was true, his eyes were glued to the face, those small lips that were forming a perfect _O_ in such an adorable way that the brunette had the urge to eat his baby alive. He bent down and smooched Luca on the cheeks, first the left and then the right one, before continuing to rock him gently in his arms again.  
„You really have a complex“, he joked and pulled his legs onto the chair, but he couldn't even look at his husband because he was so mesmerized by Luca's beauty that he simply couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Axel sighed and just kept on lying on the carpet when Austin got off of him. He was already aroused and he needed a moment to come back to earth. Besides, his brother’s kisses left him breathless and wishing for more even though he really didn’t want to get killed by Hephaistion. But they didn’t have sex since yesterday so he was really needy.  
“I just need to protect my beloved family.” Alexander smiled happily and carefully stood up before he went over to the couch and sat down next to Hephaistion. “She is just as beautiful as you, honey. Just look at this tiny nose. It’s all you.” The blond man kissed his husband’s cheek and went back to staring at their beautiful children. “I really can’t believe that we got two of them”, he said with a quiet chuckle. “It’s like a dream.” 

„Stop being so charming.“  
Hephaistion smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Alexander's warmth next to him. It was the best feeling ever, now that he knew how it felt to actually have an own family. It was his and no one would be able to take it away from him.  
His life was simply perfect with his husband and his babies, damn, even with his _dogs_ that it truly felt like a dream, just like Alexander said. He was afraid that he would wake up at some point, but Alexander's touches felt so real that he was almost sure that he wasn't dreaming.  
„It really is“, he confirmed and looked at his husband, not even embarrassed that his face was probably full of love, because he couldn't care less. He loved this man, more than his life and now that they had little copies of each other, it even got better.  
Hephaistion could feel how his heart started to beat a bit faster when his eyes met his daughter's. Quinn truly was so beautiful that he could barely handle it. And those eyes, they were just like his.  
„I know that my baby girl is beautiful“, he said and smiled, gently rubbing the back of his finger against her cheek which caused her to close her eyes.  
„Don't forget to burp her“, he added, very romantic, and smiled when Luca slowly started to wake up, yawning in such an adorable way that it was making Hephaistion go weak in the legs.

Alexander laughed softly and kissed his husband passionately. “I am just telling you the truth, baby boy”, he said with a smile and looked down at their son who seemed to love sleeping. He didn’t even cry a lot. Only when he was hungry. And when he was fed properly, he was falling asleep again. It was really adorable in Alexander’s opinion. Besides, from what he could notice, both of his babies loved being on their parents’ arms which was making his heart melt.  
“She even has your eyes”, he said with a smile as he looked down into big pools of blue. She was truly beautiful and Alexander had the feeling that she was going to be a heartbreaker. “Yes, yes. I remember”, he said as he put a cloth on his arm and gently put his baby girl on his chest. “I never knew that you had so much experience with kids”, he added as he started to massage Quinn’s back gently. 

Hephaistion grinned and shrugged his shoulders, before he ordered Austin to bring him a glass of water since he was getting thirsty himself. At first, he expected some objection, but apparently both of the twins were very eager to get into his favor, probably hoping that they would be allowed to hold the babies for a moment that way, since both of them almost jumped up from the floor and made a mad run to the kitchen.  
„I had plenty of little cousins I had to take care of when there was a party at home. Not to mention that I took care of Zora most of the time“, Hephaistion grinned when he remembered those times. Normally it would have made him angry and sad at the same time to think about how he never was allowed to participate at feasts, but right now when he was with his own family, it didn't even hurt him anymore, as well as the fact that he had no contact to his family anymore, ever since his father got sued and had to pay a shit ton of money as well as go to jail. Unfortunately, only for a few months because he bought himself free, but as long as Hephaistion didn't have to see him ever again, he didn't care. He had his own family now and the last thing he wanted now was to ruin his happiness by thinking about all the things his father did to him.  
„Besides“, he said with a sly smile to rip himself out of his thoughts, „don't you think that I didn't find out about your how-to-become-a-perfect-daddy books. Let's just say I borrowed them one or two times.“  
The brunette winked at his lover and took a sip of the water Austin brought him – apparently he won the fight of who was allowed to hand the glass over to him, given the way how Axel was sulking in the background and kissed Luca's forehead when he grabbed the front of his shirt tighter.

Alexander blushed and turned his head away. He hoped that Hephaistion actually didn’t see those books since he didn’t want his husband to see him as someone who didn’t have any knowledge about babies. But he should have known that there wasn’t a thing that he would be able to hide from his lover. But it wasn’t a bad thing that he wanted to be a great father, right? He only wanted to make his family happy and hoped that he would be able to.  
“You never said anything about them”, he mumbled and put Quinn on his lap when the girl finally burped. He put the cloth away and washed his girl’s lips with a wet tissue. “Is my princess full now?”, he purred and smiled when the girl closed her eyes and yawned, obviously planning to go to sleep just like her brother. “You are too beautiful”, he sighed with a big smile on his lips and gently cuddled Quinn to his chest. 

„Why should I have said anything about them? It's lovely that you are trying your best.“  
Hephaistion stole a kiss from Alexander's lips and cupped his face with his free hand and looked at him. When he saw that his lover actually blushed, he sighed, but it was a content sigh.  
Alexander truly was adorable and the brunette loved him even more for giving all he could to make him and their babies happy. Sure, they were freshly blessed parents, as fresh as they could be, but he knew that his husband would make everything he could for their happiness.  
„Being a father suits you and you don't have to be ashamed for trying, Alexander. After all, you didn't have kids so far and no one is a perfect parent from the beginning.“  
Smiling, Hephaistion built a nest out of blankets between them and carefully put Luca down where the boy curled himself together.  
„Actually, it's sexy“, he admitted with a grin and kissed Quinn's forehead when Alexander put her down as well.

Alexander smiled when Hephaistion reassured him that what he was doing was okay. “I kind of had kids…”, he said quietly and motioned at the twins who were cuddling on the soft carpet. After all, they could be like little kids sometimes and the blond man really didn’t know how they were surviving in this world. But he was happy for them and also for Leander who seemed to be in a proper relationship with his brothers now.  
“Sexy, you say?”, he asked in a low voice when he made sure that both of his babies were comfortable. “I can see that you have a real daddy kink.” Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband hungrily. It was the only thing that he could do right now since he doubted that Hephaistion would get away from their kids for longer than two minutes so that they could be alone. But it was fine, he also wanted to keep an eye on his twins all the time. 

„I have a you-kink“, Hephaistion replied with a cheeky grin as he sat down on the opposite side of Alexander, only their little babies were separating them. With a fond smile on his lips, the young man looked down at his twins, completely ignoring the big twins by now without realizing that they actually stopped making out and were more like staring at the married pair with content smiles on their faces while Austin discretely made some pictures of them. He couldn't care less, not now, when his heart felt like bursting from all the love he felt. Looking up to meet Alexander's eyes, he lifted one of his arms and put it over the back rest of the couch they were sitting on and sneaked his fingers into Alexander's blond mane where he gently massaged his scalp, giving him a sweet smile. But in the end, he simply couldn't hold himself back and leaned over to kiss him shortly on his perfect lips. Mumbling his words against them, Hephaistion could feel how his own heart started to beat faster and when he gently touched Alexander's chest with his free hand, he felt the other's heart beating in the same rhythm as his own.  
„After all, this is where I belong, at your side. This is my place.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.
> 
> This is literally the end of Crabwise and I somehow feel really melancholic because of it, oh lord. I didn't expect that it would make me feel like a mother whose kid just left home. Haha, sounds dramatic, I know, but what can I do - after months and months of writing, editing and posting this, it somehow really feels like a goodbye.
> 
> BUT! How good it is that Okamihime and me are writing a sequel already!  
> As soon as the first chapters will be ready, I will make sure to upload them - so maybe suscribe to us to get informed as soon as they will be up, in case you are interested in reading about Alexander's and Hephaistion's future.
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this story, all of you, and that some of you will return to the next part of the journey.  
> Until then, take care of yourselves and make sure to be alright and fine.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Ps: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
